Rave Master Naruto
by Keyote
Summary: Many generations have passed since the Kingdom Wars and some one has revived the Dark Bring. Now, a new Rave Master must step up to save the world from falling into darkness once again.
1. The New Heir

I don't own Naruto or any of the elements I'm taking from Rave Master.

**A/N:** Finally, it's been a bit of a delay for starting this series do to various reasons, but it's finally here now and we can begin this adventure. Also, this might become my longest running story to date since I can see at least 70 chapters total for this, what with all that needs to be told, said, and done.

And, when ever I introduce a new Rave sword mode for Naruto to use, I will include a link to the Rave Master manga on my profile page so you can go and look at it, if in the event your not familiar with the series. I normally might suggest that you go and read said series, but doing so might ruin some surprises that are coming, so the choice is yours. If you are already familiar with it and you review, try not to spoil anything unless you don't think it will hurt the unfamiliar.

Finally, here's the release way of looking at things at the moment. Next release will be Shuffled Emotions, then Impulse, then the second chapter of RMN, then a new Minato chapter. After that, we'll see what happens.

And I started a pole for this series when I completed Precious Bonds a few weeks ago that asked who should be the Jonin sensei for Team Rave: Kurenai, Anko, Yamato, Guy, or Asuma. You better go and vote after your done reading since the pole will close Friday the 26, thus allowing me to release chapter three in two weeks.

Now, let's (finally) begin this Rave-olution...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 1: The New Heir**

(theme song 1)

Listen to this tale of a land engulfed by evil,

with people living scared and being frightened to the bone

Naru(to) and the gang set off to fight those evils

and together they must find away to destroy the Dark Bring

He who wields the sword must now become the master

and fighting at his side is a carrot nosed dog?

A group of young ninja on a mission filled with danger

3 2 1 time for Rave-olution

Its a quest of the Namikaze

fighting destiny with the power of light

It's a hero's story

a tale that shall finally be told!

It was a quiet day with in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the academy let out for the day. Many of the students found themselves running home as it had begun to rain around lunch and had yet to let up even the slightest. Not that it mattered for one young boy named Naruto who didn't even own an umbrella.

As he raced down the streets, he decided to forgo eating ramen over at Ichiraku's as he was cold and wanted to get out of these wet clothes and take a warm bath. It wasn't long before the nine year old could see his apartment come into view and let off a happy grin knowing he'd soon be nice and dry and warm. To bad fate had other plans.

Just as Naruto got with in a block of his apartment, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck his apartment dead on. Naruto came to a dead stop as he watch his roof get blasted and a fire immediately started up. For just a moment, he stood there unable to move, then... "GGGGAAAAHHHH, my home's on fire. Quick, somebody call the fire department."

He ran around frantically as he watched his place burn. "Stupid rain, put that fire out already" shouted Naruto, though it did little good as his home continued to burn till there was nothing left but smoke. Getting teary eyed, Naruto looked down sadly and said to himself "Man, this sucks. Bad enough I was embarrassed by that jerk Sasuke today, and now this. Even the gods must hate me."

Naruto looked up and noticed the fire was staring to eat away at the rest of the building. 'Well, it looks like everyone else who lives here is going to be homeless as well. I feel kind of bad for..." He stops as he notices the fire going out quickly now, thus preserving the rest of the building.

For just a few seconds, Naruto stands there stunned before he yells out with his small fist shaking at the sky "You bastards, you did that on purpose didn't you? Man, why does everything bad always happens to me. Can't you at least throw me a bone every now and then?" The response he gets is a bolt of lighting strike only a few feet away, causing him to jump in fear.

"Ok, I get it. Geez, a simple no would have been enough. Now what am I going to do?" And with that, Naruto begins to walking trugingly through the rain soaked streets as he tries to figure out his next move. He looks around only to see people giving him the cold glares that he knows all to well.

He thinks about going to see the Hokage, but the guards would probably send him away like they usually do. He couldn't go and get help from old man Ichiraku or Ayame seeing as they were visiting relatives up north (thus another reason why getting ramen from the ramen stand was out for the next several days), and Iruka was off on a mission, leaving Mizuki in charge and Naruto didn't know were he lived.

He became lost in thought as he wondered around aimlessly for the next fifteen minutes till he finally came back to reality and realized he was completely lost. "Where the heck am I?" he asked himself as he looked for any thing familiar to go by and saw nothing that seemed even vaguely familiar.

He was about to turn and walk back the way he had come when a sudden and very loud thunder clap caused him to jump in total surprise and he found himself running forward like a mad man. It was then he saw something odd. He came to a stop before a massive steel barred gate with large stone walls stretching around what appeared to be a large mansion on the other side.

He could tell it was old and no one was currently living here based on the look of the place. 'Well, any fort in a storm is a good one' he thought as he managed to squeeze through one of the barrs that was a little loose and he managed to open it just enough to allow him through. He walked up to the front door and gave it a try.

The door was locked, which was no surprise to him. Looking around, he saw a tree nearby and what appeared to be a broken window he could climb up to. He made his way to the tree and with a little effort, he managed to climb up to the second story window and jumped through the opening that was just big enough for him and made it inside and away from the rain.

(Kage tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had just finished his paper work for the day and was settling back to catch up on reading the latest chapter of the Icha Icha series. He couldn't help but blush at the little perverted moment happening between the two main characters when a puff of smoke and leaves appeared with in his office and an Anbuu agent appeared. "Lord Hokage, there's something I must....sir, is something wrong?"

Sarutobi had just barely managed to hide the pervy book behind his back as he didn't want people to know he was into that stuff at his age and had a small piece of tissue in his nose to hide the blood from his nose as he said "What is it? Is something wrong?" The Anbuu collected himself and said "Sir, I have just learned that Naruto Uzumaki's apartment has been hit by lightning and burned down."

Becoming very concerned quickly, Sarutobi asked "And what of Naruto? Is he safe? And what of the rest of the building?" "Well sir, the building was undamaged, apart from the loss of Uzumaki's home. As for Uzumaki himself, I can't be sure though I do know he wasn't inside when it happened."

Nodding, Sarutobi made several hand signs and a small orb appeared before him. Concentrating his chakra into it, Sarutobi willed the Kage orb to show him Naruto's current were abouts. After a moment, an image of a building appeared. Sighing at the sight, he said to the Anbuu "It would appear Naruto has stumbled across the old Namikaze mansion. He's currently inside there."

The Anbuu was shocked by this as he asked "But sir, I thought you had put both a genjutsu to hide it and a seal that prevented entry there. So how..." Sarutobi interrupted and said "I'm not sure, but the fact remains that he's there now." The Anbuu nodded and asked "Shall I go retrieve him then sir?"

Sarutobi shook his head and said "No, because of the location, I'm the only one who can enter there now so I will deal with this. Return to your post." The Anbuu nodded as he left as quickly as he came. As Sarutobi went to leave himself, he thought 'It's not surprising Naruto found it as both the genjutsu and seal won't effect one of Namikaze blood or someone who knows where to look.'

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto had spent the last twenty minutes looking around the old mansion and was amazed at both its size and the fact it was really dirty. 'Boy you'd think they could have some one come and clean this place up every now and then. Makes me wonder who lived here. Well, who ever it was surely doesn't have good common sense or knew how to keep things clean.'

He enters another room and found that it was a massive library. Now, many people didn't know about Naruto's secret love of gardening (except the 3rd, Iruka and Hinata, though Naruto didn't know that Hinata knew), but nobody knew that Naruto also liked to read, though it was mostly books on gardening to help with his hobby. Pretty much everyone assumed that he was just to hyper to sit down and read.

As he scanned the book shelves, he didn't see anything that caught his eyes except a few gardening books he had never heard of before and had naturally grabbed them for his own use. Just as he was about to stop looking at the books and go back to exploring, his eyes caught sight of something interesting to him.

He saw a book that seemed different than all the rest. The side had a very ornate level of detail about it and even the color made it stand out from the pack. But most of all was the title written on the side of the book. "The Legend of the Holy Bring" said Naruto as he read the the title aloud.

Though he wasn't sure why, the desire to read it came over him and he reached for the book. But he found pulling it out was proving difficult. Placing the other books down, he grabbed onto it with both hands and pulled with all his might. Suddenly, it came out at an angle which was followed by a clink sound as Naruto lost his grip and fell back on his butt.

He looked towards the shelf only to see it opening like a door to reveal a secret passage that led down into darkness. 'Hm, an old abbadoned mansion with a creepy secret room, how original. Normally, one would have to be crazy yo go exploring something like this alone, but people have called me worse things than crazy through out my nine years of life.'

Finding a small candle and, with some effort, got it lit up, Naruto walked down the stairs into the darkened passage and into the unknown. Meanwhile, Sarutobi had just arrived outside when he felt something with in the air change. A look of worry crossed his face as he thought 'I don't like this. I have a feeling Naruto's walking into something he shouldn't. I better hurry.'

**RMN**

After what felt like forever, Naruto felt himself finally leave the stair way and what little the candle's light illuminated seemed to indicate a large room. He started to walk forward slowly as he felt himself becoming more nervous. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' he thought as he decided to turn around. But as he took that one last step, a series of lines lit up all across the floor, racing up the walls and onto the ceiling, causing the room to become bathed in an eerie blue light.

Naruto was able to see much better now and from what he saw, at the center of the room was some sort of disc that was slowly lighting up and on the far was a massive crest of a cross with two swords in an X formation behind it. At the center of the crest was a glowing orb and at the center of the orb was what appear to be a small crystal in the shape of a sword that was also glowing.

Now more curious that afraid, Naruto made his way over to the orb and upon arriving, took a better look at the crystal. He saw that on the hilt of the sword shaped crystal was a copy of the crest and the crystal was small enough that he could easily hide it in one hand when closed. Standing on his tippy toes, he reach up and managed to brush his fingers against it.

The moment he made contact, he felt a rush of energy pass through him that sent him stumbling back. Meanwhile, across the world, several others (both good and evil) also felt this sudden pulse, though only a few understood what that pulse could possibly mean. As Naruto got to his feet, he heard a noise that had him turn to look behind him.

He saw that the disc he had seen on the ground now now emiting a column of light and with in this light, was the form of a teenage boy of 18 who was partually transparent looking back at Naruto. 'What the? What's going on here?' wondered Naruto as he walked towards the hologram. _"Hello, to the person who is responsible for activating my message, allow me to introduce myself."_

_"My name is Haru Glory, heir to the Kingdom of Symphonia and the 2nd Rave Master"_ said the hologram.

"What? Symphonia, Haru, Rave Master? What the heck is going on here?" asked a very confused Naruto to himself. Little did Naruto know that Sarutobi had arrived and was watching and listening from just beyond the door way. _"Depending on how much time has passed since this recording was made, it's possible that the one who activated this device may not have heard of me or the Kingdom Wars. So, I will explain as much as I'm allowed to at this time."_

Feeling like he was in for a long story, Naruto took a seat as the image of Haru faded and was replaced by a map of the world that looked very different than what Naruto was familiar with. From where he was standing, Sarutobi thought 'I guess that's how the world looked in his time. Now, lets see what he has to say.'

_"Long ago, there was a powerful kingdom called Raregroove that desired to bring peace to the world. However, the king of Raregroove believed that the best way to piece was through absolute rule. Thus, he ordered his armies out on a campaign of world domination to bring forth the king's idea of peace with him as the leader of the whole world."_

Naruto watched as images appeared with in the column of light. He saw a blond haired man ordering thousands of soldiers out followed by images of countless battles and seeing horrible blood shed. Seeing this made Naruto feel nauseous, but he held on believing that seeing this, though hard, was necessary for where Haru was taking his tale.

_"Though many tried to resist the Raregroove Kingdom's idea of peace, all who dared to challenge them failed and fell in battle due to Raregrooves secret weapon; the Dark Bring. The Dark Bring are shadow stones that possessed great magical powers that are different for each one, but all nonetheless dangerous. It wasn't long before almost every one gave in and excepted Raregroove rule."_

Naruto then saw images of various Dark Bring and saw them being used in battle. One caused a man's skin to become as hard as steel. Another allowed a person to transform themselves into smoke. Yet another could be used to read minds. Seeing them in action was actually a little scary and he couldn't help but wonder what some of the others could do.

_"In the end, only one small kingdom remained ever vigialant in battling the Raregroove and that kingdom was Symphonia. It was during this time that the king of Symphonia made an important discover. Living with in his kingdom was a special girl named **R**esh**a V**alentin**e **who possessed the most powerful magic in all the world; the power of Etherion."_

The image shifted from Raregroove and it's armies and Dark Bring to that of Symphonia and all who lived there. Naruto found that he liked it much better than Raregroove as everything seemed more natural, more full of life. Then, an image of Resha appeared which made Naruto's heart stop. "She's beautiful" Naruto said to himself as he looked at her while seeing hearts around her.

_"King Malakia of Symphonia saw the potential with in Resha and begged her to use Etherion to help them defeat Raregroove and save the world for true peace. Resha agreed as she also hated what was happening and asked what was needed. Malakia said that since Etherion was the magic of creation and destruction, he wanted her to create something that could rival the power of the Dark Bring."_

The image now showed Resha and Malakia making the deal that would change everything forever.

_"After getting help from the court magician's to learn how to control her magic perfectly and doing a little experiment to make sure she was using it right, Resha called forth all her Etherion power to create the very thing needed to win the war. And this power that she created was the Holy Bring, five stones that contained the power of light in its purest form."_

Naruto watched as he saw five objects appear around Resha as she knelt on the ground meditating. Four of the Holy Bring resembled small marble sized spheres while the fifth took on the shape of a sword. Naruto realized he had seen it before and turned and looked upon the small pendant sized object he had touched just a few minutes ago. 'So, that thing is one of those Holy Bring thingies.'

_"Unfortunately, the creation of the five Holy Bring took everything Resha had and she was lost to the world after finishing the last of the five, the Key Holy Bring. She also left instructions that the five stones were to be given to a young knight by the name of Shiba who she had chosen as the wielder of the Holy Brings power."_

Naruto noticed it focused on the sword shaped Holy Bring when it talk of the "Key Holy Bring" and the saw it show him a young man with dark hair with a cocky attitude about him named Shiba who took the five stones in hand and made a vow to save the world for Resha.

_"In honor of Resha's memory, the people decided to rename the Holy Bring. By taking the first and last letter's of Resha's first and last name, that gave the Holy Bring it's new name; RAVE. King Malakia order the four best knights in all of Symphonia to join Shiba and aid him in his battles. These four knights were Deerhound, Maltese, Dalmation, and Alpine; the Knights of the Blue Sky."_

Naruto saw three men and one woman appear next to Shiba as the raised their weapons above him, symbolizing their oath to help him fulfill his promise to the girl they saw as their little sister.

_"It was also at this time that Shiba and the Knights met Galein Musica, the greatest black smith the world had ever seen who, upon here of Shiba's mission, decided to help him by making for him the greatest sword ever forged, a sword that would be worthy of the Rave Master. And this sword was the Ten Powers."_

Naruto watched as a man with black hair appeared and shook hands with Shiba. He then saw a rather large sword appear and assumed that it was the Ten Powers. He also noticed a small slot on the blade near the hilt that was in the shape of the Key Rave.

_"The reason behind the name Ten Powers was do to the fact that the sword had ten different forms to it and each form had it's own powers and uses. By placing the Key Rave in a special slot on the blade and calling forth a name, the sword could shift between it's ten special forms at the whim of the Rave Master. It's original form is called Eisen Meteor; the Iron Metal Sword. It has no special powers as it was always meant to be used for pure sword fighting. And this one here is called Explosion; the Detonation Sword which can cause explosions when the blade strikes against something."_

Naruto saw the original sword shift into a sleeker and slimmer version of itself that appeared a dark yellow color with black lines wrapped around it.

_"Obviously, there are eight other forms but you'll discover them in time. With the Ten Powers and the Knights of the Blue Sky and the power of Rave, Shiba set out and began his journey. The battles were tough and the times difficult. But in the end, they made it to the hidden location of the Sinclaire, the mother of all Dark Bring. If they could destroy it, then all Dark Bring would become inert and the war would end."_

An image of a massive purple stone appeared with bat like wings growing out of it as it gave off an eerie light.

_"The four Knights would ultimately sacrifice themselves in this final battle to give Shiba the time he needed to reach the Sinclaire and destroy it. Channeling all of Rave's power into the sword, Shiba charged forward and sent the Ten Powers cutting deep into the mother Dark Bring, seemingly destroying it. Sadly, it was not to be."_

Naruto watched as Shiba struck the Sinclaire and awaited with excitement at what was going to happen next. If nothing else, this was a good movie. Now, if only he had some popcorn was his current mind set.

_"Sinclaire roared back to life and unleashed a destructive force of such raw power and intensity, it ended up decimating one tenth of the planet's surface. And the name given to this hellish explosion was Overdrive. Some how, Shiba survived the blast despite being at ground zero. As he looked up, he saw the Sinclaire break into five pieces and, along with the four Rave Stones, scatter across the face of the earth, leaving him with only the Key Rave and the Ten Powers."_

Naruto sat in both awe and fear as he watch these events happen. He wondered if he would be able to survive if he was ever caught up in a blast like that.

_"Though the war had ended for a time, Shiba knew that as long as the Sinclaire remained in the world, so to would all Dark Bring. So, for the next fifty years of his life, Shiba journeyed around while looking for both the four missing Rave and the five pieces of Sinclaire. However, his journey bore no fruit for him. Eventually, he found himself coming back to his home on Garage Island were he would end up meeting me."_

Naruto laughed and said to the hologram "Garage Island? What kind of name is that? I guess the place must be a dump." Naruto laughed again and mostly failed to notice Haru say _"Like your home's any better. The Village Hidden in the Leaves of the Land of Fire? Your lucky your village isn't kept in a constant sea of never ending fire."_

Naruto stopped and said "Huh? What did you just say?" The image ignored him as if it hadn't said anything and continued the story.

_"By some stroke of luck, the Rave decided to pass its powers from Shiba to me and I ended up becoming the second Rave Master. As such, I had to set out and continue Shiba's journey to find the Rave and Sinclaire stones. Though the journey was a hard one, it was also filled with fun and plenty of adventure. Along the way, I made many good friends and allies and together, we found all the Rave and in an epic final battle, destroyed the restored mother Dark Bring and saved the world. Or, so we had hoped."_

Naruto said "Oh boy, this can't be a good thing that's coming up." Sarutobi, who had been paying close attention, nodded at that.

_"Shortly after our victory, the great prophet Sage Pendragon predicted that at some point in the far future, some one would revive the Dark Bring into this world once again and cast darkness over the land. In order to ensure that the world of the future could be saved, five new Rave were created to replace the ones lost in my final battle and scattered over the face of the earth so that my successor would be able to fight and beat the new Dark Bring and the one who revived them."_

Naruto heard a humming which made him stand quickly. He turned and saw the Key Rave free itself from the orb and float over to him. He reached out and grasped it with in his hands and felt a strong warmth from holding it. He turned back and looked at the holo-Haru to see what came next.

_"To the one who now holds the Key Rave, I offer both congradulations and my sincere appalogies for this burrden I place upon you as you are now the third Rave Master. I give you the task of doing what both me and Shiba did before you. Destroy the Dark Bring and save the world. Will you except this difficult mission I have given you?"_

Holding the Key Rave in his hand as tightly as possible and a look of fierce determination on his face, Naruto said as clearly as he could "Yes, I except this burden Haru. I swear on my life that I will follow in both yours and Shiba's foot steps and save the world." There was no need for him to think about it because for Naruto, the choice was obvious. Off to the side, Sarutobi smiled at this as he thought 'So much like his parents, it's amazing.'

**RMN**

The holo-Haru smiled and said _"I'm assuming you said yes seeing as the only way out of this would be for you to die. That is the only way a Rave Master can pass the title from one to the next unless Rave itself chooses a new master. Now, allow me to give you several things that should help you in your journey."_

Naruto looked as he saw two giant containers arise from the ground. One held two books while the other held the Ten Powers sword, though it looked very aged and rusty from Kami knows how many years it has remained here unused. Naruto turned back to the holo-Haru and in doing so, failed to notice the orb that the Rave had been attached to float down to the ground and roll towards him quietly.

_"The two books you see in the one cylinder container are both important. The top one is the Rave codex that contains important information for you Rave Master such as the location of the other four Rave Stones and such. The reason why they are all not together here is because we felt the risk of having them together would be to great should this location be compromised and the Rave is obtained by person with evil intent."_

_"The lower book is my personal journal that you might find helpful in your learning about your mission and the journey ahead of you. Also, as for the Ten Powers Eisen Meteor mode, it might be in bad condition. If so, I would suggest finding a black smith right away to restore it. I would seek out a member of the Musica family. They may still be living on Punk Street."_

The holo-Haru's image started to flicker as he said _"One last thing. This will be a very difficult journey, though I'm sure you will make many good friends who will help you along the way. And I'd like to introduce to your first ally right here and now. Besides the five Rave, he was also created by Resha as both a friend to her as well as the Rave Bearer who aids the Rave Master. Please say high to Plue."_

Naruto looked confused as he said "Plue? Who's Plue?" He suddenly feels something tugging at his pants leg. He looks down and sees the strangest thing he has ever seen. It's a small white creature with a skinny body, large round head, small black eyes, and what appears to be a carrot for a nose. The creature looks up and him and raises its hand/paw and says "Puun" to a very surprised Naruto.

"GGGAAAHHH, ALIEN!" shouts Naruto as he rushes away and hides behind the Ten Powers container. Plue simply scamppers after him, causing Naruto to run all over the place with Plue right behind. The holo-Haru sweat drops at the sight of this and then clears his throat. Naruto comes to a stop as Plue comes to stand right beside him.

_"I know seeing Plue for the first time must be shocking seeing as I also had a similar reaction to meeting the guy. But trust me, you will need him on this journey if you are to succeed. Besides being a great friend to have at your side, Plue also has the ability to sense out the locations of the Rave. Also, he has one heck of a sweet tooth on him so be expected to feed him plenty of candies, especially lollipops. And, in case your wondering, Plue just so happens to be a carrot nosed dog, according to what Shiba told me as he was told by Resha when they first met."_

Naruto knelt down besides Plue and said "Sorry for the freak out back there. If Haru says we should be friends, then I'm all for it. Truth be told, I really don't have any friends in my life." Plue nodded as he jumped on top of Naruto's head which made the young kid laugh happily. Of to the side, Sarutobi looked both happy and sad. Sad at hearing Naruto say he doesn't have friends and happy that Naruto was happy at having Plue with him now.

_"Well, that's the end of the message I've left for you. The rest you'll have to figure out yourself but I know you can do it. Just remember this, believe in yourself, your friends, and above all else, believe in the power of the Rave. Plue buddy, take care of the new guy. I have a feeling his journey will be even more intense than mine and Shiba's was. Goodbye and see you again some day."_

The image flickered again one final time before the machine turned off, leaving the room bathed in the blue line lights. Naruto looked up at Plue and said "Well, I guess we should figure out were we go from here, right Plue?" "Puun" said the carrot nosed dog as he looked down at Naruto.

It was then that Sarutobi finally stepped out of the shadows and said "I think I can help you with this, Naruto." Naruto and Plue jumped as they spun around seeing as neither expected anyone else to be here. "Huh? Oh, hey old man. How long have you been here?" Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and Plue as he walked over and grabbed the two books.

"Long enough to have seen and hear everything. So Naruto, I guess this means we need to get you some special training in order to get you ready for your mission as the Rave Master." Naruto nodded and said "That's right since I'm the only one who can do it."

Sarutobi handed Haru's journal to Naruto and said "Then you can start by reading this. I'll take the codex to people who are skilled at deciphering these sorts of things and I'll find someone who can reforge and repair the Ten Powers. Also, once the academy lets out tomorrow, come see me so we can discus your special training regiment and find you a new place to live and such. But for now, lets head over to Iruka's and see if he's willing to let you spend the night. He should be getting back from his mission soon."

And with that, the three of them left the Key Rave Sanctuary and returned to the outside world.

**RMN**

The following day at the academy, Naruto entered looking different than he normally would. Seeing as all his normal clothing had been disintegrated in the fire, he was now wearing some of Iruka's old academy clothes, a white shirt and brown pants. The only Naruto thing he still had on him now was his trademark green goggles, which had been a birthday gift from an unknown individual that had been lucky enough to be on Naruto's head the previous day.

Naruto took a look around and noticed his crush, Sakura Haruno, hadn't arrived yet. As he sat down at his usual spot, he failed to notice a certain shy and quiet girl looking at him affectionately. "Well Plue, this is were we kids come to learn about being ninjas. What do you think?" Plue, who was resting on top of Naruto's head, looked around and simply said "Puun" in a happy sounding voice.

Naruto smiled and said "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd like it." Naruto had gotten over his shock of being with Plue and they had quickly become fast friends. As they sat there, Shikamaru and Chouji walked up to him. "Hey Naruto, I heard your home got hit by lightning last night. Did you find a place to stay yet?" asked Chouji.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys, you heard about that? Yeah, my apartment got blown to a million pieces and then burned itself to a crisp. Luckily, Iruka-sensei let me stay with him last night and I'm going to be given a new place to stay after classes are done thanks to old man Hokage."

Off in the upper left cornor of the room, Hinata had heard the whole thing and thought 'Poor Naruto, he losy his home yestarday. At least he isn't hurt and will be getting a new place to live. I wonder if there's anything I can do for him?' "Man, that's such a drag though. It must be hard having all your things..."

Naruto and Chouji noticed that Shikamaru had stopped talking. "Hey Shika, what's wrong?" asked Chouji as Shikamaru pointed to Naruto's head. Chouji looked to wear he was pointing and immediately froze. "Naruto, what...what...what...is..." started Shikamaru as a familiar sound came into the class room from the halls.

"I said I'm going first Ino-pig" shouted one voice. "In your dreams forehead banshee" shouted the other. Naruto turned and smiled as a victorious Sakura entered the room, quickly followed by an enraged Ino. "That's not fare Sakura, you cheated again" said Ino. Sakura laughed and said "Sorry piggy, but you'll have to be faster than that if you..."

"OH SAKURA" came Naruto as he rushed over to her and Ino. Ino grinned as she saw the look of disgust cross Sakura's face at knowing she was about to have Naruto talk to her again, which was the only thing about the academy Sakura hated. Ino herself didn't like Naruto all that much, but the effect he had on Sakura made Naruto just Ok enough in her book to not totally hate him.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you'd..." started Naruto, but Sakura cut him off. "Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you in even the slightest bit. You are annoying, ugly, and a total pain in the butt. No girl in her right mind would ever want to be seen with a loser like...like...like..." Sakura just kept repeating as her eyes fell onto Naruto's head.

Now Naruto was incredible dense for the most part as he took Sakura's constant rejections as a sign of her playing hard to get and not actually her rejecting him. And it was also safe to say his mind didn't register any of the hurtful things she would say either. Hell, even when she would hit Naruto, his mentality would tell him that it was just her way of showing him her love for him and not the actual meaning.

Ino had noticed Sakura becoming stuck in her loop and looked to were Sakura was pointing and froze as she saw the creature atop Naruto's head as well. Off to the side, Hinata was wanting to yell at Sakura and say that she was wrong. That Naruto wasn't annoying, he wasn't a pain, but actually funny, and that she felt that he was the most handsome boy in class, even more than Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" asked a confused Naruto. Hearing Naruto speak brought Sakura out of her trance as she yelled as loud as she could "Naruto, what the hell is that thing on top of your head?" Plue looked at her in the eyes and said "Puun" as he raised a paw up. "Eww gross, that monster is looking at us" shouted Ino.

Getting angry, Naruto yelled out "Plue isn't a monster, he's a carrot nosed dog and my new friend." Naruto heard the sound of a chocking gag as he saw Kiba nearly double over at his seat. Kiba then shot up and, after looking at Plue, yelled "There's no way in hell that thing is a dog. That's an insult to dogs everywhere. And once I get my dog partner in a few months, I'll show you what a REAL dog looks like. That Naruto, is a....a cat!"

"What! How dare you compare that little freak of nature there to a cat, Kiba? It's obvious to anyone who looks at it that Naruto's pet is an insect" proclaimed Sakura. A noise was made that had them all looking over at Shino who simply said "I don't believe that Naruto's friend is an insect as I have never seen one such as it before and I would be the one to know such things."

"Is it a gopher?" asked Chouji as he and Shikamaru walked up to join in. "Maybe, either that or a mole. Man, this talk is turning into such a drag" said Shikamaru. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke who was busy minding his own business and shouted "Hey SASUKE, do you know what that is?" Ino nodded and said "Of course, Sasuke would know since he's really smart and cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he didn't wasn't to become involved. All he really wanted was to learn, train, and become stronger so he could prove himself to his father that he was just as good as Itachi. Turning and looking, he simply said "I don't no. Maybe its a large tailless sewer rat or something."

"Of course, that has to be it. That thing is a rat" proclaimed Ino. Sakura agreed till the realized how close they were to it and jumped away shrieking. "Naruto, take that disgusting rat out of here. What are you trying to do, make us all get sick with what ever disease it has growing in it" screamed Sakura.

Now, Naruto was mad at Sakura as he shouted "He is not a rat. I told you guys already, he's a..." Naruto stopped as Plue jumped from his head and scampered across the floor. They all saw Plue jump into the waiting arms of Hinata as she looked at Plue closely. She rubbed the top of Plue's head which he obviously liked and snuggled into Hinata's embrace.

"Naruto, you have a really cute puppy here. What's his name?" Naruto smiled at the sight and was relieved at least one person liked Plue. "His name is Plue and he's the Rave Bearer and my new partner." "Huh, what are you talking about Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Kiba yelled "Hinata, don't be blind. That is NOT a dog of any type. Don't let Naruto trick you with his lie."

Naruto and everyone else ignored Kiba as Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out the small chain the Key Rave was hanging from. "This guys, is Rave. It's some kind of magic stone that uses the power of light or something. Some guy called Haru Glory gave it and Plue to me and said I was the third Rave Master and that I had to go and destroy these evil stones called Dark Bring."

Hinata looked at the sword shaped stone and thought 'That's real pretty." She couldn't help but reach out and touch it and as her fingers came into contact, the Rave gave off a faint glow. "Huh, why is it glowing again?" wondered Naruto aloud. But before anyone else could say or do anything, the lower door open and Iruka entered the room.

"Ok class, sit down and prepare for todays lesson." He saw Naruto with everyone near the top and said "Naruto, you can introduce your dog later. Come on people, we have learning to do.' Kiba moaned and said "Iruka-sensei, not you too. How many times do I need to say it. That...Plue...is not and will never be a dog."

Everyone ignored him as they took their seats. "Come on Plue, lets find a seat" said Naruto till he realized Plue didn't want to leave Hinata's side. "Oh, you wanna sit with Hinata. Ok then, I'll see you in a while Plue." As Naruto started to walk, Plue squeaked out for him and Naruto looked back.

"What's up buddy?" Naruto then realized that Plue wanted Naruto to sit with Hinata. "Oh, Ok. Hey Hinata, can I sit by you?" asked Naruto. Hinata let out an "eep" at his question before nodding shyly. Naruto took his seat next to her as Plue sat on the desk between them. Hinata blushed as she thought 'Naruto...is sitting by me. Is this really happening?'

She looked over and saw Plue give her a smile. Hinata returned her attention to the front and mentally thanked Plue for this. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, though there was still plenty of debate over what Plue actually was. At the end of the day, Naruto and Plue said their goodbyes to Hinata as they headed to see the Hokage.

**RMN**

At the Kage tower, Sarutobi was sitting at his desk doing the usual paper work when a knock came at the door. He shouted enter to the person on the other side as a well built man with spike brown hair entered the room. It was obvious that he worked as a black smith do to his appearance.

"You wished to see me, lord Hokage" asked the man. Sarutobi smiled at him as he pulled out a scroll and said "Ah, I'm glad you could come so quickly Tenzen. I have need of you and your families special skills." Tenzen looked at him and said "Unless you mean our skills as a black smith, then I wouldn't know what other skills you could mean."

"I think you do, but we'll get to that in a minute. I want you to take a look at something. You see, I have a special sword that needs to be repaired and I can only trust you and yours to do it." Tenzen looks intrigued and said "Well, were is this sword? I can't wait to see it."

Sarutobi opened the scroll and made several hand signs and released the continents of the scroll. The Ten Powers emerged from the scroll and then found itself laying on the desk. Tenzen looked at the weapon as if he was seeing a ghost. Sarutobi saw his reaction and realized that he had been right in his assumption.

"Where did you get this?" asked Tenzen as he reached out and took the weapon in his hands. "It was found beneath the old Namikaze mansion, along with a sword shaped magic stone and several books. And the person who found them and were given these gifts was Naruto Uzumaki."

"Was that stone called Rave? Is this the Ten Powers?" asked Tenzen. Sarutobi nodded as he said "And I guess this means that I was right. You and your family are the lineal decendents of Hamrio Musica who battled side by side with Haru Glory durring the War of the Rave and the Dark Bring; the Second Kingdom Wars."

Tenzen hesitated for just a moment before saying "My family hasn't gone by the name Musica in many generations, but you are correct in your guess. So, I take it then that Naruto has been chosen by the Rave as the third Rave Master?" "Again, Sarutobi nodded and said "Correct, we will begin working with him to help him prepare for his new destiny while working of translating the Rave Codex left to us. Unless, of course, you happen to know the locations of the four Raves."

"Sadly, Hamrio never left that information for any of his decedents to have. All we were left with was the knowledge of the families black smith skills, are secret power, and the sacred treasure of the Musica family." Sarutobi had a feeling he wouldn't get any info on these other secrets yet. So instead, he asked "Will you be able to reforge the sword?"

Tenzen nodded and said "It shall take some time to do, but yes. And even if I can't reforge this Ten Powers, I can at least create a new one if necessary. Though it will take time to do. Well, unless there's anything else, I shall be on my way." "Don't worry about time as Naruto is only in his second year of the academy of the total five one must take before becoming a genin. And there is one final thing. Do you have any children attending the academy at present?"

Tenzen nodded and said "Yes, my only daughter Tenten is a third year. May I ask why you asked?" "Simple, since I know that the Musica's and the Rave Master have had quite a good history together, I felt that their heirs would make a good team as well. Even though Tenten is a year ahead of Naruto, I think I have an idea that will allow them to be placed together on the same team. Well, good luck with your work. Oh, you don't have a problem with Naruto by any chance, do you?"

Tenzen shook his head and said "Not really. I actually like that little prankster. Well, I'll keep you informed of my work on the sword. If you need anything else, let me know." And with that, Tenzen left with the Ten Powers to begin his long work.

(Uchiha distract)

Sasuke was busy working on perfecting his Fire Ball jutsu as his father, Fugaku, walked up to him. "Well son, I see your practicing as hard as usual. Though I still feel you shouldn't try to compete with your brother, at least you are very dedicated to your dreams of being as good if not better than him."

"I know father, I'll keep that in mind" said Sasuke as prepared another Fire Ball. After unleashing the massive blast, Fugaku gave a slight grin as he turned and walked away, saying "That's my boy" as he moved. Sausuke smiled proudly as he heard his father said that, then a thought came to him.

"Father, I have a question to ask of you." Fugaku stopped and asked "And what do you want to ask me, son?" Sasuke took a moment to remember all that he had heard and then asked "Have you ever heard of something called a Rave or a Rave Master? What about a Haru Glory or Dark Bring?"

Sasuke then noticed his father had become pale as he said "Father, is something wrong?" Before he knew it, his father was right in front of him and and Fugaku said "What did you just say?" Sasuke repeated what he just said and Fugaku became even more serious. "Sasuke, I want you to tell me everything that happened today and don't leave anything out."

(Kage tower)

Naruto and Plue stood before the Hokage as he finished stamping his final document for the day. "So, are you ready to see your new home?" Naruto nodded and said "Sure, me and Plue are looking forward to seeing our new home. Although, I need to go clothes shopping for something new. Otherwise, I'll have to keep wearing Iruka-senei's seriously out of date garments."

"I know Naruto, and I will be helping you with that before we get to your new place. And, to that end, lets talk about something important. Your training regiment that will allow you to be ready for your duties as Rave Master for when the time comes." Naruto smiled and said "All right, I'm getting special training. Now I can finally prove I'm just as good as Sasuke if not better. So, what will I get to do?"

"Well, I'll be assigning several Jonin to work with you to solve several problems area's I know you have at present. Also, there's several other things I doubt you'll like to here." Naruto waved it off and said "I'm sure it won't be a problem, what ever it is. If I can become stronger, then it won't matter what I have to do."

Sarutobi smiled and said "I'm glad to hear you say that Naruto. Now, there are two things that you'll need to do to become stronger. One, as of this moment, I'm banning you from eating any type of ramen till your training is complete." Sarutobi saw the look on Naruto's face and braced himself for what was about to come.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP ON RAMEN! THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT. RAMEN IS LIKE MY LIFE FORCE, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT. NO, THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Sarutobi sighed and said "Naruto, you have no choice in this matter. Eating nothing but ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks. It's not healthy and it definitely won't allow you to have any growth and development benefits that you will need if you wish to become a true Rave Master."

Naruto pouted for a bit as Plue patted him on his head. Then a thought occurred to him. 'Ok, not a problem. I'll act like I'm going along and then I'll make mastering transformation my first priority. Once done, I can use that and disguise myself and get back to my normal routines and the old man won't ever know about it.'

Sarutobi, reading his thoughts easily, said "And I'll instruct your teachers to save transformation till the last since it will be the least useful for your mission. And Naruto, if I find you have had any secret ramen sessions with out permission, you'll be punished by having to spend a whole week locked in a small room with Anko, the snake mistress of the Leaf."

Naruto froze at hearing this. If there was one person in the whole village who scared him the most, it was Anko (but that's a story for another time). Finally, Naruto nodded in defeat as he said "OK, I promise I won't eat ramen till my training is done, old man." Sarutobi nodded and said "Cheer up Naruto, the training will go by quicker than you think. And if you do well and advance quickly, I might let you have a ramen day every so often. But you'll have to work hard to earn them, Ok?"

Naruto suddenly became very happy as he said "Right, lord Hokage. So, what was the other deal about my training?" Sarutobi grinned mischievously as he said "The other thing is this. From this day forth, you shall no longer wear orange as the dominant color for you attire. Understand?" Now, Naruto was really annoyed.

"What, first you take away my ramen and now my favorite color too. Forget it then, I don't want to be Rave Master now." Sarutobi once again said "Sorry Naruto, but you really don't have a choice in this unless your willing to die so another can become the Rave Master." Naruto stiffened at hearing this.

"Now I know you wish to become Hokage some day, and you'll need to be willing to make many personal sacrifices for the greater good if you wish to make that dream become reality. Now, tell me why you have such a need to wear orange all the time?" Naruto brought a fist to his chest and proudly said "Because it forces people to see me and acknowledge that I do exist. They have no other choice but to see me here and now as I walk by them."

Sarutobi sighed and said "And that's the problem Naruto. A ninja has to be unseen and hidden, things you clearly don't want to do. If you really want to be known as one of best ninja's of our village, if not the best as well as become Hokage one day, then you'll need to give up on the orange obseesion. Understood?"

Once again, Naruto hung his head in defeat and said "Fine, no ramen and no orange color. Is there anything else?" Sarutobi got up and said "Just, lets go get your things that you will need for your new home ready for you and Plue. And Naruto, just so you know, another thing about wearing orange is that once you get on a Genin team, not only will you put yourself in danger by being that noticeable, you will also be putting your teammates in danger as well and I'm sure you don't want that."

"No sir, I can see your point though. I just...I just want people to see me as me and not as what ever it is they see me as. I guess what I'm saying is this, I'm just don't want to be another face in the crowd." Sarutobi nodded and said "Don't we all Naruto, don't we all."

(Uchiha distract)

"I'm sorry father, but I can't do it" said Itachi as he looked at Fugaku who now had an annoyed look on his face. "And why not, SON!" asked Fugaku who was getting tired of Itachi's resent string of disappointments. "Because father, I have a mission that I have go on now and besides, kidnapping is not something I will do under these circumstances."

Fugaku's expression became as stone as he said "Very well, be off with you then. But, it will be Sasuke and not you who shall reap the final benefits of what we shall do here tonight. At least your brother is some one who I can count on with out question, unlike you!"

Itachi simply said "Very well, I shall be going now. Goodbye father." With that, Itachi left the room. As he walked, he thought to himself 'I better be ready to make my move, just in case father's plan gets out of control. No matter what the sacrifice, I can't allow that to be released back into the world ever again.'

(Naruto's new place, several hours later)

Naruto had just finished putting the rest of his things away as he looked over his new place. It was definitely bigger and better than his old home. It even had four bedrooms though he was told that there was a reason for this that he would learn the reason for in a few years. Plue seemed to also like the new place, understandable considering he's was living inside a small sphere for Kami knows how long.

"Well Plue, what shall we have for dinner tonight?" asked Naruto. "Puun" said Plue as he looked around the kitchen as they entered the room. "Since ramen was a no-no right now, lets try...steak instead huh?" Plue nodded as Naruto made his way over to the fridge. Suddenly, Plue started to become nervous and started to tug at Naruto's hair.

"Hey, what's wrong Plue?" Before Plue could do anything, a shadow came down behind Naruto and sent his hand swatting into the back of Naruto's neck, knocking him out instantly. Plue tries to stab the attacker with his nose, but the man grabs Plue and stuffs him into a bag and ties it tightly. Then grabbing Naruto, he takes both away and says "Now, you shall finally be delt with, demon vessel."

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Naruto and Plue have been captured by the Uchiha who plan on a forced transference of Rave's power to Sasuke. Will they succeed or will they unleash a force that should have never been seen in the world again. And what is happening to Hinata and who is the girl that visits her in the middle of the night._

_It all happens on the next Rave Master Naruto:_ **"Night of the White Light"**

**A/N:**Ok, a quick bit of info before I take my leave for this chapter. First, I want to say that I'm not sure if all future chapters will be as long as this one is. But I can't be to sure since I have specific things that I plan on putting in each chapter in order to cover all the bases.

Second, about the theme song. It might seem a little weird to have one in a story, but it seemed right for some reason to throw one in here. Don't worry, it won't be in every chapter. However, I might add new theme songs as the story development deems it necessary. And the same will apply to an ending theme which I will throw in the chapter before the theme song switch.

Third and final: here is a character role listing for this series by linking Naruto characters with their Rave Master counter parts in who will plays who's role.

Naruto Uzumaki - Haru Glory

Hinata Hyuga - Elie

Tenten - Hamrio Musica

Sasuke Uchiha - Lucia Raregroove

Itachi Uchiha - Sieg Hart

Kisame Hoshigaki - Let

Zabuza Momochi - Shuda

Anko Mitarashi - Julia

Orochimaru - Hardner

More will be revealed as I figure them out.

Till next time, keep on Raving...


	2. Night of the White Light

**A/N:**For anyone who is curious about the Rave Master manga, the series is 35 manga volumes long. Currently, there are 33 volumes out now to buy with 34 coming by the end of summer and the 35th/final volume before years end.

Next, the theme song I had in last chapter is a variation on the theme song from the English dubbed version of the Rave Master anime which ran for 51 episodes, starting from the moment Haru and Plue arrived at Punk Street and met Elie (with the whole Garage Island stuff being handled as flash backs) to the point where Team Rave left the ruins of Symphonia to head south to begin the search for the third Rave stone. Not sure why it ended there other than the fact the manga was just barely ahead in the story.

Also, this story was originally meant to begin back on May 1rst, but certain issues came up that affected my ability to write all my current stories, to say nothing of releasing new ones like RMN. However, the delay has been a good thing since I have come up with some interesting plot and story ideas that I would not have come up with if I hadn't delayed. Well, at least I wouldn't have been able to have them were I would have wanted them.

And finally, for this chapter, I will say to not worry about Naruto becoming super strong. If anyone who knows Rave Master will know that it took Haru a hell of a lot time to get really strong since the swords were really not the true source of his power, they just made things a little easier. As for the fox and his role? Well, that would be telling now, wouldn't it. Staring next chapter, I will start answering questions that have been asked by my reviewers.

**Rave Master Naruto Rave 2: Night of the White Light**

Sasuke was getting ready for bed as his mind went over his talk with his father earlier. He was worried that he had something wrong as his father had become more serious than he had ever seen the man before. Though Fugaku had told him not to worry and that he was glad Sasuke had given him this information, Sasuke still felt he had done something wrong.

He had wanted to ask Itachi about it, but his brother had left to go on a mission and Sasuke didn't know when he'd be back. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see his mother smiling at him. "Hey mom, is something wrong or did you just come by to say good night?" asked Sasuke.

Mikoto smiled and said "I can tell you good night if you want me to and I'll even tell you a bed time story for old times sakes if it will help you sleep better" she said with a mischievous grin. Sasuke groaned and said "Mom, I'm to old for things like that. I'm going to bed."

Mikoto sighed and thought about how quickly they grow up on you before saying "Not yet, little man. Your dad wants to see you about something first." Sasuke looked at his mother surprised and said "Really? About what?" Mikoto shrugged and said "He didn't say, just for you to come see him right away." Curious, Sasuke followed his mother to his father's study.

Fugaku was busy going over some important scrolls when a figure appeared before him in a puff of smoke. "Lord Fugaku, Hachin just returned with the demon and the Rave Bearer. What should he do with them?" Fugaku turned and said "Take them to the secret ceremonial chambers. I'll be along once I finish getting ready."

"Yes sir" said the man before disappearing again. A second later, he heard Mikoto ask for entrance and he replied with an "enter". Mikoto stepped in with a confused Sasuke who asked "Father, is something wrong? Did I do something to anger you?" Fugaku turned and smiled at his son and said "Of course not, Sasuke. Actually, I have good news for you."

"Really?" said Sasuke with a glint of hope in his eyes. Fugaku nodded and said "Yes, I have come to a important desicion about you and your future training. I've decided that as of tomorrow, I will be personally over seeing your training for the day you'll succeed me as the leader of the clan."

Sasuke looked stunned at his father and said "No way, really? But what about big brother? Isn't he suppose to be heir to our clan?" Fugaku shook his head and said "Not any more. We had a...discussion earlier and it was decided that you would be my heir and not him. So, to that end, I will be giving you training that will make you the strongest Uchiha the world has ever seen."

Sasuke found himself tearing up as he ran over and hugged his father, saying "Thank you, I won't let you down father." Mikoto smiled at the sight as Fugaku leaned down and returned his son's hug. "I know you wont son. The future of our clan and all our future prosperity will lye on your shoulders. Now, get some rest my son."

Before Sasuke could move away and return to his room, he felt everything around him go dark as he quickly blacked out. Fugaku caught him and held him in his arms as the sleep jutsu he had just cast took full effect. "Is he OK?" asked Mikoto. "He will be fine and shall awaken in the morning. This sleep jutsu will allow him to go through the ritual without feeling any pain or discomfort. Now, lets begin."

As they left his office and made their way to the ceremonial chamber, Mikoto asked "Is this necessary? Do we really need Raves power for the future of the clan?" "No my wife, this is all just to make sure that detestable power can't be used against us in the future. Once the transfer is complete, the Rave and that little monster that is its Bearer will be sealed away with in the clan fault for all times, never to be seen again."

"And what of Naruto and the fox?" asked Mikoto. "The fox will be sealed into a special orb that I have spent several years making. It will allow us to use its power and not have to deal with the beast trying to take control. As for the boy, I shall have no need for him. With his death shall go the last of the line that our family has feared for countless generations."

"It just seems a cruel fate, him having to pay for the sins his ancestors brought onto our family." Fugaku sighed and said "That is the way of life. He never would have found happiness in this life anyways with that demon sealed away with in him. I consider this a mercy killing as it will save him the pain of the years that would have come for him."

As they entered the chambers, Mikoto asked one final thing "And what of the Dark Bring? How will we deal with that?" Fugaku laid Sasuke down gently on the seal next to Naruto and said "We have yet to see any proof that the Dark Bring have been revived. If they have, then we shall find and retrieve them all and bring them back under our families control, once again."

Fugaku looked around the gathering in the room before him and saw that all the elders and the most experienced of Uchiha had arrived for this. "Listen, my family. As you know from tales of long ago, our family was know by another name, the Raregroove. And we were forced to change our name in order to hide and survive in a world that had come to hate us because they failed to understand the true intentions of our families great ancestor; Lucia Raregroove."

Everyone present nodded. "And over the centuries, the new way of power that came from the manipulation of the energy called chakra was slowly beginning to rise and take the place of magic as the dominate power in the world. And we, seeing this great change as necessary, took it upon ourselves to hunt down and wipe away all traces of magic from this world and those who could use it save for our clan alone."

Again, more nodding was seen. "There was another reason for this that few knew of. And that was to save the world from another Etherion powered witch like Resha Valentine. Now, with the world safe from those who would bring it harm, we shall now wipe away the last link to the magics of the past by bringing an end to this boy and sealing away the magic of Rave for all time."

Everyone stepped up and took their place as the magic circle began to glow. "With this ancient and archaic ritual, we shall transfer the power of the detestable Holy Bring to my son, though he shall never know this, and we shall seal the power of the nine tails into this Makario Orb for our own personal use in the future. The ritual will be long and difficult, but we must succeed for the future of both the world and for the future of the Uchiha."

"And how will this work, exactly?" asked one member among the gathering. "Simple, the seal on the ground has already been activated and will unsure that Raves power goes to Sasuke when the demon vessel dies. All we have to do is perform the incantation here so we can transfer the fox's power into the orb and the rest will take care of itself. Now, lets begin."

Off to the side, Mikoto watch the cage that Plue had been thrown in shake and rattle as the little creature tried desperately to free itself. She looked at it sadly and said "Try all you want, you can't free yourself. You'll just have to except that the third will die and you will be locked away forever after this night." As Mikoto returned to watching, she couldn't help but think that Plue's was reacting more badly to this than she thought he would. Was there something they didn't know about here?

As the gathered Uchiha chanted the incantation, the seal on the ground began to glow brighter and brighter. Naruto's shirt melted away, revealing the seal on his stomach which began to glow brightly. Suddenly, his eyes bulged open as he let out a piercing scream that echoed across the room, though no one from outside would hear it. A tear escape from Mikoto's eyes as she watch and secretly wished Naruto didn't have to suffer from this.

**RMN**

Outside the village, Itachi watch as a faint glow began to cover the whole Uchiha distract of the viilage, though he doubted anyone would notice as it could only be seen at present with the aid of a special device he was using. "So, father has begun his foolish plan. Then I guess I better get started as well."

Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a ring covered in five multi-colored stones and placed it on his right ring finger. Bringing the ring up before him, he began to chant an ancient ritual spell he had learned in secret years ago and watched as the image on the crystal ball before him shifted to the outer walls of the Uchiha distract that separated the area from the rest of the village.

As he chanted, runic symbols begin to appear along the wall which produced a barrier around the whole area, effectively isolating the whole distract from the rest of the village. Stopping for just a second, he thought 'Now, all I can do is focus on keeping the barrier up and hope it will be enough to protect the village. Beyond that, all I can do is believe in the power of the Rave to handle.'

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata had just returned to her room and was getting ready for bed. She looked over at the picture of her mother and smiled as she said "I wish you were still here mommy. There's so many things I want to talk with you about that I can't talk with daddy or anyone else about. Like how should I go about telling a certain boy that I like him?"

Naturally, the picture didn't answer though Hinata smiled anyways. She got up and went to go to her bed, only stopping long enough to grab her favorite thing to take with her to bed. She had made it herself and nobody knew it existed as she always hid it before leaving for the academy each day.

She sat on her bed and gave it a hug and a kiss as she said "Good night, little Naruto" to the small Naruto dolly she held in her hands. She was about to lay down, when she was suddenly hit by an explosive pain that racked her entire body. She gasped in pain and wanted to cry for help, but her voice had suddenly left her so she could only make whimpering sounds at present.

She tried to get up and go for the door to find help, but her legs gave out from under her after the third step and she collapsed to the ground. Shaking badly from the pain as tears poured down her face, she managed to say in a weak and strained voice "Naruto." She wasn't sure how or why, but she knew in her heart that Naruto was feeling great pain and that she was feeling it as well.

She tried to get up, but collapsed once again as she felt the world around her going dark. Reaching out, she grabbed her Naruto doll and held it close as her mind cried out 'Naruto...is in danger. I have...to...help....' She couldn't finish as the blackness of unconsciousness finally claimed her and she became lost to the world around her.

(Uchiha distract)

Mikoto had to close her eyes and turn away as Naruto screamed in agony, his body convulsing and spasming violently from the pain being brought on by the extraction process. As much as she loved her husband, she couldn't allow this to just happen as no one deserved to suffer like this.

She rushed to him and asked in a pleading voice "Fugaku, please stop this. Naruto shouldn't have to suffer because of whats happened. There has to be another way we can do this that wont hurt or kill him." Fugaku turned to her and gave her an icy stare as he said "How dare you question my methods, my wife. This little bastard doesn't deserve any compassion from us or the rest of the world. Was his death will see the end of that accursed line he is successor to."

Mikoto looked appalled at him and, for the first time since she had met him, felt herself becoming disgusted with having known this man named Fugaku. "You say this is about saving the world from something born in the past? I can see the truth now. This is more than just keeping the power of Rave from returning. This is the Uchiha clan's need to personal revenge, your need for personal revenge against the Glory family, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? Our two families have been at odds for countless generations. At one point, there could have been a true unity between us with the advent of the two Gale's. But those days are gone and I will see to it the we, the heirs of Raregroove are the survivors and not the heirs of the Glory family; the Uzumaki clan."

Mikoto looked at him with disgust and said "Then you leave me no choice. To stop this madness that you and the others have begun, I will stop this ritual and kill all present here." Mikoto jumped away and formed a flame sword with in her hands and charged at Fugaku.

"This ends now" she screams as she thrust the flame blade at her husband, but the blade shatters as it hits a barrier that appears around him. "What? How did you..." ask a shocked Mikoto before she finds her husband grabbing her throat and lifting her into the air. He looks at her with hatred as he slowly squeezes the life from her.

"I should be asking you that question, my lovely wife. It would appear you know magic, but the question is how? You are not an Uchiha by birth, just marriage. So, does this mean that there are still people out there who know about magic as well as how to us it?" asked an annoyed Fugaku.

"Go to hell, you monster" she says weakly as he throat is crushed in by his grip. "You first" says Fugaku as he feels her neck snap and all traces of life with in her fades away. Letting her drop to the floor in a clatter, he looks down at her and spits on her body while saying "And you should know, I never loved you. I just wanted you for your sexy body, nothing more. And now, because of you, I'm gonna have to think of something to tell Sasuke about why your dead."

"Lord Fugaku, something is wrong" said one of the elders. Fugaku turned and looked upon the others and said "What could be the problem?" It was then that he noticed it as well. A strange white dust was raining down with in the room and it seemed to be coming from the seal on Naruto.

Holding his hand out and allowing some of the dust to gather, he brought it close to inspect it. "What is this? This white dust looks familiar. Almost like....NO, it can't be" he said in disbelief as he looked at Naruto. It was impossible, there's no way what he suspected could be the truth.

"Stop the ritual now" he shouted. The others looked at him confused and the lead elder said "But we can't, we've already gone to far." Enraged, Fugaku shouted "I don't care. We made a big mistake. There's no possible way the Makario orb can contain..." That was as far as he got as a blinding light shot out of the seal and began to grow.

The nearest elder, when touched by it, was immediately consumed by the light as his body just evaporated before the others. Everyone tried to move, but the light grew to quickly and easily caught up to them all and consumed them as well. Fugaku stood his ground as the light moved to him.

'It is, it really is that force. Minato, what the hell were you thinking? How could you use you own son to seal away...' The light came into contact with Fugaku and he to was gone. The light continued to grow outwards as it enveloped the entire Uchiha distract, erasing all that it touched.

From his vantage point outside the village, Itachi watched as the light grew outwards till it came into contact with the barrier he had raised. he could feel the strain on the barrier and it took all his focus to keep the barrier up and protect the rest of the village. 'Please, just a little longer' he begged as he hoped he could last long enough.

All across the village, the white light pierced through the night, bringing everyone to attention. Many civilians and shinobi had made their way to the entrance of the Uchiha distract and some were about to move in and check on what was happening till a voice rang out over them.

"Don't move. I have a feeling that light isn't good and touching it will kill you" shouted Sarutobi as he walked up. And Anbuu with a dog mask appeared next to him and said in a whisper "Lord Hokage, I've just went by Naruto's place and found him missing as well as the Rave Bearer. And there's evidence that it was done by an Uchiha agent."

Sarutobi looked at him and said "Good work Kakashi. We better keep quiet about this though. If people knew this might be coming from Naruto, all it would do is cause him more trouble." Kakashi nodded as they turned their attention back to the white light.

After several more minutes, the light began to fade back to nothing till it finally vanished completely. Itachi collapsed to his knees and breathed heavily as he could finally lower the barrier. Sniffling, he reached up and ran a finger over his nose, then pulled away to find a small trace of blood present.

Shaking it off, he gathered his things and made his way back into the village as he things to discuss with the third before he could truly leave. With the danger passed and the weird symbols on the walls and gate faded, Sarutobi ordered a certain selection of the gathered shinobi to join him inside while the others were placed on crowd control to keep any civilians away for their safety and for Naruto's as well, assuming he was still alive.

**RMN**

Sarutobi and his chosen ninja entered into the now destroyed Uchiha distract. Beyond the walls was absolutely nothing but barren land that was devoid of life. As he walked, Sarutobi thought to himself 'Fugaku, what the hell did you do? What did you almost release upon us? Is this the true power of the Nine Tailed Fox? Or, could it be...'

"Lord Hokage, over here" shouted Tsume Inazuka as she waved him and the other to her location. Sarutobi and the other ninja ran to her and found Naruto and Sasuke laying side by side, seemingly uninjured from the ordeal. "Sir, I found...this little guy" shouted Inoichi Yaminaka as he ran up with a still caged Plue.

Chouja Akamichi grabbed the cage and ripped it in half, freeing Plue whi then ran up to Naruto and began to shake him. Bending down, Sarutobi placed a hand on Naruto's forehead and, after a moment, pulled away and smiled at the carrot nosed dog and said "Don't worry, he'll be just fine once he gets some rest." "Puun" said Plue happily.

Shibi Aburame looked at the insect that just landed on his finger and said "It would appear that they are the only survivors here this day." Sarutobi had just finished looking over Sasuke and found he would be OK as well, though he wasn't looking forward to telling him about this in the morning.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's seal and said "I can't be sure, seeing as I'm no seal master. But I think the seal has restored itself to full strength, at least for now." Sarutobi nodded and said "I'll send word to Jiraiya, assuming we can locate him, and ask him to come and check it himself."

Just then, Might Guy landed next to Sarutobi with an exhausted Itachi leaning on him. "It would appear we have another survivor lord Hokage. He says he has something to tell you that's important." Everybody gathered around as Itachi took a moment to gather his thoughts together. "Do you know what happened here, Itachi?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, my father and the Uchiha elders attempted to extract the Fox from Naruto's body and seal it with in a Makario orb. They were also going to transfer Raves power to Sasuke upon Naruto's death, but not tell Sasuke about it as both Rave and Plue here would then be sealed away with in our clans underground secret vault for all time."

"And why would they feel the need to do that?" asked Shikaku Nara. "Simple, we of the Uchiha clan are decended from the Raregroove royal family and as such, consider Rave to be our greatest enemy. I have also learned recently that the lost art of magic became lost because of my clan and its need to remove all threats to their continued existence over the countless centuries since the second Kingdom Wars."

"Why did they consider magic to be dangerous?" asked Hiashi who had just arrived. "I still don't know the full story yet. What I do know is that sometime after the second war ended, the current method of power we all have come to know as chakra manipulation came into existence. You see, chakra and magic function differently from each other and I guess they found magic to be a major threat that needed to be removed, while chakra manipulation was far easier for them than magic. It's also possible that the fear of Etherion could be at work since that power will only manifest in magic users and not with chakra."

Looking down at Naruto, Sarutobu asked "What was with that white light? Do you know, Itachi?" Itachi shook his head and said "Its possible that what we saw was the power of a Bijuu in its most potent and devistaing form, but we can't be fully sure of anything at this point. All we do know is what that power can do once released and we can rest in the knowledge that we are safe, if only for now."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Ibiki Morino. Itachi looked at them all and said "Lord Hokage, I wish for you to put the blame for all this on me and me alone." This caught everyone by surprise as they looked at Itachi like he was mad. Sarutobi looked at him and said "Are you sure Itachi? You shouldn't be so quick to make this decision. After all, you..."

"I know what I'm doing. We can't let the truth be known, ever. If people learned that the light came from Naruto, it will make his life even harder than it already is. He can't afford the distraction if he is to do what fate has chosen him to do. Besides, I doubt anyone will really care if it was the Uchiha who were really responsible, only that it came from Naruto is all they'll care about."

Nodding his understanding, Sarutobi asked "And what of your brother?" "Don't tell him either. I doubt he would understand at this time. Keep him in the dark for now and take care of him for me till the time comes for the truth to be revealed. He will become strong and with any luck, maybe he and Naruto will become friends someday."

"And where will you go?" asked Kakashi. Itachi looked towards the sky and smiled "There's a few places I need to go and certain pieces of information that I need to find. And if I find out anything on either Rave or Dark Bring locations, I'll send word as quickly as I can." With that, Itachi said his good bye's as he headed off into the darkness and into his own personal quest in life.

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor. Picking herself up, she looked around and wondered what happened. "Why am I lying on the floor? And why do I...wait, Naruto? Oh no, what happened to Naruto?" she said in a panic as she ran to her door. All she could think of right now was finding and making sure Naruto was OK, even if she was wearing her night kimono.

Hinata opened her door and ran outside, only to freeze in place as she found herself some where that wasn't the hall way outside her bedroom. Instead, she found herself standing in the middle of a park with a giant fountain in view right before her. "Um, I guess I walked out the wrong door" she said as she try to convince herself that she was still asleep.

She turned to walk back into her room and found herself staring at more of the park and the door to her room had vanished into thin air. Hinata began to worry as she clutched her Naruto doll closer to her and started to look around. She started to walk towards the fountain when she suddenly saw a girl of fifteen come into view who was dancing around the fountain.

"H-hello, who are y-you?" asked Hinata timidly. The girl stopped and gave her a warm smile as she walked forward. The girl then nelt down before Hinata and said "Well, aren't you a little cutie. What's your name?" Hinata took a moment to gather her courage before saying "Hinata Hyuga, who are you?"

The girl smiled and said "I'm Resha Valentine, its nice to meet you Hinata." Hinata took a good look at Resha and saw that she was very pretty. She was wearing a white dress and she had long sandy blond hair. Resha looked over Hinata as well and felt that she was really cute. She then noticed Hinata clutching her doll to her and giggled a bit.

Confused, Hinata asked "What's so funny?" Resha shook her head and said "Oh, nothing really. I just think that doll of yours is really cute. Did you make him yourself?" Hinata nodded as Resha continued. "Oh, I can tell a lot of thought and care went into making it. Is it based on anyone you know?" Hinata nodded which brought a mischievous grin to Resha's face.

"Ah, I see. Is that based on your boyfriend by any chance?" Hinata "eeped" at the question as her face turned tomato red. "N-no, Naruto isn't by boyfriend. He's just a..." "Aw, I see how it is. So, his name is Naruto. I guess you must really like him, huh? Can't say I'm surprised seeing as he must be as cute as his doll."

Hinata only blushed more at that as Resha got up and did a little twirl before coming to rest by the fountain. "Well Hinata, lets talk about some things now. That is the reason why I brought you here and all." Hinata looked around and then asked "So, this is a dream, isn't it? And where am I?"

"This is a dream and as for this place. Well, where in my favorite spot in all of Symphonia. Well, it's based off my memories of it anyways. And as for me? Well, we don't have THAT much time to talk, so I'll just stick with the most important details. Come here and sit by me, Hinata."

Hinata did as she was asked and walked over to Resha, taking a seat by her. Resha then moved closer and placed her forehead against Hinata's. For just a second, Hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt something come over her. But just as quickly as it begun, it ended as Resha pulled away from Hinata.

"What did you just do?" asked a concerned Hinata. Resha waved her off and said "Nothing that would hurt you, I promise. I just took a moment to look into your memories and learn all that I could about you. You really do like that Naruto, don't you?" Hinata looked down as he blush returned in earnest at hearing that.

"I also saw that this Naruto is the new Rave Master, am I right?" Hinata nodded and said "That's what he said. But I still don't understand what that really means." Resha sighed and said "Well, it means he will have to face a great challenge as he journey's around on a mission to find and destroy the Dark Bring and save the world. But he's going to need help if he's to succeed."

"I wish I could help Naruto" said Hinata sadly, though she knew that she was to weak to be on any use to him. She didn't even have the courage to approach him and interact around him in the way she wanted. "And you can Hinata. Or, should I say, you will." Hinata looked at her with hope at the possibility of helping Naruto and asked "How?"

"It's simple, all you have to do is learn how to use the power of Etherion" said Resha. "What's Etherion? I've never heard of it before" said Hinata. "I'm not surprised to here that. Etherion, like all magic, was lost long ago. But luckily for Naruto, you happen to have the ability to use magic. And even better is that your magic just happens to be Etherion."

"Really, I have this magic power? How can use it and will I really be able to help Naruto with it?" asked Hinata. "Yes, you have the magic of Etherion with in you. It's just sealed away at the moment with in your body. But luckily, I can release it, though you will need to learn how to sense, harness, and control it. And you will need to master it or Naruto wont be able to complete his mission and save the world. The truth is that you, Hinata, who will be the key to Naruto's future success as the Rave Master."

"Naruto will need me? How, what can I do for Naruto that no one else can't?" asked Hinata. "I can't tell you just yet as your not ready to know what your full roll is meant to be. Now, lets unlock your sleeping magic shall we?" Hinata nodded as Resha began to chant in an unknown language. After several seconds, she began to glow as she leaned forward and kissed Hinata on her forehead.

Resha pulled away after several seconds and smiled as the crest of Symphonia appeared on Hinata's forehead. "There, it's done. Take a look in the water and see the difference." Hinata did and gasped at what she saw. Resha saw the look of fear on her face and quickly understood why she was seeing it.

Resha then placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry, its not a curse seal like the one with in your family. This is a special crest that will appear when ever you are calling forth the Etherion power and will be invisible when ever your not. See, take a look." Hinata looked in the water again and saw that she was right, the crest had vanished into thin air.

Just then, the dream world began to waver and fade. "Well, it looks like our time is up for now. Hinata, I know things will be difficult for a while. But trust me, you will be fine, I just know it. And besides, there's no way you'll allow yourself to fail Naruto and that alone will motivate you to succeed no matter what. We shall meet again, when the time comes. Good bye Hinata, and tell Plue high for me when you next see him." Resha then placed her hand over Hinata's eyes and told her to close them.

When Hinata opened them again, she found herself awake on her bed. She sat up and saw the sun was already up from the sun shining through her window. She got up and walked over to her vanity and looked at herself. She couldn't see the crest on her forehead, but she wasn't calling on her magic either. She closed her eyes and tried to feel it out, but found nothing except the flow of chakra with in her. She shrugged it off for now as she went to get dressed and proceeded to go eat breakfast.

**RMN**

Tenten had just woken up for the day and was busy dressing herself. She was wearing her usual dark brown pants, tanned Chinese style shirt, and was busy rolling her shoulder length hair into two buns atop her head. Once finished, she smiled at herself in the mirror and ran down stairs, ready for another day of academy life.

Seeing her father emerge from the shop, she yelled out "By dad, see you after classes are over." She had just made it to the door when she heard her father call out her name. Stopping she looked back and asked what was going on and he asked her to come join him with in the workshop.

Tenten follow and joined him by sitting on a small wooden chair. "Is something wrong father?" she asked. Tenzen shook his head and said "No daughter, there's nothing wrong. But I think its time we had a discussion." Tenten looked confused at first, then she realized what he was wanting to say. "Oh, don't worry about that father. All kunoichi are taken into a separate room in their third year for sex education. Me and the girls in my class had it last month."

Tenzen's face went beat red as she shouted "That wasn't what I was wanting to talk to you about. I can't even imagine having THE talk with you." Tenten laughed at him, though she did feel rather embarrassed now for saying it to him. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about then?"

Calming himself, Tenzen then said "Well, as you know, our family has some secrets that we have to keep for our own safety. Normally, you'd be told everything once you were fifteen like everyone else, but things have changed that require you to learn the truth now." Tenten looked excited to be learning the truth early and asked "And will I be able to begin black smith training early as well?"

Tenzen nodded and said "Yes, but we'll get to that later. At the moment, we have several things to speak on that must be told before we can start your special training here at home. First, do you remember when you used to ask if our family had a last name like many other families do?" Tenten nodded as she remembered how she always thought it weird that her family didn't have a last name like other families did.

"Well now its time for you to know. Our families last name is Musica." Tenten peated the name in her head a few times before asking "Why was our family name kept secret if we always had one father?" Tenzen sighed and said "Well, lets just say that our family has a few enemies out there and we wanted to not find ourselves fighting these enemies if we could avoid it."

"I see. Who were these enemies father?" asked Tenten. "You'll learn about them in time. Now, for the next big thing. As you know, our family is well known for our black smith skills correct?" Tenten nodded, known that they were among the best in the whole world, if not the best. "Well, there is another thing about our family that makes us special."

"And what's that father? Your not going to tell me we have some sort of kekkei genkai now, are you?" said Tenten with a laugh. Her father laughed as well before saying "Not quite, but it is something close to that." Now, Tenten was staring at him and asked "Then what is it then?"

Tenzen pulled out his lucky charm, a medallion in the shape of a bulls head, and said "We, the Musica family, hold with in us the power of the Silver Claimer's." Tenten sat there with a blank look on her face and asked "Silver Claimer's? What's a Silver Claimer?" "I'll do more than tell you, I'll show you" said Tenzen.

Removing his medallion from around his neck and grasping it in his hand, Tenten watched in amazement as it shifted from its original form into a large forge hammer, then into a dagger, then into a battle staff before it returned to its original shape. Tenten looked at the medallion with awe filled eyes and said "That's amazing dad. How did you do that?"

"Well, you've always asked me why this was made out of pure silver, and now you know the answer. A Silver Claimer can manipulate all forms of silver and reshape it into anything they can think of, with in reason of course. However, this isn't a jutsu, but rather a special form of alchemy that has been handed down with in our family for hundreds of generations."

Now excited, Tenten asked "Can I learn how to do that?" Tenzen nodded and said "You can and you will. Today, you shall stay home and we shall get you started with your training. And, for the next three years, you shall be going between your academy duties, training to master Sliver Claiming, and learning the black smith trade as well as improving your battle skills."

"Well, I guess I won't be having much of a social life for a while. Hey, wait a minute. Why in three years? Is something going to happen that I don't know about?" Tenzen nodded and said "Yes, but it's nothing that we need to talk on now. For the moment, lets focus on getting you started with your training."

(Hokage Tower)

A knock came at the door, which caute Sarutobi by surprise as he wasn't expecting anyone right now. "Enter" he shouted. The door opened and in came Hiashi Hyuga witha look of concern on his face. "Ah Hiashi, is something the matter?" Hiashi nodded and said "I believe we may have a problem, though I can't be sure yet."

"And what would that be?" asked Sarutobi. "It's my eldest, Hinata. I believe that something happened to her last night that brought her into both knowledge and power." Sarutobi could see the worry on his face as he asked "And why do you think that?" Taking a seat, Hiashi calmly said "Well, it all started this morning when we sat down to eat breakfast..."

_(flashback)_

_Hiashi looked at his daughter and noticed that she was looking rather distracted. Though he was known to be a hard and difficult man, he did have a soft side and he did care for his family, though he didn't often show it, especially after the death of his wife. "Hinata, is there something troubling you?" he asked._

_Hinata remained quite, afraid to talk to her father about this. Realizing her fear, Hiashi gave her the best smile he could and said "It's OK daughter, you can tell me." After another few seconds, Hinata finally nodded and asked "Father, have you ever heard of Etherion or Symphonia, or a girl named Resha Valentine?"_

_She looked to see what her father's reaction would be only to see him stuned by her question. "Father, did I say something wrong? she asked with a worried tone. Hiashi snapped back to reality and asked "Where did you here about those things? From that Uzumaki boy from the academy?"_

_Hinata shook her head and said "No, I heard them from that girl, Resha, in my dreams last night. I was planning on asking Naruto about it today since I think she might have a connection to Naruto's Rave stone and Plue. Plus, Resha asked me to say high to Plue for her."_

_"I see. Well, I sorry to say that you won't be seeing Naruto at the academy today as he was caught up in an incident last night and..." said Hiashi till Hinata cut him off. "What, Naruto was in an incident? Is he OK? He wasn't hurt, was he?" Hiashi shook his head and said "Don't worry, he's fine but really exhausted. As a result, he won't be attending classes today."_

_Hinata breathed a sigh of relief which made Hiashi smile just a little. "Now, about this dream you had. I want you to tell me all about it." Hinata nodded as she went over the full story of it, not missing a single detail. Once finished, Hiashi reflected on what he had learned, then said "I understand. I'll see what I can find out. Once your done eating, head off to the academy and we shall talk on this some more when you return home later to night."_

_With that, Hiashi got up to leave. "Where are you going, father?" asked Hinata. "I need to speak with the Hokage at once. There are a few things I need to have clarified." And with that, Hiashi left to see a Kage about past history._

_(flashback)_

Finishing his tale, Hiashi sat back and waited for Sarutobi's reply. After taking a few minutes to digest what he had just learned, Sarutobi said "Hm, very interesting. It would seem that a greater power is at work here, bringing together all that might be needed to save the world from the return of the Dark Bring."

Hiashi looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" "Well, think of it like this. We found a hidden chamber beneath the Namikaze mansion. With in was the Key Rave, Plue; the Rave Bearer, two ancient books, the sword of the Rave Master, and a message from the second Rave Master. We discovered that the decedents of the Musica clan live in the village, the Uchiha were descended from the Raregroove. And your daughter apparently has the power of Etherion magic with in her. Obviously, this can't all be a coincidence."

Thinking on it, Hiashi nodded his agreement. "So, what now lord Hokage?" Sarutobi looked out the window and then asked "I need to ask if you would have any objections to Hinata being on the same team as Naruto. I've already decided that Tenten Musica will be on his team, seeing as the Musica's and the Rave Master have a good history together. And since Hinata has Etherion, then she would be needed to be stationed by his side as well."

Hiashi shook his head and said "I don't have a problem with it. Naruto's father was my best friend after all." Sarutobi nodded and then asked "Speaking of, did Minato ever say anything to you about that hidden chamber?" Hiashi shook his head and said "Never, just that he knew things about this world he couldn't tell anybody till the time was right."

"Very well then. Hiashi, I would like you to train Hinata as much as possible so she will be ready to assist Naruto and Tenten when the time comes." Hiashi sighed and said "That will be difficult. Hinata is different from other Hyuga as the usual training method's don't work with her. That's the main reason I chose to send her to the academy as apposed to training her myself."

"I see, then I shall assign a special trainer for her instead." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some information on it, then handed it to Hiashi. "Go see the woman who lives here. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi, and I believe she will be the best trainer Hinata can ask for." Hiashi nodded, then asked "Isn't Kurenai a Chunin, though?" "She is, but she is amazingly gifted as a shinobi. I can say that she will make Jonin in just a few short years." Nodding again, Hiashi left to go speak with Kurenai about Hinata's training.

(Hospital)

Sasuke awoke with a major headache. At first, he was confused as he looked around and saw nothing but an unfamiliar room. He was scared at first till he caught sight of a familiar face. "Oh, Kakahsi-sensei. Where am I and what's going on?" Kakashi gave him a sympathetic look as he said "Your in the village hospital, Sasuke."

Looking around and finally seeing it, Sasuke asked "OK, why am I here? Where's mother and father?" Kakashi sighed and said "Sasuke, I'm afraid i have some bad news for you. Now, I need for you to remain calm OK as this will be hard for you to here." Now Sasuke was really confused as well as very scared as he said "Kakashi, what's going on? Tell me, please."

"Last night, after you went to bed, Itachi returned home and killed everyone except you Sasuke. He even used a jutsu we have never seen before to completely destroy the entire Uchiha compound. You and him are the only ones left of the Uchiha clan now." Sasuke was side eyed for a second before he started to laugh.

Looking concerned, Kakashi stepped towards who suddenly said "You know Kakashi, that's really a bad joke. Come on, tell me the truth, OK." Kakashi looked at him sadly and said "I just did. Here, I suggest you read this." He then pulled out a note and handed it to Sasuke, who quickly opened it up and began to read.

"Sasuke, by now your probably thinking that what you heard is a joke. I can assure you that it isn't. I killed mom and dad and our whole clan, sparing only you. Why did I do it, you ask? To test the limits of my new found powers. You see, I have awakened the power of the Mangekyou Sharigan and wanted to see how much stronger I was now."

"In order to obtain this power, I had to kill the person I was closest to. And as for why I left you alive, the answer is simple. You see, you have the ability to obtain that same power and I want you to as well. Foster your hatred of me and become stronger so that we may one day fight and determine who is the strongest of the Uchiha. I will await that day, little brother."

Sasuke crushed the paper in his hand as he began to cry, hanging his head down low to hide his face. "Sasuke..." said a concerned Kakashi as he reached for the boy. But the moment his hand came into contact with Sasuke, the boy slapped it away with a furious anger. "I swear I will become stronger. And I will kill Itachi for what he has done." Sasuke then screamed out all his rage and anger that had suddenly come bubbling up as Kakashi thought to himself 'Itachi, I hope this was for the best.'

(Uchiha compound)

Two ninja were keeping watch over the area as teams search to find any evidence of what might have really happened here. "Man, ain't this a boring job" said one of the ninja. The other nodded and said "Yeah, I'd think I rather be in a fight with a Sanin that be stuck on guard duty to keep civilians from getting in here."

They both laughed till they heard a scream. Turning to look, they made a run for it till they arrived at the location of the scream. They saw several dead bodies scattered about all over the place. "Hey, what the hell's going on here?" shouted the first ninja. They then heard a noise that made them spin around.

"Huh? Oh, its only you. Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at the URK" said the other till he felt the person's hand ripp into his chest and then pulled his heart out. The other ninja tried to attack, but he missed which allowed the intruder to kick his head clear off his body. The figure then smiled and said "Yes, this will definitely do nicely. Now, lets just drop you off, my friend." And with that, the figure knelled down and buried something in the ground.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do and who to call out to. Now, it's time to take care of a few matters." And with that, the figure left to begin it's long and much needed work.

(hospital)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Plue looking at him in a rather close way. "Gah, what the...? Oh Plue, darn it man, don't get so close when I wake up. You almost gave me a heart attack." Plue simply nodded and said "Puun." Well Naruto, are you finally awake?" asked Sarutobi as he entered the room.

Naruto nodded and said "Yep, were am I anyways? Last thing I remember was me and Plue were going to make dinner when everything went black on me." Sarutobi smiled and said "Well, some weird things happened and your at the hospital now, but don't worry about it. Everything is fine now. So you feeling up to beginning your training yet?"

Naruto wanted to ask about what might of happened to him last night, but hearing about his training made his forget right away. "Sure am, after I have breakfast first, of course. So, who's gonna be my first on-the-side sensei?" It was then he felt a cold and terrifying chill run up and down his spine.

'Hey, this feeling? I can't...' He didn't finish his thought as he felt something warm and sticky lick his left whisker marks. He shuddered violently as he realized who it was. "So, you ready to be sent into hell, brat?" came a very familiar voice. "OH NO, IT'S ANKO" shrieked Naruto as he tried to get away from her, but she grabbed him and held on tightly.

Plue looked at Sarutobi who said "Oh don't worry, she won't hurt Naruto, to much anyways." Plue nodded, then turned back and watched as this new arrival continued to send fear and panic rushing across Naruto's face as she started to do some very disturbing things to him while ignoring his plea's for her to stop.

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Three years have passed since the night the Uchiha clan was destroyed. The Genin test has arrived and Naruto hopes he has what it takes to pass. However, someone has other plans for Naruto and intends to remove him from the picture permanently. Will Naruto make it, or will he fail before he can even take his first real step on this journey?_

_Find out next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ **"The Ten Powers"**


	3. The Ten Powers

A/N: Now, lets deal with some questions I have been asked.

First is how the Naruto character's link with Rave Master character's. I made the connections based on who I felt would best fit the roles made by character's in RM. In one case, we have Kisame and Let. Considering the fact that Let was from the Dragon Race and Kisame looks like he could be from a Shark Race, I felt they would match up better than Zabuza would with Kisame. Besides, Zabuza feels more like a Shuda than Kisame would anyways.

And as far as relationship based connections, I will not be using Rave Master as inspiration when it comes to them as several of the character roles wouldn't mesh well in the actual pairings I have planned for. Besides NaruHina, I can say that there will be an Zabuza/Anko pairing seeing as they would be perfect for each other (in my opinion). Others will be revealed as i feel the timing is right.

Shizune will be the Cattleya of the story, seeing as she is the best suited for that role. And as for why Hinata was chosen to be the Elie of the story? Well, it is true that Sakura would be closer in personality to Elie than Hinata, but Hinata is the only Naruto girl who could fill out Elie's choice in clothes in either her act 1 or 2 appearance. Though I doubt Hinata would ever willingly wear a mini skirt and a tight fitting tank top that shows off her body rather well like Elie does.

Now, about how the story will flow. I will be having the Wave Arc, the Chunin Exam Arc, the Tsunade Arc, and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. It might seem rather dull do to the fact we've heard them about a million times by now, but with the addition of Dark Bring will make things very interesting. But after the SRA, the story will break away from the Naruto cannon story line for the remander of its run as things get darker and more sinister in the plot line.

There will still be certain elements from the cannon story being worked in, but it will only be for flavor to spice things up. And now, lets begin this part of the adventure.

And I will have the RMN poll results next chapter. If you want to know them now, then go onto my profile and click on the poll to see the numbers.

**Rave Master Naruto **

**Rave 3: The Ten Powers**

The sun had already risen this morning as Plue worked on trying to get Naruto to wake up. Today was the big day for Naruto as it was time to take the final exams to become a Genin. And as for Naruto himself, it was the day he'd get to find out if the last three years of training had really worked for him.

Unfortunately, Naruto was being rather difficult and didn't want to wake up. "Stop it Plue, can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" he said in a dull, still asleep voice. Plue sighed as he hopped over to the nearby table and grabbed the boom box Naruto had bought the little guy for their 3 year anniversary of the day they had met.

Placing one of the speakers on the thing next to Naruto's right ear and adjusting the volume to max, Plue reached up and turned on the radio. "BECAUSE ITS THRILLER" blasted from the speakers, causing Naruto's eyes to bulge open as he shouted out in pain, quickly rolled off the bed, and pressed his hands over his ears as he writhed in pain.

"Puun?" said Plue as he went to look over the bed at his friend. Just as he started to lean forward, a very angry Naruto popped his head back into view and gave Plue a deadly glare that caused him to back peddle. "Plue, what the hell did you think you were doing? I could have gone death from that. And how many times to I have to tell you, no Jackal Mackson this early in the morning."

Plue looked down sadly which calmed Naruto down. He sighed as he said "Hey, sorry about that buddy. You know how cranky I am when I first wake up in the morning. We cool?" Plue walked over and took Naruto's outstretched hand and they shook on it. The Plue started to motion at the clock, but Naruto was already heading towards the bathroom.

"Puun, puun" shouted Plue as he hopped up and down on the bed. "Let me get my shower taken care of Plue, then we can talk. After all, today is the big day I have to be at my best." And with that, Naruto left the room and walked into the bathroom across the hall. He returned twenty minutes later and began to work on getting his clothes for the day as Plue sat on the bed with his favorite brand of lollipop in his mouth.

After another couple of minutes, Naruto stood before Plue with his new outfit. Though Sarutobi had made Naruto promise to give up on wearing orange as his dominant color, Naruto had got permission to have a small amount of orange on his clothes. He was now wearing black pants with an orange stripe along the sides, a white tank top with the Symphonian crest patterned on the front, and a black jacket with his red spiral crest on the back.

"Well, how do I look Plue? Do I impress or what?" asked Naruto. Plue raised his hand and gave a V for victory sign with his fingers. Naruto smiled and said "Alright! Look out world, here comes Naruto the Rave Master. Say Plue, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Suddenly remembering, Plue shot up and ran to the clock and pointed at it in earnest.

Confused, Naruto looked at it closely and all most had a heart attack when he saw the time. "Aw snap, its 8:55. We have only five minutes to get to the academy for the test or we automatically fail and have to take a sixth year in order to pass again. Damn it all, how could I allow myself to sleep in like this on today of all days?" shouted Naruto as he grabbed and put on his goggles and raced out of the room.

Plue was right behind him as Naruto said "OK, no problem. I'll just put some of that training I had over the last three years to good usAAAAAAHHHHHH" he cried out as he trip over his own feet right at the top of the stairs and went flying down, hitting the floor hard, and was sent rolling right into the front door, where he made a rather big and noisy impact.

Plue hopped down the stairs and ran up to Naruto and shook him as he gave Naruto a worried look. A little bruised and dizzy, Naruto said "Man, this can't be a good sign about today? I just know its going to be bad" in a wobbly voice. Finally shaking it off and getting up, Naruto and Plue raced out the door of their large home and began their run to the academy.

(academy, 10 minutes later)

Naruto and Plue had never ran so hard in their lives, except for on two occasions. One being a very embarrassing training session with Might Guy who was trying to hug Naruto after he had completed a specific training program. The other had been when Anko found him taking a ramen break behind the Hokage's back while the old man had been away for some reason.

They stood at the front entrance to the class, wondering where Iruka and Mizuki were. Looking around, Naruto spotted Shikamaru and Chouji and he walked up to them. "Hey guys, why haven't you started the test yet? Its after nine, isn't it?" Chouji looked at Naruto and said "What are you talking about? We have twenty five minutes left."

"Twenty five minutes? But isn't it..." Naruto stops as he remembers that he sat the clock ahead thirty minutes as a just in case the night before and he sighed while thinking 'Great, all that rushing for nothing. Now, I feel too exhausted to take the test." Just then, he heard Plue squeak happily.

Naruto turned to see Hinata walk up behind him with her usual smile. "Good morning Naruto, good morning Plue. Are you both ready for today?" Hinata asked shyly as she looked at Naruto with a small blush on her cheek. Since Naruto was taken off his ramen diet, he had gone through a lot of changes. Besides being more muscular than he had been three years ago do to all his training, he was now taller also. Once, he and Hinata had been the same height, but he was now three inches taller than her.

Plue jumped from Naruto's head into Hinata's waiting arms and snuggled into her embrace which made Hinata giggle. "Yeah Hinata, I'm definitely ready to take on the challenges they'll throw at us and beat them all. Watch out world, Naruto Uzumaki is here and he's here to stay" proclaimed Naruto as he pumped his hands into the air which Plue mimicked.

Hinata giggled happily at seeing this, she always liked it when they got energetic about things like this. It made them both look really cute to her. Off to the side, Chouji smiled and said "Well, at least you confident. That counts for something." Shikamaru, who had been pretending to be asleep, lifted his head up and said "Naruto, could you cut the racket, please. Man, all that energy you have to throw around is such a drag."

Naruto turned and gave Shikamaru a raspberry before turning back to talk to Hinata when he heard two familiar voices coming from the hall way. "Move it pig butt, I'm going first" shouted Sakura. "No way, you flat chested harpy. I'm first today" Ino shouted back as they came barging into the room.

The two girls glared at each other till they both looked over and saw Hinata holding Plue. Ino shrieked and said "Hinata, how can you stand to hold that....that thing?" "Plue isn't a thing. Quite being so insulting" Hinata said back, though her voice had become very soft from her lack of confidence in her ability to stick up for Plue.

"NARUTO, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT bring that rat you call a pet with you to the academy?" shouted Sakura. Naruto glared daggers at her and said "And how many times do I have to tell YOU that Plue is not a rat. He was, is, and always will be a DOG! Got it, Sakura?" Sakura huffed before turning away.

"That is not a dog Naruto. How many times do I have to say it?" shouted Kiba from his seat, though everybody ignored him. Akamaru simply remained quiet as he knew he couldn't tell Kiba otherwise. "Well Hinata, we better go and find us a seat for the test" said Naruto as he started to walk up the stairs, with Hinata right behind him.

Hinata was really happy since over the last three years and with all the constant insults and attempted exterminations on Plue's life by Sakura, Naruto had lost his interest in her which would hopefully make it easier for Hinata to get him to notice her and win his heart.

The rest of the twenty five minutes was spent talking about various things and last minute questioning sessions as everyone awaited the arrival of their two sensei's. At nine on the dot, the door opened and both Iruka abd Mizuki appeared. Mizuki went to work handing out sheets of paper and pencils to everyone as Iruka addressed the class.

"OK, as you all know, today is the day you will be taking the Genin test to see if your worthy of wearing the Leaf forehead protector and begin serving the village as shinobi for the Land of Fire. The test will be broken off into three parts. First is a written test which Mizuki is handing out now. Once it begins, you will have one hour to finish it. Then, we'll move on the faux battle sim test that will see if all of you can stay alive for a long enough period of time with both Mizuki and myself as your enemies."

"Iruka-sensei, will we have to fight you both one at a time or will the whole class come at you in one go?" asked Kiba. "The whole class will be up against Mizuki and myself. The longer any one of you can last, the higher your grade will be. This test is also one hour in length. The final test will see if you can handle creating a clone as well as how many since the clone technique is the easiest jutsu to master."

Naruto becomes nervous at hearing that. Hinata notices his nervous state and says "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you will be fine. I believe in you, after all." "Puun" says Plue in aggreement. Naruto looks at them and smiles while saying "Thanks guys, I feel more confident already." By then, Mizuki had finished handing out the test and had walked back up to Iruka, who said "OK, good luck on your test and believe in yourselves and remember why you're all here. Now, begin."

**RMN**

The first test turned out to be very easy for everyone taking it. It dealt with the overall history of the ninja world and on how things are believed to have began. And much of it dealt with the origins of the Hidden Leaf Village and the birth of the Land of Fire and the relationship between Fire and the other great nations.

After the first test was complete, everyone was escorted outside to undergo the second test. With this test, each of the young ninja hopefuls were given a wristband to wear that would keep track of various information during the next hour. However, several of the kunoichi had issues with the way the device worked, saying they felt it might also be used to get data on their physical measurements, to which Iruka and Mizuki swore that it didn't work like that.

After that little drama was over, Mizuki explained that the devices would keep count on all the successful hits they would each make on the two Chunin, which hits were minor, serious, and fatal in nature and it would also keep track of how many hits the two Chunin got off on their students and what effect the hits would have if they were serious. And everyone was given rubber weapons to use so no one would be hurt. Once explanations were done, the second test began in earnest.

Once the next hour was up and everyone gave their wrist bands back to the two teachers, they were allowed to go on a lunch break in order to rest and ready themselves for the final test which would begin at one in the afternoon sharp. A few minutes after they had been given permission to eat, Hinata and Plue found themselves sitting on a bench as Naruto came running up with their lunch.

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata as she was given her meal by Naruto. Naruto then handed Plue his large lolipop which the little critter started to suck on as if his life depended on it; elliciting a laugh from both teens. "Sure anytime Hinata" said Naruto as he sat down besides her and started eating his meal.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and blushed as she thought 'I can't believe it. I'm actually sitting by Naruto and having lunch with him. Lunch that he'd gotten for me himself.' Actually, there was a lot that Hinata couldn't believe. For one thing, if you had told her three years ago that she would be Naruto's best female friend, she would have said that it sounded like a nice dream but it couldn't happen as she was not that lucky.

It was funny how three years and a carrot nosed dog could change everything for her. She looked up to the sky and smiled as she said "This is nice, isn't it?" more to herself than to Naruto. Both Naruto and Plue looked over at her and gave off a confused look as Naruto asked "What's nice, Hinata?"

"Huh?" said Hinata as she suddenly realized that she had said that out loud. Her face went into a deep shade of pink as she looked down shyly. "Hey Hinata, are you feeling OK? Your not getting sick now, are you?" asked Naruto who was still unable to tell the difference in blushing types.

Hinata shook her head, then looked at Naruto as she said "I'm alright, Naruto. I'm just a little nervous about the third test is all. I heard it can be pretty hard." Naruto looked at her for a second before he smiled and looked up into the sky himself as he said "Nah, it'll be fine. Trust me Hinata, you'll do great. I just know it."

Hinata turned and looked at Naruto, which caused her blush to deepen as she gazed at him looking to the sky. 'Naruto's so cool and handsome. I wish others could see what I see in him. I wish I could just tell him how I really feel.' Naruto then turned to look at her again and said "And your right, Hinata."

Hinata found herself confused as she asked "Huh? What do you mean, Naruto?" He turned back to looking at the sky and simply said "It's like you said, this IS nice. I could stay out here all day with you and Plue and just look at the sky with no worries at all. Its time 's like these that make me believe that we have nothing to worry about. I mean, what's better than hanging with two good friends and look upon a clear blue sky?"

"Puun" said Plue in agreement as he to looked to the sky and watched a cloud roll by. Hinata returned to looking at the sky and thought to herself 'If its with the two of you, I could stay out here like this forever and not have a care in the world. I wish everyday was like it is now. It would all be perfect.' Soon, it was time to return to class and take the final test that would make or break their futures as ninja of the Leaf.

Once all the students had returned, Iruka explained the final test would revolve around the clone jutsu. Each student is expected to create three perfect clones in order to pass the final test and make Genin. Of course, Naruto groaned at hearing this as he still couldn't pull off one decent clone let alone three. Both Hinata and Plue did their best to try and encourage him.

One by one, each students name was called into a side room were they would perform for their sensei's and, if successful, would be given their forehead protectors. Hinata was called down and returned five minutes later with her's hanging around her neck as she smiled happily.

"Hey, congrats Hinata. I knew you could do it" said an excited Naruto. "Puun, puun' said Plue as he jumped up and down excitedly. A tear of happiness escaped Hinata's eye as she said "Thanks you, both of you for believing in me. I don't think I would have been able to do it with out your faith and friendship."

"That's nonsense. You would have done great with or with out the two of us because your Hinata, and you never let anything beat you" said Naruto. Hinata blushed as she started to poke her two index fingers together nervously as she said "Thank you Naruto. That's a very kind thing to say." He just smiled at her and said "Hey, what are friends for?"

A few minutes later, Naruto's name was called which sent a wave of nervous passing through his body. Seeing this, Hinata said "I know you can do it, Naruto. I believe in you." Plue walked over and gave Naruto his lucky rabbits foot for good luck. Naruto looked at it, then at Plue and asked "Where did you get this thing at? And for that matter, where were you keeping it? You don't wear any clothing or any....wait, I think I'd rather not know where you keep this thing."

Naruto walked down the stairs and entered into the side room and stood before Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka gave Naruto a serious look and said "Well Naruto, are you ready to face your destiney?" Naruto gulped, but then said "As ready as I will ever be, Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded and said "Good, now lets begin this."

Naruto made a hand sign and was about to try his luck with the clone jutsu when he saw Iruka reveal a forehead protector and offered it to Naruto. "Here you go, Naruto. Your now a Leaf Village Genin." Naruto stared blankly at him as he said "Huh? Wait, what? What's going on here? Shouldn't I be taking a clone test first?"

Iruka smiled and said "Normally, yes you would. But the Hokage is allowing a special exemption for you in this regard. Since your score's for the first two test were very high, I have been allowed to let you skip this test and give you a pass, seeing as I know the clone technique is to much for you, what with your larger than average chakra level."

Naruto still couldn't believe this was happening. "I really did good enough on the other test for this to be allowed?" Mizuki nodded and said "On the written test, your score was 88% and you did better than any one else on the second. Hell, you only took twelve hits total and none of them were fatal in nature while you actually had the both of us killed several times with your moves. It looks like the last three years really payed off for you, huh?"

Naruto reached behind his head and grinned as he said "Well, I did have some good teachers to help me, heh heh." Naruto then took the forehead protector and placed it on his head after removing his googlies. "Naruto, I know I probably don't need to tell you this, but don't tell the others about you being given a pass. It might make them angry and all with us and the Hokage."

Naruto nodded and said "Understood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got some friends to take out and party with." They nodded as Naruto turned and left the room. "Well, I hope he's ready for what ever challenges fate throws his way" said Iruka as he too left the room. As Mizuki went to leave, he thought to himself 'I still can't believe Naruto was allowed to pass. I don't know much about this Rave power, but it can't be all that good if it chose Naruto to be its master.'

As Mizuki left the room, he failed to notice a figure looking at him from outside the window. "Well, looks like a found the perfect person to test his abbilities against." The figure turned and faded from veiw just as quickly as he appeared.

**RMN**

Naruto and Hinata were walking away from the academy sporting their new Leaf headbands and very happy with their success. "Naruto, do you think we might be placed on the same team?"asked Hinata with hope in her voice. Naruto looked at her nad said "I hope so. Your probably the only person in our class that seems to really like Plue. Plus you seem to like being around me, which is more than i can say about anyone else we know. Why do you like hanging out with me anyways, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at hearing his question and she hesitated at answering since she wasn't sure how to answer with out bringing up how she really felt about him, which she was still scared of telling him for fear of rejection. But then a thought came to her. 'Maybe this is the right time to tell Naruto. That's it, I've decided. I'm going to tell Naruto.'

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked at Naruto straight in the eyes and said "Well Naruto, I..." "Hello Naruto" came a voice from out of nowhere. Both Naruto and Hinata jumped at the sudden intrusion as they both looked over and saw Tenten approaching them. "Hey Tenten, guess what?" said Naruto excitedly as he pointed to his forehead protector.

Tenten smiled and said "Alright Naruto, you finally found yourself on a hot date. And with Hinata Hyuga too. Boy, aren't you a lucky guy." Hinata "eeped" as her whole face turned red at the thought of being on a date with Naruto, though the thought also made her feel really happy.

Naruto looked at Tenten and yelled "No Tenten, look up here. I made Genin. How cool is that. Wait, do you know Hinata and what did you mean when you said I was a lucky guy?" Tenten gave him a sly smile and said "Yeah, I know Hinata. I've been on the same team as her cousin Neji for the last year so I see her from time to time. As for you being a lucky guy? You'll find out, sooner or later."

Naruto looked confused and said "OK? Sure, if you say so." Plue ran up and poked Tenten's leg with his horn thingy as she looked down and said "Oh, sorry Plue. I didn't see you. How have you been little guy?" She then pulled out a sucker and handed it to Plue. "Puun" said Plue as thanked Tenten before grabbing the sucker and started to lick it.

Hinata was confused as she didn't know that Naruto and Tenten knew each other. "Um, Naruto? How do you and Tenten know each other?" Naruto looked back at her and said "Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. Me and Tenten are going to be teammates when our teams are formed in a few days."

Now Hinata was more confused and asked "But Tenten graduated last year, so how?" Tenten walked up and said "Well, do you remember me teling you that I was only on Guy-sensei's team as an extra for special reason's?" Hinata nodded as Tenten continued.

"Well, it was decided three years ago that I would be on Naruto's team. You see Hinata, I'm descended from the Musica family of blacksmiths who have had a good working relationship with the Rave Master for a long time among other things. Seeing as this is the case, lord Hokage decided that we would make a good team based on past history between my family and the Rave Master. That's also why there were four Genin under Might Guy. I was just on loan till Naruto made Genin."

Hinata nodded and said "I hope I get to be on Naruto's team too." Tenten nodded and said "Me too. I bet you the three of us would be a serious power team out there. Plus, seeing as we all know each other and get along well, it would make doing missions together easier and loads of fun too."

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, it would fun with the three of us together. So Tenten, how's the sword coming?" "Sword?" asked Hinata who gave Naruto a confused look. "Dad should be finishing it up tonight and I'll bring it over tomorrow." Naruto nodded and said "Gotcha. Well guys, I better get going. There's something I have to do, later."

Naruto then turned and ran off as with Plue following behind him. Tenten and Hinata shouted a goodbye to the both of them as they watched Naruto and Plue leave. Once he was gone, Tenten looked at Hinata and smiled as she said "I bet you want to be with me and Naruto. Hoping he might notice you and ask you out by any chance?"

Hinata blushed as she said "I...I...I" she stuttered, but wasn't able to say anymore. "Well, I have a suggestion for you that will work." Hinata looked at her and asked "What?" with a hint of hope in her voice. "Well, dump that heavy coat for one thing and let Naruto see more of...YOU. Show a little skin and some other things that would make a boys eyes pop out of his head. Trust me, you'll have him jumping you before you know it." Hinata's whole body went red at the thought of doing that.

(else where)

Mizuki was sitting down, lost in thought at how he should get Naruto's Genin status revoked when he heard foot steps approach. "Who's there?" he asked as he looked in the direction the steps were coming from. As he went to stand, he felt a hand come down behind him and come to rest on his shoulder.

"What?" said Mizuki as he turned around. "Sorry to scare you friend. I couldn't help but notice you seem to have yourself a problem." Mizuki looked at him and said "I don't know what your talking about." The figure smiled beneath his hood and said "I think you do. You want a way to remove Naruto in order to save the village from that demon, am I correct?"

Mizuki looked stunned and said "How did you...I mean, I don't know what your talking about." The figure walked around him and said "I think you do. It offends you that the demon was allowed to attend the academy and that he was able to graduate so easily. It seems so unfair to the other students who worked so hard to earn what he got so easily."

Mizuki nodded his agreement and said "That's right. I won't deny that Sasuke Uchiha had it easy as well, but he deserved it considering his background, unlike that...thing." The figure smiled again as he said "Well, I have an idea if your willing to play along with it." Mizuki looked at him and said "And what idea would that be?"

"Why, I have it all written down right here. Just follow along and it will all work out, I promise." Mizuki took the paper and read it over, a devious grin appearing on his face as he read it. "Yes, this is perfect. If I can pull this off like you suggest, then it will spell the end of that monster."

"I'm glad to here you say that. And since your being so willing to do this, I have a gift for you." Mizuki turned to look at the hooded figure as he produced a blackish/purple stone from his cloak and handed it to Mizuki. "What is this?" he asked as he looked the stone over. "Something that will make your desire to deal with Naruto much easier to do" said the figure as he started to explain how it worked.

(one hour later, Ichiraku Ramen stand)

Naruto felt like he was in heaven for the first time in years as he looked upon a delicious looking bowl of Miso Pork Ramen. His mouth watered like a busted fire hydrant as he readied himself to savor a taste he had been denied for such a long time. "Oh yeah, it's chow time baby" he proclaimed before unleashing his hunger fury on the meal before him.

Plue watched in total fascination as Naruto went through bowl after bowl after bowl of Ramen faster than he had ever thought possible. Teuchi and Ayame watched as their favorite customer once again threatened to eat them out of their entire inventory in one visit. "It's so good to see you back again kid. We thought the thirds ramen ban over the last three years would kill your interest in ramen forever."

Naruto looked up and said "Hell no. There's no way I could ever stop loving ramen. I tell you guys, the last three years have felt horrible with having this sweet taste sending my mind into hunger satisfaction." Ayame giggled as she played around with Plue and said "Won't the third Hokage be mad that your eating ramen again with out his permission?"

Naruto huffed and said "Ah, who cares now. I completed my training and I'm a Genin now so there should be no problems with me going back on my ramen diet." Teuchi nodded his agreement and then asked "What about wearing orange? You going back to that too?" Naruto shook his head and said "Only as much as you see me wearing right now. I agree with him that wearing to much orange will be bad for stealth related missions since I would stand out to much if I did wear it."

Both Teuchi and Ayame nodded as Naruto continued is eating frenzy. Just then, Mizuki made his way inside the small stand and smiled as he saw Naruto. "You know, lord Hokage could still revoke your Genin status if he saw you right now." Naruto turned and said "Oh, hi Mizuki-sensei. I'd like to see him try. I've been working on this new jutsu that would guaranty that he wouldn't demote me. I gave it the nickname of the Kage Killer."

Mizuki laughed and said "The Kage Killer huh? You'll have to show it to me one day. But for right now, I have a message from the old man." Slurping down another bowl, Naruto then asked "What is it?" Mizuki reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Naruto.

"He want's you to follow the instructions on here. Simple as that. Think of it as a special test thats just for you to see how well your training really has been." Naruto read over the paper and said "Man, this is going to be easy and I bet i can learn a jutsu with ease once I get the scroll its in."

Mizuki nodded and said "Naruto, do you know where you go to train at? I could show up later once I get a few things done and help you out if needed." Naruto nodded and told him of his secret training spot. Once done, Naruto and Plue said their goodbye's as they left to complete their mission. As Mizuki left himself, he smiled as everything was goin as planned.

**RMN**

Several hours had passed in it was the dead of night when an alarm range out, summoning all Chunin and Jonin to the Kage tower where the third stood ready to make an announcement. Once everyone had arrived, Sarutobi spoke in as loud a voice as he could and said "Listen everyone, as of one hour ago, Naruto Uzumaki broke into the scroll chamber and stole the forbidden. We must find him at once as the contents of that scroll is dangerous. I also want Naruto unharmed if possible."

"But why would Naruto do this?" asked Iruka who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's why I want him alive when he's brought back. I believe there's something more going on here than we are aware of. But we won't know the full details till we have Naruto back so we can question him. Now, break" he shouted as all the gathered ninja scattered to search every corner of the village.

(Musica family home)

Tenzen was sitting down to enjoy a much needed booze break when he heard the front door being knocked open and the sound of feet approach him. "Dad, we have trouble" shouted Tenten as she entered the room. Tenzen looked at her and asked "Why? What's wrong daughter?" "Its Naruto. I think he's in serious trouble."

Tenten quickly explained the situation which caused Tenzen to start to worry. "Hm, if what you heard is true, then its obvious Naruto was tricked and we need to find and inform his of this so he can go see the Hokage and get this all straightened out." Tenten nodded and said "I agree. I'm going to go find him right now."

"Hold it" shouted Tenzen as Tenten stopped and looked back at her dad. "If your going to look for him, then you better take this along." He turned and pointed to the sword laying on the nearby table. "The Ten Powers? So, you finished it at last." Tenzen nodded and said "Just a few moments ago. You better take it to him as I have a feeling he might need it."

Tenten nodded as she ran over and grabbed the sword and quickly found it to be heavier than she had first thought. After several tries, she finally managed to lift it off the table and get a good hold on it. "Dad, couldn't you have made it a little lighter? I doubt Naruto will have better luck lifting it than I am right now."

"Don't worry about Naruto. I made a replica for him to train with last year that was the same size and shape as the Eisen Meteor. Last I heard, he was rather good with it so he should have no trouble with the real thing." Tenten nodded as she left the house to begin her look for her soon to be teammate.

(Naruto's location)

"Well Plue, do I have the right stance?" asked Naruto as he took up the stance needed for the jutsu he was working on. Plue looked at him, then at the scroll, then back at Naruto again and gave him an affirming nod. Smiling, Naruto sat down and said "Well, at least I can finally pull off a decent jutsu that could actually be useful on a mission."

Just then, Iruka appeared and said "Naruto, I had a feeling I'd find you out here." Naruto and Plue jumped at hearing his voice before Naruto gave him a smile and said "Oh, Iruka-sensei. I wasn't expecting you to show up, just Mizuki-sensei." Iruka was about to ask Naruto why he had stolen the forbidden scroll until he realized what it was Naruto had just said to him.

"Naruto, what did you mean by that?" asked Iruka. Naruto became confused as he said "Mizuki-sensei gave me this message and said I had to follow it since it was sent from old man Hokage. And as ordered by the message, I've been out here training to learn a jutus from this scroll for the last hour with help from Plue."

"Let me see that note" asked Iruka. Naruto handed it to him and Iruka read over it carefully before saying "Naruto, I don't know who wrote this, but its definitely a fake. Mizuki tricked you." Jumping to his feet, Naruto shouted "What, he tricked me? You mean Mizuki-sensei wrote that to trick me?"

Iruka shook his head and said "This isn't Mizuki's hand writing, but he did trick you. That scroll you have is the villages forbidden scroll that contains special jutsu that is known only to our village. But still, why did he have you steal it?" "It's simple Iruka. Having him steal it will give me a reason to kill him accidentally and say I was forced to do it as he failed to cooperate and come back peacefully."

Both Naruto and Iruka turned to see Mizuki appear. "Mizuki, what are you talking about? Why do you want to kill Naruto?" Mizuki laughed and said "Isn't it obvious? Naruto should have been killed the day he was born because monster shouldn't be allowed to live."

Naruto glared at Mizuki and said "What? Why should I have been killed on the day I was born and why did you call me a monster?" Iruka realized that Mizuki was going to tell him and yelled "Don't say it Mizuki. He doesn't need to know." Mizuki ignored Iruka as he laughed and said "You really want to know? Ok, I'll tell you."

"No you won't" shouted Iruka as he charged forward with a kunai in hand. He attempted to stab the kunai into Mizuki, who dodged the hit and sent a raised elbow down onto Iruka's head, knocking him out instantly. "Iurka-sensei? What did you do to him?" shouted Naruto. Neither Naruto or Mizuki noticed Plue suddenly becoming angery as he senced a power he hadn't felt in along time coming from Mizuki, which led Plue to glare at him.

"I just knocked him out for now. After all, we can't have him interrupting us now, right? Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember. I was going to tell you why I called you a monster and it will also reveal why the whole village has hated you for years. You see Naruto, twelve years ago, the fourth Hokage sealed the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked our village into the body of a new born babu boy and that boy was you. You are the monster that nearly destroyed our village and I'm going to make sure you never have a chance to do so again."

Naruto stood their stunned as he heard it all. 'No, it can't be true. There's no way I'm the demon. It's a lie, it has to be a lie.' Naruto began to back away as Plue tried to snap him back into reality. "That's right, try to run. It'll give me all the more reason to kill you" said Mizuki as he began to walk towards Naruto.

"Naruto, don't listen to him" shouted Iruka with a labored voice. "Its true the fox was sealed inside you, but you are not the fox, just it's jailer. Don't let people like Mizuki try to destroy the good person you are. Remember, you were chosen by the Rave. That proves your good and not evil as Rave would never allow an evil person to be its master."

"SHUT UP, IRUKA" shouted Mizuki as he turned and slammed his foot down onto Iruka's back, causing him to scream out in pain. "Iruka-sensei" shouted Naruto as he finally snapped back to reality. Grabbing a kunai from his weapon pouch, Naruto looked at Mizuki and said "Iruka-sensei is right. I may have the fox within me, but I'm not the fox itself. Now, I'll make you pay for hurting my sensei."

And with that, Naruto charged Mizuki, not hearing Plue crying out to him. Mizuki laughs as he brings his fist back and sends it right at Naruto, who does a dodge/spin and sends the kunai right into Mizuki's right chest. CLANK came the sound of the kunai hitting against Mizuki's chest as Naruto froze in place. "What the...?" starts Naruto before Mizuki back hands him and sends him flying several yards into a tree.

"What the hell? Why didn't that hurt you?" shouted Naruto as he returns to his feet, only to collapse onto his knees as the sudden pain from the blow has made him feel light head. 'When I hit him, there was a clank sound like when metal hits metal. And when he hit me, it felt like I was being hit by an object made of metal. What's going on here?'

Seeing Naruto's confusion, Mizuki laughs and says "Asuki was right, this power really is amazing. With this in my posses ion, there's no way anyone can beat me." "What do you mean? What is this power and who's Asuki?" demanded Naruto as he tried to get back to his feet again.

Mizuki reached up and revealed a small glowing sphere hanging around his neck and said "Behold demon, this is my new power. This is the Dark Bring called Heavy Metal. With it, I can make my skin harder than steel and I can do some serious damage with a punch or an kick when its activated as well. As for Asuki, can't say. All I know is that he gave me this stone and I entend to us it for all its worth. Now, time to kill you."

Mizuki walks over and grabs Naruto by his head and lifts him into the air, gripping him like and ever strengthening vice. Plue rushes over and attempts to attack Mizuki, but he is kicked away as Mizuki says "Ugly little pest. I'll deal with you in a minute. Iruka, seeing Naruto's head being crushed, tries to get up and help him, but his body wont respond.

"Mizuki, stop this...please" says Iruka in a weak and strained voice. Mizuki scoffs at him and says "Not until this is over. One day, everyone will thank me for this. This world will be better off with out this monster around." He returns to focusing on crushing Naruto's head. Naruto struggles to break free, but soon finds his strength leaving him as the world starts to fade to black. "And now, you die...." shouts Mizuki as he goes to finish Naruto off.

"Get your hands off him"shouted avoice from out of no where. Mizuki turns to the direction the voice came from only to find a large sword connecting with his face. He's sent flying back from the blow, his hold on Naruto is lost as he goes crashing through a tree. Naruto groans in pain as he feels a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

He looks over to see Tenten looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Naruto, are you OK?" Fighting back the major migraine he's feeling, Naruto gives her a weary smile and says "Sure, although some aspirin wouldn't hurt me right now." Tenten nodded, then looked over and saw Mizuki starting to stand and no sign of injury done to his face.

"What the hell? I'm sure I hit him square on his cheek" says Tenten in disbelief. Naruto looks over to Mizuki and says "Blades wont hurt him at present. He some how got a hold of a Dark Bring that makes his skin become as hard as steel. We need to destroy the Dark Bring if we want to hurt him."

Tenten looks at Mizuki and sees the Dark Bring in question hanging around his neck. "So, what's the plan?" she ask. Naruto grins and says "Simple, we kick his ass and take out that Dark Bring." Tenten smiles and nods as she says "Works for me. Oh, and I have something for you, Naruto."

Naruto looks over and see her pointing at the Ten Powers laying next to her. Grabbing the handle and lifting it into the air, Naruto smiles and says "Now, I feel like a Rave Master. You ready Tenten?" Naruto watches as Tenten's two bracelets break away from her wrist and meld together into a large battle staff as she says "Ready and willing. Lets kick some butt."

Naruto and Tenten charge Mizuki bringing their weapons to the ready as Mizuki laughs and says "You think those puny weapons could hurt me? Go ahead and try and see how pointless your efforts truly are." Tenten rushes ahead and brings her Silver Claimer weapon smashing down on Mizuki, who blocks it with his arms.

He then pushes the staff away as he lunges forward and hits Tenten in her stomach, sending her back. Naruto leaps over her and sends his sword smashing down onto Mizuki who catches the blade in mid swing and sends him flying into a tree. He turns and is about to continue his attack when he feels something wrap around his wrist.

He turns and sees a silver chain wrapped around his wrist which is coming from Tenten. "What the?" says Mizuki as Tenten smiles and tells him "Don't underestimate a Silver Claimer, a Rave Bearer,...." she says as she looks up. Mizuki follows her line of sight and see a white blurr coming at him.

Before he can even react, Plue (who had used the fight to scamper up a nearby tree) had jumped from the nearest tree and aimed his nose/horn thingie right at thye Dark Bring and smacks right into it. Mizuki reaches up and grabs Plue and throws the little guy off him, only to see cracks begin to form on his Dark Bring.

"And the Rave Master!" shouts Naruto as he stands and readies his final attack. Seeing the Dark Bring cracking, Naruto knows he can beat Mizuki now. "Naruto, place Rave into the sword" shouts Tenten. Nodding, Naruto pulls Rave from its chain and places it inside the slot cut into the blade.

The moment he does that, both the Rave and the sword begin to glow as the blade's shape changes from its grey color large bladed form into a sleek dark yellow and black lines form. Instantly recognizing it from Haru's message, Naruto shouts out "Explosion: the Detonation Sword."

Charging forward, Naruto raises the sword up as Mizuki tries to dodge, but finds his movement has become hard for some reason. Naruto leaps into the air and gives off a battle cry as he slams the blade into the Dark Bring, creating a small explosion that send Mizuki flying back and hitting the ground hard and the Dark Bring shatters like glass.

Naruto rushes over and helps Tenten up, asking "Hey, you OK partner?" Tenten groans a little as her Silver reverts to its twin braclet form and says "Nothing a good rest won't cure. Hey Plue, that was some smart thinking." Plue scampers over and says "Puun, puun" as he gives them both the victory sign.

They then hear a groan come from Mizuki who is trying to stand. "Tenten, go check on Iruka-sensei. I will finish things with Mizuki." Tenten nods as she and Plue run over to Iruka. Mizuki looks at Naruto with hate filled eyes and says "Don't think this is over. Either me or someone else will destroy you some day, demon. The world has no place for your kind."

Naruto sighs and says "Its people like you who aren't needed in this world. People who judge others based on what they've heard and don't bother to get to know the person before making a judgment." Mizuki scoffs at him and says "Then just kill me and get it over with." Naruto shakes his head and says "I wont kill you. If I did, then I really would be the monster you say I am. But having said that, I can't just let you walk away with out some form of punishment."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mizuki, failing to hide the fear in his voice. Naruto gives him a foxy grin and says "Oh, nothing special. I though this would be the perfect time to test out that jutsu I learned from the scroll. Shadow Clone jutsu." Immediately, the entire area is filled with fifty Naruto's, all of whom are holding an Explosion.

Mizuki's eyes widen in horror as he says "No, you wouldn't...would you?" All the Naruto's nod as they come charging at Mizuki and yell "You better believe it. Now, time to show you my newest move. Mass Explosion." Mizuki screams in terror as he finds himself being hit by fifty Explosion's with in a five second period.

(the next morning)

Iruka awakens to see Naruto looking at him and smiling. "How are you doing, sensei?" Iruka smiles and says "I felt better. Still, could be worse. Where's Mizuki?" Naruto looks back to the door and says "In the prison hospital. Lets just say he won't be causing any trouble for a very long time."

"You know Naruto, I was able to watch what you and Plue and that girl Tenten did back in the battle. I'm very proud of you. I know you will become a great ninja and a worthy Rave Master." "Thanks Iruka-sensei" says Naruto. Just then, Sarutobi enters the room and ask "Iruka, you'll be happy to know that your injuries aren't as bad as they must feel. You'll be Ok to leave in a few hours."

"Iruka smiles and says "That's good to here. I hate hospitals." Naruto nodded his agreement. "Naruto, your name has been cleared so things should be fine now" said Sarutobi. Naruto nodded and said "That's good. Can't have things like that getting in the way of my mission." Sarutobi nodded, then said "And I have something for you, Plue."

Sarutobi pulls out a Leaf forehead protector and puts it on Plue's head. "Because of your help in dealing with this incident, I here bye make you a Leaf Shinobi. Congratulation's Plue." Plue adjust his forehead protector giving everyone a happy cheer as Naruto and Iruka give Plue their own praise. It had been quite a day, but a day they wouldn't forget.

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Naruto and Plue meet Konohamoru and Ebisu and they give the stuck up Special Jonin a taste of the Kage Killer. Then, Naruto and Tenten find out who their teammate and Jonin-sensei will be. All that and their Genin worthiness test. Will they pass or will they find team work to be much hard than expected?_

_find out on the next Rave Master Naruto:_ **The Birth of Team Rave**

A/N: This Saturday, will be adding the links to the Rave Master manga for the Eisen Meteor sword and the Explosion sword. If you don't know what they look like, then you can use the links on my profile to see them better than I can describe them. The reason for it being done on Saturday and not today (Thursday) is because I won't have the time to go and get the links info.

About Asuki (pronounced Ah-Skii). Despite is name being new to the Naruto world, Asuki is an actually Naruto character. I can't reveal his real identity yet as it plays into the story. Asuki is just an alias this character is going by for now. Who is he? You'll have to wait a very long time to find out since the truth of who he is will play into the final arc of the story. Till then, your free to take guess. Also, Asuki was the guy who killed the nin guards in the last chapter in the destroyed Uchiha clan distract.


	4. The Birth of Team Rave

I don't own Naruto or the elements I borrow from Rave Master

A/N: I realized I was seriously off when I said that this story could run at least seventy chapters. Based on what I think it will likely be at this time, it might run longer than a hundred chapters. It's still way to soon to tell, but it's a safe bet that length will very likely here.

Now, for the poll results. The winner of the who will be the Jonin sensei for Team Rave is Kurenai at 19 votes. Anko got 11 votes. Yamato got 8 votes. Guy got 2 votes. And poor Asuma got none.

And now, lets begin chapter four of this story.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 4: The Birth of Team Rave**

Naruto was suppose to arrive at the Kage tower around noon to get his picture taken for his shinobi ID card, but he didn't arrive till around three in the afternoon, and he looked very tired to boot. As he entered with a still asleep Plue resting on his head, Sarutobi noticed Naruto's fatigue and wondered how he managed to walk all the way here in such a state.

"Naruto, you do realize that your nearly three hours late" said Sarutobi, though he was more worried about Naruto's current condition than him actually being late. Naruto brought a hand up to his face and covered his mouth as he gave a big yawn before smacking his lips and bringing his hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was up late last night, as I'm sure you remember. I didn't get into bed till eight this morning and I had trouble falling asleep." He yawned again as he patted his cheeks with his hands in an effort to wake up. Sarutobi nodded and said "Yes, I remember your valiant effort in stopping Mizuki. But, do you think you can keep awake long enough for this?"

Naruto nodded as he finally did start to become more awake, though he felt that he was definitely going to be sleeping like a stone when he got home. Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to go and stand by the giant Leaf symbol while he went and got the camera man. After a few minutes, he returned saying "OK Naruto, are you ready to...?"

His words stopped dead as he saw Naruto, asleep while standing in the same spot as he had left Naruto at. A rather well sized snot bubble was coming from both Naruto's and Plue's noses as they snored up a storm. The camera man looked at him and said "You know, I could take the picture tomorrow, ya know."

Sarutobi shook his head and said "Then there wouldn't be enough time to get his ID ready to be given to his Jonin sensei so it can then be given to him. And unless he has his card, he won't be allowed to take on missions seeing as those cards are more than just for identification. Don't worry though, I have an idea that will wake him up."

Sarutobi grinned at his idea as he walked over to Naruto and got close to his right ear, took a deep breath, and then shouted at the top of his lungs "TODAY AT ICHIRAKU'S, ALL YOU CAN EAT FOR FREE!" Naruto's first response was to shriek at the top of his lungs as he awoke violently and jumped away from a laughing Sarutobi. "Hey old man, what the hell was that...? Wait a minute, did you say something about a free ramen day at Ichiraku's?"

Sarutobi felt bad for using that lie now, seeing and hearing the hope coming from Naruto. "First things first, your picture." Naruto nodded, now fully awake as he said "Oh yeah, right. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get this over with." As Naruto got into position again, the camera man asked "Hey, what about your....gerbil? Shouldn't you wake it up or at least lay him off to the side or something?"

Naruto shook his head as he said "He's no gerbil, he's a carrot nosed dog and my partner. He's going to be in the picture too, though I doubt he will wake up. He's even harder to awaken than me, and that's saying something." The man looked at Naruto, then at Plue, then at Naruto again and said "A carrot nose dog, huh? Sure, if you say so kid. You ready?"

Naruto nodded as the man brought his camera up and just as he took the picture, Plue woke up and struck a pose on Naruto's head that resembled an "Onward to victory" pose by sticking an arm out and pointing directly ahead of himself. With the picture taken, the man said "Boy, I have seen some weird stuff in my life, but this takes the cake and then some."

With his job complete, he leaves to go get the pictures turned into IDs so as to have them back here by morning. Once he had left, Naruto turned to Sarutobi and said "Now, what was this about free ramen?" Sarutobi sighed and said "Sorry Naruto, there isn't any free ramen. I just said that to get you to wake up."

"What, you actually did that to me? Man, I can't believe you, old man. That has got to be the lowest thing to have ever been done to a person" shouted Naruto as he seethed with anger. Plue shook his head and laid back down on Naruto's head and went back to sleep. "Sorry Naruto, but the life of a ninja is about deception and trickery after all to get what you want and needed done."

Naruto was about to yell some more when a good idea came to him. "OK, fine. Your right, a ninja is about deception and trickery. Now, here's a little justu I made for just such an occasion; transform." Naruto and Plue were enveloped by smoke as Sarutobi sat there and wondered what Naruto was going to do.

The smoke suddenly evaporated, leaving behind a completely naked blond girl with small amounts of smoke cover her private areas just barely. The girl smiled and winked at Sarutobi and said "Well, what do you think of the Sexy Jutsu, old man?" The girl then blew a kiss at Sarutobi who immediately suffered a major loss of blood through his nose as he was sent flying back in his chair and hit the ground hard.

"Aw snap, I hope I didn' t kill him" shouted Naruto as he returned to normal. he knew that blowing a kiss was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it as it seemed like a funny idea at the time. He ran over and saw Sarutobi twitching badly on the ground saying something about "not a pervert". Little did Naruto know that some one had seen the whole thing from the door.

A few minutes later, Sarutobi was back into a sitting position again as he said "Naruto, where did you learn that...um, interesting jutsu?" Naruto smiled proudly and said "I came up with the idea after finding one of Kakashi-sensei's pervy books when he was training me and reading it a little. I thought that if nothing else, the Sexy Jutsu would make a good distraction based move while on missions seeing as almost any guy would be effected by it unless they were, you know, more interested in guys than in girls."

Sarutobi nodded at the explanation and even silently agreed with the usefulness of the move, but then said "That's fine then Naruto, but promise me you won't use it on me or any other Leaf shinobi ever again. If you do, I'll give you a coupon for some free Miso Pork Ramen at Ichiraku's."

Naruto quickly nodded and got the coupon. He then ran from the room as his need for ramen was starting to over power his common sense. Sarutobi smiled and said "So much like his father. Minato was normally the most shy and quiet boy I have ever known till some one mentioned ramen, then he would become excited and energetic for the stuff and would run off to eat some."

As Naruto ran down the street, he failed to notice a trip wire having been set up till his feet came into contact with it and he was sent crashing into the ground hard and Plue went rolling onto the ground a few feet aways from him. As Naruto pulled himself up, he said to himself "Damn, what was that? How the heck did I end up falling on my face? I'm sure I didn't trip over myself."

Just as he got back to his feet, he felt something brush by him, hitting him in the process. "What the..." he started till he caught sight of a seven year old boy wearing a yellow shirt, white shorts, and a weird looking white helmet with a hole on top that allowed a portion of his hair to stick out.

"Hey, who are you and are you the one who caused me to fall and bumped into me afterwards?" shouted an annoyed Naruto. The kid huffed and said "Funny, you don't seem so special to me. And the answer to both your question's is yes." Naruto was getting annoyed already and said "OK, tell me why you did it and for that matter, who the heck are you?"

"My name is Konohamoru Sarutobi, the honored grandson of the Third Hokage of our village. And as for why I did what I did, I wanted to test you abilities and I must say I'm not impressed. Still, you did get a grandpa really good back there, so I have a request for you."

Naruto looked dumbfounded as he said "YOUR the old man's grandson?" Konohamoru nodded proudly as he thought 'NOW, he will have no choice but to help me seeing as nobody ever refuses me.' "OK, what I want from you is for you to teach me that jutsu you used against my grandpa. I think you called it Sexy Jutsu or something."

He had expected Naruto to agree right away, seeing as everybody usually did when he asked for something, but instead... "NO WAY, YOU LITTLE BRAT. WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO WASTE MY TIME TEACHING YOU ANYTHING?" shouted Naruto angrily. 'What, he actually refused me? Nobody had ever done that before' thought a surprised Konohamoru.

Naruto started to look around and said "Now, where did Plue go? We need to get to Ichiraku's quickly." "Hold it, don't you know who I am? I'm the grandson of the third..." started Konohamoru, till Naruto interrupted and said "I don't care who you are. I don't have time to be teaching runts like you how to do anything. Now where did Plue dissapear to?"

Konohamoru was about to demand Naruto's help again when he stopped and asked "Hey, who's Plue?" Before Naruto can answer, Konohamoru feels a tug on his shorts. He lookes down and see Plue looking up at him while presenting him with a gift of a giant beetle. Konohamoru's eyes go wide as he yells at the top of his lungs "WWWWAAAAHHHHH, giant mutant hamster."

Naruto turned around and, seeing Plue, said "He ain't no hamster, he's Plue and he just so happens to be a carrot nosed dog." "Puun" said Plue in agreement. "What, that things a dog? No way" shouts Konohamoru in disbelief. Naruto sighed and said "Look, I really don't have time for this now. Maybe I'll teach it to you another day. Right now, me and Plue have a date with a ramen bowl. Lets go Plue."

Plue runs over to Naruto and they go to leave, till Konohamoru yells out "No, I want you to train me now." Naruto turns around again and ask "And if I say no?" Konohamoru smiles evilly as he says "Then this free ramen meal ticket dies a quick and torn up death." He then presents Naruto's free ramen ticket for him to see.

"What the? When did you..." starts Naruto till he realizes that he must have taken it when Konohamoru had ran into him. Getting angry, Naruto says "You wouldn't dare?" Konohamoru's response is to tear it ever so slightly and then says "Wouldn't I? Just try me and see what I dare and what I don't dare to do." Naruto sighs in defeat and says "Fine, you win. Lets go to a training ground and get this over with."

**RMN**

Ebisu was standing before the Hokage with a worried look on his face. Sarutobi managed to hold back his laugh at seeing the Special Jonin all nervous as he said "So, you can't seem to find my grandson anywhere, is that right?" Ebisu nodded and said "Yes, lord Hokage. I was taking him to do some endurance training when he managed to sneak away from me again."

Sarutobi shook his head and said "How many times has he been able to do that to you now? I must say Ebisu, I'm beginning to wonder if you have what it takes to train him, let alone having what it takes to be a Special Jonin. I mean, being outsmarted by a seven year old on a daily basis is a rather bad sign of your own abilities."

Ebisu hung his head down in shame as he said "Your right, lord Hokage. I am a failure and a disgrace to my title and duty. I'll understand if you wish to demote me and find another to train Konhamoru." Sarutobi finally gave him an amused chuckle as he said "Now now Ebisu, there will be no need for that. The fact little Kono can do what he does to a ninja of your level says a lot about his abilities. We just need to make him understand that there can be no short cuts to achieving his goals in life."

Ebisu looked up and sighed in relief as he said "Thank you, lord Hokage. With your permission, I shall go and find him right now and get him to focus on his studies." Sarutobi nodded and said "Why don't you try looking over at training ground four. I'm sure he's there right now being trained by Naruto since he was watching Naruto earlier and was impressed with the jutsu he used, though I doubt my grandson knew that I knew he was watching."

Ebisu nodds and goes to leave while saying "Understood lord Hokage. I shall go and pick him up from....wait, did you say he was with Naruto? Naruto as in Naruto Uzumaki; the container of the nine tailed fox?" Sarutobi nodded and asked "That isn't a problem now is it?" "No sir, I guess not" lied Ebisu as he quickly turned to leave. "Excuse me, I must be going and getting my young charge as soon as possible seeing as he's wasted enough time already with his studies."

(training ground #4)

Konohamoru was breathing heavily as he returned to normal. Naruto walked up smiling and said "Good work shorty, you all most got it down perfectly. Just a few minor corrections are still needed and you will be getting plenty of laughs at seeing grown guys pass out from sever blood loss via their noses."

Konohmaoru smiled as he walked over to a nearby log and sat down. "Thanks Naruto, for taking the time to train me in this. I really appreciate it." Naruto nodded and said "Well, you did threaten to destroy my free ramen ticket, so what else was I to do." Konohamoru looked down sadly and said "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Here, you can have it back now."

Naruto takes the ticket and then says "And besides I've had a lot of fun training you too. It's helped me learn a lot about how to improve my own training in the future." Konohamoru looks at him, now with a happy expression, as he ask "You mean it? You're actually glad you agreed to train me today?"

Naruto nods again and says "That's what I just said, right? It was fun and a great way to work up an appetite for dinner tonight." Konohamoru silently agrees to that, then he notices the Key Rave hanging from Naruto's neck. "Hey Naruto, what is that thing your wearing? And for that matter, where the heck did you find that strange creature you call Plue at?"

Taking Rave into his hand, Naruto smiles and says "I can't tell you where I found them at, but I can tell you this. This sword shaped crystal is called Rave and the one who can call forth its power is the Rave Master. He has the ability to fight and destroy these evil stones called Dark Bring and it is the duty of the Rave Master to seek out and destroy all Dark Bring before they can be used to destroy the world."

"I see, and I guessing your the Rave Master?" asked Konohamoru. "That's right, Rave has chosen me to be its weilder so I must answe the call and do my duty as the Rave Master, just like Shib and Haru did when they were each the Rave Master long ago. And I have the honor of being the third in the line and will remain so till either I destroy all Dark Bring, or I die and a fourth Master is called on to finish the job."

"Do you think I could be the Rave Master someday?" asked Konohamoru. Naruto shrugs and says "Can't say seeing as Rave chooses who will wield it and not the Rave Master himself. And Rave will only choose a worthy person to call forth its power." Konohamoru nods, then ask "And what about Plue? How does he fit into all this?"

They both look over and see Plue chasing a butterfly around, getting a laugh from the sight of it, as Naruto says "Plue is the Rave Bearer. He's the partner to the Rave Master who can destroy the Dark Bring as well as sense out the location of the four Rave Stones that are scattered around once he's close enough to the location of each stone."

"And what do these stones do?" asked Konohamoru. "They're a part of Rave and I will need all five together to have the power need to destroy the mother Dark Bring. If I can find and destroy that, then all Dark Bring will be destroyed as well since they can't exist with out the master Bring around. I also have this cool sword that draws on Raves power to change into multiple shapes. I'll show it to you someday."

Konohamoru gets excited and says "Alright, I can't wait to see that. It must be really cool." Naruto nods and says "Trust me, it is. Though I have only gained two of its ten possible forms at the moment. Now I have a question for you." Konohamoru looks at him and asked "What is it?" "Why did you want me to teach you the Sexy Jutsu?"

Konohmaoru smiles as he says "Because, I want to use it to beat my grandfather and become the Hokage." Naruto looks at him with surprise written all over his face and says "Why do you want to be Hokage?" Konohamoru looks down sadly and says "Apart from my family, everyone else in the village has always called me honorable grandson and other such titles. All they have ever seen me as is the grandson the the Third Hokage, and not as me, Konohamoru the person. I just want people to see me the way anyone else would be seen and not as how they choose to see me now."

'We're so much alike, I never would have guessed it' thought Naruto as he looked at the kid with new respect and admiration. "Well, almost everyone. Since we first met, you have been the only person outside my family to treat me as a person and not as the grandson of the Third, even after learning that I was. Thank you, Naruto."

"Believe it or not, I can relate to your problem" said Naruto as he turned to look at the sky. "You can, how?" asked Konohamoru who wasn't expecting to hear that from Naruto. "Well, as far back as I can remember, I have been hated and looked down upon by most of the village. They hate and despise me for something that wasn't my fault and they have treated me like a monster with out ever getting to know the real me first. There are very few people who actually care about me, an I do mean a VERY FEW PEOPLE."

"What? But why?" shouted Konohamoru who couldn't believe that. He had known Naruto for only a short period of time, but he saw nothing wrong with him. "Ah, it doesn't matter. I know one day, I shall earn acceptance from everyone in the village. Till then, I shall continue to train and hope to one day fulfill my dream of becoming Hokage and earn their respect and admiration in the process."

Now it was Konohamoru who was looking at Naruto in a new way as he said "Then why haven't you yet? I mean, with that Sexy Jutsu, you could beat grandpa and become Hokage this very day." Naruto shakes his head and says "No, I couldn't. You see, being Hokage is more than just beating the current one. You need to be strong, smart, brave, and have the support of the village to be Hokage. The Hoakge is charged with protecting the whole village and everyone in it from all dangers and I know my heart that I'm just not ready for that quite yet."

Konohamoru was amazed as he said "Wow, I never thought about it that way. Your right, I guess neither of us are ready for that title yet." Naruto looks at him and says "Now you got it. There can be no short cuts in life for obtaining any of the goals you might have. It might be annoying to have your dreams seem so far away, but that just makes the realization of thous dreams all the better when they finally come true, because you know you worked hard and have earned them in the end."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Still, how do you keep going and wanting to protect this village if most everyone in it hates you?" Naruto laughs as he looks again to the sky and says "Aw, that ones easy to answer. Don't think about the past, live in the present, and dream of a great future. It's that thinking that has allowed me to keep going as I walk down the road called life while gazing upon that clear blue sky."

Konohamoru sits there speechless as a light breeze blows through Naruto's hair. 'Wow, he's so cool. I want to be like him when I grow up.' "Hey Naruto, can we be honorary brothers?" Naruto nods and says "Sure thing, little bro." Konohmaoru smiles, then he decides to ask "Hey bro, what does..." "So, I finally found you, honorable grandson."

Konohamoru freezes up as he recognizes the voice. 'Oh no, not him. How did he find me here?' He turns to see Ebisu looking down on him with an annoyed expression while he's adjusting his sun glasses. "Lord Konohamoru, its bad enough when you skip out on your lessons, but to find you here with this...person, I wonder how you can have such a poor ability in your choice of friends."

Naruto scowls at Ebisu and says "Watch it, ya geek. I don't think the old man would like you talking to me like that." Ebisu snorts and says "Watch your tongue, delinquent. You should know better than to refer to the Hokage as an old man. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Naruto looks down sadly and says "How can they when they both died they day I was born."

Ebisu realizes his error and says "Your right. My apologies on saying that. Now young lord, we must be going." Konohmaoru jumps away and says "No, not until you apologize to Naruto for insulting him." Ebisu frowns and says "We don't have time for this. We're already late in beginning your lessons so come along now."

"Oh, you want a lesson, huh? Then how about this one" shouts Konohamoru as he makes a handsign and transforms into a brown haired naked female. Ebsiu quickly gasped in shock as a small nose bleed begins and he yells "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAS THIS DELINQUENT BEING TEACHING YOU? THAT'S IT, YOUR GETTING EXTRA SPECIAL TRAINING THAT WILL ERASE THIS FILTH FROM YOUR MIND AT ONCE."

Konohamoru returns to normal and says "Darn it, it almost worked. But I guess Ebisu-sensei's stronger than I thought." Watching all this and seeing Ebisu try to drag Konohamoru away gives Naruto an idea to save him. "Hey Konohamoru, here's how you deal with a stubborn goat like this guy. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Ebisu lets Konohamoru go as he sees fifty Naruto's appear all around him. Plue walks over and watches along side Konohmaoru as Ebisu says "Hm, I see you learned how to perform that jutsu. Well then, show me what you can do." All the Naruto's smile as they say "With pleasure, transform."

What appears before Ebisu is more than he can handle as fifty naked blond females all appear before him, then rush him and start giving him hugs as they say sweet nothings to him. "Whoa, that's amazing" shouts Konohamoru as he watches Ebisu suffer a massive nose bleed that send him flying back fifty yards before hitting the ground unconscious.

Naruto smiles and says "And that was is the unstoppable Ninja Harem Jutsu." Konohamoru rushes over and checks Ebisu before looking back at Naruto with a pale face and a worried expression. "Um, brother Naruto, I think he's dead?" "What! Aw snap, the old man's gonna kill me for this one, I just know it" shouts Naruto as he realizes he went WAY to far."

**RMN**

When Ebisu regained consciousness an hour later, he saw Konohamoru doing push ups near by as he hears Naruto's voice from right next to him. "Hey, you OK?" Ebisu nods and says "Sure, little woozzy but that's to be expected after losing that much blood all at once." Naruto grins and says "Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't think the Harem Jutsu would effect you that much."

"Just don't do it again" says Ebisu as he gets up and says "Well Konohamoru, its time to go. If you want to become Hokage quickly, then you'll need to train as hard as possible and I can help you there." Konohamoru gets up and nods as he says "Your right about the training, but I'm giving up on becoming Hokage quickly. I'll do it the slowly and take my time till I'm truly worthy of the title."

Ebisu looks at him with astonishment as he says "Well, that's a rather adult choice to make, wanting to do it the long way. I guess my teaching's have finally payed off, huh?" Konohamoru shakes his head and says "Not so much that as I got great advice from Naruto. He says that nothing worth doing is worth doing quickly. I should take my time and wait till I'm truly ready to become the leader of the village and that's many years away."

"I see" says Ebisu as he looks at Naruto, who's helping Plue onto his head. 'I guess I was wrong about him. Maybe Naruto can be a good influence after all.' As they walk away, Konohamoru stops and looks back at Naruto and shouts "Hey Naruto, I meant to ask you; what does a clear blue sky represent to you? Mean to you?"

Naruto smiles as he looks to the sky and says "It means HOPE, little brother. A clear blue sky is hope for the future. No matter how bad our past is or how uncertain the present is, there is and always will be a hope for tomorrow. A hope for the future." Konohamoru nods as he returns to walking and thinks 'A hope for the future, a clear blue sky. That's really cool, Naruto.'

"Well Plue, lets go get us some ramen" shouts Naruto. "Puun" shouts out Plue in agreement.

(the next day at the academy)

Naruto and Plue entered and took a look around. He looked around and saw Hinata talking with Tenten at the top most row of seats. Smiling, he walked up and asked "So lovely ladies, is this seat taken while pointing to the spot next to Hinata. Said girl "eeped" at hearing her crushes voice as she spins around and says "Naruto. how long have you been here?"

"Just got here, actually. Hey Hinata, is something wrong? Your face is all red. Are you feeling OK?" Hinata nodded and said "I'm fine, Naruto. I guess I'm just a little nervous about today." Naruto smiled at her which only made her already red cheeks darken as he said "Don't be, What ever team you end up on, I'm sure you will do great."

"Thank you, Naruto" she said shyly as she looked away. Tenten was watching this with a big grin on her face. 'Ah man, this is just to good. Between Naruto's cluelessness and Hinata's shyness, they make one heck of a comedy pair as they can always make me want to laugh. To bad Naruto didn't get here a little sooner or he would have heard me giving Hinata advice on how to get him to notice her' thought Tenten as she watch them converse.

"Puun" says Plue as he jumps from Naruto's head into Hinata's embrace. Hinata hugs him and says "Good morning, Plue. Are you doing OK?" Plue nodded as he snuggled into Hinata's embrace, which made her giggle. Unable to resist, Tenten says "Better be careful Naruto, or else Plue might steal Hinata from you."

She laughed as Hinata's whole face went red as she looked down in embarrassment as Naruto looked at her with a confused expression as he asked "What do you mean, Tenten?" She waved him off and said "Oh, it's nothing for you to be worrying about right now, right Hinata?" Hinata's response was to only blush more, unable to bring herself to make eye contact with Naruto.

Meanwhile, Chouji looks up at them, then over to Shikamaru as he ask "Hey Shika, isn't that girl up there with Naruto and Hinata a graduate from last year?" Shikamaru sits up and turns around and looks at Tenten before saying "Don't know, though I know she's not from our class." He returns to laying his head down on the desk again.

Chouji looks back and says "I think she is, but why is she in here with us?" Shikamaru yawns and says "Who knows? Man, all this is such a drag. How much longer must we wait to find out our teams." Just then, Ino and Sakura come running in as they argue over who will be teamed with Sasuke and thus, get a chance to become his girlfriend.

After another fifteen minutes, Iruka finally arrives as he says "OK people, take a seat. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, you shall all finally find out which teams you'll be placed on. Now, lets begin." He begins running down the list untill "Alright, next is Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Musica, and..." Hinata crosses her fingers as she hopes to hear her name while Sakura and Ino hope for the exact opposite.

"...Hinata Hyuga. And your Jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" says Iruka. Naruto and Tenten look to Hinata and both so together "Welcome to the team, partner." A tear of joy escapes Hinata as she smiles happily at them and says "Thank you, both of you." Plue reminds her of something, which leads her to smile and say "Of course you too, Plue."

"Team 8; Kiba Inazuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. And your Joinin sensei will be Genma Aoba." Sakura's heart sunk at hearing that as she's about to complain when Ino laughs and says "Hah hah Sakura, it looks like I'll be winning the fair Sasuke's heart. To bad, but I hear Kiba is quite the catch if your willing to give him the chance."

Meanwhile, Kiba groans and says 'Rats, why did we have to get stuck with Sakura? Ah well, at least me and Akamaru will have Shino to work with, so I can deal.' Sakura finds her inner self screaming at her to scream at Iruka about this, but before she can open her mouth, Iruka continues his listings.

"And Team 10; Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yaminaka. And your Jonin Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Ino's jubilant feelings quickly take a nose dive as she stares at Iruka in disbelief. 'What? But, I'm suppose to be with my Sasuke. Why did I get stuck with lazy and fatty?'

Sakura now laughs and says "You were saying, Ino-pig? Wait, Iruka-sensei, what about Sasuke? He's the only one left who hasn't been assigned to a team." Sasuke was actually wondering that himself as Iruka says "And there's a very good reason as to why that is. Sasuke, you will be under going exclusive training with Kakashi Hatake. The village council believes you'll do better with a sensei who only has to worry about you than an actual team. Is this OK?"

Sasuke smiles and says "Perfect." 'Of course it's perfect. Having only myself being trained means I'll get my sensei's full attention and I won't have to pick up the slack for any of those other losers in this class.' With all that settled, Iruka then says "Alright, you may all break for lunch and get to know your teammates better. But be back here by 1 as that is when your Jonin sensei's will be coming to get you."

Team 7 spent there lunch period talking about what skills they currently had and how they could best work off each other. Tenten also showed Naruto, Hinata, and Plue all the different things she could make with her Silver. Soon, it was time to return to class and await the arrival of Kurenai.

It didn't take long for the Jonin sensei's to start arriving. Kurenai and Asuma both arrived at the same time with Genma only a minute after. Asuma looked over at Sasuke and said "You better get comfortable. Kakashi is known for constantly being late." Sasuke huffed as he began to wonder if what he had heard about Kakashi being an excellent shinobi was true or not.

Soon, Team 7 and Kurenai exited the academy building and began to walk towards the village gate which confused the three Genin. "Hey Kurenai-sensei, are we already getting our first mission?" asked Naruto. Tenten didn't mind the idea seeing as she had done two C-ranked missions with Guy-sensei and his team over the last year while Hinata was a little worried about them not being ready yet.

Kurenai shook her head as she said "No, I'm taking us to a special location. I'll explain the rest there. Till then, I want you three to keep focused and memorize the route to the location since I expect you three to remember it. They nodded as they continued on. About an hour later and a good eight miles away from the village, they arrived at their destination.

**RMN**

"Now, tell me what is different about this place?" asked Kurenai as she turned back to look at her students. They all immediately noticed what she was referring to. "Hey sensei, why are some of the trees here a reddish color?" asked Naruto. Hinata also observed that as she said "And it appears the red trees have been placed with in a line formation too."

Tenten looked at them and said "Well, that's because these tress happen to be Red Wood Trees. And if I'm guessing right, then this is Training Ground Zero." Kurenai nodded and said "Very good Tenten, you are correct. Now Naruto and Hinata, I'll tell you about this place if you want?"

Hinata nodded as Naruto asked "Why is this training ground outside the village?" "Simple, this is a special training ground for some of the more extreme training exercises that the village conducts. As such, it is located outside the village as a just in case something goes wrong, which will insure that nobody in the village injured or the village itself is damaged. As for the Red Wood trees, they form a circular line around the whole of TG#0 in order to help know were the boundary line is located" explained Kurenai.

"Oh, I see. That's pretty cool and smart too" said Naruto as he gave the area beyond the trees a good look over. Kurenai motion for them to follow her. They soon reached a several logs that were laying on the ground like a bench and they all sat down. Plue had fallen asleep along the way, so Naruto gently laid him in the grass by his feet.

"OK, now lets get the proper introductions taken care of. Pretend you don't know each other and tell us about you likes, or dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Tenten nodded and said "I'll go first seeing as I have done this before on Guy-sensei's team. Plus, it will help Naruto and Hinata understand how to do this."

Kureani nodded and said "OK, lead us off, Tenten." Tenten stood up and faced everyone as she said "Hello, I'm Tenten Musica. My likes are weapons training, my dislikes are when people think girls are weaker than guys for any reason what so ever. My hobbies are improving my skills with weapons, training to be a blacksmith, and Silver Claiming. And my dream for the future is to one day be as strong as the legendary Sanin; Tsunade Senju."

Tenten sat down and Naruto stood up and said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the villages no.1 prankster and Rave Master. My likes are ramen, training, my friends, and watching Plue devour all forms of candy in just seconds. My dislikes are people judging others with out taking the time to actually get to know them. My hobbies are gardening, exploring, and training with my sword to improve my skills. And my dream is to become Hoakge and earn everyone's respect as well as destroy the Dark Bring just like the previous Rave Master's have done."

As Naruto sat down, both Tenten and Kurenai saw Hinata beaming with pride and admiration towards Naruto as they thought 'She is really crushing on him, big time.' Hinata then stood up and said "My name is Hinata Hyuga. My likes are my friends and training myself to be stronger. My dislikes are people who look down on others just because they seem weaker and useless. My hobbies are flower pressing and arrangement, making medical cream's and....And my dreams for the future is to be finally recognized by my family as a worthy member of the Hyuga's and telling a certain boy that I like him."

Hinata blushed as she said that last part and took a quick glance at Naruto, before looking away in embarrassment. Naruto thought 'Hey, I wonder who she likes? Maybe its Kiba? No, Kiba smells to much like a dog for a girl like Hinata to be interested. Maybe its Sasuke? Yeah right, Hinata isn't crazy enough to fall for him like Sakura and Ino. I mean, you'd have to be insane to want to date that self righteous jerk.'

As Naruto continued his thinking on possible crushes Hinata may have, Tenten wondered 'What was it Hinata was going to say before she jumped to talking about her dreams for the future? Is there something she does that she doesn't talk about?' Kurenai stood up and gave them a warm smile.

"OK, here's what I want you three to do. For the next hour, I want you guys to give this training ground a total look over and take note of every single detail, then meet me back here. We'll then return to the village and call it a day. Then, I want you three here again by ten in the morning tomorrow and I will give you your final test."

"What final test?" asked Naruto. "It's simple guys, the three test you took back in class was just to see if you were ready to become Genin. This final test is to see if we have what it takes to be a good team" said Tenten. "And what if we fail the test, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"It's simple Hinata. If you three fail the test, then Team 7 will be disbanded and all of you will have to return to the academy for another year of training and when teams are formed again, you three won't be placed on the same team a second time. So what I'm saying is this; unless you want to break apart and start over, then don't screw up the test, got it?"

The three Genin nodded as Kurenai felt something touching her leg. She looked down and saw Plue looking up at her. "Aw, aren't you a cute one" said Kurenai as she picked Plue up. "Puun" said Plue happily as he snuggled into her embrace. "Naruto, can I keep a hold of Plue while you guys do your look and learn? I'd like to get to know him better."

Naruto nodded and said "Sure, be back in an hour, Plue." And with that, the three Genin took off to begin their look around Training Ground #0.

(Kage Tower)

Tenzen and Hiashi stood before Sarutobi who had just finished his explanation of what he wanted to do. "So, do I have your permission to do this?" he asked the two men before him. Tenzen nodded and said "I think its a good idea, seeing as they are a team now and it will help them become closer and improve their ability to work together greatly." Hiashi nodded and said "And I agree as well, Though the elders won't approve at first, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble. When should we start?"

Sarutobi smiled as he had expecting this to be a harder sell. "Tomorrow while their under going Kurenai's test. She'll be informing them of this arrangement this afternoon." The two men nodded as they turned to leave. They had some things to do if this plan was going to be successful in the limited time that they had to them.

(Training Ground #0; next day)

The three Genin and Plue were standing right next to the logs they had used the day before when they had done their formal introductions as they awaited Kurenai's arrival. "Man, what time is it?" wondered Naruto aloud as he looked around. Tenten pulled out her pocket watch and said "It's a quarter after ten. Is she just late today or is she as bad as that Kakashi?"

Hinata shook her head and said "She gave me some personal training over the last three years and she was never late once. Maybe something came up to distract her." Just then, Plue looked up and started to shake just a little. "Hey, what's up with Plue? asked Tenten.

Naruto looked at Plue, then to Tenten and said "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him act like this before." "Everyone, the sky. Something is happening in the sky" shouted Hinata suddenly. They all looked up and saw what it was she was referring to immediately. At first, the sky had been sunny and clear, but now dark storm clouds had appeared and filled the sky instantly.

"What's going..." Tenten started to say till a powerful blast of wind hit them from out of nowhere and sent the four of them flying back and bringing them to hit the ground hard. "Ow. Man, what the heck is going on?" shouted Naruto as he reached out and grabbed Plue who was holding onto a tree root and trying not to be blown away.

Just then, a hole opened in the sky and a ball of fire appeared falling towards the ground. "I don't think that's a good thing" shouted Tenten as they got to their feet and began to run. "I wish Kurenai-sensei was here. Maybe she would know what was going aaahhhh"shouted Hinata as she tripped on a rock.

Naruto stopped and ran back to her and picked her up in his arms as he returned to running after Tenten. Though she was scared over what was happening, Hinata still had enough reason in her head to allow herself to enjoy being held by Naruto. "Look, there's the Red Wood tree ground limits" shout Naruto as they made a bee line towards it.

But before they could pass them, all the Red Woods burst into flames, creating a wall of fire that surrounded the whole area. "Great, we're trapped in here. How can things possibly get any worse" said Tenten. She then wished that she hadn't said that when they heard a loud roar coming from behind them.

They turned and could see the ball of fire in the distance still moving towards the ground, and then it banished. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Hinata as Naruto placed her back on the ground. Plue looked down and Naruto and realized that he was shaking and patted him on the head to try and get his attention.

A shiver ran up Naruto's spine as he thought 'What is this? This feeling I'm having? It feels so familiar. Kind of like a deja vu kinda thing. But what is it?' "Maybe we should go and check it out" suggested Tenten. But before either Naruto or Hinata could respond, a shadow quickly came over them. "Incoming" screamed Hinata as she saw a large object heading right at them.

They barely managed to dodge the giant object in time as it smashed into the ground, leaving a large crater in its wake. "What the..." said Tenten till she looked up and froze in total terror. "Guys......we...we....we need....to run" she said weakly. Hinata looked to where Tenten was looking and screamed at the top of her lungs as absolute fear washed over her.

Naruto looked as well and saw the beast before and above them. His face paled as he said "Aw snap, we are so dead now." Before them was the legendary Nine Tailed Fox, it's tails swing wildly around the area as it looked down onto them, a desire to kill written on its face as it roared at them before raising a paw up and sending it right down to crush them.

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Trapped with in Training Ground Zero with the Nine Tailed Fox before them and no sign of Kurenai, can Team Rave possibly survive? And if they do make it out alive, what will become of them and their mission to save the world from the Dark Bring?_

_find out next time on Rave Master Naruto:_**Eisen Meteor's Secret Power**

**RAVE OMAKE**

**Sasuke vs the Sexy Jutsu**

Sasuke had just finished his talk with Kakashi about his training regiment and was on his way home. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Naruto and Konohamoru looking at him from a nearby corner. "So boss, is that him?" asked Konohamoru. Naruto nodded and said "Yep, there's the emo with the bad attitude. You ready for this, little bro?"

Konohamoru nodded and said "Yeah, let Operation: Emo Crusher begin." Konohamoru ran out from the corner and jumped in front of Sasuke as he yelled "OK Uchiha, today's the day you get taken down a notch." Sasuke looked at Konhamoru and asked himself "Who in the hell is this kid? I don't know why, but he reminds me of the idiot Naruto."

Hearing Sasuke, Konohamoru got angry and yelled Naruto's no idiot. Now, I'm going to make you pay for insulting him like that. Transform." Konohamoru used the Sexy Jutsu to turn into his female self and gave a wink to Sasuke as he said in a feminine voice "So, what do you think of me now?"

Sasuke scoffed and said "That's a lame move. You really need to find a hobby kid." Off to the side, Naruto was shocked. 'I don't get it. Konohamoru did it perfectly that time and Sasuke didn't even bat an eye. Alright, desperate times call for desperate measures.' Naruto then jumped out before Sasuke and yelled "Shadow Clone Justu"

Twenty five Naruto's appeared around Sasuke, who simply sighed and said "What are you up to, idiot?" The Naruto's shouted out "Transform" as they to used the Sexy Jutsu. Once they had finished the change, one of the Naruto's said "Well is this more to you liking?"

Again, Sasuke was unaffected as he said "Hey kid, stop hanging around with Naruto. You'll never become anything worth while if you try to emulate him." And with that, Sasuke took off, still showing no signs of being effected by the jutsu. Naruto dispersed his clones as he and Konohamoru returned to normal.

"Hey boss, what happened? Why didn't work on him?" asked Konhamoru. Naruto scratch his head and said "I'm not really sure. It should have unless....wait, I know why it didn't work. From the way he acts and reacts to all his fan girls, the answer is so obvious now." "What? What is it?" asked Konohamoru. Naruto smiled broadly as he proclaimed aloud....

"Sasuke Uchiha is........really boring!"

**Rave Data no.1:**

**The Ten Powers pt.1**

**1. Eisen Meteor; the Iron Metal Sword:**A regular metal sword. It's a bit big, but it's suitable for cutting through things. It's pretty heavy, so it takes some getting used to. In this normal form, this sword can be used by anyone, not just Naruto.

Though it was just a normal sword for the last two Rave Master's when used, Tenzen decided to add something special to it to make it stand out more and be useful in ways other than hacking and slashing. What's new about it? Find out next month.

**2. Explosion; the Detonation Sword:** Just like it's name implies, this sword is capable of dealing explosion based attacks. It's a strange sword - even though it looks like a sword, it can't cut anything. It'd really more of a blunt-force weapon. So it's not hard at all to inflict enough damage to knock out an opponent with just one attack.

But when the sword releases its explosions, it also inflicts a certain amount of shock to the person using it. So it can't be used to much or you can become exhausted from using it, or even die as a result of using it to much within short period of time. If you swing the blade through the air, you can release mini-explosion disc at an opponent that does roughly a quarter of the damage that would be done if hit by the sword directly, thus giving the user a long range attack option.

_Go onto my profile and look under Rave Master Naruto comparison links if you wish to see what the swords look like from the Rave Master manga._


	5. Eisen Meteor's Secret Power

I don't own Naruto or the elements I borrow from Rave Master

A/N: In the Rave Master manga, there was a special relationship between Musica and Reina and though I would like to do something similar in this story, I'm not sure if I can. First, I did a gender reversal with Musica's role by having Tenten fill in for his part. And seeing that Tenten is a girl, I'd either have to have a gender reversal for Reina's role by having a guy play that part, or have Tenten be either a lesbian or bi in this story.

My question to my reader's who are also Rave Master reader's is this. Should Tenten be attracted to girls (or at least to a girl)? And who in the Naruto world should be the Reina of the story, both a male and female possibility? And if it does end up being another female being the Reina of this story, Tenten will become bi for reasons I'm not ready to reveal yet.

**Rave Master Naruto Rave 5: **

**Eisen Meteor's Secret Power**

The Nine Tailed Fox's paw came rushing at them, its claws extended out with the intent to slice them to ribbons. Tenten quickly called forth her Silver Claimer power to transform her two bracelets into a battle staff as she took a dive run to escape the hit. At the same time, Naruto had rushed in and picked up Hinata in his arms as he just barely managed to run them both to safety before the Fox's paw hit the ground with a thunderous force.

Moving quickly, Naruto and Tenten ran as fast as they could from the fox as it turned to look at them. Despite how scared she was herself, Hinata was still in enough control over her thinking processes to get some enjoyment over the fact she was being held by Naruto. "Puun" shouts Plue as he looks back on the beast.

Turning his head as well, Naruto asked "What is it Plue? What are you....AW SNAP" he shouts as the Fox raises all nine of its tails into the air, the tip of each one gives off a faint glow before beams of red/orange light shoot out and start coming at them like laser beams.

"You know, this is not what I signed up for" shouts Tenten as she and Naruto dodge and jump out of the path of each attack. Hinata turns her head to look at the beams and gives them directions on when and where to dodge to just before the attacks can land. "Naruto, we're almost at the fire wall" shouts Hinata as she looks back and can see the blazing Red Woods closing up on them.

Cursing a little, Naruto stops and places Hinata down. "Naruto, what are you doing?" shouts Tenten. Naruto grabs hold of Eisen Meteor and says "I'm going to create a distraction that should hopefully buy us a few moments to hide and figure out a plan. And now, Explosion."

As the sword shifts forms, Hinata ask "What are you going to do, Naruto. You can't be thinking of attacking the Kyuubi head on, can you?" Tenten adds "That would be crazy. Not even the fourth Hokage himself could pull that off with out some serious help, and you...." "Guys, please trust me."

Tenten was about to complain again when Hinata said "OK Naruto, I trust you and your judgment. If you believe your plan will work, then so will I." Naruto looks at her and gives her a reassuring smile as he says "Thanks, Hinata. I won't let you down." Tenten sighs and says "Well, might as well do this seeing as the alternative is to become its next meal. Do it, Naruto."

Nodding, Naruto brings Explosion up and readies his move. Not afraid of what ever was being planned by the humans, The Fox lunges at them, roaring at the top of its lungs. Naruto grins as he jumps into the air and swings the Explosion while saying "Secret attack; Explodia Disc."

Both girls gasp in amazement as a golden disc shoots out from the sword in mid swing and is sent slamming into the Fox's face, hitting it in its eyes. The creature crashes into the ground as it roars from some pain, but mostly annoyance. Naruto fires off four more, also hitting the Fox in its eyes before hitting the ground and joining his team in their retreat.

After getting some distance from the Fox and finding a small hole in the ground to hide in on the far side of the training ground, they take a moment to catch their breaths. 'I don't get it, I thought the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside me?' thought Naruto as he took a second to peek out of the hole to see if he could spot their enemy anywhere.

"OK, what the hell is going on here?" shouts Tenten before clasping her hands over her mouth as Naruto, Hinata, and Plue give her the "ssshhhhh" motion with a finger over the mouth. "Sorry, but what are we going to do now? Do either of you realize just how bad this is for us?" she said with more of a whisper this time.

"Well, based on everything so far I'd say were boned. Seriously boned, believe it" said Naruto. Hinata, who was shaking lighty, said "We can't beat that thing. We're only three Genin and a dog. A whole village worth of Jonin would have trouble. What can we do now?"

Naruto looked at her sadly and said "I don't know? I just wish Kurenai-sensei was..." He stopped when a thought suddenly came to him. "Hey Naruto, seeing as we have a few minutes to talk, I have a question." Naruto looked at her, though his mind was still thinking on the idea he was thinking about, and asked "What is it?"

"How did you do that with Explosion? I didn't know you could launch exploding disc from it." Naruto realized that he had forgot to tell them and said "Well, after we returned to the village yesterday, I went back home with Plue and did some training in the back yard. During the training, I had an idea. What if I sent chakra into the Explosion? Maybe I could strengthen the blast it released when hitting something."

Tenten's eyes widened as she said "Now I get it. When you send chakra into Explosion and then swing it, a disc of exploding energy will be released mid swing, right?" Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, though the disc is worth only a quarter of the power that would come from Explosion if I was hitting something directly. Still, it makes a good distraction, seeing as it makes a lot of smoke as you saw back there when it hit the Fox."

Tenten nodded and thought 'Very clever. I wonder what else you might be hiding from us.' The sudden sound of the Fox causes them to jump as Hinata says "Guys, I think we're almost out of time. We need a plan now." Yeah, but what?" said Tenten as she racked her brain to see if there was anything she could do with her Silver.

"If only Kurenai-sensei was here, she could cast a genjutsu that might aid us" said Hinata. Naruto's eyes widen as he thinks 'That's it. It's so obvious now' "Hey guys, I figured it out. I know how we can win now" says Naruto as he grins at the two astonished girls. "You did, how?" asked Tenten.

"I'm surprised we didn't see this sooner. We're not really being attacked by the demon fox, this is all just a Genjutsu being created by Kurenai-sensei." Hinata gasped and said "Naruto, how can you be sure?" "It's simple, I was already thinking that Kurenai-sensei might have had something to do with this, though I wasn't sure how. Then when you brought up her use of Genjutsu Hinata, it all made since. We've been under a Genjutsu since we arrived here, or it was cast on us shortly after arriving and we failed to notice it."

"That makes a whole lot of sense, seeing as the Fox was killed by the Fourth Hokage twelve years ago. But still, how can you be truly sure on this, Naruto?" asked Tenten. "Think back to yestarday. Kurenai-sensei had us take an hour to look around the whole training ground, right?" Both girls nodded as Naruto continued. However, the three of them failed to notice Plue looking behind them and become scared.

"She must have been planning to disguise herself as something with in the training grounds that would be out of place from what we saw before. If I'm right, then the test is to find her and thus, we pass the test." Tenten thought on it and realized that it was a sound plan, but she then asked "OK, that could be the case. But, maybe we are just suppose to realize the truth and then do a kai release to break the Genjutsu."

"It's worth a shot" said Naruto as the three Genin made the proper hand sign and released their chakra outwards, but the illusion remained active. "Darn, I guess we do have to find Kurenai-sensei" said Tenten. "But, why did she create an illusionary version of the Nine Tailed Fox?" wondered Hinata aloud.

Naruto scratched the side of his head as he thought about it, and then said "Guess she felt we needed more of a challenge than just trying to find her. And once we do find her, we can get all our questions answered." Naruto noticed Plue was pulling on his right arm sleeve and was about to ask what was up when Tenten asked "So, what's the plan Naruto?"

"Puun, puun" was heard coming from Plue. "In a minute buddy" said Naruto as he waved him off. "OK, this is what we'll do. Hinata, you and Tenten will take Plue and look for Kurenai-sensei while I'll keep the illusionary Fox occupied. Will your Byakugan be able to find her?"

Hinata nodded and said "Even if she's using a Genjutsu to disguise herself to look like a tree or anything else, I will still be able to see her chakra network if I'm close enough. But what about you Naruto, you can't fight the Fox alone." Naruto smiled as he said "I'll be fine. After all, this is only an illusion."

"That may be true, Naruto. But until the illusion is broken, any injury we receive will still feel very real. You got to be careful or you could suffer major mental and phsycological damage from a Genjutsu. Especially one that's as strong as this one appears to be" said a concerned Tenten.

Naruto gaped at her in surprise and said "What? Really? Aw snap, then we need to find Kurenai-sensei as fast as possible and get out of this mess." The girls nodded and Naruto was about to say something when he once again felt Plue tugging on his arm, his voice sounded very frightened. He turned and saw Plue looking behind him and looked to where Plue was looking as he said "OK buddy, what's.......wrong?"

Tenten and Hinata noticed Naruto's voice dropping off as they also looked to where he and Plue were looking and froze in horror. The Nine Tailed Fox had found them and its face was only a few feet above them, looking at them with a deadly gaze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH He found us" they all screamed as the jumped clear of their hiding spot. They knew it was only an illusion, but it's hard to remember that in times like this.

"Guys, go and find Kurenai. I'll keep our giant friend here busy" shouted Naruto. "Naruto, please let me stay and help you" shouted Hinata till she felt Tenten grab her arm and pull her away "Hinata, if we really want to help him, then we have to find Kurenai-sensei and end this test. And we need to do it before Naruto gets really head wonked."

Plue jumped on top of Tenten's head and nodded his agreement to this. Hinata finally gave in as they raced off to begin their look. 'Be careful, Naruto' thought Hinata as he left her sight. Seeing them vanish into the trees, Naruto looked at the Fox and said "Well, it's just me and you now. Wanna play?" Naruto had expected it to try and go after the girls and Plue, but it seemed totally focused on him and him alone.

**RMN**

"So, you seem interested in me. Is it because of our....special relationship? Well whatever, let's see if your a tough as your real self, ya damn fox" shouts Naruto as he readies Explosion for an attack. The Kyuubi roars at him as it raises its claws into the air and sends it coming down at Naruto.

"Explosion" shouts Naruto as he slams the sword into the ground, the blast creating a layer of smoke that conceals Naruto as the attack from the Fox hits the ground. From out of the smoke comes Naruto running up the Bijuu's arm, randomly smashing the sword against the Kyuubi as he moves higher.

Roaring in frustration from the attacks, the Kyuubi attempts to shake Naruto off it, but Naruto manages to stay on by adjusting his movements to stay centered in his run. Once he's close enough, Naruto leaps from the beast arm and goes flying at the Bijuu's face. Growling viciously, the Kyuubi goes to roar at Naruto again.

Seeing this coming and realizing the force from the roar would send him back to the ground, Naruto shouts out "I don't think so; Explodia Disc." He begins to swing Explosion widly, sending disc after disc of explosive kenetic energy flying right at the Kyuubi's face. The multiple explosions, though each individual one being barely felt by the Fox, the mass multiple hits are becoming rather annoying.

Seeing an opening from the Kyuubi's distraction, Naruto finishes his decent onto its face and starts attacking its face directly with as many hits as possible. 'Even if this is only an illusion from a Genjutsu, beating the Fox still feels really cool" thinks Naruto as he continues his assault.

**ENOUGH**

Naruto is caught off guard by the sudden demonic voice that fills his head. He stops and looks around and yells out "Who said that?" The reply he gets is the feeling of being sent into the air and slamming into the ground hard, the Explosion landing several yards away and reverting back into its Eisen Meteor form.

"What the hell....just happened?" wonders Naruto as he looks back to the Kyuubi and freezes at what he sees. Several claws made out of pure chakra emerging from the Kyuubi's body. "Damn Fox, seems you still have some surprises in store for me, huh?" The Fox grins at him as the chakra claws shoot towards Naruto, ready to cut him to shreds.

(with Hinata, Tenten, and Plue)

"Well Hinata, see anything?" ask Tenten as as they race along the ground. Hinata strains her eyes as she pushes her Byakugan as far as she can. " She had always been told that her ability to use her families blood limit was laughable at best, even though she had once heard that her eyes could be among the strongest the clan could have ever produced. But she had just not responded well to the standard Hyuga style of training and rather than adjusting the training to fit Hinata's needs...

Her instructors had just given up on her, calling her weak and an embarrassment to the clan. This resulting in Hinata developing an inferiority complex about herself which further affected her overall growth as a person. However, she had found a motivation to exceed her limits, and it was Naruto. If they didn't find Kurenai quickly and end the Genjutsu, then Naruto could suffer mental and emotional damage as a result of the illusion they were in.

They soon arrived at the spot where they had had been the day before as they came to a stop. "OK Hinata, we've covered the whole area. Did you see anything unusual?" asked Tenten. Hinata shook her head and said "No traces of chakra from anything. But there must be spots we haven't checked yet" said Hinata as she began to worry even more than she already was. Her fear that she was would fail Naruto was beginning to effect her judgment as she said "Let's go back and help him."

Tenten shook her head and said "The best for us to do would be to look again. It's possible that Kurenai-sensei did something to hide her chakra from you." Hinata nodded and said "I think so to, but we just can't leave Naruto to fight alone." As they talked, Plue noticed something and jumped from Tenten's head to go look at it.

"Hinata, I know your worried about Naruto. I am too, but we'll only just be in his way if we're there. He's got enough on his plate as it is by distracting the illusion of the Fox. But if we're there as well, then he will feel the need to protect us as well." "I know, but...." starts Hinata till they hear Plue calling to them.

"What's wrong Plue?" asked Hinata, then she notices what Plue noticed earlier. "Tenten, is that a Red Wood tree?" asked Hinata as she walked over to Plue. Tenten joined them and said "Yeah, it is.....wait? This is a Red Wood. But why is it here? Didn't Kurenai-sensei say that the Red Wood only surrounded the training ground to act as a zone limit?"

"Yes, and that means..." said Hinata as she focused her Byakugan completely on to the tree. "Then this Red Wood is not suppose to be here" said Tenten as she realized what Hinata was thinking. "Hinata, is it?" Hinata nodded as she said "Yes, I'm seeing a very small line of chakra surrounding the tree. This had to be where Kurenai-sensei is hiding."

"Then what are we waiting for, Gentle Fist her out of there" said Tenten as she and Plue backed away to let Hinata do her work. Hinata nodded and raised her hands to strike when they heard a deafening roar s heard. Both girls quickly turn and see something that horrifies them. From a distance, they see Naruto's limp body sailing through the air, followed by the face of the Kyuubi appear and a sphere of chakra gathering in its opened mouth.

Their eyes widen as the chakra sphere releases from the Fox as I high density energy beam aimed right at Naruto's body. "NARUTO" screams Hinata as Tenten shouts "Hinata, do it know before..." Hinata spins around and starts hitting the Red Wood as hard and as quickly as she can. But the sound of an explosion is heard as the tree begins to waver and fade.

(several minutes before, with Naruto)

Naruto sees the chakra claws racing towards him as he thrust a hand into the ground and pushes himself into a roll to dodge the hit. Using the role as momentum, he manages to get back on his feet and makes a mad dash for his sword. As he runs, he sees the chakra claws swerve direction and continue to come at him.

Seeing Eisen Meteor just a few feet away, he makes a jump/grab for it and almost has his hands in reach of the hilt, when a chakra claw erupts from the ground, grabbing him by his ankle, and swings him away from the sword and slams him into a tree. Naruto cries out in pain as he feels himself coughing up a little blood from the resulting impact.

Several more chakra claws come in and garb onto his other ankle and both wrist as the Fox grins down on him with an evil smirk. Naruto looks up at it and says "Wipe that stupid smile off your face. You may be a powerful demon, but it's doing you little good, seeing as your real self stuck inside by body, ya damn fox."

The Kyuubi's smile fades as another chakra claw appears and slams into Naruto's chest, sending him crashing through the tree and pinning him to the ground. Naruto cries out in pain as the chakra claw that is planted against his chest begins to burn badly. Naruto tries to break away as the burning pain in his chest grows stronger, but he is kept in place by the chakra claws.

Finally, he finds the claw on his chest moves away as he's hoisted into the air. Seeing the Kyuubi glare at him, Naruto quickly finds himself moving higher with out the feel of the other claws on him no more. 'He let me go? But why, what's happening' thinks Naruto as his limp body continues skyward.

He turns his head enough to see a ball of chakra appear in the Kyuubi's mouth as it readies a final attack. "NARUTO" comes the sound of Hinata's screaming voice. Naruto turns his head and sees her, Tenten, and Plue looking up towards him with terror filled eyes.

He smiles to himself as he lets out a sigh. 'Is this the end? Am I really going to die from the after effects that a Genjutsu has on a person?' Then, faces begin to appear in Naruto's mind. Images of the Hokage, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame. Konohamoru, Haru, Plue, Tenten, and finally Hinata who says "I believe in you, Naruto."

Suddenly finding a new strength with in himself, Naruto shouts out "This is not the end, I will make it through this. You hear me Kyuubi, I will make it through this. Believe it." Just then, Rave begins to glow on Eisen Meteor which causes the sword to glow as well before it lurches into the air and flies right at Naruto.

Seeing it coming, Naruto grabs his Ten Powers and hold it before him as the Kyuubi fires off a beam of pure condensed chakra. Seeing Rave glowing brightly, Naruto shouts out "I believe....in the power....of the Rave" as he swings the sword, hitting it against the chakra beam as it reaches him, creating a powerful explosion.

At that exact same moment, the Genjutsu breaks and the darkened sky returns to a normal blue sky and all traces of the Kyuubi and its attacks vanish into thin air. From where the out of place Red Wood was earlier in now Kurenai who looks at her students and says "Good work, though you could have just used a kai release on the red wood instead of...."

"Naruto" shout Hinata as she rushes off, ignoring Kurenai's words. "What's going on?" asked Kurenai as Tenten and Plue go to follow. "Naruto might have been hit by that chakra beam before the Genjutsu was fully dispelled. We need to see if he's alright" said Tenten as she ran after Hinata and Plue.

As Kurenai rushes to catch up, she thinks 'Chakra beam? But the Kyuubi was only suppose to attack with its tails and claws and not use any chakra based attacks. Does this mean that the real Kyuubi messed with the Genjutsu? Was it trying to hurt or even kill Naruto?' The four of them quickly arrive at the spot where Naruto would have impacted.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata as she looks at the crater, tears beginning to pour from her eyes at the thought that she might have failed him. She's just about to jump in and look for him when they hear a low groan, followed by movement coning from with in the smoke. A weary Naruto finally emerges and looks at them and says "You know sensei, that was a rather mean test."

Naruto's feet then give out on him as he starts to fall to the ground. Luckily, Tenten is able to respond quickly as she rushes in and catches him. "You know Naruto, your even more crazy than Lee and Guy-sensei. You know that, don't you?" Naruto looks up and gives her a smile and says "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult, Tenten?"

She smiles back and says "Both, ya idiot. But good work keeping the Fox off our backs anyways." Plue jumps into the crater and emerges a few seconds later dragging the sword behind it. "Waoh, Plue must be pretty strong to be able to drag Ten Powers behind him,seeing as it's way bigger and heavier than he is" observes Tenten as she seats Naruto by a rock.

Hinata is immediately by Naruto's side, some healing ointment in her hands as she ask "Are you OK Naruto? Do you need and healing done on you?" Naruto shakes his head and says "I'm fine but thanks for worrying and asking though, Hinata." She smiles, glad to see that he's OK.

"OK Kurenai-sensei, mind telling us what all this was about?" ask Tenten as she looks at the older woman. "Well, as you four already know, part of our teams job will be to find the other Rave Stones as well as find and destroy Dark Bring. This means we could find ourselves crossing the whole world at some point and time in the future."

"True, but why did you test us like this?" asked Naruto. "Simple, there is a chance we could encounter creatures like the Nine Tailed Fox out there. Maybe not an actual Bijuu, but that doesn't mean we won't see other giant demon like beast. After all, the world is a big place and who knows what creatures can be found out there. Now Naruto, did the Kyuubi really use chakra based attacks against you?"

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, it shots chakra lasers at us from its tails and it attacked me directly with chakra claws and that chakra beam. No offence, but isn't that a little extreme for a training session?" Kurenai nods and says "Yes, and I'm sorry for that." She decides to keep the truth to herself for now and speak with the Hokage about it later. "OK, now we need to talk about one more thing before we're done for today."

**RMN**

The three Genin looked at her as Hinata asked "And what's that Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai smiled at them as she had been waiting to say this so she could get a laugh from the reaction's she knew she'd see from them. "Naruto, have you ever wondered why the place you were given three years ago after your old home burned down has four bed rooms in it?"

Naruto nodded and said "I've always been curious about that. Since me and Plue sleep in the same room, having three spares seemed odd. I asked the old man about it when he gave it to me and he said I would find it in time." "And that time is now, Naruto. As of today, both Hinata and Tenten will be living with you. The four of you are now room mates."

The three Genin stood there for a few seconds as they absorbed the information, then they all reacted at once. "What, Hinata and Tenten will be living with me? But isn't that perverted for a guy to live with two teens girls he's not related to and have no adult supervision?" Tenten was thrown by this as well as she said "I agree with Naruto, unless you'll be living in the fourth room, sensei."

Kurenai shook her head and said "No, it will just be the three of you and Plue. The fourth room will be a guest room for now." "But what if Naruto decides to peak on us at inappropriate...." starts Tenten, till a thought accures to her. 'Wait, this could actually be interesting. Imagine the fun I could have at Naruto and Hinata's expense if I play things right?'

Tenten started to giggle to herself as idea after idea popped into her head. Meanwhile, Naruto was red faced as he said "I...I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm not a pervert." Wanting to milk this a little, Tenten gave his a fake suspicious look and said "Oh really? How can I be sure, Naruto? Well, you better not try anything or POW, I'll have to take you down a notch."

Naruto nodded and said "I'll be good, I promise." 'We'll have to change that' thought Tenten as she looked to Hinata to see her reaction. Hinata was red faced, her index fingers being mashed together as she thought 'I'll be living with Naruto? We'll be seeing each other in our night closes and Naruto might try to peak at me like Tenten said?'

Truth was, Hinata didn't know how to react to this. But two thing were obvious to her. One was that she had never felt so happy in her life and the other was that fate seemed to be throwing her plenty of opportunities to get Naruto to notice her. And it all seemed to good to be true.

Kurenai smiled at the funny scene before her as she said "While we've been here, movers have been busy moving your things over to Naruto's place. Let's return to the village so you two can make sure everything you'd want has been moved, then meet outside his, or should I say, your new home."

They began to walk till they notice Naruto had not moved. "Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked up and smiled as he said "You guys go on ahead. I...ah...got to go see a bush about something." And with that, Naruto runs into the tree line with Plue following after him.

"Naruto?" says Hinata as she's about to follow till she feels a hand come to rest on his shoulder. "He's fine, Hinata. Probably just needs to take a leak or something. Lets just let him be unless you think he might need your help with that?" said Tenten who breaks into a laugh as Hinata's cheeks turn a dark shape of red.

Hinata shakes her head as she walks after Kurenai and Tenten while thinking 'But the look in Naruto's eyes when I spoke...did something happen to him?' After making some distance with the girls and looking back to see if they followed, Naruto lets out a small cry of pain as he suddenly stumbles forward. He comes into contact with a nearby tree as he leans against it, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Puun?" says Plue as he runs up, worried about Naruto's sudden episode. Naruto removes his coat and pulls his shirt off, allowing Plue to see the problem. At the center of his chest, right over his heart, is an angry red mark in the shape of the chakra claw. "Damn, why didn't this fade along with my other injuries when the Genjutsu was lifted?" pondered Naruto aloud as he reached up and touched to mark.

**VERY SOON, WE SHALL MEET FACE TO FACE**

Naruto's eyes bulge as he collapses to the ground and pants horrible, sweat pouring from his face. "That voice. Was it....the Fox? Just what is...going on here?" After another few moments, the pain had lessened enough for Naruto to stand again. He was actually amazed he had been able to keep a straight face during the talk with Kurenai-sensei and the others.

"Come on Plue, we better hurry back before they start to worry" says Naruto as he begins to walk towards the path. Plue runs up and jumps onto his head, speaking "Puun puun" to Naruto. "Are you asking me to go and let some one look about the mark?" asked Naruto. Plue gave an affirming nod as Naruto said "I can't. I don't know what's up with this mark. But I have a feeling nobody can help me with it. Besides, I don't want Hinata and Tenten to worry." Plue just nods as they head back home.

(two hours later)

Naruto had just finished dressing after having taken a shower. He had thought about his new roommates and realized that, among other things, bath room time was going to be very weird from now on and he would need to be careful about walking in when the girls could be in there and possibly not decent either.

All though, he did admit to himself that even though he wasn't a pervert, having two teen girls as attractive as Hinata and Tenten definitely wasn't a bad thing. 'Who knows, it might even be interesting and fun.' DING-DONG "Ah, that must be them" said Naruto as he walked to the door.

He opened it and saw them both smiling at him, though Hinata's cheeks were there usual red coloring which once again made him wonder if she was feeling OK. "Well Naruto, aren't you gonna invite us in?" asked Tenten. "Oh right, sorry about that. Come in and...um....welcome home."

"Where's Plue, Naruto?" asked Hinata. Naruto looked up stairs and said "Sleeping right now. Don't worry though, he'll be up for dinner. Speaking of, is there anything you two want?" Hinata's blush deepened and said "That's OK, Naruto. I can make us dinner." "Are you sure, Hinata. I don't mind...." "Please Naruto, I don't want you feeling like you need to do everything for us" said Hinata pleadingly.

"OK, if your sure" said Naruto. "Hold it, first things first. Where are our rooms?" asked Tenten. "Oh right, follow me" said Naruto as he led them up the stairs. Upon arriving at the top, Naruto said "The first door on the left is my room. And across from me is the bath room. The middle door on the right is a hall closet and the far right door is the spare bed room, seeing as its still empty."

Tenten walk forward and opened the middle door on the left and grinned as she looked inside. Turning back, she said "Oh Hinata, guess what. You and Naruto are right next to each other. And your doors are side by side too." At hearing this, Hinata went from being red cheeked to red faced as Tenten got close to her and whispered into her ear.

"You know what that means. You and Naruto can have private mid-night meetings for...stuff" said Tenten quietly enough so Naruto couldn't hear. 'Me and Naruto....sneaking.....night...stuff?' thought Hinata as images popped into her head as Tenten whispered some of them to her. Tenten's words and the images in her mind that came from them proved to much as Hinata started to sway back and forth before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

"Hey, Hinata. Are you OK?" shouted Naruto as he barely caught her before she could fall down the stairs. He then looked at Tenten and asked "What did you say to her?" Tenten gave him an innocent look as she said "Only the truth about the future, I'm sure of that. Now Naruto, take her into her room and lay her down, please."

Tenten smiled to herself as she went to check on her room while a red faced Naruto nervously walked into Hinata's room. Even though he had been in this room before, things were different now that a girl was living in it. As he gently placed Hinata down on her bed and went to move away, he stopped and looked back at her and gave her a warm smile.

'She's really pretty, why haven't I...Wait, did I really just think that? Aw man, I'm turning into a pervert already' Naruto said mentally as he quickly left Hinata's room. He stands outside till Tenten returns and goes to enter Hinata's room. "Hey Tenten, why are you going inside? We shouldn't be disturbing Hinata now."

"Because Naruto, I need to make sure you didn't molest her while you and her were alone and she was asleep" said a grinning Tenten who was proud of thinking that one up. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his face redder than it had ever been before as he stammered out "I...I...I...would never do that to her. I'm going to get dinner started."

Naruto then raced down the stairs, still freaking out over the fact Tenten thinks he could do something like that. "I know you wouldn't molest her, Naruto. That's the problem. I'm sure she would let you if you ever actually did, though" said a grinning Tenten as she entered Hinata's room.

She walked over to to Hinata's vanity and opened the secret compartment and pulled out Hinata's Naruto dolly and gave it to the sleeping girl, who immediately latch onto it and softly said "Mmm, Naruto..." Tenten gave her a kind smile as she pulled the covers over Hinata's body and said "Give it time, Hinata. I'm sure he'll truly notice you and your feelings soon." With that, Tenten left the room to go help Naruto with making dinner and to tease him some more, seeing as it was really fun.

**RMN**

(one month later)

"Pearl, this is Illusion. Have you spotted the target yet?" asked Kurenai from here look out point. Hinata tool a quick scan of the area with her Byakugan, then said "Nothing that fits the description of our target. What about you, Silver?" Tenten looked around the bush she was hiding in, then said "Nothing here, what about you Horn Dog?"

Naruto sighed and said "Don't call me that please, I'm Raver. And I think I spotted our tabby kitty just a few yards away. Permission to make a move, Illusion." "Wait till we can get into possession to assist" said Kurenai. Two minutes later, she said "OK Raver, we're all ready. You can make your move at any time."

Naruto smiled, then looked up at Plue and said "Well buddy, lets catch us a run away cat." Naruto snuck out from the bushes and managed to get behind the cat. Plue hopped from his head as he lunged forward, not making a sound. The cat turned, gave Naruto a fierce hiss before it lept over him, extended its impressive sized claws, and went right for Naruto's face.

Fifteen minutes later, Team 7 was walking back towards to Kage tower with Hinata holding the cat and Tenten holding Plue while Naruto tried to hold his clawed up face together. "Good work you guys. It usually takes longer for Genin teams to find old Toro here. Naruto turned and glared at the cat, who gave him a threatening hiss in return.

Naruto growled and said "Hinata, will you put that little demon on the ground for a second?" Hinata looked at Naruto and asked "Why?" "Trust me, you'll understand." Hinata nodded and placed the cat on the ground. The moment she backed away, Naruto grabbed his sword and shifted it into Explosion mode as he screamed "I'm turning you into a kitty kabob right here and now."

Instead, the cat dodge his attack again and slapped his tail into Naruto's face and actually sent Naruto air born before he hit the ground hard. "Damn, that's one strong cat. Maybe Toro should take Naruto's place on the team" said Tenten as she laughed at what had just happened. Naruto sighed in despair as he thought 'Man, I can't believe that thing beat me twice.'

They soon arrived at the Kage tower and stood before the Hokage. After seeing Toro returned to his owner, Naruto whispered to Tenten "Now I know why that cat is constantly running away. I actually feel sorry for it." "Me too, but I guess it works out in its own way" said Tenten.

Sarutobi looked at the team and asked "Kurenai, how have they been holding up so far?" Kurenai looked at her team with pride as she said "Very well, actually. It won't be long before they are ready to take on harder task." "How about making our next mission a little harder" said Naruto, which got every one to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked Sarutobi, though he had been expecting this for a while. "Well, our team will eventually have to face much harder challenges, especially once we start finding Rave Stone locations, right? So wouldn't it be good to start giving us mission's that can help prepare us for the challenges we know will be coming soon?"

Kurenai sighed, then smiled as she said "Naruto, I can see the sense in your idea, but you three are still not ready for anything higher than D-ranked mission's now. There are still things I'd like to teach you before we move up to C-rank missions." Naruto got a disappointed look on his face, but nodded his understanding anyways.

"Actually, there is a C-rank mission that became available today and I think it would be a good test for them to try." Kurenai and her team stood there shocked till she said "Are you sure sir? We can still wait a little..." Sarutobi shook his head and said "No, it's fine. Besides, any team who would be good for this are out on other missions right now, anyways."

"OK, then what's the mission?" asked Kurenai. Pulling out a scroll and handing it to Kurenai, Sarutobi said "You are to escort a man named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves and act as his body guard. Then once you arrive, you will act as body guards to his team of construction workers as they build a bridge that shall connect the island nation of Wave to the main land. it seems they have been having trouble from vagrants who wandered into the area recently."

"How long would we be gone?" asked Kurenai. "Three weeks, assuming there is no trouble brought on by delays. So, will you except?" Kurenai looked back to her team and asked "Well, it's up to you three." Naruto grinned happily and said "Oh yeah, definitely." Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed at his readiness for this. "If Naruto thinks we can do it, then so do I." Tenten nodded and said "Yeah, lets do it. I have some experience with C-rank anyways from my time with Team Guy." "Puun" said Plue as he gave them the victory sign with his paw.

"Well, I guess we except then, lord Hokage" said Kurenai. "Good, now let me introduce the man you'll be escorting." Sarutobi snapped his fingers and the Anbuu on guard walked over and opened a side door and informed the man inside to come in. The man who entered the room appeared to be in his sixties with a trimmed white beard and messy hair.

It was obvious that he was drunk based on how he was walking and the fact he had a giant sake bottle in his left hand. "So, you finally found some idiots to take me home, huh?" he said in a slurred voice. "Yes, this is Tazuna. And this here is one of our best first year teams, Team......Rave."

Tazuna hiccuped as he looked them over. He blushed as he checked out Kurenai and thought 'Hmm, I wonder if she's dating anyone? And for that matter, is she interested in older guys?' He then looked at Tenten and said "You look like you could be quite the spit fire and very independent, too. Must make it hard to land a boyfriend, huh?"

A vein popped into Tenten's head as she thought 'What, this old fossil saying I'm not attractive enough to land a guy?' Tazuna looked at Hinata and blushed a little as well as he said "Hey, you don't strike me as the sort of person who'd make a good ninja. I got an idea, why don't you and the older woman come live with me. I'm not one to go robbing the cradle, but you two I might be willing to make an exception for..."

He didn't finish as Naruto jumped up and smacked Tazuna on top of his head with his fist. "You dirty old pervert. Leave Hinata alone. I doubt she wants to old guy trying to put the moves on her." Hinata blushed at Naruto's coming to her defence. She had been a little scared their client would try something, but now she felt fine and it gave her a warm feeling knowing Naruto would protect her from people like that.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was wondering why Naruto only told him to stay away from Hinata and not her as well. Tazuna looked at Naruto and said "Well, I see I'll have one brat present who won't be worth anything. Oh well, I get what a pay for." Naruto was fuming at the insinuation that he was worthless as Tazuna notices Plue. "Puun" said Plue as he looked at Tazuna.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MONSTER WINGLESS WOOD PECKER" screams Tazuna as he droops his sake jar and swears to finally give up the sauce. "Plue isn't a wingless Wood Pecker, he's a carrot nosed dog" said Hinata. "What? That's even more freakish" shouts Tazuna. "OK, that's enough. Mr. Tazuna, this is the team that you'll be counting on, so I suggest you deal with it."

Tazuna sighed and said "Fine, I"ll be heading to the Main Gate and awaiting your arrival. Don't take to long now." And with that, Tazuna left to get his things from the hotel he had stayed at the night before. "Kurenai, I wish to talk to you about something. The rest of you, go and get your stuff ready. Kurenai will come for you in 45 minutes, so say goodbye to any one you wish to as well." The three Genin left as Kurenai asked "So, what do you wish to speak to me about?"

(with Tenten)

"So, your going on your first mission that will keep you gone for several weeks?" asked Tenzen as he looked at his daughter. Tenten nodded as she said "That's right, I just stopped by to say goodbye before going home to pack." Tenzen nodded and said "I see. Well, I think its time I gave you a special item that will be very useful for you to have in the future."

"What's that?" asked Tenten. Tenzen had her follow him into the families special treasure vault that was hidden in the basement of their home. He stopped near the back and pulled out a box that Tenten noted to being very familiar to her, though she wasn't sure why. "In here is the most important treasure we Musica have owned for countless generations."

Tenten became excited at wanting to see what was in the box now as she asked "What is it, dad?" "Inside here in the most powerful weapon to ever be created by a Silver Claimer. It is the most powerful Silver to ever be forged. In here is the legendary item called Silver Ray: the Ocean Rending Spear."

"Silver Ray? You mean THE Silver Ray that Hamrio used in the Kingdom Wars?" Tenzen nodded and said "The very same." Now Tenten gave him a puzzled look as she said "Then how can it be a spear when its inside such a small box?" asked Tenten. Tenzen removed the lock and started to open it as he said "As with all Silver items, it is usually kept with in a alternate form to make it easier to carry around. In its lesser state, it takes on the form of a skull with a sword impaling it and the sword has a snake wrapped around it."

'Wait, did he say a skull, sword, and snake combo form?' thought Tenten as she began to worry. Tenzen opened the box and said "And here it....wait, where is it?" It wasn't in there. Tenzen looked at the box and wondered if he might have grabbed the wrong box and checked. It was indeed Silver Ray's container, but where was it then?

As Tenzen began to panic, Tenten finally spoke up in a weak and nervous voice. "Dad, does it look like this?" she asked as she manipulated her two silver bracelets into the form she heard him describe it as. He nodded and said "Yes, that's it exactly. Have you been down here with out permission and found it?"

Tenten gulped as she said "Yeah, I accidental knocked that box over and it fell out. It looked cool so I decided to keep it on me as a good luck charm." Tenzen breathed a sigh of relief as he said "Oh thank Kami. Where is it now, though?" Tenzen noticed his daughter fear filled eyes and he asked again with a more serious tone in his voice "Tenten, where is it?"

She laughed nervously as she said "Well, you see. On my last mission with Team Guy, I met this peddler who had this amazing special limited edition Kunai set and I wanted to buy it, but I didn't have the money. So I.....traded him my good luck charm in exchange for the kunai set. I'm sorry."

"YOU WHAT? YOU TRADED ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPONS EVER CREATED IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD FOR A BOX OF KUNAI?" he roared at the top of his lungs. "Well, yeah. How was I to know? Most of the stuff down here is junk anyways. You should have told me sooner" said Tenten in self defence. "You shouldn't have even been in here with out telling me first."

Tenten looked down sadly and said "I'm sorry dad. I really screwed up up big time. huh?" Tenzen noticed tears building up in her eyes and sighed "Well, it can't be helped I guess. OK Tenten, tell me everything about this man so I can go and request the Hokage send people out to find him. We need to get Silver Ray back as soon as possible. If anyone ever figures out what it is and can actually activate it, we could have a threat on par with the Overdrive to deal with."

(with Hinata)

"Hello father" said a nervous Hinata. Hiashi looked up and gave a simple nod to his daughter as he asked "How are things going with your team and you current living arrangements?" Hinata wished her father showed her more warmth. Ever since her mother had died, her father had become cold and distant and it made it hard for her to talk with him.

"It's good, father. Our team has done well with all the mission's we have been given and living with Naruto, Tenten, and Plue is really fun. They have been very nice to me and have helped me improve my abilities as a shinobi." Hiashi nodded and said "I would like to see how you've grown over the last month then."

Hinata became nervous at it would either be Neji or Hanabi she would have to fight. Neji was so cruel in their matches that she could never get an opening in to either attack or defend. And with Hanabi, she was always afraid she could hurt her younger sister, so she would only pretend to fight and let her sister win the match so at least she could be encouraged.

"Actually father, I came here to inform you that my team and I have been given our first C-ranked mission. We'll be leaving with in the hour and I wanted you to know before I left." Hiashi turned and looked at her. He was upset that she was always so nervous around him, so withdrawn. But he didn't blame her for that. It was just one of the many failings he knew he had done as a father and worst was the fact that rather than try to make up for it, he just went on like normal and made things worse.

"I see, well at least things are going well for your team. When will you be returning?" "Three weeks unless something happens to keep us there longer." Hiashi nodded as he said "Well, make sure you don't become a burden to Kurenai or your teammates." He hated himself for saying that, but things like that always happened to him and he was just to proud to apologize to her.

Hinata looked down sadly, thinking her father still saw her as a burden as she said "Yes sir. Well, I better should be going so I don't delay our departure." As Hinata began to left, Hiashi said just loud enough for her to hear "And take care of yourself as well. Make sure you come back safely." Hinata turned back and bowed before leaving, a happy smile on her face at knowing that maybe her father did care for her after all.

(with Naruto)

"Well Plue, what do you think we should pack to bring on this mission?" asked Naruto. Plue, who was walking beside him, looked up and said "Puun, Pu-puun." Naruto sighed and said "Yeah yeah, I know. Bring plenty of lollipops. Well, at least your easy to pack for." Just then, Naruto saw Konohamoru running up to him, shouting "Hey boss, I need your help."

Naruto stopped and asked "Hey little bro, what's wrong?" Konohamoru came to a stop and took a moment to catch his breath before asking "Have you seen Ebisu-sensei? He was suppose to meet me for training a half hour ago and he never showed." Naruto shook his head and said "Nope, haven't seen his around. What about you, Plue?"

Plue shook his head as well as Konohamoru said "Darn, where could he be? Hey Naruto, could you and Plue help me look, please?" Naruto thought about it and said "Well, I'm suppose to be getting ready for an important mission. But what the heck, I have a few minute to kill. Hey Plue, think you can sniff him out?"

Konohamoru looked at them and asked "Can Plue really do that?" Naruto shrugged and said "I don't see why not. He is a dog, after all. Maybe an unusual, one of a kind dog, but a dog none the less. So how about it partner, think you can?" Plue shrugged as well before he started to look around, and then suddenly broke off into a run.

"You think he will find him?" asked Konohamoru. Naruto looked around and said "Sure he will. There's nothing Plue can't do when he tries." They saw Plue turn and corner and they followed quickly and froze at what they saw. Plue was hopping up and down in front of the Leaf Candy Emporium.

Naruto smacked his head and said "Plue, this isn't Ebisu-sensei. Did you even hear what we wanted you to find." "Hey wait, is that a giggling sound I hear?" asked Konohamoru. Naruto quieted from his Plue yelling and then heard it as well. "I think it's coming from the storage shed."

They walked over and Naruto grabbed the door and forced it opened. Inside was Ebisu, reading the newest copy of Make Out Paradise. He turned, and looked at them with his cheeks burning red in embarrassment as he said "What...what are you two doing here?" "Sensei, you mean to tell me you choose to read that perverted book over training me?" yelled Konohamoru. Ebisu looked at his watch and gasped at how late it was as he said "Please forgive me, honored grandson. I promise I will never..."

Naruto interrupted him and said "Just forget it, Konohmaoru. just go and tell the old man about this and ask him to give you a sensei who would be better for you than this....closet perv." Konohamoru nodded and said "Good idea. I'm going to do that now." They then began to leave as Ebisu shouted out "Wait, not that. Anything but that."

**RMN**

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten stood outside their home as Kurenai walked up and asked "So, are you three ready to go?" Hinata and Tenten nodded, Plue gave her a thumbs up, and Naruto gave her a salute and said "Ready sensei, lets go get this party started." Kurenai smiled at his enthusiasm as she said "Good, but before we leave, there are a few things we need to talk about."

"What is it, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata. "First, lord Hokage believes Tazuna may not have told us the full story about the problems he's been having with the bridge. Recently, there have been rumors about a man named Gato committing heinous crimes in Wave, though there is yet any definitive proof. Truth is, this mission could actually be a B-ranked or possibly even an A-ranked mission. And to that end, we may be getting back up should anyone else become available to send."

"But if that's the case, then why are we being sent then?" asked Tenten. "Simple, we have learned that one of the four Rave Stones is located in Wave, according to what was recently decoded from the Rave Codex. Though it took time to relay the old world map with the current one and figure out the change that has occurred during the to points of time."

"So, do we know where in Wave?" asked Naruto. Kurenai shook her head and said "Unfortunately, no. All we can do is hope Plue can sense it once we arrive and lead us to it. Until then, mention none of this to Tazuna. There are some things he doesn't need to know." The three Genin nodded as they left to head to the front gate.

They soon arrived and saw a rather irritated and drunk Tazuna glaring at them. "It's about time you showed up. If I'd waited any longer, I would have docked your payment for this mission." He went to take another drink from his sake jar when Kurenai shot forward and snatched it from his hand. "Hey, what are you....no, not my drink" cried Tazuna as Kurenai dumped the contents onto the ground.

"Sorry, but we could run into trouble along the way and having you drunk won't help us in protecting you. Besides, I don't want you trying to get my team to drink that stuff anyways." Tazuna huffed and said "Fine, but a little liquor could do them some good. After all, if they're old enough to be expected to kill people, then things like drinking shouldn't be a problem."

Kurenai kust shook her head and said "This is going to be a long mission, I just know it." The three Genin nodded as they began the journey. As they moved along the path, the failed to notice that they were being watched. "Should we attact now?" asked one of the assassin's. The other shook his head and said "Wait till they're far enough away from the village. We didn't get paid enough to take on the whole Hidden Leaf, not that we would be stupid enough to do that anyways."

(two hours later)

"Hey guys, can we stop for a minute? My legs aren't as sturdy as they once where. And I'm suffering a major hang over to boot" asked Tazuna. Kurenai nodded as her team also took a rest on the grass. "Ah man, my feet are killing me" said Naruto as he rested against a tree. "Puun" agreed Plue as he sat besides him.

Naruto looked at Plue and said "Why are you complaining? You've spent the whole trip on my head, or have you forgotten." Plue's responce is to lay back and fall alseep. Hinata takes a seat on a rock and smiles at them while Tenten leans up against a tree and says "You'll get use to it, Naruto. Once we do a few more missions that require us to take long walks that is."

"How long did it take you to get use to traveling, Tenten?" asked Hinata. Tenten smiled and said "I'll let you know when I actually do." The three Genin laughed as Tazuna huffed at them. 'Are they really suppose to protect me? They really look like they just got off of wearing diapers. Maybe I should have them go back and send a better team instead.'

As they sat there, Naruto realized something. "Hey, isn't a little quiet out here?" "Sure it is. Is that a problem, Naruto?" asked Tenten. "No, Naruto's right. It is quiet out here. Too Quiet. Even the sound of birds chirping has disappeared" said Hinata as both she and Naruto stood up. Tenten, realizing they were right, readies to transform her Silver for a possible fight.

Suddenly, two figures emerge from out of nowhere and attack. The figure launches his attack against Kurenai while the other fires off a bladed grappling chain aimed right at Hinata's chest. "Hinata, watch out" shouts Tenten, but the attack is already to close for her to dodge as she watches it come upon her quickly.

"Hinata" shouts Naruto as he pushes her out of the way, only to be hit square on his left shoulder. Naruto cries out as he's sent flying into a tree, the weapon piercing him and pinning him down. "Naruto" screams Hinata as she rushed to his side. "Hinata, Naruto's fine. Go protect Tazuna" orders Kurenai.

She looks quickly at Naruto, who nods his aggreement before Hinata runs over to the older man and activates her Byakugan. "Hold on sensei, I'll help" shouts Tenten as she morph's her Silver into twin battle claws and tries to attack from the side. But her opponent swings his metal gauntlet around and blocks the attack.

Kurenai tries to cast a Genjutsu over them, but her opponent is back on her before she can finish the hand signs. The second attacker comes right at Hinata with his clawed weapon ready to strike. "Run little girl, you shouldn't have to die so young you know" says Tazuna. Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I can't run. I won't abandon the mission just to save myself. I'm a Leaf ninja and we always fulfill the mission given to us."

The man thrust forward with his weapon and Hinata pushes Tazuna out of the way, then does a low spin and hits her opponent with a Gentle Fist shot to his right knee. "Gahhh, what the....?" he says as he finds himself losing all feeling in his right leg. Hinata tries to hit him again but he jumps away with his still good left leg.

"All right, Hinata" shouts Tenten. But in her moment of distraction, the other man retracts his weapon from Naruto's shoulder and whips it to hit Tenten. "Watch out" shouts Kurenai who rushes in and takes the hit her self along her arm and immediately collapses to the ground. "Kurenai-sensei? What happened, why did you collapse? That attack didn't hit you that hard?"

"Heh heh, it's simple little kunoichi. Our weapons have been coated with a paralysis serum that takes effect immediately. Both the woman and and the boy have been rendered immobile for the next few hours." Tenten looks and sees Naruto having slumped against the tree, unmoving as well.

"Naruto" shouts Tenten as she goes to run to him when she feels the second attacker come in and punch her hard in the stomach, sending her down to the ground. "No, Naruto, Tenten, Kurenai-sensei" cries Hinata as she now finds herself and Tazuna alone. "Now, just you little one." Be careful, that ones a Hyuga."

The first nods as he pulls fires off his weapon again with the second firing his off just seconds later. 'I see, even if I can dodge one, the other can be adjust with a whipping motion and be able to hit me. What should I do?' Hinata ask herself as she prepares to take a chance and dodge and hope she can avoid the second one as well.

Then, with out warning, the two attacks suddenly curve away from Hinata and hit against the Eisen Meteor. "What?" says the first attacker. Naruto grins and says "Now Hinata, finish them off." Hinata nods as she rushes in with her fist raises. "Quickly, retract them" shouts the second, but both find their weapons have jammed. "No, its stuck" shouts the first as Hinata arrives and hits both of them in their chest with a chakra powered blow, causing both to collapse.

Tazuna, who had been watching the fight, is shocked that they one. "How on earth did they win? I thought for sure we would all die." He then smiles as he thinks to himself 'Maybe they might be able to do the job after all.' Hinata reaches into her pack and pulls out some medicine and uses it to restore movement to Kurenai, then runs over to attend to Naruto's injuries.

Tenten regains consciousness as Kurenai ask "Naruto, what did you do to their weapons? I was able to see it, but what happened exactly?" Naruto looks at Eisen Meteor and says "When Tenten's father was reforging the sword, he added special chakra absorbing metal to it that would make it stronger than it had been in the past. It can also have an interesting effect on the various swords if you channel chakra into them."

"Like what, Naruto?" asked Hinata. "Well, I already said that Explosion can launch exploding energy disc when I push chakra into the blade. And as for Eisen Meteor? By channeling chakra into the blade, the sword becomes a very powerful magnet that can draw in enemies weapons and stop them from throwing kunai at people seeing as I can draw thrown kunai at the sword and stop them. As for the rest? First I need to know what the other swords are first."

Kurenai nodded and said "That will be a real advantage to us in the future, though we need to be careful about our own attacks being effected as well." Tenten groaned from her sore stomach as she asked "Hey Naruto, how were you able to move enough to pull Eisen Meteor free and use its magnet power? Weren't you paralysed like Kurenai-sensei?"

Naruto shrugged and said "Guess they didn't hit me as well as they thought." Just then, Tazuna walks up and says "Thank you for protecting me. I owe you all for this." Kurenai nods and says "It's our job. But if you want to thank us, then please tell us the truth about what help you really need. Those nin we just battled aren't the sort of people who would just attack unless they had been paid to kill an important target."

Tazuna sighs and said "You're right. I didn't tell your Hokage the full story. So I shall tell you all now seeing as you deserve to know the truth."

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Tazuna reveals the truth about the help he needs. Naruto sees something unlike anything he's ever seen before. And a new enemy appears wielding a Dark Bring of unfathomable power. Can Team Rave beat this powerful new opponent?_

_find out next time one Rave Master Naruto:_ **A Demon's Dark Bring**

_also next chapter, ep.1 of the bonus story:_ **Naota's Bizarre Day**


	6. A Demon's Dark Bring

Sorry for the delay, my modem went bad on me the Saturday after I released chpt.5 of this story. I only just got it fixed today and I was finally able to release this chapter (as well as catch up on reading the Naruto manga, watch the episodes I missed of Shippuden, and catch up reading Bleach, among other things). Chpt.7 should be out by Friday with chpt.8 being out by next Monday and chpt.9 by next Friday, assuming I have no other delays occur.

I don't own Naruto or the elements I borrow from Rave Master

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 6: A Demon's Dark Bring**

The team had taken seats while looking at Tazuna who was readying himself to tell them the full story, though he was afraid they might back out from the mission once they had heard what it was he had to tell. "Well, we're waiting" said Tenten as she started to tap her foot against the ground impatiently, taking Kurenai by surprise as she had expected Naruto to be the impatient one here.

Tazuna sighed as he said "Very well. I guess I should begin by asking if any of you have heard of the difficulties that has been faced by the people of Wave?" Kurenai nodded and said "We know that the land baron Gato has been creating difficulties for the people there, but he shouldn't be that big of a problem seeing as he's just one man compared to an entire land full of people."

Tazuna nodded and then said "Normally, that would be true. But in this situation, it isn't." "What do you mean?" asked a concerned Hinata. "Well, for one thing, Gato has more power than many outsiders know about. He happens to be very wealthy and has hired many powerful men with no allegiances to any nation to be his private control force. Because of this, he rules over all of Wave with an iron fist and there is nobody in our land with the power to oppose him."

"What about your feudal lord? Wouldn't he have something to say about a guy like that controlling everything like this Gato does?" asked Naruto. Kurenai looked at her three student's and said "Not in this situation. The Land of Waves doesn't have it's own feudal lord. Only nations like the Land of Fire have rulers to govern over them. smaller lands like Wave our ruled by its people. As such, it's easy for people like Gato to come in and take control if they have enough money, power, and influence to do so."

Tazuna smiled and said "Your sensei is correct on that. With the power and man power Gato has at his disposal as well as the financial power to pay for those men, Gato has taken full control over Wave and as long as he doesn't try to expand his control and power into other regions that have ruler's like your nation has, they won't lift a finger to interfere with him or stop what he's doing to us citizen's of Wave."

"So what is he doing exactly?" asked Tenten. Tazuna looked down sadly and said "Basically, he's killing our land and our people all for his own gain. He has been severally taxing us and destroying our very way of life. And that's why the bridge project is so important to us."

"And whys that?" asked Hinata, though she already had an idea what its purpose was going to serve. "Well, as you know, the Land of Waves is an island nation. And seeing as that is the case, our land is well known for our shipping industry and I believe that's why Gato chose to come and control us. One of the industries he controls is shipping and he saw our land as a prime location to gain more money" said Tazuna.

"We hope that with the completion of the bridge which he would have no control over, we might finally come into a position where we will be able to finally fight back against him and his men and retake our land from him and his tyrannical rule. Not surprisingly, when Gato found out, he decided he needed to stop the construction of the bridge since he could see how big of a threat it would be to him and all he was wanting to achieve" continued Tazuna.

"And the reason you need us is to protect the bridge till it can be completed and your finally able to fight back against Tazuna" said Naruto. Tazuna nodded, then said "Well, I was kind of hoping that I might be able to convince you Leaf ninja to deal with Gato and his empire for us, or at least weaken him enough for me and my people to finish him off."

"But you weren't expecting that the ninja who would be assigned to come with you would be kids fresh out of the ninja academy?" asked Kurenai. Tazuna shook his head and said "No, I knew I couldn't reveal the full story to your Hokage after I tried getting help from the Land of Water, but the price they asked me to pay for the service was more than we could afford at the time."

"So you decided to come to our village and ask for help, though you decided to alter your story so that you could get help and not experience the same problem as before?" said Hinata. "That's right. I'm sorry I lied to all of you, but please understand the position me and my people are in. We need help and we need it badly. I know I don't have a right to ask this, after the trouble I put you four in. But please, help us" said Tazuna in a pleading voice as he got down on his knees and bowed before them.

Kurenai sighed as she said "It's not that simple, Tazuna. It's not that we wouldn't want to help you, but you need to understand that my team just doesn't have the experience needed for this kind of mission yet. And as their sensei, my first priority is to them and their protection. However, I will let them make the final call on if we continue this mission or not."

Tazuna looked up and the three teens before him as Tenten and Hinata looked at Naruto. "Well, I leave this up to you" said Tenten. Hinata nodded and said "What ever Naruto decides, I will follow along with." Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a minute. He then opened his eyes and said "OK, we'll do it. Just because the mission has become more difficult doesn't mean we can just run away from it. And I'd like to help the people of Wave escape from the control of this Gato guy as well."

The girls nodded their aggreement as Kurenai said "Very well, we shall continue the mission. However Tazuna, you will be expected to compensate us by giving us both room and food to make up for your lie and I will also need you to provide us with more information about what we can expect to deal with from Gato."

Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief as he said "I understand and I will do what ever I can to help you and make up for deceiving you. And....thank you for not abandoning us in this time of need." With that, he turned and began to walk down the road again with the Leaf nin following right behind him.

'Besides, we have to find the Rave Stone. We couldn't quite this mission even if we wanted too' mentally added Naruto as they walked down the road. As they moved forward, none of them noticed the figure watching them from the tree line. "So, they defeated the demon brothers? It looks like they might be more of a challenge than expected. I guess he'll have to fight them himself." And with that, the figure vanished into thin air.

**RMN**

The light of the moon reflected off the calm waters as the team slowly and silently made their way across the water with the unfinished bridge just with is eye sight. The had arrived just after nightfall and had decided to cross over to Wave before setting up camp for the night.

"So, does this bridge have a name yet?" asked Tenten.

Tazuna shook his head and said "No, we won't give it it's official name until we complete construction in three weeks, provided we don't have any unforeseen set backs in that time." He then took a good look at the bridge, even though it was dark out. After a few minutes, he sighed in relief as he said "Good, it doesn't appear Gato tried anything while I was gone. That's a load off my mind for now."

Kurenai looked over to him and asked "Why do you suppose he didn't make a move to destroy the bridge while you were gone?" Tazuna shrugged and then said "Not sure. Maybe he wants to destroy it while I watch so he can destroy my spirit, thus making me not try to build another bridge. Plus, killing me may be to big of a waste of money for him to have to give."

Kurenai nodded and settled back, then she heard Tenten giggle. She turned to Tenten and asked "What's so funny?" Tenten gave her a warm smile as she pointed to the source of her giggling. "Take a look sensei. Aren't the really cute, looking like that?" Kurenai then turned her head to where Tenten was pointing and smiled as well, fighting back a giggle of her own.

What both girls saw was Naruto and Hinata asleep. In the darkness and the slowness of the boat along with the motions of the waves had caused them both to nod off. As a result of this and seeing that they had been sitting next to each other, Hinata had leaned over and rested her head onto Naruto's shoulder.

This had led Naruto's head to tilt over and come to rest against her head. And the funniest was Plue was spread out across both of them with a little sleep bubble coming from his nose/horn thingy. Tazuna looked at them as well and sighed as he said "Those two are so cute like that, it's making my teeth decay from the sweetness of it."

(Zabuza's hideout)

Zabuza was busy sharpening his Executioner's Blade seeing as he always wanted it to be at it's sharpest for any given situation when a figure dresses in black and who's face was covered appeared before him. "Master Zabuza, I have news about the Demon Brothers."

For a few moments, Zabuza ignored him as he finished his work. Once completed, he laid his sword off to the side and looked at the new arrival and said "I'm guessing they failed, otherwise they would be reporting back to my and not you." The figured nodded and then said "Correct, and that's not even the worst of it either."

"And what IS the worst of it?" asked a slightly annoyed Zabuza. "They were defeated by a team of Leaf shinobi. Normally, that wouldn't seem all that surprising. But in this case, it is seeing as the shinobi who defeated them were a recently activated Genin team, according to my information."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he asked "They were defeated my me er Genin? I find that hard to believe." The man nodded and said "As would I if I hadn't seen it for myself. Though they would seem weak, being only three Genin and a Jounin sensei, they were surprisingly skilled in their abilities and the Brother's were sloppy. This is what led them to their defeat."

Zabuza took a moment to think on this. If they were this skilled so early into their training, then they might be worth his time to fight. "And where are they now?" The man pulled out a map and said "Assuming they haven't decided to keep going till they arrive at the village, they should be around the bridge some where."

"Very well, go and locate them for me. Tomorrow, I will test them out myself. If they are as skilled as we have been led to believe, then a fight with them is just the sort of fun I've been looking for. Besides, we were paid by that tyrant Gato to capture Tazuna and bring him back so he can watch his dream die with a front row seat."

The man nodded as he vanished, leaving Zabuza alone in his room. Zabuza got up and decided to go and talk with his partner when he felt a familiar precense in the air. He looked up into the rafters and said "Asuki, I know youe there. What is it you want this time."

A figure in a dark robe dropped down and landed in a kneeling position before Zabuza. "I had a feeling you'd noticed me earlier, Demon of the Hidden Mist. And I also heard about this team of Leaf nin you plan on fighting. I would advise against it, my friend."

Zabuza growled in annoyance as he said "We are NOT friends, just business associates. And as for what you heard, why would you advise me to avoid a confrontation with them?" Asuki stood up and smiled beneath his hood. "It's simple, you'll get your ass kicked you you treat them the way I suspect you will. I would recommend using your Dark Bring just to be on the safe side."

Zabuza laughed as he said "As touching as it is to hear you recommend using your gift to me and I will admit that it has been useful in several situations that have come up in the past, I hardly see the need for it to be used her. Why would you think I would need the aid of my Dark Bring, anyways?"

Asuki had walked over and was looking out the window as he said "Well, lets just put it this way. This team was specially formed based on certain facts that I won't go into just now. One of the things they will come to excel at is destroying Dark Bring, seeing as the lone male on the team is the Rave Master."

Zabuza looked at Asuki with a confused look and asked "Rave Master? Who or what is that?" Asuki turned and said "The Rave Master is a warrior who's role in this world is to destroy the Dark Bring and bring peace to the world. He wields a special sword that can shift into multiple forms and has a stone which in infused with powerful light energy. He will be a big problem for you if you take him lightly."

"I doubt he will be that big of an issue. He may have this great power, but he is still a new Genin, is he not? I'm confident I can handle a team of snot nosed brats. If I can't, then I wouldn't be worthy of the title I hold. So I won't be using my Dark Bring against him or his teammates."

Asuki sighed, then said "I understand. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to use the Dark Bring I gave you when we first met, seeing as it is a Six Star class Dark Bring. So, what if I offered to let you borrow another one just for this one mission. You know, as a just in case."

"Fine, if your going to be that insistent about it, I'll take this one your offering off your hands as well. However, I can't guarantee that I will be giving it back once I'm done with it. If I find I like what it can do, I might just keep it for further use as well. So, what can it do?"

Asuki smiled as he held out his hand and a green colored stone with an oval shape appeared in his hand. "This is a Three Star class Dark Bring, much like the one I gave to your partner back when we first met. And now, I shall tell you what this little monster can do." And with that, Asuki began to explain what Zabuza's newest weapon could do and how to use it properly.

**RMN**

It was early morning when Naruto woke up. He looked around as he got up and realized he was inside a large tent. He could see Kurenai sensei nearest to the front with Tenten next to her. Tazuna was sleeping next to Tenten and Hinata was sleeping on his far side with Naruto himself laying next to her.

He felt a weight shift from his chest to his lap as he sat up. He looked down and saw Plue sound asleep, which brought a smile to his face. 'Plue's always looks funny when he's asleep" thought Naruto as he stood up. He looked down at Hinata as he laid Plue by her quietly. As he started to move, he stopped long enough to look at Hinata.

'Wow, she's really cute. How come I never....wait, what the heck am I thinking? There's no way a girl like Hinata would...man, I need some air' said Naruto as he made his way outside quickly but quietly. He soon made his way to the front of the tent and made his way outside.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a long, deep breath of air. The smell of the air was different here than it was back in the Leaf village. Where as the Leaf had the smell of deep forest pine, this place had a smell of forest mixed with with the salty sea air, which made an interesting combination that Naruto actually liked a little.

Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at the area before him. The look of the forest in the early morning was certainly a sight to see, even though a strong fog had fallen over the place. Then, Naruto noticed something very important that he had failed to notice before. He had a serious need to go to the bathroom and he needed to go now.

Naruto looked around before darting into the forest, looking for a good bush to take advantage of. He soon found one and took care of his business. As he began to make his way back to the camp sight, he felt something odd in the air. "What..what is this? The presence I'm sensing is close, I can feel it."

Naruto looked around to see if he could see anything that might be causing this weird feeling he was having, but saw nothing. He closed his eyes, remembering what he had been told about focusing sense in order to find things like this. Imagining the world around him as a dark, empty, and silent world. He waited till something appeared with in the world he was envisioning.

Nothing, nothing, and nothing still. Naruto was getting annoyed at first, but mentally reminded himself that getting impatient would get him nowhere. It was then Naruto felt the pulse of something with in this empty void. He managed to pick up on it and opened his eyes. He looked in the direction he had sensed the presence and made his way towards it.

(back at camp)

"OK everybody, it's time to get up" declared Tazuna as he stood before the others. Tenten groaned as she opened her eyes and said "What? But it's still so early. Why do we have to get up now?" Tazuna looked at her and said "We still have an hour and a half left before we get into town, and I want to get home as soon as possible. I want to make sure my family's OK and get my men ready for going back to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, but still..." started Tenten till Kurenai broke in and said "Well, we better hurry up and get things put away so we can get going. I don't no why, but I feel something ominous lurking in the air." Hinata had just woken up and saw Plue laying next to her as she said "Good morning Plue, did you sleep well?"

"Puun" said Plue as he stood up and raised his paw excitedly. Hinata smiled, then realized they were missing a person. "hey, where's Naruto?" Kurenai looked around and said "Hmm, I'm not sure. I did place him next to you last night while you both were asleep." Hinata "eeped" as the thought of her sleeping next to Naruto sent her face into a burning red state.

'I..I slept next to Naruto?' thought Hinata as she pictured the two of them together like that. "Aw, I wouldn't worry to much about him. He's probably taking a leak or something. Let's just get things here taken care of so we can leave when he get's back." Kurenai nodded as they proceeded to gather their things together.

(Naruto)

Naruto made his closer to the opening in the tree line, feeling the source of the strange feeling with in the clearing. As he walked closer, he noticed several birds flying towards the clearing as well as some squirrel's and chipmunks scampering towards the clearing as well.

'What's got them in a hurry?' wondered Naruto as he finally made it to the final set of trees. He then gazed into the clearing and his whole being froze at what he saw. Standing at the center of the circular clearing was a deer, but a deer unlike any that Naruto had ever seen, heard of, or read about in books.

This deer was twice as big as a regular deer. It's hooves were massive in size, it's tail was long like a lizard's, but covered with a thick coating of fur instead of being a small tail. It had a main like that of a lion's wrapped around it's neck that gave it a majestic and regal appearance about it.

It's eyes were slightly larger and very focused as the gazed into the sky. And finally, it's horns were nothing short of behemoth in size. They were much more grandiose and articulate than any kind of horns he had ever seen pictured on any animal in all the books he had read in the past.

"Amazing" Naruto said while in awe of the creature before him. Then, with out even realizing it, he began to move forward towards the being before him. After taken his sixth step, the deer turned its head slowly to look directly at Naruto. Naruto froze, worried that he would scare it off or it might decide to attack him in self defence.

He slowly raised his arms up and quietly said "Don't worry, I'm no threat to you big guy. I just wanted to come over and say high." The deer regarded Naruto for a second before giving him a surprising nod. Taking that as a sign that he was OK, Naruto once again resumed his walk towards it.

Naruto soon stood before it, even more impressed at it's sheer size when he was so close to it. Naruto raised a hand up, then looked up into the creature's watching eyes, hoping it understood what it was he wanted to do. Again, the creature nodded its OK with this. Naruto then slowly placed his hand against the creatures furry main and was amazed at how it felt.

"Wow, your really something else. You know that, don't you big guy" said Naruto as he ran his fingers through it. The creature continued to watch Naruto with a certain interest in the boy. "So tell me, just what are you?" asked Naruto, though he didn't expect a reply.

Suddenly, the deer's head shot up and looked off into the distance. Naruto looked at it with a confused and worried expression. 'Did I do something to offend this guy? Maybe I should....' Naruto stopped as he suddenly felt something in the air. It was dark, ominous, and it reeked of danger.

Naruto realized that is was coming from the direction that the deer was looking towards and then he realized that it was the direction the camp was located out. "I have to go. My friends are in trouble" Naruto said more to himself that to the deer as he began to run back towards the camp.

"Sorry, I got to go. Maybe I'll see you again soon and if we do meet again, I hope I can introduce you to my friends" yelled Naruto as he ran back into the forest and disappeared from sight. The deer looked towards where Naruto had been before turning and walking away. "Until then, Rave Master" said the deer as he faded into the mist.

**RMN**

The team had just finished packing away the tent when they felt a cold chill fill the air. "Sensei, do you feel that?" asked Tenten as she looked in the direction of the path before them. Kurenai nodded and said "Yeah, something is definitely wrong here. We should get moving as soon as possible. The sooner we arrive at the village, the better."

"What about Naruto? We have to wait for him to return" said Hinata as she looked around, hoping to see him appear. "I know. Hinata, use your Byakugan and see if you can spot him" said Kurenai. Hinata made several hand signs and activated her blood limit and began to scan the area.

"Is it just me, or is the fog getting thicker?" asked Tazuna he found himself beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Just then, Hinata saw an object with in the mist coming right at them fast. "Everyone, duck now" shouts Hinata as the sound of metal spinning comes into hearing. Kurenai and Tenten react immediately while Hinata runs to a stupefied Tazuna.

"What do you mean..." starts Tazuna till the incoming weapon catches his eye. Before Hinata can get to him, he finds his legs being kicked out from beneath him as Naruto rushes by and makes a jump at Hinata, bringing them both down just as the blade spins over and past them.

"Boy, that was a close one. Are you OK, Hinata?" asked Naruto as he pushes himself off her. Hinata blushes big time as she realizes that Naruto was just on top of her as she says "Yes Naruto, thank you for saving me." Naruto smiles and says "Anytime, besides you were trying to save that old fart and nearly got chopped up and I couldn't let that happen now, right?"

Meanwhile, Tazuna groans and says "Couldn't you have been a bit more gentle with the rescue kid?" Naruto looks back at him and says "I don't know. Could you have been faster at reacting so Hinata didn't have to risk herself trying to save you?" Tazuna grunts as he says "When your my age, see if you have any good reaction reflexives left in you and then talk to me."

The blade comes around and plants itself into a tree, then a man appears standing atop the handle of the sword. Team 7 return to their feet as Kurenai shouts out "OK team, take up defencive position's aroun the client now." The three Genin nod as the surround Tazuna. Naruto draws his sword, Tenten forms her fighting staff, and Hinata readies to strike with her Gentle Fist.

Nodding at their quick response, Kurenai returns her gaze to their attacker and ask "I'm assuming you work for Gato. Just who are you and what are your full intentions?" The man turned his head and looked at her and said "You are correct that I am currently in Gato's employ. I was sent here to kill the bridge builder and any who protect him. My name is Zabuza Momochi."

Kurenai's heart stops at hearing this as she looks upon the man with fear in her eyes. 'Zabuza Momochi? The rouge nin formerly of the Hidden Mist village and one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist? This is becoming very bad for us. We can't handle such an opponent by ourselves.'

"Hey, wait a minute. Wouldn't Gato want me back alive?" shouts Tazuna as he looks at Zabuza. Zabuza laughs and says "He did until recently, but has since decided that he'd rather see you dead and have this little bridge issue dealt with quickly seeing as it is costing him money." That was a lie of course as Zabuza hoped to give them a good scare to throw them off in the fight.

Zabuza leans down and grasp his sword's handle and then in one quick motion, jumps to the ground with the blade being pulled free from the tree and being brought to rest against his shoulder as the tree collapses behind him. "Now, which one of you little defenders do I get to kill first?" asked Zabuza as he looks at the Leaf ninja.

Kurenai looks back to her team and says "Look you three. We have no chance of beating this guy. I'm going to distract him as best I can. When you see an opening retreat. We're heading back to the Leaf to get help." "But Kurenai-sensei, we've come this far. So why is this one guy forcing us to run away now? We do outnumber him after all" asked Naruto.

"Naruto's right. We can take him if we work together" adds Tenten. "Fools, don't underestimate this man. Zabuza Momochi is a feared Jonin who use to be with the Hidden Mist village. He left after a failed attempt to kill the Mizukage and gain control. He's a skilled fighter and a seasoned Jonin. Even I don't have the skill necessary to beat him in a proper fight" shouts Kurenai.

"What she says is true, except for one little thing. I won't be letting any of you leave here alive" says Zabuza as he begins to walk towards them. 'Damn, I need to buy us so time. I just hope this works' thinks Kurenai as she brings a kunai to the ready. She then rushes forward and begins making several hand signs.

"So, your going to be the first one today, huh? Well, fine by me. After all, ladies first" says Zabuza as he swings his sword at Kurenai, who ducks under the swing and stabs her kunai up at Zabuza. Zabuza quickly twist himself out of the path of the attack, and then makes another swing with his sword.

Kurenai jumps away as the blade smashes into the ground. Making another quick set of hand signs, Kurenai's form begins to waver and disappears. 'What? Oh yes, I remember. She's a Genjutsu user' thinks Zabuza as giant tree roots and a large tree erupt from the ground behind him and catch him before he can move.

Pinned to the tree by its roots, Zabuza looks up to see Kurenai emerge from the tree with kunai in hand and readies it to stab him. "I'm ending this now" she says as she stabs it into Zabuza's neck. As soon as the blade pierces the skin, Zabuza's whole form burst into water as Kurenai realizes what has just happened.

'Wait, a water clone? When did he...? It must have been before he even attacked us, he just used this clone to test us and or abilities out' thinks Kurenai as she goes to move when her neck feels the sting of metal. She snaps out of her own Genjutsu and realizes that Zabuza has positioned her head within the large hole on his blade.

"Kurenai-sensei" shouts Hinata as Zabuza says "That was a pretty good Genjutsu for one so young. I guess you really are deserving of the title of "the Goddess of Illusion's". But this ends here" says Zabuza who then thrust his sword forward roughly, planning on slicing Kurenai's head off with one swift move.

However, all the blade cuts is a log that appears with Kurenai off to the side, her hand rubbing the slight nick her neck received. "Hmm, using a Substitution jutsu? Clever move, but that won't save you or your team from me or my blade" declares Zabuza as he begins to move towards her again.

'This is bad. I can't think of anything that will work on him' thinks Kurenai to herself as Zabuza approaches her. Zabuza suddenly stops as an idea comes to mind. He smiles as he decides to give his new toy a test and see if he likes it. Bringing his weapon back, he then sends it flying in a circular motion around the field, cutting through several trees before returning to his waiting hand. He then jumps on top of the first tree he feld.

"What's going on? Why did he just do that?" wondered Naruto aloud. "Who knows, but it can't be a good sign" says Tenten. "Puun" agrees Plue from atop Naruto's head. Kurenai looks around, and then back at Zabuza and asked "So, mind telling me why you suddenly decided to become a lumber jack?"

Zabuza laughs at that as he reaches into his pocket and says "If your smart, you'd better go and stand on those fallen trees for the ground is about to become very unsafe for standing on." He then pulls out his green and purple colored stone and holds it before himself as it begins to glow.

"Puun, puun" says Plue with a slight anger in his voice. Naruto looks up and then at Zabuza and he realizes what is going on. "Kurenai, this guy has a Dark Bring." Kurenai's eyes widen as she remembers what Zabuza had just warned them about. "Team, get yourselves and Tazuna on top of those fallen trees now" she shouts as she herself jumps onto a nearby one.

They nod as they jump while hold Tazuna, and just in time as a sickly green/purple/black ooze begins to rise from the ground, smoke rising from the ooze along with some very odd bubbles as well. In seconds, the entire field is covered in this sickly liquid. "Allow me to introduce you to the "Toxic Swamp". I don't recommend falling in as it is rather poisonous" says Zabuza.

"Great, this will make things harder for us" says Tenten as she looks out the new battle field before them. The log shakes a little as Kurenai lands before them and says "I want Tazuna taken to a still standing tree. We need to keep him away from the ground as best we can."

They nod, then Hinata ask "What about you Kurenai-sensei?" The older woman looks back at their attacker and says "I have no choice. In order to escape here alive, I'm going to have to kill him some how." As Kurenai goes to move, Naruto stops her. "Here sensei, take Plue with you" says Naruto as he reaches up and grabs hold of Plue.

"Why Naruto?" she ask. "Remember, Plue is the Rave Bearer. His horn nose can be used to destroy Dark Bring. If you can get close enough, Plue can destroy it and with it, this whole swamp. Think you can cut it, Plue?" Plue looks back at him and nods. Kurenai takes Plue from Naruto and has him grab onto her shoulder as she says "Thank you Naruto. I wont let anything happen to him, I promise."

She turns to look at Zabuza again while her team jumps with Tazuna again to the safety of higher ground. "So, your planning on fighting me after all. And your bringing that strange creature with you this time?" says Zabuza as he readies his word. Kurenai notices that he has placed the Dark Bring onto his right wrist.

'OK, I'll only have one shot at this, so I can't afford to fail' thinks Kurenai as she jumps forward from one fallen tree to the next. "The direct approach, huh? I like women who are that forward in their actions" says Zabuza who brings his sword around and swings it hard and fast as Kurenai lands on the fallen tree he's standing on.

She leans back, barely avoiding the hit as she grabs hold of Plue from her shoulder. Seeing his right hand wide open and exposed, she thrust Plue forward, attempting to hit the Dark Bring. Zabuza changes the angle of his hand at the last second, protecting the stone from being struck.

Kurenai tries to move away, but Zabuza releases his left hand from the sword and grabs Kurenai by the neck and lifts her off the ground. "That was a nice try, but you failed and that will cost you" says Zabuza as he makes several hand signs. Plue frees himself from Kurenai's grip and tries to stab Zabuza's hand with his nose/horn until his body freezes up.

The mist around Kurenai and Plue condenses and transforms into a sphere of water, stopping them both from moving except for their heads. "What...what is this?" ask a shocked Kurenai while Plue struggles to move again in the water. "Water style, Water Prison jutsu. It's rather useful when you need to trap an enemy close to you. Now, what to do with you and that little....marsupial creature."

"Kurenai-sensei" shouts Hinata as she goes to move. Naruto and Tenten stop her by placing their hands on her shoulder. "Hinata, stay here and protect Tazuna. Let me and Naruto handle this" says Tenten. Hinata turns and looks at her and ask "But I want to help too, or would I be in the way?"

Naruto heard the sadness in Hinata's voice and recalled how Tenten had told him about her self esteem issues she had been suffering from over the years. "Hinata, of course you wouldn't be in our way. We're giving you the most important job to do now. No matter what, the old man needs to be protected and only the best of us can do that. Besides, if me and Tenten get into a bind, we'll be counting on you to come and save OUR butt's."

Tenten smiled and thought 'Nice thinking, Naruto.' Hinata looks at Naruto, her cheeks glowing pink as she says "Is that all true, Naruto? You think I'm the best and you'd be counting on me to make a rescue if needed?" Naruto nodded and said "Of course I do , Hinata. Believe it!"

Hinata smiles and nods and then says "OK Naruto, I understand. Please be careful, both of you." "Look, I'm sorry I got you guys involved in all this. So, don't worry about me and do what you have to do" said Tazuna as he gave them an encouraging look. "Don't worry sir, we're not going to worry. Right, Naruto?" ask Tenten. Naruto nods and says "You got that right. Now lets go save Kurenai-sensei and teach mister bandage face how we do things back home." And with that, Naruto and Tenten leap down onto the nearest downed tree with their weapons ready for action.

**RMN**

Zabuza grins as he sees the two Genin jump down from the tree. "Hmm, it seems your students have a death wish if they're thinking of coming at me." Kurenai turns her head and shouts out "What are you two doing? Run away while you can and get Tazuna out of here as well. Your no match for him."

"Sorry, but no can do. When I was training with Kakashi a while back, he taught me that those who abandon a mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are even lower than that. So, running away is not an option" said Naruto. Kurenai looks at him in surprise and says "Naruto, you....?"

"Besides, this guy has a Dark Bring. As Rave Master, I can't just let him get away while he still has it" added Naruto. Tenten nods and then says "Besides, we can take this guy. Believe in us, Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai remains silent as she thinks for a moment, then she nods her approval as she thinks 'If I try hard enough, maybe I can move just enough to free Plue while Zabuza is distracted. Then he can make for the Dark Bring.'

Zabuza laughs at hearing what the two Genin said and says "So, you really think you have what it takes to beat me. Well, lets see if you can live up to that claim." With that, he uses his free hand to create a Water Clone of himself which immediately launches itself at the Leaf nin.

"Naruto, notice how Zabuza is keeping his left hand inside the sphere with Kurenai and Plue?" Naruto nods as he holds Eisen Meteor before himself and says "Yeah, he must need to stay in contact with the sphere in order to maintain it. If we can nock him away, then we can release Kurenai-sensei and Plue and together, we can finish this guy off for good."

Tenten pulls out two scrolls and says "Can you deal with that Water Clone while I give Zabuza something to worry about?" Naruto nods and says "Sure, just try to to hog all the fun for yourself." "No promises" says a grinning Tenten as she runs forward at the clone and leaps into the air as it tries to strike her with it's sword.

The clone goes to chase her when Naruto comes running up and shouts "Oh no you don't." He brings his sword around and slams it into the clones sword, creating sparks along the two blades as they press against each other. Naruto grins and says "You know, for a cloned weapon made of water born of mist, its pretty strong."

Tenten unrolls the two scrolls and shouts out "Kunai Rain Storm" as a massive volley of kunai appear and shoot towards Zabuza. He grabs his sword and starts to swing it around, blocking most of the kunai from hitting him. "Hmm, not bad little girl. But you need more...huh?" he says as he sees Tenten land right next to him with her Silver having been morphed into a giant battle axe.

"Take this" she shouts as she swings the ax at his waste. Zabuza just barely manages to bring his sword back around and blocks it. "Uggh, you little...brat" he shouts as he uses all his strength to swing back and sends Tenten flying towards the toxic waters. "Tenten" shouts Hinata as said girl morphs her Silver into a whip and manages to save herself by latching it onto a tree branch and pulls herself to safety.

"Hey panda bear, you good?" shouts Naruto as he manages to trick the clone and leaving it open to attack at its midsection which Naruto takes with out hesitation. "Panda bear? What kind of stupid nickname is that, Naruto?" shout an annoyed Tenten as she finishes climbing onto the tree. "Naruto sighs and thinks 'Yeah, she's OK.' "Now Zabuza, its my turn" shouts Naruto as he moves to attack the rogue nin.

"Do you think he can do it?' ask Tazuna as he watches the fight. "Don't worry, there's nothing Naruto can't do. He's stronger than anyone I have ever known" says Hinata with absolute confidence. "So, you want a go at me two? Fine then, come and taste the metal of my blade" shouts Zabuza as he readies his sword.

The two blades collide furiously as Zabuza is surprised to find himself being pushed back ever so slightly. Naruto notices this and grins as he pushes even harder against Zabuza's blade. However, Zabuza being the better swordsman, suddenly pushes back hard. Naruto is taken by surprise as Zabuza kicks him hard in the stomach, knocking him back and sending him falling onto the downed tree.

"Now, you die" shouts Zabuza as he sends his Exacutioner's Blade slamming down onto were Naruto is. Luckily Naruto recovers just quickly enough to role just out of the incoming attack. Jumping back to his feet, he yells out as he once again swings his sword "Don't underestimate me. And now, Explosion."

Zabuza's eyes widen in shock as Naruto's sword shifts into a dark yellow colored blade with black lines etched into it. He barely manages to bring his own weapon up at the time to counter it as the two blades collide, an explosion being created from the impact that almost causes Zabuza to loose his connection with the water prison.

Naruto himself is knocked back right to the edge of the tree and curses himself for being sloppy with the attack. 'So, that's what Asuki meant when he said this boys weapon could take on many forms. And from the looks of it, this sword can create explosions just by hitting against something. A sword like that is wasted on a rookie like this' thinks Zabuza.

"Naruto, be careful. Remember that he's stronger and more experienced than you" shouts Kurenai from inside the sphere. "Puun, puun" adds Plue. Naruto nods as he brings Explosion up and readied for another attack. "I know, I got careless there for a second. Didn't expect the backlash to be that strong. But I'll get him this time" says Naruto as he leaps into the air, bringing his sword over his head to strike down on Zabuza.

"That sword is really interesting kid. Once I've finished with you, I think I'll take it for my self. Kenjutsu style, Wind Cutter" shouts Zabuza as he swings his own sword in a wide arc and a wave of condensed air blast out, racing towards Naruto fast. "Aw snap" yells Naruto as he manages to throw himself into a spin that allows him to just mis the attack.

"You shouldn't have done that" says Zabuza as Naruto hears Hinata cry out. The attack moves right towards her and Tazuna and reacting quickly, Hinata presses the older man against the tree but fails to clear out of the way in time herself as the tip of the attack hits her right arm just above the elbow.

"KKYYYAAA" cries out Hinata as her left hand quickly grabs onto the spot that was just hit. Concerned, Tazuna looks at her and ask "Are you OK?" Hinata nods as she pulls her hand away for a second to show a small amount of blood on it from the wound and says "Don't worry, it's only a flesh would. I'll be fine." She then gives Tazuna a reassuring smile.

Naruto looks back at her and breaths a sigh of relief as he thinks 'Dammit, I need to be more careful. I didn't think to take their position into account when I dodged that attack as well as where the attack itself was being aimed.' Naruto then moves in low, swinging his sword low as well as he aims for Zabuza's feet.

Grinning beneath his bandaged face, Zabuza jumps the attack and then brings a foot colliding with Naruto's face, sending him flying towards the toxic ground. "Naruto" cries out Hinata as Naruto thrust Explosion into the ground before he can hit. The blast knocks him upwards as he uses his chakra to plant his feet on the tree Tenten is standing on and races around it as he moves up to join her.

As he reaches to top, Tenten notices he is now holding a large shuriken in his hands. "Be careful, idiot. We can't afford any mistakes here and now, got it?" Naruto nodds and then says "I know, which is why we need to make the next attack count. And I'm counting on you to know what to do, partner."

He then places the shuriken into Tenten's hand as he prepares to launch another attack at Zabuza. "Naruto, what....." starts Tenten till she realizes what Naruto is planning and gives him an affirming nod. Meanwhile, Kurenai has just managed to move enough to grab Plue and is straining to push him out of the sphere while Zabuza is occupied with watching the two Genin.

"Alright, time to save Kurenai-sensei and Plue" shouts Naruto as he jumps into the air and starts sending multiple explosion disc flying at Zabuza. Zabuza swings his sword back and forth, intercepting each attack and becoming annoyed quickly by how long this fight is going on. From the smoke created by the Explodia Disc, Naruto appears right on top of him with Explosion already being swung down hard.

Growling, Zabuza thrust the handle of his sword upwards and butts into Naruto's wrist, knocking his attack off as he then brings the sword around and hits Naruto hard, causing him to be sent crashing into the toxic swamp and disappearing into its waters. "Naruto, no" cries Hinata as she finds herself being tempted to run and help him, but stopping herself as she remembers Naruto telling her what it is just most do.

"Well, it looks like he's done for. Now for..." says Zabuza till he sees Tenten launch herself into the air, shouting "Shadow Wind Shuriken" and throws the shuriken Naruto gave her at Zabuza. "I see, he sacrificed himself to give you an opening. But that won't work" yells Zabuza as he plants his sword into the tree and catches the shuriken with his bare hands.

Tenten smiles as the second one appears, taking Zabuza by surprise. "Now we got him" she says to herself as the second shuriken reaches Zabuza. But he thinks and reacts quickly and jumps over the attack, allowing it to sail by under him with out incident. Zabuza plants his feet back on the ground while the second shuriken disappears into the tree line.

He notices Tenten's reaction and says "Come on little girl, did you really think that would work?" Tenten smiles and says "Yeah, it actually did." Just then, the shuriken that Zabuza is holding transforms into Naruto who quickly plants himself onto Zabuza's right arm and says "Got you" and swings Explosion at point blank range right at Zabuza's left arm.

Reacting on instinct, Zabuza unknowingly removes his hand from the water sphere and swings wide to punch Naruto in the face. He then realizes his mistake as Kurenai is freed and she drops down and sweeps Zabuza's legs out from under him. He catches himself just in time as Kurenai grabs for Naruto and saves him from falling into the toxic water. They both jump up to join Tenten on the closest downed tree.

As Zabuza gets back onto his feet, he mentally ask himself 'But how did they....of course. When that kid was running in a spiral up that tree to join his teammate, he must have created a clone and transformed himself into the shuriken while he was out of my sight. Very clever move indeed.'

"I must admit, your better than I believed. This makes everything all the better for GGGGAAAHHH." Zabuza looks at his right arm and sees Plue having impaled his nose/horn into his wrist and sees cracks beginning to form on his Dark Bring. "Why you little pest" shouts Zabuza as he grabs Plue and chucks him into the air, to which Tenten uses her silver to save him and bring him back over to them.

"Good work, Plue" says Tenten as he jumps on top of Naruto's head. "Puun" says Plue as he gives her a paws up. Zabuza looks down and sees the toxic waters beginning to ripple and slowly start to faid. He then looks back at them and says "Well, this is certantly an unexpected development. But lets see what you will do now."

Zabuza reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small cylinder shaped device with a button on it. He then pressed the button, causing the tree Hinata and Tazuna were standing on to explode. "Hold on shouts Hinata as she grabs the old man and jumps away from the tree and aims for the nearest downed tree. However, one final delayed explosion throws her landing off.

She manages to get Tazuna safely onto the tree, but Hinata's landing itself is off as she finds herself falling into the toxic water. "Hinata" shouts Naruto as he and Tenten go to move to save her. However, Kurenai stops them and says "We have to destroy his Dark Bring now before Hinata is consumed by the water."

They nod as all three of them jump at Zabuza at once. Zabuza grabs his sword and readies it to attack when Kurenai lands first, making several hand signs in the process before planting her hands against the tree. Immediately, a second pair of hands reach out from both sides of Zabuza's feet and grab hold.

"What?" shouts Zabuza in surprise as Tenten lands next, her Silver having been morphed into a large sledge hammer. She thrust it forward, slamming it into Zabuza's gut and causing him to bend forward in pain. Tenten then yells in anger as she swings her weapon around and nails Zabuza against his head, sending him airborne and dropping his weapon as the hands Kurenai created release their hold on him.

Stunned from the blow and in mid air, Zabuza can only wtach as Naruto creates four Shadow Clones with each holding an Explosion and the five Naruto's come sailing right at him. "This is for Hinata" shouts all five Naruto as they swing their swords ast him, one making sure to target the cracked Dark Bring. "Rave Explosion technique: 5 Star Blast."

Zabuza is hit with multiple explosions that send him flying back hard, crashing through two trees before coming to rest against a third. The Dark Bring shatters and it's remains fade away as if they never existed. Immediately, the toxic swamp vanishes and everything returns to normal. Tazuna jumps down besides Hinata is is struggling to get to her feet.

The others land by her and Tenten is the first to speak "Hey, you all right Hinata?" Hinata nods and says "Yes, I'm OK. Though that was more scary than I would have liked it to be." Kurenai gives her a concerned look and ask "Are you sure you didn't swallow any of that water while you were under?"

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I didn't. But I was trapped under there, being held down by some force I couldn't fight. If you all hadn't destroyed his Dark Bring when you did, I would have...." Her voice trails off as she doesn't want to think about it. Naruto looks down and says "I'm sorry Hinata, I should have stopped him with that last attack."

"No Naruto, it isn't your fault. None of us could have know about that trap he had set up. Besides, you did destroy that stone and saved me, right?" Naruto looks at her and nods as he says "Yeah, I guess your right. Now, what do we do about that guy anyways?"

They turn back to see that Zabuza has fallen to the ground and jsut barely standing up right. "This isn't over yet" says a weakened Zabuza as he goes to move towards his sword. Kurenai draws a kunai and says "Yes it is. You underestimated us and now you're paying the price. And we're going to finish you once and for all."

As they go to move towards Zabuza, they see another person arrive who throws several senbon at the wounded nin. Zabuza cries out in pain as he collapses onto the ground, unmoving. "What the...?" says a surprised Naruto. "Who is that?" adds Hinata. The figure walks over and inspects Zabuza's body before picking him up off the ground.

"That's a hunter nin" says Tenten as she sees the mask the person is weaning come into view. Kurenai looks at Naruto and Hinata and says "Hunter nin are special trackers who are sent to find and kill rouge nin that have left their respective Hidden Village. They kill them and destroy the bodies so they can't be used by enemy villages to learn any secret jutsu from the village the rouge hails from."

The new arrival nods and says "Sorry that I didn't help out sooner. I arrived around the time Zabuza here created that toxic swamp of his. I wanted to see if you could kill him for me or at least weaken him enough to make my job easier. Now, I must go and dispose of his body." The nin then walks over and grabs the Executioner's blade and then disappears.

As she looks in the direction that the tracker left in, Kurenai thinks 'But isn't it policy for them to dispose of the body on sight? I have a bad feeling about this. I don't think we;ve seen the last of Zabuza.' Meanwhile, Tazuna looks at them all with grattitude and says "Thank you for everything you've done so far. Though this mission isn't over yet, I already owe you more than I can repay."

Tenten smiles at him and says "Don't worry about it. Its all part of the job, after all." "So, what now Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata. "We should get to town as quickly as possible. Though we may be in the clear for now, I have a feeling we may still have trouble coming on the horizon."

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Lets hurry and get going. Besides, I've worked up a monster of an appetite from all that fighting." They all nod as they go on the move again. However, nobody notices Hinata wince in pain as she brings her hand to her wounded arm and realizes that the cut is starting to feel funny. But she decides to ignore it for now as she doesn't want to worry everyone.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _After arriving at Tazuna's home, Hinata becomes very sick from her exposure to the Toxic Swamp. Unable to concentrate on training, Naruto goes into town to find something that will make her feel better. What will he find and what else will happen to Team Rave?_

_find out next time on RMN:_ **Gift of a Heart**

**Rave +12 Naota's Bizarre Day**

**ep.1: Introduction to Naota**

"Hello, my name is Naota. What's my last name, you ask? Sorry, but I really don't know you guys well enough to tell you that much yet. What, you want me to talk about myself? Sure, I guess I can do that. I'm ten years old as of last month, I have tanned colored skin as you can see (or not). I have a deep blue set of eyes like my father, though many assume I'm blind seeing as they can't see my pupils for reasons I won't go into now."

"I have spiky hair in the style of my dad's, though people say that its more similar to how my grandpa's hair looked than my old man's. However, I seem to have developed my mother's hair color. Who are my parent's, you ask? Yeesh, if you don't know that then I'm not going to tell you. Crazy foreigners."

"Well, I guess I am being a bit rude seeing as you must be new around here. Sorry about that, but manners have never been my strong suit, despite my mother's attempts to teach me otherwise. As for where my parents are at now? Actually, they're at the hospital getting ready to bring my new baby sister home for the first time. She was born about five days ago."

"Well, I do have other things I guess I could talk about, but I have things to do today. Sorry, but I have to go now. If I want to live up to my families reputation and become a great ninja, then I have a lot of training to do. What, you want to come along? Sure, why not. After all, I have a feeling today is going to be a great day. Believe it!"

next time: _Naota meets a strange creature and the bizarre day begins._


	7. Gift of a Heart

I don't own Naruto or any any elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Sorry, but Hinata won't be awakening her Etherion powers for quite a while yet. At present, Hinata will get her first taste of having the ultimate magic power in chpt.37: A Power Born to Protect (the title refers to both Naruto and Hinata gaining something special in said chapter). And for those who are wondering, I currently have the first half of this series planned out with the chapter names up to 45 having been decided.

Also, this chapter will have a little NaruHina fluff and maybe something along the line of a lime, though it will all be done in a "T" rated friendly manner. And now, on with the story....

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 7: Gift of a Heart**

"You wishes to see me, lord Hokage?" asked the newly arrived figure. Sarutobi looked up and nodded as the Jonin before him walked over and stood before his desk. "Yes, I have a mission for you if your willing to take it." The Jonin smiled and said "I'm always up for a mission. So, who do you want me to hunt this time?"

Sarutobi sighed as he wondered if this person was even normal. But considering who this person's mentor was, it couldn't be helped. "It's not so much of a hunt as a back up mission. I sent Team 7 on a mission yesterday to the Land of Waves and I can't shake this feeling that they might be in terrible danger. I was going to wait till another team was available to be sent and back them up, but I feel a delay could be costly for them. So, will you take the mission?"

The Jonin thought for a moment before a light shined from her eyes. "You said Team 7, am I right? Isn't Naruto Uzumaki on that team?" Sarutobi nodded and said "That is correct." The Jonin began to laugh while saying "Oh boy, this is going to be fun. I can't wait to see his face when I show up. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible. Do everything in your power to help make the mission a success." The Jonin got up and began to walk towards the door while saying "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, am I going to have some fun with you now." Sarutobi sighed and turned to look out the window as he thought 'I'm sorry Naruto, please forgive me for what I have just done.'

(Wave)

"Naruto, are you OK?" asked Tenten as she noticed him shiver suddenly. Naruto looked at her and nodded while saying "Yeah, I just had one of those moments where you feel a chill run down your spine. It's almost as if something bad will be happening to me soon." Tenten laughed and said "What's the worst that could happen? That crazy Anko woman showing up to help us and torturing you?"

Naruto shivered even more from that, then said "Please don't even joke about that, Tenten. I still have nightmares about that psycho and all this stuff she would do to me for her own amusement." He then looked over to Hinata and noticed that she had a rather blank look on her face. "Hey Hinata, you feeling OK?"

Hinata didn't respond which made Naruto say her name again louder and began to wave his hand in front of her face. Hinata jumped in surprise as she looked at Naruto and said "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out back there. What did you say Naruto?" Naruto stopped and gave her a serious look as he asked "Hinata, are you feeling OK? You've been rather out of it ever since we defeated that Zabuza guy."

Hinata nodded as she said "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Now Tenten gave her a suspicious look as she asked "Are you sure? If there's something wrong. then please tell us. We're a team, after all. We have to be honest with each other if we're going to be working together." Hinata shook her head and said "I'm fine, really. Please believe me."

Kurenai walked up and said "OK Hinata, if your sure nothings wrong, then we'll drop it for now. But if you start to feel sick or anything, let us know immediately. You did fall into the Toxic Swamp and remained trapped under there for a few minutes." Hinata nodded as Tazuna looked back at them and said "We better hurry. My home is just ahead and we need to let my daughter know to have some extra food ready for lunch."

As they returned to walking, Naruto felt Plue tap him on his head as he said "What is it, buddy?" "Puun" said Plue as he looks towards Hinata. Naruto looks as well and says "I know, I have a feeling Hinata might not be telling us the truth. But we need to trust her to know if she herself is alright."

They soon arrived at Tazuna's home and the old man quickly ushered them in. "Hey Tsunami, I'm back with some freeloading house guest" shouts Tazuna as he walks over to the kitchen. A woman who appeared to be in her late twenties entered into the room and gave Tazuna a warm smile.

"Father, your safe. I was afraid Gato might try to do something to you while you were away. And who are these people with you?" asked Tsunami out of curiosity. Tazuna looked back at the four Leaf nin who stood by the door and said "These are the shinobi I hired from the Leaf village. They'll be helping with protection on the bridge project."

Tsunami looked them over and said "But those three look so young. Father, please tell me your fine with asking them to do this? Surely they deserve to know the truth." Kurenai steps forward and says "Don't worry, we already have the full story about what he needs done. Though it's more than we were expecting, we shall still do what we can to help out."

"And I'm greatful to them for doing this for us. And until they have finished the mission, we will be having them here as our guest." Tsunami nods, then bows before the Leaf nin. She then stands up again and says "Thank you for understanding. Many would not have been so kind under the circumstances once they have learned the truth. So, may I ask you names?"

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of the Hidden Leaf village. And the three Genin next to me are my student's" says Kurenai. Tenten then steps forward and says "I'm Tenten Musica, I specialize in attacking with weapons from a distance or using my Silver at close range."

Hinata, though a little wobbly, says "I'm Hinata Hyuga and I specialize in taijutsu style fighting." Tsunami notices that Hinata is looking a little pale, but shrugs it off as her team doesn't seem worried about it. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I specialize in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. And this is my partner, Plue." "Puun" says Plue as he raises his paw to the older woman.

"Well, isn't he a cute one" says Tsunami. Naruto grins and says "Don't worry about a thing. We'll make sure that bridge is finished and we'll deal with this Gato guy if he causes any trouble. After all, that's what us hero types do." "Hero's? Don't make me laugh. There's no such things as heroes in this world" says a voice off to the side.

Everyone turns to see a boy of seven with a white hat and overals standing by the stairs looking at them. Tazuna sighs as he says "That's Inari, my grandson. Inari, these people have come her to help us with our troubles. So please treat them with respect." Inari simply glares at them before turning away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Can't you at least apologize for being so rude to us?" shouts Naruto who doesn't like this kids attitude. Kurenai is about to speak up and tell Naruto that he himself is being rude when Inari spins around and says "Why should I apologize to any of you? If you think being here will make any difference, then you are all fools. It's foolish for even grandpa to think this bridge will give us a better life. Just do us a favor and leave us alone."

And with that, Inari turns and runs up the stairs. "Inari..." shouts Tsunami as she goes to follow, but Tazuna stops her as he says "Just let him go for now. We can talk to him about this later." He then turns back to look at the Leaf nin and says "I'm sorry about that. Inari has had it ruff these last few years as have all children born here in Wave. Growing up for them under the current situation has affected them greatly."

"I can understand that, but he should still be more considerate to people who have come to help out" states Tenten. Tazuna nods and then looks to Tsunami and ask "I think we should get some lunch started for our guest. Don't you agree?" Tsunami nodds as she says "Yes, I will get started at once. I should be done in about forty five minutes."

"Well then, while your doing that. I'm going to take my team out to train till it's ready. I saw a pond just down the road that will be a good training spot. Let us know when lunch is ready." Tazuna nods and then watches as the Leaf nin leave to do some training. "Father, are you sure they can help us?" Tazuna shrugs and says "They're stronger than they look. Besides, we don't have any other option open to us right now except praying things will work out. Now, you get lunch started while I go and talk with Inari."

**RMN**

With in the secret hideout that Zabuza had made for himself during, his stay in Wave, the former Mist nin was lying on his back while his partner worked to remove the last of the senbon from his body. "Damn it Haku, you just have to make this as painful as possible. If I didn't know better, I'd swear enjoy causing others pain."

Zabuza winced again as the last of the needles was removed. "Oh, quit being such a baby, Zabuza. I had to make it look realistic in order to throw them off on you still being alive. I would think I deserve some thanks on doing a good job." Zabuza sighed as he could finally relax from that annoying process.

"Yeah, I know. But what gets me the most is the fact that I was beaten by them. Well, I won't be so easy on them next time I face them. They will know the true terror that I can bring to a battle." Haku smiled and was about to respond, but the door suddenly opened and a short man with two sword wielding bodyguards entered the room.

"Who said that I will give you a "next time", Zabuza?" said Gato as he approached the bed. He only stopped when he saw Haku give him a warning look. Zabuza turned his head and said "And why wouldn't you? I'm the best man you got and the only reason I lost was because I held back to much just because they were still green."

"That's some excuse you have there. How can I be sure that the great Zabuza isn't just going soft? Maybe we should see if our continued business relationship should be continued." Gato then gave his two men a nod, leading them to approach Zabuza. Haku suddenly got up and vanished, reappearing standing between each one with a kunai held to each man's throat.

"I would sugest you stay away from master Zabuza while he's resting. I would hate to injur people we are supose to be working with" said Haku with an icy tone in his voice. 'I didn't even see him move. Just who is this guy?' thought one of the men. Gato himself became nervous as he recalled just why these two were wanted men.

"All right, I'll let this go for now. But if you fail me again Zabuza, I won't be so forgiving next time" said Gato as he turned and left the room. His two men followed behind him quickly while keeping an eye on Haku. Once they were gone, Haku walked back over and sat next to Zabuza and asked "How much longer must we put up with that man?"

"Not much longer, I assure you. I can feel your frustration this matter, seeing as working for people like him makes me sick. But if we're going to achieve our goals in the future, we will need money. So working for guys like him is a necessity for now" said Zabuza. "Why don't we just kill him and raid his safe? It would save us a lot of trouble" inquired Haku.

Zabuza smiled and said "If we can figure out where his safe is, then will we do just that. But until then, we have to lower ourselves to this degrading lows in order for us to realize dreams." Haku nodded, then said "What about these ninja who defeated you? How will we deal with them in the future?"

"Once I have regained my full strength, we shall go together and deal with them once and for all. I will swallow my pride and us my 6-Star Dark Bring and I want you to use yours as well." Haku thought for a minute, then asked "You want me to use that little move I created that combines my blood limit with the power of the DB?" Zabuza nodded and said "I can't wait to see their faces when you use it on them. After all, no one has ever survived the experience that combo brings about."

(Team Rave)

Kurenai stood before her team with a small lake behind her. She noticed Hinata seemed out of it and asked "Hinata, is something wrong?" Hinata snapped out of her dazed state and said "No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired from both the walk and from the battle earlier." "Do you want to sit this training session out?"

Hinata shook her head and said "No, I'll be fine. I want to keep up with my teammates and all." Kurenia simply nodded, then said "Alright, this is what we're gonna do. Seeing as you three have already mastered tree walking, it's time we move on to the next step; water walking."

"Wow, your not wasting any time on training us, huh Kurenai-sensei?" said Naruto as he was fighting back his excitement. Kurenai smiled and said "Just be glad you got me instead of Kakashi. Knowing just how lazy he can be, he'd probably only now be starting your tree climbing exercise with very little of any other training even being done already."

Naruto laughed and said "You serious? Hah, Saskue must be as mad a hell right now with old scarecrow." Tenten sighed and said "Guy-sensei told me about Kakashi and said that though he is a great shinobi in his own right as well as a smart guy, he's extremely lazy and laid back. It takes him anywhere from twice as long to five times longer to do anything when compared to other Jonin when it comes to training Genin."

"That is very true. I still find it hard to believe that he was once a captain in the Anbuu black ops squad. Now, onto your training. As you know with tree climbing, you have a solid surface to walk on so all that's needed is to adjust your chakra flow just right to stay connected to the surface and walk on it."

"Hey Tenten, did you ever go beyond tree climbing when you were training with Guy-sensei?" asked Naruto. Tenten shook her head and said "Nope, he said that he would save that for second year training. I guess even Guy-sensei can be a little lazy some times." Kurenai cleared her throat to get their attention. "May I continue?" she asked. Naruto and Tenten looked back at her and apologized for their interruption.

Kurenai then turned around and walked onto the water as she said "Now with water walking, you'll find that this requires a little more finesse in doing. Unlike a tree or walls, water is a liquid and is constantly changing. So you must keep your chakra in a state of constant change as well in order to maintain your presence above the surface. Now you three, walk out onto the water and give it a try."

Naruto went first and immediately sank. Tenten stepped onto the water and though she was able to do better than Naruto, her foot sunk in just ever so slightly. Hinata, on the other hand, got it perfect on her first try. "Good work, Hinata. Now see how long you can stay on top. Tenten, your doing good as well. Keep it up. And Naruto, remember that practice makes perfect."

Over the next hour, the three Genin continued to practice and it didn't take long for Tenten to stand perfect atop the water, though she still needed some work on length of time on the water. Naruto had finally made it to standing on top as well, but he was still having trouible with staying up longer than a few seconds. But he was improving quickly.

Hinata was doing very well and she took a moment to look at her teammates. 'Naruto, you can do it. I believe...I beli....I' Her thoughts came to a halt as she realized that her vision was quickly beginning to blur. The world began to spin around her as she suddenly felt light headed and very faint and queasy. She looked to Kurenai and tried to speak, but her voice escaped her as everything around her suddenly went dark.

"Naruto looked up and said "Well Plue, how am I doing?" Plue gave him a pat on the head and said "Puun." Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a splash from behind him. He turned to see Hinata laying face down in the water. "Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!" shouts Naruto as he rushes to her side with Kureani and Tenten right besides him.

Holding her in him arms, Naruto gives her a light shake while saying "Come on Hinata, quit playing around and open your eyes. This isn't funny, you know." Hinata didn't respond as Tenten bent down and felt her forehead, and then looked up at Kurenai with fear filled eyes. "Sensei, she burning up. I think she mght have a very high fever from the way her forehead feels."

Kurenai bent down and felt as well before saying "But what could have...?" She then notices the rip in her jacket and tells Naruto to carry her over onto the shore. As soon as she's laid down, Kurenai removes her jacket and roles up her shirt sleeves, bring a shocked gasped from the three of them.

The cut Hinata got from the fight has green colored veins forming around it and the wound itself is putrid in appearance. "Oh my god" says a scared Tenten. Naruto remains quiet, unsure on what to say. "We need to get her in bed as soon as possible so I can try to treat her wound. It must have happened and became infected during the fight. I just hope I can help her."

As they walk back to Tazuna's place, Naruto thinks to himself 'Hinata, why didn't you tell us sooner?'

(one hour later)

Naruto and Tazuna are sitting outside the guest room while Tenten, Kurenai, and Tsunami attend to Hinata. Neither notice Inari is looking at them from down the hall, not sure what it is he should be doing. "It must have happened when she was hit by that attack Zabuza fired off and the wound was exposed to the water's of that Toxic Swamp."

Naruto didn't say anything as he kept thinking over and over that it was all his fault. 'If I hadn't dodged that attack, Hinata wouldn't have been wounded and this might not be happening now.' Just then, the door opened and the girls walked out. Naruto was immediately up as he asked "So, how is she? Will she be OK?"

Kurenai looked at him and said "It's to soon to tell. I did everything I could with all that I know. All we can do for the time being is hope and pray that it's enough. For right now, we should let her rest." Naruto nodded as Tazuna asked "Do you want me to go get the village doctor? Maybe he might be able to help."

Kurenai shook her head and said "I doubt he will have any better luck than me, unless your doctor knows medical jutsu." Tazuna shook his head. "Naruto, would you have a problem sleeping outside tonight? Hinata's a little undressed in there with the exception of the blanket covering her."

Naruto blushed at the thought of Hinata being naked in the next room with only a blanket to keep her modesty intact. "No, that's fine. It's been a nice day so far so it should be a nice night out too. Besides, I like to sleep out under the stars every so often." Tsunami started to walk towards the stairs and said "I guess I should finish with lunch for us. I also need to find something special for Hinata if Kurenai could help me seeing as I'm not sure what would be good for her right now."

Kurenai nodded as they all went down stairs, none of them feeling like doing any more training this day.

**RMN**

The following morning came with unwanted news. Kurenai had just exited the room after doing a check on Hinata. She looked at the others and said "I'm afraid her condition is unchanged. Though I'm glad that Hinata's health hasn't worsened yet, I'm a little nervous by the fact there isn't any improvement yet either."

"So what do we do now, sensei?" asked Tenten who was becoming very worried. "Kurenai sighed and said "She's still running a fever and she hasn't woken up at all since she fell unconscious. If she hasn't shown any sign of improvement by tomorrow morning, I'll have no choice but to take her back home and have some real experts help her out."

"Why tomorrow? Wouldn't it be better to take her back home now?" asked Naruto who was both angry and worried over this situation. Worried for Hinata and angry over the feeling of being powerless to help her. Kurenai shook her head, then said "I would, but I feel moving her right now would be a bad idea. However, if things are still the same in the morning, I'll have no choice but to move her for her own sake."

"What about sending word to your village to get some help sent for her?" asked Tsunami. "I thought about that also, but for some strange reason, any Leaf messenger hawks won't come when I call for them. I believe there's something in the air that's keeping them away."

Tazuna walked in, having heard the whole thing, and asked "So, what happens now?" "Well, since we can't help Hinata any more right now, we shall continue the mission as planned. Tenten and I will join you in guarding the bridge today. Naruto, I want you to spend the morning training. Once your finished, go into town and look around for any information that we might need."

Tenten looked at Kurenai and said "Shouldn't one of us stay with Hinata?" Tsunami placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, I will keep an eye on her for you. Just go and do what you have to do." Tenten nodded reluctantly as they headed for the stairs. Naruto already knew what Kurenai had meant by "gathering information", but he wondered if now was the right time to be doing that.

(one hour later)

"KKKYYYYAAAA" shouted Naruto as he swung Eisen Meteor through the air as he battled five Shadow Clones. Normally, he would be having an easy time with this. But right now, he was to distracted over the current situation to have any heart for training, thus his clones were getting the best of him.

The clones came at him all at once, leading Naruto to raise his own sword in defence. He blocked three incoming swings, but the other two clones swept their legs under him, knocking him onto his stomach. Before he could even react, he had five swords pressed against vital spots on his body.

He sighed as he said "That's enough guys. I think I'm done with training for today." The clones nodded as they dispersed into the air. Naruto picked himself up and walked over to Plue, who had been watching the whole fight while sucking on a piece of candy. Naruto laid the sword up against the tree, then sat down besides his partner.

"What should I do, Plue? I know Kurenai-sensei told me to focus on training for the morning, but I just can't. My mind keeps thinking back to Hinata being sick and I just know its all my fault. If only I hadn't dodged that attack, She would have never been injured and that injury would not have been infected when she fell into the Toxic Swamp" said Naruto in a low, pained voice.

Naruto feels a tug on his arm and looks over to see Plue offering him his candy to eat. Naruto gives him a smile and a laugh as he says "Thanks buddy, but I'm fine. I just wish there was something I could do for her. I wonder what Haru would do in a situation like this."

Plue, realizing Naruto needed something to focus on, got up and found a small twig and began to trace an image on the ground. "Hey, what are you drawing, Plue?" asked Naruto as Plue continued his work. As soon as he was finished, Naruto looked at it for a second, and then smiled at what he saw. Plue had drawn a picture of a present on the ground with the twig.

"Plue, that's a great idea. Let's go into town and find something that will make her feel better. I'm sure there's something that would make a great gift for her." "Puun" agreed Plue as he hopped onto Naruto's head. Getting back to his feat and sheathing the sword back onto his back, Naruto ran towards town to find the perfect gift for Hinata.

(bridge)

Tenten was watching the people work and was amazed at how they were making an effort to make sure that everything was perfect. "Well, are things still quiet around here?" asked Kurenai as she walked up. Tenten nodded and said "They really want this bridge to be a success. Their attention to all the details is impressive. But I'm surprised Gato has allowed it to get this far along."

Kurenai nodded and then said "It's only natural for men like that to hold back. After all, the closer it comes to being finished, the more painful its destruction will be to the people by Gato and the easier it will be to break their spirits." Tenten's eyes narrowed dangerously at that idea. 'I hate people like that. It's bad enough he keeps them under his thumb the way he does. But for him to want to destroy their dreams as well, we need to stop him before its to late.'

She's pulled from her thoughts as both she and Kurenai here an argument nearby between Tazuna and one of his workers. After several moments, the man walks away with a sad look on his face. Tazuna, his face filled with anger and annoyance, turns and walks over to his on site office and goes inside.

The girls walk over and go inside to see what's up. "So, you mind telling us what that was about?" asked Kurenai. Tazuna took a long drink from his thermos and then sighed. "That man was a friend of mine till he allowed his fears to control him and he tried to convince me to give up on the bridge project. I can't rely on people who just give up, so I fired him."

"I understand" said Kurenai, but Tenten saw it a little differently. "Maybe he's wrong to just give up like that, but he's in the same situation that everyone else here is. Surely you could have convinced him that this is all worth the effort" shouted Tenten.

"Perhaps, but we don't have time for doubter's here. If we are to have any chance at running Gato and his men out of this land, we will need the bridge. And if anyone can't bring themselves to fully commit and believe in this hope we're working on, then its better if they leave so they won't be in the way" said Tazuna.

"I guess your right, but still..." started Tenten, but Kurenai cut her off. "If their's no problem, then we better get back to work then. Would ut be alright if we help with construction?" Tazuna smiled as he got up and said "I was hoping you'd ask. Maybe you can help us with a problem area we've been having with your ninja skills." And with that, the three of them went back outside to get to work.

(Naruto)

It had been fifteen minutes since Naruto and Plue had arrived in the market area and they had began to look around. However, nothing Naruto saw seemed good enough to be a gift. "I don't know Plue, what do you think? We we really find something to give to Hinata?" asked Naruto as he passed by a dress shop.

Suddenly, Plue jumped from his head as he himself had been looking around and ran into a small alley way. "Huh? Hey Plue, wait up" shouted Naruto as he ran into the alley as well. He managed to keep enough to see which way Plue ran as they went from one path to the next. It wasn't long before they had finally arrived by a small tent with an elderly woman sitting outside.

"Oh, what have we here?" said the old woman as Plue ran up to her and jumped into her arms. "Well, this is something you don't see every day." She then looks up at Naruto and ask "Is this carrot nosed dog here yours, sonny?" Naruto's eyes widen as no one had ever said Plue was a dog when they had first seen him before. "I guess you could say that, but how did you know that he's a dog, ma'am?"

The old woman laughed and said "Well, I would think it obvious. You mean to say people don't relaize it when they first see him?" Naruto shook his head, causing the old woman to frown. "All well, I guess you can't teach the blind how to see what's in front of them, huh? So, what brings you out here to my store?"

"Huh, this is a store? They why is it so far away from the markets?" asked Naruto. The old woman smiled and said "Because I hate dealing with people. Now, a person on the other hand is OK by me. So I'll ask you again, what brings you to my store?" Naruto shrugged and said "Don't know, ask Plue here seeing he led me to this place."

"Ahh, I see. And why were you two wondering around for, anyways?" asked the old woman. "Well there' this girl we know who our friend and....well, she's really sick right now. And we were hoping to find a gift for her that will make her feel better" said Naruto as he sat before the old woman, not knowing why he did.

"Oh I see, your looking for a gift. Is this girl your girlfriend by any chance?" asked the old woman. Naruto blushed as he stammered out. "Nnnnnnooooo, she's just a good friend of mine and I'm really worried about her." The woman smiled as she said "And you want to give her a gift and confess your true love for her to make her feel better. That's so sweet of you."

Naruto's blush increased as he said "OK, I'm going now. Nice meeting you, crazy old granny." He started to get up, but the woman stops him and says "Relax, I'm just playing with you. Seriously though, if you need a get well gift, I think I can help you out. Do you have a picture of her on you?"

"Really, you can. Thank you. Oh, you want a picture. Sure, I got one in my pack" said Naruto excitedly as he rumaged through his pack, pulling out the picture the team had taken just after they had finished their first mission. He handed it to the old woman who studied it closely.

"The girl in question is the one in the middle. Her name is Hinata" said Naruto as he watch the old woman study the picture. She then smiled as she said "This Hinata is really pretty, isn't she? Wait right here while I go take a look at my stuff. I think I have the perfect thing for her."

The old woman got up and entered into her tent while Plue walked over and jumped back onto Naruto's head. 'Wow, that old granny is really nice. But why do I have this feeling I've seen her before.' Naruto thought on this for a few minutes till the tent front opened and she stepped back out, holding a small box in her hands.

"I knew I had saved this little trinket for a special occasion and this is definitely the right one for it" she said as she sat down. Naruto and Plue looked at her as she opened the box and showed them what was inside. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he looks at what's inside. "Whoa, that thing is....amazing."

The old woman smiled as she said "It is, isn't it. You won't find another one like it in the whole world. It's one of a kind and it will make this sick girl of yours feel better in no time. I guarantee it." Naruto nodded in agreement, then asked "So, how much is it?"

"It's free seeing as its for a good cause. Take it and give that girl a smile she'll never loose with this" said the old woman as she closed the box and placed it in front of Naruto. "What? But I can't except this for free. That wouldn't be fare to you, ma'am." "Your not that bright, are ya boy. Then let me spell it out for you. Just shut up and accept my kind gift."

There was something in her tone that made Naruto nervous, so he picked up the box and slid it into his pocket and then bowed while thanking her. She waved him off and said "Now off with you. Remember this kid, a gentleman never leaves a lady waiting for anything." Naruto nodded as he got up and turned to leave, but then stopped and looked back at her.

"One more thing, have we met somewhere before? I don't know why, but I feel I've seen you...I'm not sure where, but I feel like I have." The old woman shook her head and said "I don't think so, and I'm sure I'd remember meeting a kid like you if I had." Naruto nodded as he turned and ran back down the path, Plue turning to wave good by to her.

She smiled as she entered the tent while thinking "He's grown some. Maybe I should have told him, but its better not to interfer unless I really have to. After all, there is a method to my madness and I must follow through on the promise. Until next time, third Rave Master.'

As Naruto turned the corner, he stopped and couldn't help but think 'I know I've seen her somewhere before. Maybe I should go back and make sure.' He goes to turn around and stops dead when he sees nothing but an empty alley way before him. "What the? Where the heck did she disappear to? Ah no, don't tell me she was a....a ghost?" Naruto quickly found himself moving again as he had a great fear of ghost and all things spooky.

**RMN**

_For what felt like an eternity, she was surrounded in silent darkness. No matter where she looked or how loud her voice was when she would cry out, there was only nothingness awaiting her. She felt alone and scared and wished that this place would fade away and return her to where she wanted to be, a place that had HIM in it._

_Then suddenly, a bright light burst forth before her, pulling her towards it. She was unable to fight it as she was pulled in. She found herself touching down with in a small circle surrounded with trees. She looked around and saw a fountain that she found herself approaching. Once there, she looked into it and saw several images appear for her to see._

_The first image appeared to be set with in a giant stadium. There where many people present watching a fight happen. She looked onto the fight and saw Naruto, who was bruised and beaten as he looked at his opponent in anger. She saw his opponent and gasped as she realized that he looked like her cousin Neji, but his body appeared to be made out of blackish purple crystals._

_She also noticed Naruto holding a sword she had never seen before as he said "This fight has gone on long enough. I'm going to defeat you and rescue you from the world of anger and hate you have plunged yourself in. And I swear that I will change the ways of the Hyuga...after I become Hokage." And with that, Naruto shot forward with a speed she didn't know he possessed._

_The image then shifted to a shot of Naruto in a battle with Sasuke. Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke with an expressionless face, holding the Eisen Meteor while Sasuke looked back at him and said "Is that all you have loser? I can't believe you've lasted this long as a ninja. Why don't you just give up and let me end your pathetic life?"_

_Naruto shook his head and said "I think_ _you better start paying more attention, Sasuke. From the looks of it, your the one who's in trouble in this fight." Hinata then realized Naruto was right. He was still fine while Sasuke appeared exhausted, his face was covered in sweat, and he had a blood cut on the left side of his face beneath his left eye._

_The look she saw on Sasuke's face was even more shocking as Naruto then said "I hope your not ready to give in yet as I'm through warming up for this fight. Now it's time to get serious." The imgae again shifted to something strange. She saw herself being held by the hand of a giant beast while she saw Naruto down on the ground, bleeding badly and looking like he had been beaten to with in an inch of his life as a man with pale skin and long black hair stood over him._

_She noticed that they both appeared different, but she couldn't tell in what way. She saw herself crying for Naruto as he got up and using another sword she had never seen before to help keep him standing while the pale man asked "Why? I've beaten and broken you. Your barely hanging on by a thread. And I can tell your at your limit and your dying too. So why do you still stand and force yourself to fight?"_

_Both Hinata's look at Naruto who give the man a weak, and yet a strong and confident at the same time, smile as he says "Because, she who has admired me, believed in me, and cares for me is here now, watching me and needed me to win. Needing me to be strong and true to myself."_

_"And in front of her, I just can't afford to look uncool!"_

_And together as one with tears running down their faces, both Hinata's scream out "NARUTO." And with that, the dream explodes into white and Hinata finds herself returning to consciousness._

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself staring up into the ceiling. She groaned from the nausea she was feeling and tried to sit up, but a sudden wave of dizziness came over her suddenly, forcing her to lay back down.

'Where am I?' thought Hinata as she turned her head from side to side. She then remembered that she had been out training with the others when every thing had started to spin out of control and then there was nothing. "I guess I must have fainted. I knew I should have said something about my cut, but I didn't want to worry everyone. And as a result, I probably made them worry even more because of this" said Hinata to herself as she felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

Just then, the door opens and Naruto pokes his head inside. "Hinata, are you awake yet?" he asked into the room quietly. Hinata found herself blushing as she said "Yes Naruto, I'm awake now." Hinata hears Naruto give off a sigh of relief as he then ask "Can I come in, or are you still a little tired? And are you feeling OK?"

"No, I'm OK. You can come in, Naruto." Naruto enters the room and walks over to her, taking a seat by the bed side. Hinata is about to speak when Naruto reaches up and places his hand against her forehead, making her blush even more from the contact. "Hmm, your still feel feverish and your face is red. Are you sure your feeling OK?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Thanks for worrying about me. I'm sorry that I've been such a burden to you and the others" says Hinata sadly as she averts her eyes from his. "Nonsense, Hinata. This is all just a case of bad luck your going through right now. Please don't blame yourself, OK." Hinata looks back and sees the sincerity in his eyes, which makes her feel better as she says "OK, Naruto. Thank you for being so kind."

Naruto smiles and says "Anytime. Oh yeah, do you think you can sit up for a minute? I've got something for you to help make you feel better." Though still feeling a little dizzy, Hinata nods as she goes to sit up as she wants to see what Naruto has for her and fails to notice the blanket slide down to her waste.

Naruto immediately blushes as he looks away which confuses Hinata. "Naruto, is something wrong?" Naruto, while still looking away, says "Umm, I guess Kurenai-sensei or Tenten didn't redress you after giving you that medical attention yesterday. 'What does Naruto mean by...' thinks Hinata as she looks down and realizes that beneath the blanket, she is completely naked. And worse yet is the fact her chest is fully exposed in plain view for Naruto to see.

Hinata "eeps" loudly as she grabs the covers and raises them up till she has her chest covered and the blanket wrapped aroun her small frame. "OK Naruto, you can turn back now" says a very nervous Hinata. Naruto hesitates for a second before doing so, both teens blushing at what just happened.

"Umm, well....anyways, close your eyes for a second will ya?" asked Naruto. Hinata nods and does so, wondering what Naruto was going to give her. As Naruto reaches into his pocket, his eyes fall onto Hinata's blanket covered chest and has to shake his head as some rather interesting images and ideas start to pop into his mind.

'OK Naruto, just stay calm and remember that you are not a pervert. Perverts are bad people who never end up happy or loved. Besides, Hinata could do way better than you, so why would she even like me in that way? It's beyond impossible' Naruto says to himself as he holds the box out before him and tells Hinata to open her eyes.

"Go ahead and open it, Hinata" encourages Naruto as Hinata reaches out with her right hand while her left keeps the blanket pinned to her body. She slowly opens the small box and gasp at what she sees inside. "Oh Naruto, it's beautiful" she says as she pulls the silver pendant out to better look at it.

The pendant is set on a silver chain while the pedant itself is a silver heart. And she is surprised to see writing on it as well. She takes a closer look and reads it out aloud "Heart Kreuz." SHe wonders if it's the name of the brand line the pedant belongs to. Beneath the name, she notices some numbers written in. "10/10 to 12/27. Naruto, did you ask to have our birthdays enscribed into the pendant?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he says "No, when I was shown it, all it said was Heart Kreuz. Where the heck did this come from? And wait, why is the Symphionia Crest at the bottom?" Hinata looked and saw it as well. Neither new what was going on and they quickly decided to not think on it for now, seeing as there are some things better left unknown.

Handing back to Naruto, Hinata ask "Naruto, would you put it on me, please?" Naruto nods and says "No prob, Hinata." Hinata turns a little to the side as Naruto brings it to rest on her front. Then, while Hinata holds it in place, Naruto repositions himself at her back and connects the two ends together. As he pulls away, his eyes fall onto her exposed back, once again causing Naruto to curse the sudden perverted impulses entering into his mind.

Hinata turns back and ask "Naruto, could you go get a mirror for me so I can see how it looks?" Naruto nods and says "Sure, I'll be back in a jiffy." As Naruto goes to get said mirror from the bath room, Hinata thinks 'I can't believe Naruto got me a present. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up again.'

A few moments later, Naruto returns and hands her the mirror, then sits by her side and looks into the mirror with her. Seeing her reflection with in the mirror, Hinata traces a line around the edge of her pendant and says "It's really pretty." Naruto, before he even realizes it, says "Yes, you are."

They both blush as Hinata looks at Naruto with her eyes wide from shock. Naruto, thinking that he made a fool of himself, quickly says "Hinata, I...I...that is to say,..." "Is that true, Naruto? Do you think I'm pretty" asked Hinata who gives him a sweet look. All Naruto can do is nod as he says "Yeah, I do. I hope I didn't make you mad or uncomfortable, Hinata."

"Why would I think that, Naruto?" asked Hinata as she stares into his eyes and finds herself drifting away by them. "Umm, well..." Naruto starts to say, but stops as he finds himself lost in the look Hinata is giving him. Without even realizing it, Naruto places both hands on her shoulders and draws her toward him. Hinata allows Naruto to have is way as the draw closer and closer, both of them closing their eyes until....

"Well, what have we here? Naruto, are you about to get naughty with a sick girl?" ask Tenten from right next to them, causing the both of the to jump in shock. "Tenten, what the...? How long have you been here" shouts Naruto as he quickly moves away from Hinata and takes to standing again.

Tenten giggles and says "Long enough to see you and her fall into your little trance and nearly start to swap spit between each other." Hinata's whole body goes red at that as she finds herself unable to talk. Naruto, unable to talk himself, quickly makes for the door and almost run into Kurenai as he rushes out.

"Sorry Hinata, I guess I scared him away" says Tenten with a fake apologetic look on her face. "What's going on in here" asked Kurenai out of curiosity. "Oh, Naruto and Hinata where about to take this bed for a test drive and all" jokes Tenten which causes a gasp to escape from Hinata. "Tenten, how can you say that? That's indecent. Besides, me and Naruto are too young for that sort of thing anyways."

Tenten gives her a mischevious smile and says "And thats what makes it even more funny because its so naughty and wrong." Tenten laughs as Hinata burries her ever reddened face into her hands. "OK, enough playing around Tenten. Hinata, are you feeling better now?"

Hinata looks up and realizes something. "Actually, yes I am. My dizziness and nausea are gone. I actually feel really good now." Kurenai walks over and feels Hinata's forehead and is shocked to find it feeling rather cool. While Tenten congratulates Hinata, Kurenai thinks 'But Tsunami said that Hinata was still running a high fever not even a half hour ago. Just how did she cover so quickly?'

Outside, Naruto comes to a stop as he takes a moment to catch his breath. "What the heck...was about to happen back there before Tenten showed up?" As he tried to figure it all out, a cold chill suddenly came over him. 'Wait, this feeling? I've felt it before, but from where?'

Just then, Naruto feels a stinging sensation on his cheek, followed by something soft and wet touch the very same spot. Naruto's whole being freezes as he feels the blood from the cut being licked up. 'Oh no, it couldn't be....?' he thought in a deep panic. "Well hello again, Naruto. Did you miss me?"

Naruto turns his head and screams out "Aw snap, it's Anko. NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**RMN**

next time, on Rave Master Naruto: _Anko arrival takes everyone by surprise. They also learn about why Inari is the way he is and about the fallen hero of Wave. Then, while training, Naruto meets Haku and the two have a little talk. But they both get an even bigger surprise when an unexpected figure appears._

_it's all on the next RMN:_ **Sanctuary of Knowledge**

_also, a new chapter of Naota's Bizarre Day_


	8. Sanctuary of Knowledge

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/R: In case anyone has any concerns about what has happened over the last several chapters of Naruto (457 and 458), I'd say to not worry. First is the fact it was Sai (not Naruto) who used the "L" word. In the flashback, Naruto didn't say exactly what it was he wanted to confess, keeping it ambiguous by Kishi. Another is the fact that we are to believe that talked happened before the Find Itachi arc in the manga.

There is also the fact that we have known Naruto liked Sakura ever since chpt.3. Seeing as he has always asked her out, it was assumed he had enough of an interest in her to where love was a possibility (if not slightly misguided in my opinion. Also, Kishi had Hinata's confession come first and we also saw Sakura acknowledging that fact in 442.

Seeing as Naruto is a shounen manga and that romance isn't one of the sub categories that falls under the series, then a love confession would only be used if it was legitimate. And at the moment, the only love confessions have been from Sakura to Sasuke and Hinata to Naruto. And besides, if love from Sakura to Naruto was born from feeling guilty over past treatment, then their future romance would be a very sad thing indeed. Also, the "R" in A/R stands for Rant. NaruHina will happen, its just going to take some time and Kishi clearing some other stuff off his plate first.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 8: Sanctuary of Knowledge**

Kurenai sat at the table, thinking on the sudden change in Hinata's health, and was still trying to figure out what could have happened. Just a few hours ago, she had been deathly sick and she was sure that she would need to take Hinata back to the Leaf Village to be cared for. But now, she was perfectly fine with no trace of the toxins left with in her body.

_(flashback)_

_Naruto had just left the room in a hurry while Tenten and Hinata talked. Kurenai was standing by the window, wondering if Naruto himself may have done something or was it even possible that he might have either used the fox's power or the fox itself did something through Naruto with out him knowing of it. But if it was the former, then when did Naruto learn how to control its power? And if it was the latter, then why would the fox help him save her at all?_

_"Hey Hinata, what's that around your neck?" asked Tenten who's question brought Kurenai out of her inner thoughts and questions. She turned to see Tenten sitting by Hinata and holding a silver heart shaped pendant between her fingers while it still stayed hanging around Hinata's neck._

_Hinata blushed as she said "It was a present from Naruto. He got it for me as a get well gift." Tenten nodded, then read the inscription's written on it. "Hmm, Heart Kreuz? Wait a minute, isn't a Heart Kreuz the name that was inscribed onto the second Rave Master, Haru Glory's female friend Elie in the old stories?"_

_Hinata shrugged and said "I'm not really sure? I've never asked Naruto if I could read the old journal from Haru. Is that really true?" Tenten nodded, then thought for a minute before saying "Yeah, it is. From what I remember, it had Heart Kreuz and 0067.2.11 ELIE written onto it. Yours has that along with your birthday and Naruto's birthday beneath the brand name."_

_"Strange, I wonder where he could have got this. And why did Naruto put both your birthdays onto this anyways?" Hinata simply shrugged again and then said "I'm not really sure, but this was a gift from Naruto. The first gift he's ever gotten for me, and that makes it very precious in my eyes."_

_Tenten smiled as she let it go, then added with a mischievous grin "That Naruto sure is a smooth operator. Giving you a gift like that and what I saw when I snuck in, I bet things would be very naughty in here right now. Boy, I feel sorry for the bed springs if I hadn't gotten here in time to save them."_

_She then laughed hard as Hinata suffered another full body blush as she raised the cover to cover her whole self, too embarrassed to show her face after a comment like that. Kurenai sighed and said "Tenten, that's enough of that now. Besides, are you sure you're not the one who wants to do that with Naruto?"_

_Hinata's head popped back out from under the covers at hearing that while Tenten suddenly turned red at the thought. "Sensei, how can you suggest that? I don't even think of Naruto in that way, so why....?" Kurenai smiled and said "Simple, as much as you like to talk about it, it makes me wonder who the real pervert in the group is? And who really has the secret crush on Naruto."_

_Hinata looked worried as she thought 'Does Tenten have feelings for Naruto? Oh no, what should I do? I could never beat another girl when it comes to looks and Naruto would be more attracted to Tenten than he would to me because she's....' Hinata couldn't finish, instead started to look down sadly._

_Tenten notices this and said "Hey, don't worry Hinata. I don't have any interest in Naruto, OK? I think of him as a annoying brother I wish I didn't have, but am glad to have when ever I need help with something and he comes and gives that help." Hinata looked up and asked "Really?"_

_"Yep, you have nothing to worry about from me. Now, are you really going to keep wearing that pendant? I've never known you to be into wearing jewelry before." Hinata nodded as she placed a hand onto the pendant and said "It was a gift from Naruto, a gift of his feelings. Of course I would want to wear it. With it on, I feel even more connected to Naruto than what I have ever felt before."_

_Just then, Kurenai had an idea pop into her head. "Hinata, when exactly did you start to feel better?" This caught both of the younger girls by surprise as Hinata said "Umm, I'm not really sure sensei. I guess it was after Naruto came in to see me. Why do you ask?" Kurenai walked over and asked "Is it possible that you started to feel better after you put the pendant on?"_

_"What?" said a surprised and confused Tenten while Hinata took on a thinking look to her face, then said "I think so. I remember feeling nausous and dizzy before he gave it to me. Then afterwards, I guess I did start to feel better. I just never noticed it till now."_

_Kurenai reached out and placed a hand onto the pendant and used her chakra to see if she could feel anything with in. 'Hmm, I can't detect any chakra inside this thing. And yet, I can sense something is definitely special about this pendant.' "Hinata, will you take it off for a minute so I can take a better look at it?"_

_To Kurenai's surprise, Hinata only gripped it tightly in her hand as she said "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei, but I promised myself that I would never take it off unless it was absolutely necessary. Please understand." Kurenai nodded and said "It's OK Hinata, you don't have to take it off if you don't want to. Well, if your feeling up for it, why don't you take a shower? I'm sure you'll want to freshen up before lunch is ready, right?"_

_Hinata nodded as she got up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and proceeded to the bathroom to take her bath._

_(end flash back)_

'Is it possible that the pendant healed her? I can't think of anything else that would make her recover that quickly, so it has to be the reason. But if that's the case, then how did the pendant do that? Once Naruto gets back, I'll have to ask him where he got it and who from' thought Kurenai.

She fond herself being drawn from her thoughts by Tenten, who was off on the far side of the room, mumbling something. "I don't like Naruto, Hinata does." Kurenai smiled as she listened to her oldest student repeat that over and over again as if trying to prove that it wasn't true. 'Hmm, I wonder if Tenten does like him and I might have started something here? Oh well, to be young and in love makes for great drama when your a Genin.'

Just then, the door flies open and Kurenai jumps to her feet, expecting a fight. But instead, she's surprised to see Naruto as white as a sheet with a kunai pressed to his face and an arm wrapped around his neck and a older woman standing behind him. Tenten, who turned to see this, was quickly on her feet with her Silver having already morphed into her battle staff as she yelled "Who are you and why are you holding Naruto like a prisoner?"

"Anko, what are you doing here" asked Kurenai, which took Tenten by surprise. "What, Anko?" said Tenten as she looked Naruto's captor over and realized that it was the Snake Jonin of the Leaf. She then shook her head and thought 'Poor Naruto, no wonder he looks like he's about to piss his pants. He'll be fine, I guess?'

"Hello Kurenai, sorry for the trouble but old man Hokage thought you could use some help out here. So I was sent to back you guys up. So, mind telling me what the situation is?" asked Anko. Kurenai nodded and said "Sure, we've had more trouble than was expected. But first, could you let Naruto go? The last thing I need is paper work dealing with why I lost a Genin on a mission so soon into my first time as a Jonin."

Anko looked down and smiled as she said "That's right, I was still holding onto my favorite plaything. Go on Naruto, we'll have some more fun later, OK." She then let Naruto go and he immediately ran back behind Tenten and said as he hid behind her "Don't let the woman near me again. She's the freak'n devil, I just know it."

Both Tenten and Kurenai found themselves wondering just what it was that had made Naruto develop this kind of a fear in reguards to Anko and they both quickly decided that it might be better to not know. Just then, Tsunami entered the room and asked "So, what's all the commotion out here about?"

Kurenai looked aty] her and said "This is Anko Mitarashi from our village. She was sent here to back us up." Tsunami nodded, then asked "Well, welcome to my home Anko. Is there anything you would like to eat for lunch?" Anko smiled and asked "You wouldn't happen to have any dango by any chance, would you?" Tsunami nodded before returning to the kitchen.

"OK, now lets get down to business. Tell me everything that's happened. I have a feeling we're going to be in for a long stay here" said Anko as she settled in for the story she knew was coming.

**RMN**

Lunch had been finished and Anko had be told of everything that had happened since Team 7 had left the village. She sat there with her arms folded before her, her head resting atop her arms as she processed the full story. Finally, she sat up straight and said "Your right about one thing Kurenai, and that is this Zabuza guy is indeed still alive and he will be coming after us before to long."

"But how can you be sure of that?" asked Tenten. "It's like Kurenai said. Tracker nin don't take the body of a dead rouge after a kill. They are trained to examine the body and take anything of value, then destroy the body on site. The fact this tracker took Zabuza's body can only mean that they are working together and we will be having to fight them both here soon" said Anko.

"Well then, I say bring them both on. We managed to take Zabuza once and I'm betting we can do it again. But this time, we know to be on the look out for him and that gives us an advatage" stated a confident Naruto. Hinata blushed off to the side as she marveled at her crushes confidence. "Naruto's right about that. And now that we have Anko-sensei here as well, things will be even easier than before" adds Tenten.

Kurenai shook her head and sighed while giving them an amused smile. "Well, at least you three have it in you to keep going. That says something at least. But remember, Zabuza didn't think us to be worth any real effort on the last outing. This time, I'm sure he will come at us with everything he has. And we don't know what skills his partner has either. So we better remain cautious and be ready for any possible surprises they'll throw at us" she said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. After all, you have me here with you guys. And I'm sure Naruto will vouch for me just how dangerous I can be, right kid?" asked Anko as she give Naruto a sweet look. Naruto cringed at that as he subconsciously moved away from her. "Umm, yeah. Sure, if you say so......crazy woman."

Anko laughed at that, then her laughter came to an end when she heard Inari mumble smething under his breath. She looked over at him and asked "Did you say something squirt?" Inari quickly stood up, his fist being held tightly at his side as he yelled out "I said you all are fools."

"Inari" said Tsunami in shock. She had thought she had raised him better than that, but it seemed she had been wrong. "Inari, I know you've been taught better than that. Now appalogize to them for being rude" said Tazuna. Inari shook his head and said "I won't. Why should I when they're just throwing their lives away with this. Don't they realize that there's nothing they can do to help us. Gato and his men are just to strong. If they do try, they'll end up just like..."

Inari quickly became quiet as memories of the past came back to haunt him. "So, what where you going to say?" asked a curios Anko. "He was about to talk about his father" said Tazuna. Upon hearing that, Inari turns and runs from the room with his mother falling him for a second before she turned around and said "Father, why'd you have to bring that up? You know how Inari feels about that?"

Tazuna sighs and says "Yes, I know how he feels. But he can't keep running from it forever. And besides, maybe telling them this story will help them to understand why Inari is the way he is. Plus, it will help them know just how much of a monster Gato really is."

"What happened to Inari's father?" asked Hinata as she ran her fingers along Plue's back as he slept in her lap. Sitting back and taking a drink from his mug, Tazuna said "First you should know that he wasn't Inari's real father, but that didn't matter at all to him. Inari loved him like a father and that was all he needed to know. But, I guess I should start at the beginning."

_(flash back)_

_It all started when Inari found a small puppy one day. He had wanted to take it home and raise it, but some other kids had claimed that dog as well. The leader of the kids took the puppy from Inari and, in an effort to train it, through it into the ocean to force teach it how to swim._

_Inari could see that the puppy was in trouble and begged them to go and save it, but the lead kid only looked at him and told him to save it himself if it was that important to him. However, Inari didn't know how to swim, and he wasn't able to go and do that. Finally, the lead kid got annoyed with Inari's begging for the puppy to be saved, so he pushed Inari into the water as well._

_Luckily for the puppy, its desire to survive kicked in and it learned how to swim on its own as it made its way onto the shore. The kids then took off after it, leaving Inari to drown in the water. And he would have to, if it wasn't for the actions of a man who happened to be passing by just then._

_When Inari awoke, he was laying by a camp fire while his rescuer worked on cooking up some fish he had caught. "Umm, where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" asked a confused Inari. The man next to him looked over and said "Oh good, you finally woke up. Sorry, but your not dead yet. Good thing I came along when I did, huh?"_

_Inari looked over and asked "Hey mister, did you rescue me?" The man nodded and said "That's right. And don't worry about those bullies anymore. I gave them a little talking to and they won't do stuff like that again, I promise. Now here, eat this and get your strength back."_

_He handed Inari one of the cooked fish, then too the other one and began to eat it himself. As Inari ate, the man looked over again and said "I wouldn't go looking for that puppy, seeing as it abbandoned you back there. Where I come from, dogs are loyal to their masters. But maybe he felt betrayed by you first and that's why he didn't help you?"_

_Inari nodded and said "I can't swim. I wanted to save him, but I let my fears control me. I have no right to be his master anyways, or his friend for that matter." Inari felt a hand touch his head and he looked to see why. "Don't let it get to you, kid. Your still young and nobody expects you to be brave at such a young age. Just strive to become better as you grow older and that will be enough for now. Make sure you live a life without regrets and you'll be fine."_

_Inari looked at him in stunned silence as he continued "If something is precious to you, then no matter how hard or painful it might seem. No matter what it might cost you, you just have to hang in there. Protect what's important to you with all your strength, even if it cost you your own life. And even if you do die, at least the world will have proof that a man who lived his life happily and proudly had lived in it to begin with. Right, kid?"_

_Inari looked at the man with stunned silence for just a moment, then he broke off into a smile and nodded. The name of this man was Kaiza and he became Inari's idol and hero. He was just the sort of man this town needed to set a good example by. And since he had been traveling abroad, he had no trouble coming to live here and starting a new life._

_And it wasn't long before he had become one of the family. He became a hero and a champion to the people here. When ever there was trouble, Kaiza would always set the example and show us how we should live our lives. And for a time, everything seemed to be going well for our small land._

_But then, the day came when Gato arrived in Wave._

_Gato's threat to us and to our way of life was obvious and Kaiza was the first to oppose him and his control. It wasn't long before Gato decided to make a move to have him removed from the picture permanently. One night, Kaiza didn't come home from his fishing rounds and we all worried naturally._

_The following morning, we all found out why. Gato had sent his men out to get Kaiza and bring him back for a little talk. That talk turned into Kaiza being tied down and brutally beaten, both his arms and legs being savagely destroyed so that even if he did survive, he would have to have them amputated because they couldn't be healed._

_Not that Gato planned on letting him live. When we all found Kaiza, he had been hung at the center of town, crucified on a cross as a warning from Gato. It was obvious what that warning was too. If anyone tries to interfere with him, they would be shown the same treatment as Kaiza._

_It was on that day our hopes died and Inari became the person he was, believing all attempts at fightning people like Gato were just foolish ideals and that nothing was worth protecting anymore._

_(flashback end)_

No body said a word after Tazuna had finished his story. He looked at them and said "Well, now you know the full story. That's also why the bridge is so important to us. Not only is it a new act of defiance against Gato, but we're also doing it in honor of Kaiza. We need to make sure his sacrifice isn't in vain."

"We really need to stop this Gato guy. We can't allow him to do this to everyone" said Tenten. Naruto stood up and said "And we will, too. We'll show Inari and the whole village, no, the whole world that guys like Gato can't be allowed to have their way. I will show Inari that there is still hope left and that heroes still exist as well" proclaimed Naruto.

Hinata nodded her agreement, her heart filling with pride for Naruto at hear his words. "I must say that I agree as well. Though it wasn't apart of our original mission, I've decided to add dealing with Gato to our list of things to do before we can leave here" said Kurenai. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that her team could make a difference here and she wouldn't deny them that chance to do so.

"Well then, we better start planning our next move then. There's no way of knowing when we'll be going into battle next" said Anko as they all began to prepare for the coming fight.

**RMN**

The following morning, Hinata was back to full strength. So she was sent with Anko to watch over the bridge while Kurenai and Tenten went into town to gather information. Naruto was sent back out to do more personal training. And now that he knew Hinata would be fine, he was able to train with out any distractions getting in the way. By around lunch time, Naruto had decided to take a break as he was feeling quite exhausted.

'Man, That has got to be the most intense work out I have ever done. I must have been making up for yesterday" he thought as he looked up into the sky. He could see some birds near to him which made him smile, seeing as they didn't think him a threat to them. He looked over and saw Plue chasing after something, then decided to close his eyes to catch a quick nap.

A few moments after he had nodded off, the shadow of a figure came upon him. The figure knelt down besides Naruto and moved a hand just above his body, holding it for just a second at his neck. "I'm sorry" said the figure as the person's hand went to wrap itself around Naruto's neck, but then stopped when a tug was felt.

"Hmm, what's that?" asked the figure, looking off to the side. Plue was standing there with a large blue bettle wiggling away in his hand as he presented it to the person before him. "What an interesting creature. I've never seen anything like it before. But the question is; what are you?"

Hearing the noise over him, Naruto opened his eyes and said "What...? Who's there?" The figure looked away from Plue, back at Naruto and said "Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you. Are you feeling OK?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes as he finally took a good look at the person before him. He then blushed as he saw the young girl and thought 'Boy, this girl is beautiful. She would give Kurenai-sensei a run for her money.'

"Umm yeah, I'm OK. I've just been out here since breakfast training and I must have worn myself out. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. And who are you?" "Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Haku. So I'm guessing your a ninja seeing as your wearing a shinobi forehead protector?"

Naruto nodded and said "Yep, I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. Me and my team were sent here to protect the bridge that's being built. But after hearing about what that guy Gato has been doing to the people here in Wave, we've decided to take him out as a no extra paid bonus." Haku nodded and was about to ask something else when Plue got both their attentions with his poking.

"Oh, do you know what this guy is?" asked Haku. Naruto nodded and said "His name is Plue. He's my best friend and partner. I know he must seem strange, but he's actually really cool. And the thing that's hardest to believe is the fact that he's a carrot nosed dog." Haku looked at Plue for a moment, then smiled while saying "A carrot nosed dog, huh? The world sure is full of strange creatures, so something like this shouldn't be a surprise I guess."

Naruto nodded before pulling a lollipop from his pack and giving it to Plue. Both Naruto and Haku smiled as Plue started sucking away at it while humming some sort of tune. "So, what are you doing out here anyways, miss?" asked Naruto as he decided to restart a conversation.

Haku looked at him, then showed him the small basket laying on the ground. "I have a dear friend who was injured a few days ago. I'm going around gathering herbs to help make him heal faster." Naruto looked around and took note of the plants laying around the area. "Yeah, I can see how some of these could be used for making healing medicine."

Haku became surprised at hearing that and asked "Do you know something about plants?" Naruto looked back at Haku and nodded. "Yup, gardening is a hobby of mine back home. I've always find it to be rather relaxing for some reason." Haku nodded and then said "I see, so is that why you came out here originally? You were doing something that revolves around gardening?"

Naruto shook his head and said "Not really, I came out here to do some training. I need to train hard in order to become as strong as possible." "I see, but you already look plenty strong to me, so why would you need to become even stronger than that?" asked Haku.

"Maybe I am strong, but I'm not strong enough to do what I need to do. Back home in my village, everybody looks down om me and treats me like I'm a joke, with a few notable exceptions. That's why its my dream to become Hokage. If I can achieve that, then everyone back home who ever doubt me will have to eat their words and finally see that I'm worth something. Besides, I kind of have to prove something to somebody here in Wave, so training is even more important right now."

Haku gave him a warm smile and found a certain level of admiration building up for this kid. "I see, so is your current training really for this one person your for your own satisfaction?" asked Haku. Naruto became confused as he asked "Come again?" The responce he got was a lite laugh from Haku for just a moment. "Hey, what's so funny girl?"

"So tell me Naruto, do you have anyone who's precious to you?" asked Haku suddenly. 'Huh, what's she talking about?' wondered Naruto as he looked at Haku. Meanwhile, Haku found himself remembering the past and the things that had led him to finding that most precious person. "Hello, Naruto to Haku. You still with us?" asked Naruto, bringing Haku back to reality.

Seeing as Naruto needed a better explanation, Haku decided to tell him. "When a person has something precious to protect. Something that's truly important to them. Then they will find the strength to protect it, no matter what." Naruto thought on this, which was quickly followed by images of Iruka, old man Hokage, Teuchi and Ayame, Konohamoru, Plue, Tenten, and Kurenai.

The a single image of Hinata appeared with in his mind, leading Naruto to smile as he said "I understand. I do have things that are precious to me, precious people I know. And for them, I would do anything to save them." Haku nodds, then says to Naruto "If that's true, you will become even stronger some day. You will have what it takes to become truly strong, I just know it."

"Miss Haku..." said Naruto with a stunned expression. "Puun, puun" came Plue's voice, bringing them both to look at him. "Hey, what's up buddy?" asked Naruto. Naruto then looked to where Plue was pointing and froze. Standing nearby to them was the very deer like creature Naruto had met just before the fight with Zabuza.

Haku looked as well and couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. 'And I thought Plue was strange. But this...?' "Hey there, big guy. Looks like we did meet again after all, huh?" Haku looked at Naruto and asked "So, do you know this...um interesting deer?" Naruto shook his head and said "I only met him once briefly a few days ago. I wonder just what he could be."

"If you really wanted to know, then you should of just asked, Rave Master" said the deer in thoughts, not words. Naruto and Haku froze when the heard that voice in their minds. "Wait, you can talk?" asked Naruto in surprise. Haku shook his head and said "I don't think he actually talked exactly. It felt more like a form of thought speak."

"Your friend is correct, Rave Master. My name is Grandeer and I'm am the guardian of one of the four Rave Stones." Naruto jumped to his feet and shouted out "What, really? Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" Grandeer looked around and said "I was going to, till I felt that your friends were in danger. But now, the time has come to give you that which belongs to you."

"You mean, the Rave? Do you have it with you?" asked Naruto. Was finding it going to be this easy? He hadn't even started to ask around about it yet, and now it looks like he won't have to. Grandeer shakes his head and said "No, I'm not allowed to keep it with me. It has to remain with in its sanctuary till the Rave Master comes for it. That is why I will take you there now."

"Alright, finally. Come on Plue, lets go get us a Rave" declared Naruto proudly as he ran over to Grandeer with Plue right beside him. Haku hesitated for a minute, till Naruto yelled out "Hey Haku, come along with us. You might have some fun." Haku looked at Grandeer, who nodded and then said "You may come as well. However, both of you must know this. The sanctuary of the Rave is a holy place. Once inside, there can be no violence or you will be punished severely.

They both nodded as they followed Grandeer down the path. However, off to the side, a man with a large sword watched them as they go. 'Sorry Haku, but master Gato wishes for you to be taken out of the picture.....permanently.' The man then comes out of his hiding place and begins to follow.

**RMN**

Inari sat in his room, wondering how he could convince the outsiders to leave for their own safety. He knew that if Kaiza was still alive, he would be angry at Inari for how he had treated them, but Inari believed that what he was doing was for the best. He didn't want anyone else to die for foolish reasons. Besides, it's called tough love for a reason.

Just then, he hears a knock at his door and he looks over to see that newly arrived woman enter. "You know, I didn't say you could come in" said Inari with an annoyed huff. Anko smiled and said "True, but you didn't say I couldn't either. So it works out in my favor, ya know."

"What do you want? I'm not interested in hearing anything you guys have to say. It would just be better for everyone if you left and went back home. You'll probably live longer" said Inari as he looked back out over the ocean which was the only thing that made him feel happy these days.

"Whether we'd live longer or not is debatable, seeing as we're ninja and all. And even if we wanted to, we can't. After hearing that story about your dad, Naruto has decided that he won't leave till Gato gets whats coming to him." Inari turned around with shock written on his face. "He what? What the heck is wrong with him. Why would he care about us that much. How could he even know what its like to live each day feeling like a prisoner inside your own village."

To Inari's surprise, Anko laughed. And before he could ask why, she decided to tell him. "Ya know, hearing you say that is funny because Naruto knows that all to well." Confused, Inari simply asked "Why?" Anko walked over and sat down on Inari's bed before she finally began to speak herself.

"You see, Naruto isn't exaclty well liked in our village. In fact, with the exception of a few people, Naruto is pretty much hated by everyone. And the sad part about that is that the reason is a rather stupid one. He's blamed for something he had no part in seeing as he was just a baby at the time, yet that little detail doesn't matter to anyone at all."

"What is it he's wrongly blamed for?" asked Inari. "That doesn't matter enough to say, but its enough to know that people don't care anyways. They're just looking for some one to blame and Naruto is the one they have chosen. And to make it worse, Naruto is an orphan who lost his family the day he was born, so he doesn't have anyone to come and defend him" said Anko.

"OK, then why is he like he is then? I would think that he would be worse than me?" said Inari. Anko nodded and said "At one time, he might have been. But then one day, Naruto just got tired of crying and feeling helpless and giving up at the first sign of trouble. He decided that he would earn the respect and love of the village no matter what it takes. And if he sees others suffering like he did, you for example. Then he will do everything he can to make their pain go away."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that about him. I kind of thought that...." started Inari, till Anko cuts him off. "I know what you must have thought. Just remember, never judge anyone with out first getting to know them. Naruto act's the way he does because its the best way for him to get attention from people, even if it's mostly the negative kind. Please believe in him, kid. Naruto's the kind of guy who has the power to make miracles happen."

With that, Anko gets up and leaves the room. Inari, meanwhile, returns to looking outside at the ocean while thinking on what he has just been told.

(Naruto)

It seemed like they had been walking for quite a while before Grandeer came to a stop and a deep part of the forest. Naruto and Haku walked up next to him as Naruto asked "What is it, bug guy?" Grandeer looked at him, then back to looking ahead as he said "We're here. The sanctuary of the Rave stone."

They both looked head and all they saw was a very large in size old tree. "Excuse me, but how can that old tree be the home for this Rave power?" asked Haku. Grandeer didn't answer, instead he just walked forward till he came into contact with the tree and passed into it. "What the....?" was Naruto's reply as the guardian's whole body vanished. Haku was just as stunned.

After a few moments, Grandeer's head emerged from the tree and said "Please hurry Rave Master, time is short." His head then disappeared again. Shrugging, Naruto and Haku followed till the stood right before the tree. Naruto reached out and pressed his hand against the wood, finding it easy to pass through.

"I guess there's some kind of illusion cast onto this tree to hide what's truly here" said Haku. "Either that, or the tree acts as a magical gateway to the sanctuary" added Naruto as he stepped forward into the tree. "Magical gateway?" asked Haku before following inside. As soon as both had vanished, they're stalker began to walk towards the tree as well.

After a few seconds of swirling lights, Naruto and Haku emerged besides Grandeer, their mouths agape in aw at what they saw before them. All around them were large white columns and thousands upon thousands of swords scattered about. And at the center of of this place was a large statue of Resha Valentine with her arms outstretched before her.

And being held in her hands was the Rave stone.

"Grandeer, is that....?" asked Naruto, who was finding words difficult to come by right now. Grandeer nodded and said "Yes, what you see before you is the Rave of Knowledge. Both it and I have been patiently awaiting your arrival for many centuries, Rave Master. And now, I can finally pass it along to its new master and protector."

With that, Grandeer stepped forward till he stood before the statue and he lowered his head till his massive antlers were level with the stone, which then floated into the air and positioned itself between it's antlers. He then turned around and walked back over to Naruto, who reached out and accepted the stone from its guardian.

Naruto stood there, looking at the stone he now held in his hands. "It's amazing" he said, more to himself than to anyone else. The stone was giving off a magnificent glow that made it look serenely beautiful. It held a light blue color and at the center of the stone was what appeared to be a paw print like symbol infused into it.

"Wow, this thing must grant you some amazing powers" said Haku, as he himself wasn't sure what to think of at the moment. Grandeer shook his head, catching their attention. "The Rave of Knowledge simply grants wisdom to the Rave Master, nothing more than that. From the moment he claimed it, all of Raves Knowledge became a part of you, third."

Naruto blinked from confusion before saying "Are you sure about that? I don't feel like I've learned anything new since touching this Rave." Grandeer laughed and said "I guess that would be what it seems like. But I can assure you, all of the knowledge of the Rave is indeed apart of you now. But, just remember this. There is a big difference between knowing and understanding."

"Ok, what does that mean?" asked Naruto. "You'll understand when the time comes" said Grandeer. "Excuse me, but I was wondering, why are there so many swords here?" asked Haku suddenly. Grandeer looked around and said "This place is more that just a sanctuary for Rave. It is also a memorial for those you have died protecting this world from past wars."

Both Naruto and Haku took a good look around and were surprised at how many swords they could see. "There must be thousands of them" said Naruto. Unknown to them, the assassin had entered and had positioned himself behind a column closest to Haku, readying himself for the perfect moment to strike.

"Listen well, Rave Master" said Grandeer, getting Naruto and Haku's attention. "I am truly greatful that it was you who became the new Rave Master. I can see into you soul and I see some one who will carry on the legacy left by Shiba and Haru with the greatest of care. And you are most worthy of becoming the new guardian of that stone."

"Thank you, Grandeer. I swear that I too will guard it with my life and I will honor the memories of my predecessor's" said Naruto with absolute conviction. Grandeer nodded, then said "We must never allow another war like the one that consumed the world of the past to happen again. And that is why the Rave exist. Use it to promote good in this world and put a stop to evil."

"I understand" said Naruto. Grandeer then looked to the Ten Powers and said "You know that sword can use Raves power in many forms and you are the only one who can tap into those forces. And when a need arises, Raves power will surface to answer your call. Never forget, you are the one who can lead to world to peace."

Naruto nodded as he brought the Ten Powers before him and nodded. "Right, and I will protect this world. I swear it." Haku smiled and found himself wondering if there was another option that would allow them to not fight in the future. Then suddenly, Grandeer turned to look at a nearby column and said "OK, you can come out now."

Both Naruto and Haku turned to see a man emerge holding a sword in his hand. "Well, it seems the freak of nature noticed me. No matter, I will be killing all three of you here in a minute. And I'll start with you" he said as he pointed to Haku. Naruto tightened his grip on his sword while Haku secretly prepared to use his blood limit, but they are both stopped by Grandeer.

"I'm sure you heard me as well earlier when I said fighting is not permtitted here" said Grandeer. "So, who's gonna stop me?" asked the assassin as he charged forward, reading to swing his sword. Just as he went to strike, all the swords closest to him shot out of the ground and went sailing into his body, gutting him instantly.

"What....what happened?" he asked. "I told you, this is not a place for fighting. Any violence in here will be punished by the souls of the dead that reside in these blades. Now, to remove you from this place so you won't taint it further" said Grandeer as he began to glow. The light then shot forward, enveloping the assassin, causing him to disappear into thin air.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as the swords that had attacked him returned to their resting places. "He was punished for trying to breaking the innocense of this place. Now come, it is time we return to the outside world." Nodding, they followed Grandeer back outside, leaving the sanctuary behind them forever.

Once they were back outside, Grandeer looked at Naruto and said "This is where we must part. I wish you luck on your future journey, young one." Naruto nods and then ask "Will I ever see you again?" "Perhaps. The world is ever changing and time ever flowing. If it is meant to be, then we shall. Until that time, believe in the Rave. Good by Plue, it was good to see you again."

"Puun" said Plue as he waved goodbye. "Hey, one more thing. Do you know where the other Rave stones are?" asked Naruto. Grandeer stopped and looked back. "Unfortunately, no. But fear not, you shall find them when the time comes." And with that, Grandeer walked into the forest and disappeared from their sight.

"Well, I must be going to. My friend will be wondering why I am late" said Haku as he walked off. "Hope he feels OK. And take care of your self and I hope we see each other again, miss Haku." Haku stopped and turned back and said "I'm sure we will. Oh, and by the way.....I'm a boy."

As Haku returned to walking, a smile crossed his face at the thought of Naruto's reaction. Naruto stood there in dumb silence for a moment before a freaked out look appeared on his face and he mentally screamed out 'No way. Haku's a boy? But he's prettier than any girl I've ever seen before.'

Little did he know, that he would see Haku again in five days when they met for an epic battle on the bridge that will become the salvation of the Wave.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The big day has arrived. Team 7 has their fateful encounter with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. The outcome of the fight will change the fate of Wave forever. But what surprises await the young nin. What is Zabuza's true Dark Bring and what is the one possessed by Haku?_

_find out next time on RMN:_** A Deadly Combination**

**Rave +12 Naota's Bizarre Day**

**ep.2 The Bizarre Day Begins**

Naota had just finished eating breakfast and decided that he wanted to go out and do some special training. After all, considering who his parents were, he had a lot to live up to and he was very willing to do it. He returned to his room and got out of his night close and put on his favorite outfit.

When he finally emerged outside, he was wearing a green shirt with the words "Total Mischief" written on the front and a red spiral on the back. He had black shorts that reached down just past his knees and a pair of goggles on his head. "OK Naota, today's the day you finally master that move dad's been teaching you."

As he started to walk down the street, he took a moment to look around and see what changes might have happened since yesterday. It wasn't long before he arrived at his favorite training ground. He was just about to start when he heard a voice come and ask "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find some sun flower seeds?"

Naota shook his head as he turned to answer "Yeah, all you have to do is........WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?" he screamed as he saw what it was who had talked. Hanging from a tree right next to him was a giant brown flower man with eyes, a mouth, and hands. He was looking at Naota and simply asked "What? Is something wrong?'

"Aw snap, a monster!" shouts Naota as he finds himself running as fast as he can back home.

_next time: "stop following me"_


	9. A Deadly Combination

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Assuming everything goes as planned this week and I'm able to get chpt.10 out on Friday, then next Monday I will be releasing chpt.7 of Impulse. Then the following week will see chpt.3 of Shuffled Emotions. I'll have more info in chapter 10.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 9: A Deadly Combination**

Haku reentered Zabuza's room with the basket of herbs he had gathered. He placed them down and begin to sort through them as Zabuza looked at him and said "Your later than what you're usually are. Did something happen?" Haku finished mixing the potion together, then walked over to Zabuza and handed it to him to drink.

As Zabuza drank the liquid, Haku said "You could say that something happened. While I was out, I ran into that kid who gave you a beating the other day and I had a chance to get to know him." Zabuza finished drinking the medicine and then said "And what did you learn about him?"

Haku smiled and said "Quite a lot, actually. It's to bad that we must be enemies or else I could actually say that we could become friends. And that wasn't all that happened. We also met this amazing creature that words can't even describe and he took us to this place that was a sight to see."

Zabuza nodded and said "It sounds like you had quite an interesting time today." "I did, everything would have been even better if it hadn't been for the fact that one of Gato's men showed up with order's to kill me and anyone else around" said Haku with a icy hate filling his voice.

At hearing this, Zabuza's own face darkened greatly as he said in his own anger filled voice "I should have seen that little rat of a man trying something like that. This just makes things easier for us with our decision. Once I'm back to full strength and we settle things with those Leaf nin, we will be giving Gato a gift to show how much we care."

Haku nodded as he got up and walk over to the window. He had already decided to not talk about the Rave stone at this time, seeing as it didn't appear to be a threat to them at this time. "So, what will we do for the time being?" Zabuza sat up and thought on this, then he smiled as an idea came to him.

"Let's send a message to our friends from the Leaf. How long will it take me to regain my full strength?" Haku turned around and said "If my guess is correct, then you will be back up to par in about four days from now. It would be sooner, but I'm not a medical nin."

"Then, we shall tell them that in five days, we will have another face off on the very bridge they were brought here to protect. One way or another, we will settle things with them and with Gato once and for all." Haku walked back over and asked "Is it a good idea to give them a warning about us? Wouldn't they just come and look for us rather than wait?"

Zabuza grinned and said "I doubt it. First is the fact that they don't know where to find us and looking could be a waste of time. And second, I would think that they would rather spend that time readying themselves for the coming fight. Either way, make sure they get the message for me." Haku walks over to a table and begins to write the message down. Once finished, he goes to leave and says as he walks out the door "Understood, I'll make sure they get it."

(Tazuna's house)

Everyone had sat down to eat lunch, though it was obvious that something was missing, and that something was Naruto. Hinata looked over towards the door for about the hundredth time, catching Tenten's attention. "Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure Naruto just lost track of time with his training. He'll be here soon, though I might have eaten his lunch by then."

"You do that, and you'll become a little fatty and won't get any guys to like you" said Anko with a sly grin. Tenten turned and glared at her as she sent a potato flying at the older woman. "Your one to talk. I here back in the village that you have been known to consume great amounts of dango on a daily basis."

"And what's your point? Do you see me sporting a beer gut at all? Of course not and it's because I get like of exercise" said Anko who waved of Tenten's attempt at a jab. Now mad, Tenten yells out "I didn't know that you could get exercise when your laid up on your back in some hotel room?"

Tsunami chokes on her food and has to take a drink of water. Inari finds himself blushing at where this all might be going. Kurenai shouts out "Tenten, that's enough of that. I expect better from my students to bring up stuff like that. For one thing, we're not in the village, but in a clients home as his guest. And I expect both you and Anko to behave when their are minors in the room."

Tazuna, who's off to the side laughing hard, says "Don't stop them, please. This is all getting very entertaining. I wanna see where they take it from here." Tsunami looks at her dad in shock and says "Dad, your suppose to be the most responsible one here. Please try and set a better example for your grandson."

Tazuna grins as he says "But I thought I was?" Inari looked at Kurenai and asked "When you talked about minors, were you just referring to me alone? Wouldn't Tenten and Hinata be seen as minors as well?" Before Kurenai could respond, Anko started talking.

"You would think that seeing as Hinata is twelve and Tenten is thirteen. But the truth is that in ninja villages like ours, your considered an adult if you become a full Genin like they and Naruto are now. This means they can do adult things like drink sake and get married now if they want to. If they weren't official ninja, then they would have to wait till the were sixteen to marry and eighteen till they could drink alcohol."

"Wow, it must be nice to be able to become seen as an adult when your so young" said Inari who found himself wishing he lived in a ninja village now. "It's not as fun as it sounds kid. There are a few draw backs to being seen as an adult so young. And trust me, it's better if you not know" said Kurenai as she gave him a serious look.

Inari was curious about what she meant and was about to ask what the down sides were when the front door burst opened and Naruto came running in. "Hey guys, you'll never guess what.....hey, wait a minute. You started lunch with out me. Isn't that rude of you all."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but they said that we couldn't wait for you since you where taking so long" said Hinata. Naruto saw her saddening face and said "Hey, don't worry about it, Hinata. I was only kidding anyways. Besides, I had a good reason for being late anyways." Kurenai looked at him and asked "And whys that, Naruto?"

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, who blushed at having Naruto sit next to her, and he said "First things first, I need some food. I'm starving over here." "Sorry Naruto, but when you didn't show up on time to eat, I helped myself to your lunch. You and Plue will just have to wait until dinner" said Anko, who was grinning evilly at them.

"What? NNNNNOOOOOOO" shouts out Naruto in dispair, his hands smacked against his face. "PPPPUUUUNNNN" cries out Plue as he mimic's Naruto's reaction. "Don't worry Naruto, miss Anko is only kidding you. Your's and Plue's lunches are in the kitchen being kept warm in the microwave" said Tsunami.

As she goes to get up, Hinata speaks up and says "Don't worry, I'll get there food." Before Tsunami can protest, Hinata is already on her feet and running into the kitchen. Off to the side, Tenten simply shakes her head and says "That Hinata, she's gonna make somebody a dedicated and loving wife one day." Everybody notices that she was looking at Naruto when she says that, except for Naruto himself. Hinata comes back a few seconds later and hands Naruto and Plue their food.

After eating, Naruto pats him stomach and declares "Boy, I'm stuffed. That was a good meal, miss Tsunami." Tsunami blushes and says "Thank you, Naruto. But I didn't do it alone. Hinata actually helped me out with making lunch. Actually, I believe that she made the food you and Plue just ate herself." Hinata blushes as she hears that.

Naruto looks at her and says "You made this, Hinata? Well then, thank you for the excellent meal. Like Tenten said, you're really gonna make an excellent wife for somebody some day." Hinata blushes even more as she shyly says "Thank you, Naruto. I hoped you'd like it." Meanwhile, everybody else all thinks the same thing. 'Boy, he really is clueless, isn't he?'

"OK Naruto, now tell us why you were so late in getting back?" asked Tenten. Naruto smiles as he reaches into his jacket pocket and grabbs ahold of the Rave stone. "Oh, I was just picking up something important. Just a little something called the Rave of Knowledge." He then places the glowing stone on the table for all to see.

"What...what in the world is that?" asked an astonished Tazuna. Tsunami and Inari just look at it, unable to even think at present. "Whoa, now that's a rock" says Anko as she finds herself wondering how much she could get for it. "You actually found it?" asked Tenten. "Naruto, this is incredible. You and Plue must be so happy right now" said Hinata who couldn't take her eyes off the stone.

"OK Naruto, I think you better tell us how you found it. And don't remember you having any time to ask around for it yet" said Kurenai. Naruto nods and is about to tell them, when Tazuna breaks in. "Hold on, will some one tell me what's going on here?" Kurenai looks over to him and his family and says "I'm sorry, I guess there are a few things we haven't filled you in on. OK, I guess we should tell you the other reason for why we came here to Wave and why our team was given this mission."

About ten minutes later, Kurenai had just finished the tale and they now waited on Tazuna's reaction. The older man leaned forward, his head resting atop his hands as he said "I see. I was wondering if there was another reason for your coming here. I must admit that I would have never guessed that though."

"Old man, you should know that we would have come here and helped out anyways. Even if the Rave stone wasn't here, we still would have done what we could to help you guys. It's just that our team was chosen specifically because I'm the only one who can obtain the Rave stone" said Naruto, hoping that this new development didn't anger Tazuna or Tsunami.

Tazuna sighed and said "No, that's all right. I hid plenty of things from you guys, so it was only fair that you had done the same to me as well. Besides, your still willing to stay and fight even though you found that Rave thing, so I can't complain." Just then, a sound was heard coming from the door. Tsunami looked over fearfully as she said "What was that?"

Anko got up and walked over to the door and went outside. She returned a minute later holding a kunai with a letter dangling from it. "What's that, Anko-sensei?" asked Tenten. Kurenai got up and walked over to her as Anko opened the letter and began to read from it, as did Kurenai herself once she was standing by Anko.

After a few moments, Kurenai sighed and said "This isn't good." Concerned, Hinata asked "What is it, sensei?" "It would seem that my hunch about Zabuza being alive is right. He's challenged us to a final showdown on the bridge in five days. And if we can win, then Gato will leave the land of Wave forever."

"That's crazy, there's no way this can be a good thing? He must be setting a trap for you all" said Tazuna as he stood up from his seat. Naruto just smiles at him and said "Your forgetting a few things, old man." Tazuna looked at him and asked "And what would that be, kid?"

"He's given five days till the fight happens. This means we know when and where to expect him and we're being given four days to prepare for the fight. All we have to do is be ready for him by then as well as anything else Gato might send at us as well." "But...." started Tazuna. "Naruto's right. And to that end, we better get started on training for that day right now" said Anko, getting nods from the other nin.

**RMN**

Over the next four days, the Leaf nin trained like never before in order to be at their best for the big day. Though they were nervous, they knew that they had to win, for the sake of the future of Wave, losing wasn't an option. And it wasn't long before the big day had arrived.

"That's it, I give up. I doubt even Anko-sensei can wake him up" complains Tenten as she walks away from Naruto's bed. Anko got a sly smile on her face as she asked "Does anybody want me to try?" As she approaches Naruto, Kurenai stops her and shakes her head.

Hinata walks over and says "Naruto went out for some last minute training last night. He must still be tired from it." Kurenai nods and says "And waking him up now will only leave him exhausted for the fight. "We'll go on ahead and let him catch up later and assuming we make it out of this OK, then I'll have a talk with him about this sort of thing in the future."

"But what if that Zabuza guy is out there waiting on us when we get to the bridge? Won't we need all of us there for this?" asked Tenten. "Missing one Genin at the beginning wont hurt us that much. Besides, me and Kurenai will be fighting Zabuza. You three are only to protect Tazuna and back us up when and if needed" said Anko.

"Well then, we better get going before he decides to come looking for you guys" said Tazuna as he enters the room. They all nod and head towards the door. Tsunami walks in and Kurenai ask her "When Naruto wakes up, tell him we went on ahead and that he should come as quickly as possible."

Tsunami nods and then says "Please be careful, all of you. I don't want to have to bury any more people anytime soon." Tazuna walks over and hugs his daughter, then they all leave to head to the bridge. As they walk away from the house, two pairs of eyes watch them. "Well, that's old man Tazuna and I'm guessing those must be the Leaf ninja."

"Wait, wasn't one of them a boy? All I can see are two adult female and two teen girls?" The first watcher shook his head and said "Maybe the info was wrong and they mistook one of the girls for a guy. It doesn't matter either way. Once they're far enough away, we'll go in and make a grab for Tazuna's family and take them back to Gato."

The second smiled and said "Yeah, good idea. We'll let Zabuza and that weird kid of his deal with those ninja. Who ever comes out the winner will be exausted from the fight and will be easy pickings for the boss's men. Either way, we deal with those unwanted nusances and we won't have to even break a sweat over it to."

(twenty minutes later)

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself looking up at the ceiling. He slowly sat up, being careful to not drop a still sleeping Plue onto the floor and looked around. "Huh? Where is everybody? Are they having breakfast already?" he asked himself with a still groggy voice.

He sleepily looked over at the clock and saw the time and said "Oh, it's after nine. I think I can sleep a little longer." He goes and lays back down for a few seconds before his eyes shoot open wide from shock as he practically screams "Wait, after nine? Aw snap, I slept in. Why didn't they wake me up?"

He immediately jumps out of bed, unknowingly sending Plue flying and smacking into the floor as he races to get dressed. Plue opens his eyes and rubs them as he looks over at Naruto and sees him hastily getting dresses. "Puun?" asked Plue, his own voice a little groggy from having just woken up.

Naruto looks over at him and says "Sorry buddy, but we have to hurry. We both overslept this morning and we're running late. Man, Kurenai-sensei is going to wring my neck for this. Or worse, she'll lock me in a small room with Anko." The idea of that sends shivers down Naruto's spine as he finishes putting his jacket on.

Naruto looks over to see Plue dragging Eisen Meteor behind him as he approaches Naruto. "Thanks Plue, now lets head out and join the...." Naruto is interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and the sound of Tsunami screaming and Inari shouting. He quickly runs to the window and sees them both being dragged outside by two guys with katana blades.

Plue jumps onto Naruto's shoulder to see what is going on. "Damn, this is bad. That Gato guy must have sent them to kidnap the old man's family. OK Plue, let's go and save them" Plue nods as Naruto turns around and rushes out the door. He knows that the direct approach will be suicide for them, but he quickly gets an idea that just might work. If he can pull it off.

Outside, Gato's two men struggle to drag Tazuna's family away. "Let go of my mom, ya moron or I'll..." shouts Inari as he wrestles to break free from his capture. "Shut up, damn brat. Or I'll make you shut up" shouts Waraji as he finds his grip on the kid difficult to maintain.

"Please don't hurt my son" begs Tsunami as she finds herself being forced forward by her capture. "You better be a good boy unless you want something bad to happen to your mother" yells Zouri as he looks back at his partner and Inari. "You wouldn't dare lay a finger on her" shouts out Inari.

"Oh really? Then you should know that the boss gave us permission to do anything we wanted to you both as long as we don't actually kill you. After all, it will be more meaningful to do that in front of you grandpa if he refuses to follow orders" said Waraji.

"Maybe we should show him that we're serious. After all, little Tsunami here is rather hot for a mom. I'm sure we can have some fun with her" grins Zouri as he eyes her up. Tsunami is terrified, but says "Do what ever you want with me. Juts please don't hurt my son, I beg you." Inari felt tears welling up in his eyes as he cries out "No mom, don't say that."

Inari curses himself for still being to weak to do anything unlike Kaiza who would be able to save them. Waraji smiles as he walks over and says "Well, at least we know that we can make her "beg" for things." They both laugh at seeing the fear and anger from both of their captives.

Suddenly, Zouri feels something tug at his pants and he looks down to see Plue looking up at him. "Puun?" asked Plue as he looked around. "What the hell is that thing?" shouts Zouri. Waragi shrugs and says "Don't know. Maybe it's a shelless turtle or something." Just then, a shadow comes over them.

They both look up and see Naruto coming down right at them. "Look out below" shouts Naruto as he swings Explosion down at them. Immediately, Zouri and Waraji let their captives go and grab for their swords and swing them upwards together. The two blades come into contact with Explosion, creating a strong blast that fills the area with smoke.

As the smoke clears, they see Naruto grinning at them while saying "Today's forecast, expect a sudden shower of Explosion's followed by a barrage of iron metal." They look at him and ask "Just who the hell are you?" Standing at full height, Naruto places a hand over his chest and says "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Rave Master."

"Huh, Rave Master? What does that mean?" asked Waraji. Zouri shrugs and says "Don't have a clue. I guess he must be a master of partying or something. Ya know, going out to the rave parties we hear about from time to time." Naruto sighs and decides to not enlighten them about what the Rave Master is.

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but I'm here to save your hostages" says Naruto as he points his sword towards Inari and Tsunami. The two men immediately grab onto the captives again before they can think of running. "I see. There was one we did leave out. That other older woman must have arrived recently. No wonder we made the mistake of thinking they were defenceless" Zouri said as he glared at Naruto.

"Just try and attack us and we'll give them some pretty scars to remember this day by" adds Waraji. Naruto hesiates for a moment, then says "OK if that's what it takes to beat you two." He then charges forward with Explosion raised into an attack stance. Both men get a shocked look upon their faces as Naruto approaches them.

"Do you think we're joking?" shouts Waraji as he brings his blade to rest against Inari's neck and presses into his flesh. Zouri mean while, presses his blade into Tsunami's back to draw blood. Naruto doesn't stop and the two men are about to speak again when both Inari and Tsunami both disappear in a puff of smoke.

They suddenly realize what has just happened. During Naruto's first attack, some one must have come in during that moment and grabbed the hostages while the area was covered in smoke and took them to safety while creating shadow clones to replace them. "Now you notice, huh? Well, time to end this fight with a bang" shouts Naruto as he swings his sword at them.

The blast caused from contact sends both men flying into the lake unconscious. Naruto smiles as his sword reverts to normal and then looks over to see Inari and Tsunami appear. "Hey, you two alright?" asked Naruto. "Yes, we're both fine. Thank you, Naruto" said Tsunami.

Naruto nods as Plue runs up to him and squeaks out a few "Puuns". "Your right Plue, we need to get going and catch up with the others. Will you two be fine now?" Tsunami nods and says "Yes, we can take it from here. Please go and help dad and your team and make sure you all come back safely."

Naruto nods as he goes to run off when Inari shouts out "Hey Naruto." Naruto turns around and ask "What's up?" Inari hesitates for a moment before saying "I think....I think I'm willing to believe in heroes one more time. So, I'm counting on you to save the day and all. Good luck." Naruto smiles and says "Then I better make sure I win then." He and Plue then run off in the direction of the bridge.

(the bridge)

"So, I see that your workers aren't here today" said Kurenai as she looked the bridge over. Tazuna nodded and said "Well yeah, I knew that today was going to be a bad one and having me here alone is going to cause you guys trouble. Having my people here would only make things worse for you all."

Anko nods and says "That's good. I was expecting to tell them to leave now. Well, I wonder how long we'll have to wait on our enemy?" "Not long" said Tenten as a strong fog began to cover the area quickly. "Hinata, can you see anything?" asked Kurenai. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area before her.

"He's here, and he's not alone either. That tracker nin that took his body last time is right behind him" said Hinata as she looked dead ahead of herself. "So, that guy was his partner. Is there anybody else here with them?" asked Tenten. Hinata shook her head and said "My eyes can see a much larger area than most of my clan, and I can only see those two at present."

Kurenai smiled as she remembered hearing Hiashi say something about it once. He had told her that the one thing Hinata had that other Hyuga did not was that her Byakugan could see over a 10k radius. In contrast, her cousin Neji could only see up to 800m at best which had surprised the elders seeing as Neji was believed to be the best the clan had to offer, and yet Hinata could see much further than he could ever hope to see though her ability to use her eyes properly was laughable at best.

From out of the fog, they heard Zabuza laugh. "So, I see we have added one and lost one to your group. So, what happened to that annoying blond kid?" "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he'll be along soon to join the fun. And, by the way, I'm Anko. I've heard a lot about you, Zabuza. Here's hoping we can get to know each other over the next few minutes."

"Ah, I've heard of you. You use to be the prized student to the rouge Sanin, Orochimaru. I also heard that you are know to be a serious masochist/sadist at heart" said Zabuza as he and Haku finally appeared before them through the fog. Anko grinned and said "You can thank my sensei for that. He had an interesting way of training me over those years together."

Kurenai looks back and says "Hinata, Tenten, defence formation." The two younger girls nod as they jump to either side of Tazuna. Kurenai pulls out a kunai and asked "Well Anko, what should we do now?" Anko smiles as a large snake emerges from her coat and coughs up a blood red sword with a snake like hilt.

"You stay back and watch out for that masked guy. I will take Zabuza myself and I'll be counting on you to back me up if I get into a pickle or if that mask guy makes a move at either Tazuna or myself." Kurenai nods as Anko then charges forward and strikes out with her Red Viper sword as Zabuza counters with his Executioner's blade.

**RMN**

Anko and Zabuza's blades clashed together with such force that sparks were created from the rubbing of the two metals against each other. Zabuza, being the stronger and having a bigger blade, managed to push Anko back after a few seconds. Anko grinned and with lightning fast movement, inverted her weapons angle to the side, breaking it free from the contact with Zabuz's sword, and did a sudden under swing at him while dodging his in coming attack.

Zabuza pulled back enough to dodge the attack and then sent his own blade racing down at Anko, who rolled out of the way and then raised her free arm up and shouted "Striking Shadow Snakes." Immediately, two cobras shot out of her coat sleeve and raced at Zabuza. Making several quick hand signs, Zabuza shouted out "Liquid Bullets" and unleashed several fast water spheres that impacted against the snakes, forcing them to retreat into Anko's coat.

"Not bad, your actually better than I would have guessed. But I'll still have you at my mercy before to long" said Zabuza as he moved at her again. Anko countered his attack while saying "Flattery can get you many places with me, but don't think I'll just lie down that easily and take it. I'm a girl who likes to be in control of things."

As they continued their fight, Kurenai looked over at Haku and frowned. 'I wonder why he's just standing there? Is he waiting for the perfect moment to strike? Or, is there another reason why he hasn't joined in the fight yet?' Anko and Zabuza finally stopped their attacking each other for just a minute to catch their breaths.

"Haku, why don't you join in the fun. I'm sure those others might be getting bored with watching the two of us dance like this. Plus, I'm sure your getting bored as well" said Zabuza. Haku nodded and said "Actually, I like sitting back and watching you work. But, I guess your right. It would be rude to leave them standing out here with nothing to do."

And with that, Haku pulled out several senbon and sent them flying at Hinata and Tenten. Reacting fast, Tenten morphed her Silver into a large shield and blocked the attack. Kurenai cursed under her breath as she charged at Haku while thinking 'I just had to ask for this, didn't I.'

Haku pulled out another senbon, one that was slightly larger and thicker than normal, and used it to parry Kurenai's attack. "I heard you were a genjutsu master. But it would seem that you are also good when it comes to wielding a kunai" said Haku. "As a Jonin, I have to be good at many things if I and my team are expected to survive" returned Kurenai.

As they traded blows, Kurenai realized that Haku was going to be a greater challenge for her than she had first thought. Thinking fast, she managed to send a kick at Haku that he jumped away from. Using the time this gave her, she made several hand signs, readying to cast a Genjutsu on him.

"I don't think so" says Haku as he sudden appears right beside her and grabs her wrist. Kurenai, sends another kick at him, which he breaks away to block, and goes to finish her move when she realizes that her hand won't move. "What?" she says as she look's down to see that her hands have been covered in ice.

Seeing her shocked reaction, Haku comes in and sweeps her legs out from under her, sending her to the ground hard. "What did you do to me?" demands Kurenai as she struggles to unfreeze her hands and return to her feet. Instead, Haku makes several hand signs and says "Ice style: Partial Crystal Ice Coffin."

Kurenai finds that her whole body, with the exception of her head, becomes covered in ice which nullifies her movement. As Haku walks away, he says "Just stay there for now. I'll deal with you after I finish the others." Unable to move her body, Kurenai tries to think on how he did what he did.

'Ice style? I've never heard of that before, unless.....it can't be. He has a kekkei genkai that allows him to combine two elemental types of chakra together to create a sub element jutsu.' Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata freeze in fear at seeing Kurenai being frozen like that. "Kurenai-sensei" shouts Hinata as she goes to help her.

Tenten stops her and says "Wait Hinata, we have to stay were we are." Hinata looks back and says "But, what about..." "I know, but we have our duty as well. Besides, if we're to have any chance here in this fight, then we can't become reckless. We need to be smart if we're going to survive."

Tazuna looks at them and says "Listen, just do what you have to do. Don't let protecting me stop you both from taking any action you feel that can help win this. If an opening that can be used to win appears, then take it no matter what sacrifice has to be made. No matter what, we have to win this battle today." Both girls nod at hearing this.

"Mmm, it would seem that the other woman isn't cut out for things like this. Maybe someone else should train her team instead? But, I guess it will be a mute point here soon anyways, seeing as you all will die here this day" said Zabuza as he unleashed another Liquid Bullet at Anko.

Anko shook her head and said "Don't blame her for that. It's just that battles like these aren't what she specializes at. Why do you think I was sent here to help them for?" Haku now stood before the others and raised a senbon and said "Now, I'd rather not fight you two. If you give up the old man, then you can leave without injury. If you chose to stay and fight however, then I'll..."

Before he can finish talking, a blast of smoke is released just a few feet a way and Naruto appears from out of the smoke. "Da de da, dum de dum dum. Naruto Uzumaki is on the bridge at last, here to save the day like always" proclaims Naruto as he stands there with a pre-triumphant look on his face.

Hinata smiles and thinks 'Naruto's here, I'm so glad.' Beside her, Tazuna thinks 'That has got to be the dumbest thing anyone has ever done before.' Anko smacks the back of her head and mumbles to herself "That little idiot. He just blew a perfectly good chance for a surprise attack." Kurenai thinks a similar thought from here spot and makes another mental note about having a talk with Naruto.

Zabuza sweat drops as he says "Is that kid for real?" Haku smiles behind his mask and thinks 'I'm not surprised he did this for some strange reason. I guess he likes to be seen by people, not be hidden like a real ninja.' And Tenten is fuming as she screams out "Naruto, you moron. What the hell are you thinking?"

Naruto looks at her with a confused expression as he ask "What do you mean, Tenten? And why did you call me a moron? That's kind of rude." Tazuna has to grab Tenten so as to keep her from running to him and beating him up as she says "Because you are one. Even a bad ninja would know that a surprise attack is the best thing to do in these situation's. But you, I can't eve describe how idiotic you are."

Naruto scratches the side of his head and says "Oh yeah, I guess that would have been a good idea." He then gives her a dark look and says "I wonder why I didn't think of it sooner?" At that moment, Zabuza senses a presence from behind him and turns only to see metal swinging down at him.

"Sonuva..." he growls as he forces himself away, though the tip of the blade manages to graze his chest and draws a little blood. Coming to a landing, Naruto grins and says "Damn, just another second and I would have had him." Tenten blinks as she looks at the Naruto nearer to them and says "Wait, if that's Naruto. Then, are you a...?"

The first Naruto nods and says "Yup, Shadow Clone. Jeez Tenten, I expected better from you. After all, its like you said, only an idiot would waste a good surprise like that. Maybe you need to take a refresher course at the academy to bone up on the facts of ninja 101." Then that Naruto disappears.

Now even more steamed, Tenten shouts out "Naruto, when this fight is over..." He cuts her off and says "Yeah yeah, when ever you want to bring it, I'll be right here to school you. But for now, lets deal with these two." And with that, Naruto begins his assault against Zabuza with Anko quickly joining in for a two on one attack.

Hinata looks to see two more Shadow Clones working to free Kurenai from her frozen cage and smiles. 'I knew Naruto wouldn't let us down. Now, it's time to help out." With that and her Byakugan active again, Hinata dashes forwards and begins to attack a caught off guard Haku with multiple thrust with her palm.

"Alright Hinata, it's time we counter attack these guys" shouts Tenten as she morphs her Silver into it's battle staff form and joins in on the attack against Haku. As Haku dodges their attacks, he thinks 'I guess I'll have to use it after all. But I must first get the targets into the right position for it.'

As Zabuza finds himself being pushed back again, he sees Haku give him "that" look and he nods in agreement. As Naruto and Anko swing their weapons together, Zabuza jumps away and says "Well, this fight has gotten fun. But now, I think the warm up is over. It's time I show you the power of my original Dark Bring."

Naruto stops and says "What? You have another one?" Zabuza nods and says "That's right. The last one I used was a on loan for that fight. The one I'm going to use now is the one I was given originally. And now, face the power of my Six Star Dark Bring: Zero Stream."

**RMN**

_(flash back)_

_"And who are you?" asked Zabuza who stood looking at the cloaked figure before him. The figure smiled beneath his hood as he said "My name is of no importance to anyone to know. But if you wish to call me something, then I guess Asuki will be as good a name as any." Zabuza looked at him and said "Asuki, huh? Well tell me, why have you come here looking for me to begin with?"_

_"Actually, I was looking for both you and your partner. I hear stories of the two of you and of your abilities and I must say that I am impressed." Haku broke in and asked "So, you just wanted to meet us because of that? If that's all, then I would ask you to leave now. I won't allow anyone to waste master Zabuza's time on meaningless things."_

_Asuki nodded and said "I understand. You both are busy people after all. But, I didn't come here to meet and say that I have heard good things about you." Zabuza stood up suddenly and reached for his sword as he asked "Then why are you here? Unless it's a good reason, you'd better leave or I will make you leave in a very painful and permanent way."_

_To both Zabuza's and Haku's surprise, Asuki laughed at hearing that. "I seriously doubt you have the skill to hurt me, let alone kill me. But your right, we should get down to business. Tell me, have either of you ever heard of the Dark Bring?" Zabuza remained silent, though he was tempted to attack just to prove to this person that he was not invincible from what Zabuza could tell._

_"That is not a word either of us are familiar with" said Haku, who assumed Zabuza didn't know anything about it based on his silence. "I thought as much. It's not that surprising really, seeing as no one has used them in several millenia." Zabuza was gettong bored already from this talk, which was delaying them from their current job._

_"Just get to the point already. We don't have time to stand around and chit chat with you" said Zabuza. Asuki nodded and then said "Dark Bring are stones that possess great power. To those who have them and know how to use them properly, they can be deadly weapons on the battle field. And I'm willing to give one to the both of you."_

_"And why would you do this?" asked Haku. "Because, this job your on is going to be harder than either of yoy know" said Asuki. "And what makes you say that?" asked Zabuza. "Because your employer desires the bounty on both your heads. He failed to tell you just what you would be up against there and he has several of his men there, waiting to collect on your corpse."_

_"If what your telling us is true, then why should we complete the mission and not go an kill our employer?" asked Haku. "Because, this mission will allow you both to test out the Dark Bring I can wish to give you. Well, what do you say?" Zabuza considered what he had said before and then asked "Would these Dark Bring allow me to defeat some one of Kage level power?"_

_"Of course. Like I said before, when used correctly a Dark Bring can be very dangerous weapon" said Asuki. "Fine, we'll give them a shot. But if this is a trick, then we'll be coming to find you for tricking us" said Zabuza. Asuki reached out his hand and two stones appeared laying on his palm. He picked up the icy blue/blackish purple stone first and handed it to Zabuza._

_"This is a Six Star class Dark Bring called Zero Stream. It holds the power to control all that flows like water, wind, and even the blood that flows through a person's body if you can master it. You can make river rise up like serpents to attack people, you can turn rain drops into a deadly barrage of bullets, create shields from water and wind, make the wind cut people, and even twist and contort a person's body by controlling the water and blood with in a person once you learn control."_

_Zabuza looked at the stone and wondered if it could really do all that. "You said it was a Six Star. What does that mean?" asked Haku. "Dark Bring are broken into several classes. One Star Dark Bring are low level stones that can be mass produces easily. They're not all that powerful, but they can be a pain to deal with if the one using it knows how to bring its power out."_

_"Three Star Dark Bring are mid level stones that can be dangerous to use, but they can effect large areas when used properly. Though they two can be mass produced, that can't be on such a scale as the one star's. Finally, Six Star's are high level stones that possess awesome power that few people can handle. There can be only one of each type of six star, which makes them all the more powerful" finished Asuki._

_Zabuza and Haku nodded as Haku asked "Are there any other types of Dark Bring out there besides the ones you just mentioned?" Asuki nodded and said "Yes, there are special and master class Dark Bring, but I'll tell you about them another time. For now, let me tell you about what your Dark Bring can do" said Asuki as he handed a diamond shaped stone to Haku._

_(flash back end)_

The bridge shook as Zabuza activated his Dark Brings power, though it was amusing to see everyone's faces as they tried to figure out what was going on. During that mission where they had met Asuki, the gift of the Dark Bring had very much come in handy and it was what allowed them to win that day.

"Why is the bridge shaking like this?" asked Tazuna as he weaved and waved in order to stay standing. "Hinata, can you detect anything?" asked Tenten? Hinata shook her head and said "Nothing coming from him, but the water's below are becoming extremely aggitated from all this shaking."

Just as quickly as it had begun, the shaking suddenly came to a stop. "OK, that was unexpected" said Anko. Naruto kept moving his eyes over the bridge, his mind telling him that they were still in danger. "Now, face Zero Streams unbeatable power" declared Zabuza as he raised both his hands into the air.

"What's he doing?" asked Anko as the suddenly found themselves being shadowed over. Everyone looked around a saw giant streams of water rising into the air like serpents and then suddenly come shooting at them with blinding speed. "Aw snap" shouts Naruto as he and Anko jump clear of the first wave of water as it crashed down where they had been standing.

As they picked themselves up, they saw a large hole formed from the hit. "OK, that will leave a mark if your hit. Everyone, don't let the water hit you" shouts Naruto as another wave of water comes sailing in. Naruto jumps clear as he activates Explosion and starts sending Explodia Disc at the water that redirects itself to target him.

The disc explode against the water, but don't damage it in any ways, forcing Naruto to bring his sword up to take the brunt of the attack. "Naruto" cries out Hinata as she sees him being slammed into the ground by the water. She rushes over and finds him alright while laying in a small crater. "Naruto, are you OK?"

Getting to his feet, he smiles and says "Sure, though I doubt I'll giving surfing a try in the near future. Being hit with a ton of water isn't fun at all." She smiles as Tenten and Tazuna run up to them. Meanwhile, Anko charges forward to strike Zabuza while his hands are busy. But just as she thrust forward, a wall of water emerges from before him and blocks the attack.

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy" says Anko as she struggles to free her weapon from the water wall. "Did you really think it would be? Against a Six Star Dark Bring, you have no chance of winning at all" said Zabuza as he looks at Anko. He then turns to Haku and yells "Now, show them what you can do."

Haku nods as he disappears and reappears before the others. "Stay on guard, guys. There's no telling what he can do" said Tenten as Haku makes several hand signs. "Secret jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors" shouts Haku as ice formed mirrors begin to appear all around them. "What the heck are these things?" asked Tazuna.

Hinata uses her Byakugan and says "They're filled with his chakra. I'm not sure, but I think it's some kind of kekkei genkai technique." Naruto looks at her and ask "Like your eyes?" "Something like that. This jutsu is definitely a blood limit born ability" said Hinata.

Haku smiles beneath his mask and begins to enter the nearest ice mirror while saying "You are correct. This is an Ice style jutsu that I inherited from my mother and her family. By combining wind and water chakra together we can create a sub element called Ice chakra. It can be very powerful when used correctly. Now, let me give you a demonstration."

Suddenly, Haku's image appeared in every mirror present and each was holding a senbon. Tenten grabbed several kunai and sent them flying at the mirrors, but each just bounced off when making contact. "Damn, we can't hit him when he's in there" she complained. "That is correct. Once inside my mirrors, I'm immune to attack. But that doesn't mean I can't attack you."

All the Haku's throw their senbon at Naruto and the others at blinding speed. Hinata, Tenten, and Tazuna close their eyes as they await the hits, but all they hear is the sound of metal clanking against metal. "What?" says a surprised Haku. They open their eyes to see Naruto grinning as he holds Eisen Meteor with all the senbon clinging to it as if stuck.

**RMN**

"Hold on, I'll get you out of there" shouts Anko as she rushes towards the dome of ice mirrors. But before she can reach them, a wall of water erupts around her to stop her movement. "Ah, I'm hurt. I thought we meant something to each other and here you are running out on our date" says Zabuza as he approaches her.

Anko turns back and says "I didn't know you cared that much. Well, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, I was hoping to have some alone time with you anyways." Anko charges Zabuza as he strikes out with his sword. Anko begins to push him back when another wave of water comes at her, forcing her to dodge out of the way. Now opened, Zabuza swings his sword at her. Anko just barely maneuver's clear of it before going back for another attack.

Naruto cuts the chakra flow into his sword, allowing the senbon to clatter onto the ground. He looks back at the others and says "What, did you guys forget what Eisen Meteor can do?" Hinata smiles as she shakes her head while Tenten said "Don't cut it so close next time, idiot." Tazuna sighs and thinks 'Man, I'm getting to old for this sort of thing.'

Just then, Haku shoots from one of the mirrors and heads straight at Naruto with a senbon aimed at his heart. Just as the attack is about to land, his hand jerks to the side the senbon clatters against the sword like the others did. "What...what is this?" asked a surprise Haku as both Hinata and Tenten lunge forward to strike.

Reacting quickly, Haku lets go of his senbon and manages to get back into a mirror before he can be hit. Once back inside, Haku ask "How did you do that?" Naruto smiles and says "Eisen Meteor's blade can become magnetized when I send chakra into it. So, your senbon attacks are useless here. All we have to worry about is getting you outside so we can attack."

Haku nods and then says "I see, this does creat a problem. Then I guess I'll have to use it after all. Prepare yourselves to taste my Dark Brings power." Haku then produces his stone which immediately begins to glow. The mirrors begin to vibrate as a result and a strange light begins to emit from them.

After a few seconds, the mirrors begin to move and merge with the one Haku appears in and with each mirror linking with the first one, it changes shape and grows till they are all as one. "And now, feel and fear the power of this deadly combination. Forbidden power, Crystal Ice Labyrinth." The fused mirror begins to glow and a beam of light shoots from it.

"Watch out" shouts Tenten as she rams herself into Tazuna, knocking him clear of the beam. At the same time, Naruto grabs Plue and gives him to Hinata. "Naruto, what's going...." starts Hinata, but Naruto breaks in and says "Sorry, forgive me" as he pushes her hard, sending her and Plue flying back a few feet.

Hinata recovers in time to see Naruto and Tenten being enveloped by the light and both being lifted off the ground. Tenten shifts her Silver into the form of an anchor with a chain wrapped around her body that keeps her stationary. Naruto embeds Eisen Meteor into the ground to stop his own moving.

"Naruto, Tenten" cries out Hinata as she runs up to join them, but finds her body being repelled by the light. "Puun" says Plue as he also tries to break through the barrier. "So, you managed to save them from this. Well, at least the won't have to die like you two will" says Haku as the pull on their bodies increase.

"Ahh, I can't hold it anymore" shouts Tenten as the anchor finally gets lifted off the ground and she finds herself being pulled towards the mirror. Eisen Meteor is finally freed from the bridge as Naruto himself follows Tenten into the mirror, yelling out "Aw snap, this really sucks." Then together, they are both pulled into the mirror and vanish along with Haku.

The light fades away and Hinata runs forward as tears fall from her face. "NO, what's happened to them" as she comes to a stop before the massive mirror. Anko sees what has just happened and turns to Zabuza and says "What did that guy just do?" Kurenai notices the Naruto clones shake for a second before they dissapear from sight.

"It's simple. Haku was given a Three Star Dark Bring called Labyrinth. When he combines it with his Ice chakra, a whole other world is born. The three of them are there now, which is bad for your friends." Hinata turns to him and ask "Why, Naruto and Tenten are strong. They'll survive it some how."

Zabuza laughs as he says "Don't put so much faith in them winning. Jonin ranked ninja have been sent there and have not survived it. In that world, Haku is master over everything. And no one who has gone there has ever returned alive. The chances of those two Genin coming back in one piece is non-existent."

Hinata turns back at the mirror and thinks 'Naruto, Tenten, I believe in the both of you. Please, prove him wrong.'

(inside the mirror)

Naruto and Tenten both regained consciousness at the same time as they found themselves lying on the floor. "Are you OK, Tenten?" asked a concerned Naruto as he looked at her. He realized that he must have landed on top of her, seeing as he was looking down at her as he started to pick himself up.

"Yeah, I'm OK. But that really...gasp" came Tenten's reply. Naruto looked at her confused as he saw her cheeks turn to a pinkish red color. "Hey, what's wrong Tenten? Are you hurt or something?" asked Naruto who then realized his right hand was touching something soft and squishy.

Both he and Tenten looked down and saw that Naruto had unintentionally cupped her left breast with his right hand. Before he could even stop himself, Naruto's right hand squeezed it ever so slightly, earning yet another gasp from Tenten as well as what sounded like a soft moan as her cheeks went even redder.

Naruto immediately let go as he moved off her, mentally scolding himself for what he had just did. 'Bad Naruto, that was not right. I'm not a pervert and I didn't just do what I know I just did.' Tenten finally snapped back to reality and shot up into a standing position, her face red with anger.

Naruto was brought out of his internal denial when he felt major killing intent filling the room. He looks up and sees Tenten glaring at him with a dangerous fire in her eyes and the sight of her cracking her knuckles. "Now Tenten, that was a accident. A completely and totally unplanned thing. And as friends, I'm sure that we can look past this and maybe even look back on this moment and laugh in years to come" said Naruto as his voice belied the fear he was now feeling.

Tenten quickly grabs him by his shirt color and drags him up to look at her at eye level while she practically screams out "Naruto, I'm going to kill you in a very horrible way." Naruto only wimpers in fear as Tenten proceeds to slap him silly over and over again while shouting out "I'll teach you to feel up a girl who isn't Hinata and actually make her enjoy it for a few seconds."

Just then, a third voice break the moment between them. "Oh, should I give you two some privacy?" asked Haku who appears before them as an image on the wall. Tenten stops and drop a bloody and bruised Naruto onto the ground. She then takes a good look around and realizes that they are no longer on the bridge, but in a room made of ice with no noticeable exit anywhere.

"OK, where are we and where are you?" demands Tenten as she scoops up her Silver which is laying by her feet. Naruto manages to pick himself up and uses Eisen Meteor to steady himself as he stands. "We are with in the Labyrinth. And once inside, no one can leave alive unless I will it."

"We'll see about that. Don't underestimate us or you'll be sorry" says Naruto as he looks at Haku. Haku simply shakes his head and says "You don't get it, do you? Then I'll explain as best I can. Normally, the Labyrinth Dark Bring would simply create a maze based on what is in the surrounding area. If we were on a mountain, it would be made of rock ans stone. If we were in a forest, then it would become like a giant hedge maze, complete with thorns and other such things. But this one is different."

"How so?" asked Tenten. "As you can see, this place is made of ice. I discovered that when I channeled my Ice chakra into the Dark Bring when I'm using my Ice Mirror's, it merges them together into one mirror and sends me and anyone else I choose into a form of sub space. Here now, we are all in another world that is just made up of this labyrinth and the three of us."

"And what does that mean for us?" asked Naruto. "Simple, there is no exit to the maze. Only I can create a path back to the real world. And the only other way to escape is to destroy the Dark Bring. That is what brings us to this little game I have decided to play with you all. Are you interested?"

Naruto and Tenten look at each other and nod. "Not like we have a choice so what is this game?" asked Tenten. "They watch as the ice Haku's image appeared on opens up to reveal a door that leads deeper into the maze. "I'm at the center of the maze. All you have to do is come and find me, fight me, and defeat me. Simple as that."

"Yeah, it seems simple enough to say. But seeing as this is a maze, how can we be sure we'll make it to the center? Are you gonna tell us the way?" asked Naruto. Haku reappeared on a side wall and said "There's no need. I can control this whole place, seeing as I created it. All path's will lead to the center. It's just that depending on which path you choose, you can either reach me quickly or take a very long time to get to me. And the longer you take, the less likely you two are to win this challenge."

"So, the only thing we have to do now is find our way to you? Seems almost too easy" said Tenten. "Your right, let's make this more interesting." And with that, six Haku clones made out of ice appear and begin walking towards them. "Until you reach me, you will have to face a never ending barrage of clones. They're easy to destroy, but when one falls, another will appear to take its place. Have fun now and don't keep me waiting to long" says Haku as he disappears.

Naruto looks at Tenten and says "You and your big mouth. You just had to make this harder for us didn't you?" Tenten looks at him and says "Ah hush, this shouldn't be to hard. I mean look, all they're doing is just walking around like zombie's. Taking them out will be a snap."

Just then, the six ice clones raise their hands out and ice senbon start shooting from them right and Naruto and Tenten. They jump clear and start attacking as Naruto yells out "You were saying?" Tenten groans and says "Your right, I really do need to keep quiet from now on." They destroy three of the clones only to see new one emerge to attack them.

Not wasting time, they dash through the door as they begin their run through the maze in their search for Haku and freedom.

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Zabuza creates a wall of water to encircle Anko and himself as the two of them face off in a battle to the death with a surprising ending. Meanwhile, Naruto and Tenten face Haku and learn just how dangerous the Labyrinth can be. Will they survive, or will a greater power be needed to win?_

_find out next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ **Knowing and Understanding**

**Rave Date 2**

**Dark Bring pt.1:**

Heavy Metal: A One Star Dark Bring that turns a person's skin to become as strong as steel. You can tell when it's activated because the user's skin becomes metallic in appearance. This Dark Bring has both positives and negatives about it. On the one hand, punches and kicks can deal greater damage and you can take more hits without being hurt to badly. But, on the other, you become slower and it's harder to move because of the added weight.

Toxic Swamp: A Three Star Dark Bring that can create a deadly swamp made out of poisonous water along the ground with an area range the size of a Foot Ball field with in a circular radius. Coming into contact with the water can make even the user sick and if the toxin's get into your blood via a cut or other means, it can even be deadly.

Labyrinth: A Three Star Dark Bring that creates a massive maze from what ever is available in the surrounding area. The creator and also control what goes on with in the maze, making it easier or harder for anyone who's trapped inside. As Haku revealed, it can also bu used with Elemental chakra to create a very dangerous battlefield where winning could be impossible.

Zero Stream: A Six Star Dark Bring that can control all that flows. Water, wind, and even blood are all at the mercy of this power. Water and wind can be used for either attacking or defending the user and manipulating or controlling the body of an enemy is also possible when this power is fully mastered, making it extremely dangerous to be up against and more than earning it the status of a six star.


	10. Knowing and Understanding

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: In regards to the names and abilities of the Dark Bring, I will be using both cannon Rave Master DB as well as my own personal created ones. Heavy Metal and Zero Stream originated from RM (Heavy Metal was used by Feber, the first baddie Haru faced and Zero Stream was used by Deep Snow of the Oracion 6). Both Toxic Swamp and Labyrinth are my creations seeing as they added an element of danger to the existing battles from the Naruto cannon.

And remember, this is a NaruHina pairing story. But since it's going to be a while yet before they hook up (since I'm treating this like a novelization of an actual manga in my mind), I thought I'd add some NaruTen fluff to make things funny seeing as they both make it so easy to come up with. There will be a little NaruHina fluff here and there, but having to much could weaken NaruHina in the long run. Besides, having a possible love triangle between the three of them might make things even more interesting in the long run as well.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 10: Knowing and Understanding**

Gato stood before his men as he marched back and forth. "OK, listen up men. Right now, Zabuza and Haku are battling those ninja from the Leaf. Once the fight is over, the survivors will be exhausted and that's when we will move in and kill them all. And with them will also go the bridge and the threat to our continued presence and success here in Wave."

One of the men spoke up and asked "What about the Leaf Village sir? Won't they send more of their shinobi here to deal with us should we kill the team that's here now?" Gato laughed and asked "Why would they? If they did send a team, we'll just tell them that they died when a rouge nin named Zabuza showed up. Seeing as there's no evidence of him having worked for me, they can't say or do nothing and will leave here seeing as they have no actual jurisdiction in Wave. Now, let's head for the bridge."

(the bridge)

Kurenai found that the clones Naruto had made to free her from the ice had vanished, indicating that where ever Naruto and Tenten were right now, it was a place that was disconnected from reality as they knew it. However, enough of the ice had been chipped away that Kurenai believed she would be able to break free with enough time and effort.

Zabuza smiled as he saw the despair on Hinata's face as she looked at the mirror. "Your thinking those two brats you call friends will beat Haku and make it out alive? I assure you that they won't. Like I said before, not even Jonin ranked shinobi have gone in and lived. There is no chance of them coming back alive unless Haku decides to spare them."

Hinata turned and looked at Zabuza and said in a defiant voice "Don't underestimate Naruto and Tenten. They're strong. Stronger than most people think. They have an important mission and they won't let themselves die before they can complete it." Zabuza laughs and says "Your faith in them is touching, but misguided. Trust me when I say that they will die."

"No they won't" shouts Hinata as she charges at Zabuza, her Byakugan activating as she prepares to strike with a Gentle Fist attack. Zabuza easily blocks the attack and the one after that as Hinata keeps on him. "So, you have the All Seeing Eyes of the Hyuga. Maybe if your lucky, you'll be able to see into the mirror world and watch those two die."

Angrier, Hinata tries one final thrust, but Zabuza grabs her hand in mid thrust and kicks her feet out from under her, sending her to the ground hard. Before Hinata can counter attack, Zabuza grabs both her wrist and pins her arms over her head while using his free hand to raise his sword into the air. "Now, time to kill you."

As he goes to cut into Hinata, Anko races in and sends her sword against Zabuza's, knocking him off Hinata. "Stay put and look after the client" shouts Anko as she forces Zabzua back farther. "But, I want to help" says Hinata as she jumps back to her feet. Anko looks at her and says "You are, by staying by his side and protecting Tazuna while I deal with this."

"So, you want to go one and one with me, huh? Well, why didn't you just ask me. I'm more than ready and willing to accommodate you" says Zabuza as he breaks free from Anko and brings Zero Stream up before him. "What are you gonna do?" asked Anko. "Just give us some privacy" said Zabuza as he summons forth a massive stream of water from beneath the bridge.

The water begins to encircle them, creating a large dome that completely surrounds and seal them off. "Anko-sensei" shouts Hinata from the outside as she goes to move and help. But as soon as she comes into contact with the water, she's blown back by some force and lands a few feet away. "I guess there's no way inside" said Hinata as she looked at the wall of water. "Good luck, Anko-sensei."

Inside the water, Anko and Zabuza stared each other down as Zabuza said "Don't worry about unwanted visitors. The water wall will repel all attempts of outside entry. So, we can proceed with out anyone causing us trouble." Anko smiles as she says "Good, I don't like being interupted when I'm having fun."

They charged forward, their blades clash over and over as they dance around in a circle. After several moments, Zabuza jumps back and shouts out "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." A giant dragon made from the wall of water erupts outward and heads towards Anko who shouts out herself "Black King Viper."

A large jet black snake erupts from her coat sleeves and heads at Zabuza. The dragon and the snake collide in mid-air, both ripping each other apart from the contact. Anko makes several hand signs and says "Poison Fog." She releases the toxic substance from her mouth which quickly begins to fill the dome.

Zabuza covers his mouth as he thinks 'Very clever. I should expect nothing less from the prized student of a Sanin.' Making several hand signs himself, he says through the poisoned fog "Water Style: Acid Rain." Immediately, acidic rain begins to rain down from the top of them dome onto them.

The fog begins to dissipate as Zabuza looks around and wonders we're Anko is when he feels his feet being kicked out from under him. Before he can respond, he feels weight come down on top of him. "Mmm, this rain feels surprisingly good, even if it does burn a little" said Anko as she looks down at Zabuza.

"I'm guessing your use to painful things being done to you?" asked Zabuza. Anko gives him a smirk and says "Well, growing up Anko has been an interesting experience for me. Both Orochimaru-sensei and my teammate Zaion taught me many things when we were together."

Zabuza tried to break free, but Anko keeps her hold on him, preventing him from moving. "So, what do we do now?" asked Zabuza. Anko smiled and said "What do you say to a little contest between the two of us. First one to give in looses." Zabuza thinks about it and finally says "Sounds tempting. What did you have in mind?"

The answer he gets is Anko bending down and and pulling the wrapping's off his mouth before kissing him forcibly. Zabuza inwardly sighs as he returns her kiss. One thing was for sure with him. This was going to be an interesting challenge. One he was more than will to rise up to and win.

**RMN**

Naruto and Tenten find themselves surrounded by Haku's ice clones, each one firing off ice senbon at them. Naruto ducks and rolls under the barrage before swinging Explosion upwards, blasting the clone in half. Meanwhile, Tenten flips through the air and sends her Silver staff slamming against the head of another clone, knocking it clear of the shatter against the wall.

Naruto slams Explosion into the ground to create a smoke screen, then rushes in swing wildly and manages to hit to more clones in the process. The last two clones move to sandwich Tenten between them as she morphs her Silver into two rapiers and stab them into the chest of the clones before enlarging the blades and cutting them in half.

Immediately, more clones begin to emerge, forcing them to go back onto the defencive. "Damn, this is really getting us nowhere" said Tenten as she dodged to her left to avoid more ice senbon. Naruto nods and says "We've been in here for a good while and still haven't reached the center. At this rate, we'll either be to tired to fight by the time we get there or we'll be killed before we can get there."

Seeing an opening, the two of them dash past the new clones and make a break for it in the corridor beyond. "If only we knew were the center was, maybe we'd have something to go on. At the moment, we could be running around in circles for all we know" said Tenten as more clones emerged before them to join the ones coming in from behind.

Tenten's Silver reverts to staff form with the addition of a spiked ball at both ends and begins to bash the clones into cubes while Naruto continues to use Explosion to blast them apart. Suddenly, Naruto notices something strange as he takes down another clone. As he watches for a second, an idea forms in his head.

Naruto looks back at Tenten and says "Hey, have you noticed that a lot more clones have been emerging from the right side of the room than the left side?" Tenten shrugs as she ducks under an attack and sends her weapon into the mid-section of a clone while saying "Not off hand, but I do see more of them coming at me from the right than the left. Why do you ask anyways?"

Naruto avoids being hit in the stomach as he spins around and slams Explosion into the side of another clone who's sent flying into a second clone, taking them both out. "I just find it strange that more are coming from the right wall than the left. It kind of reminds me of something I was told once."

Tenten thrust her weapon into a clones face, then send it crashing into two more, causing all three to shatter as she replies "And what was it you were told?" Naruto kicks a clone back into several others before jumping into the air and launching several Explodia Disc at them, blowing them all up.

"Well, I was told that if an enemy used a jutsu that was similar to this one which traps his enemies with in it and uses some sort of technique similar to what we're dealing with now with these ice clones. Well, to make this short an easy to understand, the fact the clones are appearing more out of the right wall than the left, then that must mean our enemy is located to the right of us to some degree."

Realizing what he was saying, she ask "You mean the center is somewhere in the right direction?" Naruto nods and says "Even our opponent must have limits to what he can do here. The further away something is to him, the harder it must be on him to do, or at least that's what I think would be the case."

"Then if we keeping heading to the right, we'll get to the center" said Tenten who was amazed Naruto could think of this idea. Naruto shrugs and says "It's worth a try. But we should keep our eyes open. Just because we know to head right for now doesn't mean we still won't have to make an adjustment to the left at some point to actually find it."

Nodding, Tenten remembered that this was a larger maze and that simply heading right alone would get them no where if they were'nt already in the proper position. As more clones emerge, they make a break to the end of the corridor and enter into another large room.

Looking to her right, Tenten swear under her breath. "Problem here, there's no door to the right. Only to our left and before us." Naruto was about to respond when another thing catches their attention. "Umm, I think our situation just got worse." Tenten sees it as well and pales as fifty ice clones begin to enter the room from the other doors with more appearing from behind them.

"I guess we must have been heard? Either that or he just decided to up the ante" said Tenten. Well then, it looks like we'll have to make our own exit, seeing as all the others are covered at the moment." Tenten looks at him and ask "And how will we do that. My Silver isn't strong enough for that and Explosion can't even crack the ice in here." Naruto smiles as he moves to stand by the right wall. "At present, that's true. But if you can give me a few seconds, we'll be on the move again."

Tenten keeps her eyes on the advancing army of clones as she ask "And how will you do that?" Naruto closes his eyes as he raises Explosion above him and says "During our four day training, I discovered that if I channel chakra into Explosion and then swing it without letting the energy be released as a disc, the blast impact will be greatly increases. Now, let's see if it works; x10 Explosion."

Naruto slams the glowing blade into the ice wall, creating a powerful blast that knocks Tenten forward a few feet and send the clones flying back as well. As she picked herself up, Tenten looks back and sees Naruto's plan worked....sort of. A crack big enough for both of them to fit through, though only one at a time, has been formed.

"Naruto, that's was both incredible stupid and amazingly briliant." She tne notices him breathing heavily and adds "Hey, you OK?" Naruto looks back and nods while saying "5 by 5, Tenten. But that does take a lot more out of me than the usual blast. Let's just hope I won't need to do many more of them."

Tenten nods, then notices the clones getting back on their feet again. "I think we've worn out our welcome here. Let's hurry before they make us stay even longer." Naruto nods in agreement as Tenten climbs through the crack first with Naruto right behind her. Immediately, the clones sink into the ground to follow them in their own way.

Once through, they notice more clones emerging from the wall before them and from the ground as well. Seeing a door at the center of the wall, they charge forward, smashing and bashing any clone unfortunate enough to get in their way. If their was one good thing about the clones, it was the fact that they made it easy to be destroyed.

Two rooms later, they find another problem spot that Naruto blast through, leading them into another corridor which itself enters into another room. "Naruto, more are coming from the left now. That masked guy must be in that direction" shouts Tenten as she moves to finish the enemies off quickly.

Naruto nods and rushes past them, swing Explosion hard into the wall and blasting it to rubble. He then spins around and launches an Explodia disc that gives Tenten a chance to catch up and they run through together. In the next room, they find another wall that must be blast, which Naruto waste no time in doing.

As clones begin to appear, Tenten is able to see into the next room and smiles. "I think we're almost there. I can see a tunnel that's rising up a little with a bright light at then end." Naruto grins and says through his attempt to catch his breath "Are you sure that's a...wheeze....good thing? Maybe we died and....huff...and that's the light at then end of the tunnel to heaven...pant."

Tenten looks at Naruto and ask "Hey, what's wrong?" She then sees Naruto looking very pale and weak. She looks down at his hands and gasp as she sees them both blood soaked and the skin appearing to be slowly tearing apart. "Oh my god, Naruto! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We had to get to the end quickly and this was the best way to do it. Besides, this was expected after all. Remember, using Explosion has a negative effect on the user because I'm close to where the blast accures. Making it more powerful adds to the damage I suffer as well. But enough chit chat, let's move and get this finished with."

But as Naruto starts to walk forward, his left leg gives out and he falls to the ground while Explosion reverts back into Eisen Meteor mode. "NARUTO" screams Tenten as she grabs him from hitting the ground. While holding him, she realizes just how much damage he must have taken to get them this far with the x10 Explosion.

Setting him down gently, Tenten looks at him and says "Naruto, I'm sorry for not noticing sooner. Just rest here for a minute and let me deal with this." Grabbing Eisen Meteor and getting back to her feet, Tenten morphs her Silver into a clone of Naruto's sword and says "It's a good thing I've been strength training recently." She then looks at the ice clone army and shouts out "I won't let you near my friend. I'm going to crush you all and then I'll go and take out your boss with Naruto and we'll then be able to go home.....together." And with that, Tenten rushes forward as she screams out a battle cry.

**RMN**

Kurenai looked at the dome of water with a worried expression. It had been an hour since Zabuza had erected it and trapped Anko and himself inside of it. She hoped Anko wasn't in need of assistance as Kurenai was still having trouble moving her fingers well, which made using any jutsu next to impossible for her at present.

"Hinata, can you use your Byakugan and see if Anko is alright or not?" asked Kurenai. When Hinata didn't respond, Kurenai looked over to see why she hadn't responded. Hinata's full attention was on the giant floating mirror across the bridge. The look on her face and in her eyes said all that needed to be said to Kurenai.

The older woman reached over and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, making the younger girl jump in surprise. "Hinata, I know your worried about them. I am too, but right now is not the time to be letting our guards down. We need to stay focused and do what we can do out here and hope Naruto and Tenten will be alright with out us."

Hinata nods and says "I know, Kurenai-sensei. But its still hard for me to not fear for their safety." Kurenai just smiles and says "And that's what makes you such a good friend and person, Hinata. But for the moment, I need you to see if you can find out what's going on between Anko and Zabuza inside the dome. Can you do that?"

"I'll try, Byakugan" shouts Hinata as veins pop up around her eyes. She stares intently into the dome, looking for any sign of the battling shinobi. After a few seconds, she sees them and immediately returns her eyes to normal as she averts her gaze, her face having gone red with embarrassment.

Seeing this, Kurenai grows concern as she ask "What is it? What's going on in their? Is Anko alright?" Hinata nods and hesitates to speak on what she saw. Growing more concerned, Kurenai was again asked "Well, is she doing alright or what?" "Well, Anko-sensei is OK and she appears to be on top of things."

"And Zabuza?" asked Kurenai. Hinata takes a moment to think of what to say before finally deciding on "Well, he's on the ground....but, umm....it would seem he's giving as good as he's getting from Anko-sensei." Kurenai looks at the dome, then back at Hinata and ask "And what does that....OH!"

Kurenai's cheeks go red as she suddenly realizes what Hinata was implying to her as well as what could be making Hinata suddenly become shy and embarrassed. She signs in exasperation while slapping her head and saying "That Anko, can't she control herself for even a little while?"

Meanwhile, Tazuna starts laughing which causes Plue to look at him with a confused expression. "Puun?" says the little carrot nosed dog as he looks up at Tazuna. "Man, you guys crack me up. Who would have thought that sex on the battlefield was a good way to defeat your opponent. I wonder what other surprises you all have coming for me to laugh at?"

(Labyrinth)

Naruto struggled to stand up as Tenten hacked and slashed at all the ice clones as she uses all her strength to defend Naruto. As more clones appeared from the walls, Tenten lept at them and sent them smashing to the ground. "Damn it, they just won't stop coming" she yelled out in frustration.

At that moment, she lost her focus and one of the clones saw an opening to fire off an ice senbon to makes contact on her left leg. Tenten cries out in pain as she finds her self collapsing onto the floor. "Tenten" shouts out Naruto as he tries to move towards her, only to stumble and fall back to the ground himself.

As the clones advance on them, both believe that this is were their journeys will come to an end when suddenly, the clones just stop moving. For a second, that just stand there looking at them before the clones melt back into the ground, leaving only Naruto and Tenten in the room.

Naruto manages to crawl over to Tenten and ask "Hey, you OK?" Tenten shifts her position enough to look at him and nods. "Yeah, but I'll need a minute to rest here. My leg got hit really good back there." Naruto nods as he sees the ice senbon sticking out from her left leg. He reaches out and grabs onto it and pulls it out with great care.

"Thanks, but why do you think they just stopped all of a sudden?" asked Tenten. Naruto shrugs as he says "Who knows? Maybe it's because we're so close to the center and our opponent decided he wants to finish us off himself or maybe he just ran out of chakra needed to create them and keep them active."

Both Naruto and Tenten sit up and Tenten says "Well, what ever the reason, I'd say be better make for the center while we can. Because if it turns out to be the latter of the two possibilities, then we won't survive another run of clones if they make a return appearance."

"Your right about that" says Naruto as he gets back on his feet, which takes a little effort. Tenten hands him his sword, which her returns to hanging off his back while Tenten reverts her Silver to it's twin bracelet form. Naruto then reaches down and helps Tenten to her feet. "We're both in bad shape now, so let's lean on each other to help with the walking" suggest Tenten.

"Agreed" says Naruto as he wraps one arm around Tenten's waist which causes her to blush slightly. She does the same with Naruto and the two of them proceed into the passageway. The path quickly starts to rise up, making the walk more difficult, but they manage to continue on up till they finally arrive at the door and step through.

They enter into an impossibly massive sized room that appears to be a giant sphere with a small island located in the center that's supported by a pillar of ice beneath it. "Well, this certainly makes for an interesting location for a show down" comments Naruto as he looks over the area.

"Maybe, but how do we get to the island? I don't see any bridges or anything that could connect to it" adds Tenten. Suddenly, a ice disc detaches from the island and floats over and stops right before them. Haku's face appears on the disc and says "Just ask and you shall receive."

"So, why did you stop your clones earlier?" ask Naruto as he and Tenten look down at the disc. "Well, I could have let them continue coming at you both and just left it at that, but where would the fun be in doing that? As a gracious host here in this place, it's my duty to personally entertain you two at some point in time. Now step on the disc so it can carry you both to your final resting place."

"Don't underestimate us. We might not be at a hundred percent right now, but we can still fight. And if we can still fight, we still have a chance to win" says Tenten defiantly. Haku laughs and says "Well then, step onto the disc and come over here. Prove to me that you can back up those words of yours, little girl."

Naruto and Tenten step onto the disc and find themselves moving towards the island of ice. After about a minute, they arrive and step off only to see the disc melt into the island, effectively trapping them there. "Well, I guess this really is going to be a battle to the death, huh Tenten?" says Naruto as he looks at his partner.

"Maybe, but I won't go down with out a fight. Can you use your sword at all?" asked Tenten. Though his whole body and especially his hands still feel like crap, he nods as he takes Eisen Meteor in hand and says "Yeah, but don't count on me using Explosion right now. If I use it again in my current state, it could very well kill me or at least cripple me. What about you? Can you stand and use your Silver right now?"

Tenten takes a couple of steps forward and notices a slight limp as does Naruto. "Walking will be a little hard, but I can still move enough to fight. And I can still use my Silver at present." Together, they both walk forward till they arrive at the center of the island, where they see Haku's image appear on the large mirror like sphere's surface.

"Now it's time we start to final portion of this fight. If you two can survive this, then I will personally come out in the open and fight you both in a two on one match" says the image of Haku. Bringing his sword up to the ready, Naruto grins and says "Do your worst, buddy." Haku smiles beneath his mask and replies "If that's what you want, then you shall have my worst."

Suddenly, the large image of Haku is replaced by thousands of human sized Haku's that completely fill the sphere mirror. Naruto and Tenten's eyes widen in shock and fear as they see the images hold their hands out and ready their attacks. "Naruto, if we do live to fight another day, I am going to KILL YOU" screams Tenten as she positions herself at Naruto's back.

"If we live through this, I think I'll kill myself for speaking with out thinking first" says Naruto. "And now, Ice style: Rain of a Million Senbon" shouts Haku as each image fires off a barrage of ice senbon from their hands, all of which have been targeted onto the two worn out Leaf shinobi. Tenten morphs her Silver into it's battle staff form and begins to spin it around her front as Naruto readies his own swings, knowing magnetism won't be enough to save them this time.

**RMN**

As the ice senbon fast approach them, Naruto realizes that there is no way they can survive this. Knowing the danger but deciding that there was no other choice, Naruto transforms Eisen Meteor into it's Explosion form. Tenten sees the transformation flash and turns her head to yell out "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto raises Explosion into the air and says "Saving your butt, that's what." Before Tenten can turn and stop him, Naruto thrust downwards and pierces the ground with Explosion. The underground blast causes a ring of ice to burst up from the ground, creating a ice wall that protects them from the incoming attacks.

The sound of ice smashing against ice is heard as Tenten raises her staff into the air and spin it around overhead to deflect any senbon that were coming from above. After a few seconds, the barrage comes to an end and the ice wall shatters from the multiple impacts it just suffered from.

"Naruto, that crazy idea of yours actually worked. Naruto?" says Tenten as she turns around only to see Naruto collapse onto the ground. Explosion reverts back to Eisen Meteor as it falls from his hand and clatters against the ground. "NARUTO!" screams Tenten as she quickly lowers herself down next to him and turns him over onto his back.

Naruto's skin had gone very pale in color and he was shaking slightly and his breathing was forced and ragged. She then realizes that the last Explosion us must have pushed his body past it's limit and he was now dangerously close to dieing. "Naruto Uzumaki, don't you dare die. If you do, it'll make Hinata sad and I will personally never forgive you."

Naruto opens his eyes and gives her a forced smile. "Don't worry, I won't die here. I still have to many things left to do, Tenten. Believe it" he manages to say barely above a whisper. Tenten smiles at him, then she looks up suddenly as a shadow falls over them. "It's unwise to let your guard down in a battle" says Haku as he comes in quickly and delivers a kick to Tenten's face, sending her flying back.

Tenten hits the ground hard and rolls for a few seconds before she manages to stop herself and get back onto her feet with a quick motion. Haku looks back at Naruto which causes Tenten to shout out "Leave him alone. If you want some one to fight, then fight me." Haku looks at Naruto again, and then looks at Tenten and forms an Ice Lance in his hands.

"Very well, I will not attack him. Not that it will matter anyways. From what I can see, he's only got a few minutes left anyways before he dies." Tenten's Silver morphs into a staff once again as she says "Don't underestimate Naruto. There's no way he will let himself die here. And once I've defeated you, we'll be getting out of here....together"

"Then, lets not waste anymore time and do this then" says Haku as they charge each other. Ice clashes against Silver as the two of them slam their weapons against each other. Tenten starts to push Haku back, but Haku suddenly shifts his weapons position around, forcing Tenten's staff out of a defencive block.

Moving quickly, Haku thrust his lance at her leg, but Tenten manages to turn just enough so that the lance only leaves a rip along her right knee. Tenten swings around and tries to send her staff smashing into the side of Haku's head, but he manages to raise his Lance up fast enough to block the hit.

Haku the send his weapon swiping down, but Tenten back flips away, and then pushes herself forward while swing her weapon low in an attempt to sweep Haku's legs out from under him. Haku jumps over, but has to double back quickly as Tenten then does an upward swipe with her weapon. Moments later, the Lance and Staff are once again pressing against one another in another attempt at pushing the other back.

"Boy, your better at this than I thought. I was expecting you to be a long range only fighter" says Tenten as she repositions her feet slightly for better leverage. "I guess that's what people would think on seeing me their first time. But you, like them, will quickly find that I'm full of surprises."

Before Tenten can respond, two needle thin ice projectiles shoot from the lance, nailing Tenten on both her shoulders. Tenten cries out from the sudden pain as she looses her focus. Haku does a sudden push and then spins his Lance wide, knocking the Silver from Tenten's grasp and sends it flying over the edge of the island.

Tenten tries to back away having lost her weapon, but stumbles on an ice rock as Haku then thrust his lance forward, landing a hit on the left side of her waist. Tenten screams in pain as the lance pushes out from the other side of her body and she collapses to the ground. Seeing her laying there, Haku pulls his lance out and sees blood beginning to pour from the hole in her body.

"Tenten?" Naruto says weakly as he sees her just barely keeping herself in a sitting position. One hand covering the hole on her side, the other laying against the ground to help support her and keep her sitting. 'I....I can't just lie here. I got to...I got to save her.'

Tenten looks up at Haku with a mixture of anger and animosity in her eyes. "Damn you, this isn't over yet" she declares with her pain filled voice. "I beg to differ, but this is over...for you. Your weapon has been cast over the edge. You can barely move, and now....this as well."

No sooner than Haku says that, three ice binders shoot up and wrap around Tenten's ankles and wrist, pinning her in place. Tenten gets a frightened look on her face as she says "What's this for? Don't tell me your into seeing girls in bondage?" Haku laughs and says "I guess making a joke is your way of comforting yourself."

He then turns around and takes several steps away before turning again to look at her and aims his lance right at her chest were he assumes her heart is located. "In case your wondering, this will save me the trouble of having to get unnecessary blood stains out of my clothes. Now, goodbye."

The tip of the lance shoots outwards fast, heading right at Tenten to impale her. Unable to move, she closes her eyes and awaits the hit. But instead of the embrace of death, she hears a metallic clank sound which makes her open her eyes quickly. Before her is Naruto kneeling on the ground, grasping Eisen Meteor with both hands before him as he holds the ice back from hitting Tenten.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" shouts Tenten, who can't believe he managed to move in the way that quickly in his condition. Though he keeps his eyes on Haku, he says 'Returning the favor partner. After all, that's what friend do. We do really stupid things in order to look out for and protect each other. Right?"

Tenten remains stunned for a second before giving him a smile and says "Your an idiot, you know that right? But your my kind of idiot." Haku smiles beneath his mask and says "I really wish I didn't have to kill you two. I truly believe that if things were different, we could become good friends. But, in order to do my duty, you both will have to die."

Haku increases the pressure on Eisen Meteor and Naruto pushes back against the ice as best he can. But then, a crack begins to form on the blade. "What?" says a surprised Naruto. "No way, that can't be happening" says an equally surprised Tenten. For a few seconds, the crack just grows bigger, and then...

The ice shoots through Eisen Meteor and penetrates Naruto's chest. His body shakes and convulses as he coughs up blood. The crack on Eisen Meteor grows till it reaches the edge and the blade breaks in half. With his strength suddenly gone, Naruto drops both halves of the sword, leaving a clattering sound as both pieces make contact with the ground.

"NARUTO, NO" screams Tenten as he slumps forward onto the ground and doesn't move after that. "It would appear that he has paid a heavy price for saving you. But, just to make sure that he's truly dead, this will guarantee his demise." And with that, Haku makes several hand signs and four ice clones emerge.

All five of them reach their hands into the sky and five giant ice spikes begin to form. "No, stop it. Hasn't he suffered enough already" screams Tenten as tears pour down her face. Haku looks at her sympathetically and says "Your right, he has. That's why this final act will allow him to finally find both rest and peace."

Not knowing how or where it came from, Tenten suddenly found some unknown energy pulsing through her, giving her the strength to both move and break free of the ice binders as she throws herself forward and covers Naruto's body with her own as the five ice spikes shoot at them.

It was a loud, piercing scream that brought him back to consciousness. He looks around and sees Haku looking at him and then he realizes that there is a weight on his back. He turns his head just enough to see Tenten's face come into view. "Tenten...?" he manages to get out, albeit weakly.

Tenten opens her own eyes and looks at him and smiles while saying "Naruto, your alive. Thank kami for that." Just then, she coughs of blood, covering Naruto's face. His eyes widen as he manages to sit up and then he sees what has happened. Tenten has five large ice spikes impaled on her back and plenty of blood forming around her and some of it on him, mixing with his own blood.

"Tenten, no...." says Naruto as he grabs hold of her and cradles her against him, his own tears falling from his eyes. Tenten opens her own teary eyes again and looks at him and smiles. "Naruto, find away out of here. Promise me that you will survive and keep on doing what you need and want to do in life."

Naruto nods and says "We both will, Tenten. I'll make sure of that, believe it." To Naruto's surprise, Tenten reaches up and places a hand on his cheek. She smiles at him and says "Naruto, I'm sorry for....all the times I yelled....at you and called you an....idiot. The....truth is...that....I....."

Tenten goes silent as he body goes limp in Naruto's embrace as well. "Tenten? Tenten? TENTEN?" Screams Naruto as he looses it and buries his face against hers. He begins to sob uncontrollably, feeling weaker than he ever has in his life for failing to protect her.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" asked Haku. Naruto hears this question, but doesn't respond. "This is the life you both have chosen to live. A life where you must face the possibility of dieing at any time. Your friend gave her life to protect you with out so much as a thought to her own safety. That makes her a true ninja, some one who is worthy of honor."

As Haku goes to turn around, he stops as he hears Naruto say in a low threatening voice "Just shut up." Haku turns and sees what appears to be a red aura coming from Naruto's body. As the aura intensifies, Naruto's fingernails grow out and become claw like and his whisker marks on his cheeks grow darker and wilder looking in appearance and his teeth start to become fang like.

'What..what is this? What is this horrible chakra I'm sensing? It feels like some malevolent force is filling this whole world' thinks Haku as he watches Naruto. "This is your fault, your fault that she had to be hurt. For that, I'm going to kill you" says Naruto with a low growl. As he looks up, Haku pales as he sees Naruto's eyes have gone from blue to a deep glowing red and his pupils have become slit like and very predatory looking.

**RMN**

The circular wall of water begins to fall away, revealing an exhausted Anko and kurenai. Kurenai walks over and says "Well I wasn't expecting to see both of you up and about. What's going on?" Anko smiled and said "Well, me and Zabuza here had a little talk after we got tired of beating each other up and he's decided to help us clear out Gato and his men from Wave and will even help us out with finding the other Rave and Dark Bring."

Kurenai's eyes widen in surprise as she looks at Zabuza and ask "Is this true?" Zabuza nods and says "My partner Haku has developed a liking for that Naruto kid. Besides, I just have this feeling that we were ment to help you all." Kurenai sighs and says "That's all well in good, but how do we tell them about this? Do you have a way to let your partner know of this development?"

"Don't worry, I doubt Haku will really kill them. I could tell from the way he was acting that he didn't come into this battle with the intent to kill. That doesn't mean he won't give them hell, but kill them? No, he won't go that far. At least, I hope he doesn't go that far now?" Tazuna just shakes his head and says "Yeah, that's very reassuring."

"Everyone, something's wrong with the mirror" said Hinata suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "What do you mean, Hinata?" asked Kurenai as she looked at the mirror. As she began to walk away, she heard Anko say something to Zabuza. "So, when can we do that again?" asked Anko who give Zabuza a lust filled look.

Zabuza started to walk away, stopped and then looked back at her and said "Don't call me, I'll call you" he said before walking off. Anko got a annoyed look on her face as she mumbled "Why does ever guy I like say that to me?" They all looked up and saw a red aura beginning to form around the mirror and the mirror was beginning to shake ever so slightly.

"What's going on?" asked Tazuna. Zabuza studied what was going on before saying "This has never happened before. It looks like a massive energy is building up inside the Labyrinth, an energy powerful enough to actually warp reality. What on earth could cause something like that?" Both Anko and Kurenai both looked at each other and nodded as the thought the same thing. 'The Nine Tailed Fox!'

Hinata looked up at the mirror and placed a hand over her heart and said quietly to herself. "Naruto, Tenten, please be alright."

(Labyrinth)

Haku looked on in amazement as Naruto stood up, no sign of injury on him as the red aura continued to shine out from his body. Haku made a motion with his head and the four clones charged forward to attack Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes and showed his fangs and let off a low growl as he started to walk forward.

One clone jumped ahead of the others and formed an ice blade on his right hand and thrust it forward in an attempt to hit Naruto's face. Naruto effortlessly dodged out of the way and in a single motion, grabbed the clones outstretch hand to bring it in closer. Naruto growled at it before head butting the clone, completely destroying the head.

The clones body fell away as two more clones came in from either side and grabbed onto his arms and held him in place. The final clone comes up and prepares to stab Naruto with another ice blade as Naruto gives it an evil grin. He then does a back leap into the air, breaking free of the two clones and lands behind them.

Before they can even react, Naruto rushes forward swinging his arms wide and beheads to two clones before bringing both hands smacking together and crushes the final clones head, utterly destroying it. Haku finds himself backing away in fear as Naruto's eyes fall onto him and he gives Haku a threatening look as his eyes glow.

Naruto begins to advance on Haku who immediately bends down and places both hands on the ground. Naruto stops and looks at him for a second before he feels movement beneath his feet. Naruto gives off a low growl as several ice claws burst from the ground and close in around him, trapping him inside.

Then, the ice prison shoots into the air on a rising column of ice. Continuing to concentrate, four large ice sword rip from the ground and rise into the air, becoming position to stab inward at the prison. Haku hesitates for a minute before sending the ice blades forward, impaling the prison and all that's inside. Haku gets back to his feet and looks up at the prison and says "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to go this..." Before he can finish, the prison explodes along with the ice swords.

From the smoke, Haku's eyes widen as Naruto kneels down onto one knee and looks at him with no emotion on his face. "What is he?" asked Haku to himself as a mirror floats down and he immediately jumps into. As the mirror rises, Naruto keeps his eyes on it as it floats over and rejoins the other mirrors that make up the sphere.

As soon as it links back up with the others, an image of Haku appears on every mirror and each one forms a large ice senbon and readies to throw them. Naruto narrows his eyes and growls in annoyance. All the Haku's fire off their senbon at Naruto who simply crosses his arms over his chest as the aura around him grows and intensifies.

Just as the senbon are about to hit, Naruto gives off a deafening roar as he swings his arms outwards and unleashes a massive blast of energy that complete destroys the senbon with ease. Haku covers his eyes as the light from the released energy becomes blinding. As he uncovers them, he thinks 'I have to finish this quickly. I'm almost out of chakra.'

But before he can think of another plan, he can see red energy building around Naruto's feet before he jumps into the air and shoots towards the mirror that contains the real Haku while the ice column he was standing on shatters from the force of his jump.

Haku just barely jumps to another mirror as Naruto comes crashing into the first mirror, causing it to crack from the impact. The other Haku images start firing off more ice senbon. Naruto quickly picks up on where the real Haku is and jumps toward the mirror he's in which causes the first mirror to shatter from his jump.

"How can he know which one I'm in?" says Haku as he jumps to another mirror. As Naruto lands and again picks up on the real Haku's location, he growls in frustration as he builds up another chakra wave, but a much stronger one than the last. After a moment, Naruto gives the real Haku a grin as he unleashes the wave.

The blast is so strong, that all the mirror become cracked as the real Haku jumps from a mirror close to Naruto and attempts to hit him from behind. 'I got him' thinks Haku as he bears down on Naruto, but he turns his head at the last second and back flips over Haku, then comes right down on him and grabbs hold of him.

**"GOT YOU"**says Naruto in a deep, monstrous voice as Haku finds Naruto and himself being sent right back to the ice island. They slam into the ground, creating a large crater. Haku finds himself freed momentarily and he tries to make a break for it. But just as he makes it to the top of the crater, Naruto appears before him and grabs him by the neck and lifts Haku into the air.

Haku struggles to get free as Naruto brings his right hand back and chakra begins to build around it. Naruto looks at his hands, then he looks at Haku and grins as he brings his fist at Haku's mask and and makes contact. The force of the hit is so strong, that Haku is freed from Naruto's grasp and sent flying back and slamming into an ice mirror.

The impact shatters not only the mirror he hits, but the shock wave caused from the hit causes all the other mirrors to shatter as well. Haku finds himself coming to a hard landing back with in the Labyrinth. As he tries to get back to his feet, his mask begins to crack. Naruto sees him trying to stand and roars with a rage before shooting forward, his speed creating friction around his body as he arrives and leaps into the air and brings a fist right at Haku's face as the last of the mask falls away.

Haku closes his eyes and smiles as he says "Zabuza, I'm sorry I failed you."

**RMN**

Haku stood there, unsure of what had just happened. He was sure Naruto would hit him, but he had stopped at just the last second, leaving his fist only an inch from making contact. Haku saw the red glow fade and Naruto's eyes return to normal as he looked at Haku in confusion and asked "YOU? Your Zabuza's partner? The girl....I mean, the guy I met five days ago?"

Haku nodded and said "Yes, that was me. I wasn't sure if you would figure it out, seeing as I was wearing a mask during our battle. It's good to see you again, Naruto. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." Naruto pulled his fist away and gave Haku a serious look. "Why? Why did you attack us? Why are you working for Zabuza? Why did you...to Tenten...tell me why?"

Haku looked away as a sad expression came on his face. "Because, it was my choice. I did this to help and protect Zabuza. You wouldn't understand." Haku turns back to look at Naruto, but finds Naruto punch him as hard as he can against his left cheek, causing Haku to stubble back and fall to the ground. Haku places a hand on his bruised cheek and looks up at Naruto who's sieving with anger.

"I wouldn't understand? You trapped us in here and tried to kill us all for THAT GUY? Your right, I don't understand. Why would you want to help a guy like that? Some one, from what I have been told, betrayed his own village for selfish reasons." Haku gets back to his feet and says "Fine, I'll tell you if you really want to know."

"It all started years ago at the end of the Third Great Ninja War. The lord of the Land of Water decided that all families that had a kekkei genkai were to be exterminated if they lived with in Water's territory. And since the Hidden Mist village had the most families and clans with blood limits, a wave of mass murder was started to purge all of Water of those who had blood limits."

"My mother managed to escape, though she was only a small girl at the time and found her way to a small village near a snowy mountain where she came to hide out. During her years there, she met and fell in love with a guy there and they were eventually married. And a few years later, I was born."

"My mother kept her blood line a secret from father and me for her own safety as well as mine. But, when I was six, I accidentally discovered that blood line with in myself. And it was the power to combine water and wind chakra to create ice chakra. I went to show it to mother, but she was not happy that I had gained that power from her."

"She told me to never let anybody know I had it and because it was dangerous. I asked her why, of course and she took me inside and told me the story. Unfortunately, father saw what had happened and though he loved me and mother, he was also a devote follower of the rules of the land. And since those who had kekkei genkai and where from the land of Water were to be executed, father chose to turn us in for the sake of Water."

"After playing outside one day, I came home to find mother dead by father's own hand. He was waiting for me and told me that this was for the best and once I was dead, he would kill himself and join us on the other side. I was scared, of course and I didn't want to die. I guess that's what led to me fully awakening the power of ice chakra with in my body. And I used it at that moment and killed my father and destroyed my home."

"For the next month, I wondered alone with no place to go. Seeing as it was winter at the time, I thought for sure that I would die. But then, I met Zabuza. He knew right away that I had a kekkei genkai and he took me under his wing and saved me. In gratitude for what he did, I swore myself to him. I would become his weapon and would protect him no matter what. That's why I do these things. I do them for the one who's most precious to me and I've never regretted it once."

Finishing his story, Haku looks at Naruto to see him averting his eyes, unsure of what to do next. After a moment, Naruto says "I understand. If I were in your shoes, I guess I would have done the same thing for Zabuza. There are a couple of people in my life I would do anything for, give anything for because of what they are to me, mean to me. But still, I can't just forgive you for killing Tenten either."

Haku smiles and says "But she isn't dead, not yet anyways." Naruto's face moves to look at him, his eyes wide with shock as he ask "She isn't?" Haku shakes his head and says "No, I can still sense three living being's in here. Us and her. Though her injuries must be serious, I guess she got lucky."

'Tenten, are you really alive?' thinks Naruto as he turns to run back to here, only realizing a great divide separates them. "Haku walks up and says "Allow me." The ground breaks away and they find themselves moving back to the solitary land mass. Upon reconnecting, Naruto rushes over to where Tenten is and looks at her closely.

He looks back at Haku and says "Your right, she's still breathing." He breathes a sigh of relief knowing that she's still alive. Haku walks up and places a hand on her back. "It would be a bad idea for me to remove the ice spikes completely until we can get her some medical attention. But I can reshape them so we can lay her on her back. She might be more comfortable that way."

Naruto nods and Haku does as he just says. As soon as the ice is readjusted, Tenten groans ever so slightly before she opens her eyes. Looking up, she says "Naruto? What's going on? Who's that person behind you? And why does my back hurt?" Naruto smiles and says "Don't ever scare me like that again Tenten. I thought you were dead for a minute."

Tenten cocks and eyebrow and says "Me, die? Don't be silly. If I die, then who's gonna keep you in line and save your ass when needed?" She grins at him as he huffs and says "What ever. I save yours a lot more than you save mine. As for your questions? First, this is Haku, the guy we've been fighting. Second,you got turned into a pin cushion while protecting me. And I already said why you back hurts."

Tenten nods and says "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Wait, why are you and our enemy standing there? shouldn't you two be fighting? And how is it that your looking better now, Naruto? Shouldn't you be in as crappy a condition as me now?" "We'll talk later, but for now...there's something we must do. Haku, I think it's time we do finish this."

Haku nods and says "Yes, let's have one final attack. A winner takes all deal and then we'll go back." Haku walks away and takes up his post ion. Meanwhile, Naruto helps prop Tenten against a rock so she can watch. "Naruto, be careful" she says as he goes to walk away. "Who has time for careful? I just want to finish this and go home. Getting you checked up on will be nice too."

To Haku's surprise, Naruto scoops up Eisen Meteor's handle in one hand and its broken blade in the other and grips the tightly at his side. "Your gonna fight with your broken sword? Are you sure that's wise?" Naruto shrugs and says "I'm not sure why, but this feels right to me for some reason. Now, lets end this battle right now."

Haku nods as two ice clones that look like Zabuza erupt from the ground and both maneuver to Naruto's sides. Behind him, Tenten looks at the broken Eisen Meteor in Naruto's hand and thinks 'Why does that seem so familiar to me? Wait, it can't be...that, can it?'

"OK Naruto, this ends now" shouts Haku as he motions with his hands and the two clones charge at Naruto. Bringing the broken pieces of Eisen Meteor into an X-formation in front of him, Naruto closes his eyes and says aloud "I won't be defeated here. I will live and continue my mission as Rave Master. I will make my dreams come true. And I will always be there...to protect my.....FRIENDS!"

As he shots out "FRIENDS", he swings both pieces of the sword out wide to his sides and from those swings, a beam of red energy and blue energy shoot out and slam into the clones. The clone that's hit with the red energy is instantly vaporized, melting into water on the ground. The clone hit with the blue energy is immediately trapped with in a prison of ice.

Haku looks at Naruto stunned as two new identical sword appear in his hands, replacing the broken Eisen Meteor. "What on earth is that new sword?" asked Haku aloud. Off to the side, Tenten's eyes have widen as well as she thinks 'I knew it. It really was that sword. But how and when...?' She stops her thought as she sees a blue glow coming from Naruto's jacket pocket. 'Of course, the Rave of Knowledge.'

Naruto looks at the two swords in each hand in wonder as he says "But, where did they come from? How did I even know to summon it?" It's at that moment when he remembers what Grandeer said. "Of course, knowing and understanding. I get it now." Haku looks at him and ask "What? What did Grandeer mean by that, anyways?"

"Simple, when I obtained the Rave of Knowledge, I instantly became aware of all that the Rave knows. That includes the other eight swords that can be awakened from the stones power. But knowing is not the same thing as understanding. Until you can understand something, you don't really know anything at all. Like with this sword, I knew of it but I didn't understand it. Now that I do understand it, I truly know it and can use it now."

"And what is that sword called, Naruto?" asked Haku.

"This is my third Rave sword and it is called the Twin Dragon Sword: Blue Crimson."

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _With his new sword, Naruto and Haku have one final exchange. Who will win? And when Gato and his men attack everybody during the aftermath of the fight, Hinata steps up to protect her friends. Can she do it alone and what will happen after all is said and done?_

_find out next time on RMN:_ **Yours to Hold**

also, data on Blue Crimson will be included.


	11. Yours to Hold

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Alright, ten chapters and over a hundred reviews. By far the best I've gotten since starting putting stories here on fan fic. On the best part is that this is only the beginning of this story. After all, this arc is only the opening prologue of the story. So sit back and hold on as things are only going to get bigger and better from here on out (fingers crossed while saying that).

Also, I had a feeling everybody would like the whole Zabuza/Anko sex on the battlefield moment. Truth be told, it was that idea that was the whole reason behind her coming to Wave to begin with. The idea for it first came to me before I wrote chapter three and it was just to funny to just give up. So I decided that if Anko wasn't chosen to be the sensei for team Rave, she would come with them to Wave as back up all for the purpose of boinking Zabuza on the bridge. Wonder what other crazy stuff is going to come out of my head and happen in the story.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 11: Yours to Hold**

"It's name is Blue Crimson. Interesting, what can it do?" asked Haku as he looked upon the twin blades. Naruto focused his mind onto the two blades which caused both to light up with a faint glow. "Though the appear to be identical in every way, they're actually not. The blade in my right hand controls the power of fire, hence the red glow. The blade in my left hand controls the power of ice which is why it glows blue."

Haku nods and says "Hence the name, Blue Crimson. Blue for ice and crimson for fire. I must say Naruto, that Rave and that sword make you an interesting person and I can see you becoming a formidable force in the future." Naruto smiles and says "Why thank you. I'll strive to do my best and not let you or your expectations of me down."

The both turn when they hear the sound of Tenten clearing her throat and look at her. She gives them both an annoyed look and says "Excuse me guys. I hate to interrupt you little pow wow here, but don't you think you two should be doing saying besides talking right now? I'd like to get back to reality some time this year."

Both Naruto and Haku get a sheepish look on their faces as they look back at each other. "She's right, we were going to be finishing this fight in one move. We should probably go and do that now{" says Haku as a new ice lance forms in his hand. Naruto nods as he brings both blades to the ready. "Yeah, I agree. Besides, we don't want Tenten getting up and kicking both our butt's now, right?"

"And if you two don't stop screwing around, I'll do just that" shouts Tenten. Haku summons up several clones that look like himself and Zabuza that immediately charge forward to attack Naruto. 'Despite the fact he almost killed us on several occasions in here, I'd rather not kill him if I can avoid it' thinks Naruto as the clones draw closer.

He then sees a glow coming from around Haku's neck and takes a guess at it being the Labyrinth Dark Bring. Naruto charges forward himself and thinks 'OK, I'll take out these guys and then I'll go in and get the DB off Haku and destroy it. Once its gone, this place will be gone and we'll be back on the bridge. Battle over, problem solved.'

The first clone to get to Naruto is a Zabuza clone who swings his sword at Naruto waist. Naruto blocks with the left blade, then slashes down with the right, cutting the clone in half. Two more clones, a Zabuza and a Haku clone, come at him next. Naruto does a spinning leap into the air, hitting the Zabuza clone with the left blade and then hits the Haku clone with the right as it comes down hard against it.

Only two clones left as Naruto goes low and takes out their legs, before altering the angle of his attack and send both blades straight up, cutting both in half with a simple move. Getting back to his feet, Naruto grins at Haku and says "So, any more clones you wish to send my way?" Haku shakes his head and says "I think I'll end this with my own hands."

With that, Haku comes forward and stikes his lance against both Naruto's swords. Naruto notices that the lance isn't being effected by the right blade and wonder's why. Haku sees the look in his eyes and says "Wondering why my lance isn't melting where its coming into contact with the Crimson? It's simple, I'm using what's left of my ice chakra to strengthen it enough so it won't melt right away."

With that, Haku pushes upwards sending Naruto into the air, then re-angles his weapon as he thrust it forward. Naruto manages to block being stabbed by bringing both blades together to block. Naruto lands a few feet away, allowing Haku to fire off an ice beam from his lance. Naruto sends a wave of fire from Blue Crimson to counter the move.

Both begin to breath heavily as they near collapse. Naruto looks at Haku and says "I'm going to finish this with one last attack, so get ready to lose." Haku smiles and nods while saying "Same here. This will be the final go. May the better warrior win." Off to the side, Tenten shouts out "Naruto, you can do it."

Naruto and Haku charge forward again and Haku pushes his lance out to hit Naruto in his stomach, but Naruto suddenly shifts the angle of his blades downwards and plunges them into the ice. He then swings himself backwards into the air to avoid the attack, taking Haku by surprise.

Naruto then swings back around while avoiding the lance and brings his feet right at Haku, who tries to dodge back. Haku manages to keep his face from being kicked, but Naruto smiles as his real target is still with in range of his other foot which he kept slightly behind the first.

He manages to land it against the Dark Bring and kicks it high into the air. Haku stumbles back and falls to the ground as Naruto comes back to standing again. Dislodging his swords from the ground, Naruto leaps into the air, swinging both blades upwards to hit the DB.

"NO, WAIT..." shouts Haku, but Naruto ignores him as Blue Crimson smacks against both sides of Labyrinth, creating a blast of blue/red energy that fill's the air. Naruto lands on the ground and watches as the DB hits the ground also with cracks starting to appear and grow on it. "All right, I did it" shouts Naruto as he watches the stone slowly break apart.

Blue Crimson reverts back into a fully repaired Eisen Meteor and Naruto returns it to hanging from his back. He turns around and walks over to Tenten and helps her up, letting her use him as support. "Well, we should be going back home in a few moments, once the DB shatters" says Naruto.

"Tenten smiles, then says "Well, it's about time Naruto. You take to long with doing these things, so you need to do some serious training." Naruto gets a grumpy look on his face and says "Your one to talk. I'm not the one who took giant ice spikes into her back and needs help to even walk right now" says Naruto as they start a glare off with each other.

"Oh no, this is bad. Really, really bad" says Haku suddenly as the bends down and looks at the Dark Bring. Both Naruto and Tenten look at him and ask "What?" together. Haku looks at them and says "Naruto, I really wish you hadn't just done this." Naruto gets a confused look on his face and says "Why? Weren't you gona let me destroy it anyways after I won?"

Haku nods and says "Yes, but only after we left this place and returned to the bridge." Now Tenten looks worried and says "Please don't tell me that we're trapped here now that it's breaking apart?" Haku shakes his head and says "No, it's not that. We'll still make it back to the bridge when it shatters, but...."

"But what?" asked Naruto. They suddenly get an idea as the whole world around them begins to crack and fall away and the ground begins to shake violently. Haku looks at them a gives them a false smile. "Because, even though we will make it back, it just won't be a very pleasant return compared to going back with a fully intact Labyrinth. And, when I say that will will make it back, I just mean ours bodies. Truth is, there's a good possibility we'll die on the way back."

Naruto and Tenten's eyes go wide as they both say together "WHAT?" As soon as they say that, Labyrinth hits the breaking point and shatters. For just a moment, nothing happens and then...the whole world shatters into shards of ice and never ending blackness. They remained suspended in mid air for just a moment, before a violent force grabs onto them and sucks them downwards.

"Well if nothing else, this might actually be fun" says Haku as he's the first to be sucked into the darkness. Naruto and Tenten try to grab onto each other, but they are pulled apart as they get sucked down after Haku as well. "Naruto, I mean it this time. If we survive this, I'm going to kill you" shouts Tenten as she disappears into the darkness.

"Aw snap" yells Naruto as he follows close behind her.

(the bridge)

The red aura had faded from around the mirror, signaling that the nine tailed fox's power had been brought under control to both Kurenai and Anko. However, the danger was not yet over. "So, do you think the seal was able to keep things from getting to out of hand in there?" whispered Anko to Kurenai.

Kurenai shrugged and said "I hope so. Neither of us are strong enough to deal with it should it escape." Just then, Zabuza walked over and said "I'm guessing you both know what that red aura was about?" When neither of the two women responded, he said "I understand. My village has things it would rather not have known to outsiders as well."

Just then, they heard a strange noise that brought their attention back to the mirror. From along the edges, cracks were beginning to form and were advancing rapidly around across the mirror. "What's going on?" asked Tazuna as he instinctively took several steps back away from the mirror.

"It can't be" said Zabuza as he watched the mirror begin to shake violently. "What is it?" asked Kurenai. "Is this normal for the mirror?" asked Anko. Zabuza shook his head and said "No, this has never happened before. There's only one reason why the mirror would be reacting like this. The Labyrinth Dark Bring is cracking and is about to break."

"Wait, then what will happen to Naruto and Tenten?" asked Hinata suddenly. Since the mirror had first started to crack, she had kept her eyes glued to it. "I don't know? This has never happened before. We can only hope that they will be all right" said Zabuza. The shaking of the mirror had become so violent that it was starting to crumble away from along the sides.

Then, with out warning, a hole opened up at the mirror's center. For just a moment, everyone held their breaths as the mirror continued to collapse around the hole. Then, Haku came flying out and managed to land on his feet, albeit rather roughly. Moment's later, Tenten shot out and Haku just barely managed to catch her in his arms.

"Thanks for the save" said Tenten as Haku stepped off to the side and placed her down on the ground. He smiled and said "Don't mention it. I did owe you one anyways." "Actually, I think you owe me several. But never mind that, where's Naruto?" They both looked back at the mirror.

Kurenai and Zabuza had already started to head over and check on them, but stopped as they saw the hole beginning to collapse. "Hold on, Naruto still hasn't come out yet" said Anko. Hinata was beginning to shake nervously as the idea that Naruto wouldn't make it back out filled her with terror.

And then, just as the hole had almost completely collapsed, Naruto came shooting out fast and was sent slamming into the bridge head first. "Oh, there he is" said Haku as he smiled happily. "Should have known that idiot would have to make a flashy entrance" added Tenten as she shook her head and sighed.

Hinata rushed over and saw Naruto's arms flaying around wildly as he attempted to grab onto something that could help him get his head unstuck. Hinata bent down and tried to grab his hand while saying "Naruto, are you alright? I was so worried about EEEPPP." Anko, Kurenai, Tazuna, Haku, and Tenten gasped at what they saw happen.

Anko then got a huge grin on her face and said "I didn't know he could be so forward." Kurenai sighed, thinking that she now had yet another thing she would have to talk to him about. Zabuza stood there dumbstruck as he thought 'No way was that an accident.' Haku blushes and says "Well, it would seem he has an interest in the both of you, given what just happened both out here just now and what happened between the two of you when you first arrived with in the Labyrinth. Right, Tenten?"

Tenten was red with anger as small bits of steam seemed to be coming out of her ears as she screamed out "Naruto, what the hell's wrong with you?" Naruto, meanwhile, finally managed to pull his head free of the crater it had just made and said "Finally, I thought I was going to suffocate." He looks around and sees everyone looking at him funny and Hinata sitting next to him with a mad blush on her face and her eyes partly closed.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong? Why is your face so red?" asked Naruto as he gave her a concerned look. He then realized his hand was touching something soft. His eyes widen as a horrible thought crossed his mind. 'Oh no, please don't tell me...' he thinks as he looks down to see what he's touching.

As expected, in his attempt to grab something, he had unknowingly placed his hand onto Hinata's jacket. More specifically, right over her right breast. Before he could stop himself, he hand squeezed causing Hinata to eep again before she began to moan, her cheeks becoming even more pinked that before.

Naruto immediately pulled his hand away and said "Oh crap, I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to..." Hinata regained her senses as she looked at Naruto and thought 'Naruto, he...he touched me. Naruto felt me up and even...' She didn't finish as she found herself fainting from the experience.

**RMN**

"So, how bad is it?" asked Tenten as Kurenai looked over the damage on her exposed back. "Well, the ice that's embedded inside has effectively kept any blood from leaking out. I believe I can heal your wounds with what medical ninjutsu I know, but I'll need to take you back to Tazuna's place and lay you on a bed so you'll be more comfortable" said Kurenai as she traced a line around Tenten's back with a finger.

Kurenai then looked at Haku and said "I will need your help though. I can't remove the ice that's inside her skin and I'm surprised it hasn't melted yet." Haku nods and says "I will do what I can to help. As for the ice not melting, that's my doing. I felt it would be better to leave them as is instead of letting them melt and Tenten having holes in her back."

Tenten sighs in relief as having that ice inside her is rather annoying, not to mention chilly. She then feels a poking sensation on her arm and she looks over and sees Plue, holding her two Silver bracelets. "Plue, did you find these laying on the ground?" Plue nods as Tenten takes them from him and smiles. "And here I thought they had been lost when Labyrinth was destroyed. Thank you Plue." "Puun" says Plue as he nods, then walks off as he sees a large water beetle crawling around.

Kurenai gets up and takes Tenten into her arms, then looks at Anko and says "I'm going on ahead. The rest of you catch up once your done here." Anko nods as she walks over to check on Naruto and Hinata. Haku looks at Zabuza who says "You go on ahead. I'll stay here with them till they're ready to leave and meet up with you later."

With that, Kurena, Tenten, and Haku take off for Tazuna's home. "So, what now?" asked Zabuza as he walks over to Anko. "I think the two of us should go and deal with this Gato guy as soon as possible. There's no telling what move he'll make next and I'd rather have this issue with him dealt with here and now."

"Agreed, but what about them?" asked Zabuza as he pointed to Naruto, Hinata, and Tazuna. Anko looked at them and said "Naruto, I want you to wait here till Hinata wakes up. Once she does, have her use her Byakugan to see if Gato's men did anything with the bridge, then head back to his place. We'll be there once Gato is feeding worms."

Naruto, who had Hinata's head resting on his lap looked at Anko and said "Right, but are you sure the two of you will be fine? You are going up against that Gato guy after all." Anko looks as Zabuza who says "Don't worry. I know just what kind of men Gato has working under him. Me and Anko will be more than enough to handle them and Gato is nothing to worry about either."

"And besides, me and Zabuza here are the only ones who can actually fight right now. Kurenai will be to busy with healing Tenten, you and Haku have both exausted yourselves and can't fight at present. The same goes for Tenten too. And Hinata is still to green from what Kurenai tells me to be of any help to us. So don't worry, we'll be cool."

Zabuza and Anko then rush off so as to get to Gato's place quickly. Naruto looks down at Hinata and says to himself. "I hope you didn't hear that. Tenten told me after you guys moved in that you have both confidence and self esteem issues and hearing Anko say that you would be in the way wouldn't help matters any. The truth is, I think you'd be a great help to them."

Plue jumps atop Naruto head and smiles at him. "And see, Plue agrees too. Right, Plue old buddy?" asked Naruto. "Puun" says Plue in response. Tazuna smiles and says "I think all she would need is a little encouragement and a reason to prove them wrong." Naruto nods and says "Well, that's what I'm good at. Well, one of the things I'm good at, anyways. If she ever needs a push in the right direction, then I'll be there to do the pushing."

"Puun, puun" says Plue, catching Naruto and Tazuna's attention. They look to see Hinata opening her eyes and looking into Naruto's. 'Ah, where am I? Oh yes, I remember now. I'm at the bridge and Naruto....' She stops thinking as her face reddens at the memory of what happened. "Hey Hinata, are you OK? Are you really awake" comes Naruto voice.

She suddenly realizes that Naruto is looking at her which makes her blush more. She finds herself staring into his eyes and thinks 'Naruto's eyes are so beautiful. It's like looking into a never ending ocean that feels so peaceful and serene. I could stare into his eyes forever and never get tired of it.' She then realizes something. Naruto's looking down at her which means she must be laying down, but on what?

She turns her head slightly and sees that she's laying on Naruto's lap. Her reaction is immediate as she bolts into a sitting position and moves a little aways from Naruto. "I...I'm so sorry....Naruto. I did....didn't meant to pass out and fa....fall asleep on your lap" she said quickly as she did her best to hide her embarrassment from him and failing badly at it.

Naruto shakes his head and says "Why are you apologizing for, Hinata? It's all my fault that this happened. I'm the one who...um....grabbed you (blush) and when you fainted, I placed your head on my lap 'cause I thought you'd be more comfortable. "I'm sorry Hinata, for any trouble I might have caused you."

Hinata, who had looked away from Naruto after she had talked, looked back to see the sadness on his face. Not wanting him to be angry with himself, she quickly said "It's OK Naruto, you didn't do it on purpose. And you wanted me to be comfortable, right? Thank you for being so considerate." She then gave him a warm smile to show him she was sincere in her words.

Naruto looked at her and asked "Are you sure?" She nods and says "Yes Naruto, I'm sure. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. Your my friend and I am yours and we do what we can to help and protect each other, right?" Now, Naruto smiles at her and says "Yeah, your right. Thanks, Hinata."

However, Naruto mentally found himself wondering if he really could NOT do that again with Hinata. With Tenten, the accidental grope had made him feel uneasy. But with Hinata, it felt....he was really sure, but it just felt right to him and as much as he wanted to deny it, there was a part of him that hoped he would be able to do it again some day.

Tazuna shook his head and said "Well as much as I'm enjoying all this mushy stuff that you two are sending out to each other, maybe we can think of heading back home now?" Both Naruto and Hinata nod as Plue hops down, having seen a bug nearby he's interested in. Naruto realizes something and says is a sheepish voice "Would you guys help me to walk? For some reason, by legs won't work for me right now."

As Hinata and Tazuna go to help Naruto, they all fail the notice the new arrivals on the bridge.

(Tazuna's house, fifteen minutes later)

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, that hurts sensei" screamed out Tenten as Kurenai worked on her. Kurenai shook her head and said "Boy, your as bad as Naruto can be. Is there any chance you two might be related to each other?" Tenten's face becomes red with anger as she says "That's insulting and you know it. How can I possibly be related to that guy?"

Kurenai takes a moment to do a few quick motions on Tenten's back to check on if the medical wraps are secure, then says "Well, you both have a similar type of personality. And you both have a brother/sister like relationship about you. But, seeing as your not related by blood, you two could make a cute couple if you'd give it a chance."

Now Tenten looked mortified at hearing that. "Sensei, now that's uncalled for. I don't like Naruto in that way, Hinata does. Besides, I could never bring myself to steal him away from her even if I did have feelings for Naruto, which I don't." Kurenai smiled and said "Well, that's true and all. But are you really sure about your feelings? After what you told me about what happened with in the Labyrinth, I can't help but wonder."

Tenten rolled her eyes and said "That doesn't mean anything and you know it." "But what about that thing you were going to say to Naruto. Something about the truth on how you really felt about him?" Tenten turns her head and looks at Kurenai and says "But that's....well, what I was going to say was..."

Before she can finish, Haku knocks at the door, asking to come in. Kurenai says it's safe and Haku enters the door. "I looked everywhere and I can't find either of Tazuna's family. Even more strange is the fact that the towns deserted." Kurenai gets to her feet quickly and says "This doesn't sound good. I have a feeling something bad might have happened while we were at the bridge."

(Gato's hideout, seventeen minutes later)

Anko and Zabuza had arrived at last and found...nothing. "Strange, there should be guards on patrol right now" said Zabuza as he looked around. "Could they be on break?" asked Anko, though she already knew the answer. Zabuza shook his head and said "Even if they were, there would be stand in guards here till they got back. Let's head inside and look around."

They did so and found the whole place empty. "What's going on? Did they just up and leave the area?" asked Anko. Zabuza was about to reply when a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Oh no, don't tell me he...." "What?" asked Anko. "Gato knew me and Haku would be at the bridge today. What if he decided to come and use the opportunity to kill both our groups when we were weakened from the fight?"

Anko's eyes widen as she says "You mean that he and his men might be at the bridge now?" They both found themselves exiting the hideout and breaking into a dead run as the raced towards the bridge. "I wouldn't put it past him. And if he is there, then those two kids and Tazuna are in serious trouble."

**RMN**

(the bridge, five minutes after the others left)

Tazuna uses himself to help support Naruto as Hinata stays right beside him with one hand on his chest and the other on his back. "Well, let's get going. I think we all deserve a little lunch" said Tazuna, which gets a nod from the two twelve year olds. Just as they start to walk, they hear a voice come from behind them.

"Sorry Mr. Tazuna, but I'm afraid you and the brats won't be going anywhere." Tazuna freezes as he immediately recognizes the voice. He slowly turns himself and Naruto around to see Gato standing nearby who's giving them a evil smile. Tazuna's face breaks into a scowl as he says "What are you doing here, you scum? This bridge has no place for you on it."

Gato snorts at that and says "Watch your tongue, old man. And be careful of who you insult as well. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your family today will you?" Hearing that sends a chill down Tazuna's spine as he yells out "What did you say? How dare you threaten my family."

Gato laughs and says "Oh, I dare a great deal. You see, while you and the Leaf nin were here playing with Zabuza, I sent men to your home to collect your daughter and grandson. They should be here any minute now and then we can really begin to have some fun." Tazuna began to shake at the thought of his family in danger, but stopped as he heard Naruto laugh.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata who turned to look at him as did Tazuna. "Sorry ya fat midget, but they won't be joining us. I was running a little late this morning and just so happened was still present when your men showed up. I took care of them before coming to the bridge for the fight." At hearing that, Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief.

Gato was enraged at hearing this as he said "I should have know better than to send those two incompetent morons to do the job. So, tell me were Zabuza and Haku are at?" Naruto shrugs and says "Beats me. They're your men, so you should know the answer to that one."

Gato shakes his head and says "No matter. This bridge will be destroyed today and all who oppose me shall be dealt with. And I think I'll start with killing you three." Tazuna smiled while managing to suppress a laugh. "You got to be kidding, you think you can take us all on by yourself? I may be old, but even I can handle you when your alone."

"Ah, but who said I was alone. Right men?" It was then they heard the sound of walking and from the still lingering mist, fifty men appeared to stand around their boss. Some had weapons, but most were simply planting a fist into an open palm, indicating their readiness to fight.

"So tell me, do you think your chances are still any good?" asked Gato as he smiled proudly at his men. "Let me go" said Naruto to both Hinata and Tazuna. Before they could even respond, Naruto broke free from them and grabbed hold of Eisen Meteor and brought it out before himself. "Kid, are you crazy? Your in no condition to be fighting" said Tazuna.

"Naruto, you can't. Your to tired to fight right now" pleaded Hinata. Naruto shook his head and said "I have no choice. Who else will fight them if I don't?" Naruto takes a step forward and immediately collapses onto one knee and the sword clanks against the ground. He find his breathing heavy and his vision beginning to blur as he thinks 'Dammit, why is this happening now.'

"What's wrong little boy. Has seeing all my men turned you into a little chicken who's knees are shaking to badly for him to keep standing on? Boy, you must be one weak little coward" says Gato which earns a laugh from his men. Hinata, upon hearing that, tightens her fist till her knuckles are bone white and a look of anger crosses her face. She steps before Naruto and Tazuna which surprises them and Gato and his men.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" asked Naruto. She looks back at him and smiles while saying "You've already done so much on this mission, Naruto. Far more than you should have been asked to do, yet you did it anyways with out complaint. I haven't really done anything up till now. That's why I want to do this. It's time I contribute to the team as well and protect you like you've protected me. This is what I want so just stay back and watch me, Naruto."

Hinata steps forward and Naruto is about to tell her to not do this when Tazuna places a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looks over and up at Tazuna who says "She wants to protect you. She wants to do this. So let her. Stay back and root for her, believe in her. This is something she has to do for herself, to prove that she can be counted on when the time comes. Understand?"

Naruto sighs, then nods as he thinks 'Good luck, Hinata.' Hinata takes several steps forward, then stops as Gato's men burst into laughter. "Don't tell me, my men have to fight a little girl just to get to the boy and old man? Incredible, truly and totally unbelievable. I didn't know the Hidden Leaf village had such fools as ninja" says Gato as he laughs as well.

Hinata brings her hands up into the traditional Gentle Fist stance as she says "I don't care what you say or think about me, but I won't let anyone hurt or insult Naruto. Come at me, at this little girl before you....if your not afraid of getting your butts kicked. Byakugan" shouts Hinata as veins appear around her eyes, revealing her blood limit for them to see.

Gato sighs and says "Fine, if an early death is what you want, then we shall give it to you." He motions for one of his men to attack her. A large man charges out and aims his fist at Hinata. Hinata simply dodges to the left and sends a chakra powered jab into his stomach, causing him to double over. She then jabs him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Gato shakes his head and says "Pathetic, who's next?" Two men with swords jump out past him and rush at Hinata, planing on slicing her in half. The first guys thrust his sword at Hinata with the intent on stabbing her through the heart. Hinata ducks back and jabs his wrist, causing him to drop his sword.

Hinata grabs it and stabs into into his shoulder, then leaps up and jabs him between his eyes, then she spins around and hits to other guy in the center of his chest, knocking both onto the ground. She looks back at Gato and smiles as she resumes her stance. Gato becomes mad and yells out "Alright, first one to kill that little witch gets a big bonus and two weeks paid vacation."

At hearing this, all of his remaining forty seven men rush out there at once, each hoping ti make the kill. The first wave arrive, forcing Hinata onto the defencive as she blocks several punches before going in and jabbing one man in his abdamen, then elbowing his chin as he leans down from the first hit.

She then ducks down and jabs another in his knees, knocking him off his feet. Before he can hit the ground, she sends a chakra powered kick onto his gut and sends him flying into several others. Realizing she can use her feet just as effectively as her hands, Hinata charges another group and leaps into the air.

The ones with swords try to hit her, but she dodges as she spins around, landing several kicks into the men's faces and sending them smashing into the ground. One man with a large sword tries a swing at her, but she does a spinning duck down and plants her palm right into the guy's crotch. The response is his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he whimpers from the pain the attack brings on.

"Boy, his grand kids will be feeling that one" comments Naruto. "Nope, can't have grand kids when you jewls just got smashed" adds Tazuna. Meanwhile, Gato's screaming at the top of his lungs at how badly they are embarrassing him. Hinata sees a burly looking guy come at her and she sends a leg aimed at his face, but he catches her mid kick.

Hinata struggles to break free, but the man keeps her leg held in his hand. He then looks her over and licks his lips as a perverted idea comes to mind. But before he can act on it, Hinata leaps at him and sends her other foot smashing into his face, freeing herself and sending him stumbling and collapsing onto the ground.

Several more men rush her while she's still in mid air, so she immediately twist her body around and plants her hands onto the ground and sends out several strong kicks upwards, connecting with the attackers and sending them flying back. seeing this as a good idea, she hand stands and begins to spin herself around, hitting any who dare try to approach her.

Naruto's eyes go wide as he says "No freakin' way, is Hinata really doing all that?" Tazuna smiles at seeing Naruto expression. "I guess she's a lot stronger than anyone thought. Well, that and she must have some big motivation to be doing all this." Naruto only nods as he continues to watch, unable to take his eyes off Hinata.

"Damn bitch, I'll show you power" shouts a massively muscled man as he leaps into the air and brings his fist right at Hinata. Seeing him coming, Hinata breaks from her spinning handstand and leaps to safety as the man smashes the ground, creating a powerful shock as the area he hit breaks away and collapses into the sea below.

Getting back onto her feet, Hinata rushes in, dodging a swing of his fist, and plants eight jabs across his chest before leaping up and head butting him. As the man collapses, Hinata starts to sway back and forth and reminds herself that head butting is not recommended in future fights.

She's brought back to reality when a sharp pain is felt on her arm. She looks down and sees blood from a kunai wound and sees the thrower sending another at her. She dodges it and then rushes him, getting him with a chakra palm to the face before he can back away. Seeing the rest of the men surrounding her, Hinata closes her eyes and begins the spin in place.

The men decide to through caution to the wind and all leap at her at once, but find themselves being blown back as Hinata sends powerful chakra pulses from her hands. Once she can no longer see any attackers, she stops spinning and looks at a terrified and enraged Gato.

"So, any more goons hidden up your sleeves?" she ask as she breaths heavily. Suddenly, her vision becomes blurry and she finds herself falling towards the ground, but doesn't make contact. She opens her eyes and sees Naruto looking at her with a big smile on his face. "Naruto?" she ask looking up at him, realizing he must have overcome his own exhaustion to run over and catch her.

"Hinata, your amazing. I didn't know you could fight like that. The way you moved was like you were dancing, it was so awesome" says Naruto with absolute pride in his voice. Hinata blushes and says "You mean it Naruto? Was I....was I really amazing?" Naruto nods and says "Believe it, Hinata. You were excellent out there and I'm really proud of you."

Hinata's blush increases as she closes her eyes and smiles happily, her head tilting downwards as she finds herself being filled with both pride and happiness at hearing Naruto say all that. "Thank you Naruto, hearing you say that made it all worth it for me."

"What the hell? How could all my men have lost like that? It can't be possible" says a shocked Gato. Tazuna looks at him and says "Face the facts, fatty. You underestimated these kids and now your paying the price for it. And now, I'm going to do what should have been done years ago."

**RMN**

Gato begins to back away faster as Tazuna walks towards him. "No, stay away from me" shouts Gato as he turns to break into a run, but stops before he can even take his first step. Before him is the entire population from the village, all armed with weapons and looking at him with hate filled eyes.

Tazuna smiles and says "Well, it looks like everyone finally decided to come and join in. To bad Gato's men have already been taken care of." One man steps forward and says "Our loss, but we still need to take them into custody so they won't cause further trouble. Now, what should we do about him?" The man points to Gato.

Gato begins to back into the side railing, his body visibly shaking as sweat rolls down his face. 'OK, think for a minute. There has to be something I can do and get myself out of this. And if I can, I'll go and get myself better men and then I shall return and kill all these ungrateful cur's for trying to fight me.'

"You think this is over?" yells Gato at all of them. Inari steps forward and says "Damn right its over. There's no where for you to run to and no one here will just allow you to walk away." Several people, Tazuna included, nod in aggreement at hearing that. Gato clares at the young boy and says "Don't try to scare me you little....huh?"

Gato feels a tug on his pants and looks down to see Plue looking up at him with a large water beetle in hand. Plue offers the beetle to Gato who's eyes go wide with shock "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KAPPA" he screams in terror as he begins to back away quickly from Plue who just follows right after him.

Gato begins waving his hands in front of him, attempting to shoo away Plue. "Stay away from me, demon. I have done nothing wrong. It's those ungrateful people of Wave that you should punish." Plue cocks his head to the side and says "Puun?" before continuing to follow. With out realizing it, Gato comes very near to the hole one of his men made while fighting Hinata.

"Gato, stop right there" yells Naruto, realizing whats about to happen. Instead, Gato turns and runs while shouting "No way, you want that thing to come and get meAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gato trips on the raised edge of the hole and falls through it. He's heard screaming as he falls, but is immediately silenced as a very sickening sound is heard.

Tazuna and several of the towns men rush over and look into the hole, and quickly turn away with a queasy look appearing on their faces. "What happened, grandpa?" asked Inari as he starts to run over. Tazuna raises his hand and says "Don't come in closer. You won't want to see this." He then looks over at everybody and says "Gato's reign of terror over us has ended. As of this moment, we are all free."

(twenty miutes after Gato's death)

Zabuza and Anko arrive back on the bridge to see men from the nearby village dealing with the last of Gato's men as they get carted off to jail. They see Tazuna talking with some people and head over to him. "Hey geezer, what happened while we were gone?" asked Anko.

Tazuna turned and rolled his eyes at the geezer remark and says "Gato and his men happened, as you can see." Zabuza looks around and says "I don't see him or those two brats who stayed with you. What all happened with them, apart from you guys winning that is."

Tazuna motions for them to follow him. As they walk, he says "They showed up a few minutes after you guys left. Naruto tried to fight them, but he was still to exhausted from fighting Haku to be of any use. So Hinata went out there and managed to defeat all of Gato's men by herself. She was really something else out there."

Anko's eyes widen as she says "Your kidding? That shy little wall flower with low self esteem issues and an inferiority complex beat ALL of his men? I can't believe it." Tazuna smiles and says "I know, but she did. And that got Naruto to look at her in a whole new way. Tsunami and Inari took them back home ten minutes ago so they could rest. And Plue's with them, too."

"And what of Gato?" asked Zabuza as they arrive at the hole. "Take a look and see for yourselves" says Tazuna as he points into the hole. They look and see that the bridge collapse coming out of the water and Gato's body laying atop it, his chest and stomach having been impaled by the metal frame work that was sticking out at just the right position.

Anko cringes as she says "Yeesh, looks like he had to much iron in his diet." "Even I feel sorry for him. Well, almost" adds Zabuza. "So, what now?" asked Tazuna as he goes back to looking at them. Anko says "Let's head back to your place and check on the others. We can discuss things there."

(sometime later)

Three weeks had passed since the death of Gato and the fall of his empire. As was decided, most of his fortune was given to the people of Wave in order to help rebuild their land after what Gato had done to it. However, some of the money went missing and Zabuza and Haku were suspect, but nobody seemed to mind.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku healed up nicely and spent much of the three weeks together with training sessions and exploring Wave. Anko managed to get Zabuza to join her in some private training sessions as well. And Zabuza commented to Tazuna and Kurenai later that he has gotten more scars in just the last few weeks from Anko than he has gotten over his entire life before meeting her. Good thing her idea of training was very rewarding.

Tazuna and the other citizens of Wave offered to give the Leaf nin addition pay for all the extra services they ended up giving that went beyond their original mission, but they were turned down. Kurenai told them that the money was better spent on things to help make Wave better than it has ever been. In return, all of Wave made the Leaf nin honorary citizens and promised to aid them should ever a need for help arise.

In the final week, Zabzua came to an inportant decision. "Haku, I would like it if you'd go with them back to the Leaf village" said Zabuza as they sat around the table. This took everyone by surprise as Haku asked "May I ask why? Do you not wish to travel with me anymore?"

Zabuza shook his head and said "No, that's not it. As you know, we talked about joining the Leaf village and helping Naruto with his mission to find the Rave and Dark Bring. I believe that for the time being, you should go with them and help them directly while I go around abroad and see what I can find and relay that information to you. If you don't have a problem with that, Kurenai."

Kurenai shook her head and said "I don't. We will need to talk with the Hokage of course, but this should work out fine for us." Anko looked at Haku and said "Well, if you decide to come back with us, will you want to be made a Leaf shinobi like your friends?"

Haku shakes his head and says "No, I wish to remain a free agent like Zabuza. As far as coming with you, if it's what Zabuza really wants, then I'll do it." Zabuza nods and says "This is how I want it for now. I feel you'll do better with them than with me for the time being. And when the time comes, we'll travel together again."

Haku nods and says "Then until that day comes, I shall stick by Naruto's side and aid him in what ever way I can."

**RMN**

"Well, this is goodbye for now" said Zabuza as he looked at Haku. He placed a hand on Haku's shoulder and gave it a squeeze as Haku nodded. "Yes, are you sure you'll be fine with out me, Zabuza?" asked Haku. Zabuza nodded himself and said "Don't worry, this is nothing I can't handle as I've done it before we ever met."

"Right, just make sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm not around to save your butt" adds Haku, who then laughs as Zabuza's face contorts into an annoyed shape. "And who was it that usually got me into those kinds of trouble?" asked Zabuza as he glared at Haku. Haku turns and walks away before stopping and looking back while saying "Yours of course."

Zabuza huffs in aggravation, then turns to Naruto and says "Hey kid, I got something for you." Naruto looks at Zabuza as he produces his Dark Bring and tosses it at him. "You better destroy it. As useful as it can be, I don't like what you said it can do to a person after having it for a long while. I'm not really interested in my soul becoming more corrupted than it already is."

Naruto catches the stone and looks at it before placing it into his pocket. "Naruto, why aren't you destroying it?" asked Tenten. "Because, it's a Six Star class DB. I can't destroy them unless I have all five Rave Stones. Not even Plue can destroy it so I will have to take it back home and find a place to store and hide it in till it can be destroyed."

"Um Naruto, I thought only the master Dark Bring could be destroyed with the five Rave" said Hinata. Naruto shakes his head and says "I need all five stones together to destroy Six Star DB. In order to destroy the master DB, I'll need to find a way to fuse the five Rave together into one, thus bringing Raves power to its maximum ability."

"And how will you do that?" asked Anko. Naruto shruggs as he says "Not sure. Reading through Haru's journal didn't say how to do that. It just said what I needed to destroy each type of DB." Zabuza nods, then says "And one more thing, keep a look out for a person named Asuki. Haku can give you the description on him later."

"Who's Asuki?" asked Kurenai as she and Tazuna walked up. "I'm not sure of what he looks like per say outside of the cloak and hood he wears. But I think he has something to do with the Dark Bring. He's the one who gave Dark Bring to Haku and myself." Kurenai takes on a thinking pose and then says "Mizuki said something similar during his interrogation."

"Well guys, its time to go. I don't know about you all, but I'm starving for some dango and I need them badly" says Anko as she turns to leave. Tazuna smiles at them along with Tsunami and Inari who join them at that moment. "Hey old man, what are you gonna call this old bridge, anyways? Any ideas now?" asked Naruto.

"As a matter od fact, I have made my decision. I'm gonna name this bridge after the hero of our great land" says Tazuna as he looks back on the bridge with pride. 'Awesome, it's gonna be named after me' thinks Naruto. Tazuna looks back at them and spreads his arms and says "And the name of the bridge shall be....The Great Plue Bridge."

For a moment, Naruto stands there stunned before saying "WHAT? THE GREAT PLUE BRIDGE?" He looks up at Plue who jumps from his head and points to himself while looking at Tazuna. "Wow, that's really cute" says Hinata while smiling at Plue. Tenten looks at Naruto and sees his depressed look and laughs while saying 'Hah hah, you got owned by a dog. That's perfect."

Naruto glares at her and says "Oh, shove it. Seriously though, Plue deserves it. After all, he was the one who defeated Gato after all (um, sort of). Congrats there buddy." Plue looks back and nods. "And guess what? Once dad and his team are finished with the remaining details on the bridge, he's gonna be building a statue of Plue out on Arrival Island" says Tsunami.

She then pulls out the blueprints for ti and shows them. Zabuza, Haku, and the Leaf nin go bug eyed and face shocked at what they see. "We're thinking of calling it The Statue of Prosperity, a symbol of the good fortune we've had here for all travelers coming in from across the ocean can see" says Tazuna.

Naruto smacks his head and says "OK, now that's going to far." Tenten, Anko, and Zabuza nod in agreement. "Well guys, we better leave or else we won't make it to a good camping spot till after dark and we'll need to camp out tonight before we make it back in the morning" says Kurenai.

After saying final goodbyes, Team Rave goes to leave. "Hey Naruto, make sure you come back to visit again some day" shouts Inari as they head down the road. Naruto turns back and yells "Count on it, Inari. And if your ever in any doubt, then just look up at the clear blue sky and it will always guide you back onto the correct path. Believe it."

About an hour into the walk, Zabuza went his cerperate way from the group. Anko offered to go with him, but he turned her down, saying that he would be fine by himself. Besides, he needed to tome recover seeing as she was more animal than even he was willing to try and tame.

By the time the sun had started to set, the team had arrived at a good camping site. Anko and Kurenai set up the tent while Naruto and Tenten were sent to find some rabbit to cook. Haku was sent to find fire wood and Hinata was sent to get water. Soon, Haku got back and placed the fire wood down as Kurenai walked over to him.

"Haku, would you go and help Hinata with carrying the water back? I'd send Naruto or Tenten, but they're not back yet." Haku nods and says "Sure, it will give me time to talk and get to know her better seeing as I spent more time with Naruto and Tenten back in Wave." With that, Haku walks off to find Hinata.

After a few minutes of looking, Haku sees Hinata sitting on a rock next to a small stream. The water jugs sitting on the ground next to her. 'Hmm, I wonder what's up with Hinata?' thinks Haku as he starts to walk towards her. But, for some strange reason, he goes and hides behind a bush instead. He peeks out and hears Hinata sigh as she starts to talk to herself.

"Oh Naruto, why does it have to be so hard? Back when we were in the acadmey, I was always so shy and timid, that I was never able to come out and talk with you like I always wanted too. And then, when we were placed onto the same team, I was so happy. But even that and all that's happened since then, I still can't find the courage to come out and tell you how I really feel. Even though we're so close now, it still feels like we're on opposite ends of the world. I wish I could just tell you how I feel. Tell you that I...."

Haku remains quiet as Hinata takes a deep breath and then, with out warning, begins to sing to herself.

I see you standing here

But you're so far away

Starving for your attention

You don't even know my name

You're going through so much

But know that I...could be the one

To hold you

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was Yours to Hold

Haku stays behind the bush, speechless as Hinata sings. Not knowing that anyone is around, Hinata stands up and walks onto the water before breaking into a dance. Her face seems to take on a serene, almost trance like state as she continues to sing and dance to herself with Haku watching unknowingly from the side.

I see you walking by

Your hair always hiding your face

I wonder why you've been hurting

I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much

Don't you know that I...could be the one

To hold you

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was Yours to Hold

I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach

You should know

I'm ready when you're ready for me

And I'm waiting for the right time

For the day I catch your eye

To let you know that I'm

Yours to Hold...

Hinata comes to a stop with her dancing and looks up into the starry sky as she continues her song.

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was Yours to Hold

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

(You're so far away)

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was Yours to Hold

I'm stretching, but your just out of reach

I'm ready when your ready for me.

A single tear escapes Hinata's eyes. She quickly wipes it away and says "What was I doing just now? Was I really... just doing all that? But how? I've never had any singing or dancing skills before, at least I don't think I did. Oh no, it's already gotten dark out. I better hurry back before they start to worry" said a panicked Hinata as she runs over and scoops up the water jugs and heads back to the camp.

As Haku heads back himself, he thinks 'Don't worry Hinata, I'll do what ever I can to help you to get Naruto to notice you. Really truly notice you. I promise.' Once everybody was back at camp, they ate dinner and went to bed. By noon the next day, they had arrived back home and they were all glad to still be in one piece.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The team has returned and they have decided to show Haku around the village to help him get to know the place better. Konohamoru shows up and introduces his friends Moegi and Udon to Naruto. But things become dangerous when they are attacked by a mysterious ninja with the power to control sand._

_be here next time on RMN for:_ **Warrior's of the Desert**

**Rave Data 3**

**The Ten Powers pt.2**

**Blue Crimson; the Twin Dragon Sword:**The third Rave sword Naruto has gained during his fight with Haku with in Labyrinth. This sword is the only double sword to be used by the Rave Master. The blade on the right wields the power of fire while the left blade wields the power of ice.

Swing either of these two blades can release a wave of energy at your opponent, either freezing them or burning them, depending on which beam they are hit by. The sword can be difficult to use if your not skilled at using multiple weapons at once. But it can be a very powerful force in battle once mastered.

Currently, it's chakra based special power is unknown at present. But it will be revealed during the Chunin Exam portion of the story.

_As soon as I can find a good shot of Blue Crimson from the manga, I will add it to my profile page. I will let you all know when it's up._

_The song Hinata sings in this chapter is called "Yours to Hold" by skillet._


	12. Warrior's of the Desert

I do not own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: In the last chapter, I put the name of the song that Hinata sang at the bottom of the story as well as who did it, but since some missed it based on the reviews which is understandable since I should have had it at the top of the chapter, I'll say it again here. The name of the song is **"Yours to Hold" and it's by "skillet"**. If you wish to listen to it, go on to Youtube and check it out (you may even find some NaruHina music vids with the song playing if you look around).

Also, The reason I had Naruto obtain Blue Crimson during the Haku fight was because it made the most sense seeing as Haku could attack from multiple spots at once so having two swords makes it easier to attack and defend from attacks coming from more than one spot at a time. Naruto will also be gaining a new sword during the "Chunin Exam arc", the "Tsunade arc", the Sasuke Retrieval arc", the "Northern Realm arc", the "Pain arc", and the "Darkness Within arc". Take a guess as to which sword you think Naruto will get during each of those as well as when you think he'll get it. The final sword won't happen till near the end of the series.

Sorry for the delay. I suffered a worked related injury last week that left me unable to use my left hand for a few days (not to mention stitches and a scar). And it's hard to type when you have only one usable hand. Luckily, I can now use it again.

And sorry if this chapter seems a little "bleh" when compared to the last chapter's I've done, but even the best stories need to have the occasional less than stellar chapter. It's what makes the really good chapters coming up even more better.

The ending theme in this chapter is called **"Higher and Higher" with lyrics by Kumoko**

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 12: Warrior's of the Desert**

"Puun. puun" said Plue as he tried to wake Naruto up. But as usual, Naruto was dead to the world as his snoring kept him from hearing the sound's the little carrot nosed dog was making to wake him up. Plue finally pulled away and sighed. He knew that there was only one thing left to do.

Hopping off of the bed, Plue walked over and grabbed his boom box as well as a pare of head phones Tenten had gotten for him. Plue hopped back onto the bed with his stuff, plugged the head phones into the boom box and then placed the phones on Naruto. Plue then turned the volume up to max and then turned on the radio.

"I WANT IT THAT WAY" came exploding from the head phones into Naruto's ears. His reaction was immediate.

His eyes bulge open as he shrieks as loudly as anybody ever possibly could as he went flying into the air from the shock, only to come back down hard onto the floor. Plue quickly turned off the radio and ran to the bed edge and looked over to see Naruto writhing in agony on the floor below.

After a few moments and a small trickle of blood coming out of Naruto's ears, his eyes fell onto Plue and immediately sat up and lunged for the little guy. "PLUE, YOU ARE SO DEAD" shouts Naruto as he begins to chase Plue all over the room. Plue manages to stay away from Naruto for a few moments until he finds himself being backed into a corner.

Plue looks up and shakes a little when he sees Naruto glaring down at him, an evil look forming in his eyes and what appears to be foam forming in his mouth as he says "Plue, what have I said about those wake up calls in the past?" Plue simply shrugs which makes Naruto even more insanely angry.

"I told you to NOT do them again. Having to wake up to Jackal Mackson first thing in the morning is bad enough, But having to be woken up from my sleep by Sync' N is totally unforgivable. Now, you are so..." Naruto goes to move towards Plue at that moment, but he trips and falls face first....right into Plue's nose/horn.

Naruto and Plue blink as they try to figure out what just happened until Naruto feels something sliding down his face. He reaches a finger over it and looks to see a small trickle of blood on his fingers. Adding to the fact Plue is still in front of him unmoving, Naruto puts two and two together and realizes that his forehead was impaled onto Plue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams Naruto as the pain suddenly hits him.

(downstairs)

"Here you go Tenten. And here's yours Haku" says Hinata as she places every bodies breakfast down on the table before them. "Alright, it's chow time" shouts Tenten as she begins to eat her meal quickly. Hinata frowns and says "Tenten, where are your manners?" Tenten looks up and says "Oh right, my bad. Thanks for making this, Hinata." She then goes back to eating.

"No, I didn't mean that" said Hinata with a sigh. Tenten looks at her again and says "OK, then what did you...oh, I know. I haven't said grace yet, huh?" Hinata sighs as Haku says "I think what Hinata means is that we should wait for Naruto to come down and join us." Hinata nods at hearing that.

"Oh yeah, I noticed something was missing and that it seemed to quiet in here. It's Naruto and he's missing. Ah, who cares. If he can't get his lazy butt up in time, I say let his food get cold. After all why should we have to wait on him when he should try and take us into consideration for once." After saying that, Tenten goes right back to eating.

"I guess you have a point there. Very well, then I shall eat as well" said Haku as he too also started eating his breakfast. Hinata puts hers and Naruto's meals on the table and says "I'm going to go check on him. Maybe he just slept in." As Hinata goes towards the stairs, Tenten says "Just remember Hinata, take a deep breath before you get to work if you know what I mean?"

Hinata freezes as her whole body goes red from embarrassment. She turns around and cries out "Tenten, how can you say that? I...I couldn't do that to Naruto. Not with out his OK first" she says the last part softly enough so only she can hear it. Tenten winks at her and says in a sly voice "Sure, just try and keep it down up there will you. We don't want to get the neighbors complaining now, would we?"

Just then, they hear Naruto yell at the top of his lungs followed by a thud sound on the ceiling. "Never mind Hinata, it looks like Plue already woke him up" says Tenten who sighs at thinking what could have been. "I wonder if Plue took a deep breath before waking Naruto" said Haku to the two girls.

Immediately, Hinata's face becomes even redder from hearing that while Tenten spits her drink she was just having off to the side before she begins to laugh uncontrollably from Haku saying that. "Oh my god, that was beautiful Haku. Just perfect. I wish I had thought of that one." Just then, they hear another thud followed moments later by Naruto screaming in pain.

"Oh no, something has happened to Naruto" says a worried Hinata as she turns and runs to and up the stairs. Haku and Tenten follow her up to Naruto's bedroom door. Just as Hinata is about to open it, it opens itself as Naruto emerges with Plue hanging from Naruto's forehead by a nose/horn.

"Naruto, Plue, what happened to you both" says Hinata as she reaches up and pulls Plue free from Naruto's forehead. "Just a bad wake up call followed by tripping over myself. Nothing big...SPLAT" Naruto's eyes roll into the back of his head as he tumbles down the stairs with blood squirting out of the hole in his head.

"Oh no, Naruto" cries Hinata as she runs to catch him "Puun, pu-puun" says Plue as he follows. Haku smiles and says "Does this happen often around here?" Tenten sighs as she shakes her head and says "More often than I would like to admit. But at least they make it interesting here if nothing else." Haku nods in agreement as they follow Naruto, Hinata, and Plue downstairs.

(ten minutes later)

"Ow, my head is gonna be sore all day now" complains Naruto as Hinata finishes putting a large band aid on his forehead. Tenten laughs and says "Serves you right, ya idiot. Chasing after Plue like that must have frightened him. You should be thanking Plue for not giving you a lobotomy for trying to hurt him."

"Ah hush, who asked you anyways?" says Naruto in a huff. Hinata smiles and says "Are you OK, Naruto?" Naruto looks at her and smiles back while saying "Yeah, thanks to you. Your really good at helping people, Hinata. Have you ever thought about a career as a doctor?" Hinata blushes and says "No, but do you think I would make a good doctor?"

Naruto nods and says "Definitely, Hinata. I bet those hands of yours can work miracles." Tenten snorts as she says "Maybe on you, Naruto. Or rather, certain parts of you." Naruto gives her a confused look while Hinata goes red from embarrassment again which makes Tenten laugh hard.

"Hey Hinata, Haku, what's so funny here anyways?" asked Naruto. Hinata doesn't answer as her mind is elsewhere. Haku sighs and says "You'll understand when your older, Naruto." Tenten finally calms down and says "Oh god, I love living here. I can never have trouble finding new things to laugh about. OK, time to get serious here guys."

Hinata takes her seat as they all look at Tenten. "OK, since we got back home yesterday and Haku got permission to come live with us, we've all been here helping Haku get settled in. I think that after breakfast, we should take Haku around and show him the whole village. Seeing as her will be living here for the foreseeable future, it would do him good."

Naruto nods and then says "Good idea. Besides, we've been gone nearly a month so we should find out if anything happened while we were away." Haku bows before them and says "Thank you, I'm glad I met and became friends with you all." Hinata looks at him and says "Same goes for us. Now we better start eating before our food gets cold." And so the four of them ate their meal, then they set out to explore the village.

**RMN**

The four youths walk around the village as Haku is given the full view of everything. Naruto's eyes suddenly spy something that makes his mouth water. He grins as he says "Hey Haku, follow me. I'm gonna show you the most amazing place in the whole village." Haku nods and says "OK Naruto, lead the way."

"Naruto, we just had breakfast. Can you at least wait till lunch before having a ramen snack?" shouts Tenten as Naruto and Haku walk towards the ramen stand. Well, Haku walks while Naruto runs as fast as he can. Hinata sighs, then looks at Plue and says "I guess Naruto will always be Naruto, huh?" Plue nods as they go to follow.

Naruto dashes inside and says "Hey old man, give me fifteen bowls of Miso Pork Ramen and don't hold back on anything." Teuchi pops his head into view and says "Naruto, your back. Boy, we sure missed you kid. Business has been dead with out you around." Haku walks up and says "So, what is this place?"

Naruto turns around in his chair and spreads his arms wide as he proclaims proudly "This here is the greatest place ever to be created on this earth. You now stand with in the hollowed halls of Ichiraku Ramen, best ramen stand there is." Haku nods before taking a seat. "Considering how you talk about it, this place must be very good."

Tenten. Hinata, and Plue enter and Tenten says "Yeah sure, Naruto tends to get carried away when it comes to Ramen. Though the food here is good, they way Naruto talks, you'd think ramen is the food of the gods." Naruto looks back and says "Oh, but it is. Those three years old man Hokage made me take a ramen free diet made me feel like I was committing the ultimate sin."

"Ramens ready, here ya go Naruto" says Ayame as she walks up with a large tray filled with the bowls. Naruto grabs his chop sticks and smiles happily before going crazy with consuming the ramen. Haku's eyes go wide as he sees Naruto devour the food as he says "Impressive, Naruto is serious about his love for this stuff."

Ayame giggles as she says "I know, it can be really scary to watch him eat sometimes. In fact, I bet there isn't anybody around who could beat him at Ramen eating. By the way, I'm Ayame. My father owns the shop. Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm Haku and I recently came to this village and Naruto and his friends have been nice enough to let me live with them" said Haku as he reached out and shook Ayame's hand. "And just so you know, Haku's a guy, despite how he looks and dresses" said Tenten. "Oh, I already guessed that. Actually, I think Haku's really cute. Do you have a girlfriend, Haku?" asked Ayame.

Haku shakes his head and says "No, I've been to busy traveling to take a chance on love. But seeing as I'll be staying in this village for a while, maybe I might try dating if I find some one who's interested." Ayame blushes and says "Good, that's good to hear. If you ever need help with anything, just let me know....OK."

Teuchi steps out and says "What's this? Is my little girl got herself a crush? Well, it's about time. I was wondering if I would be seeing any grand kids in my life time." Ayame blushes as she says "Father, please. Your embarrassing me." Haku, wanting to help out says "Actually, once I know my way around the village, would you want to go out with me so we can get to know each other better?"

Ayame nods as he blush increases. "Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Haku." Hinata smiles and says "Well, things seem to be going well for you, Haku." Meanwhile, Naruto finishes off his last bowl and is about to ask for more when Tenten grabs him by the back of his shirt and drags him out. "Sorry, but we have more showing the village to Haku left to do."

"Wait Tenten, I still have some room left for ramen. Let me have another few minutes...please" begs Naruto as she drags him away. "Hell no, Naruto. You've already had enough and I'm not going to get in trouble with the Hokage for not keeping you in check with the ramen meals." Naruto struggles to get away, but Tenten's hold remains unbreakable as they disappear from sight. "But my ramen, my precious ramen" Naruto cries out with tears in his eyes as Tenten drags Naruto away.

"Hey, wait for me" yells Hinata as she rushes out with Plue right behind her. Haku gets up and bows to Teuchi and Ayame as he says "It was nice to meet both of you. Once things have settled down, I will be back to take you up on your offer, miss Ayame." Haku leaves as Ayame, with stars in her eyes" says "I'll be here waiting for you."

Teuchi sighs as he shakes his head and thinks to himself 'Kids today grow up so fast. It's both funny and sad at the same time.'

(Kage tower)

"Asuma, what's going on?" asked Kurenai as she caught up with her boyfriend. Asuma turns around and surprises her with a sudden and very sensual kiss to the lips which makes Kurenai moan before she can even stop herself. He pressed her against the side of the wall in the empty hallway as they both show each other how much they missed and loved each other.

When the kiss finally ends, Kurenai has to grab onto Asuma as her knees have suddenly lost all strength and she finds herself falling. Asuma wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him as he says "I've missed you this last month. You have no idea how hard it's been for me."

Kurenao nuzzles his chest with her cheek and says "I know. I felt like I would go mad with out you there to hold me. Maybe later, we can go back to your place and...catch up for the month we missed out on." Asuma kisses the top of her head and says "It's a promise. We'll do it later today. Now, what were you asking me about?"

Kurenai blinks in confusion for a moment before she remembers and says "That's right, I almost forgot. Why have we been summoned here? Do you know anything about it?" Asuma shrugs and says "Beats me. Dad'd messenger didn't say anything other than for all Jonin with squads come here and meet with him. Although, I have a good idea on what this is about."

"Are you thinking..." starts Kurenai as an idea pops into her head. Asuma nods as he says "It's the only reason why he would want all team training Jonin present. Come on, lets go so we won't make everybody wait." As they go to move, Kurenai chuckles as she says "No, it'll be Kakashi who does that for us." Asuma nods as he laughs at that himself.

They arrive in the Hokage's office a few moments later to see several others already waiting for them. And not surprisingly, Kakashi was not present. "Lord Hokage, now that Asuma and Kurenai are here, maybe we should get started" said Guy as gave a nod to the new arrivals.

Sarutobi took a long deep puff on his pipe as he said "We'll wait till Kakashi arrives, then we shall talk. That way, I won't have to repeat myself to him later." "But why, lord Hokage? Isn't Kakashi only training Sasuke? If this meeting is about what I think it's about, then wouldn't Kakashi not be needed here?" asked Kurenai.

Sarutobi remains quiet for a moment, then says "That may be true, but this is something that does effect everyone here. Regardless of what you personally choose, we will wait till every one can have a say in the matter." Everybody nods as they find a place to sit and await the arrival of the Copy Nin.

(back with Team Rave)

"Man Tenten, how can you be so cold. Separating me from my ramen should be made a serious crime" whines Naruto as he walks down the street, his arms folded across his chest and he huffs in anger. Tenten is getting mad herself as she yells out "Oh, you can be such a baby sometimes, Naruto. You need to grow up a little or else you'll never get a girlfriend."

"Now now Tenten, Naruto is just being himself.....I'm sure of it. And besides, Don't they say that the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach? All a girl would need to do to get Naruto's attention and undying love would be to make him the best ramen he's ever had in his entire life" says Haku.

Hinata's eyes widen as she thinks 'Is that true? Does that really work? I mean, I've heard of that....but I thought it was just a joke. Maybe I should ask Ayame for ramen cooking tips.' Tenten notices Hinata's expression and realizes what she must be thinking about. She walks over close and whispers out so only Hinata can hear her. "Or, you could strip naked and cover yourself in ramen and let Naruto do the rest."

"EEP" squeaks Hinata as an image of that appears in her mind. Naruto and Haku turn around as Naruto ask "Hey, what was that? Is something wrong with Hinata?" Tenten fakes a confused look as she says "I don't know. Maybe she saw a mouse or something." Haku nods and says "Yeah, that must have been it" though he knows better. "Puun" says Plue suddenly as he points towards a fence.

"Huh? What is it Plue?" asked Naruto as he approaches the fence. At that moment, he hears a sound followed immediately by three figures jumping over the fence and landing right on top of him, making a loud thud sound. Hinata snaps back to reality and rushes towards Naruto while saying "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Ow, what the hell landed on top of me?" asked Naruto as he feels the weight moving off. "Hey boss, is that you?" comes a familiar voice. Naruto gets up while rubbing his back and says "Huh? Who's that? OH, hey Konohamoru.....what's the big idea jumping on me like that for?"

Konohamour grins mischievously and says "Sorry boss, but I didn't know you were over here. You OK?" Naruto just groans and says "Yeah, I'm just peachy. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off to see a chiropractor about my back." Konohamoru shakes his head, then looks down and sees Plue. "Hey Plue, how have you been?" Plue raises a paw and says "Puun, pu-puun."

Konohamoru nods and says "Uh-huh, uh-huh, OK....I see. Well that's good to know." Naruto gets an annoyed look on his face and says "Don't pretend like you actually understood any of that. Now, why are you jumping over fences for and who are these two with you?" Immediately, the other boy lowers his gaze from Naruto while the girl seems to keep her eyes on him.

"I can to understand him. Just because your to dumb to understand doesn't mean anyone else can't, Naruto" says Konohamoru. "Why you little..." starts Naruto as he goes to choke the younger kid, but Haku stops him. "Oh, these are my two best friends in the whole world. This here is Udon and this is Moegi."

Naruto calms down and says "Udon and Moegi huh? Well, it's nice to meet you both." Udon simply nods and says "Umm...it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Naruto." Moegi steps forward and extends her hand while saying "Konohamoru has told us a lot about you, Naruto. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now." Naruto is confused by that, but reaches out and shakes Moegi's hand.

Her eyes immediately light up as she pulls away and cradles her hand with the other while saying "Oh wow, he actually touched it. I think I'm in love." Both Naruto and Konohamoru become wide eyed with shock as they both go "HUH...WHA?" Haku laughs while Tenten says "Oh boy, this is bad for you Hinata. Looks like you might have a new rival for his heart now."

"I'm not worried. She's to young for Naruto anyways" says Hinata. Tenten raises an eye brow and says "I don't no. Naruto could be one of those Lolita lovers or he could just be into younger girls. After all, you can never be to sure when it comes to a guy." Hearing that suddenly makes Hinata nervous as she tries to reassure herself that Naruto wouldn't want to date Moegi.

"Hey Naruto, who are they? Your teammates by any chance?" asked Konohamoru. "Huh, oh yeah. You haven't met them yet. This here is Hinata and Tenten, my teammates from Team Seven. And this here is Haku, formerly of the Land of Water who's staying with us at present. Now, are you gonna tell me why you three were running or not?"

**RMN**

"Temari, do you have any idea where he could have gone?" asked Kankuro as he looked around frantically. Temari finished looking down the alleyway she was standing by and said "No, he isn't over here. This is bad, very bad. You know how Gaara can be when ever setting sets him off. We need to find him quickly before something bad happens."

Kankuro nodded as they began to move quickly over to the next street. "Yeah, we're not just here for any random reason. We're here to complete the biggest mission we've ever been given and the last thing we need is for Gaara's little mood swings to go and screw it all up." Temari nodded in agreement and said "Plus, dad will kill us if we fail this one. After all, the future of the Sand Village is counting on our success here."

With that, the two siblings continued their frantic search for their wayward younger brother.

(Naruto and the other's)

"We're on the run from this scary guy" said Konohamoru while Udon and Moegu nodded. "Running from who?" asked Hinata as she walked up next to Naruto. "Umm....well, we were on are way to see Ibisu-sensei who was going to be giving all three of us special lesson's today when we...." started Udon.

"We ran into this pale skinned guy with these dark rings around his eyes and this tatoo over his left. He was very scary looking" said Moegi as she shook from the memory. "So, why would you guys be running from him for?" asked Tenten. "Well, when Moegi said we ran into him, she meant it. We really ran into him as we rounded a corner hard" said Konohamoru.

"Did you apologize for running into him" asked Naruto who was thinking that they ran before doing so. All three nod quickly as Moegi says "We did, but he didn't seem to care. He had this strange look in his eyes. It was like he was fighting some sort of internal battle over something. I could tell from the strained look on his face."

Udon continues as he says "He said something about needed to feel alive after he looked at us. He then started rambling about blood and monster's and other such things. When Konohamoru tried to ask if he was alright, he..." "He suddenly attacked us with this weird jutsu we had never seen before. He could control sand that was coming from this gourd strapped on his back. Being smart, we ran for it and have been looking for Ebisu-sensei when we ran...er...fell onto you, Naruto" said Konohamoru.

Naruto thinks for a second, then says "OK, I understand. We'll stick with you guys till we find that closet perv and tell him what's going on. And if we run into this sand man along they way, then I'll set him straight for you." The three of them smile as Konohamoru says "You will? Thanks boss, we owe ya one."

Udon sighs in relief and says "It's nice to have some one to help and protect us, right Moegi?" He looks over and sees Moegi looking at Naruto with stars in her eyes as she says "Wow, he's so cool. I hope I have a boyfriend like that one day." Haku looks up and says "Hey, by any chance did this guy have red hair to go along with his gourd and black rings around his eyes?"

Konohamoru looks over and says "Yeah, now that I think about it, he did. Why do you ask anyways, Haku?" Haku points into the nearby tree and says "Because he's here now looking at us. At least I'm sure that's him from your description of him." Everyone looks up and sees the very person Haku was pointing to looking down at them with a serious look on his face.

"AAAAHHHH, IT'S HIM" the three seven year old's shout out at the same time as they quickly jump behind Naruto before peeking back around to look. "I've found you" is all the person said. "Why won't you leave us alone" says Udon quietly. "Yeah, we apologized for running into you. What more do you want?" adds Moegi.

"Blood, I want your blood. Make me feel alive" says the person in a emotionless voice as he jumps to the ground. "Naruto, please save us" ask Konohamoru as sand begins to form around the person after them. "OK, that's enough. I think you've had your fun, now leave them alone and go away or else I will put you in your place" says Naruto as he reaches up to grasp Eisen Meteor's handle.

"Are you strong?" asked the person suddenly. Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion before saying "yeah, I'm strong/ So what's it to you?" The sand begins to move wildly as the person says "Then maybe you can make me feel alive." At that moment, the sand blast forward right at Naruto and the kids. Naruto pulls Eisen Meteor out before him while he yells "Get back guys. Hinata, you and Haku protect them while I handle this lunatic."

Konohamoru, Moegi, and Udon rush back to Hinata as she says "OK, becareful Naruto." As soon as they are by Hinata, Haku creates an ice shield around them to protect them. "Naruto, what about me?" asked Tenten as she morphs her Silver into a battle staff. Naruto looks back at her and says "Just stand there and watch. I can do this myself."

A vein pops out on Tenten's face as she yells "What? You want me to just stand back and watch you? Why don't you just stand back and let ME show you how to deal with this guy." The sand comes at Naruto as he swings Eisne Meteor down hard which causes the sand to split. "Hah, I showed you huh?"

"Guess again" says the attacker as he raises his hand and the sand immediately shoots around Naruto and engulfs him. "Wha...?" says Naruto before he's consumed by the sand. "Naruto? Told you that I should let me handle this" shouts Tenten as she charges in at the sand man with the intent to strike his head.

"I got you" she shouts as she swings around, but he ducks out of the way and back steps a few feet. Tenten tries to stay on him while shouting out battle cries. "Enough, you don't have the skill to hurt me" he says suddenly before a hand made from sand appears and grabs Tenten's weapon in mid swing, stopping her attack.

"Hey' let go" shouts Tenten as she struggles to free herself. Instead more sand appears and wraps around her. "Wha...what are you doing?" she yells as all but her face is covered by the sand. "And now, Sand Burial" shouts the attacker as he goes to squeeze his hands. WOOSH is suddenly heard which catch's the attacker's attention and saving Tenten.

The sand around Naruto suddenly becomes glass followed by it freezing up and shattering. Naruto appears with Blue Crimson and says "Sorry, took me a moment to break free. Now, where were we?" Naruto rushes forward and hits more sand coming at him with fire and ice attacks. He then jumps into the air and yells out "Explosion" as he swings down at the attacker.

A sand shield forms, taking the full extent of the blast as Naruto lands and fires off a Explodia Disc that frees Tenten. "Took you long enough, idiot" shouts Tenten as she goes to stand beside him. "Maybe, but didn't you tell me that you were going to show me how this is done" retorts Naruto.

As they start to argue, they hear "Enough, now I will make you two help me feel alive." Just as another wave of sand comes up at them, they all hear "Gaara, stop right now." The sand attacks halts in mid strike as Gaara looks back and sees Kankuro and Temari standing a few feet behind him. "Why should I?" asked Gaara as he looked at them.

"Remeber why we're here, Baki-sensei won't be to happy if we screw things up" says Kankuro. "And don't forget, lord Kazekage gave him that scroll that can be used to supress your powers and induce great pain if you get out of control" adds Temari. Gaara looks back at Naruto and Tenten, then back at his team again.

Finally, the sand recedes back into the gourd as Gaara says "Fine, they aren't strong enough to satisfy my hunger anyways." Gaara turns to leave when they all hear "So, why are Sand nin doing walking around inside our village for anyways?" Everyone looks up and sees Sasuke standing on a tree branch looking down at them.

The ice dome melts away, releasing Hinata and the others as Haku says "Well, looks like that trouble over. So who's that guy?" while looking up at Sasuke. "He's Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan here in the village. He and Naruto have a sort of rivalry going on between them" said Hinata. "What do you mean by sort of?" asked Haku. "Naruto sees Sasuke as his rival, but Sasuke sees Naruto as dirt beneath his shoes much like everyone else. He's rather arrogant because of him being an Uchiha by birth" says Hinata.

"Who are you?" asked Kankuro. Sasuke looks down at the Sand nin with a smirk and says "Sasuke Uchiha, now why are you here in our village?" Temari looks at him and thinks 'He's cute, wonder what he can do.' She then says "Why don't you find your sensei's and ask them. They should be aware of the truth by now." And with that, the Sand nin walk off, though Gaara does look back and thinks 'Perhaps he will be the one to quench my thirst.

Sasuke jumps down from the tree and begins to walk off, but stops as Naruto yells out "Yeah, how long have you been here for anyways?" Sasuke looks back and says "Long enough to see you and the bun girl make yourselves look like fools. If it had been me, I would have taken him out in a few seconds.....loser's." And with that, Sasuke walks off.

"WHAT, COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE" shouts Naruto as he goes to run after Sasuke while Tenten yells "YEAH, WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE LOSER REALLY IS." However, Haku uses his ice to halt their movement. "I think we better find miss Kurenai and ask her about this" says Haku. Hinata nods and then looks at Konohamoru and the others and says "You three better go home before anything else happens today." The three seven year old's nod as they take off while Team Rave goes looking for Kurenai.

**RMN**

The door to the Hokage's office finally opens and Kakashi steps in with a fake apologetic look on his face. Seeing everyone look at him, he scratches the back of his head and says "Sorry about being late. I had to help a cat gets it's little girl out of a tree." Everyone looks at him with a dumb founded expression while thinking 'He can't be serious, right?"

Sarutobi takes a puff on his pipe, then says "Now that EVERYBODY is finally here, we can begin the meeting. As you all know, the time for the Chunin Exams has finally arrived and will be held here in the village starting in five days. Already, the team from the Hidden Sand village has arrived and we expect the other teams to be arriving over the next several days."

"Pardon me lord Hokage, but why has the Sand team already arrived?" asked Genma. "As you know, the Land of Wind has a rather large region of desert with in its border's. And since the Hidden Sand village is located with in the desert, their team has little experience in forest related battles. And since we use the Forest of Death training ground for the second stage of the Exams when they are held here, the Sand team wishes for a few extra days of practice in the forest outside the village."

"Also, I here they wanted to get the good rooms from the hotel as well while they could" added Sarutobi. "Makes sense. And I'm guessing you called us here for more than just telling us this" said Asuma who already knew were this was going. "Indeed, the real reason I asked you all here today is for one very important thing. If any of you wish to have your team enter the Exam, I would like to know now so we can make the appropriate arrangements for them."

Might Guy was the first to speak. "I was planning in letting my team enter, seeing as they have a years worth of experience behind them. However, our kunochi was injured on our last mission and will be out of action for the next two months. So my team will have to decline entry this time." "How about I lend you the use of Sasuke?" asked Kakashi suddenly.

Guy turns and says "Wait, what? But Kakashi, isn't Sasuke only got two and a half months behind him in training? Don't you think the Chunin Exams would be a little more than he could handle right now?" Kakashi shrugs and then says "His growth has been above my expectations of him. Is desire to surpass and defeat his brother has been a good motivator for him. I have no doubt he would make it all the way to the end. The only problem is that he is not on a team, so he wouldn't be able to enter with out being placed onto one."

Guy still isn't sure till Sarutobi speaks up. "Guy, how about this. Why don't you and Kakashi have your team and Sasuke do some training together and see if they could work well with each other. We'll go ahead and say yes to this and if your not satisfied with things on the day before the Exams begin, then come back and let me know and we'll drop your team from the listing's" says Sarutobi.

Guy sighs and says "Very well, lord Hokage. Kakashi, have Sasuke meet my team and me at the #9 training ground at nine in the morning. We'll see if he can help or hinder my team. Also, he better not be late like you so often are your I won't even give him a chance, got it?" Kakashi smiles and says "He'll be there. And what do you mean about me being late? I'm always on time, it's just that the rest of you are always early."

Everybody looks at him like he's crazy again. "Now, with that aside, what about the rest of you?" asked Sarutobi. Kurenai steps forward and says "I would like to recommend my squad, Team 7, for the Exam's lord Hokage" taking Guy and Kakashi by surprise. "But Kurenai, your team is just starting out as well. Are you sure..." starts Guy, but Kurenai cuts him off.

"It's true my team has only just started out, but we already have a good record behind us. For one thing, Tenten Musica is on our team and she was trained by you for her first year as a Genin unless you forgot, Guy?" Guy shook his head and said "No, I haven't forgotten. But isn't Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga on your team as well?"

Kurenai lowers her eyes in a dangerous way and says "Yeah, what about it?" Guy raises his hands in defence and says "I meant nothing negative by those words. It's just that Naruto has a rather bad reputation about him when it comes to certain things even through he was given special training for three years. And Hinata is said to be an embarrassment to her clan and not a very competent ninja."

Kurenai sighs and says "People like to talk, but I know the truth having trained them. Did you know that my team just returned from a A-ranked mission just a few days ago?" Everyone looked at her in surprise which made Sarutobi chuckle in amusement. "It's true, what she says that is. If any of you wish to read the report on that mission, let me know and I will give you copies of what she wrote out for me" says Sarutobi.

"Believe me, I think that they are more than ready to face this challenge" says Kurenai confidently. Asuma steps in and says "I would like to nominate my team as well. I think this would be a good learning experience for them." A few other's speak up before Genma decides to add his team to the mix as well.

"I would also like to request my team for this challenge" he said. Sarutobi looks at him and says "Are you sure? Of all the teams to come out of the academy this year, yours has had the most difficulties and has come close to being sent back to the academy for further training. And I'm aware that your team has been difficult for you in teaching."

Genma nods and says "Yes sir. Shino has been a good student for me and I have learned a lot from him as he has learned from me. But Kiba and Sakura have been a challenge. They are like oil and water when it comes to working together. Furthermore, Sakura hardly trains as she is always going on about Sasuke which causes Kiba to lose focus as he yells at her about it and they start to fight. I'm hoping this might actually make them come together as a team at last."

Sarutobi nods and says "Very well, I shall leave it to you to inform you teams of this. Let them know that the Exams begin in five days and will be held in room 301 at the academy. They are to be there no later than nine in the morning, or they forfeit their place in the exams. Now, let me hand out these paper's for them to sign. I will need them back with in the next four days for them to officially qualify for entry."

(later)

Team 7 had returned home and was eating dinner when a knock came to the door. Hinata got up and answered it and came back a minute later with Kurenai. "Hey sensei, we've been looking for you all day, but couldn't find you. What's up?" asked Naruto. "yeah, we had a run in with these Genin from the Sand village. Why are they here?" asked Tenten.

"They came to the village for the Chunin Exam's. And that's why I'm here as well. I have gotten permission from the Hokage to let you three try you luck at becoming Chunin at this time if your interested" said Kurenai. "For real? We can become Chunin already?" asked a stunned Naruto. "Wow, wasn't expecting this to happen so soon?" adds Tenten.

"Umm, but are we really ready for this, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata who was naturally worried. Kurenai nods and says "I think you three are. You all went beyond my expectations of this team back in Wave. And I think this challenge will be good for all of you. So, do you want to try it?"

The three teens look at each other and nod. "We'll do it and we'll make it all the way to the top, believe it" says Naruto. Kurenai smiles as she says "That's good to here. And it's a good thing you all agree, seeing as you must enter as a three man cell in order to compete. Haku, will you help them prepare for this?"

Haku nods and says "Yes, I would be honored to help them." "So, when does the Exam's begin anyway?" asked Tenten. "Five days so you three have four to get ready for it. Now, I better get going. I won't be able to help you train myself as I have thing's I must do. But I know you will do well. Good luck." And with that, Kurenai leaves to attend to "other" matter's.

"Hey guys, I just remembered I have something to do. Don't wait up for me since I'll be gone all night. But I'll see you guys in the morning. Oh, where should we train at?" says Tenten. "How about training ground #0. That way, we won't have to hold back with training" says Naruto. Tenten nods as she grabs the rest of her dinner and runs off.

Hinata looks at Naruto and says "Naruto, do you really think we can make it to the top now?" Naruto looks at her and smiles while saying "Of course we can, Hinata. After what we accomplished in Wave, there isn't anything we can't do." Hinata smiles and says "Yes, your right Naruto. All we have to do is believe and we will prevail."

(Tenten)

"Hey dad, you here" shouts out Tenten as she enter's her family home. Tenzen steps out from his workshop and says "Yeah, I'm home. So, how sis your mission go? I hear you had some big excitement happen to you." Tenten nods and says "We'll have time to talk about it later. Right now, I need you help with something."

Tenzen smiled and said "Got a special project your working on?" Tenten nods and says "Yeah, my team and I are entering the Chunin Exam and I thought of something that might help us out. But I'm going to need help making it if it's to be done on time." Tenzen heads into the workshop with Tenten right behind him. "Well, what is it you want me to help you with?"

"This" says Tenten as she pulls a piece of paper out from her pants pocket and unfolds it. Tenzen looks it over, then looks at her and says "Hey, isn't this...?" Tenten nods and says "Yeah, I made a few modifications to the design of it. But I think it might work under the circumstances. Can we do it?"

Tenzen nods and says "Well, this is something no one will see coming. OK, let's get to work. I'm sure we can have this done by morning if nothing goes wrong." As they begin to work, Tenten remembers something important. "Dad, has anyone found the Silver Ray yet?"

Tenzen shakes his head and says "A team found the merchant you sold it to, but he had already sold it to some one. Sarutobi said that he'll have his team keep a look out for the person who has it so all we can do for now is hope." Tenten goes back to work, but then stops again and asked "So, who did he sell it to anyways?"

"He said that the person was wearing a cloak and hood, so his apperance was hidden. But he gave his name as Asuki" said Tenzen. "Asuki? That can't be good" says Tenten. Tenzen looks at her and says "Why? Do you know him?" Tenten shakes her head and says "Haven't met him, but I do know that he has something to do with the return of the Dark Bring in this world."

Tenzen pales at hearing that and says "If that's true, then we must find Silver Ray as soon as possible. In the hands of someone who might know how to create Dark Bring, Silver Ray can be very dangerous. Especially if he can use it's power."

(ending song 1)

takaku takaku tobe tanomoshii miraie / Fly higher, and higher to the hopeful future

mabushii hikarinonami bokurawo mattereiu / The wave of a dazzling light is waiting for us

daichikette susume! / Kick off the land and advance!

kyoumo matowaritsukukage bokurawo komaraserukeredo / A shadow follows about and troubles us today, too

taisetsuna nanikawo itsuka dakishimerutame / To embrace something important someday-

sou, darenimo yuzurenai mamoritaimonodakara / I can't give up to anyone that I want to protect

takaku takaku tobe hateshinai miraie / Fly higher, and higher into the endless future

mabayui hikarinonami bokurawo yondeiru / The wave of glaring light is calling to us

hiroi hiroi sorani ryoutewo kakagete / To the wide sky with open arms

yuuki terashinagara massuguni maeeto / To advance forward with a reflection of courage

takaku takaku tobe hateshinai miraie / Fly higher, and higher into the endless future

mabayui hikarinonami bokurawo yondeiru / The wave of glaring light is calling to us

hiroi hiroi sorani ryoutewo kakagete / To the wide sky with open arms

yuuki terashinagara massuguni maeeto / To advance forward with a reflection of courage

daichi kette susume! / Kick off the land and advance!

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _With only four days to train for the Chunin Exam, Naruto and the others must do as much as they can in order to get ready for the coming trials. But what is the secret project Tenten is working on and how will it effect the team's chances at victory?_

_find out next time on RMN:_ **The Gentle Shot**

_also, a new chapter of Rave +12_


	13. The Gentle Shot

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Ok, we have arrived at the second series of events in the story. These events will go from the Chunin Exam training happening in this chapter to Naruto's meeting Jiraiya in chapter 24. Fun times are coming so sit down, hold on, and don't yell.

Impulse chapter 7 will be released on Friday (or Saturday if not Friday). Expect a lot of lemons in that one.

Current pairings in the story that have been confirmed:

NaruHina (duh), Asuma and Kurenai (double duh), Anko and Zabuza (unexpected duh), and Haku and Ayame (surprising duh). Who will be next to be hooked up by my craziness? Only....um....Ok, even I don't know yet. I'm making them up as I go.

The second theme song is called **"The Tale You Were In"** and it is performed by **"See-Saw"** and it can be heard as the theme song for **.hack//Liminality vol.3** which comes packaged with **.hack//OUTBREAK** the game for the PS2. And now, let's begin...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 13: The Gentle Shot**

(theme song 2)

Shizukesa to yasuragi ga / Silence and peace...

tooku de maneku kara. / ...beckon from afar.

Mou sukoshi saki ni made... / So, I feel I can go...

...yukisouna kiga suru. / ...just a little further ahead.

Tada te wo toriatte... / We only take each others hand...

kooritsuku yoru wo... / not to fall victim to the...

...koete. / ...freezing night.

Kizutsuite utsumuita... / I was hurt and downcast...

...tokini deatta kara... / ...at the time we met.

Setsunasa ga nakunareba... / If my heartache were to disappear...

...hanarete yuku youde. / ...I feel that you would leave me.

Yogoreta mizu no ue... / Because it's reflected on tainted water...

dakara tsuki no kage ga... / the silhouette of the moon...

...kirei de. / ...looks beautiful.

Sore wa kanashimi no... / That is a tale...

...kataru monogatari. / ...telling of sorrow.

Koi to yobu koto ni... / I am still hesitant...

mada tameratte iru. / ...to call it 'love'.

Itetsuita yoru ni... / I wonder if the closest stars...

chikakunaru hoshi wa... / on a frozen night...

kimi ga iru yume wo... / will always be kind...

...itsumade misete kureru darou? / ...and give me dreams of you?

Naruto and Hinata stood side by side with each other at the center of training ground #0 as they looked on at Haku, wearing his new garments which were ice blue colored pants and tunic with a white under shirt and a specially made forehead protector with the Rave symbol carved into the metal plate.

"So, I guess Tenten isn't coming today" said Naruto as he looked around and saw no trace of their missing teammate. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. "I can't see here anywhere nearby and she never came back home from where ever she went last night. I hope she's OK."

"I'm sure she's fine. Tenten is pretty tough and I doubt anyone in the village would hurt a fellow resident of the Leaf" said Haku, trying to quell their concerns. Naruto wanted to tell Haku that it wasn't completely true, that he knew full well that people would attack fellow villager's for certain reason's. Something he knew well from personal experience. But he didn't want Hinata to know the truth about his negative past. Well, no more than she already knows that is.

Naruto looked over at Plue and saw his eating his large lollipop and said "Hey Plue, mind running into town and looking for Tenten for us?" Plue looked up and said "Puun" before getting up and scampering off. "Plue, try her families home first. I think she might have been working on something for the Exams" yelled Hinata.

"Good thinking, Hinata. I didn't even think about that" said Naruto. "Well, it's just a thought I had and it would make the most sense. Well, either that or Tenten has a secret boyfriend we don't know about" said Hinata. Naruto got a devious look on his face as he said "Really? I think we need to have a talk with her, don't you?"

"Hey guys, I noticed something just a minute ago. Does Plue always eat lollipops that have red spiral swirls on them?" asked Haku. "Huh? Really? Gosh, never noticed it before. How about you, Hinata?" asked Naruto. Hinata shook her head and said "No, I never noticed before either. But it makes sense seeing as the spiral is your personal symbol, Naruto."

Naruto nods, then looks at Haku and says "OK, what's the plan for training today?" Haku takes several steps back and says "Well, it was going to be for all three of you. But with Tenten incogneto at present, we'll just have to go with you two. I was thinking of using my Ice Mirror technique at the moment seeing as it's good practice for attacks that come from anywhere and improving your reaction time."

"That works, but we better cool it on making your attacks to dangerous. After all, we don't want to be to out of it on the big day after all" says Naruto as he takes up a battle stance. Haku nods and says "Don't worry. I'll be using blunted ice senbon. The most you'll get out of them are bruises and possible freezer burn if your not careful."

Hinata repositioned herself at Naruto's back and said "Are you sure we should start now and not wait for Tenten?" Naruto looks over his shoulder and says "We should wait, but we don't know when or even if Tenten will be joining us today. We'll need as much training in as possible if we hope to make it through the exams, so we should do as much as we can now. Besides, we haven't done any training together for a while and I'm looking forward to fighting with you as my partner."

Hinata blushes at hearing Naruto say that and smiles as she says "Me too, Naruto. OK, let's do this. Ready when ever you are, Haku." "Alright, let's begin. Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirror's." Immediately, Naruto and Hinata find themselves surrounded by Haku's jutsu as a cold air fills the field.

Haku walks up to one mirror and enter's it only to reappear in each mirror around the battle spot. Ice senbon materialize in the hand of each Haku who says "So, are you two ready? I won't be holding back for your sakes now." Naruto and Hinata nod and both say as one "Let us have it."

'Their wish is my command' thinks Haku as he let's loose the first wave of Ice Senbon. Seeing as they were made of ice, Naruto can't use magnetism to stop them, but he swings Eisen Meteor out in a wide arc that cuts most of the ice senbon apart. Hinata meanwhile, channels chakra into her hands and thrust outwards shattering each piece as they make contact.

'It's a good thing that they are all dulled along the edges or I'd be cutting my hands up badly from doing this' thought Hinata as she and Naruto began to slowly rotate around in a circle to keep blocking the attack's coming at them. Haku stops for a minute and asked "Hey, is this really the way you want it now? I mean, how your responding to my attacks that is?"

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, this is fine for now. At the moment, I think it would be for the best if we do defence in one spot to improve our defencive skills. We'll try movement based dodging later once Tenten joins us. Also, feel free to increase the speed of your attacks. After all, we can't expect enemy nin to be as kind as you are being now" said Naruto.

Haku simply says "Understood, but I will stop attacking if asked or if I see you guys in trouble." Naruto looks back over his shoulder and says "Hinata, you good with the attacks coming in faster?" Hinata turns her head to look at Naruto and says "Yes, that's fine. I need to become stronger so you and Tenten won't be held back because of me."

Naruto was about to tell her that she was wrong, that she wasn't holding them back, but was unable to as Haku's attacks resumed at an increased speed. 'Well I did ask for this. Better make each move count' thinks Naruto as he increases the speed of his swings. Hinata herself begins to move faster, intent on making sure she doesn't hold Naruto back any more than necessary.

(Training Ground #9)

"Well, Sasuke and Kakashi should be arriving here any minute now" said Might Guy as he and his two students stood looking down the nearby road awaiting the arrival and their new temporary teammate. "Assuming neither of them are late in getting here" said Neji as he leaned back against the training log. He wasn't all to frilled with the idea of working with an Uchiha but knew he had no choice if he wanted to be part of the exams at this time.

Lee, on the other hand, was very excited about the prospect of not only meeting Sasuke, but possibly getting a chance to fight him. "Yosh, I am looking forward to meeting are new friend and hope that he is as good as the say he is." Neji rolled his eyes and said "Don't get to excited Lee. I've heard that he doesn't work well with others and suffers a major superiority complex about himself. He believes he is better than others and that anybody around him will only hold him back."

Lee looked at him and gave him a questioning look while saying "So in other words, he is exactly like you Neji. That is good to hear as you will finally have some one you can both relate to and possibly socialize and find common ground with." Neji's eyes flashed with anger as he stood up and faced Lee while saying "How dare you compare me to him. I am nothing like the Uchiha."

Guy sighed and was about to step in and stop this latest bicker fest between the two when another voice was heard. "I agree with the Hyuga. I am nothing like him, I'm much stronger and smarter than he is" came the voice of Sasuke. They all looked up and saw him looking down at them from a tree branch.

"How long have you been here?" asked Guy as he mentally thanked kami for not letting Sasuke follow in Kakashi's bad habit of being chronically late. "Long enough to hear these two talk about me behind my back" said Sasuke, who then jumped down from the tree and landed between Neji and Lee. "If you have something to say to me, then say it to my face...unless the both of you are scared of me" he added.

Neji scoffed at hearing that and stepped forward with the intent of showing Sasuke a thing or two, but Lee stepped in his way. "There is no way I am scared of you. You may be credited as being the best of you class as was Neji for his, but I will show you personally that natural born talent and a family line doesn't compare to hard work and determination. Guy-sensei, please let me fight Sasuke right here and now so I may show him just how a real fighter fights."

Neji looked back at Guy with a "he has got to be kidding look" written on his face. But Neji was shocked even more when Guy gave Lee the thumbs up and said "I will allow it, if that's alright with you Sasuke. Seeing as Kakashi is going to be late as usual, this will be a good test to see if you have what it takes to be paired with my team for the exams."

Sasuke looked at Lee and smirked as he thought 'He wants me to fight this loser? Come on, I'd kill this guy in less than a minute. First off, he has a retarded hair style. His eye brows go way beyond freakish. And what's with that outfit, green spandex? Was he is this guy, a ninja or a wannabe ballerina?'

Sasuke sighed before saying "Fine, I'll entertain this guy for a few minutes. But I expect a real challenge when I'm done." Guy grinned and said "Do not underestimate Lee. I can assure you that he is more than capable of giving you a decent challenge." Sasuke looked back at Lee who was throwing practice punches into thin air and said "This guy can give me a decent challenge? Please, he looks like a wired version of Naruto. And he could never challenge me, so how would this loser do it?"

"What, loser? That's it, I'm going to show you what I can do, Sasuke Uchiha" said Lee as he and Sasuke took up position in an open section of the field nearby. Both Guy and Neji stepped off to the side to watch as Guy said "I know that you wanted to face him yourself, but I felt that this is something Lee needs to do in order to prove to himself that his training has born fruit." 'And to prove something to you as well, Neji' he added mentally.

Neji sighed and said "It's alright. This will allow me to get an idea on how Sasuke fights. But I'll be taking him on next when Lee blows it." Guy looked at the two fighter's and said "Are you really sure Sasuke is going to win this?" Neji looked at him and said "I don't see how Lee could beat him. After all, Lee wasn't born with a destiny to become a great ninja. He's just wasting his time trying to become something he was never meant to be."

"Perhaps, but remember this Neji. It's always the weakest of the bunch you need to keep your eyes on. And the reason why is because they are the ones who can create the biggest waves that will change the world." Neji shook his head, wishing he could make his sensei understand the truth of the world. "OK you two, begin when ever your ready" shouts Guy as Lee and Sasuke face each other down.

**RMN**

Asuma looked over his team and saw the usual thing coming from them. Shikamaru was laying on his side along the ground half asleep, Chouji was sitting next to him while scarfing down on a bag of barbecued flavored potato chips, and Ino was sitting a little ways away on a tree stump holding a mini-mirror in hand as she looked herself over.

'Ah boy, why did I have to get a team like this? Oh well, guess I can't complain to much. At least I wasn't stuck with the team Genma was given. And seeing as it's his first team too, I don't see him having much favor in future team training's after this' thought Asuma as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Clearing his throat to get his team's attention, Asuma began to speak as their eyes fell onto him. "OK you three, I'm sure you all are wondering why I have called you here today. Well, as you might have heard, this village will be hosting the Chunin Exams in four days and I have been given permission to let you three enter it."

At hearing that, all three of his students became wide eyed with shock. Chouji stopped his eating, Ino dropped her compact onto the ground, and Shikamaru was so surprised that his head slipped from it's resting spot on his hand and hit the ground hard. "Sensei. are you serious?" asked Ino in disbelief.

Asuma nodded and said "Yes, I have learned that Kurenai plans on entering her team as does Genma. This mean your fellow classmates who are still Genin will be participating and I thought this would be a good experience for you three as well." Chouji quickly took another bite of his chips, albeit nervously, and then asked "But, are you sure we're up for this?"

Asuma shrugs and says "Who knows, maybe you are and maybe your not. But regardless of this, think of it as a good learning experience for the three of you to go through." Shikamaru sighed as he sat up and said "Man, this is such a drag. I really don't want to put in this much work so soon after making Genin." Chouji nodded and said "I'm not sure Asuma-sensei, I agree with Shika that this might be to soon for us."

"I understand and I am by no means forcing you three to do this. In fact, the reason I'm telling you guys this now is because I wanted to know if you three would want to do this. If it was yes, I'd have to go and inform the Hokage and we'd spend then next few days getting ready for it. But if you guys really don't want to, then that's fine as well."

"Asuma-sensei, what about Sasuke? How can he be in the Chunin Exams when he's not on a team?" asked Ino suddenly. Asuma looked at her and said "Actually, Sasuke will be in the exams from what I hear. Team 9 under Might Guy had some trouble recently and their kunoichi was injured and will be out of action for a few months. So Kakashi requested Sasuke be placed on Team 9 for the duration of the exams so he could participate."

'Sasuke will be in the exams. This is perfect for me. What better way to get his attention than showing him how good I am. After all, I've done more training than Sakura has. I know that for a fact' thought Ino as she smiled at the thought of finally beating Sakura and getting Sasuke's attention.

She then stands up and says aloud "OK Shikamaru and Chouji, let's enter the exams. Asuma-sensei believes in us and our abilities so we can't just let him down. Let's show the whole village what Team 10 can do." Her two teammates look at her with astonished disbelief for a moment before Chouji asked "You serious Ino? But why are you so into this now. I'd expect you to be the one most against us doing this."

"Isn't this obvious, Chouji? She knows Sasuke will be in it and she want's a chance to show off to him. Man Ino, you cna be so easy to read at times that it's such a drag." Before they realize it, Ino grabs the both of them by their shirt collors and bring them up close to her. "What was that? This is not the time for this kind of talk. Get your lazy butts up so we can get to training. I won't have my team making me look bad. Not....GET A MOVE ON!"

They both nod nervously as she begins to drag them off for the exam training. Asuma watches them and sighs. "Well, at least Ino knows how to motivate them.....even if it is the wrong way to motivate a person. Well, better go and tell my father that Team 10 is in the game." And with that, Asuma turns and heads off while hoping he made the right choice about this.

(Team 8)

"And that's the deal. You three, if you all agree to it, shall be given a chance to enter the Chunin Exam to show off your full potential" says Genma as he looks to his team. Kiba grins as he rubs the top of Akamaru's head and says "You here that boy? We're going to be in the Chunin Exam. Now we can show everybody just how strong we are."

Sakura laughs off to the side and says "Yeah sure, all you show off is just how strongly you smell like wet dog fur Kiba." Kiba turns and glares at her while saying "What did you say? At least I wouldn't be the one who holds the team back, Sakura. Both me and Shino actually train and do our parts on mission's while you hang back and do nothing but think about Sasuke."

Sakura glares back at Kiba and yells "Liar, I do my far share in both training and on mission's. And I'm a lot better than you in every aspect." Kiba moves in closer and yells back "Hah, that's a bunch of bull and you know it. The only time I've seen you train was when we learned tree climbing. That has been the only time you've done anything. As far as mission's go, you have never once gotten your hands dirty like me and Shino have. You may be smart and have good chakra control, but that's all you have that benefits our team."

Kiba and Sakura's head bump together as they growl and glare at each other, leaving Genma to sigh in frustration. 'Man, I really doubt I'll want another team after this one' he thinks to himself. "That's enough, both of you" says Shino without warning. Both Sakura and Kiba pull away and look at him.

"This is not the time for us to be bickering like this, especially if we are going to be entering the exams. So right now, we should be focusing on other more important matter's....unless you two were just looking for some excuse to get close enough to share a quick kiss with each other and let your true feelings be known to one another?"

Both Kiba and Sakura blush as then quickly make distance with each other. "What? Shino, you can't be serious? Why would I have feelings for miss Sasuke lover no.1 here?" asked Kiba who didn't know how he should feel about what his best human friend had just said. "And why would I ever allow myself to fall for this half man/half dog joke?" added Sakura which got the both of them glaring at each other again.

"Alright, enough of this. Like Shino said, this is not the time for bickering amongst ourselves. If you wish to enter, then we must do some serious training in order to be ready in four days. Well, do you wish to do it?" asked Genma. All three of them nod, leading Genma to say "Alright, I'll go inform the Hokage. You three stay here and start some training. We'll get serious when I get back.....and I mean ALL of us." And with that, Genma disappears in a swirl of leaves.

'This is perfect. I'll finally show Sasuke how good I am and he'll have no choice but to see me and my feelings for him and he'll ask me to be the one who helps him revive his clan. That will show Ino pig who the best girl in the village really is' thought Sakura happily.

'Yes, this is perfect. Me and Akamaru will clean up real good. I'll be able to show the whole world just how amazing the Inazuka clan really is. We may not be as big as those Hyuga and Uchiha clans, but I as the next leader of my clan will show the world just how awesome we really are' thinks Kiba as he and Akamaru ready themselves to train.

'....I hope I won't have to worry about anyone having bug spray on them during the exams' thought Shino as he began to devise a strategy to go and fight with.

**RMN**

It felt like they had been looking at each other for hours and for all they knew, maybe they had been. But both Sasuke and Lee were focused on sizing up their opponent, trying to get a read on what the other will do. Finally, it was Lee who said "Alright, since you won't make the first move....I will."

Lee runs forward while Sasuke continues to hold his ground. A smirk crosses Sasuke's face as he thinks 'Is that the fastest he can run? Please, this will be even easier than I thought it would be.' Lee comes in with a punch that Sauke dodges easily. Lee sends more punches that Sasuke also dodges easily as he slowly backs away while Lee keeps on him.

Getting bored quickly, Sasuke reacts suddenly to Lee's attack and grabs a wrist in mid punch and forces Lee forward as Sasuke uses his free hand to send a punch at Lee's face. Seeing it coming, Lee dodges and brings a kick up to Sasuke's side, but Sasuke jumps it before it can make contact. This action, however, breaks his hold on Lee.

Making several quick hand signs, Sasuke shouts out "Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." Sasuke sends a volley of small fire balls shooting from his mouth and Lee is forced to back flip repeatedly in order to avoid them. When the attack stops, Lee rights himself in order to go for another attack, but is surprised to see Sasuke right in front of him with a kick that connects to Lee's face, sending him flying into the air.

As Lee picks himself up, Sasuke says "Well, this was sure disapointing. I was expecting more of a challenge from you but I guess I was asking for to much. Why don't you save yourself from further embaressment and walk away and let you teammate fight. He, at least, will be worth my time seeing as he is a Hyuga and all."

"Are you saying that I am weak?" asked Lee as he finally got back to his feet and wipe the small trickle of blood from his lip. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Right now, your leaving an even worse impression in my mind than that loser Naruto left back in the academy."

"Well then, I guess I should try to change that impression right now" said Lee as he took up his fighting stance again. Sasuke sighed and said "Fine, if you really need to be shown how out classed you are, then I will accommodate you. But don't blame me if you get seriously hurt."

'Lee, what are you doing? Against an opponent like Sasuke, simple bravado will never work' thought Neji as he wondered if he should just step in and save his teammate from further humiliating himself. 'Sasuke, now you will see what Lee can really do just as you will, Neji' thought Guy as he realized what Lee was about to do.

Sasuke moves in and sends a punch as Lee, but the attack is easily dodged as Lee gives Sasuke a happy grin. Growling, Sasuke sends off more punches and kicks at Lee, but each one fails to connect which begins to irritate Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke tries to sweep Lee's legs out from under him, but Lee jumps into the air and then swings his body around, stretching a leg out and sending it slamming into the top of Sasuke's head, followed by a round house kick with his other leg that sends Sasuke flying.

Neji's eyes widen as he says "What? how did Lee...?" Guy looks at him and says "This shows that you should pay more attention to him on the future, Neji. Lee has been working on his speed for the past year. Right now, Lee is faster than you at his fastest speed." Neji looks back to Lee and says "So, that's why you've been having him wear those training weights. And here I thought it was more muscle building to increase his strength."

Sasuke looks up at Lee and wipes the blood coming from his nose as he says "What the hell....was that just now?" Lee grins and says "You should never assume your opponent is coming at you with all that he has at the start of the battle. I was holding myself back before so I could see what it was you were capable of. Now that I have a better idea of what you can do, I shall fight you accordingly."

"So, that's how it is then? Fine, then I shall give you something better as well" said Sasuke as he stands up. 'Dammit, I was hoping to save this for a real opponent, but this may as well be as good a time as any to test it out.' Sasuke closes his eyes and when he reopens them, his Sharigan had appeared.

"OK, come at me this time....if you think you can take me" says Sasuke as he takes up the Uchiha fighting stance. Lee nods and comes at him with another punch, though faster than the first. Sasuke just leans back and allows the punch to go sailing over him. He then reaches up with both hands and forces Lee into the air over him.

Sasuke then leaps up, pummeling Lee's stomach with a barrage of super fast punchs which causes Lee to groan from pain and cough up some blood. Sasuke then spins around and delivers a powerful kick to his gut and sends Lee high into the air. He lands back on the ground and fires off another round of Phoenix Flower fire balls that make contact with Lee.

As Lee hits the ground, Sasuke says "Are you ready to give up now? If not, then you should know that next time I will send off a bigger flame at you. One that will do a lot more than just give you an annoying sunburn. Lee groans as he gets up and waver for a second. As he wonder's what to do next, he hears Guy yell out to him.

"Lee, go ahead and show him that one move you recently mastered." Lee looks at him and says "Are you sure, Guy-sensei? I thought...." Guy interrupts him and says "It's OK Lee, I will allow it this time seeing as it will prove a point." And to show that he was serious, Guy gives Lee the thumbs up as well as the teeth shine.

Lee nods as he also gives Guy a thumbs up and says "Right Guy-sensei, I shall not disappoint you." Lee then reach up and begins to unwrap the cloth around his arms. Sasuke looks at him and says "What are you doing? Got some sort of secret weapon hidden on you arms?" Neji meanwhile, is also curious about this and wonders what Lee has been taught.

Once finished, Lee looks at Sasuke and says "This will be over in a second. So try not to blink, otherwise you migh miss it." As Sasuke prepares to attack, Lee suddenly vanishes and reappears on the ground right next to Sasuke. "What...?" says a surprised Sasuke, but is unable to say more as Lee hammer's his chin with a kick that sends Sasuke skywards.

As Sasuke groans from the hit, Lee appears behind him and the unwrapped bandages come alive and circle around Sasuke's body till they bind him. "What is this?" yells Sasuke. "You will now find out. Primary Lotus" shouts Lee as he flips the both of them over and begins to spin rapidly as the head towards the ground.

With impact approaching quickly, Sasuke thinks 'Damn, at this speed, the both of us will be hurt bad. I have no choice but to us that.' Just as they are about to hit, Sasuke takes a deep breath and and fires off a blast of fire that slams into the ground and slowing their impact as they hit.

Guy rushes forward and yells out "Hey, are you two alright?" As the smoke clears, he sees both lying on the ground awake but unmoving. "Sasuke, how did you do that? You couldn't make any hand signs while your arms are bound like that" asked Guy. Sasuke looks at him while sitting up and says "Fire chakra is the norm for the Uchiha to have. I can do some fire jutsu with out hand signs, but it isn't as powerful with out using them either."

Guy nods and then says "Well, this fight is over for now seeing the both of you are pretty badly beaten up by that, Will wait till Kakashi arrives and tell him that I will allow you to work with my team for the exams." Guy then moves over to Lee who says "I'm sorry Guy-sensei, I should have anticipated him using such a move. promise I will not fail again."

Guy places a hand on Lee's shoulder and says "Don't worry about it Lee. There was no way you could have known he could do that. All this means is that you must train harder so you won't be taken by surprise like that again." Lee looks at Guy with watery eyes and says "Thank you, Guy-sensei."

Guy's own eyes get watery as he says "Lee." "Guy-sensei." Lee." "Guy-sensei." And with that, the two of them hug and start to cry as they find themselves even closer than ever before. Off to the side, both Neji and Sasuke sweat drop at seeing this. "Does this sort of thing happen often?" asked Sasuke who wasn't sure what to think on this. "More than I would look to admit to" says Neji as he sighs at the embarrassing scene before them.

**RMN**

Naruto and Hinata sat against a tree, both breathing heavily from all the exhausting training they had gone through this day. Haku sat nearby looking at them and smiled while wishing Tenten was here. Hinata was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder while Naruto himself had his head resting against Hinata's.

"Well Hinata, I think we made some major progress today. Don't you think so?" asked Naruto as he finally got his breath back. Hinata nodded and said "Yes, today was pretty good. But I wonder were Tenten is. She never once showed up to join us." "I know, and Plue still hasen't gotten back yet either and I'm starting to worry" said Naruto.

Haku was about to speak when he heard the sound of running nearby. "Well, some one has finally shown up" he said as Plue appeared with a piece of paper in hand. "Puun" said Plue as he stopped in front of Naruto. "Hey buddy, about time you showed up. We were starting to worry about you. And is that note from Tenten?"

Naruto reached out and took the paper from Plue and opened it. Hinata righted herself and asked "What does it say, Naruto?" Haku walked up and joined them as Naruto read over the letter. "It's from Tenzen. He says he and Tenten were up all night last night working on some project. He doesn't say what it is, but Tenten is sleeping today and will join us here tomorrow."

"Well, I think we should call it a day then" said Haku. Naruto and Hinata nodded as Naruto stood up and gave Hinata his hand to help her up as well. "Thank you Naruto" said Hinata as she finished standing. "Don't mention it, Hinata. Now, let's go home and eat 'cause I'm starving."

As they start to walk, Hinata suddenly trips and starts to fall but Naruto catches her at the last second. "You OK, Hinata?" asked Naruto as he helped her steady herself. She nods and says "Yes, I think so. I guess I'm more exhausted than I thought. I'll be OK though." Naruto can tell that she's lying and decides to help her.

"Hey Haku, can you carry my sword for a while?" asked Naruto. Understanding what Naruto was planning on doing, Haku nods and says "Sure, that's no problem." Naruto removes his sword and hands it to Haku. Hinata is watching this, wondering what is going on, till Naruto steps before her and kneels down with his back to her.

"Hop on, Hinata. I'll carry you back home, OK." Hinata blushes as she says "That's OK Naruto, I can still walk well enough to get home. Besides, I don't want to put you out or anything." Naruto shakes his head and says "Nonsense Hinata, it won't be a bother to me." Hinata is about to object again when Naruto gives her a strong look and says "Come on Hinata, times a wasting."

Hinata sighs and leans forward, wrapping her hands around Naruto's neck as she presses up against him. Naruto brings his hands around and brings them to rest on Hinata's butt before standing up again. Hinata blushes from that as she thought Naruto would rest his hands on her legs. 'Naruto...is touching my butt' is all that passes through her mind at that moment.

Haku holds back a laugh at Hinata's expression as he says "Naruto, is that they right way to carry a girl when she's riding piggy back?" Naruto gives Haku a confused look and says "What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Haku shakes his head and says "No, not really. Well let's get home before we starve to death."

As they begin to walk, Haku again wishes Tenten was here to see this. Meanwhile, Hinata has gotten over Naruto's hands being on her bottom and she brings her head to rest against his back. 'I can hear Naruto's heart beating. It's so calming and his back feels so warm. This is really nice.' It doesn't take Hinata long to fall asleep, content at being held by Naruto.

(with Guy)

As Guy walked toward his place, he felt a familiar presence coming from behind him. He turned around and said "Well Kakashi, I think this must be a record for you at being late." Kakashi scratches the back of his head and said "Sorry about that but I had to help a fire hydrant find a dog."

Guy sweat drops before saying "That has got to be the worst excuse I have ever heard you give before." Kakashi waves him off and says "Possibly, but that's not important right now. How did Sasuke do?" Guy sighs and says "He has a lot to learn about cooperation and team work. I feel the Hokage made a mistake by leaving him out of a team. He needs to learn how to work with others if he hopes to succeed in his life. That aside, he is skilled and I will give my consent to him being with my team for the exams."

Kakashi breaths a sigh of relief and says "That's good to know. I promise he won't let your team down. And I will speak to him on team work tomorrow." Guy nods and then says "Well, if nothing else, I was able to get use to his attitude rather quickly seeing as Neji is of a similar mentality as Sasuke. Both have suffered greatly when they were younger."

"And that's why we need to do what ever we can to make sure they don't fall further into the darkness that consumes them" added Kakashi as they both walked off.

(Naruto)

They had arrived back home and had just stepped inside when Haku said "Naruto, why don't you take Hinata to her room and lay her down. She must be pretty tired from today. Me and Plue will go start dinner." Naruto nods as he walks up the stairs while Haku and Plue head off to the kitchen to begin their work.

Naruto enters Hinata's room and is amazed at how clean it is compared to his own room. He walks over and manages to lay her down on her bed gently with out waking her. After covering her up with a blanket, he goes to leave but stops and looks back at her. 'Hinata, she's really is pretty. It's even more easier to see it when she's like this here.'

He walks over and sits down on her bed and then reaches out and runs a finger over her bangs. A small smile crosses her face as she sighs contently from the action. "Hinata..." he says quietly as his finger moves down and traces over her lips. Not fully aware of his actions, he pulls his finger away and thinks 'Her lips are so soft and warm.'

He then presses his finger against his own lips for a moment before he leans forward and brings his head close to hers. He can feel her breath hitting him as his lips come very close to Hinata's lips. Just as he's about to make contact, he hears the sound of the front door being opened and Tenten's voice booming into the house, yelling "I'm back. You guys miss me?"

Naruto immediately jerks away from Hinata and jumps to his feet while thinking 'What...what was I about to do?' Becoming nervous, he runs from Hinata's room, unable to believe how close he came to stealing a kiss from Hinata while she was asleep. "Dammit Naruto, what were you thinking? Hinata would never forgive you for doing that if she found out" says Naruto to himself as he moves quickly down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Hinata says in her sleep "Naruto, will you....kiss me?" as she dreams of them together.

(next day)

Naruto and the others had returned to the Training Ground, Tenten with them this time as well as a small metal case resting at her side. "OK Tenten, mind telling us why you didn't come yesterday and what's with the case?" asked Naruto. Tenten smiles and says "I'm glad you asked Naruto. Inside here is a special surprise I made for Hinata."

"A surprise for me? Why, what is it?" asked Hinata. Tenten picks up the case and places it on a stump and says "Well, you've felt that you haven't given to the team as much as me and Naruto have, which is bull by the way. But I felt you might want something to help you in battle just as Naruto has his sword amd I have my Silver. And this is what I made."

She unclasp the locks and opens the case, earning a surprised gasp from Naruto and Hinata. Haku looks at the objects and says "I'm still new here so I don't understand the symbolism here." Plue smiles as he knows what this means. "Tenten, are these...? asked Hinata as she looked at what was inside. Tenten nods as Naruto says "I don't believe it, you made Hinata her own pair of Tonfa Blaster's."

Tenten grins as she pulls the two lavender and blue colored Tonfa's from the case and hold them as they are ment to be held. "That's right Naruto, I felt that this would be appropriate for her, given our team's design and all." Naruto studied them and then asked "Do they shoot bullet's like Elie's did?"

Tenten says "Yes and no. They don't fire actual bullets, but rather chakra bullets. Me and my dad made them with the same chakra metal he used to reforge Eisen Meteor. All Hinata has to do is channel her chakra into them and then press the triggers here to fire off the chakra bullets. And even better is the fact that since she has the Byakugan, she might be able to disable an opponent by hitting them from a distance, thus saving her from having to get close to injure her enemy."

Tenten hands then to Hinata who gives them a spin followed by several strikes with them. "Well, what do you think Hinata? Do they feel good?" Hinata nods and says "It feels like an extension of myself. But can I really disable a person with these even with my blood limit on?"

Tenten shrugs and says "It's worth a try. Naruto, will you be our test dummy for this?" Everyone looks at him and Naruto replies "Sure, I don't mind. But I do take offence at being called a test dummy." Hinata isn't so sure and says "Naruto, I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto gives her a reassuring look and says "Don't worry, it'll be OK. I know you will be a great shot and you won't hurt me. Now, let's do this." Though still unsure, Hinata nods as Naruto walks a little ways in front of her while Tenten and Haku and Plue step off to the side. "I still don't understand what's going on" says Haku.

"I'll explain it later" says Tenten. She then looks at Hinata and says "OK, just channel your chakra in and when you feel ready, pull back on the trigger's and let fly you new skills." Hinata nods as she begins to concentrate. Finally, she feels herself ready and Naruto gives her a nod. Feeling better now, she pulls back on the triggers.

POWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOWPOW comes from the Tonfa Blaster's as a rapid volley of blast shoot out and slam into Naruto, causing him to cry out in pain as his body is sent flying off the ground and sent slamming into a tree where he is sent sinking into it from the continued hits.

"NARUTO" screams Hinata as Tenten rushes in and slaps the Tonfa Blaster's from her hands. Then, along with Haku and Plue, they all rush forward towards Naruto who slumps onto the ground from the hits. "Is he OK?" asked Haku as Tenten and Hinata look him over. "Damn, that must have hurt like hell" says Tenten as she looks to Hinata, who is crying.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry" sobs Hinata as she uses her Byakugan and gasped at what she sees. Every single one of Naruto's chakra points in his body have been closed off. She begins working on reopening them, which makes Naruto groan in pain. "I'm sorry Naruto, please bare with this for a few minutes" says Hinata.

"Hinata, it effected them all?" asked Tenten to which Hinata only nods. 'Damn, it really is an effective weapon. Even I didn't see it being that dangerous' thinks Tenten. "Naruto, are you OK?" asked Haku. "Wow, I see angels....dancing to heavy metal. Awesome..." says a very out of it Naruto.

After a few minutes, Naruto is back to normal....more or less as he stands up and says "Ow, that hurt like hell. What the heck happened back there, Tenten?" Tenten looks over the Tonfa Blaster's and says "I guess they are automatically set to rapid fire mode. I'll modify them so you can switch between rapid and one shot modes Hinata."

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I don't want to use them again. I hurt Naruto with them and I don't want to risk hurting others like that again." Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and says "Hinata, don't say that. Tenten worked hard to make them for you. Besides, what happened was an accident and at least we know to be careful with them."

Hinata looks at him and says "But..." Naruto shakes his head and says "But nothing. Hinata, these were made for you. You are the heir to Resha and Elie, so it's your duty to use the Tonfa Blaster's. Train with them, get to know them and get a feel for them. Make them your own, create a new style of fighting with them. And no one will be able to beat you or your teammates."

Hinata thinks for a minute before smiling and says "OK Naruto, I will. Thank you." "OK, now what do you guys say we get to some training? After all, the exams are only three days away and we'll need all the training we can get if we are going to win" says Tenten. And with that, the five of them begin training even harder for the exams.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The Day of the Chunin Exams has arrived and everyone is both nervous and ready. Who will make the cut and who will fail? Who will live and who will die? And what secret surprises will be revealed as well?_

_find out next time on RMN:_ **The Room of Rivals**

**Rave +12 Naota's Bizarre Day**

**episode 3: My Alien Stalker**

Naota found himself running as fast as his legs would carry him as he moved down the street. 'Man, what was that thing? I've never seen anything like it before.' He stops in front of a clothing store and starts taking in some deep breath's to refill his lungs from all that running.

"Excuse me, does this bring out to color of my eyes" came the creatures voice. Naota goes wide eyed as he turns and looks up to see the creature looking back at him while wearing a green colored dress over his circular body. "GGGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" scrams Naota as he breaks into another run.

He stops soon enough at Ichiraku's which has become like a second home to him, seeing as he is there often and walks inside. "Hey, miss Ayame. I need your help with something" he says as he jumps onto a stool and turns it to look over the counter. He freezes as the creature is there looking at him with a cooks apron hanging off him. "What can I get for you" it ask.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Why won't you leave me alone" shouts Naota as he jumps to the ground and runs away. He soon arrives at a training ground and collapses onto the ground, totally exhausted from his run. "Man, what is up with today? he asked himself, then tenses as he hears the sound of hands against wood.

He looks over and sees the creature with a black sash round his head, hitting a training stump with his armless hands. It turns and looks at him and says "Oh, funny meeting you here. Come to do some training as well, have we?" Naota sighs and takes a sitting position as he no longer has it in him to scream and run.

"OK, I'm tired of this. Just who are you and why are you following me?" Asked Naota.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Nakajimu. Descendant of Nakajima of the -------- people. Nice to meet you. And as for why I'm following you? Well....."

_next time on Rave +12: Why I follow you...._


	14. The Room of Rivals

I don't own Naruto or the element's I take from Rave Master

A/N: OK, here's a couple of things to say before we begin:

1. One would think Tenten and Neji saw Lee learning the Lotus from Guy, but I doubt it from my reading of the manga. When Guy first approached Lee, he said that it was something he would only train Lee in as only he could master it. And when Lee was fighting Gaara during the exam, Guy's thoughts as well as Lee's seemed to imply that Neji didn't know Lee could use such a move. Even Neji himself was surprised when he saw Lee fighting using both it and the 8 gates.

2. Sasuke is indeed stronger at this point than he was in cannon at this time. Looking at how Kakashi handled training his team during the series, it's obvious Sasuke was the only one he was really interested in back in act 1. Outside of the tree climbing exercise, Sakura was never seen training once until she asked Tsunade to train her, which indicates that she wasn't one to train (and I'll talk more on this in a later chapter). And Naruto was always being pushed to the side and Kakashi would just come up with excuses as to why he couldn't train him (the talk after the prelims is a good example). Honestly, I think Kakashi only wanted Sasuke and if he had given Naruto equal training time as Sasuke, Naruto would have been able to bring Sasuke home during the SRA because he would have been a better match for Sasuke (based on how well Naruto did with less training than Sasuke).

3. Yes, Tenten seems to have a bad habit of ruining a tender moment between Naruto and Hinata, but at least last chapter wasn't planned as she didn't know Naruto was in Hinata's room about to steal her first kiss. Makes you wonder what would have happened if Naruto had kissed her and Tenten walked in and saw it? Maybe I'll do a Rave Omake about it sometime.

Now, let's begin the Chunin Exams:

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 14: The Room of Rivals**

Today was the day they had all been waiting for, the day of the exams. Unlike his usual wake up routine, Naruto had awakened before his alarm had gone off for once and he stood at the window and looked outside. Plue awoke and was surprised to see Naruto up and about. "Puun?" he said in confusion as he got up and scampered over to the desk and jumped onto it.

Naruto looked to the side and saw Plue looking at him from the top of the desk and said "Hey Plue, strange huh? Me being up for you that is. I guess this is to big of a day for me to just sleep in." Plue nods as he jumps onto Naruto's shoulder, then comes to rest on his head. Naruto returns to looking outside and sees dark clouds in the distance.

"A storm is coming, both figuratevily and realistically. Something tells me that we are going to be in for one heck of a storm" said Naruto. Plue nodded before Naruto turned away and said "OK, time to get ready. Seeing as this is going to be important, I better dress to impress. After all, can't make the village look bad now, can I?"

Plue hops down onto the bed as Naruto goes to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, the sound of an "eep" is heard followed a few moment's later with Naruto entering his room with just a towel wrapped around his waste. Plue looks at him and Naruto guesses he wants to ask what that noise was about. "When I came out of the bathroom, Hinata was just about to open the door and saw me like this. She fainted and I carried her to her room. Of course, Tenten just had to walk past and said something about it would have been faster if we just went into the bath room or something. Strange huh?"

Plue just shakes his head sadly and wonder's how Naruto can be so clueless as Naruto digs into his closet and rummages around for something to wear. He soon finds the right choice and begins to work on dressing. Once done, Naruto is wearing white pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a white long vest that reaches to his knees with no sleeves of it's own. The vest also has several red and blue lines running around it ending in a two color spiral on the back.

"Well, what do you think Plue? I bought this the other day. Cool huh?" asked Naruto as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Puun" says Plue as he give him the thumbs up. Nodding, Naruto grabs the Rave of Knowledge and places it in his left breast pocket of the vest, then straps his sword to his back. "Come on, breakfast is awaiting."

Naruto and Plue enter the hall way and hear the shower running. They head down stairs to see Haku making breakfast and Tenten going over her check list of things they will need. "Hey Naruto, hope you and Hinata had fun in her room" said Tenten with a grin as she looked up at him. Confused, Naruto asked "Huh? What do you mean, I just carried her to her bed after she fainted."

Tenten nods and says "Sure you did. And I'm sure you being almost naked and Hinata being in her night gown didn't do anything either for the both of you?" Naruto only shrugs as he sits down. "Tenten, you Naruto's to innocent to know what your inferring too" said Haku as he finished up with his work.

"I know, it's just so sad. Hinata has a lot of work to do with this guy" said Tenten as she shook her head. "What does that mean?" asked Naruto. "Like with many other things, you'll understand when your older and more mature, Naruto. By the way, nice new look you have going for you. Anything special about it?" asked Tenten.

Naruto looks at his new outfit and says "No, I just saw it at the store and it looked nice so I bought it. Hey, are you wearing a new outfit too?" asked Naruto. Tenten nods as she gets up and shows it to the boys. She is wearing a deep red colored Chinese style shirt with skirt like lengths running down the front and back reaching to he knees and brown colored pants that are also of Chinese style. Even her hair buns seem to be more styling than normal.

"So, how do I look?" she asked. Naruto shrugs and says "Well, maybe if your lucky, you'll meet a guy from another village who'll want to ask you out on a date. Must be hard landing one at home, what with people knowing about you temperament and all." A vein pops into Tenten's head as she says "Oh, is that right? Here then, let me show you my temper."

She leaps at him and before Naruto can even move, Tenten gets him into a choke hold while Plue and Haku watch from the side. "You know, we should help him.....but I don't feel brave enough to do that" says Haku and Plue nods in agreement. Just then, they hear foot steps coming from the stairs and makes everyone stop as Hinata appears.

"Tenten, are you sure this will be OK for me?" asked Hinata as she looked at her friends nervously. They couldn't help but look at her and her new clothes. Hinata was wearing black skin tight shorts, a lavender colored skirt, a lavender colored tank top, a blue colored jacket that was open in front and her Tonfa blaster's hanging from the belt around her hips.

"Wow Hinata that brings out your figure rather well. Don't you think so, Naruto?" asked Tenten with a grin as she let Naruto go from the head lock. Hinata awaits nervously and blushes as she feels Naruto's eyes roam over her body. "Hinata, you look amazing. Tenten is right, that is a good look for you."

Hinata blushes and says "Really?" Naruto nods and says "Yeah, it really does." Hinata blushes even more and says "Thank you, Naruto. If you like it, then I like it." "OK guys, breakfast is ready. Let's eat" says Haku as he brings the food over. As Hinata sits down, Tenten leans over and asked in a whisper "So, did seeing Naruto's water soaked body and wearing only a towel do it for you or what?"

Tenten giggles as Hinata lowers her head to hide a fierce blush coming onto her face that Naruto doesn't notice do to his food being laid before him. 'I bet she be having very nice dreams about it for a long time' mentally adds Tenten, who suddenly finds herself blushing as the image of Naruto like that enters into her mind. 'What, stupid image. Get out, get out, get out. I don't need something so bizarre.....and hot coming into my mind. Wait, did I just think hot? Oh no, I'm going crazy' her mind screams in annoyance.

"Hey Haku, what are you going to do while we're at the exams?" asked Naruto. This catches every ones attention as Haku says "Well, miss Kurenai said that it will last a few days, so I decided to spend them getting to know Ayame better since you guys won't be around."

"Ah, so you are interested in her after all. Good luck man" says Naruto before chowing down on his food. "Remember Haku, girls like to be given pretty flowers as gifts. It can sure impress them and make it easier to win their hearts" said Tenten. "Not always" added Naruto. "What do you mean, Naruto" asked Hinata.

"Well, back when we were still at the academy and I still had that silly crush on Sakura, I had heard about the whole flower thing and decided to try it with her. Sakura's response was to yell at me, trows the flower's I gave her to the floor and stomped on them before she walked of in a huff. I thought I had made a mistake in how I gave them to her. Turns out she just isn't interested in anything that doesn't come from Sasuke. Glad Plue here helped me to see the truth about her."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that. But don't give up on the flower idea, Naruto. I'm sure that there's a girl out there who would love to get flowers from you. Maybe she's even as close as being in this room right now" said Tenten, hoping Naruto would take the hint. Hinata blushed at the possibility of getting flowers from Naruto.

"Sorry Tenten, I like you and all....but your not my type. Your to close to being like Sakura for my taste" said Naruto. "As if I'd ever want to date a super dense idiot like you" yells Tenten who was both mad and, to her surprise, a little sad at hearing that. "Well, the next few days of quiet are going to be weird" said Haku, getting a shut up from both Naruto and Tenten as a response.

Hinata sighs and shakes her head, but then smiles. At least Tenten wasn't competition for Naruto like she feared she would be.

**RMN**

As the three Genin and Plue made their way towards the academy, Hinata looked off into the distance and saw the dark clouds Naruto had seen earlier. "Do you think we might have a storm later on today?" she asked her teammates. Naruto shrugged and said "Well, from the way the winds blowing, I'd say those clouds will be heading in this direction. I guess we might get some rain, but we'll be inside when that happens."

"And based on how they look, it could be a nasty piece of work for a storm too. But, as Naruto said, we'll be inside when and if it hits so we don't have to worry" added Tenten. After another few minutes, they saw the outer walls that surround the academy come into view.

"I wonder if Kurenai-sensei will be waiting for us? We haven't seen her since she told us about the exam" said Hinata who was wondering where their sensei had disappeared to. "Ah, she probably had another mission to take and didn't want to interfere with our training, so she took it alone" said Tenten who decided not to say what she really thought the deal was.

Naruto stopped and said "Well unless she's started to wear green colored skin tight spandex, I'd say that's not her." Tenten and Hinata stopped and looked at the person Naruto had seen. The figure was looking around till his eyes fell on Team 7, which led him to begin waving his hands frantically while shouting "Hey Tenten, remember me?"

Tenten groaned in annoyance as she said "Oh great, it's Lee. I was hoping I wouldn't have to run into him so soon." Lee began to run towards them as Hinata asked "Who's Lee?" "He was on Might Guy's team along with Neji. He has even more energy than Naruto if that's possible, not to mention that he and Guy-sensei are really embarrassing to be around most of the time."

Lee finally arrived and said in his usual enthusiastic voice "It's been a while Tenten, have you been taking care of yourself?" Tenten sighed and said "Yes, I have. I can see that your still just as....energetic as ever. These are my teammates; Naruto, Hinata, and Plue. Guys, this is Rock Lee. One of the best taijutsu specialist in the village."

Naruto and Hinata both nodded and said high, to which Lee responded "It is nice to meet you both. Any friends of Tenten are friends of mine. And I can tell that both of you are filled with the power of youth." Lee then stuck his hand out and gave Naruto and Hinata the thumbs up while smiling, earning a sweat drop from the both of them.

'Well, Tenten was right about him being energetic. But why does he scare me a little?' Hinata asked herself mentally. Meanwhile, Naruto's thoughts where 'Man, this guy is a major kook. And where does he buy his clothes? Man, even I wasn't that crazy when I was all orange all the time.'

"Alright, enough with the youth pose Lee. Why were you standing outside the academy? Where's Neji and Sasuke at as well?" asked Tenten who was wanting to get this over with. Lee was about to respond when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Plue looking up at him while holding a rare red shelled beetle in hand.

"GGGAAAHHH; WHAT IS KAMI'S NAME IS THAT? SOME SORT OF GIANT HAMSTER" shouts Lee at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, that ones already been used before. Try again" said Naruto as he went down his list of animals Plue had been called in the past.

Tenten huffed and said "Lee, we don't have time for this what with the exams and all. Answer my question or let us be on our way." Lee calmed down and said "Oh right, sorry about that. Neji and Sasuke will most likely be standing by room 301 which is where we are all suppose to go for the exam. As for why I'm out here? I've come to issue a challenge to you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto blinks as he points to himself and says "Me? But why? I don't have any issues with you, do I?" Lee shakes his head and says "No, issues are not the reason for this. Me and Sasuke had a fight several days ago to see if he would be good enough to work with us for the exam. During that fight, your name was mentioned by Sasuke. I wanted to meet and fight you as a result of what he said to see what you are capable of. Please accept my challenge."

"And what did Sasuke say about me?' asked Naruto. "He said you were a weak joke and a poor excuse of a ninja. He also said that I was of a similar nature" stated Lee. Naruto faces contored into an angery look as he said "Oh he did, huh? I'll remember that when I'm kicking his ass later. So, when and where do you want to fight?"

"Then you accept?" asked Lee. Naruto nods which earns another youth pose. "Yosh, this is perfect. I was expecting that I might have to beg. We do it now over in the academy's indoor training room." Naruto nods as they begin to walk and says "Your on. Just don't expect me to be easy on you."

"Um Naruto, do we really have time for this. Remember, we're suppose to be in room 301 by 9am or we will be disqualified immediately" said Hinata. Naruto looked back and said "No need to worry. We have thirty minutes left till then and this won't take long. Let's go Lee, last one there is a rotten egg." With that, Naruto began to run.

"Your on" shouts Lee as he begins to run to with Plue right behind them. "sigh Those idiot's are gonna get us in trouble" grumbles Tenten as she and Hinata follow after them. "Tenten, you don't like Lee that much, do you?" asked Hinata. Tenten shakes her head and says "It's not that I don't hate him. It's just spending a year around him and Guy-sensei was really annoying. Trust me, you don't want to know the horror's I went through that year" says Tenten as she shudders at the images coming into her mind of boy/man hugs/crying accruing over and over and over again.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Lee were facing each other as Hinata and Tenten sat over on the nearby stands with Plue sitting on Hinata's lap. "Are you ready Naruto?" asked an enthusiastic Lee. Naruto nods and says "Ready to nock those freaky eyebrows off you noggin."

Naruto charges forward and sends a punch aimed at Lee's gut. Lee flips back to avoid the punch, then swings around with a kick aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto brings an arm up and uses it to block the attack, then pushes Lee's leg away as he lunges forward and rams his head into Lee stomach, sending him back.

"Yosh, that was a good move. Now it's my turn" says Lee as he rushes forward at Naruto. Naruto prepares to counter when Lee vanishes and reappears behind Naruto, sending a kick into his back that throws Naruto forward and off balance. He recovers to see Lee coming at him again. Naruto sends a kick out to hit Lee, but Lee jumps into the air and does a overhead spin, bringing a leg down hard that's aimed for Naruto's head.

Seeing it coming and reacting just fast enough, Naruto brings both of his arms up in an X-formation and blocks the attack. The hit is strong enough to cause Naruto's knees to buckle, but he holds firm in his block. Responding quickly, Naruto switches from blocking to grabbing Lee's leg with both hands and begins to spin him around.

Once fast enough, Naruto let's him go towards a nearby by wall, but Lee shifts his angle so he can land on the wall with his feet and then send himself back at Naruto for a counter attack. Naruto rushes forward and both fighter's bring their fist up and smash them into each others faces, sending both flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"Naruto" yells Hinata, but Tenten places a hand on her shoulder and says "Don't worry, I doubt they'd be dumb enough to waste their energy here instead of for the real challenge of the exam." Hinata nods as Tenten metally adds 'But then again, I am talking about two idiots here. So who knows for sure.'

Naruto gets to his feet while rubbing his bruised cheek and says with a grin "Boy, you are good. We should definitely do this again when the exams over." Lee gets up while wiping the trickle of blood from his lip and says "Yosh, I would like that also. Let's say we in this with the next move so we won't be late for the exams?" Naruto nods, then they both rush each other for one last attack.

"You idiot's" comes a unexpected shout as an explosion catches both Naruto and Lee by surprise and sends both falling to the ground again. They look up to see Might Guy standing atop a turtle in a rather ridicules pose. "Oh no, not Guy-sensei too" says Tenten with a groan.

Guy looks at Lee and says "Lee, I'm disappointed in you. This is a big day and here you are wasting time with a meaningless fight that can wait till later. I thought I taught you better than that." Lee jumps up and says "I'm sorry Guy-sensei, I let my desire to challenge Naruto over ride my duty to my team. It won't happen again."

"It better not Lee. And as punishment for this, you will run one thousand laps around the whole village backwards using only your hands once the exam's are over. Do I make myself clear?" Lee gets up and runs to his sensei and says "Yes, I understand. I will make sure I...."

Before Lee can finish, Guy punches him in the face and sends him flying. ""I'm sorry Lee, but that needed to be done for your own sake." Lee gets up again and says "Yes sir, thank you for that Guy-sensei." A sparkle appears in both their eyes as Guy opens his arms and says "Lee."

"Guy-sensei" "Lee" "Guy-sensei" "Lee" And with that, the two of them hug as they both cry happily at their now stronger bond.

"OK, if that's not the gayest thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is" says Naruto as he rejoins his team. Hinata smiles and adds "Gay as in happy, you mean." Tenten groans and says "Well, I can see that your just as sappy as ever as well, Guy-sensei. Did you already forget about the exams. We need to get going so you and Lee need to peel yourselves away from each other so we can get going."

The two figures stop hugging and Guy says "You're right, you four better get going while you still have time. And Tenten, I'm glad to see your keeping yourself well." Tenten just nods as the four Genin leave to get to room 301 while they still have time to get there.

**RMN**

After climbing some stairs, they arrive in a long hall way with several other kids their age standing outside a door marked 301. "Hey, what do you mean you won't let us in?" shouted a familiar face to Naruto and Hinata. "Hey, what's up with Kiba?" Naruto asked Hinata. "I'm not sure Naruto, but it looks like those two older guys won't let him, Shino and Sakura into the room."

"Like I said before kid, you're already to late. The exams have started and you three failed to make it on time" said one of the older kids guarding the door. Sakura gritted her teeth and said "Like hell we're late. We still have ten minutes left." The other older guy just sighed and said "Look, don't blame me if your watches are set wrong. The fact remains is that your late and your not getting in."

"That's fine with us seeing as we don't want in there anyways" said Naruto breaking in suddenly. Team 8 and the two older kids turned to look at Naruto and Kiba asked "What does that mean Naruto? If what these guys are saying is right, then you guys are screwed as well." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Nope, Naruto's right about that. Just take a look at the numbers over the other doors and think back on how many steps you walked up and maybe you'll figure it out" said Tenten. Kiba and Sakura turned and looked at the other doors and saw the number's 202, 203, 204, and so on labeled over each one.

"Get it now, you guys are only on the second floor. The room we're going to is on the third floor unless your NOT entering the exams" said Naruto. "Oh man, your right. How could we fall for this trick?" asked Kiba who smacked himself on the head for not getting it sooner. "It's because we we're following you, idiot. You have a lousy sense of direction" stated Sakura in a matter of fact voice.

Kiba turned on her and yelled out "Like your one to talk, you heard these two guys talking about seeing Sasuke go into the room and you immediately ran over here so you could go in and see him. In fact, your the whole reason we've been wasting time here to begin with, so don't place the blame on me."

As the two of them started to bicker, the two older guys took the moment to sneak off now that the game was blown. Meanwhile, Shino walked over to Naruto and the others as Hinata asked "You knew this wasn't the room, didn't you Shino?" Shino simply nods and says "I figured I'd stay quiet and see how long it took for them to realize what was obvious or until we ran out of time to spare. Which ever came first."

Naruto nods at that and then says "I feel real bad for you, Shino." Shino looks at him and asked "And whys that, Naruto?" Naruto smirks and says "Being stuck on that team with those two. Sure, I guess Kiba can be tolerable once you get use to him, but I bet Sakura has been nothing but a nightmare from day one with her Sasuke, Sasuke, oh how I think Sasuke's so great rant. Doesn't she get that Sasuke isn't interested in love right now and is certainly not interested in her."

Shino simply adjust his shades and says "It can be....trying at times. But like you said, I have...gotten use to it." Meanwhile, Sakura heard Naruto's little speech on Sasuke and assumes the worst as she yells out "What do you know about Sasuke, Naruto. He's cool and smart and totally sexy. Any girl with half a brain would want him. And he is interested in love seeing as I heard he wants to revive his clan and I will be the one he chooses to make it happen."

'Oh boy, this girl sure has a crush' thinks Tenten as she sighs in exasperation. "Your right about one thing, Sakura. Only a girl with HALF a brain would want him. A girl with a FULL brain is smart enough to see reality for what it is and wouldn't waste time with him. All Sasuke cares about right now is becoming stronger and getting revenge against his brother for what he did to the Uchiha clan, or so I hear" says Naruto.

Sakura cracks her fist and begins to walk towards Naruto when Kiba places a hand on her shoulder and says "We really don't have time for this. We're going to be late if you..." That's as far as he gets before Sakura back hands him and sends him flying back a good ways, hitting the ground hard as Akamaru rushes over to check on him.

Sakura suddenly smiles as she calms down and says "Oh, I see how it is. Your jelous of him, huh Naruto?" Naruto cocks an eyebrow and asked "And why would I be jelous of him?" "It's simple, because no girl will ever want to be involved with an orphan like you. You have nothing to offer a girl and you sure as heck don't have the looks or the..."

"That's not true. I'm sure that there's a girl out there who would be happy to have Naruto as her boyfriend" shouts Hinata suddenly in a moment of anger at Sakura's words. Realizing she said that aloud as everyone looks at her, she blushes out of embarrassment and looks away.

Sakura gives her a questioning look and says "Oh really, like who? Maybe you're interested in him. So tell me Hinata, do you want to be his girlfriend?" Hinata's eyes widen in shock as everyone looks at her. 'Oh no, I'm not ready for this. Can I really admit to it now? What do I do?' Hinata mentally asked herself.

Just then, Sakura feels a tapping feeling on her leg and looks down to see Plue looking up at her. "Puun?" he asked innocently. Sakura screams at the top of her lungs as she says "NO, I just got touched by that sewer rat. Now I'm all diseased." She backs away with Plue following her and she runs and finds herself coming into contact with another person.

"Keep it away from me" she yells as she looks to see who she ran into and was now being held by. Lee blushes as his eyes lock onto Sakura's. 'She's....she's perfect. This is the girl I've been looking for, the girl of my dreams' thinks Lee as he looks at the new object of his fantasies.

'Oh god, what the heck is this guy? And what is up with those eyebrows and that dorky haircut' is Sakura's thought reaction. She breaks free and jumps away as Lee suddenly gets down onto one knee and holds his hand out while saying "Oh fair and beautiful maiden, your presence has enchanted me. Please say you will do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."

Sakura jerks away in disgust and says "You have got to be kidding me." Lee stands up and says "No my delicate flower, I am not." And then he begins to wink hearts at her. Sakura screams as she dodges each and every one, trying to avoid being, in her mind, tainted by this guy.

"Guys, this has all been rather entertaining. But if we don't get to room 301 now, we will all fail the exam before we can even take it" says Shino suddenly. Naruto looks at his watch and says "AW snap. we only have two minutes and thirty eight seconds left." Hearing that, everyone stops what they're doing and makes a run for the stairs.

Meanwhile, Kiba's still laying on the floor with Akamaru by him as he says weakly "Hey, don't forget about me. A little help here."

(two minutes and twenty seconds later)

"We made it" pants Tenten as they all stand inside the room with the other Genin looking at them with a mixture of interest and disgust in their eyes. Even Kiba managed to catch up, some how. Neji and Sasuke walk up and Neji says "What took you so long, Lee? You almost cost us our chance at this exam since you need all your teammates present to participate."

Lee stands before Neji and says "Yosh, I am sorry my friend. I was distracted with a challenge and this beautiful angel with the pink hair." Sakura rolls her eyes, and then sees Sasuke. She smiles happily as she goes "High Sasu..." "OH SASUKE, DID YOU MISS ME" comes a familiar voice breaking through Sakura's own.

Sakura's inner self screams in rage as her rival Ino jumps Sasuke from behind and hugs him close to her body. "Get off me, Ino" says Sasuke in a low voice. "Ah come on, Sasuke. Don't tell me you don't like feeling me pressing my young and well developed body to yours" Ino said in a seductive voice.

"Hey Ino pig, you heard what Sasuke said, LET HIM GO" shouts Sakura while her inner self adds _"Yeah, you brainless hussy. I'm the only one allowed to do that with Sasuke. CHA!"_Naruto looks back at Hinata and Tenten and whispers to them "I am really glad Plue help me get over my crush on Sakura. I can't imagine how I could live with a girl like that?""

Both girls nod in agreement at that. "Yeah, Naruto's right Sakura. No guy could live with your fore-headed self with that personality" said Ino, who manged to hear Naruto. Sakura turned to Naruto and said "NARUTO, I'M GONNA..." "Man, it's to early for this stuff to be going on. Can't we leave this bickering in the past we're it belongs. This is all becoming such a drag" said Shikamaru as he and Chouji walked up.

"Hey Naruto, I see you still have Plue with you" says Chouji as he bites into his second mid-morning brunch. "Of course Plue's still with me. He is my partner after all. And having a carrot nosed dog is awesome." Kiba scowls and says "For the last time, he is not a dog."

"You know, for a bunch of noobs to the exams, you guys sure make a lot of racket. And all your achieving from it is making yourselves look like idiot's" comes a voice from the side. They all turn to see a guy with grey hair and classes walk ing up to them. "And you are?" asked Sasuke. "Me? I'm Kabuto. And unlike you, me and my team aren't making this village look bad with your antic's. So please, calm down a little."

**RMN**

Realizing that Kabuto was right and every other team present was giving them a look of disgust was enough to calm the young nin down some and Ino even let Sasuke go and went back to standing by her team. "So, what's your talent?" asked Neji who could sense an unusual aura coming off this person.

"Me? I'm the son of a medical ninja here in the village. Well, his adopted son anyways. He found me years ago and brought me into the village and has raised me as his own. I'm currently training to follow in his foot steps as a medical ninja. I also have a side hobby that revolves around gathering info about fellow ninja and places that info on my special info cards" said Kabuto.

"Special info cards? What are they?" asked Lee. Kabuto reaches into his pocket and pulls out several cards and shows them to everybody. "Hey, they're all blank" stated Ino. Kabuto nods and says "Exactly, that's just a safety measure. Once I out a little chakra into them, the info appears. But it has to be done just right or nothing will happen. Don't want to wrong person getting them, ya know."

Kabuto then pours a small amount of chakra into the cards and images and words appear of him and his two teammates. "As you can see, in addition to a person's name and face, the cards also hold other details. Their age, what team their on, how many mission that team has done as well as mission rank. And it contains a list of all known jutsu they have learned" added Kabuto.

"Do you only have info on us Leaf nin, or do you have info on the other teams here as well?" asked Shikamaru. "Actually, I do have info on all teams present. I was able to get a list of all teams coming and was able to get info on them as well. I don't know everything, just what can be accessed through the network that links the Hidden Villages together. So, do you have anyone you want to look at personally?" asked Kabuto as he looked at Shikamaru.

"Not really, I was just curious is all" says Shikamaru as he looks over the other teams who had gone back to doing their own thing. "I do" said Sasuke as he stepped forward. "Do you have any info on Gaara of the Sand?" Kabuto raised and eyebrow and said "Gaara huh? Well, let's see what I have. Any reason why you want to check him out?"

"I ran into him a few days ago while he was playing around with some idiot's" said Sasuke, getting a "Hey" shout from Naruto and Tenten. "And I was just curious about his abilities. The one that allows him to control sand to be more precise" he added. Kabuto reached into his pocket and dug around till he pulled out another card and unsealed it.

"OK, let's see what it says. Wow, that's pretty impressive. His team has been active for a year now and they already have over twenty A-rank mission's completed. And they have never done d or C-ranked mission at all with only two B-ranked to go with the A-ranked. Boy, sound like his team is all business when it comes to missions, huh?" said an impressed Kabuto.

To say that everyone, even Sasuke and Neji, were both stunned and impressed was no exaggeration. "Damn, we'd be dead against a group like that" said Kiba. Sakura smirked and said "Maybe you would be, but Sasuke could handle them." Kiba was about to retort, but Shino stops him by placing his hand on Kiba's mouth and shaking his head at Kiba, letting him know to just drop it.

"Oh, and one more things. Seeing as you guys are new here, a word of warning. If any of you have any doubts about doing this now, it's best to just leave now. Me and my team have taken this test three times already, so that tells you that making it to the end and becoming Chunin alone is very difficult. But more often than not, over have to teams that move on from the first part of the exam don't live to have a second go of it should they fail" said a very serious Kabuto.

Off to the side, the Sound nin Dosu frowns under his bandage wrapped face and says "Listen to that guy, talking all high and mighty like that. It really annoys me." Next to him, his teammate Zaku grins and asked in a whisper "Want me to give him a wake up call?" Dosu shakes his head and says "No, I want to do this one personally. What say you, Kin?"

The girl doesn't respond as she has her total focus on a particular person near to Kabuto. "Kin? Ah man, she's ignoring us again. And check were she's looking. It's that blond haired kid with the sword and.....what ever that is on his head. I think Kin's got herself a wittle boyfrie...IIIIEEEEEE" squeaks Zaku suddenly as Kin comes to life and kicks him between the legs.

"Shut up, I was just curious about him. Nothing more" she says with anger in her voice. "Why?" asked Dosu. Kin shrugs and says "None of your business." 'I just feel some sort of weird power coming from him. From that dark haired girl as well' she mentally added. Dosu sighs and says "Fine, just take care of the mess you just made. I'm going to go say hello."

With that, Dosu dissapears and reappears next to Kabuto with his right arm swing a punch at him. "What...?" says Kabuto suddenly as he dodges back and avoids the attack just barely. Looking at Dosu, Kabuto ask "OK, what's your problem? One on one fights don't happen until....urk" he stops as his glasses suddenly crack and he falls to his knees and begins to vomit.

"Kabuto, are you alright?" asked Naruto as he bends down and places a hand on his back. After a moment, Kabuto nods and gets back to his feet. "OK, how did you do that?" he asked. Dosu pulls the lengthy sleeve on his right arm up to reveal a device with holes in it. "Ah, I get it now. Your from that new Sound Village I've heard about. And I'm guessing that's one of those sound weapons you guys use?"

Dosu nods and says "You should be thanking me. I only had it on a low setting. If needed, I can make it strong enough to cause your head to explode if I get close enough." Kabuto nods and says "Thanks for the warning. I'll try to keep that in mind in the future."

Just then, a large blast of smoke fills the front of the room and several people dressed in gray jump suits appear along with a man wearing a black leather long coat. "Alright, sorry for the delay in our arriving, We shall now begin the first part of the Chunin Exam's. Now on to the first order of business. Everyone come up here and take a slip of paper from the box. It will have a number on it. Once you have a slip, find the seat with that number and sit down. Once everyone is settled, I'll explain everything" said the central man.

As everyone started to move to get their slip, Naruto turns to his team and says "Well guys, this is it. Good luck out there." The girls nod as Tenten says "You too, just don't make us look bad." "Naruto, I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself" adds Hinata. Naruto nods as they go to get their slips and then find their seats.

Ten minutes later, everyone is seated as the central man says "Alright, let's get started. My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be your Procter for the first part of the Chunin Exam. Seeing as we have some first timers here today, I will explain some things."

He waited for a moment to make sure everyone was listening. Satisfied, Ibiki continued. "The exams are broken up into three parts. The first part which your taking now is a written test. Now some of you might wonder what this is for, all I'll say right now is that it is important and I will explain the reason why after it is over. Any question's so far?"

Seeing no one raise a hand, Ibiki moved to the next thing. "This test will last one hour total. You may use any means you can think of to answer the questions. But there are limits. As you can see, there are several people who are stationed around the room who will be watching you. If you make it obvious that you are obtaining information from another, you will be penalized two points total as a result."

"Now, everyone will be given ten points total at the start of this test. For ever attempt at cheating that is caught by my people, you will loose two points like I said. Get caught five times, you fail the test. Further more, you and your teammates, regardless of their own successes here, will be expelled from the room and will all have failed. There is a reason for this as well which I will explain later. Now, I shall hand out the test. Do not begin till I say so or you and your team will be failed immediately."

As Ibiki begins to walk around and hand the test out, Naruto looks around to see where his team is. It's then he catches sight of the person sitting next to him. "Hello, my names Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" The girl looks at him and then looks back. "Um, hello I said. Geez, can't you say something?"

"Yes, your being annoying. Why are you talking to me, anyways?" asked the girl. Naruto looks away and says "Sorry, just trying to be friendly seeing as we are sitting next to each other. Never mind my intro." For a moment, nothing happens until... "My name is Kin from the Hidden Sound Village. Sorry for being rude, but I'm not use to people trying to be nice to me."

"It's cool. I'm not use to people being nice to me either, apart from my team a a select few" says Naruto. He tries to think of something else to talk about, but his mind goes blank for some reason as he looks at her. 'Boy, she doesn't strike me a the social type. But she is cute. Not as cute as Hinata, but still cute none the less' he adds mentally.

A few minutes later, Ibiki finishes handing them out and says "OK, the test begins now. Good luck and don't get crazy as your futures are all on the line here." With the go ahead to start, all the Genin took the test in hand and turned it over to begin their work. 'OK, let's see what I have to deal with' thought Naruto as he turned his over.

As Naruto took a good look at it, his heart suddenly sank and his eyes went wide with shock. Kin took a moment to glance in his direction and saw the panic on his face. 'Oh come on, surely it can't be that difficult' she thought as she returned to looking at hers and then began to write the answer's down.

As Naruto finished reading over the question's, one very obvious thing popped into his mind.

'I...I can't read anything on this page. It's written in a whole other language that I don't know' his mind cried out is despair at how his and his team's chances of becoming Chunin just went crashing to the ground hard and fast.

**RMN**

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Naruto has got quite a problem. His test is written in an unknown language. How will he pass the test if he doesn't even know what he's being asked? And when the second part of the exams arrives, so to does a vicious storm. All that and an unexpected (or not) betrayal._

_be here for the next RMN:_ **Storm Forest**

**Rave Omake**

**The Other Heir's to the Rave**

Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Lee stood before the 3rd Hokage as he finished double checking the information on the piece of paper before him. Satisfied that he had it memorized, he placed it down on the desk, then looked seriously at the four Genin before him.

"I'm sure you four are wondering why I have called you here today" said Sarutobi as he tried to anticipate their reactions to what he was about to say.

"You can say that again, old man. This is cutting into my daily routine" said Kiba. "Like what, finding the nearest fire hydrant to mark your territory with?" asked Sakura with a grin. "Why you, how would you like it if I marked you?" yelled Kiba who started to pull his pants off, but Lee stopped him before he could.

"Kiba, that's really gross" said Ino, not that she wouldn't have laughed at seeing Sakura being given a golden shower by Kiba. ""This is not the time for this. We are here for a reason, so we should find out what that reason is" added Lee. Kiba finally calmed down as Sarutobi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, the reason you're here is because you four have been discovered to be decendent's of people who were allies of the Rave Master Haru Glory. And seeing As Naruto is decended from Haru on his mother's side, I felt you should all know so you could make the choice on if you want to help him on his quest or not."

Seeing as they were listening, Sarutobi continued. "Ino, you have been discovered to be related the legendary film director Go and his girlfriend Rosa, a famous actress from the days of the Kingdom Wars." At hearing that, Ino squeals in excitement as she yells out "I knew it, I just knew it. I knew I was movie star material as I have always had both the looks and the talent. Hollywood, here I come."

Sakura roles her eyes and thinks 'That Ino-pig, a movie star in the making? Hah, maybe if it's a campy comedy. Wait, I must be descended from royalty. That's the only possible outcome for me. Hah, that will show Ino who's better in every way.'

"Kiba, we have learned that you are descended from.......the Jiggle Butt Bandit's" says Sarutobi who holds back a laugh at Kiba's expression of shock and horror. "What? I....I'm descended from a gang of....butt bandit's?" Sakura starts laughing hard as she says "That's perfect for you, Kiba. I can see you walking around in skin tight purple colored spandex with a big rump and shaking that rump at your opponent's."

Kiba growls and is about to strangle Sakura when Sarutobi says "Sakura, you are the decedent of.....Lazenby." Sakura's laughing stops quickly as both Kiba and Ino start laughing. "Sakura....is related to that retard?" says Ino as she has to hold her sides from all the laughing she's doing.

"And I thought I was unlucky. Being related to Lazenby is the worst thing that could have happened. He walked around witha pair of robo arms attached to his waist, giving him four arms. He would talk about justice and being a hero, but would suffer a case of the runs and be in the bathroom when ever a fight broke out. That's perfect for you" adds an hysterical Kiba.

Sakura walks over into a corner and curls into the fetal position as she says over and over in a quiet voice "I'm a runs girl, I'm a runs girl?" Lee looks at the Hokage and asked "And what about me? Who am I descended from?" Sarutobi smiles as he says "You Lee? Why, your the heir of.....WARNING, THIS OMAKE HAS RUN OUT OF ROOM. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!

_next omake: Tenten gives NaruHina a little push and gets dragged along for the ride. A what-if senario if you will._


	15. Storm Forest

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master.

A/N: Before I begin, I want to talk about Sakura. Yeah, I know. Hold back the boos until I finish as I want to talk about two key things I feel must be mentioned. This are my own personal opinions and I'd like to know if you agree or not.

1. Sakura and the academy: I believe Sakura didn't want to be a ninja originally. Given the fact we only saw Sakura training twice in the manga (the tree climbing exercise and the med nin training) back in act 1, it would appear that she wasn't one to train unless it was team training with Kakashi. And let's face it, Kakashi was shown to be really lazy, so I doubt they did much in the way of group training.

In fact, outside of the tree climbing exercise, it seems hard to believe there was any other group training done because Kakashi seemed interested in training Sasuke alone. And even during the tree climbing training, Sakura got in on the first try (because of her good chakra control) and she didn't appear to much after that first time except watch Sasuke.

Now, we have seen Naruto train alone or with substitute teacher's (Ebisu and Jiraiya) and Sasuke either training alone or with Kakashi. But we never saw Sakura training by herself or with anyone else, which makes you wonder if she ever bothered to train herself at all or if she just went about doing the usual girl things (shopping and thinking about her crush).

Having said that and assuming that I am right, why then did Sakura join the academy if she wasn't interested in training and actually being a good ninja? Simple, it was because of Sasuke. She knew he would be in the academy, so she joined as well so she could see him more often and maybe be noticed by him and become his girlfriend and learm more about him.

2. Sakura and her friendship with Naruto: Back in chapter three, we got a taste of just how much Sakura hated Naruto at the time. Now, it's obvious that they are good friends now (maybe even best friends), but did Sakura decide to become friends with Naruto back in chapter three because it was the right thing to do? I seriously doubt it.

Think (and/or go back and re-read the chapter) about what she said to Naruto (while he was disguised as Sasuke) about how she felt about Naruto at the time and her feelings for Sasuke. Then go and look at what was said between her and the real Sasuke and what Sakura said to herself after that. Does it seem like Sakura was ready to become a friend to Naruto because it was the right thing to do?

The answer (or, at least, my answer) is no. She didn't decide to become his friend because it was the right thing to do, but rather because of Sasuke. Sakura probably felt that if she was nicer to Naruto and even became friends with him, that would make her more favorable in Sasuke's eyes and he might be willing to give her a chance.

In both cases, it was for Sasuke that led her to do the things she has done in her life. I'll talk more next chapter.

Now, for the real reason you come here. Let's get this chapter started...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 15: Storm Forest**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were sitting in a small room have some breakfast together while they talked about the exams. "So, I here that Ibiki is the proctor for the first part of the exam" said Kakashi as he leaned back and began to read his Make Out Paradise book."

Asuma couldn't help but laugh at hearing that before he said "Oh boy, I feel sorry for our kids. Ibiki is going to rip them apart." Kurenai looked up from the drink she was sipping and looked at the two older guys and said "What do you mean? I know Ibiki is head of the interrogation squad, but surely he wouldn't use his skills on Genin."

"You'd be surprised" said Asuma as he thought on what the kids must be going through right now.

"Kurenai, your still new as a Jonin, so you probably don't know all that much about him yet. But I won't try to sugar coat the truth about him with lies. Ibiki is a devious bastard who won't hesitate to mentally scar anyone, even children if he has to" said Kakashi.

"Are you serious? What will he do to them?" asked Kurenai.

Asuma sighed as he said "Knowing Ibiki, he'll probably psych them out and might even go so far as to tell them that they can cheat."

This catches Kurenai by surprise as she says "But why would he do that? I thought that realizing that you could cheat four times with out being kicked out from the exams was part of the written test. Why tell them?"

Kakashi looks up from his book and smiles beneath his mask. "Simple, by telling them that they can cheat, he's practically daring them to cheat. Those who are smart will realize the danger in this. They know that cheating is an option, but they will also realize that the other examiner's in the room will be watching them like hawks. That will scare them into taking a chance on cheating because they fear that they will screw up and get both them and their teammates kicked out."

Kurenai's eyes widen in realization at what this means as she says "So, in other words..."

"That's right, Kurenai. What he's doing to them is nothing more than playing..." starts Asuma.

"Mind games with them, and Ibiki is a master of mind games" finishes Kakashi.

The sudden sound of thunder outside signifies the sudden growth of tension she now feels for her team.

(test room)

Each of the Genin in the room were doing the best the could to answer the hard questions the saw written on the test before them. Some were lucky enough to already be smart enough to know the answers, others knew that they would have to cheat if they wanted to pass the test. Problem was that many were to afraid of being caught after what they had been told to start doing it right off.

Those who were able to find confidence in their abilities started off with out any trouble. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and started to copy the movements of a guy a few rows ahead of him. Neji had his Byakugan to let him see what he what was needed to be seen. Ino smiled as she watched Sakura write on her paper from the row behind her.

'I'll just wait till she's done, then I'll jump into her body and get what I need. It's a good thing I've been practicing my jutsu recently and can now jump with out speaking the name of the jutsu. Though I have to admit, jumping into her body makes my skin crawl. I'll feel like I had my chest shrunk or something. Then I'll jump into Chouji and help him, though the feeling of being over weight doesn't sit well with me either' she thought.

Tenten glanced upwards at the small set up she had managed to make in a moment when Ibiki wasn't looking. She knew the some, if not all, of the other examiners probably saw her do this. But seeing as she had figured out what the game was, she wasn't worried. After all, this was only one single act of cheating. She was in no danger of loosing any more points.

As she finished using the nearly invisible wires to finish adjusting the mirror so she could see other test, she failed to notice Lee was positioned behind her and he had seen her make her move and was now glancing up ever few moments to get his own answers written down.

'Yosh, thanks for your unintended help Tenten. The power of youth surely flows through you' he thought to himself.

Hinata, meanwhile, was having a serious inner conflict with herself. 'What am I going to do? I have to pass this test or Naruto and Tenten will fail. I know the answer to two of these questions, but I will need to use my Byakugan to get the rest of them. But what if I caught and get them expelled? Naruto would never forgive me.'

She looked to her left and saw Naruto a few rows in front of her and blushed. 'Naruto, he looks so cool and confident. I bet he already has all the answers written down. I can't fail him. I have to use my blood limit with out being seen.' Up till this point, Hinata had usually needed to make hand sighs in order to activate her eyes true power. But she was to unsure of being able to do it now.

'Alright Hinata, you have to make a brake through here and now. I have to activate my Byakugan through just thinking about it like Neji and father can. I can do this, I know I can do this. And I will...for Naruto.' Hinata closed her eyes and through all concentration into doing this as she channeled chakra into her eyes. She pushed hard, harder than she ever had.

And finally, she mentally yelled out 'BYAKUGAN.' Immediatetly, veins popped out around her eyes. She opened them and saw that it had worked. She mentally cheered herself as she could now see what she needed to. 'Don't worry Naruto, I won't let you down' she thought as she began to write the answers down on the test.

Little did she know, that Naruto was a nervous reck at present. He kept going over and over the test in the hopes of finding that he was wrong. That he could read it and all these weird symbols were just his nerves playing tricks on him. But try as he might, he still couldn't make heads or tails of them.

'Aw man, this is just great. Nobody said anything about it being in another language. And yet, nobody else seems to be having trouble with it. Am I the only one who got a test like this? This stinks. Even after all that I have done, there are still people out to make sure I fail' he mentally proclaimed as he felt himself loosing hope.

Next to him, Kin couldn't help but feel Naruto's tension which was really distracting her own train of thought. 'Oh come on, sure it can't be that hard? He must be able to answer at least one question on his own. And I'm sure he has to be smart enough to be able to cheat at least a little. Other wise, he wouldn't have made it as a ninja to begin with.'

She wasn't sure why, but she found herself looking over at his test and her eyes froze in shock as she realized what was troubling him. 'What the hell? His test is all gibberish. And what the hell kind of writing is that? Looks like something you'd see in one of those ancient ruin like places.'

"Naruto, what's up with that test of yours? Mine and everyone else isn't like that" she said to him in a whisper.

Naruto turned to look at her ever so slightly and replied in his own whisper "It isn't? Man, I knew it. Someone is still out to get me."

Kin wanted to ask what he meant by that, but chose not to. Instead, she said "Go and tell that Ibiki guy about this. Maybe you were given something that wasn't meant to be seen by any of us."

Naruto thought about it, but then shook his head. "As much as I like to, how can we be sure he isn't the one responsible for doing this? If I go and ask him about it, I could end up getting my team kicked out."

Kin understands his reasoning. And even though it goes against her current nature, she decides to help him. "Here, just look off my test and copy the answers down. That way, you'll still pass in the end."

For a few seconds, Naruto is tempted to take her up on her offer, but then he sees a examiner writing something down and decides against it. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't. For one, it would put your team in danger of being kicked out as well as mine. And two, what if my questions are different than yours are? I could still get my team kicked out for that as well."

Kin nods as she looks back to her own test. 'Well, he does have a point there. Still, it's strange. No guy I have ever met has been that considerate to me. It's strange to meet some one who actual is concerned for me.'

"Also, thank you for the offer" adds Naruto.

Kin's head jerks back to looking at him in shock. Did he just thank her? Her of all people? That was definitely something that had never happened to her before. In the past, back in her home village, she had always been made to do stuff for others and she did them with out complaint. But once she was done, she would always be yelled at for not doing a good enough job. Not even Orochimaru, who had saved her from that life, had ever been nice to her. She was a tool to him and she knew it and accepted that as your destiny.

'He thanked me? But why? No one has ever said that to me before, not even HIM' she mentally said as she remembered a certain person from her past that she had cared about. The only person she had cared about in all her life. She looked back at Naruto and felt her cheeks become warmer.

'What? Am I blushing? No way, that's impossible. There's no way I could ever care about some one. After all, I'm just lord Orochimaru's weapon and weapons don't have the abbility to feel anything' she thought as she looked away. Meanwhile, Naruto found himself right back at square one. 'Man, what am I going to do here?'

As the test went on, Several teams failed to keep themselves well enough hidden from the cheating business and were immediately excused. As the time neared forty five minutes, the tension in the room was quickly growing as all those who had managed to make it this far were wondering what would be revealed as the tenth question.

Naruto glanced up at the clock and felt more panic come over him as he saw he had only twenty minutes left. He was all but ready to admit defeat when he felt Plue poking him on the head. His eyes looked up as he whispered out "What si it Plue?" Plue pointed to the paper and said "Puun, pu-puun."

Naruto looked down and saw nothing had changed. He looked back up and said "I don't get it. Why are you pointing at it?" Plue simply kept indicating his want for Naruto to look at the paper. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto returned to looking at it, all the while thinking 'OK, I don't get what he wants me to do. Wait, does Plue understand this?'

He looks back up and says quietly "Plue, can you read it?" Plue nods which makes Naruto even more confused. 'OK, how can Plue understand it? I mean, the only languages he knows are either the one we all use now or dead langu.....wait, it can't be.' Naruto looks at the paper again, this time with more intensity as he gives the words a good hard look.

'Now that I think about it, I think I've seen this writing before. Wait, is this....Symphonian? It is, it's exactly the same as the stuff in the Rave codex. Alright, I finally know what language this is.....and that absolutely does not help me at all' he thinks as he becomes even more depressed.

Another tap on his head gets him back to lloking at Plue who makes a round shape with his paws. 'OK, now what? Let's see, he's making a round shape with his hands. What could he.....wait, that's it. The Rave of Knowledge.' Naruto reaches up and places a hand over his vest pocket that the Rave is in as he closes his eyes.

'Rave, I know this is a weird request. But I need your help. Before me is a test written in Symphonian. I don't how it is, but I do know that I need to be able to know and understand what it says so me and my friends can pass this test we're taking. Please, grant me your wisdom and help me to answer and beat this challenge before me. Please' he pleads mentally to the Rave.

Giving all his focus to it, he calls out to the Rave for guidance, and the Rave responds as it begins to glow in his pocket. Kin feels a sudden surge of energy for just a second and looks over to Naruto and ask "Hey, did you just...Naruto?" She looks at him as he opens his eyes. She can see a blank expression on his face as he looks down at the test.

'Hey, what's up with him? It looks like he's a zombie now' she thinks to herself.

As Naruto looks at the test, all the questions have now become obvious to him. He begins to read the questions off one by one in his mind as his hand seems to move on its own to write the answers down.

_Name the two powers at war with one another during the Kingdom Wars?:_Symphonia and Raregroove.

_Name the two Kingdoms secret weapons used during the war?:_Dark Bring of Raregroove and Holy Bring of Symphonia.

_What is the name of the girl with special magic that was unique to her?:_Resha Valentine.

_What was the name of that girl's magic?:_Etherion.

_What was the special name given to the girl's ultimate creation?:_ Rave.

_Name the two warrior's who would use that power to save the world?:_Shiba and Haru.

_Name the weapon used by the two warrior?s:_ Ten Powers.

_What was the destructive force that decimated one tenth of the planet called?:_ Overdrive.

_What is the name of the legendary land spoken of in myths and legends?:_ Star Memory.

After that, Naruto stopped writing as the tenth question was unseen to him. He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to Kin who asked "Hey, are you alright? You seemed really out of it for a moment."

Confused, Naruto says "I did? I can't remember. One minute I was thinking hard about something, and the next....." Kin looks at his test, then back at him and says "Well, what ever happened, it obviously helped you with your test seeing as you answered what ever the nine questions are."

Naruto looked back and saw that she was right. 'Did I really answer them? Did Rave help me like I asked? Then why can't I remember what the test says? Why can't I understand it now?' However, before he could think more on it, a voice rang out over all the remaining Genin that called them to attention.

"Alright, it is now forty five minutes into the test. It is now time to reveal the tenth question. But before I do that, there is something I must say" said Ibiki. He knew it was time for the final mind game. The question was; who would survive it and advance to the next round.

**RMN**

Everyone gave Ibiki their full attention, figuring that he was going to tell them what the tenth question was. Once he was certain that everyone was listening, Ibiki finally decided to speak to them.

"All of you that still remain, I wish to congratulate you all for making it this far. But now that the time for the tenth question has arrived, there is something you need to know. As of this moment, all of the points you have earned thus far are irrelevant to the test now."

This took everyone by surprise. "Wait, you mean that the last forty five minutes meant nothing? Then what was the point in doing it" yelled Kiba in frustration. Several others nodded in agreement at that. "SILENCE" shouted Ibiki, which silenced everyone who had started to mumble complaints.

"You already know the reason why the last forty five minutes was important. It was to test if you could gather information from an enemy with out being detected. Since all of you still here passed that test, you can now be given one final challenge to see what you are truly made of. That is why there is something important you must do first."

Everyone kept quite as they awaited Ibiki's next speech. "Now, if there is anyone who feel that they won't be able to answer the tenth question, I suggest you leave this room right now. And that goes for your entire team as well. If you choose to stay and fail to answer the final question. Not only will you fail the exam, but both you and your teammates will never be allowed to take the Chunin Exam's again. You'll remain Genin forever."

The stunned and shocked looks on every ones faces was priceless to Ibiki. "You have three minutes to decide. Just keep in mind that your choice will affect both you and your teams futures with in the ninja community forever."

Right away, several people stood up and made their way to the exit. Words of "sorry" and "it's alright" could be heard as several teams left the room. Both Hinata and Tenten looked at Naruto and wondered what they should do. 'Naruto, a part of me wants to withdraw for the sake of the team. But I fear that you'll be mad at me for doing so. That's why I'll let you make the choice for us' thought Hinata.

'OK idiot, what will be our future? I'm leaving it in your hands' thought Tenten. Meanwhile, Naruto was having trouble breathing as he thought 'What do I do? I can't just run away from this. But, what if I can't answer the question? I don't want my team to suffer. Maybe it would be better to just leave for now. After all, there' always the next one in six months...right?'

He closed his eyes as he began to raise his hand. Off to the side, Kin gave him a sad glance as she thought 'I guess I can't blame him. I'm tempted to leave myself, but I know for sure that lord Orochimaru will kill me for doing that.'

As Naruto's hand is almost up, an image flashes into his mind. An image of a clear blue sky. 'What...what is this? Why am I seeing this now?'

Rave Master, remember what it means; a clear blue sky. Just believe in yourself and everything will work out.

'That voice, I've heard it before but from where' thought Naruto. He then smiles as he says quietly to himself. "That's right, I can't leave this now. I have to believe in myself, my team, and everything else. If I leave now, then I won't make any progress in my mission. This is a challenge that I have to face and defeat for the future of the world."

Kin hears him and says "Naruto, what are you..." Before she can finish, Ibiki buts in and says "Well kid, are you staying or going?"

Naruto's response is to slam his hand down hard on the desk and says aloud "No way. I've come this far and I can't allow myself to back down now. Sure, there is risk in staying. But I chose to live a life full of risk when I became a ninja. If I back down now, then what was the point of coming here to begin with. If I fail, then that means that this was as far as I was meant to go. But if I leave now, then I will always look back with regret on this moment and wonder what could have been if I stayed. So sorry buddy, you ain't getting rid of me that easily."

Off to the side, Hinata smiles happily ay hearing that while Tenten just shakes her head, then smiles as well. Through out the room, all the other Genin have found their confidense and have decided to stay as well. Even Sasuke looks at Naruto and thinks 'He really is an idiot. But for once, I agree with him. Does that mean hell froze over?'

Seeing the look of determination and conviction in every ones eyes, Ibiki realizes that no one else will walk away. "OK, are all of you sure you wish to stay?" Seeing them all nod, Ibiki walks back a few steps and says "Alright, then I guess I should say one final thing...."

"YOU ALL FAIL!"

"WHAT????" shouts every single person in the room.

Ibiki starts laughing hard at the look on their faces as he says "Kidding. Now that was a mind game and you all fell for it big time." He stops laughing after a minute, then says "I was lying, you all pass. Congratulations. Now, I guess I should tell you why I did things the way I did."

"Wait, what about the tenth question?" asked Ino.

"That's a good question. And the answer is that you all are the answer to the tenth question. The question was who would have the courage to take a risk and move on to the next round. All of you that decided to stay became my answer to that question."

"The what was the point of the whole test then?" asked Zaku.

"Simple, like I said before, you could all cheat if you wanted. On many ninja missions, you will be expected to gather intel on the enemy during the mission to better prepare yourselves for the task at hand. In essence, you are cheating because you are getting info on the enemy with out giving them the same info about you in return. The ten point element I through in was simply to unnerve you all. If you failed to keep those points, it shows that you have yet to develop the necessary skills needed to be a Chunin, and you shouldn't be here now."

"So it was all just to see how good we could be when it comes to gather intel? The what about the tenth question then?" asked Kankuro.

"Again, it's simple. On some missions, you'll be expected to gather intel that can risk both you and your teams safety. I wanted to see if you could do that. That's another thing Chunin have to be willing to do. After all, being a shinobi is a life of never ending risk. If you want to play it safe, then you have no right to be a ninja. Everything was both a test to see what you could do and a mind game on my part to see what you could handle in a stress filled environment since you'll have to deal with that on missions as well. Now, it's time to begin the next part of the exams."

Just then, Naruto feels a cold chill run up his spine which makes him shake. "Hey, what's wrong now?" asked Kin.

"I just had a very bad feeling come over me. It felt like...." started Naruto, till another voice broke in.

"I'll take it from here, Ibiki" says a familiar voice from the sode door.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock as Anko enters the room. "Oh no, not her. Anyone but her" he says as he lowers himself down into his chair in hopes of hiding. "Who's that?" asked Kin. "She...is the devil" replies Naruto, which causes Kin to become worried as well, though she doesn't know why.

Ank looks over everyone and then looks at Ibiki and says "Bigger crowd than I expected. Are you going soft om me?

Ibiki shakes his head and says "We have ourselves an excellent group this time. I have a feeling they will go far."

Anko waves that off and says "Sure, if you say so. It doesn't matter anyways. By the time I'm done with them, half of them will be done for." Hearing that makes several of the gathered Genin shake a little.

"Alright you littl maggots, come with me. We're going for a little walk outside" says Anko as she turns back to the door.

"Wait, we're going outside?" But it's starting to rain out" said Sakura as she pointed to the window.

Anko looks back and says "So, shinobi do missions in all types of weather. If your afraid of a little rain, then drop out. Being a ninja isn't all that glamorous a life, so don't act like it is." And with that, Anko exits the room. As everyone gets up to follow, Naruto glances back at his test and notices that a tenth question has appeared.

"What the?" he says as he looks at it and finds that he can actually read it. "Hey Naruto, come on. Your team is waiting for you" says Kin. Naruto looks up and says "Oh right. Well, lets get out of here then." As they walk, Kin decides to ask "So, who's this Anko woman anyways?"

Naruto doesn't hear her as he thinking about the question. 'What did that mean? Who is the Forbidden King? Never heard of that guy before.' "Hey Naruto, did you hear me?" asked an annoyed Kin. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

As they all leave, Ibiki walks over to Naruto's seat and picks up his paper. "Strange kid, wonder how he answered?" He looks at the test and freezes as he sees the weird writing on it. "What the hell...? he thinks as he goes over it. Naruto's answers he can read, but not the questions. "How did this happen? Just what is going on here?" he says to himself as he heads off to see the Hokage about this sudden event.

**RMN**

Ever about fifteen minutes of walking, Anko and the assembled Genin stood before a massively fenced wall with equally large doors every thirty feet part from each other with the words Training Ground #46 written above each door. The sound of rumbling thunder from above and the ever strengthening rains pelted the youths and making some shiver from the sudden cold they felt.

Anko turned around and looked upon everyone as she said "Alright runts, we have arrived at the location of the second part of the exams. I'm sure you can read the name of this place above the door behind me, but this place is also known as the Forest of Death. It is a training ground normally used to educate Anbuu agents, but it is also used for the Chunin Exams when ever they are held here. I'm Anko and I will be your Procter for this test."

Naruto looked at Hinata and Tenten and whispered "Boy, everyone is screwed now. There's no telling what sadistic schemes that crazy woman has cooking up for us." Before they could respond, Naruto feels a sharp pain on his cheek. He reaches up and places a finger over the spot. Pulling his finger away, he finds a small amount of blood on it.

He tenses immediately as Anko appears behind him and holds him in place as she leans in and licks his wound and moans slightly in satisfaction as she taste his blood on her tongue. Tenten and Hinata back away, unsure of what to do. "Why Naruto, it's not nice to talk about people when they can't hear you. Maybe I should take you into the forest; just the two of us alone for a little while."

Naruto jumps away and shouts out "Hell no, I'd rather dies by being eaten by wild animals than being alone with an extremely wild animal like you." Anko smiles as she walks back to her previous spot and says "Well, you might get your wish" which earns a "huh?" from Naruto and several others that are present.

Anko clears her throat and says "Alright, this is how things are gonna go down. As you can see over to my left, there are three stands set up with cloth set over them for privacy. Before you enter the forest, all teams will enter one of those tents and will be given a scroll and number. This scroll and number are part of the test. So, any questions so far?"

When no response came, Anko continued. "Once ever team has been given a number and scroll, you will all proceed to the gate that's number matches the one you were given. When the gates open, you may enter and that's were the fun will begin." Seeing as they had seen Anko's idea of fun, many shuddered at what she would consider fun in the forest.

"Once inside the forest, you all have seventy two hours, aka three days, to make it to the tower at the center of the forest. Normally, this would not be hard seeing as a direct run will get you there in twelve hours. But the test is not quite so simple. This is were the scrolls come into play people."

"Now, we have two types of scrolls; a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. In order for you an your team to advance to the next round, you must have both types of scroll. As you can now quess, this is why I said I will be cutting you all down in half as only half of you can move on after this. And in order to get the other scroll. Well, I guess you all will have to fight for them."

Shikamaru stepped forward and asked "So basically, we have to fight each other to get the scroll we need to pass. And I'm guessing one team at a time to get a scroll is meant to keep us from knowing who has what scroll, am I right?"

Anko nods and says "Bingo, spiky head. Since none of you will know who has which scroll, it will make finding them harder. And also, anything goes when it comes to getting the scroll you need. It was for this reason you all had to sign off on this before entering as some of you will likely be badly injured or even killed during this part of the exam. Just go wild and have fun."

Sasuke grinned at knowing he didn't have to hold back. "So, do all we have to worry about is the other teams, or are there other surprises in there for us to deal with?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing to big. Just the hungry man eating plants and animals that naturally live here. And I don't joke about either. Also, be wary of the traps set up tp test Anbuu as well. I can't remember if they were turned off or not. But, better to be safe than sorry. Now, every team get in line so you can receive your scroll and number. The sooner we begin, the sooner I can get out of this rain." Everyone glares at her for saying that.

Twenty minutes of rain soaking later, every team has their scroll and are once again gathered before Anko. "Alright, now all of you proceed to your assigned doors and await them to be opened. I'll see half of you at the tower in three days. Also, unlike the written test, you are NOT required to have everyone on your team with you to move on. It is recommend, but not required to pass. And one final word of advice, don't going dying out there. It makes me look bad."

As all the teams began to walk to their designated door, Naruto saw Kin walking a little ways away from her teammates and he walked over to her. "Hey, Kin" he said, catching her attention. She stops and looks at him and says "What is it?" Normally, she would have been irritated by being interrupted, but there was something about Naruto she couldn't help but admire.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. Well, good luck and see you at the tower" he said. "Umm, sure? To you too I guess" she replied. Naruto nodded, then ran off to rejoin his team. Kin stood there, unsure of what to think. Was Naruto act of being nice to her legitimate? This was something she had never experienced before.

"So Kin, it looks like you and your new boyfriend are getting along fine. To bad its a doomed romance" says Zaku with a laugh as he and Dosu walk up to he. Kin's response was to turn around fast and plant her fist into his face, sending him flying back. "Screw you, moron. Like I would ever allow myself to fall in love. Love is a fools desire and I gave up and that years ago."

Dosu looks at Zaku, then back at Kin and says "True, given your past and all. Still, you and that Leaf nin do seem to be growing closer. Care to tell us something?" Kin looks at him with irritation on her face as she says "It was nothing. He just wished me luck is all. Don't ask me why though, he's just some weird guy who I was sitting by during the test."

Dosu nods and the three of them walk towards their gate. As Kin walks, she thinks 'Besides, I learned my lesson a long time ago about friendship and love. In the end, everyone betrays everyone else and I won't make that mistake again.'

(with Team 7)

"Hey Naruto, why'd you go talk to that girl? Something going on we should know about?" asked Tenten with a sly grin on her face. Naruto shook his head and said "No, just wanted to wish her luck is all. She seems like a good person and isn't part of the exams about making friendships with other villages?"

Tenten nods and says "Good point, I guess." Naruto starts to walk, then stops and says "And besides...." Hinata,who is holding Plue now, says "And besides what, Naruto?" Naruto looks back and Kin and says "And besides....she reminds me of me in a way. I'm not sure why, but I feel that she, like me, has had a past full of suffering throughout her life."

(with Team 8)

As they stood beside the gate they were assigned to, Shino held out his hand as several bugs landed on his hand. Kiba looked at him and said "So, did they manage to get the info despite all this rain?" Shino nods and says "Yes, I now know which team has which scroll."

Kiba smiles and says "Well, that gives us a good advantage. I doubt any of the other teams didn't think about that. So, which team has a Heaven Scroll seeing as we have the earth scroll?"

"The team to out left has an earth scroll, but the one to our right has a heaven scroll" says Shino. Kiba whoops happily as he holds out the teams scroll and says "You here that Akamaru? All we have to do is head right upon entering and we will have our scroll right away. Then we can head straight to that tower and get out of this rain." Akamaru barks happily in agreement.

Suddenly, Sakura grabs the scroll and stuff it into her pouch as Kiba turns to glare at her and says "Hey, what was that for? Give that back, pinkie." Sakura scowls at him and says "No way, and use your brain mutt boy. Chances are we are gonna have to fight. And seeing as you and Shino will be doing that, I can stay back with the scroll so we can insure it doesn't get destroyed by accident."

Kiba thinks about it, then nods as he says "I guess your right. You're to weak to be of any other use anyways." A vein pops up over Sakura's head, but she smiles and says "Your right, I am too weak. So I better keep my distance while you two fight, right?"

Kiba nods, then says "Shino, did you place a tracker beetle on those Waterfall nin we're going for?" Shino only nods as the sound of an alarm is heard and the door is heard. As the race inside, Sakura suddenly asked "So, by the way, what scroll did Sasuke's team get?"

"Sakura, I fail to see what that has to do with...." starts Shino, but Sakura interrupts him and says "Just answer the question, damn it." Shino sweat drops as he says "Heaven scroll." Sakura nods as Kiba thinks 'Damn, what was that about? Sakura must be on her period or something, not that I'm will to take a sniff test to find out.'

(few minutes later, Team Guy)

Neji, Sasuke, and Lee stand upon a high branch of a tree as Neji says "OK, here's the plan. We will spilt up and look around for any other teams. Our goal is to obtain an earth scroll so we can advance. We shall meet up back here in one hour. Is that agreeable with you two?"

Sasuke nods and says "Well, we'll get through this faster that way." 'And I won't be held down by you two as well' he mentally added. "Yosh, I agree as well. Let us go out there and get the scroll we need" proclaimed Lee. Neji sighs, then says "Alright then, break." All three of them take off in different directions as they search for the scroll they need.

(Team 7)

"Hey guys, this is a little embarrassing to say. But....um..." starts Naruto as he comes to a stop. Hinata walks up next to him and says "What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto looks at her, Plue, and Tenten and scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he says "Well, um....I have to go use the little boys room."

Tenten sighs as she says "Oh brother, I told you that power drink you chugged down during breakfast would come back to haunt you. Well, go find a bush to do your business in so we can get going. And do it away from us....far away from us if you would please." Naruto nods as he runs off to do just that.

She then looks at Hinata and says "And no peaking with your blood limit either. I know that's what your thinking about." Hinata blushes furiously at that as she tries to stammer out an objection. "Hah hah, just kidding. Well, we might as well do the same while he's gone. Plue, stay here and hold down the fort." "Puun" says Plue as both girls head off themselves.

(Team 8...again)

"Alright, this was easier than it should have been" proclaims Kiba as he holds the heaven scroll in his hands. Shino nods as he looks at the downed Waterfall team. Suddenly noticing the silence, Kiba says "Hey Sakura, where's that come back of yours? I was expecting to hear you say "Shino and his bugs did all the work." All you did was grab the scroll and shout like an idiot. Sakura...?

They both turn to where Sakura was standing and find her missing. "Huh, were the heck did she disappear to? Did she need yo use the bushes?" said Kiba as they looked around. "I doubt it. I think she might have wandered off for a different reason" said Shino as an idea popped into his head, one he didn't like.

"A different reason? What possible reason could she....oh wait, please don't tell me. Even Sakura isn't that selfish" yelled out Kiba as he suffered a sudden realization.

Shino looked at him and said "What are you thinking?" Truth was that Shino also had the same idea, he just wanted to see if Kiba had made the connection as well.

"That idiot took off to find Sasuke so she could give him our scroll That would explain why she was so adamant about knowing what scroll his team got and why she was so insistent on holding on to our original scroll. She was just waiting till the right moment to ditch us and go find Mr. High and Mighty" shouted a very pissed off Kiba.

"I agree with you" said Shino. Kiba sniffed the air, then said "Damn, can't track her with all this rain messing with my ability to smell things. Can you track her with your insect's?" Shino nods and says "I thought it strange that she wanted to hold onto the scroll after hearing about what scroll Sasuke had. So I planted a female on her."

Kiba smiles and says "Good thinking Shino. Lead the way." They started to walk, but no sooner did they pass a nearby tree, Shino suddenly stopped and bent down. "Hey Shino, what's wrong?" Shino didn't need to reply as Kiba saw him taking a small bug into hand. "I take it that's our spy?"

Shino remains quiet for a second before saying "We should start looking for Sakura and find her soon. Once we do, I wish to have a talk with her about respecting life." To anybody else, Shino sounded normal. But Kiba had been friends with Shino long enough to tell his normal speech from not normal. And he had heard the slight hint of anger in his words.

'Boy, glad I'm not Sakura now. I don't even want to think about what Shino's going to do with her' thought Kiba as they began to move away from the spot.

(Sakura)

Sakura moved quickly through the trees, clutching the scroll to her chest as tightly as possible. She was using her patented Sasuke-sense to guide her.

'Once I find Sasuke, I will give him this scroll. And if I'm lucky, maybe Sasuke will finally notice me, recognize me and my feelings and I will get one step closer to being his girlfriend. Still, is it really OK to be screwing my team over just for my own selfish reason?' she thought as she moved quickly.

_Of course, who cares about those losers. All that matters is Sasuke and helping him Nothing else but that matters. CHA_

"That's right. All that matters is Sasuke. Nothing else but that" said Sakura as she increased her speed to get to him sooner.

(Naruto)

Naruto had just finished his business and was on his way back to rejoin the others when he sensed movement nearby. Naruto reached up and grasped his sword as he said "Alright, who ever is behind that bush, show yourself."

Naruto quickly wishes he had not said that when a giant snake emerges from the bush and it quickly towers over him. "Whoa, that's a....big.....snake." Naruto pulls out his sword and then yells "I know what you might be planning to do with me, but I have no intention of becoming lunch. And now...Explosion."

Nothing happens which worries Naruto. "Huh, what the...? Explosion. Explosion, Explosion, Explosion. Damn, why isn't it working?" It is then Naruto notices that the Key Rave is not inserted into the blade, but still in his pocket with the Rave of Knowledge. "Oh yeah, forgot about that" he says sheepishly. The snake just looks at him, then hisses as it luges right at him.

"Aw snap" shouts Naruto as the snake opens its mouth to consume him.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Sakura finds Sasuke and offers him the scroll. A Grass nin arrives and interrupts them. Naruto escapes from the snakes belly and joins in the fight. And all the while, their teammates begin to look for them, each for their own personal reasons._

_be here for the next RMN:_ **Snake in the Grass**

_also, Rave Omake: Sauna Days_


	16. Snake in the Grass

I don't own Naruto or the elemenrs I take from Rave Master

A/N: OK, last chapter I said a few things about Sakura and I first want to say that I don't hate Sakura. Act 1 Sakura I didn't like all that much (for obvious reasons) and Act 2 Sakura I think is an OK character who has improved over her original self. I just don't like NaruSaku as I think she would be a bad partner for him.

Now, to what I said last chapter. I stand by what I said about both ideas. As far as the academy goes, keep these ideas in mind. One, we don't know what age kids would have to be at to start attending the academy. Two, we don't know if the academy was solely for ninja training, or if was more like a school (training to be doctors, politics, and other now ninja related duties. And three, if flower arrangement was optional or required learning for girls (as is the case in Japan in the past. Not sure if it still is though).

We know she was seven when she revealed her crush, but did she reveal it as soon as it started or did she feel like that for a while and just kept it secret till that day? In truth, her decision to become a ninja just to be closer to Sasuke is a very likely scenario given her personality back in act 1. She was smart and had good chakra control, but her obsession with Sasuke certainly brings the possibility into existence seeing how far she would go for him.

And about Sakura becoming friends with Naruto originally because of Sasuke's words and hoping it might bring her closer to Sasuke, not because it was the right thing to do is also something I believe strongly in. Taking how she viewed Naruto at the time (based on her words), I find it hard to believe she did it solely because it was the right thing to do. Sasuke indirectly telling her was a big part of her choice, that I have no doubt about. Plus, would Sakura have been as ready and willing to be his friend if anyone else had told her what Saskue told her? No, she wouldn't have because no one else mattered to her as much as Sasuke did and his opinion was all that really mattered to her, as she said that to Naruto in chpt.3.

With her training, it is true that they had to have done more than just the tree climbing exercise. But I doubt Sakura did in personal training by herself or with Kakashi with out the boys. In all honesty and prior to Sasuke's leaving, Sakura never struck me as someone who trained all that much. She was usually the one who just stayed back and watched the boys fight, only entering a fight when Gaara was attacking Sasuke (and her idea of fighting him was just to hold a kunai in hand) and wait for Gaara to come at her.

**Finally, about Sakura's actions in the last chapter.** Now, many Sakura fans would say that she would never do that. I strongly disagree as I feel that it is indeed possible for her to do that. Given how much she loves Sasuke and the fact that she isn't on his team, doesn't have Kakashi as her sensei, and her teammates are Shino and Kiba, it is possible she would do that.

First, we know she and Kiba weren't close. In the manga, she probably liked he better than Naruto in the beginning, but she wasn't on the same team as him. Seeing as she and Kiba are on the same team as well as her being frustrated by not being with Sasuke would lead her to be more negative and uncaring towards him.

With Shino, she probably was neutral towards him one way or another. But the fact that he is a living insect colony probably did weird her out some back in those days. And Sakura seems like the type of girl that got freaked out by bugs at that age. This is also how she knew about the bug Shino planted on her. She most likely guessed he had done that (by guessing at her intention's) and she was able to feel where it was and removed it. Did she kill the bug? I'll let you guys decide that one.

And finally, she has Genma as he sensei and NOT Kakashi, so she was never told that line about "those who abandon a mission are trash, but those who betray their comrades are even lower than that". That is something only Kakashi would have said as it was Obito's philosophy in life that he adopted after his death. And since Sakura had never been told that and she cared more for Sasuke than her own team, her actions are not all that surprising and are actually expected.

Well, enough of Sakura. Let's get started with this chapter.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 16: Snake in the Grass**

The crack of thunder mixed in with the pounding rain against the window brought a smile to Anko's face as she sat back and relaxed with in her home. She wouldn't be needed at the tower till the third day, so she decided to lounge around and enjoy herself. Besides, she wasn't stupid enough to be out in this weather unless needed like those brats she had sent into the forest.

And she wasn't interested in becoming sick either from being out in this weather.

"Ah, this is the life. Dango's, beer, and a comfy chair. Life just can't get any better than this. And what makes it better is knowing those twerps are probably soaked to the bone by now and wishing they had quite by now Ha ha ha. Speaking of a bone, I wonder where Zabuza is now? I could sure us a...." Before she could finish, a knock came from her door.

Cursing at having to get up, Anko placed her food and drink to the side as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it quickly and in a drunken voice said "What do you want? I busy having some fun in her."

She quickly noticed that it was an Anbuu agent wearing an owl's mask. "Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but we have something you need to look at." Anko blinked a second before saying "What is it?" The owl masked Anbuu simply turned and walked away, then stopped and said "It's better if you see it than have me explain it."

(a few minutes later)

Anko and the Anbuu agent arrived near a storage shed close to the FoD perimeter wall where they came to a stop. Anko looked around and asked "OK, so what am I suppose to be looking for here?" The Anbuu simply pointed to the shed and said "It's inside there. But brace yourself, it's a pretty gruesome sight."

Anko walked over to the shed and opened it up, a strong flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder added to the effect she had from seeing inside. Immediately, her hand went to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. What she was seeing was to disturbing to imagine. Blood soaked all of the inside of the shed with three mutilated bodies laying on the ground with their skin missing and bone, muscle, and internal organs all showing and thrown around.

Anko quickly shut the door and stepped away so to take a moment to catch her breath. Once she had calmed herself, she asked "What the hell happened?" The Anbuu shook his head and said "Honestly, we don't know for sure. We've already called for a coroner to come and pick up the bodies. Hopefully, he'll be able to find out what happened and just who those three were."

Anko looked back at the shed, and then she looked towards the forest for some reason. 'I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this.' Another strong blast of thunder in the air sent chills up her spine.

(Forest of Death)

Sasuke came to rest on a high tree branch as he took a moment to look over the area. Even with his Sharigan activated, he couldn't see anything other than the usual plant and animal life. 'Damn, still nothing. And I've been looking for forty minutes. Maybe I should head back and see if the Hyuga and that spandex freak had better luck.'

Just as he was about to turn around and head back, his eyes picked up movement coming at him from 8:00 sharp. He immediately hid himself and took a kunai into hand as he prepared to attack if necessary. 'Who is it?' he wondered as the presence got closer and closer.

Finally, the figure appeared. She came to land on a branch near the one Sasuke had just been on and she began to look around. "Sasuke, are you here?" shouted out Sakura who's Sasuke-sense had led her to this spot and she didn't feel the need to keep going at present.

Sasuke sighed as he thought 'Great, what does that annoying girl want with me now. Seriously, I need to get a restraining order put out on her and Ino just so I can have some privacy in my life. Well, might as well go see what she wants.' Sasuke stepped out of the shadows while still holding the kunai as he said in a cold voice "What do you want, Sakura?"

Sakura immediately turned to face him, her cheeks pinked and her lips turned into a warm and happy smile as she said "Sasuke, there you are. I've been looking for you for a while now." Sasuke growled in frustration as he said "What are you doing here? I don't have time for this, Sakura." Sasuke noticed her team was no where he could see or sense.

"Well I know that your team got a Heaven Scroll for this test and I..." started Sakura, but Sasuke cut in and said "And how would you know that? Did Shino use his bugs to spy on everybody?" Sakura nodded which made Sasuke growl even more. 'Damn Neji, why didn't he do that? It would have saved use some trouble.'

"And that's why I'm here now. I wanted to give you the Earth Scroll you need to pass to the third round of the Exams" said Sakura as she presented the scroll before her for Sasuke to see. Sasuke eyed it, then her suspiciously before saying "Why are you doing this? What about your team? Doesn't this make things harder for them or is this just a spare you have?"

Sakura shakes her head and says "No, this is the only Earth Scroll we have that we got to begin with. My team found the Heaven Scroll quickly and I snuck off with this one while they weren't looking. As for why I'm doing this? Well....I just want to help you Sasuke. You see, I....really.....really.....like you and I hope I can one day become your girl..."

Sasuke interrupts her again by asking "What do you want for this scroll?" He knew what she wanted, but he hoped his question would make her have second thoughts about asking for it. It worked.

"I....I don't want anything besides the want to help you make it it the third rounds. That's all, Sasuke." She said nervously as she again presented the scroll out to him. Sasuke remained still for a moment before sighing and walking towards her. He took the scroll into hand and gave it a look over before turning his back to leave. Not even thanking her for this was reason enough to stay as he didn't feel she deserved that, given what she had really done.

"Um, Sasuke?" she asked timidly. Sasuke stopped and asked "What is it?" in an annoyed voice. He kept his back to her as she built up he courage to continue. "Well, I was wondering if we could go out some time. You know, like a date or something?" Sasuke shook his head as he thought 'Why am I not surprised.'

He turned around and said "So, you do want me to repay you for this, huh? Man, I should have known this would happen. You're just like all the other girls" he said, hoping that might get her to back off and leave him alone. Instead, Sakura shook her head quickly as she said "I'm not, I swear I'm not like those other girls. I really do like you, Sasuke. I gave you that scroll because I wanted to, not to force you to do something. I was just hoping we could spend more time together and get to know each other better. That's all."

"Sorry, but I have an obligation to uphold. And I don't have time to unnecessary things like love and dating right now" said Sasuke as he went to leave again. Again, Sakura speaks up and says "I know, I know about your clan and what your brother did. I understand that now is not the right time for other things besides that. But once you get your revenge, I...."

Sasuke again turned back to look at her as he said "Yes?" Sakura cleared her throat, then said "I know that once you get your revenge against your brother, you hoe to revive your clan. But to do that, you'll need a female to bare your children and I was hoping that I can be that female. Please Sasuke, at least give me a chance to prove my worth to you."

As she looked at him with pleading eyes, his first reaction was to tell her no. After all, she was everything he hated about girls. He didn't want a girl like her and Ino, all pushy and never giving him any breathing room. If anything, he wanted a girl that would treat him the way Hinata treats Naruto, loving him but not being pushy or annoying about it.

And besides, she has betrayed her own team just to help him. He hated people like that. People who would hurt others just for their own personal gain. People like....his brother. But still......

"Alright, here's the deal Sakura. Right now, my attention is needed to be on my training so I can get revenge. Once I have and if your still interested in me, then I will give you a date or two. Beyond that, we'll have to wait and see. And just so you know, it might take me years to get my revenge."

Sakura smiled happily as she said "Thank you Sasuke. I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes, I'll wait." Sasuke sighs as he thinks 'Great, now I've done it. Maybe if I'm lucky, she fall for another guy before that times comes and I won't have to worry about it. And if not, I can just feign ignorance and claim I don't remember all of this. Either way, I...'

"Ah, what have we here? Two little love birds having a private moment together?" came a voice from off to the side. Sasuke and Sakura turned quickly to look at the person who had spoken. "Who are you?" asked Sakura as she reached for a kunai. Sasuke noticed the head band and thought 'Grass ninja? What does he want here?'

**RMN**

Neji stood waiting on the tree branch as Lee finally arrived back....ten minutes later than he should have. He gives Lee an annoyed look as he says "What took you so long? You should have been back sooner than you were."

"I am sorry, Neji. I thought I had found us a scroll, but it turned out to be one we already had. And I found myself getting a little lost on the way back as this whole place is rather confusing" said Lee with an apologetic face. Neji looks around and says "Not surprising seeing that this place was made to train Anbuu agents."

Lee looks around and says "Where is Sasuke? Has he not also returned by now?" Neji shakes his head and says "No, he hasn't yet and that worries me. I know Sasuke wouldn't loose his way like you did and he knows when to return here as well. And since I can't pick him up with my Byakugan, that could mean that he is in trouble."

"If that is the case, then we must hurry and find him at once for we can not move on with out him" says Lee as he takes a quick look around. Neji scowls at that as he rather just leave Sasuke behind. "Let's split up again and look for him. Once found, we can head off for the tower."

"Does that mean you have us a scroll?" asked Lee. Neji nods as he shows it in his bag along with the original one. Lee gives Neji a thumbs up and says "Yosh, you are indeed keeping yourself youthful, Neji. No doubt you will go far as a ninja." Neji just sighs and says "Who cares about that. Let's just hurry up and find that idiot Uchiha before I really do decide to leave him behind."

And with that, the two nin take off again to find their missing teammate.

(Sasuke and Sakura)

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke coldly as he glared at the Grass nin. Off to the side, Sakura had her eyes more on Sasuke than their opponent as she thought 'Sasuke is so cool, just staring at that guy with out any fear or worry. sigh If only more guys could be like him, this world would be perfect.'

The Grass nin smiles and says "Why I've come for the scroll.....among other things as well. Do yourselves a favor and just hand it over nice and quiet like." Sakura tightens her grip on the scroll and says "There is no way you're getting this scroll. This is something I'm giving to Sasuke and no one else."

"I see. Well then, I'll just have to take it by force....and from your ROTTING CORPSE" shouts the Grass nin as he charges forward. Sakura backs away as he approaches, but Sasuke jumps in between them and sends his fist slamming into the ninja, sending him flying back. He looks back and says "Sakura, keep out of the way. I'll deal with this guy."

Sakura nods and says "Be careful, Sasuke" then runs off to hide a little ways away. Sasuke turns back to look at his opponents who has slowly returned to his feet while rubbing the bruise on his face. "My my, such strength for one so young. But I'd expect nothing less from an Uchiha."

"So, you know about my clan? Then you probably know that you have no chance against me here" said Sasuke who activated his Sharigan and took up his families traditional fighting stance. The nin smiled and said "Ah, the legendary Sharigan. How I have always coveted those eyes. Maybe when I'm done with you, I'll take them for myself."

"Just try it" shouts Sasuke as he charges forward, making several hand signs as he moves. "Fire style, Phoenix Flower jutsu" he yells as he brings a hand up to his mouth to help direct his volley of fire shots. The Grass nin leaps into the air and begins to back flip up the tree. Sasuke re-angles his attack to follow.

The Grass nin comes to a stop at the bottom of a branch and then jupms to another tree before the attack can hit him. "Well, that was a nice try. But you need to work on your aim a little" he says as he makes several hand signs as well. Sasuke just grunts in annoyance as he leaps after the nin and brings a kunao ready to strike.

The Grass nin finishes his hand signs and sends both arms stretching outward to attack Sasuke from a distance. Sasuke dodges the initial hits and moves in closer. The Grass nin simply send his elongated arms into a wave to try and hit Sasuke, but Sasuke still manages to dodge the attacks till he lands right before his opponent.

"Now I got you" shouts Sasuke as he moves in to stab the nin, but the figure only smirks as his tongue shoots out and hits Sasuke in the face, sending him flying back into another tree. "Sasuke" shouts Sakura as she finds herself wanting to go to him, but staying back as she remembers his words.

Sasuke stands up and wipes the slime from the guys tongue off his face which cause the nin to laugh. "What's wrong, child? Never been tongue kissed before?" This gets a disgusted look from Sasuke and an angry scream from Sakura, both outward and inner Sakura.

'OK, think about this for a second. I can't attack long range because he's fast enough to dodge the attacks. And I can't get to close because his his elongation techniques. I need to find a way to immobilize him long enough to hit him with my strongest jutsu. And I think I know how too' thinks Sasuke as he reaches into his ninja pouch to grab what he needs.

"Is that all you got for me, boy? I'd think an Uchiha would be even better than this?' says the Grass nin as he readies to make his next move. "Don't get to cocky now. You haven't even seen half of what I can do" replies Sasuke as he breaks into another run at the guy. The Grass nin smiles as he runs at Sasuke as well.

The Grass nin, moving quicker, gets up to Sasuke and attempts to hit him, but Sasuke easily dodges his attack and makes a run around the nin. "So, do you think running in circles will....WHAT?" says the Grass nin as he suddenly finds his hands being bound to his body.

He looks down and is barely able to see the wire Sasuke is using as he runs around him several more times. 'Clever boy' thinks the nin as Sasuke stops before him and sends a strong kick outwards that knocks the older ninja back against the tree. "Now, to make sure you stay put" yells Sasuke as he moves in to tie down his opponent.

With in a few moments, the Grass nin is pinned against the tree and unable to move while Sasuke holds the last of the wire in hand a few feet away. "Well, I must admit that you made a good move against me. But what will you do now, keep me here like this?"

Sasuke's response is to make several quick hand signs and brings the hand holding the wire up to his mouth and shouts out "Fire style: Raging Blaze jutsu." The Grass nin's eyes widen in shock as a massive stream of fire emerges from Sasuke and races down the wire, slamming into him with a furious force and causes a strong explosion.

Sasuke stands there a few seconds, waiting to see if he had got him. Finally satisfied, he turns and walks away as Sakura comes out of hiding and says "Sasuke, you're amazing. How did you make the flame that strong with all this rain coming down?"

"I used a special Uchiha style wire that is coated in a gel that burns easily. It can double the strength of a fire jutsu used on it or, as the case is now, keep a flame at it's normal strength when exposed to water" said Sasuke, though he stopped and wondered why he was even explaining it to her at all anyways.

Sakura was about to say something else, but both are caught off guard by the sound of laughing coming from behind them. They turn to see the Grass nin emerge from the flame with charred flesh hanging off his form. "Impressive, even more so than I dared hoped you'd be. You are truly the brother of Itachi Uchiha."

"What? How can he still be alive?" asked Sakura in astonishment.

Sasuke growled in anger at both his survival and hearing his brothers name as he shouts out "OK, who in the hell are you? And my brother, do you know anything about him?"

"You could say that me and him have...worked together in the past. As for my name, just call me Orochimaru. Now, let's see what else you can do" says Orochimaru as he begins to raise his head up to look at them. Sasuke roars in anger as he charges in while Sakura yells at him to wait.

Just as he's about to reach his target, Orochimaru lifts his head up and comes into eye contact with Sasuke who finds himself coming to a halt. Under all the burned skin, Sasuke is able to see pure white colored skin that is undamaged from the flame attack. And when his eyes meet Orochimaru's eyes, his whole body seizes up and he collapses to his knees.

"Well that was easier than expected. I guess your eyes have yet to develop enough to protect you from my Genjutsu. Now, just be a good little boy while I come over and have a look at you" says Orochimaru as he brings a finger up to his exposed eye and pulls down on the skin to show more of it.

'What...what the hell's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Is he....really that much stronger than me?' mentally screams Sasuke as he tries to regain his mobility, but to no avail.

Sakura watches, unsure what to do until she realizes that Orochimaru mention a genjutsu being used. She rushes forward and shouts out. "Stay away from him, you monster." She gets right by Sasuke and places both her hands on him and says "Release", hoping to break the jutsu. But nothing happens.

"What? Come on, release. Release, release, damn it.....RELEASE" she yells over and over.

"How amusing. But I'm sorry to have to tell you this my dear, but you're not strong enough to break this level of paralysis yet" says Orochimaru as he stands over her. Sakura gets up and goes to grab a kunai, but Orochimaru sends his hand flying outward and slaps her into the air. She comes to land hard on the tree branch several yards away.

"Hm, not very strong is she? And yet, she reminds me of an old friend from the past. Now, as for you my dear Sasuke" says Orochimaru as he kneels down and places a hand on his cheek and begins to caress it fondly. Sasuke finds the touch revolting, but is unable to move away from Orochimaru.

Sakura, after a moment, is able to stand and sees what is happening as she screams out "Don't you dare touch him." Orochimaru sighs and is about to go and finish her when a familiar hissing sound is heard. He turns and smiles as his favorite pet snake emerges from the nearby tree line.

"Ah, I was wondering where you slithered off to. Do you feel like having a special treat?" Orochimaru asked the snake as it came to a stop next to him. The snake makes a slight motion that is taken as a nod. "Good, then go ver and eat that little girl. Her screeching is giving me a headache."

Sakura finds herself backing up against the tree as the snake draws nearer to her. "Stay back, I'm warning you to stay back" she says in a quivering voice. The snake just moves closer as saliva drips from its fangs. Falling to her knees and shaking badly, Sakura screams out with all her might:

"Kiba, Shino, anyone. Please, help me."

**RMN**

Anko stood off to the side while a medical examiner looked over the bodies for a few minutes. Growing impatient, Anko said "Well, do you have any idea what happened to them?"

The examiner looked up and said "Well, as far as them dying goes. It would appear that they were killed by some sort of jutsu that caused their blood to literally rip its way out of their bodies. However, it doesn't appear to be the reason why they are missing their skin."

Anko was surprised by this and asked "Then how did they loose their skin then?"

The examiner shrugged and says "Beats me. I'd have to take the bodies back to do a better examination on them. But if I had to guess. I'd say that they were ripped off. And judging from the state of the muscles and bones, it looks like they were inside something at the time that dissolved the skin off them or something. Can't really be sure of anything though."

The examiner made several hand signs that caused the three bodies to be sealed up inside a scroll. Once done, he stood up and said "I'll be going now. Once I have a better idea of what happened, I'll let you know." And with that, he walks off. Meanwhile, Anko is thinking over what he had just said.

'Inside something, disolving skin? Why does that sound so.....NO, IT CAN'T BE.' Her mind reels at the possibility of it, but the evidense does support it. With out another thought, Anko jumps into the Forest of Death and begins racing around looking at every direction she can.

'He can't be here, he just can't. Why would Orochimaru have come back now?' she thinks as she heads deeper in.

(else where)

Sakura's eyes were closed at tightly as possible, tears streaming down her face as she awaited the snakes arrival on her. But after what felt like an eternity, she realized that she was not inside the snake, on her way to its stomach. 'What's going on? Shouldn't I be dead now?'

She opens her eyes and finds the snake had moved away from her and it was staying perfectly still. Confused himself, Orochimaru says "What's wrong pet? Is she not to your liking?"

For a second, the snake remains still till suddenly, it's whole body begins to convulse and spasm violently. "What...?" says Orochimaru as a sound of someone speaking is heard from with in the snake. "Explosion" is heard through the muffled sound and seconds later, the snakes whole body puffs up and explodes, sending snake guts everywhere.

Naruto, covered in chunks of snake goo goes landing right besides a stunned Sakura. As he pulls himself up, he wipes away the goo and says "WWWWAAAAHHHHH, that was the most disgusting experience of my life. And why do I have a feeling I'll be telling it to a therapist one day. Huh? Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura snaps out of her stunned state and says "Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?"

He nods and says "Yeah, who else would I be? Hey, where are Kiba and Shino? Did you get lost or something?"

Sakura begins to cry, actually glad Naruto is around for once. Naruto kneels down and says "Hey, what's wrong Sakura?"

"Naruto, I'm actually glad to see you. It's Sasuke....he's...." whimpers out Sakura as she cries hard.

Naruto turns to see a still paralyzed Sasuke and Orochimaru standing next to him. Looking back and Sakura, Naruto realizes something bad must have happened. He places a hand on her shoulder and says "Not sure what's going on. But leave that guy to me. You stay here while I go to help Sasuke."

As Naruto stands, Sakura nods and says "Thank you, Naruto. I'll tell you what happened afterwards."

Naruto takes several steps forward and brings Explosion to the ready as Orochimaru smiles. "Well, that was quite an entrance you made there. And that sword of yours is rather interesting. I'm guessing the technique you used is a Kenjutsu style move. Would you care to teach it to me?"

Naruto shakes his head and says "You could say it's a form of Kenjutsu. As for teaching it to you? Forget it, there's no way I would teach you anything. And though I'm not sure what's going on, I have a feeling your some one who needs to be defeated and I'll be the one to do that."

"You full of such confidence and bravado. But can you back up words with actions?" asked Orochimaru.

"Let's find out" shouts Naruto as he charges forward, yelling out a battle cry as he runs.

Naruto swings Explosion at Orochimaru who dodges back easily. Growling in annoyance, Naruto comes at him again as he swings overhead and brings the sword down hard. Orochimaru jumps out of the way, thinking he was safe again. But the moment the blade hits the ground, it creates an explosion that sends Orochimaru off course and flying skyward.

"What the hell....was that?" Orochimaru asked himself as he began to drop back towards the ground. Naruto smiles as he channels chakra into the blade and then swings the blade while yelling out "Explodia Disc." The yellow colored disc shoots from the blade and races at Orochimaru.

The snake nin brings his hands up to cover himself as the disc hits, creating a smaller explosion that sends him slamming into the tree branch hard enough to crack it. As he gets up, Orochimaru sees Naruto place both hands on the sword and then yell out "Blue Crimson" which causes the blade to change into two identical blades with a stream of energy surrounding them.

"What kind of technique is this? Who are you?" demands an irritated Orochimaru. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Rave Master and future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Got it memorized?"

'So, this is the Kyuubi brat. I always wondered if he was still alive. Better end this quickly before things get to dicey' thinks Orochimaru. "Striking Shadow Snakes" he yells, releasing a horde of vipers from his sleeves. Naruto smiles as he says "Nice try, now try this."

He swings the ice blade and sends off a wave of energy that hits the right side vipers, freezing them instantly. He then swings the fire blade and turns the left side snakes into ash. Caught off guard by this, Orochimaru stands there stunned as he wasn't expecting this kind of challenge. Seeing an opening, Naruto brings both blades before him as he starts to channel chakra into them.

"And now to finish this. Blue Crimson secret chakra style: Striking Double Dragons" he yells as he thrust both blades forward and releases twin dragon heads (one of fire and one of ice) right at Orochimaru. The snake nin dodges but fins them following him. As he goes to dodge again, Naruto rushes in and kicks him in surprise, knocking him back into the twin dragon heads.

An explosion erupts that shatters the tree branch and forces Naruto to jump over to Sasuke and Sakura. "Did you get him?" asked Sakura as Naruto lands beside her. Naruto looks back at where Orochimaru was and looks it over for a few seconds before saying "I think so. If nothing else, he won't be walking away from that in one piece."

Nauro brings both blades together and returns them to Eisen Meteor mode. "OK, just what is going on here anyways, Sakura?" Sakura hesitates for a minute, then says "Well...." But before she can finish, two amrs shoot from the flaming area of the tree. One grabs Naruto by the throat and lifts him into the air and the other swats Eisen Meteor out of his hand, sending it flying out of site into the forest.

"Naruto" yells Sakura as she moves to help him, but she herself is knocked away from him by the free hand. Orochimaru emerges from the fire and lands close by and retracts his arms and brings Naruto close to him. he tightens his grip on Naruto's throat and watches with amusement as he struggles to breath and free himself.

"So, you really did survive after all. I'm surprised. I didn't expect the old man would be able to protect you from all those who would seek revenge, Nine Tails. I wonder if I should get revenge for them?" says Orochimaru as he chuckles evilly.

"Let him go" screams Sakura as she throws a kunai at Orochimaru, who easily dodges it. "You....heard....her. Let...me go...if you value....your...life" Naruto manages to force out. "Little boy, what do you think you can do to me?" asked Orochimaru. For a second, nothing happens until....Naruto's hands suddenly come to life and latch on to Orochimaru's wrist and starts to squeeze hard enough to crush bones.

"GGAAHH What the hell...." says Orochimaru as he winces from the sudden pain. He looks at Naruto's face and sees his irises have turned blood red. A low and dangerous growl erupts from Naruto's throat and red chakra begins to emerge from his body. 'He can already use it's power?' thinks Orochimaru as he finds it difficult to keep holding Naruto.

Realizing there was only one option, Orochimaru lifts up Naruto's shirt and sees the 8 Tetragram Seal on his stomach glowing brightly, he gathers chakra into his fingers. Finished, he places his fingers on the seal and shouts out "Five Prong Seal."

Naruto cries out in pain as the jutsu is cast. Immediately, his eyes shift between red and blue before the red finally fades away and he passes out from the sudden shock. Wanting to be done with this, Orochimaru tosses Naruto off to the side and send him falling towards the ground.

"And now I shall claim my prize" says Orochimaru as he begins to walk towards Sasuke. Hearing the sound of Naruto hitting the ground below sends Sakura falling to her knees. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I can't beat him, I'm useless. Kiba was right, I have wasted to much time doing nothing. But, how can I save Sasuke?' thinks Sakura as she begins to shake.

Unable to think of anything else, Sakura screams out "Sasuke, you have to get up. If you don't, he's going to kill you. Is that OK with you? Who will avenge your clan if you die here? How can you ever hope to beat your brother if you can't even defeat this one guy? You have to snap out of it Sasuke, or you will fail at all you goals here and now. SASUKE."

Orochimaru chuckles and says "That won't work, little girl. The paralysis jutsu I hit him with can not be broken so easily by a Genin. And now, he's mine." Orochimaru reaches out to grab Sasuke, but he reacts at the last second and jumps away. "Sasuke, you did it" says a relieved Sakura.

Sasuke looks back at her and says "Sakura, you are the most annoying girl I have ever met. But your right, if I can't defeat this guy, then I will never defeat my brother."

"So, you did break free after all? I guess your will to fight is as strong as those eyes of yours. Eyes that are far more capable than those of Itachi Uchiha. I have no doubt that you will become the strongest of the Uchiha with the correct training" says Orochimaru.

"Enough, are we going to continue our fight or not?" says Sasuke as he takes him a his families fighting stance and readies himself to strike.

Orochimaru smiles as he wonders what Sasuke has planned. Meanwhile, Sasuke thinks 'And I swore I'd never use this move.'

Then, with out warning, Sasuke vanishes and reapears right behind Orochimaru in a kneeling positon. As Orochimaru turns to look at him, Sasuke yells out "Secret Finger jutsu: a Thousand Years of Death." Orochimaru's eyes go wide with shock as Sasuke sticks his index and middle fingers into Orochimaru's...um....you know where, then his eyes glaze over, then he screams as he sent rocketing off into the tree line.

"Sasuke, you did it....in a rather disgusting way. But you still did it, you won" yells Sakura happily. Meanwhile, a red faced Sasuke thinks 'I can't believe I did that. What the hell is wrong with me? That's it, no more reading that trash book Kakashi claims is for my training'. Just then, the branches rattle as Orochimaru reappears and says "Well, that was an interesting choice for an attack, dear Sasuke. Did Kakashi teach you that one?"

Sasuke again takes up a fighting stance and says "As much as I hate to admit it, yes. But now it's time to get serious. Come at me with everything you got."

Orochimaru just laughs and says "Unfortunately, I have some where else I need to be right now. But we will meet again one day. You see, dear Sasuke, you will one day come seeking me out for power. Power only I can give you, power that will allow you to defeat Itachi. To that end, I wish to give you a gift that will symbolize my promise to help you obtain that power one day."

Sasuke scoffs and says "Keep it, not interested in either that or your power. Just tell me what you know about Itachi and I will let you go."

Orochimaru just smiles as he makes several quick hand signs and then launches his head out from his body. Before Sasuke can even react, Orochimaru is upon him and bites down onto his neck hard. Sasuke screams in agony as his whole body suddenly feels like it's on fire. Sakura screams as well as she rushes forward to Sasuke.

Orochimaru's head returns to his body and he watches as Sasuke collapses to his knees with Sakura by him asking him if there was anything she could do. "I have given you a taste of the power I offer, dear Sasuke. Learn to use it and when you're ready, seek me out and I will give you even more power than you could ever imagine. Until then, become stronger." With that, Orochimaru turns away and jumps into the tree line, vanishing from sight.

Sasuke continues to groan in pain as Sakura comes to sit on her knees before him. She pulls him close, hugging him to her body with one arm while the other comes to rest against his arm. She brings her hand to his and entwines her fingers with his own. To her surprise, Sasuke returns the gesture and even hugs her back. After a few minutes, he becomes quiet and Sakura realizes that he's asleep.

Though enjoying this moment, the sound of thunder brings Sakura back to relality. 'I got to get Sasuke some place safe. All this rain won't be good for him in his condition' thinks Sakura as she stands up, supporting Sasuke with her arm wrapped around him.

She jumps to the ground and starts to walk off until she remembers Naruto and turns around to look at him. She sees him lying on his back, unmoving before her. It is obvious that he's hurt bad, both from the fall and from what Orochimaru did to him. For a moment, Sakura thinks of going and helping him, but then turns around and continues to walk away.

'Sorry Naruto, but I'm having a hard enough time just carrying Sasuke right now. Once I find a place to hide and shelter him, I'll come back for you if possible' thinks Sakura as she walks off into the woods with Sasuke.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Sakura, while tending to Sasuke, is found and attacked by Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. Can she hope to survive them? Meanwhile, Lee finds Naruto, Kiba and Shino find the Sand Team, Team 10 finds Sakura and the Sound nin, Anko finds Orochimaru, and Hinata & Tenten find Eisen Meteor._

_be here for the next chapter of RMN:_ **The Power of Sound**

**Rave Omake**

**Sauna Days pt.1**

It had been another good day of training for Team Rave and they decided to reward themselves with a trip to the hot springs. However and unknown to Naruto and Hinata, Tenten was hatching a plan that would allow her to have some fun with them. And with Plue back home sleeping and Haku off on a day date with Ayame, she had no fear of interference with this plan.

She stood by a small sauna room sitting in a chair reading a magazine (or at least making it look like she was) when Hinata appeared before her wearing nothing but a towel around her waste. Tenten herself was only wearing a towel as both had been in the springs just a little while ago.

"Tenten, are you going to use the sauna?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Huh? Oh, not really sure yet. But you should definitely use it. After all, it'll make you skin shine" said Tenten, mentally cheering that things were working as planned so far.

"I don't know, do you thin it will make my skin shine?" asked Hinata.

"Of course it will, trust me. And to get the full effect, you should be naked while in there" said Tenten as she smiled evily. This causes Hinata to blush furiously at the thought.

"Steam bathe naked? I...I...I can't do that? What if there are other people in there? It would be to embarrassing and..." started Hinata, but Tenten broke in and said "Don't worry, I already checked the room. Totally empty, I promise. And it's not surprising seeing as this is a slow day and all."

"But..." said Hinata. "No buts, Hinata. If it will make you feel better, I will stay outside the door and scare off anyone who might try to use this one. There are other sauna rooms here and I can say that this one is out of order."

"But still..." Hinata starts to say, but Tenten again interrupts her. "And I habe no doubt Naruto will notice you afterwards."

Hearing that makes Hinata's eyes light up with hope. "Really?" she asked Tenten.

"Trust me girl, you do this and he WILL be seeing you in a whole new light. I guarantee it" says Tenten.

Hinata thinks for a minute, then says "OK, I'll do it."

"Good, now step inside before taking off your towel and hand it back to me. Don't worry, I'll keep everyone else out. Oh yeah, do you want me to increase the steam level? It'll do an even better job on you?" asked Tenten.

Hinata nods as she steps into the room. After a moment, her hand reappears with the towel and Tenten takes it. Tenten then reaches up and makes an ajustment to the steam level before sitting back down, a smile crossing her face.

'Perfect, phase one in now complete. In a few moments, the steam in there will be denser than pea soup. Now, all I have to do is wait for Naruto to come out of the man's side Hot Spring and get him to go inside and things will finally come together.'

Tenten begins to laugh manically at the thought of what was going to happen. Meanwhile, Naruto is sitting down and enjoying the water when he feels a chill run down his spine.

'What the? What was that about? Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen" thinks Naruto as he prepares to leave the waters.

_next time: Sauna Days-Phase Two_


	17. The Power of Sound

I don't own Naruto or the element's I take from Rave Master

_Sorry for the delay. My Internet has been down since Friday. Oh well, better late than never._

A/N: OK, here I am again talking about Sakura (sigh). Well, this one is about her action's at the end of last chapter with her just carrying Sasuke off and leaving Naruto behind. Now once again, I stand by this as being very accurate to the event and I will now explain why.

One is the fact that we just don't know how far Sakura actually went from the tree the battle happened on. Normally, you would want to make some distance between the spot you were attacked in and the spot you hide out in. But given the situation that was present with Naruto and Sasuke unconscious, she would want to find shelter as soon as possible. And given Orochimaru just left them, she may have reasoned he wouldn't be back and decided to go with what ever she found.

And for all we know, the hollow opening with in a tree Sakura used could very well have been at the base of the very tree they had the fight on. We just don't know for sure seeing as her first priority would be to find shelter and she wouldn't nit-pic over where it was.

Now, as for her not taking both Naruto and Sasuke together, consider this. Sakura wasn't as strong as she would become after training with Tsunade. Both Naruto and Sasuke weigh more than her and both of the were unconscious at the time. In all honesty, is it likely at all tha she would have been able to carry both of them while they were out?

In a realistic sense, no she couldn't. If they were both awake, Sakura wouldn't have to fully support both of them and she would have an easier time. But seeing as they were out of it, Sakura would have to carry their full weight herself and just one of them alone would be difficult. To carry both would be next to impossible for her. But then again, this is a manga so anything is possible. I'm just trying to be realistic with some of these things based on the obvious facts.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 17: The Power of Sound**

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru moved quickly through the tree's as the continued their search for Sakura. "Damn, where the hell is she? griped Kiba as he took another whiff at the air in an attempt to pick her scent up. "We'll find her soon. We just need to keep looking" said Shino calmly, which irritated Kiba.

"We better find her soon. And once we do, I'm gonna...." starts Kiba, but a bark from Akamaru cuts him off. "Huh? What is it boy?" Kiba asked as he looked to his partner. Shino glanced over and asked "What did he say?"

"We might have trouble up ahead. Akamaru picked up six traces of scents close by. Should we avoid them?" asked Kiba.

Shino thinks on it for a moment, then says "Probably, but lets check them out. Maybe we might learn something."

Kiba nodded as they moved lower to the ground. Truth was that Kiba was surprised as he expected Shino to say they should avoid any unneeded encounters. 'I guess he wants to see what these guys are up to just in case' thinks Kiba.

After a few more minutes, they get close enough that they slow down and sneak over into a nearby bush. Carefully, they spread the leaves enough to see what was happening beyond. "Hey, isn't that the Sand team?" asked Kiba with a whisper.

"Indeed, and it appears that they are facing off with a team from the Hidden Cloud village" says Shino with his own whisper.

Off in the opened area, the leader of the Cloud nin looks at the Sand team and says "Well guys, look at what we found. Victims to help us on our way." His two teammates chuckle as they pull out weapons to hold.

"Hey guys, no need start any trouble. Just give us your scroll and we will be on our way" says Kankuro, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

Temari turns and looks at him, then says "Yeah, like that will really work."

Kankuro looks back and shrugs, then says "It's worth a try, isn't it? After all, it would be better for us to avoid fighting for now. Can't be sure what's going to happen next with this exam. So it's better to be safe than sorry."

This gets a laugh from the three Cloud nin as the leader says "Oh, this has to be some sort of joke, right? Why the heck are you even here if you don't want to fight? And that bitch is right, why would we hand our scroll over to you when we need yours to pass on to the next round."

"What, you're calling me a bitch?" says Temari in a low and threatening voice.

"I call it like I see it. Maybe if you give us that scroll, I might take you out later....if your lucky. I usually don't like butch girls, but in your case...." said the leader as an insult, hoping to start a fight.

"Why you....how dare you say my sister is...." starts Kankuro as he prepares to bring out his "crow".

"That's enough, Kankuro. I will deal with these three" says Gaara suddenly.

"Gaara, you don't have to do that. Just let me and Kankuro..." says Temari, but Gaara cuts her off. "I need a good kill and these three might satisfy me" said Gaara as he stepped forward.

Off in the bush, Kiba looked on as Gaara stepped forward and said "Boy, this out to be interesting. That Sand guy is going to take all three on by himself. He's either really strong or really stupid. And those Cloud nin don't look like they're fooling around either."

"Let's watch and see what happens. We might learn something helpful here" says Shino.

Without warning, Akamaru gives off a whimper as he crawls into Kiba's coat to hide. Shino looks over and says "Is something wrong with him?" Kiba looks down and sees Akamaru shaking and he pats him on the head. "Hey, what's wrong boy?" Akamaru gives several small barks which causes Kiba to pale. Shino looks at Kiba and says "Well?"

"He says that Sand guy has unusual chakra inside him. But it's more than that. Akamaru senses something dangerous, something that scares him....big time. I think we might want to get out of here. I have a feeling that Sand nin is some one we don't want to fight" said Kiba.

And he was right too. For what they would witness next was to horrible to mention. The Cloud nin never stood a chance as the tried to attack Gaara, but his unusual sand style jutsu's easily blocked the attacks sent at him. Gaara then sent his sand forward and trapped the Cloud nin inside a coffin of sand, to which he then crushed them to death instantly.

But the most horrifying of all was when the blood of the Cloud nin that was pooling out from their crushed bodies was sucked into Gaara's sand, almost as if it was consuming it. Once finished, the sand returned to the gourd on Gaara's back and the red tattoo on his forehead glowed for just a moment before returning to normal.

"Um....Gaara, is it really necessary to absorb your victim's blood into your sand? That's kind of....morbid" said Kankuro as he backed away from his younger brother.

"I have a hunger that must be fed. But they didn't satisfy me in the least. Maybe you would like to offer yourself up to me?" asked Gaara as he gave Kankuro an icy stare.

Kankuro shakes his head frantically as he says "No, no, that's quite alright. Do what ever you want as long as it's not to me or Temari." Temari shakes her head and says "Alright, enough of this. We have the scroll they carried and it is the one we needed after all. Let's just get to the tower and be done with this part of the exam."

"Right, but before we do...." says Kankuro as he looks to the bushes Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru are hiding. "Maybe we should kill those little pest that have been watching us."

'Crap, they know we're here' Kiba screams mentally while Akamaru fully hides himself with in Kiba's coat.

"I'll do it. Maybe they can feed my hunger and help me feel alive" says Gaara as his sand comes alive and begins to move towards them.

"Shino, we need to run....NOW" shouts Kiba as he gets to his feet. Shino is up just a second later as they break away as quickly as possible. But before they can make it a yard, the sand latches onto them and halts their movement. Moving faster than they can blink, they find themselves with in a coffin of sand just like the Cloud nin were in moment's ago.

"It would appear that escape is impossible" says Shino in a rather calm voice.

"Oh really, you think so? Jeez, this is total bull shi...." starts Kiba, but Gaara cuts him off as he raises a hand into the air and says "Now, make me feel alive." As he crushed his fingers into a fist, Kiba closes his eyes and thinks 'If I get out of this some how, Sakura is really gonna get it from me. I mean it.'

(with Sakura)

"Achoo" sneezes Sakura with out warning. She looks around and sees only Sasuke lying unconscious before her. 'Strange, where did that sneeze come from? Is someone talking about me behind my back? I bet that idiot Kiba must be talking crap again....not that I wouldn't blame him though. After all, I betrayed my team for Sasuke. Am I really that horrible a person?' she wondered with her thoughts.

Truth was, Sakura was feeling horrible for several reasons. It had been nearly eight hours since the encounter with Orochimaru and despite what she had told herself earlier, she had not gone back for Naruto. She had planned on it, but Saskue had started to run a temperature just before she had found this small opening under a giant tree she was now using as shelter.

As a result, she couldn't bring herself to leave his side even to get Naruto who was probably just as bad off, what with him falling from the tree and hitting the ground hard while unconcious. She also was angry with herself for not being able to take better care of Sasuke than what she currently had. She felt there was more she could do to help him, but her lack of knowledge kept her from doing that.

She also wished she had done more than just watch as both Sasuke and Naruto battled Orochimaru. Maybe they wouldn't be in this mess now if she had. And of course, she was now regretting stabbing her own team in the back just so she could give their scroll to Sasuke.

'If I make it through this exam alive, I'm gonna do better. I'll actually contribute to the team instead of making Kiba and Shino do all the work. I'll train more and help them as well. Maybe I can study up on medical ninjutsu. I can contribute in that way for them as well as make up for my past mistakes. And of course, there's always Genjutsu for me to learn seeing as Genma-sensei said I'd be good at that' thought Sakura as she adjusted the cloth on Sasuke's head.

She had made her decision. Once this exam was over, she would take steps to better herself. Assuming her team were willing to give her that chance. And if they didn't, she wouldn't blame them. After all, even she didn't feel like she deserved it after what she had done to them here in the forest.

A sudden groan from Sasuke brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at him. "Sasuke, is something wrong?" she asked in a panic. For a few moment's, Sasuke shook as he began to sweat a little. "Brother.....why.....weren't we happy?" he says in a pained voice before he calms down again.

Sakura gives a sigh of relief as she goes to feel his forehead with her head. 'It was just a dream he's having. I guess he still cares about his brother....to some extent. And it feels like his fever is going down, I'm glad.' As Sakura looks at him, her eyes fall onto his face which leads her to think on how handsome he is. Then, her eyes fall onto his lips.

A blush appears on her cheeks as an idea pops into her head. She shakes her head and says "Sakura, you dummy. Don't be thinking about that now. This is not the time for that. Besides, Sasuke would be mad if you did that with out his permission."

_No he wouldn't. He'll like it, no doubt about it. Besides, this might be your one and only chance to do this_

Sakura blushes harder at what her inner self had just said. "But...?"

_Think of it this way. If you kiss him, maybe he will wake up. Kind of like a reverse version of the fairy tale_

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked her inner voice.

_Of course, just trust me and do it. If you don't, then you will regret it forever. CHA_

Sakura nods as she runs a finger through her hair. She then bends down and brings her face close to Sasuke's, feeling his breath mingling with hers and vice versa. 'Sasuke' she thinks as she closes the distance and presses her lips to his. She holds it for a few seconds, then pulls away as she thinks 'I did it, I actually did it. I gave my first kiss to Sasuke after all.'

And then she realizes that she liked it a lot. With out any further hesitation, she leans over and kisses him again. But to her surprise, Sasuke kisses her back. She isn't sure if his body was just reacting to her kiss on it's own or if Sasuke himself was doing it, and truth is she doesn't care as she let's herself fall into the kiss, forgetting all around her.

(not far away)

"Well look at that. Pinkie there is taking advantage of that poor guy" says Zaku as he watches the scene occurring not far away. He suddenly "urks" as Kin grabs him and pulls him back while saying "Stop with your antics. We have a mission to complete."

Zaku pulls away, then turns to look at Kin and says "Why you stupid..."

"Alright, enough you two. Like Kin said, we have a mission to complete. What's it look like down there, Zaku?" asked Dosu.

"It's just that kunoichi with the stand out hair color with the Uchiha. I can't see anyone else around. Also, the Uchiha appears to be unconscious. Maybe he was injured or something. Strange though, I didn't know he and that girl were teammates" said Zaku.

"They aren't. Kin, can you detect either of their teammates around?" asked Dosu.

Kin closes her eyes and listens for any sounds not natural for this place. She finally opens her eyes and says "None, it would appear it's just the two of them. Wonder why?"

Dosu waves her question off as he says "It doesn't matter. Once she's fallen asleep, we'll move in and kill Uchiha. Might as well kill the girl too as it will save us some trouble." Getting a nod from his team, they sit back and wait for the right moment to begin their attack.

**RMN**

"I wonder where Sasuke could be? Does he not know that he is making us waste valuable time by having to look for him" said Lee as he jumped from one tree to another. He looked every which direction he could as he moved further into the forest.

"Hm, maybe I should head back and see if Neji might have....wait, what is that?" Lee asked himself as he saw a figure lying on the ground a few yards up ahead. Adjusting his angle, Lee landed on the ground and ran over to the downed figure.

As Lee walked up to the figure, he said "Hey, why are you lying here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be.....Naruto?" It was indeed Naruto and Lee moved quickly to his side, kneeling down next to him. "Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Lee, though Naruto failed to respond.

'Was he attacked? If so, where is his team at?' Lee questioned himself as he examined Naruto's body. He could find no serious injuries apart from some cuts and a nasty bruise on his head that would hurt like hell when he woke up. 'Good, he doesn't seem to be seriously hurt. But I should probably find a safe place for him to rest till he awakens.'

Lee picked Naruto up and with a little effort, managed to get him propped up on his back. Once standing again, Lee looked around to see of he could detect anyone else nearby. "Tenten, Neji's cousin, weird little dog thing? Are you three out there?" shouts Lee into the forest.

Getting no response, he sighs and says to himself "I guess he was alone when this happened. But why was Naruto not with his team? Did they split up like ours did? And if not, then what happened to them?" Just then, a loud scream was heard not to far away.

Lee turned to look towards the direction the scream came from as he thought on the voice heard. After a moment, he says "That sounded like Sakura. Is she in danger?" Now taking on his heroic pose, which nearly causes Naruto to fall off his back in the process, Lee shouts out "Don't worry my fare cherry blossom, this dashing green beast of the Leaf shall find and save you. Now I come with the power of youth on my side."

And with that, Lee rushes forward, his search for Sasuke forgotten and Naruto now being bouncing around on Lee's back like a rag doll as the bushy brow youth begins his search for the screaming kunoichi.

(not far away, same time happening though)

"Man, this whole thing has been such a drag" complained Shikamaru as Team 10 jumped to the nearest tree branch.

Ino rolled her eyes and said "Why are you still complaining now for? We have our second scroll. All we have to do is make it to the tower and we can finally advance. And on a personal note, I can get me a nice hot shower. Being out in this weather is not good for a young girls appearance."

"I think Shika's just tired from that fight we had for the scroll. You know how her is, Ino. All Nara guys are like that from what my dad tells me. It's just in their nature" says Choji as he tries save his best friend from another berating from his secret crush (Choji's secret crush that is).

"I know that. My dad has told me the same thing seeing as they were teammates way back when they were Genin. Doesn't mean it's not annoying. Tell me something Shikamaru, why did you become a ninja which requires you to be active if all you want to do is be lazy?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru sighs and says "The same reason you and Choji did. Because we come from proud ninja families and are expected to carry on the tradition. As much as you obsess over your looks and clothes and Choji always wanting to run a restaurant. would either of you have become ninja if it wasn't required of you for family honor?"

"He has a point" said Choji.

"Alright, alright, I get it already. Jeez, and I bet you'd spend all day in bed if you could" said Ino.

Shikamaru just looks away with a huff while Choji says "Close, he'd be cloud gazing all day. It's the only activity he seems to like doing. And speaking of a restaurant, I can't wait till we get to the tower. My snack sack is empty and I'm hoping they have some good grub there to eat."

Shikamaru looked to Ino, knowing what she was about to say, and was about to step in and stop her while Ino said "Choji, you really need to cut back on your eating habits. Girls won't want to go out with you if you keep adding on the pounds."

Choji looked at her with a saddened and confused expression as Shikamaru said in a warning tone "Ino...."

"What do you mean, Ino?" asked Choji, cutting into Shikamaru's words. He already knew what she was going to say, but still...

"What I mean is....Choji, your fa..." starts Ino, but she is cut off by the sound of screaming in the distance.

"Wait, what was that?" asked Choji.

"It sounded like Sakura. Is she in trouble?" said Ino.

"Maybe. Should we go see what's up?" asked Shikamaru as he looked at Ino.

She nods and the three of them alter their direction as the head off to find Sakura.

(with Sakura and Sasuke, a few minutes before her scream)

Sakura opened her eyes after a few minutes of sleep. She was tired, no doubt about it. But she couldn't afford to sleep now, not with her needing to watch over Sasuke and make sure he was still comfortable. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes to clear away the sleep and then looked down and smiled as she saw Sasuke resting peacefully.

'Sasuke, I promise I will always be here for you' she thinks happily as she finds herself nodding off again. Her eyes shot open at the sound of rustling coming from behind her. Reacting quickly, she grabs a kunai and spins around, shaking lightly as she says in a nervous and wary voice "Who's there? Come out, show yourself."

Her eyes dart around quickly as she looks for anything that shouldn't be here. Finally, her eyes fall on a small chipmunk running around looking for food. She lets off a sigh a relief as she places the kunai down and places a hand over her heart.

'Calm down Sakura, just calm down. It was just a chipmunk out looking for food. No need to be so tense here. Not that it helps that your dead tired, very wired right now as a result of zero sleep, and worried that psycho might come back after all. Just take a deep breath and let your nerves calm down.'

Following her own advice, she starts take several deep breaths, she begins to relax as her tension eases up and her fast beating heart returns to its normal rhythm. Once back to her normal composure, she turns back to Sasuke and smiles again while saying "Just sleep Sasuke, it was nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?" comes a voice from behind her.

Sakura freezes up at the sound of the voice. She slowly turns her head and upper body back around to see the three Sound nin looking at her. Dosu standing dead center, Zaku to his right leaning against a tree, and Kin to his left sitting on large rock.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura as she reached for her kunai.

"What do we want? Sasuke, obviously. Do yourself a favor and just walk away. We could kill you along with him, but I'm being nice here." said Dosu.

"Kill Sasuke? But why? He hasn't done anything to you, so why?" asked Sakura as she came out from under the tree and stood up, readying to defend Sasuke if necessary.

"Does it really matter? Just get out of our way and leave. No need for you to die trying to protect that guy and no one will blame you for leaving" said Kin as she averted her eyes to the sky.

"Why are we wasting time like this? Let's just kill this chick and then kill the Uchiha like Orochimaru ordered" said an impatient Zaku.

"Zaku, watch what you say" warned Dosu. Talking of Orochimaru could prove troublesome for them if word of him being with the Sound got to the Hokage.

"Orochimaru? But why would he want Sasuke killed? He attacked us earlier and placed some weird mark on his neck. If he wanted Sasuke dead, why not do it himself?" demanded Sakura, hoping to by time to figure out how to fight these three.

Sakura's words took Dosu by surprise. "What? You said Orochimaru appeared before you? And he placed some kind of mark on Sasuke?" Sakura nodded that caused both Dosu and Kin pause as they tried to figure this sudden development out.

'It had to be a curse mark. But why? Why would he do that, yet order us to kill Sasuke?' thought Kin.

'What are you planning, Orochimaru' thought Dosu.

"Ah, who cares about any of that. Let's just kill them and be done with this. The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can get to the tower and rest. Here, I'll deal with this" says Zaku as he breaks into a run, a kunai in each hand as he goes to kill Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wait Zaku..." yells Dosu, but Zaku ignores him as he yells out "Don't struggle and I will make this quick and some want painless."

Sakura brings her kunai up and readies to try and defend herself while thinking 'Sasuke....I will protect him....even if it cost me my life.' Zaku rush in at Sakura and yells out "Now, you die...."

"Leaf Skull Crusher" shouts a voice from above.

Zaku stops and looks up just in time to see a leg come slamming into his face, sending him crashing into the ground with enough force that he rebounds up and is met with another kick to his cut that sends him flying past Dosu and hits a tree hard.

Kin looks at where Zaku slumps onto the ground and gives off an impressed whistle, then says 'Ouch, that must have hurt. Hah hah, serves you right dumbass. Rushing in with out making sure it's safe."

Dosu looks back and Zaku and shakes his head, think 'What an idiot.' He looks back at the newly arrived figure and says "So, just who in the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Why, I am the handsome green beast of the Hidden Leaf village who explodes with the power of youth. I am...Rock Lee" says Lee as he holds his hand out and gives the Sound nin a thumbs up while his teeth give off that confident sparkle.

'Is this guy for real?' thinks Dosu.

'I don't know what's sadder; Zaku getting kicked around like he did or this lunatic being the one who did it' thinks Kin.

"I'm a little tea pot, sort and stout...." says a really out of it Zaku.

"Lee..." says a stunned Sakura as she looks at him in total shock.

Lee looks back at her and gives her a reassuring smile. Don't worry Sakura, I will step in and protect you. That is my promise as a man."

"But why? We hardly know each other and we're not on the same team" asked Sakura.

Lee looks back at his oppoents and says "Does a man need a reason to protect someone, especially someone he loves."

Sakura finds herself blushing from hearing that as Lee steps forward and takes up his usually battle stance. He takes a quick peak to his right and manages to see were he hid Naruto just before jumping in to save Sakura. 'You'll be safe there, Naruto. Once I finish these guys, I'll help you find your team.'

He looks back to Dosu and says "Alright, let us begin this."

Dosu raises his right arm and reveals the device hidden beneath his sleeve and says "Agreed."

**RMN**

Hinata and Tenten came to a stop as they took a moment to catch their breaths. Since Naruto had gone missing, they had been looking fervently for him at ever spot they could think of. "Hey idiot, you around here?" yells Tenten.

"Naruto, if you can hear me, say something"shouts Hinata.

After a few seconds of nothing, Tenten sighs and says "Damn, where is he? Did he get himself eaten by something?"

Tenten clamps her hands over her mouth, wishing she didn't just say that as she sees Hinata's face fall and become feared with fear. She walks over and says "Hey, I was only joking. Naruto wouldn't be eaten by anything, not when he has a mission to complete. Right?"

Hinata looks at her and says "Yeah, you're right. Naruto promised Haru headed save the world from the Dark Bring and Naruto never goes back on his word."

"Still, just where did he get to. It would have been nice if he would have at least sent a Shadow Clone to tell us what was up" said Tenten as she took another look around.

"Puun" says Plue, bringing both girls out of their searching. They look to see Plue running into some bushes which leads Tenten to ask "Hey, what's wrong Plue? Need a bathroom break or something? Come to think of it, has Plue ever needed to use the bathroom at all?"

"Plue?" says Hinata as he reamerges from the bushes while pulling on something.

After a second, they realize what it is and they rush over to help Plue.

"Tenten, it's Eisen Meteor. But why is Naruto's sword here? And where is Naruto" asked Hinata as she picked Plue up.

Tenten leans down and takes the sword into hand and stands as well. "I don't know, but Naruto wouldn't have just left the sword lying around like this. Something must have happened. But, this also means Naruto must be near by. We better hurry up and look even harder."

"Right" says Hinata as she focuses as much chakra into her Byakugan as possible, hoping to see Naruto close by.

(back at the battle)

Lee runs forward and attempts to punch Dosu who blocks the punch with the metal device on his arm. Using the kunai in his left hand, Dosu attempts to stab Lee in the stomach, but Lee dodges to his left, then leaps into the air and sends a round house kick at Dosu.

Dosu ducks under the kick, and backs away as Lee jumps at him with a flying kick. 'Blast' thinks Dosu as he backs into a large rock. "Got you now" says Lee as he leaps up and spins in mid air, bringing his leg down at Dosu, who lunges clear as Lee's leg slams down hard on the rock which causes it to explode from the impact.

'He might look like a loon, but his strength and skills are with out question. I better be careful with this one or it will be then end of me' thinks Dosu as he brings his right arm before his chest.

"That will not protect you this time" yells Lee as he rushes in, his fist already flying towards Dosu. Smiling beneath his bandaged face, Dosu activates his sonic weapon and sends a powerful blast of sound waves slamming against Lee, causing him to be blasted back.

Kicking up dirt as he comes to a stop, Lee looks at Dosu and says to himself "What was that? I have never seen a technique like that before. Wait, back before the written test..." Lee recalls what happened to Kabuto and what Dosu told him afterwards.

'I see, these Sound ninja must have developed devices that can amplify sound waves enough to use them as weapons in battle. Against an opponent like this, I will have to be clever and use all I have at my disposal' thinks Lee as he begins to unwrap the bandages around his arm.

'That took him off guard, but he won't be as careless next time. Luckily, he doesn't know just how powerful these devices are' thinks Dosu as he readies the next attack. "Alright, now it's my turn" says Lee as he breaks into another run. But just as he gets to Dosu and is about to use his move, another wave of sound slam-ms into him and sends him flying into the ground hard.

"Lee" screams Sakura as she goes to help him, but Lee hold his hand up and says "Stay there, Sakura. Watch over Sasuke while I handle this." He gets up to see the guy he attacked eariler having recovered and gotten on his feat again. Zaku groans as he rubs the sore spot on his head and angrily says "Dosu, stay out of this. I want to fight this guy."

Dosu looks at him with an annoyed expression and says "Are you sure? This guy did knocked you for a loop if I recall correctly."

"Shaddup, he only caught me off guard then. If he hadn't surprised me, I would have beaten him no problem" says Zaku as his anger begins to grow.

Dosu sighs as he backs away and says "Fine, you want this fight, then you can have it. Just don't come bitch'n to me when this guy starts kicking your ass again. Kin, is this fine with you?"

Kin stops her cloud gazing from off to the side and ask "Huh? Oh, that's fine with me. Maybe getting his butt kicked woll teach him to calm down a little."

Zaku scowls at them, then turns to Lee and says "Get ready, you eyebrow freak. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to me."

Lee reenters his fighting stance and says "Very well. It doesn't matter which of you I have to fight, I shall when all the same for I have the power of youth and love on my side." He then turns to Sakura and gives her a reassuring wink. 'You may be a total weirdo, but you're also a nice guy. I'm counting on you, Lee' thinks Sakura as she brings her hands together against her chest and prays for his success.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bush, Team 10 arrives to see this. "Guys, check it out. Sakura and that Lee guy from the written test are fighting those Sound nin" whispers Choji as he peeks over the bush.

"Actually, Lee's the one fighting. Sakura's just standing there watching from the looks of it. And speaking of, where's their teams at?" says Shikamaru in his own whisper.

"Maybe they're under that tree. Sakura looks like she guarding it?" says Ino.

"Perhaps, what should we do guys?" asked Choji as he looked at his teammates.

"Just wait here for the moment. I doubt anyone knows we're here yet. If things get ugly, we can either sneak away or go and help out" says Shikamaru.

"You mean, run if it looks like we can't help out" asked Ino. Shikamaru just sighs and says "Troublesome woman."

Zaku raises his arms up and aims the palm of his hands at Lee and says "Here, have a taste of my power." Immediately, a small screeching sound is heard as high speed wind start to come from the hole in each palm. 'I see, his weapon is built into his body. I must be careful as it looks like his sound attacks are designed to cut or pierce things' thinks Lee as he takes a step back.

"Oh no, you're not gonna have a chance to run away now" yells Zaku as he charges forward, the sound waves emerging from his hand extend outwards to create a sword shaped distorion in the air. "Who says I was going to run away?" says Lee as he also charges at Zaku.

'A straight on attack? He must be crazy' thinks Dosu as he watches the two fighters charge each other. Zaku tries to stab his sound sword at Lee chest, but Lee leans back and dodges the attack. he then brings one foot up and kicks Zaku hard under his chin and sends him skyward.

Zaku groans in pain while in mid air. Lee leaps up and delivers an elbow to his stomach to send him back down slamming into the ground hard. Lee lands nearby and says "Is that all you can do? Or must I show you my skill's again?"

Zaku struggles to get up as he manages to say "Shut up, you bastard. You haven't seen my true abilities yet. Now, Sound Spear." Zaku raises his arms up and channeling his chakra into his hands, he fires off two spear shaped sound waves at incredible speeds at Lee.

Lee dodges the right one, but the left gets close enough to cut into his upper right arm. "Gahh" he says as he brings his left hand up to see if there's blood. "Hah hah hah see, I told you. My Sound Spears can move at either half the speed of sound or at the speed of sound if I build them up long enough. I must admit though, it takes both skill and speed to dodge both like you did, though obviously not perfectly since I did cut you. And now, let's do another."

Zaku leaps into the air and is about to fire when something catches his eyes. "Well, look who also here? Hey Kin, your boyfriend from the written test is sleeping beyond the bushes against a tree a few feet from you. Why don't you go say hello and give him a little kiss. I won't tell the boss about it."

Kin turns her head to where Zaku is looking and thinks 'Naruto....is here? But why? And why is he sleeping? Did something happen?' Then the rest of Zaku's words register in her mind as she looks back at him and yells "Screw you, he's not my boyfriend. He's just the guy I was sitting by during the exams. We talked, that's all."

Zaku grins and says "Sure, if you say so. Maybe when all this is over, you can take him as a pet." Then an idea comes to him as he also notices Sakura to his right. "Hey, eyebrow freak. How about a game. To my left is that Naruto guy and to my right is miss pink hair. I wonder which one you will chose to save?"

Sakura, who had been looking to where Naruto was said to be, instantly looked back at Zaku as he aimed one hand at her while the other at Naruto. 'Crap, what do I do?' Lee asked himself as Zaku yelled out "Sound Spear."

With out thinking, Lee lunged at Sakura and pushed her clear, being hit on his lower left leg as a result. 'Sorry Kin, looks like your boyfriend pet gets to die' thinks Zaku as he turns his head to see Naruto get speared by his attack. But to his surprise, Kin jumps in the way and places a finger to her scarf around her neck, then unleashes a powerful sonic shriek from her mouth. The blast hits Zaku and sends him hitting the ground hard.

"Kin, what are you...?" starts Dosu, but Zaku shouts out while getting up "What the hell? Kin, you damn bitch. What's up with you? Why did you save him?"

Truth was, she wasn't sure why she had done it. She had just responded with out thinking about it. Looking at her team, all she can say is "I...I don't know. It just happened."

Zaku glares at her for another second, then says "Fine, what ever. At least I got that weirdo. And now, I'm gonna finish him."

**RMN**

Anko came to a stop high above the ground as she took a moment to look around. 'This feeling.....there's no doubt about it. It's him...and he's close by' she thinks as she grabs a kunai from her pocket.

"Alright, come out now. I know you're here....Orochimaru" she shouts into the wind.

For a few seconds, there was only the natural noise of the forest, and then Anko heard the soft chuckle she had long since come to hate. "Ah, my dear Anko. How long has it been since we were together?" comes his voice. She turns quickly to her left and sees Orochimaru slowly raising from a nearby tree branch, the remains of the Grass nin still hanging off him.

"So, I was right after all. You really did come back, you snake" snarled Anko at seeing her former master again.

Orochimaru chuckled again as he said "My dear, you have certainly grown since I last saw you...in many appealing ways, too. What's wrong? Are you not happy to see your old mentor and lover again?"

Anko felt disgust welling up inside her at hearing him refer to what they had in the past as lovers. "You and I were never lovers, bastard. You were just some sick monster who took advantage of me when I was young, innocent, and very foolish. There was only one person I could ever call my one true lover. And that was Zaion." 'Though that Zabuza guy is a close second to him' she added mentally.

"Ah yes, I remember him. Always such a good and obedient student. Alway willing to please and serve me, like you once did. And I don't remember you ever complaining about us. In fact, you, on more than one occasion. came to me and asked me to..."

"Stop it" screams Anko, not wanting to remember those days. "You're right, I did come to you many times and I never resisted you either. Like Zaion, I loved you both with all my heart and would have done anything for the two of you. But that was before you betrayed me. And for what you did to him.....that I can and will never forgive you for."

Orochimaru smiles and says "But it was HIS choice. I didn't force him into it, he chose that path of his own free will."

"That's bull. You had the both of us under your control to such an extent, we had no true free will. That's just how you raised and trained us. But that's all in the past now. I've been able to move on with my life. Now tell me, why are you here? I seriously doubt it's to make amends and reconnect with old friends and family" snarls out Anko.

"Why am I here? It's simple. The time has come for me to get the revenge I've been waiting for all this time. The days of this Hidden Leaf village will finally come to an end and that old fool Sarutobi will finally get what's coming to him" says Orochimaru.

"Not if I can help it; Striking Shadow Snakes" shouts Anko while extending her left arm. Several black mambas emerge and race through the air at Orochimaru. He smiles as he easily swats them away, dispelling them with little effort. "Anko, I thought I taught you better than...."

Before he can finish, Anko appears next to him, purple colored chakra wrapped around her kunai as she says "You did, and Here's what I learned. Poison Sting" she says as she stabs him through the heart. Orochimaru cries out in pain as his body convulses badly before he slumps to the ground.

'That was to easy. Where is the real one' thinks Anko as she looks around. Suddenly, a hand emerges from beneath her and knocks her back against the tree before she can react. The moment her back hits the tree, more arms and snakes emerge from the tree, pinning her against the tree.

Then, Orochimaru's head emerges and gives her a lick from her neck to her ear. "Mmm, you still taste just as sweet as always." She turns her head and says "Sick bastard. Just finish me already and be done with it."

"But that's not I revealed myself to you. I was hoping we could continue were we left off all those years ago" he said.

"Go to hell" was her reply.

Orochimaru sighs and says "I understand, I did abandon you after all when I placed the curse mark on your body. Speaking of which, does it still hurt? Maybe you've felt it reacting recently. Well, I really must be going now. I have things that need to be dealt with before I can bring this village burning to the ground. But I will leave you with one final piece of info."

"And that would be?" asked Anko, getting annoyed at being powerless against her old teacher.

Orochimaru leans in close and whispers into her ear, saying "I have found me a new candidate. One who is far more worthy than any that have come before me. And the best part is....that he is an exceptional case from the Uchiha clan. With the right teacher, he shall achieve greatness beyond anything I can imagine. And he will be perfect for me, just like Zaion was. Till we meet again, dear Anko." And with that, Orochimaru releases her and sinks back into the tree.

Anko collapses to the ground and begins to breath heavily as her curse mark begins to burn with out warning. "I have to see the Hokage. He needs to know about this" she manages to say before getting up and heading towards the tower.

(Back at the fight)

"Are you ready to die, you eyebrowed freak" says Zaku as he forms another sound blade in his hand.

Meanwhile, Lee looks back at Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke, then over to where he hid Naruto and thinks 'Sorry Guy-sensei, but the time has come for me to use that move. This is exactly the sort of incident you told me about, the only way I can use it. And I shall....to protect my friend, my crush, and teammate.'

Just as Zaku was going to move, Lee disappears and reappears right beneath Zaku. "Wha..." says Zaku right before Lee sends a powerful kick upwards and slams his foot right into Zaku's chin which sends him skyward.

Kin whistles and says "Boy, that must have hurt. Serves you right for letting your guard down against this guy, even if he is a weirdo."

Lee looks back at Sakura and gives her a thumbs up, saying "Don't worry, I will protect you, lovely Sakura. And now, to finish this." Lee vanishes again and reappears behind Zaku, the bandages around his arms coming to life and wrapping around Zaku to pin his arms to his sides.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouts Zaku as Lee turns them both so their heads are aimed at the ground.

Lee begins to spin them around as the rocket towards the ground while saying "Hidden Lotus style, Primary Lotus."

Dosu sees them coming and thinks 'As amusing as it would be to see Zaku's empty head get smashed into the ground, I better save his worthless butt.' Just as Lee and Zaku are about to his the ground, Dosu sends a powerful sound wave blast into the ground, causing it to wrip a path right up to the impact point, exploding and sending Lee and Zaku flying.

Zaku picks himself up and looks at Dosu while shouting "What the hell? Were you trying to kill me?"

Dosu shrugs and says "Damn, you did survive after all. I must need to get this thing looked at." Zaku swear under his breath at the joke.

Lee meanwhile, is struggling to get up as he took more of the blast than Zaku. "Lee" shouts Sakura as she forgets about guardian Sasuke and rushes to help him. Lee looks at her and says "No Sakura......stay away." But before she can reach him, Kin jumps in from behind Sakura who is unable to react quickly enough before Kin knocks her to the ground and pins her there using Sakura's long hair as a brace.

"GGGGAAAHHHH, let me go" screams Sakura.

"Just shut up and maybe we'll let you live" says Kin as she looks at her teammates.

Dosu walks up to Lee and says "You're stronger than I would have first thought, but this has lasted long enough. It's time to put you down for good." He then activates the sound weapon in his arm and unleashes the full force of it on Lee at point blank range.

The sound wave being so close causes Lee to scream out in pain as his body jerks in agony, his ears beginning to bleed.

"Stop it" screams as she sees Lee suffering horrible. Off to the side, no one notices Sasuke's body beginning to pulse just a little, the source coming from his curse seal. Finally, Lee passes out from all the pain and Dosu turns his weapon off. "Zaku, I'll let you finish him off. Just make it quick" says Dosu as he takes a seat on a rock.

Zaku smiles and says "No problem. I'm going to enjoy this a great deal." As he walks forward, he once again forms a sound blade in hand. He comes to stop standing over Lee and raises the blade up to pierce his head.

"Stop it, leave him alone, monster's" screams Sakura again as she struggles to get free. Kin responds by lifting Sakura's head up and slams it hard into the ground. Shut up, pinkie. Like you have any reason to talk. All you did was stand around and watch him, not doing anything yourself to try and protect that Uchiha guy behind you."

Sakura turns her head slightly and says "You don't know anything. I..."

Kin laughs and says "Oh really? I can tell a lot about you already. From what I have seen of you, you are not one to train. All you probably do is fantasise all day about some boy and do nothing but drag your team down on missions. It's like your hair here. There's nothing wrong with having long hair. But I can tell how you obsess over it just from the feel. I bet you dollied yourself up just before this exam began just to impress some guy. Face it, you are a failure in many ways. All you care about is yourself and making yourself happy, even if it means screwing over everybody else to do it."

Sakura looks away as she feels tears welling up in her eyes. 'She's right...about all of it. When it comes to my team, I've never been nothing but a burden to them. Always holding them down, making them do all the work And I usually yell at them after the fact, especially Kiba. When Sasuke was fighting Orochimaru, all I could do was watch. I didn't even try to ehlp Naruto and when he was injured, I left him behind just because all I could think of was Sasuke. And Lee, he both said and proved that he cares about me and I didn't do anything to deserve it or help him.'

Sakura manages to reach into her pocket and pulls out a kunai with out being seen. 'No more, I refuse to be a burden anymore. It's time I did something for others. It's time for me to contribute. For Sasuke, for Naruto, and for Lee, I will protect them, even if it kills me.'

"Hurry up and finish him already, Zaku. We must hurry and report in" says Dosu.

"Can't I savor this moment just a little? Fine, I'll kill him now..." says Zaku.

"No you won't" screams Sakura suddenly as she reveals her kunai and with one quick motion, sends it slashing against her hair and freeing her from Kin's grasp. Kin jumps away with Sakura's long hair in hand and thinks 'What? Is she serious?'

Sakura stands up and says "Now, it's time for me to fight. Prepare to face the wrath of Sakura Haruno.

**RMN**

next time of Rave Master Naruto: _Sakura stands firm and tall as she challenges the Sound nin, but can she do it alone or will she need help in order to win? And when the teams arrive at the tower, what will happen? And what does Danzo have to do with the tower and the Chunin Exams?_

_find out next time on RMN:_ **The Tower's Secret**

**Rave OMAKE**

**Sauna Day pt.2**

_Remember, this is an OMAKE done for fun and does not connect with the actual RMN storyline. Enjoy...._

Tenten looked at her watch and saw that five minutes had passed since she had managed to get Hinata into the sauna room butt naked. She smiled as she thought 'All that's left to do is get a certain idiot in there and we will finally see this plan come together.'

The sound of foot steps coming from the boys locker room made her smile even more. "Ah, speak of the devil. Here comes my favorite toy."

She turns to see Naruto walking up to her wearing only a towel around his waste and Tenten finds herself staring and blushing at him. 'Damn, all that training does do a body good. If it wasn't for the fact Hinata is crushing on him, I might...wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Naruto like that....I don't, I don't.'

Naruto meanwhile, sees Tenten and notices her only wearing a towel as well. 'Boy, good thing I'm not a pervert like pervy sage and I think of Tenten as a sister, or I might be tempted to....' And image pops into Naruto's head, causing him to blush as he shakes his head furiously back and forth, thinking 'Gah, not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert....yet...'

Tenten gets over her inner struggle and says "Hey Naruto, um.....done already?"

Naruto, getting over his own inner pervert, nods and says "Yeah, why are you out here? And where's Hinata?"

"Huh? Oh, The hot spring water was a little to warm for me, so I came out here to cool off. I think Hinata's still in there though" said Tenten who got herself back on track for her plan.

"OK then. Well, I guess I'll go get changed and head back home. Need to make sure Plue isn't letting bugs into the house again." As Naruto goes to walk off, Tenten stops him and says "Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't you try out the sauna bath here. Rumor has it that it does wonder's for your complexion. Might even help you attract girls, big guy."

Naruto turns and smiles and says "Thanks, but no thanks. After I got over Sakura, I decided not to pursue romance in my life till after I destroy the Dark Bring. After all, there's more to life than love, right? And I need my free time to train anyways so I can do my job as Rave Master."

As he goes to leave again, he is once more stopped by Tenten. "Hey, what's up? Oh, I know. Sorry Tenten, but I'm afraid getting me into the sauna with you so you can seduce me won't work." Tenten responds by hitting him on his head and says "Idiot, that's not why. I was thinking that going into the sauna would help you with training."

Intrigued, Naruto looks at her and says "OK, how?"

"Well....um..., it's gonna be hot in there right? And all that steam cuts visibility down a lot as well. Think of it as double training to help you build up a tolerance to very hot places were we might have to go on missions for and help you learn to see in hard to see places too."

Tenten crossed her fingers and hoped that quickly thought up idea worked. Naruto thought for a minute, then smiled as he said "Hey, you're right. Good thinking Tenten. OK, I'll do it."

Tenten sighs in relief as Naruto goes up to the door and opens it. "Boy, sure is steamy in here." As he goes to enter, Tenten says "Hey Naruto, one more thing." Naruto starts to turn around as he says "What?"

But the answer he gets is Tenten grabbing his towel and pulls it off him with one good pull, leaving Naruto naked. Before he can complain, Tenten plants her foot into his backside and sends Naruto flying into the room before she slams to door shut and position's her chair against the door so it can't be opened.

'Heh heh heh, showtime' thinks Tenten as she walks off to find a drink. She stops and runs back and makes an adjustment to the steamer as well as pushes a small button connected to a wire that runs into the room while thinking 'It will take a second, but the steam level should return to normal. And that's when that little thing I got from Jiraiya should kick in. If it works like he said it would, those two will be all over each other in minutes once they breath it in.'

Meanwhile, Naruto groans as he thinks 'Damn what was her problem? Hey wait, was does this bench feel so soft for? Am I alone in here or is someone else in here as well?'

'Huh? Did Tenten open the door? And why do I feel something laying on my lap? Did Tenten throw something in here? wonders Hinata as the steam starts to clear. Naruto pulls away and both reach out with their hands. Hinata finds Naruto's face while he finds her chest. 'This face, this feeling? Is it....EEEPPPP' thinks Hinat as she feels her breast being grabbed.

'Hm, I wonder who this....wait, what am I feeling? Oh no, are these...?' thinks Naruto as he realizes he's groping a girl. A naked one from the feel of it.

Moment's later, the steam clears enough so they can see each other.

"Hinata!" shouts Naruto, blushing like crazy as he sees her naked before him and realizes what it is he's touching.

"Naruto!" gasped Hinata as she realizes that it is her secret love that's currently feeling her up.

(twenty minutes later)

"Damn, that took forever" complains Tenten as she walks back to the sauna room. She had to go all over the hot spring just to find a working vending machine, seeing as all of them appear to be broken. "Hm, I wonder how they're doing in there?' she say to herself as she goes to look at her watch.

"Oh my god, twenty minutes. I better check on them. I wasn't planning on leaving them in there for so long" says Tenten as she run towards the door. She pushes the chair away and opens it to see a massive wall of steam blast out. 'Damn, where did all this steam come from?'

"Naruto? Hinata? Are you two all right?" she calls into the steam.

For a moment, there is nothing....and then...two pairs of hands shoot ou from the steam. One belonging to Naruto and the other to Hinata and both grab onto Tenten's wrist. Tenten yelps as she gets pulled into the room and the door slams shut behind her.

What happened in that room this day would never be revealed to anyone. EVER!

_Well, that is unless you want me to tell you guys. Let me know you any of you would like to see the FULL LENGTH version of this OMAKE to be released on Fan-Fic. It is longer and much more lemony in it's content._

_Next time: Rave +12, next chapter...._


	18. The Tower's Secret

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Well, since you all have asked for it, you'll be getting it. **Sauna Day: A RMN OMAKE Special** will be released here soon on Fan-Fic. Keep your eyes glued here to my author's notes in the coming weeks for details about when it will be released.

Also, should I do a Anko back story fic about her, Orochimaru, and Zaion and how things were between them?

One last thing, I know that there are some spelling error's in this chapter. Everytime I tried to use Spell Check, I keep getting an error responce window popping up. Once I can figure out what is wrong. I'll perfom a spell check on this chapter, then replace the original version of the released chapter with a spell checked one. Please bare with me till then. And here's hoping that isn't the only problem too.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 18: The Tower's Secret**

"Prepare to face the wrath of Sakura Haruno."

Zaku looked at Sakura for a moment, wondering if she was being serious. And when he saw her confident look, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hah hah hah Oh my god, are you joking? That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard. Face hahah the wrath hahahah of Sakura hahahah Haruno. Ah man, your not a ninja, your a comedian."

Zaku then begins to laugh harder, his eyes watering as he has to hold his sides as they start to hurt. Sakura gives him and angry huff, then she hears Kin clearing her throat, indicating that she has something to say. Sakura turns back to look at Kin who says "Go right ahead and do what you want to do. I won't stop you, seeing as he needs a good ass kicking anyways."

Sakura nods and turns back to think 'OK, how should I approach this? Wait, I know. I'll just visualize that moron as some one or something that really makes me mad. Let's see, Ino and Sasuke together? Grr, no way in hell is that gonna happen. Um...I realize I hate Sasuke with all my heart? GGGGRRRR, Never ever gonna happen. Come on Sakura, think. There has to be something in your life that really truly angers you above all else, even if it's from the past.'

And then, it hits her like a ton of bricks. Three years ago, Naruto and his annoying "I like you Sakura, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" Those words begin to repeat over and over and over again in Sakura's head, consuming her whole being and bringing her rage to a level she has never before felt. She would say no, but he never stops asking her, which makes her even angrier.

Finally, the memories drive her over the edge as she screams out in furious rage. "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH NNAARRUUTTOO, WHEN I SAY NO, I MEAN NO!" explodes from Sakura's mouth as her body appears to be surounded by fire which causes Kin and Dosu to step away (a great deal away) from Sakura and Zaku, who finally calms down from his laughing and says "Hey, what's gotten into you, pinkie?"

But Sakura doesn't hear him, or even see him for that matter. All she can see and hear at this point is her minds recreation of Naruto asking her out. She screams with all her might and charges forward with unimaginable speed and catches Zaku off guard as she appears right before him, her right hand extended outwards and racing fast to make contact with his face.

"Oh shi..." is all Zaku can manage to get out as Sakura fist smashes into his face with enough force to crack concrete and sends him flying back. "OH NO, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASY" she screams as she rushes forward and grabs him in mid air by his legs and slams him hard into the ground, creating an impact crater and causing him to cry out in pain as he coughs up blood.

Taking up a positon, Sakura begins to knee him in his crotch, over and over and over again. The power in the hits can be felt by everyone watching. Off to the side, both Kin and Dosu sweat drop at what they are seeing. Kin looks at Dosu and says "Um, maybe you should step in and save him?"

Dosu looks at her and says "Are you crazy, I'm not THAT stupid. Why don't you do it?" Kin shrugs and says "Rule number one about girls. Never ever interfer with a girl having a moment like this one. You won't live long if you do." They both then wince at the final blow Zaku takes to his crotch.

"Ow, his grandkids will be feeling that one. No doubt about it" says Dosu.

"Yeah right. After what just happened, he's never gonna please women now. Not when your package has been crushed and grounded into dust" says Kin.

Sakura finally stops with her kneeing as she reaches out and grabs Zaku by his collor and lifts him forward as she starts to slap him silly. Off to the side, Team 10 watches and fears what is gonna come next.

"Um...Ino, is Sakura gonna be alright?" asked Choji who was shaking just a little from what he was seeing.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, sure she'll be fine. I've seen her give worse to that poor stuffed bunny a few years back after she would be asked out by Naruto" said Ino.

"Wha? Man, she needs to anger management classes" said Shikamaru.

"Try telling her that?" said Ino, to which both boys shook their heads furiously.

Sakura, meanwhile, had started to calm down as she let poor Zaku go and he slupmed to the ground, groaning in pain and grabbing his crotch with both hands in a protective manner. She took in a deep breath as she returned to normal and blinked as she looked around and saw what it was she had just done.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away there. Um.....hope you'll be OK" she said to Zaku who only whimpered in responce.

Sakura sighed and thinks 'Boy, glad I never actuallt did that to Naruto back when he would ask me out. Well, better go deal with those other...' "AAAAHHHHHH" she screams out suddenly as she collapses from the sudden blast of sound waves hitting her from behind.

"I think it's time we kill her and that Uchiha guy" says Dosu as he amplifies to force of the sound waves hitting Sakura, causing her to writh in agony on the ground. "Hey, don't you think that was uncalled for?" asked Kin, who really didn't like that sudden attack.

"Who cares. She's an enemy and enemies must be dealt with accordingly" says Dosu as he brings his arm up close to Sakura, exposing her to more of the sound waves.

"Crap, Sakura's in trouble. What do we do?" says Choji.

Shikamru looks at Ino and says "Well, what do you think?"

"Huh? Me? Why are you asking me for?" asked Ino.

"Well, you and Sakura are...or were best friends at one point. So you should decide on this one. Do we stay put or help out?" asked Shikamru.

Ino wasn't what to do, then Choji said "If the situation was reversed and it was you out there, what would you want Sakura to do?"

Ino thinks for a second, then says "Let's go guys. Sakura needs help and we're the only ones who can help her."

They nod as they ready to jump out. "Guys, here's how it will go. I will use my Shadow Control jutsu to immobilize the bandage guy and that girl. Choji, you take down that bandage guy afterwards. He's the more dangerous of the two anyways. Ino, run in and grab Sakura and get her out of there. Once she's clear, we'll get Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke and make a break for it."

Seeing that Ino and Choji aggree with him, Shikamaru then says "Alright, let's go." The three jump from their hiding spot and move quickly to do their jobs. Kin spins around at hearing them move, saying "HUH?" But it does her no good as Shikamru is already activating his jutsu, his shadow already coming into contact with Kin's shadow and was seconds away from touching Dosu's as well.

"Dosu, watch out" shouts Kin.

Dosu spins around and jumps clear from the shadow as his attack cuts off. But as he comes to a stop, a large shadow comes over him and the words "Human Boulder" is heard in the air. He looks up to see a large sphere coming right at him. Unable to move in time, he is crushed into the ground by Choji. Meanwhile, Ino grabs hold of Sakura and hoist her onto her back.

"...Ino...?" says Sakura weakly as she tries to move.

"Just stay still Sakura while I get you out of here" says Ino as she makes a break for the nearest bush.

"Good work Ino, now for...." says Shikamaru, but is cut off as he is suddenly blasted off his feet from behind.

"Shikamaru" shouts Choji as he sees his best friend being sent crashing into the ground from a back attack from Zaku.

Choji rushes into help, but he himself is hit by recovered Dosu's attack that sends him smashing into a tree. With both knocked out from this, Ino finds herself alone with an injured Sakura on her back. 'Oh no, this is bad. What do I do now?' she thinks as Zaku approaches her, though he appears to be struggling with both walking and staying in a stadning postition.

"Give her to me, give me that little bitch now so I can pay her back for what she did to me" Zaku snarls out.

**RMN**

Ino finds herself being backed into a tree as an enraged Zaku and Dosu approach her. "Ino.....put me...down....and run. Save yourself" says Sakura weakly. Ino turns her head and says "No way, I won't leave you or my team behind. I could never do that."

Sakura manages to look up from the ground to meet Ino's gaze and simple ask "I can....understand about....your team. But why me?" Ino looks back at the approaching Sound nin and says "Because, you're my best friend. And best friends never abbandon each other....no matter what."

Hearing that brings tears falling from Sakura's face. 'Ino! You mean, after all this time and all that I did to you, you still think of me as your best friend? Even though I'm the one who ended our friendship over a guy? Ino....thank you' thinks Sakura as she muster's all her strength and pushes off Ino to stand on her feet.

"Sakura...?" starts Ino, but Sakura suddenly pushes her to the side and says "I won't let you hurt her. If you want me, then come and get me." Zaku grins as a sound blade appears in hand and says "You want me, you will have me. And when I'm done with you, I'll have a little fun with miss pony tail there." And with that, Zaku rushes in and raises his weapon to strike Sakura down.

Sakura closes her eyes, knowing she didn't have anything left to fight with. She would accept this as her punishment for all her past sins. 'I just wished I could have told everybody how sorry I am. And I wished I could have said....goodbye too.'

"SAKURA" screams Ino as she gets back to her feet and run to save her friend.

SWOOSH

The sudden release of energy stops Zaku a meer three inches from stabbing Sakura as he and everyone else looks to see the spot Sasuke is in glowing with a feint purple light. "Hey, what's going on?" yells Zaku.

"I'm sensing a strong build up of chakra" says Kin.

'Is it? Could that be?' thinks Dosu as he takes a step back.

"Sasuke?" says Sakura as the energy releases full force and the whole tree is ripped in half with a powerful explosion.

And from out of the light from the explosion, Sasuke emerges with half his body covered in the black markings of the curse seal. 'So, what that girl said is true. Orochimaru did give Sasuke Uchiha the curse mark. But why order us to kill him if he did that? Unless he....no, there's no way he would do that to his own men. Would he?' thinks Dosu.

Sasuke looks around and says "Where is he? Where is Orochimaru?" He then sees Sakura standing not to far away in horrible shape and barely keeping her self up and concious.

"Sakura? What happened? Who did that to you?" demands Sasuke as he approaches her.

"Sasuke....you're all....right...." says Sakura as she collapses to the ground, half awake and half unconcious.

"It was me and Dous who did that to her. Like what you see?" said Zaku with a grin and oblivious to what was going on with Sasuke.

"Zaku, shut your mouth. And what ever you do, don't provoke him" warned Dosu who was well aware of what Sasuke could do like this.

Zaku turned and said "Screw you, coward. Even in my current condition, I can still take him easily."

Sasuke looked around and saw Choji and Shikamaru lying on the ground unconcious and Ino off to the side with her eyes locked onto his. He then looks at Zaku and says "Really? Then let's just see if that's true."

"Fine with me. Prepare to die, Uchiha" shouts Zaku as he charges in and stabs his blade towards Sasuke's heart. Sasuke grins as he easily swats Zaku's attack away and sends a kick that smashes into Zaku's face that sends him flying back. Dosu appears behind him and attempts to fire off his sound weapon.

But Sasuke spins around and sends his fist smashing into the device, leaving a huge dent in it. "What...?" says Dosu as Sasuke jumps up and kicks him hard along his side and sends him crashing and rolling across the ground. Sasuke's eyes then fall onto Kin who immediately starts to run away.

But Sasuke is faster and shoots to the ground, appearing right before her. Kin tries to stop and reverse direction, but Sasuke plants his palm into her chest and sends her flying through the bushes and coming to land on top of Naruto who mumbles out "But Iruka-sensei, I'm still hungry. Can I have a little bit more please..." when Kin lands on him.

Sasuke looks around and says "Hm, is that it? I can't believe how slow you are. Pathetic." Off to the side, Ino finds herself backing away as she sees black/purple colored chakra racing around Sasuke's body. 'Sasuke, what's happening to you?' she thinks to herself.

"I'll show you how slow I am" shouts Zaku as he comes up behind Sasuke in an attempt to stab him in the back, but Sasuke spins around and punches Zaku hard on his cheek. Zaku hits the ground hard and as he tries to get up, he feels someone grabbing onto both of his wrist.

"GGGAAAHHH What the hell?" he yells as he feels a foot coming to rest against his back and his arms being pulled into a painful angle towards his back. He turns his head to see that it's Sasuke who's doing it. "Hey, let me go freak" shouts Zaku in anger.

Sasuke looks at Zaku's hands and sees the devices on them. "Ah, now I see how your jutsu works. You must be very proud of your hands. I wonder.....would you still be so cocky if I took them away?" "What the hell are you AAARRRRGGGGHHHH" screams out Zaku as Sasuke begins to pull Zaku's arms further away from his body while using his foot as leverage.

Dosu gets up and sees what's happening and decides to not interfer. 'Sorry Zaku, it looks like your usefullness is over.' Meanwhile, Kin emerges from the bushes and looks back at Naruto, thinking 'I've done what I can. The rest is up to you.' She then sees Zaku's situation and notices Dosu not helping. So she cjooses to do the same as she walks over to Dosu.

The sounds of Zaku's screams causes Sakura to stir. As her foggy eyes fall onto what's happening, she sees that Sasuke's eyes have the same look as Orchimaru's. "Sasuke....no Sasuke. Don't do it, don't let yourself become like him" she manages to say in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Ino has back into a tree and has begun to shake in fear at what she's seeing. 'What do I do? Should I try to stop him? But, what if he comes after me next? Sasuke's doesn't look like he would hesitate to attack anyone right now' thinks Ino. She then hears Sakura's steadily growing voice and turns to look at her.

"So tell me, how does it feel? Do you like it when you're the one who's in pain? Here, let me give you a better example" says Sasuke as he puts enough force on Zaku's right arm to cause it to snap out of place and his right wrist to shatter from the strength of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke laughs at hearing Zaku's scream of agony. A laugh that sounds like Orochimaru's.

"No, please no. Don't do this" says Sakura as she shakes her head. Calling forth all her strength and will power, Sakura screams out at the top of her lungs....

"SASUKE, PLEASE STOP!"

The sound of her voice snaps Sasuke out of his psycho episode. 'Wait, what the hell's going on? What am I doing?' he thinks as reason returns to his mind. Sasuke suddenly cries out in pain and releases Zaku as the curse mark recedes into his neck and Sasuke collapses to his knees.

"What happened?" asked Kin.

"Hm. I guess when pinkie there screamed out for him to stop, her voice reached him and snapped him back to reality. In doing that reverted his curse mode to its sealed state. It doesn't matter anyways, let's just finish this now before something else happens."

But, before Dosu can take a step, he feels cold metal being pressed against his back.

"Don't try anything funny or I will impale you" says Tenten as she presses Eisen Meteor further against Dosu's back.

Kin goes to move, but finds herself being restrained by a horde of insect's that have surrounded her suddenly. "What...?" she says as she looks to her right and sees Shino with his right hand extended. "They won't harm you if you remain still. Failure to do so is....unwise" Shino says in his usual tone.

Kiba lands by Sakura and kneels down to examine her. Akamaru walks up and licks her cheek which earns a smile from her. "I'm glad....you guys are here" she says weakly. "Just stay there, we'll handle things.

Off to the side, Hinata lands by Ino with her tonfa's in hand. "Ino, I'll cover you if you'll go over to that bush and get Naruto for me" says Hinata as she keeps her eyes focused on the three Sound nin. Ino nods as she moves to get Naruto.

"I'll make you three a deal. Agree to leave now peacfully and we'll let you go. If not, then you will all die here and now" says Neji as he comes to land and stand next to Lee.

"Well, when you put it that way, we'll leave peacefully" says Dosu.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Tenten to Neji.

Neji nods and says "Yes, let them go. Besides, we outnumber them and a fight now would be bad for them."

Tenten hesitates for a moment, then lowers Eisen Meteor from Dosu's back. Shino recalls his insects, freeing Kin as well. Dosu walks over and picks up the fallen form of Zaku and together and with out a word, the Sound nin leave the area. The battle was over....at least for now.

**RMN**

Anko was sitting in the Hokage's office, sitting back in a chair while taking a drink of some warm cocoa in an effort to calm herself. Since her unexpected and unwanted reunion with Orochimaru, her nerves had been a little off and she was still feeling the burning effect of her curse mark. Luckily though, it had lessoned to the point of just being like an annoying bug bite.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked a worried Sarutobi as he looked across his desk at her.

Taking another sip from her drink, then putting it down on the table beside her, she nods and says "About as much as I can be, given the situation. So yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"So what happened out there? Did he say anything to you?" asked Sarutobi. Truth was that he was also concerned about this. The fact that Orochimaru had returned alone worried him, but the idea that he had a specific reason scared him even more.

"When I found him, he addmited that he was finally ready to get his revenge againt you and the village. But, I don't think that's the only reason....or his main reason for returning" said Anko.

Sarutobi's face became grave as he said "Why's that? Do you know what else would bring him back here?"

Anko hesitated for a moment, then said "I'm not one hundred percent sure as he might have said it just to play with me, but I think he's come here for Sasuke Uchiha."

To say that Sarutobi was surprised was an understatement indeed. 'Young Sasuke? But why him?' he wondered to himself. "Did he say why he wanted Sasuke?"

"Why else? He want's the Sharigan of the Uchiha clan. You know how obbsessed he is with learning new jutsu and mastering them. With the Sharingan, that would make his dream much easier" said Anko.

Sarutobi reached up and scratched the side of his head as he took a moment to puff some smoke from his pipe. "Does he plan to kill Sasuke and transplant his eyes? We know it's possible to transplant an active Sharingan into a non Uchiha, as was proven by Kakashi and Rin. The only danger is that he would have to keep it permanently active, other wise he'd loose it's power forever. That is why Kakashi has to keep it covered up when not in use. Other wise, he'd just be wasting chakra with it constanly active."

Anko shook her head and said "No sir, I don't believe that is what he's going for."

"Explain" said Sarutobi as he leaned forward.

"Well, from what Orochimaru told me, he placed a curse mark on Sasuke. It's possible it might be the same type he placed on me. Also, I think Orochimaru has discovered a way to obtain a Sharigan eye that would give him perfect control over it. Even with out the blood line, he'd still be able to turn it on and off" said Anko.

Leaning back, Sarutobi took another few puffs into his pipe, then said "I see. Given what you have told me, it would be wise for us to increase security around the village. It's possible he might use the Chunin Exam as a distraction so he can launch his attack on the village. Also, we should have Anbuu keep an eye on Sasuke for the time being. If Orochimaru does indeed desire Sasuke, we must make sure he does not get him. I'll speak to Kakashi and have him deal with the curse mark."

"I just wish.... that the 4th Hokage were still alive. Even Orochimaru wouldn't dare attack us with him around" said Anko sadly.

Sarutobi stood up and looked to the wall that held the picture of the four Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. "Sadly, wishing won't do us any good. Minato sacrificed himself to save the village and everyone in it. Now, we must step up and make sure that his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

Anko stands as well and says "Yes sir. So, what do we do now?"

"Go to the tower and await the arrival of the teams. There's a few things I need to check up on, then I'll be on my way there myself to inform them of what will be happening next."

"If I may make a suggestion. Wouldn't it be better if we cancel the exam for now?" asked Anko.

"I thought about that, but it would not be a good idea. Knowing him, he'd probably would do something unexpected if we do call of the exams. No, it's better to leave things going. That way, we might get lucky and catch him off guard in some way" said Sarutobi.

"You're right. As a former Genin under him, I know what he's capable of. If he saw us ending the exams early as a threat to his plans, he would do something to make us regret it. If there isn't anything else, I'll be going back to the tower now" said Anko.

Sarutobi shook his head and Anko exited the room. Once she was gone, Sarutobi walked over and took the picture of the 4th Hokage into hand. 'Minato, what would you do if you were still with us? Well, I know what Kushina would reccomend and it actually seems like it would be a good idea. Still, I need to play this one carefully. There's no telling what he will do if we provoke him.'

(FoD)

"Lee, are you alright?" asked Neji as his teammate started to come around.

"Ugh, my head feels like the stone faces of the Hokage fell onto me. And why are you yelling for?" asked Lee.

Neji shook his head and said "I'm not yelling. It's just your hearing is really sensitive right now from being hit with that sound weapon. Once we arrive at the tower, we'll have a doctor look at you. So, do you think you can stand?"

Lee nods and says "I think so, let me try." Lee after a few tumbles, is able to get on his feet. But the moment he tries to walk forward, he stumbles and nearly falls. Luckily, Neji catches him mid fall and helps back up while giving him support as well.

"Yosh, thank you Neji. Perhaps seeing a doctor before the next part of the exam will be a good idea" says Lee.

Neji nods, then looks at Sasuke is is busy watching Sakura with her team. "We're going now, Sasuke. I found the scroll we needed and we should get going to the tower so Lee can get looked at. You probably need some checking up on yourself."

Sasuke turns to look at him and says "I'm fine. But you're right, we should go."

Neji kumps away while keeping and arm wrapped around Lee. As Sasuke goes to follow, he looks back at Sakura one last time, thinking 'Why am I concerned for her? She's just some annoying fan girl who would betray her own team at the drop of a hat. So why....?'

"Sasuke, hurry up" says an impatient Neji as he looks back at his temporary teammate.

Sasuke looks to Nejo and scowls, thinking 'Damn stuck up Hyuga. One day, me and him are gonna fight and I will put him in his place.' And with that, Sasuke jumps up after Neji and Lee and the three of them disapear into the tree line.

"Man, they sure are in a hurry. You'd think they would at least check to see if we're all OOOWWW, that hurts Ino" says Choji as Ino finishes applying the bandgaes to the cuts on his face.

"Oh, be quiet you big baby. It doesn't hurt that much" said Ino.

"She's just sore about not getting to say goodbye to Sasuke. But you're right Choji, them leaving with out a word is such a drag" said Shikamaru.

"You stay quiet too, lazy bum. And now that I'm done with Choji, it's your turn" says Ino as she goes to bandage Shikamaru up, though he tries to back away from her so he won't have to put up with her idea of "bed side manner".

Meanwhile, Shino has just finished patching up Sakura, whi finds herself unable to look at her two teammates. "There, I've finished taking care of her wounds" says Shino as he stands up.

"That's good. Hey Sakura, you OK?" asked Kiba.

That shocked Sakura. Not only did he ask if she was OK, but it sounded like he actually meant it. She nods and for a moment, remains silent. Then, she decides to stop holding back and just say it.

"Kiba, Shino, Akamaru......I'm sorry. For what I did to you guys. I made sure I had the scroll and when I saw an opportunity, I took off with the intent on giving it to Sasuke in the hopes that he might like me more. But instead, all I ended up doing was make things worse. I know I don't deserve forgivness from you three, but....do you think I can have another chance? To make up for what I did?"

Truth was, she expected to hear Kiba laugh and says "Hell no", that they were gonna speak to Ganma-sensei about having her not only kicked off the team, but possibly expelled from being a ninja. That's why what she actually heard came as a total shock to her.

Kiba bent down on his knees and said "Well, we do need to talk with Genma-sensei as he has a right to know about this as well as weigh in on what should be done. But yeah, I think we can forgive you....if you promise not to do it again that is."

Sakura's head shot up and she looked Kiba right in the eyes. He was smiling his usual smile at her and there was no hint of deception or trickery in them. She then looked to Akamaru who was wagging her tail happily at her. She looked to Shino who gave her a nod, indicating that he aggreed with Kiba.

With watery eyes, Sakura bowed down before them and said with all the sincerity she could "Thank you, thank you so much guys. I swear I will do better, I promise." She then looked back at them and asked "But why are you forgiving me so easily? Why aren't you at least a little mad at me after what I did?"

Kiba scratch the back of his head and said "Well, we were mad at first and we planned on making you pay for what you did. But when we arrived here with the other's and saw you all beaten up and needing heip, I guess we just lost our will to be angry at you. Besides, we're teammates after all. And teammates always stand up for each other and be there for each other, no matter what."

"Thank you guys, really" says Sakura as she smiles at them, tears falling freely down her cheeks. It was then she realized something. "Hey, why do you guys look so beaten up? I don't remember you having to fight those Sound nin."

Kiba paled as Shino averted his gaze from her. "Guys, did something happen while you were looking for me?"

"Well....um....that is, we...." started Kiba, but he found himself hesitating about what to tell her.

"We slipped on a rain soaked branch and ended up falling into a large pile of mud" said Shino suddenly.

"Oh, well if that was it, then I guess it's nothing to worry about" said Sakura with a sigh of relief.

Kiba looks back to Shino and silently says "Good thinking" with his lips. 'It's probably best if she doesn't know what really happened to us' Kiba adds mentally.

(flashback)

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru could feel the sand beginning to crush their bodies. They knew struggling was useless. Kiba closed his eyes and hoped that death would be quick and as painless as possible.

"Gaara, that's enough. Just let them go" said Kankuro as he reached out and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

'Huh? Why's that other guy saving us?' wondered Kiba as he opened his eyes to watch.

Gaara looked back at Kankuro and asked "Why?"

Kankuro hesitated for a second as he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Um, well...."

Temari broke in and said "It's because killing them won't give you any satisfaction."

Gaara looked at Temari and said "Explain."

"Well, think about how easy it was to catch them. You got them without even lifting a finger. Plus, their spyimg abbility was terrible. They wouldn't last long on a real spying mission. And I doubt their blood would satisfy the sand either. Truth is Gaara, killing them is beneath you. You deserve better victims than them" said Temari, hoping it would work.

Gaara thought about it, then finally said "Fine, I guess they would make poor victims for me anyways." And with that, he lowers his hand and the sand immediately releases the two Leaf nin and puppy. The sand quickly returns to Gaara's gourd once fully off them.

"Let's go, before I change my mind" says Gaara as he turns and walks way.

Nodding, Temari and Kankuro turn and walk away as well. "Why did you stop him, anyways?" whispers Temari.

Kankuro shrugs and says "Because, I just hate seeing Gaara like that. It makes me feel sick to my stomach to see him giving into the power of Shukaku's will so easily."

"I feel the same way" says Temari as the jump away from the area.

"Hm, I guess we avoided that little disaster" observes Shino as he dust the remaining sand from his body.

"Aw man, I think I pissed and crapped myself" says Kiba. Akamaru jumps away and covers his nose with one of his paws as a sign of aggreement.

(flashback ends)

"Hey Sakura, need some help with your hair?" asked Ino as she walked over. Sakura nods and says "That would be great, thanks Ino."

"So, what will you guys do now?" asked Choji to Kiba and Shino.

"We'll be heading off to the tower once Sakura is ready" said Shino.

"Same here, once Ino's done of course" says Shikamaru.

"Speaking of, Sakura, give me the scroll. After what happened, I'd feel better if I held onto it instead of you" said Kiba as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh right, it's in my pouch. I never really got a chance to give it to...HUH? WHERE IS IT?" she yells as she reaches into the pouch to find it gone. And even worse is the fact there's a hole in her pouch as well.

"I...it must have fallen out when we were attacked by Orochimaru" she says sheepishly as she scratches her head.

"WHAT? Man, this is total bull. OK, which way do you come from? While you and Ino are having your girl time, me and Shino will go and look for it" asked Kiba.

Sakura points to her left and says "I walked about 50 or 60 yards from where we battled him and it happened on a tree branch that was ten meters off the ground."

"OK, we'll go find it. Just stay here till we get back" says Shino as he and Kiba take off.

"We'll come and help too" says Choji.

Shikamaru sighs and says "Man, this day has become such a drag. But it least this will be better than watching those two preen each other."

Choji looks over and sees Hinata, Tenten, and Plue looking over Naruto who's still unconcious. "Hey, you think Naruto's OK?"

Kiba shrugs and says "Who knows with him. But his teams here now, so he'll be fine....I think." And with that, the four boys and puppy took off to find Team 8's missing scroll.

**RMN**

Naruto was surounded in darkness as his mind started to regain itself. He looked around and saw nothing, nor did he feel anything as he believed himself floating in nothingness.

'Where am I? How did I get here? Am I alone?' he wondered to himself.

**YOU ARE NEVER ALONE, FOR I SHALL ALWAYS BE HERE WITH YOU**

'Huh? Who said that? Was it you, Nine Tailed Fox?' his mind asked.

"Naruto, can you here me? Please, wake up Naruto" came another voice, one that felt distant and yet, close at the same time.

'That voice....Hinata....'

"Naruto, please come back to us. Come back to me. We need you, I need you, Naruto" said the voice of Hinata.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something warm hit his face. Finding it possible to move his arms and hands again, he reaches up to feel what it was that had landed on his cheek. He pulls his finger away to see what it is.

'A tear? Is it Hinata's? Is she crying for me?' Feeling a powerful and warm energy passing through him, Naruto finds his strength returning as a light in the distance appears. "Hold on, I'm coming back....Hinata" he yells as he runs forward, into the newly appeared light.

"Hinata, I think we might need to find a doctor to help...HUH?" says Tenten as she is interupted by a low groan coming from Naruto. Slowly, he opens his eyes to see his teammates and Plue looking at him with worried expression's.

"Guys? What's going on? Why are you here? I thought..." starts Naruto, but he is cut off by a sudden grunt as Hinata throws herself on him and begins to cry as she hugs him desperately.

"Naruto....sniff...I thought something bad had happened to you. I was so worried you'd never ever wake up. But you did and I so glad that your back with us" says a teary Hinata.

Meanwhile, Naruto is trying to say "Hinata....can't breath....choking me..."

Tenten laughs and says "Hey look, Naruto's doing a damn good empression of a grape right now. Keep it up Hinata so we can see what else he'll try to look like." Plue nods his head in aggreement.

Realizing what it is she's doing, Hinata gasp as she pulls away and watches as Naruto begins to take several deep breaths to refill his empty lungs. "Naruto....I'm....I'm sorry I almost choked you to death" said an appologetic Hinata.

Naruto takes up a sitting positon and gives her a smile, then says "Hey, don't worry about it Hinata. You were just happy to see that I was OK, so no harm done. So, when did you three get here anyways? Last thing I remember is....Wait, where are Sasuke and Sakura? They were being attacked by this guy and..."

Tenten places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and says "Relax Naruto, both of them are fine. Sakura's sitting over there with Ino getting her hair fixed up and Sasuke left with Lee and Neji."

Naruto looks at her with a confused look and says "HUH? OK, what the hell happened while I was out?"

"Um, you might want to ask Sakura that one, Naruto. We only just got here a minute ago and found a fight going on" said Hinata.

"But before that, mind telling us why you took off to begin with?" asked Tenten.

Naruto thinks for a moment, then says "Well, I sensed something in the air. Truth be told, it felt like a Dark Bring. But the feeling was already starting to fade and I needed to follow it quickly. So I..."

Tenten interupts him and says "So you took off and left us behind to follow it. I guess I can understand doing that. But why didn't you send a Shadow Clone back to tell us? We would have come to back you up sooner."

Naruto scratches the back of his head and says in a sheepish voice "I didn't even think about that. Heh heh sorry guys."

Hinata gives him a warm smile and says "It's OK Naruto. Just remember to do that next time. We are a team after all, so we need to look out for each other." Naruto nods at her at that.

"Puun" says Plue as he holds Eisen Meteor's hilt up to Naruto. "Hey, thanks buddy. I was wondering what happened to my sword" says Naruto as he takes it in hand.

"So, what do we do now" asked Hinata.

"Well I think we're the only ones who still need to find a second scroll. And with time running out, we need to hurry fast if we want to make it to the next round" says Tenten.

Naruto removes the Key Rave from the sword and goes to put in back in his coat pocket with the RoK when he feels something else in his coat. "Hey, what's this?" he says as he reaches in and finds something large in his inside pocket. Pulling it out, his eyes go wide as he says "NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE?"

"Naruto?" asked Hinata as she and Tenten look at him.

"Guys, it's the other scroll we need" says a surprised Naruto.

Tenten grabs it from him and compares it to their original scroll, her eyes lighting up as she does. "Holy shuriken, he's right. It is the other scroll. Alright, now we can head to the tower and get away from this damn forest" shouts Tenten with glee as she gives a victory pose with Plue following her actions.

She then looks back at Naruto and says "Hey, when did you get the scroll? Run into anybody before being knocked out?"

Naruto shakes his head and says "No, I didn't. I didn't even know I had it before finding it. Strange, I wonder where it came from?"

(Sound nin)

"So, how do you feel Zaku? It must be ruff getting beat by a girl" says Kin with a big grin.

"Ah, 'uck off Kin" yells Zaku, though his speech was a little slurred because of Sakura's beating.

"Kin, do you still have our scrolls?" asked Dosu suddenly.

Kin stiffened for a second, a single line of sweat ran down the side of her face as she said in a slightly nervous voice "Yeah, sure, I still have them."

"Let me see them" he said suddenly.

Kin gupled as she pulled he pac out before her and opened it. Dosu looked inside and saw both scroll's plus one spare lying inside. He looks at her and says "I thought we had a spare scroll for both Heaven and Earth?"

Kin shakes her head and says "We did, but that damn Sasuke's attack must have desintegrated it. He was surounded in curse mark infused chakra. What the hell was up with that anyways? I thought we were suppose to kill him, then we find out that the boss gave him a little gift before hand."

Dosu looks away and says "I don't know what he's planning. The sooner we see him, the sooner we can find out. He better net beusing us though. Come on, let's get to the tower before something else happens."

Zaku gets back onto Dosu's back and they leap into the tree line with Kin right behind them.

As she follows her team, Kin thinks 'I wonder if Dosu suspects that I lied? Well, he didn't say anything. But I still better be careful for a little while. But I wonder, was giving that scroll to Naruto the right thing to do?'

(flash back)

For a minute, Kin laied their as he senses returned to her. That hit from Sasuke had hurt like hell. 'Ugh, were am I?' she wonders as she opens her eyes. 'Oh, I'm on top of Naruto.....WAIT, NARUTO!' she thinks as she quickly moves off him and takes a sitting position on her knees.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to...wait, why am I appologizing for? It's not like I did it on purpose. It was all that Sasuke Uchiha's fault" says Kin as she looks away for a minute. She then looks back at Naruto and is unable to stop herself from smiling at seeing him asleep.

'You know, he's kind of cute when he looks like this' she thinks, then blushes at haviing actually thought that.

She smacks her face a couple of times, then says "OK, get a hold of yourself. You only just met him and you know nothing about him or him about you. Still, he was rather nice to me back during the written test even though we had just met. And when I offered to help him cheat, he turned me down so I wouldn't get in trouble for it."

Memories of her past come back to her, then she looks at Naruto again and says "Come to think of it, he's probably the first person to ever be nice to me...ever. And he didn't even have to be too. I wish....I had been born in this village or maybe he in mine. Maybe my life would have been better if we had met sooner and had become friends. Maybe I would be living a better life now if I had."

Then, an idea came into her head. "Naruto, thank you for being the first person to be kind to me with out some ulterior motive behind it. Here, I want you to have this" says Kin as she reaches into her pouch and pulls out a scroll. "Back outside the forest, I used a special enhanced hearing jutsu to learn what scroll your team had. I'm not sure why I did, I guess I was just currious about it."

She slides the scroll up inside his coat, then goes to stand. The sudden sound of Dosu's voice makes her realize that it's time to go. "Naruto, good luck out there. I hope I see you at the tower. And even though I can't say it aloud, I will be rooting for you. I.....hope we can meet and talk with each other again soon. Goodbye"

And with that, Kin left Naruto to rejoin her team in battle.

(flash back end)

'I know I made the right choice back there. I just hope I don't have to fight him anytime soon' says Kin as the tower comes into view.

**RMN**

"There, all done. How does it look, Sakura?" asked Ino as she pulled out a small compact mirrot from her pocket. Sakura took the compact and opened it up, looking at her reflection. She smiled and said "Looks good, thanks Ino. So, are you still planning on being a beautician some day, or will you stick to your families flower business?"

Ino shrugs and says "Not sure yet. Right now, it's all about being a ninja. But once I settle down and decide I'm ready to become a mother, well....we'll find out when that comes around."

Sakura nods and is about to say something when..."Hey Sakura, can I talk with you?" asked Naruto as he came walking up.

"Huh? Oh sure, what is it Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I can see you two will need a few. I'll be over with Hinata and Tenten if needed" said Ino as she walked away.

Sakura stayed sitting as Naruto leaned up against the tree next to her. "So, you feeling OK?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a really close call and all, but at least everyone arrived to help out and save the day, said Sakura.

Naruto nods, then remains silent for a moment nefore saying "Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't help you or Sasuke back there."

Sakura looks at him quickly, a look of disbelief on her face as she thinks 'What? Naruto....you're thinking your at fault here?'

"Naruto, don't say that. You did everything you could and I really appreciate it. I'm the one who owes you an appology."

"What do you mean, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I...I left you behind back there. After I found this spot to hide Sasuke in, I should have come back for you. You must have been hurt bad from that fall, yet I didn't even take the time to come for you. And what's worse, I just stood there and watched as you and Sasuke each took on Orochimaru and ended up being hurt badly by him. I'm so sorry, Naruto" said a teary eyed Sakura.

Naruto reaches out and places ahand on her shoulder and says "Hey now, none of that. So you made a mistake or two. You shouldn't let that slow and plauge your heart. Everybody makes mistakes, Sakura. what's important is that we realize we made mistakes and we are willing to learn from them in the hopes that we can better ourselves in the future."

Sakura looks at him and says "Naruto...?"

"So, what do you say? Friends?" he asked as he extends his hand to hers.

For a second, Sakura hesitates. Then she smiles as she reaches out and takes his hand and they shake on it. "Friends" she says happily. "Puun?" says a voice at her feet. She looks down and sees Plue holding a flower out to her. "Ahh, it's the sewer ra....what am I doing?"

She reaches out and places a hand on Plue and finds him to be reather warm feeling. "Hey, your not so bad, are you? I guess I really have been a pill." She then takes the flower from Plue and gives it a smell. "It smells nice, thank you Plue." Plue nods before running back to Hinata.

'Heh, I guess she really is changing after all' thinks Naruto.

"All right, we found our scroll" shouts Kiba excitedly as he, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji reappear.

"You did? Great, where was it?' asked Sakura.

"Lying at the base of that tree you mentioned" says Kiba.

"So, what now?' asked Choji.

"Well, seeing as we all have the scroll we need, let's head off to the tower together. Better to be in a group as there's safety in numbers" Naruto said as he places Eisen Meteor on it's sheath on his back.

"That's a good idea, coming from you" says Ino.

"Agreed" says Shino.

"Well then, let's get going guys" shouts Tenten as they all jump into the tree line and head off to the tower together.

(elsewhere)

The room was shrowded in total darkness, save the light being given off by the small candles scattered about the room. It was how the owner of this room prefered it. Danzo sat back in his chair, slowly reading through the document he had be given a few hours earlier.

The sudden flicker of candle light caught his attention ever so slightly. He didn't need to be told about the sudden intrusion as he could feel it. For just a moment, there was silence as he finished reading the line he was on, then Danzo sat the document down on his desk and looked in the direction of the unseen arrival.

"Report" he said in he monotone voice.

"Sir, we have confirmed that enough Genin will be passing the second test that a preliminary round will be needed to help determine who will move on to the third round" said the unseen ROOT operative.

Danzo didn't seem to interested in this as he picked up the document and began to read it again. "Sir?" said the agent.

"Why do you bother me with this? I seen no importance in this information" said Danzo with bordom evident in his voice.

"Because sir, they will be holding the preliminary round with in the training tower" said the operative.

"And your point is?" asked Danzo in a nonchalant voice.

"Forgive me sir, but isn't this cause for concern? What if the Hokage or some one else comes across the secret rooms? If they discover what ROOT has been using the tower for, we..."

Danzo stops his speech with a raised hand. "I see no danger from this. If they really are going to be using the tower to hold a preliminary round, then the only section's of the tower they will be using will be the training arena and the emergency medical room for any injured Genin."

"I...understand sir. But still, shouldn't we at least take precautionary measures in order to make sure that they don't discover the hidden chambers?"

Danzo sighed and said "Very well, send some men to guard the entrances and make sure they remain unseen." The operative nods and his precense leaves the room. 'That one, has lost his value to me. I'll have to asign some one to take care of him' thinks Danzo as he goes back to reading.

"Now that is just cold, scarred man. He's only trying to protect you and your plans, and your gonna kill him for that" says a voice from out of the darkness. Danzo doesn't move, but his left eye does look to his left as he says "When did you get here? I don't remember you arriving with that fool?"

The figure appears before Danzo wearing his cloak and hood, his face concealed as he says "Oh, you know me, I've always been one to come and go with out warrning."

Danzo grunts in digust and says "So, why are you here now, Asuki?"

Asuki grins beneath his hood and says "Nothing special. Just wanted to check up on you and make sure everything has been going good for you."

"They have been and as much as I hate to say this, it's all thanks to you. So tell me, why did you come before me two and a half years ago and give me what you did?" asked Danzo.

Asuki frowns and says "What's wrong? I thought having the knowledge of the Enclaim would be useful for a man like you, especially given what you're planning for in reguards to the future."

"On the contrary. The power that comes with Enclaim, the power to mass produce all the Dark Bring ROOT could ever hope for, has been more than helpful to us. Because of Enclaim and the Dark Bring it has given us, ROOT has been able to perform missions that we would have never been able to do before with out being found out by certain people I'df rather not know about our activities" said Danzo.

"People like the Hokage perhaps? Well from what I hear, most of what you and your men do would be frowned upon by that old man. And I'm guessing you still plan on userping power from him and making yourself Hokage at some point" said Asuki.

Danzo raised an eyebrow at that and said "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not, but I do have a question for you. Why did you create five different Enclaim chambers with in the training tower at the center of the Forest of Death?" asked Asuki.

Now Danzo was really surprised. "How did you know about that?"

"Don't forget who you're talking too. If I can create Dark Bring and can give other's DB as well as the knowledge to create themselves, then getting around and learning thing's is rather easy for me. No matter how well guarded a place might be, I can get in and leanr what I want if I want to badly enough. No, I ask you agin, why five?" asked Asuki.

"It's more efficient for us. Like you instructed, an Enclaim ritual can only be done once a year and an Enclaim can be used to create a massive load on 1 Star, a few 3 Star, or a single 6 Star or Special class Dark Bring. For maximum accquisition, I decided five would be more effective than just one" said Danzo.

Asuki nods and says "Understanable, but you do realize that you take a great risk in creating impure DB if you aren't careful. After all, there's a reason why most Enclaims are done is isolated locations and only one ritual chamber is present for each one. And seeing as you must have created a 6 Star or two, I'm guess you have kept those for yourself."

"With a great risk shall come a greater reward. And as for that 6 Star, you tell me. Now, I ask you to leave this place and never show yourself around me again less I kill you" said Danzo.

Asuki bows graciously and says "As you wish, but don't be so naive. If you really believe that you could kill me, you would have done it already. But, a word of advice before I go. Don't be so callus with your Dark Bring or you will come to regret it." And with that, Asuki faded from the room.

As Danzo went back to his document, he thinks 'So, even with this "eye", I was unable to learn anything about that man. Just who is he and how does he know so much about the Dark Bring?'

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The time for the preliminary round has come. With the Genin of the Leaf, Sand, and Sound village ready for the next challenge, who will make it and who won't? And what skills will the best out? And will the Dark Bring rear it's precense in these fights?_

_the battles and answers start to arrive next time on RMN:_ **Let the Games Begin**

**Rave +12 Naota's Bizarre Day**

**episode 4: Looking For...?**

"And as for why I'm following you? Well.....I guess I have nothing better to do" said Nakajimu.

"What, that's it? Just because you have nothing better to do? Man, that's just plain dumb. Tell you what, do me a favor and find nothing better to do away from me" said Naota as he turned to walk away.

Or, at least that was the idea as Nakajimu's hands reached out and stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing? You said you have nothing going on, so just leave me alone" shouts Naota.

"But I'm in need of your help" said Nakajimu.

Naota stopped struggling to free himself and said "Well, why didn't you tell me that before? Why so you were just wandering around for no reason?"

"Did I say that? Funny, it would have been a lie and I never lie. So, there's no way I could have told you that" said Nakajimu.

"Liar, you just told me that a minute ago. Fine, whatever. Just tell me who you're looking for so I can get on with my day" says a now grumpy Naota.

"Um well, he's a guy. I think he's decended from a royal family. And he has a funny dog with him" said Nakajimu.

"Huh? Can you be more specific with your info?" asked Naota. Nakajimu just shook back and forth, indicating a no responce.

"Then let me go. There's no way I can help you then" says Naota.

"But, you got to help me. If I don't find this person, I will die" said Nakajimu as he begins to cry.

Naota sighs and thinks 'Aiya, what the heck is going on? This was suppose to be a good day for me. But now....' He sighs again and says "Fine, let's go over to the archievs building and see if we can find anything that can help you."

Nakajimu smiles happily and says "Thank you, thank you, I will repay you for this service."

'Man, hos could this day possible get any worse than this?' mentally ponders Naota.

"OOOHHH NNNAAAOOOTTTAAA" comes a familiar and scary voice from Naota's left.

His eyes go wide as he says "Oh no, oh please kami no. Not her, anyone but her!"

_next time: Girl trouble_


	19. Let the Games Begin

I don't Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master

A/N: Well, I'm here to say that I have FINALLY decided who will be the Reina of the story. So, who will be playing off Tenten like Reina played off Musica? Sorry, can't say yet as it will be a while before this person appears. But I will tell you this much now. The person who will be the Reina of this story will be given the Silver Ray by Asuki and he will be using it against Naruto and the others in battle.

Next, in regards to Kin. To any who know Rave Master, Kin will be to this story what Celia was to the Rave Master series as will her relationship with Naruto as Celia's was with Haru. If nothing else, it will make for funny moments. As far as any NaruKin romance? The closest you will come to that happening will be in OMAKE segment's (if I decide to do any like that).

And once again, in regards to NaruHina romance. It is coming, but not for a while yet as I first need Naruto to realize that he has feelings for Hinata. And just so you know, I have already mostly written the very chapter that NaruHina officially begins in as I had so many good ideas, that I had to write it in fear that I would forget some of those ideas before it's time came. I know the waiting is rough, but bear with me as the wait will be worth it when that chapter comes. Believe it!

Next chapter, I will have the official release date for the **Sauna Day OMAKE Special**, so look forward to that.

And did anyone else read chapter 469? I don't want to jump the gun here (seeing as you only need one chapter for something to change) but it looks like NaruSaku has just received it's final nail to its coffin and now just needs to be buried forever.

And now, on with the.....um.....reading...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 19: Let the Games Begin**

The silence of the forest was broken by the sudden movement of nine Genin speeding through the trees as the fast approached the tower located at the center of the forest. The three teams had all managed to obtain the scrolls needed to move on to the next round and all were eager to leave this forest and see what fate had in store for them next.

"Hey guys, I was thinking. Some teams might have decided to wait near the tower for others who have gotten both scrolls to come by so they can steal the scroll they need and maybe take out the competition. Will we be alright like this?" asked Ino.

Kiba grinned as he looked at her and said "Of course we will. No matter how strong any one team might be, we would have them seriously outmatched. Anyone stupid enough to challenge us will be getting their butts kicked." Akamaru barks happily in agreement.

"Guys, stop for a second" said Hinata suddenly as she stopped on a small branch with her team right beside her. The other came to stop on branches surrounding them.

"What's up, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Byakugan" shouts Hinata as her blood limit activates. She slowly looks around, making sure she is scanning the area properly before turning to look at everyone and says "Some one has raised a powerful genjutsu just ahead of us."

"What? Oh man, good thing you where here then, Hinata. If you weren't, we'd have all fallen into it and who knows what would have happened" said Choji.

Shikamaru digs into his ear with a finger as he says "Man, this stuff never ends. Such a drag."

"Indeed" said Shino.

"Well, what are we gonna do? Take the long way around?" asked Naruto.

"No need for that. This is something I can do for everyone" said Sakura as she jumped to where Hinata was standing.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" asked Kiba.

"Did you forget already? Genjutsu is my speciality. Now, I will admit that I have yet to learn how to cast Genjutsu, but Genma-sensei has taught me how to dispel Genjutsu rather easily" said Sakura as she made several hand signs before bringing her hands together and shouting out "Release."

Immediately, the scenery before them shifted and wavered for a few seconds before returning to it's normal look.

"Well"asked Ino.

Hinata turns around and gives them a nod before saying "Sakura did it, the Genjutsu is gone."

"Great, now lets get to that tower. I'm starving" said Naruto.

"Here, here" shouts Choji with enthusiasm.

"Well, that was rather impressive. Didn't think you guys would have seen that Genjutsu, considering how you all are just a bunch of light weights" came a voice off to the side.

They all turn to see Kabuto coming to land on a nearby branch. He gives them all a look of interest while he adjust his glasses.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here? And where's your team?" asked Naruto.

"My team split up to gather intel about the other teams after getting our scroll. I was on may way to the tower to meet with them when I saw you guys. Why are you all together?" asked Kabuto.

"Our teams have the two scrolls needed each and we decided to stick together till we get to the tower. Safety in numbers as they say " said Tenten.

"Ah, makes sense. Well then, mind if I tag along? Like you said, safety in number's" asked Kabuto.

"Sure, just follow the leader" yells Kiba as he jumps forward to take the lead.

"Hey, who died and made you boss" shouts Sakura as she jumps after him.

Ino shakes her head and sighs, then says "Well, the more she changes, the more she stays the same I guess."

With that, everyone else follows Kiba and Sakura as the two race each other to see who makes it to the tower first. As they fade from sight, three figures appear wearing gear that connects them to the Hidden Mist village.

"Damn, I can't believe they broke the Genjutsu" said one of the men.

"Well, it goes to show you just how skilled an opponent can be" said another.

The leader looks back at them and says "Quiet, just re-raise it as soon as they are past the...." He doesn't finish as a dark shadow comes over them. They turn around to see what it is, unable to make either a move or even scream as the source of the shadow comes down, killing them instantly.

(the tower, a few minutes later)

The three Genin teams and Kabuto finally stood outside the tower, their journey finally over. Kabuto takes a few steps away, then turns back and says "Well guys, I better head over to see if my teammates have gotten here yet. Oh yeah, you probably didn't know this, but the door you enter is the same as the number on the door you used to enter the forest. Well, good luck in the next round." And with that, Kabuto walked off to find his team.

"Well, you heard the man. Let's get to our chosen doors" said Kiba as he walked off. Shino gave a slight nod before following while Sakura looked at Ino and said "Don't forget, Sasuke is mine." She then turns and chases after her team.

Ino seethes at that and screams out "In your dreams, forehead. Sasuke belongs to me."

"Hey Shikamaru, since when did Sasuke become their personal property?" asked Choji.

Shikamaru shrugs and says "Who knows, it's all a total drag if you ask me. Come on, lets get to our door." And with that, Shikamaru and Choji each grab hold of Ino and drag her off as she complains about being dragged around by them.

"Well guys, let's go find our door too" said Naruto, getting a nod from both girls and Plue.

It took them a few minutes of walking around the large tower, but they soon found the door with the same number as the one they used to enter the tower. Naruto looked back at his team and said "Well, this is it. Are you three ready?" Tenten and Hinata nod while Plue gives him a raised paw while Hinata holds him.

Turning back to the door, Naruto reaches out and grasp the handle with his hand, opening the door. The three of them step into the small room beyond and are shocked to find it void of anything except a large parchment hanging from the wall on the far end of the room.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" shouts Naruto.

"You dummy, can't you see that the only ones in here is us?" says Tenten.

"Well duh, I know that. I was meaning in an adjacent room or something" says Naruto.

"Oh, well I don't see another door in here. Maybe we entered the wrong room or something" said Tenten.

"Puun" says Plue as he looks up at Hinata. Hinata looks down to see Plue pointing to the parchment hanging from the wall. She smiles at him and says "Good thinking Plue." She then looks back to her team and says "I think we're suppose to read what's on the parchment. Maybe getting to the tower with both scrolls is all we're expected to do during the second test."

"Huh? Oh, good idea. Good thing your with us Hinata, or we would never have noticed it or Plue try to tell us about it" said Naruto.

Hinata blushes as Tenten says "I would have, if you didn't keep distracting me all the time, Naruto."

Naruto waves her off and says "Bah, what do you know? Let's just go read that thing, OK."

They walk over and take a close look at what's written on the scroll. "Hinata, will you do the honor of reading it?" asked Tenten. Hinata looks back and nods, then looks at the scroll again and reads aloud what it says.

"If ascension into the heaven's are your truest desire, then acquire greater wisdom and send your mind higher. If power of the earth is what you lack, train really hard you lazy brats. With both heaven and earth come together, the greatest of power shall become yours forever. This " " is the secret way that shall guide your journey from this place today" read Hinata.

"??? What the hell is this suppose to mean? I hate these damn puzzles. I can never figure them out" shouts an annoyed Naruto as he runs his fingers through his hair like crazy.

"Wait, there's one final thing here at the bottom" said Tenten as she looked at the small print along the bottom of the parchment.

"Naruto, if you don't understand this much at least, then you really are to hopeless to become Hokage. Signed, the Third Hokage" read Tenten.

"GGGAAAHHHH, damn you old man. When I next see you, I'll plant my sandles up your...." starts Naruto before a new voice cuts him off.

"Now now, Naruto. I'm sure lord Hokage was just messing with you" says Iruka as he enters the room.

"Huh, Iruka-sensei? Wait, how long have you been here....and where the heck did that door come from? It wasn't in here when we stepped into the room" said Naruto as he looked at his old teacher.

"I got here just before you guys did, give or take an hour or so. It's good to see you again, Naruto. And you two as well, Hinata and Plue" said Iruka while Hinata and Plue bowed respectfully to him.

"So Tenten, has they given you any trouble since Team 7 was formed?" asked Iruka.

Tenten smiles as she says "Hinata and Plue have been a joy to work with. Naruto, on the other hand. Well, let me put it this way, I'm lucky to still be in one piece after all the crap his caused me to suffer and go through." Iruka could tell she was just teasing, but Naruto wasn't that aware of it.

"Like your one to talk. But I guess you have to cover up the fact that I've saved your butt more times than I can count" says Naruto.

"Which is ten, seeing as you still have to use your fingers" says Tenten back, which gets her and Naruto glaring at each other.

Iruka sweat drops at seeing this while Hinata and Plue just smile and wave them off each other. "Boy Hinata, it looks like you and Plue have had your work cut out for you. What with having to baby sit these two and all" said Iruka.

"Actually, it's been really fun. They always make me laugh with their moments of witty banter" said Hinata.

"Puun" says Plue in agreement.

"Alright, enough horsing around. What does this mean anyways, Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto.

Iruka looks up and reads the words on the parchment to himself before looking at the three Genin and Plue to say "Well, what it means is this. Heaven is referring to your mind. So, if you wish to expand the horizons of your mind, then you must take ever effort to gain as much knowledge and wisdom as possible so you can become smarter and sharper mentally."

"Now, earth refers to your body and if you feel your lacking in physical strength, then you must train hard to increase that strength. Once you have perfected both mind and body, there will be no mission that will be impossible for you" finished Iruka.

"Hm, that makes sense when put that way. And I'm guessing this is an important thing for Chunin to have?" asked Tenten.

"That is correct. Take Naruto for example, he has great physical strength. But he also has next to zero brain power to go with that strength" said Iruka with a smile which earned a giggle from Tenten and a "HEY" shout of annoyed anger from Naruto.

"And in your case Tenten, you have the brains but not the brawn. According to what Kurenai has told me" adds Iruka which earns him dagger like glares from Tenten and a laugh from Naruto.

"Now Hinata is a good example of both. She has both physical and mental strength at her disposal. Granted, she can still take them much farther with a great deal of training, but at least her heaven and earth are fairly equal while you two tend to be more one than the other" adds Iruka.

Naruto looks at Hinata and says "Wow, you really are amazing Hinata. Not that I needed Iruka-sensei to tell me that. After all, you did give thous guys back on the bridge some serious butt kicking while protecting me and old man Tazuna."

Hinata blushes deeply as she presses her index fingers together while saying "Thank you Naruto, but I'm not really that special."

"So, Iruka-sensei. What would have happened if we had opened the scrolls before we got to the tower. I remember them telling us back in the tents to not open them till we got here. Why was that?" asked Tenten.

"Well, think of it like this. Imagine the scrolls being like two important documents you have to deliver on a mission. You might be curious as to what's written in them, but that knowledge wasn't meant for you. We wanted to see if you would stay true to what you were told or if you would disobey orders. If you had opened them prior to getting here, all four of you would have been knocked out and would have failed the test" said Iruka.

"Snap, that would have sucked. Good thing we never actually thought about looking, huh?" said Naruto which got a nod from his team.

"Well guys, seeing as you three are here now, why not go ahead and open the scrolls and see what it says. Might be important info for the next round" said Iruka.

They nodd as Naruto and Tenten break the seal on the scrolls and unravel them.

"This is..." says Hinata.

"It can't be..." said Tenten.

"You have got to be kidding..." said Naruto.

"Puun?" says Plue.

Before them was a bill, a rather large bill with a very large number at the very bottom.

Naruto looks at Iruka and says "What the hell is this?"

Iruka looks at the scroll and laughs while saying "Looks like a bill for all the trouble you've caused the village over the years with those pranks of yours, Naruto. I guess the third programed the scrolls to show it to you. Man, I am impressed though. Never would have thought you'd owe a seven digit number for something."

Naruto goes red faced with anger as he screams "Damn you, old man. What makes you think I'm gonna pay this."

"Actually Naruto, this is for the whole team to pay. It seems to include damages you guys caused while in Wave too" adds Iruka.

"WHAT?" they all shout as once.

Iruka chuckles and says "Now, now, I'm sure it's just a joke. Come on, let's go to the medical ward and have you four checked out. The third will be addressing all arrivals about the next round in four hours. Just enough time for you guys to get in a bath, eat, and just rest up. Trust me, you'll be needing it for what is coming next."

With that, Iruka lead the three youths to the door and off to the medical room.

**RMN**

The room was bathed in darkness as he awaited his men to arrive. It was strange, being back in the very village he had abandoned years ago just because he had not been chosen to be the 4th. He had no regrets though for he had made his choice. Ever since that day when Nawaki Senju, one of his first Genin student's, had died, he had been compelled to reach out and grasp the very world and learn all that was there to be learned.

Of course, he doubted very much Tsunade would be happy to know that it was her brother's death that had led him to this very moment of his life. He was drawn from his thoughts as the sound of a door opening reached his ears and a small stretch of light partially filled the room from the hall way outside.

Three shadows emerged along the light as the owners of those shadows entered the room. With a wave of his hand, several candles placed around the room came to life, illuminating both his face and the faces of Kabuto and his two teammates. Keeping his body resting against the wall, Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and simple asked "Did you get the data I wanted?"

"Indeed, was there any doubt?" said Kabuto as he pulled out a small card filled with the date he had gathered on Sasuke during the exams. Little did anyone know besides Orochimaru himself, Kabuto had also been present during his master's introduction to the young survivor of the Uchiha clan as well as being present and unseen during the Sound teams battle to get Sasuke.

He handed the card to Orochimaru who took it immediately and began to read over it very carefully. "I think you will be pleased with what I have on there. It would seem you were right about him in every way" adds Kabuto.

A large smile appears on Orochimaru's face and an evil glint is seen in his eyes as he says "Good, very good indeed. It would seem he has responded better to the curse mark than I would have imagined. My dear Sasuke will be a fine sacrifice for me to have when the time comes."

To Kabuto's right, Yoroi stiffened at hearing that, then said "But sir, why Sasuke Uchiha? What's so special about him?"

Kabuto gave Yoroi a displeased look, but Orochimaru just looked at him and smiled. "Jealous are we? What makes him special is his Sharigan and it's ability to copy any jutsu seen by it. An ability like that will greatly improve my power" said Orochimaru.

"And besides, Sasuke has the potential to far surpass his brother in every way, if the data I gathered is indeed correct" said Kabuto.

"I still think he's a waste of time. You can do a lot better than him, my lord" says Yoroi.

"Well if you really feel that way, why don't you test him yourself. I will arrange it so you and him fight in the preliminaries. Then, you can see for yourself why he's such a good candidate to me" said Orochimaru.

"As you wish, but I won't hold back against him. When I fight him, it will be to kill him" said Yoroi.

"That's fine. Kill him....if you can" said Orochimaru. Kabuto noticed something in his master's voice that made him nervous.

"What about the Sound team? What should be done with Dosu, Zaku, and Kin?" asked Misumi, who stood to Kabuto's left.

"Zaku is being treated for a dislocated shoulder and a shattered left wrist along with a few broken ribs, cuts, and bruises. Dosu has one cracked rib and some stiffness in his neck. Kin suffered a slight cut, both nothing serious" said Kabuto.

"As far as Zaku goes, his usefulness to me has come to an end. I will let him fight if he wishes, but he won't live past this day even id he does win his fight. For Dosu, I still need to decide if he can still contribute or not to the plan. And as far as Kin goes, her victory here doesn't matter as I have more important things in store for her for the coming month. She. at least, will be aloud to live until after the invasion has happened. After that, we'll see what fate befalls her" said Orochimaru.

"Understood. If there isn't anything else, we'll be heading off to the arena floor to await the Hokage's speech" said Kabuto.

As he and his team leave, Kabuto smiles as he pulls another card out and looks it over. 'Go ahead and preen over Sasuke, my lord. Meanwhile, I'll keep myself focused on a much greater prize' thinks Kabuto as he looks over his card on Naruto.

(Team 7's rest room)

Naruto and Plue had just gotten out of the shower and were now sitting down on a small couch in the small room wearing bath robes and feeling like they were in heaven after that much needed wash. Sighing contently, Naruto looks over to the carrot nosed dog and says "I tell you what, Plue. I feel like a million ryo right now. I've never felt so relaxed in all my life. That shower really hit the spot after going through that rain drenched forest, huh?"

Plue, who was holding a lollipop in hand looked up at Naruto and said "Puu-uun" in a very relaxed voice.

"Well, I see you two have made yourselves at home" said Tenten as she and Hinata stepped out from the girls shower room, also wearing bath robes.

"Oh, just sit down and enjoy yourselves, OK. We have another hour before we have to get to that arena and our clothes won't be dried until around then. So just take a minute to chill. After all, no telling what's gonna come next" said Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Say Naruto, does Hinata's robe show off her figure pretty well?" asked Tenten suddenly, causing Hinata to go red faced as she instinctively tried to cover herself with her arms and hands.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it does make you look really pretty Hinata" said Naruto, not fully hearing what Tenten had asked him.

Hinata blushed more as she said "Really, Naruto? You really do think I look pretty in this?"

"Of course I do. In fact, anything you wear looks good on you. You're pretty no matter what you have on" said Naruto, only realizing what he had said after the fact. Hinata's face reddened even more from that as she looked away, but smiled happily at knowing Naruto found her pretty.

Naruto's face also blushed as he averted his eyes. 'Man, why did I just say that? Well, of course I know why I did. It's because it's all true. Huh? What is this feeling I'm having right now? My heart....it's beating really fast and my chest feels all tight. What does this mean? Why do I feel like this when ever I'm around or talk to Hinata?' Naruto asked himself mentally.

Truth was, this wasn't the first time Naruto had felt like this. The first time he had noticed this feeling, it had been during the Wave mission when he and Hinata had been alone in the room at Tazuna's. Naruto had given her the Heart Kreuz pendant and he had hoped she liked it. Seeing her naked for an instant, wanting to place his hand on her exposed back and that moment they had almost kissed before being interrupted by Tenten.

He had felt a similar feeling while watching Hinata kick butt on the bridge and he had felt such great pride in her when he held her in his arms afterwards. Then, after that day of training for the exam, when he had almost kissed her again when he had carried her unconscious form up to her room. He had never felt this way before, not even when he had been chasing after Sakura.

'What does this mean? Am I....? Could I be.....?' thought Naruto, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door.

"Enter, we're all decent" yelled Tenten.

The door opened and Kurenai walked in, giving her team a warm smile as she closed the door behind her.

"Kurenai-sensei, your here" said Hinata, happy to have a distraction in the room to stop Tenten from causing any more unwanted embarrassment's to pop up.

"So, I see you three all made it. I'm proud of you all. Um....did I come at a bad time?" Kurenai asked.

"No, why do you think you did?" asked Naruto.

"Well all three of you are in bath robes. Even Plue is in one as well, though I didn't know they made them in his size. Did the four of you have a little shower time fun together?" asked Kurenai teasingly.

All of them blushed as Tenten said "Hell no, me and Hinata showered separate from Naruto. No way would I ever shower with a boy. Lord knows how much of a pervert Naruto really is" She remembers a very different version of Naruto touching her chest during their entrapment with in the Crystal Ice Labyrinth, forgetting the fact that is was an accident.

"Naruto isn't a pervert. He wouldn't do anything inappropreate to us" said Hinata in his defence.

"Yeah, maybe your right. You and Naruto should take another bath....together so you can find out" said Tenten teasingly.

Hinata suffered a full face blush as she looked down and began to press her fingers together quickly. "Tenten, I think that's enough of that for now. It won't do Hinata any good if all her blood is in her head during what ever comes up next" said Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto. Anyways, I came here to tell you four that in fifty minutes, you are to report to the main arena floor so lord Hokage can explain what will be happening next. So make sure you get both rest and refreshed before hand. Maybe eat something too as you will need all your strength for the next round, trust me" said Kurenai before she left the room.

Naruto gets up and says "OK guys, you heard sensei. Let's get us something to eat, I'm starved. Hm, I wonder if there's any ramen stored up here?" Hinata giggles and says "Don't worry Naruto, I'll fix us up something" as she runs into the little min kitchen and starts working on the food.

Tenten sits down next to Plue and says "I know I shouldn't tease them so much, but it's so much fun. And besides, it's not like either of them gonna make a move on their own with out some encouragement from some one, right Plue?" Plue nods before he starts to lick his lollipop.

Outside, Kurenai stops and looks back to where her team is and says to herself "I hope you are all ready. From here on out, thing's will stop being easy for you three."

**RMN**

The time had arrived at last as all the Genin that had made the cut stood before the Hokage and the assemble Shinobi sensei's with in the large arena area of the tower. Sarutobi smiled as he thought to himself. 'Not a bad haul this time, if I do say so myself. And it's amazing that so many of them have only been Genin for a few months now. No wonder their sensei's had enough faith to place them into this exam.'

Sasuke smiled to himself as he looked around at the other teams. 'Heh, so the ninja from the Hidden Sand and Sound villages made it, huh? Well, with them and Neji here, I know I might actually get some serious competition from this. I'm so looking forward to what's coming up, that my heart is actually racing in anticipation.'

Hinata was also looking around and found herself a little nervous when her eyes fell onto Neji. Even though they were cousin's and had know each other their whole lives, she couldn't deny that in recent years, she had become a little afraid of him. He had once been a kind hearted person, but the years since his father's death had changed him in a very dark way.

She then looked at Naruto, expecting to see him grinning that grin she loved so much, hoping it would calm her nerves and set her mind at ease like only Naruto could, but was instead surprised to see Naruto's features looking rather serious. 'Naruto, what's wrong? Is something troubling you?' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto's thoughts were far from being focused on the exam. 'I can feel it. I can't tell from where. But there's no mistaking it. It's the same feeling I got back when we were in Wave, but it's even stronger than what I felt there. I can sense Dark Bring close by, but where or who is it coming from?'

"Alright, listen up maggots" shouted Anko as she stepped forward. This brought everyone to attention as she came to a stop before them. "As of this moment, you are all free from me....at least for now, anyways." This got a cheer from some one in the group. "and who ever just cheered, I will find you and make you pay for that. Now, give you full attention to the Hokage as he explains what will happen next."

Anko returned to her place in the line up as Sarutobi stepped forward and took a minute to puff into his pipe. Once he was satisfied that every one was focused on him, he took the pipe from his mouth. Taking one final deep breath, he begins his long speech.

"First off, I'd like to say congratulations to all of you here. Making it through the forest is no easy feet, as I'm sure many of you can attest to from what I saw when each of you arrived. Now, before we move on to the third part of the exams, there is a few thing's I need to explain to you all" said Sarutobi.

Seeing that they were all still with him, the Hokage continued his talk.

"I will first tell you the reason behind this Chunin Exam, the true reason that is" said Sarutobi which caused some confusion to cross the young Genin's faces. 'It's true reason? What does he mean by that' thought Sakura, as did several others.

"Now, have any of you been wondering or at least a little curious as to why this exam is being conducted between all the villages that are apart of the alliance?" asked Sarutobi. Everyone remained quiet, awaiting what was to come next.

"The exam is meant to promote both friendship and help to raise the standards of all shinobi with in the village alliance. That would be the first and most obvious answer, but the real truth about these so called exam's is..." said Sarutobi.

'The REAL truth?' thought Tenten, who found herself becoming a little aprehensive at the sound of the Hokage's words.

"The Chunin Exam is, in reality, a mini-war that is being held between all the Hidden Shinobi villages with in the alliance. Nothing more and nothing less" said Sarutobi, who couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked looks on every ones faces from hearing that.

"And what does this mean for us?" asked Shino.

"Simple, the alliance was born out of necessity. If you study the geographical layout of all the maps of the various lands that make up our region on the world as well as our recent history, you will easily see that the alliance is, in essence, a temporary and mutual agreement between the nations for their own personal benefit" said Sarutobi.

"That still doesn't explain what you meant by necessity" said Kin.

"Well, think of it this way. It wasn't long ago that all the lands were enraptured in the bitter conflict called war. As a result of this, vast resources were needlessly wasted for the sake of one village to help them in their struggles against another village. It was also a battle for power, territory, and total control. The result's that came from those wars was that all regions have suffered and have lost far more than they gain from those conflict's. Some more than others" said the Hokage.

"So your saying that the Chunin Exam was created out of those struggles? I thought it was just to help select new Chunin." said Naruto.

Sarutobi nods and says "That is also true as well. The exam does indeed have that benefit as it does help us to determine who is and who isn't ready to become a Chunin at this point in their growth as ninja. But the exams are also a place for shinobi to step forward and fight to honor and bring great respect to their home land and it's own personal ninja style."

"And what does that mean, sir?" asked Choji.

"It's simple. In the third part of the exam, you will all have to fight in one on one battles with each other. But this will be done out in the open with a whole crowd of people watching. For the most part, the crowd is usually made up of the citizens and shinobi of the village the exams are being held in at that time. But more important is the fact that many rulers and those of nobility from many lands will also be present for the third exam as well" said Sarutobi.

"I get it. Depending on how well a ninja or ninja's of a certain village do during this exam, this will bring many jobs and financial gain to that village, am I right?" asked Shikamaru.

Sarutobi nods and says "That's about the jist of it, yes. Since many that will be present will include the leadership of the various lands, those shinobi that do well will aid in bringing work to their own village and thus increase that villages worthiness in the eyes of many. This also has the advantage of deterrence, as other villages will be less likely to try and start a conflict with a village that has both wealth and power on it's side."

"Still is it really necessary for us to put our lives on the line for this?" asked Kiba.

"Indeed it is and I shall tell you why. The strength of any one country is derived from the strength of the Hidden village that country has. And the strength of the village comes directly from it's shinobi. And the shinobi's greatest strength can only fully show itself in the mist of a life and death struggle" said Sarutobi.

Everyone just looked at him, unable to say a word at hearing this. "With these Chunin Exams, a village is able to show off the strength of it's newest ninja. And in doing this, it also shows the strength of the nation the village is connected to. Through this struggle, you all help to fulfill the hopes and dreams that were first envisioned by the very men and women who helped to create and shape the world we live in today" said Sarutobi.

"But, I thought the point of this exam's was to promote friendship?" said Ino.

"It is, and note I used great care when I selected my words. You see, the struggle to preserve the balance of power in the shinobi world by risking your life is the very essence of friendship that all ninja share together. Now do you understand? This is no ordinary test you're taking, but a battle in which you must risk both your hopes and dreams for the sake of the honor and dignity of the village and land that you call home" said Sarutobi as he took his pipe back into mouth and puffed into it.

Gaara scowled from boredom as none of this interested him "Can we get on with this. When do we get to fight?" he asked the Hokage.

"Ah, impatient are we? Well, I guess your right. It is time we move on, but there's just one little complication" said Sarutobi.

'Gaara, is it already starting to awaken with in you?' wondered Baki as he looked at his team with worry.

"Excuse me, lord Hokage. But as Procter of the third round, I should be the one to speak with them about it" came a voice as a person landed next to the Hokage.

Sarutobi nodded as he said "I are right. All right, I'll leave the rest to you Hayate."

The man turned to look at the assembled Genin and said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hayate Gekko and as you heard me say a moment ago, I am the Procter of the third exam. Now, before we can move on to the third round, we will need to hold a preliminary round first."

**RMN**

"Huh, preliminary round? But why? asked Kankuro who was as shocked as everyone else.

Hayate coughed for a minute before saying. "Two reason's. The first is that even with the first two test, it seems we still have a little to many participants remaining. So, we need to hold a preliminary round in order to to lower the number down to a more acceptable level. Other wise, with the current Genin present, we run the risk of the third round needing more than one day to do, and that's a non-no."

"And the other reason?" asked Temari, who had already figured out the reason why.

"Even if a preliminary round wasn't needed now, you all would still not be fighting yet. It is usually common place for a one month reprieve to happen in between the second and the third rounds. This gives us enough to to send out the invitations to the leaders and nobility from all the other lands to come and attend. Oh, and one more thing. The preliminary round will begin right now, so if anyone feels they aren't up to it, raise your hand and with drawl now" said Hayate.

A look of uncertainty came over tha assembled Genin. That had all been prepared to move on to the next round here and now, but now many of them were wondering if they were really ready for all of this after what they had learned.

"Um, excuse me. I'd like to with drawl" Kabuto said suddenly without warning as he raised his hand.

"Kabuto, what are you doing?" whispered Yoroi from behind him.

Kabuto looked back and said "What? Are you really gonna miss me? This is your big chance after all, so why worry about me?"

Yoroi knew what he was talking about. For a while now, he had been rather jealous of Kabuto and his importance to Orochimaru. And on more than one occasion, Yoroi had said the Kabuto didn't deserve the honor of being their master's right hand man and had been looking for a chance to bring Kabuto down a notch and take his place.

"Very well, but don't blame me if you loose you current spot as our bosses favorite" said Yoroi with heated aggression.

Kabuto just smiled at him with a "good luck" expression on his face. Hayate looked at him and said "Are you sure? Once you've left to room, there's no chance to change your mind."

"I know. This isn't the first time I've been here and seeing as I know my way out, I'll be leaving now" said Kabuto as he turned to head towards the door.

"Hey Kabuto, what gives? I thought you'd be sticking around for a while longer" said Naruto as he passed Team 7.

Kabuto stopped and looked at him, saying "I'm sorry Naruto, but the Forest really wore me out and that little break we had wasn't enough time for me to recover from. And ever since my little run in with those Sound ninja back in the first exam room, I've been unable to hear from my left ear. Well, good luck to you guys."

As Kabuto began to walk again, he felt another pair of eyes fall on to him. He looked to see the Jonin sensei of the Sound looking at him with a devious smile. 'So Kabuto, decided to sit this one out again? That's fine, wouldn't want to see anyone die a painful death to quickly now' thought Orochimaru as his disguised form returned his gaze to the Hokage.

Sarutobi scratched his beard and said "Hmm, this isn't the first time I've seen this from that one. Anko, what do we have on him?"

Anko quickly pulled out her note pad and began to flip through it. "Let's see, Kabuto Yakushi. This is his sixth Chunin Exam and he has pulled out from each one at this point. His academy grades are mediocer at best and his team has only done a hand full of D and C ranked missions. However, there is one thing that's interesting about him."

Sarutobi looked at here and said "And what is that?"

"It would seem young Kabuto is the sole survivor found from the tragedy that is Kikyo Pass from a few years back. Apparently, he was found by one of our medical ninja and brought back to the village. He was adopted by that same man and has been studying to be a medical ninja himself since then" said Anko.

Sarutobi looked back to see Kabuto disappearing into the outside and said "So, he's that boy, huh? Very interesting...and a little unnerving too."

Outside, the tower, Kabuto stopped and looked back as he said "Sorry Naruto, but all that fighting has roused my old blood again and I can't afford to let my truth self come out now. But don't worry, we'll see each other again. After all, I have an interest in you just as he has an interest in Sasuke."

Back inside, Yoroi was beside himself with anticipation. 'That fool, he's gonna regret this. I'll use this as an opportunity to take his place as lord Orochimaru's favorite. I don't even understand why Kabuto is so favored? After all, he's a total weakling that can't do anything right' he thought to himself.

Sakura, meanwhile, looked to Sasuke and wondered if he should drop out. 'Sasuke, are you really gonna fight? The truth is, I'm worried what happened back in the forest will happen again. But, he seems fine now and we all did get a rest after arriving here, so....'

Hayate coughed again as he said "Alright, if the rest of you plan on staying here, then let's move on to the preliminary round." He raised a hand and with a snap of his fingers, a panel in the upper right wall raised into the air, revealing a large screen.

"Sir, shouldn't we take Sasuke out of this? If that curse mark awakens?" starts Anko

"I think that would be a bad idea. Sasuke has been working hard for this and he deserves his chance. Besides, he's a Uchiha and won't just step down easily" said Kakashi.

"But..." said Anko, but Sarutobi interupts her.

"It's alright Anko, we'll keep an eye on Sasuke. Should the curse mark become active, then we shall take steps in order to bring him under control" said Sarutobi.

Clearing his throat, Hayate got the remain Genin's attention back to him.

"Seeing as their are twenty of you left, we will be holding ten consecutive bouts here. Like with the third round, this means it will be one on one fighting. You are all free to use what ever means you see fit in order to win your match. A match will be considered over should you be rendered unconscious for more than ten seconds, you give up, or your opponent dies. As proctor, I will step in if need be as to ensure no one dies needlessly if I feel the match is already decided. Now, we shall see who will be fighting first. When a name appears on the screen up there, remain down here. The rest of you proceed up the stairs to the observation level and await your turn" said Hayate.

A series of names began to flash across the screen. For a second, everyone held their breaths as they awaited the outcome of the selection. After a few seconds, the names were revealed, earning a surprised gasp from several of the Genin.

Hayate looked up, then back at the group and said "Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka."

"Whoa, didn't think I'd be fighting right off the bat" said Naruto.

A few rows away, Kiba smiled happily as he looked at Akamaru and said "Now that;s what I'm talking about, huh boy? We couldn't have asked for an easier opponent." This earned an excited yip from the small puppy.

Naruto turned back to his team and pulled of Eisen Meteor, handing it to Tenten. "Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Tenten.

"Seems silly, huh? But the truth is, I'm going up against Kiba here. There's no way I'll be needing my sword for a fight like this one. I want to at least give him a fair chance at this. And besides, Rave and the sword should only be used against either Dark Bring or really evil people. And Kiba has neither the Bring or the evil: said Naruto.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Rave stones and hands them to Hinata. "Keep them safe for me, OK" said Naruto.

Hinata takes them and hold them to her chest as she says "Good luck Naruto, I'll be cheering for you."

Naruto nods and says "Right, oh Plue. Maybe you should go watch from the stands as well?" Plue shakes his head as he remains on Naruto's head. "Naruto, I guess Plue wants to stay with you" said Tenten.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well then, let's go Plue. Time to give them one heck of a show" said Naruto as he proceeds to the center of the room.

Once everyone has gotten to their proper places, the match between Naruto and Plue and Kiba and Akamaru was ready to begin.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The fur is gonna fly as Naruto and Kiba square off along with their partners. Tha battle will get intense as both pull out moves both old and new. Who will win this fight? Also, Sasuke vs Yoroi; Shino vs Zaku; and Kankuro vs Misumi._

_all this and more on the next RMN:_ **Best in Show**

**Rave OMAKE**

**Cling-o-ween Time**

'Oh god, why did I agree to do this? I hate scary things' thought Naruto as he and his group made their way through the haunted house. Hinata, Tenten, Kin, Hanabi, and Moegi has all asked him to take them out on Halloween for some fun at the new scary house that had been built. He had agreed because he was just wanting to be a nice guy and her didn't think it would be that scary. Boy, was he wrong.

Off to one side, Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself. Unlike with Naruto, she wasn't the least bit scared of this, though she was pretending to be while failing to notice Naruto's fear ridden face. 'This is the perfect chance for me' she thought to herself.

The plan she had made up was perfect. She would wait till a really scary thing happened, then she would fake a scream and cling to Naruto with all her might and have a moment to enjoy having her body pressed against her crushes body.

"Man, this was all a waste of time. We should have gone to that amusement park instead" complained Tenten as she yawned with boredom.

"You're not scared?" asked Moegi.

Tenten scowled and said "Hell no. Who would be scared of...." But, before she could finish, the floor before her erupted as a decayed looking beast shot up. The scream that came from Tenten was deafening as she grabbed hold of Naruto with all her might, yelling "AAAHHH, ZOMBIE."

"Sure your not scared?" asked Hanabi with a grin.

After coming off her fear inducement, Tenten blushed as she realized she was holding onto Naruto in a rather naughty way. She quickly pulled away, blushing and said "Sorry Naruto, you know how I am about zombies." Naruto looked away to hide his own blush at having accidentally felt Tenten's chest with his shoulder and said "No..no problem. Just glad I could help, I guess."

Off to the side, Hinata sighs and thinks 'Oh well, still more time for me to do it. But why did Tenten get a clingy moment?'

As they round a corner, Kin laughs at Tenten and says "You're scared of Zombies? What a wuss, why the only thing in this world that's worth any form of fear is...." before she can finish, a large cut out of Orochimaru pops around the side right into Kin's face.

Kin screams with all her might "EEEKKK, PEDOPHILE" and clings to Naruto as if the devil himself had just appeared.

After a moment, Kin looks up from Naruto's chest and ask "He's he gone?" She gets a nod from everyone and she let's go of Naruto and breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that Naruto, but I hate pedophiles and wannabe pedophiles" while blushing from the contact she just had with her secret crush.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and says "No problem Kin, that;s what I'm here for I guess." Naruto was also blushing as he had accidentally grabbed Kin's butt when she had clung to him, not that Kin had seemed to notice or mind.

'Rats, now Kin got a cling moment with Naruto. Oh well, still plenty of time for me' thinks a now more determined Hinata.

"Boy, you older girls are an embarrassment. Look at Hanabi and me, neither one of us can be scared by this crap" said a proud Moegi as she puffed out her chest. They saw a door before them and they n=knew they had to enter it. As Moegi starts to open the door, it's flung open as two guys dressed in sheets emerge and give off a blood curdling scream.

"We're here for you, MOEGI" they both say together.

The scream that Moegi emits is beyond impressive for the eight year old as she jumps into the air and crashes right into Naruto, knocking them both down. "AAAHHH Naruto, please save me."

After a moment, the sheets come off to reveal a laughing Konhamoru and worried Udon. "Boy Moegi, that was impressive of you. Didn't know you could carry a tune like that one" says Konohamoru, who starts to laugh harder.

Moegi is about to respond when she realizes that she sitting on Naruto face. Blushing, she gets up and says "Sorry Naruto. Um, you didn't see my panties, did you?" Naruto gets up and shakes his head and says "All I can remember seeing is a white light."

Moegi spins around, mad as a hornet as she says in a threatening voice "Konohamrou, Udon, I'm gonna kill you two." The two boys start to back away as Udon says "I think this was a bad idea, Konohamoru." The Hokage's grandson nods and says "Yeah, Moegi with a temper is a very scary thing."

Both boys yell aloud as they turn and run for it. Moegi sees an axe to the side, grabs it, then gives chase while screaming in a rage at her friends to stop their running and except their fates.

'Now Moegi too? I have to hurry or I'll miss my chance' thinks Hinata.

As they group continues their walk, Hanabi says "You think Moegi will kill them?"

"I doubt it. Maim them horrible, yes. But kill them, not really. Though they might wish they were dead when she's done" says Kin.

"Well in that case...." starts Hanabi, but is cut off by a sudden low and demonic moan from right next to her.

'This is my chance' thinks Hinata as she puts all her effort into and cries out "OH, Naru...."

Hanabi screams with unsurpassed power as she says "NNNOOO, it's father!" and clings to Naruto, burying her face in his crotch with out realizing it.

Naruto freezes up, his whole body going red and tense as Hanabi rocks her head back and forth. Off to the side, Kin whistles at this and says "Boy, now there's a daring girl if every I saw one. And she's only seven years old too."

Tenten looks at Hinata and says "Better get your butt in gear. Otherwise, your sister is gonna steal Naruto from you."

'No, even Hanabi got a cling moment' thinks Hinata as her inner self screams in frustration.

Hanabi pulls away, blushing, as she realizes where her head just was. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to make things hard for you."

It takes a second for Naruto to respond. Finally, he says "No problem. Things have been progressively hard for me since we got here."

Soon , they all stood outside the haunted house as they have decided to head to the fair.

"Boy, that sure was fun" said Kin.

"Yeah, I agree. It wasn't even that scary. I'm embarrassed I got so scared in there" said Tenten.

"Well we had a lot of fun. So it was a good experience" adds Hanabi.

Moegi walks up and herself adds "And I made sure those idiots will never do that again."

"That's good. Now, who wants some cotton candy? My treat" says Naruto which earns a "yeah" from the girls.

Meanwhile, in the very back of the line, Hinata is crying fake anime style tears as she thinks 'No fair. Why did everyone else get a clingy moment with Naruto except me? I'm the one in love with him!'

_Poor Hinata, maybe you'll have better luck next year....._


	20. Best in Show

I don't own Naruto or the elements I take from Rave Master, but you already know that.....so I won't be saying it no more.

A/N: Well, the moment you have all been waiting for is here. No, not the long awaited NaruHina fluff. That's still a few chapters away (give or take a dozen or so). I'm talking about the release date for....**Sauna Day: A RMN OMAKE Special**. It will be released Thursday, Nov.27, aka Thanksgiving.

I know it seems like a long wait, but it will be something to be....um....thankful for. And besides, I want to get the last chapter of the first Impulse series out before I release it, and that will take me another week or two to finish it up.

And now, let's begin the prelim fights...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 20: Best in Show**

Asuki sat atop the stone face of the Fourth Hokage, looking down upon the village as the noon time sun shined down over head. He was leaning back and using one arm to help support him so as to not fall onto his back. The other had his hand playing around with the Silver Ray which hung from around his neck.

"Hm, what should I do with you? As much as I hate to say it, I can't wield your amazing power, thus forcing me to find one who can. But the only ones who I know of that can use you right now are those detestable decedents of the Musica family. How annoying this is. Oh well, I'll find some one eventually. Even if I have to bring back the dead to do it" said Asuki to himself.

He remaind in that position for a few more minutes before sighing out of bordom. He went from leaning back against his hand and was now leaning forward as he traced a line around the stone hair of the statue.

"Damn, such a boring little hovel this Hidden Leaf village is. They need something here to make things interesting. Wait, if memory serves, didn't that old scar face have a man come in and say something about a Chunin Exam? I wonder if that will be any fun to watch?"

The finger Asuki had placed on the stone form began to glow as he chanted several words under his breath. He slowly traced a line in a circluar motion as dark runes began to appear. As soon as he completed the full circle, the inside of it changed and took on the image that showed the arena with in the tower.

Asuki looked into the circle and said "Well, it would appear to be a one on one battle. Maybe I'll get to see some blood, guts, and painfully gruesome deaths happen" said Asuki with a certain amount on amusement in his voice. He then noticed who was about to fight.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Naruto. So, you gonna put on a show for me, are you? Ha, this will give me a chance to see if you have become something I might need to worry about or not. And who knows, maybe one of those onlookers might be worthy of receiving a Dark Bring gift from me. Don't let me down, Naruto. I expect great things from the Rave Master."

Asuki smiled beneath his hood as the fight began. It was going to be very interesting and educational indeed.

(tower arena)

Hayate looked at the two Genin standing at both his sides who were busy looking at each other. Plue had jumped off Naruto's head and was not looking at Akamaru who was doing the same. Akamaru had his posture lowered as if ready to pounce and attack while Plue was thrusting his paws back and forth.

"Alright, I say this one more time. In this match, you are free to use what ever means you wish to win. The fight will be over when one of you is either knocked unconscious, admits defeat, or is killed. Naturally, I will step in to announce a winner if I feel one of you can not fight any longer as well as avoid any needless death. Now, do either of you have anything to say?" asked Hayate.

"Yeah, I do. You better give up right now, Naruto. Trust me when I say that you are out of your league here" said Kiba.

"What ever. I remember both our grades from the academy. I actually did better than you in more than half of the over all grades after the finals. I'm not worried about this one" said Naruto.

Kiba growled, then smiled as he said "I will admit that you improved a lot during those last three years after you became that Grave Robber, or what ever you call yourself. But I haven't been sitting on my butt this whole time. I just so happen to have a few choice moves from my clan that will make you beg for mercy."

"Grave Robber? I'm the Rave Master, got it memorized muttley? And I'm sure you've been practicing your game. But guess what, so have I. I even have a successful C-ranked mission under my belt to prove my skills. But enough with this witty commentary. We're here to fight, not to bore everyone with our chit chat" said Naruto.

"You, did a C-ranked mission? Ha, that's a good one. I bet it wasn't even really worthy of being labeled as such. I'm sure the Hokage just did it to make your team look better than it possibly can with you in it. But your right about one thing. This is no place to talk, but to battle. And I will prove to you just how useless you really are to both your team and to the village" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked a few things at Plue, who simply responded with a "Puun?" while cocking his head to the side.

Up in the observation deck, Sakura sighed and said "Well, there goes Kiba again. Running his mouth off with out stopping to think about things. And what gives anyways? I don't remember him treating Naruto like that back in the forest."

"Kiba and Naruto have a bit of a rivalry going on" said Shino.

Sakura nodded with an "Ah" before returning her gaze down to the arena.

"I can't believe that Kiba guy can stand there and say that about us and our mission to Wave. If his team had gone, they probably would have been killed during that first encounter with Zabuza if what I hear about them is true" said Tenten.

"Naruto will win this. I believe in him" said Hinata as her eyes stayed completely focused on Naruto.

"Alright, let the first match of the preliminary round of the Exam begin. You may start when ready" says Hayate as he moves away.

"Oh, I'm not just ready. I'm totally fired up" shouts Kiba as he rushes forward, his right hand raised into the air and having his fingers positioned like a claw as he gives off a battle cry. Akamaru follows behind him, heading towards Plue. Naruto looks down at Plue and gives his partner a nod to which Plue returns it as they returning to looking at their opponent's.

Just a few feet away from Naruto, Kiba jumps into the air and does a full rotation, building power into his attack, as he brings his right arm slamming down at Naruto. Naruto raises his left arm up and uses his forearm to block the hit, then pushes Kiba's attack back before launching into the air himself and sends a round house kick right at Kiba's ribs.

Quickly moving his left arm into a position to block the hit, Kiba manages to guard in time as the force of the hit sends him back to the ground, his feet hitting the ground and leaving a squeaking sound as he skirts to a halt a few feet from where he had landed. Naruto lands on the ground and charges at him with his fist raised.

Meanwhile, Akamaru keeps jumping at Plue in an attempt to pounce him and bury his claws into Plue's body. Plue meanwhile, keeps backing away and dodging the attempts. Growling, Akamaru decides to try a new approach and comes in low and fast. Plue, seeing this coming, jumps forward and uses his hands to catapult himself or Akamaru to land behind him.

Before Akamaru can react, Plue spins around and grabs his tail and holds onto it. Akamaru yips from the sudden grab, then gets angry as he turns around and tries to go at Plue again. However, Plue starts to move while keeping a hold of Akamaru's tail, resulting in a funny image of Akamaru and Plue running around in cicles, which earns a few laughs from the onlookers.

Naruto attempts to punch Kiba, but the Inazuka heir dodges and grins as he goes to counter. But Naruto already anticipated this, and has his other hand coming in and smashes Kiba square on in the stomach. Kiba grunts as he stumbles back, unknowingly leaving himself open as Naruto tries for another slug to the face, this time landing his hit and sending Kiba flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"So, you're totally fired up huh? Funny, if this is your idea of being fired up? I hate to see what your cooled down self is like in a fight" Naruto said while grinning. Kiba looked back at him and growled in annoyance as he wiped the fresh blood away from his face.

Akamaru saw what had just happened and stopped his movement, forgetting all about Plue, as he prepared to go and help his friend and master. This turned out to be a bad thing as Plue wasn't quite prepared for the sudden stop and he kept moving. Right up till the point where his nose/horn pierced poor Akamaru right where the sun don't shine. The reaction of Akamaru was slightly delayed because of surprise, but his reaction was none the less, very accurate.

"YIPYIPYIPYIPYIPYIPYIP" bellowed poor Akamaru as he hopped into the air as he had just been accidentally violated by an equally freaked out Plue, who jumped away and started to rub his nose/horn along the floor out of disgust.

Kiba saw that and screamed out "Hey, what the hell is wrong with that thing you call a partner? How could he do that to my Akamaru?" Akamaru ran over to Kiba, who took the puppy into his arms and said comforting words to him.

Plue walked over to Naruto, who said "Like Akamaru didn't have any fault in that moment. He should have known better not to chase Plue around in a circle like that. Besides, Plue was part of that too. How do you think he feels?"

Kiba spat to the side and said "What ever. It looks like me and Akamaru will have to teach you both a lesson now. What do you say Akamaru, wanna try that one out?" The puppy nodded as Kiba pulled out a small reddish brown colored pill and placed into Akamaru's opened mouth.

"Hey Choji, is that one of those soldier pills?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, but it's one that was created by Kiba's clan. So I have no idea what it will do. But, I do have my suspicion's though."

Shikamaru sighed and said "Well, what ever. Just as long as they hurry up and finish quickly. I wanna get back to my nap."

As soon as he was done chewing on the pill and had swallowed it, Akamaru gave off a sudden roar that sounded like a lion's roar. Plue jumped back behind Naruto who also noticed Akamaru's fur turning a dark red color. "Hey, what's up with him?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You really wanna know? Alright, I'll both tell you and show you. But be warned, you won't be getting out of this one so easily. You had your chance to withdraw, but I won't let you now after what was done to Akamaru" said Kiba as he got down on all fours and his partner jumped onto his back.

"Ready Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru growled his reply, then Kiba yelled "Man/Beast combination. Inazuka Beast style" while making a sign with both hands. Akamaru barked something and both were enveloped in smoke.

Naruto took a step back and readied himself for the attack he knew was to come. "I'm not liking this. Plue, you better join Hinata and Tenten. I have a feeling this is gonna get ugly pretty quickly."

Plue shakes his head, then jumps atop Naruto's head and says "Puun, pu-puun puun" while making a few gestures with his paws. Naruto nods and says "Got it, we stick together till then end. You'll be a second pair of eyes and ears for me. OK, let's do this."

As the smoke clears, Naruto lowers his eyes as he sees Kiba had taken on a more animalistic appearance and Akamaru had transformed into a carbon copy of Kiba. Kiba smiled as he said "Get ready Naruto, for our special technique. The Man/Beast Clone assault."

**RMN**

"Hey Naruto, sure you don't want your sword?" yelled Tenten up from on high.

Naruto looks back at her and says "Naw, I'll be fine. Granted, this is an unexpected turn of events. But it's nothing I can't handle." He then looks at Hinata and gives her both a thumbs up and a confident smile. Hinata blushes before nodding and giving him a thumbs up as well.

"Don't get to cocky, Naruto. No one I have battled with has ever defeated me and Akamaru when we're like this" shouts Kiba.

"The I'll have the honor of being the first then" retorts Naruto.

Kiba smiles as Akamaru jumps off his back and stands next to him. "Not when it would be a dishonor to me, you won't. Let's go Akamaru" yells Kiba as he and his partner charge forward, their clawed hands raised and ready to strike.

Naruto brings his hands up and readies them to block and counter the attacks. But to his surprise, both Kiba and Akamaru rush past him only to come to a spinning stop and come at him again. But once again, they don't attack, just run past him and then break from each other and start running around Naruto. They would swoop in close to him, but they would not attack.

Naruto finds himself constantly moving around, trying his best to keep his eyes on the both of them. Plue himself is also keeping his head looking back and forth as he also tries to gage their intentions. Naruto growled in anger as he wanted them to just start their attack and get it over with.

Realizing what they were doing, Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself while thinking 'OK, calm down Naruto. I can see what they are planning. By moving both together and then splitting up, they're hoping to confuse and disorient me before they attack. That would make their actual attacks even more effective against me. And I can't have that now, can I?'

As his and Akamaru's speed slowly increased, Kiba grinned as he gave his partner a quick nod as they past each other, letting it be know that the time was right. Shifting his position ever so slightly, Kiba roared as he ran straight at Naruto backside, forcing his opponent to spin around just as Kiba launched himself into the air and brought his now clawed hand slashing down at Naruto's chest.

Naruto swore under his breath as he just barely managed to block Kiba's attack in time. "Puun" said Plue excitedly, causing Naruto to swear again as he was forced to send a kick to his back in just enough time to block Akamaru's attack. Kiba saw Naruto's momentary distraction as an opening and brought his free hand up and slammed into Naruto's face hard.

Naruto found himself stumbling back, his cheek throbbing with pain from Kiba's attack and blood slowly coming from the cuts done to his face by the clawed finger nails on Kiba's hand. Before he could reorient himself, Akamaru came in and started to smash his stomach over and over again while shredding his jacket and shirt.

Kiba then lept over Akamaru and sent his foot slamming into Naruto's face, sending Naruto off the ground and sailing three yards before crashing into the ground which knocked Plu off him and sent the little carrot nosed dog rolling further away.

Naruto rolled over from his back to his stomach and lifted himself up before he started to cough up a lot of blood. Off to the side, both Kiba and Akamaru grinned fiercely as they watched Naruto's hope for an easy victory die before them.

"Naruto" Hinata cried out. Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before saying "Don't worry. Both Naruto and me to a worse beating with in the Crystal Ice Labyrinth. He'll be fine." Hinata nods and returns to watching the fight as Tenten mentally adds 'At least I hope so.'

"Damn, Kiba isn't holding anything back is he?" said Sakura.

"I think he's taking his anger over what happened back in the forest out on Naruto....along with what Plue accidentally did to Plue as well" said Shino. Sakura grew concerned and reminded herself to never do anything like that again.

"And what happened in the forest?" asked Genma.

"Um...well, you see...I..." started a very worried Sakura.

"We can talk about it after the preliminary round is finished" said Shino, knowing that they had yet to tell Genma about what Sakura had done and now was not the time for that talk.

"Hah, see Naruto, you have no chance against us and you know it" said Kiba with total confidence.

Naruto looked back at Kiba, then spat some remaining blood from his mouth before bringing his wrist up to wipe the blood on his chin away. "Talk is cheap, Kiba. You haven't won this fight yet. The fact you are practically claiming victory now tells me that your worried about something."

Kiba scoffs at that and replies "Nice bravado there, Naruto. But you seem to fail to realize your situation. It's two on one here and we just proved you can't handle me and Akamaru's coordinated assault attacks. But, if you bow down before me and beg for mercy and admit that I am the better ninja, I will let you walk away from this."

Naruto, though with a little struggling on his part, manages to get to his feet and says "I'm not done yet. If you're really so confident about winning, then come at me and defeat me now because there is no way I will ever admit defeat to some one as cocky and arrogant as you."

Kiba laughs and says "You know, you really are something else. Anyone with a quarter of a brain can tell that standing up alone is difficult for you right now. But if you really want me to take you down the hard way, then so be it. Akamaru, let's give him our best attack."

Akamaru nods as they both rush forward, then Kiba yells "Fang Over Fang" as both he and Akamaru begin spinning like drills at Naruto.

'Damn, if they hit me, I'm dead' thinks Naruto as he reaches into his pouch and pulls out some smoke bombs and throws them onto the ground. Smoke immediately surrounds Naruto, but Kiba just grins and thinks 'Not bad, but that idea is a double edge sword for you. We may be forced to be random with out attack now, but you can't see where it's gonna come from either.'

The two Fang Over Fang attacks fly in and out of the field of smoke as they cut through the air and leaving deap gash marks along the ground. Naruto, using his hearing to guide him, manages to just stay clear of the attacks. But he knew that eventually, one or both of them would finally land a hit and that would be it for him.

'OK, think Naruto. There has to be a way to defeat them or at least weaken them. Well, what do I know about this. Both are spinning fast enough to cut through concrete, both can move really fast and they can read each others movement, they look exactly alike now, they...wait, that's it!'

"Boy, he won't last much long like this" observed Kankuro.

"He's an idiot. Surely he must know a few ninjutsu techniques? After all, it's never wise to meet brute force with brute force" adds Temari. Gaara, meanwhile, remains silent as he fights the urge to go down there himself and kill them both as Shukaku demanded him to do.

Naruto makes his hand signs and brings his plan into action. Once done, he grabs another item from his pouch, this one being an explosive, and throws it to the ground. The blast clears away the smoke immediately and forces both Kiba and Akamaru to come to a stop as they find themselves face to face with a third Kiba look-a-like.

"Good going Naruto. That's using you head" shouts Tenten.

Hinata meanwhile, keeps her eyes focused on the fight. Her hands locked together as she prays for Naruto.

Kiba is, at first, shocked by this action. But he then smiles and says "Hey, not a bad idea Naruto. I must admit that this does complicate things, or it would except for one little detail. You might be able to copy my appearance like Akamaru can, but you...." Kiba then jumps forward and slugs the copy to his right right against his nose and sends him flying back.

"Can't change your scent through a transformation" finishes Kiba.

For just a second, the fallen Kiba lies there, then he transforms...into Akamaru. "What....?" yells Kiba in surprise.

"What the....how did Naruto, do that?" asked Sakura. Shino just looks on, wondering if Kiba will see through this good plan.

He doesn't as he spins around and yells out "You sonuva..." and slams his fist into the other look-a-like and sends him flying back and hits the side wall hard. Kiba grins for just a second, then pales as he sees Akamaru again appear before him.

"No way, how did...?" starts Kiba.

"Played ya, idiot" comes a shout from behind him. Kiba spins around just in time to see Naruto's fist smash against his face and sends him slamming into the wall next to Akamaru. As Kiba recovers from the surprise hit, he says "How did...how did you trick me?"

"I didn't, you tricked yourself. Like you said, I can't change my bodies scent and I was counting on that fact. Did you forget, I can still do transformation just like any other ninja can. But you allowed your anger at what you thought you saw dictate your actions and that's why your attack against me failed" said Naruto.

Though in truth, his plan did have a consequence on him as well. Because of the hit he had taken from Kiba, Naruto's vision had become some what blurred and he was having trouble standing on his left leg, which he believed he might have twisted during the fall.

Kiba looks over at Akamaru and places a hand on hims and strokes his fur a little. "Sorry boy, I guess I did get carried away. But don't you worry, I will take care of this one. Just stay here and rest, OK." Kiba gets back on his feet and begins to walk towards Naruto while digging through his pocket for "that" other pellet.

Kiba finally comes to a stop about twenty feet from Naruto and pulls out the pellet he was looking for. "Naruto, as much as I hate to admit this, you're doing better than I thought. To that end, I let you be the first to experience this side of me." He then holds out a blood red pellet with a white crescent moon design centered on it.

"What's that?" asked Naruto, to which several other Genin also wondered that. Even Kiba's own teammates.

"This little thing? Well, this is the Inazuka clans most powerful weapon that can be used by it's members when our partners can't fight no more. Truth is, I shouldn't even have it now because I would be considered to young and inexperienced to handle it. But seeing as I am the next head of the clan, I have to be better than any other."

Genam pails as he thinks 'Oh no, don't tell me that's...'

"So, he actually is fool enough to try and use it. I doubt Tsume knows, or Hana either. If they did, they'd skin him alive" says Kakashi to himself.

"OK, so what's it called and what does it do?" asked Naruto.

Kiba grins as he places it in his mouth and chews it up. Once he has swallowed it, he says "As far as what it does, you'll know in a few seconds. And as far as it's name goes, it's called....the Blood Moon pill!"

**RMN**

"Blood Moon pill? Never heard of that one before. Have you Asuma-sensei?" asked Choji out of curiosity.

Asuma nods and says "Yes, I have...and that what worries me. The Blood Moon is an A-ranked technique created by the Inazuka clan many years ago as a weapon of last resort. Only the best and most skilled Inazuka are ever allowed to have that pill on them and for good reason too."

"I guess Kiba must be the pick of the pack if his mom has allowed him to have one now" said Ino.

Asuma's face becomes grave which unsettles his team. "That's the thing, he shouldn't have one yet. He obviously must have taken it with out permission. And that's why I'm so worried. There is no way he can have the mental strength needed to maintain control of the power he will gain."

"And what power is that?" asked Shikamaru.

Asuma remained quiet as he wondered why his father hadn't even stepped in to stop the fight now. 'Old man, do you really want to see how Naruto would handle this type of challenge? I just hope this doesn't go badly for him.'

Kiba's body begins to shake slightly as veins began to pop up all across his visible skin. He grins viciously as he moves to stand on all fours. His eyes go blood shot suddenly as chakra begins to emerge from his body and starts to spiral around him wildly.

"Kiba, what ever this is power you're gaining is, you need to stop it now before some one gets hurt" yells Naruto as he takes a few steps back.

"Your right, some one is gonna get hurt here and that's you. Don't worry though, I won't go to far. Just far enough to make you see just how strong I am and how weak you really arAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH." Kiba suddenly screams outward as pain races across his entire body. His muscles began to spasm as the chakra gathers in intensity, completely enveloping Kiba's body.

Through the mass of chakra, Naruto can see what appears to be glowing red eyes which is followed by a low and vicious growl. He looks to the side and sees Plue unconscious a few feet away and thinks 'I can't let Plue get caught up in this now.' He creates a Shadow Clone that runs over and takes Plue to a more safe part of the arena.

Hayate looks back at the Hokage with a questioning look and Sarutobi only nods in response. Hayate looks back at the fight and sighs. This was becoming a major complication he really didn't need right now.

The spiraling chakra around Kiba's body suddenly shifts and then burst outward to reveal Kiba's new look. Dosu's eyes widen in shock as he sees what has become of the dog nin. "Now, that's interesting" he says to his team. Zaku huffs and says "Damn, I feel sorry for Kin's boyfriend now."

Kin ignores him as she thinks 'Naruto, don't do anything foolish down there.'

The rest of the nin present stare in shock and surprise at what they see. Naruto takes another step back and says "Aw man, you have got to be kidding me."

Kiba was no longer Kiba, physically speaking of course. His whole body had been covered in brownish black color fur, he had a long tail that seemed spiky in nature. He had long claws on both his fingers and toes and his fangs were long and sharp. Kiba Inazuka hd transformed himself into a werewolf.

Were-Kiba reared his head up and howled inot the air that sent chills running through everyone spines. He then returned his attention to Naruto and gave him a low and ficious growl as he raked one claw against the ground, easily cutting into the stone floor.

"Wha...what is that thing?" asked Sakura in shock.

"The Inazuka clans most powerful weapon, the Feral Beast. Basically, the pill that Kiba just took causes a transformation into what we would call a werewolf. This is why it's so dangerous to be used and only the best of the Inazuka are allowed to have a Blood Pill. The feral nature of this form is so strong, it takes tremendous mental strength to control of it" said Genma.

"Then we have a problem here" said Shino.

Genma nods and says "Exactly. Kiba is far from having perfect mental control. The fact he believed he did shows just how far he still has to go. I just hope the Hokage steps in before this gets out of control."

Were-Kiba howls once more and then charges forward at Naruto. "Aw snap" yells Naruto as he does the only logical thing he can think of right now and that's to run as fast as he can away from Kiba. But Kiba's speed has increased dramatically as he shoots right up beside Naruto and with a single motion, sends Naruto flying off the ground.

For just a few seconds, Naruto sense of anything is lost as he feels himself drifting away, then reality comes crashing back down on him as he collides with the ground, causing him to cough up blood. But just as his coughing stops, Kiba's wolfish face appears over him, his eyes aglow with fiery anger.

"Oh shi..." says Naruto, but Kiba cuts him off with another swipe that sends him rolling across the ground and slamming into the side wall. Naruto finds himself disoriented from the impact, but is able to recover from that as he hears Hinata's cry to him. And a good thing too as he sees Kiba coming in with his fist aimed right at his head.

Naruto manages to dodge just in time as Kiba's attack blows a hole through the wall, making Naruto go wide eyed with shock. He jumps to his feet and sends a kick right at Kiba's chest, hoping to knock him back. But his kick doesn't even cause Kiba to flinch even in the slightest from the contact.

Then, before he can move his foot away, Kiba's left hand comes up and grabs hold of his ankle with enough force to cause Naruto to grunt in pain. He looks at Kiba's face and can almost see a smile along his fanged features and says "You know, this is really unfair, you know that don't you?" asked Naruto.

Were-Kiba simply scoffs at that as he swings around and tosses Naruto across the arena again, sending him smacking and then rolling over next to the far wall. Kiba then howls once more before getting down on all fours and readies another charge at Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, shouldn't we stop this?" asked one of his attendants.

"If things get deadly, we will. But for the moment, we'll just watch. After all, Naruto needs to face this challenge as he will be dealing with this sort of difficulties in his future as Rave Master" replied Sarutobi.

Naruto groaned in pain as he stood up, though he found it difficult to stand straight as every muscle in his body screamed at him to lay back down. 'OK, this is gonna be the death of me if I don't think of something quick. Well, I guess I can distract him with some shadow clones. At least that might buy me a few moments' thought Naruto.

"Naruto, here. I'll throw Eisen Meteor out to you" yells Tenten as she readies to toss his weapon into the arena.

Naruto raises his hand and yells back "No, don't do that. I can win without it."

A look of shock crosses Tenten's face as she says "What are you, stupid? Kiba's to much for you right now. You'll need the sword and Rave if you want to win or you'll die for sure. Hinata, give me the Key Rave so I can..."

"Hinata, don't do it" yells Naruto. He can see the concern and worry on her face. "Look, remember what I said before. I refuse to use the Rave or the sword unless its against those who are evil or have Dark Bring. And remember this, I don't give up, I won't run away, and I absolutely never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way and I won't break it no matter what."

Hinata nods and says "Naruto, I believe in you. You can win." Tenten, meanwhile, is still unsure. But she does return the sword to her side. Naruto looks back to see Were-Kiba howl again before he charges at Naruto once more.

'That was a nice speech there, Naruto. But that doesn't help you out here' thinks Naruto as he creates as many shadow clones as possible. Kiba stops as he's surrounded by twenty five clones that immediately start running around him along with the real Naruto in an attempt to confuse him.

After a few moments, the clones and Naruto stop and all yell together "Now, here we come to clip your claws...URK." Just as the Naruto's finish talking, Kiba lurches forward and grasp the real Naruto by his neck and starts to choke the life out of him, causing all his clones to vanish as a result.

"What? How did Kiba know which was the real Naruto?" shouts Ino.

Asuma draws his special chakra blades and says "His sense of smell. Only the real Naruto smells of the blood he's lost." Asuma then jumps into the arena along with Kakashi, Guy, and Genma as they rush at Naruto and Kiba, knowing it was time to stop this match. Hayate also moves in to save Naruto from getting a broken neck.

As his vision begins to fade and his lungs burn from the sudden need for oxygen as his neck begins to crush to far inwards, Naruto thinks 'I.....can't....loose....here.....what.....point.....in...living this....long...and going through....all of this...if I...die now?' That's when it hits him. He still has THAT little piece of work to try.

Using all of his will power, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a greenish colored pellet. Meanwhile, Kiba senses the approach of the Jonin and turns his head at them and roars, creating a shock wave that blows them all back. He then looks back to Naruto to watch his life drain from his face.

But instead, Naruto's face is filled with determination as he manages to think 'Did anyone ever tell you.....that you stink up close? Well, guess what? So...does...this.' And with that final thought, Naruto slams the pellet into Kiba's nose, causing it to burst and a green vapor emerges from it.

Unable to stop himself, Were-Kiba inhales the green vapor and his eyes immediately go wide with shock as he releases Naruto and howls in pain as he falls to the ground, his clawed hands clinging to his nose as he continues to wail in agony. Naruto stumbles back before falling on his hands and knees and starts cough of an alarming amount of blood.

"Naruto" yells Guy as the Jonin rush in, but Naruto raises one hand to stop them. "I....finish this...now" he sputters out as he gets back onto his wobbly feet. He brings his hands together and creates six more shadow clones, four of which rush at Kiba while the other two grab onto Naruto and ready him for the big part of his already thought out plan.

The four clones encircle Kiba and grab ahold of him and toss him into the air. They then jump and proceed to kick and punch him over as much as his body and as fast as they can which sends Kiba up even higher. Then, with all of their strength, they each deliver a kick into his stomach that sends him up even higher as he coughs up some blood himself from the hits.

Seeing their cue, the remaining two clones launch Naruto up after Kiba. Gathering all his remaining chakra into his fist, Naruto manages to say "Here's a little move I came up with thanks to my Explosion sword. I channel chakra into my fist and release it outwards when I make contact with an opponent to do serious damage. And I call it...the Burst Knuckle."

Naruto decks Kiba right beneath his chin with the Burst Knuckle, knocking Kiba's view skyward and knocking a few teeth out of Kiba as well. Then, Naruto reaches out and grabs Kiba's tail and with the last of his strength, does a single wheel spin and sends Kiba head first back into the ground, creating an explosive impact from the landing.

Naruto manages to land back on his feet, but collapse to the ground a split second later. Hayate and Genma rush over to check Kiba while Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma walk over to Naruto. "You OK, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto tilts his head to look at him and says "Sure, I feel like a million ryo. That is, if a million ryo feels like every bone in your body having been grounded into dust, that is." Naruto then gives them a smile.

Kiba, meanwhile, was now unconscious from his impact with the ground and he had also reverted back to his normal form. Hayate stands up and says "Do to a knock out, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Genma check Kiba over and says to the sleeping dog nin "Well, at least things didn't get any worse. Of course, when your mom and sis find out about this, you'll be getting worse."

Kurenai rushes in and says "Naruto, don't ever be so reckless again. Understand?"

Naruto nods and says "Trust me, I'm in no position to disagree."

Kurenai smiles at him, then pulls out a pill of her own and says "Here, eat this. It's a plasma pill that will help deal with all the blood you just lost." Naruto opens his mouth and accepts the pill. As he chews it up, Asuma asked him "So, what was that pellet you used on Kiba a moment ago?"

Swallowing the pill, Naruto smiles broadly and says "Just a little prank I created a few years back, but never got a chance to use seeing as I became the Rave Master and all. Basically, it's ever foul odder you can imagine all rolled into one neat little package. I realized that Kiba's sense of smell must be enhanced when in that state. And if regular human olfactory would find it appalling, then Kiba's enhance nose...well, you get the idea."

Everyone nods as they suddenly feel bad for Kiba.

**RMN**

The med team entered the room a few moment's later and made their way first to the unconscious Kiba. One of the med nin checked him over, then said "He's suffering from chakra exhaustion, several fractured and broken bones, an minimal blood loss. He also appears to have suffered a concussion. He should be fine, but we better take him to the medical chamber just to be safe."

Genma nods as they place Kiba on a stretcher. Another team moves over to Naruto and says "We better take you along as well. You seem to have suffered more injury than the Inazuka did during that fight." Naruto shakes his head and says "Though it's probably a good idea, I'm gonna have to pass. I need to see what everyone else can do for the next round to better prepare myself with."

"But..." starts the med nin, but Asuma breaks in and says "We'll keep an eye on him. After all, this guy can heal quite quickly." Though he wants to protest, the nin just nods and says "Very well, but he's expected to come in for a full examination once the prelims are over." This earns a nod from everyone.

"Puun" says Plue as he walks up with Akamaru on his back, unconscious as well. The med nin takes the puppy and heads off to join the others as they leave the room. Plue then walks over to Naruto who says "Hey Plue, you OK?" Plue nods as Kurenai picks him up. Guy reaches down and picks Naruto up and they all proceed back to join the others.

Once back with his team and Naruto has been sat on the ground, Kakashi says "Ill go find a chair for you to sit in" and disappears in a whirl of smoke. "Naruto, what were you thinking? Kiba could have killed you in that state. I know you're one to keep your word, but don't be so adamant about it if yours or some one elses life is on the line" Tenten says in a lecturing tone.

Naruto gives her a sheepish grin and says "Hey, I won didn't I? Let's just drop it, OK?"

Tenten is about to respond when Hinata breaks in and says "I knew you would win Naruto. Are you feeling OK?"

Naruto smiles at her and says "Thanks for that, Hinata. As for how I'm feeling? I feel like the stone faces of the Hokage fell on top of me. All in all, I feel pretty good actually."

Hinata reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small container of medical creme and says "Here Naruto, let me place this on your injuries. It'll help them heal quicker." Naruto nods and says "Sounds good, rub away Hinata." Hinata blushes as she removes the lid and begins to work on Naruto's cuts and bruises.

Off to the side, Kurenai notices something odd. 'Strange, Naruto's injuries aren't healing like they should. Even injuries he suffered early into the fight are still present. Normally, the Kyubi would have healed them by now. Has something happened to interfere with the flow of the fox chakra into Naruto's body?'

Meanwhile, Hayate pulls out a small device and presses a button on the device. "We shall now move on to the next fight" said Hayate as new names cycle across the board. After a few seconds, the cycle stops and Hayate says "Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro. Please proceed to the arena floor now."

"Alright, I was getting bored with just standing here" says Kankuro as he begins to walk towards the stairs.

Baki stops him with a hand to the shoulder and says "Kankuro, don't get cocky. Remember why we're here."

Kankuro breaks away and says "I know, don't worry about me sensei."

Off to the side, Gaara rolls his eyes and thinks 'What an idiot.'

Down on the floor, Misumi looks at Kankuro and says "If your smart, you'd do well to drop out right now. Other wise, you will regret fighting me."

Kankuro scoffs as he removes the massive object he's carrying on his back and says "What ever, save your talk for some one who might care. Besides, sounds to me that your scared that I might be to much for you."

Hayate coughs, then says "You may begin when ready" and jumps away to give them room.

Wanting to end this quickly, Misumi rushes in and attempts to strike at Kankuro with a kunai in hand. Kankuro blocks the attack and is about to send his own attack off when suddenly, Misumi's hand wraps around Kankuro's arms and the rest of his body en-wraps around Kankuro's whole body, pinning him in place.

"What....?" says Kankuro in shock.

"Surprised are you? Not surprising seeing as few have this ability. You see, I can transform my whole body into rubber and as you can see, I can do very interesting things in this state. And to prove that point, I'm gonna crush you to death" said Misumi as he begins to tighten his hold on Kankuro.

Kankuro grunts as he feels his body being crushed by his opponent. he turns his head to look at Misumi and says "I must admit, you got me trapped pretty good here. But there's always a way out."

Misumi gives him a skeptical look and says "Do tell."

Kankuro just smiles as he suddenly jerks his head to his right hard, breaking his neck in the move. Misumi goes wide with shock and says "He...he actually killed himself? Fool, all I was gonna do was break ever bone in your body, not kill you."

"Really, then I should return the favor" says a voice to the side. Misumi begin to look around and says "What? Where are you?" Then, to his surprise, he sees the fallen wrapped object the Kankuro had been wearing rise up and the wrappings fall away to reveal the real Kankuro.

"But...but how? When did...?" asked a confused Misumi.

"Before I even entered the arena. Now, why don't you say how to Crow" says Kankuro as the head of his copy comes alive and spins around to look at Misumi.

"I see, a Puppet Master. No wonder he didn't seem worried" says Yoroi from his vantage point.

Misumi tries to break free, but Crow's limbs suddenly latch onto him to prevent him from running. "Gah, let me go" yells Misumi. Kankuro laughs and says "Why should he? After all, you had quite a crush on him so it's only fair he returns the feeling. Right? Oh, and don't worry. He won't kill you, he'll just put a few holes in you."

And with a wave of his fingers, small dagger like blades erupt from Crows body, slicing into Misumi which earns a scream of pain from Misumi as he feels several of his body parts get sliced off. Kankuor looks back at Hayate and says "Better call it. I think he's gonna need medical attention."

Hayate looks at Misumi and agrees as he says "Winner, Kankuro."

Grinning, Kankuro releases Misumi who falls onto the ground with his arms and legs falling in different spots other than his body. As he walks back to join his team, Kankuro thinks 'That was to easy. And a little disappointing too. I was really hoping to try out my new Mantis. Oh well, maybe in the third round.'

"Whoa, that's scary" says Tenten.

"Mental note, stay away from freaky looking puppets" adds Naruto.

Once Misumi had been carried off to the medical ward, Hayate once again presses the button to find the next fighters. "Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi. please enter the arena now."

'Hah, I get to fight that freak of a loser' thinks Zaku as he grins excitedly. He was hoping for another shot at Sasuke. But still, this would be a good exercise for him. After all, better to save Sasuke for when he had regained his full strength.

"Shino, be careful down there. That Sound nin is no push over. He can use sound waves as a weapon that he can fire off from these devices in the palm of both hands. He can even create a sword made our of sound waves" warns Sakura to her teammate.

Shino nods and says "Understood, thank you for the advice." He then walks down to the arena floor.

Once present, Hayate looks at Zaku and sees him with one arm in a cast and asked "You OK for this fight?"

Zaku scoffs and says "Don't worry about me. This fight will be a piece of cake."

After a couple of coughs, Hayate nods and says "Very well. You may begin when ready" and backs away.

Shino looks over Zaku carefully and says "You should walk away from this while you can. If you don't, I can't guarantee you will come out of this fight in good condition."

Zaku laughs and says "Please, just because I can only use one hand doesn't make me incapable of fighting. So come at me, unless your afraid of what I'll do. On second thought, just stay there and I'll come to you." Zaku launches himself into the air and sends a side strike aimed at Shino's head, butt Shino easily block the attack with one arm.

"Not bad, but let's see you block this. Slicing Air" shouts Zaku as a blast of high speed sound explodes from the device on Zaku's palm, slamming into Shino before he can react and sends him flying hard across the arena and smacking him against the side wall.

**RMN**

'Well Zaku, seems you can still fight. But for how much longer I wonder?' thinks Dosu as he watches his teammates surprising attack.

"Shino, are you alright" yells Sakura as Genma tenses up from what had just happened.

"See, I told you. You aren't even in the same league as me" gloats Zaku as he believed the victory was already his.

From the smoke, Shino stands up and looks at Zaku with a blank expression on his face. He was bleeding slightly from his left cheek, but seemed to be fine other wise.

'Damn, it should have done more damage than that' Zaku thinks as he considers his next move. But his thinking stops as he notices something on Shino's face. He focused his eyes on the spot and says "Huh, what's going....WHAT THE HELL? Are those insect's on your face?"

Shino nods and he lift his left hand to show more insects on it as well. "These are my Kikaichu, also known as Parasitic Destruction Beatles. They feed off chakra with unimaginable ferocity. Believe me when I say you won't be able to survive an attack from the sheer magnitude of the ones I can release against you. It will be better if you surrender now for your own safety. And if you attack me with your chakra powered sound attacks again, they will come at you and devour you alive."

Zaku laughs and says "Oh please, I can easily deal with all those things crawling all over you. So i say, bring them on."

"Um, Zaku. You might want to look at the ground around you" shouts Kin in a bored voice.

"Huh? Why would I...." says Zaku as he does as she recommends and sees nothing but insects, thousands and thousands of insects surrounding him. His eyes go wide with shock as he looks back to Shino is disbelief.

"If you have a back up plan, then you better use it now" says Shino as he watches to see what Zaku does next.

Feeling his anger at having his easy victory claimed rising with in him, Zaku remembers when he first encounter with Orochimaru. 'Damn it, there is no way I'm gonna loose here. And I definitely won't loose to this freak of nature. I will win and I will show Orochimaru just how powerful I really am. That i am worthy of being one of his Elite that can stand along side master Kimimaro.'

Using his anger and his drive to empower him, Zaku manages to bring his injured arm out, ignoring the pain from the movement as he aims both arms at the insects. "I....I....I refuse to loose to you" he screams as sound swords emerge from both hands and he sends them slashing along the ground, forcing Shino's Kikaichu to back off.

Smiling wickedly, Zaku then brings both hands forward and aims them at Shino. "This is it for you. I'm gonna use my most powerful move against you."

As Zaku begins to build up his chakra from the attack, a small Kikaichu flies over to Shino and lands on his extended finger. After a moment, Shino looks at Zaku and says "Stop now, if you value your life. If you don't, this move your about to unleash will be the end of you."

Zaku cackles with laughter as he says "That's not gonna work on me. Now ready yourself, for my ultimate attack is a sound wave that destroys my opponents bodies on a cellular level. And now.....SONIC DEMOLISHER." Zaku channels all his chakra into his palms and fires off the attack....

Or at least, that was the plan. But instead of a deadly wave of sound being released, all that is seen is a wisp of blue smoke coming from the device. Realizing what was going on, Hayate yells "Zaku, stop now...before its to late."

Zaku ignores him as he thinks 'What the hell, why isin't it working? Fine, I'll put all my chakra into it.' He pushes all he has into the attack, and yet nothing happens for a few seconds. And then, it happened. All across his body, small chakra geysers start to erupt all over Zaku's body.

"Huh, what the hell..." starts Zaku, but his voice falls away as his eyes go wide and a pained expression crosses his face. And then, a few seconds later, Zaku's whole body explodes in a furry of chakra energy release.

Up in the stands, everyone is stunned at what just happened. "Dosu, what the hell just happened?" asked Kin.

"I...I have no idea?" replied Dosu in a stunned voice.

Hayate coughs and then says "Seeing as Zaku is now all over the place, the winner is Shino."

"Shino, what just happened? What did you do?" yelled Sakura.

Shino looks back at her and says "He was unaware of it, but I managed to get some of my Kakaichu on him during his attack. They entered into the holes on his palms and made there way to a critical point with in him and blocked the flow of his chakra into his hands. And the end result was his own attack back firering on him."

'Well this saves me the trouble of killing him myself' thinks Orochimaru as he grins at the scene below him.

After a few minutes as people clean Zaku's remains up, Hayate says "Now, lets see you shall be fighting next."

Once the names were on the board, Hayate announces "Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. Please proceed to the arena."

'So, it' finally my turn, huh?' thinks Sasuke while grinning as he walks down to the arena.

'Heh, I couldn't have asked for a more favorable opponent' thinks Yoroi, seeing this as his chance to prove himself to Orochimaru and to show that Sasuke isn't all that special.

'Ah, my dear Sasuke. I'm expecting great things out of you, so don't disappoint me' thinks Orochimaru.

'Sasuke, please be careful' thinks Sakura as she sees him and Yoroi face each other down below.

"Alright, you know the rules. Begin when ready" says Hayate.

"Don't expect me to give you and easy way out. I've been wanting a chance to take on a Uchiha and I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by" says Yoroi as he pulls out a kunai.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have no interest in running away from a weakling like you" says Sasuke as he pulls out a kunai of his own. But before he can bring it up to a defencive position, the curse mark sends off a sharp pulse of pain that causes Sasuke to grimace as he grips the spot with a free hand.

'Damn, why now of all times to start this?' thinks Sasuke as he looks to the side.

"Not smart, taking your eyes off an opponent" yells Yoroi as he rushes in to seize the moment he's gotten.

Sasuke barely manages to block in time as he finds himself being pushed back by the attack. Growling with anger, Sasuke throws his weight into the attack and manages to push Yoroi off him, then attempts to sweep his legs out from under Yoroi, but he jumps clear and clocks Sasuke with a kick to the face.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you can do better than that. So release your power of you and defeat him" yells Lee with fire burning in his eyes. Neji meanwhile, notices something is off with Sasuke, but he isn't sure what.

As Sasuke stands, he says "Not bad, but now it's my...gahh." He collapes to his knees as the pain from the curse mark kicks in again with even more intensity that before.

"I'm disappointed, I expected better from you" yells Yoroi as he charges in again and knocks Sasuke to the ground with a sweep of the legs. Before Sasuke can move, Yoroi jumps atop him and says "Here, let me see if I can help you a little." Yoroi then places a glowing hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Ahh, what the hell....are you doing to me?" yells Sasuke.

"Simple, I'm draining your chakra from you. Don't worry, this won't take long as I can sense little in you at present." Yoroi this lowers his head down and whispers to Sasuke "That curse mark must really be taking it's toll on you? But then again, you don't have what it takes to control such a gift from Orochimaru. Hell, I doubt you could ever hope to be better than Itachi was."

Hearing his brother's name being mentioned brings the pain and memories of that loss screaming back into Sasuke's mind and brings forth a sudden release of strength as he moves both feet up and kicks Yoroi in his chest to get him off.

As Yoroi comes to land on his feet a few feet away, Sasuke gets up while breathing heavily and gives his opponent an icy glare. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you would have any strength left when I started to syphon off your chakra. But no matter, another round will finish you off."

"Don't be so sure. I am going to win this fight and I plan on making you tell me what you know about my brother" says Sasuke in a cold voice.

"And how do you plan on doing that? You can't attack me physically as just touching me will allow me to absorb your chakra. And using any jutsu on me won't work either as I can easily dodge or absorb it" says Yoroi.

Sasuke grins as he makes several hand signs and says "So touching you would be bad for me? Well then, I should make the same true for you as well. Fire style, Flame Battlements jutsu." And to Yoroi and everyone elses surprise, fire appears and wraps around Sasuke's hands, arms, feet, and legs.

"What is that?" says a surprised Neji.

Guy looks over to Kakashi and says "So, you taught him that already, have you?"

A wide eye Kakashi just shakes his head and says "It wasn't me. I didn't know he had learned that one."

"And what is it, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Lee.

"One of the most powerful techniques ever created by the Uchiha clan. Though it's not perfected in Sasuke's case yet, it is basically flame armor that is worn into battle and is capable of dealing serious damage to your opponents while protecting you in the process. If Sasuke's control and chakra stay strong long enough, he will win this one with out fail" said Kakashi.

**RMN**

next time one Rave Master Naruto: _Sasuke and Yoroi's fight comes to an end. Who will win? Then we shall see Tenten vs Temari, Kin vs Shikamaru, and the big one....Hinata vs Neji._

_all that and more on the next RMN:_ **A Protective Heart**


	21. A Protective Heart

A/N: In this chapter, elements are brought into the picture to a degree. Unlike with other Naruto stories, all characters have two types of affinities. Chakra types and magic types. Now, everyone in the world of Naruto would have a chakra type, so how does everyone have a magic type as well seeing as magic doesn't exist in the Naruto world?

Truth is, in the Rave Master story, all people have magic affinities. But this doesn't mean that everyone could use magic. The same is true here. Everyone has there own magic affinity, but this doesn't mean that they can use magic though seeing as magic is a lost art (though certain people like Itachi and eventually Hinata can). And a person's chakra element may or may not be the same as their magic element.

Will we learn about the characters magic elements in the future? Only time will tell.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 21: A Protective Heart**

Yoroi watched as the flames moved around Sasuke's limbs, and yet it seemed to not be burning him. "How can you handle having those flames on your body? You should be burning now."

Sasuke shakes his head in disappointment as he expected an older Genin to at least understand this. "Isn't that answer obvious, you fool? It's because I have fire elemental chakra. All Uchiha are fire types naturally, so manipulation of flames is easy for us. And seeing as we are fire practitioners, we can not be hurt by our own flames. Understand now?"

Up in the observation deck, Naruto turned to Kurenai and asked "Fire elemental chakra? What's up with that? Are all chakra's different or is Sasuke's clan special?"

Tenten laughed and said "What? You mean to tell me you don't know about elemental affinities? Boy, you are hopeless Naruto."

Hinata saw Naruto's face sadden, realizing just how little he knew, and said "It's OK Naruto, this subject wasn't covered back in the academy and you didn't have anyone to tell you about it either."

Tenten realized she had goofed when Kurenai gave her an angry glance and said "Sorry Naruto. I forgot about those details."

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto.

Kurenai placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said "I was planning to talk with you about this after the exams were over. You see Naruto, everyone has their own type of chakra affinity. Some may even have two or more types, though having multiple types is rare for people. Tenten knows because she learned about her type when she was with Guy's team and Hinata would know about it seeing as she's from a clan."

Naruto nods and says "Oh, OK then. So, what's your chakra type Tenten? And what about you, Hinata?"

"Well, I'm a Earth type which works well seeing as my best skill's revolve around Silver Claiming. And seeing as Silver is a metal born from the earth, being an Earth type would be natural for me" said Tenten.

"I'm not really sure, Naruto. I guess we'll both be finding out together when this is all over" says Hinata.

Naruto nods again, then returns his attention to the fight while thinking 'I wonder what type I am?'

Back in the arena, Yoroi's hands began to glow as he says "I hope you aren't harboring any delusions that lead you to think you'll win this one. There is no way I will lose to some one like you."

Sasuke takes up his fighting stance and says "Well, if talking is your best weapon, then you will beat me through sheer boredom. But if you think you can beat me at hand to hand, then come at me and show me if you can truly measure up to me."

Yoroi roars as he charges forward. There was no way he was going to allow this kid to talk to him like that with Orochimaru watching this match. This was his chance to prove his worthiness and he wasn't gonna loose this chance.

Yoroi brings his arm down hard at Sasuke, hoping the force of the blow would knock Sasuke to the ground. But Sasuke blocked with his left arm, sending a wave of flames shooting from around his wrist onto Yoroi's arm. Yoroi yelled in pain as he felt his arm set ablaze, then Sasuke thrusts forward with his right hand against Yoroi's chest and sent him flying back.

Hitting the ground hard, Yoroi immediately began to role along the ground as he tried to extinguish the flames. After a few moments, he succeeded in doing so, then returned to his feat while wincing from the pain brought on from the burns.

'Damn it, why did it take so long to put those flames out?' thought Yoroi as he checked over the burned areas.

"I see you noticed, huh? When burned by the Uchiha flame armor, even when it is in its incomplete state like mine is, you'll find putting it out to be a very difficult task. The reason why is because it's a chakra flame and it can last longer than most normal flames and can't be put out easily, not even by jumping into water" said Sasuke.

Yoroi glared at him menacingly as he said "You bastard, I swear I will kill you for this."

Sasuke just grinned confidently, but then winced slightly from a sudden jab of pain from the curse mark. 'As much as I would like to toy with him some more, I better end this now. Because of this damn mark on my neck, I can't be sure how much longer I can keep the flames active.'

Yoroi charged Sasuke again and began to swing his fist left and right at him. Sasuke just backed away and easily dodged each blow. "What's wrong, Uchiha? Don't tell me you're already at your limit? Why else would you be backing away from me?" shouts Yoroi as he believes his chances had again improved.

Sasuke's response is a sudden kick to Yoroi's right hand as it came at him, burning him. As Yoroi tried to back away for a second, Sasuke to the opening and grabbed Yoroi's face around his eyes and sent all the flames on his hand and arm burst onto his opponent.

Yoroi howls in pain as his face is burned. He stumbles back, one arm grasping his inflamed face while the other swings back and forth, hitting nothing but air. Sasuke comes in low and delivers a powerful kick up to Yoroi's chin, causing another burst of flames from the leg as Yoroi is sent skyward.

As Sasuke is about to move, he suddenly gasp as pain erupts from the curse mark. He can feel it crawling across his skin like a snake and he falls to his knees as he tries to fight it. Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Anko all tense at this and wonder if they should step in now. Meanwhile, Orochimaru grins as he sees this moment.

'No way....there is no way this will control me. I am Sasuke Uchiha of the proud and noble Uchiha clan and I refuse to be beaten...BY THIS CUSRE' mentally shouts Sasuke. And then, to every ones surprise, the curse reverses back to its original state and Sasuke stands tall once again. Even Orochimaru is impressed with this development.

"And now.....I will finish this" yells Sasuke as he jumps up after Yoroi, coming up behind him. Grabbing onto Yoroi, Sasuke spins himself around to being at his opponents side, then spinning himeself around and using his normal leg to send Yoroi shooting to the ground.

But just before Yoroi can make contact, Sasuke flies in and nails him across his stomach with his other inflamed foot. All the fire chakra's power is sent into the attack, causing Yoroi's whole body to be engulfed in flame as he slams into the ground. The impact leaves a small burnt crater around Yoroi's unmoving body.

Sasuke looks at Yoroi's body, then turns away as he walks back towards the stairs up to the observation deck. Hayate walks over to Yoroi and examines him. "The winner: Sasuke Uchiha" he says as he looks to the Hokage. Med nin enter the room and rush over to tend to Yoroi.

As Sasuke starts to walk up the stairs, Kakashi appears before him with his usual happy expression. "That was a good win Sasuke, but why didn't you tell me about having started to master the Flame Armor?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary. After all, it's not like you've haven't kept secrets from me about things" said Sasuke in a nochalant voice.

Kakashi wondered what that might mean, but decided to save it for another time. "Alright Sasuke, I know about the curse mark."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he asked "How did...?"

"Orochimaru appeared before Anko and told her. Anko was once his student and she also has a curse mark on her, much like you do now. I was kind enough to let you fight, but now we need to deal with that mark while it's still not a problem" said Kakashi.

Sasuke wanted to ask him to let him stay and watch the rest of the fights, but he knew that was going to be impossible at present, so he just nods and follows Kakashi into a small entrance that leads into a darkened hall.

"OK, we shall now begin the next match" said Hayate as he looks to the bored as another cycle of names begins. After a moment, the cycle ends and Hayate reads the next fighters off. "Tenten Musica vs Temari."

"Well, it's about time" says Tenten as she goes to leave.

"Tenten, be careful down there" says Hinata.

"No worries" says Tenten as she looks back and gives Hinata a smile.

"Hey, don't be making us look bad. After all, I can't be the only one who can put on a show" says Naruto.

"Just watch, idiot boy. I'm gonna make your fight look like a school yard brawl" says Tenten as she gives Naruto the thumbs up.

Across the room, Temari begins to walk towards the stage when Kankuro stops her and says "Hey, try not to get to carried away down there, Temari."

Temari looks back and says "Don't worry. I'm not one to get carried away in my fights like you and especially Gaara. Just sit back and I'll show you guys how we should really fight." And with that, Tenten and Temari enter the arena and approach each other.

**RMN**

"I hope Tenten will be OK" said Hinata as she looked upon her teammate and her opponent.

Truth was, Temari made Hinata feel uneasy and nervous. Anyone who looked at her could tell Temari was very skilled for a Genin and her eyes showed that she had seen many battles and had little doubt about her ability to win a fight. And that large metal object on her back was really intimidating as well.

"Don't worry, Tenten will be fine" said Naruto as he grinned.

Hinata looked at him and saw that there was no doubt on Naruto's face, which set her mind at ease a little. She smiles and gives him a understanding nod before returning to look down at the arena as she said "Yeah, you're right Naruto. Tenten will be fine. After all, she's really strong."

"And what makes you so sure, Naruto?" asked Kurenai from behind them.

Not taking his eyes from the arena, Naruto simply says "Because I know what she can do. After what we went through inside that Labyrinth, I know that Tenten can handle anything that's thrown at her. And because.....I believe in her too. Just like I believe in you, Hinata."

"Puun" says Plue in agreement as he raises a paw proudly into the air.

Hinata blushes from hearing Naruto say that, then thinks 'Naruto, he also believes in me. Then when it's my turn to fight, I better make sure not to disappoint him.'

Kurenai just smiles at her two students before her and thinks 'Only a few months together, and they already trust each other so much. At the rate they're going, they won't be needing me much longer. That's good for the world as they are the ones who will save it, and yet....Hm, I guess this must be how a parent feels when they know their child won't need them much longer.'

Down in the arena, Tenten and Temari face each other, both giving blank stares as they try to size each other up while hoping to intimidate the other a little. Hayate looks at them both and sees that they are ready to battle.

After a quick couph, he says "I'm sure you both know the rules by now."

"First one to admit defeat or fall unconscious is the loser" said Tenten.

"And you can stop the match if one or both combatants are unable to continue and thus, announce a winner" says Temari.

Hayate nods and then says "Very well, this match has now begun. You may start when ready." He then quickly steps away to give the two kunoichi some space.

An unsettling quiet comes over the arena area as the two girls start plotting out their attacks. While up above, everyone else waits with baited breath, wondering who will be the first to make a move and who will be the first to make a mistake.

And then, with split second timing, the battle truely begins.

Moving incredibly fast, Tenten immediately throws several kunai at Temari that she had pulled from her pants pocket while in route to the arena and had managed to keep them hidden. Temari responds just as quickly as she brings the large metal object from off her back and skillfully uses it to block each kunai.

Tenten, leaps to one side and throws several shuriken at Temari, but these are blocked as well. But this allows Tenten to pull out another kunai and rushes in with the intention of stabbing Temari with the weapon. Seeing Tenten coming in quickly, Temari some how manages to bring her metal weapon around and blocks the attack, then pushes forward suddenly and knocks Tenten off her feet.

Then, with a quick and surprising level of speed, Temari changes the angle of the metal weapon and sends it swings fast at Tenten in the hopes of hitting her and batting her into the wall. But using her own flexibility, Tenten plants one hand on the ground and pushes off just enough to clear being hit. She then uses her other hand to grab hold of Temari's weapon and tries to send a kick aimed at her face.

Temari brings one hand up to block the attack, but this action forces her to lower the end of the weapon onto the ground. With her kick blocked, Tenten flips into the air and lands several feet away and gives her opponent a delighted grin. Temari returns the grin as both girls are having more fun than expected.

"Wow, that Sand girl is impressive. I mean, she has to be incredible strong if she can lift that weapon of hers" said Ino.

"I wonder what her secret it" adds Choji.

'Man, I can tell she must be a lot like my mom. That's such a drag' mentally complains Shikamaru, who wonders how his dad could have ever fallen in love with such a bossy and overly controlling person like that. Not that he didn't love his mother, he just couldn't ever see himself wanting a control freak for a wife some day.

"And here I thought I was gonna be bored with these exams" said Temari as she lifted her weapon into the air for another attack.

"Same here, so lets make sure we don't become bored" says Tenten.

Tenten then leaps into the air and pulls out two scrolls while starting to spin around. 'Alright, best to see what she can do with a long range barrage attack. And if I'm lucky, I might learn more about that weapon of hers before I unveil my secret weapon.'

'What is she planning? Better make ready my favorite toy, just in case' thinks Temari as she unclasp a small latch on her weapon which would allow her to use it properly in a moments notice.

The scrolls in Tenten hands open, forming a spinning stream around her as she channels chakra into the scrolls in order to unleash their contents. Finally ready, Tenten yells out "Barrage of Blades" and immediately, an uncountable number of kunai and shuriken of various sizes begin to burst from the scroll, all of which were aimed right at Temari.

"Damn" says Temari under her breath as she jumps away just in time. She looks back and sees the spot she had been standing on had been filled with the weapons. And what was worse was that the attack was still happening as the angle changed to keep her targeted.

As Temari prepared to dodge again, a glint of metal off the corner of her eye alerted her to more attacks coming at her from another angle. Swearing, she jumps back and sees that Tenten's spin was unleashing the attacks over a large area, all of which was in Temari's current space.

Realizing she had no other choice, Temari opened her weapon to reveal a fan with a crescent moon shape on it. Bringing it back, she swund hard outwards, unleashing a powerful blast of wind that sent all of Tenten's weapons right back at her.

Catching this, Tenten stopped her spinning and tried to send herself back down towards the ground and away from the attacks, but Temari had already swung her fan again and the blast of wind was strong enough to increase the speed of the rebounded weapons while keeping Tenten in place in the air.

"Dodge them now, if you can" says Temari to her airborne opponent.

'Damn it, this is not good' thinks Tenten as she does the only thing she can do, bring her arms out in front of her to block as much of the attacks as possible. Tenten is able to avoid most of the hits, but several kunai and shuriken to cut into her arms and legs before she finally falls from the sky.

"Tenten, don't give up yet. Let your youth explode forth and win this fight" yells Lee, hoping to encourage his old teammate.

'Sorry, but this is over' thinks Temari as she folds her fan back up, then holds the end of it out to catch Tenten with before closing her eyes at the feeling of victory. It was her hope that hitting the folded fan at the angle she was falling from would further injure her and end the fight, but the sudden clank of metal against metal takes Temari by surprise as she opens her eyes to see what happened.

Just before Tenten could hit the fan, she had twisted her body around and had activated her Silver into staff form and had used it to save her at the last second.

"What the? How did you" says a shocked Temari.

Tenten's response is to revert her Silver into twin battle claws on her hands. She lands on her feet and takes a swipe at Temari, getting her along her left leg before she could back away. Tenten then leaps away while Temari immediately reaches down to feel the injured spot, getting blood on her fingers as a sign of the strength of the cut.

"You thought this fight was over, didn't you? Well guess what, it's not over by a long shot. You see, my last attack was simply meant to get you to use that fan of yours. I needed to find out what it and you could do before I got serious. And now that I know, I can get serious as well" said Tenten.

Temari looks at her and says "I see. And what about that skill of yours? I've never seen a jutsu that morphs a weapon like that."

"That's because it's not a jutsu. What you see here is the art of the Silver Claimer. And I'm gonna use it to defeat you" says Tenten as she charges in for the attack.

(darken room, not far away)

Sasuke laid on the ground unconscious as Kakashi walked over to him and turned his head to the side in order to better see the curse mark. He smiled under the mask at the addition of the ward marks around the seal. Standing up again, he breathes a sigh of relief at having finished.

"Rest well Sasuke, your gonna need it for what's to come" said Kakashi.

"I very much agree with you on that, my Sasuke will need plenty of rest while I begin his training preparations. After all, I've never been known to be easy on my students" says a voice from the darkness behind him.

Kakashi's one visible eyes goes wide with shock as he immediately spins around, a kunai in hand as he faces the owner of the voice.

"Orochimaru, I should have known you'd come here. So come out and show yourself" demands Kakashi.

Foot steps are heard as Orochimaru's form emerges from the darkness. "Ah, I see Sakumo the White Fang's son hasn't lost his touch or courage. You do your father proud. Now, be a good little boy and give Sasuke to me."

"Forget it, there's no way I will hand Sasuke over to you. And why do you want him anyways? Is it for the Sharigan?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course it is. Why else would I desire him? I would think you of all people would understand the potential of having those amazing eyes. With them, no jutsu would be beyond my grasp to learn. So give me the boy and I will leave this village unharmed" says Orochimaru in his usual seductive tone.

"Like I'm fool enough to believe you. Destroying this village is one of your chief goals. A sad reminder that it was Minato and not you that was chosen to be the Fourth. And as for Sasuke, I made a promise to protect and train him. So, I suggest you leave now or I will defeat you here and now" says Kakashi.

Orochimaru responds with laughter, then says "Aren't you full of yourself now, son of White Fang. If you really believe yourself my equal, then come at me with all you have and end my existence once and for all."

Not knowing what came over him, Kakashi roars with anger as a Chidori appears in hand and he charges at Orochimaru, ready to strike him down, or at least die trying.

**RMN**

Temari opened here fan again as Tenten quickly closed the distance between them with her Silver claw weapons raised and ready to strike. Temari backed away with surprising quickness as she swung her fan outwards, unleashing a powerful gust of wind at her opponent.

Tenten managed to avoid the attack by leaping into the air high enough to escape being hit by the wind. She then entered a spin and sent her claws slashing down hard at Temari. The Sand kunoichi found herself moving back and on the defensive as Tenten wasted no strike and movement against Temari.

Bringing her fan up as a shield, Temari started to block each attack and hoped to find an opening to counter. She soon saw a pattern emerging in how Tenten was attacking. She quickly thought out a strategy and waited patiently as Tenten continued her assault for her moment to counter.

And with in a few seconds, that moment came as Temari quickly struck outward and caught Tenten off guard by striking at Tenten and send her claws down onto the ground and pinning them there. Tenten found herself stuck low on the ground as she struggled to free herself from Temari's surprising move.

"So, any other tricks up your sleeves?" asked Temari.

Tenten smiled and said "Actually, I have a lot of tricks", then she shifted the form of her Silver into a massive mallet that raised Temari's fan off the ground. With the sudden adjustment, Tenten was able to easily manage to pull her weapon free and then shifted it again into a staff weapon.

Spinning it quickly, she starts thrusting the end of the staff at Temari quickly who uses her fan to once again block the attacks. But with each strike, Temari found herself being pushed back closer to the wall where she knew that things could be made worse for her.

"Yeah Tenten, show her what you got" yells Naruto from above.

"Hey Temari, I thought you were gonna show us how a fight should be handled?" yells Kankuro with an amused expression.

Temari swear under her breath as she decides to use that move, though she hoped to save it till later. Channeling her wind style chakra into her fan to build up for the attack. Once she sensed it was ready to attack, Temari sent a surprising kick outwards at Tenten's stomach which caught her off guard and knocked her back a few feet.

"Slicing Wind Blades" shouts Temari as she swings her fan out at Tenten.

From the swing comes several distortion's in the air that Tenten is just able to see. Tenten tries to shift her Silver into a shield to defend herself, but the attack hits faster than she can react. Tenten is sent flying off her feet and goes flying across the arena, slamming her hard into the wall as Temari swings for another attack.

Tenten cries out in pain as the second attack hits and cuts into her. Temari reaches up and releases another latch and then reveals a second moon and then swings her fan again while saying "Ripping Wind Sickle's". The new wave of attacks hit even harder than the last as Tenten finds both her skin and clothes being slashed and cut apart.

'No way.....there's no way....I'll lose....here' thinks Tenten as she finds herself falling forward. But before she can hit the ground, Tenten comes moving in quickly and slams the now closed fan into Tenten's gut, eliciting a pain fill grunt from Tenten. The sudden pain from the attack is such that Tenten passes out as her body slides free from Temari's fan and slumps down onto the ground.

Hayate walks over and kneels down to examine her, then stands up and says "Tenten is no longer able to battle. The winner is Temari of the Sand village."

Temari smiles as she turns around to go and rejoin her team. As she walks away, she thinks 'Well, it ended as I expected it to. But still, that girl put up more of a fight than I had expected from her. I better pay more attention to the other combatants, otherwise I might actually find myself in serious trouble.'

"Tenten" yells Naruto as he goes to get up from his chair, but Kurenai stops him.

"I'll go down and see how she's doing. You three stay here" says Kurenai as she walks away.

Naruto looks at Hinata who looks back and says "Let's do as Kurenai says. I'm sure Tenten will be OK."

Naruto sighs and then says "Yeah, I guess so. I just hope she really is OK."

"Puun" says Plue in agreement. Hinata looks down at the arena in agreement with them as she is also worried.

Down on the arena, medical nin have arrived and are examining Tenten as Kurenai walks up and ask "So, how is she?"

"Well, she has serval cuts all over her body from the attack and has lost some blood. But neither is to serious to worry about. But she does have a few broken ribs from that last hit she took in the fight. She will be fine, but she will be a little sore for a couple of weeks because of the broken ribs."

Kurenai nods and then stands back as the lift Tenten up on the stretcher and carry her off to the medical wing. Kurenao returns up to the observation deck and notices Lee is standing next to her team and Neji has also moved close enough to hear what she has to say.

"Well how is she?" asked Naruto.

"Tenten will be fine. Besides a few cuts and a couple of broken ribs, she has nothing to worry about" says Kurenai.

"That is a great relief. Though she might have lost her fight, Tenten truly showed her youthful power in this battle" said Lee as he gave his usual thumbs up for her. Neji meanwhile simply returns to standing by Guy, though he is also relieved to hear Tenten will be fine.

"I want to go see her" says Hinata to Kurenai.

"I'm sure you all do. But Hinata, both you and Lee still have matches coming up and it will be important to see what the remaining combatants can do just in case you have to face them in the next round. Besides, Tenten can't have visitors till the doctors are done patching her up and that will take a few minutes" said Kurenai.

Understanding their sensei, the young Genin return to looking out over the arena as the giant board cycles through another list of names till the next two fighters are revealed.

Looking back over the Genin, Hayate says "Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi, please proceed to the arena floor cough cough."

'Finally it's my turn to show what I can do. I will prove to lord Orochimaru that I worthy to be a Sound nin. And maybe I can impress Naruto too' thought Kin with a small smile as she started to walk towards the stairs. But she stops when she feels a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

She turns her head and sees her sensei looking at her with a smile. "Ah, Kin dear. There's something I need to tell you" says the Sound Jonin as he leans in and whispers something into her ear that causes Kin'e eyes to go wide with shock. As the Sound Jonin pulls away, Kin manages to say in a quiet voice "Sir, are you sure?"

The man nods and says "I have a more important thing for you to do. You understand what you must do, right?"

Though she wants to protest, she simply lowers her head in defeat and nods before she tuns and walks away. Dosu looks at their sensei and asked "Sir, are you sure about this?" The Jonin doesn't respond, but simply looks on as Kin enters the arena.

"Hey Shikamaru, looks like you got it easy" says Choji.

"WHAT? Are you saying girls are weak, Choji?" asked Ino with an angry tone.

Choji immediately raises his hands in self defence and says "No, I didn't mean it like that Ino. I..."

"Yeah, what ever. I can see what's going on here" says Ino with an annoyed tone as she looks away while Choji tries to think of a way to apologize to her.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, begins to walk down to the arena while thinking 'I can't believe this. I have to fight a girl. Man, this is such a drag.'

With in a few moments, Kin and Shikamaru are facing each other as Hayate once again informs them of the rules. Once done, he steps away and calls the match to begin. For just a moment, they just stand there as they look at each other. Then Kin jumps back and pulls out several senbon while Shikamaru pulls out a kunai and readies to block what ever attack she sends at him.

'Man, this is such a drag. And to make things worse, she already knows about my Shadow Possession jutsu from that encounter back in the forest and I don't know squat about her. Oh well, I'll just do the best I can' thinks Shikamaru as he quickly makes a hand sign and unleashes his shadow at Kin.

Kin grins as she immediately jumps to the side and easily avoids her opponents extending shadow. She then breaks into a run while the shadow tries it's best to reach her shadow. Getting enough distance away, she spins around and throws her senbon at Shikamaru which forces him to break his stance in order to dodge, thus causing his shadow to return to normal.

"Sorry pine apple head, but I've already seen that move and there is no way it's gonna get me so easily" says Kin as she pulls out more senbon and throws them at Shikamaru, who uses his kunai to block the attacks. 'Damn, what else can I try?' Shikamaru asked himself.

It was then he realized something. During the fight in the forest, he had seen what thous two guys from the Sound village could do with using sound, and yet he wasn't seeing Kin use that one sound attack she had from that battle. Did she not think him good enough to use it? Or maybe, there was a more important reason as to why she wasn't using it. Well, there was one way to find out.

Taking everyone by surprise, Shikamaru breaks into a run after Kin who is surprised to see her opponent actually wanting to get his hands dirty. Though she is the faster, Kin instead pulls out a kunai of her own and charges Shikamaru and the two of them collide as their weapons clash against each others.

**RMN**

"Choji, what the heck is Shikamaru thinking? That's not his usual style" says Ino.

"I know, this is definitely not something I was expecting" says Choji.

"I know why" says Asuma, bringing their attention to him.

"And why is he taking a risk like this?" asked Ino.

"It's because all he has as far as jutsu goes is his Shadow Possession technique. Since his opponent knows it needs to touch her shadow to work and she can dodge it easily because of her speed, Shikamaru has to get in close in order to win or at least find a possible opening to use his jutsu against her" says Asuma.

"I guess that makes sense. But it's also a risk as Shikamaru needs at least two seconds from making the hand sign till his shadow can extend outwards. And when he does that, he becomes vulnerable do to being unable to move" says Choji.

Back in the arena, Shikamaru finds himself beginning to sweat as Kin's greater speed is starting to prove to be her great advantage as it was slowly becoming harder for him to block her attacks in time.

'Man, this is to easy. All I have to do is just push him a little more and I'll have this match in the....' her thoughts freeze on her suddenly as she feels HIS icy stare on her. She turns her head just enough to see the Sound Jonin looking at her with a blank expression.

Or rather, to anyone else, it would look as such. But she knew the truth and the truth was that it was a warning look from him to her, reminding her of what she was suppose to do. In her moment of distraction as she looked away from him, Shikamaru saw his one chance to possible win.

Going low, he sweeps her legs out from under her and with a quick thrust with his left palm, he pushes the now air born Kin away from him and back towards the wall. She gasp in shock from this double surprise that Shikamaru made on her and grunts painfully as she hits the ground.

Making his hand signs again, Shikamaru quickly yells "Shadow Possession jutsu" and his shadow comes alive and races towards Kin's shadow. Seeing it coming but unable to react in time, Kin finds her movement restrained by the power of the jutsu.

"It looks like I have the advantage now" says Shikamaru as he takes a deep breath.

Kin just glares at him, but makes no effort to move. She knows she's close to the wall, closer than Shikamaru is to the far wall. And as much as she wants to win this, the words that were whispered into her ear just before the fight started rang out in her mind again.

_"You may have a little fun down there, but I want you to lose this match. I have other things for you to do that will require your attention over the next month as we prepare for the invasion" said the Sound Jonin who was really Orochimaru in disguise._

'Damn him, why do I have to loose on purpose? Why can't I move on to the next round? Why can't I.....show Naruto how good I am?' thought Kin bitterly before she then said "So, you now have me all frozen up. So, what are you gonna do now? After all, you can't make me say I quite now, can you?"

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. This was a problem he had not thought about. Usually, Shikamaru would have Choji either attack the frozen enemy or have Ino do a little mind work on the person. But what should he do when he's by himself? Heck, what could he do by himself seeing as he still had trouble maintaining the hold if he starts to move.

'Fine, if I have to loose this one, then I will. But I'm gonna do it with some style' thinks Kin as she throws all her focus and concentration into moving her right arm. Shikamaru's eyes widen is surprise as Kin's right arm begins to shakily move from her sides up into the air, her middle and index fingers struggling to touch the scarf around her neck.

'What, she's actually over powering me? And why is she reaching for her scarf?' thought Shikamaru.

"Hm, what an interesting idea on how to end it" says Orochimaru to himself.

Finally reaching her scarf, Kin smiles as she says "I hope you don't mind being a little hearing impaired for a while."

Eyes widening with even more shock, Shikamaru curses under his breath as Kin opens her mouth again and a powerful sonic wave erupts from her, smashing into Shikamaru and sending him flying back hard. He hits the ground hard and his hands immediately go to his ears and covers them protectively, feeling blood leaking out from his eardrums and all sound having vanished.

As for Kin, she is also sent flying back hard and fast do to the still active connection at the moment of the attack. She is sent slamming head first into the side wall and her now unconscious body slumps down unmoving onto the ground. Seeing all this, Hayate goes first to her side and checks her.

He then goes to Shikamaru and from that he says "Winner; Shikamaru Nara."

Ino and Choji cheer, though they still feel worried about their teammate's sudden knock back while Asuma jumps the railing and heads over to see what the med nin that had just arrived had to say. "Well, is he OK?" asked Asuma.

"His back is a little bruised and his ear drums suffered some damage from that sudden sound blast he was hit with. But it's nothing that can't be fixed up. He should regain some hearing in a few minutes, but he will need about a week or two before his full hearing is back" said the med nin.

Asuma nods, then helps Shikamaru up and leads him back to the observation level while the Sound Jonin walks up and asked "And what of my teams kunoichi?"

"She suffered a concussion. Nothing serious though she might be out of it for a while."

Nodding, Orochimaru walks over to Kin and kneels before her as she is placed on the stretcher. With a quick motion, he brings his hands up to her face, then to her scarf before pulling away and standing so as to return to join Dosu. He stops long enough to add "Take good care of her. She has important things to do soon and I will need her in top shape for it."

Back with Team 7, Tenten had just returned from the medical bay with some new clothes and had seen what had just happened and looks to Naruto to see what his reaction to his new friends loss is and sees Naruto with a grave expression on his face. "Hey Naruto, cheer up. Your Sound girl did OK and she wasn't hurt to bad, or at least I don't think she was."

Seeing his expresssion not change, Tenten adds "Hey Naruto, what's wrong? Don't tell me you really are upset about her loosing now? Narut? Hey, Naruto?"

"Huh, did you say something Tenten?" asked Naruto as he came back to reality.

"OK, what's up with you. Your acting really out of it" says Tenten with an annoyed groan.

"Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought" said Naruto as he returned to watching Kin being taken out of the room.

'It can't be. What I sensed just a moment ago has to be impossible. There's no way Kin has a Dark Bring on her, she's to nice a person for some one who would have one' thinks Naruto.

When Kin had unleashed her sonic wave at Shikamaru, Naruto had felt a surge of a Dark Bring. He looked up to Plue who simple nodded, letting Naruto know he felt it to.

'OK then. First chance I get and when I see Kin again, I'll ask her to show me her neck beneath the scarf. If she has one, then I'll do what ever I can to save her before it's to late and the DB starts to corrupt her mind' thinks Naruto.

'So, there's only a few people left who haven't battled yet. There's me, Lee, that red headed boy from the Sand village, Sakura and Ino, Choji, that other Sound nin, and......brother' thinks Hinata as she wonders who she will have to fight.

'Interesting, so far I've seen some rather impressive displays of ability from these other rookies' thinks Neji as he looks over everyone present. Then his eyes fall onto Hinata and he gives her an icy glare. 'However, there are some who should never have been allowed to even compete' he mentally adds.

Down on the arena, Hayate looks to the board as the next cycle of names begins to race across the screen. When the names finally stop, he says aloud "Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga, please proceed to the arena floor."

Both Hinata and Tenten's eyes widen from this sudden development. Tenten's from total shock and Hinata's from sudden fear and doubt. Naruto, being oblivious to this, turns to Hinata and says "Well, it looks like you up. Get down there and show everyone how awesome you are, Hinata."

This breaks Hinata from her trance and she looks to Naruto with a fake smile of cofindense and says "Ri..right, I'll do my be..best." She then turns and walks towards the arena.

Naruto cocks his head to the side and says "Hey, what's wrong with Hinata? She seems worried for some reason."

"Puun" agrees Plue.

Tenten finds herself wanting to yell at Naruto for being so dense, but stops and reminds herself that he doesn't know about Hinata's personal troubles with her family and with Neji specifically, at Hinata's request of course as she didn't want Naruto to have to add her personal burdens in life on top of his own.

"Naruto, Plue, there's some things I need to tell you guys" says Tenten with a serious tone in her voice.

"Huh? What's up Tenten, isn't this a bad time for talking when Hinata's about to have a go?" asked Naruto.

Tenten places a hand on his shoulder and says "That's why you need to listen very carefully. There's something important about Hinata you really need to hear." Seeing and hearing the seriousness Tenten was giving off, Naruto nods as she begins to tell him everything.

"Neji, I know how angry you must be with the main branch, but please try not to take it all out on Hinata. She does not deserve that kind of treatment" says Lee, hoping it might things better for the younger Hyuga.

Neji scoffs and then says "Just mind your own business Lee. None of that has anything to do with you. What I will do down there is my choice and my choice alone." As he goes to move again, Guy stops him and says "Listen Neji, don't forget the promise you made me before this exam began. And Lee is right, don't use Hinata as a vent for your anger. It will only bring you trouble if you do."

"Fine, what ever" says an annoyed Neji as he breaks away from them and heads towards the arena.

"You think he'll listen or even remember that promise?" asked Lee.

Guy sighs, then says "I hope so. But I will stay alert and step in to protect Hinata should Neji get to carried away down there."

A few moments later, Hinata and Neji are facing off with each other as Hayate tells them the rules again. On one side is Hinata who is quickly turning into a nervous wreck and filling with mind numbing fear. Neji, on the other hand, finds his anger already beginning to slowly rise and he knew that he needs to end this quickly before he really does something he might actually regret later on.

**RMN**

Kakashi breathed heavily as the crackle of the Chidori was heard cutting through the air. He had come to a stop and his hand should be plunged into the chest of Orochimaru. But the moment he had made contact with his smiling opponent, Orochimaru had just vanished like an illusion. The truth had set in just seconds afterwards; and that truth was that Orochimaru had never even been there to begin with.

'Just an illusion? Or was it a Genjutsu? But....I sensed his presence right here in this room. Even the Sharigan believed he was physically here. So, why didn't I see the truth?' Kakashi mentally asked himself.

The sudden sound of Orochimaru's chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts as he quickly spun around and saw his target standing over Sasuke. "My, what bravado you have for actually attacking me of all people like that. And with out any back up to help you out either. Is it courage or foolishness that drove your actions?" asked Orochimaru.

Kakashi wanted to reply, but he found his whole body had suddenly frozen up in fear as Orochimaru's eyes fell onto his eyes. Unable to bring himself to move even in the slightest, Kakashi just stood there and awaited what would come next.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you today. Or, to be more acurate, I can't kill you now as I'm not even really there." Orochimaru then looks down at Sasuke and smiles, then looks back at Kakashi and adds "Take good care of this one and continue to train him well. For when the time comes, I will come and claim him as my own and I will make him unstoppable. Until then, keep him well."

And with that, the illusion of Orochimaru fades away. After a few moments, Kakashi is able to move again as he finds himself falling to his knees, his breathing erratic and shakey as he works to regain his composure. After a few moments, he is able to stand again and he walks over to check on Sasuke.

'What was I thinking? Did I really think I could take him on all by my self? Damn it, and even with all my skills and power, he can still paralyze me with just a look. If I'm gonna protect Sasuke, then I need to become stronger as well' thinks Kakashi as he picks Sasuke up and heads to leave and take Sasuke to a more secure location with plenty of Anbuu to watch over him.

(arena)

"I never expected that I would fight you of all people during this exam, Hinata" says Neji coolly.

Hinata looks down and says "Nor did I, my brother."

After a few tense seconds, Neji suddenly says "With drawl from this match, right now."

Hinata looks up at him, her eyes wide with shock at hearing him say that to her. "You...want me...to....why?"

"Let's face it, you have absolutely no chance against me. When it comes to sheer skill and ability, I out class you in every way. You don't have the killer instinct to be a fighter" says Neji.

"That's not true, I...." says Hinata, but stops as Neji raises his hand out before him in a hold manner.

"It isn't, huh? Don't try lying to yourself, Hinata. You know it's true so don't deny it. As far back as I have known you, you have always been kind and gentle. You've never been one to go out and hurt others, you avoid doing anything that could hurt others at all cost. You an innocent light that can only follow others and be led around. You are incapable of leading people and you can not bring yourself to harm another life. You....are...WEAK!" stated Neji.

Up in the observation level, Tenten had finished telling Naruto everything just as Neji had started his verbal assault against his cousin. Naruto's hands were gripping the railing enough that his knuckles had turned bone white. His teeth were grinding together as he felt himself feeling a level of anger he had never experience before.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Tenten places a hand on his shoulder and simply shakes her head and then says "I know how you feel. Seeing him cut her down like this is getting me enraged too. But stay quiet anyways. This is between them and them alone. We shouldn't interfere because....Hinata needs to find her own strength to prove to Neji he's wrong about her."

Though annoyed, Naruto knows Tenten is right as he returns to looking at the two cousins and doing all he can to fight back his inner rage. A rage that was compelling him to go down there and beat the hell out of Neji for talking about his Hinata like that. His mind stops just for a second as he thinks 'Wait, MY Hinata? Since when has she been mine?'

Hinata looks down, averting her gaze from Neji to the floor as she feels her inner doubts and fears beginning to rise up with in her. Memories of the past start to race back to her conscious mind, memories of her child hood and how she always disappointed everyone around her. The looks of shame and disgust on the elders faces, the look of shame and regret on her fathers face, and even the look of pity on her little sisters face all became clear to her.

She could remember running far from the clan compound into the forest with in the village boundaries and finding a small opening with in a lareg tree and then curling up into a ball and crying long and hard, hating and loathing herself and her failed existence in this life. Wishing she was dead so her family, her clan, didn't have to be further embarrassed, humiliated, and shamed because of her.

"So, I see you're rememboring past pains, I'm I right?" asked Neji suddenly.

Hinata's head shoots up and looks at him, her eyes practically watering and her expression is one of total dismay and weakness.

"You know you can't hide anything from me with my eyes" says Neji as his Byakugan activates. Hinata instinctively takes a step back and raises her arms up in a defencive manner.

"I knew it, you still haven't changed one bit. I'd have thought at least being apart of a team would make some improvement in you, but I guess I was wrong. Now, give up and save both yourself and your team the embarrassment of having to see you fail against one you should be better against" says Neji.

"She already is, you bastard" yells Naruto suddenly, not even realizing he had until after it had happened.

Everyone looks at him in both shock and surprise. Tenten simply shakes her head, but smiles none the less as Naruto was just being himself.

'Naruto' thinks Hinata as she looks up at him. She looks down towards the floor again and remembers something else important. _One day, after the academy had let out for the day when she was just shy of turning eight. She had suffered a rather bad defeat by Neji in front of both her father and the elders._

_And it hadn't been just a defeat, but a truly pitiful defeat at that. She had not only failed to land a hit on Neji, but she had been defeated in just moments (though it didn't help that Neji had been in a bad mood and had taken it out on Hinata). After what happened with her father and the elders afterwards, she had ran into the forest and hid herself from the world so she could cry alone._

_And that's when she had heard it, a sound from the far side of the tree that let her know she was not alone. Curiosity over came her inner pain as she crawled out from the inside of the tree stump and looked around the tree, ready to hide herself if anyone there looked like they were gonna see her._

_And to her surprise, she saw Naruto Uzumaki doing push ups on the ground. She didn't know him all that well, just that they were in the same class at the academy. She also knew that pretty much everyone in the village (with a scant few exceptions) treated him the same way she was treated by her clan._

_She expected Naruto to be like her, always trying to impress but then giving up and hiding away and cry at all the failings. But here he was, working hard to improve himself despite what everyone said about him and to him. "Why?" she said more to herself than to him. But she didn't realize till afterwards that she had said it loud enough for him to hear too._

_Immediately, Naruto stopped his push ups and looked around only to find nothing as Hinata had quickly hid herself, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Naruto to the forest._

_She wasn't sure why she did it, but it happened all the same. While still hiding herself, Hinata said as loudly as she could "Why? Why do you work so hard when everyone calls you weak, a failure, demon and monster?"_

_Not knowing where the voice was coming from, Naruto spun around, his eyes darting every which way as he shouted out "Hey, who's there? Come out, now."_

_"I.....I am the voice of the forest. Now tell me, why?" said Hinata, again unsure as to why she spoke._

_'The voice of the forest? Seriously?' thought Naruto, who wasn't sure what to think._

_Shaking it off, Naruto decides to answer that voice and maybe find out what was going on. "You ask why? Then, I'll tell you why. I want....no, I WILL prove to everyone in this village that they are wrong about me. They say I'm weak, then I'll train as much as possible to make myself stronger than anyone else. They call me a failure, then I will prove to them I'm not by succeeding at any and everything I say I'm gonna do. No exceptions what so ever. They call me a demon and monster, then I will prove to them that I'm not. I will do what ever I have to in order to prove myself to everyone. And when it's all over, I will....."_

_Then shouting out with all his might "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND EARN EVERY ONES LOVE AND RESPECT. THAT'S A PROMISE I MAKE TO MYSELF HER AND NOW AS WELL AS TO YOU FOREST SPIRIT. AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD, BECAUSE THAT IS MY NINDO, MY WAY TO LIFE!!!"_

_Hinata sat there stunned at what she had just heard. His words hit her harder than any hit she had ever taken in a fight, it moved her more than any other word had ever cut her. She found her heart beating faster than she had ever believed possible and her cheeks were now warm and glowing red for reasons that had nothing to do with being embarrassed._

_She could hear Naruto yelling for the forest spirit to reply, but he couldn't form words. Finally, Naruto left to return home and Hinata was finally able to move herself. For the rest of the day and that very night, her thoughts were all on Naruto and what he said. His words kept repeating in her head and his smiling face filled her dreams like the light of the sun._

_And when she saw him at the academy the next day, she felt her heart once again start to race and her cheeks warming from a blush. Her eyes would always look to him, watching him and listening to every word her spoke. From that point on, that's how it was for her. She would watch him and cheer him on to his goal, swearing to herself that she would help him any way she could._

_And it wasn't long before she realized she had developed a crush on him and she had adopted his nindo. She decided she too would work to better herself and prove herself to her clan that she was good enough for them. And as time passed, her feelings for Naruto grew and grew till one day, she realized just how far in love with him she had fallen._ And now was her time to show to him, to Neji, and most of all, to herself just how far she had truly come with her own personal growth.

She looked up at Neji, her eyes clear and focused as she gave him a strong, almost defiant stare that caught him off guard. 'That look in her eyes, something has changed....but what?' wonders Neji as he looks at her.

"Once upon a time, all that you said was true brother. But all that is in the past, my past. And I won't let any of that hold me back any longer. From this day, this very moment forward, I will begin to show you and everyone the true Hinata Hyuga. So, prepare yourself for battle....Neji my brother" says Hinata in total confidence.

Then, to further surprise Neji, her Byakugan activates with out any hand signs from her. Seeing her seriousness about fighting, Neji takes up his own battle stance and says "Very well then, show me what the "new" Hinata can do. But be warned, I won't hold back against you."

"I have never asked or expected you too" says Hinata as she brings a hand up and places it on her chest over her Heart Kreuz.

'Naruto, this heart you gave me has protected me and given me strength. And now, it will be a symbol of my personal vow to you that I will win as well' thinks Hinata.

The battle against the cousins has finally started....

**RMN**

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Hinata and Neji face off in a fierce battle in which only one can emerge victorious. Then, it's a battle of old friends as Sakura vs Ino. A past together will be revealed and maybe even past feelings as well. And then, the one you all want to see; Lee vs Gaara....uncensored and uncut for you graphic and gory enjoyment._

_it's all in the next RMN:_** Battle of the Beast**

**Rave OMAKE:**

**Bleached**

**chpt.199 "I'm a Witch"**

"You want...to stay here....with me?" asked Hinata as she stood at the front door to her apartment.

Mizu simply nodded with a big smile plastered on her face and puppy dog eyes focused on Hinata for added effect.

"I guess that's OK, but why choose my....AHH" gasped Hinata, partly from shock and partly from the sudden rush of pain she felt from her broken right arm as Mizu immediately squealed and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I knew you wouldn't turn me away, that you would say yes. That's one of the many thing's I like about you, Hinata" said Mizu with a happy tone in her voice.

Pulling away, Mizu suddenly said "Oh, is it OK if I take a nice hot bath? This damn shirt doesn't allow by twin girls here to breath, plus I'm all hot and sweaty from the days activities. Oh, I have a good idea. Why don't we take a bath together? It will be so much fun and maybe even a little naughty if we're not careful."

Mizu then hugged her again even more tightly than before while Hinata managed to get out "No, that's OK. Besides, I already took one just before you got here...OW...please, stop hugging me, Miss Mizu. You're....hurting me."

Mizu lessened her hold as she looked away from Hinata's face and said "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Huh?" said Hinata in surprise. 'What did she forget about?' she mentally asked herself, worried about what she might have forgotten.

Mizu placed a hand on the railing along the side wall and said loudly "Hey Captain, you can come in too, seeing as you don't have any other place to stay."

For a few seconds, there was silence until...."Aw, shut up. I rather like it out here. It's nice and quiet" said Konohamoru as he laid back on the roof of the apartment building and gazed at the stars. 'Plus, it saves me from having to deal with your crazy crap' he mentally added.

Mizu sighed and said "Fine, but your no fun seeing as you'd rather star gaze over spending time with two young and very well developed girls who might feel affectionate later. Now, where's that bath?" She then entered into Hinata's place, leaving Hinata herself to worry about what else could and would happen tonight.

Ten minutes later, Mizu was sitting comfortably and very much naked in Hinata's bath tub while playing around with the soap suds while Hinata sat on the floor outside, her back against the wall next to the door into the bath room.

"So, is the water temperature alright? Are you comfortable?" asked Hinata, doing her best to be a good (forced) hostess as she looked towards the door into the bath room.

In a cheerl voice, Mizu said "Yeah, this is great. It feels so much better than any bath I've taken back home. Although, the tub is rather small for me and my girls. I guess you must have a similar problem too, huh?"

Hinata turned her head back away from the door and said "I'm sorry, that was the tub that came with the place."

Mizu realized her mistake, said "No, I'm sorry. Considering how gracious you're being, I should be more polite." A few moments of silence past before Mizu added in a more serious tone "So tell me, what's with that melancholy slash somber look you're sporting tonight?"

Hinata's eyes widden in surprise as she hoped it wasn't so obvious. "Um, what do you mean? Do I really look like that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Mizu sighed, then said "Come on girl, talk to me. I'll listen. I am a good listener after all and I have been known to even give people good advice ever now and then."

"But, I'm fine....really I'm...." lied Hinata, but Mizu then said "If you don't talk, I'll do horrible thing's to you."

Hinata shook her head, but smiled none the less. She knew there was no way to avoid it, so better to just say it and get it off her chest. And who knows, maybe talking about it would make her feel better, at least a little.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata says "You know, Sakura.....she's a really amazing person. I mean, with just a single whack to his head, she managed to knock Naruto out of the depression he's been suffering lately. And me....I'm just such a wicked person."

As Mizu listened, her expression became more serious with each word. And a sadness was coming over her as she heard Hinata's voice slowly began to crack as the pain and sorrow she was feeling started to creep out that made Mizu feel bad for Hinata.

"For the longest time, I thought....I thought I just wanted Naruto to be happy, to see him smile and mean it. And now that Sakura's back...and she managed to cheer Naruto up, I should feel happy too. But....but I...." said Hinata as her eyes began to water and the painful feelings she was experiencing were finally taking over her whole body.

"I'm so jealous of her. I mean, she's so kind and strong and brave and beautiful....and I love her....for what she's done for Naruto. So why....why do I feel this way? When I', at school with everyone, I can feel perfectly fine. I can escape from this feeling. But when I'm by myself here at home all alone, I....." said Hinata as she stared to cry.

"Just listen to me...talking like this. I'm so horrible. You...you must think I'm a total witch for being like this, huh?"

Instead of hearing Mizu reply, Hinata is surprised when the door to the bath room burst open and Mizu is standing there with her naked body in full view of her. Hinata's eyes widen in shock and her cheeks go red with embarrassment as she says "Um, Miss Mizu, what are you...."

But she is cut off when Mizu suddenly lowers herself down and wraps Hinata in a warm hug, causing Hinata to gasp in surprise.

"You silly girl" says Mizu into Hinata's ear.

"Huh?" says Hinata, but then she burst out laughing hard as Mizu suddenly starts tickling her sides while chanting "Coochy Coochy Coo." The action is so sudden that Hinata finds herself falling back onto the floor with Mizu on top of her, using her hands and arms to prop herself up just a little bit to allow eye contact between them.

"Your so young...and so foolish" says Mizu just moments after stopping her tickle attack. Hinata, confused and wide eyed from hearing that, simply looks into Mizu's eyes. "You have no reason to feel bad about being jealous. Nor do you even have a real reason to be, either."

"Remember Hinata, Naruto is still just a naive kid who is trying to find his place in the world. Right now, he needs you both to help him walk the path his life is currently on. With Sakura, he needs her because she was the one that got him on this path to begin with. All because of that first meeting between them. And you...." said Mizu with such warmth and honest truth in her voice.

"He will need you even more than her. You are the one with the past, present, and future connection with him. Sure, it might be that he needs Sakura more now, but that won't last forever. One day, she will return home for good and they will part ways for the last time. And then, he will need you and only you to help carry himself into the future. Just be patient, you time with him will come soon. And then, it will be forever" finished Mizu with a warm and encouraging smile.

"Miss Mizu..." said Hinata in total awe.

Mizu gave her a devious smile and said "And besides, what's wrong with being jealous anyways? Just think about it for a second. You're doing your best to deal with these feelings you're having now. You know just how easy it is to either run away or to lash out at someone, but you don't do either. You stand your ground and face them, acknowledge them. And you want to know why, Hinata? It's because....your a good and loving person, Hinata" said Mizu.

Hinata sniffled, before bursting into tears and hugged herself to Mizu. The older woman brought one hand up and stroked it through Hinata's long dark hair while the other rubbed up and down her back. "There there, it's alright. Here, let me hold you to my generous bosom while you cry your pain away?" said Mizu affectionately.

Meanwhile, outside, Konohamoru had heard the whole thing and just sighed. 'Man, why do girls have to be so complicated?'

Elsewhere in the city, the Fracture known as Kiba sat atop one of the tallest buildings in the city, looking out over the site before him. He averted his gaze a a hole appeared in the sky and several figures emerged. "You're finally here" he said with an annoyed tone.

"Were you seen?" asked Kiba.

The lead figure shook his head and said "No sir, we were very careful in leaving the base. However, we did detect several strong Rei-oh patterns as we approached this world. It's strange as I didn't expect any from master Itachi's report."

Kiba scoffed at that and said "Use your Outsense to it's fullest and tell me what you can pick up."

They all followed their master's orders and did so. After a few moments, Kiba said "It would appear that back up was sent from Valkeri. I should have expected this. If that fool Itachi had just killed that kid, this wouldn't have happened. Like I've always said, he's tp lax for his own good."

Sesing his men nod, he turns to look over the city once more, then back at them and says "Alright then. Kidomaru, Sakon, Zaku, Dosu, and Jirobo. Spread out and find anyone that has even an ounce a decent Rei-oh. There's no need to hold back. Kill every last one of them" yells Kiba.

Tonight, this town will be getting a blood bath it will never forget.

_to be continued..._

_A/N2: I hoped you all enjoyed that one. In case you couldn't tell, Mizu is actually the Mizukage from Naruto (since her real name has yet to be revealed, I went with Mizu for her name. Clever huh?). If there are other chapters from the Bleach manga you'd like to see given the Naruto flare, let me know and I'll put them in when ever I can. And make sure you tell me the chapter number and what volume of the manga it's from (if possible)._

_And this one came from Bleach 199: Ugly._


	22. Battle of the Beast

A/N: Last chapter's OMAKE was based on the Bleach manga (as I said last chapter). Truth is, that has been an idea I've been playing around with for several months now. Taking the Bleach manga, switching out the Bleach characters for Naruto ones and changing the dialogue a little, but still staying with the storyline and chapter by chapter moments.

I'm currently not sure if I will actually do that, or if I will just do up select chapters (and some of my favorites) from time to time. Let me know what you think and if there is any chapter you'd like to see me do. And as for characters, these are the ones I decided upon at present.

**Naruto = Ichigo**: Both main characters who are fiercely loyal to their friends and basically the same at the core.

**Sakura = Rukia**: Both have similar personalities and are active females types and both are flat chested.

**Hinata = Orihime**: Similar personalities, in love with hero, really big boobies that hero can have fun with in bed.

**Sasuke = Uryu**: Come on, both of them are as anti social as any character is gonna get, plus both have revenge on the brain.

**Lee = Chad**: OK, not sure about this one as I couldn't think of who would be a better Chad.

**Neji = Byakuya**: Again, this one seems like a no brainier. Both are emotionally duller than ditch water.

**Jiraiya = Ishin Kurosaki**: Both are laughable and yet can get serious when needed.

**Hanabi and Moegi= Karin and Yuzu**: Couldn't think of any other younger females to be Naruto's little sisters.

**Mizukage = Rangiku**: Both seem to have an obsession with finding a man, so go figure.

**Konohamoru = Toshiro Hitsugia**: Young, talented, and it's just funny to think of Konohamoru with that personality.

**Kiba = Grimmjow**: I think this one speaks for it self, plus I can say "Let's Grind him into dust, Akamaru".

**Itachi = Ulquiorra**: Again, this one speaks for itself.

**Orochimaru = Aizen**: OK, I admit that Oro would be a better Gin (what with a creepy smile), so just work with me here.

**Tsunade = Urahara**: I'll get back to you on that one.

**Shizune = Tessai**: Well, if Tsunade is gonna be Urahara, then it only makes sense for Shizune to be Tessai.

**Kurenai = Yoruichi**: This one is a no brainier as Kurenai has that sexy cat like quality about her.

Well, that's all I'ver decided on now should it happen. What do you all think?

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 22: Battle of the Beast**

For a few moments, the air was filled with a suffocating tension as the two cousins looked at each other. Neji's face was dark and serious, his eyes showed his inner anger burning like an out of control fire that he was fighting hard to keep under control.

Hinata, in contrast, had a more peaceful form of focus on her face as she kept her Byakugan centered on Neji, knowing to keep her guard up no matter what. She knew that in a one on one fight, he out classed her in every way. The only advantage she could claim in this fight would be her being just a little faster than Neji with slightly better reflexes and the fact her mind was more calm and centered than Neji's anger focused mind.

Then, with both moving at the same moment, Hinata and Neji charged forward with raised hands aimed at one another.

Both came to a stop with just a few inches between them as they each thrust their palms out, blocking and returning the others attack. The strikes created blast of blue light to appear around their hands as they continued to attack each other. After a moment of being stationary, they started to move around in a circle, each aiming and defending all over their bodies.

'She's actually holding her own?' thought a surprised Neji. He had never seen her like this before, so driven to win. He had expected her to fold and fall with in moments, but here she was giving as good as he was giving. What had changed in these last few months with her?

'I can do it, I can see the path before me....and that path leads to victory' thought Hinata as she easily parried another strike, then sent one aimed at Neji's stomach.

Neji saw the attack coming and moved a hand to block, but Hinata adjusted her aim at the last second and sent the attack lower, hitting Neji right above his right knee. The sudden success of Hinata's attack took Neji by surprise, but he still reacted quick enough to send his own strike out and landed a blow on Hinata's left shoulder.

Both quickly backed away and took a moment to catch their breaths as they looked at each other. Neji looked down and examined were Hinata had hit him. Though chakra was still flowing through the spot, it had become more destabilized as a result of her attack which surprised him. Hinata meanwhile returned to her battle ready stance for the next exchange.

Neji looked back at Hinata and said "I must admit that I am surprised. I didn't expect you to land a hit on me, let alone landing it so soon after the fight started" said Neji.

"I'm not the same as I was when I still attended the academy. Since joining my team, I have learned much and gained even more" said Hinata.

"But is it enough? I wonder. Well, no matter. Let's see just how much you have learned" says Neji who then comes at her again even faster this time.

Neji is on Hinata faster than she expected and she finds herself being forced on the defencive this time as Neji was moving fast enough that she couldn't find an opening to counter attack. Even more than that, Hinata noted his attacks seemed strange some how. The way he was coming at her and the angle of his attacks seemed very familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out why.

Up in the observation deck, Naruto's eyes were focused solely on Hinata as she found herself being forced back by Neji. "Hinata, hang in there. You can do it" he said to himself.

Tenten looked at him and understood what he was feeling. She knew Naruto wanted to cheer for Hinata out loud, but he held back as he felt doing so would distract her in her fight. And against Neji, Hinata needed all the focus she could get.

'Hinata, Naruto's here now...watching you and praying for your victory. So fight well and don't let him down' thinks Tenten.

Back with the battle, Hinata begins to see a pattern forming around Neji's attack and from that, is able to see a way to finally counter him. She continues to wait and block his attacks until the moment to strike back arrives. And it comes as Neji tries to strike at her head, but Hinata shifts her head to the side and manages to plant a sudden palm into Neji's shoulder.

The sudden attack throws Neji off his movements for a few seconds, allowing Hinata to readjust her fighting stance and once again begin her own series of strikes. Neji moves as fast as he can to block her, but Hinata has found her advantage and she refused to loose it now.

"Boy, it looks like their giving it their all down there. But why are they just sticking to Taijutsu? Why not use a little ninjutsu as well?" asked Ino.

"I guess you don't know much about the Hyuga clan, do you Ino?" asked Asuma.

"Well, I know they have that All Seeing Eye called the Byakugan that has that x-ray like power" said Ino, who decided to keep it secret that she, Sakura, and several other girls had tried to get Hinata to use it to check out the guys and see which one was the most equipped back in the academy a few months ago. Naturally, they all expected it to be Sasuke and just wanted to know how much better he was, but Hinata had refused and managed to not be talked into it.

Though Ino suspected she might have checked Naruto out, what with all the times she was blushing around him.

"Well, I'll tell you then. Shikamaru, Choji, you two listen as well just in case you don't no either. The Hyuga's specialize in a unique type of Taijutsu. With their Byakugan, they can see the chakra pathways with in a person. Using their style of fighting, they can attack those pathways and can effect the flow of chakra through their opponent's body" said Asuma.

"Can't the Uchiha do that too? I heard they can see chakra as well" said Choji.

"Sort of. Though the Sharigan can detect chakra with in a person's body, they can't actually see the chakra flowing through the lines. Another aspect about the Byakugan is that Hyuga's can use their chakra empowered attacks to damage an opponents internal organs. You see, unlike our ability to improve our outside features, you can't strengthen your internal organs throught training. This is just one of the many reason's why the Hyuga's are so dangerous in combat" said Asuma.

"And why they don't have a need for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Man, all these different fighting styles is really becoming a drag" said Shikamaru.

Both Hinata and Neji bring their right hands back and channel as much chakra as they can into their palms as both ready to strike at each other. 'This is it. I can see....' thinks Hinata as she chooses her target point, hoping it will bring Neji into defeat and end this before it gets to out of hand.

Her attack strikes Neji right in the stomach while Neji's plants his index and middle finger right into her chest. For just a few seconds, there is silence and zero movement from either as an uneasy tension fills the room. And then...

"Ggaakk" says Hinata as she coughs up blood, stumbling back and nearly falling on the floor. Her eyes widen in shock as her vision becomes blurry. She then looks at Neji and sees him staring at her, apparently completely unaffected by her last attack. In fact, he didn't seem to be suffering any distress from any of the attacks she had landed.

'What's....what's going on here? Why am I the only one like this? I know I'm not as good as Neji, but my attacks she have at least caused him to look a little tired' thinks Hinata as she tries to figure out what has happened.

Neji looks at her and smirks a little as he says "Is that all? I expected more from you."

Feeling anger build up with in her, Hinata throws caution to the wind and charges in for another strike, but Neji easily blocks and grabs her outstretched hand while using his free hand to send a jab right into her mid arm. Hinata winces from the sudden pain she felt from that.

"Tell me Hinata, have you figured it out yet?" asked Neji, who then reaches up and pulls back the sleeve of her coat to reveal her arm beneath. Hinata gasp in shock as she sees little red dots all across her porcelain colored skin. At that moment, she realizes what was going on and more importantly, why Neji's attacks points seemed so familiar to her.

"You mean, all this time...?" says Hinata with astonished shock in her voice.

Neji nods and says "So, now you finally realize it, don't you. Since this fight began, I have been targeting your chakra points and slowly sealing off the flow of chakra through out your body. Right now, all you can still do with your chakra is keep your Byakugan active. Nothing else than that."

"Chakra points, what's he talking about Tenten?" asked Naruto.

Tenten shrugs and says "Beats me, its the first I've heard of them as well."

"Naruto, Tenten, you two know that chakra must flow through the body in order to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and can be used to empower Taijutsu to make your attacks stronger right? Well, the chakra points are like relay stations that chakra must pass through with in the body. When a chakra point is struck and depending on how it's struck, you can either increase the flow of chakra in the body, decrease it, or even stop it all together" said Kurenai.

"So you mean, right now....Hinata is..." said Tenten.

"She's unable to use her chakra to help her fight" finished Naruto.

"Puun" said Plue in a worried tone.

"I'll say it again, give up and drop out of this fight. You had no chance against me before this and now that I have taken your chakra based attacks away from you, you stand even less of a chance now" said Neji.

For a second, Hinata actually felt like dropping out as Neji was right. She had all but lost the fight and continuing it now would only further embarrass herself. But then, she remembered Naruto's determination and his refusal to ever give up no matter the odds against him. And if she wanted to be worthy of him and gain his love, she could strive for no less than he did.

"I refuse" she said defiantly before swatting Neji's hand away from her and jumping back a little to create some space.

"What? Do you actually still harbor any thoughts of winning this? Hinata, are you really that blind and foolish or have you become a glutton for punishment since being placed on that team with the village idiot" said Neji.

Once again, Hinata felt her inner anger rise up, this time even more fiercely at hearing Neji call Naruto an idiot. "Naruto isn't an idiot, he's a good person and a great ninja. And he's a better man than you ever will be. I'm honored to be his teammate and his friend."

"I see, so you won't back down then. So what's your plan now? You gonna use those two sticks hanging from your waist to fight me?" asked Neji.

Confused, Hinata looks down and sees her Tonfa Blasters hanging from the belt on her pants. 'That's right, I forgot about having these for a while. This gives me an idea' thinks Hinata.

Though she had been scared about using her Tonfa's again after what happened with Naruto during the test, Tenten had modified them and had even added a special feature for an emergency. And Naruto had made her promise to use them if there was ever a need for them.

Perhaps now was that time. Hinata reaches down and unhooks them from her belt. She then takes them into the proper pose as she readies herself for Neji's next attack. "So, you're gonna use them against me after all. Very well then, I guess I'll just have to further show you just how weak you really are" said Neji with a sneer on his face. In truth, Hinata's defiance and not just bowing down and admit that he was her better was starting to annoy him and that was making him even angrier.

'OK, so I can use these. But with out chakra, I can't fire off the Gentle Shot. I guess that Chakra Battery Tenten installed was a good idea after all. With it, I have enough chakra stored up already for three blast each from my Tonfa's. Now I just need to make sure they hit and hit well' thinks Hinata.

But even with the Tonfa's and the Gentle Shot, this was still going to be hard. But luckily, Hinata had one other trick up her sleeve that would take Neji by surprise. Focusing her mind, Hinata imagined a certain song she had been using and listening to for her super secret training start playing in her head. Using the rhythm and beat to guide her, Hinata began to slowly loose herself to the motions she knew would definitely catch Neji (and everyone else) by complete surprise.

**RMN**

Neji cocked an eyebrow in a way similar to Shino when he saw Hinata slowly began to tilt from side to side, her head slowly moving up and down, and one of her feet was tapping the floor in a rhythmic pattern. 'What's she doing?' wondered Neji to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if his attacks had a much more serious effect on her than he had thought.

Unsure of what the deal was, Neji decides to finish this now so Hinata could get her head examined. He charged forward, his hands raised into a striking position and his aim was for several key spots that would knock her unconscious. Hearing Neji's approach, Hinata calmly awaited the moment to act and hoped this worked.

Neji struck outward with his right hand first, aiming for Hinata's stomach. But Hinata gracefully turned her body away from the attack, causing Neji to miss. Surprised at this, but not losing his momentum, Neji strikes out with his left hand which was aimed for Hinata's right knee.

But again, Hinata gracefully avoids the hit by lifting her leg out of the way to the side of her body. Getting annoyed, Neji starts thrusting his palm out in every direction he can, but Hinata easily bobs and weaves herself around, avoiding each and every strike he sends at her. As Neji presses forward, Hinata's movements mirror those of a ballerina as she easily spins and escapes his attacks.

"Holy....I didn't know Hinata could move like that. Did you Tenten?" asked Naruto, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Tenten shakes her head and says "No, I mean I knew Hinata was rather flexible when it came to movement. But I never knew she was capable of doing something like this."

Kurenai smiles at what she sees and says "She certainly is talented. If she wanted to, she could become an amazing dancer."

"And she looks absolutely beautiful" adds Naruto, not realizing he had said that aloud. Tenten and Kurenai look at him, then at each other and give off a knowing wink at this nice and sudden development.

Back in the arena, Neji's anger from before had returned and was now starting to seriously consume his being. As a result, his attacks were being affected. His strikes were becoming less precise and more clumsy in their execution. And this was giving Hinata openings to counter attack.

Knowing her time had come, Hinata does a jump into the air as Neji strikes outwards. Before he can pull his hand away, Hinata grabs onto his outstretched arm and does a spin, making contact with both her legs to his face. She then quickly does a spinning leap off him and back to the ground as Neji stumbles back and falls to the ground.

"Damn it, how are you doing that?" yells Neji as he wipes a small trace of blood from his lip.

Hinata doesn't answer, but instead takes on another form stance. 'So far so good, but just dancing around won't win this fight and I doubt I can keep this up long enough to exhaust Neji. So, I guess I have no choice but to use the Tonfa's' thinks Hinata as she brings them up and readies them to be fired.

Neji gets back on his feet, his face contorted with rage as he says "Don't think this is over. I am still the better fighter here. I will beat you, I am destined to beat you and everyone else unlucky enough to fight me."

Hearing that sends a wave of sadness flowing through Hinata. She understood all to well the pain Neji had to be feeling. After all, he had the skill and the ability to be the best Hyuga warrior in generations, but being in the Branch House all but guaranteed that it would never happen. And she had promised herself long ago to try to find a way to save him from that pain.

Neji charges forward again, his attacks this time meant to do serious damage upon contact. Knowing it had to be done, Hinata aims each Tonfa carefully and just as Neji goes to strike her, she mentally says she's sorry as she closes her eyes and pulls the triggers.

The sound of chakra bursting and Neji's cry of pain followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground came before Hinata opened her eyes. All around her, everyone was looking at her with a stunned expression. And Neji laid unmoving on the ground a few feet away. He was still conscious, but in a state of shock and disbelief as his mind tried to figure out what had just happened.

With his activated Byakugan, Neji could see what Hinata's attacks had done. The first one had hit his right knee and though chakra was still flowing through his right leg, the flow had been distorted and lessened to a degree. And the second hit had landed against his left shoulder and it had completely shut down the flow of chakra throughout his entire left arm and hand.

He slowly stood up, his face lowered to the floor as he pressed his right hand to the effected shoulder, but found he couldn't restart the chakra flow. It would have to recover on its own over time. But this didn't change the fact that Hinata had hurt him. She had HURT HIM and such a thing was intolerable to Neji as it made him feel weak, being injured by some one he viewed as being both beneath him and weak.

"I can't believe it. Hinata used her Gentle Shot. I thought she wasn't gonna use it again. Hey, wait a second. How did she use it, Tenten? Wasn't her chakra flow cut off by Neji?" asked Naruto.

"She didn't want to us it, but that pep talk you gave her back during the training session helped her feel better about it, though she would only use it for emergency situations. As for how she could use it, I added a chakra battery when I modified them. She can store chakra inside each, allowing her three shots from each Tonfa for an emergency like if she's out of her own chakra" said Tenten.

"I see" said Naruto as he looked back to the arena.

Hinata was becoming worried as Neji had been standing there, looking at the ground for a few minutes. "Neji, are you OK? I...I hope I didn't hurt you to much with that attack. I...I just..." But before she can continue, Neji cuts in with his voice being low and sounding both dark and dangerous.

"Hurt me? Hurt me? You actually have the audacity to think a weak little joke like yourself could ever hurt me? How dare you be so vain, Hinata." He then looks up at her, his face contorted into an enraged fuery unlike any Hinata had ever seen from him or Neji had ever felt before.

"HOW DARE YOU BELIEVE YOU COULD EVER STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME!!!!" screams Neji as he burst forward, howling in rage as brings his hands to the ready.

Hinata immediately steps back quickly and raises her left Tonfa again. She then fires off a shot, and then another at Neji. Neji manages to dodge the first one, but the second hits him dead center in his chest. But to Hinata's surprise, it has no effect on his chakra flow and she quickly brings her right Tonfa up to defend herself and attack when she sees an opening.

Neji is on her faster than she thought possible. With a single swat of his left hand, he knocks the Tonfa in her right hand away from her and then strikes her with his right hand right to her stomach. But the attack wasn't a jab with a finger or two and it wasn't an open palm either. Neji's attack was a fully closed and clenched fist with all of Neji's chakra behind it.

Hinata jerks forward, coughing up blood and saliva as she doubles forward, but this isn't enough for Neji as he then back hands her against her face with his left hand, sending her flying off the ground and flying back a good ten yards, only stopping when her body slams against the side wall of the arena.

Hinata slumps to the ground, her whole body stunned from the impact. She can feel the blood coming from her busted lower lip and she finds it hard to breath. "Get up. Damn it, I told you to get up Hinata" shouts Neji as he walks over to her. Seeing her unable to respond anger's Neji even more as he stands over her.

He reaches down and grabs her by her coat and lifts her hard back to her feet. He looks into her eyes and hopes to see her filled with anger and hate towards him now. But instead, what he sees in her eyes and feels coming off of her is pity and sadness. This causes his anger to explode even more.

Yelling out his anger, he slams his right fist into her left shoulder, causing it to become dislocated. Hinata grunts in pain as Neji lowers her down till her legs are lying against the ground, and then he brings a foot up and kicks hard into her right knee. Hinata screams in pain at the damage done to her knee. But Neji the sends a strong palm into her face over her left eye and then tosses her off to the side.

"HINATA" screams Naruto as he grabs Eisen Meteor and is about to jump down into the arena when he feels a hand come onto his shoulder. He turns to see Kakashi standing there, shaking his head. He also notices Kakashi had also placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder as well.

"I know how you two must feel, but Hayate will stop this fight now so Hinata can be looked at" said Kakashi.

And that's what Hayate was about to do, but Neji begins to talk before he can. "As you can see Hinata, I am still the better fighter here. Just do yourself a favor and give up. After all, you can never escape your destiny. That is a fact that I have proved now. And your destiny is to always be a failure."

As Neji turns to walk away, he's stopped by Hinata's voice. "I...I don't accept that...." He turns around and is stunned to see her getting back on her feet, or rather, her foot. She was holding his sides as the landing from earlier had broken a rib or two, her damaged leg was positioned in a very sickly manner, and she had a black eye and blood coming from her lip.

Now more confused than angry, Neji simply ask "Why? Why do you get up? This fight is over for you. So why stand up and try to continue?"

Hinata looked at him and actually smiled. "Because, I said I would win....and I....never go back on my word. Because, I also follow that nindo, that way of life." She then looks back and sees Naruto staring at her with a mixture of pride and worry in his eyes. She smiles even more at him as she knows he must be wondering where she learned about his nindo.

"But still, why do you keep pushing. Do you really want to suffer?" asked Neji.

Hinata looks back at him and says "You're wrong Neji. Even with my eyes, I can see the truth. It's as clear to day for me. You are the one who's really suffering here. You've found yourself caught in between the two destiny you have to bare that contradict each other. I feel sorry for you, because you have to carry such a burden and I wish I could help you escape it. Or at least find some form of closure with it."

Hearing Hinata say that caused a deep cold to pass over Neji. And with that cold, something snapped with in him as well. "You feel sorry for me? You all of people? How dare you, HOW DARE YOU" screams Neji as an even stronger rage possesses him. He charges forward, putting all his chakra into his right fist as he goes in for the kill.

"Damn it" shouts Kakashi as he, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy leap into the arena to try and stop Neji. Hayate also moves in, but they all know the single truth. And that is that they can't get to him before he makes contact. Which he does just as the catch up to him.

Neji's fist slams dead center into Hinata's chest. For just a second, everything is still until....Hinata coughs up and alarming amount of blood, her body shakes for a second, and then she collapsed to the ground. Kurenai screams out Hinata's name as she catches the young girl in mid fall.

Asuma, Kakashi, and Guy grab Neji and hold him back from trying anything else with Guy yelling "Neji, what the hell has gotten into you? You promised me you wouldn't let your anger control you if you battled Hinata."

Neji scoffs as he pushes them away from him and says "Who cares, this was a personal matter between me and her. And none of you have any rights to interfere with matters that only involve the Hyuga clan." Neji sees that they know that is true and then looks down at Hinata while Kurenai looks her over. Not caring about her well being at the moment, Neji turns to leave and return to the observation deck.

And immediately gets a fist to the face with such force, he's sent flying back into the wall. As he comes back to reality, he sees Naruto coming at him with his giant sword. "Argh, EXPLOSION" yells Naruto as the sword shifts its form and Neji barely has enough time to dodge as the Explosion slams into the wall, completely destroying it.

Neji then tries to counter attack, but Naruto swings the sword and unleashes an Explodia Disc, that slams into Neji and blows him back. Then Naruto yells "Blue Crimson" causing the sword to shift again as he starts sending wave after wave of fire and ice waves at Neji.

Neji tries to dodge them, but one of the ice waves freezes the ground, causing him to slip and fall. Naruto leaps into the air and shifts the sword back into Eisen Meteor mode as he brings it down to impale Neji's heart.

**RMN**

Neji laid there frozen, his whole body shocked by what had just happened. His senses came back to him as he heard the sound of Naruto complaining and struggling as Kakashi and Guy had grabbed him just before he could finish off Neji. Neji stood up and looked at Naruto with a mixture of anger and confusion written on his face.

"Naruto, calm down. I know you're angry, but this won't solve anything. You know that" said Kakashi.

"I don't care, Neji has to pay for what he did" shouts Naruto as he continued to try and free himself.

"Just let him go. The day some hot headed loser like him could actually beat me is the day I deserve to die" said Neji.

Guy gave Neji a stern look and said "Keep that attitude up and I will let him go. Neji, you need to learn how to control yourself and stop looking down on others. You're always thinking about how you have it bad, what with you being in the Branch House of the Hyuga, but your attitude towards others makes you a hypocrite to what you talk about and feel."

Neji scoffs at that and says "What ever, it has nothing to do with me. And as for Hinata, she should have know better than to try and fight the life destiny has given her. If she dies here today, it was just her own fault for being so weak and foolish."

"That's it" shouts Naruto as he manages to break free and charges Neji again, but Lee jumps in between them.

"Lee, why are you here?" asked Neji.

"Out of my way Lee, this is personal" said Naruto in a low voice.

Lee looks at Neji and gives him a disappointed look, then turns back to Naruto and says "Naruto, I understand what you must be feeling, but now is not the time for this."

Naruto was about to argue but Lee then adds "Fighting him here will not prove anything. But instead, wait till the Third Round of the Exam before fighting him. If you are lucky, maybe you will get to fight him. And if that happens, then you can beat him in front of the whole village and the honored guest that have come to watch. Wouldn't that be enough for you, to have some one who considers himself a genius like Neji being defeated by some one he considers a failure like yourself?"

Naruto thinks on it a minute, then nods and says "Fine, but this isn't over yet. I will fight you again and I will defeat you, Neji" says Naruto cooly before turning around and walking back towards Hinata and Kurenai. Lee looks at Guy and smiles and Guy responds with a smile of his own as well as a thumbs up.

Coming to stand next to Tenten who had joined them, Naruto looks at Hinata and feels tears welling up in his eyes. And then, he heard Kurenai say "She's alive."

"Hinata...." says Naruto.

It was true, she was still breathing, although it was unsteady. "But how, I thought....I thought....Neji's attack..." said Tenten through her tears. Plue walked over and placed a paw on Hinata's shoulder.

"I...I don't know. The attack Neji hit her with last should have been enough to not only stop her heart, but maybe even caused it to burst from the pressure of the chakra blast" said Kurenai as she placed a hand on Hinata's chest over the hit area. It was then she felt it. Realization came to her as she lifted Hinata's shirt enough to look.

"Heart Kreuz. Naruto, the pendant you gave Hinata back in Wave was positioned just dead center where Neji's attack landed" said Kurenai. 'The pendant must have absorbed or canceled out most of the chakr from Neji's attack. That's twice this thing has saved her' adds Kurenai mentally.

"It was? Oh, thank Kami. So, is she gonna be alright?"" asked Naruto.

Kurenai nods and says "She will still need to be examined by proper doctors, but I think she'll be fine." She looks back to see several doctors finally arrive and rush over to them. After placing Hinata on the stretcher, they leave the room with her and Kurenai tells Naruto and Tenten to return to watching the remaining fights, then come see her afterwards.

As they and Plue start to walk back to the observation deck, Naruto stops before a small stain of Hinata's blood on the floor and kneels down. Naruto runs his hands over the blood till they are fully coated, then stands again and looks at Neji up in the observation deck who is looking at him. Naruto takes his now blood soaked hand and balls it into a fist before holding it out to Neji.

"On Hinata's blood, I vow...to win" declares Naruto. Neji just scoffs at him, Lee gives him a thumbs up, Tenten smiles and Plue just gives him an agreeing pat on the head.

Once the arena is cleared, the board once again becomes active and soon, the next two names are shown. "Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yaminaka" says Hayate.

'So, it's me and Ino pig huh? This shouldn't be to hard, even for me' thinks Sakura as she turns and heads for the stairs.

After he team wishes her luck, Ino also starts to head towards the stairs, but stops next to Tenten. "Hey, I was wondering. What were those swords Naruto used?"

Naruto and Tenten look at her surprised. "Huh? Why ask that now when you're about to fight?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know, it was just interesting and if I don't ask now, it will keep bugging me and I won't be able to focus" said Ino.

"Makes sense I guess. This one here is Eisen Meteor. The one with the yellow blade is called Explosion and the twin sword is called Blue Crimson. Together, they form the Ten Powers" said Naruto.

"I see. And what about the fourth one?" asked Ino.

"Fourth one, what fourth one?" asked Naruto and Tenten together.

"You know, the one with the blue hilt and silver/white blade Naruto had in his hands when he first charged Neji" said Ino.

Tenten gasp as she looks at Naruto and says "Naruto, did you awaken your fourth blade?"

"I don't know. I can't remember doing it, but everything happened so fast that I didn't pay any attention" said Naruto.

"Maybe it was just my imagination then. Well, better get to my match" said Ino as she walks away, leaving Team Rave with a mystery to solve.

Once down in the arena, Hayate tells them the rules again, then backs away to give the two kunoichi room to fight.

"I never expected that I would end up fighting you here, Sakura" said Ino, not sure how she should be feeling now.

Sakura smiles and says "I never expected we'd fight each other either. But don't expect me to go easy on you just because we use to be best friends, Ino."

The sadness that passes through Ino's eyes takes Sakura by surprise, but not as much as when Ino removes her forehead protector from around her waist and ties it around her head. "I haven't expected anything from you since that day you broke our friendship off, Sakura" said Ino with a hint of anger in her voice.

As Sakura goes to adjust her headband over her forehead, she thinks 'Why does Ino sound so angry for?'

After a few more seconds of silence, both girls pull out kunai and charge one another, yelling a battle cry as they move. The weapons of the two kunoichi clash against each other as each sends there blade at the other. For a few seconds, the impacts strike over and over again till Ino manages to catch Sakura off guard and kicks her kunai out of her hand.

Caught of guard for just a second, Sakura barely manages to dodge another slash from Ino that would have nailed her along her arm. But the failed attempt by Ino opens her up and Sakura manages to make contact with Ino's face with her fist, sending the platinum blond falling back and her own kunai being sent spinning away.

Getting up and rubbing her sore cheek, Ino yells out a battle cry as she and Sakura charge each other, both landing a powerful punch to each others faces, once again seppurating them and sending them flying back onto the ground. After a few seconds, they both get up again and glare daggers with their eyes at each other.

"Boy Ino, I'm surprised. I didn't expect that you would be this good, what with your families jutsu style" said Sakura.

"That's because I'm part of a team now. My mind transfer jutsu may be an important part of what I can do for them, but I have been training myself to be able to contribute in other ways as well. And from what I hear, I've done more for my team than you have for yours" said Ino.

"That is true, though I hate to admit it. But I will change that after the exams. But for right now, I will still beat you because my desire to win is stronger" said Sakura.

"Oh? And what makes you think your will to win is stronger than mine?" asked Ino.

"Because I have a true reason to win and I will sacrifice anything I can to win" said Sakura.

"To win, huh? You'll make any sacrifice you say? I already know that quite well, Sakura" said Ino, her voice low and filled with sadness. 'Then maybe it's time I make a few sacrifices too' she added mentally.

'Again, I heard something in Ino's words again. Just what is it, what's wrong with her?' wondered Sakura who was still confused by the sound in Ino's words.

Then, Ino pulls out another kunai and Sakura expects her to attack, but instead finds Ino raising it to her pony tail she had always been so proud of growing out. "Ino, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Like you said about sacrificing things. I think it's time I did so as well" said Ino before using her free hand to grab her pony tail and then cutting it off. All who were watching stared blankly at this, wondering why Ino had done this. And Sakura most of all was surprised as she thought 'Ino, why?'

Sakura remembered back to when they were still kids in the academy, back when they were still best friends when she told Ino that a pony tail would look good on her, that it would help her stand out more and fit her personality. It had been the same day Ino had given Sakura her favorite ribbon to wear in her hair as a gift.

Ino took her now cut pony tail and tossed it before her, the strands scattering across the ground before her and Sakura. "There, now we can continue this" said Ino as she took up a position Sakura knew all to well.

"Ino, don't tell me you're..." said Sakura.

Up above, Choji looked at Shikamaru and asked "Is Ino gonna do what I think she's gonna do?"

"Looks like it, but what is she thinking? Does she really think Sakura's just gonna stand there and let herself be hit?"

'Ino, what is it you're planning?' wondered Asuma.

Sakura still couldn't believe Ino would be crazy enough to try that here and when she was on her own to boot. "Ino, I suggest you reconsider using that jutsu, or did you forget that you told me all about it back in out academy days? You need a few minutes to cast it and if you fail to posses your target, it will take a several seconds to regain control of your body. And that will leave you open to attack."

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure I hit my target" said Ino as she finished her preparations, then shout out "Mind Transfer Jutsu." Sakura smiled as she counted the seconds in her head she knew would be required till Ino's mind reached her. And then, when she knew the moment had come, she lept from her position and landed a few feet away.

Looking up, she sees Ino's body falls to the ground unmoving, leaving her to smile. "Hah, I knew you wouldn't make it" said Sakura triumphantly. Though she felt bad about it, she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. So, Sakura starts to walk towards Ino's body to end the fight....except her body didn't respond to her mental commands.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why can't I move?" said a surprised Sakura.

'What's wrong? Didn't see this coming did you?' said the voice of Ino in Sakura's mind.

"Ino? But how? I dodged out of the way of your jutsu. Did you decrease your time needed to posses some one?" asked Sakura.

"No, I haven't gotten that good yet. Just look down and I think you'll see the truth" said Ino using Sakura's voice.

Sakura looks down and then she realizes what happened. Ino's hair, and some of it was stuck to her sandals. "Now I get it, you used your hair as a spirit conduit so as to make sure you would posses me even if I did dodge as your mind would follow your hair trail" said Sakura.

"Bingo, now your thinking with your head and not with your lust. And now, I will do as you said. I will end this fight" said Ino again using Sakura's voice. She then looks at Hayate and says "I would like to make an announcement. I, Sakura Haruno, wish to drop out of this....AAAIIIEEE."

"What's going on?" wonders Hayate as Sakura's body suddenly begin to shake, her arms clutching her head. 'Sakura, what are you....?' thinks Ino as she finds Sakura's mind resisting.

'I refuse, I refuse to lose here. And I especially refuse to lose to you, Ino. Now, get out of my body or I will make you regret it BIG TIME' mentally yells Sakura as Ino finds the INNER Sakura coming to life and grabbing hold of her, squeezing her to death.

Realizing that Sakura had an inner self that couldn't be controlled or contained, Ino does as told and breaks the jutsu. Sakura falls to her knees breathing heavily as she sees Ino's body begin to move, albeit roughly. "Ino, never....ever...do that again.....WHAT?" says Sakura as a series of images pass into her mind.

**RMN**

(several years ago, Sakura and Ino; age six)

"You're so pathetic, you foreheaded freak" said the older girl looking down at the small pink haired girl.

The pink haired girl was crying hard, hating her very existence at this point. "Why...why are you...always so mean...to me" she sobbed out as she looked towards the ground.

"Why? Isn't it obvious. It's because your a freak of nature. Putting aside that over sized forehead of yours, you also have that obviously fake pink hair color. Who has ever heard of a girl with pink hair in the modern world" said another girl.

"Just face it, your a freak. You've always been a freak. And you always will be" said the lead girl as she and hr friends laughed at the pink haired girl as they walked away.

For a few minutes, the small girl just sat there on the ground crying, till she felt a hand come to rest on her back and started to rub it up and down. She lifted her head up from her arms and legs, which had been brought together, and looked to see who had come to comfort her. "Who...who are you?" asked the girl.

The other girl with bright blond hair smiled and said "Who, me? My name is Ino Yaminaka. Don't worry, I'm not like those other girls. I won't be mean to you."

The pink haired girl nodded, then sniffled as she said "Thank you, I'm...."

"I know, your Sakura right? I've seen you in several girls classes learning about flower arrangement as we all are required to learn by law of the village" said Ino as she gave Sakura a warm smile.

For a few minutes, Sakura remained silent till she said "I...just don't understand it. Why do they treat me this way? I never did anything to hurt them or even earn their hatred of me. So...why....?" She found herself tearing up again.

Ino reached out and wiped her tears away and said "Now Sakura, that's enough with all this crying. That's one of the reason's they do what they do to you. It's because they know it will work, that they can see you fall apart and cry. Don't let their words control you, don't let them know they can hurt you that way. That will make them back off...eventually."

Sakura looked at Ino, unsure of what to think. Then, she smiled and nodded her head. "Also, don't let them get away with making fun of your forehead. And you shouldn't try to hide it either" said Ino as she reached up and pushed the bangs in front of Sakura's face up. Sakura blushed as Ino did this.

"See, you look much prettier when you show what you have. So don't hide it as it will only make girls like that want to make fun of you even more. Hey, I have an idea" said Ino as she reached up and undid the ribbon in her hair. She then takes that ribbon and places it in Sakura hair, using it to help hold back her bangs.

"Ino...." says Sakura stunned. Ino then pulls out a little compact from her pocket and opens it up, showing Sakura her reflection. "See, you look much prettier now" said Ino.

Sakura sniffles and then begins to cry again, but this time out of happiness. "Ino....thank you, Ino. I'll take care of this ribbon, I promise." Ino smiles and says "You better as that ribbon is my favorite thing in the whole world."

"If that's true, then why give it to me?" asked Sakura.

"Because, I can't think of no better way to say....your my friend" said Ino.

And thus began a beautiful friendship.

(Sakura and Ino; age 7)

"Is this really necessary? I know we're girls and all, but why do we have to pick flowers why the boys get to learn the cool stuff at the academy" complained Sakura as she and Ino walked through the flower field along with all the other girls from their class.

Ino sighed, but smiled all the same. So much had changed in the last year since she and Sakura had become friends; or should I say, best friends who were always together. "Can't be helped. As future kunoichi of the village. We're required to learn not only the same basic things the guys must know, but also things only we, as girls, can ever know and do."

"Maybe, but it still isn't fare" pouted Sakura as she stopped before a rather currious looking flower. "Hey Ino, your family runs a flower shop. Do you know about this flower?"

Ino bent down and looked at it and nodded. "Amazing, this is a really rare one. I think it's called Sunny Moon."

"Sunny Moon? How come?" asked Sakura.

Ino shrugs and says "Not really sure, I'd have to ask my dad that one."

Sakura nods as she goes back to looking at the flower. Ino looks at her and blushes at the look of wonder on Sakura's face. "You know Sakura, you're a lot like a flower."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Ino?' asked Sakura as she looked back at her BFF.

"Well, when we first met, your were like a flower that was still hiding in its bud. Afraid to come out into the world because you were afraid of what would happen if you did. But now, you've started to show signs that you're about to blossom into a beautiful flower. And I'm happy to know I helped contribute to that happening" said Ino.

Sakura blushed and then said "Thank you Ino, I'm glad you came into my life too."

(Sakura and Ino; age 8)

"So what's the big secret you wanted to reveal to us" said Komachi as she, Chisa, and Ino looked at their friend.

Sakura blushed furiously as she said "Well, it's kind of embarrassing really. But I can't keep it a secret anymore. The truth is.....I'm in love with a boy. I'm in love with....Sasuke Uchiha."

To Sakura's surprise, both Komachi and Chisa laugh as Komachi says "Well duh, every girl in our class has the hots for him, if not the whole academy. The only girl who probably doesn't is that weird Hinata girl from the Hyuga clan. From what I hear, she's all hugs and kisses for that loser Naruto."

"Naruto? Man, you'd think a girl from such a noble family as Hinata would at least have a little taste" says Chisa.

Sakura nods her agreement, then looks to Ino and ask "Ino, what about you? Do you have a crush on Sasuke too?"

Ino blushes and says "Huh? Me? Oh, not really. I'm to young to be thinking about that right now. Besides, I have my families jutsu style that needs to be learned before I think about romance."

"Really? OK then, but will you tell me about your jutsu style later. I'd like to learn about it" asked Sakura.

"Sure" said Ino in a less the enthusiastic voice. Sakura then goes and continues to talk with Komachi and Chisa about everything about Sasuke that they love, not noticing Ino turn and walk away with a sad look on her face.

'So, Sakura likes Sasuke huh?' thinks Ino as she heads for home.

(Sakura and Ino; age 10)

"What...what did you say...Sakura?" asked Ino who still couldn't believe what she had just heard from her best friend.

"Ino, we can't be friends anymore" said Sakura. And then to prove her point, she pulls out the ribbon that has symbolized their friendship for the last few years and holds it out to Ino.

"But....why?" asked Ino, trying her best to not let Sakura see her eyes watering.

"I found out from Chisa the other day....that you have a crush on Sasuke too. And knowing how bad you like him and that you've liked him for a few years now, we have no choice but to become rivals for his affection and love. And given that is the truth, we won't be able to stay friends until this is over and Sasuke has chosen one of us" said Sakura.

Ino clenched her fist, and then said in a bitter voice "So, that's it then? All this just because we both like the same guy? OK, fine then. If you want to end this friendship. Then so be it. From this day forth, we're rivals." She then grabs her ribbon away from Sakura.

"Rivals" said Sakura as she turned to walk away. Truth was, she wasn't happy about this either. But she honestly believed this was the best choice for the both of them.

As Ino turned to walk towards home, the tears she had been fighting back started to fall. 'Sakura, you're so stupid' thinks Ino as she breaks into a run, wanting to get to her bed and be alone as quickly as possible.

(present)

Sakura looks at Ino, her whole body stunned from what she had just seen and felt. She remembered Ino telling her that the mind transfer jutsu could sometimes leave copies of thoughts, feelings, and memories from one person to another present in the mind for a few minutes after the transfer was over. But she didn't know it could be like this.

"What? What is it Sakura? Why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Ino as she finally got to her feet.

"Why....why didn't you tell me how badly you were hurting that day? The day we broke our best friendship off" asked Sakura.

Ino scoffed and said "You mean the day YOU broke it off. The only reason I went along was because keeping it from my side with out you returning the feeling was pointless."

"But still, why didn't you tell me the truth?" asked Sakura.

"Why? WHY? Why don't you ask yourself this first. Why didn't I tell you about having a crush on Sasuke myself back when you asked me about it? And I'll tell you now. It was true that I did like him, but there was some one else I liked even more. The day you broke off our friendship was the most painful day in my life" said Ino bitterly.

"Ino, are you...?" started Sakura, nut Ino interupted her.

Finding tears coming from her eyes, Ino says "When you did that, I swore I would fight to win Sasuke for myself, because I wanted to beat you and make you pay for hurting me. Yes, it was true that I liked Sasuke very much. But the honest truth is I...I LOVED YOU MORE THAN HIM, SAKURA!"

Stunned, Sakura looks at her with tears in her eyes as well now. "Ino, I...I never realized....why didn't you...."

"It doesn't matter now, all that does is this match. So what do you say Sakura, let's throw all we have into one final punch and see who still standing afterwards.

For a minute, Sakura says nothing. "Alright, let's end this then" says Sakura. She knew she had much to make up for, more so than she had first realized. And she would too. But first, she would deal with this match. She also knew she wouldn't hold back, that she would give it her all so as not to insult Ino anymore. She owed her that much at least to give it her all.

The two kunoichi came at each other, fist raised as they sent a punch at each other. And when the dust cleared, the fight was indeed over.

Hayate walked over and examined them as they both laid on the floor, then he stood and said "My final judgment on this is..."

**RMN**

"Ino Yaminaka is the winner" finished Hayate as Sakura was out cold and Ino was still awake, just stunned from Sakura's hit.

Asuma and Genma appeared down by their girls and lifted took them into their arms. As they had ran at each other, it had been expected both were aiming for the others face again. But at the last second, Ino changed the angle of her attack and had instead hit Sakura in her stomach while Sakura kept her angle and made contact with Ino's face.

'I guess Sakura is still recovering from her injuries from the Forest' thought Genma as it was the only reason she would have been knocked out from that hit other wise were as Ino was still in it. Meanwhile, Asuma was thinking 'If they had both been awake after that, Hayate probably would have called in a draw and neither would have won. I wonder what they must have felt in those final moments?'

Seeing as neither were injured to badly, a visit to the medical ward wasn't needed so they were just taken back above and placed down on the ground. Barely conscious, Ino looked at Sakura and thought 'Sorry about that, but it would have been to anticlimactic if we both lost. But at least.....this will help the old you come out of hiding again.'

Meanwhile, the fighting had unsettled Gaara as he found himself figating and his inner cravings were starting to drive him crazy. "How much longer? When will I be satisfied? When will I finally get.....some decent blood" he said to himself.

Both Temari and Kankuro looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces, knowing things could get bad either way here soon. Even Baki was wondering if letting Gaara fight was a good idea now, what with how he's been recently.

"And now, we shall move on to the next fight" said Hayate as he looked up at the board. The cycling of names didn't take long as only four people were left who hadn't battled. And then, the names appeared.

"Rock Lee of the Leaf vs Gaara of the Sand" he said as he looked back at the watchers.

'Finally" thought Gaara as he turned to walk towards the arena.

"Gaara, I know you must be pent up. But please, remember why we came here and try to maintain some control. Lord Kazekage will not be happy if you..." says Baki as he places a hand on Gaara's shoulder, stopping him from moving.

Gaara reaches up and pushes his hand away, saying "Don't interfere unless you want me to kill you." There was no emotion in his voice, but Baki still pulled away with fear filling his being. He knew that if Gaara was ever serious about it, he could and would kill him with out hesitation and with ease as well.

"Yosh, my time has finally come Guy-sensei. Now I can show everyone here the true power of youth" proclaimed Lee with fire in his eyes.

"Go down there and make us all proud Lee and show the world your chosen path" said Guy, giving him the thumbs up.

Lee nods and jumps into the arena just as Gaara arrives. Hayate gives them both a look over and once again gives them the rules of the game, feeling a little annoyed with having to say it over and over again. He then gives them the OK to start battling and quickly jumps away.

"I am sorry my friend, but I will not allow you to win today. I have things I must prove to the world and beating you is required for meeting that goal" said Lee as he took up his usual battle stance.

"Talk is cheap" said Gaara simply.

Lee burst forward and says "You are right, so I will now only talk through my actions. Leaf Hurricane." Lee leaps into the air and sends a powerful round house kick aimed at Gaara's head, but the sudden appearance of sand blocks Lee's attack and blows him back with it's power.

As Lee jumps back to his feet, he sees the sand emerging from the gourd of Gaara's back and thinks 'So, that's what was in that thing. A most currious skill he has. But one I shall get around.'

Lee rushes at Gaara again, but this time he dodges to the left and starts sending punches and kicks at Gaara from every direction. But each attack is easily blocked by the sand with out trouble. And stranger still is the fact Gaara doesn't even turn to see what he's doing. It almost feels like the sand was moving on its own, like it was....alive some how.

Jumping away, Lee leaps into the air and tried to bring his foot down on Gaara's head, but again the sand rises up and catches Lee's foot and sends him flying into the air. Regaining his control, Lee brings himself to rest on the large statue in the building and looks down at his opponent.

'Hm, this is gonna be harder than I expected. Guy-sensei, what would you do in a situation like this one?' thought Lee as he watched Gaara closely for an opening to attack.

"Hey Tenten, why isn't Lee using any other form of jutsu? I mean, taijutsu is great and all, but it doesn't seem to be the best approach for Lee to be using here" said Naruto.

"Well, the truth is Naruto. Lee can't use anything but taijutsu" said Tenten.

"What? You serious?" said Naruto, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"It is true Naruto. From the day I first met him, Lee has been unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu of any type what so ever. And we have no idea as to why" said Guy as he walked up.

"Man, that's harsh. What about his parents? Don't they have any ideas about why he can't or is it something that runs in the family?"

"Well, actually...." says Tenten.

"As far as we know, Lee has no living relatives" says Guy as he looks to his star pupil.

"Seriously?" asked Naruto.

Guy looks back at Naruto and says "You see, Lee isn't even from the Hidden Leaf village originally. Fourteen years ago, a vicious battle with in the Ryu-yoma Mountains took place between the Leaf village and ninja from the Hidden Dragonfly village. When it was over, the Leaf had won just barely. As they were returning, one of are men who's name was Suzoku Lee found an infant that appeared to be abandoned there with in the mountains on a large rock."

"That infant was Lee, right?" asked Naruto.

"Correct. Suzoku brought the baby back home and adopted him, giving him the name Rock Lee. Lee as it was Suzoku's family name and rock because that's were he had found Lee, on a rock. As the years passed, it became evident that something was different about Lee as he could not perform anything other than taijutsu. We still don't know why, but he does posses a strong energy with in him" said Guy.

"I see. I wonder why Lee can only do taijutsu?" said Naruto to himself.

Guy looks back to Lee and remembers how things had been between them since the day they had first met. He smiles as he makes a decision and yells out "Lee, it's time to show them what you can really do. You have my permission to do that."

Lee looks back at Guy and sees him smiling at him. "Yes, I understand Guy-sensei" yells back Lee as he reaches down for his large sock like objects on his legs. Gaara just watches him impatiently as he gets to work.

'I have no idea what he's planning, but it won't be enough to beat Gaar with' thinks Kankuro as he watches the scene.

"Hey, aren't those leg weights?" asked Choji as the objects under Lees socks come into view.

"Looks like it, but what will taking them off accomplish?" said Shikamaru.

Having removed the weights and placed his socks on again, Lee stands up and drops them to the ground. Temari laughs as she thinks of how little they will affect his chances of winning, until the weights hit the ground and cause a dense cloud of smoke to rise into the air and the ground around them to crack.

Everyone looks shocked by seeing that, but then Lee goes further by removing the bandages around his wrist and even taking off his shirt to reveal more weights and removes them. The arm weights have the same effect as the leg ones, but the body vest style weight actually causes the whole arena to shake from the impact.

"No way, he was wearing such heavy gear?" says Naruto aloud.

"That's Lee for you, he never does anything half way like others would. And now, show them what you got, Lee" says Guy.

Lee has placed his shirt and bandages back on and then stands tall, pointing a finger at Gaara before jumping back to the ground. Then with a smile that turns serious, Lee disappears from sight.

"Wha..." was all Gaara could say before he feels something he never felt before, some one actually hitting him.

Lee sends a punch at Gaara with such speed that it makes contact before the sand can even start to respond. Gaar is launched into the air as Lee shoots past him and delivers a powerful kick into him, sending him in another direction. Then again, Lee passes him easily and sends a kick straight up that sends Gaara shooting skyward.

'And now, to give him a taste of real power' thinks Lee as he removes some of the bandages and shoots skyward himself.

He comes in under Gaara and delivers kick after kick after kick into Gaara's back, earning a painful groan from Gaara as Lee continues the assault. Then, once high enough, Lee causes the wrapping to ensnare Gaara, pinning him as Lee takes his position for the Lotus move.

Spinning wildly, Lee sends Gaara smashing into the ground with enough force that causes the whole tower to shake violently. Lee hops away and sees Gaara just laying there unmoving.

"Temari, did Gaara....did he actually lose?" asked Kankuro with shock evident in his voice.

"I...I don't know, but Gaara's sand couldn't even keep up with him" says Temari.

"Well Guy-sensei, I guess Lee hasn't changed one bit. Still all reckless and quick to deal with his opponents" said Tenten.

"You can bet your Silver on that, Tenten. He has a goal and will do what ever he can to make it happen" says Guy.

Naruto is about to respond when something dark is felt by him and Plue. He looks up and sees Plue shaking badly which isn't a good sign. Looking back at where Gaara laid, Naruto says "This fight isn't over yet."

Not hearing Tenten or Guy asking him what he means, Naruto mentally adds 'There's no question this time. I definitely sense a Dark Bring. But does that mean Gaara has one?'

'Well, I guess this is over' thinks Lee as he looks to Hayate. But the sudden rush of wind has him looking back at Gaara as he stands up with the sand around him starting to turn pitch black in color. 'What the...? What is that?' thinks Lee as he watches the black sand beginning to form around Gaara.

Gaara actually smiles and says "Finally, I have found a good one. Now, entertain me and make me feel alive." The sand around Gaara seems to roar as it races towards Lee, taking on the form of what appears to be dragons. Lee takes up his battle stance again and readies himself for the battle to come.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Gaara's black sand proves to be even more of a powerful force than even Lee could have imagined. And it will take everything he's got to survive. But can he win and what does Naruto see that no one else does? Then the final match and events that happen after._

_All this on the next RMN:_ **Lust of the Black Sand**


	23. Lust of the Black Sand

A/N: Well, Christmas is just a few weeks away and I have been debating on if I should publish the full length version of "Fountain of Memories", part of which was used in chapter 2 of Under a Mistletoe last year. Does anyone want to see the full length version or not? Let me know. And now, on with the...er....show.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 23: Lust of the Black Sand**

Sakura groaned in pain as she came back to reality and found herself resting against the wall on the observation deck. 'What? Where am I? What happened with the match?'

"Hey, so you finally woke up, huh sleepy head" said Ino, which brought Sakura back to full conscious reality.

"Ino? Where am I? What happened down there? Who won?" asked Sakura as quickly as she could.

Ino, who was sitting next to her placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Calm down and slow down. Take a deep breath before you hyperventilate. After all, you're probably still not full recovered from either out fight or that battle in the forest."

Sakura realized she was right as her vision was already blurring and she felt light headed. Taking a few deep breaths, Sakura calmed herself down, then looked back at Ino and smiled. "Thanks, I've forgotten how good you are with moments like these. So, what did happen down there? Everything is a blur to me."

"Well, I won the fight for one thing, but only because I got lucky" said Ino.

"Oh, well congratulations Ino. You deserved to win" said Sakura. She did feel sad that she had lost, but she also felt happy as she knew she wasn't Chunin material yet.

"Not really, I only got lucky. As we were racing towards each other, I realized that we were both gonna go for another face punch and that would either not solve anything or we'd both be counted out. So I adjusted my aim and hit you in the stomach while you still clocked me against my cheek. I was stunned, but OK otherwise. You were knocked out from my hit, though I'm guessing you were still recovering from your earlier wounds from that fight with the Sound ninja" said Ino.

Sakura nods, then looks up towards the ceiling and says "Ino, I'm so sorry about what happened that day when we were ten."

Ino looks at her and says "What? You still thinking about that? I'm already over it, so don't...."

"I'm serious. I never stopped to think how you would feel about me breaking our friendship that day when I did it. Nor did I ever ask myself why you never told me about your feelings for Sasuke either. I just assumed the worst and went with my usual method of doing things. And what's worse is that you were the one who was always nice to me back then too. Ino, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino with a serious expression.

Ino blushed as Sakura stared at her with such intensity about her. She then smiled and nodded while saying "Sure, like I said before. I already got over that a while back. I'm all for giving people a second chance. And I know I'm a little selfish myself. But yeah, we can try to be friends again. And maybe one day, we can be best friends again too."

Ino then extends her hand and Sakura takes it and they shake, which turns into a warm hug between them. For Sakura, it felt nice and she found herself wondering what Ino had meant when she said that she "loved her". Did she mean as a friend, sister like person, or could it have been romantic? And if it was the third one, then how did that make her feel?

But before Sakura could ask that question, Ino adds as she smiles wickedly "But, if you acknowledge that Sasuke is mine and you will never have him, I will let you be my best friend again now."

Sakura pulls away quickly, her face red with anger as she says "Hell no, Ino pig. Sasuke is mine and mine alone and no one will stand between me and my destined future with him."

"Oh yeah, forehead? You just wait. I will be the one screaming in pleasure in his bed as we make babies together in a few years, not you" Ino shouts back, her own face red with anger. They then glare at each other for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Who knows, maybe we'll both be screaming in his bed as more lovers equals quicker clan revival time" says Sakura.

"Or neither of us as it is his choice about who he has help him revive his clan" adds Ino.

A sudden sound and a powerful blast of wind from the arena comes over the observation deck, causing both girls to yelp in surprise. They then jump up and run over to Ino's team as she ask "Hey, what's going on down there?"

"Ino, Sakura, you guys are finally awake. Then your just in time to see the show" says Choji.

"It's Lee and that Sand guy. So, they're fighting each other" says Sakura.

"Lee was at a disadvantage at first, then he became a one man army and now, who knows?" said Shikamaru. The girls turn there attention to the arena as they see the sand around Gaara turn pitch black and rush towards Lee.

Lee took up his usual battle pose as the black sand coming at him shifted into the form of a dragon's head and gave off a surprising roar as if it was alive. The sand came in so fast that Lee just barely jumped clear of it before it slammed into the spot he had been standing on. He could hear the sound of the stone floor being crushed from the impact of the sand.

'Man, this is not good. I can't allow myself to be hit by that, or this foght will become really short' thinks Lee as he comes to a stop.

But his pause barely last a second before the sand shoots at him again with even greater speed than before. The dragon heads roars as it's mouth opens and black sand tendrils shoot out and come at Lee with alarming speed. Lee back flips several times to dodge the first set of tendrils, but is forced to bob and weave his body into an uncomfortable position to avoid the next hit.

More tendrils shoot from the ealier tendrils and Lee jumps into the air, using the very weapons coming at him to dodge as he jumps then jumps again off each of them with enough speed to avoid being grappled by them. He lands back on the ground and starts spinning kicks to desperse the sand as it comes at him again.

The dragon head then comes at him and Lee leaps high into the air and plants his arms and flings himself over the black sand beast before landing with a roll and throwing a quick series of punches at more tendrils to disperse them before leaping high into the air with the dragon head coming in right behind him.

"OK, this is staring to become a bother. Slicing Lotus" yells Lee as he begins to spin which causes an out stretched foot to begin to glow from the sudden build up of heat from the speed of the spin. Just as the dragon head reaches him, he stops his spin and plants his foot right against the black sand, slicing it clear in half as he heads back towards the ground.

The impact with the ground causes the black sand to be scattered over the whole arena. As Lee stands up, he feels a sharp pain from his foot and realizes he might have over done it a bit. He then sees Gaara wide open and decides to go right for the boss and rushes forward, his fist ready to strike the sand ninja down.

But just before he can reach Gaara, the black sand complete appears before him from out of nowhere and shields him from the blow. Then, before Lee can pull away, the sand latches onto him and draws him closer. Lee struggles to free himself, but the strength of the sand is beyond what he ever could have imagined.

Then, when his face is staring to be pressed against it, Lee hears "Blood, give me blood. Give me your blood. Give it to me NOW" coming not from Gaara, but from the sand itself. 'No way, is Gaara's sand alive? Is that even possible?' thinks Lee as his body starts to be pulled into the black sand.

"Aw snap, Lee's in trouble" says Naruto as his belief that this is the power of a Dark Bring is further justified.

"Lee, hang in there..." says Tenten as she worries about her former teammate.

"Lee, I can see no other choice here. I give you permission to use that" shouts Guy to his cherished student.

Lee looks to Guy as he is nearly swallowed by the sand and thinks 'Guy-sensei, are you sure? Very well then, if you are OK with it, then I will use it and I will make you proud of me.'

As Lee begins to focus his chakra, his body is fully absorbed into the black sand, bringing a smile to Gaara's face. "Yes, it is time. Now, the Lust can finally be sated for me. Mother, I hope this will appease your hunger and I can finally feel truly alive."

The sand begins to shrink and crush itself inward, causing on onlookers to worry about Lee. But just as it is about to fully crush in around him, a powerful surge of energy is felt as an equally strong light begins to illuminate from the black sand.

"What is this?" Gaara asked himself as the sand begins to shake and creek.

And then, the sand explodes outward as Lee appears, surrounded my a tremendous amount of chakra and his body had started to turn red in color as veins began to pop up with in his skin.

"What strange power is this?" said Gaara.

Lee turns to look at Gaara, his eyes having become the same color as his eye ball. "Behold, this is the power that will allow me to uphold and maintain my ninja way. Prepare yourself, Gaara of the Sand, to feel the fiery of the power of the 8 Gates."

**RMN**

"The 8 Gates? What the heck is that?" asked Naruto as he looked at Guy, as did Tenten.

"Guy, don't tell me you taught him that dangerous move? He's much to young and inexperienced for something that dangerous. How could you be so irresponsible" asked Kakashi.

"Because he had the skill to master it to a degree that even I never been able to do. And because, I believe in him too" said Guy.

"But still, just what is it?" asked Tenten.

"With in the bodies chakra network, there is a special series of nodes that act like limiters for the body. It keeps the flow of chakra through the body regulated to ensure that there isn't too much chakra flowing into any specific point as too much chakra could be dangerous and even fatal to you" said Kakashi.

"And through the release if the 8 Gates, these limiters are temporarily disable in favor of gaining tremendous power that goes far beyond what would be considered normal and safe for the body. Using this technique, the user could easily surpass a Kage in physical strength and ability" said Guy.

"And do these Gates have a name?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, each is known by a title. The first gate, which is released by using the Lotus technique is called the Gate of Opening. The other seven are the Gates of Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Shock, and Death. The release of each unleashes a certain part of your body to allows the be taken to unheard of extremes. But, this is not with out a price" said Kakashi.

"Price? What kind of price?" asked a worried Tenten.

"With each release, the body is put under tremendous stress and it could lead to serious mental and physical problems. The biggest threat of all is that this technique can shorten your life severely. That is why using it is so dangerous, but that death aspect is nothing you will have to worry about unless you unleash all eight gates" said Guy.

"And how far has Lee gone, Guy?" asked Kakashi.

"Right now, he's using the third gate and he can take it all the way up to five in needed" replied Guy.

Kakashi shook his head and again wondered if Guy was really right in the head for teaching this move to a Genin.

Down in the arena, Lee crouched down and gave Gaara a menacing look before he disappeared. Gaara's eyed widen as he quickly looked around to find Lee, but his vision blurred as Lee appeared before him and delivered an upper cut to Gaara's chin, sending him skyward. Lee explodes up after him, moving faster than most could see.

He reappears above Gaara and slamms his foot against Gaara's stomach, earning a deep groan from Gaara as he is sent back towards the ground. Again, Lee dissapaears only to reapear beneath Gaara and delivers another kick to Gaara's back and sends him back into the air.

He then shoots up to him, and slams a fist into Gaara's face and sends him rocketing off to the side where Lee is already waiting for him with the bandages around his arm unraveled. The black sand is moving to try to keep up, but it is not quick enough as Lee wraps Gaara in the bandages and then begins the Primary Lotus again.

The impact this time causes the whole arena floor to shatter as everyone is forced to grab hold of the railing as the observation deck tilts a little. Lee jumps away and begins to breath heavily as he awaits to see if Gaara was still alive or not while wondering if he might have overdid it.

But, to his surprise, the Gaara on the ground face falls inward and is revealed to be a sand clone. "Wha...?" thinks Lee before he feels a stabbing pain in his shoulder. His head jerks to look at the shoulder and sees a black sand tendril piercing his skin. He manages to break free and leaps away only to hit a figure standing in his path.

"This is it, this is what I've been looking for" says Gaara as he reaches out to Lee with the black sand reaching for him as well. Responding on impulse, Lee swats the sand away and then delivers a kick to Gaara's face that causing his head to jerk to the side. But then Gaara looks back and Lee sees something he didn't expect.

The spot he had kicked had cracked and sand was falling away. "You mean, you've been using sand like body armor?" asked Lee.

Gaara grinned as he raised his hand and all the black sand came rushing to him, covering his body completely. Lee makes some distance as the black sand oozes and grafts itself to Gaara's body till Gaara's form had completely reappeared, except it looked like he was as black as the sand now.

"Temari, what's happening?" asked Kankuro.

"I don't know? I've never seen this before either" said Temari.

**"NOW, TIME TO SATE MY LUST"**said Gaara in a deep, almost demonic voice that didn't sound like him at all.

"Don't think you've..." Lee started to say, but before he could blink, Gaara appeared right before him and an enlarged black sand fist slammed into him and sent him flying back. Lee slams into the wall, cracking it significantly. Lee coughs up blood and his vision blurs as he strains to see what's happening.

Gaara extends his left hand and a wave of black sand burst outwards at Lee. The taijutsu expert tries to dodge, but his leg is caught by it and he finds himself being lifted into the air and then slammed back into the ground hard. Gaara repeats this, each blow causing Lee to fade more and more into unconsciousness.

'I can't...I can't loose her. Neji has made it, Sasuke has made it, and even Naruto has made it. I can't be the only one who doesn't. Forgive me, Guy-sensei, for I must go further' thinks Lee as he reaches inward and prepares to release the next gate.

Just as Gaara is about to slam Lee into the ground for the tenth time, the chakra around Lee's burst outwards and begins to shimmer and grow wildly. Then, Lee shouts out "The fourth gate, the Gate of Pain, open" and he immediately catches himself from hitting the ground and breaks free from the black sand.

Lee rushes forward, easily dodging Gaara's attempt to hit him with more black sand waves and delivers a punch to Gaara's face that sends him flying back. The black sand shoots out and stops his movement and Gaara looks up to see as Lee jumps into the air and angles himself to come at Gaara with all his power.

Gaara glares at him as he shoots black tendrils at Lee that break into even more tendrils and they come at Lee from every direction. Lee begins to dodge each one and moves closer to Gaara while doing so. As Lee approaches, Gaara increases the number of tendrils lashing out at him and several do make contact with Lee, but none are able to stop him before he gets to Gaara.

Using his unmatched speed, Lee starts pelting Gaara with punch after super fast punch, each blowing chipping away the black sand covering him. After hitting Gaara with over a thousand punches (by Kakashi's count through his Sharigan), Lee flips back and kicks Gaara hard under his chin and sends him skyward again.

Bringing his arms together, Lee yells out "And now, the fifth gate; the Gate of Closing, release." This causes the chakra surrounding him to grow even more wild as he explodes into the air and continues his attack on Gaara, hitting him all over his body with punches and kicks that each produce small explosive sounds with each hit.

With each hit, something with in Gaara grows angrier and angrier until it can't take anymore. "And now, to finish this" yells Lee as he wraps Gaara in bandages again and readies his final blow to finish the fight once and for all. Nut as his attack races at Gaara, said sand ninja's eyes open and become blood shot as he screams out "**THE LUST, THE LUST, YOU SHALL NEVER BEAT THE LUST**."

The bandages around Gaara explode and a massive back sand tail whips out and hits Lee, sending him smacking into the ground. As he pulls himself up, he sees Gaara land near him. A massive striped tail has appeared of black and grey color and claw like fingers had emerged. Gaara looked like he had morphed into a real demon from ones nightmares.

The claws shake and some form of liquid leaks from them as Gaara's eyes glow and he gives off a feral roar. As Lee picks himself up, he can't help but smile at the challenge this was presenting. 'Amazing, even with the fifth gate active, Gaara still keeps coming at me with barely any real damage on him. Why does this excite me so much? Its as if something has been awakened with in me, with in my very blood that has been looking for and craving this kind of challenge. And in order to win, I must take myself to a new level.'

'No doubt about it now, that's the power of a Dark Bring coming from Gaara. But what kind of Dark Bring is it and what is it doing to him' thinks Naruto as he goes to tell Kakashi and Guy so they can stop the fight and thus, allow Naruto to do what he has to do as Rave Master. But then, he sees something else that pauses his actions.

What he sees is Lee. As Lee stands there, Naruto notices his eyes start to change. For just a breath second, Naruto sees Lee's eyes turn yellow on the eye ball itself and his pupils (which had reappeared) become more oval shaped. And even more odd was that Lee's reddened skin looked as if it was turning ever so slightly green.

Or at least, that's what Naruto thought as these changes disappeared as quickly as they appeared, leaving Naruto to wonder if it might have just been his imagination.

"**BLOOD, GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD**" yells Gaara as he charges at Lee.

"The sixth gate, the Gate of Joy, open" shouts Lee before he charges forward. Guy shouts at him to stop, but Lee doesn't hear him as he and Gaara collide, the whole room being filled with intense light and wind, which forces everyone to look away as both Lee and Gaara are enveloped with in the light.

**RMN**

After several nerve racking moments, the light finally fades and everything slowly returns to normal. Everyone can see both Lee and Gaara standing perfectly still right next to each other. The raging chakra around Lee had faded away and the sand covering Gaara had returned to its normal coloring.

Then it happened. Lee's body stumbles back a few feet before he fell back, collapsing to the floor. Gaara, meanwhile, still stood there for a few seconds more before cracks began to appear all over his body. Finally, all the sand armor falls off Gaara and the sand ninja collapses onto the ground.

And despite the sheer exaustion felt by both fighters, they had some how remained awake as each looked at each other. Just as Hayate had decided to call it a draw and end the match, Gaara managed to raise a arm and clenched his open hand into a fist as he just managed to say "You....won't beat me. You....won't escape....the Lust."

Incredibly, the sand around Gaara came back to life and began to reach out to Lee desperately. Seeing it coming, Lee managed to get back on his feet though he was swaying back and forth. He tried to move away quickly, but the after effect of using the Gates all the way up to the sixth had taken it's toll on him as both muscles and bones creaked from the movement.

Lee's wobbling away did little to buy him time or needed space as the sand managed to latch onto his left leg and arm, causing Lee to fall to the ground. "Sand.....coffin..." wheezes out Gaara as he clenches his fist even more, causing the sand latched onto Lee to crush inward. With his body in its current shape, the sudden pressure was more than enough to do the job needed.

Lee screams out in pain for a few seconds before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. Not satisfied with just this, Gaara then directs the sand to finish the job by covering all of him. But before it can do this, the sand is blasted away as Guy personally uses his skills to save Lee.

"Guy, you know what this means right?" asked Hayate, though he agreed with Guy's choice.

Guy nods, then Hayate looks up and says "And the winner because of outside interference, Gaara."

Gaara looks at Guy and asked "Why...why did you interfere? Why save him when he lost?"

Guy looks at Gaara with a serious expression and says "Because....he's my student....and because...he's precious to me."

Gaara manages to get up, the sand slowly returning to the gourd as he thinks 'He's precious to you? But why? I don't understand.'

Then, a memory from the past enters Gaara's mind, causing him to grip his head in pain. He can also feel the call of that other voice. The one that had been haunting him since that day he had met...He dismisses the voice as he turns and walks back to join his team.

'Gaar, he wouldn't understand any of that. Things like love and sacrifice for another are alien to Gaara, despite what me and Kankuro have tried to help him learn' thinks Temari as they watch Gaara walk back towards them.

"Lee..." yells Tenten as she and Naruto, and Plue come running up.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Naruto.

"Puun" said a worried Plue.

Just then, the medical team shows up and examines Lee. The look on the lead medic looks grave as he stands to address Guy. "Are you his Jonin sensei?"

"I am, is he gonna be alright?" asked Guy.

The medic shakes his head and says "His injuries were already serious before that last attack and recovery would have been long and difficult. But his left arm and leg were crushed as well. I'm sorry, but we simply don't have the ability to help heal him in the way he will need. He might be able to live something of a normal life with some difficulty, but his days as a ninja are definitely over with. As his sensei, you should have known better than to let the fight last this long."

As the medical team leaves with Lee to get him into surgery, Guy just stands there with tears running down his face. "Lee, I'm so sorry. This is....all my fault. All I wanted...was to help you become a slendid ninja, but I....I never thought it would turn out like this."

Kakashi walks up and places a hand on Guy's shoulder and says "Guy, don't give up hope yet. You weren't lying about Lee being exceptional. I have a feeling he may yet surprise us and find a way to make a comeback."

Guy looks at him and wipes his tears away and says "You're right, Kakashi. It's not over, not unless Lee himself believes it to be so. So I'll continue to believe in him as long as he believes in himself."

Realizing they need to return to the observation deck (what was still left of it), Naruto looks at Plue and says in a whisper "Do you still sense that Dark Bring?" Plue shakes his head after a moment of sensing the area.

'Does that mean Lee's attack destroyed it? Or, is it just drained of it's power and retreated? All the same, I'll have to investigate or at least wait till the third round before dealing with it. Though, I don't like the idea of doing that, I don't want to worry everyone here either.'

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong? Are you worried about Lee? Or Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am. I've got a lot on my mind now, actually" said Naruto, deciding to keep the DB presence a secret till he absolute proof of their existence.

"Well, if I'm right, we only have one more fight to go. Then we'll hear about the third round. Then, we can go see them" said Tenten.

Naruto nods as Hayate calls on the last team. "We will now have are final match here. Choji Akamichi vs Dosu. Please come down here so we may begin."

Dosu looks at the Sound Jounin and ask "Should I lose as well like you had Kin do?"

Orochimaru smiles and says "Ah, you did hear us after all. No, you may win and advance if you want to." Dosu simply walks down into the arena to await his opponent.

Choji meanwhiel is a nervous wreck as he remembers what this guy could do in a fight. "Um guys, maybe I should just drop out. I mean, we've seen how strong he is. Plus, the arena is kind of a wreck and all."

"Come on Choji, you can do it" says Sakura.

"Yeah, he's nothing against your blubber armor" adds Ino as both girls cheer for him.

"What a drag" says Shikamaru as he watches them do a cheer dance.

Asuma places a hand on Choji's shoulder and says "I'll tell you what Choji. Go down there and win this one and I will treat you to an all you can eat day at the Roast-B-Q Hut. How's that sound."

Shikamaru and the girls freeze at hearing that, all thinking the same thing 'There' goes your wallet for the next ten years.'

Choji, meanwhile, has a fire in his eyes as his desire to battle and win has suddenly gone through the roof. "Alright, then what am I waiting for. Time to work up an appetite." He then jumps into the arena and glares at Dosu like a angry bull ready to charge.

Hayate is about to tell them the rules again, but just waves at them to begin as they should know it by heart now. "I won't be playing around with you. I have a mega fest to attend to" shouts Choji as he quickly activates his Human Boulder jutsu. He rushes at Dosu, but then launches himself into the air and spins rapidly.

Choji then comes down while Dosu just sighs beneath his bandaged face and aims his sound weapon at Choji. A powerful blast of sound waves emits from it and slams into Choji, causing his impact spot to change. Once on the ground, Dosu simply walks up and places his arm on Choji, causing the sound wave to intensify before Choji returns to normal and is obviously knocked out.

"Winner, Dosu" says Hayate who is rather disapointed in that fight.

"Ah geez, that idiot was so focused on the prize, he failed to focus on the match" said Ino.

"Well, that's what you get when you think with your stomach" adds Sakura.

Shikamaru just sighs while Asuma thinks 'Oh well, maybe I will still treat him anyways to help him feel better, Just not as much as I would have if he won.'

Once Choji had been recovered, Hayate calls all the winners down to stand before him. Once they were all gathered, Hayate addresses them. "Alright, now that the preliminaries are over with. Lord Hokage will address you on the third round."

"Hey, what about Sasuke? He hasn't gotten back yet" said Ino.

"I will fill him in on the details when he wakes up" says Kakashi.

Sarutobi steps forward and look them over. 'Hm, I surprised all three Sand ninja made it. I don't know why, but this worries me a little.'

"Alright, first I'd like to congratulate all of you standing here for making it this far. Now, as I told you before, it will be one month before the third round actually begins as we must send the invites out for those who will wish to be in attendance. In that time, take what you have learned her today to help you devise strategies on how to deal with your possible future opponents when the third round occurs."

"Also, once the third round begins, there will be no stopping till all fights have been concluded so take that into consideration for all you training as well. Having likely used your best moves out there, this month of preparation will likely help you create a few new tricks to use against your adversaries as well. Now, we shall end things with drawing lots" said Sarutobi.

"What will they be for?" asked Ino.

"Simple, they will help us determine the starting order for the third round as well as dictate as to how the battles will occur over all" said Sarutobi.

Anko stepped forward and held ot the box, allowing each Genin to take a small piece of paper with a number on it. Ibiki then stepped forward and wrote each number owner onto the paper on his clip board. Ibiki then shows the chart to the Genin and reads aloud what it says.

"Match 1: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. Match 2: Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. Match 3: Shino Abarame vs Kankuro. Match 4: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari. And match 5: Ino Yaminaka vs Dosu."

Naruto looks at Neji and thinks 'So, it's me against him, huh? I couldn't have asked for a better starting fight.'

Meanwhile, Neji is thinking 'So, I'm against that loser that Hinata cares so much for. What a waste of my time.'

Gaara's thoughts 'Sasuke Uchiha, he will certainly fill the need of the Lust and make me feel alive.'

Shikamaru's thoughts 'What? I have to fight another girl? Man, this is such a drag.'

Temari's thoughts 'So I'm fighting that lazy bum. Man, this is to easy.'

Kankuro's thoughts 'Man and Mr. insect colony, huh? This could be trouble if I'm not careful.'

Shino's thoughts '......mmm cookie dough.....'

Dosu's thoughts 'She won't be to much trouble. Another easy win is fine with me, to bad Zaku will never hear about it.'

And Ino'd thoughts 'OK, it's me aginst that sound guy. Alright girl, time to get serious and train my butt off.'

"And you can also see who you'll be up against if you manage to win. So, good luck and we shall see you all in one months time" said Sarutobi as he turned to leave. They Genin themselves turn to head to the medical ward to be examined before moving on to their training plans.

**RMN**

Kabuto leaned back against the column as he over looked the lake next to the inn he was waiting at. The sudden rush of wind made him smile as another figure appeared next to him. He looked at the Sound Jonin as he placed a hand on his own face and pulled away the false skin, revealing the face of Orochimaru beneath it.

"So, I take it the preliminaries went well?" asked Kabuto with out breaking his gaze over the lake.

"It was quite an interesting show. I must admit, things have certainly become interesting" said Orochimaru.

Kabuto remained quiet for another second, then said "Such a quiet and serene village this is, don't you think?"

"This village has become to laid back and has allowed their edge to dull in this time of peace. While other villages work on building their strength's for possible coming conflicts, this one has suffered under it's past successes. The Leaf is no longer a living village, it is just existing in the times. And that is the main reason it will soon suffer and fall" said Orochimaru.

"So, does that mean you will be killing lord Hokage?" asked Kabuto.

"He's a tired and feeble old man, well past his prime. I could just set back and allow Father Time himself deal with Sarutobi-sensei, but I want the honor of killing him myself. It feels like it is a necessity to me" said Orochimaru.

Kabuto sighed as he stood fully and said "So, you're going to go through with it after all, huh? You do realize that all the villages, even our Hidden Sound village, will be pulled into the conflict this action will bring."

Orochimaru smiles and says "It is necessary if this world is to change. For things to change, things have to be sacrificed and even destroyed to create a better future."

"And I'm guessing Sasuke Uchiha is the reward for bringing this change to the world, am I right?" asked Kabuto as he grinned.

"You know me well and you are correct. Sasuke is the reward this world will grant me for what I am going to do for her. And what about you? I couldn't help but notice you took quite an interest in little Naruto" said Orochimaru, who gave an innocent smile to Kabuto as he looked at him.

"That's a secret I'll keep to myself. Now, onto more important details. What should we do about Sasuke now?" asked Kabuto.

"Meanie, never telling me the juicy details. As for Sasuke, Kakashi has placed a seal over my curse mark to try and weaken it. It will only hold so long as Sasuke wishes it to. And I can easily convince him the value the curse mark can offer him. Currently, he is being held in the medical center of the Anbu, under heavy guard no less" said Orochimaru.

"Shall I take care of that detail and acquire him for you?" asked Kabuto.

"There's no need for that right now. I will let Sasuke continue on here for the moment and once we've taken control I will offer him all the power he could ever want for the use against his brother....at a price. And he will want it, no matter what" said Orochimaru.

Kabuto nods as he begins to walk away. He stops after a few steps and says "Well, I must be going. There are a few things I still need to do and being seen here with you isn't a good idea at this time. By the way, what will we do with the Sound Genin?"

Orochimaru smiles as he says "Zaku is already dead, so his fate doesn't matter anymore. Dosu, well....accident's can happen. And as for Kin, she still has a part to play in my plans, so leave her be for now. Depending on how things turn out, she'll be yours to do with as you please when all is said and done."

Kabuto nods and starts to walk again, but stops as Orochimaru places a hand on his shoulder and says "And one more thing. If you secretly wish to stop me, you best kill Sasuke right now....while you still can."

Kabuto looks at him for a few seconds with a surprised expression that then becomes a sly smile as he says "My lord, what ever are you trying to imply? I would never think of betraying you and doing things my own way, you know that."

As Kabuto walks off, Orochimaru thinks 'I wonder. Heh, I wonder.....'

(on the Hokage stone faces)

The visual that Asuki had been watching fades away as he stands up and stretches. After he was comfortable again, he places a finger on the Sliver Ray and plays with it a bit while humming to himself. Once he was bored of doing that, he walks up to the edge of the head and examines the whole village.

"It would seem Gaara is making great use of the Driving Lust. But he still hasn't brought out it's full potential yet. I wonder if he will need Shukaku to do that. Perhaps I will soon see what effect a Dark Bring can have on a Biju if things progress like I hope" said Asuki to himself.

He then thinks over the rest of the battles and comes to a decision. "Neji Hyuga, that inner rage and darkness filling your heart and bringing forth your hatred is a sight to be sure. I can use that. And it's even better you'll be facing Naruto first in the next round. I believe you will be worthy of being my test subject for Type 43. And, it will give Naruto a good challenge as well" adds Asuki.

As Asuki jumped into the air, he made a mental note on all that he would need to do over the next month. Thing's were gonna get busy and he wouldn't have much time to rest.

(tower-medical ward)

"Come in" said Kurenai as she looked to the door after hearing the knock.

The door opened slowly and Naruto, Tenten, and Plue entered. Seeing Hinata, though bandaged all over and a few tubs stuck into her arm and a breather in her nose, filled them with a sense of relief. "Hey guys, how did things go?" asked Hinata weakly.

Tenten walked over and the two girls hugged. Then Plue hoped over to Hinata and she hugged him as well. Naruto stayed off to the side, watching this and smiling happily to see Hinata appeared to be doing OK.

"Well, Naruto is gonna be facing off against Neji in the first match" said Tenten, which made Hinata stiffen a bit.

"Who else will be fighting?" asked Kurenai.

"Sasuke vs Gaara, Shino vs Kankuro, Shikamaru vs Temari, and Ino vs Dosu. Lee lost his fight and was hurt bad, though he did give Gaara as good as he got" said Tenten.

"Oh no, is Lee alright?" asked a worried Hinata.

"Oh, don't worry about him. His head is even thicker than Naruto's. He'll be just fine once he gets some rest. In fact, I'm gonna go check up on him once I'm sure your fine" said Tenten as she looked to Kurenai.

"Well, she got banged up pretty badly as you can see. Her left eye has been bandaged up, but she'll be seeing fine again in about a week or two. The attack to her heart was stopped by the Heart Kreuz Naruto gave her, so that;s not anything to worry about. Her knee however....she will need to use a crutch for a while and it's possible she might have a limp for the rest of her life. But it shouldn't impede her life as a ninja....if she continues to pursue it that is" said Kurenai.

Tenten reaches up and ruffles Hinata's hair and says "Oh, don't worry about this one. She's a fighter and something like this won't keep her down, right Hinata?" Hinata smiled and nodded while saying "Right." Tenten was about to continue when she saw Naruto gritting his teeth. Remembering what he had asked her earlier, she leans over and picks up Plue.

"Kurenai-sensei, can you help me with something...outside" said Tenten with a serious tone.

Realizing what she wanted, Kurenai nods and says "Alright, lead the way. Oh, by the way, Naruto. Come talk to me later so we can come up with a training plan for your next match." Naruto nods as the two girls and Plue leave the room.

For a few moments after they had left, Hinata's room was filled with an eerie and uneasy silence as Hinata wondered what Naruto was going to say. He had been quiet up till now and it was scaring her a little. Plus, hearing that he was gonna be fighting Neji made her start to worry as she knew how unforgiving he could be in battle first hand.

"Um...Naruto...." said Hinata, wanting to break the ice of tension in the room, but Naruto broke in at that moment.

"I'll get him. I'll make him pay for hurting you, Hinata" said Naruto seriously.

Touched that he wanted to defend her and bring her justice, Hinata smiled as she shook her head and said "Naruto, I know it must be hard. But please, don't hate Neji."

"What? Don't hate him? How can I not hate him after what he did to you, Hinata. He wanted to kill you. Hell, he would have if it hadn't been for the pendant. Hearing you ask me to not want to pay him back shows just how kind and loving you are and I admire you for that. But how can I just ignore what he's done to you?" asked Naruto with anger in his voice.

Hinata felt a tear escape which calmed Naruto down. "It's because I know why he's like this. He's a lot like you Naruto, he's also suffered a burden forced onto him by people who look down on him and make him feel less than what he is. He wants to change himself and prove everyone wrong. He...he has just lost his way in the pain he's suffering through."

"Hinata? Do you..." said Naruto, his mind wondering if she might somehow know about him and the Fox.

"I know this is a lot to ask after seeing me like this. But please, don't hate him Naruto. Don't want to hurt him and get revenge. In fact, I believe that you might be able to reach him, to pull him out of the darkness he's fallen into. I know I have no right to ask that of you, but please....save him, Naruto" pleaded Hinata as tears fell down her face.

Naruto stood there stunned at her emotional display and something he had been feeling for a while now fully made sense to him. He then walked forward and brushed a thumb over Hinata's cheeks to wipe away her tears. She look at him and he gave her an encouraging smile as he said "Hinata, how could I ever say no to you."

Hinata smiles and says "Thank you, Naruto. If anyone can do it, it will be you, I just know it."

"Believe it" says Naruto as he gives her a thumbs up. Several more seconds pass before Naruto then says "So, are you really feeling OK?"

Hinata nods and says "Yes, I'm fine now...GASP..." Before Hinata had realized it, Naruto had come forward and wrapped her into a tight hug, surprising her.

"Naruto...?" she said, unable to think as she was held by her secret love.

"I'm...I'm so glad. When I saw you being hurt out there, I wanted to rush to your side and save you, protect you. And when I saw you hit with that final attack, I was afraid....that I...that I was gonna lose you" said Naruto as his voice shook, tears pouring down his face and he trembled from the fear he was now feeling.

"Naruto..." said Hinata in a warm and soothing voice as he hugged him back and buried her face against his shoulder. 'I'm alright, See, I'm right here in your arms and I have no desire to be anywhere else of go anywhere else at all right now' she added mentally.

"I never want to ffel that way again, Hinata. So please, never put yourself in that kind of danger again. If I ever lost you, I don't...I don't know what I would do" said Naruto as he hugged her even tighter, the feeling he now knew was in him controlling his actions.

Not realizing it, Hinata lightly kissed Naruto's shoulder before saying "I promise, I won't worry you like that ever again, Naruto." They remained like that for a long time, not knowing that they were being watched from the door that was slightly opened.

"Well Tenten, this want you wanted to see happen?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh yeah, the only way this could be better is with a serious lip lock between them. Oh well, at least this is a big step in the right direction for them" said Tenten, who was blushing furiously.

"Puun" agreed Plue as he blushed himself.

They then walked away, leaving the two youths to continue their private moment in actual privacy. Thing's were gonna be calm for a while. But soon, everything was going to get hot once again.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Naruto begins his training with a closet pervert. But thing's will get even more interesting when the world's greatest super pervert arrives. Also, Neji approaches Tenten about something and Hayate discovers the conspiracy, but will he live to tell about it._

_all that on the next RMN:_ **The Lecherous Toad Sage**

_Also, the next chapter of Naota's: Girl Trouble_


	24. The Lercherous Toad Sage

First things first. In case anyone is wondering, I'll say this just once. KEYOTE IS A BOY!!!

A/N: Well, here we are at twenty four chapters and counting. Been quite a ride so far, huh? And it's only gonna get more crazy from here. And I have a special sub-revelation here for you. Sometime with in the next few chapters, I will be dropping a hint as to when you can expect to see the big NaruHina in story fluff you've all been wanting (that being a confession of love to one another and maybe even the first kiss).

Yeah, I know you'd rather hear when it will happen as apposed to being given a hint about it. But oh well, what can I do?

Also, the ending theme at the end of this chapter does not include the Japanese lyrics, so it's just the English translation of the song. Sorry, but I don't have the time to go looking for the Japanese lyrics now.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 24: The Lecherous Toad Sage**

"So, that's what happened to you guys during the exam" said Haku as a gentle breeze blew through his long hair.

He and Naruto were walking through the village, heading towards the Hot Springs were Kurenai had told Naruto to be so he could meet he trainer for the third round. They started walking down a set of stairs along the road while Naruto took a moment to stretch and finish waking up for the day.

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic out there. To bad you couldn't be there with us. So, how did your date with Ayame go?" asked Naruto.

Haku smiled and even blushed a little before saying. "It was great and she's a fun girl to be around. And I think she likes me even more now than she did when we first met. Although, everyone who walked by did give us a funny look. Not that we really minded, of course."

Naruto burst out laughing, taking Haku by surprise as he said "Well, of course people were staring at you guys. I mean, knowing what your idea of casual wear is, everyone must have thought there were two girls having a date with each other."

"Really? You think so? I never really thought about it before, but I guess your right. MY choices in clothing are a little more feminine than what is normal for boys. I just dressed this way because it was comfortable and convenient. But maybe I should look into a new wardrobe" said Haku.

"Couldn't hurt. So, when are you guys going out again?" asked Naruto.

"In about three or four days, give or take. I'm gonna be meeting her later for lunch with her dad at the ramen stand and we'll talk about it then. Wanna come with?" asked Haku.

"Nah, as much as I would like to, I have no clue who's gonna be training me or how long it will take for today. I just hope whoever it is can help me prepare for my fight with Neji" said Naruto.

"Don't you mean for the third round in general?" asked Haku.

Naruto stopped and shook his head and said "No, I'm just thinking of Neji right now. If I lose the next fight afterwards and/or fail to make Chunin doesn't really matter to me at this point. So long as I can beat Neji and get that stick out of his ass like I told Hinata I would, that will be enough for me."

Haku looked up into the sky and said "It must be hard for her. I never knew things were like that for her. Do you think she'll ever make a full recovery?"

Naruto nodded confidently and said "I know she will. She's stronger than you think. No matter what the doctors say, she will continue on her chosen path and no limp will slow her down. Besides, I've never believed what those hax doctors say anyways. And we'll be there to help her as well."

"So true. And what of miss Kurenai, Tenten, and Plue?" asked Haku.

"Kurenai-sensei has to do some missions. With all the Genin teams that are gonna be out for the exams, she and the other available Jonin and other teams will have to be doing over time to pick up the slack and to prepare for the third round. As for Tenten and Plue, they went to see Hinata" said Naruto.

"Shouldn't you go see her too before heading off to meet your temporary sensei?" asked Haku.

Naruto sighs and says "I want to, I really want to. But Kurenai said to be there by ten on the dot and that's what I gotta do. I'll go see her tonight once I'm done for the day and tell her about it."

Naruto looked at Haku and found himself getting nervous as Haku looked at him intently. "So, you really want to see Hinata. I guess Tenten was right when I last saw her."

"Right about what?" asked Naruto, surprised at hearing nervousness in his voice.

Haku walks forward and places his hands behind his head, then looks back at Naruto and says "Oh, just a little bit of personal things. You know, like you and Hinata having a little L-O-V-E time together when no ones around."

Naruto blushes furiously, his voice become flustered as he rabbles incoherantly while trying to think of something to say.

"I...that is....we......um, Hinata......I don't.....you.....Hey, it sure is a beautiful day today, isn't it?" asked Naruto, finally changing the subject to avoid talking about it as he looked nervously towards the sky.

Haku smiled as he looked up again and said "Yes, it sure is at that. Oh yeah, I was wondering. Is that a new outfit?"

"Huh?" said Naruto, looking down and realizing what Haku was talking about. He was currently wearing black cloth pants and a black sleeveless top with arm bands and no forehead protector and Eisen Meteor strapped to his back in case he would need it for training. "Yeah, it is. I got it for training purposes as it's easy to move around in. Snappy huh?"

"You bet. Well, I better be off. Don't want to keep Ayame waiting" said Haku as he started to walk away from Naruto.

"Yeah, see ya later man" said Naruto as he also walks off towards his destination.

"Oh yeah, Tenten wanted me to ask you something" shouted Haku after a few moments of walking.

Not liking that idea, Naruto looks back and yells "And what's that?"

"She asked me to ask you if Hinata feels just as good inside as she does outside" shouted Haku.

Naruto face plants hard into the ground, then shoots back up with a nose bleed (either from the fall or perverted thoughts running through his head....or both) and screams out "You tell that sinister little witch that...you know what, never mind. I'll deal with her myself later."

Naruto then stalks off grumbling about Tenten and her secret perverted daydreams while Haku sighs and continues his own walk. 'I wonder if Tenten is really serious about her teasing or if it's her way of trying to live out her own personal desires for Naruto through Hinata? Oh well, guess I'll never know.'

(with the witch, I mean Tenten)

"So, it was the best moment of your life huh?" asked Tenten as she looked at Hinata sceptically.

Hinata nodded as she blushed. "When Naruto was hugging me like that, it was as if the whole world had melted away from around us. Like we were the only people that existed. It felt just like when he gave me this pendant to wear, a moment I will never forget for as long as I live."

Hinata held the pendant in her hands as it hung around her neck with such affection, it seemed almost dream like to Tenten. Plue, meanwhile, was sleeping next to Hinata, curled up like a cat.

"And who would have thought it would save your life twice too. I mean, it somehow took out that poison in your body after Naruto put it on you and then it just happened to be in the way of Neji's final attack, thus saving you from dying yesterday" said Tenten.

"It saved us both. If I had died, then my father and the elders would have killed Neji for that act. It wouldn't matter what the reason was or that I'm considered an outcast with in the clan. A branch family member killing a main family member with out expressed permission from the elders and the head is a death sentence that can't be stopped" said Hinata.

"Yeah" said Tenten, though she couldn't find much sympathy for Neji right now after what he did and nearly did to Hinata just because of some anger issues he had and that stupid grudge he just wouldn't let go of.

"When I wear this, it feels like Naruto is here with me, his arms wrapped around and holding me so close and tightly. I love feeling like that and I hope I will get to feel him actually hold me like that again in reality one day too" said Hinata.

Tenten reached out and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said "He will, trust me. Your to good a person for Naruto to not become attracted to eventually. Enjoy this moment of still being an independent girl while you can. Because once Naruto wakes up and sees just how great you really are and how much he wants you, you'll never have a private moment again."

Hinata smiles and says "Your right, though I am looking forward to that day. yawn Well, I think I need some sleep. Doctor said I should take it easy till I can leave here."

"Then do as he says and take it easy and get some sleep. I better go and make sure Naruto's actually training and not goofing off. Oh, is it OK if I leave Plue here?" asked Tenten. Hinata nods and the two girls say their goodbyes before Tenten leaves the room.

As she exits the hospital, her face goes from cheerful into a scowl as she looks over her left shoulder and says "What are you doing here, Neji? I doubt you've come to see Hinata. Not that you can as Kurenai has given orders that you not be allowed access to her room."

Neji's face remains neutral and he says "Like she has any authority to deny me vistation rights to see my cousin."

"Which is why she also got lord Hiashi's approval on this as well. Seems he's not to happy with you right now" said Tenten.

"That has nothing to do with you. And besides, I didn't come here to see Hinata anyways. I was looking for you and I found you here. So, here I am as well" said Neji.

"You were looking for me? Why, how come?" asked Tenten, not knowing what he could be thinking.

Neji turns away and says "Not here. Let's go someplace more private before we talk about business." He then walks off.

Though Tenten wanted to tell him some very un-lady like things right then and there. She refrained and followed him partly out of curiosity and partly so as to make sure he stayed away from Hinata. She didn't trust him right now and she doubted she ever would again.

**RMN**

Naruto had arrived at the Hot Springs and had started to look around for the area that had been rented to him and his mystery sensei for the day. He soon found the door with the number on the card he had been given and entered the room. It wasn't to big, just a small circular spring that could hold a small group of people in it with bamboo being used as walls along the side.

"Hello, is anyone here?" shouted Naruto, though he failed to see anyone around.

He looked inside the rooms changing area and didn't see nobody present in there either for both male and female sections. He then looked at his watch that was hidden under a wrist band and saw that he still had ten minutes to go. Sighing over having to wait, Naruto removed his sword and placed it against the wall before sitting down on a rock and looking at the steaming water's of the rooms spring.

'Hm, I guess this is one of those private function rooms for people who are wanting to have a party or something with out being around others' thought Naruto as he started to rock back and forth while looking into the sky.

The sudden sound of girls giggling caught his attention as he looked over at one of the bamboo walls. He sighs again and thinks 'Great, however it is must be some pervert for choosing this particular room. That way, he can spy on the girls while training me. I wonder who....'

Before he could finish his thoughts, the sound of a door opening caught his attention and he watched as Ebisu appeared from around the screen wall and looked at him. "So Naruto, I see you have already arrived. Well, at least you're punctual unlike Konhamoru is most of the time."

Naruto blinked quickly for a few seconds, and then shook his head and said "Well, I was right about the pervert part."

Confused, Ebisu cocks an eyebrow at him and ask "Pardon?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just a little personal observation I made just before you arrived" said Naruto as he stood up and looked at his temporary sensei. "I'm guessing Kurenai-sensei asked you for help, didn't she?"

Adjusting his sun glasses, Ebisu says "That is correct. She informed me of all that has happened with you since the day we met, about you being in the third round, and about what you will most likely need help with. And seeing as Konohamoru will be busy with school work, I decided to help out."

Naruto looks off to the side and gives a fake, almost amused grin as he says "Well, no offence to you and all. But just what could you teach me that will help? If I recall, the last time we met I defeated you in a rather easy way."

The memory of that day comes back to Ebisu, causing him to blush from the memory of all those naked girls. Shaking it off, he regains his composure and says "I will admit that your....um....technique did catch me off guard. But I can assure that I didn't obtain my rank as a Special Jonin and was given the duty of giving special training to Lord Hokage's honored grandson just because of my looks. I promise I can help you if you'll let me, Naruto."

Naruto's expression doesn't show him being very convinced as he says "Well, we know you'll never get anything from just you looks. But still I do have to agree with you about the whole training Konohamoru bit. So tell me, what can you possibly do that will help me get ready to battle against a Hyuga in the caliber of Neji?"

A little shocked, Ebisu simply ask "What? You mean, you're gonna let me train you after all?"

"Yeah, sure. Why do you think I wouldn't?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's not that I didn't think you would. I was just expecting that I'd have to prove to you that I could help you out. You just going ahead and agreeing with me and letting me train you wasn't something I had expected to happen so quickly" said Ebisu.

Naruto looks off to the side and says "Maybe, in another life I would have been more hesitant to being trained by you and maybe even forced you to prove that you could help me. But, you see, the thing of it is....." Naruto then turns to look at him with a serious expression on his face.

"I don't have time to be fooling around. If I want to win, then I will need every second I can get to help prepare me for that win. And if there is a chance you can help with that, then I'd be a fool to not take that chance, right?" said Naruto.

Stunned at the maturity in Naruto's voice and the strength of his conviction took Ebisu aback for a second. But then, he smiles and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and says "Well then, I better put all the effort into making sure you don't regret that decision now, won't I?"

Naruto nods, and then they both take a seat on some rocks. "OK, so what do we do first?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the first thing we'll need to do is help you better your chakra control. Kurenai has told me that you have improved your control greatly over the last few months, but you are still lacking in that area. So, the first phase will be to remove that area of lacking before we can make any real progress" said Ebisu.

"OK, so why use a Hot Spring for that? Not planning on checking out the hot young girls, huh?" asked Naruto with a sly voice.

"Heaven forbid, I won't be doing no such thing. Besides, a growing boy like you is more likely to be trying to sneak a peek to satisfy your understandable curiosity" said Ebisu.

"No need to worry about me doing that" said Naruto before mentally adding 'Besides, Hinata is more than enough to make me happy....WAIT? Where did that thought come from?' Shaking it off, he then says "Well, what ever. So why did you choose this place anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious" said Ebisu before pointing at the spring water. Naruto looked at it and then looked back and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I need to say it. Naruto, hot spring water is a great motivator for what we'll be doing first."

"OK? Explain" said Naruto.

"You see, the best way to help learn better chakra control is through the use of techniques that require a continuous release of chakra like tree climbing and water walking. And seeing as water walking is the more advance of the two, it will be the more effective in training hear" said Ebisu.

Realizing what he meant, Naruto then adds "OK, I get it now. You can check to see if I'm expanding to much chakra through physical contact while I'm doing it and if I goof up, then I'll fall into the hot water. What better motivator to get it right quickly than the desire to not want to be wet and feeling cooked."

"Exactly. So, you ready to begin?" asked Ebisu as he stood up.

Naruto did as well and then added "Sure thing. But, what will we be doing afterwards?"

"Hm, well....seeing as you'll be fighting a Hyuga. We will need to work on some form of strategy for you as a just in case he seals off your chakra flow and what you can do against him before hand. Now, let's get started" said Ebisu.

He and Naruto approach the water, neither noticing another arrival had sneaked in for his own devious purpose.

(elsewhere)

"You want me to what?" said Tenten, surprised and even angry that Neji could ask her that right now.

"What, has hanging around that loser affected your hearing Tenten? Fine, I'll say it again. I want you to help me train" said Neji.

A look of disbelief came over Tenten as she couldn't believe he could ask her that, after what he had done and knowing who her teammates where. "What makes you think I'd want to help you. After what you did to Hinata. And there's the fact that Naruto is your first opponent. What's wrong? Scared he's gonna kick your butt?"

Neji narrowed his eyes and said "What goes on between me and Hinata is a Hyuga matter and doesn't concern you. As for Naruto, my training has nothing to do with him. I could be deathly sick and still beat him with out any effort. But, if you need a reason to help me, I will make a deal with you."

Tenten scoffs and says "Oh really? And what kind of deal is this?"

"Simple, help me with my training for my battle with either Sasuke or Gaara and I will agree to go easy on Naruto and I won't end his career as a ninja. Though personally, I think I'd be doing him and the whole ninja world a service for doing so" said Neji.

"Forget it, there's no way I will help you. Besides, I believe in Naruto and I know he's gonna give you something to think about. Just wait and see" said Tenten.

Neji shakes his head and says "My, having such confidence in him? Boy, have your instincts gone down hill since joining their team. Very well then, how about this? If you agree to help me, I shall never lay another hand on Hinata and should I ever have to fight her by order of the elders or lord Hiashi. I will refrain from doing any serious harm to her and will even let her win, despite how humiliating it would be."

"Forget it, there is no way I will agree. You think so little of her but I know that one day, she will make you eat those words. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do" said Tenten as she turned and walked away.

"Oh, that's to bad. Very well, I'll just go and see Hinata then. I'm sure she'll do just fine....as a practice dummy for me to train off of" said Neji before a sudden blur of motion sent him slamming back into a tree with Tenten giving him a look that could melt steal.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER" she screams, the urge to use her Silver on him being very difficult to stave off.

"And why should I? We are family after all and family help each other out.....even if it does hurt to do it" says Neji.

"Do you think her father or the elders would let you get away with that?" asked Tenten.

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't forget that they don't place no where near enough value on her, seeing as she's a failure and all. The fact I'm still allowed to walk around without punishment is proof of that, right?" asked Neji.

Letting him go and backing away, Tenten finds herself hating herself as she says what she doesn't want to say. "Alright, I'll help you train. But I swear Neji, if I learn you ever broke your promise about Hinata, there will be no one or no thing in this world that will protect you from me. Understand?"

"Very well then, we shall meet here tomorrow to start the training. And don't be late, or else I might have to ask Hinata for a hand" said Neji as he walks away.

As soon as he had disappeared from sight, Tenten screams out in anger as her Silver comes alive, transforming into a bladed weapon that she slams into a tree over and over again till it finally falls over. 'Damn him' she thinks as her anger starts to cool off. She then looks into the sky, a tear escaping from an eye as she thinks...

'Naruto, please forgive me for this. But, I have to do this....to protect Hinata from the fool.'

Not far away, Neji is lost in his own thoughts. 'For a second there, I didn't know if I could convince her. It's a good thing she doesn't know, or else I would have to find another option.'

What Tenten didn't know was that he had been punished by Hiashi for his actions. That punishment being enduring the pain of the curse seal for four continuous hours for going to far in that match. And, he had been warned about letting his anger cloud his judgment again in the future and what would happen if he did.

And though that punishment had angered him, even he did admit that it was deserved as he had gone to far. But could he really be blamed for it? After all, it was Hinata's weakness that had led to that incident and the loss of his father. Or at least, that's how he felt.

Neji was drawn from his thoughts with the feeling of some one nearby. He spins around and sees nothing. Even after checking with his Byakugan, he still can't detect anything, so he shrugs it off and continues on. ot knowing that he was being watched by a certain figure in a dark cloak and hood.

**RMN**

SPLASH

For a few seconds, there was nothing before Naruto burst from the water, yelling at the top of his lungs as he felt he had been boiled alive. He knew the hot spring water was usually hot, but Ebisu had used a jutsu to increase the actual heat of the water in order to better motivate Naruto into doing things right and quickly.

Ebisu sighed as Naruto fanned himself and wondered if Kurenai had been right about what she had told him. He had made Naruto put on a special chakra resister that would insure he could not use more chakra than was required to stay a top the water, which had quickly failed. And after ten failures, he and Naruto had agreed to remove it so Naruto could work at it in a different way before trying it again.

And appearantly, even with the normal amount of chakra Naruto usually used wasn't cutting it now.

As Naruto mumbled about the heat, Ebisu walked over and said "Naruto, what do you say we take a quick break?"

Naruto looked at him and was about to complain, but he realized that he was to worked up at the moment and that maybe a cool down break would do him good. So, following Ebisu outside, Naruto took a seat just outside the main hot spring and allowed the cooler autumn air to help him relax.

"Naruto, it seems you are having trouble staying up now even with out that limiter placed on you. Do you have any idea why?" asked Ebisu.

Naruto sighed and said "I wish I knew. I mean yeah, sure....I was using more chakra than that was needed to stay on top of the water back in Wave, but I was able to do it. I don't know what's going on here now. Damn, this is so frustrating."

Understanding, Ebisu went into deep thought as he tried to consider what could be causing Naruto such a difficult time.

"Hm, I wonder if that has anything to do with it" said Naruto, more to himself than to Ebisu.

Hearing that drew Ebisu from his thoughts as he looked at Naruto and asked "What? Did you think of something?"

"Well, here's the thing. Back when the exams first started, my chakra felt fine and I had no trouble using it. But, while I was in the forest of death, something happened and I had a run in with a Grass ninja that was attacking Sasuke and Sakura. I went to help them out and he hit me around my stomach. Ever since then, my chakra has been feeling seriously out of wack" said Naruto.

Ebisu blinked in surprise as he had never heard of an attack that could effect a person like that, except if it came from a Hyuga. But Naruto had said that it was a Grass ninja and as far as Ebisu knew, only the Hidden Leaf village had a Hyuga clan or the Byakugan.

"I see. Was there anything else you found out of place since that incident?" asked Ebisu.

Naruto thought about it for a minute before saying "Well, during my fight with Kiba, it was much harder for me to draw out my chakra when it came to using shadow clones and the transformation jutsu. And then, after the fight, I noticed something else that made me worry."

"And that would be?" asked Ebisu.

"It's the Nine Tailed Fox. Ever since that battle, I noticed that my fast healing that comes from the fox has slowed down considerably. Though my injuries did heal quicker than normal, the speed at which I healed after the Forest incident based on how it was before hand was....I'm taking a guess here....but I think it was about 10% to 15% slower than usual" said Naruto.

Ebisu became silent for a moment as he thought about this. He did admit to himself that he knew very little about the connection between Naruto and the Fox the Fourth had set up. He did know Naruto could be healed by the Fox's power and maybe could even access it's power should he ever learn that level of control. But still, if Naruto was right. Then, what happened in the forest that could have caused this? Maybe he should take Naruto to see the Hokage and have him look him over.

"Hey, closet perv?" said Naruto as he waved a hand in front of Ebisu's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto. I was lost in thought about what you told me" said Ebisu. "What were you saying?"

"I said I'm ready to try again. After all, I only have one month to get ready and I can't slack off for long" said Naruto.

"I guess your right Naruto, let's get back to work" said Ebisu as he and Naruto got up and headed back inside the Hot Spring resort. "Naruto, if this problem persist over the next two hours, then I'm gonna take you to see the Hokage and have him examine the seal. Maybe that Grass nin did something to it with out realizing it."

Naruto nods as they arrive back at the spring they had and entered it only to come to a stop as they saw a white haired man kneeling down next to one of the bamboo walls, a hole having been drilled in to the bamboo, and the man grinning and blushing and giggling like a school girl as he observed the young, nubile, and very nude females beyond.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" yells Naruto as he goes to punch the pervert. Ebisu stops him and nods at Naruto, letting him know he would deal with this. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't a pervert himself and he knew that well because he was also interested in the female form. But for him, he could only indulge in perverted fantasies only when the girl he was wanting to be perverted with was OK with it, thus making it consensual between them.

The man turned around and raised a finger to his mouth and shushed them. "Oh be quiet, can't you see I doing important research here. Gotta get material for my books, you know." He then returned to his inappropriate actions.

Stepping forward, Ebisu looked at him and said "My young protegee is correct, what you are doing is obscene and immature and if you do not cease and desist in this action, I will be forced to deal with you personally."

The man's response was to turn back at them and stick his tongue out at them before once again returning back to his observation.

'Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you' thinks Ebisu as he rushes forward while making several hand signs that activate his paralysis jutsu. The man turns back again and shakes his head before saying "Oh please, you are way to slow." And then, making hand signs faster than Naruto had ever seen before, he slams his hand into the ground and a blast of smoke appears.

And when the smoke clears, the man is standing a top a large human sized toad. "Whoa" shouts Naruto, impressed at what he was seeing. Ebisu, on the other hand, stops as he sees the toad and thinks 'That jutsu....that familiar....could he possibly be?'

He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as the toad sent his tongue out and slammed it against Ebisu, sending him flying into the hot water and knocking him out in the process. The man just shook his head and said "Didn't even last a second. Boy, the requirements for making Special Jonin must really be slipping."

But before he could return to his research, he heard a sound that made him look down. His eyes then saw Naruto patting the toad and talking about how cool was this. "Hey kid, stop bothering my friend here. He doesn't like being touched." The toad, on the other hand, was actually liking being patted as it felt like he was being massaged.

"Hey, you have to teach me this jutsu. It was awesome" said Naruto as he stepped away and looked at the older man.

"Forget it, kid. Learning a jutsu like this one requires both time and effort and other special things that would be a waste of time for me to do with you. Now if you excuse me, I got..." The white haired man stopped when he heard the sound of the girls next door having lessened. Looking through the hole again, he saw that they were leaving and that his research was over for now.

Making another hand sign, the toad vanishes and he says "Well, no reason to stay here now that those girls are gone. Hm, I wonder if that noddle shop is still open?" As he starts to walk away, he hears the kid yelling at him, but he ignores it till Naruto jumps in front of him with his arms outstretch.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" asked the whote haired man.

"I was talking to you and you just ignored me. That's rather rude ya know" says Naruto.

Sighing, the man nods and says "Your right, I appologize. So, what is it you want?"

Naruto points to Ebisu and says "You see that? That guy was suppose to be helping me prepare for the third round of the Chunin Exam and you laid him out like he was a pan cake. So, you're gonna have to take responsibility and take over training me in his place. And you can start with teaching me that toad jutsu."

The response Naruto gets is laughing as the man simply pushes him aside and says "Yeah right, I've got better things to do with my time....like studying up on the most beautiful thing in the world. And that's the female form. So, if you'll excuse me. I must go in search of other helpful candidates....even if they don't know about helping me."

Though the desire to use his sword against this guy, Naruto comes up with a better idea as the words used on him repeat in his mind. Naruto then jumps in front of the man again, once more blocking his exit.

"Kid, are you deaf or just brain damaged? I told you that I have no time to be dealing with you" said the man.

"Oh, you're gonna make the time and I know just how to make you do it" says Naruto as he makes a hand sign.

'This should be good' thinks the man as Naruto transforms.....into a hot naked female version of himself.

"So, still not interested in training me?" asked Naruto is as sexy a female voice as he could muster. Ebisu, who had finally regain consciousness, looked up just in time to see Naruto use his sexy jutsu and found himself falling back into the water, his extreme nose bleed turning the water red.

The man, on the other hand, was having a much different reaction than Naruto had expected as he raised his hands up and acted like he wanted to grope Naruto, which made Naruto back away nervously.

"Kid, your a genius. This is with out question the greatest jutsu I have ever seen before. It's perfect, so incredibly perfect. I must have your secrets to this amazing move" said the man. Naruto returned to normal and shivered at the thought of this guy trying to touch him.

"Forget it, that's just not right and you know it" shouts Naruto.

The man sighs and says "Alright, fine. Seeing as you probably wont stop bugging me till I agree to help you, I might as well. You win kid, I'll teach you a few things. But, only on one condition."

"And that would be?" asked Naruto, not sure he liked where this could go.

"It's simple, you just need to stay in that other form the entire time" said the man.

Naruto takes a swing at him, but misses while yelling a few inappropriate words at him.

"Easy, I was only joking. Come on, let's go some place a little less distracting and we'll get started" said the man as he walked past Naruto. Grabbing his sword, Naruto follows after him, forgetting all about leaving poor Ebisu to flounder in the water.

**RMN**

As they walked down the street, heading towards the wooded section of the Leaf, Naruto was beginning to get annoyed. Very annoyed indeed as he watched the older man eye up ever single pretty girl he saw like a piece of meat. Occasionally, he would stop and do things that shouldn't be mentioned or even done around a minor like Naruto and all ended the same way, with a slap to the face and the white haired man being sent flying into something from said slap.

Finally, Naruto had finally had enough and rushed forward till he was standing in front of the white haired man and yelled out "WILL YOU GET SERIOUS HERE, YOU PERVERTED OLD KOOK. AND HAVE SOME DAMN RESPECT FOR ALL THOSE GIRLS TOO. THEY DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT."

"WHAT? How dare you call me a pervert" shouted the white haired man.

"Why not? I'm calling it as I see it and you are the biggest pervert I have ever met" shouts Naruto, not realizing the attention their sudden argument was creating around them.

"OK kid, I'm gonna explain two things two you. One is my name. I am the legendary Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan, better known as....Jiraiya" said the white haired man as he did a little dance to impress. However, Naruto and the other onlookers weren't even close to being impressed as the crowd dispersed and went on their way/

"OK? And what's the other thing I should know?" asked Naruto, unsure of what to make of this kook.

Jiraiya gets up close to Naruto and says with a confident sound in his voice "I am not a pervert. I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"Hah, I was right after all then, you....you....Pervy Sage" said Naruto.

Jiraiya face plants hard into the ground before shooting back up and yells "Don't call me that. You can call me Master Jiraiya, just Jiraiya, over even Toad Sage. But don't call me pervy sage. Got it?"

"Yeah, what ever pervy sage. Can we just hurry it up already. I have a lot of things I need to learn and little time to learn it in" said Naruto as he waved Jiraiya off and then started to walk again.

Jiraiya shakes his head and thinks 'This kid, I don't no why but he irritates me. Why does that remind me of that tomboy Kushina? Wait a minute, this kid looks familiar. Could he be....?'

"Hey brat, seeing as you know my name, you should tell me yours" said Jiraiya.

Naruto stops and looks back, saying "Huh? Oh right, I never told you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Jiraiya's response to this was to burst out laughing and he even fell to the ground while holding his sides and managing to get out "You? Hokage? You have got to be kidding me. That will never happen, not in a million years."

Though Naruto wanted to pound this guy for laughing at him and his dream, he held off the urge and just kept walking on. As Jiraiya finally came off his laughing fit and went to catch Naruto again, he thought 'I was right. He is Minato and Kushina's kid. That's why he reminds me so much of them both. He has his fathers looks and his mothers spirit and personality.'

Finally catching up with Naruto, Jiraiya says "Sorry for laughing at you like that. But if I were to be honest with you, you don't strike me as Hokage material."

Naruto huffs and then says "Well, just you wait. I will show you that I am Hokage material as well as the rest of this village."

Hearing the pain in Naruto's voice, Jiraiya looks at Naruto and asked "I'm guessing things have been rough for you here. Want to talk about it? And what about this training of yours? What do you need help with?"

Naruto sighs and says "You wouldn't understand."

"You may be surprised. My childhood wasn't all smiles and sun shine either. Talk to me and maybe I can help. And if not about that, then lets just talk about your training. I did promise to help you after all and I'm gonna need to know what you need help with before I can train you" said Jiraiya.

Though he didn't understand why, Naruto felt like he could trust this man, this....pervy sage. So, as the continued to the spot Jiraiya had chosen, he began to speak on some (but not all) of his past in the village along with the details for his training and what he needed to do.

(Hyuga compound)

Neji had entered his room and had finished changing into something more comfortable for him. For a few seconds after, he remained quiet before he spun around with a kunai in hand that seemed to appear out of thin air and sent in flying at the wall. The kunai embedded itself effortlessly and Neji began to look around with his Byakugan activated.

"Alright, I know you're here. Show yourself" demands Neji.

To his side, a figure seems to melt into the room through the wall and looked at Neji. Neji, in turn, looked at this new figure but found he couldn't see the person's face under the hood even with his blood limit.

"Alright, just who are you?" says Neji in a cold tone.

"My, I'm impressed. It's not very often that some one can sense my presence like you just did. You must be even better than I expected" said Asuki as he went and sat in a chair.

"So, you where the one following me before. Tell me why or else I will remove you from my room and from this compound" said Neji.

Asuki laughs and says "My my, such arrogant confidence. I wonder where it all comes from? Oh well, no matter. To answer your questions. Yes, I am the one that was following you earlier. And as for the why? Well, the truth is, your match against that poor fool of a girl impressed me greatly. And I realized that I could use you."

"Use me? What do you mean by that?" asked Neji.

Asuki raised his hands up in defence and said "I wasn't trying to imply a negative here. What I meant is that I would like to help you achieve your full potential in life."

Neji scoffs as he looks away "Oh really? And how would you go about helping me?"

Asuki reaches into his cloak and pulls out a small diamond shaped stone and says "With this."

"And what is that?" asked Neji.

"A very special stone called Dark Bring. It holds the ability to unleash and person's true power as well as grant a unique ability to the user, based on the Dark Bring itself. This one here is called a Type 43, a special class of DB that will grant a full body based power" said Asuki.

Neji looked at it and found that the desire to take it was surprisingly strong, but he was no fool. He wouldn't except anything like this with out knowing everything. "What can it do? And why give it to me, why help me?"

"It's actual power is unknown at the moment. I was hoping we could find out together. As for why I'm doing this? Well, I can see a lot of myself in you" said Asuki.

"Explain?" asked a confused Neji.

"Well, let's just say that I too know what it feels like to be burdened with a destiny that can not be escaped no matter how hard you try. And I know what it's like to be branded with a curse that can never be removed. But you my friend, can escape your curse and fulfill your true destiny" said Asuki.

"How? With this stone?" asked Neji.

Asuki nods and says "Correct. The power in this Dark Bring is such that even that curse seal on your forehead will not be able to defeat it. With this power, you will finally be freed from your cage and will be able to spread your wings and fly. So, what do you say?" Asuki then held the stone out to Neji.

Though there was a voice in the back of his mind that told him to not take it, the words used by Asuki and his understanding of the situation was more than Neji could just ignore. Slowly, he reached out and took the stone into his hand and gave it a close look.

"How does it work?" asked Neji.

"It's simple really. Now, let's find out what Type 43 can do, shall we?" asked Asuki as he helped Neji activate its power.

(forest, near a stream)

"I see" said Jiraiya as Naruto finished talking. "It seems you've had a hard life so far. But, from what you also said, things have been getting better for you recently." 'I'm sorry Naruto. If I had known, I would have come back sooner for you if not have ever left at all' he added mentally.

"Yeah, Hinata and Tenten and Plue have made things happier for me. Now, enough with all this drama. You gonna teach me some cool moves or what?" asked Naruto.

"Right. Now, where to begin?" said Jiraiya as he thought about it. "OK, from what you told me, you'll be facing a rather skilled member from the Hyuga clan in the first battle of the third Chunin Exam round. And you've been having trouble with calling on your chakra as well?"

Naruto nods leading Jiraiya to say "Alright, I want you to focus your chakra for me while I get a read on you. Also, lift that tunic of yours up so I can see your stomach. Since the core of our chakra network in located around there, it will make it easier for me to get a read on you."

Nodding again, Naruto does as told and removed his sword, then his black tunic to reveal his chest and stomach beneath. He then closes his eyes and begins to focus his chakra. As Naruto does this, Jiraiya gets in close and watches as a seal slowly appears on Naruto's stomach around his belly button.

**RMN**

Jiraiya took a moment to carefully study the spiral seal with various other symbols scattered around it as well as the secondary five point seal that appeared over the spiral. Jiraiya reached out and placed his hand against the seal in order to get a sense of it. This act caused Naruto to giggle and squirm and a small laugh started as Jiraiya moved his fingers around.

"Heh heh hey, stop doing that....Hah hah hah it tickles" laughed out Naruto.

"Sorry kid, just bare with me for another minute. I think I know what your problem in the chakra area is" said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya went back to work studying what he was seeing. 'So, this is the 8 Tetra-gram seal Minato had been working on. He had told me about it, but to actually see it in use.....heh. Minato, you really did surpass me after all.' He then took a moment to further study it.

'Strange, it looks like there are two different Tetra-gram seals used on Naruto. Minato, did you do this to make sure Naruto would be safe should the fox try to free itself?' thought Jiraiya. He decided to think on this later as he turned his attention to the 5 Prong Seal located just above the main seal.

'I see, so this is the culprit that has been hampering Naruto's chakra problem's. No doubt it's also affected his link to the Fox, making it's healing powers weaker and take longer to take action. An odd number seal being used to cover an even number seal could cause trouble. And no doubt Orochimaru is the creator of this seal as the design is sloppy. At least I can say that I've beaten him at something and that's a master of sealing arts' thinks Jiraiya.

He then pulls his hand away and stands. "OK Naruto, I know what the problem is and I think I can help you."

"Really, how?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, some one placed a seal over the one being used to cage the Nine Tailed Fox with in you. All I have to do is release this added seal and everything should return to normal quickly. Though I should warn you, this will leave you feeling out of it for a few minutes. This can't be helped but it will pass quickly and then you'll be back at your old self" said Jiraiya.

Understanding, Naruto nods and says "OK, let's do this. Wait? You know about the Fox?"

Jiraiya hears the fear in his eyes and realizes Naruto's past was a lot harder than he had told him. "Don't worry, I was the Jonin-sensei who trained the Fourth Hokage and I know why he did what he did. You have no reason to feel any shame in carrying the Fox with in you. You, my boy, are a real hero and never let anyone ever tell you different."

"I don't feel any shame. I just....I just wish I knew why he had chosen me to begin with and I wish everyone who already knows about the fox and me wouldn't look at me like I am the demon" said Naruto.

"Don't worry, one day the whole village will wake up and see the real you. At least you do have people who care about you and that's something at least" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, your right pervy sage. OK then, let's do this" says Naruto. Though he did fear how Hinata and Tenten and Haku would feel about him if they learned about the fox.

Jiraiya brought a hand out and started to gather chakra into each finger, causing them to glow. Once he was ready, he shouted out "5 Prong Seal release" and slammed his hand into Naruto's gut, which sent him flying several feet through the air before he hit the ground rolling a few feet.

Jiraiya moved to him quickly and saw the seal shatter and fade away as Naruto groaned in pain. "Hey kid, you OK?" he asked.

"Ooww, that's gonna leave a mark. OOOHHH, why does my body feel like...like crap" says Naruto who was sounding out of it.

"After effect of the seal's release. It'll pass in a few minutes as your chakra and the fox's chakra realigned and begin to flow together with out being distorted again" said Jiraiya as he helped Naruto up and took him over to a rock to sit down on. Soon, his words came true as Naruto's features begin to brighten and a light reappeared in his eyes.

"So, feeling better?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto's response was to get up and start doing a series of fighting routines that included Shadow Clones and even grabbing the Ten Powers and swinging it around with little effort.

"Yeah-yah-YAH. Alright, this is awesome. Watch out world, Naruto Uzumaki is back and ready to rumble" said Naruto as he now felt better than he had over the last few days. He then looks back and says "Hey, thanks pervy sage. I owe ya one. So, what do we do next?"

"You owe me one, huh? Alright, you can not call me pervy sage anymore would be good enough for repayment" said Jiraiya.

Naruto shakes his head and says "Sorry, no can do. I guess you'll have to cash in that one another day."

Sighing, Jiraiya can't help but smile though as he remembers better times from the past. "Alright, now we'll begin your training.....tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?" shouts Naruto as he suddenly became angry. After all this and he was gonna have to wait. No way, that was total bull and he wasn't gonna stand for that now.

Jiraiya raises his hands and says "Whoa, easy there. Let me explain before you get all angry. Today, I want you to show me all that you can do, both on your own and with that sword of your there. That will help me figure out what it is I need to do later tonight so that tomorrow I can begin giving you the training that you will need to make a good showing in the exams."

"OK, I can see the reasoning in that. But I don't care about doing good in the exams. Just as long as I can beat Neji and get that 'tude of his out of his system, I'll be satisfied no matter how the rest goes" says Naruto as he calms down.

"Understood. Well then, let's begin" said Jiraiya as he took a seat on a rock as Naruto began to show him what he was capable of.

(Later that night)

Jiraiya looked down into the window of Naruto's bedroom as he and Plue slept. Smiling at the peaceful scene, his attention is drawn to his back as another person arrived on the scene.

"I was right after all. I thought it was you master Jiraiya when I saw the toad being summoned" said Ebisu as he walked up.

"Sorry for taking you student away, but he's gonna need a lot of work to get him ready for what's coming" said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about it, you are far more qualified than I am in training him for the Chunin Exam" said Ebisu.

"Actually, that's not what I meant" said Jiraiya.

Confused, Ebisu ask "What do you mean?"

Waving it off, Jiraiya simply says "It's nothing to worry about, not yet anyways. However, I am concerned. His chakra and that of the Fox were being disrupted by a seal that only Orochimaru would use. I fear he may have returned to the village."

"We know, he had made his presence here known to use already and he has his eyes set on Sasuke Uchiha. We fear he has an interest in the young Genin and that scares lord Hokage greatly. I'm also aware he's been looking for you for quite some time sir. He will be happy to know you're here in the village now" said Ebisu.

Jiraiya turns around and looks at him and says "Actually, I'd rather you not say anything to him yet. There are a few things I need to check before I go and talk with him. So please keep quiet for now. I will go and see him before the third round begins, so there's no need to worry at the moment."

"I...yes, I understand sir. I shall remain quiet" said Ebisu.

"And I will need you to finish Naruto's training once I'm done. I will let you know when that is and what he might still need help with" said Jiraiya.

Ebisu nods before turning away and dissapearing into the night. Jiraiya took one last look at Naruto before turning to leave himself. He had a lot of things to prepare for before the coming morning arrived and he didn't have time to do it in.

(Kikyo Castle)

Gaara sat a top the tallest section of the tower and looked out over the Leaf village as it was bathed in the light of the full moon. He liked the full moon as it was during this brief time that he felt the most at peace and the voices in his head wear totally silent. If only he could make the full moon and the night eternal in the sky, maybe he could...

"So, here you are at last. I've been looking all over for you" came a voice that drew Gaara from his peaceful thoughts.

He turned to see the Sound nin Dosu walking towards him with his sound weapon already in full view. "What do you want?" asked Gaara, partly bored and partly annoyed at having his quiet time interrupted.

"Simple, I want the head of Sasuke Uchiha. He injured my pride and I want pay back. However, in order to fight him, I have to get rid of one obstacle that could get in the way of my revenge and that...IS YOU" shouts Dosu as he unleashes a powerful sound wave aimed at Gaara.

Gaara easily jumps clear of the attack and lands on a lower section of the tower, only to find Dosu right in his face. "Goodbye" says Dosu as he hits Gaara with an even stronger sound wave at point blank range, an attack that sent Gaara slamming into the tower and creating a wave os dust from the impact.

'Huh, that should do it. No one has ever survived that little attack when used at such close range before' thinks Dosu as he turns to walk away. But he doesn't get five steps away before he feels something grasp onto his leg. He looks down to see a sand claw gripping his ankle and he turns to see Gaara, partly covered in sand, looking at him.

Gaara raises a hand up and says "You had your turn, now I shall have mine" and with that, a wall of sand burst out from around him and races towards Dosu, forming into a massive mouth as it closes in. Struggling to free himself and even using sound waves to attack the sand holding him, but failing at that.

Finally, Dosu is forced to face reality and realized he had just screwed up and it was gonna cost him his life as the sand mouth reaches him and comes crashing down, consuming his whole being entirely.

"I see Gaara isn't known for being sutle" said Kabuto as he took his hand away from Baki, having stopped him from stopping Gaara.

"Why did you stop me? asked Baki as he and Kabuto looked on as Gaara returned to his normal disposition from their vantage point a few buildings away. "Wasn't he one of your men?"

Kabuto laughs, then says "He was expendable it this point. The only one needed for the next stage is Kin. Both Zaku and Dosu would have been disposed of once the operation was over and this saves us some trouble in doing that now."

Baki couldn't believe how ruff less the Sound were and wished that the Kazekage hadn't made an alliance with them, despite the situation the Sand was in. But, he was a loyal soldier and would do as commanded by his Kage. "So, is everything set up then?" he asked.

"Just a few minor details that need to be worked out. We'll be ready on time on our side of things. What about your people?" asked Kabuto.

"Everything is as it should be now, we're just waiting on you guys to make the next move" said Baki.

"Very well then, I shall inform lord Orochimaru of this. Soon, the Leaf shall burn and the Sound will take it's place as one of the five great shinobi villages in this world" said Kabuto, more to their unseens observer than to Baki.

Off to the side, listening in from around the corner, Hayate's eyes widen as he thinks 'This isn't good. I knew there was something going on with the exams. I must inform lord Hokage of this at once.'

"Well, I better get going to" said Baki as he turns to walk away, but then says "And what should we do about the unwanted guest here?" Hayate froze as he realized they knew he was here. Quickly getting over it, he takes off to get to the Hokage as soon as possible.

"I'll leave it to you. Consider it to be a test of you and your people's loyalty" said Kabuto as he jumps away.

Baki curses as he takes off after Hayate. As he was the better shinobi, he catches Hayate quickly and corners him on a roof. 'Damn, I guess I'll have to fight after all' thinks Hayate as he grabs his sword and readies it to fight.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be done...for the greater good" said Baki as he charges in with a kunai.

"I wont go down that easily" shouts Hayate as he also charges in and unleashes a Crescent Moon Dance kenjutsu move against Baki. He had expected it to work as he had mastered the move and knew it to be deadly, but he was surprised as Baki not only blocked the attack, but he sent it back at Hayate, injuring him in the process.

As Hayate collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily as he held a hand over the deep cut on his chest, he looks up and asked "How?"

Baki stands over him and holds an arm out as he says "How did I block and counter that move? Hm, Crescent Moon Dance. A powerful kenjutsu that, if used correctly, can guaranty a quick and easy kill in one blow. And one I have seen countless times and have even been on the receiving end of it once." Baki then places his free hand on the cloth covering the left half of his face, indicating how he had been hit.

"Your form and technique was flawless and your execution was spot on. But having seen it before, it was easy for me to know how do block it. After all, any physical attack can be blocked if you know what to do" said Baki as wind began to spiral around his right arm.

"However, an attack made up of an elemental power like wind simply can not be blocked" said Baki as a wind sword appeared in hand.

"But, why? Why do this? Why would you start another war?" asked Hayate.

Baki looks at him sadly and says "Survival, plain and simple. Since the last war ended, the Sand has suffered greatly. Every year, we lose more money and power as people chose to come here than to us, even those who live closer to us than to this village. The Sound came to use and made an offer and the Kazekage took it. I am sorry for this and for what is gonna happen soon. And it is a shame that such a promising person such as yourself has to die here. But, I promise we'll do the best we can to avoid killing any civilians if possible. You can at least fine peace in that. Now, goodbye" said Baki.

As Baki sent his wind sword slashing into Hayate's heart, the Leaf nin had one final thought before falling into the darkness of death.

'I'm sorry Yugao, looks like I won't be coming to our wedding after all........'

**(ending theme 2)**

**song name: BLAZE**

**words and performed by: KINYA**

**from the anime: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle**

We're chasing dreams with out end in a world without a guide.

These overlapping feeling's pierce the beating of my heart

as the unwavering verse quietly goes on.

From far away in the sky, our shadows blur together

as our memories are recieved amid inevitability and whimsy.

Even if the whirlpools of time we pass through,

were to waste away, I'll still believe in your voice.

We're chasing dreams without end in a future without a guide.

And even if I lose my light, someday,

with the twinkling flame you lit in my heart,

these fragments of hope will change into wings!

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The training of Naruto begins as he learns how to access his "other chakra", learns how to summon toads, and comes face to face with his inner demon and finally gets a few questions answered. Also, a confession from Naruto that will change everything._

_all that and more on the next RMN:_ **The Shortest Month**

**Rave +12 Naota's Bizarre Day**

**ep.5 Naota's Harem**

Naota was frozen in place as the ten year old girl pressed herself against him ina rather closer than was allowed hug. After she finally let him go, she smiled sweetly at him and said "So Naota, miss me?"

"Um....high Ina. Um...yeah, sure....of course I've.....um, you know....missed you" said Naota though in truth, he hadn't missed her in the least.

It was a sad story as they had actually been good friends back when they were younger. But then, Ina got into her mother Ino's more adult related books and as a result of that. Ina already knew a lot about what men and women did with each other as they got older and Ina had changed over night as a result of that.

She was now always pushing herself onto Naota and letting him know she was ready when ever he was, despite their rather young ages. This along with other little quirks in her personality that had come to the surface recently had made being around her intolerable to Naota, even if he did still think of her as a friend.

"So Nao, you finally ready to...TAKE ME...up on my offer?" asked Ina as she started to do soem rather pervy things.

Naota was unable to move, partly from fear and partly from the fact Ina wasn't giving him much room to move in that would allow him to NOT touch parts of her he knew he shouldn't touch. At least, not until they were at least fourteen.

"I...I....I...I" said Naota over and over, causing Ina to giggle and say "Oh Nao, I love you so much. And now, I shall promise myself to be yours and yours alone forever and I shall seal the deal with mine and yours first kiss." She then leaned in and slowly drew closer to pressing her lips to his.

'Some one, anyone....please....help me' Naota's mind screams mentally as this definalty wasn't his idea of how he wanted his first kiss to be.

"Get your hands off my Naota this instant, you platinum haired slut" came a shout from nearby, drawing both Ina and Naota's attention to the ten year old girl wearing a Chinese style dress and her hair done up in buns on her head with a braided strand of hair coming from the buns.

Ina scoffed and said "I should have known you'd show up and ruin my moment, Tenmei!"

_to be continued..._

_next time: A cat fight and the third girl._


	25. The Shortest Month

I don't own Naruto or Rave Master...been a while huh?

Yeesh, I wasn't thinking (or planning for that matter) that I would be gone for so long. But some rather nasty things happened to me back in December that has kept me busy. It's a very long story and seeing as you didn't come here to hear all that, I'll just be brief in the explanation. Basically what happened was some dumb sixteen year old got drunk and took his dad's car for a spin.....and crashed it into my place, destroying my computer and several other valuables.

Luckily, no one was killed. But his dad didn't have insurance on the car (I'm guessing it was just bought) so I've had to pay for the damages done to my place myself (though this thing is still being delt with in court). Obviously, dealing with the hole had to come first and that cost a pretty penny. And I had to replace the computer which I only just managed to do at the end of April (damn low paying crappy job). And now, I can finally entertain you all again.

Sadly, this isn't the only bad news as there is some relating to my other stories and I will talk about that next chapter.

Also, both this chapter and the next may be a little off from my usual style as I am still getting use to my new computer and I'm also a little out of wack from 5 months of not writing. I should be back up to par by 27 were Naruto and Neji face off. So bare with me till then.

I also noticed several others have started their own Naruto meets Rave Master stories. I guess I started a trend, huh?

Finally, the opening theme for this set of twelve chapters is called **INVOKE** and it was the first opening theme from the anime **Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**. And from opening and ending themes I have used and will use in the future, you can get an idea of what my likes are when it comes to anime.

And now, let's begin season 2 of this Rave-olution........

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 25: The Shortest Month**

surechigai isogu tabi ni / When we pass by each other in haste

butsukeai chigireau / We collide and hurt one another

tagai no hane no itami kanjiteiru / We feel the pain in each other's wings

samishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita / I held you in my arms, full of loneliness

sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara / Because we don't know anything else

tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien / I long for the moment we connect

machikogareru / And awaken eternity

hayasugiru toki no / Having been exposed to

matataki ni sarasarete / The twinkling of time's rapid flow

hitori dewa todokanai / I can't reach it alone

negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja / With fragile words such as "wish"

karamiau netsu no / The truth of

tsutaetai shinjitsu wo / The entangled fever I want to impart

darekara mamoreba ii? / Who am I protecting it from?

kimi ga itsuka hoshikatta omoi ga / Because the feelings you always wanted me to have

soko ni aru nara / They are still here

_The two figures watched silently as the portal closed before them. The younger of the two looked at the older man and said "I'm sorry. If I had only been quicker, I could have gotten here sooner and maybe...."_

_The older, silver haired man looked at him and smiled as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, my friend. My daughter will be safe with your friends. I may never see her again, but at least I know she will be safer where she's going than she would have been staying here. I'm just sorry you weren't able to make it back home with them."_

_The younger figure sighed and said "I didn't realize that. Aw man, what am I going to do. Everyone is counting on me and I'm stuck here with no way to get home."_

_He was caught off guard when he heard the older man chuckled. "Is something funny?" he asked._

_The older man looked at him and said "Well, I may know another way to help with that if you're up for it."_

_"Really? I'm all ears" said the younger figure._

_"Follow me and I'll show you" said the older figure before he turned and walked towards a building in the distance. The younger was confused by what could be done to help, but followed after him as quickly as possible._

_(a few minutes and an explanation later)_

_"So, this really is the only method?" asked the younger figure with skeptasim in his voice._

_"Yes, this is the only way I can think of based on what you told me about your home. But are YOU sure you want to do this? Even after what I said about the risk involved?" asked the older figure._

_The younger one walked up and placed a hand on the large object and took a moment to feel it as he thought. He then sighed and said "I have to. Everyone back home is counting on me to be there for them and I can't let them down." He then turned and looked back at the older man._

_"Well, I guess this is where we say good by. I promice I'll look after your daughter when I get back home as if she were my own. And....I know we'll never meet again, so thanks for everything....Levin."_

_The silver haired man nodded and said "Of course. Take care of Kushina for me. Or, maybe I should say......_

"Puun?"

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Plue calling to him. He then felt Plue"s tugging on his pants and he looked down to show the carrot nosed dog he had indeed finally heard him.

"Sorry Plue, I was thinking about something and I guess I zoned out there" said Naruto.

Plue hopped onto his head and gave it a quick pat before "puuning" again.

Naruto returned his attention to the road as he said "About what you ask? Well, I had this weird dream last night and I can't seem to get it out of my head. But there was something familiar about it. Strange too."

"Puun" said Plue as they continued along the path.

Plue had decided to come along with Naruto on his first day of real training with Jiraiya and the two had just left the main area of the village and were fast approaching the secluded spot that had been chosen for the training.

"I wonder if he really is gonna teach me how to summon toads. And will he teach me anything else besides that?" asked Naruto to himself as he thought about what he was going to be learning over the next several weeks. He also hoped it would all be enough to help him in his fight against Neji.

With in a few minutes, they had arrived at the spot and to no surprise, Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen. Plue hopped off of Naruto's head as he looked around. "Hey Pervy Sage, you out here?" he shouts into the expance of forest around him, getting no responce in return.

"Please don't tell me he actually bailed on me" said Naruto as he started to get angry.

"Puun" said Plue as he suddenly scampered towards a nearby stream running through the area.

"Plue? Hey, wait up" shouts Naruto as he chases after his partner, wondering where Plue was leading him.

After a few moments, Naruto could hear sounds coming up ahead. As they got closer, the sounds became more understandable and Naruto realized it was the sound of girls giggling and talking. They soon found the source which was several older teenage girls in swim suits playing around a small lake.

"OK? Why'd you bring us here, Plue?" asked Naruto till another sound caught his attention.

He saw Plue was already looking in the direction of the sound which was coming from some nearby bushes. He and Plue walked slowly and quietly around to the far side of the foliage and found the source of the other sounds. To no surprise for Naruto, Jiraiya was there with a book and pen in hand and a very lecherous grin plastered on his face.

'Should have known' thought Naruto as he shook his head and sighed sadly at the sight.

"Oh yeah, that's right girls. Keep giving big daddy Jiraiya plenty of material to use in his research" said the perverted sage.

Naruto was about to speak up and get Jiraiaya's attention, but then an idea came mind that made him smile deviously. He looked at Plue and gave him a wink before bringing his hands together to prepare for the transformation. This was gonna be good and would deffinately make Naruto's day.

"Sexy Jutsu" whispered Naruto as his features morphed into a female version of himself, wearing his clothes. He crept up as close as he could to Jiraiya's back and moved in so his mouth was just an inch from the perv's ears. He then brought both arms up against his chest and with all his might, let out the loudest, most terriffied and horrified scream he could manage.

"EEEEKKKKK, PERVET" screamed Naruto in his femimine sounding voice.

Jiraiya's whole body goes rigid and his face completely drains of all color as Naruto stands tall and adds "Over here, girls. Quickly, before he makes a run for it."

The girls had heard as well and had been freaked out. When they then saw fem Naruto pointing down at the bush, their fear turned to anger as they all rushed the bush. Jiraiya tried to get up and make a run for it, but he was quickly surrounded by the very women he had been spying on.

One of them, in a very Sakura-ish way, cracked her knuckles and said "What do you think you're doing?"

Jiriaya scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said with a nervous voice "Ah....um....I was....bird watching."

"Oh really? Since when does one need to hide in a bush while watching birds?" asked another girl with fire in her eyes.

Jiraiya began to sweat badly as he said "Well...um....how about star gazing." He mentally cursed as soon as he said that.

"OH! You were star gazing.....in the morning. Well, don't you worry now. We'll help you see some stars" said the third girl as she pulled a whip from out of thin air as they three girls advanced on their target.

"Now now, I'm sure we can come to some understanding with out resorting to unnecessary violence. Right girls?" asked Jiraiya in one last desperate attempt to save himself. The responce he got was the three girls jumping him and beating him sensless as his cries for mercy fell onto death ears.

Off to the side, Naruto and Plue watched the scene unfold. Plue looked at Naruto and "puuned" a question.

"No Plue, we'll just let this play out. After all, it's the only way that pervert will ever learn" said Naruto.

After a few more minutes, the girls got bored of beating Jiraiya to death and took off. Once they were gone, Naruto reverted to real self and walked up to Jiraiya and patted him on his shoulder and asked "So, ready to start my training?"

Jiraiya groaned as he sat up, rubbing a massive sized bump on his head and said "Jeez kid, what are you trying to do? Kill me or something?"

A bemused look crossed Naruto's face as he looked at Jiraiya with his eyes half lidded and said "Nope, just trying to save you from yourself is all."

Jiraiya huffed as he got up and said "Fine, the training is off. See you around, kid."

"Oh, hey girls. Back for more" asked Naruto, keeping his bemused expression intact.

Jiraiya jumped and spun around, looking every which direction he could while yelling "Where, where."

"Heh heh, got you ya old perv. And you better rethink about the whole NOT training me bit, or I will go find them and tell them something that will have them hunting you down like a dog" said a still bemused Naruto.

Jiraiya sighed and said "Fine, you win. Let's just get this started and done with, alright brat."

Naruto nodded and chose to ignore being called a brat as he went over and grabbed his sword which he had placed to the side before this whole moment had been started. Jiraiya watched him, but then felt something tugging his leg. He looked down and saw Plue who was presenting an insect to Jiraiya to have.

"GGGAAA-WWWAAAHHH, what the.....heck is that thing. Some kind of kappa?" yelled Jiraiya, thinking Plue was some sort of legendary water imp from legends (given the fact they were near water and all).

"Puun" said Plue as he cocked his head in confusion, then looked away.

"Of course he isn't a kappa, he's a carrot nosed dog and his name is Plue. And he just so happens to be my partner" said Naruto proudly.

Jiraiya saw Plue walking away from him and felt bad for calling him a kappa. He bent down and called out to Plue to come back. Plue did so and Jiraiya gave him a soft pat on the head.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings there. I hope I might be able to make it up to you, Sir Plue" said Jiraiya.

Plue "puuned" happily as Jiraiya continued to rub his head while Naruto said "Just give him lots of candy and other sweats and he'll....hey, why did you call him Sir Plue when you called me a brat?"

Jiraiya stood up and said "Because Sir Plue here has an aura of nobility and distinction about him and is worthy of being honored. You, on the other hand, are just a brat and a brat is exactly that; a brat. Now lets go start your training."

Jiraiya began to walk away with Plue walking right beside him while Naruto walked a few feet back and mumbling to himself.

"That old pervy fart, he could at least show me a little kindness to. Wait, I just realized something. Pervy Sage reminds me of that guy from Haru's journal. What was his name again? Oh yeah, I remember. Griffin Kato." Naruto began to chuckle as he imagined Jiraiya looking like Griff.

Jiraiya ignored Naruto's chuckle as he thought 'So, this must have been what you were talking about, huh Kushina?'

Elsewhere in the village, the body of Hayate Gekko was finally found by several agents of Leaf Anbuu.

**RMN**

Ino looked up from the book she was reading at the sound of the bell over the entrance to her families flower shop sounded. She smiled as Sakura entered and walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were helping Genma-sensei and Kiba out with Shino's training for the third round" said Ino.

"I was and I still am. But Shino's doing something with his dad right now and Kiba had to go see his mom and sister about something while Genma-sensei was called to see the Hokage about something. So, I decided to stop by here and buy a few flowers before going....to someplace important. Got any suggestion's?" asked Sakura.

As Sakura walked over and started to look at some potted plants, Ino gave her a smirk and said "Going to the hospital to see Sasuke?"

Sakura jerked up, her cheeks red in emmbaressment and eyes showing shock at having been found out. "I...I...don't know what you're talking about. I'm not going to see..."

Ino jumped over the counter and stood before Sakura, their faces only inches apart as she said "Uh-huh, sssuuurrreee. I can see the truth written all over your face. You are going to see Sasuke, aren't you?"

Sakura wanted to deny it, but realized it was futile and finally nodded and said "Yeah, I'm going to see how he's doing. So, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, but I think I'll go along to....just to make sure you don't disturb him" said Ino who had her own plans beginning to brew in her head.

Sakura gave her a snarky laugh and said "Yeah right, you're just going to leave the shop unattended just to go with me. I doubt your parent's would be happy. Or are you gonna close up."

Sakura was expecting to see Ino look defeated from that, knowing she couldn't do either, but Ino just turned around and yelled out "Hey mom, I'm going out with Sakura for a bit. Can you watch the register till I get back?"

"Sure" came a voice from down the hall, causing Sakura to curse under her breath.

"So, ready to go?" asked Ino.

"Fine, but I need to get a flower to take over" said Sakura in exasperation.

"Oh yeah, I better take one too. Now, which one would be good?" said Ino as she looked around.

She quickly decided on a rose and pulled one from a bushel of them. She looked back and saw Sakura holding a daffodil in her hand. Ino walked over and grabbed two glass vases and both girls placed their chosen flower in each.

"Hey Sakura, why'd you choose a daffodil?" asked Ino.

"Tell me why you chose a rose first" said Sakura.

Ino blushed as she said "Simple, a rose is the symbol of love. Duh."

Sakura shook her head sadly and said "Poor, poor Ino, you are so predictable. It shows just how desperate you are. I, on the other hand, chose a daffodil because it represents a strong fighting spirit. Even in the dead of winter, it still shows its beauty as it patiently awaits spring. And I shall imbue it with my hope for Sasuke to leave the hospital quickly."

Ino giggled, which got Sakura looking at her sternly. "Boy, look at you miss I-know-everything-about-flowers. To bad it won't help you win fair Sasuke's heart. Anyways, ready to go?"

"Sure...oh, hold on a second" said Sakura as she grabbed another daffodil and placed it into another vase.

Ino gave her a confused look and asked "What's the second one for?"

Sakura smiled sweatly as she said "I wanna give this one to Lee."

A sad look crossed Ino's face as they exited the shop and started walking down the street. After a few blocks, Ino stopped and said "Sakura, have you heard about Lee's condition yet?"

Sakura stopped and looked back and said "No, I haven't. Have you?"

"....Yeah, I have. They say his injuries are very bad. And it's possible.....that....he'll never be a shinobi again" said Ino.

Sakura just stood there in stunned silence, any and all happy feeling's she had been having this day had completely drained away.

(with Naruto)

"So, you are gonna teach me how to summon" said Naruto after hearing Jiraiya's explanation of the training.

"Among other things" said Jiraiya as he sat down. "Actually, I'm planning on helping you learn how to call upon and control the chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox in cases of emergencies. Training in the summoning jutsu is just a very effective way of doing it."

"How come?" asked Naruto.

"Well, at the moment, it is very difficult for you to actually call upon the fox's chakra because you haven't really experienced it yet. You'll first need to drain your own chakra levels to being low as possible, thus allowing you to have an easier time being able to distinguish between the two types with in you" said Jiraiya.

Naruto scratched his head and said "OK, but why?"

"Several reason's really. One is the fact your current chakra levels are to low to use summoning properly despite you having higher than average chakra for someone your age. Another is that being able to call upon and have total control over the fox's power will help you in the future" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and said "I guess that's true. I mean, what's the point if you have that kind of power if you don't use it. Unused power is wasted power after all. So, where do we begin?"

Naruto and Plue (who was sitting by Naruto, eating some candy) watched as Jiraiya stood up and peformed a complex series of handsign's before placing his hand on the ground and yelling "Summoning jutsu." A seal appeared on the ground followed by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a large from with a scroll in its mouth and Jiraiya on its head had appeared.

"Whoa, that is so amazing" said Naruto.

"Puun" agreed Plue.

Jiraiya used his sabo to tap the frog on its head and it responded by using its tongue to lower the scroll onto the ground before Naruto.

"OK kid, unroll the scroll and find the first open space. Then, I want you sign your name in blood followed with a hand print at the bottom. Doing this will make you an official practitioner for summoning the Toad clan" said Jiraiya.

Doing as told, Naruto unrolled the scroll and found a space next to a person named Minato Namikaze. He bit down on his index finger with enough force to draw blood and proceeded to write his name out. Once done, he managed to get a few more drops on his right hand and placed the print onto the scroll.

Jiraiya hopped down and said "Crongrat's kid, you are now a toad summoner. And now, let's..."

Jiraiya stopped as he saw Plue walk over to the scroll. Naruto was also looking and said "I guess Plue wants to make a pact too. Is that OK?"

"I don't see the harm, but does this little guy have any chakra to use?" asked Jiraiya.

They expected to see Plue draw some blood before he signed, but he instead just bent over and pressed his nose to the scroll and a black colored ink appeared as Plue traced his name onto it.

"WWWHHHAAA, HE CAN WRITE WITH HIS NOSE" shouted both Naruto and Jiraiya in surprise with their eyes bugging out and shock on their faces.

Plue then places his paw on the scroll and it somehow left a print upon the scroll. After getting over the surprise, Jiraiya said "OK Naruto, give summoning a shot with just your normal chakra."

Naruto nods as he makes the required handsigns and presses his right hand onto the ground. A blast of smoke erupts followed by the appearance of a tadpole. "Gah, this is the best I can do?" shouts Naruto, feeling any pride in himself taking a steep dive bomb.

Jiraiya chuckles then says "Boy, you really are hopeless aren't you?"

Naruto scowls at him, causing Jiraiya to raise his hands up to stall the oncoming verbal assault.

"Don't worry about this though. I expected a tadploe to appear, what with the current levels of chakra you have. In time, you'll gain enough to summon easily with just your chakra alone. But until then, you'll need to use the Fox's chakra to help you. So, ready to get started with your real training?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto takes a deep breath to calm himself, then says "Yeah, this is something I need to do after all and I can't afford to waste time with anything less."

"Puun" says Plue, drawing both of their attentions.

Plue places his right paw onto the ground, causing smoke to blast up around him. When the smoke clears, Plue is standing atop a toad of twelve feet in height, dressed in a samurai like garb. Naruto and Jiraiya once again go bugged eye with shock and astonishment.

"Well howdy there mate. My name is Sonosuke, nice to meet ya" said the warrior frog.

"Aw man, Plue is awsome at this. I really am pathetic" says Naruto, slumping down in defeat.

Jiraiya, meanwhile, is off to the side with a gloom covered face as he curls up into a ball and thinks 'I can't believe this, Sir Plue is making me look bad. And I'm the freakin' toad sage for crying out loud.'

**RMN**

"Ino, shouldn't you be training for the third round?" asked Sakura, breaking the silence that had lingered between them since leaving the flower shop.

"Huh?" said Ino, who had been lost in thought till Sakura spoke.

"I asked why you aren't training for the third rounds right now. I mean, you're going up against that Dosu guy. Shouldn't you be trying to come up with a plan to beat him with?" asked Sakura.

"I guess I should be training now huh? But both my father and Ibiki-sensei are busy right now.....and I..." started Ino, but she stopped and went silent again.

"And you?" asked Sakura.

Ino stopped just outside the entrance to the hospital and sighed. "And....I really doubt I have a shot at becoming a Chunin right now anyways."

"Why?" asked a surprise Sakura.

"Think about it. My families jutsu style requires one to stand still and have perfect accuracy to use our mind transfer techniques correctly. I currently don't have the kind of speed usage or quick recover should I fail that my father has and I won't be able to bridge that gap in just one month" said Ino.

"I see" said Sakura.

"There's also the fact I have zero taijutsu skills and my weapon using skills stink too. The truth is, I'm at least a year to two years to early for this. That's why I'm thinking of dropping out when my fight comes up" said Ino.

Sakura remained silent for a moment, causing Ino to think her friend was going to chide her for giving up so easily. But she was surprised when Sakura said "I think I'd feel the same way if I was going to the third round instead of you. Let's face it, both of us have been slacking off more than we should have and burdening our teams as a result."

Ino nods and says "You got that right. And that's why we need to work extra hard to make up for that slacking. Now, let's go make some sick guys feel better."

Sakura nods, then both girls enter the hospital and head up to the receptonist desk.

The nurse on duty gave them a warm smile and asked "Goodmorning, can I help you two out with something?"

"Yes, me and my friend think we're pregnant. We'd like to have it confirmed" joked Sakura with out warrning.

The nurse gasped and several others with in ear shot turned and looked in horror at the thought of thirteen year olds being pregnant.

"She's joking ma'am, we came here to visit some sick friends, not to check on being mommies" said Ino, giving a grinning Sakura "the look".

"Oh, I see. Well that's good to hear. Who may I ask are you two visiting?" asked the very relieved nurse.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee" said Sakura.

Nodding, the nurse came out from behind the desk and started to lead the girls down the hall. "Having two lovey jokesters visit them will surely make their days brighter. But please keep in mind, both patients are still recovering, so you'll have to keep the visits brief."

They soon arrived outside Sasuke's room and the nurse gave the door a light tapping before saying "Mr. Uchiha, you have some visit...or's....?"

As the door opened, she froze as she saw an empty room with the window opened. The nurse immediately ran into the room and looked all over, finding nothing. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Ino as she and Sakura entered the room.

The nurse didn't respond, but instead rushed past them back into the hall and ran to the nearest phone to alert security about Sasuke's disapearance. Ino watched her, then looked back to Sakura who was standing at the window looking outside and said "What's going on here? Did Sasuke wake up and run off or was he..."

Ino stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to continue. Meanwhile, Sakura's eyes kept focused on the outside, a single word escaping her lips.

"Sasuke"

(Farside of the Hokage Memorial mountain)

Kakashi huffed heavily as he continued his climb up the mountain. As part of his personal training, he had tied an arm to his back and was wearing weighted clothes. And right now, he was regretting doing both. He strained as he pulled himself up closer to the top.

'I really need to find a new way to work out. I'm getting way to old for this' thought Kakashi as he quickly reached for the next rock.

But just as he placed added weight onto the rock, it gave way and he found himself quickly heading in reverse. Luckily for him, quick responce time was one of his specialities as he managed to grab onto a rock. He then sent as much chakra into his feet and kicked off the wall face, doing a spin upwards and finally reaching the top....just barely.

As he finished hauling himself up, a shadow fell over Kakashi. He looked up to see Sasuke half smirking, half scowling at him.

"You're late, Kakashi" said Sasuke, not hiding his annoyance from his teacher.

"Or you're early" retorted Kakashi.

Sasuke scoffed as he turned around and said "Whatever. Well, are you gonna teach me that justu you've been promising me or not?"

Kakashi finished climbing up and sighed. 'Maybe I should teach him a little about being patient first?'

(that night)

"OK Naruto, that's enough for today" said Jiraiya as he sat down to rest.

A sweaty and tired Naruto nodded before falling onto his butt. He wiped his forehead with his wrist, then said "Boy, you don't kid around when it comes to training, huh?"

"All depends on the situation. Now, you should go home and rest up. We'll meet up here tomorrow at the same time" said Jiraiya.

"OK. Let's go Plue, we need to stop by and see Hinata before we go home and see if we can find Tenten and ask why she's been angry lately" said Naruto.

Plue nods as Naruto stands and the two of them walk off. As they disappear, Jiraiya smiles and says "That kid still needs a lot of work, but I know he'll turn out OK in the end. After all, he's just like his parents. More so than he may ever know."

(Hokage's Tower)

The head Jonin of the village stood before the Hokage, all noticing his serious yet somber face. They could feel the air thick with tension, which unsettled them. And some had noticed that Yugao was missing, which was strange as she was head of the Hokage's personal guard.

Sarutobi didn't like giving bad news to his people. A fact that was very true when he had to tell Yugao about Hayate's death. Her screams and cries of pain were still fresh in his mind. He took one finally puff on his pipe before placing it down and looked at his gathered crowd. He cleared his throat and then he spoke.

"At aproximately seven forty eight this morning, the body of Hayate Geko was found just south of Kikyo Castle."

The silencein the room was only matched by the shocked expression's on everyones face. "Hayate....is dead?" asked Kurenai.

"Do we have any leads on who did it?" asked Asuma.

"We know the killing blow was caused by a wind style jutsu based on how clean and precise the gash on his chest is" said Sarutobi.

"You don't think....it was the Sand Jonin?" asked Genma.

"That's impossible. Why would he do this. It could start a war. It had to have been Orochimaru" said Guy.

"Anything is possible. Don't forget, alliances between villages can be made and destroyed in just seconds. The incident with the Cloud is enough proof of that" stated Kakashi.

'True enough, sempai' thought one masked Anbu in the room who was sometimes called Yamato as an alias.

"We can not be sure of anything right now. I have already made preparation's to have the watch on them doubled But until more solid evidence is found, all we can do is carry on as before and hope we will learn the truth before it's to late" said Sarutobi.

Everyone nodded as they mentally readied themselves for a possible conflict coming soon.

**RMN**

Three weeks had passed since his training had begun under Jiraiya, and now the big day had come for Naruto. As he got dressed, he remembered Jiraiya's words to him from the previous day.

_"Tomorrow, we'll be seeing if all the work we've put in has bore fruit or not. However, I need to warn you of one thing. This test I have in mind is dangerous. So much so that it is possible you could die from it. So with that in mind, if there is anything you need to do, then do it before meeting me here at the usual spot"_ were the words spoken by Jiraiya.

Naruto had assured him that dying was not in the game plan. But still, those words had stayed with Naruto throughout the night and he felt that maybe he should deal with a few issues before leaving. Once he was dressed, he went down stairs to eat breakfast.

He had planned on getting Tenten to finally tell him why she had been distant these past several weeks, but she had already left before he had awakened as usual. He was worried about her. But, until she actually decided to talk to him, there was nothing he could do to help her.

Plue had decided to stay behind with Hinata today. Since she had been released fromthe hospital, she had been staying with Kurenai as she needed special attention as she continued down the road of recovery and Plue had already scampered off to go see her. Thinking of Hinata brought a smile to Naruto's face and he decided to go see her before heading out.

Naruto came out of his thoughts and looked down at the bowl of uneaten ramen before him. He sighed as he got up and picked up the ramen and took it over to the trash and dumped it in. Truth be told, he just didn't feellike eating ramen right now. He just went took a drink of juice. then left home to go see Hinata.

It took only a few minutes to get to Kurenai's place and Naruto came to a stop on a tree branch as he looked into her back yard. He smiled again when he saw Hinata walk outside from the back door with Plue walking next to her. He also felt a pang in his heart at seeing her needing a cane to help her maintain her balance as she was still rather weak from what happened.

Kurenai soon appeared and she helped Hinata start doing some exersices meant to strenghten her body again. As Naruto watched, he failed to notice Jiraiya arrival close to him. Jiraiya looked both at Naruto, then Hinata, then back at Naruto and chuckled softly as he scratched his chin.

"Hinata" said Naruto quietly to himself, though Jiraiya heard him.

"So, this must be the girl you're so determined to defend. Even at the risk of your own life" said Jiraiya.

"Gah" shouts Naruto, barely stopping himself from falling from the tree.

"Pervy Sage, where did you come from? Why are you here?" shouts Naruto.

"Quiet, or that girl will know you're here stalking her" teased Jiraiya.

Naruto was red faced as he yelled "I'm not stalking her, she's my teammate and was just checking on her to see how she was doing. And....I don't want to be in the way or a distraction. That's why I'm up here."

"Easy kid, I was only joking with you. So, is she the one that's got you training like crazy?" asked Jiraiya.

"I made her a promice and I will keep it, no matter what" said Naruto.

"I see. Well, we better get going and get this done with" said Jiraiya as he jumped to the ground.

"Right" said Naruto as he followed.

For a while, neither one of them said anything as they walked through the village. Soon, they approached the location for the training when Jiraiya suddenly spoke up.

"You must really like that Hinata girl, huh?"

Naruto came to a quick stop, his cheeks red from the intence blush. "I....I....what do you mean? Of....of course I like her. She's a good friend and a valuable teammate....and....."

Jiraiya laughed and said "OK, OK, calm down. I was only messing with you. No need to be emmbaressed about it."

For a moment, all was quiet till Naruto spoke up.

"And....I'm in love with her."

Jiraiya stopped and looked at him, asking "Come again?"

"I said I'm in love with her. I love Hinata Hyuga" said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya with a smile.

"Wow, wasn't expecting you to actually say it. Well, not at this time at least" said the surprised Jiraiya, though he had suspected it from previous guesses. "But, are you sure about your feelings, Naruto. After all, people can read love into things that have nothing to do with love when they're young."

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, I'm sure. From the moment when we first really became friends right after I met Plue, all the times we hung out with each other since then, becoming teammates and all the things that have happened, I'm sure."

"Well, do you have an idea about when this feeling started?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, I'm not sure when it might have started. But I first became aware of this feeling was when we were in Wave, when I gave Hinata her pendant. But, it was when we were in her hospital room after the fight with Neji that I finally realized what the feeling was" said Naruto.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto shook his head and said "No, but I will tell her after the exams are over. I just want to keep my promise to her first."

"What about her father or the Hyuga elders. They may not care for Hinata being involved with you should she return your feelings" said Jiraiya. Truth was, he didn't want to say that. But it was a possibilty that it could happen, seeing as Hinata was nobility with in the village.

"I don't care. All that matters is how I feel and how Hinata feels. As long as we feel the same about each other, nothing else should matter, right?" asked Naruto.

"Exactly true" said Jiraiya with a nod.

The rest of the way was filled with silence till the two had finally arrived at their destination. Upon seeing it, Naruto gaped in awe as he ran forward and looked into the massive chasm before him.

"Oh man, that looks deep. I can't even see the bottom. Where did this come from?" asked Naruto.

"This place is called Rampage Chasm and it was created by the Nine Tailed Fox's attack all those years ago. As you can see, it is very deep and the walls are lined with sharp and slick rocks which makes exploring it difficult, if not impossible" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and asked "So, this is where my training will be tested, huh? So, what's the plan then?"

Jiraiya took on a leacturing pose and said "You'll need to reach deep inside yourself and force the fox's chakra to the surface, then use it to summon a toad that's big enough and strong enough to save you."

Naruto looked back at the chasm, then back at Jiraiya while saying "OK, but what do you mean by saving me?"

Naruto foze at seeing Jiraiya close to him, who said "Simple, either summon a toad to save yourself, or you will die."

And before Naruto could respond, Jiraiya reached out and pushed Naruto backwards, sending him over the edge and into the deep devide.

"Pervy sage" shouts Naruto in both anger and fear as he falls in.

"Sorry kid, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And we need to see if you truly have what it takes to gain control over the beast" said Jiraiya.

As Naruto plumeted downwards, the meaning of Jiraiya's claim that he could die and he needing to take care of anything important took on a new meaning as he continued to fall faster and faster.

'Damn, if I don't do something quick. I really am gonna die' thinks Naruto.

His first attempt failed quickly as he tried to use chakra to latch onto the walls, but he wasn't able to maitain it. He then recalled what Jiraiya had said about this place.

'No choice, I have to make a connection with the fox' thought Naruto.

He then closed his eyes and calmed his nerves through breathing. He focused his thoughts upon the seal and the fox and he called out with his mind.

'Alright, it's time we met each other. So what are you waiting for, me smacking into the bottom of this place? Come out now, Nine Tails.'

**RMN**

For what felt like an eternity, Naruto felt nothing. He was staring to get worried, but then realization set in. He wasn't feeling nothing, not even the feel of free fall. He opened his eyes and saw nothingbut blackness. Naruto tried to move, but found himself restrained for some reason.

"Hello, is anyone here? Great, where the heck am I" asked Naruto to himself.

He got his answer when his vision was blinded by a burst of light, followed by Naruto feeling himself laying atop something. Finding that he could move again, Naruto sat up and got to his feat, taking in his surroundings. Apart from the new ground beneath him, the unending blackness still remained.

"OK? Getting weirder and weirder" said Naruto as he looked around.

He noted that the ground was circular and only reach out to about 30ft in size. For just a moment, there was a feeling of nothingness in the air. And then, Naruto felt it. A sudden rush of chakra coming into the air. The area shook and his vision blurred from the dense distortion being caused by the chakra.

Naruto collpased to his knees, his breath ragged and heavy as he strained his eyes to get as much focus as possible. And then, it appeared. Before him arose a chakra tail from beneath the seal, then another and another till he was surrounded by nine tails, each one waving around freely.

Naruto then felt a precense above him, making him look up and freezing at what he saw. The face of the fox bore down upon him, growling viciously with it's nose only a few feet above Naruto.

Naruto couldn't move, couldn't think as he looked into the fox's eyes. He found himself beginning to think that this was a very bad idea.

**"SO, WE FINALLLY MEET FACE TO FACE, CHILD"**

"Um....um....I..." Naruto tried to respond, but found himself unable to speak. Being in the precence of the real fox was far more terrifying than facing that Genjutsu version created by Kurenai.

**"TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND RELAX. I WON"T HURT YOU. NOT THAT I COULD IN MY CURRENT STATE NOR WOULD I WANT TO"**

Naruto did as he was told and took in several deep breaths, feeling himself becoming more calm and in control of himself.

**"FEEL BETTER?"**

"Yeah, I guess seeing you in this manner was a bit much for me" said Naruto.

**"AND NOT SEEING ME AS A GENJUTSU WASN"T?"**

"Well, not really that. But that Genjutsu didn't have your intense aura coming off of it like the actual you does" said Naruto.

**"TRUE ENOUGH. SO, TO WHAT DO I OWE THIS VISIT"**

Naruto took a moment to build up his still shakey courage, then he said "Your chakra. I've come here to ask you if I can borrow your chakra from time to time."

**"YOU WANT MY CHAKRA? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ASK ME FOR THAT!"**

The fox's anger and roar sent Naruto flying back right to the edge of the ground beneath him. He looked up and saw the look of superiority on the fox's face. At first, he was scared. But then, that fear turned to anger and he decided to do what he should have done right from the start.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Leaf and the third Rave Master. And seeing as your living in MY body, I think you owe me rent for putting up with you. Letting me use your power as needed is a small price to pay for that. And so, you will lend me your chakra, like it or not" shouts Naruto.

For a few seconds, there was silence. And then, there was laughter. The Fox was actually laughing.

Now, even more angery, Naruto shouts out "What's so damn funny?"

**"NOW THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE FROM YOU."**

"Huh?" asked a confused Naruto.

**"RESOLVE, I WANTED TO KNOW YOUR RESOLVE IN ALL OF THIS. AFTER ALL, WHY LEND YOU POWER IF YOU WEREN'T RESOLVED TO USE IT"**

"OK, so where will this lead me?" asked Naruto.

**"IT SEEMS YOU STILL COULD USE A LITTLE BRAIN BOOSTING. OH WELL, TIME ENOUGH FOR THAT LATER"**

Now really annoyed, Naruto says "Look, we don't have time for this. Are you gonna give me your chakra or not?"

**"HM, SEEING AS YOU'VE MANGAED TO MAKE IT HERE, I GUESS I WILL"**

"And just where is here exactly?" asked Naruto.

**"THIS PLACE IS A WORLD CREATED BY THE MINGLING OF YOUR MIND, MY MIND, AND THE SEAL THAT CONNECTS US."**

"You mean this place? Doesn't look like much from where I'm standing" said Naruto.

**"WHAT WOULD YOU PREFER, A DECRIPID AND SLIME, SLUDGE RIDDEN SEWER?"**

"Point taken" said Naruto as he nodded.

**"ALSO, TAKE A LOOK DOWN"**

Naruto did as he was told and then he really saw it for the first time. The ground he was standing on was the very seal that was on his body. The seal that kept the fox contained with in him. But then, he noticed something interesting beyond it, further down in the expanse of darkness.

"There's another seal below this one. Why's that?"

**"PERHAPS THE FOURTH JUST WANTED TO BE SURE THE FIRST SEAL DIDN'T BREAK. BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY AS THEY SAY"**

"I guess" said Naruto. But the truth was, he felt that there was another reason. He wasn't sure why, but it was a feeling that wouldn't go away.

**"NOW, IF THERE IS NOTHING ELSE, I SHALL LOAN YOU MY CHAKRA. YOU ARE STILL FALLING AFTER ALL AND ARE FAST APPROACHING THE BOTTOM. JUST REMEMBER, WHEN EVER YOU NEED MY POWER IN THE FUTURE, JUST CALL OUT TO ME WITH YOUR MIND AND I WILL DO THE REST"**

Chakra began to leak from the nine tails swaying about around Naruto, eveloping him slowly.

"Wait, I have one last question for you" shouts Naruto.

The fox look at him curriously as he lifted his training tunic up and exposed his chest and the claw shaped scar over his heart.

"You did have some measure of control of that genjutsu, didn't you" asked Naruto.

**"I DID, AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT. SO, YOUR POINT IS?"**

"Why? Why'd you place this brand on me?" asked Naruto.

As his vision started to fade, he saw the fox smile at him as it said only one simple thing.

**"ONE DAY, THAT MARK WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE"**

Naruto's vision went black around him for a few seconds as his mind thought over the Fox's words. He then felt the sensation of falling come over him again and he realized he was back on the outside. Sensing the bottom of the chasm fast approaching, he called upon the fox's chakra.

"Here goes nothing. Summoning jutsu" yelled Naruto as he made the handsigns.

A blast of chakra and the seal of summoning shot from his hands and he was surrounded by smoke. He then felt himself impact atop something big.

"Ow, that wasn't plesent" he said to himself as he got up.

It was then he finally realized what he had landed on. It was a toad. I giant toad bigger than his house.

'No freak'n way. Did I really summon something this big?' thought Naruto in astonishment. Naruto's thoughts recieved an unexpected reply from the very toad beneath him.

"What the....Hm, just where the hell am I?"

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Naruto must prove himself worthy of being a summoner to the chief toad, Gammabunta. He must then work with Shikamaru to protect Lee from Gaara. And, as the day of the third round arrives, Naruto learns of Kin's past and how she became a Sound ninja._

_all that and more on the next chapter of RMN_: **A Dream Turned To Nightmare**


	26. A Dream Turned Nightmare

Let's keep this crazy story here moving.

But before that, we have to talk about a few sad things that need talking about about my other stories. Do to the loss of my old computer and the hard drive that had important info stored on it, some stories are being put on a temporary to indefinite hold and some are going to be canceled.

Resonator's (the continuation to Spiral Traversed) has been canceled for the time being as a lot of research I had been doing has been lost and I just don't have the time or energy to go back to looking and getting it for the series right now.

Impulse is on hold till I can find time to rewrite the tenth and final chapter. I had the final chapter finished with a few more things needing done before it's release, but the car incident caused it to be lost. Here's hoping I'll have it done by the end of summer.

Forbidden Bonds (the sequel to Precious Bonds) is on hold for now seeing as important information was lost during said car incident. Most info delt with the story of Manamin and Yamania, their link to Naruto and Hinata, and important plot details. Plus, it would feel wrong if I did the series with out it.

Minato is on hold and I'm not sure when or even if it will be continued. Truth be told, it was a good idea (to me at least) when I first came up with it, but I guess I just lost interest. I'll decide later on it's final fate.

Shuffled Emotions is an unknown right now as it has it's main good ending. And seeing all the other thing's I need to do now, I simply don't have the time to do the alternate ending's. Maybe in the future, I'll have time to do some more.

You're Not Alone is canceled, but not necessarily over as I feel I could do a better job with it. So maybe one day, I'll go back and rewrite it and make it a lot better now that I have become a better writer than what I was back in the beginning.

I think that's all of them.

And the truth is, I'm also wanting to write some non-Naruto related stories. I've had ideas for story based in the Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, Pokemon, Grand Theft Auto, etc. worlds and I'd like to give them a shot. I'll keep you all updated as things happen and progress.

**Warning, this chapter contains certain imagery of the "M" rated nature that may disturb some readers. Just to let you know.**

And now, RMN...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 26: A Dream Turned Nightmare**

"He....can talk?"

Naruto still couldn't believe it. He remembered that Sonosuke had spoken, but it was still a surprise to hear an animal speak. But even more than that, he couldn't believe that he had summoned a toad of this size. He didn't even know that they came in super jumbo size.

'This has to be a dream. Yeah, that's it. I hit the bottom and I'm either dead or having a serious moment of post impact insanity' thought Naruto as he started moving around the toad's head and poking it with his fingers and sword.

Needless to say, Gammbunta wasn't enjoying being poked by Naruto.

"Hey, cut that out you snot nosed brat" shouted the chief toad.

"Gah, huh? You talking to me?" asked Naruto as he pointed to himself.

The reply he got was seeing the toad's tongue came racing out towards him. He tried to jump away, but didn't even get three steps before he was bound and constricted by the pink muscle lined with bolts. Naruto struggled to free himself as he was brought face to face with the chief.

"Damn right I am talking to you. How would you feel if some one was running around on your head, poking at your flesh with fingers and sharp object's?" yelled the enraged toad.

"Oh....yeah, sorry about that big guy. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing beneath me and...well, I'm sorry" said Naruto as he bowed (or at least tried to, considering his current situation).

Gammabunta sighed, then said "Very well, I'll forgive you this time seeing as you're an idiot. Now, were is Jiraiya?"

"Huh? Jiraiya? Who are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"He's that damn pervert who summoned me into this stinking hole. He and I are gonna have words when I find him" said Gammbunta.

"Oh, you mean the pervy sage. He's up at the top of the chasm" said Naruto, realizing that he had forgotten his current teacher's name.

"Oh really? Well, let's head up there and look for him then" said Bunta as he prepared to jump.

"But he wasn't the one who summoned you" added Naruto.

"Come again?" asked Bunta, being caught off guard.

"I'm the one who summoned you. That perv pushed me in here and I summoned you to save me from dying with the aid of the Nine...." said Naruto proudly before being interrupted.

"You? A puny little runt like you who's just barely out of diaper's summoned me? HAHAHAHA-HA, that's hilarious kid. A real riot" laughed Bunta.

Naruto went red faced with anger as he shouts out "Stop laughing, wart face. I did summon you."

Bunta stopped laughing and gave him a look that showed he didn't believe it.

"Oh really, you say you summoned me? And just who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Believe it" says Naruto proudly.

Bunta became quiet for a moment as he thought. He then looked at Naruto and said "So, your name is Naruto Uzumaki, huh? And you say that you summoned me?"

"That's right" said Naruto.

Bunta narrowed his eyes a little and said "I still find that a little hard to believe. Are you willing to take a test to prove yourself in my eyes?"

"I'll do whatever it takes" said Naruto as he gave Bunta a serious look.

"Very well then" said Bunta as he returned Naruto to standing on his head.

"Hold on tight as this is gonna be fast" shouts Bunta as he prepares to jump.

"Huh? Hey wait, I'm not so.....AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" shouts Naruto as Bunta leaps into the air with such speed, the Rave Master felt himself being smashed against his flesh by the insane g-forces being created from the leap.

The sun light quickly replaced the darkness and Naruto found himself having to close his eyes from the sudden brightness. For just a few moments, the force that had planted him on Bunta's head let up, allowing him to pull himself up.

He stood up and looked around. From the height they were at, he could see much of the surrounding region and even parts of the village. "Wow, this is amazing" he said in an astonished voice.

And then reality set in as he felt the ground beneath him vanish and he began his free fall.

"Aw ssssnnnnaaaapppp" shouts Naruto as he falls back to the surface.

He hit against Bunta's head hard and found himself rolling uncontrollably down Bunta's back till he finally fell off and hit the ground hard.

Naruto groaned in pain as he slowly pulled himself up. He could feel his injuries already beginning to heal, but that didn't help to make him feel better right now. Once he was unsteadily back on his feet, he snapped his dislocated right shoulder back into place.

"GGAAHH, damn that hurt. Hey wart face, be a little more careful next time" shouts Naruto as he turns toward Gammabunta.

Bunta turns to look at him and scoffs before saying "I told you to hold on tight. What more did you want?"

"Well, for starters, how about giving me a few seconds before trying to reach a low orbit" yells Naruto.

Bunta waves his remark off and says "Bah, I'll tell you one thing kid. You may look like the 4th Hokage, but you are a lot more annoying to deal with."

"Whatever. Now tell me about this test of yours" says Naruto as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hm, what test? Oh right, that one to see if you are worthy of being a toad summoner" said Bunta before he reached out and grabbed onto his sword hilt.

Naruto backed away nervously as he began to sweat and worry. "Um, what are you doing?"

Naruto became even more worried when he saw the full size of Bunta's blade. Off in some bushes up on a nearby ridge, Jiraiya watched with his own worried expression on his face.

"Bunta, you can't be serious. Don't you think this may be a bit much?" asked Jiraiya to himself.

"This test is simple. Survive until sun down. If you can do that, then I will acknowledge you as being worthy of calling us" said Bunta as he raised his toad blade high into the air.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute now. Can't we talk about this? How about I stand on your head as you jump around till sun down and see if I can stay on" cries Naruto as he waves his hands back and forth before him.

Using his free hand, Bunta scratches his chin and says "Hm, um.....NO!" He then sends the blade slashing down at Naruto.

Naruto screams in terror as he jumps out of the way, the force of the impact sends his already air-born body flying even farther than he had planned, causing him to hit the ground hard.

'Damn, is he really serious?' thinks Naruto as he pulls himself up only to notice a shadow come over him. He looks up and sees Bunta in mid air and coming right at him.

"AAAWWW SSSNNNAAAPPP, YOU REALLY ARE SERIOUS" shouts/screams Naruto as he jumps to his feet and starts running like crazy.

Bunta's impact creates a blast of wind that sends Naruto off his feet. Using some quick moves, he just barely manages to land back on his feet again and he keeps running at top speed.

"Come back here runt, this won't hurt.....maybe" shouts Bunta before swinging his blade outwards.

Naruto sees it coming as he looks back and just barely manages to duck under it. Once it has passed over, he starts running again.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it. Why is this happening? I thought summoning a creature was a good thing, that they would be allies. And were is that pervy sage. Shouldn't he be here helping me? One thing is for certain, I'm gonna die before the sun sets at this rate' thinks Naruto out of desperation.

**"FOOL, HAVEN'T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET"**

Naruto stopped as he heard the fox's voice in his mind. He then realized that the whole world seemed to have frozen as well as everything had grayed in coloring.

"What the...?" says Naruto.

**"USE YOUR HEAD, IDIOT"**

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Naruto.

**"THINK BACK AND REMEMBER WHAT THAT KUNOICHI SAID"**

"Kunoichi? You mean Kureani-sensei? What about her and what she....oh, right" said Naruto as he remembered that day.

_"Simple, there is a chance we could encounter creatures like the Nine Tailed Fox out there. Maybe not an actual Bijuu, but that doesn't mean we won't see other giant demon like beast. After all, the world is a big place and who knows what creatures can be found out there."_

Naruto took a moment to think on this, and then it hit him.

"Kyuubi, are you saying that...?"

**"NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT. THIS TOAD MUST KNOW ABOUT YOUR SPECIAL STATUS AND IS GIVING YOU A MORE EXTREME TEST THAN I DID"**

"Wow, seems a little dangerous though, doesn't it?" asked Naruto.

**"NO GUTS, NO GLORY AS THEY SAY. BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN HE ISN'T STILL TESTING YOU AS HE SAID"**

"You're right. And I know exactly what to do" said Naruto as reality returned to normal.

Bunta was surprised when he saw Naruto come to a dead stop. "Hey runt, why aren't you still running?"

"Because, this isn't about running away like a coward. This is a test on many levels. And if all I can do at this moment is run out of fear, then what is it I have been working towards up till now and where is it I'm going from here" said Naruto as he reached up and grabbed onto Eisen Meteor.

"Now, you're talking like a ninja. Let's see if you can back up those words with actions" says Bunta as he sends his blade slashing down at Naruto.

Naruto turns to face Bunta, his blade leaving it's resting place at his back as he says "Not just a ninja, but the Rave Master too."

To Bunta's and Jiraiya's amazementt, Naruto actually blocks the toad blade with his Eisen Meteor, the force of the impact causing the whole ground to shake violently.

'No way" thinks Bunta.

'That's impossible' thinks Jiraiya.

Naruto roars out loud as he pushes off and knocks the toad blade away. He then raises his blade up and shouts out "Empower, Ten Powers; Explosion."

Bunta watches in awe as Naruto's shoulder blades shifts forms. Naruto then brings Explosion down before himself and says "I'm through running. From this moment until sunset, I'm going to be on the offensive and you'll be the one running."

He then charges Bunta, ready to prove himself to the chief toad.

**RMN**

Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself looking at a white surface above him. At first, he wondered were he was as he tried to sit up. But his body refused to listen to him at the moment. He could feel a gentle breeze off to his right and he turned his head in that direction.

He saw a window and beyond it was several small birds perched on the branch of a tree, chirping away in the sunlight. Naruto returned to looking at the ceiling as he tried to think about where he was and how he got there.

"So, you finally woke up, huh?" came a voice from nearbye.

Naruto groaned as he finally managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before looking at the other occupant in the room.

"Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

*sigh* "Naruto, how could you train till you passed out from exhaustion? Man, just thinking about it is such a drag" said Shikamaru as he yawned.

"Hey, it is you. What are you doing here? And just where is here anyways?" asked Naruto as he had finally woken up.

Shikamaru got an annoyed look on his face and asked "What do you mean it is me? Who else would be here?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you visiting me....where ever it is I am. And I would think my team would be here?"

"Hinata and Kureani-sensei were here, but they had to leave as Hinata had a check up on her injuries. As for where we are? This is the village hospital. You were found laying on the ground suffering from both physical and chakra exhaustion and you've been here since" said Shikamaru.

"That explains all the white and cleanliness in this room" said Naruto as he looked around.

"As for why I'm here? Truth is, I only came to see you as I was leaving and I just happen to see Hinata and Kurenai-sensei walking from your room. The reason I came to the hospital was because Choji needed to have his stomach pumped after eating tainted meat" explained Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned and said "I'd be laughing at that if it wasn't so sad. Maybe this will help him to change his diet a little. Eating nothing but meat and various sauce flavored chips can't be good for you."

"Don't tell him that, or not even the Hokage will be able to save you. So tell me, what kind of training were you doing that landed you in here?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto thought back on it as he closed his eyes and started to remember.

"Well...."

(the previous day)

Naruto let out a battle roar as he charged Bunta. He swung his sword at the chief toad who slid his own blade around to block. Normally, he wouldn't worry about being hit by a sword wielded by humans (with a few exceptions), but his instinct's told him to block.

The moment the two blades collided, a blast of energy erupted that caused Gammbunta to flinch in surprise. 'What the...? His sword.....it can create explosions by simply hitting something. Where did he obtain such a weapon.'

From the smoke created from the blast, Naruto lept from it and came to face level with Bunta and swung Explosion through then air. A disc of explosive chakra energy was released. It slammed against the left side of Bunta's face, creating a small burst of energy.

Gammabunta grunted in pain as he brought his free hand up to rub the impact spot. "Damn, that hurt you little brat" he yelled as he sent his blade swinging at the still air-born Naruto. Naruto grinned as he did a mid air spin, dodging the blade, then landing atop it and stared to run towards Bunta.

"And here's another for you" Naruto shouts as he goes to hit Bunta's hand.

Bunta responds by letting go of his blade and leaping away to create some distance. As he lands, he looks back to see Naruto standing on top of his blade, grinning victoriously.

'Hm, he may be a small, annoying runt, but I can't deny his ability. He is definitely their kid alright' thinks Bunta.

"Hey chief, that was a bad call to just leave your sword like that. You won't be able to defend yourself from my next attack" shouts Naruto.

"I'll admit that I don't usually loose my sword when in battle, but I'm not worried about it. I can still dodge your attacks easily" retorts Gammabunta.

"We'll see. Empower, Ten Powers; Blue Crimson" replies Naruto as he sword changes again into its two bladed form.

'Now what?' thinks Bunta.

Naruto swings the blade that was glowing red and unleashes a wave of fire at Bunta. The chief responds by leaping into the air. But it's then that Bunta realized his error when he sees Naruto grin, then swings the blade glowing with a blue light.

To Gammabunta's surprise, the lower half of his body is frozen as he falls back to the ground. Bunta's eyes widen in disbelief as he finds himself unable to move.

"Empower, Ten Powers" shouts Naruto as he weapon shifts once again. He then disappears, then reappears right up against Bunta's face in a flash, yelling a battle cry as he sends his new blade swinging at his opponent.

But the attack never connects as Naruto's grip on his sword goes limp and it falls from his hands and reverts to normal as it hits the ground. Naruto's eyes role into the back of his head and he passes out as he begins to free fall towards the ground.

Gammabunta shoots his tongue out and catches Naruto just in time and brings him to rest slowly on the ground.

"That kid....he's really something else" says Bunta as he feels heat coming from beneath his body. He looks down and sees a fire ball jutsu melting the ice that is keeping him from moving around.

"He sure is. I never imagined he was that good already" said Jiraiya as he walked over and examined Naruto.

"He's OK. I guess summoning you and that little battle you both had must have worn him out quickly" said Jiraiya.

"I already knew he was the one who summoned me. I just wanted to see what he could do" said Bunta.

"So, you already knew, didn't you?" asked Jiraiya.

"From the moment I arrived here, I could feel it. Then, when I saw him with that blade, I lost any lingering doubt. This boy is the Rave Master, the one spoken of in the legend."

"True, but was it necessary to go this far to test him? He could have died" said Jiraiya.

"I would have stopped any of my attacks from hitting if there was any danger. But I needed to see just how far he had come already and now I know" replied Bunta.

"But it's not enough though. If he's gonna make it to the end, then he'll need to become stronger and we'll need to be there to help him should he need it" said Jiraiya as he picked Naruto up and grabbed Eisen Meteor.

"Agreed. So, where are you taking him?" asked Bunta.

"I'm gonna take him to the hospital so he can rest and recover under their care. After that, I need to check something at the Namikaze house" said Jiraiya as he turned to leave.

Bunta nods as he grabs his blade and makes a few hand signs, sending himself back to Myobokuzan.

(flash back end)

"Well, I was doing some intense training out in the woods. I am facing Neji in the 1rst round of the Third Round after all. I gotta be ready for him" said Naruto, choosing to stay quiet about his new summoning skills.

"What a drag. So, who do you think brought you to the hospital" sighed Shikamaru.

"The guy who was training me. Where is that jerk anyways? He could have handed me off to the staff, not leave me laying out front" said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Why you asking me? Anyways, I'll go let them know your awake and if you can leave" said Shikamaru as he got up and walked out of the room.

Once he was alone, Naruto took a moment to look around and saw some flowers sitting on a table next to him. He leaned in and smelled them and smiled. 'They smell like Hinata' he thinks as his cheeks redden a little as he thinks of her.

He then notices a small card laying next to the flowers and he picks it up and reads it.

"Naruto, sorry to tell ya this kid, but I gotta do some other stuff and I don't have any more time to waste on you. Good luck with your fights in the exam and maybe I'll see you after the battle."

Naruto shakes his head and sighs. "Oh well, this is OK if he ditches me now. After all, I know what else I need to do and I doubt he'll be able to help me. Besides, I only have a week left and this is something I need to do now."

Naruto stops when he sees a little more written down on the card.

"PS, I saw that girl of yours at the hot springs along with your sensei. All I can say is....MIGHTY NNNNNIIIIICCCCEEEE Hehehehe-he."

Narrator's face contorts in anger as he grinds his teeth against each other, crushing the card in his hand and shouts "Percy Sage, I'm gonna KILL you for peeking at Hinata. Oh, and Kurenai-sensei too" he adds.

**RMN**

"So, how is our little trouble making patient here?" asked a green haired nurse as she entered the room belonging to Rock Lee.

"Well, we have him sadated on sleep medication because it's the only way he's actually going to stay in bed and recover. It seems no matter what we do otherwise or say to him, he still ignores us and sneaks outside to train" said the purple haired nurse.

"I don't understand why though. With his injuries and all, he'll never be a shinobi again no matter how hard he trains" said the first nurse.

"Can't be helped I guess. Seeing what his sensei is like, that doesn't really surprise me he would be extremely stubborn to deal with" said the second.

"True, but we have to make him understand the fact's. Now lets go now, we have other more cooperative patients to deal with" said the first as she nodded.

Both girls left the room and began to walk down the hall. The second stops and look back at Lee's room and says "Is it just me or did the air around here just get cold and weird feeling?"

"I didn't notice anything. You must be tired" said the first as she continued walking. The seconds just shrugged and continued walking as well. But she did take one last look towards Lee's room before turning a corner.

Back in Lee's room, everything was quiet as Lee continued to sleep peacefully. But he wasn't the only one in the room as another occupant that was standing by the door. From the gourd on his back, sand began to pour out and formed a tendril as he slowly began to reach for Lee's bed.

(elsewhere)

"So, in three days, everything going to go down" said Kankuro as he worked on his Crow.

Temari sighed and said "Keep it down, you know we're under observation after that Procter was killed."

"I know, I know. But it is a shame though. Any other exam, there would have been no question about you making Chunin" said Kankuro as he turned his gaze outside.

"Don't say that. We have other things to worry about" said Temari as she looked away.

"Yeah, I know. It's a shame though, what's going to happen here. I actually like this village. It looks like its a really cool place" said Kankuro.

"Enough of that talk. This is are father's...I mean, Lord Kazekage's, will. And as shinobi of the Hidden Sand, we will do our duty" said Temari.

"I know" said Kankuro as he looked back at her.

Before anymore could be said, the door burst opened and Baki entered the room.

"You two, where's Gaara?" he asked as he breathed heavily.

"What's up, sensei?" asked Kankuro.

"I asked you were Gaara is?" he said again with a little more urgency in his voice.

"He's in his room, sleeping" said Temari.

Kankuro got up and walked to the sleeping quarters while saying "I'll go get him. Hey Gaara, Baki-sensei is looking....Gaara?"

The room was empty and the window was opened.

"Oh no" said Kankuro as Temari and Baki joined him.

(hospital)

"Thanks for getting me out, Shikamaru" said Naruto as they walked down the hall.

"All I did was just tell them you had woken up. They did the rest themselves" said Shikamaru.

"Hey, before we go, let's check in on Lee and see how he's doing" said Naruto.

"Might as well. Either that or head home and listen to my mother ask me to do chores" said Shikamaru.

They made a turn to their left and continued walking. They soon arrived outside Lee's room and Shikamaru reaches to grasp the door handle, but Naruto stop him.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you feel that? That ominous presence in the air" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru.

'This power....it has to be....a Dark Bring' thinks Naruto before grabbing the handle himself and tries the open the door, finding it jammed. Naruto looks at Shikamaru who nods back. They both take a few steps back, then ram against the door with their bodies, forcing it open.

"Lee" yells Naruto as he grips Eisen Meteor's handle.

"Hey...it's that sand nin" says Shikamaru as he sees Gaara standing by Lee's bed, sand rising up to crush him.

"Oh no you don't" shouts Naruto as he swings his blade, dispersing he sand.

Gaara turns to look at them and freezes as Shikamaru binds him with his Shadow Possession jutsu. Gaara looks down at the connected shadows, then back at the two new arrivals and says "Why do you interfere?"

"Why are you in here attacking Lee?" retorts Naruto.

"I'm not attacking him, I'm killing him" said Gaara in his emotionless and monotone voice.

"That's the same thing" shouts Naruto.

"That's enough. The fact is that you are attacking a Leaf shinobi who's incapacitated and it's our duty to protect a fellow ninja and friend" said Shikamaru.

"Why are you attacking him anyways? Your fight is over" adds Naruto.

"Because he injured me. I have never been injured before my fight with him. I was denied finishing him off in our match and I never let my opponents live. And so, I came here to finish this" said Gaara, his voice unchanging.

"Man, this guy is a monster" says Shikamaru, more to himself than to anyone else.

"That's right, I am a monster" said Gaara.

"A monster huh? Well guess what pal, I got the real thing inside me and I don't go around acting like you do" said Naruto.

Shikamaru looks at Naruto with a confused look and thinks 'What does that mean?'

"So, you too" said Gaara as he focused his attention on Naruto. For just a moment, their eyes meet and each is able to see the force sealed with in the other. Then, Gaara begins to walk away, much to Shikamaru's surprise.

"How....he should be paralyzed" he says to Naruto.

They notice the sand returning to the gourd as Gaara reaches the window. "Hey, where are you going? I thought you were here to kill Lee" asked Naruto.

Gaara looks back and says "I lost interest." He then leaves through the window.

"What was that about?" asked Shikamaru as he looked over Lee.

Naruto walked to the window and said "Not sure. That guy is hard to figure out."

"Well, I'm going to alert security about this. What about you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm going back to training. We only have three days till the exam and if I'm right, bad things are gonna happen" said Naruto as he heads to the door.

(that night)

Naruto had finished his training for the day. As he had been told in the card, Jiraiya never came around. But that was fine as Naruto doubted he had anything more to teach him. At least not in the time allotted. Besides, there was still something training he could do that would help him.

As he walked home, he took a moment to enjoy the nightly breeze and the feel of the moonlight on him. He felt more comfortable at night than in the days. Maybe it was do to the fox being in him. It was then that he heard singing coming from nearby.

'Who's that?' wondered Naruto as he headed towards the source of the song. After a few moments of walking, he arrives at the base of a large tree and sitting on a branch a little ways up was...

"Kin?" said Naruto as he quietly walks up, listening to her sing.

Night Falls

I Fall

And Where Were You

And Where Were You

Warm Skin

Wolf Grin

And Where Were You

I Fell Into The Moon

And It Covered You

In Blue

I Fell Into The Moon

Can I Make It Right

Can I Spend The Night

*pause*

High Tide

Inside

The Air Is Dew

And Where Were You

Wild-Eyed

I Died

And Where Were You

I Crawled Out

Of The World

When You Said I Shouldn't Stay

I Crawled Out

Of The World

Can I Make It Right

Can I Spend The Night

Alone

Kin's song came to an end and she remained sitting there as she looked into the full moon. A tear escaped one eye as she let out a sad sigh.

"That was a nice song, but it felt.......sad for some reason" said Naruto.

Kin jumped and quickly looked around. Her eyes then fell onto Naruto who had gone from standing on the ground to sitting on a branch below her off to her right. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled as she relaxed her guard.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that OK. You almost gave me a heart attack" said Kin.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to disturb your singing. You're really good by the way" said Naruto.

Kin blushed as she went back to looking at the moon and said "Thank you."

"This brings a question to mind though. Why are you a ninja when you could be a professional singer instead? It may just be me here, but you seem like you would be happier that way" said Naruto as he sat back against the tree.

Kin looked down sadly and said "Once upon a time, that would have been true. But....bad thing's happen and that dream.....well, that dream died a quick death."

"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener....most of the time, that is. Or would it be to difficult to talk about?" asked Naruto curiously.

For a moment, Kin remained silent. She then looked at him and smiled. "I don't mind telling you. Maybe finally talking about it with some one will help me find a sense of closure I have yet to find before."

There was a moment of between them before Kin said "OK, here's my story. A story I have only ever shared with one other person. The story of how I obtained a dream, lost that dream, and ultimately into a ninja of the Hidden Sound Village."

**RMN**

_It started many years ago in a village far to the west. I doubt you've ever heard of it. But it was known in that area as the Hidden Steel village due to all the metal used in it. It was a ninja village of a sorts that was fully militaristic in nature. Everything was more sterile and cold than what you would expect. And for many people, it was a safe place to live due to its massive, impenetrable walls._

_But to orphans living on the street like myself. It was a living hell on earth._

_Everyday was a fight for survival in that nightmarish prison. And it wasn't just about finding shelter or having anything to eat, either. The government that controlled the village wanted to maintain a certain image for the village. All resident's had to conform to certain, strict forms of regulations._

_And for us orphans with no home, no families, no freedom. We were seen as a dark mark on the village and the government had a rather unique way of handling the problem. They didn't try to find us a home or even having us leave the village. The solution for us was simple to them._

_They were just going to kill us all and be done with us._

Naruto blinked back his shock at hearing that. "They....they just decided to hunt you and kill you all? That's horrible and disgusting. How could the villagers possibly allow something like that to happen?"

"They were to scared. The leaders of the village ruled with an iron fist and they demanded absolute loyalty from their people. Failure to give that loyalty was met with quick, precise punishment. All people were just to scared to stand up and do anything" said Kin, her eyes and voice not hiding her anger.

Naruto looked down, actually appreciating his own childhood conditions now as he said "Those bastards" in a low, dark tone.

"That's the world we lived in at the time. Of course, we orphans had no intention of lying down and excepting death. So, we hid with in the city and we found ways to survive in the shadows and stay just out of the sight of the hunters. But, I guess that could only last so long for us" said Kin.

_It was a rainy day and some of us had snuck out to look for food. We would go out in small teams much like a team of shinobi on a mission. Those of us on a team had worked hard with each other and knew each others skills and abilities. We also knew various parts of the city, knowing all the end's and outs and how to escape should those hunters catch wind of us being there and came to kill us._

_We had to steal everything in order to live. Food, clothes, and other such things. Today was just another day in our lives. But on that day,I felt something in my gut that told me that bad things were going to happen._

_I actually had felt this way before which led me to ignore the feeling, even if it was stronger than usual. That would become the first of many regrets that I would come to have in my life. And our happy little outcast family was about to suffer greatly._

A young, five year old Kin reentered the current secret hideout that they had been using that had affectionately become known as the Rat's Nest along with her team. They took their lasted spoils of theft over to the sorting area and laid them on the table so others could place them in the appropriate places.

Once she was done, she looked around and asked "Hey, where's Kensuke?"

Kensuke was the leader of their little group as well as the longest lived (or should I say, surviving) orphan and was sort of a big brother, father, and teacher to all the others there. He was also the source of many crushes among the girls there. Kin included.

One of the sorters shrugged and said "Don't know, he left a little while ago, saying he needed to do something."

"Daisuke is right Kin, there's no need to worry. After all, no one can touch Kensuke" said a dark haired girl named Dawn who was two years Kin's senior.

"I'm not worried. It's just weird to see him not here right now. It's already getting late out and he usually doesn't go out at such a late hour" said Kin.

Once she had finished helping to sort the items, she went with Dawn to help the other older girls make dinner. Though the building they lived in was a dump that would eventually be destroyed, thus forcing them to run to another place to hide, it was livable enough for them and most important was...

It was home.

Several hours later, it was getting late and everyone was turning in. Daisuke looked out the watch window and said "Where is Kensuke? Even for him, he's late in getting back. Maybe me and some of the guys should go looking for him."

"Don't be stupid, Dai. You know you'd be caught if you do. Ken is OK and he'll be back soon, I just know it" said Dawn with out any worry present in her voice.

As Kin was about to lay down on her mat, she felt a tug on her baggy pants. She looked down and saw little three year old Kasumi looking at her wide eyed.

"Uh-oh, it looks like Kasumi want's you to sing to her again" said Hiroko.

"Really, you want me to sing for you?" asked Kin, noticing several other kids also perking up at that.

Everyone there knew of her unusual talent for singing and they all agreed that if her life wasn't what it was now, that singing professionally would definitely be in her future, not death.

"Better give them what they want. After all, we really have few things in life we can truly enjoy and savor" said Daisuke.

"All right" said Kin as she blushed. She sat down on her mat and cleared her throat. Deciding on the words she wanted to sing, she began her song.

As she sang, everyone was totally drawn to her voice and all failed to notice Dawn look away in disgust, her eyes low and angry. Also, no one noticed the shadow in the moon light being cast from a single form watching and listening from a building nearby.

_As soon as I was done, we all turned in for the night, even though all the really young kids wanted me to continue. They even had a nickname for me; Angel Kin. We all had dreams we wanted to fulfill in life. But, that night would see the end of all dreams. Even my own, in a way._

_I woke up a few hours later, needing to use the bathroom. As I left the room I failed to notice Dawn was not in her mat (which,by the way, was next to Kensuke's mat respectively. After I was done, I wondered outside and sat by an old tree. I wasn't worried about being caught as I had done this before. And I soon drifted off to sleep again as I rested against the tree._

_I would soon be awoken to the sound of screams and cold steel cutting through the air._

_At first, I was unsure of what I was hearing as I was still drowsy. But then, I heard Hiroko cry out in pain, then silence. That brought me back to being fully awake and I ran to a window. I climbed up and looked inside and saw that hell had come to life._

_The hunters had found us somehow and they were killing everyone. I saw Daisuke stand tall like a man and try to protect Kasumi. But.....he....the hunter disconnected his head from his shoulders. He then stabbed Kasumi through her heart. Their killer then wiped his blood stained clothes on her dress before moving on._

Naruto looked at her, stunned and at a loss for words. Had Kin really lived through a hell like that? It just seemed so....impossible. But the look on her face, the tears coming from her eyes was enough to tell him that it was indeed real.

"The more I here about this Hidden Steel village, the more I hate it. And the fact the people never tried to stop it makes me sick. One day, I'll go there and put an end to that corrupt government. I swear it" said Naruto.

Kin looked at him with a shocked expression and said "Naruto? Are you serious?"

"I never go back on my word when I decide on something. I will bring those jerks to justice one day" was Naruto's reply.

Kin continued to look at him, but then she blushed and said "Thank you, Naruto. And when that day comes, I want to go with you. After all, it's my home and I should at least be a part of it's change."

Naruto nodded at that and said "It's a promise then."

"Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst thing to happen that night" said Kin.

"What?" said Naruto, not believing it could get any worse.

_I hid, unable to do anything to stop this and because I was scared too. I hated myself, hated being weak and doing nothing but watch my friends, my family, die before me. But that, wasn't the worst of it. Once all 28 of my family were dead, I saw something that made me sick._

_Kensuke walking in and kicking one of the dead bodies like it was a piece of trash. And worse yet was that Dawn was with him, looking at everyone. At first, I wanted to scream for them to run, but I realized that something was wrong._

"_So, they're dead now. The vermin infesting the city have been delt with. So, will you stand by your end of the deal?" asked Kesuke._

_The lead hunter, who's armor was gold colored over the silver of the others" nodded and said "A deal is a deal. Both you and Dawn will be adopted into my family. Let's go now and leave the disposal of the bodies up to the clean up crew."_

_As they turned to leave, Dawn stopped them and said "Wait a moment, that little witch Kin isn't among __the bodies. She must have stepped out again. Probably sleeping under that old tree out back again."_

_Kin easily noticed the disgust in Dawn's voice. Had she really hated her that much?_

"_You two, go find the little urchin and finish her off. Remember, no survivor's" said the leader._

_Two men nod as they begin walking towards the back exit. Meanwhile, the leader and the two traitor's exited through the front and Kin said "I wish I could end her life myself. Never liked that little bitch and her always showing off that stupid singing of her's."_

_For just a moment, Kin just stood there till she heard a voice in her head telling her to run or die. And so, she ran. She ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. As she ran, she heard the shout of one of the two men yell "There she is." She then heard them running towards her._

_I ducked into an alleyway, but one of the ninja hit me with a paralysis jutsu that sent me falling to the ground hard. As I managed to turn and look back with fear filled eyes, they failed to notice a fourth figure enter in behind them. One drew his sword, readying it to kill me._

_Neither of them said sorry or anything like that. To them, I was just garbage waiting to be disposed of._

_He raised his sword, preparing to kill me, but he was the one who died as he was ran through by behind. The hunters partner didn't fair any better as my savior slashed out the side of the first hunter and cut the second in half right through his torso._

_I found myself covered in blood as the man who saved me leaned down and held out a hand and said._

"_At long last, I found you....daughter of Siren"_

**RMN**

Kin opened her eyes and was first confused as to where she was. She wasn't sleeping outside under the old tree and the ceiling and comfortable bed were definitely not from the Rat's Nest. She sat up and looked around the strange new room, taking in the whole place.

And then, she remembered what had happened.

A few minutes later, the man who had saved her entered the room and found her curled up into a ball, crying her heart out as the images of the slaughter and the betrayal of Kensuke and Dawn kept playing over and over again in her head.

"I would ask if you're OK, but that would be a foolish question" said the man.

Kin's head shot up, her cheeks streamed with tears and her eyes puffy as she looked at him in fear. He raised a hand, letting her know that he was friendly and that he wouldn't hurt her. Kin looked at him for another moment, then buried her face in her hands again and continued crying.

The man sat down next to her and placed the tray he had been holding down before her. Kin looked at it, her eyes wide at seeing so much food (at least compared to what was the norm for her and the other orphans) as well as a drink in a very fancy cup. She took her eyes off the tray and looked at the man.

"Eat" he said as he motioned to the food.

Kin hesitated for only a moment before hunger took over and she began to eat ravenously at the food. The man watched her eat and drink with a smile and awaited till she was done before he spoke again.

"Who are you?" asked Kin.

"My name is Ducard and this is my place" said the man.

"Did you save me?" asked Kin next, not needing to ask where she was now.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your friends, but I didn't expect the hunters to come so soon" said Ducard.

"But, you knew they were coming though, right? You were following me as well, right?" asked Kin.

"Yes to both questions. I also knew about that boy you all looked to as a leader and that girl betraying all of you just to save themselves" said Ducard.

"But why? Why did you save me?" asked Kin.

"You think it would have been better for you to have died? The truth is that I have been searching for you for a long time, Kin Tsuchi" said Ducard.

Kin looked at him and said "Tsuchi? And how did you know my name is Kin? Just who are you?"

"Well, I am or I should say I was an enforcer of the Hidden Steel village, the government's idea of a ninja. I left after my best student was killed as was her lover who was like a son to me. About a month ago, I learned they're daughter survived and I set out to find her and protect her as I'm sure her parent's would have wanted that. And you are that child, Kin" said Ducard.

"But, how can you be sure? I mean, there were plenty of orphans out there because of the governments selfish actions. How can I be that girl?" asked Kin.

Ducard reached into his coat pocket and pulled out several pictures. One was of himself and a young eight year old girl who looked just like Kin. Another was of the girl at fifteen and Ducard, the girl was dressed in ninja garb. A third showed the girl a few years older, standing by a guy who had an arm wrapped around her, the young woman was holding an infant and both were smiling.

"Your mother, father, me, and you as a new born. There are plenty of other pictures if you want to see them" said Ducard.

Kin just looked at the pictures, unsure of what to think as she said "Mommy? Daddy?"

"If you need more proof, then how about this. You love to sing, don't you?" asked Ducard.

Kin nodded and said "Yes, I do."

"As did your mother. She was truly gifted at it and she even gained the nickname Siren as a result" said Ducard.

"What....what happens to me now?" asked Kin.

"You will stay here with me if you wish. I am your guardian now and I will take care of you. And if you wish it, I can help you obtain your dream" said Ducard.

"My dream?" asked Kin.

"To be a singer, of course. I'm assuming you dreamed of it, like your mother when she was growing up" said Ducard.

"I do....want to be a singer, but..." said Kin.

"Then that's it then. I will help you as I would have your mother had she not died. Now, let me show you around your new home. Then, we'll get started with helping you achieve your dream" said Ducard.

As Kin gets up and Ducard leads her out of the room, she stops and ask "How did my parents die?"

Ducard hesitates for a moment, then says "They....were betrayed....by someone they trusted."

_From that day, my life changed forever. True to his word, Ducard took over raising me and helping me improve my singing talent. The people he would bring in who knew more about training than he did to monitor me with special machines. And I knew I was doing well when I would see them smile._

_Even though we were still with in the walls of the Hidden Steel, I felt safe with him and his friends. I never did see Kensuke or Dawn again, not that I wanted to. When I was nine, I had my first official performance to an actual audience._

_I was naturally scared, but then I remembered what Ducard had done for me and the loss of my friends and realized I needed to have courage and do this for them. And with that in mind, I would sing my heart away and they all loved me for it._

_It wasn't long before I had become famous as Angel. I was never so happy in my life and I found myself starting to forget about the past pains I had suffered. But, I would soon learn some painful truths and that what it meant to be truly betrayed myself._

_It started when I began to suspect that something was off with Ducard and his associates. There would be times they'd be acting off from their usual selves. I also noticed we were getting more money than I thought we would be for my performances and there was also things happening around the village involving people I would see in the crowed._

_So, one day when I was ten and Ducard was out. I snuck into his private office and started looking through his files. I wasn't sure why, but I just had this feeling in my gut and I needed to have it resolved. It turned out I was right._

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I learned that I had a kekkei genkai inherited from my mother. It turns out her code name, Siren, was a hint of that power. My mother could control others via singing to them and commanding them to do what she wanted."

"I also learned that my father was a simple carpenter that Ducard didn't approve of. Mother didn't care as she loved him and didn't want to be a ninja or use her power like that anymore. She wanted to be a singer as was her dream. And so, my mother and father hid their relationship from Ducard."

"He found out after about them after I had been born. This forced them to go into hiding, but escaping the village was even harder than getting in. They managed to stay hidden from him till I was two, but he found them and killed them. I only survived because mother had hid me before he could arrive."

"I would be found by Kensuke several hours later as he was rumaging through the remains of my parent's hiding place. And he took me to join the other orphan's. Ducard only found about me being alive and where I was when he heard me singing on the streets several years later for money" said Kin.

"I can't believe it. How could he do that to his student? And to you as well?" asked Naruto.

Kin held back her tears as she said "And besides that, those test they did when I was training to better my singing skills were actually checking to see if I had inherited my mother's power. And seeing as I did, they found away to use hypnotic suggestion hidden within the melody playing along with my singing to control people. Needless to say, I was shocked and angry."

"Of course, I was so busy reading those documents that I failed to notice his arrival. When I finally did notice, I confronted him and he didn't deny anything. He even told me a few things not spoken about in those notes. And then he asked me to continue to work for him and I refused."

"His response was to stab me in the stomach with a hidden kunai he had."

"Kin...." said Naruto as she lifted her shirt up enough for Naruto to see the scar on her stomach.

"He had one of his men come in and ordered him to toss me into the river. As for needing me? I guess they must have learned something that made keeping me around no longer a necessity. I faded out then and when I awoke. I was being swept down a stream of the river running through the village" said Kin.

"So, how did your life get to this point?" asked Naruto.

"I was swept out of the village through one of the few exit points for the water. I found myself laying along the bank of the river several miles away, dying from the blood loss. It was then that he appeared" said Kin.

"And who would that be?" asked Naruto.

"The Otokage, leader of the Hidden Sound Village. He was passing by and he saved me. He took me back to his village and had me healed. He offered to train me as a ninja so I could get revenge. I told him that I couldn't trust others again and he said that it was fine. He himself had been betrayed and he didn't ask me to trust him, only work for him for a common goal" said Kin.

Naruto looked away sadly and sad "You can't trust anyone ever again? I don't blame you after all that happened."

"I trust you, Naruto" said Kin.

Naruto looked at her and asked "You do?"

Kin nods and says "Yes, I know I can trust you. I have this feeling that I can. After all, you're my friend, right?"

"Thank you, Kin. I swear I won't betray that trust. So, did you ever get your revenge?" asked Naruto.

"Not yet, but maybe some day. Well, it's getting late and I think we both need to get some rest. After all, tomorrow's the big day" said Kin.

"Yeah, your right. I definitely will need to be ready for what's coming" said Naruto.

"You got that right. Well, good luck Naruto" said Kin as she started to leave.

"Hey Kin, there's something I wanted to ask you before you leave" said Naruto, having decided to ask her.

Kin stops and looks back and asked "What is it?"

Naruto hesitates for a moment, then says "Well, can I....um...can I see your neck?"

Kin blushes as she ask "Why, wanna give me a good luck hickey or something?"

Naruto blushes as she shakes his head and says "No, it's not that. It's just I always see you wearing that scarf and....well....OK, I'm just gonna tell you the truth. The reason I want to see your neck is to make sure you don't have a Dark Bring."

"Dark Bring? What is that?" asked a confused Kin.

"Dark Bring are stones that have dangerous powers that can hurt people. They also bring out the darkness and negative feelings in a person. I felt Dark Bring being used during the preliminary round of the exams. I'm sure Gaara has one, but I felt one when you were fighting too, so..." said Naruto.

"You just wanted to make sure I wasn't using one in order to protect me, right?" asked Kin.

Naruto nods and Kin says "Thank you, Naruto. You really are a good friend." And with that, Kin removes her scarf and shows her neck with no Dark Bring to be seen. Naruto breathes a sigh of relief as that's one worry he no longer needs to have.

"You can, if you want to, ya know. Give me a little love bite to give you luck, that is" says Kin as she blushes.

Naruto goes beat red as he turns away and says "I...um....I.....need to be getting back. Big day tomorrow and all. Um...see you later, Kin." And with that, Naruto takes off running while Kin giggles before turning and heading back to the hotel she was staying at.

During the walk, her new found happy feeling faded from her mind as she became lost in thought. When she arrived, she realized just how empty the room was. Dosu was dead and Zaku? Well, she didn't know or care about what happened to him as she didn't like either of them.

She walked over to her bed and placed her scarf on the bed. She then opened the small box on the table next to her bed. Inside was a small choker with a small glowing stone shaped like a music note on it. She pulled it out and put it on around her neck.

'Naruto, I'm sorry for lying about having this. I....I don't deserve your friendship and trust and I.....I can't trust you, no matter how much I want to' thought Kin as she looked towards the window.

"So Kin my dear, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Yes, lord Otokage; Orochimaru" she replied with out turning around.

"Remember also, by doing this for me, I will help you finally get your revenge against those who hurt and betrayed you" said Orochimaru.

"Yes, my lord" she replied.

Tonight was peaceful. But tomorrow would be a day, bathed in blood. And Kin would play a part in that destruction.

**RMN**

next time on RMN:_ The 3__rd__ round will finally begin. Naruto will have a talk with both Hinata and Tenten about things, then he will face Neji. Can Naruto beat him? And what about Dark Bring he was given by Asuki?_

_The answer's will come in Rave Master Naruto: _**Caged Birds**


	27. Caged Birds

Well, here's the fight you've all been waiting for; Naruto vs Neji. Though not the big moment you've been waiting for (the first kiss) which won't be happening for a few more chapters still to come, but this should keep you entertained till then. But, before we begin, let's have a chat.

In the last chapter, I made mention of the Hidden Steel village that Kin had originally came from. This wasn't just to fill in back story for her, but a lead up to an event in the future in which Team Rave will be going to this village to deal with the corruption.

What I haven't decided at the moment is how to present it. Should it be handled as a story arc or should it be done as a special movie style fic? Seeing as it won't happen till sometime during the second act, I have time to make my decision. But, what would you all like to see happen with it?

And besides, there's still the issue of the three traitors to deal with; Ducard, Kensuke, and Dawn.

And now, the beginning of the invasion of the Leaf...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 27: Caged Birds**

Today was the day was the thought going through Naruto's mind as he dressed. He looked at the clock and let out a nervous sigh. Just two hours till his fight with Neji began. When he was finished, he was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black pants with gray colored guards on the knees.

He put his forehead protector on and mused in his head over how long it had been since he last wore it. Once he was ready, he looked over at Eisen Meteor and said "OK, now to deal with you." He walked over and took the blade in hand. He just hoped this plan worked should worse come to worse.

After a minute, he emerged from his room and made his way down to the kitchen. Plue was already there eating breakfast and Naruto joined him. "Hey buddy, is it just me or does everything taste rather bland today?" asked Naruto as he ate.

"Puun" replied Plue as he shrugged and continued eating.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not the taste, but my nerves that are the problem. To be honest Plue, I just feel that..." Naruto stopped mid sentence as he heard foot steps coming down the steps. He turned and expected to see Hinata, but was surprised to see Tenten who was making a break for the door.

"Hey Tenten, hold up" shouts Naruto as he gets up and heads in her direction.

"Not now, Naruto. I have somewhere I need to be" says Tenten in a rush as she reaches for the nob.

Naruto stops her from opening the door and says "No, now Tenten. The last month has seen you be distant with me, Hinata, and Haku. We're your friends and we are all worried about you. So please, tell me what's going on here."

"Mind your own business, Naruto. It doesn't concern you" shouts Tenten in such anger, Naruto is taken aback and takes his hand off her wrist and backs away. Tenten goes to walk out the now open door, but stops as guilt starts to sink in and her shoulders shake as she feels her eyes well up from tears.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I just said" said Tenten as she turns around, reenters the house and hugs him.

"Tenten?" says Naruto before he hugs her back.

"This last month has seen me create some distance between all of you and I'm sorry about that. Some friend I am huh?" asked Tenten as the hug ended and she looked away.

Naruto brought a finger up and took a tear from her cheek and gave her a warm smile as he said "Nonsense Tenten, that's not true at all. You're a good person and a good friend. What ever is going on, I'm sure you have your reasons."

Tenten looked back at Naruto and blushed sightly. She then smiled and said "That's my favorite idiot. No matter what, he always stays true to his ways of seeing the good in people and believing they have good intentions for the things they do."

"So, are you saying your reason is totally selfish?" asked Naruto with a grin.

Tenten responds by punching his shoulder lightly and says "Idiot, of course not. It's just...I can't tell you quite yet."

Naruto nods and says "No problem then. I trust you and I can wait till you're ready to talk about it."

"Well, that won't be a long wait. Naruto, I want you to wait for me at the entrance to the stadium. I want to tell you everything before your fight with Neji" said Tenten.

"Why not now?" asked Naruto.

"I want to, I really do. But I can't for reasons that will become clear when I explain it. In fact, I'm going to deal with it right now and meet you to talk about it afterword's" said Tenten.

"OK then, I'll be waiting at the main entrance then. Just don't take to long seeing as we have less than two hours before the exam begins" said Naruto.

"Right, then I better hurry and get it done then" said Tenten as she turns to leave, but stops and says "It must have been weird, seeing me break down back there, huh?"

"Not at all. Everyone, guy and girl alike, have moments were we become vulnerable and we need to let it out. The fact you showed me this vulnerable, more feminine side of yourself is an honor seeing as you tend to act tough all the time. And it shows your trust in me too" said Naruto.

Tenten looks back at him and says "Thank you, Naruto. Now, here's both a reward and a good luck charm for the third round." Before Naruto knew it, Tenten had leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. She then took a step back, gave him a mischievous smile, and ran off.

Naruto stood there for a second and places a hand on the spot she had kissed and says "Weirder and weirder. Tenten seems to enjoy playing with me."

"Puun" says Plue as he walks up, a knowing grin on his face.

"What? Are you serious? Tenten and me are just friends and teammates. She doesn't have that kind of interest in me. Friends can give each other a good luck kiss, it's perfectly normal. Besides, you know how I feel about Hinata" said a flustered Naruto.

"Puun" said Plue as have bumped an elbow against Naruto's leg.

"Say what? Take them both? I have the stamina to handle it? Plue, you're turning into a pervert like that pervy sage. Come on,we need to get going" shouts Naruto before walking off in a huff and grumbling to himself.

Plue just shakes his head and sighs. As he follows behind, he's reminded of the fun he would have with Haru over Elie and Belinka and the triangular relationship between them.

(with Tenten)

It didn't take any time for Tenten to reach her destination. As she stood there, surrounded by trees, she wished he would arrive so they could get this over with and she could go see Naruto and tell him what needed to be said. After all, it was going to take some time to explain and time was of the essence.

"So, you did show up after all. I was expecting you to not come" said Neji as he appeared nearby.

"I came here to make sure everything was settled with us" said Tenten coldly to him.

Neji nods and says "It is and I must say thank you. I would not have mastered and perfected the move in such a short time and quick manner with out you" said Neji, though his tone belied his sincerity.

"I don't care about your new move. I want to know if you'll stay to the agreement" snapped Tenten.

"I will. I swear on my father's soul I will never do to Hinata what I did to her during the preliminaries again. I will stop blaming her for my father's death and I will act towards her as a cousin should" said Neji.

Tenten stood there looking at him for a moment, then said "Alright then, that's all I wanted to know. Now, if you excuse me, I have to meet with Hinata and find a good seat to watch from."

"Hold a moment. Did you stay true to your end of the agreement and refrained from telling Naruto about this?" asked Neji.

"I did as that was part of the deal" said Tenten.

Neji studies her for a moment, looking for any sign of falsehood. Finding none, he looks away and says "I see. That was all I needed to ask."

Tenten scoffs and gives Neji a forced laugh as she says "What's wrong? Afraid knowing about that will give Naruto an advantage in the fight between you two? Naruto won't need it, that much I can assure you."

Neji looks back, his features darkened a little as he says "Hardly and even if he did know, it wouldn't change the outcome of the fight. No, I'm only worried that such knowledge would give him false hope about his chances and I'd rather avoid that for him if possible."

"Whatever, I'm leaving now" said Tenten as she turns and begins to walk away.

As she walks away, she hears Neji say "Oh, there is one last thing" which brings her to a stop.

"What is..." is all Tenten can say as she turns around, only to find Neji standing right in front of her.

Before she can react, he sends a chakra reenforced palm to her stomach that causes her to double over in pain. Neji catches her with one arm and Tenten strains to look at him with shock and anger on her face.

"What...are you doing?" she asked.

"Just making sure you don't give Naruto false hope of winning now that our agreement has been concluded" said Neji as he pressed a finger to the side of Tenten's head, just above and to the side of her left eye.

The world goes black for Tenten as she slumps to the ground, unmoving. Neji looks at her a moment, before turning around and walking away.

'She should be out for several hours or so. By then, the fight will have been long since finished and she won't have to see what I'm going to do to Naruto.'

Neji didn't have any personal issues with Naruto, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be brutal against him either. Ever since he had received that Dark Bring from Asuki, things had been so crystal clear to him. He would give Naruto a chance to drop out, a chance to realize his inferiority. And if Naruto didn't...

Well, what he did to Hinata would seem like a little scrape on the knee compared to what he was going to do to Naruto for not knowing his place in life.

**RMN**

Naruto walked slowly down the street as the people around him celebrated in the festivities going on, partly from the third round of the Chunin Exam, partly from the new arrivals in the village from other regions. This, however, didn't help to improve Naruto's gloomy nerves at present.

He had added a dark blue colored vest to his current attire before leaving home with Plue and inside it was several kunai and paper bombs as well as his "last resort" scroll that was for that special emergency use.

"Puun?" asked Plue as he gave Naruto a worried look.

"I don't know, Plue. Maybe I'm having one of those pre-battle jitters at the moment" said Naruto as he sighed.

"Puun" said Plue as he hopped onto Naruto's head and gave him a few quick pats.

"Huh? Go someplace to relax and calm my nerves. Come on, Plue, we really don't have time for that" said Naruto.

"Pu-puun" said Plue as he poked Naruto head just enough to get his point across.

"Ow, cut it out Plue. That hurts" says Naruto, trying not to yell with all the people around.

"Puun pu-puun" said Plue again, not stopping his stabbing.

"Alright, alright, I get it already. I guess we do have a little time before we're suppose to meet up with Tenten at the stadium" said Naruto.

Plue stopped his stabbing and patted Naruto on his head again.

"I think I know a place we can go which might help me get both a little confidence and a little inspiration for today. What do you say, Plue, wanna see my secret spot?" asked Naruto.

Plue cheered as he raised a paw to the air and the two of them headed off to the next location.

(ten minutes later)

They had left the main part of the village behind and had been moving quickly through the forest. They had soon arrived near the base of the mountain and Naruto entered into a narrow passage. After a few minutes of walking through it, he and Plue emerged into a lush green area deep inside the mountain with sunlight shining down through an opening high above.

"Puun" said Plue in amazement.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here isn't it? I found this place when I was seven and I was just wandering around exploring. I would come here when ever I was feeling down and depressed. I'm not sure why but I've always felt at peace here. As if this place was special for some reason" explained Naruto.

Plue hopped off his head and looked around. He then looked back at Naruto and said "Puun?"

"Why haven't I ever brought you here before? Well, after I met you, I never felt lonely or depressed and I guess I never had a reason to come back. Well, seeing as we are here now and all, let me show you around" said Naruto as he began to walk with Plue walking beside him.

"Hey, wanna see something cool? There's this waterfall over just past this large wall of rock. I guess there's a water channel flowing through the mountain and it comes out here before falling into a deeper well. I remember planting some flowers there. Wonder if they're doing OK?" said Naruto as they approached the waterfall.

As they turned, they both stopped as they saw Hinata sitting on a rock next to the falls, running her fingers around a sun flower growing next to the rock. Naruto wondered why Hinata was here and how she even knew of this place. He stepped forward and spoke up.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Kurenai-sensei" said Naruto.

Hinata jumped and quickly turned around, her cheeks pink as she looked at the new arrivals. "Naruto, Plue, when did you two get here?"

"Just now. And you, Hinata? How do you know of this place?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, his own cheeks just barely showing a blush from seeing Hinata looking radiant with the waterfall behind her.

"I got here a little while ago. I wanted to make sure the flowers were getting enough water and sun light" said Hinata as she turned back to looking at the flowers. Plue ran up and started smelling the flowers and Hinata started rubbing his head.

"Oh, that's cool. So, how do you know of this place? I thought I was the only one" said Naruto as he walked up and stood a few steps away from her.

"Um...I found this place several years ago with my Byakugan while training. I come here every now and then to relax as this place is rather peaceful" said Hinata.

What she had said wasn't the entire truth. She had actually found it when she followed Naruto after he had suffered a rather bad day at the academy. Ever since then, she would come here as she felt it made her closer to Naruto, in a way.

"Naruto, why are you here now? I thought you'd be heading over to the stadium" asked Hinata.

Naruto sighed and said "I was, but...well, to be honest with you, Hinata. I guess I'm suffering from a case of nerves and doubts."

Hinata looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, I found myself having doubts about today. I know I said I would help Neji, but I feel like I haven't done enough. I'm worried that even after all the training I've done, I'm still not ready for today. If I only had one more day, just a little more time, maybe I will finally feel ready. The truth is that I'm afraid I'll fail you today" said Naruto as he looked away from Hinata, feeling weaker than he ever has.

"You won't" said Hinata with enough volume behind it to startle Naruto, Plue, and even herself. She stands up, one hand over her heart as she decides to continue.

"Hinata" said Naruto, looking at her with his eyes wide and his mouth agape with awe.

"You mustn't doubt yourself, Naruto. If you doubt yourself or your abilities, then you really will fail. You have to stand tall and believe in yourself. You're a strong person, Naruto. Stronger than anyone I have ever know. No matter what happens, I know you can do it. I believe in you, Naruto. Now you just need to believe in yourself."

For a moment, Naruto just stands there speechless as he looks at Hinata. For a moment, Hinata worries that she may have made a mistake and become nervous. But then, Naruto smiles at her and its the biggest smile he has ever had in his life.

"Hinata, thank you. I was feeling really down and I was scared. And that's not like me at all. But then you come and say what you did and it makes me feel better and more confident" said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto, I would do...NARUTO?" said Hinata as she turns to Naruto, only to find herself being embraced in a strong hug. Her mind freezes for a moment as she tries to process this.

"Hinata, thank you. Thank you for saying what you did. You truly are an amazing, one of a kind girl. And that is one of the reasons you are...precious to me" said Naruto as he held her even tighter and closer to him.

Hinata smiled as she closed her eyes and returns the hug. Off to the side, Plue blushes as he starts to clap for them.

"I feel the same about you too" said Hinata.

They pull away and look each other in the eye and they both speak as one.

"Hinata, I..."

"Naruto, I really lo..."

"Ah-hem, are we interrupting something special?" came a voice from the side. Both Naruto and Hinata quickly break apart, both blushing madly as their eyes fall onto Haku and Ayame.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" shouts Naruto, his voice not hiding his anger and embarrassment.

"We saw you and Plue in the village, looking gloomy. So, we followed you here" said Ayame.

"What did you two see?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, just enough to find it all cute and heart warming" stated Haku mater-of-factually.

"Well, next time let us know you're here. You two scared us half to death" grumbles Naruto.

"Where would the fun be in that" says Haku. "Oh, you better hurry Naruto. The exams begin in less than twenty minutes."

"WHAT? Aw snap, I better hurry. Gotta go, Hinata. Make sure you find a good seat and watch me get Neji a new attitude. Plue, stay with Hinata and cheer with her" shouts Naruto as he rushes out.

"Puun" said Plue as he waves goodbye.

"Good luck, Naruto" yells Hinata as she waves shyly at him.

"Sorry Hinata, we didn't mean to ruin that moment. We honestly couldn't help ourselves" said Ayame.

"That's OK. I've already decided that once the exams have finished, I'm going to tell Naruto about how I feel for him. I'll tell him how much I...love him" said Hinata as she blushed proudly.

'Maybe you're not the only one with that idea' thinks Haku, thinking back on the almost moment between them.

**RMN**

"Man, where is she? She said she had something to tell me and she'd meet me here" grumbled Naruto as he paced back and forth beside the main gate as people were passing through.

It was strange though, given the time he and Tenten had talked back home and add that little side trip with Plue to his secret garden, he would have thought to find Tenten already here waiting for him. Granted, he had no idea where she had gone or had to do, but still she should have been here by now.

And the worst part was that he had very little time left till he had to go inside with the others. 'Maybe I should send a few shadow clones out to find her' thought Naruto as he turned to look towards the stadium.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside already" came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" said Naruto is surprise as he turned to see Ino and Shikamaru walking towards him.

"I know you heard me" said Ino again with a little more annoyance in her voice this time.

"Oh, well...I'm out here waiting for Tenten to show up. Have either of you seen here?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, I haven't" said Ino.

"Me neither. Why are you waiting for her here anyways" asked Shikamaru in a monotone voice.

"She told me she had something important to tell me, but it had to wait till after she took care of something. I was suppose to meet her here so we could speak, but she hasn't shown up yet. She said it would also explain why she's been so distant with me and Hinata over the last month" explained Naruto.

"I wonder why she didn't just tell you earlier before she left to go do what ever?" said Ino as she thought about it.

Naruto shrugs and says "Got me, but I know it must have been important for her to have chosen to ask me to wait."

"Maybe so, but it still sounds like such a drag" said Shikamaru before yawning. "Anyways, we don't have anymore time to waste on waiting for her. We better get in there or we'll be disqualified" he added.

"Like you would have a problem with that, you lazy bum" says Ino in a playful manner as she nudges him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I guess. But it's going to really bug me now until she and I can actually talk" grumbles Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.

The three of them walk into the stadium, dodging the other entrants and make a quick beeline for the door set aside for the combatants to enter. As they enter the large stadium, they spot Shino, Neji, and the Sand trio. Ino finds herself wondering where her opponent is.

As they walk up, they notice Sasuke isn't present and Genma was standing before them instead of Hayate. As they come to a stop, the three of them look around the crowd and both marvel and feel a little intimidated by the size of the crowd.

Naruto spots Hanabi and Hiashi sitting in the front row. Hanabi, who he had met for the first time just before the exams had began, was looking around and taking in everything she could see. Hiashi, on the other hand, has his eyes focused on Naruto, causing him to feel real nervous for some reason.

Continuing to look around, he spots Hinata, Haku, and Ayame taking seats in the third row. He gives them a wave and both Haku and Ayame wave back while Hinata gives him a shy, warm smile as she blushes. Naruto then looks to the Hokage and gives the old man a confident grin.

It's then Naruto realizes he can't see Kin anywhere in the crowd. 'Hm, I wonder where she is? I thought she was gonna come watch this.'

"Hey Hayate-sensei, were is my opponent?" asked Ino.

"He's dropped out, or so his Jonin sensei claimed. I think the Sound nin have already left to return to their village" said Genma as he chomped on his straw.

"Not surprising. So, where is Hayate-sensei? I thought he was overseeing the third round as well?" asked Shikamaru.

"He...well, he...had to step down" said Genma as he looked away, unsure on how to tell them.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I'll explain it after the exams. For now, you should all focus on the here and now. Excuse me, I need to check something" said Genma before he turned and walked towards another ninja that had just entered the ring.

"Hey Shino, hasn't Sasuke arrived yet?" asked Naruto.

'That's right, Sasuke isn't here yet. I wonder where he is?' thinks Ino as she turns her attention to Shino.

Shino makes the slightest turn of his head to look at Naruto and Ino and says "No!"

'WHAT? THAT'S ALL HE CAN SAY?' mentally screams Naruto.

'COME ON. YOU CAN GIVE US A LITLE MORE THAN THAT, BUG BOY!' mentally screams Ino.

(in the audience)

"Hurry up, Sakura. Orr we aren't gonna get any good seats" yells Kiba as he and Sakura make their way around the stadium.

"Don't yell so loudly when I'm right next to you. And have you ever heard of mints? Your breath smells worse than a wet dog's fur" retorts Sakura.

They soon see a pair of good seats and take them before anyone else can. As they get settled in, Akamaru barks, alerting them to their friends below.

"Ah man, this is gonna be good. Brutal, bloody, and violent" says Kiba excitedly as he stares in anticipation. Akamaru barks his agreement.

"Hey, where's Sasuke? Why isn't he down there?" asked Sakura as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Oh yeah, he isn't down there, is he? Hope he didn't chicken out" says Kiba. He then finds his face being hit by a strong punch as Sakura yells "Of course he wouldn't chicken out. Sasuke is the bravest guy in the village, CHA!"

As Kiba rubs his sore cheek, he looks at Sakura and says "Geez, I was only kidding with you. And here I thought you were getting better."

"Oh, sorry Kiba. But when it comes to Sasuke, I still get a little touchy sometimes. He's really important to me" says Sakura as she blushes in embarrassment.

'Of course' thinks Kiba as he looks a way for a moment. He then looks back and says "It's cool, don't worry about it. What I meant was that I'm sure he will be here as this would be one of those personal teat he's always wants to have. But until he shows, you should focus and show support for our other friends too."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Thanks for the reminder, Kiba" said Sakura as she turns back to looking at the stadium.

(with Sarutobi)

As he looked over the gathered crowd, the third Hokage couldn't help but smile proudly at the sight. He couldn't remember a time when the stadium had been so packed. Well, except for that time when Minato was competing. And he could remember a little red haired girl screaming at the top of her lungs for him.

"Well, well Sarutobi, you seem to be enjoying yourself" came a voice that brought hi, from his thoughts. He looked to see his counterpart from the Hidden Sand Village walking up. He stood up and shook the Kazekage's hand and then both took their seats and looked into the stadium's center.

"I am and I suspect you are as well. This Chunin exam is sure to be something no one will ever forget" said Sarutobi as he puffed his pipe.

"Of that I can sure you. I'm expecting great things from my...son, Gaara. But it's his opponent that has me the more curious. I here this Sasuke Uchiha is quite the prodigy. Perhaps even more so than than his older brother" said the Kazekage.

"I believe that is true. But if I had to be honest with you, there is another match and another participant I have an even greater desire to see" said Sarutobi.

"Oh? And who would that be?" asked the Kazekage looked at him.

Sarutobi didn't reply as he focused his gaze on Naruto and smiled.

(down below, fifteen minutes later)

"Alright, the time has come to begin the third round of the Chunin Exam" declares Hayate as he speaks into a microphone so the entire stadium could hear him.

"Hold on, Sasuke still hasn't arrived yet" said Ino, becoming a little more worried.

Hayate takes the microphone away from his mouth and says "I know. He will have until his fight with Gaara to get here. If he hasn't arrived by then, then he will be disqualified. Now, moving on." He then returns to holding the microphone to his mouth and continues his speech.

"The rules for this round are the same as before, but I will repeat them again for the gathered crowd here. The matches are one on one with no time limit. The winner is the one who gets his opponent to admit defeat, is not declared unable to fight by me by either being knocked out or to gravely injured."

After a few moment's to let those words sink in for the gathered audience, Hayate continues. "And now for our first match. Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga. You two shall remain down here while the rest of you head up to the observation deck.

Ino wishes Naruto luck while Gaara keeps his eyes on both Naruto and Neji, but mostly Naruto. Hayate tells Naruto and Neji to take their places. As they come to a stand still, they both look at one another. Neji gives Naruto a dark scowl and Naruto responds by holding his right arm and makes a fist pointed at Neji.

"Remember what I said before? I...will win" says Naruto confidently.

"We'll see about that" replies Neji as he scowls even more.

"Alright, let this battle commence. You may begin when ready" says Hayate.

**RMN**

Everyone awaited with bated breath as the two young warrior's faced each other. A cold wind blew through the stadium, causing some to shake in anticipation. These were the ones who knew just how violent these exams could be. And for those who knew the combatants below, they all assumed they knew who would make the first move.

And they would be wrong.

With out warring it was Neji and not Naruto who made the first attack. Charging forward as chakra filled his hands, readying to strike Naruto and take him down. It was normally not Neji's style to make the first move, but he didn't want to waste any time with some one he deemed beneath him.

And besides, he wanted to see that confident look turn to despair.

Naruto prepared himself as he raised his own hands in defense and ready himself to counter Neji's attack. The Hyuga prodigy sent his right hand striking outwards, aiming to hit Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto turned to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit, then ducked down to avoid another strike from Neji's left hand, aimed for his stomach.

Naruto then cartwheeled to the side to avoid another attack. Neji growled and kept on his relentless assault against Naruto, planning to catch him off guard. Naruto kept himself on the move as he dodged and weaved around each attack, though he could tell that he was just managing to stay ahead by a tiny bit.

"You can't keep dodging me forever" shouts Neji as he increases his speed.

Neji then saw an opportunity that he quickly took. Forcing Naruto to make a change in his back step, he forced Naruto's foot into contact with a large rock that tripped him up. As he fell, Neji saw his moment and aimed to strike at his leg to disable him.

Naruto grunted as he brought an arm up and just manged to deflect Neji's attack. He then took a shot and sent a punch aimed for Neji's face. Neji pulls back, causing the swing to go wide and miss. But, as Neji gives him the slightest smirk, Naruto manages to surprise him with a kick to the gut.

"Holy crap, Naruto actually got the first hit in" shouts Kiba.

"It's because Neji isn't taking him seriously. He thinks so little of Naruto and his abilities he couldn't see just how big a challenge he might actually have here" adds Sakura, getting a nod from Kiba in agreement.

"Wow, that was pretty good. To bad pretty good won't win a fight against a genius" said a ninja sitting half the stadium away.

Hinata hears this and looks to the person who said that with a defiant look in her eyes. She then returns her focus onto the match. Haku smiles at her and says "I know how you feel. Hearing people say that about him is annoying. But don't worry, he'll show them what he can do."

"Yeah" says Hinata.

'But, Naruto better not drop his guard. I can't be sure why, but I feel something is really off here' mentally adds Haku.

Having recovered from the surprising hit, Neji scowls at Naruto ho gives him a neutral look. "So, you think you're gonna win just because you managed to hit me once?"

"More than you have on me. But no, I don't think I'm gonna win just because of that. I know I'm gonna win because being beaten by a guy who has given in to his hatred and inner darkness is not an option" says Naruto as calmly as he can.

"Why you little...I'll teach you some respect" shouts Neji in a rage before coming at Naruto again, even faster than the last time.

Naruto goes to block, but Neji changes the direction of his attack and gets Naruto along the side. Naruto tries to jump away, but Neji stays on him, getting another hit in against Naruto lower left leg. He then slams an open palm into Naruto's face, sending him crashing into the ground hard.

Neji lands and rushes up to Naruto, kicking him hard in the ribs and actually sending him airbornee again, then bringing a fist down onto Naruto's back, causing Naruto to cry out in pain, as he hits the ground again.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata as she nearly jumps from her seat, only being stopped by Haku.

"Father, what's wrong with Neji? He's becoming violent out there" asked Hanabi as she looked at her father.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and began to scan Neji. He knew his nephew had his issues and was prone to be angry, but this was a bit more extreme than usual. It was then he could see it. A purple and black energy was slowly filling Neji from the inside like some sort of sickness.

And it was all centered in his chest.

'Neji, what's happening to you?' thought Hiashi as he pondered on what he should do.

Naruto groaned in pain as Neji used his foot to roll Naruto onto his back, then brought his foot down hard onto Naruto's chest, pinning him there. "Give up now, or I won't be responsible for what will happen to you" Neji said in a dark and cold tone.

Naruto strained to open one eye and smiled while saying "Why would I? All that just now was nothing."

"Oh, I see. Well then, how about this? BYAKUGAN!" shouts Neji as he activates his blood limit. He takes his foot off Naruto, lifts him into the air with one hand, then uses the other to start sending a multitude of Gentle Fist attacks into Naruto's body.

"Oh no, this is terrible. There has to be something Naruto can do" yells Ino.

"Don't worry, there is" said Shikamaru as he watches Neji attack. Ino looks at him and wants to ask him what, but Shikamaru simply points back to the arena.

When Neji finally stops his attacks, he looks at the bloody and bruised Naruto and ask "Ready to quit now?"

Naruto's response was to burst into a puff of smoke, causing Neji's eyes to go wide. He quickly turns around as he finally notices it with his Byakugan, but finds a fist slamming into his face that sends him staggering back. The real Naruto then comes in and hits him again, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Neji strains to stand again, he looks at Naruto with shock and ask "How, when?

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now get up, so we can continue this" replies Naruto.

"When did he make a Shadow Clone?" asked Ino.

"It was before we entered the stadium. While walking, I saw Naruto create a clone, then turned himself into a rock that the clone held onto till we got inside. The clone then placed it down so Naruto could come out in surprise" said Shikamaru.

"Amazing, and well thought out too. But, isn't that against the rules though? And why didn't his clone disperse after the first hit?" asked Ino.

"Maybe, but we weren't told we couldn't do any pre-battle preparing, so it should be fine. As for the clone issue? Naruto told me a few days ago he had perfect his shadow clones so they could remain active so long as he sent chakra to them, even if they were hit" said Shikamaru.

"It would appear Naruto has really put some thought into this fight" said Shino.

Gaara and his team remain quiet, though Gaara finds Naruto even more appealing than before.

As Neji finally managed to stand, he looked at Naruto with rage filled eyes. It was inconceivable to him that someone like Naruto, who he considered to be beneath him, could be doing so well. After all, he was no better than Hinata, so he should also be an easy win.

Realizing that his anger would only cloud his judgment, Neji closed his eyes and took several long and deep breaths. Once he found himself calmed and cooled down, he went over the situation in his mind so as to figure out how to defeat Naruto as quickly as possible.

'Maybe he is a little better than I had first thought, but I still can't allow myself to be beaten by him. There are three moves I could use here, they I wanted to save them for a real opponent' thought Neji as he considered his options.

The first was out of the question as Naruto wasn't deserving of being defeated by that. So it was a combo of the other two that he would use. The question is, how was he gonna get Naruto into a position to use them on him. Neji then realized what he could do and decided to not waste any time.

He charged at Naruto, sending more palm attacks at him. Naruto managed to either dodge or block each one, but Neji was being more precise than before which was making it harder for Naruto to effectively get around the attacks. Finally, Naruto managed to push Neji away, and then made the hand sign for his Shadow Clones.

As fifty clones appeared, Neji smiled inwardly as his plan was working. He needed to get Naruto to use his clones to start things off. He then watched as the clones surrounded him on the originals orders and then attacking him.

Neji block and hit each one that came at him, dispersing them with ease. Then, Naruto lept into the air along with the remaining clones in an effort to attack Neji from all sides. Neji smiled as he said "Just what I was hoping for. ROTATION."

Neji began spinning rapidly in place, releasing chakra that slammed into Naruto and his clones. As the clones where easily destroyed, Naruto was sent flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"NARUTO!" shouts Hinata as he lands.

"What kind of technique was that?" asked Haku in amazement.

"It was called Rotation. An advanced taijutsu of the main house of my clan. It uses a lot of chakra, but it can easily defend the user from attacks coming from every direction at once. But, how did Neji learn it? It was forbidden to branch house members to be taught it" explained Hinata, who sighed in relief as Naruto got back up.

"Ow, man that hurt" said Naruto as he popped a shoulder back into place. He then looks at Neji and sees he's already taking another stance.

'What the...?' thinks Naruto.

'First Rotation? And now...that?' thinks a shocked Hiashi.

"Father, that can't be the...?" asked Hanabi.

"Naruto, get away from Neji" shouts Hinata, realizing what was about to happen.

"It's to late. You're already with in range of attack. And now, 8 Trigrams 64 Palm" shouts Neji as he leaps forward. Naruto attempts to jump back and away from Neji, but the Hyuga prodigy is faster and quickly begins impacting his move against Naruto.

"8 trigrams, 2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 64 palm" shots Neji as he slams each attack as hard as possible into Naruto's body. And with the last hit, he delivers enough force to send Naruto flying back and slamming hard into the side wall.

Naruto remains motionless as his mind screams for his body to move, but getting no response in return.

"Wondering what I did? I'll tell you. The attack I just hit you with has sealed all sixty four of your main chakra points. As of right now, you can't even perform the simplest jutsu. So I advise you to give up" said Neji as he looks at Naruto with vain satisfaction.

But, to his surprise, Naruto finally moves and returns to his feet and brings his arms up, showing his readiness to continue. "I can't believe it, you still want to fight? Even without the aid of any chakra and jutsu? What's wrong with you? Do you want to get yourself killed?" asked Neji.

"Doesn't matter what my condition is. I made a promise and no matter what, I'm going to keep it. So, get over here unless you're afraid" said Naruto as he gave Neji a cocky grin.

"Father, was that really the 8 trigrams Neji used?" asked Hanabi who still couldn't believe what she had saw.

Hiashi didn't respond as he was lost in thought. 'Neji, you truly are you father's son in sheer skill. And you are further proof that it should have been Hizashi and not me that had been placed in the main house.'

"Made a promise? To who, Hinata? Why waste your life for her? She's weak and inferior. She's not worth the pain you're putting yourself through" said Neji.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief and asked "How can you say that? About your own cousin of all people? Tell me Neji, why do you hate her so much?"

**RMN**

"Do you really want to know?" asked Neji as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I want to understand what could make you have such a negative image of her" replied Naruto.

Neji sighed, yet figured he might as well tell him before ending this fight. "Seeing as you are her teammate, I'm sure you must know or at least have heard about what happened when she was three?"

"Yeah, I do. Tenten told me about it. Shortly after her third birthday, one of the visiting shinobi from the Hidden Cloud village snuck into her room in an attempt to kidnap her. But, he was caught an killed before he could escape with Hinata" said Naruto.

"Correct, and do you know what happened after that fact?" asked Neji. Naruto's reply was to shake his head. Truth was, just knowing Hinata had not been captured was enough for him. Plus, he had assumed the matter had been dealt with, so there was no need to worry about it now.

"The Cloud demanded compensation for what had happened. They refused to acknowledge one of their own being behind this incident. Their demand was simple, they wanted Hiashi Hyuga as payment for the murder of their man" said Neji.

'They wanted Hinata's dad? But, how could they demand something like that? They were to ones who tried to commit an act of war?' thought Naruto, but was interrupted from speaking as Neji continued.

"The village leadership decided to comply with their demands. But, instead of giving them lord Hiashi, they gave them my father instead" said Neji, his voice low and breaking.

"What?" shouts Naruto, looking at Neji in disbelief.

"And why did they do that to my father? Besides being lord Hiashi's twin, he was also in the branch house of our clan and thus, bore the curse seal upon his forehead. By giving them my father, the village insured the Cloud wouldn't get the Byakugan or be capable of starting a war" shouts Neji in anger.

Hanabi looks at her father and asked "Is that true?" Hiashi looks away, his own features not showing the inner turmoil he was facing. Hinata herself couldn't look at Neji at that moment because of her own personal feeling of guilt over the incident.

Naruto couldn't believe it. How could this village do something like that? Surely the old man wouldn't stand for this. He looked up towards Sarutobi only to see the old man's panged face. When all of this was over, he was going to have a talk with him about this action.

After all, as the Rave Master and as the person he was, he could not and would not aid anyone capable of that kind of heinous act. And unless there was a good reason behind this action, he may have to cut his ties with this village and move on.

"Neji, I can't begin to imagine the pain you must feel over this. But, that still doesn't explain why you hate Hinata so much? I can see why you have contempt for the main house, but..." Naruto started to say, but was cut off by Neji.

"I would think it obvious" Neji spat out. "It all started with her. If she hadn't been so weak and pathetic to allow herself to be captured in the first place, my father would still be alive."

Naruto's eyes locked onto Neji's, the shock he was feeling over hearing this was more than he had ever felt before. Did Neji actually believe all that?

"Neji, Hinata was only three years old. How could she possibly stop herself from being kidnapped by an adult ninja? She was asleep when he showed up too. To think and say that...that's just crazy" shouts Naruto.

"Using her age is just an excuse. Just like using that claim about the skill of her kidnapper is another feeble excuse. Don't bring such trifles up in this" shouts Neji, a feeling of darkness rising through his body quickly and affecting his mind.

"How can you say that?" shouts Naruto, not believing that Neji actually believed that garbage.

"You wanna know what's worse? Seeing her struggle to better herself. She should just except the facts. She was born weak and will always be weak. Just like you and Lee. There are two types of people in this world; those destined for greatness and those destined to fail. You three belong to the latter and should except that fact. Trying to change your fates...what greater joke is there?" said Neji.

Naruto found himself now becoming angry, and then he said something that just poped into his mind. "Like you're any different?"

Now it was Neji he was thrown aback as he shouts out "What did you say?"

"It's the truth, right. You look down at us and say we should stop fighting and accept the ways things are. Yet, you're doing the same thing we are. You're trying to prove that just because you're in the branch house, you can still be just as good as anyone from the main house, if not better" states Naruto.

"Why you little..." starts Neji, but Naruto interrupts.

"But it is the truth. You're trying to escape the destiny you've been burdened with just like us. If you really believe that crap you just spouted, then stop trying to be like the main house Hyuga's and accept the fact that you are in the branch house. Always destined to be inferior according to your mentality."

Neji remained silent, his own thoughts in turmoil at what he was hearing.

"Back when you and Hinata battled, she wanted to tell you that. She wanted to show you that you can rise up and become better. That even us who may have been born inferior could still stand shoulder to shoulder with those destined to be great. That's why she kept getting up and continuing, even when she was hurting and coughing up blood. Hinata wanted you to realize that we all can escape our bonds, break the chains and fly high into the sky. That all of us can escape being caged birds" said Naruto.

By now, Neji had collapsed to his knees, his hands pressed against his head as he found himself struggling. The darkness with in him was demanding to be let out, yet something else was just managing to keep it held back.

"Neji, both me and Hinata understand you. I'm sure Lee does too. We may not have suffered the same experience as you did, but we still understand. Because, we also want to escape our cages and show the world what we can really do. So please, late it go. All that hate and anguish that consumes you. Just let it go and stop being shackled to a fate that I can see you want to escape" said Naruto calmly.

He then walks over to Neji and places a hand on his shoulder. But in that moment of contact, something in Neji snaps and a voice is heard.

_'Listen to him, acting like Mr. Know-It-All. Are you just can to stand there and take this from such a weak nobody as him? Use me and I will set you free. And then, we will get revenge for your father.'_

"Neji?" asked Naruto, awaiting a response.

"You understand me? You actually think you could ever understand me? Is that...is that some kind of sick JOKE" screams out Neji suddenly as his whole body is surrounded by a dark purple light.

Naruto finds himself being blown back hard, but managing to stay on his feet. Neji stands, his eyes now glowing with the same energy that has enveloped his body.

"Puun" said Plue suddenly as he begins to shake.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" asked Ayame.

"That light? That power? It can't be?" said Haku.

"It is, it's a..." started Hinata.

"The power of the Dark Bring. But, how did Neji...?" Naruto starts to say, but is cut off by Neji.

"I wasn't going to use this against you. The very thought itself disgust me. But, hearing you proclaim that you, Hinata, and even Lee could understand me, I will not suffer such insults. So, I will swallow my pride and I will show you just how weak and foolish you truly are" shouts Neji.

His body is then fully covered in the glow, an explosion causes the whole stadium to shake violently. Sarutobi immediately stands and orders his personal Anbu guard down to assist Naruto. As far as he was concerned, this match was over.

Other ninja, took position's around the arena, guarding the now frightened spectators as the shaking subsided. The glow around Neji finally started to lessen and he became see-able again.

"What...what's happened to him?" asked Genma as he stood beside Naruto and looked at Neji's new form.

His entire body had been covered in quartz crystal, forming either a form of armor or a shell. His tunic had been destroyed, revealing the Dark Bring embedded in his chest. And his Byakugan glowed with an unearthly light.

"Stand back, participant Naruto. We shall handle this" shouts one of the Anbu as they all charge at Neji to restrain him.

"Heh, too slow" states Neji in an eerie and detached voice.

Just as the Anbu get to him, he performs a Rotation. But, his spinning produces large crystal spikes that extend out, slashing the Anbu guard. The men fall to the ground, having been rendered unconscious.

"Incredible. He said this would give me unimaginable power. But, I never dreamed it would be this strong. Hahaha, now I am truly strong, father" shouts Neji.

He then sees movement and realizes that more unwanted visitors were heading into the arena. Bringing both arms over his chest, he draws upon the Dark Brings power and unleashes a wave that slams against the side walls, creating a barrier dome over the whole arena.

"How did he...?" asked Genma.

"There, now we won't have any more interference with this match" said Neji as he looked at Naruto.

'That DB, the way its grafted to his chest. This has to be a Special Type' thinks Naruto. "Neji, stop this now. That power is to dangerous. It's corrupting you and it will destroy you if you don't let it go" shouts Naruto, now understanding why Neji had been acting as he did and saying what he did in this fight.

"Your right, Naruto. This power is dangerous...for any foolish enough to get in my way. Allow me to demonstrate" said Neji as he looked at Naruto and smiled.

Neji then rushes at Naruto, who starts to raise his hands to defend himself when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Time seems to stand still for him as he looks around. Off to his side, Genma is seen looking horrified. Up in the audience, he can see Hinata standing and screaming something. Haku appears to be forming an ice lance in his hand and moving to attack the barrier. Naruto then looks to see the cause of his pain.

Neji was right before him, the quartz crystal on his hand had shifted into a blade shaped growth which was now stabbing into his stomach. Naruto could see blood coming from the wound and feels blood rushing to his mouth for the oncoming cough. And...he hears Neji say something to him.

"And now Naruto, this is the end...for you"

The quartz blade gives a low hum as it lights up. Then, all Naruto remembers after that is a loud sound, followed by the feeling of moving through the air. He feels strangely light and numb as he hits the ground. And then, he can see blood, his blood, pooling out from his body...

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ With the arena having been sealed off by Neji's new found power, Naruto is left alone to beat him. But, with the serious injury he is suffering just barely being kept healed by the fox, can Naruto possibly win this one? And beyond that, what else can happen?_

_Find out next time on RMN: _**Hour of Darkness**


	28. Hour of Darkness

About Gaara and his sleeping issues, or the lack there of. In this version of the story, the nine Bijuu aren't exactly the same as they are in canon Naruto. With Gaara, the Shukaku isn't tormenting him with nightmares and trying to take control of him, thus forcing him to stay awake like in the manga.

However, Gaara still suffers from issues. Do to nightmares about the horrific and tragic event's in his past (like the death of Yashamaru), he is unable to sleep for very long periods of time because those images haunt him (possibly a result of the Dark Bring he has). Due to this, Gaara can only manage to have about an hour or two of sleep a day if he tries, and not all in one sitting either.

And now, the invasion arc continues...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 28: Hour of Darkness**

"Naruto" cried Hinata as she slammed her fist against the quartz barrier that covered the arena.

She could see him lying motionless on the ground, blood poling around him from the wound Neji had just inflicted. And worse was the fear that he may be dead and that, in her mind at least, it was her fault as she had been the one who asked Naruto to save Neji from his own darkness.

"Hinata, stop. Hitting this thing isn't doing any good" said Ayame as she grabbed Hinata and pulled her back.

"Let me go. Naruto needs help" cried Hinata as she struggled to get free.

"I'm going to try something" said Haku as he focused his chakra and summoned a crystal ice mirror. Haku tried to form another one on the far side of the quartz so he could warp in and help, but the attempt failed.

"It's no good. Something about this barrier is negating my blood limit" said Haku in frustration.

"Then what can we do?" asked Ayame.

"Hope. All we can do now is hope some one can do something" said Haku, feeling powerless.

Hinata stopped her struggling, realizing she couldn't do anything either. She then reached for her Heart Kreuz and gripped it in her hand and prayed.

"Fang Over Fang" shouts Kiba as he launches himself at the barrier. But, he is rebound and sent crashing into the back wall. As he groans from his headache, Sakura and Akamaru come running up to him.

"Kiba, are you all right?" asked a worried Sakura. Akamaru barked the same question.

"Damn it, it's not enough. There's no way I can even dent that thing at my current level" growled an angry Kiba.

"What about that Blood Moon pill? Going werewolf might help" inquired Sakura.

Kiba froze when he heard the question, then looked at Sakura and said "If I had a pill, I would try that. But..." He stopped there, not wanting to tell her what Tsume and Hana had done to him when they had found out. Even Kiba wasn't so crazy as to try and take another one with out permission again.

Down in the arena, Genma ran up to Naruto and quickly saw just how bad the wound was. But, he could also see that Naruto was still alive which in itself, was a relief. Naruto opened his eyes just barely and looked around, finally focusing on Naruto.

"Naruto, thank god your still alive. How do you feel? Can you even still feel? asked Genma.

"ooowww" was Naruto rather weak reply.

"So, he's still alive then? Unexpected. I surely thought my attack would kill him" said Neji in his disembodied voice. Since his transformation, his mouth was now covered in the quartz armor, making his voice sound different, more hollow and haunting.

Genma looked at Neji and shouts "What's wrong with you? How can you be so cold?"

"This is my vengeance and I will get what's owed to me" said Neji nonchalantly.

"Your vengeance? Are you really that blinded by your Dark Bring?" Naruto managed to say as he strained to get up.

"Naruto, don't. Your wound..." says Genma, shocked that Naruto could even still move, let alone he looked like he still wanted to fight.

"And what would you know. Before you talk to me, you better suffer as I have suffered" said Neji.

"That would be difficult. But, there is something I can do. I'll jump into that darkness you've submerged yourself in, kick your ass, and drag you back into the light" said Naruto as he finally got back to his feet, though he kept one hand on the bloody wound in his stomach.

"Well then, come at me if you think you can" replied Neji.

As Naruto went to move, Genma raised his hand up and stopped Naruto. "Don't be foolish, Naruto. You're in no condition to fight anymore. I'll deal with him."

Genma rushed at Neji and made several hand signs as he prepared to unleash a jutsu on Neji. But, just as he reached Neji, said person simply raised a hand and pressed it to Genma's body, trapping him within quartz crystal.

"Genma-sensei" shouts Naruto as he sees Neji act.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. Just trapped so he won't interfere with us. And those Anbuu are just knocked out as well. Now, you were coming at me" said Neji, not hiding the boredom in his voice.

As they faced each other, Naruto was sweating over the situation. He was in bad shape, he had a hole in his stomach, he had lost a lot of blood, his vision was blurry, and he still couldn't feel any o his chakra. It looked like he would have to use his last resort after all.

"This is bad. Isn't there anything we can do to help Naruto?" asked Ino.

"No, there's no way we can get through this barrier. Even Shino's bugs couldn't do anything about it" said Shikamaru who was actually racking his head for a solution to this problem.

"Trust in Naruto. That's all we can do" said Shino.

"The kids doomed" said Kankuro, earning a nod from Temari. Gaara, on the other hand, was keeping a careful eye on Naruto. He knew that if Naruto was the same as him, then he wouldn't be defeated so easily.

Back on the ground, Naruto removed the scroll from his vest and unraveled it. Neji laughed at the sight and said "What good is that going to do you? I sealed your chakra, remember?"

Naruto grinned and said "Not an issue. This seal is special. Before the fight, I already added chakra to it and is stored with in the scroll. All that's left for me to do is just add a little blood which you've helped with that."

Naruto smeared some blood on the the scroll, releasing the contents. As the smoke cleared, Neji saw Naruto watched out as he gripped the handle of Eisen Meteor and lifted it off the ground, pointing it at Neji.

"Now, we can contin..." Naruto started to say as he took a step forward, only to start to fall over. He managed to adjust his sword and sent it into the ground to stop his fall. He struggled to stand again with out support, but his body felt weighed down and his vision was growing more blurry. He was tired and exhausted and he knew he needed some rest and medical attention. Both of which were impossible right now.

"It would seem your body has betrayed you. Well then, Naruto, I will finish this now so you can finally rest" said Neji as he starts to move to move at Naruto, but stopped as he fell to his knees in pain.

'What the...?' thought Naruto as he wondered what was happening. Was the Dark Bring rejecting him or damaged in some way?

Neji gripped his head, shaking it back and forth which caused his forehead protector to fall off and revealing his curse seal, which was glowing brightly.

'Huh? What's going on?' wondered Naruto as he watched Neji writhed in pain.

Up above, Hiashi had gotten to his feet and had activated the curse seal on Neji, though he hated himself for doing it. He had sworn he'd never use it on Neji, but the circumstances had forced his hand. Hanabi, on the other hand, was looking at him with shock that he would actually do this now.

'Hizashi, forgive me. But Neji's anger has driven to take things to far and this is the only thing I can think of right now. I just hope it works' thought Hiashi as he fought off the tears trying to form in his eyes.

"ARGH, STOP IT" roars Neji as he starts slamming his head into the ground repeatedly.

_What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?_

Neji stopped his self injuring himself as his eyes darted around the arena. It was then he realized the voice had come from in his own head and not something he had actually heard. 'Who said that?' he mentally replied.

_The tooth fairy. Who do you think is talking to you?_

"Asuki" said Neji in a low voice.

_Correct, what are you doing?_

'This damn curse seal has been activated. It's warping my mind with pain' replied Neji with a growl.

_Why? I told you you the Dark Bring would free you from it._

'NO, it's not. Otherwise I wouldn't be...' thinks Neji, but he's interrupted mid sentence.

_Because you're not letting it help you. Call out to the Dark Bring and it will do the rest._

Neji was confused at first, but it finally hit him. Asuki was right, he hadn't been using the DB to help him. Well, that was about to time. Focusing his power, he felt the pain slowly start to diminish and he stood tall once again.

'No way, it can't be' thought Hiashi as he saw his nephew standing with out any difficulty again.

For Naruto, his perspective showed him something very unusual. He saw the curse seal glow and dim repeatedly as the quartz crystal shifting around it. In then, to his surprise, he watched as the mark on Neji's head shatter and fade away like it had never even been there to begin with.

Neji could feel the curse mark being removed from his body and roared with laughter. "Finally, I'm free of this demeaning brand. Can you see me father? I'M FREE! And now, I will make the entire main house suffer for what was done to you. But first, I have a little matter to attend to" said Neji.

He turned his attention to Naruto and began to advance on him slowly. With his quartz barrier still up, he wasn't worried anyone else trying to interfere with him. He would kill Naruto for his bravado, but not before using Naruto as a test dummy to see what else his new form could and couldn't do.

And once Naruto was done, his uncle Hiashi would be next.

"Sarutobi, perhaps we should step in ourselves" the Kazekage said as he began to stand.

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do" said Sarutobi as he placed a hand on the barrier.

"How can you be sure?" asked the Kazekage.

"I've been alive a long time. And I can tell they even the both of us wouldn't be able to break through this. Only the user can break it or if the Dark Bring behind it is destroyed" said Sarutobi.

'Hm, these Dark Bring are even more intriguing than I could have ever imagined' thought the Kazekage.

As Neji approached Naruto, he found himself at a loss of what to do. And it didn't help his vision was blurry, he was breathing both hard and erratic, he could barely stand, and he was feeling dead tired. Naruto knew he had no chance of beating Neji now and he had resigned himself to that fact.

**FOOL, GIVING UP ALREADY?**

'Huh? Who said...wait, is that you, Kyubi?' mentally asked Naruto.

**I'M NOT SANTA CLAUS, THAT'S FOR SURE. HAVE YOU ALREADY FORGOTTEN?**

'What do you mean?' mentally asked Naruto.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS ASK AND I WOULD LEND YOU MY POWER. SO, DO YOU WANT IT?**

It was then Naruto remembered his earlier training with the pervy sage. 'Will it be enough to win this battle?' Naruto asked the fox.

**IT WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE, BUT THE WINNER WILL BE THE BETTER FIGHTER**

'Alright then, please give me all the power you can, Kyubi' asked Naruto.

**VERY WELL THEN. BUT REMEMBER NARUTO, THOUGH I WILL HEAL YOUR INJURIES AS BEST I CAN, EVEN MY POWER WON'T BE ABLE TO LESSEN THE PHYSICAL EXAUSTION YOU'RE SUFFERING**

'What do you mean?' asked Naruto.

**EVERY PERSON'S BODY HAS A TOLERANCE LIMIT THAT CAN ONLY BE CURED WITH REST. RIGHT NOW, YOUR BODY IS CLOSE TO ITS CURRENT LIMIT. IF YOU FAIL TO DEFEAT NEJI BEFORE THAT LIMIT IS REACHED, YOUR BODY WILL FAIL YOU AND...**

'And I'll die! I understand and I'm ready' said Naruto.

As Neji neared Naruto, his activated Byakugan could see Naruto's empty chakra pathways suddenly beginning to be filled with chakra that was orange/red in color. 'What the...?' thought Neji, confused by this. A sudden feeling of dread came over him, making him rush at Naruto, wanting to finish this now.

His right hand shifted into a blade that he sent slashing down at Naruto. He had expected to see blood and other gory things as he cut Naruto in half. But, just before the attack could hit, the fatigue written into Naruto's features vanished and his head shot up, bringing both their eyes into contact.

The sound of metal meeting quartz rang out as Neji's blade collided with Eisen Meteor which had been brought up in time to counter the blow. Naruto then pushed off, forcing Neji back a few feet. "This fight isn't over yet, Neji. Now, it's time to knock some sense back into your head"

**RMN**

"How...how can you be moving after my last attack? And how is it chakra is flowing through your system again?" shouts Neji.

Naruto grins and says "Guess even with your Byakugan, you suck at accuracy."

"YYYOOOUUU..." screamed Neji as he charges Naruto.

Neji sends his quartz blade slashing repeatedly at Naruto who, with the aid of the Kyubi's amazing response time, was easily blocking each attack with little trouble. Neji shifts his other hand into a blade form and comes at Naruto with double the attack ferocity.

'So, you wanna go for two, huh? I can play that too' thinks Naruto as he jumps away from Neji, then shouts "Empower Ten Powers; Blue Crimson."

Once his sword had switched its form, Naruto started to unleash a wild barrage of fire and ice waves at Neji. The fallen Hyuga attempted to dodge the attacks, but Naruto was able to anticipate well enough to catch up with Neji, pelting him with attack after attack.

When the barrage ended and the smoke created had cleared, Naruto (and the rest of the audience for that matter) saw Neji had been brought to his knees, his body partly covered in ice and the rest of the quartz having steam from the fire rising into the air. Naruto also noticed several shards of the quartz had been scattered before Neji, indicating he had been pushed away from the spot he had been hit in.

As Naruto landed on the ground, he could see Neji looking at him, his eyes showing hatred and contempt. 'That barrage must have effected the DB. All I have to do now it strike the core, and then maybe Neji will finally get some common sense flowing through that thick skull of his.'

"Neji, please stop this. Let go of your anger and that Dark Bring and go back to the way you use to be. The you Hinata remembers fondly from her memories" shouts Naruto.

"Shut up and attack already. You should know by now that words mean nothing anymore" said Neji in a low tone.

'Neji, does it really have to be this way?' thought Naruto as he held out Blue Crimson and placed the two blades together. "Empower Ten Powers; Explosion." He readied the blade and looked at Neji and shouts "Alright, if this is what it takes. Then so be it, I'm ending this now."

Naruto rushes at Neji, who smiles inwardly as Naruto begins passing through lost quartz armor pieces. 'He fell for it' thinks Neji as he raises a hand and snaps his fingers. Naruto notices it at the corner of his eyes, the quartz crystals on the ground lighting up. He doesn't even need a second to realize the truth.

'Aw snap' his mind screams as the crystals explode.

"Ahh" cries Hinata suddenly as she huddles over in pain, one arm holding her stomach, the other keeping her grip on the Heart Kreuz around her neck.

"Hinata?" shouts Ayame as she grabs Hinata to keep her from falling forward.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you OK?" asked Haku, a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm...all...right" said Hinata as best she could, doing her best to be sincere.

As the smoke clears, Naruto is laying face first on the ground with Explosion just barely within reach next to him. He groans as he strains to look up. He can then see several quartz crystals shoot out from Neji's body and shatter the ice that's holding him. He then stands and looks down at Naruto.

"What...was that?" asked Naruto.

"Another power this armor has. It would seem these special type Dark Bring have many abilities that makes them useful to have. In addition to the protective shell and shifting my hands into blades, I can also release pieces of the quartz from the main body and make them explode" explains Neji.

'Damn I should have guessed. Even if my last attack had broken pieces off the armor, that he would still have some use for those pieces afterwords. That was really careless of me' thought Naruto.

"Get up or does eating dirt appeal to you?" asked Neji.

Naruto gave Neji a dark glare before he strains to get up. Gripping Explosion in his hand, he uses it to help himself up, though his body feels a little heavy. 'I guess the Kyubi was right. He can't reverse the stress done to my body. I better be more careful or else this will be the end of me.'

"Are you ready?" asked Neji.

Naruto's response was to channel chakra into Explosion and then swinging it, only thinking something important in mid swing. 'Wait, I'm using the fox's chakra right now. How will that effect my attack?'

He got his answer when, instead a gold colored disc was released, a blood red disc was released that went spinning right at Neji. Neji dodged to the side just enough to avoid the attack and turned his head and watched to see what it could do.

And the both of them looked wide eyed as the red disc hit the ground and explode. A really big and fiery explosion that shook the whole stadium. As the smoke cleared, they could see the massive hole left from the impact.

'It had that kind of effect on the target?' thought Neji is disbelief.

'And I thought normal chakra in Explosion was strong' thought Naruto.

Neji looked back at Naruto, realizing he had to finish this now or he might actually lose. He raised both hands and started to fire quartz shards at Naruto, who dodged each one just in time to escape the blast from each one exploding.

"He, seems like he has his own form of explosions" Naruto said to himself as he dodged right and left, keeping himself avoid each one as he moved closer to Neji. But the act was getting harder the closer he got to Neji. Neji, for his part, increased the speed of the volley and started bettering his aim.

Finally, one shot was right on target and Naruto sent Explosion crashing into the shard, creating a double bang. Naruto appeared coming from the side, grimacing a little as he pulled a piece of shrapnel from his shoulder.

Neji attempted to fire another round, but Naruto leaps into the air and send his blade slashing down at Neji, who brought both arms up to block the attack. The explosion ungulfs the both of them in fire and smoke.

When the smoke clears, more of the quartz armor had fallen off Neji, revealing a few bits of his real flesh around the face. Naruto himself was bleeding a little on his hands and a deep cut on his cheek from shrapnel.

After a second of motionlessness from the two, they both finally reacted and jumped away from each other, breathing heavily. Naruto's bleeding quickly stopped while Neji's exposed skin was covered by more quartz armor.

'Neji, he grew some of those exploding quartz shells on the impact spot in the last second. I should have guessed he'd do that' thought Naruto as he regained his composure.

Neji glared at Naruto and cursed inwardly. 'Damn him, why won't he just give up already. If this keeps up, the quartz core could actually be destroyed.' Neji recalled what Asuki had warned him about in regards to the special types.

'There has to be something I can do to get a good hit off' thought Neji as he used his Byakugan to scan around the arena. And then, it hit him. 'Of course, why didn't I think of that before? That will definitely give me a clear opening on him.'

Naruto readied Explosion and started to move, but stopped as Neji raised an open palm up at him.

"Tell me, Naruto. How fast do you think you can move if you really needed to?" asked Neji.

Though confused by the question, Naruto nevertheless replied "Fast enough. And your point is?"

"I see. Then how about we put that to the test" said Neji as he turned around and waved a hand which caused a portion of the quartz barrier to vanish. And the spot that had been opened was the exact spot Hinata, Haku, Ayame, and several others were sitting.

Naruto's eyes widen with realization and horror at what Neji was planning. "NO NEJI, DON'T DO IT" shouts Naruto as Neji raises his open palm at the opening.

"Now Naruto, how fast can you run to save her" said Neji as seven quartz shrapnel shoot from his palm, heading right at Hinata.

"NO, HINATA" shouts Naruto as he rushes past Neji, trying to intercept the attack.

To Naruto, it felt like the whole world was slowing to a snails pace. He could see Hinata's eyes widen in horror at the sight of Neji actually targeting, not her but, the people around her.

He could see Haku starting to move to raise as strong an ice barrier as he possibly could. But Naruto knew he wouldn't have the time to form one strong enough.

Ayame was grabbing Hinata, trying to pull her to safety as the people around them started to panic and try to move to safety.

'Damn, I won't get there in time like this. I guess I have no choice. I'm gonna have to use that' thought Naruto. He then focused his thoughts into the blade and shifted it once again. And like that, Naruto suddenly vanished from site, reappearing right in front of the barrier.

Hinata's eyes widened even more in shock and horror as the seven shards slam into Naruto's back, creating a deafening explosion. But Naruto blocking the attack gave Haku the precious second he needed to finish his ice barrier as the smoking field enveloping Naruto went crashing to the ground.

"NARUTO" screams Hinata as she lurches forward, trying to get to Naruto. As she lurched forward, Ayame saw it for the first time; the red stains on the back of her wrap around shirt. The stains born from blood.

'Hinata, what...what's happening to you?' wondered Ayame as she tried to understand what was happening.

"That was brave of you, and rather stupid" says Neji as he looks at the rising smoke that had enveloped Naruto. He assumed the fight was finally over and was about to turn away when he saw movement through the smoke.

'No way, he can't possible have survived that' thought Neji, completely taken aback by this.

As the smoke finally cleared, Naruto could finally be seen. The back of his vest had been destroyed and his shirt was torn and bloody. He was hunched over slightly as he breathed heavily. The hit on the ground had sent a deep gash above his left eye, the bleeding from it had forced him to close said eye.

"Naruto, are you alright?" yelled Hinata as she pressed herself against the ice wall.

Naruto turned back and looked at her and said "Don't worry. This is nothing." He then returned his attention to Neji.

"Hey, that's the sword" shouts Ino with out warning.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru, surprised she was thinking about his weapon instead of Naruto himself.

"During the preliminaries, when Naruto charged at Neji. He was holding that sword, I'm sure of it" replied Ino.

Neji looked at Naruto and noticed it to and asked "So, what do we have here this time?"

Despite how truly trashed he was feeling right now, Naruto couldn't help but grin as he straightened himself up and held the new sword before himself.

"This here? This sword is the sonic sword; Silfarion I awoke to it during the preliminaries when I came at you at the end of your fight with Hinata. Of course, I didn't realize I had gained it till a few days later. Since then, I've been taking some time beyond training to master it" said Naruto.

'A sonic sword, huh? That explains how he intercepted my shards. That sword must give him a speed boost. I had planned to take out Hinata and then get Naruto when he was lost in his grief, but I can except this for now' thought Neji as he took a battle stance again.

As Naruto readied himself too, he was also thinking. 'OK, with Silfarion, my body is made as light as a feather and I can move incredible fast. But the down side is that because I'm made so light, even a simple tap can send my flying. I have to be careful.'

That wasn't all for Naruto to worry about. He knew that last attack had done more damage than he was letting on. And his body was very close to reaching it's limit. And even if he could avoid another hit, he doubted he could remaining in battle for more than ten minutes. He had to finish this now.

Neji was in no better shape himself for he had noticed a crack had appeared on the core of Quartz Crysilis and he knew that a few more like it would lead to its destruction and according to Asuki, it would kill him if that happened. He needed to finish this now or risk death.

Naruto shot forward at blurring speed, heading right at Neji. The corrupted Hyuga prodigy launched himself forward as well and tried to send a quartz Gentle Fist into Naruto, but Naruto effortlessly dodged to the side and sliced at Neji. He moved to another spot and sliced again and again, pelting Neji's body with a flurry of speed strikes.

Finding his armor being worn down and off of him, Neji slams a foot into the ground, causing quartz pillars to raise up around him. Naruto darts away, avoiding each one before rushing back at Neji, who jumps away from the pillars and makes them explode as Naruto comes close to them.

But Naruto's speed allows him to easily dart around each one, escaping the explosions with little effort and he charges in, then leaps into the air. He shifts Silfarion into Explosion and sends the blade slashing down onto Neji's shoulder. In the same motion, Neji forms another quartz blade over his right hand and thrust it up at Naruto, aiming for his stomach.

A double explosion rings out across the stadium. As the smoke clears, it becomes obvious what happened.

Naruto was able to shift his body enough to avoid another stab wound to his stomach, but blood could be seen coming from the left side of his waist. He placed his right hand over it to stop the bleeding while awaiting the Kyubi's healing on it. Explosion was now being held in his left hand.

For Neji, the armor around his left shoulder had been blown away and he to was bleeding. Unlike before, he was unable to recover it with more quartz do to the bleeding.

"I think we've both reach our limits here" said Naruto.

"You may be right. I have a suggestion if you're interested" replied Neji.

Naruto nods and says "Go ahead and say it. I'm all ears."

**RMN**

"Hinata, hang on" shouts Ayame as Hinata starts to fall forward, her side now red in the spot Naruto was hit.

"Hinata, what's going on?" demands Haku as he helps Ayame with Hinata.

"It's alright, I can bare this pain...for him" said Hinata, her voice strained from the pain.

"What are you..." asked Haku, but then he finally noticed it.

Hinata had a hand clutching the Heart Kreuz around her neck, and it appeared to be glowing. It only took a moment for Haku to make the connection.

'No, she's some how linked herself with Naruto. Sharing his injuries and taking as much of the pain away from him as possible. But how is this happening?' thought Haku as he reached for Hinata's hand and yanked it free from the pendant.

"No" cries Hinata as she struggles to free her hand. Down below, Naruto suddenly cries out in pain as he collapses to the ground.

"Naruto" shouts Ayame, seeing this happen.

Hinata looks at Haku with pleading eyes and says "Please Haku, let me do this...for him."

"But Hinata..." starts Haku.

"This is my choice. No one made it for me, I made the choice all on my own. I love Naruto and I see him trying so hard to save Neji for me. And so, the least I can do for him is this" pants out Hinata.

"Hinata...alright. But if you suffer anymore injuries from this, I'll take the pendant away" said Haku as he let's her hand go. Hinata immediately takes hold of the pendant again and takes some of Naruto's pain onto herself again. Little did the three of them know was they were being watched by a cloaked and hooded figure wearing an Anbuu mask that looked like a cat's face with red lines around the eyes.

For a few moments, Naruto's whole body was racked with more pain than he had ever felt. Where had it come from went through his head as he struggled to stay awake. And then, just as suddenly as it began, it had ended.

"Is that it? Have you already reached your limit?" asked Neji.

Naruto looked at him and glared menacingly.

"Get up. Even Hinata had enough courage to get up. Can you say the same when you're hurting" asked Neji more coldly.

Naruto just looked at him and said "Don't worry, I will. Just tell me your proposition."

"Very well. What I propose is this. Seeing as we are both nearing our limits. What do you say we throw caution to the wind and come at each other with all we have left with one final attack. Are you game or can you even give one final attack?" asked Neji.

"A final all or nothing attack between us, huh? Sure why not" said Naruto as he gathered his remaining strength. Naruto then returned to his feet as he looked at Neji with anger.

"This fight has gone on long enough. I'm going to defeat you and rescue you from the world of anger and hate you have plunged yourself in. And I swear I will change the ways of the Hyuga...after I become Hokage" shouts Naruto as he shoots forward using Silfarion's speed.

"We'll see who defeats who here" shouts Neji as he also races towards Naruto.

Everyone watching knew this would be were it ends and they all held their breaths in anticipation as the two foes quickly approached each other.

Naruto shifted to Explosion again and sent his blade swinging at Neji. But then, something happened that stopped his attack cold. Neji's quartz armor glowed and then the real Neji shot up out of his armor. Naruto stopped and was about to follow when he realized what was about to happen. He looked back at the discarded armor, only to see it glow...then explode.

Neji watched as Naruto was enveloped by his exploding armor. He still had the Quartz Crysilis bonded into his chest. But this was a small sacrifice for him. The barrier was still up, protecting him from being attacked. And he would only need a few minutes before he could cover himself in more armor.

"It's over" he said triumphantly.

"NO, IT'S NOT" shouts Naruto as he emerges from the smoke, his body riddled with shrapnel and blood, and races at the still airborne Neji.

"No way, how can you still be alive?" shouts Neji.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he brought Explosion to the ready. 'I hope I can do this. I know I've been practicing with this technique since I finished my training with Pervy Sage. But can I pull it off?'

There was no other choice, he had to. Naruto knew that if he didn't end it with this move, then he would have nothing left to fight with and Neji would win. With these thoughts fueling him, he launched into his final attack.

"Explosion/Silfarion combination; Wings of the Explosion Dragon" shouts Naruto as Explosion's color shifts to light blue and silvery white (the colors of Silfarion). His speed increases and he reaches and hits Neji with fifty successful hits in less than 5 seconds.

The combination of the multiple explosion's takes on a dragon like shape before the lights fade. Neji's eyes are wide and vacant and both he and Naruto fall to the ground, making a hard contact against it. Neji remains motionless while Naruto some how manages to get back on his feet again through sheer force of will and uses the now transformed Eisen Meteor to brace himself to keep standing.

Naruto's eyes remain on the Dark Bring, awaiting a reaction. For just a moment, all he can see is the single crack on it. And then, multiple cracks race across it, creating a creaking sound before the DB shatters.

'Yes, it worked' thinks Naruto triumphantly.

Moments later, the quartz encasing Genma and the quartz barrier around the battlefield crack and shatter as well. The multitude of shards fade away as they hit the ground. Genma blinks, realizing he was finally free as more ninja rush into the field, some to help the injured Anbu and some to get Neji.

Genma stops the ones coming at Neji and says "I'll deal with him. I think he's powerless now."

The ninja stop and give him a nod. Genma then walks over to Neji and checks him over, Already, Neji was starting to come around, though he would need medical attention. Genma had seen everything that had happened through his cage and he now looked at Naruto, and then up at the Hokage.

Sarutobi gave him an approving nod. Knowing it was OK, Genma stands up and shouts out "The winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki."

To say that everyone was stunned was an understatement. Most especially Naruto, who thought this match was long since over as far as the exam goes. And then, the entire crowd erupted into a cheer louder than had ever been heard before.

'Naruto, you did it' thinks Hinata, smiling proudly at him as tears of joy fell from her eyes. Even though it was still to soon to tell, she already knew in her heart that he had affected Neji and saved him from his own inner darkness. In then, it happened.

Hinata's eyes bulged, her vision becoming distorted and blurry. She tried to fight back against the darkness, but all her strength left her as she fell forward, her hand falling from its grip on Heart Kreuz. Haku managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata? HINATA?" shouts Haku at the unconscious girl.

Ayame reaches up and feels her forehead, then looks at Haku and says "She's burning up. We need to get her to a doctor right away."

"Come with me. I'll take care of her" said a voice off to the side. Haku and Ayame looked up and saw the hooded figure who had been watching them before.

"What...?"asked Haku.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor. Please, come with me and I will see what I can do" said the masked man.

Knowing Hinata needed immediate medical attention, Haku realized they would have to trust this person. Picking Hinata up, he and Ayame followed the figure up and into a hall way, and finally into a small room with a mat laid out. The man had Haku lay Hinata down, then began his examination.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Ayame.

After a moment to finish his scan, the man says "Her body is in bad shape. Both from what ever she just went through as well as lingering elements from her preliminary round fight. Proves the doctors who worked on her need to go back to school."

"But you can heal her, right" asked Haku.

"It will be difficult. But yes, I think I can fully heal her. It will just take some time."

Both Haku and Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. Both in knowing Hinata would be OK and knowing that both would be spared having to tell Naruto about this and getting chewed out for letting Hinata do this to begin with.

Back in the arena, Naruto's mind finally and fully realizes that he had won and with out thinking about it, he let's go of the sword and raises both hands into the air, shouting "Alright, I did it. This is awesome." And then, the full extent of the pain comes rushing back and Naruto finds himself falling backwards towards the ground.

But, instead of hitting his head against the unforgiving earth, he hits against Ino's face.

"OOOWWW, damn it Naruto, that hurt" screams Ino right into his ear.

"Why are you complaining? I felt like I just hit a boulder. Hey, wait a minute? Ino, Shikamaru, Shino? Why are you guys out here?" asked Naruto.

"We came to give you a hand. You had a pretty rough fight there after all" said Shikamaru while placing a hand on Ino's shoulder to stop her from hitting Naruto for that little remark.

"You have truly improved since our days in the academy" Shino simply states nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess I have huh? Oh, sorry about hitting your head, Ino" said Naruto.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have been hit by you. But we saw you falling and well..." said Ino.

"Naruto, seeing you fight like that is such a drag. Now the rest of us will be expected to put on as good a show as you and Neji did" complained Shikamaru.

"Oh hush, lazy. I think it was inspirational myself. So Naruto, how are you feeling?" asked Ino.

"Like crap, actually. But I'll live. Thanks for worry about me, guys" said Naruto, earning a smile from Ino, a off hand wave from Shikamaru, and a nod from Shino. As he rested his eyes for a moment, one thought came to mind.

'I did it Hinata.'

Neji was slowly regaining consciousness. As the light from the sun came into view from opening his eyes, he found himself confused by what had happened. It was then he saw several Anbu standing over him, keeping a close eye on him.

'Wha...what's going on?' Neji mentally wondered. He tried to focus his mind and recalled being in the stadium, facing Naruto, and...and then it all came back to him in a flash.

"So, you're finally awake now, huh Neji?" asked Genma as he walked over and knelt down next to him.

"Genma-sensei, what happened out there? What happened to me?" asked Neji.

"Naruto defeated you, though it was close. You had been possessed by a Dark Bring and it made you do and say some terrible things."

Recalling that, Neji looked away in shame on how he acted. He knew the DB gave power, but he didn't know it could be so disruptive on a person's mind.

"What have I done? I...I can't believe I actually did all that. I'm a monster and I should be..."

"What a load of crap" shouts Naruto, being help into a sitting position and fighting against the pain.

Neji looks at Naruto, stunned by hearing him say that. "Naruto...?"

"You're not a monster, Neji. You're a fool who made a foolish choice. But who cares. We all make dumb choices from time to time. It's in making those dumb choices that we learn the most and can improve. And if you say "I should die", then I will never ever forgive you" shouts Naruto.

"Naruto, how can you say that? After what I did...to you...to Hinata. What I wanted to do to lord Hiashi, the main house, and even the village itself. I deserve..." says Neji in despair.

Naruto shakes his head and sighs, then says "You've acknowledged that you made a mistake. So don't decide to run away. Stand your ground, move forward, and learn from this so you will never make such a mistake again. And don't let the thoughts that drove you into making that mistake continue to control you. Be like as failures and break the chains that have held you down. I know you can do it."

Then Naruto smiles and says "After all, you're NOT a failure."

Ino shakes her head, but smiles none the less and thinks 'Typical, so Naruto like. And yet, it's pretty cool.'

'Man, this is turning into one of those heart warming tender moments. Such a drag' thinks Shikamaru as he sighs.

Shino just places a finger to his glasses and adjust them. But, he agrees with Naruto on this matter.

As Neji processes what he had just heard, Genma places a hand on his shoulder and says "Remember Neji, even a caged bird can still be free. All it has to do is have the desire to spread its wings and find the weak point in the door to the cage. If it can remove the door, then it will truly be free. The key is the desire to be free. Do you have that desire?"

Neji doesn't reply. But, as he lays there, he thinks on what he's gonna do in the future. It was strange though. Even though the curse seal was gone, he still felt like he was caged. But that was OK because it time, he knew he would finally learn what true freedom was. And when that time came, he would finally, truly be free. And, he had a lot to make up for and wanted to make up for would be the start.

**RMN**

The medical team finally arrived with stretchers for Naruto and Neji. Neji was taken away first with the added escort of Anbu on him. But, as the two who had come for Naruto started to pick him up, he stopped them.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" asked the female medic.

"I need to stay here and watch the rest of the fight" said Naruto.

"What, that's crazy. You're in as bad of shape as the Hyuga, maybe more. You need serious treatment right now" said the male medic.

"They're right, Naruto. Now isn't the time to start acting all tough" said Ino.

"I'm not. But, there's a possibility that Neji isn't the only person here who had a Dark Bring" says Naruto, taking everyone by surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Shino.

Naruto turns his head just slightly and looks to the Sand team. "Gaara. I think he may have one too. And if he does, I have to be ready to destroy it. That's my duty as the Rave Master. And that's why I need to stay here. When he fights, I'm the only one that will know if he's using one or not."

"But, you need to think about your injuries too. You'll" the male medic starts to say, but the other cuts him off.

"You can be really stubborn, ya know that. Fine, I'll stay here and heal you from the participant's observation deck. That way, you can keep watching the fight" said the female medic. She then looks at her male counterpart and adds "Go get a chair for him to sit in. He should at least get some rest."

"But..."

"Just do it. I think I can handle healing him" said the female medic. As her counterpart leaves to get the chair, she looks back at Naruto and says "OK, we'll stay here so you can watch. However, when your turn to fight comes up again and if I say you're not ready, you will withdraw from the match. Got it?"

Naruto nods and then says "OK, I'll agree to that. But if a DB is used, then I will have to get involved in some fashion."

The medic nods, then looks at Shino and Shikamaru and says "You two. Be helpful and help me get him off the arena floor and back to the O-deck."

"Such a drag" complains Shikamaru as he and Shino each take one of Naruto's arms each and hoist him up. Once the male medic had returned, they begin to walk towards the O-deck.

"Father what happened down there? Are both Naruto and Neji OK?" asked Hanabi as she turned her head and found Hiashi missing. "Father...?"

"Well Sarutobi, I can see now why you were looking forward to seeing this fight. That Naruto Uzumaki is something else" said the Kazekage as he stretched.

"He always has been. Though I must admit, the events down there did have me worried. But, at least everything turned out OK" said Sarutobi who had finally allowed himself a chance to relax.

"So now is the big question. What will we do about the next match? Has Sasuke not arrived yet?" asked the Kazekage.

"No he hasn't, and that worries me" said Sarutobi as he snaps his fingers.

And Anbu appears and and Sarutobi whispers something to him. The figure then disappears. "What was that about?" asked the Kazekage.

"Instructions for Genma" was all Sarutobi said in reply.

Down on the field, Naruto and the others stop when the Anbu appears before Genma and whispers something to him before leaving again. "Genma-sensei, what's going on?" asked Ino.

"It would seem Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. And do to the rules, he would normally be disqualified from the exams for being late. However, we will give him ten minutes to get here before he is disqualified seeing as it will take that long to ready the arena again" said Genma.

"There won't be a need for that" came a voice from out of thin air.

Everyone turns their heads to see Sasuke and Kakashi appear. Sasuke looks around and then says "I was almost late because of you."

"Sorry, you know how it is" replied Kakashi sheepishly. "So, seeing as the arena is a mess. Mind telling us what happened?"

"Neji Hyuga had a Dark Bring that covered his body in a quartz armor. Naruto was still able to defeat him, but just barely. You should have been there to see it. It was a truly memorable fight" said Genma.

"Yeah, I should have" said Kakashi, wishing had had been there to see his sensei's son in action.

"OK then, I guess Sasuke vs Gaara will occur on schedule after all. Just give us a few minutes to fix the arena" said Genma as he goes to work on doing that with earth style jutsu.

As Sasuke goes to stand off to the side and await his match, Naruto catches his attention.

"Sasuke, there's a possibility Gaara may have a Dark Bring too. So, don't drop you guard out there. And you better win too. After all, I'd like a chance to fight you one on one" said Naruto as he recalled their academy days together and his old desire to beat Sasuke.

"Right" was Sasuke's reply. He knew of Neji's skill and hearing that Naruto had beaten him had made Naruto a desired fight in Sasuke's eyes now. But first, he needed to deal with Gaara.

"Only if I say you can" reminds the female medic, getting a disappointed "aww" from Naruto.

Inside the stadiums medical center, Neji had just finished being examined. Though he was physically OK apart from exhaustion, he was still mentally torn by what had happened. But, he was brought from his thoughts as he heard the door open.

He sits up and sees Hiashi walk in and excuse the Anbu guards for a minute. As Hiashi takes a seat by him, he gives Neji and unexpectedly warm smile. "So, how do you feel now?"

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Neji as he looked away in shame.

"Not really, but remember that it was the Dark Bring that made you act that way" said Hiashi.

"Was it really? Was it really some stupid stone and not my true desires that made that happen?" shouts Neji as he looks back. "I'm no fool. I know what that thing does now. It only takes what we really feel inside and forces it to the surface, twisting it and giving power based on the exposed darkness."

"Neji..." says Hiashi, but Neji interrupts him.

"Please don't tell me its a lie. I know the truth. Deep inside my heart, I've always felt that way. For what I've done, there can be no forgiveness. How can I even face my father in death after I betrayed his memory like this. He would have never forgiven me for this act."

Hiashi says before reaching into his robes and pulling out a scroll and lays it before Neji, who looks at him in confusion. "Read it. It was written by your father. It's his last words and he wrote them for you."

Hearing that made Neji grab the scroll and read it as quickly as he could. When he had finished, he looks back at Hiashi with eyes asking a simple question.

"What's in there is all true. The night Hinata was kidnapped, it was indeed a Cloud nin that had done it. But just like that last incident, the Cloud denied any involvement in the affair" said Hiashi.

"The last incident? You mean this has happened before?" asked Neji.

Hiashi nods and says "Correct. Just before the third ninja war broke out, a group of Cloud nin snuck into our village disguised as merchants and kidnapped a young kunoichi who had moved her from another village some months before. She was saved as they were taking her away, luckily."

"I can't believe they would try it twice" said Neji, finding it hard to believe.

"It's true. She was outside the village when she was saved so the Cloud couldn't point a finger at us. But in the second incident, well...you know the deal" said Hiashi.

"But why? Why did we allow them to enter our village if they had tried before? And how could they claim we had wronged them?" asked Neji.

"That's the way things go. As for why they were allowed in? It's always been a fact that we don't hold grudges with other villages over past events. And as for why they claimed we wronged them? They refused to acknowledge any involvement in Hinata's kidnapping and it shows hos desperate they were to get an unsealed Hyuga. And there's one more thing you should know" said Hiashi.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"I was willing to sacrifice myself to the Cloud to avert war. I had been the one to kill the Cloud agent so it was only fair?"

"But, why was my father sacrificed then?" asked Neji.

"That's how Hizashi always was. He took the burden off my shoulders when ever he could. Plus, he didn't want to Cloud to gain the Byakugan. It would like rewarding someone for committing a heinous crime. And, he didn't want to see me die" said Hiashi.

"Heh, that does sound like father" said Neji as he allowed himself to smile.

"You might laugh to hear this Neji, but would you believe I was like Hinata as a child and Hizashi was like you?" asked Hiashi.

That really caught Neji off guard as he looked at Hiashi with a skeptical look.

"It's true. Now, Hinata's shy and quiet personality came from her mother. But, like Hinata, I had difficulties with learning how to fight. In comparison, Hizashi was a genius. Everything came so easily for him and I was jealous and envious of his talent. And he even looked down at me as a joke and felt he should be in the main house instead of the branch" said Hiashi.

"I...I can't believe that" said Neji.

"It's all true. As we got older, my friendship with a boy named Minato and a girl named Kushina helped me decide to change myself. And after I met Hitomi, my wife, things all fell into place. Hizashi also became kinder after meeting your mother and he made an effort to make up for all the bad blood between us" said Hiashi.

"So, that's how it is. I never would have guessed it" thought Neji.

"And you should also know that for me, my learning difficulties came from the feeling that Hizashi should have been in the main house and the feeling our father wished it as well. But Hinata, her difficulties stem from another reason. A reason we have only recently realized" said Hiashi.

"And what is it?" asked Neji.

"Hinata...is the first Hyuga to have a farsighted Byakugan. Her eyes can see further than any other Hyuga has ever dared to try for. As a result, her vision up close isn't as strong as anyone else's and we are currently trying to think of a way to help her master this new and unique Byakugan."

Neji nods and says "I'd like to help out there too, if I can. I have to make it up to her for my past actions and that could be the way to do it."

"Understood. So, what will you do now?" asked Hiashi. Neji looks at him with a confused look and Hiashi adds "Did you forget? You are no longer branded with the caged bird seal. Do you want to be of the main house or not? It's your decision to make" Hiashi then gets up and leaves the room.

As Neji sits there and thinks, he finds himself asking an important question. "Father, what would you do if you were me right now?"

Back in the arena, Genma had finished the quick fix on the ground and made a motion to Gaara to come join them down on the ground.

As Gaara goes to move, Kankuro stops him and says "Don't use the Black Desert down there. The last thing we need is for them to find out about whats going on."

"What ever" replies Gaara as he breaks away from his brother and walks down the stairs.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Temari.

"Hard to say. That last fight did get him worked up and I noticed he was watching that blonde kid the whole time. I just hope he doesn't lose control of himself like he did with that mop top during the preliminaries" said Kankuro..

'Black Desert? What is that, some jutsu?' thought Ino as she returned her attention to the match.

Naruto was sitting down and enjoying the relaxing rest he was getting from not having to stand. And thanks to both the medical nin and the healing power of the fox, he would be back up in no time. Although, there was still the issue of physical fatigue. That would require a lot of rest to get over.

As Sasuke and Gaara came face to face, both eyed each other up as they looked for any openings to attack based on the others stances.

"OK, the rules are the same as in the preliminaries. So, you two may begin when ready" said Genma as he took a step back.

The air was tense around them as everyone held their breaths. And then, the battle began. Sasuke activated his Flame Armor jutsu which had grown to partly cover his chest along with his hands and feet.

From Gaara, a wave of sand burst from the gourd on his back and went rushing at Sasuke.

Sasuke then shot forward and aimed to take his opponent down in one swift motion. Their battle had begun.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ Sasuke and Gaara face off in a battle between fire/lightning and sand/wind. But who will come out on top may be a mute point when the invasion finally begins. And in this battle, there will be no silver medal for coming in second._

_Be here for the next chapter of RMN: _**Strike Down**

**Rave Data 4**

**The Ten Powers pt.3:**

Silfarion; the Sonic Sword: Naruto's fourth awaken sword grants the power to move at incredibly high speeds, allowing the user to launch a quick series of attacks in a very short amount of time. However, the swords blade isn't sharp enough to actually kill anyone, so it's best left to just wearing an enemy down.

However, the sword does have one weakness Naruto decided to not share with Neji during their fight. The secret behind its high speed comes from the fact the blade is as light as a feather and will also make the user that light as well. Do to this fact, it's easy for your opponent to send you flying should they hit you while using it.

And though the title of this blade, Sonic, would make you think the user could move at the speed of sound, you actually can't move that fast. It's actually a scary thought if you could seeing as moving THAT fast, even the most blunted blade in the world would cut through you like butter.

And when Naruto applies chakra to the sword, the Silfarion's blade will begin to vibrate, thus allowing him to actually leave deep cuts in his opponent's. Maybe even kill them with it if need be. As far as adding the Kyubi's chakra? Well, I'll save that little truth for another time.

Note: This chapter did reveal that adding Kyubi's chakra to Explosion causes the blast effect to receive a massive boost in power and adds a fire/burn effect to the attack. In a future Rave Data file, I will go into more detail about how each of the various chakra's Naruto can use affects the blade (normal/wind type, Kyubi's fire type, nature infused Sage type, and maybe Kushina's special chakra depending on if Naruto is given it and what it actually does).


	29. Strike Down

You know, an idea came to me earlier. Why hasn't anyone done a Hinata and the Nine Tailed Fox are one and the same story before? It would be a little weird, but imagine the fox looking like Hinata in human form and is actually really shy and quiet until Madara mind warped her into attacking the village. And seeing Naruto suffer from with in from having her inside him made her fall for him and Naruto found himself having to decide if he wanted to exist in the real world or stay with Hinata-Fox in the inner world forever. Seems like a good fic to me. Anyone want to try it themselves )seeing as I don't have the time to do it myself)?

And hooray for Thursday. Hinata's confession in the anime is gonna be awesome.

And Kushina telling Naruto he has a twin sister named Sakura in 499 was hilarious. Bet the NaruSaku fans must be pissed as hell.

That was a** joke **in case you haven't read the chapter yet.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 29: Strike Down**

The sound of a crutch impacting against the ground was heard along with footsteps as two figures approached the stadium. The two gate guards, who had been skipping out on their job by sneaking peeks inside to watch Naruto and Neji fight, quickly retook their post as the new arrivals neared.

"Oh, hey Might Guy. I see you and young Lee have finally arrived" said one of the guards.

Guy gives them a thumbs up and says "But of course. You know I would never miss out on seeing young hopefuls showing their power of youth before a gathered audience."

He then looks at Lee with a more serious expression and ask "Are you alright, Lee?"

"Yes, Guy-sensei. Though this walk was a little more tiring than usual, a little exhaustion is nothing next to the power of youth" proclaims Lee as he gives Guy a thumbs up.

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

Master and student embrace in a hug (well, as best a hug as they could given Lee's condition), causing the two guards to sweat drop in bewilderment. When the hug ends, Guy looks at the guards and ask "Seeing as I noticed you both sneaking in to watch the exam. May I ask how things are going?"

Both guards became nervous, but Guy raised a hand and said "Do not worry. I will not tell anyone about you both shirking your duties. I can understand wanting to see things myself and not be on watch."

Both guards let out a sigh of relief, then the second guard says "Well, the ways things looked during our last peek was that Sasuke and Gaara's match was about to start. Sasuke was a little late in arriving, but things are definitely going to get interesting again. Just like that first match."

Lee looked up at hearing the mention of that "first match". He had hoped to see Naruto fight Neji and hoped Naruto was able to do what he had wanted to do; show Neji that even failures could stand shoulder to shoulder with the geniuses if not surpass them. But, it looked like he had missed it.

Guy also sighs as he had wanted to see his most gifted student fight, but he'd have to wait till Neji battled either Sasuke or Gaara now.

"So, how long did Naruto last exactly before Neji won the battle?" asked Guy.

"That's just it. Neji didn't win the match, Naruto did" said the first guard.

Both Guy and Lee's eyes go wide in shock at hearing this.

'Neji...lost?' thought Guy in disbelief. He knew Naruto was skilled, but the idea that he could defeat Neji at this time of his life seemed impossible.

'Naruto...you actually defeated Neji? Amazing' thinks Lee, now wanting to have seen the match more than ever.

"What happened?" asked Lee.

"Well the fight was pretty even until Neji did this rotation move. He then hit Naruto with one of those advance Hyuga moves. But Naruto was able to keep going when he brought that large sword of his out and he managed to almost defeat Neji. But then, Neji used one of those Dark Brings we've..." said the second guard.

"WHAT? Neji had a Dark Bring? How, when?" asked Guy, panicked at hearing this.

The first guard shrugs and says "Really not sure how he got one. But he went crazy and attacked some Anbu that had jumped in to stop him. Naruto was hurt really badly, but he still somehow managed to keep fighting and ultimately defeat Neji and destroyed the Dark Bring. It was awesome."

"Naruto, you really are something else" says Lee to himself.

Guy places a hand on Lee's shoulder and says "Let's go Lee. We better get in there before we miss anything else we'll regret later."

As Lee and Guy walk past the guards into the stadium, one of the guards whispers to the other "Man, Might Guy is turning into Kakashi with his lateness."

"I heard that" shouts Guy, turning his head to give them a dangerous glare. He would deal with them later. But for right now, they had some matches to watch and some questions to ask.

(stadium grounds)

The sand from Gaara rushed at Sasuke and broke into several smaller moving tendrils that quickly lashed out at the Uchiha survivor. However, Sasuke was able to respond quick enough to dodge each one with little effort.

One wave of sand sent another tendril erupting from it, aimed straight at Sasuke's shoulder. But Sasuke spun around and chopped it in half with his flame covered fist. When the other tendrils took the opportunity to lash out at him, Sasuke back flipped from their reach, making a little distance between him and Gaara.

'Heh, he's gonna be a bigger challenge than I thought. Not that I mind though' thought Sasuke as he grinned ever so slightly. After all, the bigger the challenge, the better he would improve for the day he would fight Itachi and get his revenge.

Gaara was about to launch another attack, but stopped as he considered his options. Normally, he would have no trouble with an opponent. But his battle with Lee had made him aware that strategy was sometimes a good idea. And Sasuke was shaping up to be an opponent who would require strategy to beat.

"What's going on?" wondered Sakura as the sand Gaara had released started to come together, forming into a ball.

She had been relieved when Sasuke had appeared as it had calmed her nerves over something having happened to him during the training month. So focused was she on this fight, she failed to notice to look of discomfort forming on Kiba's face as he began to hold his stomach with his arms.

The sand sphere that Gaara had created slowly rose into the air as the sand churned wildly. Sasuke glanced at Gaara for a second, then back at the sphere as he awaited any sign of what was to come. He knew he had to be careful as Gaara probably had more sand in his gourd to use on him along with this new attack.

"Can you survive this?" asked Gaara suddenly as a sand spear launched from the from the sphere.

Sasuke just barely managed to dodge in time as the spear hit the ground where he had been standing. Another spear was fired, then another and another, keeping Sasuke moving as the barrage continued. He also noticed that the spears that missed would be reabsorbed into the sphere as it passed over them.

As Sasuke dodged each one, he noticed the speed of the spears was increasing followed by multiples being released at once. He decided a direct attack on Gaara was needed or else it would only be a matter of time before his luck with dodging would fail him.

After avoiding another attack, Sasuke shot forward and raised his flaming fist up and readying himself to deliver a quick blow to Gaara, then dodge again to avoid another sand spear. He managed to get right before Gaara, but more sand burst from his gourd, forcing Sasuke to pull back.

Sasuke was about to try another approach when his back collided with a strong surface. "What?" said Sasuke as he turned his head and saw that Several sand spears had been launched to the ground, blocking off his retreat.

"Die" said Gaara as the sand he had released from his gourd shot towards Sasuke, turning into a wall of spikes that would crush and impale him against the sand spears.

'Damn, how did I let him corner me? Guess I have no choice' thinks Sasuke as he gathers chakra into his feet. The two walls of sand collide, creating a crushing sound as they bond together.

"Sasuke" cries out Sakura as she is forces herself to stay her ground and not go down to help him.

"It's over" says Gaara as he looks to Genma.

"The hell it is" shouts Sasuke as he reappears in front of Gaara, his flaming fist slamming into the sand nin's face. Gaara is sent stumbling back, but managing to keep from falling as he looks back at Sasuke.

"How did you escape?" asked Gaara, knowing he had seen Sasuke get crushed.

"Maybe your attack isn't as fast as you thought" replied Sasuke as he moved to attack again.

Gaara's eyes shifted to the sand which immediately burst open and rushes at Sasuke. Along with the still airborne sphere, more sand spears and tendrils launch at Sasuke who disappears from site before they can make contact.

Gaara's eyes widen in realization as he realizes what is going on. A realization that's confirmed when he feels a flaming kick to his ribs, followed by another kick slamming into his face that sends him flying. His sand races in and catches him from hitting the ground. As he goes to stand again, the truth was obvious to him now.

Sasuke Uchiha was as fast, if not faster, than Lee.

'Good work Sasuke. He won't be able to keep up with you now' thinks Kakashi as he watches from the stands.

"Kakashi, is Sasuke doing what I think he's doing?" asked Guy as he and Lee walked up.

Kakashi turns his head and gives Guy a lazy look before saying "You're late, aren't you? Even later than me."

"Oh, I didn't know it was a crime to be late every once in a while. At least I'm not as bad as you are" retorts Guy.

Kakashi just shrugs and says "Don't know what you mean. But yeah, Sasuke is using enhanced speed he obtained over the month to fight Gaara, just like Lee did."

'Impressive. It took me over a year to awaken that kind of speed. And Sasuke did it in less than a month. The Uchiha truly are impressive' thinks Lee as he watches Sasuke in awe.

"And how did he manage that?" asked Guy.

"Simple, his Sharingan copied Lee's movements wen they had their pre-exam tussle. Add a few ideas I had during the last few weeks helped Sasuke get up to speed" replied Kakashi.

"I see. But you do realize that speed alone won't win the fight. Otherwise, Lee would be down there now fighting Sasuke and not Gaara" said Guy.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I may have taught Sasuke a new jutsu or two to help better his odds" said Kakashi as he focused on the fight.

"Yeah Sasuke, kick his butt" shouts Sakura, relieved to see Sasuke hadn't been hurt.

"Oh man, this is bad. Really bad" groans Kiba suddenly.

"What are you talking about, Kiba? Sasuke's gonna win this one" says Sakura as she looks at him. "Kiba? Are you OK? Your face is...rather pale."

Akamaru barked the same question. Kiba was rather pale, his face contorted in pain as he held his stomach tightly.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have eaten that...breakfast burritos this morning...or drank four glasses of root beer before coming here" said Kiba as he looked at her funny.

Sakura reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying "Kiba, maybe you should..."

Kiba didn't know if it was her touch or if it was just oddly timed. But the moment Sakura's hand made contact with her shoulder, the barrier that had been holding back what was coming broke and he knew there was only one solution.

"erp, bathroom" he quickly says as a hand rushes to his mouth. He jumps from his chair and rushes up the stairs with Akamaru following right behind him. And from the way he was running, Sakura guessed Kiba was about to go to town in triples once he got to the bathroom, if he made it there that is.

'Poor Kiba, but that's what you get for eating burritos and drinking root beer for breakfast' thinks Sakura as she watches him disappear into a hallway, then turns her attention back to the fight.

By now, Sasuke had been warping around Gaara with his new speed, slamming fist and feet of flame into his opponent. Gaara's sand tried it's best to keep up, but Sasuke was proving to fast for the defense to work.

As Gaara groaned in discomfort, his anger was growing and the desire to use Black Sand was increasing. But, it was when Sasuke came in from beneath him, sending him skyward with a kick much like Lee had, the desire won out.

'Now to end this' thinks Sasuke as he jumps up after Gaara, readying to use a flaming Lion's Barrage to finish this when new, black sand burst out from the gourd, coming right at him. Sasuke attempts to dodge, but the black sand is faster and he's sent slamming into the ground with the sand covering him.

Gaara lands and turns his attention to the black sand, watching as it contorts and crushes inward. But then, and massive blast of fire erupts from it, leaving a hole long enough for Sasuke to leap out. Sasuke has blood coming down his arms and a little cut on his face on his cheek from where he had been slashed.

As he breathes heavily, the normal sand and black sand some together and start to form into a giant scorpion made of sand. "Great, even more tricks up his sleeves. Luckily, I have a few left too" says Sasuke as he readies his own next attack.

**RMN**

"I can't believe Gaara's actually going to use his Desert Scorpion" said Kankuro, shocked at the thought. He had only used it twice before and then, that use had been for very high ranking Jonin opponents.

"It just goes to show you how strong this Sasuke guy is. But that's not what worries me" said Temari.

"You mean the fact he's added that black sand to it this time?" asked Kankuro as he looked at her.

"Yeah, who knows what it will do the attack" replied Temari as she looked up towards the Kazekage.

'Father, are you really OK with doing this?' she thought, hoping this was all for the best.

Sasuke looked down and saw that he had yet to regain the flames surrounding his legs yet, which he had expected. After all, he had used them to blast a hole in the sand that had captured him to make his escape. And as Kakashi had told him, once pieces of the flame armor were used like that, it would take a while before he could use those pieces again.

Not that it didn't matter to him, with what he still had left with the armor covering his arms and chest would be enough to fire off the attack. The question was would it be enough. Either way, he would need to be ready to move quickly, either to follow up his attack or to dodge Gaara's.

Sasuke raised both his hands up and extended before him and pressed both together as he began to gather his chakra. Gaara's eyes widen in confusion as the flames covering Sasuke's arms and chest began to move forward, gathering into a flaming ball held out before Sasuke in his hands.

"Hey, what's Sasuke doing, Guy-sensei?" asked Lee.

Guy looked at Kakashi and asked "Kakashi, is that what I think it is?"

Kakashi nods and says "Yeah, the last defensive attack of the Uchiha Flame Armor."

"Pointless" says Gaara as the sand making up his scorpion finishes its forming. Then, with the wave of his hand, the half yellow orange and half black beast lurches forward at Sasuke. As it approaches the Leaf genin with astonishing speed, it raises both pincers and it's barbed tail to deliver a triple strike of death upon him.

But Sasuke just grins as the flame held in his outstretched hands churns violently and reshapes itself into a shape resembling a hawk. With the sand scorpion right on top of him, Sasuke suddenly leaps back and makes a final push of chakra into his attack before shouting out...

"Fire style; Hawk Flame Strike Down"

The hawk flamed attack burst forth from Sasuke's hands, racing forward at the scorpion. The two attacks quickly close the gap between one another and collide in a fiery explosion that causes the whole stadium to shake, a fierce wind blast up against the gathered crowd as the raised their arms up to guard against dirt and debris from the explosion.

"Impossible" says Gaara aloud. He had never thought it possible, his scorpion actually being destroyed.

But that was the least of his worries as Sasuke shoots from the smoke, heading right at Gaara, who reacts to slowly at the coming attack. A kick to his chin sends Gaara skyward before Sasuke sends him back to earth with a Lion's Barrage.

Sasuke then back flips back and pulls out several kunai. He then rushes in again, this time with the intent to finish this for good. But just as he gets to Gaara, the sand from the destroyed scorpion blast out from the smoke and begins forming around Gaara, producing deadly spikes that Sasuke is just barely able to avoid as he back steps a few feet.

As Gaara stands up, his face has contorted into a rage he had rarely felt before. His opponent had pushed him farther than he had ever been pushed before. Even more than Lee had done. So Gaara decided it was time to use his most powerful attack.

As the sand began to take the form of a sphere around him, he remembered what Baki had said about the plan to invade the village with the Sound. And though Gaara's true power was going to be crucial to the plan, he was using it too soon. He was suppose to wait till the invasion had started before using it.

Screw the plan!

Gaara didn't care what they had planned or anything else for that matter. All that mattered to him was his desire to feel alive. And Sasuke had proven himself being most worthy of doing that. His death would make him feel more alive than any other death had ever come close to achieving.

"It will soon end for you" said Gaara before he disappeared into the sand sphere.

'Gaara, you idiot. Don't forget the plan' thinks Baki from his vantage point. He looked to the Kazekage, hoping to see some sign from him on how to act.

But to Baki's surprise, the Kazekage didn't look worried at all. Instead, he had a look of anticipation rising off of him. Almost like he had been hoping for this.

'Is this how the invasion will begin? With Gaara's demon being released?' pondered Baki as he returned his attention to the arena. If that was true, then he knew he had to be ready for the battle that was about to break out.

"No Gaara, you idiot. That's going to far" shouts Kankuro.

"I don't think he cares about trifles like that" said Temari, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" asked Ino as she looked at them.

Neither sand nin replied to her question, nor did they need to. The looks on their faces was enough to unnerve Ino. She looked back into the arena and wondered what was going to happen next. Shikamaru and Shino had moved forward a little, both wanting to get a better look at what was happening. And Naruto repositioned himself from his chair, also wishing to get a better view of the fight.

'OK Gaara, what are you planning?' thinks Sasuke as he observes the sphere.

Just then, he notices some sand rise up from the top, forming into an eye that immediately focuses its attention onto him. Curious to check something, Sasuke walks to his left, then back a few feet, then returning to his original position. And the eye stayed looking at him the whole time.

'Now I get it. What ever he's doing in there, he still wants to know what's happening outside. I bet that eye may also trigger a defensive power within the sand itself to make sure no one can get to him. Well, only one way to find out' thinks Sasuke as he brings a kunai up and rushes at the sphere.

As he expected, the moment he got within ten feet of the sphere, sand spikes erupt from it, aiming to kill him. But Sasuke observes they don't extend farther than seven feet out. As he jumps back to his original spot, he looks to Kakashi who simply gives him an OK-ing nod to proceed.

"So Kakashi, what will your star pupil do to win this one?" asked Guy.

"Just wait and see. Sasuke will be able to get Gaara with the attack I taught him" replied Kakashi.

Sasuke smirks as he jumps again, this time onto the side of the arena wall. He crouches down and raises his left arm out before him, gripping his wrist with his right arm. For just a moment, nothing happens until the sound of crackling could slowly be heard in the air.

'Didn't think I'd have to use this attack here today. Oh well, at least I have the perfect opponent to test it out on' thinks Sasuke as the crackling sound intensifies. This is followed by small sparks of energy forming at the tip of his index and middle fingers.

'What's going on here?' wonders Sakura as she sits at the edge of her seat in suspense.

"Kakashi, please tell me you didn't..." says Guy suddenly, realizing what jutsu his rival had taught his student.

"That's right, I felt it was a perfect fit for him. Besides, it's something that was made for a shinobi like him" says Kakashi, never once taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"But as emotionally unbalanced as Sasuke is right now, teaching him such a dangerous jutsu is just asking for trouble. Why did you do it?" says Guy, more serious than his normal tone implied.

Now Kakashi looks at Guy and says "You're one to talk. You did teach Lee the 8 Gates, or have you forgotten that? You're the last person that should be lecturing on what is right and wrong for Genin to learn. Besides, what I taught Sasuke isn't as dangerous to the user in use as the Gates are" replied Kakashi.

Guy looked away, both in admittance of the truth and a little out of disgust as he thinks 'Hypocrite, like personal safety is the issue here with Sasuke.'

"And besides, I taught it to him because Sasuke...is a lot like me" adds Kakashi as he returns to looking at Sasuke again.

"Guy-sensei, just what attack is Sasuke using anyways?" asked Lee.

"Watch closely Lee, and you will see for yourself. And take note of the sound coming from Sasuke's jutsu" said Guy.

Lee does so and as he sees lightning appear in Sasuke's finger tips, he also hears the sound coming from it. A sound...of birds?

"What's he doing" Gaara asked himself from what he could see outside. He quickly brushes the thought off as he returns to his chant. He would need several more minutes to complete the ritual. And when he was finished, the whole stadium would scream in fear for him.

Sasuke returned his attention to his left arm, smiling as he saw it was in perfect form. 'Alright then, time to end this.'

He drags his left hand in a wide arc over the stone, cutting into the wall like it was butter. He then launches down from his resting spot, moving fast as the stone close to his hand ripped apart from the intensity of the jutsu he was using.

As he closes in on the ground, he leaps from the wall onto the earthy surface, never breaking his stride or momentum as he closes in on Gaara's sand sphere. He brings his left hand into position, the intensity of the lightning and the sound of the bird like crackling increasing quickly as he moves.

The moment he hits the ten foot distance mark, the spikes in the sand shoot out to impale him, but Sasuke's Sharingan allows him to easily dodge around them as he sends his attack right at the center of the sphere.

"Chidori; 1000 Birds" shouts Sasuke as his assassin's jutsu easily cuts into the sand and he feels himself come into contact with something inside.

For just a second, there is nothing but silence as everyone awaits the end result of his attack with baited breath. And then, a howl of pain is heard. The sand sphere shutters violently before cracking and falling away, revealing Sasuke's hand having gone right through Gaara's left shoulder.

"Gaara" shout both Temari and Kankuro, not believing what they had just seen.

'How is it possible? No attack has ever been able to break Gaara's defenses like that before' thinks Baki, though he was relieved Gaara's transformation had been stopped.

"Perfect" says the Kazekage, in awe of Sasuke's skill.

"Lord Kazekage, are you OK?" asked Sarutobi, suddenly getting a very bad suspicion in his gut over his Wind region counterpart actually being pleased with this.

The Kazekage looks at him and says "I'm fine. In fact, I think this is going to be a day to remember." He then moves his right hand out of view from the Hokage's gaze and snaps his chakra infused fingers, sending the signal to his men.

The time had come for the invasion to begin.

Baki is drawn from his thoughts as he feels a hand touch his shoulder. He turns his head to see a civilian standing just slightly behind him, wearing a grim expression as he gives Baki and affirming nod. Baki, realizing the time had come to act, gave a slight nod as well.

The civilian then passed him and walked over to the edge overlooking the arena along with over fifty others scattered around the arena. Baki knew the Sound all across the village perimeter were already gathering and awaiting the final signal. He himself made a slight hand sign, sending his own invisible signal to his fellow Sand ninja.

He then looked to Kankuro and Temari, who were looking at him after receiving his signal. He simply nods at them, letting them know that it was indeed time to begin. They all turned their attentions towards the sky, awaiting the final sign needed to begin the attack.

The medical ninja's hands stopped their motion over Hinata's body as he stood up. "So, is she going to be OK?" asked Ayame.

"She will need to rest for a few more hours. But yes, she will make a full recover" said the medical nin as he begins to walk towards the door.

As Ayame breaths a sigh of relief, Haku looks at the masked man and ask "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just needed elsewhere right now" replied the masked medical nin as he quickly slips out the door.

"Haku, Hinata definitely looks better. That guy is a really skilled healer" says Ayame as she runs her fingers through Hinata's hair.

'Maybe, but something seems off to me. I have a bad feeling about this' thinks Haku as his focus stays on the door.

"That took longer than it should have. And why did healing her even matter? Oh, I know why. Because I will be able to use that to my advantage in the future when dealing with Naruto. After all, her life is now...literally...in my hands" says Kabuto to himself as he exits back into the stadiums arena section and takes his place.

In just a few moments, the Hidden Leaf will descend into a state of perfect pandemonium.

**RMN**

Sasuke pulled his arm from out of Gaara's shoulder, causing blood to spatter out along with it. As Sasuke jumped back, swing his arm in a wide arc to throw off any excess blood, he comes to a rest a few feet away from his opponent and awaited his next action.

Gaara himself slumped down onto one knee, breathing heavily as his mind raced. What had happened here? His defenses had actually been beaten? This had never happened to him before. As he looked up at Sasuke, his face showed both shock and rage at the first person who had truly pushed him to his limits.

"Is there anything else you got for me, or should I end this fight now?" asked Sasuke as he prepared a fire ball jutsu attack.

Up above, Kabuto came to a stop and looked down onto the arena. He then looked up at the Kazekage who sensed his presence. The Kazekage looked at him and gave him a nod, letting him know that it was time.

"It begins" says Kabuto as he makes several hand signs before unleashing the genjutsu.

Hanabi looked up and saw something odd floating towards her. 'Huh? Is that a feather?' she thought as she reached out and caught it. As she examined the feather, she noticed more falling as well all over the arena. And then, she realized her vision was becoming blurry and a sense of exhaustion fell over her.

Her mind realized to late what was happening as she fell into a deep sleep. One by one, each and every person in the arena who was touched by a feather felt the same thing as Hanabi as they too fell into a deep sleep.

'This is...a sleep jutsu' thinks Sakura as she starts to nod off. However, being more skilled when it came to genjutsu and her being quicker on the uptake, she managed to break the jutsu before it could claim her.

"Oh man, that was close. I better get to Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura as she jumped up and ran over to where she had seen him and Guy.

"Genma-sensei, what's going on?" shouts Sasuke as he finishes breaking the jutsu as well.

"It's finally begun" said Genma, ignoring Sasuke's question as he looks at Gaara and says "Alright, tell me what's going on?"

As Genma approaches Gaara, Temari and Kankuro leap out and land beside their little brother. Genma back steps just a bit and repeats his question to the other Sand nin.

"Isn't it obvious? This is an invasion" says Kankuro as he lifts one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder while Temari follows through with the other arm.

"Invasion? Just what the hell is going on here?" shouts Sasuke as he goes to attack the trio.

However, his attempt is stopped as Baki comes down, attacking Sasuke. Genma jumps and draws Baki's focus onto him as the two battle.

"Kankuro, Temari, take Gaara some where safe. He's our key to success here and we'll need to give him time to complete the transformation" shouts Baki as his and Genma's kunai clash against one another.

Not wasting time with questions, The older of the sand siblings jump into the air with Gaara in tow as they quickly exit from the arena. Genma manages to send a blow into Baki's ribs, knocking him back for a moment and allowing Genma a chance to give Sasuke instructions.

"Listening Sasuke, something we've feared was coming has happened" said Genma.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke.

"Several weeks ago, Hayate Gekko was murdered and we suspected it was a Sand ninja who did it. We also had suspicions that the Hidden Sound Village was under the rule of a rouge former Leaf nin named Orochimaru who is wanted for multiple crimes done to both our village and other. We've feared they had formed an alliance and were planning an invasion and now, our fears have been made real" said Genma.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sasuke.

By now, Baki had recovered and resumed his battle with Genma. But as they battled, Genma manages to say "Go and help any civilians find shelter and guard them within the shelter. That is the most important hing you can do right now."

Sasuke was about to comply when he remembers what the Sand Jonin had said to his team and realized that there was a greater danger with them being allowed to flee than protecting civilians. And with that thought firmly set in his mind, Sasuke jumps towards the arena wall to follow after them.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" shouts Genma.

"Sorry sensei. But letting those three escape could be far more dangerous for the villages survival. Some one has to stop them" shouts Sasuke as he continues his pursuit.

"No Sasuke" shouts Genma, but is unable to stop his as his opponent keeps him busy defending himself.

Sarutobi sits there, shocked at what he's seeing as both Sound and Sand ninja jump into the arena and start battling it out with the Anbu and Jonin gathered in and around the arena. He turns his attention to the Kazekage and says "Just what the hell is going on here?"

They both get up at once and the Kazekage moves quickly by getting behind Sarutobi and pinning his arms to his back. As Sarutobi struggles to free himself while his personal guard move in to save him, the Kazekage leans in ans whispers something into his ear.

"What do you say we move to a more open area before we talk and start our little battle, Sarutobi-sensei" said the Kazekage.

Sarutobi's blood freezes as the sound of the voice brings back the memories of the past. As he twist his head to look at his counterpart with widening eyes, only one word escapes his mouth.

"Orochimaru?"

"Ah, you do remember me, sensei. I can't tell you how touched I am to know that. But like I said before, let's take this to a better spot. Hold on now" says Orochimaru as he suddenly leaps into the air with his former master. The Hokage's personal guard following close behind them.

"What the hell is going on here?" says Shikamaru as he and the other watch the fighting play out below.

"OK you four, listen up" said the medical nin as she gets up from treating Naruto.

Seeing that she has their attention, she continues. "It would seem the Sand and the Sound villages have joined forces and have decided to attack us. I have to go help out with healing our people as they defend the village. You all should head for the shelters and protect the civilians."

Not waiting for their response, she leaps away and leaves them to make their decision.

"Well, should we do as she says?" asked Ino.

"Let's go talk to our sensei's first" said Naruto as he stands up. Though still a little unsteady, he was feeling better, but not by much.

"But we were told..." says Ino.

"No, Naruto's right. We need to see if theirs anything we can do to help. I can see Kakashi-sensei close by so lets go talk to him" said Shikamaru. Ino reluctantly nods in agreement as they jump up into the audience observation deck.

"Hey Shino, where are you going?" yells Naruto, seeing their buggy companion not following after them.

"Backing up Sasuke" was his response as he heads off in the same direction that Sasuke had left in.

"What a drag. Making his own decision with out first consulting with a superior" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

In the side room down a nearby hall, Ayame opens her eyes to see Haku standing over her. "Haku, what happened to me? What's going on?"

"Some kind of sleep based jutsu was cast over the arena. You were affected by it and I woke you up" said Haku as he looked to the door.

"Do you think something happened?" asked Ayame.

"Maybe. You stay here and watch over Hinata. I'll head out and see what's up" said Haku.

"And if there is trouble, what should I do? I'm not a ninja and Hinata is in no condition to be fighting if we're attacked" asked Ayame.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you guys remain safe. Just stay here until Hinata wakes up or me or Naruto come by to get you both" said Haku. Ayame nods as she sits down by Hinata.

Haku quickly exits the room, closing the door behind him. Making a few quick hand signs, a wall of ice rises up and forms over the door. Then, with another hand sign, the ice shifts it's form till it resembles the wall itself, making anyone who came by think that there was no door here to begin with.

Satisfied that the girls would be safe, Haku rushes outside just in time to see Naruto and the other appear and head towards Kakashi. Haku quickly rushes over and joins them.

"Naruto, what's happening?" asked Haku as he fell into step with his friend.

"Huh, Haku? What do you mean? The village is under attack" said Naruto.

"It is? Sorry, I was a little preoccupied with something" replied Haku.

"What about? Wait, where's Hinata? Is she OK?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Ayame and her...have gone to take shelter from this mess" said Haku, not wanting to tell Naruto what had happened right now.

Accepting this explanation, Naruto and the others focus on the task at hand as the finally arrive at where Kakashi and Guy were fighting and Sakura arriving just a moment later from the opposite direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on here?" shouts Sakura.

Kakashi sees all the genin having gathered, quickly dispatches his opponent before turning his attention to them.

"Good, none of you where affected by the jutsu. I have a mission for you all" said Kakashi, ignoring Guy giving him a "you can't be serious" look.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

"I saw Sasuke chase after the Sand Genin earlier and Shino followed after him. We have reason to believe Gaara is holding a dangerous power and he needs to be stopped before he can use it. So I'm assigning an A ranked mission for all of you to take on" said Kakashi.

"You mean...like one of those Dark Bring?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi nods as he looks at Naruto, who understands that Kakashi's fears where meant for more than just a Dark Bring. "More or less. I want you all to join up with Shino and aid Sasuke in stopping them. Understood?"

"Alright, you can count on us" said Naruto, earning a nod from the others.

With the coast cleared for them. Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Shikamaru, and Ino jump onto the stadiums roof top and quickly follow after their fellow Leaf genin. Little did they know was that several Sound nin where watching them as Kabuto approached.

"Lord Kabuto, what should we do?" asked the lead man of the six.

"Go and eliminate them. Lord Orochimaru wants to see this village burn and Gaara is a key component of that. Also, spar Sasuke should you encounter him. Our Otokage has special plans for him."

As they go to leave, Kabuto calls them to wait a moment. He then produces a card with Intel of Naruto on it.

"Take this to learn a little key info on one of your opponents. He has shown interesting skills in my opinion. And...should he prove to be skilled enough, then spare him too. I have an interest in him" said Kabuto, earning a nod from his men as the begin their chase of team Rave deluxe.

'I'll allow Sasuke to live for now, for your sake, Orochimaru. But his worth pales in comparison to Naruto's' thinks Kabuto as he heads off to fight his own battle.

As they arrive atop Kikyo Castle, Orochimaru let's Sarutobi go and the old man quickly makes some space between them. The Anbu guard land by their leader and take up battle stances as they prepare to attack.

"OK, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Sarutobi, his tone harsh and serious.

Orochimaru just smiles as he reaches up and removes the hat and cloth over his mouth. He then removes the Kazekage's robes before finally speaking.

"After all this time apart, is that really the best way to welcome back an old student?" asked Orochimaru.

"I said tell my why you are here? What's your game. Orochimaru?" shouts Sarutobi.

"Very well. I guess we should get down to business. Now then, where should I begin, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru as he licked his lips.

**RMN**

next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ The battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru begins as the fallen Leaf nin brings out several unexpected powers for the battle. Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru must battle against Sound Shinobi while Sasuke battles Temari. And Tenten finally regains consciousness._

_Be here for the next RMN: _**The Distortion Effect**


	30. The Distortion Effect

This chapter sees the return of the Rave Omakes, starting with a new Naota's Bizarre Day. Chapter 31 will have a Naruto and Kin AU Omake, 32 will have Kiba's Punishment, 33 will see Naruto and Hinata: the Younger Years, and 36 will have another Naota's Bizarre Day. Maybe two more if I can think of them. And now, the new chapter...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 30: The Distortion Effect**

"I've come here for one simple reason, to destroy the Leaf and all it stands for" said Orochimaru gleefully.

"So you still plan on destroy the village after all these years? You can really destroy your own child hood home so easily with out even a second thought? I thought I had taught you better than that" said Sarutobi, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

"Of course, Sarutobi-sensei. Though this is my old home, it doesn't do well for one to linger in the past/ One must always walk forward into the future and grasp all that one can in their short life. And that is the essence of what you taught me" replied Orochimaru.

"I taught you more than just that. I also taught you about loyalty, compassion, understanding, trust, and honor. Have you forgotten those lessons?" asked the Hokage.

Orochimaru throws his head back and laughs hard at that for a moment, then looks his old teacher in the eyes and says "Of course I haven't. I am loyal to myself and my cause. I've learned compassion is for the weak and feeble minded. I understand that this world is cold, cruel, and unfair to all that live. Trust is something only fools believe in. And what good is honor if you turn a blind eye to the truth and hold back from delivering true justice to those who commit evil."

"It would seem the harsh lessons of life have truly made you mad" said Sarutobi sadly.

"Not mad, Sarutobi-sensei. They simply opened my eyes to the true nature of this world. And all it began that day when Nawaki was killed. Though his death affected me as I was his sensei, it also set my on the course I have now gladly chosen to follow" said Orochimaru.

"I'd like to hear you say that to Tsunade. She'd be real pleased to know that the atrocities you've commit, you place on her brothers shoulders. Now I will ask you again. Why do you wish to destroy the Leaf?" asked Sarutobi.

"Isn't it obvious? The Leaf has become to corrupted in these last few years. And don't think I haven't heard the stories..." said Orochimaru, but he stopped as he took notice of the Anbu guard next to the Hokage.

"Before I continue, I should remove these unwanted interlopers. After all, I'm sure there are some secrets you'd rather keep hidden under the rug" said Orochimaru as he suddenly unleashes a barrage of snakes from his sleeves.

The Anbu move quickly to protect the Hokage, thinking he was being attacked. But Sarutobi's words to back down fail to reach them in time as each snake explodes, sending the Anbu guard flying back and off Kikyo Castle's roof top.

"Now my Sound Four, give me and the old fossil here some privacy" shouts Orochimaru.

Immediately, four figures appear from out of nowhere and take up positions at the four points along the roofs surface. Making a quick series of hand signs, a barrier of purple colored chakra rises up and forms into a box like shape.

The Anbu guard recover and attempt to breach the barrier, but their attempts are all easily repelled by the jutsu. And then, a second barrier rises up to keep the Sound Four protected from inside attacks.

"Afraid I'll attack them to bring the barrier down?" asked Sarutobi.

Orochimaru smiles and says "Of course not. You are not a coward, sensei. This is just to make sure they aren't caught in the crossfire of our impending battle."

"Hm, that's almost kind of you" said Sarutobi, though his voice didn't sound sincere.

"Not really. A good ninja always keeps his tools in the best shape possible for use until they no longer can serve a purpose. Then they are cast aside. It is the same with people" said Orochimaru.

"Just continue with what you were saying before" said Sarutobi, not wanting to debate that mentality with his former student either.

"Ah yes, let's keep this going. As I was saying before, this village has become corrupted beyond repair. I'm aware of how the Uchiha were treated after the Nine Tailed Fox attack. I'm aware of how poorly handle the Hyuga and Cloud incident was by you and the elders. I know of the decision you ultimately agreed on with the elders over the Uchiha Clans final fate. And I know about your failure to the 4th" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi looked down sadly, hating to admit that this was true. Orochimaru continued and said "The you from twenty years ago would have never tolerated the end results of all that I just mentioned. What happened to the man I was called sensei, the man I once had absolute respect for above all else?"

"He grew old and tired and he had not the energy to do what he should have done. I admit, I have failed greatly over these last thirteen years and have shamed the title of Hokage more than I have honored it. But what of you? Can you say you've been any better?" asked Sarutobi.

"Personally, trifles like that matters not to me anymore. I shall do as I please for as long as I please and I will let history itself be the final judge on my actions" said Orochimaru.

"Very well. But why must the whole village suffer for my weakness. If you will accept it, I will offer my life in exchange for the continued survival of the village" said Sarutobi, ignoring the shouts of his guard to not do it.

"I'm very sorry Sarutobi-sensei, but I just can't take you up on that offer. You see, in addition to what I have just told you, I have another reason behind my doing this" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi's brow narrowed slightly as he asked "And that would be?"

"Why, to further my knowledge and to grow even more powerful than I am right now. I found that removing all the things that tie me to the past is the best way to go. And by destroying the Leaf, I will move one step closer to achieving my ultimate dream" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi's eyes widen in horror as he realizes what it is his former student was implying. "Orochimaru, you don't mean...you're still pursuing that insane dream of yours?"

Orochimaru smiles as he says "Can it really be insane if I have come close to achieving it?"

"WHAT?" said Sarutobi.

"Here, let me show you" said Orochimaru as he brings a hand up to his face, digs into his own skin, and with a sudden pull, rips the front of his own face clear off.

"Wha...what have you done, Orochimaru?" said Sarutobi, unable to find the words to speak with.

Before him was not the face of his former student, but the face of a woman with plump cheeks. But the eyes were definitely those of Orochimaru's. The snake sannin laughs hysterically with the voice of the woman for a moment before saying...

"What's wrong? Not liking my new look?"

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" asked Sarutobi.

"Do you remember that little experiment you found me working on all those years ago? The experiment that led to my leaving the village once and for all? This is the end result of that experiment. The Immortality Jutsu. Though I must admit, it hasn't been perfected yet" said Orochimaru.

"And that poor woman? How could you do that to her?" demands Sarutobi in a rage.

"It's not like I had a choice with her. I was in need of a body quickly after an...incident between myself and Itachi. And this was all that was available to me at the time. No matter, it has served me well and will continue to do so until a much better body has been obtained" said Orochimaru.

"And by better, I'm guessing you mean Sasuke? And about this incident? What happened exactly and is Itachi really alive?" asked Sarutobi.

"Oh, you did figure it out. And here I thought I would have to say it. And yes, Itachi is alive, or was when I last saw him. Zaion's body had been useful for me, but I had a chance to gain a much better body in Itachi and I'd have been a fool to not take it. But..." said Orochimaru.

"But?" asked Sarutobi.

"I had not expect him to have awakened such a dangerous power in his Sharingan. I was burned with a fire that would never go out and I thought that I would die. But then, a being called Asuki appeared and with his was this woman who he offered to meas my second replacement body" said Orochimaru.

"Asuki? The one who's been spread Dark Bring all over the continent?" said Sarutobi, not liking where this was heading.

"The very same. And I see you have heard of him. Yes, is arrival saved me and though this body is below my standards, it does have a useful endurance level that has proven useful to me. And Asuki also offered me several Dark Bring as well as the knowledge of the Enclaim to create even more" said Orochimaru.

"I see. So you have Dark Bring as well" said Sarutobi, knowing this battle had already gotten harder before it had even officially began.

"Oh, that reminds me. Kabuto must almost be in place now. Things are about to get even more interesting." said Orochimaru as he averted his gaze towards the smoking village beyond.

'Kabuto? So, he was a traitor after all. Or, was he a spy for Orochimaru all along?' Sarutobi ponders mentally. "What have you got planned, Orochimaru?"

"Oh, you'll see in just a few minutes. I promise it will be worth the wait, Sarutobi-sensei" said Orochimaru.

(elsewhere in the village)

Kabuto came to a stop upon the roof of the villages archive building. He looked off to his left to see Hebonda, the three headed serpent beast rip its way into the village and begin to attack Leaf Shinobi. Remembering his mission, he jumps down into a small narrow alleyway and begins to look around.

'Now let's see. If my calculations were correct, the center of the village should be right...here' thinks Kabuto as he takes several steps before coming to a halt.

He lowers himself down and places a hand on the ground. After a few moments, he stands again as he reaches into his cloak and pulls out a scroll. Smearing a little blood on it, he releases the contents which is a large staff with an octagonal shaped stone located at its top.

'Now, if I remember correctly, all I have to do is plunge this into the ground and it will do the rest' thinks Kabuto before stabbing the staff into the ground.

For just a moment, nothing happens. And then, the Dark Bring atop the staff activates as it begins to spin around in circles. First going slow, then speeding up faster. And then suddenly, a blast of energy burst forth from the stone, shooting into the sky, up to 1000 feet before the light then begins to spread out in all directions.

As Kabuto watches, the affect area's in the sky begin to become covered in an usually darkish purple colored clouds with low thunder being heard.

'So, it does work after all. Well, better make that barrier before heading off to have a little fun myself' thinks Kabuto before casting his own barrier jutsu around the staff.

Once the staff has been covered and seeing the DB was not being hindered by the protection, Kabuto jumps back onto the roof and heads off back to the arena.

"Kakashi Hatake, you and me have a little unfinished business" says Kabuto, wanting to have a rematch from their earlier battle in Sasuke's room.

(Kikyo Castle)

Sarutobi looked up, a mixture of confusion and fear crossed his face as he saw the dark clouds racing across the sky. He then looked back at his former student, who just smiled deviously at him. Sarutobi's face changed to one of anger as he asked the obvious question.

"What the hell have you done? What's going on up there?"

"Poor Sarutobi-sensei, so blind to the reality of your situation. But I shall tell you anyways. My second in command has taken a rather nasty Dark Bring I created under Asuki's guidance and placed it in the center of the village and activated it" said Orochimaru.

"This is a Dark Brings power?" asked Sarutobi as he felt the whole world shift suddenly for a moment,

"Indeed, though I'm not sure how to classify it. It has both the properties of a 6 Star Dark Bring and a Special Type Dark Bring, yet it is neither of those two. I guess you could say it's a Unique class" said Orochimaru.

"And what is it doing?" asked Sarutobi, afraid of what he would be told.

"It's rather simple and yet complex. The cloud you see above us has spread all across the village, stretching out to a full five mile radius beyond the outer walls of the village before the clouds come down and make contact with the ground" said Orochimaru.

"That still doesn't tell me what it's doing?" shouts Sarutobi.

"What this Dark Bring is doing is rather easy to explain and understand. You see, this cloud barrier is keeping everything inside the barrier inside and anything outside of it...well, outside. And I've come to call it the Phase Distortion Dark Bring" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi's eyes widen in disbelief as he says "You mean, no one inside can escape from the barrier no could anyone who's outside enter into the village?"

"Exactly, Sarutobi-sensei. If anyone from your village tries to escape, they will find it impossible. And should you have called for help from you allies already, they will find coming to the rescue impossible. And as long as the village and the surrounding area is with in the distortion, there will be nope hope of survival for all of you" said Orochimaru proudly.

"You truly have fallen into the darkness, my former student. Now you've left me no choice. In order to save this village and all of it's people, I shall do what I failed to do all those years ago and kill you" said Sarutobi.

"So, you're finally ready to battle me in that way I see. But before we begin, there's one final thing I'd like to show you, Sarutobi-sensei" said Orochimaru.

"And what would that be?" asked Sarutobi.

"Just another jutsu that came out of my research into immorality. A jutsu that is similar to one you know very well" said Orochimaru.

**RMN**

Naruto and the others came to a stop a long several tree branches. As Naruto looked around, the others looked at him and awaited word onto why he had stopped.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" asked Ino.

Naruto turned back to look at the other has he gave them a sheepish grin and scratched the side of his head and say "So, does anyone here know which way Sasuke weren't in?"

The response he got was Sakura making a sudden motion as she lept at him and sent her fist slamming into the top of Naruto's head, earning a yelp from Naruto along with a big bump.

"NARUTO, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN LEADING US AND NOT KNOWING WHICH WAY WE SHOULD BE GOING? HOW BIG AN IDIOT ARE YOU, CHA!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm not a tracking ninja specialist and I thought you all knew that. What about you, Sakura? You're on a team that has two trackers" replied Naruto as he rubbed the bump Sakura had given him.

Sakura blushes nervously as she looks away and scratches her cheek as she says "Um, well...tracking isn't really my specialty. I'm more of a genjutsu specialist."

"And a bad one at that" jokes Ino, earning a glare from Sakura.

Shikamaru sighs and says "Man, I should have realized this was all going to pot. How troublesome."

"Hey Haku, what about you? I remember you being dressed in a tracker ninja's garb back in Wave" said Naruto as he looked at his long haired friend.

"Unfortunately, that was just for show. I can only track a person if I have an ice marker on them" said Haku. But then, Plue pops his head up from the back of Haku's clothes and he adds "But maybe Plue here can help us."

"Hey Plue, didn't know you were here with us. So, think you can help?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Puun" says Plue as he gives Naruto a nod.

The carrot nosed dog jumps off Haku's shoulder and begins hopping from branch to branch as the others follow him. He finally comes to a stop and begins rummaging through some foliage. "Did you find something, Plue?" asked Ino.

Plue turns around and holds up a rare copper colored spotted beetle at the others, causing them all to face plant into the ground.

"NARUTO, YOUR...DOG IS AS USELESS AS YOU ARE IN THE TRACKING DEPARTMENT" screams Sakura.

"Not true, Plue is a very good tracker...if he's tracking bugs and candy that is" said Naruto, defeated in ego and deflated in spirit right now. Plue hops onto his shoulder and pat him on his head reassuringly.

"Well then, it's a good thing I got here when I did" came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Huh? Hey, who said that?" said Shikamaru as he and the others look around for the source.

"I did" came the voice again.

"Where are you?" asked Ino.

"Look down" was the reply.

They did as they asked and all they could see was branches, leaves, and a small sized dog. "Yeah, I'm the one talking here" said the dog.

"Aah, that dog can talk" says a surprised Sakura as her mind thinks 'CHA, that's totally awesome.'

"Of course I can talk. I'm actually surprised you can, pinky" replied the dog.

"Why you" said Sakura in a more dangerous tone as she cracks her knuckles.

Ino stops her and says "Now, now, we don't wanna get PETA on our asses now, do we?"

'A little late for that' thinks Naruto and Shikamaru, as they think back to past chapters.

"Who are you?" asked Haku.

"My name is Pakkun of the Summoned Dog clan. I was called here by Kakashi and asked to assist you all. He realized after you had left that you all might have trouble tracking Sasuke, so he asked me to help you out in that department" said Pakkun.

"So, you can help us track Sasuke then?" asked Naruto.

"Is there an echo out here or something? I just said that's why I was here so what do you think?" asked Pakkun.

"Yeesh, I was just wanting to make sure" complained Naruto as he huffed annoyance.

"Well, we better hurry. Sasuke's scent is getting further away from us and I can smell several individuals approaching us. And my canine instincts are telling that they are enemies" said Pakkun.

"Is it more Leaf ninja?" asked Haku.

Pakkun shakes his head and says "Doubtful. Kakashi didn't say anything about others coming to help and the Hokage is to busy himself to order back up for us, not that he knows about this. And my instincts are telling me that the approaching group is a threat."

"In that case, we better hurry up and get a move on. We can't let ourselves get pulled into a battle that isn't needed" said Sakura, earning a nod from the others.

"Then you guys go ahead. I'll stay behind and stop them from following you" said Shikarmau suddenly as he leaps a few branches back and turns to face the direction the approaching enemies were coming from.

"What, are you crazy? You'll face them all by yourself? No way, Shikamaru. We'll all stay back and deal with them quickly, then resume our original mission" said Naruto.

"Don't be an idiot, Naruto. If we all stay and fight them, then Pakkun will lose Sasuke's scent for sure and we won't be able to help him. Besides, I doubt I'd be of any use dealing with that Gaara kid anyways. Not compared to what you can do, that is" said Shikamaru.

"But..." starts Naruto, but stops as Haku places a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you know he's right about this. We have a mission to complete and that's what we have to focus on. Can you trust Shikamaru to do this with out any help?" asked Haku.

Naruto sighs, then looks at Shikamaru and says "Alright, we'll go on ahead. Just make sure you catch up when you're done. And don't get yourself killed either." And with that, Naruto and the others continue their flight through the trees as the continue to follow Sasuke's path.

'Man, what a drag. Now I have to win this and survive after what they just said' mentally complained Shikamaru. Truth was, he had hoped this threat was nothing so he could avoid doing any real work do to his lax and lazy nature. But now...

Smacking his head with both hands a couple of times to wake himself up, Shikamaru puts his highly intelligent brain to work on what options he had to could help him end the coming battle quickly. But the sound of movement made him aware that he didn't have enough time to think.

"So, do you think we can really count on him?" asked Sakura.

"Hm? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Shikamaru, can we really count on him to keep them distracted? I mean, I'm not doubting his loyalty and all. But, it's just I remember how he was back in the academy. Always lazy and doing what he could to avoid work. I'm just worried he said all that just so he could run off and take a nap or something" said Sakura.

"Don't you worry about that. It's true he can be a little laid back sometimes. But I know that when the chips are down, we can count him to come through for us" said Naruto, no sign of doubt being present in his voice.

Sakura smiles and says "Yeah, you're right. Hey Ino, what do you think? He is your...Ino?" Sakura stops as she notices Ino is also missing. 'Oh great, don't tell me she skipped out on us too.'

"I think she went back to help Shikamaru fight" said Haku.

"Then they'll both be fine. As for us? Let's focus on the mission, then we can go help out around the village" said Naruto, earning a yeah from the others and a punn from Plue.

The approaching sound made Shikamaru bring a kunai up into his hand as he prepared himself to fight. A moment later, a figure emerges from his left. Reacting quickly, Shikamaru moves in, aiming his blade at his attackers neck.

"AAAHHH, SHIKAMARU? JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" screams Ino, just barely dodging from having her throat slashed open.

"Huh, Ino? What are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru.

"What do you think? I decided to stay back and help your sorry ass. But if I had known this was going to be the way you'd thank me for that, I would have stayed with the others" shouts Ino.

"Man, I'm sorry. I thought you were one of those enemy ninja Pakkun detected OW" says Shikamaru before groaning from the sudden blow Ino sent into his noggin.

"You mean to tell me you can't tell the difference between a beautiful flower such as myself and some low life invader? That's it, I'm gonna teach you..." starts Ino, but stops as they both hear snickering coming from above them.

"Oh please, don't mind us. Continue with your little lovers quarrel. An odd time to be having one, what with your village being destroyed and all. But still, please continue" said the front most ninja of the five Sound shinobi that had followed after them.

"Ino, can we continue this later?" asked Shikamaru.

"Continue what? I've forgotten already" said Ino as she draws a kunai with each hand.

"What's this? Both you little kids wanna fight us? You both must have a death wish or something, right boys?" said the front most nin as he turns to his fellow sound ninja who burst out laughing.

"Perhaps we don't have your years or ranking, but that won't stop us from defeating you" said Shikamaru as his mind worked on the best strategy to defeat these five.

"Well, you can try. But I doubt you'll succeed. But I am willing to make a deal with you two."

"And that would be?" asked Ino.

"Tell us which direction your friends went in and throw down all your weapons. If you do that and agree to not interfere with us, I will let you go free."

"Sorry. As tempting as that offer is, its not the Leaf shinobi way to betray one another" said Shikamaru.

"Funny, that didn't seem to be a rule back when the Otokage lived here."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" shouts Ino.

"Never you mind. If you will not stand down, then we will make you stand down" said the front most nin as he makes a motion with his head. The other four jump down at the two genin with the fifth coming up behind them.

"Ino, any chance you might be able to get there full attention so I can use that jutsu on them?" whispers Shikamaru.

"Fine, but you OWE me BIG TIME for this" whispers Ino back.

As the five charge in, Shikamaru moves in front of Ino and jumps into the air while throwing kunai. One of the Sound nin block his attack while another pulls out a device similar to what Dosu used and blast Shikamaru with a sound wave blast, sending him flying back into a bush.

As they then move towards Ino, planning on killing her before her partner can recover to help, they suddenly stop as Ino raised her palm up with out warning. 'Argh, I can't believe I'm gonna do this' her mind screams before setting out to do what needed to be done.

"Giving up?"

"Actually, fighting isn't really my thing. But I do have an alternative idea if you are all interested" said Ino.

"And that would be?"

To their surprise, Ino suddenly reaches up and starts to slowly open her top, revealing skin and some cleavage as she blushes. She then gives them a shy smile and a wink before taking on a sexy pose.

"How about a test of stamina. Can you five big, strong men defeat me in a little game of pleasure?" asked Ino in the most seductive voice she could.

To say the five Sound nin where total caught off guard and surprised was obvious. Well, that and totally aroused too. "Wait, are you saying you...that you want to...?"

"What's wrong, scared that none of you have what it takes to break me?" asked Ino even more seductively.

That did it as then five slowly advanced on her. Even though they had a mission to complete, they were still guys. And if a hot chick offered a little...fun in the forest...well, they'd be stupid NOT to accept.

"Just please, be gentle with me. It's going to be my first time" said Ino innocently.

"Oh don't you worry about that" they all said, even more turned on by the fact she was a virgin.

But then, they all realized that they had stopped moving. "What the...what's going on?" shouts one of the men.

"About time, Shikamaru. I actually thought I was going to actually do it" shouts Ino as she quickly redresses herself.

"Sorry Ino, but it takes a moment before I can use the Shadow Posession jutsu, you know that" said Shikamaru as he emerges from the bush.

"What, your still conscious?"

"That's right. This whole thing was planned and I used chakra to lessen the impact from hitting the ground. The rest was easy" said Shikamaru.

As the men continued to struggle, the unseen sixth man watched from the trees. 'So, that's the famous Shadow Paralysis jutsu I've heard about. I better take that one out first, then the girl, and then those idiots who let their libido's dictate their actions.'

**RMN**

"Hey Ino, you seemed to be having fun there just a minute ago" says Shikamaru as Ino walks over to him.

"WHAT? How can you even suggest such a thing? That whole business was appalling to me" shouts Ino as she turns away in a huff.

'And yet, you look a natural doing that. Maybe you'll have a real future as a movie star. Well, either that or a stripper' thinks Shikamaru, wisely deciding to NOT say that aloud. "Anyways, can you use your Mind Crusher jutsu on these guys? With those clouds hiding away the sunlight, my shadows won't hold them for long."

"Fine, as long as you promise never to tell anyone what I just did" said Ino as she turns around.

For just a moment, her heart freezes as she sees the sixth Sound ninja coming in from behind and above Shikamaru, a sword made of sound waves in his hand that was aiming to slice Shikamaru's head clear off before he even knew he was being targeted.

Reacting on sheer will and pure instinct, Ino lurches forward, shouting at Shikamaru to look out as his assassin closes in. Shikamaru turns his head, eyes wide as the ninja's body comes into view. He tries to move, but his jutsu has caused his own ability to react to have slowed down just slightly and, in this case, fatally.

What happens next happens so fast, you'd have to avoid blinking to catch it all. Ino slams her smaller frame into Shikamaru's body, knocking him clear from the danger. The next thing he knows is him hearing the sound of Ino scream as the Sound ninja's weapon cuts into her shoulder from back to front.

"Stupid bitch" shouts the nin as he delivers a powerful kick to Ino's face, causing blood to spatter everywhere. Her body lurches forward as the sound blade slices out of her and she goes rolling along the ground till her body collides with a tree trunk, stopping her movement.

"INO" screams Shikamaru as he rushes to his side, forgetting his jutsu in the process.

He picks up her limp body and quickly checks her over. She has a deep gash in her upper right shoulder and a broken nose, both of which were bloody. It was possible she may have other broken bones and internal injuries as well from the multiple blows she suffered. But, he could still feel a pulse, even if it was faint, meaning she was still alive...if only for the moment.

Shikamaru craddles her body against his, not noticing the six ninja advancing on him and Ino. At least, not until the leader spoke up.

"You and that little trick there have really caused us to waste valuable time. And to think, all you had to do well tell us where your friends had ran off too and we would have let you go. Now, the both of you are going to die" said the lead nin as all of them created sound swords.

"Ino, I'm sorry. If only I had been paying more attention, this could have been avoided. But don't worry though..." said Shikamaru as he laid Ino gently onto the ground while noticing the six gather a circle around him to block any attempt at escape.

"Once I'm done with these guys, I'll get you to a hospital" shouts Shikamaru as he spins around and plants both hands onto the ground.

"Earth style: Shadow-cat O' Nine Tails"

Immediately, Shikamaru's shadow explodes outward in nine different sections, then it raises out of the ground like a whip before going wild, striking at everything the nine shadow segments can reach.

The men try to evade the attacks, but the speed and furious frenzy of the nine shadow whips is relentless against them. One of the men gets to cocky as he tries to rush at Shikamaru, only to have his torso sliced in half by the jutsu.

"Men, don't let those things touch you. Their razor sharp" shouts the lead man, to late to save another who's arm is sliced off as he tries to cut the shadow, then getting his chest slashed into.

The third nin finds both legs just below the knee being chopped off and as he falls back, another whip shoots forward and nails him right between the eyes. The fourth has a diagonal slash sent into his chest, shooting blood everywhere as he collapses to the ground dead.

The fifth man tries to make a break for it, but three shadows plunge into the ground and come up right beneath his body, creating a very gory death that can't be described in a "T" rather story (though I am getting really graphic here, huh?).

Finally, it's down to Shikamaru and the leader of the Sound tracking team, who now faces all nine whips at once. 'Damn, I need to think of something or I'm dead' he thinks as he takes a few steps back.

"I don't think so. You're gonna die for what you did to INO" screams Shikamaru as he sends all nine whips lashing wildly at the man who had injured Ino. The man tries to run for it, but his foot catches on a rock, causing him to slip and fall.

As he turns his body to see his death closing in on him, he simply curses his screw up and awaits his demise. But the attack doesn't hit as the whips suddenly shatter and vanish from site. The man blinks in surprise, then looks at the equally surprised Shikamaru.

'Wha...what the hell just happened?' thinks Shikamaru, then it hits him. He was throwing far more chakra into the attack to make it work correctly do to the lack of direct sunlight...and he had just ran out of chakra.

"Heh, it seems you've exhausted your power. To bad seeing as I was ready to die" said the Sound nin as he stands tall. As he approaches Shikamaru, he forms another sound sword in his hand as he says "I must admit you have great skill. To bad it's going to be wasted when I..."

"Sorry, can't let you do that" comes a voice from above.

Shikamaru looks up as the enemy nin spins around and looks up as well, just in time to see a flash of blue and metal off the corner of his eye. Asuma lands right by the Sound ninja's side and without so much as a glance at him, walks over to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey, you two alright?" asked Asuma as he kneels down beside them.

Shikamaru takes a second to react to his sensei's arrival, but then says "Asuma-sensei, what are you doing? That man..."

Shikamaru stops mid sentence as he sees a ring of blood around the Sound ninja's neck. The nin's head then falls off as blood sprays out from the neck before the body itself collapses onto the ground.

"That man needs to learn how to keep his head in battles" says Asuma, trying to lighten the mode.

"Asuma-senei, this is no time for jokes. We need to get Ino some help" shouts Shikamaru.

Seeing his teams kunoichi in bad shape, Asuma nods as he picks her up with as much delicate care as he can. Though exhausted, Shikamaru is able to stand as well and both quickly head back towards the village, hoping Ino can hold out till they can get her to a doctor.

(elsewhere)

"Temari, we're gonna have to change directions. We're getting to close to the cloud edge" said Kankuro as he looked to his sister.

"That's not our only problem" she adds as she turns her head just a little to look behind them.

"We have someone following us. And whoever it is will catch up to us very soon" said Temari as she turned back to looking at her brothers.

"What should we do then?" asked Kankuro.

As they came to a stop, Temari releases her hold on Gaara and says "You go on ahead. I'll hang back to deal with this guy."

"Are you crazy? That's putting a hell of a lot onto your shoulders. Let me hang back and you go on ahead with Gaara" says Kankuro.

Temari smiles and says "Wow, how very gentlemen like of you. But we both know I'm the more skilled, thus I have the better chance of taking him out and rejoining you both. Now, get moving."

Though Kankuro wanted to argue this more, he knew his sister well enough to know there was no talking her out of this. And besides, doing so would only waste time and possibly put Gaara in danger. After all, until he snapped back to reality and the transformation officially began, he was very vulnerable.

"Alright, just don't take to long. Gaara's more compliant with you than he is with me" said Kankuro as he takes Gaara and continues forward down the alternate route.

Once they were beyond her field of vision, Temari turns back towards the direction she could sense their pursuer coming from. She then pulls out her massive fan and opens it up to reveal the first crescent moon design.

After only a few more moments, a figure appears from the tree line and comes to a stop on a branch opposite from where Temari was standing.

"So, it's you. Sasuke Uchiha. To tell you the truth, I wanted to have a match against you. Though I didn't think it would be under these circumstances" said Temari, hoping a little conversation could by a few more precious seconds for her brother to get further away.

"Where's Gaara? And how did you know I was following you? Are you a sensor type?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm not a senor type per say. But, as a woman who has Wind elemental chakra flowing through her body, I've learned to sense things on the blowing wind. Seeing as the wind was coming from behind us, I could feel your presence approaching. As for Gaara? You'll have to beat that information out of me" said Temari.

Sasuke takes up a battle stance without any hesitation, causing Temari to smile.

"I see. So your the kind of guy who isn't afraid of hitting a female. Very bold of you, I must say."

"On the battlefield, there are no genders, no forms of niceties. There's only the mission and doing what ever one must in order to accomplish it...with in reason, of course" said Sasuke.

"Of course" agrees Temari before quickly bringing her fan up and swing it outwards, creating a powerful blast of wind.

Sasuke jumps clear of the wind, only glancing back long enough to see the tree he was standing on receive a deep gash into its form right where he had been standing.

Temari sends another strike at him, making Sasuke dodge again as he makes several hand signs, unleashing a fire ball jutsu at his opponent.

"Sorry, but my wind will put out your fire" shouts Temari as she swings again.

Sasuke's fire ball is instantly extinguished, only for him to fire off an even bigger one, shaped like a giant falcon at Temari. "Fire style, Blazing Falcon jutsu" he shouts as the fire bird races towards Temari.

"Damn it" growls Temari as she swings again, but her fan doesn't take out this one. She quickly jumps to another branch, revealing the second crescent in mid-jump as the flaming bird changes it's path to follow her.

"Wind style: Hurricane Slicer" shouts Temari as she sends the stronger wave of wind at Sasuke's attack.

The two attacks collide, creating a powerful explosion and filling the whole area with smoke. After a few moments, the smoke starts to clear up as Temari hears a familiar sound. 'Is he? It can't be...' she thinks as she can finally make out the sparks of lightning not far from her.

As Sasuke nears finishing on powering up his Chidori, he recalls what Kakashi had told him. At his current chakra level, he could do four or five uses of the Chidori in a short period of time, assuming he didn't use any other jutsu besides it. And right now, he had enough to do one more should this one fail and he needed to save that one to finish Gaara off with.

So, in other words, he couldn't fail at killing Temari.

'No choice, I have to use it' thinks Temari as she reveals the third and final crescent moon.

For what felt like eternity, they just stood there, awaiting the action of the other while building their chakra up for what they both knew would be their final exchange. And then, in one swift and flawless motion, they both attacked.

Sasuke lunges at her, shouting out "Chidori: 1000 Birds" at Temari, who swings her fully opened fan and shouts out "Maelstrom Tiger" which creates a tiger made out of wind and chakra that lunges at Sasuke.

Chidori and Tiger collide, the force of the blast is so strong that Temari is sent flying back nearly 100 yards before hitting the ground hard. As she gets to her feet, groaning in pain and from a dislocated shoulder, she can see trees collapsing around where she had been before.

She keeps her eyes glued to the spot, waiting to see if Sasuke would appear, but he does not. Sighing in relief, she turns and heads in the direction Kankuro and Gaara had headed towards.

'He was either killed or is trapped under those trees. Which ever it is, at least he's not any issue no more' thinks Temari as she moves fast to catch up with her team.

Back at the collapsed trees, Sasuke groans as he sits up and rubs his head. He had survived that nasty little blast, but it looked like he was now trapped. As he began to think on a solution to get out of this, the sound of buzzing catches his attention.

The sound only grows stronger and then, Sasuke notices one tree above his start to shake a little, then a lot, then it being knocked off, revealing the sky above. Then a figure appears, looking down at Sasuke.

"Shino" says Sasuke, not sure if he was happy to have been spared escaping on his own or mad at having unwanted help arriving.

Shino reaches out with his hand and offers it to Sasuke, saying "We better hurry. Things are getting ugly out here."

**RMN**

The world slowly came back to Tenten as she slowly opened her eyes. All she could see around her was grass, leaving her confused. As she struggled to get up, her body screamed in discomfort at her as she tried to remember what had happened. 'OK Tenten, think. I came out here to meet with Neji, then I was going to...Wait, Neji!'

Finally remembering what had happened, she looked around and so no sign of him. She cursed under her breath as she clenched her fist.

"That sonuva...when I get my hands on him, I so gonna" starts Tenten, till she remembered she needed to go talk to Naruto. If it wasn't to late though.

Tenten quickly jumped onto a tree top to get her barrings. But, all she could see was the odd clouds over head and the smoke coming from the village.

"What the hell...?" she says aloud as a three headed snake rises up, earning shriek from Tenten. 'OK, something bad has happened. I better find Naruto and ask him about this madness' thinks Tenten as she pulls out her Silver.

She and her dad had both failed to tell Naruto about a small sliver of silver had been melted into Eisen Meteor along with the chakra absorbing metal during the reforging process. The purpose of this allowed Tenten to use her Silver to track Eisen Meteor should it ever be stolen by someone.

Morphing her Silver into a compass, Tenten is surprise to see it point her further into the forest and NOT to the village. "OK, now I know there's trouble afoot. Hold on Naruto, your Tenten is on her way to back you...hey, why did I say his Tenten? Oh god, I'm still delirious from Neji's attack. Damn bastard. He's so gonna get a surprise up his rear when I find him" shouts Tenten as she leaps away, following the compass pointer towards Naruto.

(Kikyo Castle)

'Similar to a jutsu I know very well?' thought Sarutobi, puzzled by Orochimaru's words.

Orochimaru smiles as the confused look on his former sensei's face and says "How about I just show it to you now and save us both on precious time."

Orochimaru makes several quick hand signs before placing both hands on the ground, shouting "Forbidden Summoning; Edo Tensei."

Sarutobi's eyes open wide with shock, the blood leaving his head from the sudden horror of what he dared hoped wasn't coming. But sure enough, two portals of black energy formed around the spots Orochimaru had touched and the snake ninja backed away as two wooden caskets slowly arose from the ground.

'That was the jutsu he was talking about? The second Hokage's forbidden jutsu But, how did he ever learn it?' thinks Sarutobi in a growing panic as he takes a few steps back.

"Surprised, Sarutobi-sensei? I wouldn't blame you if you were. I would be surprised as well if I were in your shoes right now" said Orochimaru as he walked forward and placed a hand on each of the now fully arrived caskets.

"How did you do this?" asked Sarutobi, his voice a mixture of anger and fear.

"Before I left the village, I was able to break into the Hokage's personal burial chambers and took a DNA samples of both the First and Second Hokage. I was in the process of trying to recreate the First Wood style jutsu in the bodies of infants I had taken from around the village when you confronted me. And when I left, I took the Seconds DNA with me to continue my research. Impressed?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, sickened to think that this is how far you've fallen. So you gave yourself that power and have been abusing it. Tell me, who did you summon?" shouts Sarutobi.

"Unfortunately, my version is far from perfect. The only way I can summon back a deceased life to fight at my command requires me to use another person's body as a medium. That person must also be at the same height and weight of the person I wish to revive and have the same elemental chakra types. And, in the case of those who have a kekkei genaki, I must have their DNA as well to aid in their revival. Now, let me show you who I brought back" said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru taps a finger against the latch on each casket, causing them to break apart. As the smoke clears, Sarutobi's heart freezes in his chest at the sight before him. Though their bodies were chalky and lifeless looking, there was still no mistaking them.

Orochimaru had revived the First and Second Hokage's.

The Second Hokage looked up and examined Sarutobi carefully for a minute, then said "Little Saru, is that really you?"

The First Hokage also looked up and examined his fellow shadow before saying "Sarutobi? Man, time sure hasn't been kind to you now, has it?"

Despite the severity of the situation, Sarutobi can't help but smile as he remembered when these two men had still been alive. The First was always having fun, yet could be serious when needed. And the Second was always so serious, but had his moments of comic pranking.

"Well, I am rather old. But, it's you two that have taken a turn for the worse" said Sarutobi.

The two former Kage looked at each other, then down as they examined themselves. They then turned back and looked at Orochimaru as he smiled deviously at them.

"It would seem the traitor has stolen your abilities, brother" said the First.

"This will make things rather difficult then" said the Second, agreeing with his older brother.

"Orochimaru, how can you condone this heinous act? What you have done is defied the very laws of nature itself" shouts Sarutobi, now filled with rage.

"On the contrary, what I have done is take that necessary first step into a larger, greater world. And you, Sarutobi-sensei, will help me go even farther. Now, I think it's time we begin" said Orochimaru as he pulled two spell tags with attached to kunai with purple colored stones hanging off them.

"Are those...Dark Bring?" asked Sarutobi.

"Indeed they are. I figured these old timers could use a little boost to keep up with you. And thanks to the tags and the jutsu formula on them, they will obey my every command with out question" said Orochimaru as he places the tags against the former Shadow's backs, making them sink into their bodies.

"Well Saru, looks like we'll have that fight I promised you years ago after all. Just not in the way I expected it" said the Second as his eyes grow distant and lifeless.

"Sorry Sarutobi, this can't be avoided. Just remember what we taught you...and kill us" adds the First as he also falls under Orochimaru's control.

"So, are you ready to begin, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

The third Hokage, knowing he didn't have a choice in this, simply took up a battle stance and prepared for the coming first attack. He already knew what these two were capable of. But now with a mysterious Dark Bring inside each, that created a new and unknown element of danger for him.

For just a moment, Sarutobi allowed himself to avert his gaze towards the forest. He had no doubt Naruto had gone after Gaara to destroy his Dark Bring, even though he was in no shape to fight now. So, he said a silent prayer for the boy, hoping he at least would survive this.

"Thinking about your new favorite again, are we? I know he went after Gaara of the Sand, just like you do. But he won't survive" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi looks back and says "Don't underestimate him. There hasn't been anyone that has shown the kind of promise he has since the Fourth. No matter the odds, he will make it through."

"Then you should know this. Gaara is the same as him, a Jinchurriki. He holds the One Tailed Ichibi with in his body, though it has been nicknamed Shukaku by the Sand Village. And Gaara can fully transform into the Biju's form. Can Naruto claim the same for the Nine Tailed Fox?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, but he doesn't need to either. I stand by what I said before. He will win, no matter the odds against hims" said Sarutobi confidently.

"Well, it's to bad Gaara wasn't the real threat I was talking about for him" said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarutobi.

"I could tell from just looking at him. He's a very trusting kid and that will be his undoing. Do you remember what you said during the preliminaries about how the exams where meant to foster friendship's between villages?" asked Orochimaru.

"I do, and the point is?" asked Sarutobi, becoming a little worried about where this was going.

"Well, it just so happens Naruto made friends with my Sound teams kunoichi. Or, so he's been led to believe. I have a feeling Naruto...will soon learn a harsh truth in this world. Never trust anyone" said Orochimaru as he breaks into a laugh.

(with Naruto's team)

"Hey guys, I see someone up ahead" said Sakura.

The team comes to a stop as the land on the ground and Naruto steps forward to address the unexpected person who was looking away from them.

"Kin? Is that you?" asked Naruto.

Kin gasp as she spins around to face Naruto, her eyes red from the tears she had been crying before they had arrived. "Naruto? Um, what are you doing out here?"

"We were sent after Gaara. He has a Dark Bring after all and we think he may be planning something" said Naruto.

"Hold on" said Sakura suddenly as she took a step forward. "You're a ninja from the Hidden Sound village. Mind telling us what the hell's going on here? Why are you guys and the ninja from the Sand village attacking us?"

"I...I...well, that is..." said Kin, her voice panicked as she quickly turns away from them.

"Hey don't avoid answer the..."starts Sakura, but Naruto raises a hand to silence her. He then steps forward, walking towards Kin.

"Kin, please tell us what's going on. Please tell me. Why are you guys doing this" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I..." says Kin, choking back the tears she was feeling at knowing what it was she had done and was about to do.

"It's OK Kin. Don't forget, we're friends" Naruto tells her as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Kin reaches up and places a hand over his, then turns around as she says "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's OK. Like I said, we're URK." Naruto is cut off suddenly as he feels a sharp pain in his sides. His eyes look down and sees a kunai plunged deep into his ribs, then looks back to Kin's face, which had hardened to be cold and emotionless.

"Kin...why?" Naruto manages to get out as he feels blood coming from his mouth. He then collapses to the ground. From his strained vision, he can see Sakura and Haku charge at Kin, who places a finger over her scarf, unleashing a powerful sound wave from her mouth.

Sakura and Haku are sent flying back, both hitting hard against a tree, then slumping down to the ground unconscious. His gaze returns to Kin who removes her scarf, revealing the neck choker and Dark Bring hidden underneath.

"KIN..." Naruto tries to get out, but his voice fails him.

She looks down at him as she pulls a kunai out from a pouch and says "My name is Kin Tsuchi. I am a kunoichi of the Hidden Sound. I am the personal assassin of our lord Otokage, Orochimaru. It his his wish that all who call the Hidden Leaf home must die. Goodbye, Naruto. I will never forget you."

Kin sheds one final tear before raising her kunai over her head, then sends it down. Aiming to strike Naruto's heart.

next time on RMN: _Shino takes on Kankuro, allowing Sasuke to continue forward and his second battle with Gaara. Sarutobi must find a way to defeat his predecessors and not get killed in the process. And Naruto must find a way to bring Kin back to her senses...or be willing to kill her._

_It_ _all happens on the next Rave Master Naruto: _**The Fallen Siren**

**Naota's Bizarre Day**

**episode 6: Does Her Name Mean Sun Shadow or Sunshine?**

Ina pressed Naota hard against her, trying to let Tenmei know that she had claimed him first. Naota tried to struggle to free himself from her hold, but Ina was proving inhumanly strong at the moment and escape was pretty much impossible for him.

"So Tenmei, just what are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to interrupt two people who were about to express their love for one another" said Ina, the anger evident in her voice.

Tenmei scoffs and says "Well first off, I live here in case you forgot. And besides, anyone with half a brain can see Naota doesn't want to be near you now. So do him a favor and back off."

"How dare you say that. Of course Naota wants me here. I am the future mother of his children after all. Not to mention the one who will fulfill all his future dirty desires and fantasies without hesitation" shouts Ina, glaring at her rival in love.

"Hah, that just shows how delusional you are, Ina" said Tenmei as she takes a steps forward and points at herself with a thumb. "I'm the one that will bare his children and be a dirty girl for his perversions and you know it."

'Oh god' thinks Naota in disbelief before Ina suddenly lets him going, making him fall to the ground.

"Then, I guess today shall be the day then" said Ina as she pulls out two kunai.

"You're right. Today, we will settle once and for all who will be Naota's future love slave" said Tenmei before drawing out her Silver medallion, shifting it into a mace.

For just a few tense seconds, the two girls just stare each other down before they rush at one another, exchanging blows and shouting at one another.

'Now's my chance' thinks Naota as he turns and gets up, breaking into a run...and instantly colliding with another person. The person cries out as they fall to the ground with Naota on top. After a second to recover, Naota realizes who he ran into and where his right hand was currently resting.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Hikage. I didn't mean to...touch your chest" said Naota nervously, though blushing too.

The brown haired Hyuga girl named Hikage quickly stands as well, her cheeks aflame with a blush as she looked at her long time crush. "It...it's OK Na...Naota. It was an accident and...I really didn't mind that much."

Naota blushes even more as he actually had a crush on Hikage as well. "Um, OK then. But I'm still sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't, I promise. I...I see Ina and Tenmei are fight...fighting over you again" she stuttered out from being nervous.

"Yeah, neither of them can ever take a hint that I'm not interested. Hey, seeing as they're distracted, what do you say we make a run for it?" asked Naota. Then, with out waiting for Hikage's response, he grabs her hand and leads her away quickly.

'Nao...is...holding my hand. Am I dreaming?' mentally wondered Hikage as her day had just been made memorable.

Meanwhile, Ina and Tenmei continue their battle, unaware of their respected boy having ditched them.

_next time: The fight continues while Naota and Hikage have some alone time._


	31. The Fallen Siren

Well, the anime version of the Confession has come and gone and it was amazing. Actually, there aren't any words to describe it perfectly. And if NaruHina doesn't happen now after this and the manga original, then I will swear off ever watching anime, manga, or playing video games ever again. Not sure what I will do with the ones I have now. Probably still keep them for the memories, just never touch them.

Yeah, I know that's an extreme statement. But it goes to show just how serious my love for NH is.

**RMN**

**Rave 31: The Fallen Siren**

Kankuro kept up a steady pace as he made his way through the trees while supporting his little brother on his back. But it wasn't easy though as he was starting to get tired and that was causing him to slow down. And it wasn't because of Gaara himself as the young psychotic red head was actually rather lite.

No, it was that damn heavy sand gourd on Gaara's back that was making this run difficult. How Gaara could stand to lug that thing around all the time was a wonder for Kankuro. He knew there was no way he himself could do it.

Finally, the pain in his legs won out and he allowed himself to stop for a breath rest. He placed Gaara down against the base of a tree and took a moment to sit down and rest as well. Pulling out a small bottle of water, Kankuro wasted no time taking a much needed drink from it.

"You know, you can be quite the handful, little brother" said Kankuro as he looked at Gaara, but smiled none the less.

It was then he felt it. Though his abilities to detect things were nowhere near Temari's level, he could still pick things up rather well. And he could tell that someone was fast approaching. He slowly reached for a scroll resting on his back, ready to unleash a puppet to protect Gaara if the need arose.

A sudden rustle of leaves was seen right before and above him and Temari emerged. Kakuro breathed a sigh of relief as he released his hold on the scroll.

"Kankuro, what do you think you're doing? You should still on the move with Gaara" says Temari, a slight sound of irritation evident in her voice.

"Um...I felt someone approaching from behind and I knew it was you, so I stopped to make it easier for you to catch up with us" was Kankuro's reply.

Temari looked at him incredulously, seeing a water bottle in his hand and noting Gaara was sitting against a tree and not resting against his back. And she noted a scroll from the pouch on his back was just slightly pulled out, indicating he was preparing to pull it out.

"Really, and how did you know that?" asked Temari, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Well, there...was no way you could lose in battle to someone like that Sasuke kid" said Kankuro, tough his voice didn't sound all that sincere.

"Right?" said Temari, half heatedly as she inwardly sighed.

"Never mind about that, what do we do now?" asked Kankuro, hoping to change the subject before Temari started to chew him out.

"Well, as I was coming to rejoin you, I took a moment to take in the area from a higher vantage point. I saw a large opened clearing northeast of here. It should work well enough for Gaara to complete his transformation with out unwanted distraction" said Temari.

"I rather not have Gaara use it though. Just what is father thinking? The last few months have seen him become so distant with us. I could understand him doing that when he's running the village, but back home..." said Kankuro, but he stopped talking as he thought about it.

"I know, father has been acting weird lately. Once this is over, we're gonna have to talk with him about all this. But for now, grab Gaara and let's go. His transformation could begin at any time and we need to be ready for it" said Temari.

Kankuro nods as he walks over and gets Gaara back onto his back. That's when both Kankuro and Temari sense it. They both look into the air just in time to see a large fire ball racing down at them. Jumping away quickly, they just barely clear the impact zone as the attack explodes on them.

"Damn, I thought I had finished him" said Temari as she grabs her fan and opens it.

Suddenly, Sasuke appears to her left, his fist wrapped in fire as he shouts "Hidori." Temari throws herself back just barely as Sasuke's attack slams into a tree, completely vaporizing it.

'So, it's not just lightning, but fire too. Or, as that part of his Flame Armor' thought Temari as she faces Sasuke again.

Sasuke looks at her, then at Kankuro and Gaara as he thinks on how to proceed. He knew what Temari could do from having battled her and Kakashi had told him about Kankuro's puppetry style. If he could get past Temari and get to Kankuro before he could bring a puppet out, then he could finish Gaara quickly.

"Temari, you take Gaara and go" said Kankuro suddenly.

Temari looks at him, surprised, and says "What, you want me to run?"

"Yeah, you've already battled him once and you probably used up a lot of chakra doing it too. I, on the other hand, still have my full chakra to fight with. Besides, its just not cool to let your sister show you up all the time" said Kankuro, unable to stop himself from grinning about that last part.

"Men" scoffed Temari, but he was still right...about him being in better shape with his chakra than she was, that is. "Alright, I'll take Gaara now" she adds as she uses her wind style to levitate her fan in the air. Kankuro places Gaara on it with her quickly, allowing her to make her escape.

"No you don't" shouts Sasuke as he unleashes another fire ball at Temari.

"Sorry, can't let you do that" shouts Kankuro as he moves quickly, unraveling a scroll and releasing his Crow who intercepts the attack.

As Temari sails off with Gaara, Sasuke is forced to return his attention to Kankuro who calls out Black Ant to join the slightly burnt Crow on the battlefield.

"Sorry Uchiha, but I'm not letting you go after them" said Kankuro as he launches both puppets at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" replies Sasuke as a swarm of insects burst out from both sides of the area and converge on the puppets. The kikochou attack the thin threads of chakra connecting Kankuro to his weapons, causing them both to collapse to the ground.

"What the...?" shouts Kankuro, surprised by this sudden attack.

"Hey Shino, can you take care of this guy while I go after the other two?" asked Sasuke as he looks to the tree behind him.

Shino steps out and adjust his shades as he says "Yes, he and I have yet to have our match after all."

Kankuro growls at this sudden turn of events. He had not been thrilled about having to fight Shino, having seen his skills and the danger's that those insects represented. But, it looked like he had no choice.

Sasuke nods as Shino before leaping back onto the tree branches and continuing his chase. Kankuro tries to stop him, but he finds himself surrounded by thousands of Shino's bugs. After a few minutes and Sasuke having disappeared into the forest, Shino recalls his kikochu back over to him.

"Hey, why did you let up just now?" asked Kankuro.

"I wanted this to be a fair fight. Now, retrieve your puppets so we can have a real beginning" was Shino's reply.

Kankuro didn't waste any time there as he released new strands of chakra strings that attached to Crow and Ant and brought them back to life. It was rather generous of Shino to do this, but he was probably the type to not seek an easy win.

"OK, then lets do this then" said Kankuro as he sent his puppets out at Shino.

Shino doesn't speak, but makes a motion with his hand that sends the kikochu flying at Kankuro.

Crow opens its mouth, releasing a blast of poisonus smoke at the beetles, which scatter around the smoke and reform together again. Crow then fires several exploding darts releasing even more smoke that the beetles also avoid.

Shino jumps away from the the smoke and easily avoids being hit with the darts. As he comes to a stop, Black Ant appears from behind him, opening its chest and catching Shino before he can move away. Ninja wire shoots out, inwrapping Shino's body, and pulling him inside and closing up.

Blades extend out from the sides that quickly slice around the front of the body. Kankuro smiles as he breaks Crow into its individual parts, each one producing blades. "Now, I'll end this" says Kankuro as he sends the Crow blades shooting into Ant's body to finish Shino off.

'Heh, he must be dead' thinks Kankuro as he releases Crow's body from Ant's and reassembles the puppet.

Just as Kankuro is about to open Ant's shell to release Shino's chopped up corpse, the puppets frame suddenly begins to shake before bursting open with hundreds of bugs, leaving the Black Ant a broken mess along the forest floor.

"What the...? How the hell dd he survive?" shouts Kankuro.

"Because I was never inside to begin with" says Shino a he appears to the side.

"A bug clone" said Kankuro, the realization setting in on his opponent's skills.

"Correct. I am of the Aburame clan. Our entire fighting style revolves around our link to the kikochu that have been transplanted in our bodies from the day we were born. As a result, we live in a perfect symbiotic harmony with one another" said Shino.

"I see. But a bug is still a bug and most hate poison" says Kankuro as he releases a major blast from Crows body.

The blast is much faster than the last and Shino is unable to jump clear in time. Kankuro then unleashes a barrage of darts into the smoke cloud till he had exhausted them. As the smoke clears, he can see two found a hit on Shino, one on his left shoulder and another on his lower left leg.

Shino found himself falling onto one knee, his breath heavy and ragged as he felt the poison rushing through him, creating a great deal of pain as a result.

"You should know that poison is deadly if the antidote isn't taken quickly. I do have some on me, but can you take it from me?" said Kankuro.

"That will...be easier...than you think" Shino gasp out as Crow itself begins to shake.

Kankuro watches as the beetles begin crawling out of Crow with out warning. After a few moments, Crows motions come to am complete stop as it collapses to the ground. Kankuro tries to move him, only to realize the beetles had damaged its joints, making it useless.

"But how...? I didn't see your bugs swarm around him and if they had infested Crow sooner, they would have acted sooner before you were hit" asked Kankuro.

"I planted...a lone female onto your Crow...while it and the Ant...were connected. Then, my kikochu crawled...along the ground and...got inside" said Shino, still straining from the feeling he was getting from the poison.

"And now...for that antidote" said Shino as more beetles rose up and went for Kankuro.

'He's good, I'll give him that much. I never thought I'd actually be given this guy his test in an actual battle. But then again, maybe this is the perfect time' thinks Kankuro as he pulls out a third scroll.

"Release: Blade Mantis" shouts Kankuro as the scroll erupts in smoke, releasing his new puppet.

Shino looked as a massive sized Praying Mantis like puppet appeared before him. Easily twice the size of an adult male at around 12 or 13 feet, his body reeked of chakra flowing into it. Both its arms and wings were sharp, curved blades that were dripping with poison and its mouth looked like it could bite through steel.

"Behold my Blade Mantis. Unlike my Crow and Ant, Mantis is an original puppet I just finished creating before coming here for the exams. And because of this, I haven't had the time to test him in actual combat. So, this is gonna be interesting" said Kankuro.

"Why didn't...you use it before?" asked Shino.

"Well, besides the fact it's untested as I stated before. It requires three times more chakra to use than my other puppets. It's blades are not only cover in a stronger version of my poison, but they also vibrate at a high frequency that allows it to easily cut through most things. And also, despite it's size" said Kankuro as he smiled.

Suddenly, Mantis shoots towards Shino, moving faster than any of the other puppets. "It's attack speed is unmatched by any puppet out there" says Kankuro as Mantis raises both bladed arms and sends them slashing down at Shino.

Shino manages to jump away, but Mantis instantly adjust his angle, keeping on Shino and closing in fast. Shino sends as many beetles as he can release out to try and stall the Mantis, but the puppet begins spinning rapidly, slicing its way through and dispersing the insects easily.

Just as it looks like Shino is gonna be hit, he's able to duck under a branch while Mantis slams into the tree, buying Shino a few seconds.

'This is getting complicated. I need to use it' thinks Shino as he comes to a stop nearby.

Kankuro watches as Shino holds both hands out and all the kikochu in his body emerge and begin forming into a massive ball of bugs. "Not sure what you think that's gonna accomplish, but nothing you have can defeat the Mantis" yells Kankuro as he sends Mantis at Shino while spinning again.

'If this doesn't work, then death will be my punishment for failing' thinks Shino as he finished adding his chakra to the attack before yelling "Aburame style; Swarm Meteo."

The ball of kikochu fires off at Mantis and the two collide. What felt like an eternity, the two forces stay locked together before Mantis starts being pushed back. Realizing his link to Mantis was being affected, Kankuro sends the twin arm blades spinning off Mantis, both slashing deeply into Shino's body. Mantis, meanwhile, finally relents as it and the kikochu fly back and slam into Kankuro, creating a powerful blast of bugs.

Both nin collapse to the ground, Shino from his injuries and Kankuro from the sudden loss of his chakra do to the kikochu. Though they both struggle to stay awake, it only takes a few seconds before both fall unconscious, their fates an uncertainty to them.

**RMN**

_I have a question. Why is it that every since I've gotten up this morning, I keep getting stabbed?_

That was pretty much the thought going through Naruto mind just seconds after Kin had stabbed him along the side of his ribs. Well, that and the fact she had stabbed him was confusing the hell out of him. They're friends after all, so this didn't make any sense to him.

He could feel himself fall to his knees as he said her name and asked why. He heard her say her reasons. That she was Orochimaru's slave, his assassin, and it was her duty to follow her lord's orders no matter what, no matter what her personal feelings about those orders were.

He hoped this wasn't real, that this was just some crazy genjutsu he was trapped in. But, seeing the Dark Bring on the choker wrapped around her neck and knowing it was used to take out Haku and Sakura was enough to let him know it wasn't.

As she raised the kunai over his head and readied it to finish him off, he said her name one last time. The way he said it was pleading, trying to get her to stop this. He knew this wasn't really her, but the Dark Bring's influence over her that was doing it. His eyes tried to convey this to her.

"Goodbye, Naruto" said Kin as she stabbed the kunai down at him.

Naruto never closed his eyes. They just stayed locked on her as the world moved in slow motion. But, she never made contact with the kunai. He could feel the blade pressed against his chest with enough force to feel it, but not enough to break the skin. And he could it was shaking. Kin's whole body was shaking.

"I...I can't. I can't do this. I know I have to...have to do what Orochimaru said or he'll kill me. But still, I can't do it. I can't kill you, Naruto" said Kin, her voice breaking and shaking as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why do you Kin? Why do you have to do it? Why be loyal to someone like him?" asked Naruto calmly. It was strange that he didn't feel any fear now. Maybe he hadn't at all. Deep inside, he had known she couldn't do it.

"You know why. It's because he saved me after what Ducard did. I owe him for that. I have to repay his kindness" said Kin, though she didn't sound sincere.

"Kin..." said Naruto as he slowly stood up. Kin kept the kunai pressed against him at the same spot, made made no effort to stop him from standing, nor did she make any effort to lessen or strength its feel against his body.

"Kin, you..." Naruto starts to say, but he's cut off by a new voice from above them.

"Hold on Naruto" shouts Tenten as she comes flying in, her Silver having morphed into staff form.

Tenten swings down, forcing Kin to jump back as Tenten gets between her and Naruto, a look of anger and rage present on her face.

"So, you have more reinforcements coming in to help you. More friends to help you" said Kin as she looked at Tenten, though her voice was filler with sadness, not anger or annoyance.

"Tenten, were have you been?" asked Naruto, momentarily forgetting the situation.

"It's a long story, Naruto. I have a lot to tell you and to make up for" said Tenten as she moves back to stand at his side.

"It'll have to wait till later, much later seeing as we have a...situation right now" replied Naruto.

"I'm guessing that giant three headed snake I saw rampaging through the village is apart of said explanation?" asked Tenten.

"Like I said, we can talk in full later. Right now, all that needs to be said is the Sand and Sound villages have turned enemy on us and have joined forces in attacking the village. Me, Haku, and Sakura are chasing to catch up with Sasuke and help him deal with Gaara, who has a Dark Bring" explains Naruto.

'And he's like me, a demon container' Naruto mentally adds for his own reminder.

"Damn, sounds like some crazy crap to me. Speaking of the ice boy and crazy cherry blossom, where are they?" asked Tenten.

Naruto uses his thumb to point behind them and says "Up against a tree. Kin here has a Dark Bring that allows her to unleash powerful sound waves from her mouth. Caught them off guard and sent them into the tree, knocking them out. Or, at least I hope they were just knocked out."

"Gotcha, so we need to take care of this Sound screamer first, huh? No problem for us expert Dark Bring destroyers, right?" said Tenten as she grinned.

Naruto didn't respond, nor crack a grin himself as he kept his face neutral.

"So, should I lead or you? After all, I do owe you a big favor" said Tenten.

"Hmm, a favor huh? Well, I could use a dozen bowls of ramen to eat when this is over" said Naruto.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd give you another kiss on the cheek, but OK. So, wanna lead this dance?" asked Tenten.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to deal with Kin alone if you don't mind" said Naruto as he stepped forward one step.

"What? Are you crazy? Why do you wanna do this alone. I may have been out of it for a while, but I can still see you're hurt bad" said Tenten.

"Because, I know Kin's not a bad person. She's just confused is all. And I...I want to save her from this life she's chosen to live if possible" said Naruto.

Tenten was about to protest, but she then remembers the effect Naruto had on Haku and Zabuza and thinks he could just do it. "Fine, so what should I do then?"

"Get those two sleepy heads back on their feet. And, if I fail to get Kin to back down, then I'm counting on you to do what has to be done, got it?" said Naruto.

Tenten nods as she backs away and begins to move towards Haku and Sakura so she can wake them up. Naruto, meanwhile, approaches Kin as he pulls Eisen Meteor into a battle ready stance. Kin sees this and brings her kunai up as well, while her free hand draws close to her DB to ready to use it.

"So, you finally ready to fight me?" asked Kin.

"Kin, is this what you really want?" asked Naruto.

Confused by this sudden question, Kin ask "What do you mean?"

"Just the other day, you said you trusted me, that we were friends just as I said the same to you. I know what it is you said about being loyal to Orochimaru. But, is it really worth it. Are you sure you want to be like them? Be like Ducard, Kensuke, and Dawn?" asked Naruto, his voice serious.

This causes Kin to freeze at hearing him say this. 'I...I'm like...them? Those traitor's?' she thinks, her mind isn't able to wrap itself around the idea.

"I know saying that is cruel and I hate myself for saying that. But, kind words aren't always truly kind once spoke, Kin. Think about what they did to you, what Kensuke and Dawn did to the others. Can you honestly say that you're different than them right now, when you say you have to kill me? Another person you see as a trusted friend" asked Naruto.

"I...I...but, I...if I spare you, then I...I would be betraying Orochimaru" Kin counters back, but her voice is filled with uncertainty.

"It depends on how you look at it. Yes, he did save you. But, did Orochimaru save you because it was the right thing to do? Or, did he save you because he also knew about your kekkei genkai and wanted to use both it and you for his own gain?" asked Naruto.

Kin looks at Naruto, her eyes wide as even more doubt filled her mind and heart.

"And also, look at what he's had you do since then. I don't know it all, seeing as I am not you. But, who would you rather be loyal too? A man who saved you, but has had you commit evils acts as a way of repaying him. Or a person who has offered you friendship and trust with asking anything in return?" asked Naruto.

"But, I bet you want something more from me too?" said Kin.

"True, I do. And what I want...is for you to be happy and to fulfill your dream and I'll help in anyway I can if you want me to. After all, that's what friends do, help each other. Right?" said Naruto as he gave her a warm smile.

"Naruto..." said Kin, knowing in her heart she had to make a decision and make it now.

"oooh, what happened to me?" asked Haku as he slowly returned to consciousness.

"You and Sakura bumped your heads into a tree after being hit by sound waves. But, I think you'll be fine...apart from a headache, that is" said Tenten as she helped Haku to sit up.

"Tenten, when did you...wait, what happened to Naruto?" asked Haku, now fully awake and more alert.

"He's fine. He's having a talk to fight with Kin. And from what I can hear, I think he may be reaching her" said Tenten.

"Well, if anyone can, it's Naruto. How's Sakura? She awake yet?" asked Haku.

"Don't worry, Plue's handling her now" said Tenten as Plue was walking towards Sakura.

The little carrot nosed dog had also been knocked out as well from the impact, seeing as he had been hit with the attack. Tenten had woken him up first and asked him to deal with Sakura. Just as Plue was about to reach her, he trips over an root sticking from the ground and...

Nose plants right into Sakura's butt.

Haku and Tenten blush like crazy as Plue struggles to free himself. Meanwhile, Sakura's cheeks go pink as she says something totally unexpected.

"Kiba, we can't do this. I love Sasuke. Oh alright, just promise me it will only be an..."

"PLUE" screams Tenten as she grabs Plue and pulls him free. As she checks Plue over to see if there wasn't anything on him there shouldn't be, Sakura's eyes open with a start as she sits up and winces.

"Ow, was does my head and butt hurt?" she asked herself aloud.

"Um...Sakura, are you OK?" asked Haku.

"Oh, hey guys. Yeah, I'm fine...I think?" said Sakura.

"So Sakura, have any...weird dreams while you were out?" asked Tenten as she tried not to laugh.

"Dreams? To be honest, I can't remember. I think I was having one, but...oh well, who cares. So what's going on?" she asked, obviously still dazed from the head injury, or the other thing.

"Kin, I can tell you are still having trouble deciding on what to do. So, I have an idea" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Kin.

"Kin, I want you to fight me...with all you have. And I don't want you to hold back either" said Naruto.

Kin's eyes widen at hear Naruto says that. Was he really serious? Had he changed his mind about her? "You...want me to fight you, Naruto? Why?"

"This isn't a joke if that's what you're thinking. But, I can tell your confused, so let me elaborate for you. You'll come at me with all you have and I shall do the same. Winner take all kind of thing" said Naruto.

"I still don't understand" said Kin, as did the others.

"Be Orochimaru's assassin and I'll be your friend. If you win, then that means that Orochimaru is your true calling and you can kill me. I won't resist. But, if I win on the other hand, then that means our friendship is stronger and you will let go of your flawed loyalty in Orochimaru" explains Naruto.

Now Kin understood what he meant. This was a battle that would decide her future and if she could live a normal life. She didn't like the idea of fighting Naruto, but she knew he was right. If they didn't do this, then she would always doubt. And...she believed in Naruto's ability to save her.

"Alright, lets do this" said Kin as she readied to attack.

She had expected Naruto to come at her with his sword, but she was taken by surprise when he raised Eisen Meteor high into the air, and slammed it into the ground. Once he was sure it was stable, he let go of the hilt and took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Kin.

"Like I said, I will fight with MY OWN POWER. Though I am the Rave Master, it is not yet a power I can say I truly my own. I feel that if I use it, it would be an unfair advantage to you. So, I will fight you with just my own inner strength to move me forward" said Naruto as he took a battle stance.

Kin wanted to argue about that, but she actually respected him a little for that. She reached up and was about to remove her choker when Naruto spoke up. "No Kin, keep it on. Use the Dark Bring against me."

"But, that wouldn't be fair. You're not gonna use your Rave, so I..." Kin started to say, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Kin, that power is a symbol of your loyalty to Orochimaru. Not using it will not prove anything here" said Naruto.

"You're right. Thanks for the reminder Naruto. I'm ready...to kill you" says Kin, ending her speech in a shout as she unleashes a sonic wave at Naruto.

Off to the side, everyone can only hold their places as they watch. They feel Naruto is being rather rash about not using Rave or the Sword. But, they still believed in him. If anyone could bring her back, it was him.

Naruto dodged to the side, though he was still hit by the sound wave along his shoulder. This causes him to spin hard into the ground, but he recovers quickly. Kin rushes in with her kunai ready to strike at Naruto. Jumping to his feet, Naruto dodges Kin's attack and punches Kin hard in the stomach, causing her to stumble back and hunch over in pain.

"Heh, you really aren't gonna hold back against me, huh?" asked Kin as she smiled despite the pain to her gut.

Naruto grins back and says "If I did, then you'd really be hurting when this is over, knowing I didn't take it seriously. Really pissed too."

Kin grins even more and says "OK smarty, lets see you hit me again." The two charge at one another and the battle continues.

**RMN**

Orochimaru continues to laugh as Sarutobi looks on sadly as he shakes his head. "It seems you forgot some of the most important lesson's I imparted to you. Yes, trust can be a person's weakness as you said. But, it can also be the source of great power for a person. And I believe Naruto will help her see the light."

The former Leaf nin stops his laughing and looks at his former sensei, unsure on if he should laugh more or feel sorry for the foolishness that old age had brought on in him. "He will help her see the light? Oh, that is a good one, Sarutobi-sensei."

"It's no joke, I can assure you. That boy has an affect on people who take the time to really get to know him. He can change them for the better. So, I say this to you. Don't assume you kunoichi will kill him, but may choose to betray you and join him instead" said Sarutobi.

"Fine, be delusional if you must. But I will harbor no doubts I have trained all my minions to be totally obedient to me and me alone. Now, enough with this talking. I'm ready to final sever my bond with you and this village once and for all, Sarutobi-sensei" said Orochimaru as he made a motion with his hand.

The dulled and hollowed eyed of the First and Second Hokage began to glow as their bodies shook slightly. And then suddenly, they both lurched forward on an attack course at their now old successor.

Making quick hand signs, Sarutobi unleashes his Earth style; Tile Shuriken jutsu at them, causing pieces of the roof to rise into the air and fire off at the former Hokage.

The second Hokage makes several hand signs and says in a low monotone voice "Water style; Grand Torrent jutsu."

Immediately, water materializes out of thin air and intercepts the tile shuriken. Sarutobi expects to see them simply be blasted back at him along with the water, but his eyes go wide as the tiles melt from contact with the water.

'What?' he mentally shouts as he just barely jumps clear in time from being hit by the water. He feels his legs warm up from just the closeness to the water and as it fades way, he can see it has eaten through the top half of Kikyo Castle.

"Just what is this? Grand Torrent could never...wait, that's it" says Sarutobi as he looks at the Second, then at Orochimaru and says "Am I to guess the Dark Bring inside his false body is responsible for this sudden new addition to his water style?"

"So you did notice after all. With the power of Dark Bring Acid Flow inside him, any and all of the Seconds water jutsu will have a nice acidic quality to them. Now, see if you can guess what the First Dark Bring can do" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi watched as the First made a series of hand signs that he had not seen in many years, the signs that would unleash his legendary Biju taming chakra known as the Wood style. Finishing his hand signs, the First places both hands on the ground and says "Wood style; Dark Forest jutsu."

The ground begins to shake violently as giant tress roots burst forth. And then, massive trees erupt from the ground and shoot into the sky. But, do to the barrier being in place, the trees alter their shapes and cause the whole of the castle top to be turned into a maze of warped trees.

Sarutobi looks around, unable to see either of his predecessors or Orochimaru anywhere. As he takes a step forward, his body is suddenly constricted by vines that are growing from out of the ground. Trapped by them, he finds himself being raised into the air, then he feels saliva hit his shoulder.

He looks up and sees a massive gaping mouth growing out from one of the trees complete with sharp fangs that were mashing against each other, signaling its desire to eat him. "Have you figured it our yet?" asked Orochimaru.

Sarutobi looks over to the side to see his former apprentice and the the two Hokage watching as Orochimaru continues. "This Dark Bring is called Frenzy Fauna. A little more cute sounding than I would like, but still effective. It's turned the forest that the First created into a ravenous beast that's hungry for blood and I think you're the special of the day."

Sarutobi struggled to free himself as he was drawn ever closer to the opened maw of the plant beast. As he neared it, he heard Orochimaru say "I hope you don't give my big friend here a sour stomach, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Orochimaru" shouts Sarutobi as the upper half of his body enters into the plant beast mouth, which snaps shut on him instantly, leaving only his lower torso and legs still outside. Orochimaru couldn't help but feel a little sad at knowing his sensei had just died and he even shed a tear for him.

"Poor Sarutobi-sensei, I feel bad about killing you now. After all, I should have let you live long enough to see this dream of yours burn to he ground, Hahahahaha" laughs Orochimaru as he is about to order the barrier down when...

The visible parts of Sarutobi go up in a puff of smoke. 'A shadow clone? But when did he make it?' wonders Orochimaru as he looks around. The fact Sarutobi managed to create a shadow clone in the heat of battle at his age was impressive enough, but the fact he did it with out being detected was even more impressive.

And that made Orochimaru mad. Very, very mad indeed.

"I must admit, I am impressed with this. I never expected you to survive this long..." said Orochimaru, but stops as he notices something dangling from the mouth of the plant.

'A paper bomb?' says Orochimaru, though his question is quickly answered as the object explodes with even more force than is normal, once again affirming Sarutobi having earned his title of "the Professor" from his years of living. He had obviously enhanced the explosive's power exponentially.

'Curse you, Sarutobi-sensei' thinks Orochimaru as much of the upper tree line comes crashing down on him and the Hokage zombies.

From his vantage point not far away, Sarutobi breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure that plan would work, given his age and all would effect the efficiency of the clones he could produce. Luckily, Orochimaru had been none the wiser to the switch.

'This will buy me a few minutes to prepare a proper counter attack' thinks Sarutobi as he jumps into a small opening between the roots that gives him both cover and camouflage.

He knew Orochimaru wouldn't die from something like that. If killing him was going to be that easy, then he wouldn't have earned the title of Sanin or the fear he induced these days. But, he did have his weaknesses, even if he himself didn't know it. But, Sarutobi knew it all to well.

'If I'm gonna survive this or at least die in victory, I'm gonna need some help' thinks Sarutobi as he gathers the necessary chakra to perform the jutsu. Once he had enough built up, he made the required hand signs, then pressed his right hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu; Monkey King Enma" said Sarutobi.

From the release of the smoke came an aged, human sized monkey with white fur. He looked around for a second before his old eyes fell onto Sarutobi. "So, you finally saw fit to call me again. You have a lot of nerve, you know. I though we were partners" said Enma.

Sarutobi smiled as he said "I'm sorry, old friend. I have been negligent of you for many years. And I'm sorry for calling you under such circumstances, but we have a situation."

A vein popped up over Enma's eye as he said "I should have known. And here I thought you were gonna treat me to some herbal tea or something. Well, what ever. So, what is this emergency all about anyways?" Enma then places a hand on Sarutobi's shoulder and gives him a smile.

"Sorry about that, old friend. But, a ghost from the past has come back to haunt me and proven I should have listened to you back then. It's...Orochimaru" said Sarutobi.

Enma's eyes darken considerably as he says "So, that cocky little snake is still alive. I knew this day was gonna come. So, tell me the details."

"First off, the whole village is under attack from two forces. Orochimaru's Hidden Sound village that he created recently under the guise of the title Otokage and the Hidden Sand village, who I believe he tricked the Sand into helping them by playing Kazekage" said Sarutobi.

"Next, Orochimaru has perfected his immortality jutsu. I learned he took the body of his student, Zaion, as his first replacement body, though I don't know why. Then, after an encounter with Itachi, he had to take a new body to replace Zaion's" continued Sarutobi.

"I see. He truly has no shame. And poor Zaion, Anko must be heart broken. After all, she loved him more than anyone else alive seeing as he was..." said Enma.

Sarutobi cuts him off and says "Yeah, I know. Anko was hurt terribly and she has chosen a rather disappointing way of coping by giving her body to other men as a means of forgetting the pain for just a few brief moments. Another negative installed into her by Orochimaru no doubt" said Sarutobi.

Enma nods and says "Yes, I agree. So, anything else I should know?"

"It would seem that in addition to his immortality jutsu, Orochimaru has also created a jutsu that works in a similar fashion of the special jutsu used by the Second Hokage. His own version of the Edo Tensei which he has used to revive both the first and the second Hokage's".

Enma's eyes widen in horror at hearing this. "The both of them...alive?"

"Yes, but they have been turned into mindless puppets that do his will. And he has also transplanted stones with horrible powers in them called Dark Bring into their bodies as well. You see, a Dark Bring is..." Sarutobi starts to say, but Enma cuts him off.

"I'm well aware of the story behind the Dark Bring. After all, we of the summoning clans have carried the myths and legends of this world in our minds longer than you could ever know. So, now I have one final question for you. Are you ready and willing to do what is necessary and kill Orochimaru this time?" asked Enma.

"Yes, I realized my error last time. I should have seen the truth back then, but I still hoped I could save him. Jiraiya also thought this way as well. But, what's happening now is something I can no longer ignore. For the safety of this village and of the world, I will kill him this time. I swear it" said Sarutobi.

"Very well, I will help you then. Truth be told, if you weren't ready to do what is necessary now, I wouldn't have agreed to help you. But seeing as your resolve is true, then lets do it, together" said Enma.

Sarutobi nods and they both then jump out from the hiding spot, only to see Orochimaru awaiting them.

"So, you finally decided to come out. And I see you brought out that smelly old monkey too. No matter, this will just make things more interesting now" said Orochimaru as the two Hokage zombies both emerge from both sides of Sarutobi and Enma and charge in to kill them.

**RMN**

A tree explodes from the sudden impact of Kin's attack as she turns quickly, looking for Naruto. He was doing a good job of dodging her attack, but she couldn't help but wonder if she really was trying her best here or not. Maybe she really did want Naruto to beat her so she could let go of serving Orochimaru.

From his vantage point high above Kin, Naruto took a moment to think about this. He knew he had said he would be serious here, but he still didn't want to actually hurt Kin though. No matter what, she was his friend and Naruto had a thing about friendships and that was that once a friendship was born, it could never die, no matter what.

'OK, the real issue here is that Dark Bring. If my guess is correct, it may be the reason Kin is having such difficulties deciding on what it is she really wants. I could get in close and pull it off her, but I don't know how it's connected with her. If it's actually like Neji's, then pulling it off by hand could kill her' thinks Naruto as he scratches his chin.

"Ah ha, found you" shouts Kin as she unleashes another sound wave. Naruto jumps clear and begins running around Kin in a circle as an idea comes to mind.

Kin stops her attack and watches Naruto as he creates thirty shadow clones that all turn and rush at her. Kin is about to unleash another wave, but a sudden pain in her throat stop her, causing her to remember what she was told about her Sonic Song Dark Bring.

"_Remember Kin, this Dark Bring can allow you to release powerful sound waves from your throat that can blast things back. It can even crush bare steel if you are both close enough and using a strong enough wave. But don't forget this warning. Only us it in short burst and give your throat a rest after ever few uses. Failing to do this could damage your throat and even kill you."_

Those had been the words of the mysterious Asuki, who had given Orochimaru five Dark Bring to use, including her own. The others being that DB that had shifted them into this sub-space, a DB that turned water to acid. A DB that caused plants to become like a feral beast. And that last one was a mystery to her, but she knew Orochimaru seemed really interested in its powers.

Her mind drew back to reality as she was tackled by some of the clones and pinned down onto the ground. As she struggled to free herself, more of the clones came over and helped to hold her down. And, in a strange way, this was actually a bit of a turn on for her.

A final clone stepped up and asked "So, you ready to admit defeat yet?"

"Yeah right, I'm still unconvinced and undecided" says Kin.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice then. Uzumaki secret attack No. 12; Tickle Frenzy" says the last clone as he bends down and begins to tickle Kin's sides.

The Sound kunoichi screws her face into a pained grimace, trying to hold her reaction in. But she quickly caves as she starts laughing uncontrollably, barely managing to get out a beg for him to stop, but the clone only responded by tickling her more and saying koochie koochie koo.

The real Naruto can't help but grin, ten looks at Haku, Tenten, and Sakura and sees them giving him a disbelieving look while Plue played with a flower. He shrugs his shoulders at them and says "What?"

High above them and watching from his perch atop a tree, Asuki shakes his hood as he lets out a sigh. "I was expecting more from you, Rave Master. But, I guess a little fun in a battle can't hurt. Now, let me show you how I have fun."

Asuki snaps his fingers, causing Kin's Dark Bring to glow slightly. Naruto notices it and quickly moves into a battle stance, feeling something fowl in the air as he does so.

Kin freezes her laughter as a voice rings out in her head. '_What are you doing Kin? This is no time for laughing. Not when those who hurt you are so close now.'_

'What...?' thinks Kin, but then she sees it. Instead of Naruto's shadow clones, she sees Kensuke, Dawn, and Ducard repeated over and over and all are laughing at her.

'What the hell...is going on here? This can't be real. I mean, wasn't I...' thinks Kin, confused by all this.

_'Isn't it obvious? The targets of your revenge have finally appeared before you. Now's your chance; KILL THEM!'_

"But..." says Kin again.

Asuki again snaps his fingers, causing the Dark Bring's glow to grow brighter, which causes a dark light to appear in Kin's eyes.

_KILL THEM_

Now, having been fully taken in by the deception and consumed by the Dark Brings power. Kin lets loose a horrid scream filled with rage that sends the clones flying through the air and slamming hard enough into trees to shatter the trunks and bringing the trees crashing down.

"Aw snap" says Naruto as Kin's eyes fall onto him. From her perspective, his visage keeps shifting between the three people she hates more than anything else, and with no Naruto being seen at all between shifts.

"YOU, I'LL KILL YOU" Kin screams with all her might before unleashing a high speed sound wave.

Naruto tries to dodge it, but it hits him fast and hard and send him crashing through two trees before stopping bu hitting a third. Kin stops her sound attack and pulls out a kunai and rushes at him.

"Naruto" shouts Tenten as she starts to move in to intercept Kin, but she is stopped by Sakura of all people.

"Sakura, why did you stop me. Naruto needs..." shouts Tenten.

"Naruto asked us to let him handle this and we should respect his wishes. Besides, if we do interfere, what will that prove here? I know this may be a surprise, coming from me, but we need to believe in him" said Sakura.

Tenten looks back at Naruto and sees him starting to move, then back at Sakura and nods. Haku looks at her and ask "Why would hearing you say that be a surprise?"

"It's because...I use to hate Naruto with all my heart, and for no reason. I just saw how the adults treated him and add to how annoying he was when we were younger and acted on stupid, selfish thoughts. That's why I want to believe in him now, because I owe it to him to believe" said Sakura.

As Naruto finally gets back to his feet, he can see Kin closing in, a desire to kill him evident in her eyes. She stabs her kunai forward, Naruto barely dodging it as it embeds itself with in a tree. Naruto tries to disarm her, but Kin lets go and does a round house kick to his face, knocking him back.

She then goes onto a barrage of kicks and punches and Naruto finds himself just barely being able to keep dodging, to say nothing of trying to counter her. 'Kin, what's happened to you? Is it the Dark Bring? Has it taken control of your mind?' he wonders as he back flips away from a double kick attempt.

And finds himself being hit by another sound wave Kin unleashed during his mid flip. Naruto is sent spinning back, colliding with a sturdy tree branch to the gut, and sending him collapsing to the ground where he balls up do to the severe pain in his stomach from that hit.

"And now, I will kill you, all of you" shouts Kin as she unleashes another sound wave and keeps this one focused totally on Naruto. As he finds his senses going insane from the sound wave assault, Naruto finds his mind becoming crystal clear for the first time in a while.

'I get it now. She's not even seeing me here. The Dark Bring must be making her see them and driving her hate and rage towards them out at me. That means there's one thing I might still be able to try here. I just hope it works' thinks Naruto.

Despite the sound assault, Naruto somehow manages to get to his feet and begins to move forward. Surprised by this, Kin stops her attack and yells "What? What do you think your doing?"

"Kin, it's me...Naruto"

"No, don't lie to me. Don't you dare claim to be Naruto" screams Kin as she unleashes another sound wave. Though Naruto is hit, he some how manages to keep moving forward till he right next to Kin.

The Sound kunoichi breaks off her attack again and begins to back away, shaking her head and saying "No, stay away...stay back."

Naruto then lunges forward and wraps Kin in a tight hug. She beats against his chest, struggling to break free and even fires off another sound wave at point blank range, but Naruto's hold on her refuses to relent.

"Let me go. You sick, murderous bastard, I said let ME GO" screams Kin, seeing Ducard instead of Naruto embracing her.

"It's all right Kin, I'm here for you now. As long as you need me, I'll always be here" says Naruto softly into her ear.

"Wha...Naruto?" asked Kin, finally hearing his voice. As she looks closely at him, she can see her vision shift and distort till Naruto's form appears to her once again. Then, realizing the harm she must have caused him, she begins to shake as tears well up in her eyes.

"Naruto...I...I'm..." says Kin, her voice filling with sorrow.

"I'm here for you...because, you and me...are friends" says Naruto.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Kin's tears burst forth and fall free as she hugs Naruto back hard, crying into his shoulders as she apologizes over and over for what she had just tried to do. Naruto simply runs his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

The others breath a sigh of relief, knowing this was finally over. After about a minute, Kin pulls away from Naruto and sniffles as she gives him a warm smile.

"So, have you made your decision yet?" asked Naruto.

Kin nods and says "I have and I chose this village and you over him...like I should have done from the start. Sorry for being such a burden to you, Naruto."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm a burden to my team all the time" replies Naruto.

"Damn straight" shouts Tenten in agreement, with both Haku and Plue nodding their agreement as well.

"Ah, shaddup" shouts Naruto as he looks at them.

Kin breaks into a giggle, then says "Naruto, there's some stuff I need to tell you. It's about Orochimaru's true plan here and about his other four Dark Bring."

"What he has four more? Oh great. OK, go ahead and tell me...but take your DB off while doing it. I'm not sure what caused that little episode back there. But if it happened once, it could happen again" says Naruto.

Kin nods s she reaches up to undo the choker. As she's about to undo it, Asuki smiles beneath his hood and says "Well Naruto, you really do have a gift to change people. That's kinda cool in a way. To bad some victories can't all have as happy an ending. Sorry about this Kin, but this is for the best."

He snaps his fingers one last time and says "Now, SING FOR ME."

Just as Kin's fingers touch the back strap of her choker, the Dark Bring comes to life in a blinding glow, forcing Naruto to take a step back and cover his eyes with one hand. Kin's eyes go wide with shock and her hands grip the choker. She looks like she is trying to hold something in, and then...

She screams loudly, louder than she ever has before. A sonic wave that explodes from her mouth rams into Naruto hard, sending him back at incredible speeds. Haku rushes in and intercepts Naruto from colliding with a tree that would have shattered his spine from the speed he was moving.

Off to the side, Sakura and Tenten grab onto the tree nearest them and hold onto dear life as Plue clings to Sakura's leg. "Tenten, what's going on here? I thought she was giving up?" shouts Sakura through the maelstrom of sound waves.

"I don't know" Tenten shouts back.

As Haku and Naruto land and find cover behind a large tree, Haku asked Naruto the same question Sakura had asked Tenten.

"I don't know. I thought she was sincere" said Naruto as he peeked around the tree to look at Kin. It's then that he notices it.

Kin has turned away, having fallen to her knees. Her hands were clawing at the choker desperately, trying to pull it off as tears of pain streamed down her face, which was contorted into an agonizing look.

"It's not her, but the Dark Bring that's doing it. It's power has gone out of control" says Naruto.

"Then what can we do?" asked Haku.

Naruto remains quiet as he thinks, then says "Can you use Ice style to get Eisen Meteor for me?"

Haku nods as he forms an ice mirror next to his body. He then focuses his chakra and forms another by the sword. He then runs a hand through one mirror and out the other, grabbing the sword and bringing back through to Naruto.

"Wow, that really is a handy ability you have there" said Naruto as he takes Eisen Meteor from Haku.

"It's useful in sneaking into movie theaters with out paying" said Haku with a smile. "So, what's your plan?"

"Empower Ten Powers; Silfarion" says Naruto as the sword shifts forms. "Simple, go in and hit that thing hard and fast."

"But, what if you slash her neck in the process? The Dark Bring could have..." Haku starts to say.

"I know, but if I don't do something now, the strain of that being used like this will kill her" says Naruto.

Getting a nod from Haku, Naruto leaves the protection of the tree and calls out Kin's name. She turns, causing her sound wave to come at Naruto, who uses his increased speed to run against the sound. As he draws closer, he channels chakra into Silfarion to sharpen it's edge.

'Kin, trust me' thinks Naruto as he finally gets close enough. Then, focusing like never before, he sends Silfarion slashing at the Dark Bring. It makes perfect contact with the stone, which shatters instantly and causes Kin to collapse to the ground.

Naruto quickly drops the sword and takes Kin into his arms as the others run over to join him. He removes the rest of her choker and winces as he sees the dark and bloody bruise all around her neck. Kin opens her eyes just barely and gargles out a single word.

"Na...u...to..."

"Don't worry Kin, it's over now" says Naruto.

Sakura takes a quick look at her neck and says "Naruto, she needs to see a doctor quickly. I'm not an expert yet, but even I can tell that thing damaged her throat badly. She may even be having trouble breathing."

"I'll take her" said Haku. He hands Tenten a small ice shard and adds "This will allow me to join you guys once I get her to the hospital. It won't melt for several hours and I can link an Ice Mirror to it."

Tenten nods as she takes it from him. Haku then takes Kin into his arms from Naruto and starts to leave, but Tenten stops him and says "Wait, her forehead protector. If they see it, then they'll know she's with the Sound and given the current situation, I doubt they'll help her."

Naruto reaches out and grabs her forehead protector, removing it and dropping it to the ground. He then picks up his sword and shifts it into Explosion and slams it into the forehead protector, utterly destroying it. "What forehead protector?"

The other smiles as Haku turns and hops away with Kin in his arms.

Naruto turns back to Plue and the girls and says "OK, let's hurry and get to Sasuke."

(with Gaara and Temari)

As the enter into the small clearing, Temari feels Gaara moving against her and asked "Gaara, are you OK? How are you feeling?"

Gaara's eyes dart to look at her and says "Temari, let me go."

Temari hears the dangerous tone in his voice and says "Alright, but let me get onto the ground first."

"I said...let me GO" shouts Gaara as sand erupts from the gourd, slamming into Temari and sends her flying hard into a tree. She then hits the ground hard, knocking her unconscious as Gaara lands a few feet from her, the sand released from the gourd starting to wrap around his right arm.

"So, have you come to continue our fight?" asked Gaara as he turns and looks back at the tree he and Temari had just been on.

Sasuke looks down at Gaara and says "I have, but this time we'll do with out the rules."

"The come at me and make me feel alive" says Gaara as he moves towards Sasuke, who also moves at Gaara, both ready to continue their previous brawl.

**RMN**

next time on RMN: _Sasuke and Gaara continue their earlier fight, but can Sasuke even hope to defeat Gaara as he slowly begins his transformation into Shukaku? And will Naruto and the others arrive in time to help. And can Sarutobi and Enma survive their own battle for the village?_

_Find out on the next Rave Master Naruto: _**The One Tailed**

**Rave Omake _special_**

_this is a special, alternate version of a scene from this chapter I made up that was really funny. _

_It does get really "M" rated perverted, so read at your own risk. Enjoy :D_

"So, should I lead or you? After all, I do owe you a big favor" said Tenten.

"Hmm, a favor huh? Well, I could use a dozen bowls of ramen to eat when this is over" said Naruto.

"Actually, I was thinking I'd give you a blow job when this is all over" said Tenten, blushing a little from saying that.

"Sure, that sounds WWWHHHAAATTT?" shouts Naruto, looking at her in shock.

Tenten looks at him, obviously embarrassed as she says "What's wrong? Scared you might like it?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Naruto.

"Hold it, Naruto's my bitch" shouts Hinata as she pops in from out of nowhere.

"Hinata?" shouts Naruto, surprised to see her again before chpt.34.

"Tenten, you can't give Naruto a...you know. That's all suppose to by my duty and right" says Hinata, her voice sounding more commanding than was her norm.

"What's the problem, Hina? It's just a blow job. Don't worry, I would never take the honor of being the first girl Naruto cherry pops. Just let me warm him up for you, then he's all yours" said Tenten with a wink.

Hinata thinks about it for a second, then smiles and says "OK, then I'm fine with it."

"SAY WHAT?" shouts Naruto again.

"Hey, what about me here?" asked Kin suddenly.

"You want some of Naruto too?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Yeah, if it's OK that is" said Kin.

"We don't mind. So, hoe do you want him?" asked Tenten.

"Well, Zaku always said my personality was a little anal. So, I guess I would like..." says Kin, but Tenten cuts her off and says "Gotcha, Naruto will give you a booty call after popping Hinata into dream land."

"Can I have a go too?" asked Sakura surprisingly.

"Well, what could you ask him for that we can't, miss I love Sasuke?" asked Kin.

"If it's OK, can I use Naruto to practice my hand job skills?" asked Sakura. "For my future of pleasing Sasuke, of course."

The other girls nod and says "Of course" together. Then, Ino pops in and says "Oh no, I'm not being left out of this one."

"Ino-pig, what could you ask from Naruto no one else has?" asked Sakura.

Ino blushed from embarrassment as she says"Well, I know this may sound a little sick, but...I want to try a...golden shower. I heard my mom talk about it with her friends."

The others nod as Tenten says "OK, here's how it goes. I'll suck him, then Hinata will be popped by him, then Kin will get a suppository from him, then Sakura will jack him, and finally, Ino will bathe under him. All good?" All the girls nod, then turned to a freaked out Naruto and advance upon him.

"Um guys, I really appreciate the thought here. But...um...I'm really not emotionally ready for this yet."

"And we are? Naruto, none of us are even fifteen yet, but we're not complaining here, are we" said Ino.

"Yeah Naruto, so please come over here, drop those pants, and prepare to feel good" said Hinata to everyone surprise.

Naruto's response is to turn and run like the wind with the girls right on his tale, shouting at him to come back and take it like a man.

'I don't care if this makes me look gay or not. I am not ready for this yet in my life' mentally shouts Naruto as he keeps running towards lord knows where ever.

**Rave Omake**

**NaruKin: My Bond with You**

Kin awoke in her bed, feeling the warm rays of the morning sun dance across her sheets through the curtains in her room. She groaned a little as she looked over at the clock. 9:38 AM, it looked like Naruto had allowed her to sleep in again.

Her eyes then fell onto the small picture next to the clock, which made her smile. It was a picture of her, Naruto, and that perverted old sage named Jiraiya from a few years ago, shortly after they had found her along the river bank.

The memory of her life before meeting them brought tears of sadness to her eyes. So many friends having died in her home village. So many betrayals by people she trusted. When she had been stabbed and left for dead by her previous guardian when she refused to aid him with her power, she thought for sure she would die.

But then, they had come into her life. Naruto and Jiraiya, who had been walking by at that time on their journey, had saved her and taken her in. At first, she had not trusted them, not that they blamed her from what she had been willing to tell them.

But, they never pushed her, but gave her the space she needed to get to know them and make the choice herself to trust them. And, the had earned her trust. As she got up and dressed, she smiled at the memory of how Naruto would go out of his way to make her feel welcomed and loved here.

From what Jiraiya had told her, Naruto had been born in the Hidden Leaf village. His parents had been killed during the Nine Tailed Fox incident. And Jiraiya, as Naruto's god father, had come and taken him in and he then took the boy traveling around with him to educate him on all things concerning the world.

As Kin stepped out of of her room, she remembers Jiriaya wasn't here right now. As a book writer and self proclaimed super pervert, he often traveled around to gather research material and other such bits of info.

As she walked into the kitchen and began to make herself some breakfast, she recalled how Jiraiya would try to get her and Naruto to help him with his research by acting out scenes from his many books for his own amusement, something both 16 year old's refused to do every time.

Still, Kin thought, she wouldn't mind doing some if not all of the things Jiraiya wrote about in his novels. Over these last seven years, she had slowly, but surely, fallen in love with Naruto and wouldn't mind doing things like that with him.

'Speaking of Naruto, I wonder where he is?' thought Kin as she chewed on her toast.

Actually, she had a pretty good idea where he was. So, as soon as she was done with her toast and downed her juice drink, she went to the front door and exited outside. The three of them lived in a small house in an area that was once know as the Land of Eddies.

It was a beautiful country as far as Kin could tell, but there was something else on her mind. As she made her way across the grounds, her eyes were fixated on an old tree on top of a nearby hill. As she drew closer, she spied a figure laying up against the trunk of the tree, making Kin smile as she approached him.

Naruto laid back against the tree, his eyes closed as if asleep. He was wearing orange colored pants and an opened orange vest that partly exposed his muscular chest. Seeing it made Kin blush just a little as she came to a stop, standing over him.

"Naruto, are you awake?" asked Kin softly.

Naruto didn't respond which made Kin shake her head just a little. But, this was as good an opportunity as any for her. So, being as quiet and gentle as she could, she sat down beside him and laid her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat as she wrapped her arms around him.

Responding to this in his sleep, Naruto's arms raised up and wrapped around her body, making Kin snuggle into his chest. As she found the bliss of sleep coming onto her again, she smiled as she allowed herself to think of one thing.

'I'm not sure if he feels the same about me. But, if he does, then maybe we...can...' she doesn't finish as she falls back into slumber land once again. But, perhaps when she awoke, it would be to a new chapter in both their lives.

_To be continued...details to be revealed in a future RMN_


	32. The One Tailed

Once again, I find people wondering if this story will remain a purely NaruHina fic, or will evolve into a NaruHina? fic. Not that I don't blame people for wondering about that though. So, I will say this once again.

For the main RMN story, it will remain just NaruHina as the confirmed main pairing at the end. But, this doesn't mean I can't have a little fun by having some of the other girls (like Tenten or Kin for example) develop little crushes on Naruto, as there is nothing wrong with that.

It's like the situation with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura in the manga. Hinata loves Naruto and has finally told him. Naruto likes/loves Sakura, but has obviously moved on from wanting to have a romantic relationship with her, instead fully supporting her feelings for Sasuke and will eventually start dating Hinata. And Sakura is in love with Sasuke ONLY and Naruto is just someone she loves as a friend ONLY.

So, that's how it will work here. Even if I did decide to have another female character admit to being in love with Naruto, she will also decide she prefers things the way they are now and will not seek a romantic relationship. After all, you can love someone, but still prefer just being friends over anything else.

But, for those who would like to see Tenten and/or Kin added to NaruHina to create a Harem, there will be a separate and optional epilogue chapter (which will be a stand alone one shot like was the case with Sauna Day being a RMN AU fic) for those who would like to see it happen at the end. That way, if you just want NaruHina alone, then just focus on this fic alone. If you want to see NaruHinaTenKin, then you can add that final separate one shot after story which will be released when RMN is finished...in a little over 2 years or so. It's your choice. I hope everyone understands what I just said.

And now, let's continue (so we can get the the NaruHina first kiss chapter quicker :D)...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 32: The One Tailed**

As Sasuke approached Gaara, he noticed the sand coming from the gourd was aleady wrapping itself around Gaara's body. His right arm was already covered, having been reformed into a vicious claw like monstrosity. Furthermore, the sand was now moving from beyond his arm and was starting to affect his shoulder and the right side of his face.

Sasuke wasn't sure what this could mean other than his remembering something about needing time for Gaara to finish the transformation that he had picked up from the other sand nin. But, from what he was observing right now, he knew this was something he had to stop no matter the cost.

Plus, there was that other matter too. And that was his belief his brother may have been planning to return to the Leaf one day to finish what he had started with the clan; another test of his capacity as he had said the night Itachi had appeared to him after Sasuke had got his letter.

After he had read the letter from Itachi, Sasuke had waited till nightfall and snuck out and went to the ruined Uchiha distract. He had wanted to pay his respects to his parents, even if their bodies were gone. And while there, he had seen Itachi who had come back for reason's unknown.

Sasuke had confronted him about what had happened, still finding it hard to believe his brother had done this, finding it hard to believe what was written in the letter. But, Itachi confirmed it's truth and even told Sasuke he would return one day to this village to finish what he had started before leaving.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, his Sharingan flaring to life as he took careful aim at Gaara's heart. He would defend this village and become stronger as he had promised himself that night. Though he acted like he didn't care, the truth was he did care. He would defeat Gaara, becoming even stronger in the process so he could one day face Itachi again and avenge the clan and save this village from suffering the same fate.

He would become the hero he had once thought his brother was.

Sasuke flung the kunai at Gaara, who raised his sand claw up to block the attack. From the way Sasuke perceived the impact of the kunai against the sand, he realized it was more than just sand covering Gaara's frame.

The sand was somehow becoming organic in nature. The blue vein like lines forming around the sand also seemed to support this theory as Sasuke jumped to the side, dodging Gaara's attempt to swing his sand claw outwards, releasing sand kunai out at him.

As Sasuke landed beside a tree, he carefully weighed his options while watching Gaara draw the sand he had released back to him while the sand forming to his right shoulder started to solidify it's shape. After thinking of several things, an idea popped into his head.

Making several quick hand signs, Sasuke launched a fireball jutsu at Gaara who raised a wall of sand to defend against it. However, the purpose of the attack had not been to actually hit Gaara like the sand nin had been led to believe.

Rather, it had been a feint on Sasuke's part to get his opponent to take his eyes off him just long enough to hide and prepare his next set of moves. As Sasuke hid behind a nearby tree, he pulled out his remaining kunai and counted them. Luckily, he had just enough left to do what he needed them to do.

As he moved on to the next step of his plans, he recalled how watching Itachi do this was like the most amazing thing ever. It was hard for him to believe he was now going to use something his brother had taught him in battle. But, even Sasuke couldn't deny that this was an effective technique and would serve his needs here now.

Besides, this was a slightly more Sasuke-ish take on the idea, so it wasn't quiet the same as Itachi's.

Once he had finished preparing and readying his kunai to be thrown, he took one last moment to feel out his full remaining chakra supply. Thanks to Shino and a Aburame secret technique, he had been able to restore most of his chakra before they had split up. Right now, he could pull off to successful Chidori's and several other jutsu's before running out of power.

So, if he was gonna win, then he would need to win before using up all his chakra.

"Where are you? Come out coward" shouts Gaara, his voice becoming annoyed and agitated.

Well, no reason to keep his opponent waiting. Sasuke jumped clear of his hiding spot, noticing Gaara was looking the opposite direction as he began his run. The sand nin detected the incoming approach of his opponent and spun around with a wave of sand racing out at Sasuke.

Sasuke bides his time for the last second before leaping into the air and drawing his arms over his chest in an X formation; a kunai held between each finger of bot hands. With the sand rising up after him and Gaara's eyes locked on him, Sasuke moved on to the next stage of his attack plan.

He launched the first wave of kunai into the air, none aimed at Gaara which took the sand nin by both surprise and even a little confused by this. Then, moving quickly, Sasuke pulled out and fired off a second round of kunai that were aimed at the first.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little as he saw the second kunai round make perfect contact with the first set, altering the aim of the first so they were heading right at Gaara. As Sasuke then pushed himself off his current trajectory in mid air, Gaara was forced to raise his sand claw to defend himself, blocking all four kunai which burrowed themselves partly into the claw.

Gaara moved his claw just a slight to allow left eye to peer up at Sasuke as he neared the ground and asked "What was that suppose to achieve?"

"You'll find out...now" said Sasuke as he made another hand sign.

Gaara's eyes went wide as he heard a fizzling sound coming from the front of the claw, realizing that Sasuke had wrapped paper bombs onto the kunai and that these bombs had just been activated. Before Gaara could react to remove the kunai from his claw, they exploded in a fury of fire and metal shrapnel.

Sasuke wasn't done yet though. He knew Gaara would like survive that, albeit injured though. Grasping his left wrist with his right hand, Sasuke powered up another of his two remaining Chidori attacks and shot forward with the high speed the attack allowed him to run at.

With his Sharingan acting like a targeting system for him, he aimed for the spot where he believed Gaara's stomach would be. He arrived at the smoking shroud that had covered Gaara and sent his electrified hand shooting forward, hearing Gaara scream in pain as he made contact with something.

Suddenly, a sand spear burst out of the smoke, slamming into Sasuke left shoulder causing the Uchiha heir to cry out in his own sudden pain as he was sent flying back hard. Quickly regaining his composure, he activated a Hidori in his right hand and chopped it into the sand spear, cutting himself free from it turning into glass.

Once Sasuke came to a stop, he reached up and gritted his teeth as he pulled the now glass spear out of his shoulder, causing blood to spurt out as he ripped some of his black Uchiha battle attire off from his right arm to cover the wound.

He knew this next step was gonna hurt like hell, but he pulled the cloth away and pressed his still active Hidori against the wound. The searing pain was enough to cause Sasuke to scream just a little as he forced closed the opening with fire.

After holding the Hidori for a few seconds over the wound, Sasuke let up and dropped his arm down at his side, the Hidori fading out in the process. He wound looked horrid and disfiguring, but at least it was closed. So, he could live with this permanent scar he would get from this. And besides, if he wanted to avoid being scarred or disfigured in life, then being a ninja was not for him.

"You...how dare you...how dare you hurt me twice" says Gaara, his voice low and demonic sounding.

Sasuke looked up and saw the last of the smoke clear away, his eyes going wide at what he saw. In addition to the sand covering his face and shoulder, it was now covering half his face and making his right eye and right side of his mouth look like something from out of a nightmare.

Sasuke could see the wound from his last Chidori attack had not hit his stomach as had been the plan, but rather his left side along the waist. But, more sand was already covering the wound, making it look like some hideous growth. And then, Sasuke saw the sand tail rise into the air, swinging back and forth as Gaara took on a predatory pose.

"What...what the hell are you?" asked Sasuke, glaring at Gaara.

Gaara smirked evilly and said "I am a monster. The people of my village have proclaimed me as such. And now, I will make you call me as such before I rip you limb from limb and draw closer to feeling truly alive."

As Gaara stepped forward, heading towards Sasuke slowly, the impact of each and every footstep caused the ground to crack and sink down from the sheer force of his movements. The sand tail swung back and forth, making contact with a tree and shattering it at the point of impact.

As Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he decided on one final attack, one he had never tried before. This was something Kakashi had not been told he could do along side his Hidori and using it was next to suicide for Sasuke. But, there was truly no other choice for him now. Either this worked and he would give his village a better chance for survival or this failed and he would die a dogs death against a powerful enemy.

'Well, no time like the present' thought Sasuke had he made a series of complicated hand signs.

Gaara came to a stop as electrical sparks started form around around Sasuke's body. And then, much like when Sasuke had used his Flame Armor, this new technique formed around his feet, lower legs, hands and lower arms.

"Lightning style; Blitz Armor" shouts Sasuke as he stood tall and proud before his opponent.

Seeing Gaara now unsure of attacking was all Sasuke needed to wait for. He knew this hesitation would last only a moment, so he had to act before Gaara decided to act himself. Besides, once he moved on to the second of this three part plan, he didn't know how much longer he would have before his chakra ran out and he would be vulnerable.

Bringing both hands before him once again over his chest in an X formation, the lightning surrounding his hands shifted and turned into a double Chidori. Feeling his chakra levels already starting to plummet rapidly, Sasuke began his attack.

His movement forward was an explosion of sheer speed as he raced hard and fast at Gaara, Gaara started to move to defend himself, his quick movement being owed to his transformation, found himself surprised as Sasuke vanished.

Sasuke appeared, disappeared, then reappeared and disappeared again and again all around Gaara, forcing him to keep looking and moving constantly as he tried to pinpoint where his attack would actually come from.

And then, it came as Sasuke appeared before him, both his hands stretched out and heading right at Gaara's body. Gaara brought both his sand claw and tail up to guard his front, but both the speed and power of Sasuke's attack easily pierced through both, cutting into Gaara's shoulders and sending him slamming back into a tree.

Sasuke didn't let up though as he kept pushing harder and harder, causing the tree to shatter at the impact spot as he pushed Gaara back into another and another, then forcing the both of them skyward before re-angling their bodies and sending Gaara and him slamming hard into the ground, the force of the impact creating a strong quake.

Gaara grunted and groaned in pain as Sasuke dislodged both hands from Gaara's body, blood splattering everywhere. He saw one of his two Chidori's having faded away along with his lightning armor. Seeing he still had one left, he aimed the last Chidori at Gaara's face and sent his hand down, aimed to take his head off in a final blow to end it all.

The Chidori faded out just a split second before impact, leaving Gaara with just a bruised left cheek. As Sasuke tried to move back to make some space, his vision blurred and he stumbled forward, nearly falling on Gaara as he felt weaker than he had ever felt before.

Gaara's eyes shot open, looking at Sasuke before unleashing a feral scream unlike any ever heard before as Sasuke was blown back hard, slamming and rolling along the ground a near yard away. As he coughed up blood and strained to move from the sharp pain he was feeling from his back, his now normal eyes darted over to look at Gaara.

Gaara slowly rose, his body surrounded in an eerie, unearthly glow as was the case with his right eyes. His sand tail swayed back and forth dangerously as he reached out and pointed at Sasuke.

"**Now, I'm gonna kill YOU"** said Gaara, his voice no longer sounding on his own.

He shot forward, a demonic cry being released from him as he closed in on Sasuke. The downed nin tried to move, to do anything to defend himself, but his body betrayed him and refused to move. Sasuke's gaze returned to Gaara, eyes wide as he could see his death before him.

"Empower Ten Powers; Blue Crimson" came a shout from the side.

Gaara's head jerked to the right, just in time to see a wave of fire and ice slam into his body, sending him flying back and landing the the ground with minimal force. As he recovered, he noticed his claw covered in ice that he quickly began to work on removing it as he returned his gaze towards Sasuke.

Naruto and Tenten where standing in the way, the both of them ready with their respective weapons to begin the fight were Sasuke had left off while Sakura and Plue had hung back and had gone over to Sasuke to check on him.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, more surprised than anything to see them.

"Kakashi-sensei asked us to back you up. And a good thing too, huh?" asked Sakura.

"Puun" said Plue in agreement.

Naruto looked back and said "Sasuke, just take a moment to recover and see if you can restore some chakra too. We'll handle this now" said Naruto.

"Yeah, lucky us" joked Tenten as she looked at the monstrous form Gaara had taken on.

"So, more have arrived, huh? Then come on and show me what you got" said Gaara, his voice sounding more normal now.

**RMN**

The First Hokage unleashed several massive roots from the ground, aiming them at Sarutobi who responded with a powerful flame jutsu that incinerated the attack. Another wave of roots then appeared behind him, these sprouting fanged mouths that quickly opened to consume the Third before he could respond.

Enma used his special fighting style; extending his limbs outwards and using one hand to grab onto Sarutobi while his other arm slammed against the roots, smashing them in half. Once the third was by him, the two rushed forward, heading in to attack Orochimaru.

The Second appeared before them, releasing a torrent of acidic water at them, forcing them both to jump to higher ground. No sooner had they had landed on a branch that they found themselves pinned together by columns of wood that had burst out from around them.

As they struggled to get free, the second made several hand signs; releasing a massive water dragon that bubbled from the added acidic element on it that head right for them. Realizing their danger, Sarutobi unleashes his own water attack to slow the seconds attack while Enma uses an earth style move to shatter the wooden columns, free them just in time.

As they landed on the ground after jumping free, they found themselves surrounded by both deceased Hokage rushing around them, forcing them to defend themselves from the attacks. Making several quick hand signs, Sarutobi spews out a massive wave of mud, succeeding in knocking the previous Hokage back.

Orochimaru grins at them, impressed both aged fighters were holding up as well as they were. "Tell me, Sarutobi-sensei. Why don't you use your Shadow Clones? For a man who was known as the professor who had master all the jutsu the village had, you seem to be holding back a great deal."

Enma looks at Sarutobi, seeing for the first time just how old and feeble looking his old friend truly was. 'It's not that he won't, but rather can't. At his age, he's a shadow of his former self in both ability and chakra. Most of his best techniques are now beyond his usage now.'

"I could say the same for you. For all your boasting about your abilities, I have yet to see you really get involved here. Instead, you use he dead to fight your battles for you. I truly am disappointed in you" said Sarutobi.

"What, aren't you enjoying this treasured reunion with old friends, sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

Sarutobi glared at him, then looked at Enma and said "Old friend, we need to use our best combination here. Unleash the indestructible Adamantine Nyoi Staff."

Enma looked at him and nodded as he made the necessary hand sign and transformed into the black and gold colored staff that Sarutobi grabs hold of, spinning him around several times before bringing it into a battle ready stance.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were gonna call out that little number after summoning the old flea bag" said Orochimaru as he pressed both hands to his stomach.

Orochimaru's body convulses slightly for a moment before his neck convulsed. Orochimaru lifts his head straight up and opens his mouth wide as a snake slithers out part ways, shifting it's position as the snake itself opens its mouth and a sword hilt emerges from with in.

"I see he hasn't changed. Still using those sick and disturbing methods of his" said Enma through the staff.

Orochimaru reaches up and grabs hold of the hilt, pulling the sword from the snake. Once the blade had been freed, the snake sunk back into Orochimaru's mouth and his visage returned to normal.

"Do you remember this sword sensei? Kusanagi; the treasured sword once wielded by the First in battle. Hope no one has missed it" said Orochimaru as he licked the edge of the blade.

"So, you really did steal it. A sacred treasure of our village and you use it as if it was your own personal toy? Just how much further will you sink?" asked Sarutobi, his desire to kill Orochimaru now only growing stronger.

"We need to be careful, Sarutobi. Even in this state, I can still feel that blade's cuts and experience pain as a result" said Enma, reminded the third of this important fact.

"I know. That's why we need to end this as quickly as possible" said Sarutobi as he moved forward to attack.

The First and Second came at him, once again encircling him as they started to send out attack after attack. But this time, Sarutobi countered with his Nyoi staff, blocking each talk while simultaneously striking at his opponent's in a successful series of attacks and counter attacks.

Moving a fast series of motions, he slams the staff into the Seconds face, then spins around and clocks the First along his ribs. Then, he thrust back hard, nailing the Second in the stomach which forced him back. The finally turning again, dodging an attack from the First while sweeping his legs, knocking him back onto his back.

With his two predecessors currently disabled for a second, Sarutobi turns his attention at his former student and rushes at him. Orochimaru raises the Kusanagi and counters Sarutobi's attacks as the go back and forth, exchanging powerful blows as they move quickly around the top of Kikyo Castle.

Realizing he needs to catch Orochimaru off guard, Sarutobi thrust the Nyoi staff out at Orochimaru's stomach, but the snake nin jumps back out of range, smiling deviously at his former sensei and giving him a look that said "You'll need to be faster than that to hit me."

But Sarutobi didn't need to be faster, just craftier which he surely was. The front end of the Nyoi starts to glow before extending forward incredibly fast, nailing Orochimaru hard in the stomach. The former Leaf lurches his upper body forward, grasping his stomach from the sudden pain he was now feeling.

But Sarutobi wasn't stopping there as he reverted the Nyoi staff back to it's normal length and then spun it around at his side in a clock wise fashion, nailing Orochimaru hard in the face with the staff and sending him skyward.

The aged Hokage leaps into the air after him and prepares to land another strike when the First and Second Hokage appear in the air as well, having recovered from their respected hits. Holding the Nyoi out before him, Sarutobi extends it yet again, making contact with both former shadows faces, then spinning it around, slamming the staff into them and sending them flying and crashing hard into the massive trees.

Then, doing a midair spin, he slams Orochimaru hard against his stomach again, sending him falling back to the ground at a rapid speed. But, before making contact, Orochimaru unleashes his tongue, wrapping it around Sarutobi's leg and slams him hard into the ground as well.

As he gets up, he can see both of his predecessors rushing at him, forcing him to jump back as he makes a hand signs; activating the bombs he had placed on them during the last tussle. Well, the bombs Enma had planted on them to be more precise.

The First Hokage's left waist explodes violently as does the Second's left leg, the result of which knocks both of them down. Sarutobi turns to look at Orochimaru who has returned to his feet and makes a quick hand signs, causing a massive number of snakes to erupt from his mouth. Each snake opens its mouth and starts firing off a plethora of kunai at him, forcing Sarutobi to shift the Nyoi into a powerful defense screen.

Once the barrage had ended, Enma opens up enough to allow Sarutobi to see outside. And what he see is his predecessors standing again, the damage done to their bodies was slowly healing. Seeing Orochimaru smirk made him scowl.

"Sarutobi, what's going on here? I thought you had taken them down" asked Enma.

"It would seem he truly has copied Edo Tensei's power. Even if I were to kill Orochimaru himself now, they will still continue on like this so long as they are under his control" said Sarutobi.

"Well then, what shall we do?" asked Enma.

Sarutobi didn't respond as he already knew what needed to be done. He had hoped to avoid this; using this forbidden jutsu. But, he now knew there was no other way to win this fight or save the village and the former Hokage from Orochimaru.

Making quick hand signs, the First attempts to capture Sarutobi within his own barrier, but the Third jumps clear just in time. Then, while in mid air, he finds the Second firing of another acidic wave of water at him, forcing him to us Nyoi to strike against a nearby tree and draw him to it before being hit.

As he lands, he looks at the staff and says "Enma, return to normal. I'm gonna need you to cover my back while I do this final jutsu."

"Final jutsu? What are you planning, Sarutobi?" asked Enma.

"There's no time to explain, old friend. Just do it" replied Sarutobi, seeing their three foes closing on them quickly.

Giving off a sigh, Enma returns to normal and moves in to fight the three. As he dodges their attack and goes at them with his own, he looks back and sees Sarutobi making a familiar hand signs, creating two Shadow Clones.

And then, the three Sarutobi's start making a long and very ominous series of hand signs. As Enma watches, his eyes go steadily wider and wider as he realizes what Sarutobi is planning. Orochimaru, meanwhile, watches his former sensei curiously as he wonders what the old man was trying now.

"Snake, Boar, Sheep, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, and Snake. I wonder what this little number you're cooking up will do, Sarutobi-sensei" said Orochimaru as he watched the Third slap his hands together, finishing the ritual.

'No Sarutobi, there's no need to go that far' thinks Enma, knowing it was already to late.

Sarutobi could feel it's presence forming behind him and the clones. He could feel the stink of death and the desire to erase all life flowing from it. He turns his head just slightly and sees the monstrous form of the being as it finished shaping itself before looking at him.

'So, this is the monster you spoke of, Minato. Shinigami; the God of Death' thought Sarutobi, knowing that there was no backing out now.

No matter what, this fight had ended and he knew he was taking the three of them with him.

**RMN**

From the moment Naruto and the others had arrived, Gaara's entire focus had gone from being on Sasuke to being totally focused on Naruto. For Gaara, his interest in Sasuke had been completely forgotten by him. The key to this was the memory that Gaara was remembering at this moment.

_"Man, this guy is a monster" says Shikamaru, more to himself than to anyone else._

_"That's right, I am a monster" said Gaara._

_"A monster huh? Well guess what pal, I got the real thing inside me and I don't go around acting like you do" said Naruto._

_Shikamaru looks at Naruto with a confused look and thinks 'What does that mean?'_

_"So, you too" said Gaara as he focused his attention on Naruto._

'He and I are the same inside. We may have polar opposite personalities, but he is me and I am him' thinks Gaara as he smiled with a sinister intent.

For him, there was no greater or more worthy opponent for him than another who was like him. He spread both his arms wide as sand started to cover his feet and gave a vicious and might roar. The roar created a powerful shock wave that pushed everyone back just slightly, but they still stood ready for the battle.

"Now, my monstrous brother, we who share the same fate in the darkness. Come at me; let us both experience the full joy of living in a battle to the death" shouts Gaara, his voice filled with something he rarely felt anymore. Absolute joy and glee and an excitement to actually fight something that could kill him with ease.

Naruto lowered his eyes, feeling sorry for Gaara while hoping the Dark Bring was the reason behind this madness. After all, he and Gaara were the same and he hated the idea that this was a possible future awaiting him should he ever give in to dark impulses.

Tenten, meanwhile, looked at Naruto with a confused expression. 'What did he mean by that? Brother's sharing a dark fate? Naruto, is there something you haven't told us?'

Naruto looks back at Sakura and ask "Sakura, how's Sasuke?"

"He's got a few cuts and bruises and he's pretty much exhausted all his chakra. He can't fight anymore until he can recover" said Sakura as she finished checking him over, not noticing the annoyed glare Sasuke gave her for saying it.

"Right, you just stay back and help get him out of here. We'll handle this" said Naruto, returning his attention to Gaara.

"Sure sounding confident there. Are you sure you can do this? After all, you've been getting ruffed up left and right all day" said Tenten, unable to suppress the grin she knew she wanted to show.

"I'm fine, so long as you don't go AWOL on me again" said Naruto.

Tenten was about to yell at him about it not being her fault, but she didn't get the chance as Gaara came at them fast and hard; his sand clawed hand raised high as more sand converged around him. Naruto and Tenten broke from their standing points fast, each jumping in an opposite direction from one another.

As expected, Gaara stayed on Naruto while completely ignoring Tenten. Naruto shifted Blue Crimson to Silfarion form and used the speed boost to keep ahead of Gaara's attacks while still counter attacking himself.

As Naruto and Gaara exchanged blows, Tenten shifted her Silver into a massive spike cover mace and started swinging it fast as she came up from behind Gaara as quickly as she could. Gaara heard her coming and turned his head enough to spot her as he swung his tail to take her out.

Though the mace was slowing her down, Tenten was still able to react quick enough to dodge while Naruto took advantage of Gaara's altered attention and nailed Gaara as hard as he could in the stomach with Silfarion. Seeing him distracted by Naruto's successful attack, Tenten sends her Silver mace flying forward, landing a blow into the back of Gaara's head; knocking him forward.

Reaching deep with in himself, Naruto pulled out a small amount of the Fox's chakra and channeled it into Silfarion even though he had no clue what it would do. Once he could feel the sword empowered with the Fox's chakra, he came and and swung the sword horizontally into Gaara.

What happened next was unexpected. The moment of contact caused Gaara's whole body to vibrate for a few seconds, and then...he was launched back fast. Very, very fast. Fast as in a moving blur type of fast as Gaara slammed through tree after tree after tree being sent nearly a third of a mile away before coming to a several impact crater's creating stop.

Naruto and Tenten blinked in surprise as did Sakura while Sasuke just sat their with his mouth hanging open. Naruto brought Silfarion up close to look at it before giving a cheer of awesomeness.

"Naruto, what the HELL was that?" shouts Tenten from her own amazement.

"I don't know. But you gotta admit, that was BITCH'N. I love these swords" said Naruto excitedly. Plue jumps on top of his head and raises a paw in victory while "Puuning" his agreement.

"Um, shouldn't you guys go see if that finished him off or not?" asked Sakura, her mind still trying to process all of this.

"Oh yeah, we better go check" said Tenten as she and Naruto and Plue took off, following the trail of decimated trees after Gaara.

"Man, I wanna get my other swords now and start experimenting with them. I could become Hokage tomorrow with them if I wanted to" proclaims Naruto, feeling a new excitement flowing through him.

"First thing's first, let's save this village. Then you can plan out challenging the old man" said Tenten.

As they disapear into the sea of trees, Sasuke's eyes stay on Naruto, his face contorted into one of anger. 'Why? Why him? Why does Naruto have such power? What did he do to deserve them? What about me? I need that power more than him.'

He knew now was not the time, but right then and there, Sasuke made a promise to himself. This power Naruto had, this Rave and Ten Powers. No matter what he had to do, he would have that power. In his mind, it was being wasted with Naruto and that only someone like him was truly worthy of having it.

Naruto and Tenten moved quickly and soon neared where Gaara would have landed. As they arrived on the site, they could make out his unmoving form laying inside the last and deepest crater.

"So, think that finished him?" asked Tenten.

"No, it would take more than that to kill him" said Naruto, still feeling the presence of Gaara's demon with in him.

"Well, only one way to find out" said Tenten as she hopped into the crater.

"No Tenten, wait" shouts Naruto as he jumps in after her.

"Puun" said Plue in a warring tone.

"What did Plue..." was all Tenten could say before her question was cut off as a sand tendril grabbed her by the throat and squeezed hard as it lifted her into the air.

"TENTEN" shouts Naruto as he rushes in to cut her free.

But, just as he gets in close enough, Gaara's now fully cover in sand left arm rises up and nails Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying back just as hard as Gaara had been hit by Naruto and Silfarion. Except with Naruto, he was sent straight into the air at an angle.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get you back to the village" said Sakura as she helped support Sasuke once he was back on his feet.

Sasuke was about to push her off and follow after Naruto and Tenten when a whistling sound was heard in the air. They looked up just in time to see Naruto and Plue come flying in, slamming into a tree mid way up and splitting it in half as both impact the ground hard.

Just a second later, Gaara lands a few feet away with Tenten still in his grasp and still struggling to free herself as she felt the lack of air catching up with her. Gaara looks at Naruto and sees the impact has stunned him, leaving him vulnerable to attack for the next few moments.

"Oh no. Naruto! Tenten!" shouts Sakura.

"Sakura, get back. I have to help them" said Sasuke as he pulls away from her.

"No Sasuke, you're in..." Sakura starts to say, but Sasuke looks at her and says "Leave me alone. I'm not some weak little child who needs codling. I...I...I am..." Sasuke doesn't finish as his vision blurs and he falls onto his knees, breathing hard.

As he strains to look at Gaara, his vision still blurred despite his attempt to clear it, Sasuke curses inwardly and thinks 'Dammit, is this really all I can do now. How pathetic.'

Gaara looks at Sasuke, remembering him for the first time since Naruto had arrived. "Ah yes, I forgot about you. How careless of me" said Gaara, deciding to finish Sasuke while waiting for Naruto to recover as he wanted to fight him more.

"That's right. I'm your opponent here. Not that clown" said Sasuke as he tried to stand, only to fall back onto one knee again.

"Very well, I finish you off first" said Gaara as he chucks Tenten into the air, making her land unconscious next to Temari before rushing towards Sasuke.

As Sasuke's mind races to think of something he could still do to fight back, a shadow comes over him, forcing him to look up. Sakura had stepped out in front of him, a kunai in her hand as she looked defiantly at Gaara.

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke" shouts Sakura as she charges forward at Gaara who had stopped and looked at her confused.

Seeing as Gaara was not moving now, Sakura kept running towards him and stabbing her kunai into his chest. Gaara just looked at her and asked a simply question. "Why?"

Sakura didn't need to ask what he meant as she already knew what he was asking.

"Sasuke, is an important person to me, if not the most important. I would do anything for him, even sacrifice my life if need be. After all, that's what people do when they fall in love" said Sakura defiantly and proudly to Gaara.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke, not sure what he was feeling now.

"Love?" asked Gaara, even more confused. And then, he remembered something he was told long ago.

"_Love is...the hearts desire to protect those that are precious to us. Tell me Gaara, do you have love in your heart? A love that wishes to protect all that is precious to you?"_

"Yashamaru" said Gaara before collapsed to the ground, roaring loudly as he gripped his head as if he was in great pain.

The sound of his roar brought Naruto back to reality as he quickly saw and Plue and reached out to him, shaking the carrot nosed dog and asking "Hey Plue, you OK there buddy?"

Plue opened his eyes and nodded, earning a smile from Naruto as he said "Good."

Another roar from Gaara sent the both of them sitting straight up to see what was happening.

"SAKURA, GET AWAY FROM HIM" shouts Sasuke.

Sakura had already been backing away, albeit slowly. But hearing Sasuke's yell made her start to move quickly. But, she was to late as Gaara's left sand arm snapped outwards, nailing Sakura hard and sending her slamming into a tree. Then, before she could even fall, Gaara shoots a mass of sand at her, pinning her body against the tree as tightly as possible. The combination of both causing her to fall unconscious as a result.

"Sakura" shouts Naruto.

"Sakura" yells Sasuke, trying to stand again, only to fail once more.

"Love? LOVE? Don't you dare speak of such a thing to me. The only love is the love for ones self and no one else" shouts Gaara as he raises a hand and squeezes it, causing the sand pinning Sakura to the tree to constrict, slowly crushing her body.

"GAARA" shouts Naruto as he leaps into the air, Explosion now in hand as he aims to take his fellow Jinchuriki out with one hit.

Before he could make contact, Gaara's tail swing in, hitting him hard and sending him flying off to the side. Naruto manages to recover in mid flight, planting his feet against the tree, and pushing off back at Gaara. Then, making a hand sign, Naruto unleashes a massive amount of clones over the area.

"Unreal, he can...make that many?" said Sasuke, astonished at seeing at least a hundred clones with in his line of site.

Gaara looks around, his eyes darting over the assembled mass of shadow clones, screaming at them to come at him. But then, several clones erupt from the ground holding chains and en-wrapped Gaara's body with it, then jump away to tighten the hold that is pinning his arms, legs, and tail together/to his body.

With a wave of his hand, Naruto shouts "Alright, ultimate Uzumaki attack No.1: Explosion Overdrive."

The 100+ Naruto clones all leap into the air save for the one holding Gaara down with the chain, their cloned Explosion's raised high into the air, as they come down and start striking Gaara over and over and over again. His form disappearing into the blinding light of the ever increasing blast force.

With each hit, a clone vanishes till finally, only Naruto and the two clones holding Gaara down are left. Naruto comes in from behind and see a quick reveal on the mutilated tail and rushes in, bringing Explosion in low. "Final blast; Explosion Suppository" shouts Naruto as he jabs the tail were the sun don't shine.

The last blast is strong enough to send him flying back and taking out the last two clones. Just as he's about to hit the tree, Sasuke rushes in some how and catches him, both hitting the ground hard as a result. As they get up, Naruto looks at Sasuke and ask "Why'd you save me? I mean, no offense and all, but that just seems a little out of your style."

"Because we're both Leaf nin so we must help each other out from time to time...and because you now owe me big time" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. Truth was, he could use this to get Naruto to put his power to better use. Like allowing him to borrow that sword for a bit, or so was Sasuke's thoughts on this.

"Figures. Hey Plue, you OK buddy?" asked Naruto as the carrot nosed dog rushed over to him.

"Puun" said Plue, patting his head after jumping on it.

"How about Gaara, did that finish him?" asked Sasuke, looking up to still see Sakura pinned to the tree.

"**you, how dare you hurt me"** came a voice from the smoke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke watch as the smoke is suddenly blown away and Gaara's form is revealed to them. The sand was scarred and mutilated looking and was hanging off him like dead skin. And Gaara's blood was pulsing out from several wounds, but his eyes were glowing darkly as he glared at them.

"**you think you have one? I will show you the folly of those thoughts. now behold the nightmare of the deepest desert sands, AAARRRGGGHHHH"** screams Gaara as his body explodes in red light light that shoots into the sky.

A dome of swirling red/black energy envelops him, growing larger and larger in just seconds till it reach's monstrous sized proportions. And then, once it had grown to being bigger than the Hokage's Tower, the dome cracks and explodes, revealing the monster inside.

Throwing it's head high into the air, the massive sand raccoon gives off an enraged cry that causes the whole ground to shake violently. Once he had finished his roar, he looks down at Naruto and Sasuke, raising a massive hand up before unleashing an avalanche of sand upon them.

"Aw snap" says Naruto as he and Sasuke jump clear from being buried alive.

**RMN**

Temari opens her eyes at the sound of Gaara's roar, at first wondering what is going on. Then, everything come back to her as she bolts up, only to see the Shukakau turn his attention to Naruto and Sasuke over on the other side of the area and unleash his attack.

'Oh no, this is bad. Gaara's transformation has gone out of control' she thought. Truth is she knew this was a danger, but she hoped Gaara may be able to hold onto some form of self control. But, that was just a lame and unjustified hope in her mind now.

As she goes to stand, she notices Tenten laying unconscious next to her. "Hey, your that girl I battled in the Prelim's" said Temari as she walks over to her, only to see a small dog poking her forehead with his nose.

"Hey there little guy, need any help waking her up?" asked Temari, figuring it was best to get out of here and nice enough to let this girl die like this.

"No thanks, I can handle this" replied Pakun, earning a surprised yelp from Temari.

"Wait, you can talk?" asked Temari.

Pakun sighed as he stopped poking her with his nose and said "Why does everyone always ask me that? Oh well, I guess I have one last option to try here."

"No wait, I can..." says Temari as Pakun turns to the side and lifts his leg, ignoring Temari as he pees all over Tenten's face.

Tenten's face grimaces with annoyance as she starts to return to reality. Pakun finish's up and jumps away before Tenten's eyes open and she sets up. "What the hell happened to me? And what's this liquid on my face here?"

Tenten runs a finger over it and places her finger in her mouth to determine what it is by tasting it before Temari can stop her. Pulling her finger out, she looks around and says "A little salty, but tangy too. I wonder what it is?"

Temari laughs nervously, catching Tenten's attention and looking at her, asking "Hey what's going on here?"

"Um, my brother Gaara has turned into a giant monster and..." Temari starts to say as she points at Gaara.

Turning to see Gaara's new look sends Tenten jumping to her feet, yelling "Holy...we have to fight that thing? Where's Naruto? Is he OK?"

"He's over there, but you should know that..." Temari begins to say but is cut off.

"Thanks, I need to see if he's OK" says Tenten as she goes to jump.

"That dog right over there pissed on your face to wake you up" finished Temari.

Tenten stops her movement, remembering the feel of the liquid on her face and the fact she had took some on her finger and placed it in her mouth, tasting it. She looks back, her face screwed into a sickened look and ask "That stuff...was dog piss?"

Temari nods and says "And you tasted it too."

Tenten's eyes lower as a feeling a negative energy begins to build up. She looks at Pakun and says in a low voice "Why did you do that?"

"Well, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up after everything else failed. And also, how could you guys forget about me? I was leading you all here and you all forgot me. Makes a dog feel unloved."

"Oh, you feel unloved, do you? Well, let's see how you feel when I cut your man hood off. COME HERE" screams Tenten, her Silver morphing into a giant pair of scissors. Pakun turns and makes a run for it, yelping for help as Tenten roars at him to accept his fate.

Temari sweat drops a seeing this before returning her attention to the real issue at hand; Gaara.

As Naruto comes to a stop, Plue jumps off his head and making a circular motion on the ground. Nodding his understanding and agreeing with Plue, Naruto makes the necessary hand signs, then presses his hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu" shouts Naruto, figuring it will take a giant to fight a giant.

Tenten stops trying to castrate Pakun long enough to look at Naruto as smoke arises from the seal on the ground, asking "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Summoning a fire to fight a fire" he replied as the smoke suddenly cleared, revealing a frog no bigger in size than Plue.

"Yo, how ya doing?" asked the orange colored toad.

"What the...? Hey, who are you? I was trying to summon the chief here, not a little froggy" shouts Naruto.

"Naruto, you dummy. How's he suppose to fight that?" yells Tenten, not noticing Pakun slink off into the shadows.

"The Chief? Oh, you must mean my pops. Sorry, but you didn't put enough chakra into the summoning I'm afraid" said the toad. "And I'm not a froggy, I'm a toad. There's a big difference there."

"What ever, now what am I gonna do?" said Naruto, feeling suddenly tired for some reason.

"**what are you waiting for? transform already" **said demon form Gaara suddenly.

Naruto looks up and sees the giant sand beast looking down at him.

"Transform? Into what exactly?" asked Naruto, already having taken a guess at it.

"**we're the same, so quit wasting time and change as I have. don't keep me waiting" **was the reply.

'Naruto, what the heck does he mean by that?' wondered Tenten, looking at Naruto, then at Gaara's demon state, then back again.

Meanwhile, Temari was coming to her own conclusion about this. 'Gaara, are you saying that he...?'

"I can't" was Naruto's reply as he looked up to Gaara's face. "I've only recently learned how to access that power. I'm still a ways away from being able to do a full manifestation like you obviously can."

The giant's eyes closed for a bit, a look of disappointment crossing his face before opening his eyes and saying **"very well. then there is no reason to spare you now."**

The giant sand demon places both claws onto its massive belly, compressing it inward as he drew his head back, sucking in a massive amount of air. Naruto looks at Plue and the toad and says "You two, stay here and take cover. I have to finish him some how before he does what ever it is he's doing."

Plue tries to stop him, but Naruto has already jumped onto a tree branch, shifting Explosion into Silfarion before launching himself at Gaara, moving fast as he hoped to reach him before he could attack. The toad, meanwhile, grabs Plue with one of his webbed hands and drags him behind a tree.

"Naruto, don't do it. Don't be so reckless" screams Tenten as she tries to run out to stop him, only to be grabbed by Temari and pulled behind a tree herself.

"What are you doing? Let me go" shouts Tenten as she struggles to free herself.

"Don't be a fool like your friend is. Gaara's attack will kill you both" shouts Temari, pinning Tenten down for her protection.

As Naruto closes in on Gaara, the giant sand beast brings his head forward and opens his mouth, a sphere a pure wind forming with in. And after a second of it finishing shaping itself, Gaara raises his claws outwards, then slams them against his stomach, causing the wind sphere to fire off.

The massive wave of wind shoots out from his mouth, moving at the speed of sound. Anything caught in its path is immediately ripped in half by the blast. Naruto struggles to remain on course, using Silfarion's abilities to try to negate the sonic force of the attack. But he finally is unable to fight back as he himself is blown back hard.

As his body collides with the ground, creating a massive deep crater that knock him loopy for a moment, his life flash's before his eyes. 'Oh great, I'm about to die. Wonderful. And to think, I never got to tell Hinata I love her or find out if her entire body is as ivory colored as her face and chest is...oh god, I'm turning into pervy sage. Well, it's all for Hinata, so who cares. I want to live.'

The wind attack has finally died down and Naruto struggles to stand, realizing his sword was now lying thirty feet away from him from him.

And then, he noticed something else. His body was being engulfed in sand, just like Lee's had been during the Preliminaries. As he felt the sand slowly covering him, he could hear Tenten yelling at him, though he wasn't sure what she was saying to him.

Now, for the first time since...ever, he was having a moment of perfect clarity and perspective. As he made a single hand sign, he started to gather chakra into his hands. He took it slowly, focusing on the full amount to make sure he had what he needed. This time, he had to get it right.

As the sand was nearing having him fully covered, Naruto was amazed at just how calm he felt. He began to make the multiple hand signs needed to execute the jutsu. As he made the last sign, he could feel the sand finish engulfing his body.

"**and now, Sand Coffin..."** Gaara started to say as be began to close his hand, when...

"SUMMONING JUTSU" shouts Naruto, the entire area being filled with smoke that shot high into the sky.

Gaara took a step back, not out of fear but uncertainty at what was happening. Then, just as quickly as the smoke appeared, the dispersed , revealing Naruto standing on top a giant toad the same size as Gaara was now.

"No...no way? Did Naruto...actually summon that?" asked Tenten, her voice filled with both astonishment and amazement.

"Even after all this kid has gone through today, he can still do something like that?" asked Temari, not sure what to think now.

"Wow, that little kid can sure surprise you" said Pakun.

"Naruto...you..." said Sasuke, not sure if he was impressed or angry of this sudden turn of events.

"What the...? Now where am I?" asked Gammabunta as he took in his new surroundings.

'I did it. Now let's see if it can be enough' thought Naruto as he looked at Gaara from eye level.

'Naruto, you just keep impressing me with your abilities. I wonder how this will turn out' thought Asuki as he appeared atop a tree nearby, watching the scene before him.

**RMN**

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _As the battle for the Leaf nears its end, Sarutobi uses the Death God to aid him in his battle against Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Naruto must deal with Gaara while Temari __and Tenten put their differences aside as they go after Asuki, who has something special planned._

_To find out what, be here next time on RMN: _**The Corruption Bringer**

**Rave Omake**

**Kiba: Every Dog Has His Day**

As Kiba opened his eyes, he realized he was in the towers medical room. He groaned from the discomfort he was feeling as he looked over to his left. He smiled as he saw Akamaru, a little banged and bandaged up, but otherwise sleeping peacefully.

"Hey Akamaru, how ya feeling there buddy?" asked Kiba as he reached over and placed a hand on his partner's back, rubbing the fur softly back and forth gently.

Akamaru growled contently as he opened his eyes and looked at Kiba, giving a soft bark to Kiba.

"Yeah, we sure got our butts handed to us good, huh? But still, Naruto and Plue were a lot better than we thought. And truth be told, loosing to them wasn't so bad. In fact, is was a good learning experience for us. So, I won't complain" said Kiba as he rolled onto his side, looking at Akamaru happily.

"Yip" barked Akamaru happily.

"Well, it seems little brother has finally grown up a little" came a voice from the side.

Kiba looked to his right and smiled as he saw Hana walking over and sitting next tom him. "Hey sis, how did things' go for the rest of the preliminaries?"

"We can talk about it later. Right now, we have more important things to discuss" said Hana.

Feeling a little nervous, Kiba sits up and ask "Li...like what, exactly?"

Hana smirks and says "What's wrong Kiba? Why so nervous all of a sudden?"

"I'm not, I'm just a little tired is all. So, what did you want to talk about anyways?" asked Kiba.

"Well, both you and Akamaru will be fine. In fact, you are both free to leave right now. And, mom wants to have a word with you. Said something about wanting to discuss your future training or something" said Hana.

"Really, Ok then. Ready to go Akamaru?" asked Kiba, feeling a little better now. It looks like they didn't know yet.

After dressing and leaving the tower, Kiba stops as he sees Tsume and Koromaru standing outside awaiting them.

"Hey mom, wasn't expecting you here" said Kiba, suddenly feeling nervous again.

He becomes even more nervous as Hana takes Akamaru from him and places the small puppy on Konomaru's back, then has the bigger wolf dog take a few steps back as Hana comes to stand side be side with their mother.

"Heh heh, what's going on here?" asked Kiba, now feeling really nervous.

"So, my boy thinks he can stick his hand inside the cookie jar and not be found out?" asked Tsume.

"That was a very bad thing you did, little pup. Taking a Blood Moon pill with asking" adds Hana.

Kiba backs away and says "I..I...I'm sorry. I was wrong and I will never do it again, I swear. *gulp* Are you guys gonna kill me now?"

Hana laughs and says "Kill you? Of course we aren't gonna kill you. Why would you think that?"

"Your sister is right dear. We wouldn't kill you. You are this families precious little pup after all" says Tsume.

"OK, then what's gonna happen then?" asked Kiba.

"Simple, seeing as you wanted to use the Blood Moon pill in battle, we've decided to help train you in how to use and master it" says Hana.

"And we're gonna do it the hard way" adds Tsume as she licks her lips.

"Uh, the hard way?" asked Kiba, watching in horror as they both pull out their own pills and pop them into their mouths, transforming into their Were Beast forms.

"Mom...Sis...can we please talk about this?" asked Kiba, close to wetting his pants.

"No talking till after the lesson is over" said Hana.

"And todays lesson; survival" says Tsume as both howl as they launch themselves at Kiba.

As Kiba runs into the woods with his transformed mother and sister in hot pursuit, Akamaru barks a question at Koromaru who responds "I guess this is the human version of being put into the dog pond, or something like that."

_next time: NaruHina Beginnings pt.1: The Day I First Saw you_


	33. The Corruption Bringer

The Rave Master Naruto; FIRST NaruHina kiss moment will be here SOON. Be ready to squeal!

This Friday, I will be releasing the first chapter of a Fan Fic my friend wrote. I have also been releasing his original created story "The Harbinger's" here on Fan Fiction. It's a parternship between us (as we are Rhine Realm Productions) and it's called Naruto Overdrive.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 33: The Corruption Bringer**

Gammabunta blinked a few times as his eyes focused on the sea of trees around him. The last thing he could remember was sitting back with the Prophet toad and having a sip of sake, when all of a sudden, he had been surrounded by smoke and was now in a foreign place with a lot of odd looking clouds covering the whole sky as far as his eyes could see.

"What the gravy? Just where am I now?" asked Bunta as he looked to his right.

"Hey chief, up here" shouts Naruto as he gives the massive toad a strong pat on his head, alerting him to his presence.

Bunta's eyes shift upwards, making out Naruto's form just barely which makes him give off an annoyed sigh before saying "Why the heck have you summoned me here, you little flea? I was in the middle of something rather important back home."

"FLEA?" shouts Naruto, feeling insulted by that seeing as he felt he was normal size for his age. Shaking of his irritation for the moment, Naruto then says "Sorry about that chief, but I have a bit of a situation that I need your help with."

"Oh really? And what could be such and urgent matter that would need my attention on, huh?" asked Bunta. Naruto simply points to his left, leading the massive amphibian to look to his left.

It was then he finally spotted the Shukaku, it's tail swaying, as it awaited any response from Naruto's new allies. "Hm, so that's what I was feeling earlier. The One Tailed Bijuu; Ichibi the Sand Raccoon, huh?"

"What do you say, chief. Will you help me take this guy out like you did with the 4th Hokage and save the village from destruction?" asked Naruto, confident in what the reply would be.

Bunta takes a puff from his pipe, then says "Not on your damn life."

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" shouts Naruto, can't believing he had just heard that.

"Look at me kid, I'm not a young spry toad anymore. I'm old, my bones ache in the joints, I got bad vision in my left eye do to this scar, my reaction time is abysmal, and to be quite honest, I just don't feel like it. Besides, the 4th tricked me into helping him, so my answer is no" says Bunta.

"But, you can't say no. We have a contract. And aren't I your underling or something, chief? Isn't it the duty of the boss to help his underlings when they are in need?" shouts Naruto, hoping to change his mind.

"Your point is?" asked Bunta, puffing his pipe and sound like he didn't care at all.

Naruto collapses into a sitting position, saying "Man, that's real grundy, you know that don't you?"

"Like I care" replies Bunta.

"Aw, come on pop. Let's help the kid out. After all, based on all that Plue fella said he's gone through today, we should give him a break" says the smaller toad as he appears from out of nowhere and lands on Naruto's head.

"Hey, it's you. Wait, do you know the chief?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I do, he's my dad and I'm sure I said that to you earlier when you summoned me" replied the toad.

"He's your dad?" shouts Naruto.

"Gammakichi, just what are you still doing here? If you were summoned by accident, then you should have returned home already" asked Bunta.

"I was planning on it pops, but I got to talking with Plue and he told me everything that was going on here. And I felt I wanted to help. After all, one day it will be me that wields our tribes battle sword into battle and will have Naruto here standing on my head as Jiraiya and the 4th did with you" said Kichi.

"Perhaps, but..." Bunta starts to say, but is interrupted by his son.

"And on another note, that big freak there almost killed me. He fires off this wind attack that nearly got me flattened like a pancake. If not for Naruto here, I would have been killed by that bully" adds Kichi, fibbing a little for Naruto's sake.

Bunta's eyes fall onto the Shukaku again, more focused and a little angrier now as he says "Oh, is that so? Very well then. Naruto, from this day forth, I'll allow you to call me in to help if you ever need it. Just like I was honored to do with that pervert and his Yellow Flash successor, the 4th Hokage."

"Thank you, both of you" says Naruto, his voice confirming his gratitude to them both.

"Pupupuun" says Plue as he appears from the edge of Bunta's head from the back as he halls Eisen Meteor along with him.

"Hey Plue, you OK?" asked Naruto as he rushes over and takes the sword into hand and has Plue come sit on his shoulders (seeing as Kichi was currently on his head). Plue nods and points at the Shukaku.

"Yeah, we're gonna take him on, together. And Plue, thanks for bringing my sword back too" says Naruto.

"OK you three, you better get ready, because things are about to get messy" says Bunta as he reaches over and grabs the hilt of his sword.

"Hold on chief. Before we begin, you need to know that we have a little time limit here" said Naruto.

"And why's that?" asked Bunta.

Naruto looks to his left, seeing Sakura still pinned to the tree by the sand claw. At the moment, it appeared as if it had stopped crushing her further against the tree. But there was no telling when it would resume, thus making time an important factor here.

"There's a girl named Sakura down there. She been pinned to the tree by a sand claw. We need to end this soon before it crushes her to death" says Naruto in earnest.

"Well then, we better work quickly then" replies Bunta as he readies to attack.

"Hey pops, I just noticed something odd. Why hasn't that giant sand guy not attacked us yet? Surely his had enough time to have done so" stated Kichi.

Indeed, it was true that it was odd. Shukaku, or rather, Gaara had been surprised to see this new attack plan by Naruto. But what they didn't know was that when Naruto and Bunta had started their squabble, Gaara had decided to take a moment to focus on doing something else before attacking.

And now, he was ready to show them what it was as his body slowly emerged from atop Shukaku's head.

"So, are we ready to begin?" asked Gaara as he stretched his exposed body, checking to make sure Shukaku moved as he did, which it did.

"So, that's what you were planning?" said Bunta, more to himself than to Gaara.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come at me" shouts Gaara as he wills Shukaku to move forward.

"Fine then, you want us then you got us" said Bunta as he put all his energy into his legs, then launched himself forward, slowly drawing his blade as he prepared for his attack.

Back down on the ground, Tenten kept her eyes focused on Naruto and his new ally. "Naruto, be careful" she said as she clasped her hands together for praying. She wanted to run up the giant toad and join him. But she knew she would only be in the way right now.

"They won't win. They're up against a Biju, one of the legendary nine forces of nature that can destroy the world in the blink of an eye. What your friend is doing now is more that just suicidal, it's just plane stupid" says Temari, debating on if she should run or not.

Tenten spins around, her face contorted with rage as she raises a hand up and slaps Teamri hard, leaving the older girls cheek red and stinging.

"Shut up, what do you know about Naruto anyways? He's strong, stronger than any guy I have ever known. He has the power to make miracles happen, to make the impossible possible. He not only can win. He will win. And I have no doubt in that belief" shouts Tenten, amazed at how much she felt like Hinata just then as she would have likely done the same thing too if she had been here.

Temari just stood there, unsure of what to say as Tenten turned around and continued to watch as Bunta's blade collided with Shukaku's arms, the struggle between them shook the ground greatly.

As Temari finally snapped back from the slap, a question came to mind and she asked "You, are you in love with him?"

Tenten blushes as she turns back and says "Me? Where would you get an idea like that? Our teammate, Hinata, loves him and I can tell Naruto loves her to. They just need to right time and place to come out and confess to each other."

"That's nice and all, but that wasn't what I was asking you. I want to know IF YOU LOVE HIM? What is he to you?" asked Temari.

"Naruto? He's my friend and my teammate and a person I trust with my life. You ask if I love him? The truth is...I do love him...like a brother to me. But if you mean love in a romantic sense? Well, there is one thing I can say for sure" said Tenten, surprised that she was talking like this to an enemy.

"And that would be?" asked Temari.

"He holds a special place in my heart. Just like Hinata and our other close friends. I don't know if the special place I hold for him entails romantic love or not at the moment and to be honest, I really don't care. All that matters is that he is important to me and that's enough" said Tenten.

"Must be nice" said Temari, wishing she had something like that in her life. But she then stopped and thought about it. Kankuro and Gaara, both of them were special to her, even if she never told them that. Maybe, how she feels for them is similar to how Tenten feels for Naruto. Who knows?

"Hey, who's that there?" asked Tenten, bringing Temari from her internal musings.

"Who?" asked Temari as she looked to where Tenten was pointing.

And then she saw the figure standing at the top of a nearby tree, watching the battle of the two giants. His deep red cloak and hood lightly blowing through the wind. And the most important thing of all was that she knew him. And it was someone she had wanted to run into again as she had questions for him.

"Asuki" shouts Temari as she leaps up, heading towards him.

'Asuki? Isn't that the name of the guy who gave Zabuza and Haku their Dark Bring?' thought Tenten as she watched Temari heading towards him. Feeling this could be an important event, she followed after her fellow kunoichi.

"Hm?" said Asuki, his attention being diverted from the fight as he heard Temari's shout.

Temari lands on a nearby tree and looks at him, her face not showing any kindness or any indication of friendship with him, not that he cared. Tenten lands a few trees away, looking at Asuki and noticing something that made her eyes go wide.

"Asuki, we need to talk" says Temari, her voice low and angry.

"Who are...? Oh yes, your the older sister of Mr. Insomniac here. What is it you wanna talk about?" asked Asuki.

Bunta landed with a shaking thud a good ways back from that first strike at Gaara. As he huffed, he realized this was gonna be harder than he had thought. It was strange though. Why was he holding back? Surely he had total control over his demon seeing as he had made a full transformation. Or, was this more of a fluke and he had yet to really earn this power he currently had?

"Hey chief, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Naruto.

"Well, as long as that kid can keep this form active, winning is gonna be difficult. But, if you can get over to him and yank him from that One Tails body, it should fade away and we'll have won this battle" said Bunta.

"Is that even possible?" asked Naruto.

"He's the same as you. The Ichibi's mind is still sealed with in his body right now. All we are seeing here is it's body. But seeing as that kid has partly exposed himself to us, we should be able to pull him fully from the beast, which will cause the body to fall apart and it's chakra to be sucked back inside the kid's body" explained Bunta.

"Understood. So, do you think you can get close enough for me to jump over and do that?" asked Naruto.

"What, you really wanna get up close and personal with that guy? Man, you're either the bravest ninja around or the craziest" said Kichi.

Naruto grins as he says "Hey, being crazy some times works. Right Plue?"

"Puun" said Plue, showing he was also ready to go.

"I'll do what I can. But getting close is one thing, staying close long enough for you to make it over is something else entirely. Either way, just hold on because this is were things get daring" said Bunta as he leaps forward at Gaara again.

**RMN**

"So, wanna try this again?" said Gaara as he placed both hands onto his stomach, causing the Shukaku to mimic him. He then presses inward and says "Air Bullet" as the Shukaku opens its mouth and fires off another powerful sphere of condensed air at his opponents.

"Bunta" shouts Naruto as the attack fast approaches.

"I see it" replies Bunta as he leaps into the air, jumping over the attack before making his own hand sign and says "Liquid Bullet", firing off his own attack at Gaara.

"Double Bullet" shouts Gaara, firing off a double shout. The first intercepts Bunta's attack, creating a blast that sends rain falling everywhere for a few seconds. The second closes in fast on Bunta, earning a smile from Gaara at knowing he was about to win.

"Empower Ten Powers; Blue Crimson" shouts Naruto, leaping from Bunta's head and firing off a chakra empowered fire and ice dragon heads from the blades. His attack intercepts Gaara's creating another loud explosion in the air. Bunta then catches Naruto with his tongue and places him back on his head as he heads towards the ground.

Bunta lands on the ground and moving quickly, leaps in and grabs hold of Shukaku. Seeing his chance, Naruto shifts to Silfarion and rushes in fast to get to Gaara as quickly as possible. But just as he makes the jump, a sand tendril shoots up and slaps him hard back onto Bunta.

"Air Bullet" shouts Gaara again, forcing Bunta to let go as he uses as much of his sword as possible to counter that attack that sends him back away from Shukaku, who also moves back a little to create more space between them.

"Damn, this is gonna be trickier than I thought" said Bunta.

"I know. We need to distract him somehow, otherwise he'll just do the same thing over and over again and we'll be getting nowhere fast" adds Naruto.

"And seeing as pops doesn't have any teeth or claws to dig in with, keeping hold of that slippery fella is sure gonna be hard" says Kichi.

"That's true. We need to think of something before we're all to tired to continue her" says Bunta.

An idea pops into Naruto's head, one so crazy it just might work. "Hey chief, can you do a transformation?" asked Naruto.

"I suppose so, but making hand signs for something like that is beyond me. Why?" asked Bunta.

"Well, I was thinking if we could transform into something with teeth and claws, we could not only get a hold of him, but maybe even create enough of a distraction that would allow me to get onto him with out being thrown back by his sand" said Naruto.

"I see and it sounds reasonable. OK then, I will give you my chakra and make a link sign. You focus on the form we will use and we'll transform together. But, I won't be able to maintain this change for long" says Bunta.

"Understood" said Naruto as he felt Bunta's chakra starting to flow into him through his feet. He made the hand signs necessary as he focused on what he wanted to change into.

"Hey Naruto, got anything special in mind?" asked Kichi.

"Oh yeah, I think it's time we fight fire with fire" says Naruto.

Temari looked at Asuki, wanting to see the face beneath the hood, but all she could see was shadows. It was obvious Asuki was making sure no one could see his face. But the question was why? What was it he was hiding? Well, those questions could wait as she had several more important ones to ask first.

"The Black Sand Dark Bring you gave Gaara" Temari said.

"What about it?" asked Asuki.

"I want to know if it's responsible for his current attitude. And what I mean by that is..." Temari started to say, but she was interrupted.

"I know what you mean as I watched the Preliminary rounds unseen just as I have watched the third round too. But, I recall Gaara was always troubled before I gave him his DB, so why the question?" asked Asuki.

"I know Gaara has always been...well, a little rough around the edges in many ways. But since he got Black Sand, he's been even more withdrawn and terrifying. He even goes off on wanting his opponents blood to feed the sand and speaks of wanting to feel alive. Stuff he never did before" said Temari.

"Oh! You mean that change. Of course it's the Dark Bring, in a way. You see, the Dark Bring draws out the darkest aspects of a person's heart, brings that darkness to the surface and amplifies it greatly" said Asuki nonchalantly.

"So, you knew this was gonna happen to him? Then why did you give it to him to begin with? Gaara already had enough suffering to deal with in his life. So why..._choke_...why did you do this to him? Why'd you give him something that would make his life harder?" yelled Temari.

Asuki smiled beneath his hood as he said "You act as if I should care."

This throws Temari's anger aback in shock. "You think I care about that little fool you call a brother? Don't make me laugh. He's a Jinchuriki, a demon container. You and I both know their lives are absolutely meaningless in life. He's a weapon, nothing more. All I did was give your villages secret weapon a little power booster to see what would happen when Dark Bring and Jinchuriki came together. And the result as been most interesting" said Asuki.

"You...how dare you. Just because he holds the one tail inside him doesn't make his life meaningless. He never asked for that nor did he ask for his life to turn out like this. How can you be so cruel?" screams Temari, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"You want to know what I think is cruel? You and your other brother both wasting your times trying to show this monster how to love. Such a sad wast of your lives" said Asuki, almost sounding amused.

That did it for Temari as he lunged at Asuki, her massive fan brought out from behind her back and unleashing her wind jutsu's against Asuki. The cloaked figure leaps clear of the attacks, then heads right at Temari who fires off another round of her three moon level wind jutsu.

This time, Asuki plows right into the wind, passing through it as he comes right before Temari and plants a fist into her stomach. Temari's eyes widen in shock as she coughs up blood from the surprisingly strong attack that sends her flying back hard, slamming into the ground and momentarily stunning her.

As Asuki comes to a stand still on a tree, looking down at her, he says "If you think what I did to Gaara was bad, then just wait. After all, I can make it much worse."

"Silver Ray"

Asuki turned his attention to Tenten who was standing just a few yards to his right. "Hm? What was that again?"

"You have Silver Ray" said Tenten, her voice filled with shock as her wide eyes locked onto the object hanging from around Asuki's neck.

Asuki looked down and saw that his precious little good luck charm he had acquired a few months back had been exposed from that last attack. He grasped the Silver Skull with a snaked wrapped sword sticking through it with his hand and held it up towards Tenten to let her see it better.

"That's right, got it off of some merchant a while back. What about it?" asked Asuki.

Tenten's eyes darken as she says in a low, commanding voice "Give it back."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" said Asuki, though he actually had.

"I said give it back" said Tenten again, a little louder and more menacing this time.

"Huh? What was that? You need to speak up more so I can hear you" said Asuki teasingly.

"I said...GIVE IT BACK" Tenten screams as she leaps towards Asuki, screaming with all her might as her Silver shifts into staff mode.

Asuki jumps clear of the tree branch just as Tenten slams her weapon down at him, the force of the impact on the branch shatters it. Tenten then plants her feet on the tree and pushes herself off as she chases after her opponent.

"You have...no idea just...how dangerous it is. So...give it BACK" shouts Tenten, coming up on Asuki and swinging her Silver at his head.

Asuki dodges her attempted strike by leaning back. Tenten then adds a spike ball to her staff and aims it at Asuki's face again as he straightens up. But this time, Asuki simply catches it with his bare hand and then with a quick motion, knocks the Silver from Tenten's hand and spins her around to where he has one hand gripping her neck and his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

"Actually, I know very well what this thing can do" says Asuki, leaning in close so his hood brushes against her head and though she can't see his face, she can feel his lips just lightly touching her left ear.

"Oh really, then tell me what you know" says Tenten as she struggles to get free and feeling icy chills running up and down her spine from the close contact.

"Silver Ray; the Ocean Rending Spear. A powerful weapon created long ago that has enough power flowing through it to equal the destructive fury of the Overdrive. Next to Rave and the Sinclair Dark Bring, Silver Ray is the most dangerous threat to the world" said Asuki, keeping Tenten tightly held to him.

'What? Rave is dangerous to the world?' thought Tenten. She shrugs that thought off as an attempt to throw her off before saying "OK, so you know about the Silver Ray. Then why haven't you used it then?"

"Sadly, that is beyond my abilities. I have neither the skill or the talent for being a Claimer" said Asuki.

"If that's the case, then you have even more reason to return it to me and my family" snaps Tenten.

Asuki chuckles as he does something that really freaks Tenten out; he gives her ear a quick lick and a nibble, making her struggle to free herself even greater.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" asked Asuki as he stops and returns to his talking with Tenten. "But, neither you or your father have the skill or the will to use Silver Ray as it was meant to be used. To scared to use it's full power. So, I'll keep it with me till I find one who is both capable and willing to do so. After all, yours is not the only family that has the skills to be Claimer's."

"Maelstrom Tiger" shouts Temari suddenly, unleashing her best attack at Asuki.

Asuki lets Tenten go and jumps clear of the oncoming attack. Tenten also jumps clear as she lands by her Silver, picks it up, then jumps over to join Temari.

"Hey, you OK there, Leaf girl?" asked Temari.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If not a little disgusted though" replied Tenten.

"I can imagine. After all, I saw him acting like your boyfriend back there. So, what do you say we make a deal with one another" said Temari.

"I'm listening" said Tenten.

"We both have issues with that guy. I have no doubt he's responsible for Gaara's current attitude and he has that necklace of yours I heard you say was dangerous. So, let's join forces and take him out. That way, you get that skull thingy back and I can learn how to save my brother" said Temari.

"Sounds good to me. But your village is attacking us, so how can I be sure I can trust you?" asked Tenten.

"Easy, once I learn what I need from this guy and get Gaara back to normal, I'll take him and leave. After all, my family is more important to me than any village. So, do we have a deal Leaf girl?" asked Temari.

Tenten thinks for a second, then nods and says "Why not. Two is better than one and we'll have a better chance at getting what we want if we work together anyways. Let's go, Sand girl."

As the two girls launch themselves at Asuki, the hooded figure grins as he says "Hm, being the creme filled center for a kunoichi sandwich. I like it." He then leaps at them to make things more interesting.

Bunta dodged another blast of wind fired off at him by Gaara as he felt his chakra flow into Naruto had finally reached optimal levels. "So runt, ready to do this then?"

"Yeah, let's shred this guy" says Naruto as he, Plue, Gammakichi, and Gammabunta each made the transformation hand sign.

Just as Gaara was about to fire another air bullet, his opponents explode in a massive blast of smoke, forcing him to move back. 'What are they planning?' wondered Gaara as he watched the smoke carefully for any sign of movement.

And then, all at once, the attack came as a shape shot out of the smoke and raced at Gaara with frightening speed. Gaara's eyes widen in shock as the form of the Nine Tailed Fox bears down on him, roaring loudly as it sends it's claws slashing down hard at the Shukaku.

**RMN**

'So, this is the shinigami that you told me about' thought Sarutobi as he looked over his shoulder at the supernatural apparition.

True to what he had been told, it was something on a whole other level than the Nine Tailed Fox. It's pale white and lavender colored skin was bony, the bead necklace clattered in the death air flowing off of it as did his white robes. The sealing tags on it also evoked an eerie and ominous feel about it.

_Why have you summoned me?_

Sarutobi blinked from the voice in his mind. It was so cold, constricting, and...dead sounding, it made his whole body shake in a cold fear.

_Answer..._

'I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. I have you called you to ask for your assistance. Before me is a man who has fallen into darkness and can not be saved. I request aid from you in sealing his soul forever with in your being' was Sarutobi's thought response.

_Then you know of the payment required for this?_

'Yes, I do. For your assistance, my own soul will also be taken with in you, forever sealed as compensation for your help. I...accept your terms' said Sarutobi.

_Then we have a deal. Come into close contact with your target or targets and I will draw them in. When needed I'm not anymore, state the seal is done and I will extract your soul to complete the pact._

Sarutobi nods as he turns back to looking at Orochimaru, who is giving his a curious look. Sarutobi gives him a glare, wishing he hadn't been forced to do this. After all, both he and Jiraiya had both hoped that he could be saved; even today after everything he had done in the past.

"So, when is this special jutsu of yours gonna be ready, Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Orochimaru.

Sarutobi's eyes bulged suddenly as he felt the shinigami sink his right hand into his back. He felt his whole body become freezing cold from the contact as he could feel the Reaper's seal forming on his stomach. Looking at his two clones, he could see from their expressions that this was happening to them as well.

"It will be ready soon enough. Why are you in such a rush to die?" asked Sarutobi.

"I have no intention of dying this day. Quite to contrary, I will be living forever" said Orochimaru as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Tell me sensei, why are you going so far to save this dying diseased filled village anyways? The people here will die this day and you know it. So, why fight fate here and just except the inevitable" said Orochimaru as he looked upon his former teacher again.

"Don't assume this village or it's people will fall just because of the forces you've assembled to destroy it. The people of the Leaf have inherited the will of fire; passed down to use by the First and Second Hokage's and those who have come before us" shouts Sarutobi in anger.

"Ha, the will of fire. An archaic idea from an archaic time. It's only fitting that the First and the Second are her again to destroy what they have created. Do you really believe that nonsense you just spouted?" asked Orochimaru.

"That NONSENSE was once something you believed in as well, as I recall. We all inherit the legacy of those who came before and it is our duty to take that legacy, add to it, and then pass it on to the next generation so that they in turn can pass it on as well. And as Hokage of this village, I will do all I can do to insure that legacy is continued into the next generation" says Sarutobi.

As he speaks, the memories of the past flow into his mind. His time along with his two teammates, Koharu and Homura when their were the Genin team of the Second Hokage. His time with his friend and rival Danzo and the competitiveness of their rivalry.

He then thinks on his time as a sensei training Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade and how happy they had been then. Moving on, he saw Jiraiya's team in his mind that included Minato, a young Hyuga, and an Akamichi that went by the nickname Cartman.

He saw Orochimaru with his two different genin teams; the first had Nawaki on it and then the second having Anko and Zaion. He then saw Minato with his team of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. From there, he saw himself holding an infant with whisker marks on his cheeks.

The image of Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Plue, and Kurenai came to mind next, followed by the others on their respected teams and with their sensei's. These images brought a warm smile to his face and a feeling of a warm sun filling him despite the presence of the shinigami's hand in his back.

"Orochimaru, it saddens me to see not only how far you've fallen, but just how much you've forgotten the things we all tried to teach you. If you won't be dissuaded from this venture, then come at me and lets finish this once and for all" shouts Sarutobi.

"Very well then, I will give you your wish and end this all now" said Orochimaru as he makes a motion with his head to the first Hokage.

Making several hand signs, the First cast an infinite darkness genjutsu that clouds the eyes of the user in absolute dark. Sarutobi knows whats coming and yet, there is nothing he could do to escape it. He just had to endure till he could make his next move.

'Saru' thinks Enma, watching all this from the sidelines. He wanted to tell Sarutobi the attacks were coming and aid him, but he knew that was impossible. Besides, this was something Sarutobi had to do himself.

Even in the darkness, Sarutobi felt the impacts from the punches he was receiving. However, he stayed strong and held out, reaching out with all his senses as did his clones who were waiting for their chance to act.

And then, that chance came at last as the previous Fire Shadows made a move to destroy his clones. But, as they came with in striking range of their punches, the two shadows reached out suddenly and grasped them tightly as they could.

Before the two shadows could try to escape, the hand of the shinigami emerged from the stomachs of the two clones and burrowed themselves deep into the stomachs of the shadows. Their bodies bulged as their souls were sucked out with the Dark Bring hanging from them.

Lowering his eyes in disgust, the shinigami released a pulse into the Dark Bring, making them shatter like glass. Orochimaru watched, confused, as he saw the Dark Bring that had mysteriously exited the bodies shatter.

"What are you doing, you fool?" shouts Orochimaru.

Sarutobi watches as the shadows begin to sink into his clones as he says "Forgive me, my teachers. There was no other way."

"It's fine, Sarutobi. At least we can't be used as weapons again" said the First as he faded away into his clone.

"We'll see you on the other side, Saru" said the Second as he too faded away into his respective clone.

Once the two clones had finished their work, the seals on their stomachs gave a faint glow before they puffed out from existence.

Sarutobi then saw the bodies of the two host collapsed to the ground. He then saw their faces melt away, revealing a massive amount of paper seals. Then, the seals started to slide off revealing the faces beneath. Faces Sarutobi recognized immediately from the exams.

Zaku and Dosu's lifeless forms were now lying before him.

Looking back at Orochimaru in disgust, he says "So, you would use your own Genin for this jutsu. How low can you fall?"

"Their lives were meaningless to me. They were weapons that had been broken, lost their edges. And when a weapon becomes useless, then it is thrown away. No, tell me what you did" shouts Orochimaru.

"I'll do one better, I'll show you" shouts back Sarutobi as he rushes forward.

Orochimaru brings his Kusanagi up to impale Sarutobi while Enma, back in his true form, rushes in to stop the sword attack.

What happened next happened quicker than anyone had expected. The Kusanagi slices deep into Sarutobi's gut, Enma bloody hand gripping it between the two bodies, having just been to late to stop it, while Sarutobi grips Orochimaru's shoulder as hard as he could as he felt the shinigami's hand pass through him into Orochimaru.

'Damn, I was to late' though Enma, though he tried his best to keep the blade from sinking any deeper than it was already. It also didn't help his legs had given out and he was now laying on the ground.

Though the pain from the blade piercing through him hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before, he some how felt light for some reason and almost peaceful.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, was having a different set of experiences. For one, he had felt as if something ice cold had pierced his very core, even though he had not actually been stabbed with anything. And then, it appeared before his eyes.

"What...what is that thing?" says Orochimaru in disbelief.

"That's the shinigami; master of death you see before you. Now do you understand what's been going on?" asked Sarutobi.

Orochimaru's eyes widen as he realized what was going on, what his former sensei had planned.

"This thing, is it...?" asked Orochimaru.

"It is, the force the Fourth used to defeat the Nine Tails and seal it with in the body of Naruto Uzumaki. And now, I will use it to seal away your soul into it's being forever and my soul will be the price paid for this" said Sarutobi, smiling at his former student.

"No, I won't let you. I refuse to be swallowed by this thing when I have yet to achieve my goals" screams Orochimaru. He tries to move, to back away from his former mentor and this...thing. But, to his utter shock, he finds his body frozen in place, refusing to move as he wanted it to.

"It's useless to resist. Once the shinigami has latched onto your soul, it will never let it go. And about what you said to me before; about how we of the Leaf should stop fighting and accept our fates. I suggest you follow the old rule of practice what you preach" said Sarutobi.

"HOW DARE YOU" screams Orochimaru, refusing to give in to this has his soul starts to be pulled from his body.

'This is for the best, Orochimaru. This is the only way it could end for us' thinks Sarutobi as he focuses on pulling the soul from it's body.

Elsewhere in the village, the assembled gathering of Leaf shinobi found themselves having to fall back as the three headed snake continues to advance deeper into the village.

'Damn, we need to stop this thing before it can get to the mountains and to the civilians and children' thinks Ibiki as he looks up at the massive beast.

Just when the snake was about to strike down at them, and massive blast of smoke erupts before them and a giant toad appears, blocking the snake with it's twin swords.

"Ibiki sir, is that what I think it is?" asked a ninja beside him.

Before Ibiki can respond, the form of an old man appears atop the the toad and looks back at them.

"It is, it's..." says Ibiki, though he's interrupted by said old man.

"And now I will sang this song to show show I ain't a lie'a, so I will tell you now I am the great toad sage Jiraiya" said the toad sage as he hopped on one foot, holding his hand out as he gave an amused grin.

"Master Jiraiya, when did...?" asked Ibiki as he looked up at the man he had once idolized as a child.

"My my, look at you. It seems little Ibiki has grown up" said Jiraiya.

"Master Ibiki, the signal" said another ninja. Looking back, Ibiki could see a series of smoke bombs in the air over the monument mountain. "It's the signal that all the civilians have been taken into safety. Now, we can begin our counter attack" said Ibiki.

All across the village, the other shinobi saw this signal as well and now knew it was time to start really fighting back. As this was going on, Jiraiya looked down at his partner toad and asked "Can you handle this guy with out me, GammaUbo?"

"Not a problem" was the reply.

Jiraiya nods as he leaps from the toad and moves deeper into the village. 'Now that the snake can be dealt with, I'll find the source of these weird clouds and bring it down' thinks Jiraiya as he begins his search for the Dark Bring.

**RMN**

The Shukaku is struck hard across the face by two of the fox's nine tails, knocking it back. Gaara tries firing off more air bullets, but the fox easily dodges them as it leaps into the air only to send a powerful claw swipe down, leaving a deep gash on the Ichibi's chest.

Gaara yells as he wills the sand forming the tail to rush out like a demonic tendril to crush the fox, but it's speed is much faster than the sand. Landing near a few trees, the fox uses its tails to scoop up a half dozen of the trees before racing out at the Shukaku again.

"HOLD STILL" shouts Gaara, sending even more sand and air bullets at his opponents.

His attacks prove to slow and useless as the fox easily dodges around each one before entering into a spin that allows it to launch it tree at Gaara in a one by one method at alarming speed. The collision of each tree drives the demon form back, making it more unsteady on its feet with each hit that makes contact with a different part of it's body than the last.

Gaara groans as one slams into the giants massive stomach as he feels what it feels. Another slams into the left arm, then the third hits the right shoulder. The fourth slams into the Ichibi's crotch and the fifth slams into both knees, causing the beast to start toppling forward.

The sixth and final blow slams dead center between the Shukaku's eyes with enough force to completely reverse it's fall, sending it fall back onto its back hard with a thundering crash. Gaara looses awareness for a few seconds from the multiple hits as his nose bleeds a little from the transference effect of this power.

'Let's get him now while he's down' thinks Naruto.

"Agreed, I can't keep this up much longer anyways" says Bunta through the illusions mouth.

Making a final leaping lunge into the air, the fox slams down hard onto the Shukaku, causing Gaara to cry out in pain as the fox claws dig deep into his demon body and it's mouth latches on hard to its chubby neck.

"Now boy, do it" shouts Bunta through the bite as the illusion wears off.

Naruto jumps clear of Bunta's head and lands a few feet from Gaara, who has recovered enough to try one last attempt to save himself as he raises massive swelling of sand at Naruto. The Rave Master shifts his sword into Explosion mode, firing off some disc that disperses the sand, then into Silfarion to slash through the dispersed sand quickly, then finally Blue Crimson to freeze the ground around Gaara to prevent further attack.

Naruto reverts the sword to normal as he closes in on Gaara who tries to sink back into Shukaku while yelling "Stay away, don't come near me." But, he finds his body frozen in place and unable to escape.

Using his free hand, Naruto comes in and punches Gaara as hard as he can, then again and again and again, causing the sand Jinchuriki to fade a little from the consecutive blows. Once he sees Gaara's slightly vacant eyes, he returns Eisen Meteor to resting on his back before grabbing Gaara below the shoulder and starts lifting him out with all his might.

"Come on Naruto, you can do it" shouts Kichi.

"Puun" agrees Plue as well.

Bunta sends a shock through his body into the Shukaku's form, causing the ice around Gaara to crack, allowing Naruto attempt to remove him to become easier as his body slowly begins to lifted out. 'Come on, just a little bit more' thinks Naruto as he gets Gaara's pelvic area exposed from the sand.

"Kunai Rainstorm" shouts Tenten as she starts spinning in mid air with her two weapon scrolls fully unraveled, unleashing a hail storm of kunai at Asuki.

The cloaked and hooded figure dances around each one easily, then goes to attack Tenten when he hears "Reverse Vacuum" from Temari. He looks back to see her swing her fan, making the kunai launched by Tenten be sent back at him. He pulls away from the area only to find Tenten baring down on him with her Silver, which he just barely raises his hand to block, yet is still sent flying at a tree.

Asuki recovers quickly, reaching out and grabbing a tree branch and spinning around till he lands back on his feet again on said branch. As he looks up, he sees both girls coming at him from two different angles as they prepare for their next attack.

He sighs at this rather annoying moment. If only things were a little further along, he could do more than just dodge, block, and through a few mild punches and kicks. Just as he's about to jump again, he suddenly senses something that makes him raise a hand up to the two kunoichi to stop for the moment.

They do so, confused as Asuki jumps to the trees top and looks off towards the village. They follow and land on both sides of him. Asuki keeps his focus on the village for a bit, then smiles beneath his hood.

"Hey, what are you doing? Giving up?" asked Temari.

"Why give up when neither of you can ever hope to beat me. Having said that though, I'm afraid this fight does have to end now. Something I've been waiting for has finally happened and I must be going" said Asuki.

"Oh no you don't, we're not through here" shouts Tenten as she leaps at Asuki with her Silver staff raised and ready.

As she nears him, Asuki just turns ever so slightly to look at her and then, with an unexpected increase in his speed, he leaps at Tenten, grabbing an arm and forcing her to bring her Silver around from above her and to her front and then, before she can react, runs her through with her own weapon via her stomach.

"AAAHHH" cries Tenten before a large spurt of blood comes from her mouth in a hacking cough.

Asuki brings her close and says "Enjoy that little penetration there, lover?"

He then tosses her off to the side like she was a sack of flower and watches her hit the ground hard, her Silver automatically shifting back to normal as blood from the wound spills onto the grass.

"YOU" screams Temari as she jumps at Asuki who comes at her, and grasp her face with his hand.

"LIKE I SAID, I HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE RIGHT NOW" he says loud and coldly and he heads at the ground, slamming Temari head first into the unforgiving soil, knocking her out in the process.

As Asuki raises back into the air, he looks over and sees Naruto having got a still out of it Gaara up to his knees freed from the sand. "Naruto, as much as I would like to stay here and watch this, watch your victory, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. But, I will see you again and at that time, we will have a proper introduction between us."

Asuki goes to leave, but stops and looks back one last time and adds "Oh yeah, before I forget. Did you really think I could let the victory come so easily?" He then extends his right hand outwards and snaps his fingers.

Immediately, the Dark Bring on Gaara's person comes to life in a blinding glow, forcing Naruto back as Gaara returns to full awareness; screaming at the top of his lungs as the Dark Bring appears from his pocket and fuses into his chest, releasing black colored sand once finished.

'Damn it, I should have grabbed it first' thought Naruto as he tries to get closer, only to find himself being pushed further back by the power being given off.

"NO, STOP IT. DON'T CONSUME ME" screams Gaara as he finds his whole body being covered in the black sand. But his words fall onto death ears as he's completely covered, followed by his form being sucked into the Shukaku's head.

"Gaara" shouts Naruto before he, Bunta, Plue, and Kichi are blown clear from the Ichibi who's real self awakens as it screams in pain.

'Damn, what the hell is going on here?' wonders Sasuke, forced to sit back and watch this from the sideline.

Naruto hits the ground hard and finds himself coming into contact with a body. As he pulls himself up, he realizes it's Temari who is starting to regain consciousness. Forgetting the fact they are enemies for the moment, Naruto moves over to her and helps her to sit up.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked.

Temari groans before saying "Yeah, that damn Asuki needs to learn how to treat girls though. Damn, my head hurts."

"What? Asuki?" says Naruto, recalling the name of the one who had given Haku and Zabuza their Dark Bring. Looking around, he spies the figure standing atop a tree and shouts "Hey, are you Asuki?"

Asuki looks down at Naruto and says "Well, I guess we get to have a little meet and great today after all, Rave Master. You are correct, I am Asuki."

"Why? Tell me why you've revived the Dark Bring and are spreading them around?" shouts Naruto.

"Don't you think you have a more pressing problem to deal with?" asked Asuki as he pointed to Gaara.

Naruto and Temari look over and see Shukaku gripping it's head, howling in rage and pain as a black ooze erupts from the spot Gaara had been at previously and begins to spread over the Biju's body.

"Gaara" screams Temari.

"What did you do to him" shouts Naruto at Asuki.

"Nothing special. I just wanted to make sure this test is as difficult as possible for you, Rave Master. After all, the greater the challenge, the stronger you'll become if you survive. And for right now, what greater test could I give you than a Biju corrupted by the Dark Bring. I just wish I could stick around to watch this fight conclude" said Asuki before disappearing and reappearing before Naruto.

"I'll tell you one last thing though. I...am not the one who's responciple for reviving the Dark Bring in this world" said Asuki.

"Then who is?" asked Naruto.

"Another time. Good luck Rave Master, and don't go dying on me yet" said Asuki before bolting away, heading towards the village.

"Hey, come back here" shouts Naruto.

"You...your name is Naruto, correct?" asked Temari.

Naruto looks back at her and nods. "You and my brother, are alike. You both have..." Temari starts to say, but Naruto interrupts her by saying "Yeah, I also have a demon sealed into me. The Nine Tailed Fox."

"I see, then you can understand what Gaara has gone through. Please, save him...from the Dark Bring and from...himself" asked Temari.

Naruto helps her up and says "I will, just go hide someplace till this is over."

AS Temari stumbles off to find cover, Naruto sees Kichi and Plue at Tenten's side and rushes over to her, seeing her wound as he drops down beside her and takes her into his arms.

"Tenten? Hey, are you alright?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

He hears her groan before she opens her eyes just barely and says "What...do you think, idiot?"

"I'll take that as a maybe. We need to get you to a doctor" said Naruto, realizing her wound needed to be treated immediately. As he goes to stand, he hopes Silfarion can get him both to the hospital and back quickly.

"Yo Naruto, I can heal her" said Kichi as he hopped onto Naruto's head.

"You can? So, you know medical ninjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Not so much, but we summons do posess an ability that can allow us to heal others of their wounds so long as the wound is currently fatal. Just give me a place to work and I can do the rest" said Kichi.

Naruto nods and takes Tenten over to Temari, asking the sand kunoichi to watch her while he deals with Gaara. Temari nods as Naruto places Tenten down. Kichi moves next to her and makes a hand sign as his chakra passes from his body into hers, the hole in her stomach starting to glow and close slowly.

"This will take a few, but it will work" said Kichi, straining to keep his focus.

Naruto nods as Plue jumps onto his head. He pulls Eisen Meteor out and runs towards Bunta, who was back on his feet again after that blast had sent him falling onto his back.

Once he was atop Bunta's head again, Naruto ask "So, still able to fight?"

"For the moment, but I'm not as young as I use to be as I said before. We need to end this quickly" replied Bunta.

They turn their attention to Shukaku as his body finishes being covered in the black sand. As the Biju's eyes close, something else of even greater terror starts to happen.

The first thing they notice is the Shukaku's massive stomach begin rippling before it suddenly compresses inward. His chest broadens and puffs out just a little, making it look more ripped. It's arms lengthen a little, going from pudgy to muscular in an instant as does the legs.

Long claws extend from both it's fingers and toes as it's tail also shifts, becoming longer and more muscular as well. It's fat head looks up as its neck extends ever so slightly, its facial features becoming more angular and defined as a massive pair pf wings emerges from it's body.

Both Naruto, Plue, and Bunta stare wide eyed at the sight as Naruto says "Aw snap" at the new Shukaku.

Down on the ground, Pakun looks upon it as well and says "Well, this certainty has gone from bad to **- **up."

'Gaara?' thinks Temari, her heart filling with fear at what this could mean for her brother.

'Naruto...' thinks Tenten, just barely able to see what's going on as Kichi works on healing her.

"Damn, what now?" thinks Sasuke.

At the corner of his eye, he sees the sand holding Sakura to the tree suddenly gives way, sending her falling to the ground. Acting on impulse, he rushes in and catches her in his arms. He can see she's bruised and still unconscious, but still alive which does make him feel a little relieved...just a little.

The new Dark Shukaku finally opens it's eyes, looking at Bunta. An evil grin appears on its face before it rears back and unleashes a roar of such devastating power, the shock wave from it comes off like a sudden increase in gravity, pushing everything hard towards the ground.

'Damn, this is gonna be hard' thinks Bunta, straining to stay standing.

"We have to win, no matter what. For the sake of the village and everyone in the world, we have to beat him" shouts Naruto.

Just as Shukaku ends it's roar, a sphere of red and black energy appears and starts to build in it's mouth. Bunta's eyes widen as he realizes what's happening. Just like that battle thirteen years ago, the sand demon is readying to fire off a stream of pure chakra powerful enough to vaporize them all.

And now, the final moments of the invasion of the Leaf, begins...

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Under a cloudy sky, the rain falls like the tears of a hundred thousand weeping souls. A vow made, a truth reveal, and the desire to find that blue sky again is what will drive them into the next chapter of the story of their young lives._

_next RMN: _**Tears in the Rain**

**Rave Omake**

**NaruHina: The Day I First Saw You**

(time: 4 years after Kyubi's attack)

The crowded streets of the Leaf was filled with the hustle and liveliness of it's population as they chatted and went about their daily lives. But suddenly, the rather peaceful moment was broken by the shouts of one young boy.

"What do you all know? Just you wait, I'll show all of you. One day, I'll be Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, then all of you will respect and acknowledge me" shouts young Naruto Uzumaki at the gathered crowd. The reaction he got was a moment of silence before everyone around him broke out laughing.

Naruto's eyes teared up as he said again, his voice started to break "Just you all wait. I'll show you, I'll show you all." He then turns and runs into the crowd, wanting to escape this laughing and ridicule as soon as possible.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was one young girl a few months younger than him who wasn't laughing. She looked on, her eyes wide with curiosity as she saw him disappear down the street heading towards the Hokage's Tower and the stone faces monument beyond it.

'Why are they all laughing at him?' wondered the girl till her ears caught the whispers of two women close by.

"Can you believe the nerve of that monster? Actually proclaiming that it can become Hokage" said the first woman.

"Yeah, it's such a sad site sad" said the second.

"I just don't understand what Lord Hokage is thinking? I mean, allowing the Nine Tails to just wonder around freely like this is so..." said the first woman, but was interrupted by the second.

"Sshh, don't say that aloud. You know what will happen if the Hokage finds out. It's suppose to be a secret after all" said the second.

"I know, but I still wonder why that demon isn't locked away forever or at least destroyed" said the first.

"Nine Tails? What that?" asked the girl as she looked up at her escort.

The older man looked down at her and said "Nothing you need to worry about, Lady Hinata. Come along now, it's time we return home."

With out waiting for her to reply, the man begins walking. The hold he had on Hinata's hand stayed firm, forcing the younger girl to follow beside him.

"So, tell me Lady Hinata, what do you hope to be when you grow up?" asked the Hyuga escort, wanting to take her mind off of the Nine Tails.

"Well...I want to be a great ninja and an exceptional leader for our clan. I want to be strong like father, yet kind like mother" replied Hinata.

"That's a wonderful dream, Lady Hinata. And I have no doubt you will do well in achieving your dream" said the escort. For a few minutes after, they walked in silence before coming to a stop outside the Hyuga compound, where the escort turned and knelt down before Hinata to speak to her at eye level.

"Lady Hinata, there is something I must tell you" he said to her.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"As the next leader of our clan, you have a great duty to the clan. And you must avoid doing anything that would bring great shame upon us. Understood?" asked the escort.

"Yes" she replied, nodding.

"And one more thing. That boy from earlier; you must never associate with him. He is a bad kid and interacting with him will bring great shame upon the clan. Understood?" asked the escort.

"I think so" said Hinata.

"Good. Now, let's go inside" said the escort as he stood again and they entered into the clan.

But, as they pass through the main gate, Hinata thinks back on that boy and her being told to stay away from him. 'But, why?' she wondered in her thoughts.

(time: 6 years after the Kyubi's attack)

Hinata and her escort stood outside the academy as the golden glow of dusk filled the sky. Hinata was impressed by the size of this place that she would soon be attending to further her education and training to be a better ninja and a great clan leader.

"So Lady Hinata, are you feeling nervous? After all, you'll be starting your schooling here in six months" asked her escort.

"A little. But, I won't let that stop me from making daddy proud" said Hinata, knowing her father was still in mourning over her mothers death, as she was as well.

"I have faith in you, Lady Hinata" said her escort.

The sudden sound of metal squeaking caught Hinata's attention as she turned her head to see the source of the sound. Not far away, sitting on a tree swing, was the boy she had last seen two years before. He was swinging back and forth slowly, his eyes closed as a look of sadness and loneliness was present on his face.

"That boy..." said Hinata, keeping her eyes fixated on him.

"Lady Hinata, remember what I said before. You must never associate with that boy" said her escort, his voice more serious and with a hint of anger and disgust present in it.

"But why?" asked Hinata as she turned and looked up at her escort.

Rather than replying to her question, he simply turns and begins walking away, forcing Hinata to begin walking as well as he had her hand held by his. "Come Lady Hinata, we must be getting back."

Hinata didn't say a word as she matched her pace with his. But, as they walked, the memory of what she had heard from those two women two years before came to mind. 'That boy...Nine Tails? What does it all mean?' she wondered.

(time: 7 years since Kyubi's attack)

Hinata was standing in line with over thirty other students who would be attending to academy this year. They were broken up into three rows of ten. As the head of the academy talked, Hinata took a moment to look around at the other kids, wondering if she would make friends with any of them.

And then, her eyes fell onto a familiar site. Standing to her left and a few forms ahead of her was the boy she had seen twice before. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was nervous. As she returned her focus to the front as the lecture continued, she wondered if she might be able to learn more about him. And maybe, she could become friends with him, even if he was supposedly off limits.

_next time: NaruHina: The Day You Became My Hero_


	34. Tears in the Rain

The Rave Master Naruto; first NaruHina kiss will be coming soonish.

If you haven't read it yet, I would like all my RMN reader's to go read Naruto Overdrive and review it if you like. It was written by my friend, Azure Poe 21 and released here on FF by me.

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 34: Tears in the Rain**

As the Dark Shukaku continued the gather energy into the sphere forming with in it's mouth, the air around the sphere started to warp and distort as a low humming sound was being given off. The ground began to shake lightly as if reality itself was being affected.

"Oh man, pops and Naruto are in big trouble" said Kichi as he continued to heal Tenten and freaking out at this warped monster..

"Not good. If that hits, then we're all dead" said Bunta as he saw the chakra sphere slowly form.

Naruto remained quite as he watched the sphere grow and become more violent by the second. In his heart, he already knew what it was he had to do. It was just a question on the how factor. And then, in one sudden and fear inducing moment, the build up of energy ceased and then, the attack came.

"Bunta, jump now" shouts Naruto.

Not wasting a second more than he had, Bunta lept into the air just as Dark Shukaku fired the sphere off into a high density chakra beam cutting into the air and ground before being sent into a circular motion around it's form. The explosion from the beam was big enough and loud enough to be heard from the village.

As Bunta landed on the ground, he looked back and saw the area that had been hit had a look of a phase distortion around it. It was as if reality itself had been broken and shattered into smaller pieces. And then, the Dark Shukaku rose into the air with its wings and started flying at Bunta.

The toad chief leaps at the beast, drawing his sword and smashing it against the Dark Shukaku's body. But his blade doesn't even leave a mark as the beast brings one of it's arms back, then slams it into Bunta's body, sending him flying back, smashing into a group of trees.

As Bunta groans in pain while righting himself, he can see Dark Shukaku land several meter away from him, advancing towards him slowly as his mouth salivates in anticipation of having frog legs for dinner. Or, should I say, toad legs.

'Damn, this is bad. I don't have enough chakra left for a proper fight and my sword won't work on it. This is certainty a pickle I find myself in' thinks Bunta as he gives the corrupted Biju a dark glare.

"Chief, I want you to get out of here while you can. Head back home while I'll deal with this" said Naruto as he moves forward and jumps off of Bunta's head. Bunta looks up at him in shock as he lands on the ground and begins to walk towards the massive monster.

"Don't be stupid, kid. There's no way you can beat that thing. At least, not without help" retorts Bunta.

Naruto stops and looks back and says "You're wrong, I'm the only one who can stop this thing."

"Naruto, what are you doing?" shouts Kichi.

Naruto looks back at the Dark Shukaku and says "I'm the Rave Master. And the reason Gaara and his inner demon have been turned into this...this abomination is because of a Dark Bring. And, as Rave Master, it's my duty to destroy the Dark Bring. And, in doing so, I will bring this fight to an end."

"Even so, how do you expect to get to the Dark Bring and destroy it when it's with that sand brat who's currently inside the corrupted Biju?" asked Bunta.

As the ground shakes increase do to the Dark Shukaku's approach, Naruto looks back with a serene smile on his face. Both Bunta and Kichi's eyes widen as they realize what Naruto is planning.

"Now Naruto, let's not be getting crazy here" said Kichi, hearing what had been said and hoping Naruto was joking with them.

"He's right, Naruto. That's to risky" adds Bunta.

"Maybe so, but it's the only way. To destroy the Dark Bring, save Gaara and the village, and get things back to normal, I'm gonna have to get inside it's body and destroy it from the inside. All I have to do is get eaten by it" says Naruto.

"But Naruto..." says Kichi, but Bunta stops him with his own words.

"Are you really sure about this, kid?" asked Bunta.

"Yeah, I am. This is what I have to do, what I choose to do, what I...want to do" said Naruto as he turns back to looking at the Dark Shukaku who had stopped moving and was beginning to gather chakra into a sphere again.

As Bunta looked at Naruto, he saw the image of the Fourth Hokage standing in his place, bringing a smile to his face. 'Hm, like father, like son. Minato would be proud.'

"Very well, boy. Kichi, I'm heading back. When you're done healing the girl, return as well" said Bunta.

"You can't be serious pops?" said Kichi, but seeing his dad look at him was enough to make him realize this wasn't a joke.

"Hey Naruto, you better win" shouts Kichi.

"Kid, if you survive this, then don't hesitate to call us again if needed" said Bunta as he made a hand sign and disappear.

"I will" said Naruto as the distortion of the air was beginning again.

Naruto then reaches up and pulls Plue off his head and places him down on the ground. He then pulls the Key Rave from the sword and the Rave of Knowledge from his pocket and hand them to Plue.

"Puun?" asked Plue, looking up at him.

"Listen Plue, take the Rave and go over to Tenten and stay with her. I should be able to destroy the Dark Bring with just Eisen Meteor. But, if I fail, at least you can anoint the 4th Rave Master in my place" said Naruto.

"Puun" said Plue sadly.

"You already know who the 4th is, don't you? Rave told me and I'm sure you also know" said Naruto as he pats Plue's head, then stands up and looks at Dark Shukaku. "Help him as you helped me. And Plue, if I don't make it, then take care of Hinata for me. And tell her...I love her" said Naruto.

Plue nods before turning and running away towards Tenten and Temari.

Naruto leaps onto a tree branch, knowing he had to time this just right. If he was off by even a second, he would be hit and this would be over. Calling upon the Fox's power and sending it into his feet, Naruto readied himself for the moment.

And, after a few more seconds, it came as Dark Shukaku fired again.

For Naruto, it felt as if the world around him had slowed to a crawl as the beam came at him. He could see the air around the chakra attack being distorted and warped as it moved forward. Making a final quick adjustment to his jump, Naruto launches himself off the tree and at the beam.

He came close to making contact with it, so close that his top started to melt from the intensity of the closeness of himself to the beam. He could feel his body heating up quickly, the feeling of his skin starting to peel was very real.

And then, he changed his angle just a little, shooting over the beam and moving in a circular pattern around it, causing his speed to increase quickly. The attack cut off as the Dark Shukaku realized what he was doing and tried to close it's mouth, but the speed Naruto had gained sent him flying in faster than the corrupted Biju could react to.

Naruto felt himself moving down the creatures throat and then everything went crazy in his eyes. It was like the world exploded into a kaleidoscope of color's, all circling around him. He could feel something happening to his body, but he fought against this and pushed on. Finally, he entered a blinding light and felt himself hitting the ground.

"Ow, that's gonna be felt in the morning. Heh...actually, everything that's happened to me today will be felt in the morning" commented Naruto to himself as he picked himself up from the ground.

It was then he noticed several things. First, he was in the middle of a desert that stretched out in all directions as far as the eye could see. Also, everything was black and white in color; a desert of pure monotone.

He had also noticed his voice was different. Not only did it sound younger than before, there seemed to be a double sound behind it. Almost like when he spoke, and echo effect would follow in a slightly light and deeper tone just a split second after he talked that made it sound like he was talking twice at once.

And finally, the air was off. It felt stiff and heavy and his whole body felt weird. Both light and heavy at the same time. He then realized that he was younger; age seven to be exact. As he took another look around, he shouted out and hoped he could be heard.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" shouts Naruto in duo sound.

He got know reply, which wasn't surprising to him. He called upon the fox, yet got no response in return. 'I guess I'm cut off from him here' thought Naruto.

Well, there was no reason to keep standing around doing nothing. He had come here to find Gaara, try to talk reason into him, and destroy the Dark Bring. And though his current surroundings were...odd, he still had to do this. After all, the Dark Shukaku could be doing anything right now, so he had not the time to waste.

And so, he began walking. He had no idea if he was going in ch right direction. But, this was still better than just standing still.

**RMN**

Orochimaru tried to struggle, to free himself from the hold of the Shinigami that was slowly pulling his soul out. But, all efforts to move were in vain. Sarutobi noticed this and decided to tell him directly.

"You can't escape this. So long as your soul is being extracted, you will not be able to move nor use any jutsu. Face it, this is the end" said Sarutobi.

Though he sounded confident, the truth was that he did have his doubts. After all, the ability to pull a soul out from another body came from the summoner and not the Shinigami itself. After all, it was his strength that was doing the work. The Shinigami was just lending him it's hand to use for it.

And right now, Sarutobi wasn't sure if he could actually pull the soul from it's body.

"Damn you old man, how dare you do this to me" shouts Orochimaru, his own mind trying to find some way to escape this predicament.

'Blast, I still can't move my body at all. There has to be a way out of this' thought Orochimaru.

Sarutobi's eyes bulge suddenly, feeling the weakness of old age come over him. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer and it was getting to a point where he would have to make a choice.

"How...dare you do this to your home. To these people. Once, you were a staunch defender of the Leaf. And now, you seek to destroy it all. What I do now, I do to end the ambition that has sent your very soul spiraling into darkness" said Sarutobi.

"Can you? Can you really do it though? Think about it, you are old and feeble; a tired old relic from a bygone age. You should have stepped down long ago and helped groom another for this role. Admit it, you loved being Hokage again. If you could, you would live forever and never give it up. You told me back during the exams you could see yourself doing this for many more years and that there was no one qualified to succeed you in the present" said Orochimaru.

Sarutobi looked down as Orochimaru continued. "Face facts, it wasn't that there was no one qualified for the position. It was that you wanted it back so badly and refused to see any other potential's out there. Have you even tried to find a worthy successor yet? Have you started training him, grooming him for the position yet?"

"...No, I haven't. I haven't really looked nor have I really trained anyone. And...you are right about me, too. I did miss this when I passed the title to the Fourth. And when he died, I took the opportunity to reclaim it and I have been adamant in keeping it, refusing to see any other prospects anywhere" said Sarutobi.

"And look what that choice has brought to you, to this village. Take a good look around. Your entire village is burning. The blood of every man, woman, and child; shinobi and civilian alike flows through the streets. And, it's all because of you. You were to weak to kill me back then and you were to weak to let go and find a worthy 5th Hokage. Now, you are to weak to finish me off here" said Orochimaru who was finding his ability to move returning slowly.

Sarutobi noticed his former apprentice begin to move his hand slightly. Looking down, he saw that some of Orochimaru's soul had reentered his body which was slowly restoring his mobility again. Yes, he was weak. But, in this last moment, he would become strong again...for one last act.

"You fool, have you forgotten even that lesson. The most important lesson I ever passed onto you, Jiraiya, and Tsunade?" shouts Sarutobi.

"What in blazes are you babbling about, old man?" asked Orochimaru.

Sarutobi grins and says "The true strength of the shinobi is not measured in jutsu, but by the power born from a desire to protect something precious to that person. This village and all who live here are precious to me. And, for them, I will win this fight."

With that, Sarutobi sent all his remaining strength into the shinigami's hand, once again managing to pull more of Orochimaru's soul from his body.

"Foolish old man, just give it up already. You know you can't extract it all. And even if you could, that won't save the village from the combined forces of Sound and Sand" shouts Orochimaru.

Shaking his head sadly, Sarutobi says "Foolish boy, it seems you forgot everything I taught you. So, remember this now and forever. So long as the Will of Fire burns with in the breast of every living thing here in this village, there will be no force powerful enough to extinguish it."

"The will of fire? Don't tell me you still believe in that garbage?" said Orochimaru.

"Oh, I do believe. I see it in the eyes and faces of all the people here. And, in some of the genin here, the Will of Fire burns brighter than the sun" said Sarutobi as an image of Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Plue popped into his mind.

"And that's why I will do this. You're right about one thing. I have not the strength to pull you soul out of you completely. But, I can at least do this" said Sarutobi, straining to pull as much as he could out.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouts Orochimaru, then seeing the shinigami reach up and pull the blade it was holding in it's teeth free and aimed it at the soul. His eyes wide with the horror of the realization from what was about to happen made Orochimaru's anger explode.

"With this act, I will take away from you the only thing in this world you still love; your jutsu" said Sarutobi, smiling happily as he said it.

Eyes wide with horror, Orochimaru shouts out "Impossible, there's no way you can take that away from me."

_Are you sure?_

'Yes, this is the only thing I have strength enough to do' thinks Sarutobi.

_Then it will be done_

Sarutobi strained as hard as he could, using the last of his power to pull as much of the soul out as possible. Once he had reached the limit, the shinigami sent it's blade slashing down, slicing cleanly through the exposed soul, ripping it asunder.

Orochimaru's agonizing scream filled the air as he felt a pain unlike anything he had ever known. A pain that went beyond the physical, but spiritual. Sarutobi smiled as he said "The seal is set and my desire granted."

Immediately, the shinigami's hand shot back into his body, causing the seal to glow brightly as it spun around, reforming into it's final shape. The moment it finished, a burst of energy blew the two ninja away from each other.

"Damn you, old man. Give me back my jutsu" screams Orochimaru as he feels a white hot pain exploding from his arms. Looking down, he can see the coloring of his arms shifting from their pale white into a dirt brown color and all feeling in them being lost.

"SARUTOBI" shouts Enma, knowing it was already to late.

With the task complete, Sarutobi could feel his own soul being sucked out of his body as the shinigami slowly removed it. In his field of vision, he could see Orochimaru shouting at him, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

'This is for the best. Perhaps one day, if you ever rediscover your old self, you will understand that. But, if not, then it doesn't matter' thinks Sarutobi as he looses feeling in his legs and starts to fall to the ground.

But, during his fall, an image appears with in his mind. Minato, standing atop Gammabunta with the shinigami behind him. Kushina, looking tired and laying by his side; against his leg with an infant Naruto in her arms.

And before them, the Nine Tailed Fox. Wait, something was off. The fox wasn't facing them, but had it's back to them. And...it looked like it was...defending them? And they weren't in the village or surrounding forest, but in a place that looked like a never ending sea of...stars.

'What is this, what's happening?' thought Sarutobi as he felt his soul leaving his body and entering the shinigami.

Just as his vision faded away into darkness, a final image appeared. The image...of the white giant.

"Curse you, old man. Curse you into the Inferno" screams Orochimaru as he collapses to the ground. He could hear his four shinobi creating the barrier shouting out to him and he was about to give them their orders before he felt the approach.

Looking up, he saw a blur of motion pass over the double barrier, stop directly above the spot the third was now laying in, and it passed right through both barrier's like they were nothing, landing on the ground with a light tap.

"You...Asuki" said Orochimaru.

Asuki looked and saw the shinigami was still here, though it was already starting to fade back into it's own plane of existence. He then looks down at the third and says "Thanks old man, you just made things easier for me."

Asuki then approaches the shinigami, stopping before it as he brings his right arm back and prepares to strike. "You have some things I want" said Asuki as he began to build up the energy needed for this.

_You! The false life, the phantom existence,_

_The shadow cast by his light..._

"Oh, be quiet" says Asuki as he plunges his hand deep into the body of the shinigami. The death god jerks from the impact, struggling to stop Asuki from doing what he was doing. "Now now, don't try to stop me. Just give me what I want...ALL OF IT!" says Asuki as he finishes his work, and pulls back hard.

Orochimaru watches as six glowing orbs, connected together and to Asuki emerge from the reaper via a white wispy vapor. The shinigami falls back as Asuki turns his back to it and carefully examines the orbs; smiling happily at seeing he got what he wanted.

_Be erased; now and forever_

The shinigami comes at Asuki, it's blade raised to cut him down. Asuki just looks back at him and says with a bored sounding voice "What? You're still here?" And then, Asuki raises his free hand and slams in into the shinigami's chest, causing it it shatter like glass.

"What did you do?" asked Orochimaru.

"I just broke the link is all. The shinigami doesn't exist in this world. Calling it actually means that you're linking yourself to it. It can appear, but is not really here. Hence why the summoner has to use his own strength to do the job. It's because the shinigami isn't really here to do it himself; his manifestation is just a conduit connecting this world to his. Nothing more" said Asuki.

"What are those six orbs for?" asked Orochimaru next.

Instead of answering, Asuki looked up and said "Oh look, the sun's coming out."

(a few minutes before and half the village away)

'So, this is the culprit here' thought Jiraiya as he examined the barrier surrounding the Dark Bring.

Every few seconds, the Dark Bring would send a pulse into the air, keeping the phase distortion in check. Jiraiya placed his hand against the barrier, smiling and shaking his head at the same time.

"Orochimaru, your barriers are almost as badly designed as your seals" said Jiraiya as he made a few quick hand signs, then pressed his hand against the barrier. It shook for a second before finally shattering, exposing the Dark Bring to being attacked.

'How sad you've become. Once, you were one of the best in the village and me? Well, I was a joke. But now, you seem to be doing things half ass-ed with your own jutsu while I...' thought Jiraiya as he took a close look at the DB.

Making his decision on what to do, he makes several more hand signs, then places his palm on the ground while saying "Summoning jutsu; Toad Sage Blade."

A sword with an orange colored blade with a hilt that resembled toad heads appeared that he quickly picked up. It had been nearly twenty years since he had last used it and he wondered if he was going to be rusty here.

Shrugging that thought off, he channels his chakra into the blade, raises I high into the air, and sends it slashing down hard onto the Dark Bring, cleaving it effortlessly in half. As the two halves fall towards the ground, they crack and finally shatter; fading away to nothing before impacting on the ground.

Looking up, Jiraiya sees the clouds rumble like thunder before a hole opens up, revealing the blue sky above. As the clouds continue to fade in a ripple effect, the old hermit smiles to himself knowing this little danger had passed.

"OK then, time to go mop up the rest of this mess" said Jiraiya as he headed off to continue adding his assistance to his home.

(Kikyo Castle)

Orochimaru and Asuki watched as the clouds over the village fade away, causing Orochimaru even more stress already.

"Well, it looks this battle here is lost for you" said Asuki as he jumps into the shadows of the trees where his form becomes clouded in shadow.

"What...are those orbs you pulled out?" asked Orochimaru again.

"Huh? Oh, these orbs? Nothing really, just things that were going to waste with in that beast" said Asuki as he removed his hood. Orochimaru couldn't see his face beyond the outline, but he could make out spiky hair on Asuki, who lifted his head up and back and gulped down all six orbs.

"Yummy, they tasted pretty good. Except for that last one. It was a little to gammy for my taste" said Asuki.

"What about my arms? Did you get them out too?" asked Orochimaru.

"Huh? Your arms? Oh, that's what I was feeling trying to grab onto me. Sorry, snaky. I left them inside that guy. Didn't see a need to pull them out too" said Asuki off handedly as he pulled the hood back up over his head and stepped out into the light again.

"Didn't see the need? How dare you..." snarled Orochimaru.

"How dare I? Given what I have given you; the knowledge on how to create Dark Bring through the Enclaim and even making Succubus for you too, how dare YOU say I owed you anything" said Asuki.

"Don't lecture me, child. You do..." said Orochimaru, but Asuki cut him off.

"I do what? You know, I was thinking of helping you out here, but never mind. I suggest you call for your men now. This fight is over. See you around, snaky" said Asuki as he jumped into the air and vanished in a flash of yellow.

'That jutsu...' thought Orochimaru, before realizing that Asuki was right about one thing. "My sound four. Come to me, get me out of here" he then shouts out to his men.

Immediately, the barrier falls and the four lesser nin jump over to him. Two of his men grab onto him and lift him into the air; the five of them lept into the air as the Hokage's Anbu followed after them.

"Kidomaru. Deal with this" orders Orochimaru. The four armed nin makes several quick hand signs, the fires off a web made of metal that capture the Anbu with in its grasp and sends them falling back to the ground, trapped.

"Tayuya, give the retreat signal" orders Orochimaru.

The red head nods as she pulls her flute out and begins to play it.

All across the village, all the Sound nin heard her notes and realized it was time to retreat. Seeing the sound nin pulling out made the Sand nin also follow suit.

"Hey, what's that noise?" asked Might Guy.

Kakashi looked at Kabuto who was looking skyward. The two silvered haired nin then look at each other as Kabuto said "Well, it looks like our fun has to end. Well, it's been fun."

"What makes you think I'll just let you leave here?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't worry, we'll have another go...someday" said Kabuto as Kakashi came at him with his Lightning Blade.

Kabuto easily dodged to the side and lept away. Kakashi tried to follow after, but Guy stopped him and said "Just let him go. We can get him again, someday. Right now, we need to go and help out around the village."

Kakashi looks at him and nods. They take off to begin helping out. Meanwhile, Kabuto appears on the Hokage Monument; on the face of the Fourth Hokage to be more precise. Feeling around, he finds what he's looking for and pulls a stone from the forehead of the Hokage.

"Well, it seems Succubus did do it's job after all" says Kabuto as looks at the stone. Putting it into it's pocket, he jumps away to meet up with Orochimaru and the others.

**RMN**

As Naruto wandered through this desert of monotone, he began to notices other quirks about it besides being bathed in blacks, whites, and grays. This desert was cold; cold enough to make shake. But, it wasn't the same kind of cold one would have to put up with in the dead of winter in northern regions.

No, this cold was the kind of cold that came from being isolated, cut of, and alone. This was a cold he knew all to well; a cold he never thought he would ever have to feel again.

As he arrived atop a massive dune, he took a look around the never ending expanse of the waste land, seeing no sign of Gaara or anything else. As Naruto went to turn around, the ground beneath him gave way, causing him to go tumbling down the dune to the lower desert below him.

After a several tense moments of rolling uncontrollably down the dune, kicking up sand a some rather well chosen curse words, Naruto finally came to a stop with a groan brought on from a rather rough stop. He laid there for several moments before finally making an effort to stand again.

Once he was back on his feet, he dusted the sand off of his person as he took another look around before letting out a sigh.

"Darn it, just where are you, Gaara?" asked Naruto aloud.

He wasn't sure how long he had been here, but it sure did feel like a long time. And he was beginning to worry about the village and everyone else. From his perspective, he had been here long enough for the Dark Shukaku to have walked into the village and begun its attack.

'OK, think Naruto. You're in the middle of a freak'n desert for crying out loud. You have no idea where Gaara is or where to even began looking. And you're working on a time limit here. Just how in the hell do I find a guy that's...' thought Naruto, but stopping as an idea came to him.

Though the layout was different, this whole place did feel familiar to him. And he finally realized why. It was because he had once been here as well. Except in his case, it had been a forested area instead of a desert as was the case here.

So, taking that in to account, the question still remained; how to find Gaara. The answer was easier than he had first thought it would be. This was Gaara's solitude. And seeing as that was the case, he was technically everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Just as it had been in his own solitude.

So, how to find Gaara? All he needed to do was to see him before him; not look for him. That's how it had felt for Naruto back in the past. Except from his perspective, he could see everyone who couldn't see him in kind; or maybe it was they chose NOT to see him at all.

To find Gaara, he had to approach this from the view point of the outsider and want to see Gaara before him. So, closing his eyes, Naruto envisioned Gaara being before him, willed himself to see Gaara. And once he had the image firmly in place in his head, he opened his eyes.

"Gaara" said Naruto, seeing his Sand village counterpart sitting in the center of a seal drawn into the sand.

Gaara turned back and looked at him, his eyes lowered in shock and surprise that there was someone besides him here. He then turned back to looking into the distance again, then said "What do you want? How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to get you back at the request of your sister. I got here by jumping into your demon's mouth. And, the same as the first answer but with the addition of it being something I want to do to" said Naruto.

"You're wasting your time. I choose to be here now; never again to go back" said Gaara.

"You actually want to remain here? Why? It's so barren, isolated, void of purpose and meaning, life, and warmth. This is no place for anyone to be" shouts Naruto.

"It's because...this is the only place I can be in. I...don't have a place out there" replied Gaara, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naruto grits his teeth and says "That's bull." He then charges forward and reaches out with his hand while saying "Don't give me that kind of crap. I..." But before he could continue, his hand came into contact with Gaara's shoulder, causing said person to turn back to looking at Naruto.

And then, Naruto found himself being sucked into a black void. He yelled out of surprise before he found himself appearing again in a new place. The colors had changed from old monotone to a series of yellows and amber coloring.

"Oh great, where am I now?" said Naruto as he looked around.

As he looked around his new location, he realized he was in the middle of a village. It was similar in layout to the Leaf, but with a lot more sand around him. "Hey, am I in the Sand Village?" wondered Naruto.

It was then his eyes fell onto a kid that looked very familiar to him. "Gaara?" said Naruto as he looked at the five year old boy. Naruto could see everyone looking at him with the same looks that he himself had been given in his younger years.

He saw Gaara walking down the street, holding a stuffed raccoon close to his chest as he looked at everyone looking at him. Naruto followed him closely till they arrived at three more figures. The young Temari and Kankuro started to approach them, but they were stopped by a tall man.

"Come along you two, we have training to get to" said the man as he took both kids by the hand and leading them away.

"But father, what about Gaara?" asked young Temari.

"What about him? He's not of any concern of yours" said the Kazekage as he and the two kids disappeared.

'Gaara' thought Naruto sadly. He wanted to walk up to him and give him some comfort, but Naruto had already figured out that this was a memory he was seeing. And in knowing that, he also knew he could do nothing but observe all this; not actually change it.

"So, it seems brother is still his stale and cold self" came a voice that caught both Naruto and Gaara's attentions.

Naruto turned and saw a man with sandy blond hair walking up and patting Gaara on the head. "Uncle Yashamaru" said Gaara, looking up at the only person that made him feel like he belonged.

"Come along, kiddo. Let's go do something fun, OK?" asked Yashamaru as he extended a hand to Gaara's, who quickly and happily took hold of it as he smiled happily. Naruto watched as the two of them walk off, a smile forming on his face as he kept looking at them.

'So, Gaara's uncle was to him what Iruka-sensei was to me' thought Naruto. He wondered how Gaara could go from being the person he was here to being the person he had met during the exams. Then, as to answer his question, the scene fade and reformed for Naruto, finding himself inside a large room with Gaara and Yashamaru.

Gaara, who looked to be about seven here, was sitting on a bed and looking at Yashamaru who was sitting in a chair, looking at a picture in his hand that showed him and his sister as young children.

"What does it mean to hurt?" asked Gaara with out warning. "Because of the sand, I've never been hurt before. So, I was kinda wondering what it felt like."

Yashamaru looked at him and gave him a surprised look. "Well, I'm not sure how to explain that. I never actually expected to ever be asked that question. Let me see, how to explain it to you in a way that you'll understand."

"Well, it's definitely not fun. When you're hit or have been cut, it can be hard to hold the pain you're feeling inside. It's painful and unbearable and...well, I'm not sure how else to describe it" said Yashamaru.

Gaara was quiet for a moment, then said "Yashamaru, do you hate me?"

Yashamaru eyes went wide for a second, then he smiled as he brushed his fingers through Gaara's hair and said "We humans live our lives hurting and being hurt; by both other and by ourselves. But never forget this, all people still love more than they hate."

Gaara looked at him for a second, wide eyed. Then he smiled as he blushed a little. "I think I do understand now. How it feels to be hurt and how it feels to be loved. But, is it possible for me to really hurt even though I have the sand protecting me?"

"Gaara?" said Yashamaru as he looked at his nephew.

"I think I do hurt...right here" said Gaara as he placed his hand on his chest, over his heart. "I don't have a cut nor do I bleed. But when I see people looking at me like they always do, I feel this uncomfortable feeling right here. A feeling I don't like. I...hurt inside."

Yashamaru walked over to him and knelt down before Gaara. Then, Yashamaru did something Gaara didn't see coming and the act itself made his eyes go wide with shock. Yashamaru pulled out a small knife and made a small cut on his right finger, drawing a decent amount of blood.

"Yashamaru...why?" asked Gaara as he looked at his uncle.

"You see Gaara, a wound on the body can hurt, but that hurt will eventually fade with time. The hurt you just described to me is a wound of the heart" said Yashamaru.

"The wound of the heart?" asked Gaara.

"You see Gaara, unlike a wound to the body, a wound on the heart is a much more bothersome thing to heal. In fact, there is only one thing that can help heal a wounded heart" said Yashamaru.

"What's that?" asked Gaara curiously.

Yashamaru looked at him and smiled as he said "Love."

"Love? How can love help heal a wounded heart?" asked Gaara.

"Well, you may not realize this yet, but you already know the answer in a way. You see, the sand the rises up to protect you when ever you're in danger is, I believe, only possible, not because of the Shukaku sealed with in you, but by the love of your mother, my sister, and her desire to protect her child" said Yashamaru.

"Mama's love?" asked Gaara.

"That's right, Gaara. So, never forget this. Love is the power of the heart to protect those who are precious to you. So long as you have love, you will always have a great power that can protect all that you care for" said Yashamaru.

Naruto smiled as he saw this. Yashamaru truly was Gaara's Iruka. But, what could have happened that changed Gaara from being such a kind person to what he was now. Once again, the world around hims shifted, this time placing him on the roof of a building.

He could see Gaara looking from the railing over the village, enjoying the cool night air. And then, it came with out warning. A shinobi appeared from out of nowhere, a kunai in his hand as he came at Gaara with killing intent coming off of him.

"Gaara" shouts Naruto, but the young boy was already turning to look at his attacker.

Gaara side stepped to the side, easily dodging the attack. As the assassin came in for a second attempt, the sand appeared from out of no where and came rushing in to protect Gaara. Before his assassin could strike, he was caught with in the sand and lifted into the air.

Gaara glared at the man and asked "Why are you attacking me?"

When he didn't get a response, Gaara decided to kill the man as he had been forced to do in his own defense in the past. The sand crushed inward, causing the assassin to cry out as he was crushed. Once the attack was finished, the sand released him and Gaara walked over to his broken body and pulled his mask off.

Both Naruto and Gaara's eyes go wide with shock as they see the face of Yashamaru behind the mask. "Sorry, Lord Gaara" said Yashamaru as he smiled as blood slowly spilled from his mouth.

Gaara collapses to his feet, clutching his hands to his head as he shook his head back and forth before letting out a scream of agony.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, Yashamaru?" asked Gaara, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Yashamaru opened his eyes a little. He knew he would be dead soon, so he better say it while he could. "It was an order from the council. They wanted you executed."

"But why? What did I ever do to them?" cried Gaara.

"Nothing...that just feared you. Feared that the Shukaku would control you and destroy them" replied Yashamaru.

"Furthermore, your father decided to allow them to do this. He felt it was for the best" adds Yashamaru.

"But you...you didn't want to do this, right? You were forced by father..." said Gaara with hope in his voice. He couldn't believe his father would actually want him dead, but it was far more likely than this.

"Gaara, he asked me to do it, not ordered. And I...I accepted this mission of my own free will" said Yashamaru.

Gaara's eyes go wide as fresh tears started to fall. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. "But why? You...You're the only person who has ever loved me, cared about me. So why, uncle?"

"My most precious person, my sister...your mother. She died giving birth to you...because they chose to transplant Shukaku inside you while you were still in the womb. I know it wasn't your fault, but still...I guess I could never move beyond seeing you as her killer" said Yashamaru.

As Gaara cried harder, Yashamaru reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Gaara, I tried my best to go beyond that and to truly love you...but...Gaara, this is my final request of you. I want you...love...yourself...protect...prec...ious..." Yashamaru's hand fell from Gaara's face as he passed into the next world.

"So that fool failed after all" came a voice to the side.

"Yeah, I told you he was to soft hearted for this. Lets just do this ourselves" came another voice.

A blur of motion followed as two more masked men appeared, coming at Gaara with their swords aimed to slice him apart. But to Gaara, only the words remained. "Love yourself."

And then, Gaara screamed into the night, the sand manifesting again as it rose up and impaled the two other assassin's. Once they were dead, one of the sand tendrils came up to his face and carved to kanji for the word love into the skin just above Gaara's left eye.

As he then stood up and looked over the village, his demeanor had changed to one of icy hate. "Very well, from this day forth, I shall love only myself. Just as you wanted me to" said Gaara.

He would be the weapon that would serve this village, becoming stronger as he went along. And then, when the time came, he would destroy this village and all who apposed him. It would be in that act that he would affirm his existence.

The scene shifted again, allowing Naruto to see more of Gaara's life, leading up to the moment he and his team had arrived in the village for the Chunin Exams. And at that moment, he found himself back in the desert, stumbling back from Gaara, who looked as shaken as he did.

"What just happened to us?" asked Gaara.

"Huh? You mean, you saw into my past?" asked Naruto.

"As I assume you saw into mine" replied Gaara.

Naruto took a moment to think on this, then said "I understand now, why you are the way you are. But, I think you should know that I believe you misunderstood your uncles final message."

"Explain" said Gaara.

"You thought he was saying to love only yourself, but I believe he was repeating what he said to you about love. Love is a power that is born from one's desire to protect something precious to you. I believe he wanted you to find something, someone precious and devote your life to protecting them. Just like he did for you" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about. He tried to kill me. He himself said he chose to do it" retorts Gaara.

"Yes, he did. And in case you didn't notice, he did it badly. He made sure you heard him before his attack landed. A real assassin makes sure he isn't discovered before he attacks. Plus, his aim was sloppy. The truth is, he didn't want to kill you" said Naruto.

Gaara looks at him as he thinks back on that night. Was what Naruto was saying true. Had Yashamaru really been playing a feint. "The why...?"

"I can't answer that question, only you can Gaara. But, I can tell you this. You are not alone in this world. Temari and Kankuro love you. That brown haired girl with the yellow scarf from your village who's always watching you care for you. And...you have a friend in me" said Naruto.

**RMN**

'Matsuri?' thought Gaara as he thought back on that odd girl who was two years younger than him, yet was always watching him. Then he looks at Naruto and ask "You...are my friend? But why? After all the things I have done that you must have seen."

Naruto walks over and sits beside Gaara, then looks at him and says "I did see all of it. Just as you saw into my past. Through you, I saw a possibility on what I could have been just as you saw how you could have been. We're the same Gaara, so it's only natural for us to be friends. So, what do you say? Let's move past our past and look to a brighter and happier future...and let's leave this lonely place."

"I don't know. Maybe this is a better place for me to be in" said Gaara, still thinking on all his evils.

"Well, until you decide to leave here, then I'll stay as well and keep you company" said Naruto.

Gaara looks back at him, shocked as he ask "You would stay? But why do that? You have people out there waiting for you, wanting you to return. And...you have that girl that's important to you. Would you really give all that up by staying here with me...possibly forever?"

"Heh, I guess when you put it like that, it is rather silly, huh? But still, it's my choice and I stand by it. Everyone will still be there when I return, no matter how long it takes. But there is no way I could leave you here alone. That would make me the real monster here. And besides, you have people waiting for you to return home too, right?" asked Naruto.

Gaara looked at him and saw the images of Temari and Kankuro appear beside him. He then saw Matsuri appear, holding up a a scarf she had made for him. It was then he remembered, he was wearing that very scarf as he old one had been damaged in a previous mission. He had not thanked her for her gift. He had just taken it and walked off. And yet, he knew that she was happy none the less.

"Naruto...do you think...I could have a second chance at things?" asked Gaara.

"Sure, everyone deserves a second chance. The question you should be asking yourself is this; do I want a second chance?" asked Naruto.

Gaara sits there quietly for a moment, then looks at Naruto and says "I...want to go back. I'm tired of being here...alone in this place."

The two stand up and Naruto again places his hand on Gaara's shoulder and says "You were never alone, because I was here also. And so where the people who cared for you. It's just that we couldn't see them just as the masses couldn't see the real me and you."

Gaara nods and says "Right."

Smiling Naruto pulls his hand away and pumps his arm, then says "Alright then, all we need to do is find that Dark Bring and destroy it, then we can get back to reality. So, any idea where it could be?"

"It's close, I can feel it's power" said Gaara as he looked around, trying to get a fix on its location.

What happened next happened faster than an eye could blink. First, the monotone world shifted its color scheme from black, white, and gray, to more Gothic style colors of purple, red, and black. This was followed by a swift motion as Naruto felt something latch onto his face, lift him into the air, then sent him slamming down into the sand with enough force to produce a crater.

Gaara tried to move in to help, but found a foot slamming into his chin, sending him flipping back hard and slamming into the ground. As he looked up, he saw who the attacker was. It was him. Or rather, it was the Black Sand Dark Bring which had taken on his form and appearance.

"MY...BODY...MINE"

The Dark Gaara came at the real Gaara, slamming an elbow into his nose and sending him flying back. As Gaara tried to recover, he felt a hand made of sand grip his neck hard and lift him into the air. He saw his dark doppelganger smile a sadistic grin as he crush the life from Gaara.

"YOU...DIE...THEN...BODY...MINE...FOREVER"

As Gaara struggled, he could feel his life slipping away. 'Not now, not when I want to start over' he thought, the feeling that the end had come for him present in his mind.

"_Don t forget, love is a power that comes from protecting something precious, Gaara"_

"Yashamaru?" he managed to say aloud.

"_This is your body, your mind, Gaara. In this place, you will always be stronger so long as you wish it to be so"_

"Mother?" said Gaara again.

**Listen to them, boy. They are telling you what to do. And if you need me, just ask and I will help too**

"Ichibi" said Gaara, then thinking 'Give me your power. This time, I want to do something good with it.'

**Then you shall have it**

In that instant, red chakra burst forth from Gaara's body and freeing him from his dark counterpart. The dark Gaara roared as he charged the real Gaara again, more black sand forming on his fist and shaping itself into a blade.

Gaara's response was to send his own sand, surrounded by the red chakra striking out at his counterpart and sending him flying into the air. As the dark Gaara hit the ground, the spot that Naruto had been planted in explodes as he emerges from the ground, also surrounded in red chakra.

**Naruto, let's finish this...all four of us**

"Right. Gaara, let's go home" shouts Naruto, earning a nod from his Jinchuuriki brother.

As dark Gaara stands again, both Naruto and the real Gaara rush at him with their right hands raised up, red chakra swelling up in their open palms as they slam their attacks into the front and back of the dark Gaara's head, effectively crushing it from the force of the two blows.

They then watch as the body stumbles back and collapses onto the ground before the rest of it shatters and the remaining shards fade away. With the Dark Bring destroyed, a door of light appears before them and both boys enter into it, leaving this world of isolation behind them...forever.

(outside)

From the moment Naruto had entered into the Dark Shukaku, it hadn't moved even a single inch. As Tenten stood up, thanking Gammakichi for his help, she looked at Temari and asked "So, Naruto really went in there?"

"Yeah, to save Gaara" replied the sand kunoichi.

"Naruto, you idiot. Why do you always have to do things the dangerous way?" asked Tenten, more fear in her voice though than anger.

And then suddenly, Dark Shukaku roars in pain as it begins to shake. And then, a blinding flash of light envelops the whole area as the massive beast disappears. Tenten squints her eyes to keep looking and sees through the light the form of the real Shukaku appear as well as...the Nine Tailed Fox?

Just as quickly as they appeared, they disappear and are replaced by to figures floating down onto the ground. The two girls, along with Plue and Kichi rush over to Naruto and Gaara, who or laying side by side on the ground.

"Gaara, are you OK?" shouts Temari as she drops to her knees and looks him over.

"Temari...I'm sorry...for being a pain" said Gaara, actually smiling at her.

Temari blinks back her surprise, then says "Gaara, are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah, I actually feel...happy for once" replied Gaara.

Temari looks at Naruto and thinks 'What the hell did you do? Well, what ever it was; thank you, Naruto."

"Hey Naruto, you still alive or did you die on me?" asked Tenten as she looked down on hims.

Naruto looks up and says with a smile of his own "What a beautiful sight."

Tenten looks away, blushing madly as she says "Naruto, what are you saying? I..."

Kichi whistles before saying "Now that's smooth."

"Puun?" asked Plue.

"The sky...it's never looked more beautiful to me as it does right now" said Naruto.

Everyone looks up and sees that he's right as the clouds overhead fade out and and reveal the blue sky once again. 'So, I guess this means it over and we lost. Oh, who cares about that' thinks Temari as she helps Gaara to his feet and says "Well, I'm getting us out of here while the getting is good. And, I'm sorry for what we did here. Maybe some day, we can make it up to you guys."

And with that, Temari and Gaara leave the area. As the move away, Gaara looks back and thinks 'Naruto Uzumaki. We'll meet again one day.'

As they move, a third figure appears beside them. "Kankuro, where have you been?" asked Temari.

"Sorry, I was out of it for a while and I...had to heal my opponent" said Kankuro as he thought about his decision to save Shino. Truth was, he was glad to do it as it was the right thing to do. "So, what happened anyways?"

"It's a long story and it can wait till we are away from here" said Temari as the three of them continue on.

Naruto returns to his feet as Tenten says "So, you where talking about the sky just a minute ago, huh?"

Looking at her, Naruto nods and says "Of course, what else would I..."

He doesn't finish as Tenten punches him hard in the stomach. "Tenten...what...the...?"

"That's for making me feel all warm and fuzzy for no reason" she shouts before catching him in mid fall. She then puts his hand over her shoulder and her arm around his waste and adds "Come on, let's get you to a doctor, ya dummy."

As the wobble away, Plue looks at Kichi who says "Well, this was fun. Make sure Naruto knows to call again if he needs help. Both me and pops will be there to help out if needed." And with that, Kishi disappears in a cloud of smoke as Plue rushes off to join Naruto and Tenten.

From his vantage point, Sasuke watches them leave as he cradles Sakura in his arms while thinking 'Naruto, you really are strong. But, what is the secret to that strength.' Shrugging off that question fro the moment, he takes off to get Sakura to the hospital as well.

(two days later)

Naruto had just finished dressing in his black garments for the village funeral. After he and Tenten had returned to the village and had learned of what had happened, things had just felt different. More empty and hollow than before. The events of that day would remain etched into their hearts for years to come.

He walked over to the window and looked outside. The dark thunder clouds rumble lightly, but it was obvious that it would be raining soon. He felt Plue jump onto his shoulder and pat him on the head, making him give a small smile as he looked at the carrot nosed dog.

"Yeah, it's time to go" said Naruto.

In Hinata's room, Tenten looked at her friend as she finished dressing as she debated on talking about it now. But, the desire to speak of it was strong and she couldn't stop herself. "Hey, Hinata. Have you ever noticed Naruto having an unusual power from time to time?"

Hinata finished sliding her blouse on and looked at her friend and asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, he had this weird chakra surrounding him like fire and...I heard said that he and Gaara was alike in some way. I know it sounds weird, but..." said Tenten as she hesitated to go further.

Hinata froze as she heard that, wondering if Tenten may have learned the truth. Turning back to look at the older girl, Hinata ask "You think Naruto might have a demon sealed inside him like Gaara does?"

"I know it sounds weird, but it would explain a lot of things. Please tell me all this stuff that's been going on here is just getting to me and making me think crazy thoughts" said Tenten.

Hinata looked away for a second, then back and asked "Ask yourself this; if Naruto did have a demon inside him, would that change how you feel about him? Would he still be a friend and teammate you can trust with your life?"

Tenten looks at Hinata surprised, but then smiles as she says "Yeah, your right. I am being just a weirdo right now. Of course Naruto is someone I can trust. Just like all that talk about him having a demon is crazy too. Well, come on. We better hurry or else the boys will think we're slacking."

As Tenten got up and went for the door, Hinata looks towards the window and thinks 'Tenten, did you really answer my question, though? It's not my place to talk on it anyways. This is Naruto's secret to tell, not mine. Maybe one day, he'll tell you...and me too.'

One hour later, the whole village was gathered outside the Hokage tower as the funeral for the Third and all the other fallen ninja for the village was held. The two elders had finished saying the eulogy for the fallen and now, everyone was taking turns going up and placing a flower on the table with the pictures of the fallen scattered upon it. And the rain fell upon them two, like tears from the sky.

Kurenai looked up, then over to Asuma next to her and said "It's as if the heaven;s themselves are weeping for them."

"Yeah, many good people had to die because of this act, so it's only natural" replied Asuma.

Naruto stood with his team, an arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulder as they looked on. Tenten was next to Hinata, followed by Haku and Ayame. As Naruto wondered if there was something he could have done as Rave Master to stop this, he heard the sound of crying coming from his left.

Looking over, he saw Konohamaru crying with Iruka kneeling down beside him, rubbing his back for comfort. As he continued to cry, Konohamaru asked a question to Iruka. "Why Iruka-sensei? Why do people have to sacrifice their lives? Why did my gram-pa have to die?"

"It's for the sake of protecting another. When one dies, everything they know, everything they are is gone forever. But, people will still make that choice, to sacrifice themselves because to them, if they can save another life so that this other life can go on, then their sacrifice was worth it. We pass on our hopes and dreams to others and hope they will continue on where we left off. Never forget, there is no greater love than this; the ability to give your life for another with out and hesitation or doubt on your part" said Iruka.

"I know, but it still hurts though" said Konohamaru.

As Naruto returned to looking forward as his turn came to place a flower on the table, he stepped forward and made a vow to himself. 'Never again. No matter what it takes, I will never allow them to go through this ever again. I swear it, old man.'

(the memorial stone)

Yugao came to a stop as she saw Kakashi standing before the crystal like stone in the ground, his hand pressed up against it as the rain pelted his being. He turns to look at her and ask "Are those flowers for Hayate?"

Yugao doesn't speak as she steps up and places them down before the stone, then she says "Shouldn't you already be over at the tower by now? Instead of always being late, maybe you should just strive to get started early."

"I did. I've been here since before dawn this morning. For some reason, I can never leave this place when ever I come here" said Kakashi.

Yugao nods and says "Obito and Rin, huh? Well, we better get going and pay our respects to lord Hokage and the others."

Kakashi finally pulls away and nods as they began to walk. "So, how are you feeling right now, Yugao?"

"I feels as you would expect me to feel, Kakashi. But I'll be fine. Though Hayate is gone, he left me with many good memories of our time together. And...he gave me a precious gift that I will always protect."

Kakashi stops and looks at her, asking "Yugao, are you...?"

"Going on seven weeks now" she turning to look at him, smiling as she placed a hand over her belly.

Kakashi stares blankly for a second, then smiles as he said "Congratulations."

As they continue to walk, Jiraiya watches them and smiles. 'Well Sarutobi-sensei, even in this hour of death, a new life promises a brighter tomorrow. And all because of what you and the other who died did to save the rest. Thank you, lord Hokage."

After the services were over, Naruto and his team had begun their walk to return home when the rains finally stopped falling and the sun slowly began to peek out from the sky. Naruto looked up, seeing as the clear blue sky slowly appeared over head, making him smile as he thinks.

'Thanks old man, for everything. You've given us a new hope for the future. And don't worry, we won't fail you.'

Two miles outside the village, two figures stood atop a tree and looked on at their destination. The taller of the two smirked and said "For a place that was just attacked, it seems rather peaceful right now. I wonder what they'll do when they see your face again, Itachi."

The smaller man simply adjusted his straw hat and said "It's good to be home."

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Jiraiya sets off on a quest to find Tsuande and decides to bring a couple of trouble makers along for the ride. Meanwhile, Kakashi and the other come face to face with a person they haven't seen in years. How will things play out?_

_Find out next time on RMN: _**The Exiled Returns**

**Rave Omake**

**NaruHina: The Day You Became My Hero**

(time, Naruto and Hinata; age 8)

_I want to become a great ninja..._

Hinata raised her hands and gave a battle cry as she charged at Neji.

_Strong like father..._

Neji said nothing, just standing in place, unmoving, as Hinata approached.

_Yet kind like mother..._

Hinata went in to attack, but Neji's sudden response was so fast and brutal, she found herself hitting the ground over fifteen feet back before she had ever realized she had been hit.

As she laid there, she knew this match was already over from what she was hearing being said. "Hiashi, this child is an embarrassment to the clan. It would be better to just place her into the branch house and be done with her" came the voice of one of the elders.

Hiashi didn't respond. He just looked at Hinata and sighed before turning and walking out of the room. The elder looked at him before following with Neji himself following behind them, leaving Hinata alone in the room.

As tears began to fall from her eyes over what had been said and the fact her father had left with out saying a word, Hinata found herself back on her feet and running fast until she had arrived deep with in the village's inner forest. She found a tree with an opening in it and crawled in, crying hard at her being so weak as well as an embarrassment to her father.

That's when she heard a familiar voice coming from around the the back of the tree. Curious, she crawled out of the space and looked at the source of the sound and saw Naruto in the middle of heavy training. Since they had joined the academy last year, she had not had the chance to become friends with him as she had hoped and had actually found herself wondering why he could keep moving forward when so many people looked down on him with such negative contempt.

She expected Naruto to be like her, always trying to impress but then giving up and hiding away and cry at all the failings. But here he was, working hard to improve himself despite what everyone said about him and to him. "Why?" she said more to herself than to him. But she didn't realize till_ afterwords_ that she had said it loud enough for him to hear too.

Immediately, Naruto stopped his push ups and looked around only to find nothing as Hinata had quickly hid herself, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Naruto to the forest.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but it happened all the same. While still hiding herself, Hinata said as loudly as she could "Why? Why do you work so hard when everyone calls you weak, a failure, demon and monster?"

Not knowing where the voice was coming from, Naruto spun around, his eyes darting every which way as he shouted out "Hey, who's there? Come out, now."

"I...I am the voice of the forest. Now tell me, why?" said Hinata, again unsure as to why she spoke.

'The voice of the forest? Seriously?' thought Naruto, who wasn't sure what to think.

Shaking it off, Naruto decides to answer that voice and maybe find out what was going on. "You ask why? Then, I'll tell you why. I want...no, I WILL prove to everyone in this village that they are wrong about me. They say I'm weak, then I'll train as much as possible to make myself stronger than anyone else. They call me a failure, then I will prove to them I'm not by succeeding at any and everything I say I'm gonna do. No exceptions what so ever. They call me a demon and monster, then I will prove to them that I'm not. I will do what ever I have to in order to prove myself to everyone. And when it's all over, I will..."

Then shouting out with all his might "I WILL BECOME HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND EARN EVERY ONES LOVE AND RESPECT. THAT'S A PROMISE I MAKE TO MYSELF HERE AND NOW AS WELL AS TO YOU FOREST SPIRIT. AND I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD, BECAUSE THAT IS MY NINDO, MY WAY TO LIFE!"

Hinata sat there stunned at what she had just heard. His words hit her harder than any hit she had ever taken in a fight, it moved her more than any other word had ever cut her. She found her heart beating faster than she had ever believed possible and her cheeks were now warm and glowing red for reasons that had nothing to do with being embarrassed.

She could hear Naruto yelling for the forest spirit to reply, but he couldn't form words. Finally, Naruto left to return home and Hinata was finally able to move herself. As she ran home, a feeling the likes of which she had never felt before pulsed through her. She felt happy.

And as she rounded a corner, her small body smacked into another kid, causing him to drop his ice cream onto the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Hinata quickly as she bowed before them.

"My...my ice cream? Damn it, I just spent my allowance money on this and now...it's ruined and its all thanks to you" said the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hinata started to say, but was cut off by another boy.

Hey, check out her eyes. She's one of those Hyuga jerks. I bet she's like that Neji guy. All arrogant and conceded and all."

Hinata shakes her head and says "But, I'm not like that. And I...I did say I was sorry and..."

A third boy walked up and grabbed Hinata by the hand hard enough to make her cry out in pain as he said "Come on, let's teach this Hyuga a lesson in manners."

The other two boys circled around her and took a quick look around to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, they forced Hinata down onto her hands and knees as the lead boy said "Now, apologize for my Ice Cream and make sure you mean it."

"I'm sorry" said Hinata.

"I don't believe you" said the boy while the second said "Say it again. And this time, mean it."

"I'm sorry" said Hinata again, her voice beginning to break.

"You Hyuga's are so damn arrogant. Quit looking down on us and apologize correctly" said the third boy.

The lead boy then grabbed Hinata's head and forced her face into the dirt, turning it to the side as to see as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" sobbed over and over again, feeling completely weak and feeble as the three boys laughed at her.

"Hey, let her go" comes a shout from behind them, drawing their attention away from Hinata.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the lead boy.

"Hey, isn't it that kid that's always going around pull pranks and making that silly claim?" asked the second.

Hinata looked up, blushing as she saw Naruto facing the boys defiantly. "I would have thought you guys were above this stuff. Picking on a girl makes you three look so pathetic" said Naruto.

"Likes its any of your business. Why don't you go back to your stupid Hokage fantasy, loser" said the third boy.

"I making it my business, ya jerks. And now, I'm gonna make you guys regret bullying her" said Naruto.

The boys look at each other, then laugh hard as the lead boy says "You? You're gonna make US regret bullying her? Ha, that's funny. You and what army?"

Naruto grins as he makes a hand sign while saying "This one. Shadow Clone jutsu."

The boys go wide with horror as a blast of smoke erupts before Naruto. But when the smoke clears, all they see is a single clone laying on the ground, looking like some pale, et Escher picture. They couldn't hold it in as the laughed hard at him.

"That was pathetic. How can you become Hokage with a clone like that?" says the lead boy as he laughs.

He doesn't laugh for long as Naruto tackles him to the ground and punches him hard in the face. "Didn't see that coming, huh? Now listen to this, I will become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Believe it." He then continues to punch the boy again and again.

The two other boys just stand there for a moment, watching before they jump in and grab Naruto, forcing him off their leader and pinning him to the ground as they and their leader began to beat Naruto.

"Stop it" shouts Hinata as she prepares to get up and help Naruto.

"Lady Hinata" comes a shout from nearby, forcing the boys to look up and see a man running towards them. Realizing that they could get into trouble, they stand up and make a run for it. The Hyuga comes to a stop beside Hinata, deciding not to follow the boys as he already knew how they looked and would find them and punish them later. For now, Hinata was top priority.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?" asked the Hyuga.

Hinata nods, which makes the man smile. His eyes then fall onto Naruto and his expression shifts to a scowl. He then takes Hinata's hand and begins to lead her away.

"Wait, we have to help him" said Hinata.

"You must stay away from this boy. Being around him will only place you in danger" was the reply.

"But...he's the one who came to my rescue" replied Hinata, though her words were either not heard or ignored. As she was forced along the path, she looks back at Naruto's unconscious form as she moves further and further away from him.

Several days later, things had gotten back to normal. Hinata was in class with the others, watching as Naruto attempted to perform the Clone jutsu and failing miserably at it. While the other students laughed at him for this, Hinata just smiled happily with a blush on her cheeks. In her eyes, Naruto was the coolest boy she had ever met.

By the time the academy let out for the day, Hinata had decided to wait for Naruto outside and thank him for coming to her rescue. She was even going to tell him that it was her that he had talked with in the forest and offer to help him achieve his dream.

She smiled happily as Naruto appeared. She moved towards, glowing happily as she says aloud "Naru...?"

Her voice is cut off by a loud growl coming from Naruto's stomach, followed by Naruto saying "Man, I'm hungry. I better get to Ichiraku's before I pass out from lack of ramen."

Naruto continued on his way, not even noticing Hinata or hearing her voice. Hinata just stands there, watching him go. Though she was sad she hadn't been able to talk to him, she smiled none the less as her eyes followed him. One day, she would tell him everything she wanted say. One day, just not today.

_Next time; the final part of the NaruHina origins trilogy: _**The Day I said I Love You**


	35. The Exiled Returns

The Rave Master Naruto; first NaruHina kiss is coming really soon...

Boy, the Chunin Exam/Invasion storyline went much longer than planned; around twenty chapters or so. From now on, I shall endeavor to keep each arc to around six to eight chapters at maximum. Not sure if I'll be able to do this, but I'm gonna try to do it. And now, let's begin the Tsunade arc...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 35: The Exiled Returns**

Kabuto walked down the hall of the darkened hide out as he approached Orochimaru's private chambers. On top of the invasion technically failing, they had lost all three of the their Sound Genin and plenty of Sound nin, and they had lost four of their five Dark Bring.

Luckily, the most important one was still in their posession.

Arriving at the door, Kabuto reached out and grasped the handle and opened it up; walking inside into the nearly pitch black room that was lightly bathed in candle light. And on the far side of the room, he could see Orochimaru sitting in his chair, sweating badly as a look of sheer pain was present on his face.

"Boy, don't you look pitiful, my lord" said Kabuto as he walked forward.

Orochimaru's head shot up to look at him, his eyes glaring dangerously at him. "Kabuto, did you come in here just to get a cheap laugh for yourself?" asked Orochimaru in a dangerous tone.

Kabuto raises a hand in his defense and says "Of course not, I was just merely stating a fact is all."

"Well, keep your facts to yourself if you value your life" said Orochimaru.

'As if you're in any condition to be a threat to me right now' thought Kabuto as he looked around the room, seeing some of Orochimaru's favorite specimen's littered around in little jars; including the charred remains of Zaion's right arm with an Akatsuki ring on it. The only surviving piece of Zaion's body that was still left in this world.

"It's a shame we couldn't destroy the whole village as you had hoped for. But, at least we did do a fairly good job in crippling them, killing the Third Hokage, and putting the Hidden Sand village into a weakened and vulnerable position" said Kabuto, attempting to be more positive.

"And all it cost me was my arms and my jutsu" said Orochimaru.

"Something I'm sure you can overcome in time" said Kabuto.

"I do have an idea or two. But I doubt you came here just to talk about this" said Orochimaru.

"You're correct. I had a feeling you would like to see something that should make your day a little brighter" said Kabuto as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond shaped stone and held it out before Orochimaru, who's eyes went wide with excitement.

"So, you didn't leave Succubus behind after all. Have you figured out the total yet?" asked Orochimaru.

"Of course I have. Though it would have been a great deal more if thing's had gone better for us in the village, I have estimated that this will add around 469 years to your life at present" said Kabuto.

"Heh, this more than makes up for Asuki abaddoning me back there" said Orochimaru as he recalled the day he had been given this gift.

(one month before the Chunin Exams began)

_Orochimaru had just finished producing the latest Dark Bring through the Enclaim; a stone shaped into the form of a musical note that he was gonna intrust to Kin as soon as she returned from her mission. As he entered into his private chamber's, he immediately became aware of the other presence in there beside himself._

"_Asuki, to what do I the pleasure of your precense again?" asked Orochimaru._

_Asuki was sitting in Orochimaru's chair, sitting back and seemingly enjoying himself. He sits forwards and says "I see you've been busy with creating DB. It would seem that teaching you the Enclaim has served you well."_

"_And I owe you a great debt for this knowledge as well. But still, why have you come here? Have you another secret to teach me about?" asked Orochimaru._

"_I always have a secret to be revealed. But for this visit, I have a special gift for you I made with my own hands" said Asuki as he stood up and walked over to Orochimaru._

_The fallen Leaf ninja sees Asuki extend his hand, which was holding something in it, and reaches out and allows the object to be placed into his own hand. As Orochimaru examines the object that was shaped like a diamond, his curiosity about it began to grow._

"_I can tell this is a Dark Bring, but what does it do?" asked Orochimaru._

_Smiling beneath his hood, Asuki says "Oh, you're gonna love this one. You see, I am well aware of your quest to obtain immortality and with this Dark Bring; Succubus, you will be brought as close as you could ever possibly imagine."_

_Orochimaru looks at him in shock and says "This Dark Bring...will make me immortal?"_

_Asuki shakes his head and says "Not exactly. As its name suggest, Succubus can suck in life energy and store it inside for your personal use."_

"_Explain" says Orochimaru in a demanding tone._

"_As you know, each and everyone of us has a limit to just how long we can live in this world. However, if a person dies prematurely in life, their remaining life force would normally bleed off of a person's body and become one with nature" said Asuki._

"_However, if Succubus is within a four mile radius of a person who died prematurely and has been activated, then it will suck up that person's remaining life energy and stores it inside. And in this act, what ever time the dead person had left will be just how much is added to another person's life when the Succubus is placed within your heart. And the more life energy that is stored inside, then the longer one can live" said Asuki._

"_Remarkable" said Orochimaru as he looked at it in wonder._

"_Oh, but it gets even better. You can enter and remove it from your heart at will to recharge it as needed. And seeing as you body jump and I'm sure you know the down side to this, you shall be happy to know that as long as Succubus is inside you, you shall find your current host body will not reject your soul. A perfect fit for when you get that special body you have your eyes on" said Asuki._

"_Indeed it will, indeed it will" said Orochimaru as an infinite number of options and possibilities crossed through his mind._

"In time, you shall finally get Sasuke Uchiha's body as your own. And thanks to the power of Succubus, you will not only be able to keep living forever if you wish, but you shall be able to do so with Sasuke's body as well" said Kabuto.

"Despite this minor set back, things are still going better than I had hoped. And once I figure out how to deal with this minor detail, I will be able to move forward with my plans" says Orochimaru as he starts laughing.

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"Oh baby, show big daddy Jiraiya all you have to show him" said Jiraiya in a very perverted manner as he spied through his telescope at the villages hot springs.

"So, we can see you haven't changer from your reprehensible behavior" came a voice from behind Jiraiya.

Jiraiya groaned as he turned around and said "I've told you both before that it's part of my research." He the gets to his feet and looks at the two elder figures before him before saying "So, do what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by the Hokage's chief advisers and former genin teammates; old man Homura and mistress Koharu?"

"I would think it would be obvious" said Homura.

Jiraiya scratches his chin and says "Well, I heard talks with the Sand went well, especially the discovery that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage and had taken his place; thus leading to the tragedy of the Chunin Exams."

"The Sand situation has been dealt with, but it is a mute point as of now. Our immediate concern is in the status of the village. Do to the attack, we lost many good shinobi and our power has been dropped to frightfully low levels. As such, our first priority is to prepare for any and all possible crises that could occur in the immediate future" said Homura.

"We can not be sure if any of the other villages could make a move to attack in our moment of weakness. The Stone and Cloud are an especially dangerous possibility in this. It is because of this that we have taken the best shinobi in the village and have formed an emergency executive council to help oversee the most important matters that need dealing with. But before any of that..." said Koharu.

"We shall need a strong and trustworthy leader. In the present world, there are several dangerous and mysterious groups out there. Orochimaru isn't the only concern of ours" continued Koharu.

"Above all else, there is one truth we can not ignore for even a second. And that is this; we need to select a Fifth Hokage at once" said Homura as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya remained quiet, but his expression was more serious than he had ever given anyone before.

"As of yesterday, we had an emergency meeting with our lands ruling lord and it was decided that the title of Fifth Hokage would be given...to you, Jiraiya" said Koharu.

Jiraiya's face shifts into a scowl as he raises a hand and says "Sorry, but I must decline that offer. Surely you guys know I am not Hokage material."

"The decision has already been made. Besides, who better than you, a shinobi who has been given the rank of Sanin and is known as one of the greatest shinobi our village has ever produced. Plus, you were the mentor of the Fourth Hokage and that says a lot about your ability" said Homura.

"I still say you guys are making a mistake. But, there is another possibility. Have you two forgotten about...Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya.

Koharu thinks on this, then says "There's no question she has both the brains, the power, and the pedigree to be a worthy Hokage. But, no one knows her current whereabouts."

"I'll find her, I can guarantee it. And if I can get her to come back, she can become Hokage. Will that be acceptable?" said Jiraiya.

Homura and Koharu look at one another, then back at Jiraiya and Homura says "Very well, but only on two conditions. One is that if he fail to find her with in the month or you do find her and she can't be convinced to return, then you shall return and assume the title of Hokage."

"Very well, I shall agree to that. But why only a month? Is the need that great for a Fifth?" asked Jiraiya.

Koharu shakes her head and says "If it were only that. Danzo made a claim for the Hokage position. And our Lord said that if a Fifth couldn't be activated for the village in 30 days, then Danzo would be given the position. And I'm sure you know how dangerous such a thing could be for us."

Jiraiya nods and says "Understood, so what is the second request?"

"We would like to assign three member's of the Anbu Black ops to go with you to help in the search" said Homura.

"That won't be necessary. I won't make a run for it, I can assure you seeing as I don't want to see Danzo in charge. However, I would like permission to take a certain genin with me. A genin who has the potential to surpass the Fourth himself" said Jiraiya.

"Very well, you may do as you like. But remember, you have less than a month to return" said Homura as he and Koharu turned around and left.

As Jiraiya looked over the village, he smiled at the fun he was gonna have this day. Now, were to find Naruto?

(outside the village)

The two gate guards kept their eyes focused on the area before them as the forest was covered in a thick fog. Since the attack had ended, tension had been at an all time high and fear of another sudden attack was a very real thing for them.

Just then, two figures appeared through the fog, walking slowly towards the village. They were wearing odd black cloaks with red cloud patterns across them and even stranger straw hats that looked like bowls with bells hanging off of them.

"Excuse me, who are you? State your business here?" said one of the two guards.

The smaller of the two figures lifts his straw hat just enough to reveal his eye and looks at the guard in the eye. With in seconds, the guard collapses to the ground unconscious. Before the second guard can even react, he too finds his eyes meeting the eye of the smaller figure; knocking him out as well.

With the two guards momentarily disabled, the two figures continue forward; entering into the village to begin their mysterious mission.

**RMN**

Naruto took a seat at Ichiraku's with Plue setting next to him on the counter. Ayame walked up and gave them a smile as she placed two freshly cooked bowls of Miso Ramen before them. Naruto licked his lips excitedly as he broke his chop sticks apart as did Plue.

"Oh man, I can't remember the last time I had ramen. This is gonna taste great" said Naruto as he took in his first mouth full of the yummy treat.

"Puun" said Plue in agreement as he did the same.

"Well, so the rumors are true. You really are a ramen freak" said Jiraiya as he walked into the shop.

Naruto looked back, eyes wide as he said "Ervy Age?" with his mouth full of ramen.

"Swallow before speaking, kid. Surely even you should know that rule" said Jiraiya as he took a seat beside Naruto and patted Plue on the head. And how's Sir Plue doing today?"

"Puun" said Plue happily before taking another slurp of ramen into his mouth.

After swallowing his ramen, Naruto looks at Jiraiya and says "What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be hanging around the hot springs."

"Actually Naruto, I came to talk to you" said Jiraiya.

"About what?" asked Naruto, giving Jiraiya his full attention, though he still took a moment to suck up some more ramen.

"Well, as you know, the last week has seen the village fall into some hard times. And as such, the two adviser's to Sarutobi approached me and asked me to step up as the 5th Hokage" said Jiraiya.

Naruto gags as he chokes up his food. After Ayame gives him a glass of water, which he quickly chugs down, he looks at Jiraiya with a shocked expression and says "You're kidding me! They asked YOU to be Hokage?"

"Yeah, what's that suppose to mean, brat?" asked Jiraiya, feeling insulted.

"Like you don't know. A super pervert like you as Hokage? I'd bet your first decree would be that all women pass the age of twelve would be required to wear only string bikini's at all times" said Naruto.

Jiraiya grins sheepishly as he says "You know, I never thought about that. Maybe I should reconsider this Hokage business."

"Like hell you will. There's no way I'd...wait, reconsider? You mean you turned them down?" asked Naruto, not noticing Ayame's relief at hearing that.

"Yeah, I know I'm not Hokage material. That's why I offered them an alternative to me with Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

"Tsunade Senju? I think I can see where this is going" said Teuchi.

"What do you mean, old man Ichiraku?" asked Naruto.

"This is why I'm here, Naruto. I wanted to ask you if you'd be interested in coming with me to find Tsunade and convince her to come back. We would have only one month though to do this in, otherwise I would either have to step up as Hokage or allow a man named Danzo to become Hokage, which would be bad for the village" said Jiraiya.

"Who's Danzo?" asked Naruto.

"He's a dangerous man who would send this village spiraling into a more war obsessed era. He's not someone we would want as Hokage" said Teuchi.

"That's a nice way to describe him. So, what do you say, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto looks away and says "I don't know. On the one hand, it sounds like it would be fun. But on the other, there are things that need to be done here. And I have to keep training too."

"Well, as far as your training goes, I could help you as we search for Tsunade. There's a really special jutsu I think would be perfect for you if you want to learn it" said Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. And also, Tsunade would bring more than just become Hokage back to the village. She is also one of the best medical ninja in the whole shinobi world, if not THE best medical ninja" said Jiraiya.

"She's the best, huh?" said Naruto as he became quiet; lost in thought. He then looks at Jiraiya and asked "Could she help a person who's had an arm and a leg badly crushed?"

"I can tell you this much. If Tsunade can't help this person, then no one can" said Jiraiya.

"What about a person who has suffered a terrible throat injury that makes it hard to talk, eat, or breath?" asked Naruto.

"As I said before, if Tsunade can't do it, then no one can" said Jiraiya again, thinking that Naruto was thinking on friends of his that had been hurt in the recent invasion.

Naruto remains quiet for another minute, then says "OK, I'll come along with you. Both because I want to lean this new jutsu from you and mainly because I want to speak to this Tsunade myself."

Jiraiya smiles at him as he gets up and goes to leave, stopping long enough to say "OK then, then go and get ready to leave. I will meet you at the main gate at 1 in the afternoon. That'll give you enough time to get ready for this trip that will likely take several weeks and for me to dig up a photo of Tsunade."

"Don't you already have one of her?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I do have a couple...but..." said Jiraiya as he scratches his chin and chuckles nervously.

Naruto grins and says "I get it. These are photos that are not appropriate for viewing by some one of my age and if she found out you had them, she'd kill you."

"That's he least I's have to worry about it. Oh, another thing. If you want to, you can ask your team if they would like to come along as well. After all, the more of us going, the better our chances of finding Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

"Gotcha" said Naruto.

"And one final thing, I would like for you and anyone else who comes along to go buy some new civilian clothes before we leave" said Jiraiya.

"How come? And why would we need to buy new? We already have some civilian clothes for wearing around the village" said Naruto.

"Well, let's just say Tsunade doesn't have fond memories of the village due to some tragedies she suffered in her younger years. It will make things easier in finding her if she doesn't learn there are Leaf nin in town. I'm safe because I'm technically not a Leaf nin anymore either, thus she's less likely to run from me. And as for buying new? Well, I have a feeling all your current civilian clothes still have some kind of Leaf village symbol on them, right?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto realized he was correct about that. "OK, I'll go get ready, get some new threads, and meet you at one on the dot by the main gate."

Jiraiya nods, then leaves. Naruto goes back to eating his ramen for the moment as he thinks on what he's gonna buy for his new look.

(elsewhere in the village)

Kakashi was standing outside a local shop well known for it's tea and sweats. He couldn't help but notice the two unusual figures that were inside, having a meal. It was obvious that they weren't from around here. But, he decided to leave them be as he had other matters to attend to.

Looking off to the side, he grins as he sees Kurenai and Asuma walking towards him. Straightening up from hie leaning on the door, he says "Well, look at you two. Are we out on a date?"

"A date!" squeaks Kurenai as her cheeks flare red.

Asuma shakes his head and says "No, Kurenai just needed some help with getting a few things and asked me if I could lend a hand."

"Right?" said Kakashi, not believing them. He wondered why they still felt the need to keep it a secret seeing as everyone already knew about them...and about Asuma's sneaking away from Kurenai's home in the early hours of the morning at least three times a week.

"What about you, Kakashi? I thought you hated sweets, so why be hanging around here?" asked Kurenai.

"Well, I needed to get something to put on a grave and I'm..." said Kakashi, who then averted his eyes just enough to peek inside the building. Both Asuma and Kurenai caught this and followed his gaze as he said "...waiting on Sasuke."

Immediately, the smaller of the two figures came to a stop with sipping his tea for just a split second, but it was enough to catch their attention. Just as they were about to step inside and investigate, the sound of foot steps was heard, which brought their attention to looking away from the two seated figures.

"Kakashi, I thought you were going to meet me over in the training grounds" said Sasuke as he came to a stop.

Inside, the smaller figure turned his head just enough to look at the young Genin, then back to his partner and made a motion with his head.

"Sorry about that, I needed to go pick up some flowers to place on the memorial stone" said Kakashi.

"Understood, but let's hurry it up. You said you'd help me improve my Chidori attack today" said Sasuke.

"Alright, let's get going then" said Kakashi as he took one last look inside the shop and saw the two figures had vanished. He looked at Kurenai and Asuma, who nodded at him before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke, sensing that something was afoot.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now, let's get to training" said Kakashi as he and Sasuke began their walk to the training grounds.

(Naruto and Plue)

"Yum, best ramen I ever had" said Naruto contently as he patted his stomach.

"Puun" agreed Plue as he patted his as well.

"Well Naruto, I guess we'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks" said Ayame.

"I'll be back for a lunch ramen before I go" said Naruto as he got up.

"OK kid. Hey, would you like to be the first to try out my new ramen special?" asked Teuchi.

"Sure thing, pops. I'll be back around noon or so so have it ready for me" said Naruto as Plue jumped onto his head.

"Hey Naruto, when you see Haku, tell him...I love him" said Ayame as she blushed.

"Sure, no problem" said Naruto, groaning at having to do that.

After exiting from Ichiraku's, Naruto began to walk back towards home. But, no sooner did he make a turn than did he see Hinata, Tenten, and Haku coming towards him.

"Hey Naruto, we were looking for you" shouts Tenten as they run up to meet him.

"What for?" asked Naruto.

"We were thinking of having a group training exercise this morning" said Haku.

"That sounds like fun, but something's come up. In fact, I'm glad I found you all so quickly because I wanted to tell you guys about it" said Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Before I tell you guys, I better do this before I forget. Haku, I love you" said Naruto, not really thinking about it.

"WHAT!" shouts Tenten while Hinata goes wide eyed in shock and Haku simply blushes.

"That's what Ayame asked me to tell you for her" Naruto adds in a matter of fact way.

Tenten bolts forward and grabs him by the collar and screams "You idiot, next time say THAT first before saying I love you. Damn, I thought you were coming out of the closet or something."

"Huh?" said Naruto as he thinks about it, then blushes madly as it finally sinks in on how that must have sounded when said. "Aw crap, did I really just say that?"

"Damn right you did, idiot" says Tenten as she lets him go.

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief as Haku says "Ayame said that? Well, I guess I'll have to go over there in a bit to say it back to her. But before that, why were you looking for us, Naruto?"

"Oh, right. Anyways, do you guys remember me telling you all about that pervy sage who helped me train for the third round?" asked Naruto.

"You mean, Master Jiraiya?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, him. Anyways, the villages adviser's asked him to go find this woman who's a former Leaf nin and a master of medical ninjutsu and see if he can bring her back to help out. And he asked me to come with him and help in the search and you guys can come to if you wanted to" said Naruto.

A light bulb pops on in Tenten's head as she ask "And who's this woman you two will be searching for?"

"I think her name was Tsubame? Tsunimi? Oh, that's right, Tsunade."

Before he realizes it, Tenten is in his face, a look of pure joy etched into her features as she says excitedly "Are you serious? Tsunade? As the the legendary Sanin, Medical Ninja, and ultra cool kunoichi, Tsunade?"

Naruto simply nods out of fear, leading Tenten to squeal like a little kid at Christmas at seeing all the present's Santa left for them. As she hops up and down like crazy, Naruto backs away nervously; wondering if he should try to make a run for it.

"Wow, you must be a real big fan of her's, huh Tenten?" asked Haku.

Tenten stops her squealing and jumping around to look at him and says "Of course I'm excited here. Lady Tsunade is my all time, No.1 idol. As far back as I can remember, I have always wanted to be like her; a kunoichi who stands tall and proud with fear in this male dominated world."

Naruto and Haku back away, both thinking the same thing 'Oh god.'

After another few seconds, Naruto ask in a nervous tone "So, does that mean you want to come?"

Tenten was about to respond when she remembers something and says "Aw dammit, I can't. Since the invasion, my family has been busy making new shinobi equipment for the village and my dad asked if I could help out. And I already told him I would."

"Maybe if you told him about this, he'd let you go" said Hinata.

"I know he would, but that wouldn't be fair to him or everyone else in my family. As much as I would like to, I can't. But you better make sure she comes back Naruto, or I'll stick my Silver up where the sun don't shine. Got it?" said Tenten.

Naruto nods quickly as he nervously says "Yes ma'am, I understand completely." He then looks at Haku and asked "What about you, Haku?"

"I'm afraid I must decline as well. I received a message from Zabuza. He wants to meet in Wave to hand over his latest findings on the Dark Bring. So both me and Anko will be leaving for Wave in the morning" said Haku.

Naruto shivers at hearing Anko's name, then says "Boy, I feel sorry for Zabuza; having to be around her again. Well have fun Haku and say high for us when you see him again."

Haku nods as Tenten gets behind Hinata and pushes her forward. "Luckily for you, Naruto. Hinata is still free to come along. Right, Hinata?"

"Well, it it would be OK with you Naruto, I'd like to come and help search for Tsunade" said Hinata.

"Of course you can, Hinata. I was hoping you at least would come" said Naruto.

Hinata blushes at hearing that while Tenten ask "So, what time are you leaving?"

"Pervy sage said by one in the afternoon. Just enough time to get backed for the trip. He also said that me and anyone else going should by some new civilian clothing for the trip so as to not draw attention to the fact we're Leaf ninja" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah, shopping spree time. Haku, you help Naruto out with his preparations. Hinata, your with me girl" said Tenten excitedly as she grabbed onto Hinata and dragged her away.

"Well Naruto, what do we do first?" asked Haku.

"Well, seeing as Tenten is heading back home with Hinata to take care of the packing now, let's go get the shopping done first. After that, there's something I need to do before I leave" said Naruto as he, Haku, and Plue headed off towards the nearest clothing store.

**RMN**

Fifteen minutes had passed and Haku was the first to walk out of Taro's Fashion Bonanza. He turned back and said "Well, what are you waiting for? Step into the light" to Naruto who came out a few moment's later.

He was now dressed in white shorts that reached down just past his knees, a blue colored sleeveless shirt with a wrapped around turtle neck that reached up to the tip of his nose, white fingerless gloves, and at Haku's insistence, a pair of headphones for added effect and to make Naruto NOT look like Naruto.

"Well how does it feel?" asked Haku.

Naruto looked at each hand, then felt himself before saying "This is way different than my usual style, but I like it."

"Well this is what Mr. Jiraiya was talking about, wasn't it" asked Haku.

"Yeah, your right. Anyone in the village who knows me would likely not recognize me at the first glance. So I guess this is mission success" said Naruto.

"Puun" said Plue, showing his approval.

"So, what now Neku...I mean, Naruto?" said Haku jokingly.

"Well, I think I wanna go back and by that MC (music card) for the phones to listen to that I saw in there. You know, The World Ends With You one" said Naruto.

"Yeah, the music on there does rock" said Haku.

"But beyond that, I guess there's the packing I need to do" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah, the boring bit. I'll help you if you want me to" said Haku.

"That would be great, thanks man. But, could you and Plue go on ahead and I'll meet you guys back home. Like I said earlier, there's something I need to do first" said Naruto.

Haku nods as Plue walks over to stand beside him as Haku said "OK, we'll see you there then."

Naruto nods as he goes back in to get his MC (which is the size of a DS game card that holds twenty six songs per one which also replaced the CD in case you're wondering) and Haku & Plue turned to head off towards home.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Haku.

Plue nods as as Haku says "He's going to check on Kin and let her know about what's going on."

(elsewhere)

The two figures were walking down a path adjacent to a moving stream in the village when they came to a sudden stop and stayed in place. The smaller of the two remained quiet for a second before saying "Just how much longer do you plan on shadowing us for?"

Sudden movement came from the tree line as Asuma and Kurenai appeared behind them. Both figures turned around to look at them as the smaller one said "Asuma, Kurenai, it's been a long time."

This caught both of them by surprised. They knew they were well known in the village. But beyond the village, they were still unknown figures when placed beside shinobi like Kakashi.

"So you know our names. That means you have some connection to this village" said Asuma.

"Friends of yours?" asked the taller of the two figures.

"They were...acquaintances of mine in the past" said the smaller.

"Just who are you?" asked Kurenai.

The smaller figure's response was to reach up with a hand and placed a finger against the tip of his straw hat and tilted it up slightly, revealing his eyes. The sight of them made Asuma and Kurenai freeze in place as the memories of the past came rushing back.

"Itachi..." said Kurenai.

"Uchiha..." finishes Asuma.

"It has been awhile now, hasn't it?" asked Itachi as he removed his hat.

"Why are you here? We thought you were..." said Asuma.

Itachi raises a hand and says "So, the Third told you about that? I see. But you must know that things have changed; I have changed. I am not here to make a report, but to complete an important mission."

"A mission?" asked Kurenai.

"Before we get to that, maybe I should introduce myself to your old friends, Itachi" said the taller figure as he removed his hat as well.

The sharked faced figure gave them a wicked grin and says "In case you don't recognize me my name is Kisame Hoshigaki. It's a pleasure to meet you both and I have high hopes we can become friends."

"Judging from your appearance, I highly doubt that. And we have heard of you, heard of the things you've done that led you to be exiled from the Mist village" said Asuma.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" asked Kurenai, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Hey Itachi, we're really wasting time here. Is it OK if I just kill them so we can get on with our mission?" asked Kisame.

Both Asuma and Kurenai froze as Itachi said "Do as you please, but please try to show some restraint. Your personal style tends to attract unwanted attention."

"No problem" said Kisame as he grinned a sharky grin, gripping the handle of his massive sword and bringing it up into a battle ready stance.

For what felt like an eternity, there was no movement, no sound as the four figures looked at one another. And then, with a sudden and gentle breeze with a single leaf passing between them, Kisame burst forward with insane speed, heading right at Kurenai.

Asuma jumps in the way, bring his two chakra blades out and just barely blocking the attack. However, as strong as Asuma was, he was finding it difficult to keep Kisame's blade from lowering even more and slicing him in half.

Meanwhile, Kurenai jumps back and weaves several quick hand signs before she disappears from sight. 'Genjutsu, huh? I expected as much from you' thinks Itachi as his Sharingan activates again. At that moment, he finds his body being restricted by vines as a large tree grows out of the ground behind him.

'Damn, his strength is...unreal' thinks Asuma as his own strength gives out, allowing Kisame's blade to come crashing down on him. Asuma manages to dodge far enough to the side to avoid a fatal hit, but is still badly cut as the weapon slices into his left arm.

As he backs up, gripping the bloody gash with his right arm, Asuma glares as Kisame who says "Allow me to introduce Samehada. This blade doesn't just cut or slice, but shreds you to ribbons. Now, let's see if you can survive this one." Kisame then charges at Asuma again.

As Asuma dodges each attack, he hopes Kurenai can hurry and deal with Itachi as he could actually use some help. Meanwhile, Kurenai's form emerges from the tree with a kunai in hand and presses it against Itachi's neck.

"Spill it. Why have you turned against us, Itachi?" asked Kurenai.

Itachi looks at her and simply says "Do you really think such a weak genjutsu would work against me?"

Kurenai blinks in surprise as she realizes that Itachi wasn't pinned to the tree. It was her.

(elsewhere)

Naruto stood outside Kin's hospital room. He knocks on the door, then says "Hey Kin, it's me; Naruto. I'm coming in."

Naruto opens the door slowly, stepping in and closing the door behind him. His eyes fall upon Kin's form, who is sitting up from her bed with a happy expression on her face. Obviously, she was happy to see him.

Naruto walks over to her bed and ask "Is it OK if I sit down?"

Kin nods and Naruto sits before her. He then looks her over and finds the hospital gown made her look really cute. His eyes then fell onto her neck, sending a pang of guilt through him at seeing the bandages wrapped around her throat.

"So, are you feeling OK?" asked Naruto.

Kin nods then mouths silent words that Naruto assumes is her wanting to say "Now that you've come to visit."

Naruto looks away and says "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you. But with everything that has been going on in the village, I've been pretty busy."

Kin reaches out and takes his hand into her own and mouths "That's OK."

Naruto smiles at her and says "Thanks."

For a few more seconds, Naruto remains quiet before asking "Kin, is it OK if I...can see the wound?"

Kin hesitates for a second, then nods as she reaches up and removes the bandages. Once they were off, Naruto winced at seeing the horrid and grotesque deformation of the skin. Kin looks away, tears welling up as she feels like crying.

Naruto reaches out and draws her to him, wrapping her into a tight hug as he says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. But don't worry, I'm here for you and will always be here for you. You're my friend after all."

Kin hugs him tightly as a tear escapes from her eyes. As the hug comes to an end, Naruto says "I do have some news to tell you. I've been told of this amazing medical ninja who is said be a miracle worker. If this is true and if I can convince her to come back, then there's a chance she might be able to heal your throat."

Kin looks at him and mouths "Seriously?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I was told anyways. I'm leaving in a few hours to begin the search. I promise I will bring her back to help you and everyone else who needs help" said Naruto.

Kin give him a big smile as she presses a finger to her throat and manages to say "Ar...to, ank u..." (Naruto, thank you)

"Of course. Well, I better get going. I'll see you when I get back. So behave yourself or I'll punish you with a tickling session" joked Naruto.

Kin gives him a sly smile as she mouths "Promise?"

Naruto laughs as he gets up and leaves the room, stopping long enough to say goodby one more time. Once she was alone, Kin looks out of the window and thinks 'Naruto, you've done so much for me and I...I wish I knew how I could repay you. But I know I will. Someday, somehow.'

(elsewhere)

Sasuke noticed Kakashi had come to a stop and he stopped as well and asked "Is there a problem?"

"I just realized there was something back at my place that can help improve your Chidori a great deal. You go on ahead to the training ground and get warmed up. I'll catch up after I get the item" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Liar" said Sasuke as he continued on. It was obvious that Kakashi hadn't realized that he had also noticed the odd feeling in the air. And he would ask about it later when Kakashi shows up again.

**RMN**

"OK Hinata, how about this one?" asked Tenten as she handed her friend a new outfit from the opening above the door.

"Um...Tenten, isn't the skirt a little short? It looks like it ends right were my butt ends and the shirt is...I can tell it's gonna be to tight on me" said Hinata.

"Oh come on girl. Don't you wanna give Naruto a little T and A showing for the road" joked Tenten, knowing Hinata was blushing like crazy from that comment.

"Please find something else" asked Hinata as she handed the clothes back over the door.

"Alright" sighed Tenten as she took the items and went back to looking. She knew she had to stop joking around and actually help Hinata find something. But it was so much fun.

"Hey Hinata, have you told Naruto yet, by any chance?" asked Tenten as she rummaged through the racks.

Hinata was quiet for a moment before she said "No, I haven't. Things have been to...gloomy for that. But...I'm gonna tell him while we're traveling with Master Jiraiya."

Tenten stops and looks back at the dressing room and says "Seriously? You're actually gonna tell him?"

"Yeah, I'm tired of holding it in. I want...I want to tell Naruto how I really feel and I want...to do other things as well" said Hinata.

"Other things, huh? You sure you don't want that T and A outfit?" asked Tenten.

"NO" shouts Hinata.

"I'm kidding, don't worry" said Tenten as she continued her searching until her eyes fell onto something special. "Oh my, this is perfect. Hinata, you have got to try this one on. This is so you and yet, not you; it's totally perfect."

Tenten hands Hinata her newest selection and hears Hinata gasp, leading her to say "Please try it on."

The sound of clothes being removed could then be heard before the sound of Hinata getting into Tenten's choice. Once the sound of dressing was silenced, Tenten says "OK girl, come out and let's see how you look."

The door opens and Hinata steps out, making Tenten's eyes go wide and her cheeks redden just a little. "Oh my god, that is perfect for you" proclaimed Tenten as she ushered Hinata over to a large mirror. Seeing her reflection made Hinata admit that it was a good look for her and she did like it.

"Do you really think so?" asked Hinata.

"Trust me on this. If I was gay or at least bi, I'd push you back into that changing room and have some dirty fun with you" said Tenten.

"Um...OK" said Hinata nervously as she had remembered Tenten joking once that she would be a little bi if the right guy and girl came along.

"Anyways, let's go pay for this dress. You are so gonna be wearing this for the journey" said Tenten.

"Do you think Naruto will like it?" asked Hinata.

"Trust me, one look at you in that will make him want to drag you into a more private location and rape you over and over and over again" said Tenten.

Hinata blushes before saying "You can't rape the willing."

Tenten laughs and says "Now your talking like a girl in love."

(elsewhere...again)

Itachi raised a kunai up and prepared to strike at Kurenai, who bit hard onto her lip to break the jutsu. Instantly, she was free and dodging Itachi's stab as she went to launch another attack. But before she could even begin, Itachi's leg came in hard against her, sending Kurenai flying through the air.

"Kurenai" shouts Asuma as he finally breaks free from the struggle he and Kisame were having and rushed to Kurenai's aid, saving her from making a nasty impact with the ground.

As Asuma places Kurenai back on the ground, they both hear the sound of flames moving through the air, looking on in shock as Itachi released a massive sized ball of fire at them. There was no mistaking it; it that attack hit, they would be finished for sure.

"Water style; Water Shark Bomb jutsu" comes a voice followed by a blast of water intercepting the flame.

"Oh, looks like we have another guest here" said Kisame excitedly.

As the blast of steam let's up, Kakashi appears standing before Asuma and Kurenai with his Sharingan exposed and ready for combat.

"Itachi, why are you attacking fellow Leaf shinobi?" asked Kakashi,

"As I told them earlier, things have changed as have my loyalties. Now then, will you stand against me as well, Kakashi?" asked Itachi.

"So, this is the famous Copy Ninja, huh? Looks like his reputation precedes him" said Kisame as he stepped forward. He then said "That Water Shark Bomb? I'm guessing you battled another ninja from my old village, correct?"

"And what if I did?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, no reason really. I just thought you should see what a REAL Water Shark Bomb can do. After all, yours is good, but it's still just a pale imitation of the original. And now, Water Shark..." said Kisame who was cut off as Itachi raised a hand up and stopped him from making hand signs.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Kisame.

"Against a ninja of Kakashi's skill, you would end up making to much of a racket. And that will bring unwanted attention here. I will deal with him, you just keep the others from interfering. Besides, my way is more subtle and efficient than yours" said Itachi as he stepped forward.

"So, I take it this will be a battle of Sharingan then?" asked Kakashi as he readied a genjutsu to use.

"Indeed, but not your average one. Seeing as we don't have time for games, I'll just cut right to the chase" said Itachi as he brought a hand up to cover his left eye. After just a moment, he pulled his hand away while saying "Mangekyo Sharingan" and revealing his Sharingan had changed shape.

Kakashi's eyes go wide with shock as the world around him shifts into another plane of black and red. He goes to look around, only to find his body pinned to what appears to be a cross. "Tsukuyomi; the Nightmare Realm" said Itachi as he appeared before Kakashi.

"What is this? How did you obtain the Mangekyo?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi raises an eyebrow and ask "I'm surprised you know of this. I am curious to learn how?"

"Obito would talk about all of this with Rin and myself; the legend of the Uchiha clan" said Kakashi.

Itachi nods as he continues to look at Kakashi. "Now answer a question for me. Why have you come back and why have you betrayed us? Have you been affected by a Dark Bring?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi..." said Itachi as they continued to be wrapped with in the nightmare.

(elsewhere)

Naruto, Plue, and Haku stood just before the village gate, awaiting the arrival of Hinata, Tenten, and Jiraiya. Plue was resting atop Naruto's head like always as Haku was going over his mental check list about what he still needed to do before he left in the morning with Anko.

"Hey, Haku" said Naruto, breaking the silence.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Haku.

"I'm gonna do it. Before we get back, I'm gonna tell Hinata how I feel about her" said Naruto.

Haku looks at him, wide eyed before saying "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell her right after the Exams were over. But given all that happened, the timing was just not right. But, I just...don't want to wait anymore. I love her and...well, I want to do things with her. You know, boyfriend/girlfriend things" said Naruto as he blushed from saying all of that.

"You mean like hugging, holding hands, kissing, and eventually more adult things too?" asked Haku.

"Yeah. Am I wrong to want all that?" asked Naruto.

Haku shakes his head and says "Not at all. From what I know about your past from the stuff you've told me about, wanting to be with someone in such a deep and personal way is only natural. And you don't need to worry about rejection. I have a feeling Hinata feels that way too."

"I hope you're right" said Naruto.

"Oh boys, feast your eyes on this sexiness" comes the voice of Tenten, making Naruto and Haku turn to look at her.

"Eh, ain't nothing I haven't seen before" joked Naruto as he looked at Tenten.

"Why you sonuva...I mean no, not me. I was talking about Hinata" shouts Tenten as she motions for Hinata to come out from around the corner.

"Wow, she certainty can draw ones eyes, huh Naruto? Naruto?" asked Haku as he looked at Hinata, then at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as possible, his cheeks as red as can be, and his stunned speechless expression was more than enough to say what was going on in his mind.

Hinata was wearing a black dress with shoulder straps, a beaded belt around her waist, and the dress reaching down to her knees. She had a bracelet on her left wrist and the Heart Kreuz pendant present and resting over the small exposure of cleavage from the dress.

"So, how do I look?" asked Hinata shyly.

"Hinata, you're so...beautiful" said Naruto in a daze, making her blush even more.

Off to the side, Tenten and Haku are standing side by side as Tenten says "Oh yeah, they're definitely gonna be getting together before this trip is over."

Haku nods and says "If they don't, our fans will ditch us."

"Huh? What fans?" asked Tenten. Haku only shrugs as he doesn't really know either.

"You look good to, Naruto" said Hinata as she checked him over.

"My, what do we have here" came a voice from the side.

Everyone turned to see Jiraiya writing in a small note book who then said "Please, don't stop. This is giving me some great material to work with."

"How long have you been here, pervy sage?" asked Naruto, a little worried about the "writing down" part.

"Oh, long enough to get some great ideas for how to begin my next big book. And I think I also came up with the perfect name for it. Make Out Dreams" said Jiraiya as he placed the notepad away and walked over to them.

"Just perfect" said Naruto, huffing in annoyance.

"Anyways, are we ready to go yet? And who all is going? Asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, we're ready. It's just me, Hinata, and Plue here" said Naruto.

"Aw, the other two girls aren't going either? Damn, I was hoping to be inspired with a hit four way moment" joked Jiraiya.

'Other two girls?' wondered Hinata as she looked at Tenten and Haku.

"Actually sir, I'm a boy" explained Haku.

"Seriously?" asked a surprised Jiraiya, receiving a nod from Haku in return. 'Ah crap, and I was having some personal fantasies involving that one and me too' he then mentally screams in a panic.

"Anyways, you find that picture of Tsunade by any chance?" asked Naruto.

Coming back to reality, Jiraiya nods and says "Yeah, I'll show it to you guys once we reach the Outpost village near here. I'm planning on gather some information on her there. Well then, we better get going if we want to reach the village while the sun's still out."

"Naruto, Hinata, Plue, be careful out there" said Haku.

"And make sure you find Tsunade too" says Tenten.

The three fellow members of Team Rave nod as they and Jiraiya began their walk away from the village. "Oh, and make sure you have plenty of dirty stories to tell us when you get back" she adds.

Haku just smiles at that till the sound of wings is heard. He turns back and sees a jet black crow flying from the top of the gate, following after Naruto and the others.

"Hey Haku, is something wrong?" asked Tenten.

Haku watches the crow fly away, then says "No, I don't think so." 'I hope, anyways.'

(one last elsewhere)

The world shifted back to reality for Kakashi as he found himself falling onto his knees. What Itachi had did to him in there was indeed having an affect as he told it would and the vision in his Sharingan was warping and becoming distorted.

'Itachi' thinks Kakashi before his world goes dark and he collapses to the ground.

"Kakashi" shouts Asuma as he rushes forwards, only to be blocked by Kisame.

"So, did you kill him?" asked Kisame.

"No, he wasn't worth the effort" said Itachi as he looks at Kurenai and Asuma and says "You want to know why I came back? Then I will give you a hint; the Legacy of the Fourth Hokage."

"The Legacy...of the Fourth Hokage?" said Kurenai in shock.

"So, it's Naruto you're after, huh?" said Asuma.

'An interesting choice of words. Why would Itachi call him the Fourth's Legacy, I wonder?' mentally wondered Kisame.

"And now..." said Itachi as he went to make a move, but was stopped as a new figure appeared before them.

"Have no fear, for the handsome beast of the Hidden Leaf is here. I am Might Guy"

Kisame just looks at him with a "what the heck is that" look, then says "Might Guy, more like a mighty stupid looking guy if you ask me."

Guy looks down and sees Kakashi's unconscious form on the ground, then back up at Itachi and wonders 'What the heck is going on here? Oh well, fight now and ask questions later is my motto and I will stick with it for now.'

Asuma and Kurenai move to his side and Asuma ask "Good timing, these guys are harder than we expected."

Any ideas?" asked Kurenai.

"Yeah, I have a few seeing as I'm familiar with battles that involve the Sharingan in them" said Guy.

Itachi suddenly looks to the side, then back at Kisame and says "Kisame, we're leaving now."

Kisame looks at him and says "Huh, how come?"

"With every moment, we find this place being more crowded. I'd rather we avoid anymore unwanted attention" said Itachi.

"Oh no you don't. We have some question's that need answering" shouts Guy as he goes to attack.

"Water style, Burning Mist jutsu" shouts Kisame before releasing a red mist he covers him and Itachi. When the mist fades, they have both disappeared.

"Damn, they got away" says Guy in frustration.

"We can locate them later. For now, we need to get Kakashi to a doctor" said Kurenai as Asuma picked him up. Guy nods as the three of them head off.

Meanwhile, just outside the village, Itachi and Kisame appear on a tree and Kisame ask "So why did we leave the village?"

"Before we arrived, I created some crows to scan the village and I have found Naruto has just left and is currently heading towards the Outpost village along with a Hyuga girl of the same age as him and Jiraiya of the Sanin" said Itachi.

"A Sanin huh? This will make things more interesting. And seeing as the Jinchurriki isn't here no more, then staying would be a waste" said Kisame.

"Let's go" said Itachi as they head off towards the Outpost village. 'So, Hinata is with Naruto. This will make things easier then' adds Itachi as he allows himself a quick smile.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ Naruto and Hinata are left by Jiraiya inside an interesting choice for a hotel room. Sasuke learns of Itachi's return and takes off to find Naruto. And when Naruto and Hinata are attacked by Itachi and Kisame, will they be able to fight and defend themselves?_

_Find out next time on RMN: _**The Forbidden Combination**

**NaruHina Origin's**

**The Day I said I Love You**

Since that day Naruto had saved her from the bullies and hearing his proclamation in the forest, Hinata had found a new respect for Naruto as well as an ever growing desire to be by his side. She worked hard to improve herself and to find the courage to speak to him.

The came the day of the storm, where Naruto's home was hit by lightning. Though it was a sad thing for Hinata to hear about, she was glad it worked out to his advantage in the end. He had met Plue, obtained his Rave, and got a newer and much better home than his old one out of the deal.

All in all, it was a great exchange for him. But the next major event for her would occur one week after all this happened, on a day where she learned Naruto's greatest secret and the end result of what knowing it would do to her.

The academy had let out for the day and Naruto, along with Plue, was heading to the training grounds to do some hard training. Hinata, seeing as she had nothing that needed her to return home quickly for awaiting her this day, decided to follow and watch him train as it inspired her to train just as hard.

And it was because of this decision that she heard it.

"Can you believe it? First we have that damn demon brat living in the village like it's a regular human. But now it's even calling forth more demon like creatures. Just what is the Hokage thinking?" said a women with reddish pink hair.

Hinata hears this and stops. Seeing the two women in this conversation, she quickly hides to listen in. Though hearing Naruto being called a demon (and assuming Plue was the other demon) filled her with anger, she chose to stay quiet and listen in order to learn more, or hoped she did anyways.

"Ssshhh, keep it down. You know the about the law, just like I do. Besides, I heard that thing is a dog of some sort" said the other woman.

"A dog? Now that's just stupid. And no, I won't keep it down, not anymore. My daughter is in the same class as that beast and I'm afraid he'll eat her, kill her, or even...worse things. After all, I've heard he has his eyes on my precious Sakura" said the woman.

"But..." said the other woman.

"No, no more buts or anything like that. I'm going to go speak to the Hokage right now. Either he destroys that beast or at least seals it away from human eyes, or else I'm telling all the children that Naruto Uzumaki is really the Nine Tailed Fox" said Sakura's mother before storming off towards the Hokage's Tower.

'Naruto, the Nine Tailed Fox?' says Hinata mentally, remembering what she had heard years before.

She had been to young to understand it back then, but she did now having learned about the Biju in class. But, it just couldn't be true. Could it? Though she was even more confused than before, Hinata followed after Sakura's mom, planning on eavesdropping on the talk to learn the full truth herself.

(Hokage's tower)

Hinata had been very quiet and very sneaky in getting around the Hokage's tower in order to reach the door outside his office where Sakura's mom was currently yelling at him over the situation. Though what she was doing was inappropriate for an heiress of the Hyuga clan, she had at least proven that she had learned her ninja lessons well.

Though she couldn't hear what was going on in there well, her Byakugan and her being skilled at lip reading aided her enough to understand what was being said in there. "You heard me, Lord Hokage. I want that...that thing removed from the academy at once" shouts miss Haruno.

Sarutobi gives her a hard look before asking in a low, chilling voice "And what is this...thing exactly?"

"You know damn well who I mean. That accursed Naruto Uzumaki boy. He's been a danger to the village since the day he was born. By all rights, he should have been destroyed or at least locked away forever" shouts Haruno.

Now the Hokage was mad as he stands quickly and shouts "You would have me kill an innocent child who has done nothing? You would have me seal an innocent child away into darkness forever?"

"Of course I would; because that thing is not a child. It's that damn Nine Tailed Fox in human form. It's not innocent at all, it's just biding its time till it can regain all of its lost power so it can finish what was started years ago. Why can't you see that?" shouts Haruno.

"Don't confuse things, my dear. Naruto is not the Fox; he just had it sealed with in him by the Fourth in order to protect this village. Naruto is the jailer, not the beast itself. Why can't you people understand that?" said Sarutobi.

'Naruto...now I understand' thinks Hinata.

Haruno huffs as she says "If the Fourth was still alive, he would have killed that little..."

Sarutobi slams his fist hard into the desk, causing it to crack a little which surprised both himself and Haruno. "How dare you make such a claim, do you really think Minato would order the death of his own..."

"What?" asked Haruno, surprised and shocked by this.

"Never mind what I was about to say. It seems you all don't remember what I told you about Minato's final words. They are and I quote "Naruto has been given a burden no child should ever bear. Please, don't look down upon him or hate him. He's the real hero here tonight, not me. For as long as he lives, he shall protect the world. So please, be kind to him and show him love". That was his final wish" said Sarutobi.

Haruno stands there as the Hokage adds "Also, do you not trust the Fourth at all? He is the one who sealed the Fox with in the boy. Would he have made those his final words if Naruto was ever going to be a danger to the village?"

Haruno looks down and says "No, he would never do that."

"It shames me greatly how you people could so easily forget that; to lose that faith in him and his abilities. If Minato were still alive and saw how the boy had been treated, he might think back to that night and regret saving this village which obviously didn't deserve it. And even I am at fault because I...is some one out there?" asked Sarutobi as he looked towards the door.

Fearing her precense had been discovered, Hinata turned and ran for it. She managed to escape the tower easily and quickly enough and made it home without incident. That night, as she laid in bed, the knowledge she had gained this day continued to play over and over again in her head.

And it was at that moment she made a decision and it would be to save Naruto from his cursed fate.

Over the next several days, Hinata spent all of her free time in the clan archives room, looking through one scroll after another; reading up on anything that had to do with sealing jutsu and techniques. She was very careful not to miss even a single word and forget anything she read. She would find an answer and save Naruto, no matter what.

"Ko, have you seen Hinata today? I wish for her to observe a match between Hanabi and Neji" said Hiashi.

"I have sir. She's currently inside the archival room, doing research" replied Ko.

Surprised by this, Hiashi looks at Ko and ask "Research? What kind exactly?"

"I don't know, sir. I asked her but she said it was a secret; something she wanted to do" said Ko.

Hiashi quickly activates his Byakugan, allowing his sight to fall upon Hinata and her intensive reading on the scrolls before her. It is then he sees the scrolls are all about the sealing arts. Deactivating his doujoutsu, Hiashi stands and says "I'll go see what she working on then. I'm curious about it."

After a few moments, Hiashi arrives outside the archival room and enters it. He allows himself a small smile at seeing Hinata so focused on her research that she failed to notice his arrival. Clearing his throat, he says "May I ask what has got you so interested in the sealing arts?"

Hinata jumps at hearing his voice, then turns around and gives him a nervous look at she says "Father, my apologizes. I didn't hear you come in."

"Never mind that now. Tell me what has made you curious about sealing jutsu?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata looks away and says "Well, I figured knowing this would be important for what ever my future role will be in the clan. After all, a lot of things are expected of me and..."

"That is true, but tell me the real reason behind your new found interest. Maybe I can help you with some important Intel" said Hiashi.

Though she wasn't sure if she should talk about it, she knew she couldn't talk her way out of this now. "Well, we recently learned about the nine Biju and how they were used as weapons during the past wars. And that they could be sealed into the bodies of humans also."

"That is true. Sealing a biju into a human body creates a Jinchurriki; a living weapon capable of unleashing great power. But, with a few notable exceptions, a Biju can only be sealed into the body of a new born infant" said Hiashi, who was wondering if Hinata may have learned about Naruto's secret.

"I thought so" said Hinata to herself. "But why would people do that to infants?"

"Humans are a vain, greedy, cowardly, and corrupted lot. We usually only think of ourselves before others. Sacrificing a single child for our own sake or saying it's for the sake of the village is seen as a justifiable act that is for the good of the many. And treating that child as a monster is another way to make him or her into a more dangerous weapon" said Hiashi as he watched Hinata's reactions carefully.

As Hinata looks down sadly, Hiashi adds "But, there have been a couple of times where the sealing was forced to be done, in order to save people. The Fourth Hokage for example. There is a rumor that he had to seal the Nine Tailed Fox into the body of an infant in order to save the village and asked as his final request that the boy be treated as a hero."

Hinata looks up at him and says "Such a person would be a hero? Yeah, he is a hero."

"What's that?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata shakes her head and says "Nothing, but I do have one more question. Is it possible to remove the Biju from the host body?"

Now Hiashi had no doubt Hinata knew about Naruto, which made this even harder for him to say. "Yes, it is possible. After all, anything that can be sealed can be unsealed as well. However. To unseal a Biju and free it would...kill the host in the process."

Hinata's eyes go wide with shock as Hiashi adds "Due to how the link between host and Biju works, to remove it would cause the host life force to be ripped from his or her's body, killing them. Sadly, once one becomes a Jinchurriki, they shall be one for life."

Hinata's eyes tear up as she looks away, saying "That's not fair. Not fair that he..."

"And that's why if you were to ever meet a Jinchurriki in person, you must show them kindness and understand. As Lady Mito, wife of the First Hokage once said, "In order for the Jinchurriki to live a happy life, his vessel must be filled with love". Can you do that, Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

Hinata looks at her father with such strength and conviction in her eyes, it surprised him as she said "Yes, I can do that. I would make that person feel happy and loved. I wouldn't let them be alone."

Hiashi smiles as he says "You are so like your mother like that. Then, as her daughter, as my daughter, stay true to those words and do what you have to do, what you want to do." And with that, Hiashi turns around and leaves the room.

The next day, Hinata was finally able to approach Naruto and talk with him; truly talk with him. She gave him a lunch meal she had made herself and after the academy had let out, Naruto asked if she wanted to go train with him. Hinata accepted with out delay or hesitation.

With in three years and by the time they had graduated from the academy, Naruto and Hinata had become the best of friends. And they,along with Plue and Tenten and Kurenai, became Team 7; the Rave warriors who would save the world from the Dark Bring.

And in all that time, Naruto and Hinata continued to grow closer and closer and their feelings for one another became stronger and stronger.

(just hours before Naruto's battle with Neji)

"Ah-hem, are we interrupting something special?" came a voice from the side. Both Naruto and Hinata quickly break apart, both blushing madly as their eyes fall onto Haku and Ayame.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" shouts Naruto, his voice not hiding his anger and embarrassment.

"We saw you and Plue in the village, looking gloomy. So, we followed you here" said Ayame.

"What did you two see?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, just enough to find it all cute and heart warming" stated Haku mater-of-factually.

"Well, next time let us know you're here. You two scared us half to death" grumbles Naruto.

"Where would the fun be in that" says Haku. "Oh, you better hurry Naruto. The exams begin in less than twenty minutes."

"WHAT? Aw snap, I better hurry. Gotta go, Hinata. Make sure you find a good seat and watch me get Neji a new attitude. Plue, stay with Hinata and cheer with her" shouts Naruto as he rushes out.

"Puun" said Plue as he waves goodbye.

"Good luck, Naruto" yells Hinata as she waves shyly at him.

"Sorry Hinata, we didn't mean to ruin that moment. We honestly couldn't help ourselves" said Ayame.

"That's OK. I've already decided that once the exams have finished, I'm going to tell Naruto about how I feel for him. I'll tell him how much I...love him" said Hinata as she blushed proudly.

And she meant it too. She loved Naruto with all her heart and now was the time for her to say it. To fill the vessel with love was her desire and she would do it.

Plus, she wanted Naruto to fill her with love too. In more ways that one.

_Fin..._


	36. The Forbidden Combination

The Rave Master Naruto; first NaruHina kiss is coming really soony...truly...

For those who were wondering why Naruto knew about the Shadow Clone jutsu in the last Omake, think of it this way. Using a regular clone would be meaningless as it can' be used to help you in an actual fight. Besides, saying Shadow Clone was meant to be a scare tactic to catch the bullies of guard so Naruto could get in a sneak attack.

And about Asuki? He might seem odd and I may even appear to be over powering him in the story. But trust me when I say it's for a purpose. Besides, the stronger the villain, the stronger the hero shall become. By the end of the series, you will understand everything there is to be understood about Asuki.

Chapter 37 of RMN will not be coming next week, bu the week after. The reason will be explained in the chapter, which will be the longest one made thus far for the series. And there will be several big things that shall make the wait more than worth it.

And lastly, the ending theme for this set of twelve chapters is **Rakuen no Tobira (Door to Heaven)** from the anime **Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok**. It is the opening theme of said anime.

And now, more RMN...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 36: The Forbidden Combination**

The Tsunade search team came to a stop beside a roadside shrine, making Naruto ask "Why are we stopping, Pervy Sage? I thought you wanted us to get to the Outpost village by nightfall?"

Jiraiya turns to look at the two genin and puppy like creature and said "True, but we can afford a fifteen minute break. We've been making better time than I thought we would have, so a rest will be a good reward. Go sit down and take a lode off."

Naruto and Hinata nod as they walk over and sit themselves on the grass while Jiraiya makes a hand sign, creating a Shadow Clone of himself. The real Jiraiya then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a roll of money and hands it to the clone.

As the clone continues down the road, Jiraiya takes a seat on a rock and takes in a deep breath. "Master Jiraiya, why did you create a clone for?" asked Hinata.

"I'm sending it on ahead to rent some rooms for us to use in the Outpost village. That way, once we arrive, we'll already have a place to rest our tired feet" explained Jiraiya.

Hinata turns and smiles as she sees Plue chasing after a butterfly, giggling happily at the sight. Naruto looks at her as she giggles and blushes a little at just how cute Hinata's giggle sounded. He then looks back at Jiraiya and ask "Hey pervy sage, what's this shrine for?"

"Hm? Oh, the shrine. It's for people who want to wish for luck while on a journey. Maybe you should make use of it" said Jiraiya.

Naruto nods as he gets up and walks over to stand before the shrine. He then clasp his hands together while closing his eyes, then thinking 'I hope we are successful in finding this Tsunade woman and I wish for luck and courage in telling Hinata my real feelings for her.'

"Puun" comes Plue from the distance.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees Plue stuck up in a nearby tree and sighs before saying "Hold on Plue, I'll get you down." He then rushes over towards Plue and the tree.

Once Naruto was out of ear shot, Hinata looks to Jiraiya and says "Master Jiraiya, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Jiraiya.

Hinata hesitates for a moment, then says "You know...about Naruto, don't you?"

"Know about what? How obsessed he is with ramen? The fact he's a pervert who suffers a case of serious self denial?" asked Jiraiya.

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I mean his...big secret? The one sealed inside his body."

Jiraiya looks at her surprised, then ask "So, you know about that, do you?"

Hinata nods and says "I've known for several years now. About Naruto and the Nine Tails. I was wondering; why do you think the Fourth Hokage sealed it within Naruto? Surely he must have known Naruto's life would be hard because of that, so why?"

Jiraiya sighs and says "I knew the Fourth Hokage. I was his Jonin sensei after all and I can assure you he didn't do it as a just in the heat of the moment kind of thing. He had his reasons for doing what he did. All we can do is trust his judgment. As far as Naruto's harsh childhood goes? As much as I hate to say this, it was more the 3rd's fault for not doing more to aid Naruto when he needed it."

"Oh..." said Hinata.

Jiraiya smiles and says "You love him, don't you!"

Hinata looks at him, blushing at first and then smiles as she says "More than words could ever describe. I would do anything for him with out any doubt or hesitation on my part. I..."

"I understand what you're saying. Never forget this feeling and act on it as soon as possible. Life's to short to wait for things to happen" said Jiraiya.

"Hey guys, we're back" said Naruto as he and Plue come walking up.

"OK then, are you both ready to go?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hinata nod, leading Jiraiya to say "Alright then, let's get going then."

Naruto extends his hand, which Hinata takes as he helps her to stand and the four of them set off towards the Outpost village.

(1:49 minutes later)

They had arrived at the Outpost village much faster than expected, with at least another thirty eight minutes left before the sun would start setting. By this time, Jiraiya's Shadow Clone had done it's job and after walking through the village for a few minutes, the four travelers found themselves standing outside the inn they would be staying at for the next few days.

"The Sweet Dreams of Love Inn? Interesting name, huh Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" said Hinata, feeling odd at hearing the name.

"Puun" said Plue as he looked around.

"According to my clone, this was the only inn in town that still has any rooms left to rent, seeing as there's a festival going on now. And according to my clone, it's a really nice inn that's well furbished" said Jiraiya.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he looked at the inn again. It was true, the outside was well detailed in it's construction. Maybe this would be a nice place to stay for a few days, despite the odd name. "Well, let's go in and see this place in all it's glory."

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto and Hinata began walking towards the inn. 'I can't wait to see the look on their faces when...'

"Well, hello handsome" came a voice, drawing all their attentions off to the side.

The voice had come from a rather attractive 22 year old woman with long black hair and fair looking skin. She had a shapely body and ruby red lips. She gave Jiraiya a wink, causing the Toad Sage to go gaga over her.

"Why, hello beautiful. What can a lowly guy like me do for a flower like yourself?" asked Jiraiya.

The girl approached Jiraiya and pressed a finger to his chest and said "I can't help but see where you and these two cute brat's are staying. Why don't you ditch the toddlers and come have some grown up fun with me. And maybe if you play your cards right, we can come back to have some more...fun."

Jiraiya grinned like an idiot and began to giggle like an idiot, earning a giggle from the girl as she gave him a pouting expression, letting him know she wanted to go be alone with him...now.

"You heard the lady, brats, go on in and rest up for today. Just tell the clerk my name and she'll handle the rest" said Jiraiya.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "You have got to be kidding me here. We don't have time for you to try to feed your libido here."

"Master Jiraiya, shouldn't we be looking for miss Tsunade? Or at least if anyone here knows where to find her?" adds Hinata.

"We'll begin our search in the morning. For now, it's fun time" said Jiraiya as he wiggles his fingers in anticipation of what was to come for him. "Alright my dear, please lead the way" he adds to the girl with a lecherous tone.

The girl smiles as she takes his hand and they both run off into the crowd.

"I hope I never get like that Hinata, thinking with my (bleep) instead of my brain" says Naruto.

"I don't think that's such a bad thing. If you're with the girl of your dreams, I mean" says Hinata.

"Puun" says Plue as he shakes his head.

"Either way, let's go in and get to our rooms. After seeing this crap, I'm feeling really tired" says Naruto.

The three enter the inn and walk up to the female clerk who gives them a sly smile as she thinks 'Wow, never seen such a young couple come in here before. That's so cute.'

"Welcome to the Sweet Dreams of Love Inn, how can I help you today?" asked the girl.

"Yes ma'am. We have reservations in place for us, made by Master Jiraiya a short while ago" said Hinata.

"Ah yes, that silly old man. He requested two rooms. One for himself and a person named Plue and the other for his students, a Mr. Naruto and Miss Hinata. Are you those two?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto and that's Hinata and Plue. But, are you sure about the rooming for us? I would think I would be with pervy sage and Plue with Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Really? You don't strike me as being gay, kid" said the girl.

Hinata blushes madly at that as Naruto shouts "Gay? You think I'm gay? Why?"

"Well, I thought seeing as you said you should be with the old man, you and him were...you know, like that and all" said the girl.

"The hell I am. On second thought, I don't want to room with that skirt chasing perv. Hinata, you don't mind sharing a room with me?" asked Naruto, looking at her.

"I don't mind, Naruto" said Hinata as she blushed. The idea of sleeping in the same room as Naruto was a big step forward that she wasn't expecting to happen yet in their lives. "After all, we'll have separate beds after all."

"Oh no, I'm afraid that won't be happening" said the girl.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"All the rooms have only a single bed in them. We also have a private bath in each room too. Wait, you two do know what type of inn this is, don't you?" asked the girl.

Naruto looked confused while Hinata blushed even more, partly from the thought of sharing a bed with Naruto and partly from an idea that was forming in her head.

"Tell me, kid. What's the name of this inn again?" asked the girl.

"The Sweet Dreams of Love Inn. So what about it?" asked Naruto.

The girl laughs and says "You two really don't know, do you? OK, I'll tell you guys. You see, this inn, the Sweet Dreams of Love Inn, is in fact...a Love Hotel."

Hinata's eyes go wide, realizing at last where they were at and what Jiraiya had been planning for them. Naruto, meanwhile, ask "What's a Love Hotel?"

"You serious? You really don't know? Well, a Love Hotel is a place where guys and girls like yourselves go...to have SEX" said the girl with a giggle.

For what felt like an eternity, Naruto just stood there as that piece of info sank in. And then, in an instant, his eyes go wide with shock and disbelief before he shouts "WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"That's right boy. Our facilities are used by men and woman who wish to have an exciting get away and engage in some serious lustful activities. From the design of the room and all it has, the bed and bathroom, and even the closet of...special items, we offer the best place for guys and girls to come to have some super perverted fun with each other. Now, let me show you to your rooms" said the girl.

"This can't be happening. Please tell me your joking" asked Naruto.

"Oh no, I'm quite serious. And just so you know, this is the only place left in town you can stay in. So you better grin and bear with it. Besides, you don't have to do the deed. After all, not all patrons that come here come for sex. Some just like the comfort our rooms provide for the weary travelers" said the girl.

Naruto looks back at Hinata and ask "Are you OK with this?"

Hinata snaps back to reality and thinks. As embarrassing as this was, it was also really exciting in a way. So, she nods and says "We'll be OK. After all, we just need to place to sleep. Nothing more."

Naruto nods as they follow the girl up the stairs, heading towards their...special room.

(back in the Leaf)

Sasuke came to a stop outside of Kakashi's apartment. He figured something had happened that Kakashi couldn't tell him about, thus was the reason he had taken off suddenly and not for the reason he had been told. But the fact he never showed up led Sasuke to decided to come look for him.

Finding Kakashi's door unlocked, Sasuke opens the door and finds Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy sitting in the room with Kakashi laying unconcious on his bed. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"I was suppose to be training with Kakashi. What happened to him?" asked Sasuke.

"We had some unwanted visitors in the village. We were able to drive them off, but Kakashi was hit by some mental attack jutsu. It's placed him in a coma, though we think it'll wear off soon" said Asuma.

Sasuke didn't buy that explanation and was about to ask for the truth when the door opened again and another nin stepped in. "I've come to make a report about..."

Guy raises his hand and says "Hold a moment. Sasuke, we'll let you know when Kakashi has awoken. But for now..."

Sasuke nods and says "Understood." He turns and leaves the room and the sounds of his foot steps are heard getting farther and farther away until they aren't heard at all anymore.

"Continue" said Guy.

"Yes sir. So far, all teams have found no trace of Itachi or his partner. But they fact he's after Naruto Uzumaki makes it likely that he's still here in the village" said the ninja.

Outside the room, Sasuke eyes go wide with shock at hearing this. He was glad Kakashi had taught him the enhanced hearing jutsu as well as how to move in total silence.

'Itachi...he's returned? But why...and why does he want Naruto?' thinks Sasuke before breaking off into a silent run. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to find Naruto as soon as possible.

"Well, it's a good thing Naruto isn't in the village now. Master Jiraiya approached me just before me and Asuma met up with Kakashi and asked if it was OK to take Naruto with him to find Tsunade" said Kurenai.

"Guy, once we finish checking the village over, I'm gonna want you to head to the Outpost village and alert Jiraiya to this mess" said Asuma.

"Right. Well, I better hurry and get the search over with so I can get going then" said Guy as he got up and left the room.

**RMN**

"Oh wow!" said Naruto in awe as he and Hinata looked over the room Jiraiya had gotten for them.

The room wasn't especially large, but it was way beyond nice. The bed was in the center of the room and the clerk explained it could rotate. There were also mood setting lights set up all over the room that could be programed to follow certain lust inducing feelings. Even the fragrant smell of flowers filling the room from the ventilation system had a special pheromone mixed in that stimulated the blood in a person's body, making arousal even easier for young lovers.

And then, she showed them the bathroom. Inside had both a tub and a shower, both being rather small in size. "This is...making me nervous" said Hinata, already feeling urges filling her mind.

"Well, I'll leave you two cuties alone now. Oh, just a few more things. Don't be afraid to make as much noise as you want as all the walls are sound proof. And that cabinet over there has special toys to make things more exciting. Have fun" giggles the girl as she leaves Naruto and Hinata alone (with Plue too).

"Uuuuhhhhhh, this is to much. This place is making me feel weird and it makes me want to kill that pervert" said Naruto, feeling light headed.

"Maybe we should camp out for the next few days? The weather is nice and all" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. A great idea even. Let's get..." Naruto starts to say, but is interrupted by Plue.

"Puun" said Plue as he gripped the door of the special cabinet. "No Plue, don't open it" shouts Naruto.

Plue ignores him and opens it anyways, reveling the contents inside. Both Naruto and Hinata's faces go to a shade of red never before seen by man as they gaze upon all the...interesting stuff inside. Plue finally closes the cabinet, bring Naruto and Hinata back to reality.

"I need to sit down" said Naruto, afraid things would have a noticeable effect on him he didn't want Hinata to see.

"Yeah, me too" agrees Hinata as she joins Naruto by sitting on the bed.

"Boy, this is some trip we're on so far, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. I doubt I'll ever forget it" says Hinata.

They both remain quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say or do next. Naruto can't help but sneak peeks at Hinata every couple of seconds, finding himself relishing her presence even more with each quick look. His whole body felt warm and getting warmer; likely due to the pheromone's in the air.

Hinata was having a similar experience as well. She had never felt more aware of the world around her than she did now. And being so close to Naruto in the place they were at was making her feel things she had never dared feel before towards him.

And both had the same thought on their minds. 'Maybe this would be the right time to say it.'

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Hinata?" said Naruto at the same time.

They both plush and laugh a little, then Naruto says "You go ahead. I can wait."

"That's OK, Naruto. You can go first. I...ah...need a moment to think about how to say what I want to say" replied Hinata.

"OK" said Naruto. He was feeling nervous, but he pushes that aside and gulps before talking again.

"Hinata, we've known each other for many years now, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" says Hinata, smiling at that.

"And we've been friends for much of that time, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Best friends, or so I would like to think" replied Hinata.

"Yeah, you are my best friend...next to Plue that is" said Naruto before reaching out and taking Hinata's hand into his own; making them both blush form this. "Hinata, to be quite honest. I...well, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now."

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Hinata, though she was wandering if he was going to say what she was hoping he was going to say.

"Well, it all started back in Wave, when you were sick. Ever since then, things have happened that helped me realize something important. OK, no more beating around the bush" said Naruto as he moved in closer and looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata, you see, I just...I just want to say...Hinata, I..." Naruto starts to say, but is interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door

"Not now" they both say together. They then look at each other and laugh at the synchronicity between them.

"Well, I better get that" said Naruto as he gets up.

Hinata joins him as they walk to the door. "Is that you, pervy sage? I got a bone to pick with you" says Naruto as he opens the door. Immediately, both he and Hinata find their bodies frozen in place as they feel a terribly strong power come over them.

"Naruto, it's been a long time" said Itachi as he looked down upon the two genin.

(Jiraiya)

The girl had just finished leading Jiraiya into a darkened alleyway, then let his hand go. She took a couple of steps forward before turning around to look at Jiraiya with a smile. "Well now, handsome, ready to get busy?"

"Oh yeah, ya know it toots. But, there is one thing we need to talk about before we begin" said Jiraiya.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked the confused girl.

"I just wanted to ask about your eyes. Their quite interesting" said Jiraiya.

"And why do you say that?" asked the girl.

"Well you have brown eyes. But I didn't know that three comma marks around the pupil was normal for girls" said Jiraiya as he got very serious.

The smile disappears from the girls face as she says "So, you noticed it, I see."

"Yeah, I did. So tell me, what exactly is your game...Itachi?" asked Jiraiya.

The girl smiles as she says "I guess I couldn't fool you now, could I? Very well, let's talk for a bit."

(Hidden Leaf)

Sasuke ran down the streets, heading quickly towards Naruto's place. When he finally arrived, he wasted no time rushing up and forcing the door open. "Naruto? NARUTO?" shouts Sasuke as he looks around.

But it was obvious that no was home. So, Sasuke turned back and ran back onto the streets and continued his search. He decided to go check the training grounds to see if he was there when he heard some familiar voices.

"Yeah, I decided to let my hair grow back out again. It is the usual style in my family, after all. So, what about you, Sakura?" asked Ino.

"I thought about it, but I actually like my hair like this. It's more manageable this way" said Sakura.

'Sakura, Ino. Maybe they might know where Naruto is' thinks Sasuke as he rushes up to them.

The sudden sound of feet running up behind them makes the two girls turn around to see Sasuke coming to a stop before them.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"You two, quickly. Have either of you seen Naruto today?" asked Sasuke quickly.

Sakura shakes her head and says "I haven't seen him, sorry. What about you Ino."

Ino thinks for a second, then says "Actually, I did see him earlier. He was at that ramen stand there on the main walk."

"Right" says Sasuke as he turns and runs off again.

"Hey Sasuke, wait. What's going on?" shouts Sakura, but Sasuke had already disappeared by then.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Sakura as she turns to Ino.

"I'm not sure. But there is one thing I do know" said Ino.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Sakura.

Ino looks at Sakura with a sly grin and says "I just scored some serious points with Sasuke by knowing where he could find Naruto."

Realizing what she was saying, Sakura gets red faced and says "Oh yeah? Well...so what? I'm still going to be his girl in the end, got that?"

Ino just giggles, then says "Keep telling yourself that, cotton candy head."

Sasuke arrives outside Ichiraku's and enters the building. "Hey old man, has Naruto been here today?"

Teuchi turns back from his stove and says "Huh? Well, isn't this a surprise. I never would have imagined Sasuke Uchiha coming in here. Naruto? Yeah, he was here a while ago."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Sasuke.

Teuchi scratches his head, then says "Oh yeah, I believe he left on a special mission with master Jiraiya. They've left the village and I think are heading for that Outpost village nearby" said Teuchi.

"Jiraiya?" said Sasuke, then shakes it off as he turns and rushes out again. Now that he knew where to look, he wasted no time making tracks for the village gate. The sooner he found Naruto, the sooner he might find Itachi too.

**RMN**

Naruto looked up at the man before him, asking "Who are you?".

The man doesn't reply, but simply makes it easier for Naruto to see his eyes. Upon seeing the man's eyes causes Naruto's eyes to widen in shock as he says "The Sharingan? You...you're a Uchiha, aren't you.?"

"My name is Itachi; Sasuke's older brother" said Itachi.

"Come on Itachi, let's just grab the brat and go" said Kisame as he butts in and grabs Naruto by the collar, lifting him into the air and slamming him back against the far wall hard, causing Naruto to cry out in sudden discomfort.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata as she rushes forward to help him.

Kisame sees her coming and sends a kick into her stomach, sending her flying back into the room. He then closes the door and says "Sorry, we don't need you."

"Hinata? Damn, you pay for that you..." shouts Naruto as he struggles to get free, but is cut off as Kisame punches him hard in the stomach with enough force to knock the wind out of Naruto.

"Kisame, be a little more careful. You know how HE will feel if Naruto dies before we can get back" said Itachi.

"Yeah, I know. Well, let's get going. Places like this bring back some bad memories for me" said Kisame as he frees Naruto from being pressed against the wall.

Just then, Itachi's ears hear catch the sound of a scroll release and then says "Kisame, kill the girl while we're here."

"Huh? Why?" asked Kisame as he looked at Itachi with a confused look.

"If she's alive, then she can relay what happened here and about Naruto's situation. And I would rather avoid any unwanted fights now that we have our target" explained Itachi.

"OK, I see your point" said Kisame as he hands Naruto over to Itachi and says "Just wait here kid while your cute little girlfriend screams her last."

"No...stay...way...Hinata..." said Naruto, still dazed from Kisame's attack.

Kisame reaches out and grips the door handle, saying "Hey girl, wanna have some fun?" He then opens the door and receives a massive volley of of chakra bullets slammed into his chest; knocking him back and causing him to fall onto the ground.

Hinata (with Plue perched on her head) rushes into the hall and, once she sees Kisame still on the ground recovering from the attack, turns her twin Tonfa's onto Itachi and says "Let Naruto go, or you'll be treated with the same reception as your friend."

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise" says Itachi as he looks at her interesting weapons.

Feeling Itachi's hold go just slightly slack on him makes Naruto push back suddenly with enough force to break free of his hold, then jumps over by Hinata's side.

"So, you did bring your Tonfa's after all, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Never know when I'll be needing them, so I had them sealed inside a scroll" replied Hinata with a grin.

"Puun" said Plue as he produces another scroll and hands it to Naruto.

Naruto takes the scroll and says "Thanks, Plue." He then unravels it and releases Eisen Meteor from it and places the Key Rave with in the sword blade. "I had the same idea" Naruto then says to Hinata.

"So, that is the Rave and the Ten Powers, interesting" said Itachi.

Kisame groans as he gets back onto his feet, saying "Damn, that actually hurt a little, ya tiny brat." Naruto and Hinata get back to back with one another, Naruto watching Itachi and Hinata watching Kisame as the ready themselves to fight back.

"Hey Itachi, what should we do now?" asked Kisame.

"It seems like we'll have to fight them. But, let's move this fight to another location. I'd hate to see this place get destroyed by the fight we're obviously in for here" said Itachi as he mutters a few incoherent words, then says "Space warp."

Immediately, the world around them shifts and the two young genin find themselves not only outside the Love Hotel, but outside the village as well. "Hey, where are we?" asked Naruto as he looks at Itachi.

"I've used a special power to relocate us one mile west of the Outpost village. This will allow us to fight with out any...interruptions" said Itachi.

"What kind of special power?" asked Naruto.

Kisame laughs and says "Boy, I got to tell ya Itachi, that magic stuff is pretty useful in these kinds of situations. I need to learn some of it."

"Magic?" says Naruto, surprised. Was the power of magic really still alive in the world.

'So that's what that strange feeling I had was' thinks Hinata, realizing she could since the magical power with in Itachi being call upon.

"So Itachi, can I have a little fun with them before we take the kid?" asked Kisame.

"Just don't over do it. And don't let your guard down just because they are genin" replied Itachi.

"What could they do against me? I eat brats like them for breakfast" said Kisame with grin as he brings Samehada up and readies it to attack. "It seems my Shark Skin was wanting to try out that boys sword."

Naruto looks to Hinata and says in a quiet voice "Let's deal with shark boy first, then we'll deal with Sasuke's brother."

Hinata nods and then ask "So, how should we do this then?"

"I've always liked our Double Impact maneuvers" said Naruto as he gave her a grin.

Hinata blushes, then says "I got your back."

And with that, Hinata jumps behind Naruto who raises his sword into the air and shouts "Empower Ten Power's, Silfarion."

Kisame's eyes go wide with surprise as he sees Naruto's sword shift forms, then says "Well, isn't that an impressive ability. But what can this power do for you?"

"It'll bring down the sharky skinned giant" replies Naruto as he runs forward at normal speeds.

Kisame brings his sword up to counter Naruto's attack, but Hinata unleashes a new volley of chakra bullets at him, forcing him to block. And then, Naruto activates Silfarion's speed power, and shoots around Kisame in a blur.

As the massive man turns, his eyes go wide as he sees Naruto coming at him at incredible speeds, slashing the Silfarion against him over and over rapidly. Naruto then shifts it into Blue Crimson mode, and unleashes a fire and ice combo against his opponent.

As Kisame starts to topple back from the blows, Hinata hits him with another volley of chakra bullets that slam into his back, pushing him forward again so Naruto can give him a strong hit with the Explosion. The combination of attacks sends Samehada flying freely from Kisame's hand as he slams hard into the ground, shocked that he was just felled by some genin.

Naruto lands by Hinata and says "You underestimated us. You thought that just because we were genin ranked, we'd be no match for you. Now, you know better" said Naruto as Explosion shifted back into Eisen Meteor mode.

"Kisame, what did I just say?" asked Itachi as he shook his head.

Kisame groans as he gets back on his feet, then realizes his body feels funny. "What the heck did they do to me?" he wonders aloud.

"In case you didn't notice before, I'm from the Hyuga clan. Having said that, you should now know I have the Byakugan. With both that and my Tonfa's, I can weaken my opponents by hitting them with well placed chakra bullet attacks" said Hinata proudly.

"I see, you are truly a dangerous girl" said Itachi.

(Sasuke)

"OK, I'm here. Now, where to start looking for Naruto" said Sasuke to himself as he looked around the Outpost village. He had to admit he didn't know where to even begin here. And then, he felt it. A powerful surge of energy rush over his body. A feeling he hadn't felt in years.

"Itachi?" says Sasuke as he looks off to the side, towards the west. There was no mistaking that feeling, it was his older brothers presence he was detecting. Did that mean he was already here? Did he already find Naruto first?

Sasuke didn't waste a second with that though as he began running in the direction of the presence. He only hoped he could make it in time.

**RMN**

"It would seem that I will need to get involved after all" said Itachi.

Naruto comes at Itachi, wielding Silfarion and using it's speed to strike fast at his opponent. Itachi dodges out of the way, then dashes to the side as Naruto comes at him from behind quickly. Hinata takes aim with her Tonfa's and unleashes a volley of chakra bullet attacks.

Itachi jumps into the air to avoid the attack, leaving him open as Naruto jumps into the air and shifts forms into Explosion. "And now, Wings of the Explosion Dragon" shouts Naruto as he hits Itachi while moving at his maximum speed.

Both Naruto and Itachi land on the ground and for a moment, Itachi looks unsteady. And then, Naruto coughs up blood as as slash and blast marks appear on his body.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata as she rushes in, but Kisame blocks her while swinging Samehada down at her hard. He may have found his chakra disrupted by Hinata's last attack, but he could still fight with out full jutsu usage.

Hinata brings both her Tonfa's up and just barely manages to block the attack. But Kisame's inhuman strength bring her to her knees, struggling with all her might to keep the blade from making contact with her body. A struggle she was quickly losing.

"Puun" says Plue as he jumps off Hinata and plants his nose into Kisame's leg, causing the rouge nin to growl in pain, distracting him just enough to allow Hinata to escape from his attack and fire off another round of chakra bullets. Kisame blocks with his sword just barely, but is pushed back non the less by this.

Hinata jumps over to Naruto's size and with her Byakugan active, she aims one Tonfa at Kisame and the other at Itachi. "Naruto, are you OK?"

Naruto gets back to his feet, though his breathing was a little ragged as he says "Yeah, but what the hell happened back there? I'm sure I hit him with the sword combo. But why is it that I'm the one who took the damage and he's unharmed?"

"It's quite simple really. I used a powerful spell to redirect the attack damage from myself to you" said Itachi. 'However, I can only use that spell once with in a twenty four hour period. So, he better hurry and get here before I really have to get serious' he adds mentally.

"Hinata, do you think you can keep that big guy busy while I focus my full attention on Sasuke's brother?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry, as long as I can keep him at a distance, I should...Sasuke?" says Hinata suddenly as she shifts her head and causes Sasuke to appear in her enhanced field of vision from her blind spot.

Itachi's eyes go wide with surprise at hearing that for a split second, then returns to his usual fixed look as a new figure appears before them.

Sasuke comes to a stop as he sees the person he hadn't seen for years. A person he once loved more than anyone else in his family. A person he now hated above all else. "Itachi" said Sasuke coldly.

Kisame arcs an eyebrow as he looks at Sasuke, then to Itachi and ask "Hey, who's the new brat? He kind of looks like you, Itachi."

"He's my...little brother" said Itachi.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I came to warn you that you were in danger. But, seeing as the danger is here and he's someone I have been wanting to see again, I have a new objective now" said Sasuke as he got in between Naruto and Itachi.

"You've grown, Sasuke. Have you been well?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke looks away, then says "I have grown, and not just in body either. And as for me being well? Things could have been better, but I can see things getting better still once I've dealt with you."

Sasuke then looks at Itachi and says "I have a question at ask you."

Itachi remains quiet as Sasuke says "I want to know why...why did you do it? Why did you kill our clan, kill our family? Why did you betray me?"

"I did what I had to do" was Itachi's reply.

Sasuke looks down, hiding his eyes from his brother.

"I see, then I guess we have nothing further to discuss then" said Sasuke.

A sudden crackling is heard in the air as lightning appears at the finger tips of Sasuke's left hand. He then looks up, his eyes filled with hate, as he says "Now, it's time for me to give justice to MY clan. CHIDORI."

Sasuke explodes forward, the intensity of his attack being stronger than he had ever made it before. He wasn't going to hesitate anymore. This was it, this was the moment. He would kill Itachi, avenge his clan, and then he would be able to finally move forward with his life.

"ITACHI" shouts Sasuke as he thrust his attack forward, aiming right at Itachi's heart.

The attack should have landed, but it didn't as Itachi reaches out suddenly, gripping Sasuke's wrist hard and forcing his attack past him and into a tree. As Sasuke curses this failed attack, Itachi sends a fist slamming into Sasuke's gut, causing him to cough up blood before Itachi plants him hard against the tree.

Itachi then focuses his Sharingan into Sasuke's eyes, then says "You have improved, but not enough to beat me at this time. You still haven't found the right amount of resolve to fuel your attacks."

"Damn you..." said Itachi.

"Don't worry little brother, I won't kill you here today. But, I can't have up interfering with me and my business here either. So, sleep for now... little brother" said Itachi as he used his Sharingan to causes Sasuke to fall unconscious.

Once he was sure Sasuke was asleep, Itachi lets him sink onto the ground, then leans in and whispers into his ear "You have become strong though, little brother."

He then pulls away and looks at the hand he had used to deflect Sasuke's attack. The Chidori Sasuke used was indeed potent as it had done some decent damage to his skin.

"Itachi, are we finished her yet?" asked Kisame.

Itachi looks back at him and says "Yes, we no longer need to linger here. Kill the girl and grab Naruto."

"Kisame grins and says "Good, I was getting bored anyways."

"Naruto, what do we do now?" asked Hinata as Kisame advances on them.

"We fight, even if it's to the death" said Naruto as he brings Eisen Meteor up to attack.

"Don't worry, kids. The ultra cool, totally amazing, and legendary Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan has arrived to save the day" came a voice from out of thin air, drawing everyone's attention to the column of smoke that had appeared.

When the smoke clears, Jiraiya appears and says "That's right, boys and girls. It's...Jiraiya."

"About time you go here, Pervy Sage" shouts Naruto.

"Sorry sorry, you know how it is. Oh wait, no you wouldn't" said Jiraiya.

"And just who is this nut?" asked Kisame, finding himself becoming very annoyed by these interruptions now.

"His name is Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sanin" explained Itachi.

Kisame looks back at the old man and says "HIM? This lecherous and boastful old geezer is one of the Sanin? Man, you really can't judge a book by its cover, huh?"

"Hey, I take offense to that" shouts Jiraiya. He then returns to his normal, composed state and adds "Alright Naruto, Hinata, you two stay back with Plue while I deal with these two."

"Sorry pervy sage, but we can handle this" said Naruto, earning a "WHAT?" shout from Jiraiya.

"Yeah, me and Naruto will be fine on our own" says Hinata as she takes aim with her Tonfa's. Jiraiya's jaw just hangs down in shock, not sure if it was their bravado or the fact he was feeling useless that was making him feel insignificant inside now.

"Plue, go stand by Pervy Sage while we deal with these guys. When you see an opening, Go and drag Sasuke out of here" asked Naruto. Plue nods and hops off Hinata's head.

Itachi smiles ever so slightly as he says "So, you two really think you can fight back against us?"

Naruto and Hinata both get a look of absolute certainty on their faces as they say "Believe it!" together.

"Well then, let's just see how good you two are then" said Itachi.

At that moment, a aura of light enveloped Itachi as he began to chant. While doing this, his Sharingan shifts into the Mangekyou form and his left eye's blades begin to spin.

"Hey, what's happening?" shouts Naruto as the ground begins to shake.

'This feeling...is it magic?' wonders Hinata.

Kisame jumps back, thinking 'Damn, he really is getting serious.'

Itachi looks at Naruto and Hinata and says "Now, allow me to put you both to a little test. Show me just how strong you are, and if your faith in one another is indeed justified."

"Now disappear into the Nightmare Zone" said Itachi as the magic energy flows into his left Mangekyou, then it releases a wave of energy that hits Naruto and Hinata. Before either could react, they are both sucked into a sphere of red/black energy.

"Naruto, Hinata?" shouts Jiraiya, who then looks at Itachi and says "What have you done?"

"As an Uchiha, a decedent of the Raregroove, I posess the power to wield magic along side chakra. What you just saw is a forbidden merging of magic and chakra. I combined the magic of Tempest Alterna with my Tsukuyomi Mangekyou Sharingan technique; creating the nightmare dimension of Tsukuyomi Alterna" explained Itachi.

_To be continue..._

Shiroi mikazuki machi wo miorosu koro ni / As a white, crescent moon overlooks the town

Aoi meikyuu kara mashou ga mezame-hajimeru / From within a pale, blue maze devilish things begin to stir

Tsumibukai kono chijou de, boy / Boy, here in this sinful world

Believing, dreaming

Boku-tachi wa sagashiteru / We are searching

Tamashii no mezasubeki basho wo / For the place to which sould should aspire

Ah, dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara / Ah, how much profound darkness must we turn to light

Sekai no iro ga kawaru? / For the color of the world to change?

Ah, itsuka kitto / Ah, surely someday

Ah, dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsumo toitara / Ah, how many profound riddles must we solve

Rakuen no doa wa hiraku? / For the door to paradise to open?

Bokura no tabi wo start hajimeyou / Let's begin our journey

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Jiraiya can only look on, unable to aid Naruto and Hinata as they struggle to find one another and survive with in this nightmarish realm. But with powerful illusions assaulting their minds, will they remain sane and even if they can escape, how will they deal with Itachi. A must read chapter in the Rave Master Naruto storyline._

_Be here next time in RMN for: _**A Power Born To Protect**

**Naota's Bizarre Day**

**episode 7: Top of the Mountain :)**

Ina and Tenmei were going at each other fast and hard. Tenmei was using her twin Silver daggers (though the edges were purposely dulled) while Ina was using her chakram like weapon (which also had a dulled edge).

"There' no way you can beat my love" shouts Ina as she throws a chakram at Tenmei.

"Your love has nothing on mine" retorts Tenmei, deflecting the attack, then rushing in while Ina found herself waiting for her weapon to return.

She jumped back as Tenmei struck out at her, even going so far as to back flip to avoid an attack. But her weapon finally flew in close enough for her to catch it, then she moves in and both their weapons clash against one another's.

As they glared at each other while using all their strength to try to push the other back, a third person arrived on the scene. The sandy blonde haired girl named Shiki Nara yawn while watching her friends in their latest spat.

"Ya know, you guys are really tiring to watch, you know that right? So, fighting over Naota again?" asked Shiki.

"Why else would we be fighting over?" said Ina.

"Yeah, he's watching us now and awaiting the moment when I emerge victorious" says Tenmei.

Shiki looks around, then says "Um, I don't see Naota anywhere."

The two girls stop and pull away from each other and look around, finally noticing that Naota was indeed gone.

(with Naota and Hikage)

"The view up here is really amazing" said Hikage as she looked over the village from atop the Hokage Monument mountain.

"Yeah, it's really peaceful" agrees Naota who then looks at Hikage and blushes.

Hikage senses his eyes on her and blushes as she looks at him. 'Can I tell her now?' wonders Naota.

Realizing that he can and will, Naota turns to look at Hikage and says "Um...Hikage, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naota. You know you can ask me anything" replied Hikage, her cheeks warming up from the seriousness in his voice.

Naota gulps, then says "Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my girl..."

"Oho, so this is where you disappeared to, kid" said Nakajimu from out of nowhere.

Both Naota and Hikage jump at his voice, then look to see the brown colored, sun flower like creature hanging from a park light. "Naota, what is that?" asked Hikage, feeling a little scared of seeing that strange creature.

"Oh man, not you again. I thought I had ditched you for good" yells Naota.

Nakajimu scratches his chin, then grins as he says "So, are you trying to "climb the mountain", by any chance?"

Naota blushes and yells "WHAT? Just what do you think is going on here, ya perv."

_next time: Nakajimu's mission..._


	37. A Power Born to Protect

I know you all have been waiting an extra week to read this chapter, and I promise the wait will have been more than worth it. But before we can began, there is a few oh so quick things we need to talk about.

This chapter had originally been written last October (well, around 70% of it anyways) and because I was extremely pleased with what I had done in that writing, I went and printed out what I had done so I could read over it and make note of any changes I may have wanted to do as I worked my way closer to the release of this chapter.

And then, that incident back in December that kept me from updating for five months happened.

As pissed as I was over that, I could at least breath a little easier knowing what I had done so far for this chapter was still safe on the printed paper (though I wasn't looking forward to retyping the whole thing though). And that's why I needed the extra week; because I have to retype what I had already done along with finishing it up and making any needed changes to the chapter.

One change being replacing Iruka with Kin in this chapter. As for why I'm doing that? Just read this chapter and you'll understand why I did the change as well as what I am going for here.

Finally, the new opening theme song for this chapter is called **Tip Taps Tip**, with lyrics by **U** and the song is sung by **Halcali**. The song is also the third ending theme from the anime **Eureka Seven**, so go onto Youtube and check it out if you don't have the series.

And now, let's begin...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 37: A Power Born to Protect**

Na Na Na why so why? / Na Na Na why so why?

Souzou shite mite yo / Try to imagine

Just you like / Just you like

Suki na koto / The things you like

Hitotsu dake ja nai / There's not just one

Kimi ga hiraku tobira / Door that you've opened up

Kotae wa soko ni aru no? Nai no? / Is there an answer there or not?

I don't know. Ima mo wakannai yo / I don't know. I don't know right now.

Itsu datte bokura wa maigo / We're always lost

Otona wa iu "Just a child..." / Adults saying "You're just a child"

Demo toiteku no ga tanoshii n' da / But it's fun trying to work it out

Sugu ni wa tokenai kamo shinnai / Maybe you won't work it soon

Minna hate nai hatena / It's all never ending, oh my!

Akiramenai tokeru made wa / Don't give up till you've solved it!

Shippai shitemo nee / And even if you mess it up

"All right!" to itte choudai / Just say it's all "All right!"

Seiippai imeji no umi oyoide / Swim in the sea of imagination with all your might

Na Na Na why so why? / Na Na Na why so why?

Souzou shite mite yo / Try to imagine

Just you like / Just you like

Suki na koto / The things you like

Hitotsu dake ja nai / There's not just one

Kimi shika shiranai ashita / Tomorrow know only to you

Big thoughts, deep thoughts, big thoughts, so I say

Deep thoughts, big thoughts, deep thoughts

Jiraiya looked at the place Naruto and Hinata had just been before Itachi had unleashed his deadly weapon. Now he was seeing a large sphere of swirling chaotic energy made up of reds, purples, and blacks.

'What is that? What the hell is going on here?' mentally thought Jiraiya as he turned his attention to Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame grinned at the look Jiraiya was giving them and said "What's wrong, old timer? Worried about those two little brats inside the void now? If so, then your worries are justified seeing as that place is going to eat them alive. They will never come out of it again."

"Don't underestimate them. They are both strong kids and are destined to achieve greatness in this world. What ever that "thing" is that they are trapped in won't be enough to bring them down. No matter what the odds against them are , they will survive this and continue on. I believe in them and I know they'll make it out of there...somehow" stated Jiraiya with no doubt in his voice.

Itachi continued to give him a blank look as he said "Your belief in them is...misguided. I see even you, one of the legendary three fails to see the danger that they are in. The sphere you see before you is called Tsukuyomi-Alterna. It is another world that combines the power of my Mangekyou Sharingan with one of the most powerful magicks ever to be created."

Jiraiya looks at the sphere, then back at Itachi and ask "So, what can this alternate world do to those trapped within it? And why is my faith in them misguided?"

Kisame laughs as he says "Because, you fool, any who are sent into Itachi's special world will die. Didn't you hear me when I said it the first time?"

Itachi raises a hand and says "Enough Kisame, I shall explain this to him in more detail." Itachi then runs his hand through a strand of hair hanging over his eyes as he looks at Jiraiya.

"Inside the Alterna, all your thoughts will be turned against you. Anyone you know who crosses your mind will appear before you in there and sacrifice themselves in horrible ways while all saying that it's for you; for your continued survival. But, all you'll get from it is great pain and eventually, you will stop thinking entirely in order to save yourself from seeing hurtful things" explained Itachi.

Jiraiya paled at hearing this while thinking 'Hinata might be fine seeing as her training as a Hyuga may have given her better control over her thoughts. But Naruto...as wild and unrestrained as his mind can be, he's going to be in serious trouble in there.'

Kisame grins again and says "But that's not the worst of what this thing can do."

Jiraiya is drawn from his thoughts and ask "What do you mean?"

"Well, what Itachi has just described is only the power of the Tempest Alterna magic itself involved in this equation. Since he has combined that with the power of his Tsukuyomi; the Nightmare Realm, things are much more dangerous in there" explained Kisame.

If Jiraiya wasn't worried before, he sure was worried now. "And what does the addition of the power of his MS do when combined with the magic?" asked Jiraiya, though he feared what the answer would be.

"My Tsukuyomi is a prison. With in it, I control time itself. A full day with in the Tsukuyomi can be equal to one second in real time if I so wish it. I can torture my opponent endlessly in any manner I choose and they will never die, no matter how brutal I am. I can also make your worst fears and nightmares become reality and force you to experience the worst moments of your life over and over and over again as I see fit. Even now, they both must be staring to lose their minds because, from their perspective, they have already been in there for a long time already" said Itachi.

Finding his anger rising to a boil quickly, Jiraiya shouts out "Then let them out of there right now. Don't you Akatsuki need Naruto alive? Aren't you gather the Nine Jinchurriki for someone? Won't leaving Naruto in there risk your mission and anger your boss?"

Itachi turns and looks at the sphere and says "I can sense everything that's going on in there. I will release them before Naruto dies and his body is destroyed. This way, it will be easier for us to take him with us, seeing as he will have no will left to fight back. And besides..."

Jiraiya cocks and eyebrow and ask "And besides what?"

(within the Alterna)

Naruto looks around the wavering and distorted world before him. The sky seemed to shake violently as the ground trembled and the wind was biting and felt horrible against him. He looked around the endless expanse of nothingness as he shouts out "Hinata? Pervy Sage? Plue? Anybody?"

His echo, instead of growing lighter and fainter in the distance, was growing louder and deeper and more distorted in sound as it went across the landscape.

He started to walk forward, hoping to find or at least feel something as he hoped that this was all just an illusion cast upon him, altering his ability to perceive sight and sound normally and that he was still standing beside Hinata there in the field; facing off with those two guys. But he already knew the truth and that was that he wasn't. The reality was that he was here, trapped with in this confusing world.

What was making him really nervous though was the colors that made up this world. The sky was red and the clouds were black. He found his own body gray in color while the ground was in a constant state of shifting colors that was making him feel nauseous just from watching the shift occur.

"Just where the heck am I?" he said to himself as he took a moment to take a good look around. He knew he couldn't waste time in here. After all, this mission was important and many people were counting on this Tsunade women being brought back to the Leaf; like Lee and Kin.

"Naruto? Is that you?" came a voice from behind him.

Naruto's eyes go wide at hearing the familiar voice and spins around to see Kin standing there, still wearing her hospital garb, yet smiling at him non the less.

"Kin, what the heck are you doing here? And just where is here anyways?" asked Naruto. It then dawned on him that Kin had spoken to him with no sound of her voice being damaged; even though he could see her throat and that it was still all damaged looking like it had been when he had seen it earlier.

Kin looks around and says "Not sure. One minute, I was resting in my room back in the village, next thing I know is that I am here, as are you. But, I don't think the how is the thing we should be worrying about right now. I think the first order of business is finding the things we'll need to survive in here till we can find a way to escape and actually escape."

Naruto nods and says "You're right about that. OK, so what should be our first order of business in here be then?"

"Simple, we need to find both food and water" said Kin.

Naruto turns away and looks again over the endless expanse of nothingness and says "But where do you think we should start looking for those things in a place like this, anyways? All I've seen since I got here is nothing but weirdness. No plant's, animals, or any body of water, nothing."

Kin smiles as she produces a kunai from out of thin air and says I've noticed that as well. But, I do have an idea on where we can find food at least. After all, it's important that you keep your strength up seeing as you're still a growing boy and all."

"Hey, don't forget about you too, Kin" said Naruto as he turns to look back at her, seeing the kunai for the first time and wondering why she had it.

It's then he sees something that makes him freeze. Kin takes and grips the kunai with her teeth while she uses her hands to unbutton her hospital shirt till her chest is partly exposed in the center. She then takes the kunai in hand again and places the tip of the blade against her chest.

She then gives him a smile as she presses the blade further into the skin, till the blade cuts into her; drawing blood in the process. "What the hell? Kin, just what the hell are you doing?" shouts Naruto as he goes to run at her, planning to stop her. But he finds his body frozen for some strange reason.

"You're life is more important than mine, Naruto. After all, you have an important mission to complete. And this is something I can do for you. So please, let me do this for you?" said Kin warmly.

"No Kin, don't do it" screams Naruto, but it's to late. Kin grits her teeth as she cuts downward; hard, and slices her chest open.

Naruto's eyes tear up in horror as Kin then reaches into the cut and pulls her heart out; holding it out at Naruto. Feeling a need to vomit from the sight, Naruto turns away while Kin says "Here Naruto, eat my heart. It will be good for you and it will give you strength too."

The words "eat my heart" start repeating over and over again in Naruto's head. Naruto brings his hands up and grasp them against his head protectively as he screams out "Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

The noise goes silent in his mind. Opening his eyes, he can see Kin had vanished. "What...was that? Was it...just an...illusion? I need to get out of here; get away from this sick place" says Naruto as he breaks into a run to escape from the spot he had just been standing at.

**RMN**

Hinata opens her eyes and finds herself within the warped world. As she gets up, she finds herself thinking 'What? Where am I? And where's Naruto?'

She then looks around, seeing nothing except a never ending sea of emptiness. "Naruto, can you hear me?" she shouts out aloud, hoping either Naruto or another familiar voice will respond to her.

She reaches up with one hand and brings her Heart Kreuz necklace out from under her shirt and grasp it within her hand. 'I don't know where I am, but I know Naruto is here some where too. I can feel it deep with in my heart. And...I need to find him.' And with that, Hinata begins to walk forward with her Byakugan activated as she begins looking for Naruto.

(Naruto)

Naruto wasn't sure just how much time had passed since his encounter with Kin, or rather, the illusion that resembled Kin. But from his perspective, it felt like it had been a life time ago. Then, with out warning, a sudden blast of freezing, arctic cold wind came from out of nowhere and slammed into him.

He brought his hands up and crossed them over his chest as he felt frozen to the bone. And his movements became slower and more sluggish as he began to shake from the sheer cold his body was now being exposed to.

'What the hell is up with this place? One minute, the temperature is perfectly normal, and then it suddenly feels like at the north pole or something' thought Naruto as his teeth chattered from the freezing air.

As he continues to move forward, Naruto wonders if he could make a fire, but then remembers that he would need either wood or something else to burn, all of which was in a rather short supply. Then a thought crossed his mind, he could use Blue Crimson's flame sword to heat him up.

He reaches back to grab Eisen Meteor, only to realize an important thing he had failed to notice before now. Eisen Meteor wasn't resting on his back, nor had he seen it laying anywhere in the ground. In fact, he hadn't seen it till just before he and Hinata had been swallowed by that...what ever it was.

"Oh great, I lost my sword. Tenten's gonna kill me for this" Naruto chatters out as another blast of cold wind hits him.

"Feeling cold, Naruto?" came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Tenten? Not you too" groans Naruto as he turns around and sees his other teammate looking at him while floating in mid air...wait, floating in mid air?

"Of course "Me too". Why are you being so rude for, Naruto? I thought we were friends and I'm just wanting to make sure you're OK. Is that so wrong?" asked Tenten, looking a little offended by Naruto's reply to her voice.

Though still unsure about this, Naruto says "I didn't mean it like that. And no, it's not wrong to want to help a friend, or anybody in general for that matter. "But the last person I saw since I got here who wanted to help me cut her heart out from her chest and offered it to me as dinner."

Tenten laughs and says "Oh come on, Naruto. How can I possibly help the both of us get warm by cutting my heart out of my chest. Why, the very thought is just plain silliness, ya idiot" said Tenten, laughing a little before shaking from the cold herself.

Naruto reaches up and scratches the back of his head, then says "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But Tenten, how did you get here? I thought you stayed back in the village?"

"Well, that was the plan. But my dad found out about yours and Hinata's mission and said that I could come along. After all, finding Tsunade was more important than black smithy work. Plus, dad knew how much I looked up to Tsunade and convinced me to come along. Just when I arrived at the Outpost village, I saw something happening on a nearby hill and, running on a gut feeling, headed over and saw you, Hinata, Plue, and master Jiraiya facing off with some guys. I ran over to join you, and then I found myself being pulled into this sphere along with you two" explained Tenten.

'So she's the real thing. Oh, thank Kami' thought Naruto as he relaxed a little. Well, as much as he could despite the fact he was freezing to death, as was Tenten. But still, how was she floating in the air? Obviously, this really was a strange place.

Brushing that thought off to the side for the moment, Naruto ask "OK, so how do you propose we stay warm in here? I don't suppose you have some fire wood or something?"

Tenten suddenly floats down onto the ground, then begins to walk towards him while saying "Well, have you ever heard of sharing body heat? It's when two people get really close to one another to share warmth and to stay warm. I've read it can be a life saver in situations like this. So, you game?"

Naruto gives the idea a few seconds of thought, then says "If you think it will work for us, then sure. So, how exactly should we go about doing this?"

Tenten giggles before saying "Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you? You really can be hopeless sometimes. But, to be honest, that's an aspect of your persona I find really cute. You can be so innocent and naive , that it's really adorable when you think about it."

Naruto blushes a little as he looks away, saying "Tenten, has the cold affected your brain somehow? You're not talking like your usual self."

As he looks back at Tenten, awaiting her reply to his comment, his whole mind locks up at what he sees before him now. During those few, brief moments he was looking away, Tenten clothing had completely vanished, leaving her butt naked in front of him and totally exposed for his eyes to see.

Naruto's face goes totally red as he stammers out "Tenten, what...what the hell...are you doing? Why are you...um...naked and all?"

Tenten laughs at hearing him, then points to him and says "Like your one to talk, Naruto." When Naruto gives her a confused look, she motions for him to look down, which he does. "See Naruto, you're just as naked as I am."

Naruto almost has a heart attack when he realizes that Tenten was right, he was also naked. But how and when did it happen? He quickly covers his crotch with his hands to protect his modesty.

"Well Naruto, at least I know I can't say you don't have any balls no more, huh?" giggles Tenten as she blushes from seeing Naruto naked. She then spreads her arms out before herself and says "Now come over here Naruto and don't be shy. This is gonna help the both of us stay warm."

When Naruto doesn't move, Tenten sighs then smiles as she walks over to him and wraps her hands around him, bring them to rest against his back. She then strengthens her hold and presses as much of herself against him as possible to insure maximum heat transference between the two of them.

"Naruto, please don't be so shy. I know I'm warming you up, but I'm still feeling really cold too. So get with the hugging already, ya idiot" says Tenten in a commanding tone before snuggling her head against his chest.

Naruto hesitantly brings his hands up and brings them to rest against her back, near her shoulders. Tenten groans in annoyance before saying "A little lower please, Naruto."

Naruto tenses up from hearing that and is about to speak up about it, but his eyes catch Tenten looking up at him with a "hurry up and do it" look. He sighs in defeat as he lowers his hands, bring them to rest against the small of her back.

Tenten coos happily into his chest and says in a rather dreamy sounding voice "This is nice, isn't it? Feeling warmer in such a cold place. It's such a good feeling, huh?"

"Um...sure, if you says so" stammers out Naruto, who was starting to feel really uncomfortable with this situation. And worse yet, this naked closeness was threatening to bring him into an aroused state; seeing as he could feel Tenten's breast rising and falling against his body as she breathed.

"But this is still not enough" said Tenten as she looked up at him. She then smiles as she says "But no worries. I just had an idea about how we can become even more warmer than we are now." Naruto then notices her cheeks have started to blush, bringing an alert alarm going off inside his head.

He is naturally confused at first by this. And then, what Tenten was implying hits him like a bolt of lightning. "Umm, Tenten, I really don't think that's going to be a good idea. And besides, neither of us are old enough do be doing something like that so soon in our young lives" Naruto stammers out.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Don't tell me you're scared of doing something like that with me. Where would the problem be, anyways? We are friends, aren't we?" asked Tenten slyly.

Naruto nods and says "Of course we're friends, Tenten. But isn't something that...personal be the kind of thing only done between two people who are in love with each other? And though I do care for you, I...I'm not in love with you, Tenten. Romantically speaking that is."

Tenten sighs, then says "Well, I guess that is true. But you don't need to be in love to do stuff like that, ya know. As long as they have a close and understanding relationship with each other, two good friends can be intimate with one another if they're both OK with it. Friends with benefits as they say."

"But...umm..." replies Naruto, unsure of how to respond now.

"Oh well, no need to worry about it. I have another idea about how to stay warm. Though to be honest, it won't be quite as much fun as my last idea" said Tenten.

Sighing in relief that he had dodged that bullet for the moment, Naruto closes his eyes and ponders on what Tenten's other plan could possibly be. It was then he suddenly felt his body warming up. He opens his eyes to see what Tenten's new plan was seeing as it was working.

"So Tenten, what was your plan anyways. It seems to be working and...TENTEN?" shouts Naruto as he sees something that was unreal. Tenten's whole body was slowly turning into one massive flame.

Tenten, her body now having turned into pure fire that was in her shape, looked at Naruto and said "Here Naruto, I can't do much for you. But I can do this at least. By sacrificing my own life, I have become the fire that shall forever warm you and bring you comfort."

Naruto shakes his head back and forth, tears falling from his eyes as he shouts out "NO TENTEN, DON'T DO IT...PLEASE."

But it's no use. After a few more seconds, Tenten's whole form is consumed and he fire fades away. Naruto collapses to his knees as he screams out her name in anguish. The next thing he knows, the temperature had returned to normal and he was wearing his clothes again. Or maybe, he had never been naked to begin with.

Shaking in fear as he looks around and sees nothing but the void again, he thinks 'Oh god, What kind of hell is this place? I need to get out of here before something else happens and I end up losing my mind.'

Returning to his feet, he tries to do a release, hoping that it would break him free from this place like any other genjutsu. But nothing happens, leading him to try several more times with the same result. 'Man, I wish Kurenai-sensei was here. Hell, I'd be happy if Anko was here to...'

"Naruto" comes a voice from the void, causing Naruto to freeze up in total fear.

He finds his whole body had stiffened up, though he is still able to turn to where the voice came from and sees both Kurenai and Anko standing nearby, looking at him with concern in their eyes. And even worse was the fact that both were dressed in nothing but some rather revealing lingerie.

'Oh no, not again' he thinks as he begins to back away, trembling all over from the new fear he was now feeling over what could possibly happen next to him.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"Surely, you aren't afraid of little old us?" adds Anko.

Naruto shakes his head and says "N-no, I'm not afraid of you two. Well, maybe I'm afraid of you, Anko. But, since I got to this place, I've experienced nothing but strange and disturbing things. And I'm really scared of what could happen next. So...um, why are you both here and...well...nearly naked?"

Kurenai claps her hands together and says "Oh, isn't that cute, Anko? Naruto's embarrassed to see us looking like this."

Anko gives Kurenai a devious smile, then says "I'll say, but being undressed like this is a necessity for what we have t do for him."

"I really don't need either of you to do anything for me...seriously" says Naruto as he continues to back away while keeping his eyes on them and preparing himself to run should the need arise.

But then, he feels his back make contact with something soft and firm. Beginning to shake even more, he turns his head to look behind him and sees both older women looking down at him with smiles on their faces.

'What the hell? But weren't they just...over...there' thinks Naruto as he looks back to where they had be standing at and finds the spot now empty and void of their presence.

But Naruto's confusion quickly changes to terrified panic as he feels them both wrap themselves around him in a very seductive manner. "Hey, what are you two doing? You realize you're invading my personal space here and...HEY" shouts/screams Naruto as both women begin to feel him up.

"We've just come to give you what you need" explained Kurenai.

"Just relax and let us give you comfort. The very comfort you've been longing for all your life" adds Anko as she and Kurenai then begin to slowly rub their bodies up and down Naruto's.

Naruto struggles to get free, but finds his attempt to be in vain as both women only strengthen their hold on him. 'Someone...anyone...help me, PLEASE' mentally screams Naruto as the two older women continue to molest him.

(Hinata)

As she continues to wander through the never ending nothingness of alien place, Hinata keeps her mind totally focused on Naruto and her search for him. "Naruto, where are you? And just what is this place?" she asked both to herself and into the surrounding ether in the hopes she might get a reply.

"I can tell you if you really want me to" came a familiar voice that makes Hinata spin around to look back in the direction she had just come from.

Her eyes light up and a smile crosses her face as she shouts out "Naruto, is it really you?"

Naruto nods and says "Of course its me, Hinata. Who else would be here besides me and you?"

Hinata dashes forward into a quick run, a tear of joy and relief falling from her eyes as Naruto spreads his arms out wide and prepares to receive her in a loving embrace. But then, Hinata comes to a sudden stop just before she reaches Naruto, which causes him to become confused.

"Hinata, what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Naruto.

When Hinata doesn't respond, but rather, tilts her head down to hide her eyes, Naruto adds "Come on Hinata, whats up? After being inside this freaky place for Kami knows how long, I would think you'd be more happy to see me again."

Hinata looks back up at Naruto and says "Of course I would be happy to Naruto After being stuck here in this place. But you're not Naruto...are you?"

Naruto cocks his head to the side in a confused manner and ask "What? Of course it's me, Hinata. Who else could I be besides me?"

Hinata's feature shift; becoming serious and more determined as she says "My Byakugan is still activated. And I can also see that, though you have chakra running through your body, it's not the same as the chakra that runs through Naruto's body."

Scratching his head in confusion, Naruto ask "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everyone has their own unique chakra signature running through their body. It's like a finger print; everyone's is different if you know how to look at it. And the truth is that I know Naruto's better than anyone else, even my own. There are some you may be disturbed by hearing that, but I feel that it is a testament to just how much I care for him. Now tell me, just who are you? Where are we? And where is the real Naruto?" demands Hinata as she readies herself to fight to get her answer's if need be.

Instead of a fight, she gets a laugh from the fake Naruto, who says "I see, well that does make sense. You are, after all, a Hyuga. I have heard that the Byakugan was immune to being influenced by genjutsu or techniques of a similar nature. But even I never would have imagined that this would include the Tsukuyomi as well. Or could it be that...you're just special in this instance?"

Hinata's face darkens as she shouts "Who cares about that. Just tell me what I want to know, right now."

"Alright, I guess I shall tell you. First, despite what you may be thinking, I am not Itachi. I am just an illusion created by the power this place has based mainly on your memories of specific people. In this case, Naruto. But that's not really what you wanted to know, is it?" said the fake Naruto.

"This place you and the real Naruto are in right now is called the Tsukuyomi Alterna. In this place, any person you think of will appear before you; only to sacrifice themselves of the most horrid of ways while saying it's all for your sake. That would have been the case here with you had you not been able to see past the lie and escape the torment. Bravo!" said the fake as he clapped his hands.

"And what of Naruto? Where is he?" shouts Hinata.

The fake Naruto shrugs as he says "Who knows? This place is weird in that it can be as big or as small as need comes and goes. Heck, Naruto could be here right now, standing right next to us and we wouldn't even see him because of how this place works. Finding him or not finding him really depends on both your personal desire to find him and pure, dumb luck."

Hinata gets an indignant look on her face as she says "I'll find him. No matter how far I have to go or how long it take, I will find him no matter what. I swear it. He means more to me than anything else in the world and I wouldn't hesitate for even a second to do something if it was for his sake."

As Hinata turns away and starts to walk away to continue her search, the fake smiles and says "How admirable of you. I do hope you find him soon...before it's to late that is."

Hinata stops and looks back at the fake and ask "And why do you say that?"

The fake just grins as he says "Have you forgotten? He doesn't have the protection of the Byakugan like you do. Poor Naruto is gonna be in great danger from the illusions this place can produce."

Hinata pales as she ask "What do you mean? What danger's?"

"What I mean is that this place can get to you. You, little Hyuga, are safe because of your blood limit. So you won't have to worry about the greater threats this place can produce. But Naruto is a different story all together. I'm guessing right about now, his mind must be on the verge of tearing itself apart. Just thinking of someone will make that person appear before him and then, they shall destroy themselves while saying it's all for him" explained the fake.

"Before to long, his mind will shut down; seeing it as the only means to protect himself from having to suffer anymore. And once his mind has totally and completely shut down, the nature of this world will swallow him whole and he...well, he will cease to exist, forever. So, if I were you, I'd hurry up and find him before it's to late" said the fake before he fades away.

Now feeling more scared than she had ever felt before, Hinata breaks into a dead run as she starts yelling out Naruto's name as loudly as she could. She only hoped she could find him before this place really does eat him alive.

**RMN**

The temperature had changed once again and now, Naruto felt like he was in was in the middle of a scorching hot desert. He was tired, hot, sweaty, and very thirsty as he walked along the ground. His shoulder were slumped forward as he hobbled along while telling himself to not say or think about wanting water in the fear that something bad would happen if he did.

At this point, he was already fast approaching the breaking point and he feared another run in with an illusion would send him over the edge and break him. "Ugh, just how much longer is this gonna last? I'm so tired...and thirsty...no Naruto, don't say that. Don't even think it. If you do, you'll only end up regretting it big time" he panted out as he continued to wobble onwards to who knows where.

'I just hope Hinata's having a better time than me' he mentally thought.

"Naruto, it's you. Are you OK?" came a voice that he knew all to well.

Naruto froze in place; his eyes wide in terror. He had no intention of turning around this time; not when he knew he would suffer as a result of it.

"Naruto, what's wrong? It's me, Hinata. I've been looking everywhere for you. Please tell me this isn't another one of those illusions?" asked Hinata, her voice filled with worry.

Even though he knew he shouldn't turn around, hearing her say that made a hope arise with in him. Maybe, just maybe, this was the real Hinata and not just another illusion. As he turns to look at her, he says "Hinata, is it really you? Please tell me it is you and not some...illusion...Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes finally fall onto Hinata's form and quickly notices her new look. Hinata is standing there, smiling at him while wearing what had to be the most beautiful and amazing dress he had ever seen. A dress that left nothing to the imagination.

Naruto blinks as he ask "Hinata, what...what's going on here? And why are you dressed like that?"

Hinata giggles at him, then says "What's wrong Naruto, don't you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I...um...well, I was just wondering why are you dressed like that, Hinata?" asked a dumbstruck Naruto.

Hinata smiles as she spins around, giving him a chance to see the whole dress, then says "I just wanted to wear something special for you. Naruto, don't you think it compliments my figure well?"

Naruto nods quickly, then says "Yeah, it really does. But I don't understand, Hinata. I though you hated wearing stuff like that. Tenten once told me you had insecurities about wearing those kinds of clothes because you were afraid it would attract perverts and other such jerks."

Hinata giggles again before she starts walking towards him, swinging her hips back and forth in a seductive manner. "What Tenten said was very true. I do have insecurities about letting people see my dressed like this. I'm afraid that perverts would come up and hit on me or even try to touch me in bad ways or even worse if I wore stuff like this. That's why I'm usually so reserved in my clothing choices."

Naruto looks away, his cheeks having a light blush on them as he says "I can understand that. Seeing you like that would make any guy, possibly even girls, want to do perverted stuff to you."

His heart skips a beat as he feels the soft, creamy skin of Hinata's hand make contact with his cheek and gentle makes Naruto turn his head to look back at her again. She then gives him a coy smile as she ask "Does seeing me like this make you want to do perverted things to me?"

Naruto gulps as he tries to think of an answer that wouldn't make her slap him hard and hate him, but the act of thinking becomes even harder when Hinata presses herself up against his body and places both hands against his chest; which she then begins to caress very slowly.

As she does this, she tilts her head up a little to look him in the eyes and say in a seductive voice "It's OK, Naruto. I don't mind if you think or even act on those impulses. I wouldn't mind if you did perverted things to me. In fact, you are the only person I would ever allow to do those kinds of things to me. That's why I'm dressed like this now. I just wanted you to know that you can do anything you want to me. I don't mind at all."

Naruto's eyes go wide as he says "Hinata, I...I...I..."

Hinata turns her attention back to her fingers as they move up and down his chest and says quietly to herself "So strong."

"Hinata..." says Naruto, the urges he was feeling now become more difficult to suppress and not be acted upon.

Then suddenly, Hinata pulls away as she says "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. How could I be so foolish? I completely forgot that you must be thirsty from all this heat."

Naruto nods, but decides to keep his current thoughts in his head and not speak on what was currently running through his head. But those thoughts come to a screeching halt as Hinata brings a finger up to edge of his chin and traces a line around it.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I know just how to quench you thirst" says Hinata as she finishes tracing her finger along Naruto's chin.

Before Naruto can even ask her what she had in mind, Hinata slowly turns around and presses her back against his front while bringing a hand up and grasp it against the side of his head. She holds his head in place as she turns her head and begins to nuzzle his cheek with her nose. "Hinata" moans out Naruto as he feels his body heating up from this action.

"Drink me, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes bulge as his mind registers what he had just heard. "Hinata, what did you just say?"

Hinata smiles innocently as she says "I asked you to drink me. Let me quench your thirst, Naruto."

Naruto gulps, wonder just what she meant by "drink her." She didn't really mean for him to drink...that did she? No, that couldn't be it. But then, what could it be? Before he could ask, Hinata made a quick and mischievous bite at his chin. It was then he believed he figured out what she was inferring to him,

"Hinata, I really don't think your blood is going to help me. Besides, that's..." says Naruto, but Hinata brings a finger to his mouth to silence him.

She giggles before saying "No Naruto, I didn't mean my blood. So don't be getting all shy on me now, OK. I know this must be hard for you. Mmm, I can feel just how hard it is for you." Hinata starts moaning as she presses her back side against Naruto lower body.

"But if you wish to survive, then you must drink me, Naruto. So please, drink me to your hearts content" said Hinata.

Hinata pulls away from Naruto and turns around to face him; her body turning into water as she does this. Once she had turned into a complete being of water with Hinata's shape, she leans in so close that her lips come with in an inch of Naruto's and then says in a low and seductive voice.

"Please Naruto, drink me."

Naruto pulls away quickly, his eyes clamped shut as he shouts out "NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE."

With those words, the air changes again and the temperature returns to normal. Naruto hesitantly opens his eyes and sees the fake Hinata had disappeared. He begins to breath heavily as he says "That's it, I need to get out of here right now. This place...this place is driving me crazy."

"Perhaps we can help you, Naruto" came several voices from all around him.

Naruto begins to shake violently as he whimpers out "No, no more. No more, please."

But his words fail to aid him as Kin, Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata all appear around him and in the states he had last seen them in; Kin with her heat in her hand, Tenten both naked and on fire, Kurenai and Anko in there undies, and a water shaped version of Hinata.

The five women all begin to approach Naruto; each one repeating over and over the thing they had told Naruto to do before.

Backing away from them, Naruto suddenly realizes Eisen Meteor was back in his hand like it had never left and he wasted no time swinging it back and forth out of desperation; hoping to either ward of this phantoms or at least take them out if they touched the blade. But neither hope happened for him.

"No, stay away from me. You guys...none of you are real. So...keep back" yells Naruto in a last ditch attempt to save himself. But even that fails as they continue to repeat themselves like a chant.

"Eat me."

"Let me warm you."

"Let us give you comfort."

"Drink me, Naruto."

This was it; Naruto's mental barriers collapses as he screams out in terror. And then, what was left of his mind shatters like glass and he falls onto his knees. His eyes wide and with no life present in them, the phantoms fade away seeing as there was no longer a reason to stay. Naruto...had been broken.

(outside)

Jiraiya's attention is drawn from a still unconscious Sasuke to the sphere when he notices it suddenly becoming a lot darker in color. "Puun" said Plue in a worried tone. Jiraiya then looks at Itachi and ask "So, what's happening now?"

Kisame answer's him by saying "Well, from the looks of it, one of those two brats just lost the battle for their sanity. Who ever the unlucky one is can now be called a mindless shell."

"Are you saying...?" asked Jiraiya.

"What he's saying is that one of the children; most likely Naruto, has suffered a mental breakdown. And having said that, it won't be much longer before my Tsukuyomi Alterna consumes his very being" explained Itachi.

Jiraiya's features pale for a moment before he scowls at them and says "Then what are you waiting for, release them from that place while there's still time. You guys are after Naruto, aren't you? Won't your boss, who ever that is, be mad at you if he dies?"

"There' still a little time left before that happens. And I want to push Naruto as close to the edge as I can. And even though his mind is gone, his body can still take a little more abuse" said Itachi as he looked at the sphere.

'And besides, what I'm wanting hasn't happened yet' adds Itachi mentally.

**RMN**

Hinata is running desperately through the nothingness as she senses something bad had just happened to Naruto. "Naruto, where are you? I can tell something bad has happened, so please...answer me, Naruto. Give me a sign to help me find you" she shouts out at the top of her lungs.

"Do you need some help, little Hina?" comes a voice from deep within Hinata's mind; bring the young girl to a dead stop.

She looks around and sees nothing, but then realizes that the voice sounded very familiar to her. After giving it a moments thought, her eyes light up as she says "Miss Resha?"

When she same the name aloud, the world around her shifts and takes on a new shape and form before her. When the shift comes to an end, Hinata finds herself once again standing by the water fountain within the Kingdom of Symphonia, the same place she had first met Resha Valentine back when she had been nine years old.

And then, Resha appears before her too; sitting along the edge of the fountain with a finger lightly tracing around the water. Resha then turns her attention to Hinata and gives her a smile as she says "So, we finally get to meet and talk again."

Hinata runs up to her and says "Resha, please, you have to help me find Naruto. I..." She isn't able to continue as she is out of breath and Resha had stopped her talking with a finger to her mouth. Resha then gets up and places a hand on Hinata's shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm aware of the situation. I have seen it all in your mind and thus, I understand what your need is. That's why I have appeared before you now; to help you find him" said Resha.

Hinata smiles and says "Thank you, Resha. Can you take me to Naruto right now?"

Resha looks at Hinata sadly, then says "I'm sorry, but that is beyond my power. The truth is that only you can find him."

"But I can't. I've been looking as hard as I can, every which way I can. But nothing I have done helps me to find him. I...I don't know what to do" said Hinata who was now on the verge of tears.

"That's because you haven't been looking for him in the right way" was Resha's reply.

"The right way? But what other way is there? What other way could I use to find him, miss Resha?" asked Hinata in desperation.

In response to Hinata's question, Resha reaches up and touches the tip of her finger against Hinata's chest; right over her heart as well as the Heart Kreuz.

"Up until now, all you have been doing is relying on your eyes, ears, and your voice in your search for Naruto. But none of those means anything in this place. In order to find Naruto, you will need to use...your heart" said Resha, grinning at Hinata.

"My heart?" asked a confused Hinata.

"I had a feeling you'd be confused, so let me explain. I can tell the both of you share a bond unlike any other in this world. And a bond like that between two people is incredibly rare. And because of this bond, both your hearts are connected together. And when one is lost, the other can use their heart to reach out to their missing half and through this; the two shall find each other again" explained Resha.

"But how do I do that?" asked Hinata.

"Just sing a song" said Resha before humming a little tune to herself. "Take all the feelings you have for him from deep within your heart and put them into a song and sing it aloud. And if the feelings in the song is strong and pure, then that song will reach him, reach his heart and form a link with him. And once the link is there, being reunited with him will happen quickly."

"And all you have to do is just believe as well" adds Resha.

Hinata nods and says "Thank you, Resha. I understand now how to find Naruto."

"Never forget, Hinata. You and Naruto share a link of both the heart and the soul. So long as a need is there and the desire to be together is untainted by impurities, then there will be no force powerful enough to keep you two from being together again. No matter the distance the separates you both, so long as you two believe, then you will be together again" said Resha.

Resha then places a hand over Hinata's eyes; causing Hinata to close her eyes for a moment. When she opens them again, she finds herself back within the void with no sign of Resha or Symphonia at all.

'Thank you, Resha. Now I know I will find Naruto' thinks Hinata. She then brings a hand up and places it over her heart; concentrating all of her thoughts and feelings onto wanting to find Naruto and into a song. The words for the song seem to come to her easily and she steps forward; the song escaping her lips and filling the air around her.

If you find yourself in trouble

Across the mountains I will run

Through the desert by the moonlight

I will race to beat the sun.

If you need a place for shelter

If you need some strength to borrow

Through the rain and through the cold night

I'll bring you hope for a new tomorrow

If the way gets hard

And if your hope starts to fall

Know that I will be you hero

Come on, on this journey we hope to understand

You make me better than I am

You are my place of shelter

You give me more than just strength to borrow

Through the rains and though the cold nights

You give me hope for a new tomorrow

As her song ended, Hinata realized she had closed her eyes at some point during the process. As she came to a stop, she opened her eyes; slowly at first which quickly turned to her being wide eyed as her vision beheld Naruto before her; sitting on the ground and on his knees with his sword laying beside him.

"Naruto" cries out Hinata as she rushes forward, falling to her knees and sliding up to him before wrapping her arms around him in a strong embrace.

"Naruto? Naruto, it's me. It's Hinata. Can you hear me? Please Naruto, say something" she pleads as she finds tears falling from her eyes.

However, Naruto doesn't respond to her words, which only makes her tears fall faster. She begins to shake him out of desperation. In doing this; his face, which had been looking skyward, falls forward and brings his eyes into contact with her's.

"Naruto?" she said again as she gazes into his vacant eyes.

The confusion she was feeling over his lack of a response quickly turns to sorrow and dismay as she sees nothing but emptiness and a cold, haunting void in what was once warmth and love filled eyes. Hinata brings her hands up and cups his face gently as her crying intensifies.

"No Naruto, please no. Don't let me be to late, please. It's me, Hinata. Please answer me Naruto, please" she begs through her sobs but still getting nothing in response.

In this moment, Hinata feels her heart breaking, leading her to throw her arms around him again and holds him in the tightest embrace she could possibly manage. She buries her head into his shoulder as she sobs and shakes uncontrollably. And her tears gush from her eyes.

'I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner to help you. If I...if I had only be faster, smarter, maybe I could have saved you from this. But I promise you Naruto, I will stay here with you now and I will never ever leave your side ever again' thinks Hinata as she tries to further her hold on him.

"Naruto, please come back to me..." she says as she breaks her head away from his shoulder and brings it close to his ear and then whispers to him...

"Naruto, I love you...with all of my heart!"

In a cold, dark, and lonely place, Naruto finds himself afloat in the nothingness. He can feel himself drifting further and further into the darkness and as he moves deeper, he begins to find it harder and harder to think and fight against the void.

He could not hear nothing, feel nothing, or see nothing. And he knew he was close to truly fading away and the truth was; he was ready for it to happen as he no longer had the inner strength or will to fight back.

"_Please Naruto, come back to me"_ came a voice that cut through the void.

'Wait, what was that? Did someone just...speak?' wondered Naruto tiredly. 'I feel like...I know that voice. It sounded like' thinks Naruto as he tries to place the owner of that voice with in his mind. And then, he remembers her face, her smile, and her warmth.

"Hinata?" he says to the void.

"_Naruto, I love you...with all of my heart!"_

In that moment, a small light appears within the darkness and Naruto begins to feel his body slowly start to warm up. 'Hinata...it is Hinata, and she needs me' thinks Naruto as he finds a new strength coursing through him and he begins to move toward the light, feeling warmer and stronger as he got closer to the light.

As Hinata continues to sob, she fails to notice Naruto's body begins to stir and shift his body just a little. But then she does feel it when a hand comes up and presses itself against the back of her head; running it's fingers through her hair.

"So soft...and warm" says a gentle voice into Hinata's ear.

Hinata's eyes open and she pulls away as her tears start to slow. "Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto looks at her with both light and life having returned to his eyes while continuing to run his fingers through her hair. He brings his free hand up and wides the tears on her cheek away. "Hey" says Naruto, giving her a happy smile.

"Naruto" squeals Hinata as she once again hugs him for dear life.

Naruto returns her hug this time while saying "It's alright, Hinata. I'm back and it's all thanks to you."

"I was...so scared that I had lost you back there, Naruto. Please, don't ever scare me like that again" says Hinata as begins to cry tears of joy.

After a minute of this embrace between the two, Naruto and Hinata pull far enough away to look into each others eyes. Naruto then says "I don't know why, but I fee safe when ever I'm with you. With you here by my side, I feel no fear at all. No matter what happens or what danger we may be in, as long as we are together I know everything will be alright. That together, there isn't anything we can't do. That's how you make me feel, Hinata."

Hinata nods and says "I know, Naruto. I feel the same way too. Being with you helps to make me feel so strong and confident. When I'm with you, I feel like there isn't anything I can't do."

A tear escapes from Naruto's eye at hearing that. And then he remembers what he heard back within that dark place and ask "Hinata, did you mean what you said before? Do you...do you really love me?"

Hinata nods happily and says "Yes Naruto, I love you. With all that I am, I love you."

"Hearing that makes me so happy, Hinata. And the reason is...I love you too. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, and I guess I finally did" says Naruto as he gives her his usual smile.

The look at one another as they reposition their hands on each other. They then draw closer to one another, their eyes locked upon the other as they close the distance between them. Just when they are about to kiss, they stop as both their eyes avert their gaze to look upon the ground; both feeling nervous.

But then they return to looking at each other again, their eyes meeting once more and see no doubt or uncertainty about what it is they were both wanting to do now.

And then, they close the last distance as their lips meet in a sweet, loving, and powerful feeling first kiss between them. The love they feel for one another becomes a powerful passion that fuels the kiss that truly links them together in both heart and soul.

And as they kiss, both Naruto's key Rave and the Crest of Symphonia, which appears on Hinata's forehead, begin to glow brightly, filling this empty world with both light and love as they are enveloped in the light, bring everything together as one.

**RMN**

Outside the sphere, things were only getting more intense by the second as Jiraiya wondered just how much longer this was going to last. He had already been brain storming about trying to attack Itachi; hoping that in doing so, it would dispel the sphere and free both Naruto and Hinata. But, he was afraid that doing this would have the opposite end result that he was wanting and leave them trapped forever.

"It won't be much longer now, right Itachi?" asked Kisame who was starting to get impatient here.

Itachi turned from looking at Jiraiya to the sphere and studied it for a moment, then the slightest of smiles crossed his face as he thought 'It's time.'

Just as that thought was finished, cracks suddenly began to form upon the service of the sphere; spreading quickly across the whole thing followed by a deep rumbling sound. Sensing what was about to happen, Plue grabbed onto the collar of Sasuke shirt and started pulling him further away.

'What the...what the hell?' thought Jiraiya as beams of light began to emerge from the cracks.

"Itachi, what is this? What's happening?" shouts Kisame.

But before Itachi can reply, all three of them are blown back suddenly as the sphere burst in a fury of chaotic energy that blast high into the sky. As the three of them land a little further back, all they can now behold before them is a pillar of shimmering white light.

"Aaaahhhh" shouts Naruto as he emerges from the light and comes crashing hard onto the ground.

"Naruto" shouts Jiraiya as he rushes over to check on him. "Naruto, are you OK? What happened in there? Where's Hinata?" asked Jiraiya as he bent down and placed on hand on Naruto's shoulder as he sat up.

"Hinata...she's...she's still in there" said Naruto as he turned his gaze towards the pillar.

Jiraiya turns his attention back at the pillar as do Itachi and Kisame and it is then that they can see it. Hinata, floating in mid air and unconscious at the center of the pillar of light. The Crest of Symphonia glowing brightly on her forehead.

"We have to get her out of there before she's consumed by that power" shouts Jiraiya as he goes to try and save her.

Itachi raises a hand up and stops Jiraiya's advance before saying "Doing that is pointless."

Jiraiya looks at Itachi and ask "And how would you know?"

"Because...this power is coming from her" said Itachi as he looked upon Hinata.

"What? This little girl is doing all of this?" asked an astonished Kisame.

"Correct, it would seem being inside my Tsukuyomi Alterna has awakened the girls dormant magical powers. What we are seeing now is the unparalleled veracity of the power of Etherion; the ultimate of magick's that exist within our world" explained Itachi, awed by the actual sight of this power.

"Etherion?" asked Kisame, feeling like he had heard that word at some point in the past.

"Well, seeing as you know what this is, is there anything you can do to stop it and save Hinata?" asked Jiraiya.

"I do know of a way to bring this release to an end. But as for saving the girl? I'm afraid that's impossible" said Itachi.

"What do you mean by impossible?" asked Naruto as he tried to stand, but found his legs to be unresponsive.

"As of this moment, her power is only getting stronger and more out of control. That fact that she is unconscious is proof her mind isn't yet ready to control it yet. And at this rate of growth the Etherion is going through, it won't be long before the whole world is destroyed" explained Itachi.

Everyone looks at the pillar and sees that it is indeed growing wider; spreading itself outwards. They then turn back to Itachi who steps forward a few steps and says "I have no choice. In order to save the world from this power, I have no other option...but to kill this girl."

Naruto's eyes go wide as he says in a stunned voice "Kill...her...?"

"You can't be serious?" shouts Jiraiya.

"I am" replies Itachi.

Kisame looks at Itachi and ask "Will it really work?"

"We can only hope her death will stop the release. But the truth is; killing her may also make things even worse and cause the whole world to be destroyed with in an instant. At least this way, we still have about a 50/50 chance where as not doing anything offers a 100% chance of world destruction" said Itachi.

"Puun" said Plue as he shook in worry.

"No, stop. Please don't do it" yells Naruto.

Itachi ignores him as his right eye shifts shape and a trickle of blood is released from along the bottom.

"Amatarasu"

(nearby)

Guy was running as fast as he could towards the Outpost village in the hopes of finding Jiraiya and Naruto. Possibly Sasuke too as he had just learned a short while ago that Sasuke had overheard them talking about Itachi and had been seen leaving the village.

'Damn, this is coming way to big of a headache' he thinks as he can see the village getting closer.

And then, a pillar of light shoots high into the sky, bringing him to a sudden stop. "What the hell?" he says as he begins to feel a low rumble within the ground.

Feeling that something nightmarish was happening at the source of the pillar led him to adjust his course. As he now headed towards the pillar, he hoped that what ever was happening there, he would not be to late to offer help.

(Naruto)

From out of Itachi's eye came flames of pure and total blackness that began moving forward; heading right at Hinata.

"Heh, it's the end for that girl" said Kisame. "Once Itachi releases the black flames of hell, there is no way to extinguish them until it has consumed the target in total absolution. Even throwing water on it won't do the trick. That girl will burn and no one can stop it."

For Naruto, the whole world seemed to come a stop. In his mind, all he could hear was the thunderous sound of his own beating heart along with Kisame's explanation of what the Amatarasu was and what it could do.

'Hinata'

_Believe in the Rave_

'Hinata'

_Believe in her_

'Hinata'

_Believe in yourself_

'Hinata'

_Believe in that which you feel for each other_

'HINATA'

_Let love become Rave's power_

_And...BELIEVE_

"HINATA" screams Naruto as he jumps to his feet; Eisen Meteor shifting into Silfarion form as he rushes in to position himself between the Amatarasu and Hinata.

"NARUTO" shouts Jiraiya, unsure of what he could do or should do.

"That fool, is he trying to kill himself too?" shouts Kisame as he began to move in and pull Naruto clear, but Itachi stops him while thinking 'Now Naruto, release that power.'

As the black flame fast approaches Naruto, he grips his sword hard into his hand as both Rave stones began to glow brightly. "I won't allow this. I won't allow any of this. I will...I will...I will save the world. And I will...I will save...HINATA."

Naruto roars as the black flame reaches him and he sends Eisen Meteor swing out at it hard; the blade emitting a green light as it is swung into the flames. And then, at that moment, the unthinkable happens.

Amatarasu, the eternal black flames of hell that can never be extinguish...is sliced in half by Naruto's attack and then fades out.

"I...I don't believe it. He...he actually destroyed the hell flame" said an astonished Kisame.

"Naruto...you...?" says Jiraiya at a loss for words.

"Puun" said a proud Plue.

Naruto stands there, his gaze having turned to his new emerald green colored sword with greyish runic symbols along the blade surface and marvels at the feel of it. 'What the...?' is the thought going through his mind. But then, he remembers the words of Grandeer.

_"You know that sword can use Raves power in many forms and you are the only one who can tap into those forces. And when a need arises, Raves power will surface to answer your call. Never forget, you are the one who can lead to world to peace."_

At remembering those words, the knowledge of this sword as well as the understanding floods his mind, leading him to smile. 'Yeah, Rave did respond to my call. And as a result, it gave me...a power that was born to protect.'

"Kid, how did you do that?" asked Kisame.

"How did I do it?" asked Naruto as he turned away from looking at the sword to the three older figures before him. "I did it using this blade."

"Naruto, just what kind of sword is that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Born from my desire to protect both Hinata and the world is this blade. The sealing sword; Runesave" pronounced Naruto proudly as he held the blade up before them.

"Impressive, Naruto. You have gained an amazing power here, indeed. But tell me, how will you save the world and her then? Or have you forgotten that Hinata is the one about to destroy the world?" asked Itachi as he pointed to Hinata and the pillar of light.

Naruto and everyone else turned their attention's back to the ever growing pillar and Naruto found himself focused on his options.

"It's all well an good to say you'll save everyone, Naruto. But as a hero, you must understand that the real world isn't so kind as to allow for those thoughts to become real. Eventually, you will have to make the hard choices; try to save everyone and risk saving no one. Or sacrifice one to save the rest" said Itachi.

As Naruto gripped Runesave hard with his hand, Itachi then said "Remember Naruto; no matter what your feelings are to the opposite, it is impossible to save everyone. No matter what promises you make or beliefs you have, there will always be at least one person you will never be able to save. And that failure is something you must be willing to accept and move on from."

"I know...and I understand that. But...there is no way I'll allow Hinata to be that one exception" said Naruto as he begins to advance forward.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" shouts Jiraiya.

"Is that kid crazy? Actually walking into that force?" asked Kisame.

Itachi just smiles and thinks 'Just as I hope it would go.'

Naruto enters into the pillar and comes to stand before Hinata. He then reaches up with his free hand and caresses her cheek. "Hinata, don't worry. I'm here now and I will save you. Please, believe in me. Please believe in Rave."

And with that, Naruto grips Runesave with both hands and shouts out as loudly as he could while plunging the blade right into Hinata's body. For just a brief second, there is nothing. And then, the pillar burst outward, leaving nothing but glowing balls of light that gently drift onto the ground.

**RMN**

Everyone simply looks on as Naruto then takes Hinata into his arms and kneels down onto the ground, laying his sword beside him and he cradles Hinata close to him. "We did it, Hinata" says Naruto as he reaches up and brushes a finger through one of her bangs.

"Naruto...you..." said an astonished Jiraiya.

"Hey kid, just how the hell did you do that?" shouts Kisame.

Never taking his eyes off Hinata, Naruto says "Like I said, Runesave is the sealing sword. It has the power to cut things that can't be cut, yet can't cut things that could normally be cut."

"Huh?" said a confused Kisame.

"It's rather simply to explain. His sword can't be used to deal actual injury to a person in battle. But he can stop anything of elemental or energy based from doing any harm, like my Amatarasu. And since it's a sealing sword, I'm assuming you resealed Etherion back inside that girls body?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah..." said Naruto, sounding tired.

Itachi then looks at Kisame and says "We're pulling out."

"Wait, what? You don't mean we should retreat?" asked Kisame.

"Thing's have become more complicated for us. Jiraiya being here will be trouble enough, but the skills this boy has through that sword can also be dangerous to us. For example, if he were to stab us with the Runesave, he could seal off our ability to use chakra just as easily as he sealed off the Etherion" explained Itachi.

"Tsk, you have a point. Fine, lets go. But don't expect me to tell the boss the bad news" said Kisame. Itachi nods as they both then jump clear and begin to head away.

"Hold it, we're not done here" shouts Jiraiya as he goes to follow them.

"But we are, Sanin. Besides, shouldn't taking care off the three children be top priority now? Not chasing after us?" asked Itachi as he looked back.

Jiraiya came to a stop, realizing her was right. These Akatasuki members could wait till later. For now, he had more important things to do. As he walks back up, he sees Plue dragging Sasuke over towards Naruto and Hinata and says "Just wait there. I get him in a minute."

As he approaches Naruto and Hinata, he notices that Runesave had reverted back into Eisen Meteor mode. Kneeling down, he says "Well Naruto, you sure can make things inter...Naruto?"

For just a moment, Jiraiya becomes nervous at not seeing Naruto respond. And then, a light breathing sound escapes Naruto nose; making Jiraiya sigh in relief at seeing Naruto was just asleep.

'Boy, all tuckered out and asleep, but still holding that girl in your arms. That really is love, isn't it?' thinks Jiraiya.

"Dynamic kick" comes a shout from off to the side that makes Jiraiya jump. He turns his head just in time to eat boot as he gets kicked hard in the face by Guy and sent flying.

"There you villain, I shall not allow you to harm these innocent children" proclaims Might Guy as he stands between them.

"Guy, you idiot" shouts Jiraiya as he sits up and rubs his bloody nose.

"Huh? Master Jiraiya? But I thought..." stammers out Guy, realizing that the combination of it being dark outside now, his fast movement, and the fact he was expecting a fight upon arrival had made him not recognize Jiraiya at seeing him.

"Never mind, just help me with these three, will you? And while your at it, tell me me why you're even here to begin with?" asked Jiraiya as he got up.

(fifteen minutes later)

Jiraiya brought the covers up onto Naruto and Hinata, who were resting comfortably in their bed; laying next to one another. He then looked over and saw Plue making sure the sword was set in place before Plue hopped onto the bed and laid down himself.

He then looks at Guy, who had Sasuke propped up on his back and said "So, that's what happened in the village after we left. Thanks for telling me."

Guy nods and says "No problem. Once I get back, should I have some additional help sent here to back you up?"

Jiraiya shakes his head and says "Nah, there's no reason for that now. I seriously doubt those two will be back anytime soon. Besides, if I need to, I can use Sage Mode to deal with them. You just get Sasuke back so he can rest. Seeing Itachi again must have been hard for him."

"Right, good luck Master Jiraiya" says Guy as he turns and leaves the inn.

Once Guy was gone, Jiraiya takes one final look at Naruto and Hinata and gives them a warm smile. If he had a camera with him right now, he would definitely take a picture of this. And then he remembers, he does have his "research" camera back in his room that he could use for this.

Once he goes back to his room and finds the camera, he's about to return and get his pic (after modifying their sleeping position for the fun of it) when he feels a presence close by. Walking over to his window and opening it, Jiraiya sticks his head outside and looks around.

It is then he sees it; the black crow with red eyed looking at him. The creature caws before taking flight and heading towards him. Understanding what this meant, Jiraiya simply opens his mouth wide and and allows the creature to fly in and is swallowed.

Jiraiya then closes his eyes for just a moment, then reopens them and finds himself with in Tsukuyomi and Itachi standing before him. "So, are we ready to talk now?" asked Jiraiya.

"Indeed and I assume you have plenty of questions. But we must make this brief as this link won't last long" explained Itachi.

"Fine. My first question then is why you and your partner attacked the Leaf?" asked Jiraiya.

"As you know from the previous message I sent you about Orochimaru and his connection with the Akatsuki group. We are, or should I say that they are, after those who harbor the tailed beast with in them; including Naruto. We were sent by our leader to retrieve Naruto, seeing as he is target no.1" explained Itachi.

"Why do they want Naruto and the other Jinchurriki?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm not sure. Our leader hasn't told us yet, only promised us power if we aid him. But even though it was our actually mission; it wasn't my main objective. My return to the Leaf had three planned purposes behind it. To make the elders aware of my still being alive and in doing so, insuring they wouldn't harm Sasuke now that the Hokage was dead. To bring Naruto into knowing of the Akatsuki in the most effective way possible. And, to push his power as Rave Master further."

"Why would the elders wish to harm Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya, who already understood why Itachi did what he did with Naruto. Anyone could tell him of the Akatsuki, but he wouldn't have been as serious about the threat now with out this incident, seeing as he has other matters of greater importance to worry over.

"A question for another time" replied Itachi.

"OK, so what about Kakashi?" asked Jiraiya.

"What I am here doing now with you, I did to him as well as a just in case I wasn't able to speak with you in this manner. Like I alerted you before through that girl I was controlling, I am unsure if Kisame can be an ally to us now or not, so keeping things hush hush is imperative. And also, I needed to trigger that within Kakashi as well."

"Trigger what?" asked Jiraiya.

"His Mangekyou Sharingan. After I finished the conversation with him, I placed him into a continuous cycle of seeing himself killing his old team over and over again with his consent. Once you find Tsunade and bring her back, she can bring him out of it. And by the time this occurs, Kakashi's Sharingan will have likely evolved into the Mangekyou level; or so I hope."

"And about your being here?" asked Jiraiya.

"After finishing up with Kakashi, I received a message from one of my shadow crows about you leaving with both Naruto and Hinata; which was even better than I could have hoped for. So, I had Kisame and myself retreat to give chase; all the while I was planning my next move."

Itachi then says "By the time we had arrived, I had decided on how to continue this meeting. With Hinata here as well, I found things would be easier for me with Naruto and I would be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"Meaning?" asked Jiraiya, though he had a good idea of what the plan was.

"Even after having Etherion all this time with in her, the power was still dormant. By using my Tsukuyomi Alterna on them, I created a situation where her dormant magical powers would be forced into awakening and be released. And that's where Naruto came in."

"I needed Naruto to awaken his Runesave sword as it is one of the strongest of his blades and considering what's coming, he will need it. And given the out of control nature of Etherion's release and my using Amatarasu, I forced Rave to awaken the knowledge of the sealing sword within Naruto in order to save her and himself" finished Itachi.

"Wow, that was pretty well thought out plan. But what if you had been wrong and Naruto hadn't awoken Runesave or Hinata Etherion? And how do you know about these things anyways?" asked Jiraiya.

"I learned about Hinata having Etherion during the six months I stayed within the hidden city of magic users right after I had left and before becoming an Akatsuki. As for how I knew it would work? Well, I had faith in them" said Itachi as he smiled.

"Where is this city?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm afraid I can't say. It is hidden for a reason. But...it would seem my time is up here. But before I go, I have one final thing to say" said Itachi as he began to fade out.

"I'm listening" said Jiraiya.

"There is a danger that other Akatsuki members may come for Naruto in the near future. He'll need to be ready for that. That's why I think you may need to take on a more permanent status as his teacher and help him to grow as strong as possible. In order to deal with both the Akatsuki and the threat of the Dark Bring, he'll need to be more than a ninja or even the Rave Master" said Itachi as his feet faded away.

"What he needs to become...is the Rave Sage."

"Further more, the seal on Hinata's Etherion magic will eventually fade as Etherion is just to strong for even a Runesave seal to contain forever. Hopefully, it's fury will have subsided by the time the seal fades and when it finally does, I shall return for her and take Hinata to the city of mages so she may begin training to gain total mastery over her magic powers" said Itachi.

"But why does she need training over that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because in order for Naruto to complete his mission with the Rave, he will need the Etherion to help complete it. And seeing as Hinata is the only person who has that power, she will need total control over it to help Naruto when the time comes" said Itachi as his lower body faded out.

"So, does this mean we can trust you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. And to prove this point, I will send shadow crows whenever I am able to update you on both what I can learn about my fellow Akatsuki members and their current positions and about either the Rave or the Dark Bring" said Itachi as his upper body faded.

"Then I'll be waiting" said Jiraiya.

As Itachi's head began to fade away, he says "One last thing, beware of Asuki. I am still trying to learn more about him, but I can tell you this much. There is something about him that just doesn't feel right. It's possible that he..."

Itachi fades away before finishing and Jiraiya finds himself back at the window in his room. As he moves back into his room, he thinks 'I wonder what he was about to say? Guess I'll have to ask him the next time we talk. For now, I need to rest up for tomorrow.'

He then thinks of Naruto and Hinata and says "Rest well, you two. 'Cause in the morning, I'm going to train you both into the ground. But first..." Jiraiya grins as he holds his camera up and heads for the door. Before getting some sleep, he had some fun picture to take...for his research, of course.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _A new day has arrived and Jiraiya has plans for the young couple, along with spending time at a local brothel too. Just what kind of training will they be given and what else will happen to them?_

_Find out next time on RMN: _**Training Week**

**Rave Data 5**

**The Dark Bring pt.2**

Black Desert: This Dark Bring, used by Gaara, caused his sand to turn black in color and possessed it to be more animalistic as well as drove Gaara even further insane. It also induced a blood lust within Gaara's psyche. This Dark Bring also warped Gaara's demon form into a truly bestial state that nearly killed everyone.

Quartz Chrysalis: This Dark Bring was wielded by Neji during the third round of the Chunin Exam against Naruto. It covered Neji's whole body in a quartz crystal armor and the shrapnel released from the armor could be used as an explosive that activates at Neji's mental command. He could also discard his whole armor and explode it as a last resort. And while in the armor, Neji's hands could shift into blades for battle.

Phase Distortion: A Dark Bring set atop an object like a staff or other such thing, then spins around rapidly. In doing this, it releases a beam of energy into the sky that produces a cloud cover that encompasses an area of about 5 miles. Anything within the field is warped into an alternate space that is impossible to escape from so long as the barrier is till up.

Acid Flow: This Dark Bring can turn any body of water it is in contact with into pure Acid and if inserted into the body of a ninja, any water style jutsu will also become acidic in nature. A danger exist with this as if the AF remains within a living body for to long, then the water element of said body will turn acidic and kill the user; making this DB a double edged sword to use.

Frenzy Fauna: This Dark Bring can cause all plant life of various sizes and shapes to become like a ravenous beast, feral and and as hungry as any wild animal on the prowl. Details on just how to use it effectively is unknown at this time outside of using it along the Wood Style.

Sonic Song: By pressing a finger up against this DB, the user could unleash a vicious sound wave upon their opponent via the mouth. The sound waves very in strength; either being weak enough to causes one ears to hurt or strong enough to crush tempered steel itself when hit. A danger does exist in using it though. Prolong usage at any one time can and will do serious damage to one throat and even kill the user if the power is abused.

Succubus: This Dark Bring is an oddity. By placing it in a certain spot and at an high enough (but not to high) position, it can absorb the excess life energy given off when a person dies prematurely in a battle or accident. In storing this excess life energy, the user can extend his or her own life span by transplanting it with int their very heart. And this DB can also make a body perfectly compatible with any soul through the use of the immortality jutsu with no fear of rejection happening between the two.

**The Ten Powers pt.4**

**Runesave; the Sealing Sword:** A defensive sword; it is incapable of cutting either objects or people and other living things. But it does have the power to cut the non physical like water, fire, smoke, and other things of either the elemental or energy based substances.

And like it's title suggest, it also holds the power to seal off both chakra and magic, thus making this a truly defensive blade.


	38. Training Week

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. There are two reasons behind this happening. The first, which was responsible for both RMN and NO main delays was my internet was shut off by accident and I had to wait for someone to be able to come over and turn it back on.

The other reason, which is why RMN has taken longer to get its new chapter out, was a simple case of writers block. I knew how this chapter needed to start, what needed to happen within it, and how it needed to end. But I found myself having trouble with actually writing it out. I guess all that creativity I poured into the last chapter drained my thinking processes in regards to this chapter, or so I'm assuming.

But anyways, here is the completed chapter and here's hoping it's a good one. And even if it's not? Oh well, can't be helped. At least we have some serious action filled battles coming up over the next ten chapters.

And now, let's begin this...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 38: Training Week**

The light of the morning sun rained in through the draped on the window and fell onto Naruto's face. He groaned as he re-positioned himself in the bed; not wanting to wake up yet. But instead of sleep, he found himself becoming aware of the fact that he was holding something warm and soft within his embrace.

'Huh? What is that?' he wondered as he opened his eyes just a little.

At first, his vision was to blurry to make out anything except a round shape and several colors. He blinked a couple of times till his eyes finally came into focus and then he could see what it was he was holding onto. He was holding Hinata close to him and she, in turn, had both her hands resting up against his chest. She had a sweet and content smile on her face and her cheeks where pink in color.

'Oh, it's only Hinata' thinks Naruto as he closes his eyes again. But then, after about five seconds, his eyes shoot open wide with shock as his mind screams 'HINATA?'

He bolts up, unsure of what the heck is going on. 'What the...? I...her...me...bed? OK, just what is going on here?' Naruto's mind screams. It was then he hears the sound of repressed laughter, making him look to his right.

"Why good morning, Naruto. Boy, I never expected the two of you to actually being doing this, even if this is a love hotel. So tell me, was your first time everything you hoped it would be?" asked Jiraiya as he grinned like and idiot.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT?" screams Naruto as he lunges at the pervy sage.

Jiraiya dodges Naruto's first attack, then blocks the follow up before saying "Me? All I did was place the both of you in the bed after the events of last night seeing as you were both tired and already asleep. You holding her like that and her having her hands on your chest was all the two of you's doing."

Though Naruto didn't want to believe him, he did have to admit that isn't wasn't impossible. Calming down just a little, he says "OK, I believe you...for now. So, what are we going to do today?"

"First, let's wait for Hinata to wake up" said Jiraiya.

They didn't have to wait long seeing as Hinata was already stirring from the lack of not being held by Naruto. As she opened her eyes and sat up, she saw the others and said "Good morning everyone."

"Puun" cheered Plue as he jumped onto the bed and gave Hinata a hug which she happily returned.

"So are you two feeling OK? After last night, I wouldn't be surprised if the both of you are still exhausted" said Jiraiya.

"Last night?" asked Hinata.

Naruto was equally confused as he asked "What do you mean? What happened last night?"

Now it was Jiraiya's turn to be wide eyed in surprise as he ask "Are you two serious, you really don't remember what happened last night?" Both Naruto and Hinata look at each other, then back at Jiraiya and shake their heads.

Jiraiya sighs, then says "You two and Plue were here and were attacked by Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki organization. Itachi teleported all five of you outside the village, I showed up to help, and..."

"Yeah, I'm remember that now" says Naruto as his eyes light up.

"Me too. I wonder how we could just forget that" adds Hinata.

Naruto shrugs, then ask "So, did you defeat them, pervy sage?"

"What? I thought you both remembered what happened. Wait, what's the last thing you remember happening last night?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, I remember that Itachi guy casting that weird spell of his. I think it was called...um..." says Naruto.

"Tsukuyomi Alterna" says Hinata.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, I remember him casting that on me and Hinata and everything going dark around us. After that, it's all blank until waking up this morning. What about you, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"That's pretty much all I can remember right now to. But, I get the feeling something important happened. I just can't remember what though" said Hinata.

"Yeah" agreed Naruto.

Jiraiya goes quite as he thinks about this. 'So, they don't remember what happened inside the Alterna or what happened after wards when they escaped. I wonder if that Runesave sword has anything to do with it?'

"Pervy Sage? Is something wrong?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya opened his eyes, then says "Huh? Oh, nothing just thinking. Well, we managed to drive Itachi and Kisame off after Might Guy showed up to help us. He took Sasuke back to the village with him and don't worry, Sasuke will be fine after he gets some rest. As for the memory troubles the both of you are having? I'd say not to worry about it for now. If there's anything of importance worth remembering from last night, you two will in time."

Naruto and Hinata nod as Jiraiya then says "Now, to answer your question from earlier, Naruto. Now that Hinata is awake, the four of us will go into town and get some breakfast. After that, there's a few items I need to get that will be used in the training you both will be taking on. And once I'm sure you can do it yourselves, I'll be heading back into town to start seeing if I can get some Intel on where Tsunade might be at the moment."

"Alright, food and training. What better way to start the day is there?" says Naruto excitedly as he gets up. He then turns around and holds his hand out to Hinata, who happily takes it so Naruto can help her to her feet.

'Hmm, I have a feeling something big happened between them while inside that spatial warp Itachi trapped them in. And like I said before, they'll remember it in time if it's something important to them' thinks Jiraiya as the four of them head off to find a place to eat.

(Hidden Sound Village)

"Well, what have you discovered?" asked Orochimaru impatiently.

Kabuto sighed as he looked away from his papers and said "I'm afraid this is far worse than either of us were expecting. It would seem that what ever it really was that old Sarutobi did to you is progressive and it will only get worse."

Orochimaru growled angrily as he looked down upon his naked form. After his battle with his former sensei, his arms up to his edge of his shoulders had turned into an ashed black color. And the pain he had felt in in those areas had been nearly unbearable for him.

But now, that ashed black color had spread a little and was now partly covering his shoulders and chest and if what Kabuto's test said where true, it was only going to get worse. "Blast that old man. I wish he was still alive so I could kill him again. So, is there anything you can do?"

Kabuto shakes his head and says "I'm sorry, lord Orochimaru. But I'm afraid that this is beyond my current medical knowledge to reverse. We're going to need someone who's knowledge is greater than mine."

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile at what this meant. It would seem that this was the month of reuniting with old faces. "Then we'll need to pay a visit to Tsunade then."

Kabuto's eyes widen in surprise, then says "Do you really think she would help you? I know you two were old teammates and all. But I doubt she will be willing to help you out, especially when she hears about what you tried to do to her grandfather's village."

Orochimaru scoffs at that, then says "I'm more worried about her holding Nawaki's death over me than trying to destroy the village. After all, I think she hates the village more than I do these days."

Kabuto shrugs before saying "Either way, the trouble is in finding her. But no matter. I can have our information network track her down in no time."

"Well, we better hope that it won't take long in tracking her down. At the rate this degenerative effect on your body is progressing, it will become fatal in seven weeks, two days. And the only other option you may have is to use your immortality jutsu, which won't be usable again for another six weeks and five days" said Kabuto.

Orochimaru didn't like how close the two events were to another. As he turned to go give the order to find Tsunade to his trackers, Kabuto returns to his own work. Once Orochimaru had left the room, he smiled to himself. If his boss was to die, then big deal for him. After all, that would be one less detail he'd have to worry about that stood between him and his plans. Plans that involved a specific person;

Naruto.

(back in the Outpost Village)

"Ah yeah, that hit the spot" chimed in Naruto in satisfaction as he rubbed his slightly enlarged stomach after eating that scrumptious breakfast.

Hinata nods in agreement as she says "Yes, it really was good."

"Puun" agreed Plue as well as Hinata holds him.

Jiraiya merely chuckles at them and over the fact he was picturing Naruto's reaction when he learned that his little froggy wallet was now a wee bit lighter in the money department.

"Hey Pervy Sage, so what do we need to pick up before we can get started on training?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, it should be around here...ah, there it is" said Jiraiya as he spied a small stand at the end of the path.

As they drew closer to the stand, they saw that the man running it was having some trouble with two rather dangerous looking men. "So tell me, old man. Why haven't you paid us are tribute yet?" asked the smaller of the two men, who appeared to be the leader here.

"I'm sorry. Business has been slow over the last few days. Please, give me more time and I'll get your money" said the old man sitting behind the counter.

"What do you mean by "business has been a little slow"? We're in the middle of a festival right now. If anything else, you should be having cash coming out of your wazoo" said the leader.

"Boss, I think this little maggot is holding out on us. May I have permission to help him...be more giving towards us?" asked the taller, muscle man.

The boss pulled out a cigar and lit it up, then took several puffs before saying "Be my guest."

With that, the taller man reached out and grabbed the old man by the collar of his shirt and forced him to his feet and started to drag him forcibly across the counter. The old man cried in in fear and panic before calling out for help. However, anyone within ear shot chose to ignore him out of fear.

"Hey, leave that man...HEY?" says/shouts Naruto as he goes to help out, but is stopped by Jiraiya.

"Naruto, stay where you are" said Jiraiya.

"WHAT? How can I when those two guys are hurting that man?" replies Hinata.

"Naruto's right, master Jiraiya. We have to do something to help him" adds Hinata.

"I know, that's why I'm taking care of this myself" said Jiraiya as he begins to walk forward. "Naruto, watch carefully now. I'm gonna show you something really amazing."

Jiraiya returns to walking till he's standing right next to the two men and says "Excuse me. But don't you think your being a little rude to the poor old man here?"

The boss looks at Jiraiya, then says "Beat it grandpa. We don't have time to deal with old coots like yourself."

Jiraiya sighs before reaching out to grab onto the bosses shoulder, but finds the thug grabbing him by the wrist and saying "Don't touch the boss."

"OK, I've tried being nice" says Jiraiya before sending the palm of his free hand slamming against the chest of the thug who goes flying back hard and crashing into an temporary outhouse. The boss tries to pull a knife on Jiraiya, but the toad sage just grins as he holds an open palm out to the side and a spiral of blue chakra manifest in his hand.

"What the..." says the boss at seeing the spiraling sphere.

Jiraiya doesn't say anything as he thrust the the sphere into the chest of the man who is sent flying off the ground and spinning rapidly into the stand. Both the vendor and Naruto & Hinata simply watch it all in gaping awe.

"That was awesome" says an awe struck Naruto.

"You liked that, did you? Well, then you'll really like this. That little move I just used is what I was planning on teaching you while we're on this little trip" said Jiraiya before turning his attention back to the old man and asking "So, are you alright? They didn't cause you any serious injury, did they?"

The old man shakes his head, then says "No, I'm fine. I've gotten use to this by now. But thank you for saving me, none the less. Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would sell me all the water balloons and party streamers you have in stock" asked Jiraiya.

"Water balloons?" said Hinata.

"Streamers?" asked Naruto.

"Puun?" added Plue.

**RMN**

The three humans and the carrot nosed dog came to a stop atop a hill that over looked the Outpost Village. "OK you three, take a seat while I get everything ready to go" said Jiraiya as he walked over to a small tree stump and placed the box of supplies upon it.

He first laid out the two streamers he had gotten for Hinata, then used a special water style jutsu to fill 5 water balloons with water. Once this was done, he carefully placed each balloon back into the box and placed it on the ground before turning back at Naruto and Hinata and began his explanation.

"OK, first things first. And I'll start with you Naruto. Are you ready?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah" said Naruto as he nodded.

Nodding as well, Jiraiya holds out his right hand and says "OK Naruto, let me first show you the end result of the training I'm planning to give you. So, watch carefully now."

Both Naruto and Hinata watch as the sphere of spiraling chakra forms in Jiraiya's hand. "This is the end result and as you can probably guess, it won't be easy to master. But that's no surprise considering that this is an A-ranked master level jutsu created by the 4th Hokage himself."

"Seriously? Man, this is gonna be awesome. So, how do I began and do those water balloons and streamers have anything to do with it?" asked Naruto.

"The Water Balloons will be. This training to gain master over this jutsu will be broken up into three parts. Part one; we will call the rotation training" said Jiraiya.

"OK, so what do I do exactly?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Watch and learn kid" said Jiraiya as he takes a water balloon in hand and focuses his chakra into it. For a second, the balloon shakes just a little bit, then suddenly explodes. "Now, what I just did was to focus my chakra into the balloon and spun it around with enough force to cause the balloon to break."

"Naruto's eyes light up as he says "Oh, I get it. I'm using my chakra to spin the water inside the balloon with a rapid enough flow to cause it to burst and, in doing so, I can master the rotation part of that jutsu. Peace of cake."

Jiraiya chuckles to himself as he says "Well, there's a little more to it than that. But it sounds like you got the basic gist of it. But I can assure you of one thing, this isn't going to be a peace of cake."

"Yeah right" says Naruto as he gets up, walks over to the box and takes a water balloon into his hand. "Now everyone, watch and be amazed at the awesome that is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto channels his chakra into the balloon, expecting it to burst quick and easy like. But all he gets is a slight bulge along one side and then nothing more. "What? Oh, you got to be kidding me" says Naruto, can't believing that he couldn't do it right off the bat.

Jiraiya laughs as he says "Now don't be getting cocky now, Naruto. This is a lot harder than anything you're use to. After all, it requires you to make a massive flowing of chakra and putting it into a very small space, which is what makes this attack the A-ranked power that it is. And you should also know that it took the 4th Hokage three years from creating this jutsu to perfecting it. So don't think you will be able to do this quickly now."

'No way, someone as awesome as the 4th needed three years to perfect and master this jutsu? Boy, I really do have my work cut out for me' thinks Naruto in surprise.

"Just keep working on it and you'll figure out the secret...eventually" said Jiraiya as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Right" says Naruto as he prepares to go again, but stops as he sees Plue trying to grab another water balloon. "Oh no you don't, Plue. You need to just sit back and watch me train, not join in yourself."

"Puun" said Plue, feeling a little left out now.

"Naruto, I don't think Plue will be a burden to you" said Hinata.

Jiraiya's eyes become jubilant as he says "Oh, I see what the deal is. Your afraid Sir Plue here will show you up with this, just like he did with the Summoning training."

"Shut up, we don't need to be talking about that" shouts Naruto, then adds quietly to himself "Especially around Hinata too."

Jiraiya leans in and says "What was that? Embarrassed that your would be girlfriend will know a dog can beat you at jutsu now? Hahahahahahaha oops, I guess I should have kept that a secret, huh?"

Naruto growls, then adds "Like your any better, or did you forget that Plue is also better than you?"

Jiraiya waves his remark off and says "Aw, why bother her with minor details like that. Speaking of, will you follow me, Hinata. Let's make some space for Naruto and for you as well."

"OK, good luck Naruto" says Hinata as she follows after Jiraiya.

"Good luck Hinata...?...And keep your eyes on that pervy sage. He might try to use you for his research" shouts Naruto.

Once they had gotten a good ways away from Naruto, Jiraiya stops then looks back at Hinata and says "Alright, now let's begin your training."

"Will I be using the streamers?" asked Hinata.

Jiraiya simply hands them to her and says "That will be up to you to decide. The truth is, before we left the village, I took a moment to speak with your father about your training in the usual Hyuga fighting style and techniques. He said that though you have a good grasp on the basic's, you still have trouble with the execution of moves like the 64 Palm and Rotation."

Hinata looks down and says "Yeah, no matter what I do, I never seem to make any progress with either. Maybe that means I'm just not that good at them."

"Or, maybe it means you were meant to create something better in place of those moves. Something that is unique to you and you alone at present" points out Jiraiya.

"Do you really think so?" asked Hinata as she looks up at him again.

"Of course. I've heard you've taken the two Tonfa that Tenten gave you and have gotten good with the Gentle Shot attack of yours. Now it's time to move on to the next level" said Jiraiya.

"But, what should I do? Where do I even begin?" asked Hinata.

"Honestly, I'm not sure myself, seeing as I'm not a Hyuga. This is a problem that I believe that only you and you alone can answer. But here's a suggestion. Just spin some ideas 'round that head of yours and maybe you'll come up with something that's both new and unique to you" said Jiraiya.

"Come up with something that's new and unique to me" repeats Hinata to herself.

Jiraiya nods and says "I know you can do it. Just like I believe Naruto can do it as well with his training. I have faith in the both of you. Well, I better get to work as well. I seriously doubt Tsunade will come here looking for us now. I'll be back around noon to see how you guys are doing."

And with that, Jiraiya walks off, back towards Naruto's location, leaving Hinata to her thoughts. Once he was gone, she walks over and picks up the streamers and holds the handle of each firmly in her hands.

'There has to be a reason why he asked for these as well. I know he said that using them was up to me, but there still has to be a reason behind it' thinks Hinata as she looks them over. Just what on earth could she use these for?

"_Just spin some ideas 'round that head of yours and maybe you'll come up with something that's both new and unique to you"_

'Spin and round. And he also spoke about the Rotation technique. Wait, could I possibly...?' thinks Hinata as an idea begins to form in her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she does a light and slow spin around in circles for a few moments, her Byakugan activating as she does this to watch the streamers flutter wildly in the wind. When she comes to a stop, she makes a mental note of how the streamers responded as she spun.

Wanting to try another idea, she remains standing in place as she only moves her arms around this time both before her and along the side while once again taking a focused observation on how the streamers moved and reacted.

'I wonder what would happen if I applied a little chakra to the streamers' she wonders before doing just that.

Though she had difficulty with the 64 Palms do to her inability to see the chakra points and Rotation do to her inability to release chakra from all around her body. But, she did have exceptional chakra control and was a close second to Sakura among the girls from their academy class.

So, she begins to channel chakra into the streamers, causing each dangling string to begin to glow with a light blue color. Once she was ready, she then did a combination of fully body spinning and a more simple motion of her hands and arms alone, watching as the streamers created a path of light that followed behind them.

"Puun?" asked Plue, catching her attention.

Hinata stops what she's doing and looks over to see Plue walking over to her. "Hey Plue, did you come to help me?"

"Puun?" says Plue with a nod.

"OK...hmm, let me see. Oh, I know. Plue, can you toss that rock into the air for me?" asked Hinata.

Plue nods as he walks over and grabs the rock. He then looks back at Hinata who give him an affirming nod to proceed. Plue tosses the rock into the air and Hinata does a light spin and has her chakra infused streamers make contact with it. The rock is sent flying and lands a few feet away in the grass.

"Wow, my chakra strengthened the streamers enough to actually push it away" says Hinata as she walks over and examines the rock, only to find she had also cracked it...just a tiny bit.

"Puun?" asked Plue.

Hinata looks at him and says "Plue, I think I may have an idea about what I can do for my personal training. Wanna help me?"

Plue nods as he goes to grab another rock. As Hinata prepares herself for this next one, she allows herself to think of Naruto for a moment and hopes he's doing well as well with his training.

(Naruto)

"Damn, this is way harder than I thought it was gonna be" says Naruto to himself as he takes a seat and decides to take a moment to think about this. Maybe there was another method that would work or another approach that he could try.

"So Naruto, giving up already?" asked Jiraiya as he walked up.

"Nah, I'm just taking a thinking moment to ponder this training. After all, I've learned the value of thinking about things over rushing in half cocked all the time since I became the Rave Master" said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Well, at least your being smart about this. I have a feeling you'll succeed at this and in a much quicker way than the 4th did" said Jiraiya.

"So, how's Hinata doing?" asked Naruto.

"I have a feeling she will do fine. She's very imaginative and clever and I'm sure she'll come up with something amazing. Well, keep at it Naruto. I'll be back this evening to pick you both up and see how things are going" said Jiraiya as he goes to leave.

"So, mind telling me where your gonna start gather Intel on that Tsunade woman?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya grins and chuckles as he cheeks redden a little as he says "Oh, don't worry about that now and focus on your training."

As Jiraiya walks off, Naruto simply shakes his head and thinks 'Gonna be chasing some girls around, I bet. That pervy sage sure is encouragable, but still...I think I admire that quality in him. Heh, go figure.'

**RMN**

One week had passed since that day and Jiraiya slowly made his way up the hill, approaching the spot Naruto was training at. During the week, both Naruto and Hinata had stayed mum about how they had been doing just as Jiraiya had stayed comfy in the arms of several busty ladies over at the Love Hotel's lounge area.

As he reached the top of the hill, he saw something strange. Naruto wasn't working on the water balloon, but rather was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground, his eyes closed and his arms held a little out before his body. It was obvious that he was meditating or at least trying to anyways.

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Jiraiya.

"Quiet loud one, I'm close to achieving nirvana here" said Naruto before he opened one eye and cracked a smile.

"I seriously doubt that, seeing as you heard me and responded" laughed Jiraiya.

"Good point. Seriously though, I'm working on improving my focus a little. Maybe that will help in my training" replied Naruto.

Jiraiya nods and says "That's s good idea. So tell me, how did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, I've gotten to the point were I can make a water balloon pop. But the problem is that it takes about three minutes to make it happen; which is no where near good enough for this training. But, I then remembered something Iruka-sensei said about improving focus back when I was in the academy" replies Naruto.

"And that was meditation?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well actually, he said to focus on a specific spot and if needed, mark that spot to better improve focus. So, I've been trying that and I also figured doing some meditation will also go along way in helping out" said Naruto.

Jiraiya simply nods, then mentally adds 'I wonder. Maybe Naruto would be able to succeed in mastering "that training" that even I have yet to fully master. Once we have Tsunade back in the village, I'll have to check into this possibility with the two great sages.'

"Hey, pervy sage, is everything OK?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Naruto. I was just lost in thought. Did you say something?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I said we better get Hinata and Plue before the sun finishes going down. Besides, I'm getting hungry" says Naruto.

Jiraiya nods as Naruto gets up and the two begin walking over to Hinata's training spot. "So, have you put this new focus on focus to work yet?"

"Naw, I've spent most of today just meditating. Tomorrow, I'll see what it has come from it. But..." says Naruto.

"But?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, how do I put this. When I was meditating earlier today, something weird happened" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"I...when I was meditating earlier, for just a moment, my mind felt like it had expanded outwards suddenly. It was like...I was seeing everything around me, feeling and sensing everything in a way I had never done before. And that's with just my eyes closed. Isn't that weird?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you are a weird kid. So sure, it is weird" joked Jiraiya.

"Hah hah, very funny" replied Naruto sarcastically.

'So, he can sense it for a second. Naruto, I think I have found my successor after all' thinks Jiraiya as he smiles to himself.

As they arrived at Hinata's training spot, they both notice that Hinata is laying in the grass; sound asleep. As they walk up, Plue looks up at them from his spot by Hinata and smiles a little.

"Hmm, it seems like she must have worn herself out. Right, Sir Plue?" asked Jiraiya.

"Puun" says Plue as he nods.

Naruto scoops down and takes Hinata into his arms, smiling as she herself smiles at being in Naruto's embrace. "You've been working really hard, haven't you Hinata? I can tell."

"Let's head back to the hotel and get Hinata into bed so she can rest more comfortably" suggest Jiraiya.

"Right" said Naruto as they begin to walk back into town. And after a few moments, Naruto adds "And if you ever say "Let's get Hinata into bed again", I'm gonna castrate you. Got it?"

Jiraiya sweat drops, then says "Never again, though I wasn't meaning anything perverted by it."

"I know, but I'm just saying...that's all" says Naruto.

Plue laughs at their exchange, remembering an event from the past involving some old friends.

They soon arrived back at the hotel room and Naruto placed Hinata into the bed and covered her up. Plue curled up next to her and quickly fell asleep himself. Naruto then goes and joins Jiraiya up on the roof and the two look over the town.

"Such a nice sunset, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Sure is" says Naruto in agreement. For just a moment, there is silence until Naruto adds "So, mind telling the REAL reason behind your hanging out with the ladies here in the hotel's lounge?"

Jiraiya's eyes go wide and he ask "What do you mean? I haven't been..."

"Come on, pervy sage. We both know you have been. After all, ever night you've come back for us, you've smelled of cheap perfume and booze. But, I also know that this mission is important and despite the fact you're a super pervert, you wouldn't be wasting time here with the ladies unless you had a very good reason for it. So, come on and fess up" said Naruto.

Jiraiya sighs, then smiles as he says "Boy, you really are using that head of yours. From what I heard about you back in the village. Thinking about things was never your first action when it came to things."

"Like I said before. Becoming the Rave Master has changed me and how I do things. Before that day when I found Plue and the Rave, I really was like that and I still shake my head at what an idiot I was. But now, I can't afford to be an idiot unless I really am clueless about something" said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya.

"I see. Well, to answer your question. I do have a greater reason for hanging around here. And that is that this Love Hotel is a part of a chain that stretches all across the country. And this chain has one true purpose: high level information gathering, cataloging, and delivering to the right people" said Jiraiya.

"Wait, are you saying that...?" Naruto asked as his eyes go wide.

"Exactly. These women that work in places like this are capable of gathering information in ways that even the Hidden Villages come up short in. After all, people can be quite talkative when either drunk or even in the throws of passion. And these women are masters of gathering Intel" says Jiraiya.

Naruto was impressed as he never would have guessed this to be true. "Wow, I guess even being a super pervert can have it's advantages. I actually think I've gotten a higher opinion and respect for you now, pervy sage. Just one thing though. If you have asked them about finding this Tsunade woman, then why do you need to stick around and not work with me and Hinata? Enjoin their company more than ours?" asked Naruto.

"Actually yes, I do prefer them to you. Maybe I could hang around Hinata and watch her train seeing as she's really easy on the eyes" jokes Jiraiya as he sees Naruto give him a dirty look. "Seriously though, the reason is because Tsunade isn't one to stick around any one place for to long. So if information does come in, we'll need to move quickly. That's one of the reason why I told you guys to always be ready to leave at a moment's notice earlier."

"Ah, how come?" asked Naruto.

"Well, let's just say Tsunade has a bad habit of racking up debt and is one to make a run for it without paying" explained Jiraiya.

"Doesn't sound like someone who can be of help to the village. You sure she's as good as you say she is when it comes to medical jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Wouldn't be wasting time looking for her if she wasn't food. Besides, the work we're gonna have to convince her to come back to the village is gonna a serious pain" said Jiraiya.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you about it AFTER we've found her. Meeting her first will help make things more understandable in that regards. Now, what do you say we go see of Hinata's awake yet so we can grab a bite to eat" said Jiraiya as he goes to head back towards the door.

Naruto nods and follows after him.

Later that night, Naruto wakes up and decides to go form a walk. As he goes to leave the room, he looks back and sees Hinata curled up on the bed like a kitten with Plue snuggled into her embrace; which makes him smile. He also makes a grab for a water balloon as he opens the door.

Once he leaves the room, he heads downstairs and outside and begins to walk around. Truth was, he was having trouble sleeping due to the rotation issue. He hadn't asked Hinata how she was doing with her private training, but he could tell that she was doing well from the feeling he could feel coming off of her.

'OK, I've tried spinning the water in one direction, then another. And yet, the best I've been able to get out of it is a lot of bulging, but no quick popping' he then places the water balloon on the ground and looks up into the sky and says to himself "What else is there that I can try?"

"Meow"

Naruto jumps, then looks down to see a cat had wandered up and was now playing with the balloon like a ball of yarn.

"Hey there, little guy. Leave that alone" said Naruto as he went to shoo the cat away, but stops when the the balloon suddenly pops from the cat playing with it.

"HUH? How the heck did...wait" says Naruto as an idea comes to mind.

The cat had been batting it back and forth with it's paws before it had burst. "I wonder...could it really be that easy?' wonders Naruto as he thinks back to Jiraiya's demonstration of the jutsu. And its then he remembers just how the chakra looked contained within the sphere.

"Well why not. It's worth a shot" says Naruto confidently as he turns back to the hotel to get another balloon.

The next morning, Naruto quietly tip toes into Jiraiya's room and represses a laugh at seeing the old pervert's current sleeping condition.

Grinning evilly, Naruto whispers out "Wakey wakey, pervy sage."

Seconds later, Jiraiya's face is hit by falling water, causing his eyes to shoot open. He blinks in confusion till his eyes focus in on Naruto. "Kid, what the hell was that? I was having a good dream and then you had to...wait, where did the water come from. Don't tell me...?"

Naruto grins even more as he holds up a small part of the destroyed balloon and says "Pop goes this weasel."

"You finally did it?" asked Jiraiya, earning a nod from Naruto. "Well I'll be a monkey's godfather. I was actually getting worried there for a bit about you and the jutsu. So tell me, how did you do it?"

"Well, I actually got the idea from a cat last night when I went out for a late walk and train. Long story short, I realized that if I made my chakra spin around like crazy inside the balloon in every which direction instead of just one direction, I would have a much better result than before" explained Naruto.

"Show me" asked Jiraiya, to which Naruto pulled out another balloon.

Holding it out with one hand, Naruto concentrates his chakra into the balloon and begins to spin it around, causing the balloon to burst instantly. "So, not bad huh?"

Jiraiya nods and says "Very good. I don't know why, but I was expecting you to try it with two hands instead of the one."

"What? I'm not that bad at chakra control. And even if I was, I wouldn't stop training until I could do it with just the one hand. Being satisfied with using two just isn't my style. So, what's the next step?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya gets up and walks over to his bag and pulls out two rubber balls and tosses one to Naruto. "Next up is power. The sole goal here is to use your chakra to make the rubber ball explode. After all, rotation alone is not enough. You'll need some serious power to back up the jutsu. Here, observe."

Naruto watches as the rubber ball suddenly shakes violently before exploding. "Give it a try, Naruto."

Naruto nods and repeats the wild chakra spinning within the ball, but barely gets any reaction at all. "Boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Understandable, seeing as this is on a whole other level than the water balloon. With this test, your gonna have to put as much chakra into the attack without draining yourself in the process. Are you up for the challenge?" asked Jiraiya.

"You bet, I'll ace this one just like I did with the water balloon" says Naruto as he gives Jiraiya the thumbs up.

"Good to hear. But before doing that, let's get Hinata and have breakfast" said Jiraiya.

"Hinata's already downstairs, waiting for us. Before coming in here, I showed her my success as well" said Naruto as he joined Jiraiya.

**RMN**

Orochimaru opened his eyes at the sound of the door to his private chambers being opened. As he sat up in his bed, he saw Kabuto approach him. "Sorry for the intrusion, my lord. But our scouts have located Tsunade."

Orochimaru's eyes go wide as he ask "Where?"

"She's heading towards a place called Tanzaku Town. From what I hear, they have a pretty big casino there" said Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckles before saying "Still the same old Tsunade I see. Trying her non existent luck out in an attempt to get some cash."

Kabuto nods, then says "You'll also be happy to know I've sent someone to Tanzaku Town in advance to set up a little short cut for us. We can leave within the hour if you so wish."

"Good, this will give me enough time to think of what I can say to get her to help us" said Orochimaru as he stands up and goes to put on his shinobi clothing.

(Jiraiya)

The toad sage was moving quickly out of the village as he made his way to where Naruto and Hinata were training. The girls at the hotel had just received the message from their branch over in Tanzaku Town that a woman fitting Tsunade's description had been seen arriving along with a younger, dark haired girl and a pig.

This did worry Jiraiya though seeing as Tanzaku Town wasn't close by and the three of them would have to move fast in order to catch Tsunade, seeing as she wasn't likely to stick around for to long. After all, she was a gambling addict and she was also known to rake up a large debt, then make a run for it at the first chance she got.

He had already taken a moment to stop by Naruto and Hinata's rooms to get their things together and pack so they could leave as quickly as possible. And, he had also taken the liberty to add a little something to their packs; a kind of suvonier for their memories of their stay here if you will.

Though he doubt Naruto would find any of this funny or appropriate.

'I hope they're not to tired for the new training I've got in store for them; walking really, really fast' thought Jiraiya as he came to the top of the hill, only to be greeted by a loud, explosive bang, a strong blast of wind, and the sound Naruto yelling as he was sent flying right at Jiraiya.

"What the hell?" shouts Jiraiya as he drops Naruto and Hinata's packs onto the ground and just barely manages to catch Naruto in time from being sent falling and rolling down the hill.

Naruto groaned as Jiraiya caught sight of his right hand; it was a deep red color and smoke was rising off the skin. "Naruto, what the heck just happened? What did you do?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto pulls away from Jiraiya and stands on his feet, saying "I did it. I popped the rubber ball...and I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking." He said the last part sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Jiraiya then ask "Tell me, what did you do. Because it looks to me you went a little overboard back there, seeing as you came flying at me."

"Well, for the last two days, I've simply been doing focus training. Trying to get better at concentrating chakra in large amounts into a small fixed point. And then working on spinning it around. And today I finally decided to see how far I had come and...well, I found out all right" said Naruto.

"From what I can guess from my rather quick observation upon arriving is that you may have thrown way more chakra into the attempt than you should have" says Jiraiya.

"Yeah, maybe. The rubber ball didn't just pop. It was like an explosion. But still, it shows I got the power issue down, more or less" said Naruto as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe you should work on controlling the power better for a while. After all, putting to much power into an attack can be even worse than not putting enough into one" explained Jiraiya.

"Naruto, what happened?" came Hinata's voice as she and Plue came running up.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. I just popped the rubber ball is all" said Naruto as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Was that what that was? I thought a bomb had gone off" said Hinata.

"Puun" agreed Plue.

"OK you three, we can talk about this on the go" said Jiraiya as he turns to pick up their packs.

Seeing their packs, Naruto ask "What's going on?"

"Tsunade has been located and given the place in question, I doubt she'll be sticking around past today so we'll need to move it if we're gonna find her" said Jiraiya.

Nodding, both Naruto and Hinata take their packs from Jiraiya and the three of them quickly begin to move out, with Plue hopping atop Naruto's head.

"Master Jiraiya, just where is she anyways?" asked Hinata.

"A place called Tanzaku Town. It's known for having a rather popular casino, which Tsunade likes to visit. And do to how bad her luck is and how she tends to fall into debt rather quickly, she won't be sticking around for long. Hence why we're in a hurry" explained Jiraiya.

After a few minutes, Jiraiya then ask "I know how Naruto's training is going. How about you, Hinata? Have you made any progress?"

Hinata blushes a little as she looks down. Naruto and Plue look at her as she says "Well, I could tell you guys...but it's a secret."

"Aw, come on Hinata. That's no fun. Come on and tell us, unless you want me to tickle the answer out of you" says Naruto before wiggling his fingers at her.

"No, please don't tickle me Naruto" jokes Hinata as she fakes trying to keep him away. "I'll do more than tell you; I'll show you guys how I'm doing once we've found Tsunade" said Hinata.

"Speaking of training results. Naruto, while we're on the move, you can practice with the third and final test of the training; control" said Jiraiya as he pulls a bag of balloons out from his tunic.

"OK, so what do I do?" asked Naruto.

"Simple, just fill the balloons up with air and take what you learned in the first two steps and apply it here. But in this case, the goal isn't to pop the balloon which will be easy, but to not pop it. If you can create maximum power and rotation into the balloon without popping it, then you will have mastered the jutsu" explained Jiraiya.

"Gotcha" says Naruto as he begins.

It's not to long before Jiraiya finds himself smirking at the sound of balloons popping and Naruto cursing, Hinata both giggling and saying words of encouragement towards Naruto and Plue doing his usual "Puuning."

(Tanzaku Town)

"IIIIIIII-EEEEEEE, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" squeals Shizune as she and Tonton saw Tsunade's place the winning hand on the table. Not only had she won the game, but she had won one hell of loot of cash.

"Sonuva Slug, I can't believe she beat me" shouts her opponent as he jumps to his feet, face red with anger as he glared at Tsunade, who just yawned at him.

"Um...does this mean you won't pay us?" asked Shizune meekly.

The man shot an icy glare at her, but did cool down just a little as he said "No, I'm may be pissed about this, but I still honor the game. You, go get their money." The man's lackey nods as he turns and heads off for the town back.

'I actually won? I don't like how this feels' thinks Tsunade as she gets to her feet.

A few minutes later, Tsunade walks out of the building with Tonton by her side and Shizune, sporting the really big and incredibly heavy case of cash, wobbling behind them.

"This is great, lady Tsunade. With all this money, we can finally pay off most of the debt we owe around the land. I think we should go and treat ourselves to a celebratory feast at the best restaurant in town" chimes Shizune happily.

"No, we're leaving this place as soon as possible" said Tsunade quickly.

"But why? We just hit the jack pot here. Maybe we could still make more money if we..."

"It's because I hit the jack pot that's the reason for us leaving now. Think about it, Shizune. When have I ever been graced with sudden good luck without something really bad happening shortly there after?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune goes quiet as she thinks about it and realizes that Tsunade was right. "The fact I won and that I won so much is enough to make me want to make some distance with this place as soon as possible" explains Tsunade.

"I see your point" said Shizune.

Just then, a castle in the distance explodes and from the smoke appears a three headed snake. "III-EEE, a giant serpent" shouts Shizune as Tonton jumps behind her.

'Hebonda? But why is it here...? It can't be...' thinks Tsunade as she begins to get what her forth coming bad luck could revolve around.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade" came a voice from above them.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton look into the direction of the voice and Tsunade scowls at who she sees.

"Orochimaru."

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The search team arrives in Tanzaku Town and begin their search for Tsunade. But things are more serious than they know as the Slug Sannin has to make a decision; one that will have an effect on both her future and the future of the Rave Master and Etherion Princess._

_So be here for the next RMN: _**The Choices of Tsunade**


	39. The Choices of Tsunade

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 39: The Choices of Tsunade**

"Orochimaru" said Tsunade in a low voice.

"Why such animosity, dear? I thought we were old friends and comrades" asked Orochimaru.

"Why are you here? I thought that when you left the village, you chose to wash you hands of both it and us?" asked Tsunade.

"Straight to business huh? That's alright with me seeing as I didn't come here for a walk down memory lane" said Orochimaru.

"Just hurry up and tell me what it is you want. I don't have time to deal with you any more" said an annoyed Tsunade.

"As you wish. I was recently involved in a little incident that left my arms injured and my ability to use jutsu rendered inert. I was hoping you might use you considerable skills at healing to help me out...for old times sake" said Orochimaru.

"Show me" said Tsunade rather forcibly.

"Lady Tsunade, lets just leave right now. I don't trust this man" said Shizune. Tonton oinked in agreement at this.

"Don't worry, Shizune. Even Orochimaru isn't fool enough to try anything funny with me. After all, he saw what I did to Jiraiya when he pulled one of his old stunts. Besides, it won't hurt to look" said Tsunade who was curious as to what could have happened to some one as skilled as Orochimaru was.

She stepped up and lifted up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing the ash black colored skin. She placed her hand on it and began to use her chakra to scan him to see if she could figure out what was wrong.

"Boy, you certainly got yourself in a pickle here. Tell me, how did this happen anyways?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru smiled as he said "Oh, nothing of any real importance. I just tried to carry through on my old promise to burn the Hidden Leaf to the ground. And I would have succeeded too if not for our old fool of a sensei; Sarutobi. He used a jutsu that ripped a portion of my soul out which resulted in my current state."

As Tsunade stopped her scan and took a few steps away, Orochimaru smiled as he added "Though I failed to destroy the Leaf and I have been...debilitated to some extent. I can at least take some comfort in the fact that Sarutobi-sensei died as a result of our battle."

Tsuande's eyes go wide with surprise as she says "Sarutobi-sensei is...dead?"

Shizune was equally taken by surprise as she said "Lord Hokage...it can't be, your lying."

Kabuto chuckles, earning a deadly glare from Shizune. "Afraid its all true. I wish I could have been there to see it myself. From my understanding, he used a jutsu that sacrifices the life of the user in exchange for cursing an enemy. Such a sad end to a once great man."

Tsunade looks down for a moment, staying silent as this sudden revelation sunk in. "You were a fool, sensei. Just like everyone else in that village" she then said angrily.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't be serious. Lord Hokage was..." Shizune shouts out.

"Shizune, not now" Tsunade shouts back.

Orochimaru grins and says "He was a fool, wasn't he? Taking on someone like me at his age. Heh, he hadn't even gotten around to choosing a successor at the time of his death. Oh well, enough talking about him. Do you have an answer for me, dear Tsunade?"

"Lady Tsunade, we can't help this monster. Just give the word and I'll back you up and keep his partner busy while you deal with Orochimaru" said Shizune as she pulls out a kunai and readies it for battle.

Kabuto follows suit, but Orochimaru raises a hand to call him off. Tsunade looks back at Shizune and says "Shizune, I said NOT NOW."

Shizune backs away a little as does Tonton while Tsunade looks back at Orochimaru with a serious expression. Orochimaru, for his part, just looks at her while keeping his smile on his face.

"Tell me, old friend. Why should I HELP YOU?" shouts Tsunade before swinging her left arm outward in a wide arc and her fist slamming into a wall and shattering it with ease.

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that question. And I can assure you I had no intention of not repaying you for this service" said Orochimaru.

Tsunade pulls her hand free from the damaged wall and looks at her former teammate intently.

"Tell me, do you miss Nawaki and Dan?" asked Orochimaru suddenly.

With a motion faster than a blinking eye, Orochimaru finds Tsunade's hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing just enough to cause some discomfort, but not enough to actually strangle him to death or break his neck. She lifts him into the air and screams "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"Did I hit a nerve?" asked Orochimaru in a cocky voice.

The response he gets is to be slammed hard into the ground followed by Tsunade's fist slamming hard into the ground; leaving just a hairs length of space between her fist and his face. Kabuto goes to attack, but Tsunade sends a kick into his gut that sends him flying back.

Turning her attention back to Orochimaru, she raises her fist into the air again while keeping Orochimaru pinned to the ground as she says "Any last words before I crush your skull?"

"I can bring them back to life as payment for helping me" was his reply.

A single heart beat felt like an eternity for Tsunade as he just looked at him, her eyes wide and shaking. 'Bring them back...to life?' she thought.

She then clenched her teeth before saying "You lie."

Orochimaru simply chuckles and says "It's not a lie, I can assure you. I have been busy over these last few years and I have created some rather...useful jutsu. One of which has the power to bring back the dead. Would you like for me to demonstrate for you?"

Tsunade releases her old on him and backs away, still stunned by this revelation. Orochimaru picks himself up again and looks to see Kabuto also standing again, although he was a little wobbly.

He then looks at Tsunade and says "I can see that this is something that will take some time for you to decide on. So I will give you one week to make you decision. We'll meet back here at this time then and you may give me your answer then. Oh, and if you agree, I should tell you that I will need two corpses to use for the resurrection jutsu do to how it works. And you'll need to provide those. I look forward to a favorably response from you, dear Tsunade."

And with that, Orochimaru and Kabuto vanish in a puff of smoke.

Shizune walks up and places a hand on Tsunade's shoulder and says "Lets just leave here right now; forget what he said and move on. After all, my uncle and your brother wouldn't want..."

"Shizune...I need a drink" said Tsunade, her voice distant and off sounding before she begins to walk off. And there was something hollow in her walking.

"Oink oink?" asked Tonton.

"I know Tonton, I'm worried now too. We need to get her out of here as soon as possible. Nothing good can come from that man; not after what he admitted to doing back home." And with that, the two of them ran after Tsunade to make sure she didn't something stupid in her current state of mind.

(with the search team)

"Hey, is that Tanzaku Town?" asked Naruto as they approached the main entrance of the massive city.

"Sure is. And word on the grape vine is that the women in this town are to die for" said Jiraiya as he got his usual pervy look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't forget the reason WHY we came HERE, ya old pervert" shouts Naruto.

"I am not, I repeat, NOT an old pervert. I told you this before; I am a super pervert, kid. Besides, I wouldn't expect a little boy like yourself to understand things like this."

As Naruto and Jiraiya's latest argument gets started, both Hinata and Plue just stay off to the side and laugh at them and their silliness.

By the time they had passed under the entry arch, Naruto and Jiraiya's squabble had subsided and they were back to thinking about the mission. After making a few turns along the road, they came to a stop in a rather large and opened area of the town.

"OK pervy sage, were do we start looking for this Tsunade woman anyways?" asked Naruto.

Jiraiya simply looked around as he scratched his head and said "Well, I guess we should find the local love hotel and check in. I can ask them if they have seen her around here by any chance seeing as our friends from the Outpost Village sent an advance warning to them for us at my request."

"Where do you think the hotel is, master Jiraiya?" asked Hinata, who was blushing at the idea of staying at another love hotel with Naruto.

"Let me see here. According to what I was told, it will be located in the area of the village that the eastern side of the local castle. All we need to do is find the castle and find out in which direction it's east side is facing and then we'll have a good place to start" said Jiraiya.

The four of them look around, not seeing anything that remotely looked like a castle. "Um, I hate to be a negative Nancy here, pervy sage. But I don't see a castle anywhere."

"Your just not looking hard enough, Naruto. And I guess I'm not either. Hinata, will you use your Byakugan to look around for us?" asked Jiraiya.

"OK" said Hinata as she activates her blood limit. After looking over the whole of the village, she says "I can't see any castle. But...I can see a lot of ruble laying at the top of the rise to our right. I think...I think it may be the castle."

"What?" say both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"There's more. I can also see a wall that has an impact damage on it. I think there might have been a fight" adds Hinata.

"Take us there" asked Jiraiya.

After a few minutes of running, the four of them arrive at the spot Hinata had seen with her Byakugan. As Naruto and Hinata examined the small crater on the ground, Jiraiya walks over and runs his hand along the damaged wall carefully.

'No doubt about it. This is a Tsunade made impact. Something did happen here' thinks Jiraiya before turning back to look at his three companions.

"I'm beginning to think we got here to late" said Jiraiya.

"What? Then what the heck are we suppose to do then?" asked Naruto.

"The only thing we can do. We'll go ahead and find the Love Hotel and ask for some help. If they can't find her in town by night fall, then we'll just have to wait here till we can get another lead. Hinata, will you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Right" said Hinata as she once again uses her blood limit, this time looking for the Love Hotel.

(several hours later, night time)

Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan, they were able to find the Love Hotel quickly enough and checked in. Unfortunately, the search of the town would take a while do to the recent incident. Because of this, they all decided to go out and look for her themselves.

However, the night soon came and they had yet to find any evidence of her presence here in time. As they met up, they decided to call it for today and try again tomorrow.

"Hey pervy sage, let's get something to eat. I'm starving" said Naruto.

"Puun" agreed Plue.

"Might as well. All this searching around has made me hungry too" adds Jiraiya as they begin to look around for a nice little restaurant.

It wasn't long before they found a nice looking place and stepped inside. As they were shown to a table, Naruto couldn't help but notice off the corner of his eye a table that was covered with booze bottles. Once they had taken their seats and had ordered their food, they sat back and await the meal in silence.

"Hey, I need another bottle of sake here" shouts a woman's voice from the table Naruto had noticed before.

"I think you've had enough" came another voice, also female.

"WHAT? Are you serious? You can never have enough sake. More, MORE I SAY" shouts the first woman again.

"I'll be right back" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked a worried Hinata.

"I'm gonna ask her to quiet it down. After all, yelling like that is rude. And maybe she might know something about Tsunade" says Naruto. Though the truth was, he was just annoyed by drunks and this woman clearly was drunk.

"Hey kid, if she's a hot, bring her over here" said Jiraiya jokingly.

"Yeah right, perv" replies Naruto. Although, if calling her over results in Jiraiya being crotch kicked by her as an after effect of him hitting on her, then it would be worth it to bring her over.

As he walks up, he says "Excuse me, but could you keep it down a little? Some of us like to have peace and qui...et...?"

Shizune looks up at Naruto and says "I apologize for her. A few drinks and she can be a little hard to handle."

"Oh hush Shizune. Tiz iz a bree untry, I van eww ock I unt" slurred out Tsunade.

Naruto just stares at her before digging into his pocket and pulls out the photo Jiraiya gave him. He then looks at Tsunade, then at the photo, then at Tsunade again, then at the photo.

"Hey, IT'S YOU!" shouts Naruto.

**RMN**

Tsunade leaned away from Naruto and ran a finger along her ear before saying "Keep it down, ya little brat. This is a family restaurant here."

"Follow your own advice, granny. The reason I came over here to begin with was to ask you to quiet down a little" says Naruto back.

Shizune sweat drops at hearing Naruto's words and thinks 'Oh no, she's not gonna take that granny remark sitting down...IIIII-EEEEE, she is gonna take it sitting down.'

Tsunade gives him a scowl and says "Excuse ME? But did you refer to a young girl like myself as a GRANNY?"

"Damn straight, grandma. You may look all young and cute and all, but I know you're really a old granny with an obsession with maintaining her youthful appearance" states Naruto in a matter of fact tone.

Tsunade finally gets up from this and grabs Naruto by his collar and says "Alright you, your about to find out that you are not to old to be spanked."

"How about you spank me instead, Tsunade? Then maybe I can spank you too" says Jiraiya lecherously as he and Hinata walk up.

Tsunade turns her head away from Naruto and gives Jiraiya a drunken cock eyed look. After a second, she says "Jiraiya? Is that you?"

"That's right, twin cakes. And I'm glad we..." Jiraiya starts to say before Tsunade's fist smashes into his face and sends him flying through the wall and onto the street.

"IIII-EEEEE. Lady Tsunade, what did you do?" shouts Shizune with Tonton oinking along with her.

"What did I say about calling me that perverted nick name of yours" angrily growls Tsunade.

"Damn, that one had to hurt" said Naruto.

"Master Jiraiya, are you OK?" asked Hinata, though she stayed glued to Naruto's side.

Jiraiya groans as he gets up and checks to see if his jaw had been broken. Once he was sure he was OK, albeit bruised, he stands up and says "Well, I see that monster strength of yours is still as to the point as it always was. And here I thought your chest was the only deadly weapon you still had on you."

Tsunade starts to yell at him, but stops and takes in a deep breath before saying "And you still have the power to survive my punishments. So tell me, why are you here?"

Jiraiya walks back into the building, ignoring the shocked looks of the workers as he says "Let's talk as we eat. After all, me and my students are hungry."

Tsunade turns and looks at Naruto and Hinata and says "Fine. So tell me, who are you two brats?"

Hinata does a respectful bow before saying "Greetings, miss Tsunade. My name is Hinata Hyuga."

'I thought so. Her eyes are a dead give away. Funny though, I thought all Hyuga had brown hair. I guess Hiashi did marry outside the clan' thought Tsunade.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto proudly.

'The nine tails kid? That explains the attitude...well, that an the fact he's around the pervert. I hope the Hyuga can defend herself' mentally adds Tsunade.

Shizune stands up and says "Pleased to meet you Naruto and Hinata. My name is Shizune and I'm lady Tsunade's traveling companion and student. And this little fellow beside me is Tonton."

"Oink oink" says Tonton while doing the best impression of a bow as possible for a pig.

Plue appears from Hinata's back and walks up to Tonton and holds out his paw while saying "Puun."

"IIII-EEEE, an albino penguin" screams Shizune, who had a fear of penguins that few knew about.

"PLUE IS NOT A PENGUIN" shouts Naruto.

"Yeah, he's a carrot nosed dog" adds Hinata without the yelling.

" A carrot nosed dog? That's even weirder" says Shizune with an oink from Tonton.

Tsunade rolls her eyes, partly from her being drunk and partly from being bored by this now, and says "Alright, enough of this mellow drama. Let's sit down together, eat, and talk so we can then go our separate ways."

Jiraiya nods, then looks at the still stunned workers and said "We'll be sitting with them when you bring our food to us."

A few minutes and some talking with the owner later, the group was now sitting in the biggest table available and were enjoying their meals.

After swallowing her food, Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and ask "OK, care to tell me why you're here now?"

"Very well. First, I'd like to ask you a question. Have you heard about the recent attack on the village?" asked Jiraiya.

'So he did attack the Leaf after all' thinks Shizune; remembering what Orochimaru said earlier.

"I've heard rumors here and there. So, is it true about Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm afraid so. And the one who did it was Orochimaru. He did a lot of damage and many people were hurt and killed. And I was asked if I could persuade you into coming back and helping out with your unsurpassed medical skills" said Jiraiya.

"May I ask who sent you?" asked Tsunade.

"Koharu and Homura" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade surprises everyone by snorting a little before saying "So, those old farts are still alive, huh? I bet they must be a giant wrinkle by now, huh?"

Naruto fails to suppress a snicker at that which earns a grin from Tsunade while Shizune looks at her teacher with a mortified expression and says "Lady Tsunade, that's disrespectful."

Tsunade takes a swig from her booze bottle, then says "I can say worse, trust me on that one."

Jiraiya smiles a little, then adds "There's more to it than that."

Tsunade cocks an eyebrow and says "Oh good because I was about to turn you down. Well, what else is there to say? Some sort of incentive to sway me into coming?"

Jiraiya shrugs, then says "That depends on how you look at it. In addition to your medical knowledge and prowess. There is another reason they want you back."

"Then spit it out" says Tsunade.

"A few days after the attack, there was an emergency meeting with the Land of Fires feudal lord and a decision was made. Tsunade, we would like for you to return to the Leaf and assume the position of Fifth Hokage of the Leaf" said Jiraiya.

As he was saying this, Tsunade was starting to drink again from her glass, but the glass slips from her hand and clatters onto the table as she freezes up. Naruto and Hinata both look at Jiraiya with a stunned look; Naruto more from the disbelief he was feeling about this. And Shizune just looks back and forth between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"They want me to be...Hokage?" asked Tsunade in a shocked voice.

Jiraiya nods and says "Yes, you are the only one who could fill that role at this time."

"Hold on a second, pervy sage" says Naruto suddenly, bringing all attention onto him. "What the heck are you talking about? Her as the Hokage? You've got to be joking here. I mean look at her, a gambling addicted drunkard as Hokage? You've got to be joking; even if she is a good healer which I'm starting to doubt."

"I know what your saying, Naruto. But I promise you that Tsunade is more than qualified" said Jiraiya.

"How so?" asked Hinata who was hoping to avoid the coming verbal battles she knew was coming.

"Back during the war, there was no one who did more for the village than Tsunade here. Her medical skills and the things she created saved many lives on the battlefield. Also, she is the grand daughter of the First Hokage herself. Believe me, there is no one better suited for the position than her at this time" said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade while thinking 'No way? There has to be a mistake here.'

Tsunade suddenly breaks out into a laugh, catching everyone off guard before saying "Forget it. I refuse to return and be Hokage. I'd be a fool to want that job. Every person who's held that post before has died in battle and I'm not interesting in following that path."

She goes quiet for a moment, then adds "Besides, anyone who would want that job is a fool and I feel sorry for them."

"SHUT UP!" shouts Naruto as he slams both fist onto the table; making Plue and Tonton jump in surprise.

"Naruto?" said Hinata sadly as she looks at his red, angry face as he glares at Tsunade.

"Problem, brat?" asked Tsunade.

"You damn right I have a problem here. I don't care who you are, who you're related to, or anything else like that. But I will not just sit here and listen to you defame those who have been Hokage. And you of all people don't have the right to say those things" shouts Naruto.

"And what are you gonna do if I keep it up?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto cracks his knuckles before saying "I'll lay you out and make you show those men the proper respect do to them."

Jiraiya shakes his head and thinks 'Here we go.'

Tsunade smirks before standing up and says "OK brat, lets go outside right now. Let's see if you're serious in that declaration."

"But lady Tsunade, this is really not appropriate behavior" says Shizune; trying to bring this craziness to an end.

"Don't worry Shizune, I won't be to rough with him" says Tsunade.

"Naruto..." said Hinata, not sure if she should be trying to talk Naruto out of this or encouraging him to keep going do to her feeling the same way.

After a few moments, they were all outside and Naruto and Tsunade were staring each other down. Tsunade then holds her right hand out and extends a single finger and says "One finger; that's all I'm gonna need to beat you."

Naruto glares at her and says "Don't take me lightly, granny. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

Then, to Hinata and Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto pulls Eisen Meteor from his back and readies it for battle. 'So, he's gonna use the Rave after all. I wonder if he's thinking straight, considering what he said about using it in the past' wonders Jiraiya.

"Well, are we gonna do this or what?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes...we...ARE" shouts Naruto as he charges forward at Tsunade.

The older woman keeps her place and awaits Naruto's attack. Once he gets close enough, he goes and swings his sword at her, though making sure not to put to much power into it seeing as he wasn't trying to seriously hurt her. But Tsunade easily dodges the attack and before Naruto can make another strike, she goes and flicks his forehead; sending him flying back.

"Naruto?" shouts Hinata as he hits the ground.

"I'm fine" said Naruto as he quickly returns to his feet, rubbing his now sore forehead.

As he looks at Tsunade again, he thinks 'Man, she's stronger than I thought. If she could send me back with just a flick of her finger, then I'd hate to see what she could really do. I guess I have no choice. Even though it goes against my usual code; I'll have to use Rave to defend the honor of the Hokage's.'

"Tell me brat, why ARE you so touchy about the Hokage and what I said anyways?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto grips the sword handle tightly as he brings the sword up and says "It's because unlike you, Hokage is my ultimate goal in life. And now I'll show you why I am the Rave Master."

Naruto rushes in again as Tsunade's eyes go wide at hearing what Naruto said. 'Rave Master? Just how does he know about...wait, don't tell me? Is he...he can't be the one...can he?'

Tsunade prepares another attack, but Naruto shifts Eisen Meteor into Silfarion form and rushes in fast. Tsunade is caught off guard and though she jumps back, the tip of the blade does hit and cut into the cloth of her top.

Naruto comes in again and this time, Tsunade tries to send a punch at him. Though Naruto is able to dodge the attack, Tsunade does surprise him with a sudden kick that send him flying into the air and knocks the sword from his grip.

"I'm not finished yet" shouts Naruto as his position in the air shifts and he looks down at Tsunade. 'Maybe now is a good chance to test that new jutsu out' thinks Naruto as he extends his right hand.

"What...?" says Tsunade in shock as she sees something very familiar forming in Naruto's hand.

"Hey granny, remember this. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and...to become Hokage is my dream" shouts Naruto as he comes sailing down at her with the spiraling sphere in hand.

As she hears this, several images rush through Tsunade's mind; drawing her attention for a second. But she snaps back to reality just in time to grab Naruto's wrist and forces his attack to impact into the ground, creating a small blast and a major crack to form along the ground with a large hole at the epicenter.

Tsunade scowls before looking at Jiraiya and shouts "Jiraiya, don't tell me you actually taught this kid the Rasengan?"

'Rasengan? So that's what it's called' thinks Naruto as he looks up at Tsunade as she lets him go.

Jiraiya just grins sheepishly and says "Well, it did seem like a good idea. All things considered you know."

Tsunade just sighs in exasperation before looking back at Naruto and says "I'll tell you what, brat. Let's make a bet right here, right now."

"I'm listening" said Naruto.

"That Rasengan of yours looked sloppy, yet it had potential in it too. So here's the deal. I'll give you one week to fully master it. If you can, then I will admit that I was wrong about the title of Hokage and even come back and take up the position. Fail, and I won't do either of those things and you'll have to swear off ever becoming Hokage yourself. What do you say?" asked Tsunade.

A defiant look comes onto Naruto's face as he says "Deal" and they shake on it. "And just for the record, I don't care about you becoming Hokage or not. But I was told you were a good medic and I want you to come back to help people who need it; including two friends of mine."

"Lady Tsunade, you're making a bet with a kid?" asked Shizune in shock.

'Naruto, I want you to show her just how serious you are here...like I hoped you would' thinks Jiraiya.

'Naruto, willing to give up your dreams...just to bring her back? You really are amazing' thinks Hinata.

**RMN**

After this little incident, Tsunade had taken off; claiming she needed some alone time right now. Though Shizune had offered to come along, Tsunade had told her to just go find a place for them to stay for the next week.

Jiraiya told Shizune to not worry about this; that he would handle Tsunade for her. It didn't take Jiraiya very long to find his old friend and teammate seeing as he understood her thinking process. As he entered into the small tavern, the form of Tsunade sitting at the counter made him chuckle just a little.

"Bar keep, give me the house special" asked Jiraiya as he sat down beside Tsunade; earning a positive response for his request.

"So, I see you're still stocking me about, just like the old days. Are you still that desperate for a date, Jiraiya?" asked a half drunk Tsunade as she barely looked at him.

"No, but I figured you'd like to have a drinking partner for the moment. Besides, it has been a long while since we just hung out like this" replied Jiraiya.

"Fifteen years to be exact. The last time, if I recall, was for Minato's and Kushina's wedding" said Tsunade in a whimsical voice.

For the next few minutes, they just sat there in silence and took the time to enjoy their drinks in the unusual peace between them. Finally, Jiraiya decided to advance their talk, seeing as Tsunade wasn't the type to break the ice that currently existed between them...metaphorically speaking, that is.

"So tell me, why DID you make that bet with Naruto anyways? If I recall, making bets with kids wasn't your usual style" asked Jiraiya.

"Because he's an annoying brat that needs someone to rain in his impulsiveness and bravado" said Tsunade before taking another drink, then asking for a refill.

"Besides, he's to much like his mother for my taste" she then adds.

"Only in personality and in the shape of his face. He luckily, as Kushina would say, got his father's hair and eyes. And though he can be impulsive at times, the boy is a lot better than Kushina was at that age. I guess he, unlike her, had a strong need to mature much sooner in his life and be more serious" said Jiraiya.

"Is that why you taught him the Rasengan?" asked Tsunade.

"I would have taught it to him regardless of his personality, seeing as it is his birth right. He's also knows how to summon toads. And he is someone who has this ability to achieve the impossible" said Jiraiya.

"Maybe, but I still think he's a brat. But to give another answer to your question. I made this bet in order to save him" said Tsunade.

"Save him? From what?" asked Jiraiya before he took a small drink.

"From a deadly fate. You know as well as I that if he does become Hokage, more than likely he will NOT get to live a full and productive life. Nor will he get to see his grand children if his luck is as bad as the others" said Tsunade.

"Sarutobi-sensei managed to beat that statistic and got to spend a few good years with his" said Jiraiya.

"True, but he still died in battle. That makes four for four and that is sucker's odds. Besides, I don't want that girl to go through the pain I did..." said Tsunade.

"I see you noticed that as well. Hinata does deeply love him and I'm sure Naruto has the same feeling for her. Though I'm not sure if they've told each other yet" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade takes another drink, then says "My method may seem cruel, but its for their sakes. I want them both to be able to enjoy old age together. Something me and Dan will never get to have."

For the next few minutes, they returned to their silent drinking and enjoy this really peaceful moment that existed between them.

"That reminds me. How do you know about the Rave?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at him and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I didn't notice before. When you and Naruto and you were having it out on the streets and he said he was Rave Master, I saw the look in your eyes. Just like I also noticed your eyes curiously locked onto Sir Plue when you and Shizune first saw him" said Jiraiya.

"Oh, THAT. Well, Kushina told me about it when she was on my team" said Tsunade.

"That's right, I wasn't the only one sensei conned into coming back to the village to help out there. I ended up training Minato and you Kushina. So, what did she say exactly?" asked Jiraiya.

"Not much. She spoke of Rave, Plue, the Ten Powers, Symphonia, Dark Bring, and other stuff. Truth be told, she was rather quiet about the whole thing with me. But I have a feeling she was fully open about it all with Minato, or that was the impression I got when I last saw them alive" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya nods and says "I wonder how Rave, the Ten Powers, and Plue got hidden away under their home to begin with? I went there and saw the set up and I must admit I'm impressed by the look, yet curious has to how they got it all there without even sensei knowing?"

Tsunade shrugs and says "Beats me, but I did learn one thing. From my research on the Uzumaki and the Glory's, I learned that the second Rave Master's son; Levin, had two children. The eldest was named Gale, in honor of both Haru's father and Gale Raregroove. And for his daughter..."

Jiraiya looked at her and said "What is it?"

Tsunade looks at him and says "Her name was...Kushina Glory. And according to what else I read, Kushina Glory disappeared from records I found in the Uzu ruins at the age of six."

Jiraiya looks away, saying "Wow, that's a interesting coincidence. I guess our Kushina was named in her honor."

"Maybe..." said Tsunade.

After this, they returned to their drinks and finished up. Soon, they paid for their drinks and left for the hotel. As they walked, Tsunade decided to ask a question she had on her mind.

"You were offered the position of Hokage before I was, right?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm sure I said as much before hand, but I'm to drunk now to remember right off the bat. But yeah, they did offer it to me before I submitted you as an alternative" said Jiraiya.

"Why did you do that? If my memory is accurate, you yourself had assperations towards the rank of Hokage when you were young. What happened to that Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"True, that was the case...a long time ago, when I was still seeking to show everyone that I was more than a goof. And if I recall, didn't we have a bet on that very thing too?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade laughs hard at that before saying "Oh right, I remember now. I think the bet was that if YOU ever actually became Hokage, I'd give you a night alone with me at your perverted mercy. That you could do anything and everything you wanted to do to me and I would not complain about it. So tell me, why not accept the offer and win the bet?"

"Why Tsunade, is that disappointment I hear in your voice?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade rolls her eyes and says "As if. But that doesn't make me a little curious as to why you would not take the opportunity to finally get me for a night. After all, I always honor my bets...well, at least as long as they don't involve money that is."

"Well, the answer is simple. And it's because...I didn't want to get you. Not in that way, anyways. I only made the agreement because I was to proud to NOT take up the challenge. Plus, you would have thought I was sick or something if I didn't" said Jiraiya.

"I don't believe it" said Tsunade.

"It's true. Had I became Hokage when we were both still official village shinobi and you had approached me afterword's to fulfill your half of the bet, I would have said that I would take five dates with you in exchange for the night of passion" said Jiraiya.

"And why would five dates be more preferable than a night of us in bed together?" asked Tsunade.

"Honestly, as much as I wanted to have that relationship with you, I wanted it because it was something we both wanted; not something that is forced because of a bet. And I would have used those five dates to try to prove that I could be a good boyfriend. And I wouldn't even ask for a kiss till the last date and even then, a kiss to the cheek would suffice for me" said Jiraiya.

As they arrived at the hotel, Tsunade looked at him with a new respect...sort of. 'Maybe he has matured a little. And now that I think about it. Jiraiya has become handsome in his adult life...kind of.'

Jiraiya helps Tsunade up to her room were they part ways. Soon, they were both asleep and neither were anticipating the hangovers they'd have in the morning. More so with Tsunade than Jiraiya.

(the next morning)

The knock on the door brought Hinata out of her morning musings. She got up and walked over to the door and found Shizune on the other side.

"Good morning, Hinata. Is Naruto here?" asked Shizune.

Hinata shakes her head and says "He's already left to begin training. He wants to beat miss Tsunade and prove to her that he does have the skill."

Shizune nods and says "I see. What about you? I would think you'd be there helping him. Or at least cheering him on."

"I want to, but I have my own training that I need to be focusing on now. And besides..." said Hinata.

"And besides?" asked Shizune.

Hinata walks away from her and looks out the window and says "This is something Naruto needs to do on his own. If I was there, I would want to help him. And I know in my heart that this is something he has to do, he needs to do, on his own."

(at a nearby, abandoned quarry)

Naruto looked down at the massive covering of rocks and old trees along the edges. There was also some old, scrapped machines here as well.

"Yeah, this place will be perfect for me" said Naruto as a strong wind blew past him, making his clothing rustle.

"Puun" came Plue's voice from behind him.

Naruto turns around and says "Hey Plue. I thought you'd be hanging out with Hinata, helping her with her training?"

Plue response is to jump onto Naruto's back and pats his shoulder before "Puuning" at him.

"I see. Because of the challenge before me, you want to help me out now, huh?" asked Naruto, earning an affirmation nod from Plue.

Naruto smiles as he looks back over the quarry and says "OK, then lets get serious here, Plue."

Naruto then leaps off from the top of the overlook and as he sails down towards the ground, he forms the imperfect Rasengan in his hands and presses it hard against the side wall of rock and dirt. He carves a deep gash into the earth as his motion slows a little.

When they finally land on the bottom, Naruto and Plue look up at the gashed earth. 'I was able to keep the Rasengan intact during the decent. That's an improvement from last time when hitting the ground made it disperse out right. But I know I still have a lot of work to get it truly right. And I only have a week to do it in.'

**RMN**

It was now the night before the big day and Shizune was especially nervous because of this. On the one hand, tomorrow was the chosen day that Tsunade had set out for Naruto to show he could master the Rasengan. And on the other, tomorrow was also the day she was to give Orochimaru her answer.

"Shizune, I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back before midnight" said Tsunade, breaking Shizune out of her thoughts.

"Lady Tsunade, have you made your decision yet?" asked Shizune hesitantly.

"You don't need to worry about that. This only involves me anyways" said Tsunade before exiting the room.

Shizune went back to looking outside the window, carefully weighing in her own options. She knew that Jiraiya had no knowledge about this and she had been told to stay quiet; that it didn't concern him. But that didn't stop her from wondering on if that was true or not.

Not being able to take this no more, Shizune gets up and heads out herself. Seeing as Tonton was already asleep, she wouldn't wake her because she wasn't planning on being gone long. But this was something that she could do at least for right now.

She made her way down the hall and before to long, she was standing outside Naruto and Hinata's room. Learning that they were sharing a bedroom, seeing that this place wasn't known for having multiple beds, had made her nervous. The whole teen age hormones and curiosities thing coming on.

But Jiraiya had assured her that neither of them would lose control of themselves. Hinata, after all, was from a powerful clan and wouldn't do anything that could disgrace her family. And Naruto, though a bit of a self denial pervert, was to virtuous to try anything like that...at their current ages, that is.

Shizune reached out and wrapped her fist lightly against the door, hearing Hinata's voice a few moments later. After another few moments, the door opened slightly as Hinata looked outside.

"Miss Shizune, is something wrong?" asked Hinata before shutting the door to remove the chain and opening it again fully.

Shizune shakes her head and says "Not really, but I was wanting to talk with Naruto. Is he here by any chance?"

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, he hasn't gotten back yet. I'm a little worried because he normally would have gotten back by now."

"He's probably going that extra mile to make sure he's ready for tomorrow, given what's at stake here" said Shizune.

"I know, but I was just about to go check on him and Plue. After all, he won't do well if he's exhausted" said Hinata.

"Good idea. Mind if I come along? Naruto might need a little healing depending on how he's trained today" offered Shizune.

Hinata nods and the two of them set out. After making it onto the street, Shizune ask "Where is Naruto training, by the way?"

"At an old quarry outside of town" replied Hinata.

Shizune nodded at that and the rest of the walk was kept in relative quiet apart from Shizune asking Hinata about how her training was going. Hinata was staying quiet about her training for now. But the smile on her face told Shizune that something good had, or at least was, happening there.

After about ten minutes, they finally arrived at the top of of the quarry and quickly looked down into it.

"Naruto, are you...still...here?" yelled Shizune, her voice slowing as she and Hinata saw the sight before them.

The quarry was a disaster area. It was almost like a series of explosions had hit the sight. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and scanned the area.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata before breaking into a run down the sloped path that led into the quarry.

Shizune follows beside her, asking "What's wrong?"

"Naruto's laying on the ground and he isn't moving" replied Hinata hurriedly as they made it to the bottom and rushed to Naruto's location.

As the arrived, Shizune took the lead as she quickly knelt down and scooped Naruto up, using her medical chakra skills to scan him. Hinata saw Plue laying close by with a bubble rising and falling from his nose and went over to pick him hope. She sighed in relief when she saw that he was just asleep.

"How's Naruto?" asked Hinata as she turned back towards Shizune.

"He's suffering from chakra exhaustion and fatigue, But other than that, he's fine. Just sleeping it off for now" replied Shizune.

Hinata sighs in relief, then her eyes fall onto the side of the quarry wall to her left and says "Miss Shizune..."

"Yes?" said Shizune as she looked at Hinata, then in the direction Hinata was looking when she noticed her gaze was fixated on something. And then, Shizune's eyes go wide with shock.

The wall had a deep, spiraling gash ripping into it. And even more, it appeared to be a tree had been fused into the wall itself.

"What in...the world..." said a stunned Shizune as she got up.

She walked over and ran her hand over the area. 'The amount of damage here...the way the tree is fused in with the surrounding earth. This can't be caused by just any force.'

She then looks back at Naruto and adds 'Naruto...did you actually do it?'

"Miss Shizune, I think we should be getting back" said Hinata.

"You're right. Naruto is gonna need some rest if he's going to be ready for tomorrow" as Shizune walks back over and picks Naruto up.

(several hours later)

Tsunade yawns as she reenters the hotel room. She wasn't pleased with herself for slipping that drug into Jiraiya's drink, but she didn't want or need for him to be involved with what was going to happen come the 'morrow.

Truth was that she had already made her decision by now. But she also knew that this was something she needed to do alone. And then, her eyes registered Naruto and Hinata in the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Tsunade as she walked up.

Shizune looked at her and shushed a little so as to not wake them. Naruto was laying at the center of the bed with Hinata's upper body laying along the edge and her hand holding Naruto's. And Plue was laying next to her.

"He really wore himself out today with his training. I was going to take him back to their room, but I anted you to check him over just to be on the safe side" quietly said Shizune.

"Alright" said Tsunade as she used her own skills to examine him.

"He'll be fine, but I doubt he'll wake up tomorrow with his level of chakra depletion" said Tsunade.

"After what I saw, I can agree" said Shizune. When she noticed Tsunade looking at her, she adds :I think...that he did it. What I saw at the quarry tells me he might have mastered the jutsu."

Tsunade just looks at Naruto with a little sadness in her eyes. Was this really how it was going to be?

"Lady Tsunade, have you made a decision yet?" asked Shizune.

"I have" said Tsunade quietly.

"Please tell me you won't be helping Orochimaru. Not after what he has done" said Shizune.

"You don't need to worry about it now. I...will take care of it myself" was the reply.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't possibly be thinking about taking him up on his offer, right?" asked Shizune with a little more earnestness in her voice.

"Like I said, it's nothing for you to worry about" said Tsunade, more sternly this time.

"It is something I'm gonna worry about. I think we should bring Jiraiya in on this and get his opinion" said Shizune before making a move for the door.

However, Tsunade blocks her ways and says "Sorry, little niece" then punches her hard in the stomach.

Shizune's eyes roll into the back of her head before she collapses to the ground. Tsunade looks down at her, wondering if she might have overdone it. Then she shrugs it off and exited the room. She made her way to Naruto and Hinata's room and used their bed to get some rest.

Tomorrow, it would all be settled...one way or another.

_Next time: _**The War between Light and Darkness (prelude stage)**


	40. The Battle between Light and Dark

AN: Sorry about the delay of this chapter as I have been busy with matters in my personal life...and playing a crap load of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. To make it up to all my fans/readers, I will have a special surprise for you guys next week.

What is it? You'll know soon enough...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 40: The Battle between Darkness and Light (prelude stage)**

Tsunade opened her eyes when she realized the glow of the rising sun was hitting her through the drapes of the window inside Naruto and Hinata's room. Since leaving the kids, Shizune, Tonton, and Plue in her room the night before, she had retreated here to get some rest and privacy.

She sat up and stretched while yawning, then rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she got up. She knew she was still tired as she had barely slept at all during the night. This was mainly from the heavy weight she was feeling about what would happen this day, but she was also feeling guilty for knocking Shizune out.

Once she was fully awake, she made a quick beeline towards the door, her determination and focus on doing what she had to do now pulsing through her veins like fire. The first order of business was to eat in order to ensure that she was at her best.

And then, she would go meet Orochimaru and do what she knew she had to do...

_(outside the village)_

"Lord Orochimaru, how can we be sure Tsunade will help you?" asked Kabuto as he finished checking over his masters arms.

"I've given her a good incentive to want to help me. After all, the love she holds towards her brother and her lover surpass any love she has ever had for the village. The thought that she could be with them again should be more than enough to entice her to aid us" says Orochimaru as he smiles to himself.

"I wonder..." said Kabuto who wasn't so sure of the snake sanin's conviction here.

Noticing the doubt in his seconds voice, Orochimaru then adds "However, that doesn't mean we shouldn't take precautions though. After all, her student may be able to talk her out of helping me if she is there. And like all women, Tsunade can be...unpredictable at times."

"So what do you recommend?" asked Kabuto.

"I will go and meet with Tsunade alone. If I'm right, she will also come alone to our meeting; leaving that girl behind at the hotel they are staying at. I want you to go there and, if I am right, keep an eye on her and, if necessary, kill her if she shows any indication of interfering with my plans" said Orochimaru.

"Understood. What should I do if she isn't there, but rather is with Tsunade when she meets you?" asked Kabuto.

"If you can't locate her, then return to the meeting place and watch from the shadows. I'll be counting on you to step in should I need assistance. After all, in my current state, I doubt I could beat Tsunade in a fair fight" said Orochimaru.

Kabuto nods, saying "Right. Well then, I better get going." He then walks away before jumping into the treeline to begin his mission.

After a moment, Orochimaru turns and begins his walk into the village with a devious smile on his face. Though he was confident that she would help him, he wouldn't deny that there was a chance that she wouldn't either. Which is why he was already thinking of another approach to force her aid should it be needed.

_(Tanzaku Town-local pub)_

Jiraiya groaned in pain at the splitting headache that was greeting him as he returned to consciousness. Through his blurred vision, he could make out the signs that he was sitting with his back against a wall in a rather dank and grimy alleyway.

"Oh god, this is some hangover I'm having here" grumbled Jiraiya as he tried to stand, but found his legs weak and wobbly to stand on.

Placing a hand against the wall to help steady his movement as best as possible, Jiraiya stumbles out of the alleyway before loosing his balance and falling flat on his face. Jiraiya growled in annoyance at the heaviness that his body was experiencing.

"Damn mister, you're looking might shite faced this morning" said a voice off to his right.

Jiraiya turns towards the voice and says "No kidding. I wonder what the hell's happening with me. I've never been this out of it after having a few drinks."

'I just hope this isn't one of those BIG signs that I'm getting to old for this crap' he adds mentally.

"Hey, you that crusty old man that was hitting on that young girl in my place last night" said the man.

"Crusty? Oh please, I may be a lot of things, but I am not crusty. Besides, that young girl is the same age as me, despite her youthful appearance. She's just been better blessed in the aging department that most" complains Jiraiya as the man comes over and helps Jiraiya up.

The man helps Jiraiya into his pub and brews up an extra strong cup of coffee to help Jiraiya recover quicker. Jiraiya thanks the man before drinking down the brew, then coughing as he feels his head clearing up in a painful manner.

"So, what the hell happened to me last night? The last thing I remember was sitting in here with my friend and we were drinking and talking with one another" asked Jiraiya.

"Well, you guys were sitting there, being chatty and such. Well, you were being chatty and she; not so much. You then kind of fell forward and pumped your head against the counter and she said it was time to go, She then help you up and you guys left. Honestly, I figured she was either going to help you home or you two were going off to find a more private location, if you catch my drift. Seeing as you stumbled out of an alley, I'm guessing she dumped you there and stole your wallet" said the man.

Not even realizing it, Jiraiya checks his pocket and sighs in relief at finding his money pouch still there and still full of money; thanks in part to ripping Naruto off of his cash. As Jiraiya takes another sip of his coffee, he thinks on what else could have happened to make Tsunade do this.

Once he was done, he gets up and finds that he can at least stand on his own two feet again, even if he was still a little wobbly. "So, what's the plan now, mister?" asked the man.

"I'm gonna go find my old friend and ask her why she drugged my drink" said Jiraiya as he turned and headed out of the pub.

_(Tanzaku Town-love hotel Euphoria)_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, having been awoken by the growls of his stomach. He sat up and rubbed his stomach, remembering that he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday seeing as the sun was out and the last thing he remembered was it being night.

_'Where am I? Oh, I guess Hinata must have found me at the quarry and brought me back to our room. Wait, our room had violet colored walls. These walls are cyber rose colored' _thinks Naruto as he looks off to the side and sees Hinata still sleeping/sitting on the floor with her head resting on the bed.

He smiles as he runs a finger through her bangs, causing Hinata to smile in her sleep. "See you first thing in the morning, what more can I guy hope for in life?" says Naruto quietly before noticing Plue, sucking on a lollipop in his sleep, which made him laugh lightly.

It was then Naruto saw Shizune laying face down on the floor. Becoming concerned, Naruto quickly moves off of the bed and heads over to her; this action causing Hinata to stir from her own slumber.

"Naruto?" says Hinata drowsily as she opens her eyes.

"Shizune? Hey, Shizune? Wake up" says Naruto as she lightly shakes her.

Seeing this brings Hinata into being fully awake and she quickly moves to the opposite side of Shizune that Naruto was on as the older girl starts to stir.

"Ugh, lady Tsunade, why'd you do that?" asked Shizune as she returned to consciousness.

"Grannies not here, Shizune. It's just me and Hinata" said Naruto.

At hearing that, Shizune's eyes shoot open and she looks around quickly, seeing that Naruto was right.

"What happened, miss Shizune?" asked Hinata.

"Tsunade came back just after you had fallen asleep, Hinata. She checked over Naruto and then we talked. And then...she knocked me out" said Shizune.

"Why the hell would granny do that?" asked Naruto.

"She...I...I don't know. Putting that aside for the moment; how are you feeling, Naruto? Lady Tsunade said that you would be out for at least a few days after that level of chakra exhaustion you were suffering from" asked Shizune.

"What can I say. I've always been good with recovering and bouncing back after being injured or exhausted" said Naruto.

"What should we do now, miss Shizune?" asked Hinata.

"We need to find lady Tsunade. I...I have a feeling she could be in trouble" said Shizune.

Naruto nods, though his stomach was demanding food; he pushed that need off to the side as he said "We should probably find pervy sage first. He may have an idea as to what is going on here."

"No need for that" said Jiraiya as he stepped into the room. "However, I think you may already know something about this situation; right, Shizune?" asked Jiraiya.

Outside the window, Kabuto arrives and take a glance into the room before pulling away, then using chakra to enhance his hearing to know what was being said inside.

"Master Jiraiya?" said Hinata when she saw the old toad sage using the door to help support himself.

"What happened, pervy sage? You look like crap" said Naruto out of blunt concern.

"Yeah, Tsunade did something to me when we were drinking together last night. Could you examine me to find out what it is?" asked Jiraiya as he looked at Shizune.

"Of course" said Shizune as she went over and helped him to a chair.

Once he was sitting down, Shizune began to use her medical ninjutsu to scan Jiraiya's body. After a moment, she pulls her hand away and says "She used a rather powerful drug she created a few years ago on you. The weak feeling you're experiencing is due to the drug affecting your chakra."

"Can you reverse it?" asked Jiraiya.

"Give me a moment to whip up an antidote. But, you should know that all it will do is reverse the weakening feeling you are having now. It's gonna be a few hours before you can use your chakra normally again" said Shizune as she walked over to her bag and started digging through it.

"While your looking, mind telling me WHY she did this? I know her well enough to know that she would have never done this unless there was something she wanted me to not get involved in...or if I did something she didn't like" asked Jiraiya.

"Like sneak a peek at her when she was bathing or something?" joked Naruto.

Jiraiya shakes his head and says "After what happened to me after that one time she caught me peeking when we were still genin, I'm not crazy enough to go back for seconds."

Given how much Jiraiya was a pervert, hearing that made Naruto wonder just had been done to him to scare him off of a follow up.

"Master Jiraiya, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner...but, lady Tsunade asked me to not say anything. Actually, she ordered me to not say anything since it wasn't any of your business" said Shizune.

"I can understand that. However, her drugging me has made it my business. So, tell me what's going on, Shizune" asked Jiraiya.

"Alright. A few hours before meeting up with you guys, we were approached by Orochimaru" said Shizune, earning a shocked look from Naruto and Hinata.

"He asked her to help heal his arms, which had been injured while fighting the third Hokage and if she did this, he would use this jutsu he created to resurrect her dead brother and my uncle" said Shizune.

Jiraiya's expression became serious as he asked "What was her response?"

"She didn't give him one. Instead, he said she could have one week to think on it and they were to meet again at the same place today so she could give him her answer. I think her knocking you out was to keep you from getting involved, and that worries me about her choice" said Shizune.

"But, she wouldn't really be willing to help him? Not after hearing what Orochimaru did to the village?" asked Hinata.

"I would like to think that. But the loss of uncle Dan and her brother, Nawaki, was a devastating loss for her. To get them back, she might be willing to sacrifice the village for that. After all, her feelings for the Leaf are..." Shizune says before cutting out from the sorrow she was feeling over this.

"Why...? Why would she do this? And what was the point in her challenging me to master the Rasengan in a week if she was going to just go and do this?" wondered Naruto aloud.

"There's only one way to know for certain and that's to go and confront Tsunade" said Jiraiya as Shizune finished making the antidote and gave it to him.

"I'll come along with you, master Jiraiya. I can't just stand around and let her make such a foolish choice" said Shizune.

"Right. But Shizune, if she does plan on helping him no matter what, will you be willing to do whatever it takes to stop her?" asked Jiraiya seriously before drinking the antidote.

"To save lady Tsunade, I will do whatever I have to. Even saving her from herself" said Shizune confidently.

"Alright, as soon as I can move around normally again, we head out to find her" said Jiraiya.

'This could be trouble. Well, better go meet up with lord Orochimaru and Tsunade' thinks Kabuto before turning around and heading off into the village.

**RMN**

Tsunade stood in the middle of the empty street as she awaited the arrival of Orochimaru. Despite the time of year and the location on Tanzaku Town, there was a rather harsh chill in the air for her and the feel of the cold wine was biting at her flesh. And that made her uneasy.

"So you did come after all" said Orochimaru as he came into view from behind a far war.

"Would you have been happier if I hadn't come?" says Tsunade in a lower than usual voice.

"Well, to be honest, I was expecting to find you having left this village by now and that I would have to look for you again. So, why didn't you?" asked Orochimaru.

"Because I just want to get this over with. The sooner I do this, the sooner we can part ways and I'll never have to look at you again" says Tsunade.

"Oh, that wounds me, Tsunade. You really don't want to spend time with an old friend?" asked Orochimaru.

"No offense, but I'm trying to cut all ties with my past, not just you alone. So, can we do this and get this over with?" asked Tsunade, the annoyance in her voice not hidden.

Orochimaru chuckles, then says "Very well, not that I don't mind the rush. After all, this condition is rather...infuriating. So, have you found any candidates to be used as sacrifices to revive your beloved ones?"

"Actually, I have a counter request for you" says Tsunade.

"And what would that be?" asked Orochimaru.

"In exchange for healing you, I want you to swear off any further attacks on the Hidden Leaf" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru looks at her with a disbelieving stare before saying "My, that's a rather unexpected request coming from you. Tell me, why would you care about preserving the village? Especially over bringing Nawaki and Dan back from the dead?"

"My reasons are my own and I don't see a need to tell you. Besides, you killed Sarutobi-sensei during your last attack as well as many Leaf Shinobi. Can you NOT be satisfied with that for your revenge?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru closes his eyes and thinks about this for a moment, then opens his eyes and says "It is an odd request coming from you. But very well, I will spare the Leaf from any further attacks on my part. Truth be told, I would think they'd have more to worry about from the other villages at this time than me and my village."

"Fine, so long as we have a deal there, then I shall heal you. Hold your hands out for me" says Tsunade.

Orochimaru nods as he lifts both his arms up, hissing a little from the severe pain he was feeling from this action. Tsunade steps forward and places her hands just slightly above Orochimaru's before beginning to use her chakra to scan his arms to determine the level of damage that had been done.

After a moment, she looks him in the eyes and says "This will take about twenty minutes to do and it will be painful. And once I am done, you will have full use of your arms and will even be able to use chakra. However, the amount of chakra you channel into your hands will be just above half of what you used to be able to do and you will loose all feeling in your hands and arms."

"That is only a minor concern to me at this time. And I am sure that in time, I will find a way around this issue. But the healing you can offer will be enough for me at this time" said Orochimaru.

"Very well, then brace yourself. Soon, you be in a lot of pain. But just remember that it will be over with soon" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru gives her a nod to continue. Tsunade returns her focus to Orochimaru's hands as she begins her work. Orochimaru grimaces a little as he begins to feel the pain in his arms growing; but he knew he could be bare this.

"Stop right now" says Kabuto as he comes down behind Tsunade with his hand aglow with chakra pressed up against the back of Tsunade's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked an angry Orochimaru.

"It would seem your partner could learn some manners" said Tsunade.

"I would think that you could learn something about manners. Or did you forget that I am also a medical ninja?" asked Kabuto.

"I see..." said Tsunade as she smiled, then sent a foot flying back and nailing Kabuto in the stomach that sent him flying back.

Immediately, a snake shoots out of Orochimaru's mouth; it's poisoned fangs exposed as it goes to bite Tsunade. However, Tsunade easily dodges the attempted bite, then grabs the snake to force Orochimaru towards her. However, Kabuto rushes in and cuts the snake in half before Tsunade's fist can hit the snake tannin

Tsunade then jumps back to avoid an attack from Kabuto that was aimed at her heart. As the slug tannin stares down her opponents, she curses at the unwanted interruption.

"Tell me Kabuto, what was she really doing?" asked Orochimaru.

"As you know, I to am a medical ninja with advanced knowledge in healing. And that is why I could see that instead of healing you, she was actually using her medical skills to turn your chakra into a bomb. She would have made you believe she was healing you and then, once she was finished, was counting on you to attack her with a jutsu. And when you did that, your chakra would have exploded from the results of her false healing of your body" explained Kabuto.

Orochimaru looks at Tsunade and gives her a cold smile. "So, it would seem that you are still as dangerous as ever, my dear. And what about our deal?"

"Either way, you won't be a threat to the Leaf. Killing you is just the best method to insuring that you won't attack" said Tsunade.

"Well, it looks like she's going to be doing this the hard way" says Orochimaru after sighing.

"Might I suggest we take this to a more secluded spot?" asked Kabuto.

"May I ask why?" asked Orochimaru.

"It would seem Jiraiya is here in the village along with two other Leaf shinobi. And it's likely that girl who travels with your old friend here will lead them to this spot and thus, we'll have even more opponents to deal with" said Kabuto.

"Very well. What say you, Tsunade. Do you have any issues with use relocating to an outside the village battlefield?" asked Orochimaru.

"Not at all seeing as I don't want them involved" said Tsunade.

"Then follow us" said Kabuto before he and Orochimaru jump onto the roof tops and head off with Tsunade right behind them.

**(5 minutes later)**

Shizune led the others round the corner and found nothing waiting for them, which made Shizune worried. "Lady Tsunade? Lady Tsunade, are you here? Please, answer me" shouts Shizune.

"Something happened here, that's for sure" said Jiraiya as he examined the smashed in wall.

After placing his hand on it and feeling up the damage, Jiraiya looks back at the others and says "This damage was recent; very recent actually."

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"When you get as old and experience as I am, you'll get a feel for these things" said Jiraiya.

"So, what does this mean for miss Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

"Right now, she must be fighting Orochimaru. And if that's true, then something happened that made her decided to not go through with the deal" said Jiraiya.

"I wonder if being asked to be Hokage changed her mind?" wondered Naruto aloud.

"Who can really say, but I'm just glad she did" said Shizune as she sighed in relief.

"Either way, we need to find her as soon as possible. Even if Orochimaru has been disabled like you said, he will still be a dangerous opponent and he knows Tsunade well enough to use mind games effectively against her" said Jiraiya.

"But how will we find her? Where do we even begin to look?" asked Hinata.

"Puun" said Plue, getting their attention.

Plue then points down at Tonton, whom he was riding on, and makes several more "puun" sounds while Tonton oinks at them.

"Of course, Tonton can use her snout to search out lady Tsunade" said Shizune.

"Oink" says Tonton before lowering her head to the ground and sniffing around.

'Wow, I didn't know she was part blood hound' thought Naruto.

After several seconds, Tonton oinks excitedly before rushing forward at a speed that was unreal.

"Good work Tonton, lead us to Tsunade" says Shizune.

"Follow that pig" adds/shouts Naruto.

**(Several miles south of Tanzaku Town)**

The three figures come down with several yards between Tsunade and her opponents. Kabuto steps forward and says "If you don't mind, I'd like to fight her myself, lord Orochimaru."

"Very well, just remember that we need her alive" says Orochimaru.

"I know, I'll be gentle with her...mostly" says Kabuto.

Tsunade smirks before saying "Your pretty cocky for being one of Orochimaru's lap dogs. Do you really think a kid like you is a match for a Sannin?"

Kabuto smiles as he says "I know I may not be at your skill level or have the years of experience that you obviously have. But to underestimate me because of my youth is a dangerous mistake."

"Then by all means, show me what you can do" says Tsunade before charging forward, her fist raised up as she shouts out a battle cry.

Kabuto takes up a defensive pose and channel's chakra into his hands; making them glow slightly. Tsunade reaches him and sends her fist flying at him. Kabuto ducks under the attack, then swipes upwards at Tsunade, who jumps into the air followed by slamming her fist downwards.

Kabuto flips out of the way, avoiding the impact. The blow leaves a deep crater in the ground and Tsunade quickly finds her footing and charges at Kabuto again.

'Her strength is just as unreal as I heard it was. I'll need to be careful here' thinks Kabuto.

As Tsunade comes in, she brings her fist down low to the ground, the force of the chakra in her hands causing the ground to crack as she goes to uppercut Kabuto. The white haired boy just barely throws is head back enough to escape getting it knocked off and, seeing a chance, sends his left arm outward and strikes Tsunade along her sides.

Both opponents then jump away from each other. Kabuto realizes that Tsunade's attack had came close enough to cause his chin to get a cut from the chakra. Tsunade, meanwhile, realizes that Kabuto's hit had did something to a rib.

"I see you're beginning to notice it. Like I said before, I to am a medical ninja. And though I am not at your level, I do have skills in area's that you have yet to develop in from what I know. Such as using the chakra in my hands to create a kind of chakra scalpel. Very good at attacking an opponents insides without actually getting inside them" said Kabuto.

"So, you're more skilled that I gave you credit for. But don't think that alone is gonna work when up against me" said Tsunade.

"I know. Luckily, this is just one of many skills that I have created in my short life" said Kabuto.

Tsuande's face becomes serious as she and Kabuto charge each other again while Orochimaru stands to the sides and watches the fight; a devious smile adorning his face.

**RMN**

The force of the blows between Kabuto and Tsunade could be felt reverberating in the air as Tsunade's punches collide against Kabuto's chakra covered hands, sending burst of chakra shooting out around them.

Coming up with an idea, Tsunade does a sudden kick into the ground, then sends a large clump of earth up into Kabuto's face, making the younger fighter swear as one of his hands quickly goes to his face. Seeing her moment to attack, Tsunade sends the strongest punch she can right at Kabuto and sends him flying back; slamming hard into the ground.

Wanting to keep up her gained advantage, Tsunade rushes in to continue her offensive, while Kabuto pushes his glasses out of the way to wipe the dirt and dust off of his face. Sensing Tsunade's approach, he channels chakra into his hands and readies some defense to counter her strike.

"I'll finish this now" shouts Tsunade as she brings her fist slamming down at Kabuto's face.

Kabuto just barely dodges the hit, though the right side of his face does become bruised from the closeness of the attack and the chakra collected in it, then sends his own attack forward and swipes his hand over her stomach.

"You were saying?" asked Kabuto, smiling as Tsunade's face contorts into a pained expression before she vomits up blood.

Stumbling back, Tsunade grips her stomach which feels shredded all of a sudden. Kabuto comes in quickly and sends a sweeping kick at her legs. Tsunade falls to the ground as Kabuto then jumps back to stand beside Orochimaru.

'My stomach...what the hell did he do?' wonders Tsunade as she scowls at Kabuto.

"Curious about what I did?" asked Kabuto, reading her mind from the expression on her face.

"It's quite simple really. You see, unlike you, I don't rely on my medical skills to turn my punches into lethal; attacks. Instead, I use my chakra to create a chakra scalpel with my hands. By doing this, I can bypass doing physical damage to the flesh and instead attack your insides; not unlike the fighting style of a Hyuga. But, in my case, I tend to shred more than distort" explained Kabuto.

"Damn you..." said Tsunade as she begins using her healing skills to reverse the damage. But she was worried though. This would take a few minutes to repair and she doubt she had those few minutes to spare.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have an idea that will make this easier" said Kabuto, looking at his master.

"Do tell" replied Orochimaru.

"Well, instead of wasting time getting Tsunade to heal you, how about I just kill her here and now. Then, we take her body back to the base and I can extract the secrets of her healing skills and jutsu. Then, I'll be able to heal you myself" said Kabuto.

"An interesting proposition. But how long would this take?" questioned Orochimaru.

Kabuto thinks about this and says "At most, five days."

Orochimaru smiles deviously at that, then says "Very well then, kill her."

Tsunade's eyes go wide with shock at hearing this. She was using their need to keep her alive so they could use her to her advantage. But now, she knew she was in trouble unless a miracle occurred and she could finish her healing quickly.

"What do you say we make this poetic and summon Manda. I'm sure he would enjoy eating her" suggested Kabuto.

"An interesting idea, though we'll need to make sure he understands to spit her out afterwords" says Orochimaru before raising a hand up.

Kabuto bites down on his finger before swiping blood along Orochimaru's arm, then makes several hand signs before performing the summoning. From out of the smoke, the giant snake king rises up, hissing menacingly.

"Orochimaru, why have you summoned me here?" asked Manda in a dark, evil voice.

"Apologies, lord Manda. But I thought you would enjoy eating an old friend of mine" replies Orochimaru.

Manda shifts his head and says "Tsunade?" He then looks back at Orochimaru and adds "Are you sure of this?"

"Indeed, great Manda. But, after you know she's dead, we would like for you to cough her back up. We will need her body to get valuable Intel that will prove invaluable in my...research" said Orochimaru.

Manda hisses a little, then says "Very well. But in return for this service, I shall require the sacrifice of one hundred human lives."

Orochimaru nods at this and says "I will summon you again in four days so you may collect your sacrifices."

Manda nods, then looks at Tsunade, hissing in anticipation of eating the young Senju heir. Tsunade grits her teeth, realizing she couldn't summon Katsuyu while she was healing herself and if she stopped now, then all the healing she had done so far would fail and she would have to start over from the beginning.

Manda roars a deafening hiss before striking downwards, his mouth opened wide as he goes to consume his prey. But before he can reach Tsunade, the side of his head is hit with a sudden explosion.

\

"What...?" shouts Tsunade as she looks to the side.

"Explodia Disc swarm" shouts Naruto before unleashing a volley of energy waves from the Explosion sword.

Hinata pulls out her Ton-fa blasters and unleashes a furious swarm of her own attacks as well against Manda while Shizune and Tonton and Plue come running up to Tsunade. Jiraiya then appears right behind Orochimaru and Kabuto, a Rasengan in each hand and aimed at their backs.

The two figures hear the sound of the spiraling chakra and just barely manage to dodge before being hit by the attacks. Orochimaru sends a swarm of snakes spewing from his mouth at Jiraiya, who uses the twin attacks to cut them down before jumping over to join the others.

"So, Jiraiya is here as well, I see. Having so many reunions in such a short time brings a tear to my eye" says Orochimaru as he smiles a little.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here? And why are with Orochimaru? He's an enemy of the Leaf" shouts Naruto.

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Naruto. And I guess you haven't been let in on my secret yet. You see, I'm a spy for Orochimaru, who sent me to the village to help gather Intel for his invasion" said Kabuto.

"You can't be serious? You're actually working for this guy? But he's a monster" replies Naruto.

"And your point is? He's the reason my skill has advanced so much, for more than anything the Leaf ever did for me" said Kabuto.

Naruto growls at him, but then feels Jiraiya place a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"It would seem he's made his choice and become our enemy. And we'll have to treat him as such now" said Jiraiya.

"I know..." said Naruto, his face becoming stern and serious.

"It would seem we have more rats in our presence. What do you want done with them, Orochimaru?" asked Manda.

"My request towards Tsunade remains the same. All these others; you may do with them as you see fit" replies Orochimaru, making Manda smiles evilly.

"Shizune, how's Tsunade doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"She'll be fine. I'll just need another few minutes to finish helping her heal herself" replies Jiraiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tsunade, surprised to see them all here now.

"Saving your butt, what does it look like we're doing?" replies Naruto.

"But why...after lying to you all and even what I did last night...?" asked Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, do you really think I would abandon you? You should know me better than that" said Shizune.

"It's the right thing to do. Besides, you're going to be our new Hokage; so we have a duty to protect you on top of our want to do it" said Hinata.

"And if that's not enough for you, we need you to return and heal some people who need it too" adds Naruto with a grin.

Manda hisses before lunging forward to attack them. Naruto shifts Explosion into Blue Crimson and fires off a fire and ice blast. The fire wave slams Manda in the face, around his eyes, making the beast hiss in a raged angered while the ice freezes his body to the ground.

"OK, so what's the plan here?" asked Naruto who knew this wouldn't stall the snake for long.

Jiraiya looks back at Tsunade and ask "Can you summon?"

Tsunade nods and says "Yes, I can do that much at least."

"OK then, here's what we're going to do. Me and Tsunade will deal with Manda and Orochimaru. Naruto and Hinata, you two deal with Kabuto. Shizune, finish helping Tsunade heal, then join the kids and help them out. Once Kabuto's down, then join us if we're still fighting" said Jiraiya.

"You can't be serious. You expect Naruto and Hinata to be able to handle Kabuto? He's much stronger than he looks. He was even able to catch me off guard and..." Tsunade starts to say, but Jiraiya cuts her off.

"I believe in them" he says, earning a smile from the two Genin.

"OK, here we go" says Jiraiya before making several hand signs, then saying "Summoning Jutsu."

The shape of a frog forms within the smoke and when the smoke clears, Gammakichi looks up at everyone.

"Yo guys, what's happening?" asked Kichi.

"GAMMAKICHI? But, I summoned your old man. Where's Bunta?" shouts Jiraiya.

"Back at home, I guess. Don't blame me for sucky and shoddy summoning skills" says Kichi before hoping over to Naruto to say high to him and Plue.

"OK, let's try this again...Summoning Jutsu" says Jiraiya before pressing his hands to the ground again.

This time, a bright yellow colored toad appears, sucking on a candy in his mouth.

"Hiya-ho, everybody. It sure is nice to finally be summoned" said the toad in a high pitched voice.

Everyone sweat drops at this, before looking at Jiraiya in disbelief. Jiraiya, for his part, was just standing there with his mouth hanging open and his pride in himself having taken a serious nose dive.

Orochimaru chuckles as he looks to Kabuto and says "It would seem Jiraiya is just as...humorous as I remember him being from our youth."

Tsunade isn't so nice in her speech as she ask "Jiraiya, we're in the middle of a serious battle here. Can you PLEASE be a little more serious here?"

"But...but...but..." stutters Jiraiya over and over, not sure how to respond.

Shizune gets a nervous look on her face as she says "Well actually, lady Tsunade. This is kind of your fault. That drug you slipped into his drink messed up his chakra control, making things wonky for him."

Tsunade goes stunned faced, her own sudden nose dive in her planning skills having been killed dead while Naruto, Hinata, and the others look at the adults and ask themselves "Why us?"

Naruto then sighs and says "I'll do it."

He then looks into himself and thinks 'OK Kyubi, give me a little chakra here.'

**Lazy bum**

Feeling the chakra of the Kyubi rushing through him, Naruto makes the needed hand signs before pressing his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" shouts Naruto.

As the massive level of smoke forms before them, Kabuto smirks and says "It would seem Naruto may be improving in skill after all. But then again, he did beat Gaara during the exams, so I shouldn't be surprised by this."

Gammabunta opens his eyes and looks around before sighing, then saying "Why is it whenever I go to relax, I get summoned by some idiot?"

"HEY" shouts Naruto, annoyed by that remark.

Jiraiya jumps atop Bunta and says "Sorry about calling you out here, old friend. But as you can see, we have a little issue to deal with."

Bunta looks around and sees what he is referring to. "So, we have both Orochimaru and Manda here. Things could get interesting quickly."

"More so than you think; summoning jutsu" shouts Tsunade as she presses a hand to the ground.

A massive blue and white colored slug appears and says "You summoned me, milady?"

"Correct, Katsuyu. I want you to help Bunta deal with Manda here" said Tsunade before returning to help Shizune finish healing her wounds.

"This is getting most amusing. Kabuto, I'll leave dealing with those brats to you. I'll go deal with my old friends" said Orochimaru before jumping up onto Manda's head.

Kabuto looks at Naruto and Hinata and gives them a smile as he starts walking towards them.

"Plue, you and Tonton and Kichi better go find a place to take cover. This is gonna get a little messy" said Naruto.

"Right" said Kichi while Plue and Tonton also confirmed the order in their own way.

"You better hide to...um..., what was your name?" asked Hinata as she looked at the yellow frog.

"My name is Gammatatsu, and might I say you smell like flowers" said Tatsu.

"Kichi, get your butt over here" shouts Kichi, to which Tatsu nods and hops over to join the others.

"You realize that fighting me will result in the both of you being seriously hurt. Possibly even being killed" said Kabuto in a matter of fact way.

"We won't lose" said Hinata as she took aim with her Ton-fa's.

"Not to a traitor and not when we have so much on the line" adds Naruto as he raises his sword into a battle stance.

The moment has arrived and the battle here would be a brutal one indeed...

_next time: _**The Sannin War**

**AN: **_Sorry about this chapter's lateness and shorter than average length. My excuse for the lateness is just a simple matter of me getting caught up with playing _**Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 **_and I just didn't get around to focusing on this chapter. As for the shortness? It's simply do to the next chapter being really short, so I took the last five pages of this chapter to fill up the next one due to not wanting to use any stuff made specifically for chpt.42 in chpt.41. See you guys next week..._


	41. The Sannin War

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 41: The Sannin War**

Naruto and Hinata stared down Kabuto, both preparing themselves for his attacks. From what they knew of Kabuto, he was not a long range fighter. But his skills as a short range fighter was more then formidable. After all, he had been able to go toe to toe with Tsunade and that said something.

But they knew that this was a fight they needed to win.

Naruto gripped Eisen Meteor tightly in his hand, already deciding on how he was going to begin this fight. Hinata took carefully aim with her Ton-fa Blasters; her Byakugan awakening as she targeted the chakra pathways that were within Kabuto's arms and hands to disable his altered medical jutsu.

Kabuto looked back and forth between the two of them; staying focused on them both. Though under normal conditions, facing off against multiple genin wasn't any real issue to him, he knew that he couldn't be so careless when facing these two in particular.

With Naruto; he had the power of the Nine Tails sealed within him to call upon in the heat of battle and though Kabuto didn't really know were Naruto currently was in terms of controlling that power, Naruto could be a big threat to him if he could fully use it. Bigger than Tsunade had been in their fight.

And Hinata was from the Hyuga Clan, who's blood limit allowed them to see the chakra network o a person they were in battle against. And from what he knew about her weapon, she could be a serious issue for him no matter how close or far away she was.

For him, the choice was obvious. He needed to remove Hinata first, then he could focus on Naruto.

The first order of business was to get Naruto to attack, then get him out of the way long enough to attack Hinata and knock her out of the fight. Channeling chakra into his hands to form his chakra scalpels, Kabuto charges forward to attack Naruto.

"Silfarion" says Naruto as Eisen Meteor shifts into its speed form.

Naruto blast forward at Kabuto, who quickly brings his hands up to defend himself. But instead of launching any attacks, Naruto runs in close, then dodges around in a series of fake out attacks against Kabuto. As Naruto shoots around Kabuto in various patterns, he fails to notice Hinata taking aim herself.

'Why isn't he attacking?' wonders Kabuto as Naruto does another fake out at him.

It was then it struck him, it was a diversion tactic. His swung around just in time to see Hinata fire off two chakra bullets right at him just as Naruto passes by his line of sight. Kabuto ignores Naruto now as he brings his hands up and blocks both attacks, though he is knocked back.

As Kabuto regains his posture, he looks at his hands. Though his chakra was still flowing through his hands, though the scalpel was fluctuating a little and he had smoke rising from where the bullets had impacted. Then he realized something; Hinata hadn't continued that attack. Why?

He didn't need to wait for long as he felt something colliding with his back. Naruto had taken Kabuto's sudden distraction as an opportunity to finally attack with Silfarion, even if it was a back attack. As Kabuto was thrown forward, Naruto continued his barrage against Kabuto.

After a few more moments, Naruto stopped his attack and allowed Kabuto to hit the ground hard. He then shifts Silfarion back into Eisen Meteor mode. Using his foot to roll Kabuto onto his back, making the white haired boy hiss a little, Naruto brings the tip of the blade down and makes contact with Kabuto's chest.

"Give up" said Naruto as he applied a little pressure with his sword.

With some blood coming from his lip, Kabuto grins a little and says "Do you really think you've won this already?"

"No, we still have your boss to deal with. But you're finished, given the current situation and all" said Naruto.

"You have a point. Now, here's mine" says Kabuto before channeling chakra into his feet and kicking upwards suddenly.

Naruto wasn't expecting this as he believed Kabuto only battles with his hands. Before Naruto couldn't react, Eisen Meteor is kicked free from his hands and sent flying high into the sky. Then, Kabuto does spin while righting himself, then sends his chakra scalpels slamming into Naruto's legs.

Naruto cries up in pain as he collapses to the ground while Kabuto pulls himself up onto his feet. He then spins around to block Hinata's attacks as she rushes in. Kabuto jumps away, allowing Hinata to get up to Naruto to defend him up close.

"How did you recover so quickly? Naruto's attacks were dead on" asked Hinata as she knelt down beside Naruto, one Ton-fa still targeting Kabuto.

"In addition to the jutsu you see me using now, I've also develop an ability to use my chakra to accelerate my bodies healing. The moment his first attack landed, I had started to heal myself. Apart from a little stiffness, I'm virtually unhurt" explained Kabuto.

Naruto and Hinata both scowled at him before Naruto asked "Hinata, can you see where my sword landed?"

"Three hundred yards away; the blades partially buried into a boulder" said Hinata.

Naruto grumbles, then looks over at Plue and the toads and gives them a look. Plue nods before turning and scampering off with Tonton following right behind him.

"Hey, where's mister Plue and miss Tonton going?" asked Gammatatsu as he watched him rum off.

"You idiot; their going to get Naruto's sword for him. Come on, let's go help them" said Gammakichi before hopping off after Plue. Tatsu just cocks his head in confusion before following after them.

As Naruto tries to stand, his legs falter and give out and Hinata just barely catches him from falling hard onto the ground. "Naruto, are you OK?"

"I don't know. My legs? There's something wrong with them" replied Naruto.

"So you finally noticed that, huh" asked Kabuto with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?" shouts Hinata.

"When my hands made contact with his legs, my chakra scalpel shredded the muscles in his legs. Right now, standing will be impossible for him; until he can be healed that is" replied Kabuto.

"Damn, he's a lot more dangerous than I thought he'd be" cursed Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll deal with him" said Hinata confidently as she went to stand before him.

"Hinata...are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. I know I can beat him as long as I can be faster, smarter, and maintain some distance with him" said Hinata before walking forward a few steps.

'Be careful, Hinata' thinks Naruto as he watch's her.

"So, do you really think you can handle me, little girl?" asked Kabuto.

Hinata took careful aim with her Ton-fa, then said "Try me, little boy."

As Kabuto prepares to attack, he decides to use this as a chance to see what Hinata can do. After all, with what he had done during the Chunin Exam, this would be helpful Intel for him about how he could make use of her in the future.

**(with the three Sannin)**

Gammabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda were placed within a triangular formation with each other. Manda hissed low and menacingly it his two former battle allies. Truth was, he had never cared for either and had even entertained thoughts of killing them from time to time. Sometimes, he would even wonder how they might taste. After all, frog legs with a dash of slug sauce was very tasty from what he had heard.

Bunta and Katsuyu glanced at each other, then put their full focus as Bunta tightened his grip on his blade. Then, in one flash of motion, Bunta had lunged forward as he unsheathed his blade and aimed it to slice Manda's head clear off the rest of his body.

But Manda, using his superior reflects and agility, quickly and easily dodged the attack and used the bone like weapon along the tip of his tail to strike at Bunta, who used the sheath of his blade to block the attack; the force of the hit pushed him back just a little.

Manda had decided to go for Katsuyu first. Though she was physically the weakest between them three of them, her special talents and abilities made her a potential threat in a long drawn out battle. As Manda approached, the slug queen pulled her head back, then thrust it forward and unleashed a barrage of ink bullets at Manda.

Manda's quick movements allowed him to dodge around the attack, though Katsuyu did compensate for this and managed to land a few hits along Manda's middle before he got to her and en-rapped her in a tight and deadly embrace.

"It would seem that one shall already fall" said Orochimaru.

"Don't be so sure" replies Tsunade before Shizune helps her to jump clear. "Katsuyu, breakdown" shouts Tsunade as she and Shizune land on the ground.

Immediately, Katsuyu breaks into thousands of smaller versions of herself; causing Manda to fall forward. Seeing a moment to strike, Bunta comes leaping in and manages to cut the snake lords face along the left eye. Manda roars in pain before swatting the chief toad away with his tail before Bunta can perform a follow up attack.

"Damn cheeky, rattler" grumbles Bunta as he comes to a stop again.

"Are you OK, old friend?" asked Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about me, it'll take a lot more than what Manda can dish out to make me...croak. I can't believe I just said that. God, I'm delirious" said Bunta.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact" replies Jiraiya as he pats Bunta on the head.

As Katsuyu reforms herself, Tsunade stands up and says "Good work, Shizune. I can take it from here. Go help Naruto and Hinata."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade bawls her right hand into a fist and punches it into her opened free hand and says "If I were you, I'd worry more about my old friend."

Shizune nods, then jumps away as Tsunade jumps atop Katsuyu again, who then moves to be next to Bunta. Once again, there is a tense stand off between the three of them.

"Any suggestions on how we should proceed?" asked a mini-Katsuyu that crawled onto Tsunade's shoulder.

"We need to get Orochimaru away from Manda. With his current condition, Orochimaru won't be able to defend himself. Plus, you and Bunta won't have to hold back with us riding atop you two" said Tsunade.

The mini-Katsuyu nods before relaying the message to Jiraiya and Bunta. Tsunade looks to them and sees Jiraiya look back at her and nod in response to her plans. They then returned their attentions to Orochimaru and Manda as they launched a new attack.

Manda unleashes a black haze of poisonous venom at his opponents. Katsuyu responds by unleashing her own mist attack from her body to neutralize the attack and to hide them while Gammabunta leaps into the air just as the haze hits him.

"Liquid Bullet" says Bunta as he fires off a water shot at the snake lord.

Manda throws his tail up and blocks the attack, but isn't able to perform any follow up attack as Bunta comes flying down and sends his sword slamming into Manda's tail, cutting slightly into it and making Manda hiss in pain.

"Go" shouts Bunta to Jiraiya, who leaps off the top of the chief toads head and lands on Manda's head, a few feet before Orochimaru.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, old friend" said Jiraiya as he stands before his old teammate.

"Indeed. Tell me, do you think you have any chance at beating me now given your past records in duels between us?" asked Orochimaru as he grinned.

"I'm not the same person I was back then; an overenthusiastic kid who was looking for recognition. Since that time, I have come into my own and have found my true skills" replies Jiraiya.

"I was expecting you to bring up my inability to use any jutsu as well, not that I have any reason to fear you because of that little issue" said Jiraiya.

As Manda's head shakes as he and Bunta collide against each other, Jiraiya says "I know not to underestimate you under any circumstance; I'm not a fool after all. But I know I can beat you this day."

"And where does that confidence come from, may I ask?" inquired Orochimaru.

"A very angry old teammate of ours" said Jiraiya as he points towards Orochimaru.

The snake sannin spins around only to meet the elbow of Tsunade being planted into his throat. The two of them go sailing off Manda's head with Jiraiya following right behind them. Orochimaru slams into the ground, then Tsunade jumps away and lands beside Jiraiya as they watch their old teammate pull himself up again.

"So, its two against one. That seems a little unfair" said Orochimaru as he stands again.

"That coming from the man who called forth the first two Hokage from the other side, all for the sake of fighting an old man" said Jiraiya.

"It may seem unfair, but since when have ninja ever been fair on the field of battle?" asked Tsunade.

"Very well, let see just how strong all three of us have become in these last fifteen years" said Orochimaru as he charges at his former teammates.

**RMN**

Flashes of chakra illuminated the battlefield as Hinata and Kabuto squared off with one another; Kabuto's chakra scalpels against Hinata's Ton-fa's smashing against each other over and over as they darted around in their battle dance.

Kabuto tries a go for a direct approach at Hinata; she easily dodges by jumping into the air, spinning around gracefully before landing behind him. Kabuto smirks before charging at her again, but Hinata uses her graceful movements to easily dodge each of his attacks at her before doing a rapid spin kick that sends Kabuto flying back.

Then, Hinata rushes at Kabuto, firing off chakra bullets from her Ton-fa Kabuto blocks and smacks each one away; then Hinata leaps into the air and sails over him again while keeping her aim targeted on him. As she lands, Kabuto tries to make a quick strike, but Hinata slides clear off his attack, then tries to hit him at point blank range as Kabuto tries for another hit.

They both cancel out each others attacks, then jump away and face each other down.

"I see you're as graceful as I've heard female Hyuga's can be" states Kabuto as he reforms his chakra scalpel.

"Being flexible can be a lifesaver in the heat of battle" replies Hinata.

'Though I bet you have other ideas on how to put your flexibility to the test' thought Kabuto as he takes a glance at Naruto.

Just as they were about to continue, Kabuto detects another attack coming and quickly dodges to his right, just in time to avoid being hit by several senbon. He looks up just in time to see Shizune come to land and quickly move to stand beside Hinata.

"Are you guys OK?" asked a concerned Shizune.

"We've been holding our own. But Kabuto did something to Naruto's legs and now he can't stand" said Hinata.

Shizune takes a glance at Naruto, then says "He must have damaged Naruto's leg muscles. I can heal him, but not quickly."

"Then let's take Kabuto out quickly" said Hinata, getting a nod from Shizune.

He two girls then break apart and begin to run around Kabuto in a clockwise/counter clockwise circle. Kabuto keeps his body position in place as he turns his head slightly in one direction, then another as he watches both girls and prepares to counter what ever they threw at him.

Shizune goes first by making a sudden series of hand signs, then stops and breaths in a large amount of air before saying "Poison Bog jutsu" then breaths out and unleashes the deadly purple haze.

Kabuto tries to jump back and away, but is stopped as Hinata fires off her Ton-fa blasters to force him to stay in his current position. Unable to escape, Kabuto quickly takes in a deep breath, then holds it as he is consumed within the bog.

For a few tense seconds, the two of them watch the bog, awaiting any sign of Kabuto trying to escape. But no sign of Kabuto can be seen.

'Did we get him?' wondered Hinata as she uses her Byakugan to see within the bog.

Through her blood limit, she could see that Kabuto was laying face down on the ground, unmoving, He appeared to be unconscious from what she could tell.

"Hinata?" asked Shizune.

"I think he's passed out, though I can't be to sure" replied Hinata.

"OK, as soon as the wind clears the poisoned fog away, we'll both advance slowly and carefully towards him. But keep your guard up as he could be bluffing us" said Shizune.

Hinata nods as Shizune uses a wind jutsu to motivate the fog to blow away quicker. Once the poison had cleared Kabuto's body, the two girls slowly and cautiously advanced forward. There was still no sign of movement from Kabuto.

From where he was positioned, Naruto kept an eye on the both of them. He had faith in Hinata's skill and he knew Shizune could handle herself from having been trained by Tsunade; but neither of these things could quell the unease that he was feeling at the moment.

Then again; maybe his unease was simply coming from his inability to do anything to help at the moment. He looked down at his legs and felt them with his hand. The fox was indeed working on repairing the damage as the pain he was feeling had started to lessen. He just needed a few more minutes then he'd be good to go.

'I wonder if Plue and the others have gotten my sword back?' wondered Naruto as he looked over to his extreme left.

What he was seeing was rather amusing, if not out right comical in sight. Tonton, with Gammatatsu atop her, Gammakichi atop him, and Plue atop him with his paws gripping the handle of Eisen Meteor as they try to free it from the rock it was lodged into. And not having much luck from the looks of it.

Hinata and Shizune had reached Kabuto who was still unmoving. Shizune started to kneel down, but stops when Hinata ask "Can the poison have really made him unconscious?"

"It is possible, but still..." said Shizune before she used a hand to nudge Kabuto's body over onto his back.

She had a kunai held in her free hand as Kabuto came to rest on his back from the roll. He still seemed to be unconscious. Shizune then reaches out to touch her hand against Kabuto's body to check him. And then, Kabuto struck outwards faster than she could react to.

With one slick motion, Kabuto had sent chakra into his hand and had just as quickly raised that hand up and had pressed it against her throat. Shizune doubled back, her hands having shot up to clutch her throat as she found herself unable to breath.

Hinata goes to incapacitate Kabuto with a chakra enhanced blow to his head, but Kabuto quickly counters her by sending a strong kick to sends her flying back away from him.

Kabuto then jumps to his feet in time to see Shizune already having composed herself enough to start healing her throat. Not wasting any time, Kabuto charges in fast and hard and delivers a knee right into her nose, clearly breaking it as Shizune cries out and falls back while blood shoots free from her nose.

"That should take care of you" said Kabuto as he looks down at her.

"Miss Shizune" shouts Hinata as she goes to aim her Ton-fa's at Kabuto.

"Don't worry, she's still alive. I may have broken her nose though. But, she appears to have healed her throat in time to keep from suffocating" said Kabuto as then reaches down and grabs Shizune's head and holds it between his arms.

"Now, throw your weapons away or I'll break her neck" said Kabuto as he tightens his hold on Shizune.

Hinata glares at him for a moment, then complies before tossing her Ton-fa as far from herself as she could. Kabuto smirks before releasing Shizune's body, then charges at Hinata with the intent to take her down with one move as well.

As Kabuto approaches her, Hinata decides to use her new jutsu to defeat him. She would only have one shot at this, so her timing would need to be perfect. She closes her eyes and begins to channel chakra into her fingertips.

"Hinata, watch out" shouts Naruto as he tries to stand, but stumbles forward again back onto the ground.

As Kabuto draws closer to Hinata, his eyes start to notice something strange. Hinata's finger nails have started to glow. 'What is she planning?' wondered Kabuto as he goes to strike out at Hinata.

Just as he is about to make contact with Hinata, her eyes open and she begins to move her hand around before her body.

"Trigram Strings" said Hinata as she uses her jutsu to create a protective web before her body.

Before he can counter or defend himself, Kabuto finds the web expanding outwards and colliding with him; sending him flying back a few yards.

"I see. That's a rather impressive defensive jutsu you have there" said Kabuto.

"It's more than just for defense" said Hinata as she brings her hands to her sides, causing the chakra strings to reshape themselves to look like very long finger nails.

Hinata then sends one hand sweeping outwards, making the chakra strings extend outwards as well and making them become whip like. Kabuto dodges from side to side to avoid each one. Hinata then brings her free hand up and starts throwing even more chakra whip action.

'Damn, she's more tricky than I had expected her to be. If this keeps up, there's no doubt she'll get me and judging from the look of her attack, it could really finish me off if she gets a good enough hit with all ten of those whips' thinks Kabuto before leaping into the air till the sun was directly behind him.

He then comes down at Hinata, hoping the sun will blind her enough to allow him to get in close and make a knock out hit. But, just as he thinks he's got her, Hinata's chakra whips lash upwards and pierce Kabuto's arms, legs, and his stomach.

Kabuto grunts in pain as blood leaks out from his wounds while Hinata says "Sorry, but my Byakugan isn't effected by being blinded by the sun."

"I...see, it looks I did underestimate you. But, you underestimated me as well" said Kabuto as he used the last of his strength to spin around and nails Hinata with a chakra enhanced kick to her head. Both Hinata and Kabuto collapses to the ground unconscious as Naruto shouts out Hinata's name.

(with Jiraiya and Tsunade)

Tsunade smashes the ground with her fist, sending large chunks of earth blasting upwards. Then, with quick movement, she hits each piece with her fist and sends them hurdling at Orochimaru. The snake sannin dodges and jumps around each one while maintain his distance from Tsunade.

Making a series of hand signs, Jiraiya fires off some special toad oil that hits the ground around Orochimaru. He then uses a fire jutsu to set the oil ablaze; effectively trapping him in a ring of fire. Scowling a little, Orochimaru goes to jump free from the ring of fire, but finds Tsunade meeting him in mid-jump. Unable to dodge clear in time, Orochimaru takes a clear hit from Tsunade, who sends him slamming hard back into the ground with enough force to shatter the earth around the impact zone.

"It ends now" shouts Tsunade before sending fist after fist after fist slamming into Orochimaru, sending him helplessly deeper into the earth from the power of each blow.

After a few dozen more hits, Tsunade relents her attack and jumps clear from the deep crater. As Jiraiya comes before her, Tsunade wipes the blood from Orochimaru off of her knuckles, then says "Be on guard. That snake is still as slippery as ever."

"So, he did slither away after all. And here I was hoping we may have had a break this time" said Jiraiya.

"Even with his hands damaged and his jutsu sealed, he can still be a pain in the ass" replied Tsunade.

At that moment, the ground a few feet before them burst open; forcing them both back and away as millions of snakes come rushing out. After finding some high ground to stand on, they both watch as the bloodied Orochimaru rises from the hole and looking less than happy with his old friends.

"So, what are you going to do now, old friend?" asked Jiraiya.

"Especially seeing as your flunky is down for the count" adds Tsunade as she looks over to see Kabuto hitting the ground.

Seeing both Hinata and Shizune laying on the ground did worry her, but she knew where her attention needed to be right now. Besides, the sooner they dealt with Orochimaru, the sooner they could go examine everyone.

"Don't patronize me. I still have several cards left to play. Like this..." said Orochimaru before making a whistling sound.

At hearing this, Manda hisses as he smiles. His own battle between Gammabunta and Katsuyu had been touch and go up until now. Manda then releases a horrendous hissing sound that summons all the snakes that had come from the hole to him; wrapping themselves around Manda.

"What are you planning?" wondered Bunta aloud.

"Is he...? Gammabunta, watch out" shouts Katsuyu, but it was already to late.

The mass of snakes around Manda explode outwards with energy. The shock wave sending both Bunta and Katsuyu flying back and slamming into the ground hard. Though they were still conscious, they found their bodies frozen by some sort of paralysis. And Manda had vanished.

"Where's your snake, Orochimaru?" shouts Tsunade.

"Where he needs to be" replies Orochimaru with a smile as the ground starts to shake.

Within seconds, Manda burst free from the ground; right before an unconscious Hinata. He then lowers his head down and snakes his tongue out and flicks her with it.

"Hinata" shouts Naruto before finally forcing himself to stand despite the pain he was still feeling and begins to waddle forward.

"You bastard" shouts Tsunade as she turns to face Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" adds Jiraiya.

"To finish what you said you were going to do; heal my arms with no trickery attached" said Orochimaru.

And then he adds "Manda, go ahead and eat that girl. Make her an example of my seriousness."

"If he does that, then you can" Tsunade starts to shouts, but stops as Manda uses his tail to pick of Shizune.

"You don't get the position you both are in. That girl will die because of your betrayal, Tsunade. And if you betray me, then your student will die as well as will everyone else. And if you try anything funny Jiraiya, then Manda will have himself a quick snack as well" said Orochimaru.

"Now, eat the girl" shouts Orochimaru, making Tsunade and Jiraiya turn and run towards Hinata and Manda. But they knew that they wouldn't make it in time.

But then again, they didn't needed to as Naruto some how comes between them and shouts out "There's no way I'm letting you eat Hinata, you damn snake."

Manda ignores Naruto as he now goes to eat them both. But Naruto extends his right hand out and a ball of chakra begins to form.

"Wait, is that...?" ask Jiraiya as he and Tsunade look on in surprise.

"Like I said, I won't let you hurt her. RASENGAN" shouts Naruto as he slams the fully formed chakra sphere into Manda's face.

**RMN**

"Like I said, I won't let you hut her. RASENGAN" were the words that brought Hinata back to consciousness. At first, her vision was fuzzy and distorted. But the sudden sound of Manda's enraged hiss made her eyes shoot open and she went to lift herself off of the ground.

"Naruto?" she said before the scene before her left her speechless.

Naruto had formed a perfect Rasengan and had impacted it against the snake lord's face. She could bits and pieces of flesh being ripped from Manda's face as Naruto pushed the growing sphere of chakra further into Manda's scaly hide.

And to everyone's shock and surprise, Manda was being pushed back by Naruto's attack. Of course, seeing how Manda was a huge snake who could easily crush any human with little effort, the surprise was understandable and expected.

"Damn...you...little...bast...ard" roars Manda as he struggles to fight back and break free.

Naruto gives off a fierce battle cry as the Rasengan expands just a little bit more and then, all of Manda's head is completely consumed by the chakra sphere, making the rest of his body be lifted into the air in a rapidly spinning straight line. And after a brief moment, Manda is sent flying back hard and fast.

The snake lord's body slams into a risen part of earth and the Rasengan compresses him into the wall of earth before the chakra sphere explodes. Everyone looks on as the pillar of smoke arises from the impact zone. And then, a strong wind passes by and blows the smoke away.

"Heh, I did it" says Naruto as he grins a little.

Manda's body had been partly crushed and merged with the rock and soil; but it was obvious that he was still alive...some what as he was groaning in pain. After a few moments, Manda's body falls forward and hits the ground hard.

"Don't you...ever call me...again, Orochimaru" says Manda in a low and weak voice before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Impossible, how could a kid like that learn such an advance jutsu? And how could he be strong enough to defeat Manda?' wondered Orochimaru as he looked at Naruto with awe and a new found interest.

"Orochimaru" shouts Tsunade, bringing his attention back to her just in time for his face to meet her fist, sending him flying back from the impact.

Orochimaru slams and rolls along the ground for several yards before he is able to use his tongue to stop his movement. He recovers just in time to avoid another hit from Tsunade, who leaves a rather impressive size impact crater in the ground.

As Orochimaru flips back onto his feet, he finds Jiraiya's long white hair extending outwards and wrapping around his body. As he tries to wriggle free, Jiraiya's makes a few hand signs, then says "Spiky Gizo", making his hair become spiked and digging into Orochimaru's skin.

"Give it one more try, Plue" said Kichi as the grouping of oddball animals try one final time to free Eisen Meteor.

"PPPUUUNNN" shouts Plue as he throws everything he has into his paws and the sword goes sailing out and free of Plue's hands as he and the others fall over themselves while the Ten Powers goes airborne again.

Tsunade catches the blade in mid air, then shouts "Keep a hold of him Jiraiya."

"Right" shouts back Jiraiya as he increases the strength of his hold on Orochimaru.

Tsunade aims the blade for Orochimaru's heart, then charges in while shouting out as loud a battle cry as she possibly could.

Orochimaru, unable to free himself, just grins confidently as he says "Do either of you really think you can kill me? Me, your old friend and team...URK."

The snake sannin is cut off mid sentence as Tsunade pierces his chest and running him clear threw with the sword. Orochimaru's eyes are wide with horror as his vision blurs and he coughs up an alarming amount of blood.

"I can't believe...you...both of you..." rasps out Orochimaru in a weak and panged voice.

"You left us no choice" said Tsunade.

"This was the only way left for us to save you, old friend" adds Jiraiya.

The light in Orochimaru's eyes fades out before he collapses onto the ground. Tsunade pulls Eisen Meteor from his body, then leans down to examine him while Jiraiya recalls his hair to its normal length, then walks over and joins Tsunade.

"Well?" asked Jiraiya.

"He's dead" said Tsunade before standing up again.

"Did you get him?" asked Hinata as she was hugging Naruto.

"Of course we did. Did either of you really have any doubts?" said Jiraiya as he gave them a thumbs up.

"When you're involved, pervy sage, always" joked Naruto.

"Ha-ha, he's got you there, ya perv" laughed Tsunade as Jiraiya pouts.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Shizune as she regain consciousness, though her voice was difficult to understand due to her broken nose.

Tsunade rushes over and examines Shizune to make sure she's OK while Jiraiya went to check on Naruto and Hinata. After a few minutes, everyone gathers together to enjoy their victory.

"Here ya go Naruto. This is a really good sword" said Tsunade as she hands Eisen Meteor back to him.

"Yeah, it is. But did you have to get blood on it?" asked Naruto as he pulls a piece of cloth out and wipes the blade down.

And then, the blade snaps in half where Orochimaru's blood was centered.

"AAAAHHHHH NNNNNOOOOO, MY SWORD BROKE" screams Naruto.

"OH NO NARUTO, TENTEN GONNA KILL YOU WHEN SHE FINDS OUT" adds a horrified Hinata.

"AW SNAP, THAT'S TRUE" screams Naruto before turning to Tsunade and adds "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

Tsunade just looks away and scratches her head, then says "What are you talking about? It broke when YOU were touching it, not me."

Naruto scowls as his eyes turn red and he says "Why you evil bit..."

Shizune quickly clamps a hand over his mouth, then laughs nervously then says "Now now, let's not fight now."

"Puun?" says Plue from out of nowhere.

"Huh? What do you mean, where is Kabuto, Plue?" asked Naruto as he and the others look over to see that Kabuto had indeed disappeared from where he had been laying.

"Where did he go?" asked Shizune as she goes on guard.

"He must have woken up and escaped while we were conversing" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya looks off to the side and says "Well, he didn't take Orochimaru with him."

"Then we better destroy the body. Otherwise, Kabuto might try to take it and revive him somehow" said Hinata, earning a nod from everyone.

Fifteen minutes later, the group had gathered around the bonfire and watched as Orochimaru's body was consumed by fire. Once there was nothing but ash and burnt out embers left, Katsuyu and the toads bid them farewell before returning to their own lands.

Three days later, everyone had fully recovered enough to begin the long trek home. And luckily for Naruto, Hinata, Plue, and Jiraiya, Tsunade had agreed to return and be Hokage as she had lost the bet with Naruto over the Rasengan.

As they walked along the road, Tsunade looks back at Naruto and says "So, you plan on being Hokage someday, right?"

"Of course I'm gonna be Hokage someday; believe it. But for right now, being the Rave Master is enough for me" said Naruto proudly.

Hinata and Plue smile happily at Naruto's declaration while Shizune and Jiraiya give him encouraging nods.

Tsunade stops, then walks up to Naruto and says "And I believe that when the time comes and when you're ready, you will make one hell of a Hokage...and one hell of a man, too."

She then leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, making Naruto blush.

As she pulls away, Tsunade looks at Hinata and grins as she says "I'll leave the rest to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade just laughs as she turns around and returns to walking, while saying "I wonder, I wonder..."

Soon after, the group had finally returned to the village, where the next adventure was waiting to begin.

Next time on Rave Master..."NARUTO!" screams Tenten when she sees the damaged Eisen Meteor lying before her. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAMILY"S GREATEST MASTERPIECE."

Naruto pulls back in fear and says "It wasn't me, it was Tsunade who..."

"Oh, I see. You're blaming the great and amazing Tsunade for your own incompetence, huh?" says Tenten in a low voice.

"It's the truth, I swear" said Naruto before being put into a headlock by Tenten.

"I'm a nice girl, Naruto. So, I'll forgive you for this and for blaming Tsunade if you did that one little request I asked of you" said Tenten.

"Request?" asked Naruto.

"You know what I mean. Did you tell Hinata how you feel?" asked Tenten.

"Well, I was going to, but..." Naruto starts to say, but Tenten cuts him off by saying.

"OK, THAT'S IT. YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

_OK, seriously though. On the next chapter of RMN: _**A Calm before a Storm.**


	42. A Calm before a Storm

**AN: **As of this chapter (or, should I say including this chapter) we have 19 chapters left in act 1 of RMN. Having said this, the next 7 chapters will be the last that will be directly based on events that happened in the original Naruto manga. After that, there will be a six chapter storyline that will loosely follow the plot of the first Naruto movie and then the final 6 chapters and all of act 2 will be more original. Well, maybe I might borrow a few storyline ideas from the manga, but you get the idea.

And now, for RMN...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 42: A Calm before a Storm**

The group had finally returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and were taking a moment to gaze upon it's massive walls. For Naruto, Hinata, Plue, and Jiraiya, they could see the modifications that had been done in their near month long absence. But for Tsunade and Shizune, it was far more significant.

After all, neither had seen the village in fourteen years, when Tsunade had adopted the drop out from the academy Shizune as her student and had agreed to be Godmother to Minato and Kushina's child after doing a special check up on him. After all, they did have the blood of Uzumaki flowing in them.

"So, how does it feel to be back home after all this time?" asked Jiraiya, looking at his old teammate.

"Strange; To be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now. It's all a a mixture of things. On the one hand, I'm happy to be back again. And yet, I feel like I shouldn't be here" said Tsunade.

"I'm sure that'll pass in time, lady Tsunade. Personally, it feels like a new beginning for us in a weird way" said Shizune, earning an oink of agreement from Tonton.

"I guess" said Tsunade, who wasn't totally convinced.

"Miss Shizune, can I ask you a question?" asked Hinata.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Shizune.

"On the road back, you said that you had attended the academy before joining up with Tsunade. Why did you leave the academy for in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Hinata.

"Truth be told, I dropped out of the academy just before meeting lady Tsunade. When she learned about my dropping out and the why behind it, she asked me if I wanted to apprentice under her and the rest is history" said Shizune.

"Why did you drop out to begin with?" asked Naruto.

Shizune blushes a little and says "Well, I...um...I'll tell you guys when your older."

At one time, Naruto would have likely pressed the question until he had gotten an answer, but the person he was now knew better than to carry on something that was obviously needing to be dropped.

'I guess she was either bullied, having difficulties, or a teacher was harassing her' thought Naruto.

"Well, enough with this procrastinating. Let's go inside; seeing as we have a lot to do and little time to do it" said Jiraiya, earning a nod from the others.

After passing through the main arch and surprising the gate guards with Tsunade's presence; seeing as there was a vote going on about it they could actually get her to come back, or if they would come back with Jiraiya in a body bag.

As they walked down the street, Naruto noticed they were heading towards the Hokage's Tower, then he came to a stop. "Hey guys, maybe we should go to the hospital first."

"Why's that, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Did you forget? There's a few people there I'm wanting granny here check over with her medical ninjutsu. Besides, I also want to see if Sasuke's OK after that run in with his brother" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you want Tsunade to look at your friends. But keep in mind we need to check in with the elders as soon as possible to make the arrangements for Tsunade's ascension to Hokage. Besides, they've waited four weeks for her to come. A couple of hours more won't hurt" said Jiraiya.

"I guess you're right" said Naruto.

Tsunade turns and kneels down before Naruto and says "He's right, Naruto. I have to meet with the elders first, even if doing so is going to be boring. But once the meeting is done, I'll head right over to the hospital. So, why don't you and Hinata head home and get your things unpacked, then meet me at the entrance within the hour."

Naruto perks up and says "OK, just don't be late."

As Naruto, Hinata, and Plue turn and head for home, Tsunade sighs as she shakes her head, saying "He reminds me of his mother so much, its scary."

"Yeah, well...we better get going otherwise you won't get there with in the hour" said Jiraiya. Earning a nod from the two girls and small piggy, they head off to the tower.

**(with Naruto and Hinata)**

"Ah, home sweet home" said Naruto and he and Hinata walked into their large house.

"Tenten, Haku, are you guys here?" shouts Hinata as she sits her pack down.

"Puun?" asked Plue as he hopped down from Naruto's head.

After a few seconds of silence, the three of them look at each other as Naruto says "Hmm, I guess they aren't here."

"Maybe Haku's still on that mission to see Zabuza along side Anko" said Hinata.

"I guess. Well, let's go unpack our things, then I'm going to head over to Tenzen's and ask him to repair the sword, seeing as granny broke it" said Naruto.

"I'll go and speak with father after I'm done unpacking. I'm sure he'll want to hear about what happened while we were gone. Do you want to come with me, Plue?" asked Hinata.

"Puun" said Plue before he hopped onto Hinata's head.

"OK with me, we'll meet up at the Hospital afterwords" said Naruto as he and Hinata went upstairs.

**(at the Hokage Tower)**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were sitting at a table with Homura and Koharu. Danzo was also in the room, but he wasn't sitting; but rather standing off to the side with a neutral expression on his face. Though it was obvious that he was less than happy about the purpose of this meeting.

"So, are you really sure you wish to undertake the title and role of Hokage?" asked Homura.

"I am" replied Tsunade.

"How can we be sure you won't run out on the village again?" asked Koharu.

Tsunade sighed as she didn't think it would be this difficult. "May I make a suggestion?" asked Danzo.

Everyone looked at him as Tsunade asked "And what would that be?"

"We allow Tsunade to become Hokage as was originally planned; forgetting about past incidents. But, if she should abandon her post as she did the village long ago, then I will take her place as Hokage" said Danzo.

'I see, you're still trying to place yourself into the seat of power, I see' thought Tsunade.

"Agreed" said both Homura and Koharu in unison.

To say that Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were surprised was an understatement. It didn't make sense that they would agree to that without at least some reservations and questions made to Danzo. Something was up, that much was obvious.

"Very well, so what next?" asked Tsunade, making a mental note to keep an eye on Danzo.

"We must decide on a date for your presentation to the village and your official appointment as 5th Hokage. Then, we will need to travel to the feudal lords castle to have a meeting with him to confirm your appointment as Hokage to him" said Koharu.

"Very well, but the trip to our lands reigning lord will have to wait till tomorrow" said Tsunade.

"May I ask why?" inquired Homura.

"Well, I just got back to the village after a lot of traveling and I am really tired and will need to rest before meeting with the Fire Lord. And also, I made a promise to Naruto and I must keep that before leaving as well" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, we know you have been away from the village for sometime. But you seem to have forgotten how things work here" said Koharu.

"Let's give her what she wants" said Danzo, earning a surprised look from everyone.

"What do you mean, Danzo?" asked Homura.

"Waiting till tomorrow to meet with the Fire Lord isn't a bad idea. Odds are at this late an hour, we'd likely have to wait till the morning before the meeting anyways. Besides, it is important for the Hokage to keep all promises that she made. To not do so would reflect badly on all the village" replied Danzo.

'What is your game, Danzo?' wondered Jiraiya as he looked at the old war hawk.

"Very well then. We'll just focus on deciding the date of her ascension for now" said Homura.

**(with Naruto)**

Tenzen walked up to the door and opened it, seeing Naruto on the other side. "Naruto, when did you get back?"

"Just a little under an hour ago" said Naruto.

Tenzen let Naruto enter and asked "So, why are you here? Looking for Tenten?"

"I am wondering where she is, but the reason I'm here is because while we were on the mission, Eisen Meteor broke in half. And it's not the same breaking in half that led to Blue Crimson being awakened, but just the usual falling apart" said Naruto before he presented the broken sword to Tenzen.

Tenzen takes the blade and has Naruto follow him into his workshop and lays it on a table to examine it. "Hmm, from what I can see, a great deal of stress was placed onto the blade in a sudden instance. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, the sword had been knocked from my hand and granny Tsunade took it to use against Orochimaru" said Naruto.

"Ah, say no more" said Tenzen, understanding what he was implying.

"So, can you fix it?" asked Naruto.

Tenzen grins and says "Kid, if I could reforge this blade when it was in a bad state after thousands of years of neglect, then a simply repair job like this will be child's play for me. And while I'm at it, I'll take an opportunity to strengthen the blade for better usage."

"Alright, that's awesome" said Naruto excitedly. "Um, could you NOT tell Tenten about this? She'll kill me if she finds out."

"Not a problem" said Tenzen with a wink. "I should have the sword back repaired in four days or so. So check back with me then."

"Got it; well, I better get going" said Naruto as he turned and headed out the door.

Tenzen laughed a little from Naruto's energy, then remembered that he needed to get something from his room before working on the sword. As he walks through the hall, Tenten comes running in from her old room and ask "Dad, did I just hear Naruto's voice a minute ago?"

"That's right, he...ah...came by asking for you, then he left a few seconds ago" said Tenzen.

"Really, thanks dad. Well, I better hurry and catch up with him. I have some questions to ask him" said Tenten as she continued running down the hall.

'Oh, I better get my Silver from the workshop' thought Tenten as she doubles back from the front door.

And then, she saw Eisen Meteor laying broken on the table.

"My...sword, my families beautiful sword...broken...and all because of..." said Tenten is a stunned voice. Without finishing, she turns and runs out the door.

Within moments, she sees Naruto walking along, minding his own business.

"NARUTO!"

You know where this is gonna lead if you read the end of the last chapter.

**RMN**

Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton were approaching the hospital and the form of Naruto quickly came into view. But they became worried when they saw that he was covered it cuts and bruises. Concerned, the quicken their pace to get to him sooner.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looks at them and grins while scratching the back of his head, then says "Well, let me just say that getting on the bad side of a Chinese girl is never a good idea. Especially when she's a weapons expert and she knows how to use it."

"Girl troubles, huh? Oh to be young" said Shizune with stars in her eyes and Tonton oinking happily.

"Anyways, I'll be fine once you know who gets to the healing. You hear me in there?" said Naruto to the older women, then talking to the fox.

**I'm busy!**

"Doing what?" shouts Naruto.

"Never mind that, shall we get going?" asked Tsunade.

"Wait, Hinata hasn't gotten here yet" said Naruto.

Just then, a form appears in the distance, running towards them. At first, they thought it was Hinata. But as the figure got closer, Naruto saw that it was actually...

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as the younger Hyuga heiress came to a stop.

"Hey Naru-bro, I came to deliver a message. My sister can't make it as father wanted to work with her on refining her new jutsu for future use. But she will be back by dinner tonight" said Hanabi.

"Really, she's doing training with her dad? That's cool. Well, thanks for telling me" said Naruto.

"Anytime; well, I got to go. See ya, lover boy" giggles Hanabi before she turns and runs back for home.

"Ah, lover boy, huh? I didn't know you liked younger girls, Naruto" joked Shizune.

"Don't read anything into that. Hanabi just wants to see me and Hinata having a tonsil war with each other" said Naruto. "Anyways, lets get going and see some people."

Tsunade and Shizune nod and the four of them enter the hospital and quickly make their way over to the receptionist. "May I help you?" she asked them.

"Yeah, are Kin Tsuchi and Rock Lee still held up in here?" asked Naruto.

"Hold on while I check" said the receptionist as she thumbed through her info cards. "Yes, they're still here. Miss Tsuchi is in room 204 and Mr. Lee is in room 212."

"Thank you, ma'am. What about Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

"Mr. Uchiha? He was only here for a few days due to physical exhaustion. He was released before even being here a week" said the receptionist.

"OK, thanks for telling me. Well, gotta be going" said Naruto as they headed down the hallway. As they walk, Naruto realizes something and asked "Hey, where's Pervy Sage at?"

"Where do you think?" said Tsunade in a less than happy tone.

"Hot springs; gotcha" said Naruto.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside Kin's room as hers was the closer room. After knocking on the door, he heard a bell chime that signaled that it was OK to enter. As they entered, Kin's eyes light up at seeing Naruto and quickly waves him over to her and hugs him when he arrives.

"Hey Kin, how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

Kin presses a few fingers against her throat and says "OK...I...ess."

Kin then makes a motion with her eyes towards Naruto's companions. "Oh, who are them? Well, that's miss Tsunade, the legendary medical ninja I told you about. And that next to her is her student Shizune and their mascot, Tonton."

Just then, a female doctor enters the room and says "Oh, I didn't know Kin had guest...wait, are you Tsunade Senju?"

"I am. And are you Kin's doctor?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am, I am. I was just coming in to check up on her" said the doctor.

"I see. Well, if you don't mind, may I take a look at her?" asked Tsunade.

"But of course, ma'am" said the doctor.

Tsunade then looks at Naruto and ask "So, her problem is her throat?"

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, it was damaged due to the power of a Dark Bring going out of control."

"I see" said Tsunade as she steps forward to stand next to Kin. "Now, I'm gonna use my medical ninjutsu to scan your throat. You may feel an odd sensation, so try your best to ignore it."

Kin nods before leaning her neck back to give Tsunade as much as she could. Tsunade places her hand against Kin's throat, which is then covered in green chakra as she gets to work. After about a minute, the green light fades and Tsunade pulls her hand away.

Tsunade then looks at the doctor and says "You mean to tell me that no one here could heal her throat? Boy, things have sure gone down hill in the medical field sense I left the village. Shizune, make a note of this; once I become Hokage, make a major overhaul in the medical training here in the village."

While the doctor was both saddened a little by being told this by a legend and shocked at hearing that Tsunade was going to be Hokage, Naruto ask "So, you can help her?"

"Of course I can. I'll have her talking up a storm before you know it" said Tsunade. She then looks at the doctor and says "I'll be treating her in three days, so make sure I have an op. room set up for her."

"Yes ma'am" said the doctor before turning around and leaving the room.

"Did you hear that, Kin? You'll be getting your voice back" said Naruto excitedly.

Kin smiles happily at knowing that. "And if you want me to, I'll help you manage your singing carrier if you still plan on singing."

Kin gives him a thumbs up, letting him know that she accepted his offer.

"And what do you know about managing someone, Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"Not a thing, actually. But you have to start somewhere, right Kin?" said Naruto, earning a nod from Kin and a sigh from Tsunade.

"What about your duties as Rave Master and becoming Hokage, Naruto?" asked Shizune.

"I can multitask and as Hokage, I'll have to multitask. So, this will be great training for that purpose" said Naruto.

"Well, now that I've checked on Kin, how about we go see this Lee kid?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can help him too" said Naruto before he hugged Kin and adds "I'll come back and see you before I leave, OK?"

Kin nods, then watches as Naruto and the two women leave the room. As soon as she was gone, she does a silent cheer and a half dance as her life was really getting a new chance at being happy. And this time, she had no doubt that it would work out.

After a few more minutes of walking, they had arrived outside of Lee's room.

Naruto knocked on the door, then opened it. Seeing Lee sitting in his bed, he said "Hey bushy brow, mind having some company?"

"Naruto, when did you get back? I heard you had been sent on an important mission, but no one told me any real details" said Lee.

"Yeah, it was all hush hush from my understanding of it. So, how are you feeling?" asked Naruto.

"Bored, but fine I guess. Who are these two with you?" asked Lee.

Just then, Naruto noticed that Guy was also present in the room and unlike Lee, he recognized one of the figures standing behind Naruto as his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Is it...is it really you? Lady Tsunade, did you really come back?" asked Guy, unsure of what he was seeing was real or not.

Tsunade smiles and says "That's right, it is me. Who else can I possibly be?"

Guy's response was to shout out loud how happy he was, then rushing over to Lee and says "That's Lady Tsunade, the greatest medical ninja in the whole world. And she's here to heal you and get you exploding with youth again."

"Is that true, Guy-sensei? That is totally awesome" said Lee as his eyes teared up.

"Oh Lee."

"Guy-sensei."

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

Then master and student hug one another, earning a disturbed sweat drop from everyone else. Shizune bends down a little and whispers into Naruto's ear "Are they always like this?"

Naruto leans towards her and places his hand partly over his mouth and responds "More so than is normal."

"Are they gay, by any chance?" inquired Shizune.

"I don't think so, but it would explain a lot" says Naruto.

"Alright, alright, that's enough of this sappy male bonding moment here. I have other things I need to deal with, so lets get this examination underway already" said Tsunade as she stepped forward.

Lee and Guy break away from each other as Guy says "Oh right, sorry about that."

"Lee, take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach" instructed Tsunade.

After doing what he was told, Lee closes his eyes while Tsunade gets to work scanning him. After a few minutes where her expression remains serious, she finally pulls her hands away and tells Lee that he can dress again.

"So, can you help him?" asked Guy.

Tsunade ignores him while looking at Lee and ask "So, is your wish to return to active duty and continue on the path to becoming a full shinobi?"

"That's right; I want to prove to everyone that I can become a ninja, even without the ability to use either ninjutsu or genjutsu" said Lee in a defiant tone.

"I see" said Tsunade as she closed her eyes to think about this. After a moment, she adds "I'll be honest with you, Rock Lee. I honestly think that it would be better if you just gave up that goal and find something else to strive for."

Hearing that shocked everyone, then Lee asked "Are you saying you can't help heal me?"

"Lee, I am possibly the only person in the world that would have a chance at healing the kind of injury you have suffered. The damage to the nerves in your spine is much greater than any doctor here likely knows. And even if I did perform the surgery, the odds are fifty fifty at best" said Tsunade.

"You mean a fifty chance for success and a fifty for failure?" asked Guy.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that. On the positive fifty; it could go either as a fully success which will allow Lee to return to being a ninja, a partially success that will better allow Lee to have a normal life but not a ninja life, or will leave him as he is now with no chance of ever improving" said Tsunade.

"And on the failure side?" asked Naruto.

"Either he could stay as he is now with no change ever being possible, being put into a worse state that could lead him to being permanently hospitalized, or he will die on the opperating table" said Tsunade.

Everyone was silent after she had finished explaining. Finally, Lee asked "Can I have some time to think about this?"

Tsunade places a hand on his shoulder and says "Of course; just let me know when you've reached a decision. In the meantime, I'll go through the village's medical journals to see if they may have had any improvements in the field that will improve the chances of success."

"Thank you..." said Lee.

_After that, everyone went their separate ways. Tsunade had to attend the meeting with the feudal lord on the following day. After her return, she prepared herself for Kin's operation; which was a success. Kin was able to finally talk again, but it would be a while before she could try singing professionally._

_After that, Tsunade hit the books as she worked hard to find a way to improve Lee's chances. By the time Lee had finally made his decision, Tsunade had managed to improve the odds of success from 50% to 58%. After telling Lee this, he decided to take the risk and have the surgery though in truth, he was going to go through with it anyways._

_Before Lee's surgery however, Tsunade was presented to the village as the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. After that, Team Rave + Haku (and minus Kurenai who was on a Jonin ranked mission with Asuma) were sent on their first mission together in quite a while. Ironically, this mission took them all the way to Punk Street, the ancestral home of the Musica family, located in the Land of Beat (told in the **Rave it, Hinata** fanfic I wrote way back when)._

_While they were gone, several representatives from Sand came to meet Tsunade and talks were held about several topics; including the Chunin Exams. After watching the recordings from the exams and reading the reports, Tsunade decided to promote a Leaf Genin to the rank of Chunin._

_And that lucky Genin was..._

**RMN**

"I still can't believe they made you a Chunin, Naruto" said Shikamaru as the two of them walked down the street.

"You and me both. After what happened during the exam, I thought for sure that no one would have gotten a promotion. But I guess Granny Tsunade felt I had earned the right" said Naruto, who was wearing a special light blue chunin vest with the Rave symbol on the back along with gray pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Well, I'm not surprised. After the show you put on during your fight with Neji, your actions during the invasion, and what you did to bring her back to the village, having you NOT be made a chunin would feel like a slap in the face over all that you had done; not to mention disrespectful" said Shikamaru.

"Well, I don't know about that, but..." Naruto starts to say, till a voice in the distance cuts in.

"Naruto, hey Naruto. I need to talk to you" shouts Sakura as she runs toward Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" asked Naruto as he and Shikamaru came to a stop.

After catching her breath, Sakura says "Sasuke asked me to find you. He said he wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Seriously? OK, lead the way" said Naruto before he looks back at Shikamaru and adds "Hey, wanna come with?"

Shikamaru shakes his head and says "Nah, can't. I gotta go meet Ino and Chouji and do something training drills while Asuma-sensei is off on a mission. I'll catch you later, guys", then he turns and heads off.

Naruto then follows Sakura as they walk down thew streets. As they walk, Sakura looks at Naruto and blushes slightly as she says "You know Naruto, that chunin vest is really becoming on you. It actually makes you look just a little cute."

Naruto grins, then asked "What's up, Sakura? You're not falling for me by any chance, are you?"

Sakura goes red with anger and embarrassment as she shouts "As if, you know Sasuke is my one and only. Hell, everyone knows that. Sheesh, here I am trying to compliment you and you go and thinks its a date request."

Naruto laughs and says "Yeah, I know, I know. I was only teasing you."

Sakura huffs, then says "If you say so." After a few minutes of silence, she ask "So, where's Plue at?"

"He's with Hinata and she's with Tenten and Haku; the three of them were given a special mission to the Land of Greens. Something about escorting a caravan or something like that" said Naruto.

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Sakura.

"Granny Tsunade didn't think I would be needed for this. Besides, she's thinking about giving me my first mission as a Chunin soon and thinks that having a different team would be a good test of my leadership abilities" said Naruto.

"I see; that makes sense" said Sakura as they turned a corner and began to walk towards the training field. "Oh, do you know how Lee's doing?"

"I hear he's doing good. The surgery went well and he's been doing those rehabilitation exercises to help get his muscles back in shape. With any luck, he'll be back to going on mission's within a month's time" said Naruto.

Sakura places a hand over her heart and says "That's good to hear."

After a few more minutes of walking, they had finally arrived at the training ground; where Sasuke was waiting for them.

**(elsewhere)**

The four figures entered the perpetually darkened room and came to a stop in a single filed line right next to each other. After a moment, the room was lit with an unearthly glow of candles with purple flames. And then, Kabuto appeared before them.

"Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Jirobo. You are the elite of Lord Orochimaru's Sound Ninja's. His best weapons for carrying out his will. And now, I have a mission of absolute importance for the four of you" said Kabuto.

"What is it, lord Kabuto?" asked Kidomaru.

"I want for the four of you to go to the Hidden Leaf Village and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha for us" said Kabuto.

"Where's lord Orochimaru? Shouldn't he be giving us these orders?" asked Tayuya.

"Lord Orochimaru is...a bit under the weather right now. The curse place upon him by the Third Hokage has worsened and his current host body is dying. We will need a newer and younger body to offer lord Orochimaru as soon as possible and he wishes it to be Sasuke's" said Kabuto.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" asked Jirobo.

"There is a chance Sasuke might not come of his own free will. If this happens, then show him the advantages of having the power of the curse mark and being trained my our master. And once he agrees to come, place him within the awakening coffin to help him upgrade his curse mark to the second level. Lord Orochimaru wants his new host body to have maximum power upon obtaining" said Sasuke before handing them the scroll the coffin was stored in.

Sakon couldn't help but think that something was off, but he stayed quiet on that front. Instead, he ask "Is there anything else?"

"No; now get going and may you find success. And remember to not dawdle; our lord doesn't have much time left" said Kabuto.

The Sound Four nod as they turn and exit the room. Once he was alone, Kabuto sighs before returning to his work.

'That went better than I had expected it to. It's a good thing they're as loyal as they are, otherwise I might have had to tell them the truth about Orochimaru' thought Kabuto as he looks up and smiles at the object contained inside of a liquid filled jar.

**(the training field)**

"Sakura said you wanted to talk to me about something; what is it, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"So, you really did get the chunin promotion" said Sasuke, neither angry or happy in his tone.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Is that a problem?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke just wave his hand at that, then says "Not really. From everything that happened during the exams and the invasion, I guess you did earn it. But that's not why I wanted to meet with you."

"OK, then what is this about?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's response is to take up a battle pose, then says "Naruto, I want to fight you; here and now."

"Sasuke, what are you talking about? Why do you want to fight Naruto?" asked a surprised Sakura.

"It has nothing to do with you, Sakura. Just stay out of our way" said Sasuke as he looked at her. He then looks at Naruto and says "Well, do you accept?"

"Before I answer you, there's just one thing I want to ask? Why?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's eye narrow and he clenches his fist, then says "Itachi; he killed everyone in our clan except for me. He left me a message, telling me to become strong so that we could one day fight to determine which of us was the stronger survivor."

Naruto nods and says "I think I get what you're saying. When you saw Itachi again after all these years, it was me, NOT you, that he was after. This has confused you and now, you want to fight me in order to understand the why behind it."

"Correct" said Sasuke, smiling just a little at Naruto's insight.

"Wait, but why does that mean you to have to fight? Can't you just ask Naruto instead?" asked Sakura.

"No; you can never truly know an answer like this without a more direct way than words" said Sasuke.

"In other words, Sasuke feels fighting me will help him understand better than words can" explained Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

"Well, do you accept?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine, let's do this" said Naruto as he himself takes up a battle stance.

Sakura steps back to give them some room. Naruto and Sasuke just stare at each other for a few seconds, then move towards each other in perfect synchronicity. As they near each other, both raise their fist, sending a punch aimed at one another.

Their fist collides, then bounce back from the repelling force of the blow. From there, Naruto and Sasuke exchange blows with one another both giving and receiving, dodging and countering with such flare and pizazz that it was like watching poetry in motion.

Deciding to take things up a notch, Sasuke does a mulch-summersault backwards and makes the hand signs to unleash a fire ball justu just as he lands. Naruto rushes at him, sliding under the flaming ball, then slams both his hands onto the ground to launch himself into the air, nailing Sasuke with a vertical spinning kick.

Sasuke hits the ground hard, but quickly recovers as he rebounds upwards and hits Naruto with an uppercut. As Naruto recovers, Sasuke comes at him with another punch, so Naruto creates three Shadow Clones who charge at Sasuke.

Sasuke waste no time in finishing them, then is immediately placed onto the defensive as Naruto uses the opening his clones created to rush in and send a flurry of punches at Sasuke, who blocks with his hands and legs.

Finally, the two of them decide to go for broke jumping away from each other, then rushing at each other again. This time, their fist each smash into the others face, sending them both flying back and smacking into the ground.

From her vantage point, Sakura can only watch in both awe and fear at this battle as it played out before her. So focused on the battle was she, that she failed to notice Kakashi arriving to watch from a nearby tree branch and Jiraiya from around a tree close by.

Naruto and Sasuke pick themselves up off the ground and both wipe the blood from their lips off with a sleeve. They then smile just a little as they were having more fun than they had expected,

"So, has this answered you question yet, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I'm beginning to see why my brother would be interested in you. But there is still one final test I'd like to try to be absolutely sure though" said Sasuke before making a final series of hand signs, then grabbing his left wrist as he holds he's left arm close to the ground.

In that moment, lightning chakra begins to crackle around Sasuke's hand and he looks up at Naruto with his Sharingan now active. "Do you remember this; my Chidori? I used it during the third round of the exams against Gaara. Tell me, how will you counter this one, Naruto?"

"So, things have come to this, huh. Well, if you're going to use a jutsu like that, then I shall return the gesture in kind" said Naruto as he holds his arm up and out to the side; a ball of condensed chakra forming in his hand.

"That jutsu; I've never seen that before. Just what is it, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Rasengan; the Spiral Chakra Sphere" replied Naruto.

"Curious; this should be interesting indeed" said Sasuke.

Off to the side, Sakura is having a much different reaction than her two male counterparts. She wasn't sure why, but something deep within her gut was telling her that Naruto and Sasuke's attacks must not meet under any circumstances.

With that, both Naruto and Sasuke charge at one another; Rasengan and Chidori ablaze with power as they grew closer and closer to making contact. Then, unsure what was driving her, Sakura sudden found herself running forward to try to stop the two attacks from colliding.

"Wait guys, don't do it" shouts Sakura as she runs.

But just then, Kakashi rushes in-between Naruto and Sasuke, using his superior speed and reflexes to grab their wrist and alter their trajectories, then releases them and allowing them to sail past one another and ultimately causing their attacks to collide with close by trees.

"What were the three of you thinking? Don't you know how dangerous all of this was" asked Kakashi in a slightly harsher than normal tone.

"Three of us?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looks at her and says "You heard me right. I said the THREE of you."

Once Naruto and Sasuke walked back over to Kakashi and Sakura, he says "You two, I can't believe you'd both use such dangerous jutsu against each other in a friendly match up. You could have killed each other. And you, Sakura. Don't you know just how dangerous it was to run out between them just to stop them? If they're attacks had hit you, then you would have died instantly."

"Your right, Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't thinking" said Sakura as she looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry to, Kakashi-sensei. I didn't think that using the Rasengan would be that big of a deal. Besides, I felt like I needed to give Sasuke my best since he was giving me his" replied Naruto.

Kakashi then looks at Sasuke, who says "Does it really matter? No one was killed. Now excuse me; I have to get back to training."

As Sasuke walks off, Kakashi sighs and thinks 'I need to have a talk with him.'

"OK you two, you can go as well" said Kakashi as he looks at Naruto and Sakura.

Once the two of them had left, Kakashi looks over his shoulder and says "Tell me, did you teach Naruto the Rasengan?"

Jiraiya comes out from behind the tree and says "Who else would have taught him that jutsu? Besides, it is his birthright. And as the Rave Master, he'll need ever advantage he can get in the coming battles."

"Maybe so, but don't you think you're being reckless by teaching it to him now? He's to young to know that jutsu" said Kakashi.

"Your one to talk. Naruto at least can be trusted to use the Rasengan correctly. What about Sasuke? Isn't he a little to unstable to be left with something as dangerous as Chidori to use as he pleases?" asked Jiraiya.

"I guess you're right. But, I want to believe Sasuke won't fall into darkness and teaching him the Chidori was my way of showing him that I'm trusting him to stay on the straight and narrow. I just hope he doesn't lose his way" said Kakashi.

"All we can do is hope for the best, for the both of them" said Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was walking when he saw something that made his blood freeze. He had seen that damage his Chidori had done to the tree and had felt proud, but he was now seeing what Naruto's Rasengan had done to the tree it had impacted upon.

The tree in question had been ripped from the ground, sent flying back, impacting several more trees, then finally slamming into the mountain. In all, the remains of twelve trees were now permanently fused into the granite rock of the mountain.

'What...just what in the hell is this Rasengan? Naruto, just how strong have you become?' wondered Sasuke as his eyes stayed fixed on the sight before him.

**RMN**

Several hours later, in the late afternoon, Sasuke was walking silently in the village, lost in thought, as he wondered about certain things. He comes to a stop when he feels a familiar presence appear close by.

"Have you come to talk about what happened earlier?" asked Sasuke as he looked up at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, why did you use the Chidori against Naruto? I told you that it was a dangerous assassination type jutsu and should only be used against enemies and in the defensive of the innocent" asked Kakashi.

"I know, but it was the only way I could properly gauge Naruto's skill. I promise I wouldn't have killed him with it nor would I have done any serious harm. Besides, with Tsunade in the village, I doubt his life would have been in any real danger" said Sasuke.

"That's besides the point, Sasuke, and you know it. We had an agreement and you broke it. And tell me; why did you need to test Naruto for anyway? Wasn't seeing him as a Chunin not enough to let you know of his skill?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke shakes his head and says "He could be a Jonin and it wouldn't have made any difference in my opinion. Like you once said, you can't truly know someone until you fight them. And the reason I wanted to fight him was because I wanted to understand why Itachi would want him."

"Now I see; your wondering why Itachi would chase after Naruto and not you, the one he allowed to survive" said Kakashi as he closed his eye.

"Right, I need to know. Why Naruto and not me? Why would Itachi want him and not me, his brother? This is something I need to know" said Sasuke.

Kakashi sighs, then says "I understand your reasons now. But Sasuke, I think you should stop chasing after your brother."

Sasuke's eyes open as his face contorts into anger as he shouts "Are you telling me to not bring my brother to justice for the crimes he committed? Are you telling me to forgive him?"

Kakashi waves this off and says "No Sasuke, that's not what I'm saying. What I am saying is this. Don't live your life solely around revenge alone. You're still young; so enjoy your youth as much as you can while you can. Make happy memories with your friends and gain new experiences from those memories. Itachi, if he truly wants to fight you, will come for you one day. Just trust that when that day comes, you'll be ready. And, if nothing else, you'll have your friends by you side as well to help you."

Sasuke looks down, then says "That's easy for you to say. You never lost anyone important to you. You don't know how I feel."

Sasuke then feels Kakashi's hand come to rest on his shoulder and he looks up to look Kakashi in the eye.

"We're more alike than you think, Sasuke. My mother and father are both dead; my mother having died from a disease; father killed himself because he felt he had betrayed the village when he did not. My two best friends; Rin and your uncle Obito, are also dead. And when I was your age, I spent all my time trying to better myself; to prove I was not just my father's son, but my own man. Looking back on it all, I wish I had done what I'm suggesting you to do now" said Kakashi.

Kakashi then takes his hand off Sasuke and begins to walk away, but stops and says one final thing. "Sasuke, I can't tell you how to live your life. But please, at least take my advice to heart and at least try to live a life void of revenge before actually getting said revenge." And with that, Kakashi left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke just stood there before finally turning and continuing on his way. Was it possible that Kakashi was right about all of this? And could he actually forget about his revenge for now? As he walked down the street, he decided to go to the remains of his clan home as he found it always helped him find perspective.

**(with Naruto and Sakura)**

"Thanks for the company and walking me home, Naruto" said Sakura as she stood a few steps above him.

"Sure thing. Well, I better get going then" said Naruto as he turns to leave.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, what is it?" said Naruto as he came to a stop and looked back at her.

"Do you think Sasuke will be OK? I worried about..."

"About that curse mark Orochimaru placed on him?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah" replied Sasuke.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. Orochimaru is dead; killed by granny Tsunade himself. So I doubt that curse mark is any threat after all. And even if Orochimaru was still alive, Sasuke is already really strong. I can't believe Sasuke would want to associate with someone like him; someone who is like his brother in that he would sacrifice friends and family for his own selfish desires" said Naruto.

"Yeah, your right Naruto. I didn't think of it like that before. Thanks for setting my mind at ease" said Sakura.

"Not a problem" said Naruto as he turns and walks away.

'I just hope you're right, Naruto' thought Sakura as she entered her home.

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke was standing at the center of what use to be the main walk of the Uchiha compound. He had been standing here for about an hour now, but he already knew what the answer he was seeking was. Kakashi was right, but his pride will still trying to stay his hand.

Sasuke then laughs a little as he places his right hand against his face. "What am I doing? It's not like me to procrastinate like this. I guess..."

**SASUKE**

Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he goes into an alert stance. His eyes quickly dart all around him to find the source of the voice, be he is unable to find anyone else besides himself. He then realizes that the voice had not come from outside, but had instead heard within his very mind.

**SASUKE**

There it was again. But this time, he could sense were it was coming from. It wasn't that that far, so he walks over till he was standing over the spot where he could sense this power coming from. Sasuke then bends down and places his hand against the ground.

**YES, HERE SASUKE**

The pulse that came from the ground passed through Sasuke's being, compelling him to dig into the earth with his hands. But, just as he starts to dig, four shadows converge around Sasuke's body. Looking up, Sasuke saw the four figures; each one with the crest of the Hidden Sound Village on their four-head protectors.

"Why are you here? Don't you know we're enemies?" said Sasuke as he got to his feet.

"We've come for you, Sasuke" said Sakon.

"For me, why?" asked Sasuke.

"Lord Orochimaru has summoned you. He knows of your desire to become strong and wishes to aid you in that task" said Kidomaru.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in that anymore" said Sasuke, surprised that he actually meant it.

"Oh really? Wanna tell us why?" asked Jirobo.

"Isn't it obvious? I bet someone told him that friends and having a happy life is more important than seeking vengeance and personal retribution for the wrongs done to him and his clan" said Tayuya.

'How the hell did she know that?' wondered Sasuke.

"Is that all? How droll" said Kidomaru.

"All the more reason to let Orochimaru train you then. Under his guidance, you will become strong enough to kill your brother quickly and still have plenty of time left in your youth to experience all that sappy crap" said Jirobo.

"Why do I have my doubts?" asked Sasuke.

"So, you still doubt lord Orochimaru's abilities? Then allow us to educate you on all he can offer" said Sakon as he and the others activated their curse marks.

**(later that night)**

Sasuke was standing alone in his room, looking at a picture of his family from happier times. He had finished his packing, yet still wondered if he was doing the right thing.

'Mom, Dad, is this OK? Can I really have it both ways?' wondered Sasuke.

After the four sound ninja had activated their curse seals, they had attacked Sasuke and despite his skill and power, they had easily overpowered him. And then they had told him that his seal was the rare heaven seal type, which guaranteed his power being greater than all of theirs combined once he had mastered it.

And they had also assured him that the training would take no more than three years of his life, then likely half a year to find and deal with Itachi. And then, he could hopefully return to this village and then he could finally live a life better than he had hoped for.

Of course, he didn't trust Orochimaru or his loyal men in the slightest. So, he would kill the snake Sannin as well as his way of making up for what he was going to do.

As he walked out the door, one final thought crossed Sasuke's mind. Just what what that strange feeling he had felt back in the Uchiha compound. After the Sound nin had left, he had forgot all about it and had gone straight home. And though he wanted to return and check that spot before he left, he knew it posed to much of a risk. Besides, it would still be there in three years. It could wait till then.

And then Sasuke Uchiha walked quietly into the night...

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Sasuke is gone, Sakura is withholding information, and Naruto is given his first mission as a Chunin; leading a retrieval mission to bring the errant ninja back home. But little does he know what carnage will be unleashed during this mission._

_The hunt begins on the next RMN: _**A Chunin's Duty**

**Naota's Bizarre Day**

**episode 8: Nakajimu's Quest**

"WHAT? Just what do you think is going on here, ya perv?" shouts Naota as he blushes madly.

"Well, judging from the pheromones coming off your body, I say you wish to mate with this pretty young girl. And judging from the pheromones coming from her, the feeling is mutual" said Nakajimu.

"Phero-whata? Just what the heck is that?" shouts Naota.

"I think he means the level of desire coming off the both of us" said Hikage shyly as she also blushed madly.

"Oh, hey wait, what business is that to you?" shouts Naota.

"Nothing at all. I was just making a casual observation" replied Nakajimu.

Naota sighs, then takes Hikage's hand as he says "Well, what ever. Come on Hikage, lets go somewhere more private. For some reason, this spot has suddenly become suffocating."

"OK, Naota" replied Hikage as she happily followed along.

"Wait wait wait, I still need to talk to you" says Nakajimu as he comes floating down and around to be in front of them.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm on a date here...I mean..." says Naota before realizing what he had said and became embarrassed as did Hikage.

"That's nice. But seriously, I need your help kid. Please, I'll do anything in return" pleaded Nakajimu.

"Anything?" asked Naota, earning a quick nod in response from Nakajimu. "Will you agree to go away and never bother me or Hikage ever again?"

"Bot of course. Once you've helped me, I can return home and finally rest from my long journey" replied Nakajimu.

'Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?' wonders Naota before saying "Fine, just tell me what you want."

"It's rather quite simple really. I just want you to help my find someone; that's all" said Nakajimu.

"Help finding someone? Yeah, I guess I can do that. What's this guys name anyways?" asked Naota.

"He is a great warrior of light who has battled in many wars. His name is known across the whole world. Women want him and men want to be him; the ultimate hero" said Nakajimu.

"Wow, he sounds pretty cool. So, what's his NAME?" asked Naota.

"His name? Oh it's...hmm, that's funny. I can't remember" said Nakajimu as he scratches his head.

"WHAT? You mean after that stellar introduction, you forgot his name" asked Naota in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Funny huh?" asked Nakajimu.

'I knew it. I'm gonna regret this' thinks Naota is his bizarre day had finally, really got started.


	43. A Chunin's Duty

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 43: A Chunin's Duty**

'Oh, what am I doing?' wondered Sakura to herself as she stood outside Sasuke's apartment.

Despite what Naruto had told her the day before, she had still felt uneasy about Sasuke and what had happened. So much so that she hadn't been able to sleep well that night. Finally tired or the tossing and turning, she had gotten up, dressed, and had come over to talk to him. But now that she was here, she was having second thoughts about disturbing him at this hour.

'If he's asleep and I wake him up, he'll likely be mad with me. Besides, this is just silly. I know Naruto is right and Sasuke wouldn't want to be subservient to someone like Orochimaru. Sasuke's better than that' thought Sakura.

Finding herself feeling a little better from that thought, Sakura turns around to leave. But the sound of a mouse squeaking in fear as her foot starts to come down on it causes Sakura to cry out and she falls back, slamming into Sasuke's apartment door, and falling inside.

"Ow, damn mouse" complains Sakura as she rubs her sore rear.

She then realizes that she is inside Sasuke's room and blushes madly as she bolts up to her feet. Thinking her little entrance had woken Sasuke up, she blushes madly as she closes her eyes and turns around, saying "I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Sasuke. I swear it was an accident. I..."

It then dawns on her that the room was filled with silence apart from her chatter. Opening an eye, she sees Sasuke's bed, empty and already made. More than that; it looked like no one had slept in it all night. "Sasuke?" she asked into the air, getting no reply.

"Sasuke?" she says louder before moving quickly through the apartment and not only finding Sasuke gone, but much of his possessions were also missing.

'Sasuke? Oh no, he didn't...' thinks Sakura before turning round and running from his apartment.

**(Sasuke and the Sound Four)**

"Just a little further, Sasuke. Once we reach that clearing up ahead, we'll stop to take care of a few details" said Sakon as they moved through the sea of trees.

"What details?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"We'll explain when we arrive. But don't worry as it has to do with the curse mark" said Tayuya.

After a quick pause, Sasuke ask "So tell me, just where is Orochimaru anyways?"

"Why are you asking?" questioned Jirobo who felt a little uneasy from the question.

"As a just in case. After all, what if the Leaf notices that I've left before we arrive and sends a retrieval team after us. There should be a battle and seeing as getting me to Orochimaru is the priority here, I might need to go on ahead while you deal with the Leaf team" said Sasuke.

"He does bring up a good point. Despite our combined power, the Leaf could send high ranking shinobi after us that even we might have trouble with as a collected unit" said Kidomaru.

"Your observation is a valid one. Very well then, listen well as I'll only say this once" said Sakon.

After a second, Sakon says "The location of the Hidden Sound village is the Land of Rice. Once there, head to the Oniga Forest and seek out a small wooden shrine near the center. Once found, head directly north of the shrine till you find the entrance to some underground ruins. That is the entrance to the Sound Village and where lord Orochimaru is awaiting us."

"I see..." said Sasuke before becoming silent.

After another five minutes, they come to a stop in the clearing. Jirobo and Kidomaru begin working on setting up the special awakening coffin while Tayuya takes to the trees and acts as a look out. Sakon observes the work being done by Jirobo and Kidomaru while Sasuke stays behind him.

"Now, I'll explain the purpose of the coffin here" said Sakon as he turns back to look at Sasuke. "You see, it's purpose is...URK."

He is stopped in mid sentence as Sasuke plunges a Chidori into his stomach and out the other side. The others see this and quickly take on a surprised look.

"Sasuke...why...?" asked Sakon.

"Isn't it obvious? Why would I betray the Leaf just for the sake of power. Doing something like that is beneath me" said Sasuke coldly.

"But, you need power to defeat your brother...to protect those who you call friends" said Sakon weakly.

"And I'll get power...under Kakashi's teachings. And as for my friends; I just need to believe in them. Just as they believe in me, even though I may not deserve their belief" said Sasuke before pulling his hand free.

Sakon collapses onto the ground as Sasuke looks at the others and adds "Besides, I already know that Orochimaru is dead."

"WHAT?" shouts Tayuya.

"You lie?" adds Kidomaru.

"You can't fool me here. I heard the details already. I heard that Tsunade herself killed him outside of Tanzaku Town" said Sasuke.

"No, that can't be true. Kabuto would have..." said Jirobo before Sasuke interrupts him.

"Tell me, who gave you the order to bring me back? Orochimaru or Kabuto?"

And then it hits the four of them in an instant. It had indeed been Kabuto who had ordered them here and Orochimaru had been absent. In fact, they hadn't seen Orochimaru since before he and Kabuto had left on their secret mission.

"Thanks for telling me about the location of your base. Once I've dealt with you three, I'll be heading home and informing the Hokage of this. Then, she'll be able to send a team of specialist to the Hidden Sound Village and deal with them once and for all.

Sasuke then shoots forward, using his enhanced speed he had gained during his training for the exams, and slams Jirobo beneath his chin with a power kick; sending him skyward. Before the other two can make a move, Sasuke jumps into the air and grabs hold of Jirobo and sends him slamming hard into the ground with his Lion's Barrage attack.

Sasuke then shoots from the impact zone at Tayuya, who tries to jump back as she goes to use her flute to summon her golem minions. But Sasuke swats the flute from her hand, then kicks her legs out from under her. As she struggles to move and stand, Sasuke hits her at point blank range with a Dragon Flame fire style jutsu.

"Damn you" shouts Kidomaru as he spews his webbing at Sasuke.

Sasuke ducks under him, before darting forward and side arms Kidomaru with such force, that the four armed nin is sent spinning in the air before crashing into the ground. Sasuke then does a jump spin and slams his foot into the top of Kidomaru's head.

Looking around and seeing no movement from them, Sasuke goes to leave, but finds Ukon standing behind him as he punch's Sasuke in the stomach; knocking him back.

"You little bastard. If it wasn't for lord Orochimaru needing you alive, I'd kill you for this outrage" said Ukon as he goes to hit the downed Sasuke. He may not be allowed to kill Sasuke, but that didn't mean he couldn't give him a decent thrashing though.

"As if you could" says Sasuke as he pushes off from the ground, avoiding Ukon's attack, and fires up another Chidori and plunges it into Ukon's chest before he could react and dodge away.

Sasuke takes another look around, this time using his Sharingan to carefully check for any chakra signatures, which through his eyes would be seen like wispy streams of smoke that would arise from a person's body.

He could see the slightest hint of life was still with these Sound nin, he knew that they would be dead soon without medical aid. Not caring about that to much, Sasuke turns around and begins to head back to the Leaf as they would need to send a team as quickly as possible before Kabuto and Orochimaru, if he was indeed still alive some how, realized what had happened and abandoned their base.

But just as Sasuke comes to land on the first tree branch, he detects movement and quickly turns around to defend. But the attacker had been faster as Sasuke is hit right in the nose by the attackers fist. The blow is strong enough to knock Sasuke out with one hit.

As Sasuke lays on the ground, not one but two figures come down to land beside him. "Did I overdo it?" asked the girl with long raven black hair with hints of blue in it.

"No, you did good, dear Neko" said Asuki as he looked to his sole ally and most loyal servant.

"What should I do now, master Asuki?" asked Neko.

"Place Sasuke within the coffin. This will start the awakening of the curse seal's second state. After that, take the coffin to the Hidden Sound Village. Should Sasuke awaken before arriving, then allow him to continue on by himself and return home" said Asuki.

"But why would he go there now? Wasn't he planning on heading back to the Leaf?" asked Neko.

"He was; but he'll be under the influence of the curses power when he awakens and will remain so for a time. And in that fact, he'll go for Orochimaru to gain easy power" said Asuki.

"Understood sir" said Neko as she picks Sasuke up as if he was as light as a feather and takes him over to the coffin. After placing him inside and sealing it up, she ask "I'm confused. Isn't the curse mark going against what you desire of Sasuke, lord Asuki?"

Asuki smiles beneath his hood and says "Remember, dear Neko, that I have a method behind my madness. It might seem odd now, but I assure you that this is all part of my plan."

"Understood, master" said Neko before lifting the coffin up effortlessly and heading off towards the Sound Village.

Once she was gone, Asuki turns back and looks at the five Sound nin and pulls out five Dark Bring. He then walks over to each nin and forces the Dark Bring into their mouths, then makes them swallow the Bring. Instantly, they're bodies shake and convulse as they light up with an unearthly energy. They then stand up and look at Asuki.

"Z-Tarantula. Z-Sumo. Z-Tamer. And Z-Bestial 1 and 2. I have a special job for you five" said Asuki as he looked at his Dark Zombies.

**(Naruto)**

Naruto was awoken from his sleep by the sound of the door bell ringing. At first, he tried to ignore it, but then remembered that Hinata, Tenten, Haku, and Plue were gone. Groaning, Naruto sits up and puts on some robes before trudging downstairs and answering the door.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"You need to get dressed. Lady Hokage has called for us" replied Shikamaru.

Naruto yawns, then ask "So early in the morning? What's up?"

"I don't know the details yet, but I heard Sasuke left the village last night. Everyone thinks he's gone to Orochimaru" replied Shikamaru.

At hearing this, Naruto fully wakes up as his eyes go wide with shock. "Give me a minute to change" said Naruto before turning around and running back to his room.

**RMN**

Naruto and Shikamaru entered into the Hokage's office and immediately noticed the crowd within. Besides Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton, they also noticed Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Sakura in the room as well; though Sakura was standing away from the others with a sad look on her face.

"So, now that everyone is here; we can begin the meeting" said Tsunade as Naruto and Shikamaru came to stand besides the others.

"So, mind telling us what's going on here?" asked Kiba.

"At 5:45 am this morning, Sakura discovered that Sasuke wasn't resting inside his apartment. Further more, much of his possessions were also missing as well. After a quick check across the village and no sign of Sasuke having been found, it was concluded that Sasuke has left the Hidden Leaf. Most likely off to find Orochimaru and seek training from him" explained Tsunade.

"What, but that's...Sasuke wouldn't..." said Naruto in disbelief before he looked over to Sakura again and finally understood what was wrong. He then scowls in anger.

"But why would Sasuke do this? Wasn't he getting enough training from Kakashi-sensei? I mean, its not like he was competing with any teammates hogging Kakashi-sensei's time" shouts Kiba.

"And what about Orochimaru? Didn't you kill him in battle, lady Hokage?" asked Choji.

"I did; but it seems Sasuke either didn't believe it or something else has happened that would explain his absence" said Tsunade.

"Any ideas?" asked Neji.

"Well, maybe Kabuto is behind this? After all, he is still out there. And maybe Kabuto sent someone to get Sasuke for some unknown purpose. It's also possible that Sasuke didn't leave to go seek Orochimaru or Kabuto's aid; but for something else all together" said Tsunade.

"Could his brother be connected to this?" asked Shikamaru.

"That is also a possibility that we can't rule out yet" said Shizune.

"So, what's the plan, granny?" asked Naruto, getting a shocked reaction from his friends over him calling Tsunade that. Then they became even more shocked when she didn't yell at him either.

"Naruto, you're a Chunin now and I have been thinking about what mission to give you as your first mission as a leader. I guess this will be the one. To that end; Naruto, you along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji will become a special five man cell that has one purpose; hunt down, capture, and bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the Leaf" said Tsunade.

"And should he refuse and resist us?" asked Naruto.

"Should that happen, then use what ever means you feel are needed to bring him back alive...if possible" said Tsunade.

"May I ask why give this mission to us? After all, we're only four Genin and one wet behind the ears Chunin. Wouldn't this be something more experienced ninja would be sent to do?" asked Naruto.

"Normally, yes. But right now, we have few experienced Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja here in the village. And the ones that are her are needed for the villages defense. Beside, I'm hoping you five, as his friends and school mates. Will be able to talk Sasuke into coming back due to the bonds you all share" said Tsunade.

"In that case, I accept this mission. Well guys, what about you?" asked Naruto and getting nods from the guys.

"Um, lady Tsunade, may I accompany them?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I need you to stay here" said Tsunade.

"But I can help them. I know I can..." Sakura starts to say, but Tsunade raises a hand to silence her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but this isn't something I feel comfortable sending you on. For one thing, each of them brings something to the search team that no one else can. You currently don't offer anything that is unique to you. Also, I am aware of what happened during the second test within the Chunin Exams when you stole your teams scroll and planned to give it to Sasuke" said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura did make a big mistake back then. But she's learned from that error and has been working hard to make up for it. She deserves a chance to make up for that" says Kiba in defense of his teammate and making Sakura blush from the strength and conviction in his words.

Akamaru yips his agreement as Sakura thinks 'Kiba, thank you.'

"And I'm sure of that. But like I said before, she doesn't bring anything unique to the group and we need to keep it as small as possible in order to avoid detection from either Sasuke himself and anyone who might be traveling with him" said Tsunade.

'And the truth is, I don't know if she can be trusted to use good judgment where Sasuke's concerned' Tsunade adds mentally. She hated herself for thinking like that. But as Hokage and leader and protector of this village, she had to think like this for the greater good.

"I understand; I'll remain here, lady Tsunade" said Sakura.

"For the moment, you mean" said Naruto; catching everyone off guard.

"Huh? Naruto, what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Hold on, Naruto. You aren't saying Sakura would run off after Sasuke without consent, do you?" shouts Kiba.

"Of course not. Why do you think I would imply that?" said Naruto before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small compass like device.

"Hey Naruto, what's that?" asked Choji, though Shizune and Tsunade recognizes it right away.

"This is a chakra compass. It's standard issue for all Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja. I'll send a small portion of my chakra into it and for seventy two hours after, the chakra will remain inside and the compass will always point towards me. Here, take it Sakura" said Naruto.

Sakura takes the compass, then shifts it around in her hand and sees that the pointer was keeping locked on Naruto. "Why are you giving me this, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Lady Hokage, when my teammates return from their mission, I would like for them to be sent as a back up team to assist us if needed. And, if it's OK by you, Sakura can come along as both a tracker and as a medical aid" asked Naruto.

"It's your mission, so I give my permission fop this. But, I wasn't aware of Sakura having some medical training" said Tsunade.

"I haven't been trained in medical jutsu. What are you talking about, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Hinata and the others will be back in two days if not sooner. So, that gives you around forty eight hours to get a crash course in medicine. That way, you'll have a way to contribute, right?" asked Naruto as he gives her a grin.

For a second, Sakura is stunned. But then, she smiles and says "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Naruto."

"OK, now that that is done. You should determine your team set up" said Tsunade.

"Right" said Naruto before he turned to Shikamaru and says "Shikamaru, I have a request for you."

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not smart. At least, I'm not smart enough to come up with a formation strategy for this mission. Truth be told, I'm more as a thinking on my feet in the heat of battle kind of guy. Besides, you're way smarter than I am when it comes to this sort of thing. So, will you help me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto...you..." said Shikamaru who wasn't expecting this from Naruto. But then, he smiles and says "Well, it's going to be a drag but I think I can come up with a plan. But first, we should all get prepared for this mission. Let's split for now and gather supplies. We'll meet at the main gate in thirty minutes."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Kiba.

"Alright, then lets move fast. We can't afford to waste anymore time than this" said Naruto before the five guys turn and exit the room with Sakura following them.

**(the main gate, thirty minutes later)**

The five were now standing together in a circular row as Shikamaru went over the tools that they had each brought. Off to the side, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were watching them as they worked. Lee had arrived only moments before, having heard of this incident, to wish them luck.

"Well, that's everything" said Kiba as he adjusted his special gloves that improved his Fang techniques.

"Not yet, Kiba. We still need to decide on our position within the line" said Shikamaru.

"So, did you have any ideas?" asked Neji.

"I did. But seeing as Naruto is the leader here, it should be him to decide this one" said Shikamaru.

"Are you sure? Naruto did ask you to do this because he acknowledged your being smarter" said Choji.

"That is true, but Naruto is a Chunin now. This is something he's gonna have to have faith in himself to do eventually. Now is as good a time as any" said Shikamaru.

"You're right; give me a minute to think about this" said Naruto as he closes his eyes.

For a few moments, everyone looks at Naruto in anticipation as he thinks on this. Finally, he opens his eyes and says...

"OK, I want you and Akamaru to be first, Kiba. As you guys have the best tracking skills here, you two will have the best chance of getting a lock on Sasuke and leading us to him" said Naruto.

"Damn right; you can count on me...I mean, on us. Right, Akamaru?" said Kiba as his partner yips in agreement.

"OK, next will be Shikamaru. Should we go into battle, I'm counting on you to use your paralysis style jutsu's to immobilize any enemies we may run into. After all, it's safe to say we will" said Naruto.

"Gotcha" said Shikamaru.

"I'll be positioned in the middle; thus allowing me to give orders on any changes we'll need to do should we fall into combat. Also, I'll be able to back up anyone in need with my clones and sword techniques" said Naruto, getting a nod from everyone.

"Next will be you. Choji. Out of all of us, you have the most damaging of offensive attacks with your families jutsu style. But that takes a few seconds to activate and use effectively, so this will give you space from which to build up with" said Naruto.

"You're right about that. I won't let you down, Naruto" said Choji.

"And Neji, you will be in the rear because your Byakugan won't be hampered from this in the scouting area. Even from the back, you'll be the first to actually see enemies after Kiba and Akamaru detect them by scent. And if we get attacked from behind, you're the best choice in countering and stopping this" said Naruto.

"Very well" said Neji.

Naruto then looks at Shikamaru and ask "Well, what do you think?"

Shikamaru grins and says "That's the same set up I would go with. Not bad, Naruto. You can be a good leader when you need to be."

Naruto chuckles and says "Well I don't know about that, but it never hurts to make the effort."

"Yeah, who would have thought Naruto could be a good leader" laughs Kiba.

"Naruto was always a good leader...if he was leading us to an all you can eat ramen binge" joked Choji, making everyone laugh.

"Hah ha ha, laugh it up, you jokers" pouts Naruto before smiling and chuckling nonetheless.

"Well, it seems everyone is ready then" said Tsunade as she walks up.

"With your leave, granny. We'll commence the mission at once" said Naruto.

Tsunade nods, then says "Permission granted. Good luck, all of you."

As they go to turn, Naruto sees Sakura walk up and knows she wanted to ask him something.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you guys will do your best, but I'm still worried for all of you. And I'm worried for Sasuke as well should he get to Orochimaru. So, I have one request I'd like to make to all of you" said Sakura.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji; this is my once in a life time wish. Please, find and bring Sasuke back to the village...bring him back to me" asked Sakura as she began to tear up.

Naruto looks at the others as they, in turn, look at him. Then, Naruto looks back at her and says "We'll bring Sasuke back. Somehow, we will. But, only if we can find him. After all, he has at least a half days head start on us. We can't make that promise, Sakura. But I promise we'll do what we can."

Then Naruto smiles and adds "Besides, you and my teammates will be following after us once they get back. So, if nothing else, maybe it'll be you who will keep that promise; not us.. But until that moment comes, if it comes, we'll do what we can to make your wish come true."

And with that, Naruto and his team turn and head off, not wasting any time as they quickly disappear into the tree line. As she watches them go, Sakura grips the chakra compass tightly between her hands as she says a silent prayer for them; for both success and for them to return alive as well.

'I'm proud of you, Naruto' thinks Tsunade as she sees her former student, Kushina Uzumaki, in him. But that was only natural as Kushina was his mother.

**RMN**

"I told you that you couldn't win this" said Tenten as she finished tying down the ring leader of the gang, who had been hunting the princess of the Land of Greens, with her Silver, which she had transformed into a silver metal rope.

As the man struggled, in vain, to escape, Tenten stood up and took a deep breath as she wiped the sweat from her brow with lower arm. "Finally, this little problem has been resolved" said Tenten happily.

She then sees Haku form an ice shard in his hand and hands it over to her. She takes it and presses it against her forehead and taking a moment to enjoy the cold against her skin. "He was a big hassle, huh?" asked Haku.

"Na, nothing we couldn't handle" said Tenten as she looked at him.

"To bad Naruto wasn't here, huh?" asked Haku.

"We did good without him here. Though I can't wait to tell Naruto that he missed out on all the fun" said Tenten, imagining the jealous look on Naruto's face when she tells him.

"Funny, I seem to recall you saying "Damn, I wish Naruto was here" on more than one occasion. Did you miss him that much?" joked Haku.

Tenten blushes in embarrassment as she retorts "No I didn't. And besides, if Naruto was here, he could have helped distract this last guy at least. I...I mean we, could have still done this mission ourselves."

Haku just smiles and says "Sure, if you say so."

Tenten was about to say something else, but she realizes that Hinata hadn't joined in in any way. Looking over, she sees Hinata staring off into the distance, completely oblivious to the current conversation.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Tenten as she and Haku walked over to her.

"I don't know. But I feel uneasy for some reason" replied Hinata.

"Are you sensing something?" asked Haku.

"I don't know. But, I feel like we need to be getting back as soon as possible" said Hinata.

"Then lets hurry and deliver this guy to the princess, then be getting back" said Tenten as she walked over and grabbed the guy and lifted him up. If Hinata was worried about something, then it was something to be worried about as far as Tenten was concerned.

**(with the Retrieval Team)**

"Hey guys, hold up" said Kiba as he directed them into a large opened area before stopping.

"What's wrong, Kiba? Has Sasuke's scent disappeared?" asked Naruto as he walked up beside Kiba.

"No, but Sasuke did stop here along with the scents of four others. But, something happened here, something bad from the smell of it. Right, Akamaru" said Kiba.

"Like what?" asked Choji.

"We can smell the scent of blood in the air; the blood of the four unknown scents. Also, I'm detecting two additional scents. One is unfamiliar but the other...no, that can't be right" said Kiba.

"What? What is it, Kiba?" asked Naruto as Neji activates his Byakugan to search around.

Kiba hesitates, then says "It's impossible, but this scent smells like..."

"Wait, I see someone watching us from the tree line" said Neji suddenly.

Everyone quickly prepare themselves for battle as a nearby tree shakes as a figure jumps free and lands a few feet away from them.

"You!" shouts Neji, recognizing the person immediately.

"Asuki" says Naruto, also recognizing this person.

"Asuki? Do you two know this guy?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, this is the guy who gave me the Dark Bring I used against Naruto during the third round of the Chunin Exams" said Neji.

"So tell me, my caged bird. Did Quartz Crysilis help you any?" asked Asuki.

"More than I could have imagined. It helped me realize my own inner issues and finally find some sense of peace and resolve in my life. Well, that and Naruto knocking some sense into me. For that, I do thank you" said Neji.

"Glad I could be of help" replied Asuki.

"Well Naruto, mind telling us about this guy?" asked Kiba.

"His name is Asuki. He's been going around, giving people Dark Bring like Neji and Haku. He's bad news" said Naruto.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad. I'm just doing what anyone would do, keep this boring world interesting" replied Asuki.

Naruto glares at him, then ask "Where's Sasuke?"

"You mean Mr. Avenger? He was here with those Sound Ninja. But it seems he was using them to learn the location of their Hidden Village. He then attacked them with plans on returning to the Leaf to tell your new Hokage; thus leading to a preemptive strike to take out this dangerous enemy" said Asuki.

"Seriously? Then Sasuke didn't betray us after all. That's great news" said Choji.

"Hold on. If that's true, then why is he still heading away from the village?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, THAT! My partner, a raven haired girl named Neko who likes dressing up in Gothic clothing, suckered punched him with enough force to knock him out for a few minutes, then loaded him into a special coffin and is now delivering him to the Hidden Sound" replied Asuki.

"Why? And why place him within a coffin to deliver him?" asked Neji.

"Well, we can't make this little mission easy, can we? It would lose its fun and purpose otherwise. As for the coffin? It will unleash the second stage of Orochimaru's curse seal, which should help lead Sasuke in the direction he needs to go" said Asuki.

"What? How could you do something like that? What kind of person are you?" shouts Kiba.

Asuki smiles as he replies "Who said I was a person? Besides, it needed to happen eventually. As long as Sasuke has that curse mark on him, it will drive him into the darkness. _Sighs _If only there was a way to break and release the seal, then Sasuke would be fine...maybe" said Asuki as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto feels the Rave of Knowledge glow from his pocket as he remembers something from his search for Tsunade. Naruto then smiles and says "Putting that aside for a second, I have another thing I want to ask you."

"And that is?" asked Asuki.

"Give me Silver Ray. That doesn't belong to you, but to the Musica family. It belongs to Tenten" says Naruto as he points to the skull necklace hanging from around Asuki's neck.

Asuki reaches up and holds it before saying "Like I told the Silver Claimer, she can have this back. But she has to earn it first, just like Hamrio had to as a result of battling Ogre all those centuries ago. I have found a worthy candidate to give it to and when the time comes, miss Claimer can battle him for ownership of this dangerous weapon."

For a second, Naruto thought about using Silfarion to retrieve Silver Ray, but his gut told him that he wasn't ready to try to fight Asuki. So, he swallowed his pride and desires and decided to let it go for now.

"Fine; Kiba, can you still track Sasuke's scent?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it's strong. I think he and that Neko girl are only a few hours ahead of us" replied Kiba.

Naruto nods, then says "Alright, lets go then."

"Wait Naruto, what about this guy?" asked Choji.

Naruto looks at Asuki and ask "Do you plan on stopping us from pursuing?"

"Why would I? You and Sasuke facing each other, which will happen due to the curse marks influence once he awaken, should be fun to watch. So by all means, go ahead" said Asuki.

As Naruto and the others start to walk past Asuki, the hooded figure smiles before adding "Oh, there is one little detail though." Asuki then snaps his fingers and another figure appears before them.

Jirobo; Z-Sumo, stood before them. His eyes were glowing with a dark energy; his body was pale and the skin had started to thin and erode.

"What the...?" shouts Neji.

"Damn, that smell. It's a rotting corpse" adds Kiba.

Naruto looks at Asuki and ask "What is this?"

"One of the Sound Four ninja that were sent to get Sasuke. Sasuke nearly killed them" said Asuki.

"Yet this one smells like a corpse, according to Kiba?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, about that. After Neko left with Sasuke, I transplanted some very experimental Dark Bring into the bodies of the Sound Four...or should I say five seeing as one of them was really a two-fer. It gives them great powers, but at a price. Their bodies start to erode and decay from the power; showing that I still need to work on these particular DB. And when the power within each DB is used up, their bodies will turn to dust" said Asuki.

"That's disgusting" said Choji.

Naruto looks at Asuki with a serious expression and says "What kind of sick game are you playing?"

"Exactly, this is a game, Rave Master. Have fun..." said Asuki before jumping into the air and leaving.

As the Z-Sumo takes a step towards them, Kiba and Akamaru both ready to battle as Kiba says "OK, let's work together and finish this quickly. The longer we take with this, the less likely we are to get to Sasuke."

"No, we don't have time for that" said Choji, making everyone look at him.

"Remember what Asuki said to us. To be honest, I doubt even all of us together will be able to defeat any of these guys quickly. It would be more effective if one of us stays behind to distract and deal with this guy while the others head on after Sasuke. And since this is my suggestion, I'll stay behind and deal with lardo here" continues Choji.

"Are you serious?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, buddy. This is my choice. Besides, he said that there were five total. Four ninja and one of them was really a two, making five total. Its dangerous, but we need to do this if this mission is to have any chance of success" said Choji.

"Alright, if you're sure Choji. We'll leave this to you then" said Naruto.

"Naruto, are you serious?" asked Kiba.

"Granny Tsunade believed that this would happen. That's why she made sure that there were at least five of us here for this mission" said Naruto.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked Neji.

_(flashback)_

Naruto had returned home and was nearly finished with his preparations when he heard a knock on the door. Moving quickly down stairs, he is surprised to see Shizune who quickly enters into the room.

"Sorry about this intrusion, Naruto. But Lady Tsunade wanted me to be swift here" said Shizune.

"That's alright. So, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade didn't reveal everything she had to know about all of this. Truth is, we know that Sound nin did indeed breach the village and made contact with Sasuke. Further more, we know when Sasuke left the village last night" said Shizune.

Going wide eyed with shock, Naruto ask "How?"

"With this" said Shizune as she reaches into her sleeve and pulls out a crystal ball.

"Naruto, this is the great secret of the Hokage's of the Hidden Leaf, a treasure of the Uzumaki clan from the former Whirlpool Country. This is the Memory Stone. According to an old Uzu legend, this stone was made from a crystal that came from Star Memory itself. With in it contains the memories of the whole village and then some" said Shizune.

"No way, this actually holds memories...of the village? How?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know how myself, but I've seen lady Tsunade use it. It contains not only the memories of the Leaf from the time it was brought here, the Uzu village before that, and other details that date back to when it was created" said Shizune.

"I see. But why didn't granny say anything back during the briefing? And why tell me?" asked Naruto.

"The existence of this orb is top secret. Even more so than you having the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed inside you. Can you imagine what would happen if an enemy got a hold of this? They would know everything about our village and all our secrets. And as for lady Tsunade having me show you this? Well, you are going to be the Sixth Hokage after all. So giving you a little inside secret before hand doesn't hurt, right? Just stay quiet about it, OK?" said Shizune as she winked.

Naruto nods and says "OK, but still, why tell me this added Intel anyways?"

"It's the reason why we have at least five people going with you. Lady Tsunade feels that each of these four will break away to distract you and your team. As such, you'll likely need to break your team up to deal with this if it should happen. Truth is, she wanted to give you more to work with, but...well, you know the rest" said Shizune.

"Yeah...thanks for telling me" said Naruto.

_(flashback)_

"It doesn't matter. What matters is completing the mission" said Naruto before he looks at Choji and says "I'm counting on you to keep this guy from following after us."

Choji nods and says "Don't worry Naruto, I won't let you down."

"So long as you don't die, you never will" said Naruto with an encouraging grin before looking at the others and saying "Let's go guys, we have a job to do."

Each of the others also wish Choji luck before joining Naruto and heading out. Once he and Jirobo were alone, Choji smiles nervously as he readies for battle.

"Well, I talked a good game. Not let's see if I can back that up with action" said Choji to himself before charging at Jirobo.

**RMN**

Kabuto's thoughts were pulled from the focus on his work by the sounds of walking coming from the hallway. Curious, Kabuto places his medical tools onto a table and heads out to see who was out and about right now. As soon as he stepped out, he immediately saw Kimimaro walking slowly not far away.

"Going somewhere?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes master Kabuto. I've decided to go back up the others in bringing Sasuke here. I doubt they'll be able to return before the Uchiha's absence is noticed in the Leaf. And I'm not confident in them being successful in such an important mission as this" said Kimimaro.

"I see; even though you know that exerting yourself like this could kill you?" asked Kabuto.

"I am no fool. I know my time is limited; my body slowly wasting away to nothing. But lord Orochimaru saved me and gave me a purpose in life. If doing will help him, then dying as the price would be worth it for me" said Kimimaro.

"I see, then come with me for a second. There's something I need to show you" said Kabuto as he reentered his lab.

Kimimaro followed him in and within a few seconds, they were standing by the back wall. Kabuto reaches up and turns the candle on the wall a full 180 degrees clockwise, making a hidden door open. Passing into a larger, hidden room, Kimimaro notices a fluid filled container in the center of the room.

"What is that?" asked Kimimaro.

Kabuto walks up to the control panel and presses a few buttons, revealing the contents inside. "This is what's left of Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto as he looked at the stationary white snake within.

Kimimaro's eyes go wide with shock and horror as he says "This is...lord Orochimaru? It can't be; impossible." He then looks at Kabuto with a serious expression and ask "What happened?"

"His previous body was seriously damaged in battle with Tsunade. Furthermore, that body was burned afterwords. But, unbeknownst to Tsunade and her companions, lord Orochimaru escaped in this form in order to survive. I found him and brought him back here" said Kabuto.

"But why is he sealed in here then?" asked Kimimaro.

"If he wasn't, he'd be dead by now. This is lord Orochimaru's true form; a form that can't exist outside another body. Though I hate to use this word to describe him, our lord is nothing more than a parasite now" said Kabuto.

Kimimaro is silent, then he notices something else inside the container. "Is that the Dark Bring; Succubus?"

"Correct. I'm using it and its current stored up life force to sustain lord Orochimaru till Uchiha can be brought here. Once done, we'll transfer lord Orochimaru's true self into his body. Maybe if we had a worthy vessel here, I could have used it instead. But Orochimaru wants Sasuke and that's what we're going to give him" said Kabuto.

"All the more reason for me to go. I will make sure Sasuke is brought here. Now that I know this, I can't count on the others. Speaking of which, do they know about this?" asked Kimimaro.

"Of course not. They have only been loyal because they fear lord Orochimaru. If they learned about this, I doubt they'd stay loyal" said Kabuto.

"Agreed. I'll be going now" said Kimimaro as he turns to leave.

"Wait a second" said Kabuto as he walks over to a nearby desk and pulls a pill from it, then hands it to Kimimaro. "Take this before you go. Though it's experimental, it should in theory suppress your disease for a time and allow you to fight at full power without being hindered in any way."

"Thank you, master Kabuto" said Kimimaro before swallowing the pill.

"One last thing. Even with Succubus keeping him alive, lord Orochimaru can only be kept like this for so long before even the Dark Bring will be useless. If we don't have a body in forty eight hours, I'll have to use a lesser body or watch lord Orochimaru die" said Kabuto.

"I understand. I'll have Sasuke back here before then" said Kimimaro as he leaves.

**(Choji)**

Jirobo lumbered slowly towards Choji; the power of his Dark Bring was making his eyes glow with dark energy and the flesh on his body continue its accelerated decaying. For Choji, he knew a long, drawn out battle was suicide. He needed to force his enemy into combat in order to exhaust the DB's power as quickly as possible.

"Partial Expansion jutsu" shouts Choji as his hands and forearms grow large.

He then rears back, then slams his right fist into Jirobo. The hit pushes him back, but doesn't knock him down. Furthermore, Jirobo then latches onto Choji's fist, then flips him up and over onto the ground behind him.

"Ow, that was rough" said Choji as his limbs returned to normal. Looking back at his opponent, he realizes that he needs to catch him off guard, or else this would just repeat itself again and again.

Reaching into his pack, Choji pulls out a chain covered in spikes. Running it around himself, Choji then expands his body into a giant sphere before breaking into a powerful spin. Darting forward, Choji heads right at Jirobo, but then switches directions as he begins to race around Jirobo.

The possessed Sound nin just spins around, following Choji's movements, before he begins to become unbalanced from all the spinning. Seeing his chance, Choji redirects himself at Jirobo, but then pushes a fist outwards to launch himself into the air at an angle so as to send him raining down on his enemy.

Choji makes contact in a giant impact that forces Jirobo into the ground. Not wanting to lose his momentum, Choji then begins to spin in place, shredding into Jirobo's skin as he does so. For a second, he believed he could keep doing this till the DB's power failed, but a sudden impact of a fist into his body that sends him skyward breaks that delusion.

Choji impacts hard into the ground, forcing him out of his Human Boulder jutsu. Breathing heavily as he looks up, he sees Jirobo lift off the ground and back onto his feet. And Choji could now see markings covering Jirobo's body that were glowing with the same light that was being given off by the Dark Bring.

'Damn, he's getting tougher. I guess I'll have to use the Triple Threat pills' thought as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, clear case that held three pills within; one red, one yellow, and one green.

Once, Ino had asked him about his weight and had said that he should really consider going on a diet and slim up. And in response, Choji had decided to share a great secret about the Akamichi clan with both her and Shikamaru that had rarely been spoken of before.

The secret was that there was a reason for members of the Akamichi clan to be on the chunky side. It was because of their secret blood limit; a power that allowed them to convert body fat into a massive well of chakra that could be used in battle. And the Triple Threat was the key to activating it.

Opening up the part with the green pill, Choji pulls it out and quickly swallows it, immediately feeling a rush as his body thinned up just a little as body fat was consumed and turned into pure chakra. Channeling this boosted chakra into his hands, they expand again and become covered in a glow of chakra.

"Alright, you seem pretty strong. So how about a high five?" shouts Choji as he charges forward.

Jirobo brings his arms up to block the attack as Choji shouts "Super Arm Thrust."

Choji then plows his attack into Jirobo, blasting him back with amazing force. Choji then runs forward and takes his free hand and puts it into a fist and raises it high into the air, before slamming it down at Jirobo as she shouts "Megaton Karate Chop."

The force of the impact sends Jirobo sinking all the way into the earth; leaving no sign of him on the surface. Choji finally collapses to his knees as the effect of the green pill finally wares off. Breathing heavily, he looks to the spot Jirobo had been and wonders if that had worked.

"Did...that...get him?"

Choji gets his answer as the ground begins to shake, followed by a powerful explosion from beneath as Jirobo rose up from the ground. Choji could see that his last attack had done some serious damage as much of Jirobo's natural body had been destroyed, but the bone and muscles beneath were still there and were beginning to expand as the Z-Sumo Dark Bring began to build up its power.

"No way, he's growing bigger" said Choji as he watched Jirobo's body slowly expand.

He then realized that he needed to take this further, so he pulled out the yellow pill and quickly swallowed it. A second later, Choji whole body jolts and becomes even thinner as he is surrounded by chakra. Glaring at Jirobo, Choji unleashes his Full Body Expansion jutsu; expanding to an enormous size.

Choji then locks both fist down with plans on crushing Jirobo, but the possessed Sound nin manages to block the attack, then push Choji back off him.

'Impossible, how can he be that strong?' wonder Choji till he notices his attack had done something.

Jirobo's legs had been impacted into the ground and he was now immobile. As the mindless minion tried to free himself on impulse, Choji realizes that this could be his last chance. So, he gathers chakra into his feet and jumps into the air.

"Akamichi style; Lunar Fall" shouts Choji as he enters into a spherical shape, then falls right at Jirobo.

The impact was massive, creating a magnitude 8 quake in the area that is felt some what by the others.

'I...I did...' thinks Choji, but stops as he feels himself being lifted into the air.

The next thing he knows, he is hit by a strong attack that forces him back to normal and out of the yellow pill state. After hitting the ground, he barely manages to look up as he fights back unconsciousness and sees that Jirobo had entered the second stage of his curse mark. And the power of the Dark Bring was raging out, consuming Jirobo's body. But not fast enough as Jirobo advances on Choji.

"Heh, I guess I have no choice here. I'll have to go for broke. I just hope this will force this guy's body to finally give out and end this" said Choji as he takes the red pill in hand and swallows it.

As its power awakens within him, he remembers what his father had said about this red pills power. It would consume all remaining body fat and give power on par with that of a Biju for a few moments. After that, all chakra would be consumed and the user would slip into a coma and likely die.

Choji stands on his feet, his body now very thin as a swelling of chakra like nothing Choji had ever seen or felt exploded outwards from his body. He feels chakra shaping into wings that look like that of a Butterfly form on his back.

Calling all the chakra he could into his right hand, Choji blast forward at Jirobo, who tries to counter the coming attack. But Choji is faster as he slams his fist through the body of Jirobo, unknowingly hitting and shattering the Dark Bring in the process.

Jirobo roars in pain as his body dissolves and fades away.

"I did it, I won" said Choji before the power left him and he screamed in pain as he hits the ground.

'Sorry guys, I guess I won't be following after you all any time soon' thought Choji as he managed to smile before he closed his eyes and his mind fell into the darkness.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Neji will face Kidomaru in a battle of skill. Kiba and Akamaru will face Sakon and Ukon in a battle of cunning. Shikamaru will face Tayuya in a battle of endurance. And Naruto will face Kimimaro in a battle of inner strength's._

_All this and more next time on RMN: _**A Ninja's Pride**


	44. A Ninja's Pride

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 44: A Ninja's Pride**

The four Genin raced quickly through the sea of tree's as they move to find and save Sasuke from being taken to Orochimaru. It had been at least two hours since they had left Choji behind to deal with the first of Asuki's Dark Bring zombies that use to be the Sound Four. And they hoped that he was doing OK.

"Guys, I think we're getting closer to that Neko girl and Sasuke" said Kiba.

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"Both me and Akamaru can smell the scent becoming stronger from her. At this rate, we should be catching up with them in about five or six more hours. That is, if we don't run into any trouble that is" replied Kiba.

And then, a giant yellow/brown web burst open before them and there isn't enough time to dodge around it or stop. Cursing, Neji kicks off extra hard against a tree branch with his chakra acting as a booster; propelling himself ahead of the others before breaking into a Rotation that slices clear through the webbing.

The group comes to a stop as Neji ask "Did anyone get caught in the remnants of that trap?"

"Not really, but good response time there" said Shikamaru.

"Neji always was good at quick responses. I should know as I did fight him in the Exams" said Naruto.

"I'm assuming that was a compliment" said Neji before looking at Kiba and asking "Do you and Akamaru detect anything else besides our targets?"

"No, noth...wait" said Kiba as Akamaru barked something to him.

"Well, it's faint. But we're picking up...a rotting corpse smell; just like the one before. But, it's hard to pin down. It would seem this one is better at blending in than that fat guy" said Kiba.

"Neji, can you see what our trackers noses are picking up?" asked Naruto.

"Lets see; Byakugan" shouts Neji as as he begins to scan the surrounding area.

His vision extends out over the whole area, looking into every nook and cranny. And then; "I've got him. Twenty yards east of us, mid way up the tree" shouts Neji as he sees the enemy clearly.

"Kiba" shouts Naruto.

"Right; let's go Akamaru" shouts Kiba as he pulls out a red food capsule out and tosses it into the air so Akamaru can eat it.

"Beast mimicry" says Kiba as he gets on all fours; making Akamaru turn into a clone of Kiba as Kiba himself becomes more bestial in appearance.

"Now, Fang Over Fang" shouts Kiba as he and Akamaru shoot forward, spinning like drills, as they bare down on the target.

Just as they collide with the tree the enemy was hiding on, said enemy leaps into the air and dodges to attack, coming into view of the others. Kidomaru, his body covered in rips that had energy pulsing outwards from it, hisses at the gathered nin as he lands a few feet before them.

"Well, it looks like we have another one" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Well, that Asuki guy did say he had turned the Sound nin sent to get Sasuke into some Dark Bring powered zombies that won't die till the power from their DB's fades away" said Shikamaru.

"And if memory serves, there were five total" said Kiba as he and Akamaru land besides the others.

"Naruto, you guys go on ahead. I'll deal with this one" said Neji as he steps forward.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. When I took out that web, I was able to to get a read on it. If my guess is correct, I'm the one with the best chance of dealing with this guy in battle" said Neji.

"Alright, but don't do anything rash while we're gone" instructed Naruto as he and the others head out.

As they move across the ground and back into the tree's, Kiba notices something and says "Hey guys, have you noticed something odd about all of this."

"Noticed what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, neither of the two that we've ran into so far have tried to pursue us after Choji and Neji chose to stay behind. Do you thinks it's possible that Asuki is simply trying to get you alone; possibly to make you and Sasuke fight?" asked Kiba.

"It's possible. After all Asuki has set them up in various spots along the way and he did place Sasuke inside that coffin that will make him go dark when he comes out" said Shikamaru.

"Damn him" said Naruto in a low voice as he thinks of Asuki and his final words from before.

"Exactly, this is a game. Have fun."

**(back with Neji)**

Neji looked at Kidomaru; the body of said ninja was already showing signs of deterioration as the Dark Bring slowly broke his existence apart. The rips forming on his flesh were aglow with the dark energy of the DB as it mixed with Kidomaru's chakra; further adding to the deterioration effect.

Neji was standing in the basic stance used by all Hyuga in battle; his Byakugan activated as he awaited what ever attack this dying Sound nin sent his way.

Kidomaru rears back before spitting out a stream of chakra webbing at Neji. The young Leaf nin jumps clear of the attack before launching himself forward as he goes onto the offensive. Kidomaru fires off more webbing, but Neji keeps up his dodging till he gets atop Kidomaru and goes into his own attack.

Neji sends a chakra enhanced palm thrust into Kidomaru's chest, knocking him back from the power of the impact. As he's sent flying back, Kidomaru spits out another webbing that manages to catch Neji's left arm and latching onto it.

Neji growls as he feels himself being pushed forward, so he digs into the earth with his feet and braces himself to keep from being moved forward. Neji sees Kidomaru preparing to fire another round of webbing at him, so Neji takes the initiative by gripping onto the webbing that was latched to his arm and gives it a strong tug; sending Kidomaru flying right back at him.

As Kidomaru draws close, Neji takes the signature stance and once Kidomaru has gotten close enough, Neji says "You're within range; 8 Trigrams 64 Palm."

Neji rushes forward and proceeds to impact his index and middle fingers against the sixty four key chakra points along Kidomaru's body; making the Sound nin jerk in pain with each it. Finally, Neji finishes the attack with slamming a strong blast of chakra into Kidomaru's chest. The force of the final blow sends him flying back, slamming him into and through a tree, and breaking the webbing connecting him and Neji together.

After a moment of watching his opponent, Neji turns around and prepares to leave to rejoin the others as there was little sign of movement from Kidomaru. But just as he goes to walk away, his Byakugan picks up a strong pulse of chakra from Kidomaru's body.

Spinning around to face him again, Neji sees Kidomaru stand up as the curse seal activates and covers his visible flesh with the curse symbols. As soon as the curse had finished covering him, his body jerks violently as more of his flesh is ripped away by the DB's power.

"I guess wishful thinking that you'd go down easily and quickly was an error" said Neji as he retakes his battle stance.

Kidomaru's eyes squint at Neji as he makes a hand sign, then rears back like he had before. At first, Neji expects to see another webbing attack, though on a stronger yield than before. But the way the chakra was flowing through Kidomaru's body and the hand sign was telling him that this was different.

"Detino Spider Swarm" said Kidomaru in an eerie, disembodied voice before vomiting up an ob-seen amount of spider shaped chakra bullets.

"What?" shouts Neji as he jumps clear, allowing the attack to hit the tree behind him and exploding against the tree with deadly precision.

'That attack; it wasn't just chakra making it up. Was that part of the DB's power?' wondered Neji as Kidomaru fires off another round.

Neji dodges the next volley only to see that Kidomaru had anticipated this and had already fired another round, aiming for the spot Neji had jumped to.

Realizing that he didn't have time to dodge this one, Neji breaks into a Rotation and hopes that it would work in protecting him. The Detino Spiders impact against the Rotation, exploding on impact as they did so. But as he had hoped, the Rotation's barrier like out shell was defending him from feeling the explosions. Question now was could he keep this up till the attack subsided.

Kidomaru, seeing that his attack wasn't getting through, keeps it going anyways to distract Neji as he makes another hand sign then releases some special webbing from his mouth around the Detino Spiders. He then shapes it into a spear, then sends the spear flying down at Neji.

Neji's Byakugan catches sight of the webbing spear to late as it easily cuts through the Rotation, piercing Neji's shoulder and knocks him out of the Rotation. Neji is sent flying back, and being stuck via the spear to a tree before being pelted by the remaining Detino Spiders.

The explosion and Neji's cry of pain follows as Kidomaru stops his attack. His legs shake a little as his body starts to give out on him. His time was already running out due to the amount of chakra the Detino Spiders had used up. So he proceeds forward to either confirm that Neji was dead or to finish the job.

As the smoke clears, Kidomaru sees Neji impaled from the spear against the tree, his eyes closed and his body unmoving. After a few seconds, Kidomaru was standing before Neji. He then reaches up and pulls the web spear out of Neji's body and sees the young Genin's body start to slump forward.

And then, Neji's eyes open as his fake out had worked. Before Kidomaru can respond, Neji shouts out "8 Trigrams 128 Palm" before slamming his fingers into every chakra point in Kidomaru's body.

When the attack was finished, Neji delivers a kick against the abdomen of Kidomaru, sending the limp body of the Sound nin sailing back and slamming hard against the ground. For just a moment, Neji remains standing as he looks at his opponent before his own exhaustion and the pain and blood loss from his injuries made him collapse onto the ground.

'Damn, I got careless back there. I should have kept a better watch on what he was doing' thinks Neji as he looks at Kidomaru.

He could see the chakra in Kidomaru's body was nearly gone; it would likely finished being eaten by the Dark Bring within the minute and, assuming what Asuki had said was true, Kidomaru would disintegrate from the side effect of having an unstable Dark Bring within his body.

And then, Kidomaru's body begins to jerk violently before four giant, spider like legs burst out from Kidomaru's back and plant themselves onto the ground. As his body is lifted into the air by the four legs made of dark purple/black energy, Kidomaru's arms and legs explode as four more energy spider legs extend outwards.

The lower half of Kidomaru's face also rips away and dark energy forms into the shape of a spiders mouth before he begins to move forward to attack the downed Neji.

"Damn it" says Neji as he fights back against the pain and stands on his wobbly legs.

He knew that he was a dead man unless he did something here and now. And, as luck would have it, he did have an idea; a final attack he could use. But this move would come at a price. In his current state, both physical and remaining chakra, using this move could itself kill him.

This technique had been taught to him over the last month by Hiashi, who had told Neji that it had been created by both him and Hizashi before he had sacrificed himself to avert war with the Cloud. This had been a secret technique that only the two brothers had known about and now, Neji was the third.

"Naruto, I know I have no right to ask this of you after what has happened in the past. But, protect lady Hinata and lady Hanabi for me. Hinata loves you and Hanabi...well, I'm not quite sure what she thinks beyond always asking Hinata about you" said Neji as he makes the needed hand signs for the attack.

Detecting that Neji was about to try something, Kidomaru roars before rushing forward. He tries to come down on Neji and bite him so that the dark energy could freeze his body, but Neji ducks underneath and positions himself directly beneath where Kidomaru's center of chakra was.

"Forbidden Trigram; Backlash Palm" shouts Neji as he thrust a palm into Kidomaru and sends all his remaining chakra into Kidomaru's chakra core.

Kidomaru is sent skyward, his body jerking in spasms as Neji's chakra quickly merges and corrupts Kidomaru's remaining chakra. And then, the fused chakra's ignite like a super nova. The explosion tears Kidomaru's body apart and the Z-Tarantula cracks, shatters, and fades away within the center of the explosion.

The secret of the attack was that the user sends his own chakra into an opponents chakra core where it mixes with the opponents own chakra; destabilizing it. But, if enough chakra was sent in, then the merger would become explosive. And the secret was not in how much chakra was sent in, but how much of the users remaining chakra was put into the attack as the less chakra a person has remaining, the more potent the chakra became.

The shock waves from the attack toss Neji from the ground and send him slamming back against a tree, his stomach being pierced through by a branch. Neji coughs up blood as his vision blurs. But he manages to stay awake long enough to use a slight amount of the little remaining chakra he had to snap the branch off from behind and sending himself falling onto the ground.

And though it might not be the best idea, Neji then grips hold of the branch that was still impaling his stomach and pulls it out. Once it was out, Neji finally gives into the pain as he passes out; his blood flowing out from his wounds and starts to pool around him.

'Naruto...thank you' thought Neji before his mind faded into the nothingness.

**RMN**

Hinata and the rest of Team Rave stood before Tsunade as she finished reading over their written report on the mission. She gave them a smile as she placed the scroll down on the desk before her.

"Good work, you three. You succeeded in completing the mission much sooner than I expect and other much more difficult odds than you were expecting, too. So, did not having Naruto there make things harder for you all?"

Tenten snorts and says "Hardly; the mission was easy. Heck, I didn't notice Naruto not being there."

Haku goes to respond to that, but Tenten shoots him a glance that says "Say anything and I'll kill you."

"Tenten says that, but she was crying for Naruto to come rescue her the whole time" said Hinata instead, making Tenten turn to look at her with a shocked expression.

"Hinata, you traitor; how could you? I thought I said I didn't want people to...I mean, that's a funny joke there, Hinata. Hah aha-ha...ha" said Tenten before sighing in defeat as she couldn't keep up the act.

Tsunade laughs at them, then says "Well, at least you three had fun."

"Not as much as you would think, but it was still fun in its own way" said Haku.

"With your leave, lady Tsunade; we'd like to go find Naruto and tell him about our mission" said Hinata.

With that, Tsunade's expression changes; becoming more serious which catches everyone off guard. "Actually, there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it, lady Hokage?" asked Tenten. "Did Naruto do something stupid or something?"

"It wasn't Naruto, but Sasuke who may be guilty of doing something stupid" replied Tsunade.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"From the investigation done, we have learned that four ninja from the Sound Village snuck into the Leaf and confronted Sasuke. They appeared to have convinced him that Orochimaru is still alive and that only he could help Sasuke gain the power needed to beat his brother. As such, Sasuke used the cover of darkness to escape from the village" said Tsunade.

"So he's going to Orochimaru? But didn't you kill him, lady Hokage?" asked Haku.

"I did and that's what's confusing about this. Right now, we think Kabuto is behind this and he wants Sasuke for some reason" said Tsunade.

"And what about Naruto?" asked Tenten.

"When we discovered this truth yesterday morning, I assigned Naruto to his first mission as a Chunin; to lead a small team in pursuit of Sasuke and to bring him back. Naruto's team includes Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, and Neji. It has been nearly twenty four hours since they left" said Tsunade.

Hinata nods, then says "Lady Tsunade, with your permission. I'd like to request that we, the members of Team Rave, be allowed to follow after Naruto and assist him and his retrieval team in bringing Sasuke back."

"Permission granted. Go and see Sakura as Naruto gave her his Chunin compass so he could be tracked with it. Also, Sakura will likely want to come with you" said Tsunade.

"Did she ask Naruto if she could come with him?" asked Tenten.

"She did, but Naruto charged her with holding onto his compass and, if you three were fine with it, she could come with you as a fourth team member" said Tsunade.

"If Naruto said it was fine, then it's fine with me. Come on guys, we have to motor if we want to catch up with Naruto in time" said Hinata.

As the three of them start to exit the room, the door opens and Shizune comes rushing in, saying "Lady Tsunade, we have an emergency."

"Oh great, what is it now?" says Tsunade after groaning in frustration.

"It's Rock Lee, ma'am. I went to his place to do a check up on him and he wasn't there. Further more, his usual mission gear and his medicine bottle were also gone from the place. I'm not sure, but I think he might have gone after Naruto and the others" said Shizune.

"Aw dammit, what is with this generation and it's lack of listening skills" shouts Tsunade.

She then looks at Team Rave and says "Keep and eye open for Lee as you three go as well."

"Leave it to us" says Tenten as the quickly run out the door.

"Shizune, assemble a team of medical ninja and as soon as you're ready, I want you to go as well. Given this latest turn of events, I have a bad feeling they all might need medical attention" ordered Tsunade.

"Right, lady Tsunade" says Shizune before bowing and exiting the room.

**(with Naruto's team)**

"Kiba, what can you tell us?" asked Naruto as the morning sun was wising into the sky, casting away the darkness of night. They were starting to feel a little fatigue, forcing them to eat special ninja pellets that gave additional energy for lengthy missions.

Kiba sniffed the air, then listened to Akamaru yip a little before saying "We aren't far now. That Neko girl is starting to slow down. If we're lucky, we may catch up to her within an hour or two."

"Then we're almost done" said Shikamaru, who was feeling a little relief at the thought.

"Don't get lazy on us now, Shikamaru. This mission isn't over till we save Sasuke and get him home safely" said Naruto.

Shikamaru sighs, then says "I know, I know..."

"Guys, quiet" said Kiba suddenly.

"What is it Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"I'm hearing something. It sounds...like a flute?" said Kiba.

"Arf, arf" barks Akamaru suddenly, making Kiba look skyward.

"Guys, above us" shouts Kiba.

Naruto and Shikamaru don't have to look as a deep shadow comes over them. They are barely able to react and jump free in time as a massive, golem like beast comes crashing down, destroying not only the branches of the tree, but it's impact upon the ground creates a shock wave that rips whole trees out of the ground from the sheer force of the landing.

"Freak'n hell, what the heck is that thing?" shouts Kiba.

"I don't know, but here comes its brother" shouts Shikamaru as another one comes rushing at them through the breaking trees.

"Oh no you don't" shouts Naruto as he forms the chakra sphere in his hands. "Rasengan" he then shouts as he jumps forward and presses the attack against the second golem.

But the Rasengan doesn't repel him as Naruto was hoping it would. Instead, the golem holds form and finally, the Rasengan's power double backs and sends Naruto spinning back into a tree. It's just by sheer luck that Naruto is able to save himself by using Explosion to slow his movement by releasing a well timed blast against the tree he was going to hit.

As the three Genin come to stand together, they see the two golems maneuver through the air to stand side by side. "Damn, this is gonna be hard" said Kiba as he reaches into his pocket and readies to use his last resort.

"Kiba, can you still hear the sound of a flute?" asked Shikamaru.

Kiba listens, then says "Yeah, and it's close by too. But I can't pin down where its coming from exactly."

"Right, then you two go ahead. I'll stay here and deal with this" said Shikamaru.

"Hold on. You can't be serious, Shikamaru. It's gonna take all three of us just to survive this encounter. Just you by yourself is plane suicide here" shouts Kiba.

"You think I don't know that. But what choice do we have? With every second we waste, Neko gets further away from us and brings Sasuke closer to Kabuto. And we can't let Asuki's plan succeed, what ever it may be" said Shikamaru.

"Alright, we'll go on ahead here" said Naruto. "But, what are you planning on doing to win here?"

"That flute sound. I think it might be another of those Sound ninja that Asuki turned into a mindless minion that is controlled by the Dark Bring. And the power of these golems is likely coming from the Dark Bring too. So, I keep from being hit long enough to find the Sound nin and take him or her out; simple" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, real simple there" said Kiba.

"Just be careful here, understood?" said Naruto as he, Kiba, and Akamaru take off to continue the chase.

"No promise" said Shikamaru as he watches them go, then turns his attention to the golems. Shikamaru then sighs and says "Oh brother, why did I have to choose now to be cool and tough? Man, this is so beyond a drag here."

Unfortunately for him, the golems weren't going to give him a chance to keep thinking that as they each launched themselves at Shikamaru from both directions. Cursing beneath his breath, Shikamaru leaps into the air, avoiding the collision of the two creatures fist which created a powerful shock wave.

The energy released from the shock wave, however, did knock Shikamaru off balance and he impacted against a tree branch with more force than he had planned on. Groaning, Shikamaru pulls himself onto the branch and tries to stand.

But the sight of one of the golems baring down on him makes Shikamaru pale as it sends its massive fist crushing down atop him. Unable to avoid the attack, Shikamaru just braces himself for the pain as he's hit by the golem and sent slamming into the ground, blood coming from his mouth as he cries out from the pain of impact.

His body barely makes a motion as the other golem comes down beside him and picks up his body. The golem then punches him hard and sends his injured and broken body slamming through a tree before it bounces against the ground and comes rolling to a stop in an uncomfortable position.

A whimper of pain escapes Shikamaru's lips as the ground shakes from the impact of the first golem. Through his blurred vision, he can see them advancing towards him slowly but menacingly. Though barely able to move and feeling as weak as a kitten, Shikamaru still manages to find some strength to stand on his own two feet.

"I...I can't...loose here. Naruto...and the others...are counting...on me" said Shikamaru with breaking words.

Using the Shadow Possession jutsu was out of the question as his body could barely move, so taking control of one of the golems to make it attack the other based on his own movements was out of the question. But luckily for him, there was always another option.

'I guess I'll being using this, after all. So maybe it's a good thing I'm alone now' thought Shikamaru as he made a new hand sign.

Among the Nara Clan, there were few who knew of the clans forbidden jutsu techniques. To be more specific, the Shadow 3 Force; three jutsu created by the Nara and only known to the head of the family, his chosen successor, and a few choice others who had earned the right by completing specific task set forth by the current head.

And Shikamaru had been taught one of these three at present. He would learn another upon making Jonin and the last would be taught to him when he succeeded his father as clan leader. This jutsu in question was called: Shadow Mind Controller.

It was similar to the Yaminaka mind control jutsu, which wasn't surprising seeing as the close friendships between the two clans over the generations, and the fact that Shikamaru's grandmother had been a Yaminaka by birth, had led to the Nara creating this particular sinester jutsu.

The way it worked was simple; the user would send his Shadow out like normal. But the shadow, instead of possessing the targets shadow to gain control, will go to and climb up the target and enter into the targets ear, making its way into the brain and wrapping the brain in shadows, thus making the target fall completely under the users control. The only danger in using this jutsu was that any injury incurred by the target would also happen to the user.

So, if Shikamaru wasn't careful, using this jutsu could easily get him as dead as the other golem was about to be. "Nara style, Forbidden jutsu; Shadow Mind Controller."

Shikamaru's shadow shifts color, being more of a murky purple hue as it extends outwards rapidly. The golems, either not seeing it or not caring, just keep walking. Shikamaru directs the shadow to the more ferocious of the two golems, climbs up its massive body, and entering into its ear.

A split second later, the targeted golem stops its motion as the mind link between Shikamaru and it activates. Shikamaru closes his eyes and then finds himself seeing and feeling everything from the golem. Not wanting to waste even a second of his time and his remaining chakra, which was being consumed rapidly by the jutsu, turns the possessed golem towards the other and attacks it.

The second golem doesn't respond at first and Shikamaru figures that the controller was confused by this. Not wanting to lose this advantage, Shikamaru presses the attack by using his golems massive hands and smacks them together against the second golems head; crushing it from the blow.

Shikamaru then pushes the second golem back onto the ground, then starts punching it over and over, sending the second golems body parts flying all over the place with each impact.

And then, from the corner of the golems eyes, Shikamaru sees the controller come down behind his own body. Tayuya, her own body having nearly been devoured by the DB within her, raises her flute and forms chakra around it to make it like a knife as she prepares to stab Shikamaru's original body in the back.

'NO' mentally shouts Shikamaru as he has the golem break away from the fallen second and charges at Tayuya at top speed to attack her and save his real body.

Tayuya looks up at her golem, then shoots past Shikamaru's body and, before he can react and release his jutsu, uses her now chakra bladed flute to slice the arms and legs off of the possessed golem.

Shikamaru screams in pain as he finds himself back within his own body and feeling the agonizing pain of his own arms and legs being severed from his body as a result of the side effect of the Nara jutsu.

Maimed and bleeding horribly, Shikamaru can only look up as Tayuya turns around and looks at him before stepping forward till she stands over him and aims the flute at his head. She then thrust the blade downward with the intent of killing Shikamaru before her time was up.

**RMN**

"Lady Tsunade, my team is assembled and awaiting me at the main gate" said Shizune, now dressed in more battle friendly garments and a medical pack strapped to her back.

"Very good. Now hurry and make sure those kids don't get themselves into anything rash" said Tsunade. Shizune nods, then turns and starts to exit the room when the door opens and Kakashi enters the room.

"Is something going on? I return to the village and find an emergency assist medical team awaiting their commander" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi? We weren't expecting you back quite so soon" said a surprised Tsunade.

"Well, I was lucky in that most of the problems had already worked themselves out when I actually got there. Finishing up was rather easy. Besides, I wanted to get back as soon as possible. I feel that Sasuke might need some more lecturing from our talk the other day" said Kakashi.

"I see. But I believe you're gonna have a problem there" said Tsunade.

Kakashi's eye goes wide as he already can guess what is going on. "What has Sasuke done?"

"We aren't sure of the details as of yet. All we know is that ninja from the Hidden Sound Village managed to sneak into out village and confronted Sasuke. The result of that meeting led Sasuke to leave the village that very night. In response, I gave Naruto his first mission as a Chunin and assigned Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji to go with him to find and bring Sasuke back. And about an hour ago, Hinata, Tenten, Haku, and Sakura also left to go back them up. And I have decided to send Shizune and a team of medical ninja to follow after them as well should any of them need healing" said Tsunade.

"And I shall accompany them" said Kakashi.

"But what about your mission report? And you must be tired too?" inquired Shizune.

"Both those can wait till after we get Sasuke back. Besides, we'll be able to find everyone quicker with the aid of my ninja hounds" said Kakashi.

"Very well then. Kakashi, you and your ninja hounds will accompany Shizune and her team and help them locate and, if necessary, defend them from enemy forces as they tend to any injuries suffered by our two teams once you've caught up with them" instructed Tsunade.

"Yes, lady Hokage" they both say together.

A sudden knock at the door takes them by surprised and Tsunade yells at the person to enter. A girl with messy light blond hair and thick glasses enters the room. "Sorry for this intrusion, lady Hokage; master Jonin" said the girl as she bowed.

"May I help you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Shiho; I'm from the research department currently assigned to deciphering the Rave Codex."

This makes everyone in the room look at her seriously as Tsunade ask "And?"

Shiho becomes nervous, but still manages to speak as she says "Lady Hokage, our team finally did it. We've learned the location of the second Rave stone."

"Where?" asked Tsunade.

Shiho quickly steps forward and rolls out a map of the world. Shizune and Kakashi steps over and look as Shiho points to the spot the Rave's location had been pinpointed at.

"As you know ma'am, the world's geographic layout is different today than what it was when the codex was made. But we have determined that it is somewhere within this region of the globe" said Shiho.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed" said Tsunade before she looks at Kakashi and adds "Don't you agree?"

"Well, that sure brings back some old memories" said Kakashi.

"Then it seems that we have your next mission then, Kakashi. Once Sasuke has been retrieved and everyone has gotten a chance to rest and, if we're lucky, we can come up with a cover to explain the presence of Leaf Shinobi within their realm, you and Team Rave will be taking a little trip up north" said Tsunade.

**(with Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru)**

Kiba and Akamaru led Naruto around a sharp turn around a tree and then sped up their momentum as they sailed through the trees. In the distance could be heard the sound of flowing water. And that meant that they were closing in on the Valley of the End, which was the border of the land that they called home.

"Naruto, Neko's scent is very close by. We should be catching up to her within a minute or so" said Kiba.

"Then let's do this" said Naruto as both he and Kiba put a little more chakra into their next leap to propel themselves forward with the quickest of momentum.

They explode through the sea of leaves and then they can see no more than twenty yards ahead of them the form of a person carrying a massive object over her head. Seeing that they had found their target, they increased the pace even more and the distance between them and her quickly shortened.

"Hey, STOP" shouts Naruto as the gap between them quickly lessens.

Neko turns her head and looks back at them, then says "So, you've finally caught up with me. I was beginning to worry."

Not liking the lack of emotion in her voice, Kiba scowls while thinking that she was berating them and shouts out "Stop playing games with us and give Sasuke back."

Neko cocks an eyebrow at him before saying "I'm not playing games with you. But they, on the other hand, will be a different matter."

"They?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

A yip from Akamaru makes Kiba look up quickly in time to see a figure come flying down from above them, aiming his decent to make contact with Naruto. "Watch out" shouts Kiba before pushing backwards and ramming into Naruto to push him to safety.

Kiba then finds himself grappling with the attacker while Naruto stops his backwards momentum and tries to go help Kiba out. But before he can reach Kiba, another enemy comes up from beneath and pulls Kiba, Akamaru, and the first attacker down into the darkness of the lower forest below.

"KIBA, AKAMARU" shouts Naruto as he goes to follow down after them.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto. Do your duty and save Sasuke" shouts Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement as they disappear from sight.

Naruto slams his fist into the side of the tree and curses beneath his breath before looking back in the direction he had last seen Neko. Not surprisingly, she had used the distraction of the attack to make an escape from her pursuers.

His face showing his anger and annoyance, Naruto grabs holds of Eisen Meteor and pulls it free of the holder on his back. Holding it out before himself, Naruto places the Key Rave into its slot and says "Empower Ten Powers; Silfarion."

With the Sonic Sword now in hand, Naruto explodes forward with pure speed, moving much faster than he normally could. Within seconds, he catches sight of Neko again and not giving her a chance to look back and respond to his approach, he moves even faster and rams into her with as much force as possible, sending the both of them and the seal coffin rocketing down, clearing the sea of trees and crashing hard into the open clearing.

Neko lays on the ground for a second before she comes out of her stunned state and immediately pushes off the ground to get back onto her feet. She sees the seal coffin laying partly tilted from where it impacted upon the ground and moves quickly to recover the coffin.

But before she can get within ten feet of it, Naruto appears between it and her using Silfarion's speed. Gripping the hilt tightly, he says "Sorry, kitty cat. But if you want Sasuke back; then it'll be over my dead body."

**(with Kiba and Akamaru)**

It had all happened so fast that Kiba's head was swimming in total confusion. The last thing he remembered was falling along with Akamaru into the darkened forest below with their two attackers. He then remembered a long and rather painful tumble down a hill and falling through a hole in the ground. And then finally, falling through another hole and free falling for a few seconds before hitting the ground and blacking out.

And then, the feel of Akamaru's tongue against his cheek had brought him back to consciousness. Groaning from a stiff neck, due to the position his head had been in and from the rough landing, Kiba opens his eyes and looks at his partner.

"Is it just me, or are we always finding ourselves falling into trouble on missions?" asked Kiba.

"Arf arf" replied Akamaru, earning a scowl from Kiba.

"What do you mean "It's all me"? There have been a few times you...never mind; I feel to much like crap now to debate this with you" said Kiba as he sat up slowly. Once he was fully sitting, he looks at Akamaru and grins, then says "Besides, you always win."

Akamaru barks his agreement before something catches his attention, making him jump and spin to face away from Kiba; then lowering the front half of his body as he growls menacingly.

"Hey, what's wrong boy?" said Kiba as he looks back and quickly sees what was making Akamaru get feral.

Getting to his feet quickly, Kiba also gets a little more feral in his look as he and Akamaru gaze upon Sakon and Ukon; standing atop a rock and looking at them with their glowing eyes. Sakon's right arm and Ukon's left arms were gone now, a void of chakra and Dark Bring energy filling the hole that had now replaced their missing limbs.

'I guess the fall must have injured them even more than us' thought Kiba, though the truth was that he was sure that he had suffered a broken rib from the fall himself.

Sakon and Ukon take the slightest of glances at one another before launching themselves forward into an attack pattern. Kiba quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red pill and gives to to Akamaru to eat, which the young pup does so without hesitation.

Akamaru's fur turns red as he jumps atop Kiba's head, as Kiba makes a hand sign, then says "Inazuka style: Man Beast Clone."

Instantly, Akamaru morphs into a Kiba clone, but with a more animalistic appearance as Kiba himself simulates this change in appearance to make him and Akamaru look identical.

"OK buddy, let's try to end this quickly so we can back up Naruto" said Kiba.

Sakon and Ukon come upon them and both strike out with their still remaining hands, forcing the two partners to break away from each other. As they jump through the air, Akamaru growls something to Kiba, who responds "I'm sure Naruto can handle that girl just fine. After all, he has to put up with Tenten being on his team, right? But I still have a bad feeling that something bad's awaiting him."

Sakon and Ukon break away from each other; Sakon going for Kiba and Ukon for Akamaru. Though they weren't sure of what their opponents could do individually, Kiba did know what he and Akamaru could do and if they could keep them apart, then that would give them their best likely chance to win.

Giving Akamaru a knowing nod, they both pull out a large yield smoke bomb pellet from their coats; Akamaru having one that Kiba had quickly given him before breaking apart, and trigger its activation.

Sakon and Ukon disappear into the twin swellings of smoke, which was what the Leaf ninja wanted as they both activate the Fang Over Fang jutsu. Thanks to their superior oratory factor, they were able to easily target and land hit after hit against the two degrading Sound nin; ripping and shredding their bodies up with each hit landed.

After ten seconds of this, they stop their attacks and break free of the smoke landing next to one another as they await a chance to see what was left of the Sound nin. Seconds later, they get their answers as the seriously damaged bodies of Sakon and Ukon fall from the smoke and hit the ground.

Both Sakon and Ukon appeared to be in critical condition. Sakon's legs and lower torso had been completely destroyed and he was missing an eye from the looks of it. Ukon was missing his other arm, half his left leg, and the upper half of his head was gone.

"Well, it looks like it's over" said Kiba as he finds himself returning to normal as does Akamaru.

"Arf arf" barks out Akamaru.

"Yeah, we're done here. There's no way they can fight now. So lets hurry and catch up with Naruto" said Kiba before he and Akamaru turn to leave.

But a sudden pulse of chakra passes by them, forcing the two to turn around and see Sakon and Ukon rising into the air as the second stage of their curse marks activate and transform their bodies. Then, shadow tendrils rip free of them as the Dark Bring within their bodies resonates and pulls them together. And then, they two of them become one ten foot tall, two head, demon beast; the missing limbs and other body parts being replaced by darkened chakra energy.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Kiba in disbelief.

The SakUkon begins to glow brightly as it charges up it's power to insure the full effect and impact of its attacks. As Kiba takes a step back, Akamaru barks a question at him.

"What's that, Akamaru?" asked Kiba, getting another series of barks in response.

"We should turn into Lukujo, the two headed wolf?" said Kiba as he thinks about it. He then says, theirs not enough time. We'd need thirty seconds from start to finish to make a full and successful transformation. And there's no time for that. But don't worry, I have an idea."

Kiba then pulls out a familiar looking pill that makes Akamaru bark a question. Kiba grins and says "Yeah, I kind of borrowed another one without permission. So...don't tell mom or Hana about this, OK?"

Akamaru nods before jumping back a good ways to give Kiba the room he was going to need.

As the SakUkon's hands begin to glow as he nears being ready to attack, Kiba gives him a toothy grin as he holds up the pill to show his opponent.

"I hope you're confident in what ever attack you're planning on using, because I know I am with what I'm about to do" said Kiba before popping the pill into his mouth.

Within seconds, the power that comes from the Blood Moon Pill courses through Kiba's body, making his eyes become blood shot and veins to pop out all across his body. He gets down on all fours as chakra begins to flow out of his body before Kiba undergoes a transformation.

And just as quickly as it had begun, it ends as Kiba had become covered in dark brown fur and the chakra released from his body forms into an illusion of the moon over his body, making Kiba howl before digging his claws into the earth and baring his fangs as he growls menacingly.

The two heads of the SakUkon open up and two balls of chakra begin to form and grow from within. The balls leave their mouths and start to merge and grow even bigger. Gathering chakra into his claws, Were-Kiba roars before launching himself forward to make the first attack.

He then breaks into a Werewolf Fang Over Fang, the chakra in his hands creating a funnel of spiraling energy before him as he shoots forward and pierces SaUkon's body like it was butter. The fused Sound nin's body jerks badly and his build up of his own attack comes to a halt.

Coming to a stop, Kiba looks back and smiles at the hole he sees in SaUkon's body as well as the desegregation of his foe due to the attack landing. 'I did it, I actually controlled myself and won' thought Kiba excitedly.

But then, SaUkon takes aim at Akamaru with his attack, making Kiba roar out "NO" as he lunges in and rips SaUkon's head in half with his claws, but not stopping the attack from being fired off. Cursing under his breath, Were-Kiba rushes forward to intercept the attack as SaUkon falls apart and fades away.

Akamaru tries to dodge away, but fear paralyzes his movement as the attack arrives at him. And then, Were-Kiba somehow gets around the attack and covers Akamaru with his own transformed body before the attack can hit.

And the explosion that follows is enough to rip a hole into the ceiling of the cave, exposing the interior to the forest above.

**RMN**

Neko looks at Naruto and sees the determination in his eyes as he stood protectively before the coffin that held Sasuke. There was no doubt that Naruto was ready to go all out to save his fellow Leaf ninja and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"I see, you really are like him" said Neko cryptically.

Naruto keeps his stance as he ask "What the hell are you talking about? And who's this "him" you're talking about?"

Neko considers giving him an answer of a sort, but then turns her head and looks to her right before saying "It seems we have company."

"What?" says Naruto as he also looks in the direction that Neko is looking towards just in time to see Kimimaro come flying out from the tree line and makes a beeline right at Naruto.

Kimimaro comes in fast and hard as he goes to kick Naruto. Naruto raises Eisen Meteor to block the kick and to push this new attacker back, but the kick hits with more power that Naruto had expected and he finds himself being thrown off his feet and sent back into the forested area.

As he comes down for a landing after knocking Naruto away, Kimimaro looks at Neko and ask "Are you a friend or foe?"

"Neither or both, which ever one you prefer. I was sent by master Asuki to bring this package to the Hidden Sound Village unless another Sound ninja arrived to take it there themselves" said Neko.

"I see. And what happened to the four sent to get Sasuke originally?" asked Kimimaro.

"By now, probably dead or close to it" replied Neko.

"I see; no matter" said Kimimaro.

"Will you be taking Sasuke then? If so, then I shall take my leave of you now" said Neko, earning a nod from Kimimaro before she leaps into the air and heads off.

Once Neko had left his field of vision, Kimimaro turns back and looks at the coffin; placing his hand upon it. "Come now; we have much need of you, Sasuke."

But as his hand touches the coffin, a sudden pulse of energy from within alerts Kimimaro to where Sasuke was with his awakening. 'So, he's ahead of schedule. He'll awaken any minute now.'

"Hands off" shouts Naruto as he uses Silfarion to come rushing back in from the forest.

Kimimaro barely has enough time to form bone gauntlets on his arms to block Naruto's attacks as he sends his blade slashing down on him in rapid succession. Kimimaro tries to get an opening to counter attack, but Naruto keeps up his assault before shouting "Explosion/Silfarion combination: Wings of the Explosion Dragon."

Naruto then shoots forward and hits Kimimaro with a multitude of Explosion hits that makes even Kimimaro cry out in pain as his body is enveloped by countless blast. As Naruto comes to a stop behind Kimimaro, Naruto shifts Explosion into Blue Crimson form and readies to continue once he can see Kimimaro through the smoking Debra.

As the smoke clears, Kimimaro stands tall as fragments of his bone shield fall to the ground. "Impressive, it takes a great deal of power to damage my kekkei genkai in battle. But to actually cause it to fall apart? You are indeed a special case."

"And what is this kekkei genkai of yours, anyway?" asked Naruto.

"It's in my bones" said Kimimaro as a piece of bone grows from his arm from which he pulls it free and shows it like a battle staff. "I have the power to grow and regrow my bones an unlimited amount of times and I can also expel eccess bones from my body and use them for offencive and defencive purposes, as you have just seen."

"I see" said Naruto as he activates his Shadow Clone jutsu, surrounding Kimimaro with three hundred clones, each armed with Blue Crimson.

"Then we'll just have to hit you even harder than we did before" shouts all of the Naruto's before they each charge in and prepare to attack.

As Kimimaro prepares to defend and counter attack, they are both stopped as a powerful rush of energy explodes out from the coffin, sending the lid flying skyward. Seconds later, the rest of the coffin is ripped apart by a second release of energy.

"Sasuke?" shouts Naruto as he gazes over the coffin.

"So, he's finally awake" said Kimimaro as Sasuke's form comes into view.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" shouts Naruto.

For a second, Sasuke just stands there before looking back at Naruto and smiles as he says "Perfect, just perfect."

"What...?" said Naruto as he sees the expression on Sasuke's face and the look in his eyes and realizes that something was wrong.

"Sasuke, do you know where the village is?" asked Kimimaro suddenly.

Sasuke looks at him and says "Before mortally wounding those four fools, I asked and they replied."

"I see. Then go, hurry there at once. Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you; waiting to give you true power that will kill the one you hate" said Kimimaro.

"Right" said Sasuke before turning away and rushing off.

"No Sasuke, wait..." shouts Naruto as he goes to follow, but is stopped by Kimimaro who saw which was the real Naruto and attacks him.

As Naruto blocks with Blue Crimson, Kimimaro tells him "I won't allow you to interfere with him."

"Sasuke...what have you done to him? And Orochimaru, is he still alive?" demands Naruto as he fights back.

"Having the power of the curse seals second state being awakened for him to use, Sasuke's inner most darkness has been brought to the surface. He will now act in accordance with those dark thoughts and desires to get what he needs, no matter what the price" said Kimimaro.

"And as for lord Orochimaru? Well, what do you think?" asked Kimimaro.

"Damn you" growls Naruto before pushing Blue Crimson outwards and releasing a wave of fire and ice energy that pushes Kimimaro back.

As Kimimaro regains his stance, the mass number of Shadow Clones launch their joint attack against him. Dodging back and forth of the multitude of hits being sent at him, Kimimaro quickly disperses each clone as quickly as possible. But as he sees the real Naruto trying to follow after Sasuke, Kimimaro activates the curse seals first state, then unleashes a stream of bones from his body that extend outwards and branches out, impaling every clone before making the bones break free while charging at Naruto.

As Naruto is sent back into defending himself again, he thinks 'Damn, I didn't think he'd take out all my clones with a single wave of attacks. Am I going to have to use that sword here and now?'

"Hold on, Naruto" comes a voice from above.

Kimimaro's head jerks up just in time to get a foot in his face that sends him flying back. As he catches himself in midair and comes down to land, he looks up to see a figure dressed in a green body suit.

"Bushy brow?" asked Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto. Sorry for keeping you. I fell a little behind back there" replied Lee.

"What are you doing here? You should be back home; resting. And how did you find me?" asked Naruto.

"I felt that you could use some help. And as for how I found you? After you and the others left, I ran immediately back home and changed clothes and followed after you" said Lee.

"OK, then how did you keep from being detected by Kiba and Neji?" asked Naruto.

"The wind was against me, so Kiba couldn't pick up my scent. As for Neji? Well, I am his teammate after all and I have learned a thing or two about staying unseen by a Hyuga; like staying within their blind spot. But now isn't the time for twenty questions here. Sasuke's getting away" said Lee.

"You're right" said Naruto as he looks away. "Will you be OK?"

Lee gives Naruto the thumbs up and says "Youth shall always prevail."

Nodding, Naruto leaps away and Kimimaro tries to stop him, but Lee gets in between them and uses his Leaf Hurricane kick to knock him back.

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent now" said Lee as he takes up a battle stance before charging forward.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Lee and Kimimaro have a battle that ask the question; can an unmovable object to beaten by an unstoppable force? Only a dragon knows for sure. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke finally face off, but something odd is happening to Naruto._

_Find out what on the next RMN: _**Carnage Unleashed**


	45. Carnage Unleashed

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 45: Carnage Unleashed**

Kimimaro hits the ground, but manages to use the backwards momentum to his advantage to back flip back onto his feet. Looking up, he sees Lee coming at him with incredible speed and already in the motions to launch another powerful kick against the last standing Sound ninja who stood in their way.

Kimimaro brings his arms up and his bone blood limit activates as it covers his lower arms and takes on the appearance of a shield. Digging his feet into the ground, Kimimaro braces himself as Lee finally reaches him and sends his leg slamming into the bone shield with as much power as he could.

The power behind the the hit actually pushed Kimimaro back a few inches, but the attack wasn't enough to break through his shield. Kimimaro then pushes forward and forces Lee back and away from him. As Lee flips in the air and lands on his feet, Kimimaro breaks his right arms free and forms a bone sword in his hand while keeping the massive shield attached to his left hand.

' He is stronger than I thought. Truly this will be a most worthy challenge for me on my comeback run' thought Lee as he rushes forward again.

Lee sends a punch out, which Kimimaro blocks with his shield before swinging his sword outwards to cut Lee down. But Lee dodges to the side to avoid the attack, then jumps into a barrage of high speed kicks against Kimimaro's shield, forcing the Sound nin even further back than before.

Finally, Lee pushes his opponent back enough to force him back against a tree, thus pinning him down as he goes to drive as powerful a punch as he can muster into his next attack. Getting an idea, Kimimaro waits till the last second, then dodges straight down as Lee's punch smashes into the tree and he becomes stuck as a result.

As Lee struggles to free his hand from being stuck inside the tree, Kimimaro pulls away before raising his bone sword into the air, then moves in fast to cut Lee down while he was unable to defend himself fully.

Seeing Kimimaro coming at him, Lee realizes that he has no choice and activates the First Gate. The sudden rush of chakra through his body gets channeled into his pinned arm, allowing Lee to not only pull his arm free, but he takes the massive tree along with it.

Kimimaro slashes at Lee, who blocks with his free hand. The bone sword does cut into Lee, but the benefit of still having weight enhancing braces on his arms keeps the wound from being anything serious. Just as Kimimaro pulls his sword free, Lee sends the massive tree, still attached to his left arm and sends it smashing into Kimimaro, sending the Sound Ninja flying back from the force of the impact.

Kimimaro finds himself rolling along the ground before pushing off with his shield to return to his feet. But just as he gets back onto his feet, he sees Lee already right on top of him with a powerful kick being brought down at him. Kimimaro brings his sword up to defend as his left arm was slower to react due to the bone shield. Lee's leg impacts against the sword and breaks it in two with ease.

"The Second Gate" shouts Lee as he lands before his fist burst forth with energy that is sent into a punch right at Kimimaro, who is finally able to bring his shield forward to protect him.

Lee's fist hits with such force that the shield begins to crack, but Lee keeps the pressure up which causes even more cracks to form, much to Kimimaro's surprise. Lee gives out a battle cry as he pushes even harder till the shield finally fails and shatters, allowing his fist to collide with Kimimaro's face and sends him slamming through several trees from the power behind the punch.

A second later, Lee collapses onto his feet, coughing hard while he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small phial of liquid which he drinks down quickly. As his coughing fit subsides and his body starts to feel better, he mentally reminds himself that he has to be careful. Tsunade had warned him that he still need time for his body to finish healing naturally post surgery and if he exerted himself to much, it could prove detrimental to his health, maybe even fatal if he gets to carried away.

'Did I get him?' wondered Lee as he looks to where Kimimaro had disappeared too.

For a few moments, there is no sigh of life from the darkened forest, then glowing eyes can be seen through the darkness followed by the sound of foot steps. Lee wasn't sure why, but he was feeling more apprehensive now. Something bad had happened.

"To think I would have to go this far against just one opponent. Is it because I am sick or are you just that good? No matter, I will stop you from going and backing the blonde kid up and stop Sasuke from going to lord Orochimaru" came the voice from Kimimaro.

"It is never wise to underestimate an opponent, no matter how skilled you are. And even if I do die here and now, I have no doubt Naruto will succeed in stopping Sasuke and bringing him back home. And once he does, then what ever you have done to Sasuke will be undone" replied Lee.

"How very true. But I think you overestimate the blonde kids chances here" replied Kimimaro.

"And why do you say that?' asked Lee.

As Kimimaro begins to become visible, he says "Because Sasuke's curse seal is controlling him now. Furthermore, it has been enhanced to its second state. And, as you're about to see, the Second State is not something just anyone can fight against."

And then, Kimimaro fully appears from the forest darkness, showing off his new form. His skin had shifted into a brown/gray coloring. He had a long tail swinging around freely behind him. And he had horn like bone protrusions sticking out all over his body.

"I have no doubt that I will die by the end of this battle..." said Kimimaro before he goes from standing far away from Lee to being right on top of him with the blink of an eye.

"But my death, will not be because of you being stronger than me nor beating me" finished Kimimaro before a bone blade sticking out from his upper wrist cuts right through Lee's stomach in one simple thrust.

Lee's eyes bulge open before he coughs up blood and his body goes slightly limp. Kimimaro then lifts him into the air before firing the bone blade out from his body, sending it into a tree and pinning Lee against the tree as well.

Lee cries out in pain as he spasms violently. As Kimimaro slowly approaches him, Lee realizes that he had no choice but to take the Eight Gates power even further if he was going to survive, even though the act of doing so would also likely kill him.

Hell, who wants to live forever, anyways?

Crossing his hands across his chest, Lee calls forth the power before shouting "The Fifth Gate, Release."

Lee's bowl hair shoots from down to up as his skin turns red and veins come popping out and what appeared to be static electricity was crackling around him. He then grabs hold of the bone blade that is impaling him through his stomach and pulls it free.

Once he was standing back on his feet, albeit wobbly, he tosses the bone off to the side and says "By calling upon this power, I recognize you as a strong opponent. So, I shall honor you by showing you the power of my ninja way."

And then, Lee blast forward in a blur of motion. He comes in on Kimimaro's right to attack, which Kimimaro goes to block. But he finds his block meeting air as Lee really hits him from the opposite side, sending him into the air.

'His speed, he's moving fast enough to create an after image behind him' thinks Kimimaro as Lee comes in beneath and kicks hard, sending Kimimaro skyward.

Lee the jumps up after him, pummeling Kimimaro's back with a fury of fist attacks which makes the Sound nin spew blood from his mouth from each it. Allowing his bandages to unravel, Lee wraps Kimimaro up in the attack before aiming them at the ground and does a spinning dive at blurred speeds.

"This will end it" shouts Lee.

"I agree, this will" said Kimimaro before the bones along the side that was aimed at Lee shoot out, cutting through Lee with ease.

"AAAHHH" screams Lee as blood starts gushing from his wounds while his attack dies.

Kimimaro then slices himself free before spinning over Lee and grips his head before slamming Lee into the ground. He then pins Lee to the ground by impaling his arms and legs before jumping away.

Seeing Lee's body convulse from the pain, but his eyes having a faded look tells him that Lee's strength to fight had faded. "You were a good challenge. For my final fight, I am satisfied. So, my final act on this earth shall be to put you out of you misery."

As Kimimaro begins to walk forward, he brings his hands together, then pulls them apart to reveal a large hilt to a sword. He then grips the handle with his right hand and pulls the massive Bone Broad Sword free of his left. Giving it a quick swing before looking it over, he smiles at, for his final creation using his kekkei genkai, it was by far his strongest.

Lee, barely conscious after the impact, is able to see Kimimaro approaching him through his blurred vision. He can also make out the bone sword being formed and he tries his best to move his body, but finds his body was either unwilling or unable to respond.

'Move...I need to move...I got to move...or I'll die...and I'll fail everyone'

_**Then don't die, my son**_

'Wait, who said that? Why did you call me son?'

_**You are the last of us and all our hopes now rest on you**_

'But, I don't know what to do?'

_**Just let go and remember who you are**_

_**Become who you have always been**_

_**And, I will always be with you, Low**_

Kimimaro finally stopped walking as he stood over Lee. He then raises his Bone Broad Sword up and aims it to penetrate Lee's back, right over his heart. "Now, I will release you from your pain. Be at peace, my worthy rival."

But before he can stab downwards, Lee's body pulses which halts Kimimaro's finishing blow. Another pulse is then felt, then another and another. Confused, Kimimaro looks at Lee's face. At first, he thinks Lee is unconscious.

But then, Lee's eyes shoot open and his pupils have shifted into a reptilian like slits and his eyeball color has gone from white to yellow. His body then begins to shake as a low growl is emitted from his throat. The bones pinning him down begin to vibrate. And then, the bones are blasted off as Lee's body launches into the air as he brings his now claw like hand slashing across Kimimaro's face.

The impact distorts Kimimaro's face before launching him back and sending him slamming and bouncing across the ground. He he struggles to get up, Kimimaro feels that his jaw had been broken from the hit, so he sets his jaw and uses his kekkei genkai to repair the damage as much as possible.

Getting back on his feet, he sees standing in a hunch position, his right fist brought back as chakra began to form around it. 'Wait, that isn't chakra. It's something else. But, just what is it?' wondered Kimimaro before seeing the unknown energy began to shape itself into a bestial like shape.

Kimimaro realized that if that attack hits, it would kill him instantly; especially in his ever weakening state. And though he knew his death was close anyways didn't matter as his pride as Orochimaru's personal favorite warrior demanded that he won this last battle no matter what.

Bringing both his hands out before him, Kimimaro pushes his blood limit to the very edge of its power and begins to form the biggest and thickest bone shield he had ever made in his life. A shield that was over three feet thick. If the shield could withstand the attack, then he could launch a final counter with his bone broad sword and strike his opponent down and win this fight.

Lee, possessed by the mysterious power, just scoffs as the energy surrounding his fist finishes forming into the head of an ancient beast before he rushes forward and sends the attack colliding with the powerful bone shield.

For a few seconds, it looks like the shield would easily hold. But as Lee presses inward, the shield starts to crack; slowly at first but it picks up rapidly till finally, the shield shatters from the center of the attack and the attack rips into Kimimaro's chest.

For just a moment, Kimimaro blanks out as he hears himself scream in pain. The next thing he knows, he is laying back on the ground, bleeding badly from the hole in his chest. He could already feel his life fading quickly, but he fights to remain conscious and alive for just a few moments more.

Looking to his side, Kimimaro sees Lee laying right near to him, also unconscious and the changed look he had been showing having faded away. But he was still alive and breathing. Kimimaro then sees his sword laying between the two of them.

Forcing himself onto his arms and legs, he crawls over and grabs the sword then continues on till he was by Lee. "You are...indeed a true warrior...with a great power sleeping deep inside. I don't know...what this power is or where it came from...but..."

Kimimaro stops his talk as he coughs up blood, then smiles as he takes his weapon and places it in Lee's right hand. "Out of respect for you, I give you this blade. It is among the strongest I have ever created and should serve you well. May you live to become an even greater power."

Then Kimimaro pulls away before allowing himself to collapse onto the ground. As the world goes dark around him for the final time, he thinks 'Lord Orochimaru, is it OK for me to rest now?'

Though he gets no answer, he is content none the less as he finally passes on to join his fallen brethren in the after life.

**RMN**

Naruto made his way through the crags and rock formations as he followed after Sasuke. If what Asuki had told him and the others that Sasuke would be under the influence of the curse seal upon his awakening. And because of this, he would seek out Orochimaru because of the power effecting his mind.

What was Asuki's game? Naruto really wanted to know what it was he was up to and what it was he hoped to gain from all of this. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts from his head for now. He focused his thoughts on the here and now and the now was how to deal with Sasuke, how to save him.

In that fact, Naruto did have two ideas on how to do this. As far as Sasuke's possible warped mind due to the curse mark; that one would be an easy fix. Runesave could break that seal and free Sasuke from its control. But the problem here was being able to get to it. And truth be told, he knew he'd need to fight and beat Sasuke before he would have a chance to use Runesave as it would help a great deal if Sasuke was incapacitated first.

Which led to the other problem. If he was correct, the curse mark was doing more than just giving Sasuke a warped mind. It was also likely that Sasuke would be getting a serious power boost as well.

When he had seen Sasuke after his awakening from the coffin, Naruto had known what he was likely going to have to do. And that made him uneasy. If possible, he needed to beat Sasuke as quickly as possible and not let the fight drag out. Doing so could be very bad for the both of them.

Finally, Naruto found himself emerging from the rocky area and found himself entering a massive area. What's more, he saw Sasuke standing atop the head of a massive statue on the far side of a large waterfall. Naruto came to a stop atop the statue opposite the one Sasuke was standing on.

"So, you finally caught up with me, Naruto" said Sasuke, though he was turned away from him.

Naruto didn't respond, so Sasuke continued and asked "So, are you going to take me back?"

"Yeah, just like you were planning to do yourself after you learned where Orochimaru's hideout was at. Before Asuki and his partner jumped you and trapped you inside that coffin" replied Naruto.

"So, that's his name" said Sasuke before saying "Sorry, but I've had a change of heart. I now realize that Orochimaru is the only one who can help me obtain the power needed to defeat me brother."

"You're right, Sasuke. Orochimaru can help you obtain power quickly for that purpose. But, is that really how you want to do it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looks back at him and ask "What do you mean?"

"Think about your brother. What did he do to betray you and your clan; his clan? He betrayed you all and for what? For power? Is that really fine with you? Do you really want to do something similar to what your brother did just so you can get the power to beat him? How, then, will you be beating him, really?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke turns back to look at Naruto, who adds "Also, isn't seeking Orochimaru the easy way to power? Why would you want that? After all, anything worth doing and doing well takes time. There is no hurrying when it comes to gaining something. Power that is obtained easily is power that will ultimately fail you when you need it most. So tell me, Sasuke. Is doing as your brother the best way to beat him? Is going for easy power really the kind of person you are?"

Sasuke looks away, saying "Naruto, you..." And for a second, Naruto could see the look in his eyes change; could see the old Sasuke coming back to the surface. But a sudden glow of light from around upper back and a flash of dark energy crosses his eyes and Sasuke sinks back into the darkness again.

"Nice try, Naruto. But I can't be tricked so easily" said Sasuke coldly.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head, before saying "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

"Sorry Naruto. But if you want me to return to the village, then you'll have to drag me there by force" said Sasuke before he spreads his arms and adds "Naruto, do you know where it is we are? This is the Final Valley. It was on this spot that Uchiha faced Senju in mortal combat. And now, we shall do the same."

Then, in a single fluid motion, Sasuke leaps at Naruto as a Chidori triggers from around his left hand. Naruto, extends his right hand and forms a Rasengan before leaping at Sasuke. The two meet in mid air and this time, there is no one there to stop their two attacks from colliding with one another.

For a brief moment, Rasengan and Chidori pulse against one another before the two attacks burst and sends them both flying back and slamming into the faces or the giant statues. As Naruto recovers, he sees Sasuke already jumping towards him again. But this time, Sasuke was holding a sword that had just popped out from nowhere.

Reaching back and grabbing his own sword, Naruto unsheathes his sword and brings it before him to counter Sasuke's sword as he comes bringing it swinging down. As the two blades clash, Naruto ask "Where did you get a sword from?"

"It was in the coffin when I awoke. Was it in there when I was placed in there or did that Asuki guy place it in there? I'm not sure which, but at least I have an option now" replies Sasuke before channeling lightning into the blade to boost its power.

Cursing beneath his breath, Naruto focuses his thoughts on the key Rave, saying "Empower Ten Powers; Blue Crimson." Shifting his blade into it's duo bladed form, Naruto manages to blast Sasuke back with a combined fire and ice wave.

As he's pushed back, Sasuke increases the power of the lightning style chakra into the sword he is holding to negate Naruto's attack, before angling himself downwards towards the ground. Seeing this, Naruto follows after him till they are both standing atop the stream of water at the bottom of the falls.

"That's right, I forgot that your sword can morph into alternate forms. Such a power could be useful in my mission for defeating Itachi. Why don't you tell me the secret and give it to someone more worthy" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I believe I told you this before. Rave chooses its own master, not the other way around. Telling you of how the sword works will be meaningless" said Naruto as Blue Crimson returns to its Eisen Meteor form.

"Then I'll just have to convince the sword and the Rave that I am the better choice" replies Sasuke before charging forward at Naruto again.

But as he closes in, he sees something pass across Naruto's face; across his eyes. He isn't sure what it is or if he is seeing things. But when Naruto sudden moves at him and their blades collide, Sasuke can see that whatever its source is, Naruto had become a lot more serious.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I guess there is no choice left. To save you, I will use it" said Naruto, the tone of his voice sounding sterile, almost monotone.

"Use what?" replies Sasuke.

"Just keep being a puppet to Orochimaru's power and you'll see soon enough" says Naruto before pushing Sasuke blade off to the side, then shifts to Silfarion.

Naruto then uses Silfarion is race at Sasuke in a blur of motion. Sasuke triggers his Sharingan in order to help him keep up with Naruto's speed and to counter attack. But he finds that even with his now fully realized three tome Sharingan, he was just barely able to keep up with Naruto as he sent the sonic sword slashing at him left and right and all Sasuke could do in response was to keep moving back while blocking as best he could.

But then, Naruto stops to move even faster and Sasuke finds himself having even more trouble blocking the ever increasing and relentless barrage of attacks. Then, while in mid swing, Naruto shifts Silfarion into Explosion and impacts the detonation sword into Sasuke's sword, creating a powerful blast of energy. As Sasuke finds himself being blown back through the air, Naruto suddenly appears from the smoke and lands a powerful kick that sends him flying back even faster and making Sasuke slam hard into the side of the canyon wall.

"GGGAAAHHH" cries out Sasuke as his sword slips free of his hand and he slides down onto the ground from the impact.

As his vision blurs, he looks up and sees Naruto there just looking at him. If he still had any doubts left then those doubts had all been confirmed. Something was indeed off with Naruto. Just when had he gotten this good, this aggressive with his attacks?

As he gets back to his feet, Sasuke feels the power of the curse mark reaching out to him, offering him power that he welcomes readily. As the curse mark covers his body in black markings, Sasuke begins to channel lightning chakra into the blade and readying to counter Naruto's future attacks.

Naruto just grips Explosion before running forward to contusing his attack. Sasuke, once he feels the curse mark having finished covering and empowering him, swings the sword he has and unleashes a wave of lightning at Naruto, who responds by switching back to Blue Crimson and releases his own wave of fire and ice at Sasuke's wave of lightning,

The two attacks collide in mid air, creating a powerful burst of energy. Sasuke then uses the smoke created from the impacting attacks to make a run to the right with the hopes that Naruto would still be heading straight, thus allowing him to get a hit from the side.

But as he starts to move at where he guessed Naruto would be at, Naruto emerges from the smoke right and comes right at him. Once again, the blade of Sasuke comes into conflict with the twin blades of Naruto as they struggle with one another to push the other back.

"Do you really think you're going to win this, Naruto? My desire for power and my need for vengeance will win out in the end" said Sasuke as an idea comes to mind.

"I know I can win this, so stop this foolishness before you get hurt, Sasuke" replied Naruto.

Sasuke smiles as he pulls a hand free from holding his sword and says "Such confidence I hear in your voice. But it's taking you using both your swords to keep my blade held even. And I'm only holding it with one hand. Guess what I'm gonna do with the other one?"

"Sasuke..." says Naruto while Sasuke makes a hand sign.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu" shouts Sasuke as he fires off a curse seal enhanced fire ball that hits Naruto at point blank range. That, added with Sasuke sending a powerful pulse of lightning style chakra through his blade creates a powerful explosion to hit Naruto.

Sasuke then lets the wave of explosive energy push him back, using more lightning chakra to protect him from injury. 'Heh, that did it' thinks Sasuke as he watches the fire's burn Naruto.

"Explosion"comes Naruto's voice as he uses his detonation sword to put out the fires with its own blast.

"Not bad, Naruto" said Sasuke as he opponent appears before him again, but kneeling on the ground.

But then, to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto shifts Explosion back into Eisen Meteor form then raises it up and out to challenge Sasuke to come at him with another attack.

"Is that all you have, loser? I can't believe you lasted this long as a ninja. Why don't you just give up and let me end you pathetic life?" shouts Sasuke, hoping his words would make Naruto come at him with reckless abandon which would make his vulnerable and sloppy in his actions.

Naruto shakes his head and says "I think you better start paying more attention, Sasuke. From the looks of it, your the one who's in trouble in this fight."

"Heh, what are you talking about, Naruto?" asked Sasuke till he suddenly felt something warm running down his cheek.

Reaching up and rubbing his fingers against the warmth, he then pulls his hand away and sees that its blood; his blood. Naruto had cut him at some point and he had only now felt it. But when did Naruto cut him?

"You should also notice that despite your attacks, I am still perfectly fine. Uninjured and fresh; unlike you, who has not only been but from this battle, but also sweaty and exhausted too" said Naruto calmly.

Sasuke's eyes go wide with shock as he realizes that Naruto was right. Naruto looked like he hadn't even started fighting yet nor showed any signs of fatigue or injury. But he, on the other hand, was feeling a little winded from all he had done so far. 'Just what the hell was going on here?' wondered Sasuke.

The look Naruto sees on Sasuke's face was one of shock and confusion, then he says "I hope you're not ready to give in yet as I'm through warming up for this fight." As Eisen Meteor begins to glow brightly and an eerie light comes over the Rave, Naruto says one final set of words to Sasuke.

"Now it's time to get serious."

**RMN**

The last thing he could remember before the darkness had taken him had been his arms and legs being sliced off by the possessed Tayuya. After that, nothing. Shikamaru was sure that he was dead and the light that had suddenly appeared before him was the path that would lead him into heaven.

Sighing, he moves into the light and finds...him waking up and lying on his back. At first, his eyes just look around and see nothing but trees. And then, he hears a familiar voice. "Shikamaru, are you OK?"

Shikamaru bolts into a sitting position and sees Shizune, dressed in full ninja gear kneeling beside him, looking relieved that he was OK. "Shizune, what's going on? Where am I and why are you here?"

"Calm down, Shikamaru and take a few deep breaths. Your in the middle of the forest, where we found you laying unconscious and suffering from chakra exhaustion. It's a good thing we found you when we did" said Shizune.

Shikamaru nods, then realizes that his arms and legs were reattached to his body. He then looks at her and says "Thanks for putting me back together again. I didn't know you could do that out here on your own."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?" asked Shizune.

"My arms and legs, they were cut off during my fight with the Sound ninja. I thought for sure that she was going to kill me or let my die from extreme blood loss and shock. I mean, what else could I be talking about" replied Shikamaru.

Shizune's eyes go wide before she says "Shikamaru, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything like that. When I found you, you were just laying on the ground unconscious with very low chakra and a few minor cuts. If you were actually missing any limbs, I wouldn't have been able to help you alone. In fact, you'd be on you way back to the village by now."

"WHAT?" shouts Shikamaru. "But, if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Are you sure you weren't just dreaming that part?" asked Shizune.

"No, impossible. It actually happened. See, I'll show you were I was cut" said Shikamaru as he pulls off his top only to find no sign of scar marks were he had been cut.

Shizune feels the skin, then says "I'm sorry, Shikamaru. But I can't feel any indication that this arm was ever cut off and even if I check the others, I'm sure it will be the same."

"But, how did..." Shikamaru starts to ask till Shizune's headset emits a beeping sound.

Standing up, Shizune says "It's me, what have you found?"

As Shizune talks with the person over the headset, a memory rushes back into Shikamaru's mind. Him, laying on his stomach upon the ground. His arms and legs having been cut off and his vision blurring as the possessed Tayuya goes to finish him off with a final attack.

And then, she jumps away and another figure appears between them. This person, from what Shikamaru could make out, was wearing dark gray pants and a black coat with cross like symbols running down the arms. It was almost like how one of Naruto's clothes looked.

He tilts his head up and sees nothing but spiky silver hair from his blurred vision. He then sees Tayuya charges the new arrival, who simply raises his hand up and holds it out before him. As Tayuya comes into contact, the new arrival does something that causes her body to convulse, then vaporize.

"I'm sorry" was heard coming from the persons mouth.

The person sounded familiar, though Shikamaru couldn't place the voice. As he feels himself falling into the darkness, the figure turns and walks over to him, then kneels down before him. As his mind fades away, Shikamaru hears one final thing said to him from the person.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright, ya lazy cloud watcher."

'That guy, just who was he? And what he called me? The only person I have ever known to call me that was...' thinks Shikamaru before he hears Shizune say "So, Kiba and Akamaru are OK? Good; then get them back to the Leaf as quickly as possible."

Forgetting what he was thinking, Shikamaru says "What about Kiba and Akamaru? And what about Choji and Neji?"

"Don't worry; they're all OK. They each need immediate medical attention back at the village. But none of them were hurt the seriously, thank Kami" said Shizune.

'That guy who saved me. Did he help them too?' wondered Shikamaru before seeing something laying on the ground. Reaching out and grabbing hold of it, Shikamaru finds that it's Tayuya's flute.

"Can you move on your own, Shikamaru?" asked Shizune.

Shikamaru gets up and finds his feet a little wobbly, then says "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go find and help Naruto."

"Hold on, my orders were to take you back to the village" said Shizune in response.

"But Naruto could need help and medical attention. We learned some important things after leaving the village. Believe me, we need to back Naruto up" said Shikamaru.

"Hinata and the others are already moving to help them and Kakashi is close behind them. But...OK, Shikamaru. If you think you can handle it, then we'll follow after them" said Shizune.

Shikamaru nods as he places Tayuya's flute into his pouch and then follows after Shizune in their own pursuit of Naruto. "While we're working on catching up, fill me in on this stuff you guys discovered after leaving" asked Shizune as they moved through the trees.

**(with and Team Rave+Sakura)**

"Guys, make a small turn to the right" said Hinata, who was already moving off in that direction.

"Huh? But the compass is still pointing straight ahead" said Sakura. But seeing Tenten and Haku already moving to follow after Hinata and Plue, who was hugging the top of Hinata's head, Sakura adjust her course and follows after them.

"What is it, Hinata? Did you see something?" asked Tenten.

Hinata didn't need to reply as the emerged in a large opened area and saw both Lee and Kimimaro laying on the ground, unmoving. "Lee?" shouts Tenten as she runs over to check on him.

"Is he OK?" asked Sakura who was also standing by him and ready to give him some medicine if needed.

"I think he's still breathing; just unconscious. How does he look to you, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

Hinata focuses her Byakugan onto Lee's body and scans him before saying "His heart is beating and I can still see chakra running through him. But..."

"But what?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Something's off, I just can't tell what it is yet" said Hinata.

"Well, what ever it is, we can't just leave him here like this. Haku, do you think your Ice Clones can take him back to the village? Haku?" asked Tenten as she noticed Haku was looking at the other fallen fighter.

Getting up and walking over to him, Tenten ask "Haku, what is it?"

Haku looks back at her and says "I know this guy. Not personally; but me and Zabuza walked past him a few years ago. I think he had a kekkei genkai power from what I had been sensing from him at the time. I wonder what he's doing here?"

"He must be a lackey of Orochimaru's. But forget him, we need to get Lee back home for medical attention" said Tenten.

"Right" said Haku as he forms two Crystal Ice Mirrors, then has them turn into Ice Clones of himself.

"Why two?" asked Sakura.

"I want to take this other guy back for the Hokage to look at. Don't ask me why though; I just feel that it would be important" said Haku.

Once they two clones had picked up Lee and Kimimaro, though the Lee one had to also take the bone sword as Lee didn't seem willing to give it up even in his sleep, they departed while Sakura checks the compass again.

"OK guys, we should be heading to our left and hopefully catch up with Sasuke and Naruto soon. Hinata, is something wrong?" asked Sakura as she noticed Hinata was clutching her chest tightly.

As Haku and Tenten look at her as well, Hinata says "No, I'm fine. Now, let's hurry and find Naruto."

As they return to their mission, Hinata clutches her chest even tighter and thinks 'This feeling, what is it? Is something happening to Naruto?'

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but the look Naruto was giving him as well as the power and light coming from his sword and the Rave was making him feel uneasy. And the tone in Naruto's voice was also creating an ominous feeling within him.

But a sudden pulse of dark energy from the curse mark passing through his mind removed any apprehension and nervousness and only fueled his desire to win and his belief that he would win.

"You're right, Naruto. It is time to get serious" said Sasuke as the marking that were covering his body begin to glow and expand. "I didn't want to use this power on you, but you've backed me into a corner and have left me with little choice."

A blast of energy envelops Sasuke, making seeing him impossible for a few seconds. But, when he appears again, his skin had turned a gray color and his eyes were now black behind the red of his Sharingan.

Sasuke then laughs as he feels this new power coursing through him. "See Naruto, this is the power that comes from Orochimaru. Can't you feel it in the air, or do I need to give you a more direct exposure to show you just how outclassed you are now?"

"Is that all?" asked Naruto, to the surprise of Sasuke. "You're not the only one with an ace up their sleeve. Now Sasuke, let me be the first to show you my SIXTH Rave sword."

As Naruto and Eisen Meteor begin to glow with energy, Sasuke glares at Naruto angrily before saying "Do you really think some stupid magical sword is gonna save you now? Go ahead, call what ever piece of paper weight you have out and I will show you just how weak both it and you are."

Eisen Meteor glows with light for a few seconds as it shifts into its newest form and then, the light grows darker before finally fading, revealing the new form of the Ten Powers. Upon seeing it, Sasuke finds himself taking a step back without even realizing it. Something about this sword felt...wrong.

The hilt of the sword looked like a claw of some beast and it looked organic. The blade itself was of an odd shape, with sharpened edges along with curves and hooks along both sides. The blade was pitch black in color, but had two sets of blood red writing etched upon it. The first, located right at the blades tip, was in a language Sasuke didn't know. But the other writing was something he could read easily.

"Sacrifar" said Sasuke, in awe of the blade.

**(unknown)**

The sudden sound of foot steps alerted Neko of her masters return. She quickly exited the room, in time to see Asuki removing his hood and cape and placing them on the rack by the door. "Master, I was worried when I returned and didn't find you here. Did something happen?"

Asuki smiles as he walks past her and pats her atop her head, saying "No, nothing's wrong. I just had a few minor, yet important, details I needed to take care of before coming back home. Sorry for worrying you though."

Neko shakes her head and says "It's alright, master. By the way, do you want to have dinner now?"

Asuki shakes his head, then says "In a little while. I want to see how Naruto is doing against Sasuke." As Asuki enters into a darkened room, he looks back at Neko and adds "By the way, you can call me Asuki, ya know. There's no need for the master routine between us."

"But it would be disrespectful to you if I didn't call you master, master" replied Neko.

Asuki sighs as he sits before a large sphere of crystal. One day, he swore, he would get her to start calling him Asuki, or at least his true name. Neko sets beside him as he activates the orb and after a few seconds, the image of Naruto and Sasuke appears before them.

"It would seem the fight has already started. And Sasuke looks different. Is it because of the curse mark, master?" asked Neko.

"Yes, but I'm more interested in Naruto than Sasuke" replies Asuki he he sees Naruto holding the Sacrifar in his hands.

Noticing that as well, Neko ask "What is that sword, master? I have never seen it before."

"That is a very dangerous sword, Neko, and I'm surprised that the Rave Master would be so foolish to actually use it. It is called Sacrifar; the Blood-lust Sword. That sword, when used, will seal away all emotions except for aggression and then grants the user explosive powers as a result of that fact. The longer the sword is active, the stronger the user will become" said Asuki.

"Such a powerful weapon. Why hasn't Naruto used it prior to this fight?" asked Neko.

"Because this sword was never meant to be used by the Rave Master, ever. The longer the sword is active. The more Naruto will forget himself and who he is, becoming possessed by the blades dark power; being driven on a killer rampage. Friend or foe, all will be the same in his eyes; just another target to take down. And as the length of time for using that sword increases, the more its hilt will spread and grow upon the user like a virus. And if this growth reaches his heart, it will kill him."

"But why would Galein Musica add such a dangerous sword as one of the Ten Powers? I thought Rave was suppose to be the power of light" asked Neko.

"Because, it's all about balance, Neko. In light and darkness, there needs to be a balance. That is why the Dark Bring are so dangerous to people. Originally, the Dark Bring were suppose to seal away darkness within them. But someone corrupted the power and banished the light from them, making them tools of evil. When Reisha Valentine created the Holy Bring, she made them a perfect balance of both light and dark" said Asuki.

"I still don't understand, master" said Neko.

"Think about it like this then. If there is to much darkness, then one can't see the light before them. If there is to much light, then you will be blinded and unable to see the growing darkness. It's the same concept here" said Asuki.

"Then the reason this sword is apart of the nine is..."

"Exactly, it is a Rave sword for the sake of balance, not to be actually used. Sacrifar's power is equal to the other nine swords combined in order to maintain a perfect balance between light and dark for the Rave. But it was never meant to be used. That is why the symbol on the tip of the blades means Forbidden. Because it is the one sword that was never meant to be used, ever" said Asuki.

As they go back to watching the fight, Asuki mentally adds 'What were you thinking, Naruto? I was wanting you to use the solar blade to defeat him, not the blood-lust sword. I just hope this doesn't end as badly as I fear it will.'

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

"That's a pretty nice sword you got there, Naruto. But swords will not help you now" shouts Sasuke as he makes several hand signs, then shouts out "Fire style; Demonic Fireball jutsu" and unleashes a massive and hellish ball of flame out at Naruto.

Naruto's response is to rush forward, closing fast upon the approaching fire ball, then he gives off a battle cry of inhuman levels. The power of the battle cry is of such power, that the fire ball is canceled out from it, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"Impossible" says Sasuke in disbelief as Naruto reaches him and sends the Sacrifar slashing at him.

Sasuke barely manages to jump away before being sliced in half, though the tip of the blade does cut into his chest. As he lands and grips his chest with his free hand, the wings of the curse mark shoot from his back and reveal themselves.

'Damn, he's strong. And is he trying to kill me?' wonders Sasuke as he sends black lighting into his sword.

Naruto comes running at him again, moving even faster than before as Sasuke rises into the air, then goes flying straight at Naruto. The two warrior's collide, then Sasuke's blade easily shatters from the superior power of Naruto's sword, which then slices off one of Sasuke's wings.

Sasuke slams into the ground, crying out in pain for a moment before he is able to regain focus and jumps back to his feet. As he sees Naruto again, he is taken aback by two things. One, Naruto's body was beginning to be surrounded in reddish/orange chakra that was covering him like a cloak. The other was that the sword's hilt appeared to be growing attached to his arm.

'Damn it, I can't lose here. I have to use my final and best attack' thought Sasuke as he powers up his Chidori, which turns into black lightning around his left arm due to the power of the curse mark.

Naruto looks back at Sasuke as a chakra tails begins to form behind him, then charges at Sasuke again. Sasuke also charges at Naruto, aiming his Ominous Chidori right at Naruto's heart. And with a thunderous explosion, they meet at the center of the valley.

At that moment, at the top of the cliffs, Sakura and Team Rave arrive just in time to see the blinding light of energy shooting skyward.

"Damn, what's happening" shouts Tenten.

"There, in the center. I think I can see them" says Haku.

"Sasuke..." shouts Sakura down into the valley.

And then the light fades and the mist from the vaporized water clears, allowing them to see the results of what had happened. And their eyes go wide with shock and horror.

"Puun" says Plue in fear of what he was seeing.

"NARUTO" cries Hinata as well.

At the center of the lake, Naruto is standing tall as the victor here with the Sacrifar raised high over him and Sasuke, unconscious and unmoving, impaled upon the blade. Though they could not see Naruto's eyes, the could see his mouth, which was smiling as the Sacrifar grew to cover half of his arm.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Naruto has defeated Sasuke, but can anyone stop Naruto from killing his friends as the Sacrifar further warps him into a mindless killing machine? And will Sasuke survive his battle with Naruto?_

_Find out on the next RMN: _**The Blood-lust Master**


	46. The Bloodlust Master

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 46: The Blood-lust Master**

Normally, the Nine Tailed Fox would be asleep inside Naruto as it really didn't have anything better to do sealed inside of him. His chakra would naturally respond to any injury Naruto suffered and acted without Kyubi's mental commands to heal him if and when needed.

Besides, he had another duty while within Naruto as well and at the moment, things were calm. But a sudden, dark sensation came over Kyubi as it returned to consciousness. For a few seconds, it just laid there, insure of what it was it was feeling.

And then, in a flash from what was happening in the real world, Kyubi realized what was happening and that brought him into being fully awake.

**Naruto, stop. Don't use that power.**

Did Naruto hear him or not was something the Kyubi wasn't sure of. But if Naruto had heard him, he wasn't taking the warning to heart as he had made the first motion towards using the Sacrifar in his battle against Sasuke.

**Damn it, boy. I guess I'll need to intervene in order to stop you.**

Kyubi was no fool. He was well aware of the swords contained within the Ten Powers and what each was capable of. And he knew that this sword was not meant to be used. And if Naruto did use it, it would only result in terrible things happening.

As Kyubi starts to reach out with his power to freeze up Naruto's body in an effort to force his compliance, a sudden growing light from beneath him caught his attention. Looking down at the other 8 Tetragram Seal, Kyubi saw that it had started to glow and resonate while pulses of energy began to come forth from the seal.

**Of all times...why now? Is it because Naruto is using the Sacrifar?**

Growling in frustration, Kyubi is forced to hold off on stopping Naruto as all of his attention would be needed in order to keep the other seal from breaching. After all, the only reason that sealed had remained in tact since it was created had been because of him.

**Naruto, I'm sorry. But please, don't use that power.**

"_I'm sorry, Kyubi. But I have to use it. I need it."_

**NARUTO...**

But it was to late as Naruto activated Sacrifar, summoning it forth into its physical shape. As Naruto continued his battle, now with the forbidden blade in his hand, Kyubi found that his power was beginning to be drawn to Naruto, causing him to manifest the chakra cloak and one chakra tail.

**Damn, if Naruto keeps drawing in my power, I won't be able to maintain the seal**

Then, to Kyubi's relief, he sensed Hinata and the other members of Team Rave arrive. Though he was worried about there safety due to Naruto's current situation. But if anyone could bring Naruto back to his true self, it would be his team.

He hoped, anyways...

"NARUTO" cries out Hinata.

Or a second, Naruto just stood atop the surface of the water, holding the motionless body of Sasuke above him with the Sacrifar impaling his stomach; smiling at his easy victory. Then, Hinata's voice registers in his mind and he turns his head ever so slowly to look at her and the gathered others.

And when he started looking at them, they were finally able to see his eyes. And what they saw was the danger that they were now in. Lowering his eyes into a glare, Naruto swings Sacrifar in a wide arc which sends Sasuke's body flying free and sailing across the sky like a leaf in the wind.

"SASUKE" screams Sakura before bolting forward as she races to catch him.

And Naruto shot forward as well as he heads to intercept and attack Sakura in turn.

Sakura saw him coming at her and froze, knowing that he was way to fast for her to dodge in time. Naruto, showing nothing but a strong need to kill on his face, swings his sword at her, aiming to take her head off in one quick stroke.

Sacrifar makes a loud clanging sound against Tenten's Silver, which she had formed into a shield while getting in between Naruto and Sakura. Focusing her thoughts, she has a fist shoot out from her Silver and nails Naruto in the stomach to push him away.

"Get to Sasuke and take care of him. I'll try to snap Naruto out of this...what ever this is" says Tenten before shaping her Silver into a lance and chasing after Naruto.

Naruto lands on his feet easily yet remains stationary as Tenten comes running up at him. As she moves towards Naruto, Tenten is finally able to see the sword he is currently holding. 'That...it can't be' she says in shock as her attack is stopped by her blood going ice cold from the sudden fear she was feeling.

"Heh" says Naruto, noticing her fear before launching himself at her and aiming to run her through like he did Sasuke before.

"TENTEN" shouts Hinata from a ways away.

"Ice style: Crystal Ice Golems" shouts Haku as he forms four massive beast made from his special ice that intercept Naruto and pull him away.

Landing beside Tenten, Haku sees her eyes have gone wide and she had paled just a little. "Tenten? Tenten, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Haku as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"That sword...I know that sword. I've seen it before..." she said in a weak voice.

"What is it?" asked Haku.

"It's the Sacrifar, a sword that drives the user mad with aggressive tendencies. Now I know why Naruto is attacking us...why he did what he did to Sasuke. He's been possessed and controlled by that sword now" said Tenten.

"Then we need to get Naruto away from the sword. Otherwise, he'll kill us all and not even realize it" said Haku as he saw Naruto slicing his golems apart like they were made of butter.

"You...you're right. But we need to hurry. Before the sword kills him from prolonged exposure" said Tenten as she finally regains her will to fight and brings her Silver lance up and ready for action. Haku himself forms two extra thick ice blades over his hands to allow him to fight as well.

"Hinata, use your Tonfa Blaster's to attack Naruto from a distance" shouts Tenten.

"I...alright" replied Hinata from atop the Hashirama statue, she then pulls the twin weapons out and aims them at Naruto, still finding it hard to believe she was actually doing this.

Naruto's grin grows even more as does the ever growing organic substance from the blades hilt as it now goes to cover most of his arm. Holding the Sacrifar up and at his side, Naruto gives off a fierce battle cry before exploding forward with insane, blurred speed as he targets Tenten and Haku for his attack.

Tenten rushes in in as does Haku, both swing around to Naruto's sides, then launching a double attack against him. Naruto uses Sacrifar to counter Haku's strike while lifting a leg up to block Tenten's attack. He then pushes back against Haku, who swings his weapons around and forces Sacrifar up and away from him. Tenten also spins her weapon to try to knock Naruto off balance. Naruto responds by doing a spin in mid air before delivering a strong round house kick into Haku's face, sending him flying back and hitting the ground hard.

He then brings the Sacrifar swing round in a wide arc to which Tenten blocks with her lance. But the strength in Naruto's swing is so strong, that Tenten fins herself faltering as the blade quickly draws in very close to her. "Naruto, stop it. Don't you know who I am? Can't you see me? Tenten?"

For just a second, the pressure that was pushing against her lightens up as Naruto does take a good look at her, but he then adds even more power that Tenten is finally unable to hold back and she is barely able bring the large part of her lance in to cover her face before Sacrifar makes contact and sends her flying back wildly, her Silver flying free from her hands before she impacts hard into the ground.

Naruto then goes to take a step towards her, but stops as a chakra bullet hits the ground right before him. Looking up, he sees a barrage of additional chakra bullets come raining down at him him in a furious volley, forcing Naruto to to raise Sacrifar to act as a shield against the ranged attacks.

'Come on Naruto, snap out of it' thinks Hinata as she adds more chakra to strengthen the bullets.

As the attacks of Hinata's start to become faster and stronger, Naruto growls in anger which translates into Kyubi's chakra flowing into the Sacrifar, causing the blade to glow with demonic like energy.

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHHH" screams Naruto as he takes the blade away from protecting himself and swings it and unleashes a blood red wave of energy that shoots at Hinata and Plue.

"NARUTO..." cries out Hinata before the attack hits the face of the Hokage, creating a deafening explosion.

"HINATA?" screams Tenten as she picks herself up and looks back to see large chunks of Hashirama's face come falling from the large smoke cloud. She wasn't able to see any sign of Hinata or Plue falling as well.

The sound of foot steps brings her back to looking at Naruto who is walking towards her; Sacrifar raises above him and readied to strike her down. As Tenten tries to get back on her feet, she finds that her left leg has been twisted and leaving her helpless.

And then an ice mirror appears between her and Naruto with even more forming to surround Naruto like a prison. "Haku?" says Tenten as she turns her head in time to see Haku jump into the backside of one of the mirrors and she realizes what he was going to try.

Naruto stops walking within the center of the dome of ice mirrors, keeping his eyes focused on what little he could see of Tenten from beyond the mirror. As he goes to take another step, Haku shoots out at him, punches him with enough force to knock him off balance, then leaps into another mirror at the speed of the blinking eye. As Naruto goes to recover his stance, Haku repeats this again and again, each time coming at Naruto from a different angle and each time making Naruto lose more and more of his balance in the process.

'Just a little more, then I can try to rip that sword off of him' thinks Haku as he speeds up his assault against Naruto.

After several more quick passes, Naruto finally collapses to his knees and Haku sees his opportunity to go for the Sacrifar, so he angles himself to come out at the best possible point to make the grab and hopefully have the sheer momentum of speed to pull the Sacrifar free from Naruto's arm.

As he shoots from the chosen mirror, Naruto turns to look at him while smiling. Haku realizes that Naruto had let him think he was vulnerable and is barely able to adjust his angle of movement as Naruto raises and thrust Sacrifar outwards, stabbing Haku through his shoulder.

Naruto then uses his left hand to form a Rasengan and thrust it out at Haku while he was recovering from the slash. Haku twist his body around in order to keep from taking a direct hit, but the power behind the Rasengan is enough to send him spinning out of control wildly from the close proximity of the chakra sphere, slamming him into the ice mirror's which cause the whole jutsu to shatter from residual friction created by the Rasengan and Haku's impact into one of the mirror's.

"HAKU" shouts Tenten as she forces herself back onto her feet despite the twisted ankle.

But Naruto swoops in and sends her falling onto her back hard and pins her down with a foot while bringing Sacrifar up and aimed dangerously close to her head, the tip of the blade just an inch above the space between her eyes.

"Naruto, snap out of it. You'll never forgive yourself if you do this" said Tenten, hoping her voice would still reach him somehow.

Naruto just smiles as he pulls the sword back, then goes to thrust forward when the sound of crackling is heard. Naruto then jumps away as Kakashi comes landing down beside Tenten.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Tenten, wondering if she was seeing things or not.

"It looks like I got here just in time" said Kakashi as he looks around at the scene before him.

He could see Sakura cradling Sasuke to her while trying to use her very limited knowledge of medical jutsu to heal him. Haku was laying unconscious on the ground. Tenten was obviously injured and there was no sign of either Hinata or Plue anywhere. Kakashi then looks at Naruto.

'What...what is going on?' wondered Kakashi as the growth occurring on Naruto begins to spread onto his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto...is being controlled by that sword. You need to get it away from him before the growth covers his heart. If it does, he'll die" said Tenten.

"Understood" said Kakashi before stepping forward.

Naruto's eyes become visible for Kakashi to see and his eyes are wild and bestial before s burst of energy resonates with the chakra cloak and Naruto charges forward, this time going to attack Kakashi.

**(RMN)**

"Fire style; Fire Ball Jutsu: shouts Kakashi as he launches a massive sized fire ball at Naruto.

Naruto doesn't try to dodge the attack, but keeps moving forward and then does a jump into the flaming ball creating a powerful explosion. Naruto emerges from the smoke in a roll as he slashes outwards at Kakashi, who jumps up and over the blade before dodging to his right. As Naruto begins to follow behind him and quickly gaining, Kakashi tries to stay ahead in order to make some distance between them and the others while preparing to use another jutsu.

Once he felt he was at a safe distance and Naruto was getting a little to close, Kakashi spins around to face him and activates his next attack. "Water style; Water Dragon Jutsu." The water from lake around them raises up and forms into a dragon shape before rushing down at Naruto.

Naruto barely looks at it before sneering in annoyance as Kyubi's chakra begins to swirl around the Sacrifar. He then swings the blade outwards, releasing a wave of destructive red energy that connects with the water dragon and making it explode in an extreme burst of intense heat.

Kakashi had a feeling that the jutsu wouldn't work, but he hadn't planned on it working anyways. Instead, he had used it as a distraction so he could be build the power up to use his Lightning Blade. As Naruto returns his attention to Kakashi just as Kakashi comes rushing at him, aiming his attack at the sword in order to destroy it.

Kakashi's Chidori hits home, but the blade resist the power of his attack as the growth on his body spreads even more, then Naruto gives off a battle cry as he swings the blade up and outwards, cutting into Kakashi's chest and blasting him back.

As Kakashi slams back into the rock wall, he grunts in pain as he feels the blood flowing from his chest. Luckily, his Sharingan had helped him dodge back just enough to avoid a fatal hit, but the damage was still substantial and he would need medical attention soon.

Looking up at Naruto, he saw that Naruto was approaching him with the Sacrifar raised above him, ready to strike him down with a final attack. Then, Naruto stops as his feet falter beneath him and he collapse to his knees, his left hand grasping his chest. A look a labored breathing and pain crossing his face.

'What's going on?' wondered Kakashi as he looks at Naruto.

The growth along his body had nearly reached the center of his chest and it looked like Naruto was finally feeling some sort of negative effects from it. Knowing that this could be his last chance, Kakashi prepares to unleash a final attack that he hoped would disable Naruto enough to allow him to deal with the sword. Getting back on his feet, Kakashi breaks into making the longest set of hand signs he had for a jutsu. This would likely consume the remaining chakra he had, but he would still have enough left to deal with the blade when it was done. He just hoped this didn't kill Naruto in the process.

A ball of chakra begins to form between Kakashi's hands that shifts into a ball of pure electric energy. This would be the third time in his life he had ever used this jutsu and he hoped that the power of the Nine Tails would keep Naruto from being killed by it. After all, the other two victims of this attack hadn't fared so well from being hit by it.

Naruto, seeing the attack forming grows angry as he gets back onto his feet and begins to walk towards Kakashi again, but another jolt of pain races through his body, making him fall onto one knee again. Meanwhile, Kakashi finishes powering up the jutsu and goes to fire it at Naruto.

"Minato-sensei, please forgive me" said Kakashi as he thrust his arms outwards and says "Lightning style; Gigawatt Pur..."

"WAIT" cries Hinata as she comes landing between the two of them.

"Hinata?" says a surprised Kakashi. "Where have you been?"

Hinata keeps her eyes on Naruto while responding "When Naruto launched an attack at the statue of the First Hokage, I managed to dodge away in time but the blast did send me and Plue flying a little. But that doesn't matter now. I have to save Naruto before it's to late."

"How?" asked Kakashi.

"It's...difficult to explain. But I know what needs to be done" replied Hinata before she begins to walk forward.

"Puun" said Plue in a worried tone as he looks at Naruto.

Coming to a stop before Naruto, Hinata recalls the voice she had heard in her head; the voice of Resha Valentine, telling her that Plue had the power to save Naruto. Hinata had understood what she was telling her. Now, it was time to end this.

Naruto tries to raise his blade to strike, but Hinata reaches out and places a hand against his cheek and says "Naruto, there's no need to keep fighting now. It's over." She the grabs hold of Plue from atop her head and extends him out and touches the tip of his nose against the glowing Key Rave.

Naruto's whole body jolts as the growth of the Sacrifar recedes back quickly into the blade before it returns to its Eisen Meteor form; the chakra cloak around Naruto shimmer before fading out, and Naruto falls forward. Hinata quickly catches him and holds him close while stroking his hair and saying "Welcome back, Naruto."

Seeing Naruto returning to normal makes Kakashi sigh in relief as he cancels his jutsu, saying "Thank kami, it's over."

"Kakashi" shouts Shizune as she and Shikamaru appear from the cliff face and already moving to join him.

When they had arrived, Kakashi says "Shizune, Sasuke and the others need medical attention. Could you take care of them please?"

"You're not looking so good yourself, Kakashi" responds Shizune.

"I've had worse, trust me. But Sasuke has the most serious injury from my assumption. As for the others, I'm not sure" said Kakashi.

"I see. Well, luckily for everyone, I do know how to use the Shadow Clone jutsu. And I am good at multitasking" said Shizune before creating four clones of herself. One clone heads over to Sasuke and Sakura, another goes to Haku and one to Tenten. One goes over to Naruto and Hinata along with Shikamaru while the original Shizune starts working on Kakashi.

"So, what happened here?" asked Shizune as she begins to work on Kakashi.

"Things you never think can happen until they do. And when they do happen, you don't know how to respond to it" was the reply.

**(unknown)**

Asuki gave off a sigh of relief as he allowed himself to fall back onto the ground and look up at the darkened ceiling. Neko looked at him and said "Thank Hinata for finally stopping him. I was afraid he was about to break the code of the Rave Master and kill an innocent there for a second."

"If he had, Rave would have abandoned him even if he was under Sacrifar's control. After all, the Rave Master can not be a killer of the innocent" replied Asuki.

"So, what now, master?" asked Neko.

Asuki sits up and gets to his feet, then looks at her and says "I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be back within the hour."

"Understood sir. Is there anything you would like me to make for you for dinner while you're gone?" asked Neko as she stood up as well.

"Surprise me" said Asuki before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

Asuki then appeared before the entrance of the current Hidden Sound Village and didn't waste anytime entering inside. Now that Naruto had been stopped, Asuki knew he needed to get things in motion for the next phase of the plan. After all, with the first act of this tale almost upon them, he want to make sure the end would be as he needed it to be. If not, then the second act will be a real boring one and he won't have any fun to look forward too.

Kabuto heard the sounds of the approaching foot steps and turned just in time to see Asuki come walking in through the door. "Asuki? You were the last person I was expecting to show up."

"Kabuto, I've come with some news for you. You should know that the Sound Four and Kimimaro are dead and Sasuke has been recaptured by the Hidden Leaf" said Asuki in a nonchalant voice.

"They all failed?" said Kabuto in disbelief. After getting over his shock, he follows up by asking "Tell me what happened?"

"The Sound Four had gotten Sasuke to leave the Leaf. But Sasuke tricked them into telling him where this place was. He then betrayed them and mortally wounded them. Of course, I took matters into my own hand and had him incapacitated and placed him within the coffin. He was then handed over to Kimimaro to bring him the rest of the way here" said Asuki.

"Wait, you said they were all dead, yet Sasuke didn't kill those four. How are they dead then?" asked Kabuto.

Asuki smiles beneath his hood and says "I placed some experimental and very volatile Dark Bring within them, making them powerful zombie like beings who's bodies eventually gave out and disintegrated from the power."

"And why did you do that?" asked Kabuto.

"I have a feeling Tsunade would send Naruto now that he is a Chunin along with a few helpers. Doing this allowed me to get Naruto and Sasuke, after he had awakened, to fight each other. As I'm sure you know, the awakening of the second stage would have compelled Sasuke to come here. Kimimaro tried to stop Naruto, but his disease finally took his life" said Asuki.

"Why did you want Naruto and Sasuke to fight?" asked Kabuto.

"I have my reasons. Reasons that will become clear in time" said Asuki before he walked over to the glass container that contained what was left of Orochimaru and adds "Using Succubus to keep this thing alive, I see. I wonder how much longer it will last?"

"Not long, unfortunately" said Kabuto as he goes to stand beside Asuki. Even with the Succubus, he won't last another week unless I can get him a suitable body to inhabit. I was going to use Sasuke, but now I'll have to give him a lesser vessel to live on in."

Asuki grinned knowing that the time was perfect. "Actually, there is another option."

Kabuto looks at him in surprise and says "What? Tell me how?"

"As you know, Dark Bring can grant special powers and abilities. But did you know that there are a few Dark Bring so special and so powerful, that it is impossible to use the Enclaim to create them or duplicate their powers?" asked Asuki.

"Dark Bring that can't be created or duplicated through Enclaim? What are these Dark Bring?" asked Kabuto.

"These Dark Bring are the Master Dark Bring. There are five in total and without them existing in the world, the other lesser DB can not exist" said Asuki.

And one of these five can save Orochimaru?" asked an astonished Kabuto.

Asuki nods and says "Indeed. The one I am thinking of is called Anastasia"

"And what can Anastasia do?" asked Kabuto.

"Anastasia hold the power of resurrection within it. With it, the user can heal him or herself from seemingly fatal wounds and even call back any living or non-living thing that has been destroyed. This includes buildings, ruins, and other such things. You can also control plants by filling them with life and even restore an enemies past wounds that have long since healed" said Asuki.

"That sounds more like time control to me. And can it really do all of that?" asked Kabuto.

"I suppose it does. And yes, I assure you it can from the notes left by a previous user who was named Hardner who was an enemy of Rave Master Haru" said Asuki.

"And how could this power aid lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"Simple. Use Anastasia to restore the one body that will never reject Orochimaru's soul; his original body for him. Using Anastasia, it would be possible to do this rather quickly and easily" said Asuki.

Kabuto thinks about it a moment, then says "You're right. That could work. So, where can I find this Anastasia?"

"Give me a map and I'll show you" said Asuki.

As Kabuto gets the map, he decides to ask "Out of curiosity, why can't you get it for us?"

"I can't. Unlike other Dark Bring, the five mother DB are protected by a barrier that I can not enter with out being killed" said Asuki.

'So, there is something you fear after all' thought Kabuto as he makes a note of this. If he could learn more about this barrier while getting Anastasia, then maybe he could use that to deal with him one day.

"Now tell me, why did Orochimaru abandon his old body?" asked Asuki.

"Experimentation's that he did on his original body had damaged it. Plus, he wanted to test out his Immortality Jutsu as well" replied Kabuto as he pulled out the map and walked back over to Asuki. "Now, tell me how to find Anastasia"

**RMN**

Naruto groaned from the pain he was feeling in his right arm as he returned to consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw a relieved Hinata looking down at him.

"Naruto, are you OK?" asked Hinata.

Realizing that his head was resting on her lap, Naruto sits up and places his left hand against his head and says "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"You were battling Sasuke and you used some new sword against him. You won, but..." Hinata hesitated to finish.

"Sasuke? I remember now. Where is Sasuke anyways?" asked Naruto as he begins to look around.

And then, he sees Sasuke laying on the ground a little ways away with Shizune kneeling down beside him, using her medical ninjutsu to heal him and Sakura covered in Sasuke's blood from the wound he had suffered, was on the opposite side with tears in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes go wide with shock as he ask himself "Did I...did I do that?"

"Naruto..." comes Tenten's voice making Naruto look away from Sasuke and towards Tenten.

"Yeah...what is...oomph" says Naruto as Tenten sends a powerful fist into his face that sends him falling back. Before Hinata or anyone else can respond, Tenten grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulls him back up to meet her eye to eye.

"YOU IDIOT, just what the hell were you thinking? Using a sword like that? Don't you realize that it could have killed all of us? That it could have killed you?" screams Tenten.

Naruto looks away, the shadow of regret and sorrow crossing his face as he says "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would go like that. I thought for sure that I could control it."

"Just like Haru thought he could control it but nearly killed his friends?" shouts Tenten before sighing out of exasperation. She then says in a calmer voice "You can't be making such foolish decisions no more, Naruto. You're the Rave Master now so you have a responsibility to be an example of positive things to everyone. Not be the poster child for blatant stupidity."

"Yeah, you're right" said Naruto.

Feeling a little better now, Tenten gives Naruto a halfhearted punch into his shoulder and says "Don't be such an idiot next time or I'll really let you have it, OK?"

Naruto looks at her and sees that she's being honest, then smiles and says "Don't worry, I have you here to keep me on the straight and narrow, don't I? How can I possibly make the same mistake twice?"

"Damn right" said Tenten, giving him a playful grin.

Hinata, who had wanted to interject on Naruto's behalf but had chosen to remain silent smiled at seeing the air had cleared a little between them. 'Thank you, Tenten...for saving Naruto from going into depression.'

"Puun" said Plue as he pointed at Tenten.

"Huh? What's that Plue?" asked Naruto as he looked at the carrot nosed dog.

"What, do I have something on my face?" asked Tenten.

"Um, Tenten..." said the Shizune clone that had been working on her leg.

"Tenten's leg looks funny? What do you mean...of, damn" said Naruto as he looked at Tenten.

Hinata pales as she sees it as well and says "Tenten, maybe you should let miss Shizune finish healing you."

"My leg?" said Tenten as she looks down and sees that her twisted leg was now in a very bad position due to her seeing Naruto awake and wanting to yell at him. And now, seeing her leg bent nearly backwards made the extreme pain that came with this come flooding into her head.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" screams Tenten as she falls onto the ground, her cry echoing throughout the valley.

"Well, if you hadn't started walking on it while I was still fixing it up..." said the Shizune clone as she came over to Tenten and began her work again.

"NARUTO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" screams Tenten.

"Nice way to pass on the blame I suppose" said Haku as he walked up with a bandaged shoulder and the Shizune clone with him went over to help out the clone with Tenten.

"Haku, your shoulder...Are you OK?" asked Naruto.

"Apart from a little stiffness and pain, I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you sane again" replied Haku.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Naruto.

"Hey, after what I did to you and Tenten back in Wave with the whole Crystal Ice Labyrinth, this is nothing. Besides, I heard Ayame digs guys with scars" said Haku jokingly.

"I'll take your word for it" said Naruto as he gets onto his feet with Hinata's help.

Naruto then walks over to Kakashi and the real Shizune and ask "So, are you OK, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looks at him and says "Yeah, I'll be fine. As far as injuries go, I have had a lot worse in my life. But I gotta admit, that sword of yours sure can pack a punch. Would you mind telling me a little about it?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get back to the village and Granny Tsunade is with us" said Naruto.

"The sooner we get back the better" said the Shizune clone working on Sasuke. "I've done all I can, but we need to get Sasuke back so lady Tsunade can opperate on him."

"Then I'll carry him back. He is my student after all" said Kakashi as he breaks away from the real Shizune and heads over to get Sasuke.

Tenten howls in pain while biting down hard onto her Silver as the two clones snap her leg back into place. Naruto sees Shikamaru walking towards him and says "So, do you know about the others?"

"As far as I know, they're all fine" replies Shikamaru.

"And you?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I am still here and standing. Apart from a little exhaustion, I'm fine" replied Shikamaru.

"That's good. Hey, what about Lee? He backed me up when I was dealing with that fifth Sound Ninja that showed up" asked Naruto as he looked at everyone else.

"I had an Ice Clone take him back to the village. I think he's OK, just passed out" said Haku.

"Good, I'm glad he's OK" said Naruto.

"OK, we're ready to go" said Kakashi before he and Shizune take off with Sakura right beside them.

"Haku, can you handle Eisen Meteor for me? I'll carry Tenten back myself" asked Naruto.

Haku, figuring that Naruto was going to ask him to do this, was already walking towards the sword. "On it."

"Naruto, are you sure you're alright? I can carry Tenten back" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine, Hinata. Besides, I kinda owe Tenten this" said Naruto as he walked over to her.

"You got that right" said Tenten as Naruto knelt down and allowed her to climb onto his back.

Once she had a good hold on him, Naruto stands up and leads him team and Shikamaru to follow after the others. As they move through the tree line, Tenten adjust her head's position to better talk with Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't ever use that sword ever again" she said.

"Yeah, I know..." said Naruto.

"You got to promise me you'll never use it again, no matter what" said Tenten.

"I promise Tenten, never again" said Naruto.

"Good; and I know I can trust you since you always keep your promises. But word of warning, though. If you ever do use it again, I won't hold back like I did this time" said Tenten.

"Hey, if I ever do use it again, feel free to beat me from dawn until dusk" said Naruto.

Tenten rest her head against his shoulder, finding herself feeling some strange comfort from it as she says "Don't worry, I will...you big, dumb idiot."

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

The return the the Leaf had been quick and without incident for the weary warrior's. Tsunade had quickly tended to Sasuke and found that the curse mark, despite its many negatives, did have one positive about it. It seemed to have some sort of healing power, albeit a slow one.

Once she had finished healing Sasuke, she had him placed into recovery and under guard. She then gave each of the members of the retrieval team a look over to see if they were really OK. She found that they were perfectly healthy, though what Shikamaru and the others said about how their battles had ended did puzzle her. Despite their individual claims, what she was seeing didn't confirm the seriousness of their claimed injuries.

Though she did believe them, she was stumped as to how they could have gone from what they had suffered to being fine apart from chakra exhaustion and fatigue. Had someone else shown up and healed them? And if so, what technique had they used that could erase damage at a molecular level. Something even Tsunade herself couldn't do.

When it came to Naruto however, Tsunade found him resistant to being examined. Seeing that it had been just the two of them and Shizune, Naruto had told her that the fox had already fixed him up and he didn't need any help. Besides, Kakashi was in more need than he was anyways. Before Tsunade could force the issue, Naruto had gotten up and left. She had a feeling that Naruto was hiding something from her, but she decided to let him be for now. After all, she did trust his judgment for the most part.

Kakashi was given a clean bill of health, but he would have a minor scar on his chest for the rest of his life. Kakashi didn't seem to mind as he already had worse marks placed upon him. This one, in comparison, was nothing.

Once the examination's were done, Tsunade called Naruto and his team in along with Lee and had them give her a full report on what had happened. Once she had learned what they had to say, she congratulated them on their success and had told them to go get some rest.

Once they were gone, Shizune arrived and asked "So, how did it go?"

"As expected. And I must admit that what Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba told me, I find it hard to believe how their injuries upon being found by you and your team were no where near as severe as they remember them being when they passed out" said Tsunade.

"What about Lee? Did he explain why he followed after them?" asked Shizune.

"Only that he was compelled to go. He doesn't know what compelled him, but he did act on it. Though I think he took a big risk in aggravating his healing body in doing so, I am still glad all the same that he did. Otherwise, Naruto might never have caught up with Sasuke" said Tsunade.

"Speaking of Naruto, did he explain why he used that sword; Sacrifar against Sasuke?" asked Shizune.

"He didn't want to talk about it and I decided not to force the matter. I think he's already mad at himself for what happened. And the last thing I want to do is make the situation worse for him" said Tsunade.

"So, did you tell him about the analyst team locating the second Rave Stone yet?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade shakes her head, then says "I want them to rest for a bit before I tell them. I'll give them a few weeks before I'll bring it up. And it will give me some time to find something that I can use to help them with this mission. After all, the location of the Rave is a land that isn't very welcoming to outsiders unless they have official business there. And even then, they'll be walking on the knife's edge."

"Do you think Naruto's OK? He seemed different somehow when I walked past him" asked Shizune.

"I'm not sure. I think he's being haunted over what happened with Sasuke. But it may be more than that as well. Sadly, all we can do is wait till he decided to open up to us or one of his teammates about what ever it is he's keeping from us" said Tsunade.

Just then, the door burst open and a medic runs into the room. "Lady Tsunade, we have trouble."

**(village hospital)**

Sasuke had finally awoken and with him the curse mark as well. Currently, several doctors were doing their best to hold Sasuke down on the bed as his body jerked violently while the markings of the curse started to spread over his body.

Tsunade and Shizune came running in and Tsunade ask "What's his status?"

"We're losing control of him, lady Hokage. We've injected some sedatives into him, but the curse mark neutralized them immediately. I think it may be trying to take him over so as to make him go to Orochimaru again" said the head doctor.

"Dammit" cursed Tsunade as she rushes over and aids the other doctors as they tried to use their chakra to suppress the growing curse mark as much as possible, "Shizune, go find Kakashi. We need him to strengthen his anti-seal on Sasuke."

"Right" said Shizune as she turns and runs to the door, running into Kakashi as she opened it.

"There's no need as I was coming to see how he was doing anyways" said Kakashi as he moved to Sasuke's side. "Give me some room to work. Turn him a little on his side."

They did as asked as Kakashi made several hand signs, then attempted to restore the anti-seal. But his attempt failed. Cursing under his breath, Kakashi tries again and again, but it fails each time.

"Damn, we'll need another plan. Is Jiraiya in the village?" asked Kakashi.

"No, he's still out gathering intel on the Akatsuki for us" said Shizune.

"And just when I actually need him here too" grumbled Tsunade as she considered several alternatives.

"I'll do it" said Naruto as he entered the room with Eisen Meteor in hand.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she looks at him.

Naruto holds Eisen Meteor out before him and says "Empower Ten Powers; Runesave", making the blade shift into it's green and silver colored form. "Runesave is the sword of sealing. It can either create seals or break them along with cutting anything elemental and energy based."

"Will it save Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"It will destroy the curse mark" replied Naruto.

"The do it" said Tsunade, giving him her OK.

Naruto steps forward and sends the tip of Runesave into the center of the curse mark. "Runesave, remove the seal" says Naruto. The blade begins to glow a bright green color and the curse mark begins to crack before shattering and fading from Sasuke's body.

After a final spasm, Sasuke finally calms down as he slumps back down onto his bed. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes a little, looks around, and ask "Where am I?"

"You're back in the village, Sasuke. The Hidden Leaf's hospital to be more precise. So, how are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke groans, then says "Like hell, actually. My whole body hurts."

"That's because we just destroy the curse mark Orochimaru place on you. Or, should I say, Naruto did" said Kakashi.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, then back at Kakashi and says "I remember what happened. I'm sorry, Kakashi. I failed you. I...tried to use those agents from the Sound to learn where their base was and yet I..."

Kakashi ruffles his hair and says "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I didn't loose you."

Sasuke then looks back at Naruto and says "Naruto...thanks for stopping me and getting rid of that annoyance that I had on my neck. And I gotta admit, that was a pretty nice sword you had...hurts like hell to be stabbed by it though."

"Try wielding it sometimes" joked Naruto, getting a chuckle from Sasuke. Naruto then looks at Tsunade and says "Sasuke will be fine now. So, if you'll excuse me." Before anyone could respond, Naruto turned and left the room.

Tsunade was going to follow, but Sasuke stops her and says "Lady Tsunade, I know where the Sound Village is. And those Sound ninja; they didn't know Orochimaru was dead. So either Kabuto is running to show now or..."

Tsunade looks back at Sasuke and says "Or he did somehow survive. Where did they say it was?"

As Naruto walked down the hall, he goes to re-sheath the sword, but his grip fails and Eisen Meteor falls to the ground with a loud clatter as Naruto falls onto one knee, his left hand gripping the wrist of his right as he finds his breathing labored and his brow starting to sweat. From beneath the sleeve of the jacket on his right, veins could be seen popping out as his hand shook violently.

"Again..." said Naruto, his voice low and in agony.

It was this, because of this, that had made Naruto refuse to let Tsunade examine him when they had returned from the retrieval mission. Naruto knew that if she had examined him, then she would have found out about the nerve damage his arm had incurred from using Sacrifar. He had, of course, been aware that this would happen; both due to the Rave of Knowledge telling him and the reference made of the sword and its side effects from Haru's journal from his own personal experience with using the sword.

**Is this really necessary?**

_'This is my choice and you know why, Kyubi' _thought Naruto as he grinned despite the pain.

**Very well, I will respect your wish for now. But, if this becomes an issue when in the heat of battle and if it threatens your life, I will step in and heal the damage...agreed?**

"Agreed" said Naruto as the pain finally started to subside.

He reached out and picked up Eisen Meteor before standing again and re-sheathing it on his back. He then continued on and exited the hospital where his team was waiting for him.

"Naruto, is everything OK?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah" said Naruto. "Guys, can we go somewhere private and have a talk. There's something I need to tell you all" asked Naruto.

Though confused, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku nodded as Plue jumped onto Naruto's head. As Naruto begins to lead them away, he reaffirms his resolve in his thoughts. The time had finally come to share with them, his teammates and closest friends, his greatest secret.

He was going to tell them about being the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox...

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The time has come. After a long wait, Naruto and his team will finally begin their hunt for the second Rave Stone. This journey will send them into a new an unknown land where they will face challenges unlike anything they have ever faced before._

_So be here for the next chapter of RMN: _**Towards the Deepest Snow**


	47. Towards the Deepest Snow

**AN: **Now then, I think you've waited long enough for this. Let's get with finishing up act 1 of this fic now, shall we?

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 47: Towards the Deepest Snow**

"Sun shining down. The crowd awaits the moment with gaping anticipation. Knees straight. Raise the club high over you. Then you swing, swing, swing with all your might. Wack-keen, beautiful serve" proclaims the girl while swinging her gold club in a strong stroking motion.

"Say what? What are you talking about?" asked the boy, sitting on the ground with an open text book sitting on his lap, as he turns to look at the girl.

"My new hobby, of course" replied the girl, letting the club rest against her shoulder as she looks at him.

The boy sighs, then says "Another week, another hobby. Let's see, last week was tennis. The week before was volley ball. What's next, hockey?"

The girl gives him a grin as her response, then ask "Tell me, whiskers. Just why do you come down here each and every day; sitting under a bridge and do your homework, while hanging out with an older girl to boot?"

Naruto looks back to his text book and writes an answer onto his homework sheet. "First, tell me why a girl would come down here just to hang out with a boy younger than her while going on and on about her ever changing hobby interest?"

"And by the way, you're only older by a few months" he adds, looking at her for a second before returning to his primary focus.

"Hm? Why do I come down here and hang out with you?" wonders the girl aloud as she takes on a thinking pose. "I'm sure I have a reason or two."

"Your in a cheery mood today. More so than usual. Did something good happen at school today, panda?" asked the boy.

For a second, there was just silent till he hears a clattering sound; the sound of the golf club impacting against the slightly rocky surface of the ground. Before he can turn back to look, he feels the girl pressing her body against his back; her arms wrapping around his waist. "I remembered my reason."

Naruto roles his eyes a little as the girl brings her face up to the side of Naruto's. She then slowly, in an almost sensual way, sticks her tongue out and starts running it along his whisker like birth marks that adorned his left cheek. "Tenten, why do you always do stuff like this?" he asked while a light blush starts to form on his cheeks.

Tenten moans a little, changing the position of her body just enough so she can start rubbing her chest against Naruto's shoulder, then says "Your whiskers marks; seeing them always lights a fire deep inside. You're an addiction for me, Naruto. And I can't seem to get you out of my system."

"Even so, that's still not a full answer" replies Naruto, not really trying to break free and escape her.

"Well, I guess it's like this then. If I don't do this, I'll overflow" said Tenten before she starts nibbling on his ear.

"Overflow?" asked a surprised Naruto. In all the times Tenten had done stuff like this to him, never once had she said anything like that when he inquired to why she did this stuff with him and him alone. "What does that even mean? Just what will happen if you...overflow?"

Tenten grins, then says "I'm not sure..." while pushing Naruto into laying on the ground, then roles him over till he's laying on his back and she quickly gets on top of him and brings her face within inches of his so their eyes are locked onto each other.

"But it'll probably be something...really amazing" she says with a low sensual tone before leaning in and kisses him; a kiss he returns.

Naruto's eyes shoot open as he bolts into a sitting position, sending poor Plue flying from his resting spot on Naruto's chest into the wall. "AAAHHHH" shouts Naruto for a second as he breathes heavily; looking around frantically.

_'Where am I? Where's Tenten? Wait, I remember now...'_ thinks Naruto as his eyes fall onto Eisen Meteor resting against his closet door. "A dream? Yeah, it was...just a dreams."

Naruto then smacks his face with both hands, running them up and around his hair while Plue opens his eyes and wonders why he's laying upside down on the floor and feeling sore all over. Once he had recovered from the dream/nightmare, he says to himself "Strange though; just what caused me to have a dream like that? And with Tenten being in it to boot?" He was sure he hadn't eaten anything bad or had done anything else to cause such a dream to occur.

**Wakey, Wakey, lazy bum.**

"Kyubi, is that you?" asked Naruto to the empty air.

**Sure ain't Santa Claus. So, did you enjoy that dream?**

Naruto groans as he falls back onto his bed and thinks _'You live inside me and even know my thoughts and feelings for the most part. So what do you think? Wait, did you...?'_

**You know, your alarm clock had been going off for about five minutes now. And seeing as you were showing no signs of waking anytime soon, and the simple fact that ringing was starting to get annoying, I might have encouraged your waking up with a little something or other.**

_'You mean you caused me to have that, weird, sexually charged dream? And why Tenten and not Hinata, huh?'_ mentally screams Naruto.

**Like you would have woken up if I had used your primary love interest.**

Naruto had to admit he had a point. If it had been Hinata, he would have...well, he wouldn't have woken up any time soon. That much was for sure. Naruto's musings are cut off as he hears the sound of knocking at his door. "Naruto, are you OK?" comes the voice of Haku from the outside hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine" replies Naruto as he gets up and walks towards the door. He sees Plue on the floor, picking himself up, and ask "Hey Plue, what are you doing down there for?"

Plue sighs as Naruto opens the door and says "Just bad dreams is all? And you?"

Hake shakes his head and says "No dreams for me. But I was the first to wake up so I decided to start breakfast."

"Are Hinata and Tenten awake yet?" asked Naruto.

Haku shakes his head and is about to say something when they hear a scream coming from Tenten's room. "What's going on?" wonder Haku as he and Naruto rush to her door.

**Oh, by the way, Naruto. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to give Hinata and Tenten some special dreams as well.**

_'You what? What kind of dreams. And how?'_ mentally adds Naruto as he reaches Tenten's door first. He opens it while saying "Tenten, are you..."

Before he can finish, he finds a pillow planting against his face. "Naruto, you sick, sadistic, pervert" comes Tenten's voice, her tone cold and very scary sounding.

Naruto pulls the pillow from his face and says "Wait, what did I do?"

"What did you do? You just barged your way into me dreams and..." says Tenten before launching herself at Naruto, landing a devastating kick to his face that sends him rebounding over the hallway and down the stairs. "DID SOME SERIOUS, GRAPHIC, DEPRAVED, SICK, PERVERTED, AND VERY PLEASURABLE THINGS TO ME" she screams while running after him so she can continue to beat him senseless.

_'Good thing Naruto has Kyubi inside him. Otherwise, that beating will kill him for sure'_ thinks Haku as he watches Tenten's rage moment._ 'Though from here, that may not be a good thing.'_

"YAWN, good morning, Haku" says Hinata as she comes walking up.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Haku.

"Yeah, though to be honest. I wish I was still asleep. I was having the most amazing dream about...anyways, I heard a noise that woke me up when it was getting to the best part" replied Hinata, not wanting to talk about her rather erotic dream about Naruto and herself.

"Yeah, looks like Tenten had some weird dream about Naruto and she's currently killing him at the bottom of the stairs" says Haku while pointing at the blood bath below.

"So in other words, just another typical morning then? Well then, I'll go get started on breakfast" says Hinata before making her way down the stairs and hopping over her teammates. And just in case you're wondering why Hinata wasn't stopping this? Well, she had seen this happening enough times to not let it worry her. Besides, Kyubi would be able to heal Naruto. So it was all good.

"Then I'll get Tenten off Naruto then" says Haku as he considers is options.

Yep, just another day in the life of Team Rave.

But how did Hinata, Tenten, and Haku find out about Naruto having Kyubi inside him? Well, we already know how Hinata's knows (if you read the omakes a few chapters back). So before we continue with the story in the present, let's take a look back and see how the big reveal went down, shall we?

Hinata was on her way back to the home she shared with Naruto, Tenten, and Haku after having taken time to go visit her father and sister. Her father had been pleased with her actions and said he was confident she'd make a great clan head one day, though Hinata did admit to him she wasn't sure if that was the path she wanted to walk now seeing as the treatment of the branch house had improved as of late and that had been her main focus towards becoming clan head. Her father simply smiled and said that she would make the choice that was right for her when the time came and her decision would be fine with him either way. Hanabi had taken an interest in Hinata's Heart Kreuz pendant and had begged Hinata to let her wear it.

As she had left, she had planned on heading out to a training field to practice the new jutsu she had started to create back during the search for Tsunade along with her Tonfa training, when a shadow clone of Naruto had appeared and asked her to meet him back at the house for something important.

_'I wonder what Naruto wants?'_ Hinata asked herself as she walked down the less than crowded street. Could it be possible that he was going to ask her out? The thought made her blush, though she quickly dismissed it as Naruto would have met with her directly on the spot, not asking her to meet him back home. Unless, of course, he had some romantic surprise in store, which didn't sound like his style at this point in their lives.

"Hey, Hinata" shouts Tenten as she comes into view.

"Over here" replies Hinata with a shout of her own.

Once Tenten had reached her and taken a moment to catch her breath, she ask "So, did Naruto call for you too or what?"

"You too, Tenten?" asked a surprised Hinata. _'Guess this means a possible date with Naruto's out of the possibilities now.'_

"Yeah, I was doing some training with my Silver when a clone showed up and asked me to come back home, though it didn't say why before poofing out" said Tenten. She then looks away to see if Haku was around and ask "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Hinata shakes her head and says "The same as you, just to come home. I wonder if this could be about the Rave stones?"

Tenten shrugs, then says "Maybe seeing as we still have three to go. Let's just get over there and see what's up." With that, the two girls quicken their pace and soon arrive home, where they find Haku waiting for them outside.

"Gang's all here now" said Haku as they walked up.

"Are you waiting for us?" asked Hinata.

Haku nods, then says "Yeah, Naruto asked me to wait out here till you both arrived."

"Any idea why Naruto's called us?" asked Tenten.

"No, but now that we're all here, we can find out" said Haku before opening the door and, being a gentleman (with a girly appearance), let both girls enter before following them. They enter the living room where they find Naruto sitting, a nervous look on his face.

"Hey guys; finally made it" he said, his voice holding a tense sound to it.

Hinata picks up on this and ask "Naruto, is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" replies Naruto.

"You don't look it, whiskers. Mind telling us why the sudden pow-wow session?" asked Tenten.

"Sit down, guys. There's something I need to tell you three" said Naruto. As they sit down, a thought crosses Hinata's mind._ 'Naruto, are you planning on telling us about...that?'_ Given the recent incident at the Final Valley with Sasuke and what had happened with Naruto, it seemed it was a likely it had to be about that.

"Guys, do you remember what happened with me back when I battled Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

_'I knew it' _thought Hinata.

"Your body was covered in some weird reddish orange energy that was driving you out of control" said Haku.

"Yeah, because you got stupid and used Sacrifar" adds Tenten, a hint of anger in her voice from the memory of the event.

"Yeah" said Naruto as he averted his gaze. He was starting to have second thoughts on telling them. But, it was already to late to chicken out now. "Actually, the chakra cloak that was covering me isn't a power connected to Sacrifar, though it was a result of me going psycho because of that sword that caused me to be covered in the cloak."

"If the cloak wasn't a byproduct of the sword, just something that was triggered by it, then what was that cloak, Naruto?" asked Tenten.

Naruto sighs, leading Hinata to say "Naruto, if you don't feel comfortable telling us, you don't have to."

Naruto looks at her, wondering if Hinata might already know his secret. If she did, then it obviously didn't make her think less of him based on their past times together. That thought made Naruto feel a little better about this talk now.

"Thanks, Hinata. But I made my decision and I need to say this" said Naruto as Plue enters the room and hops onto Hinata's lap.

After a breath pause, Naruto says "Hinata, Tenten, Haku; since the day I was born, I have been tasked with an important duty. One so great that it has remained a closely guarded secret known only to a select few people within the village. A duty on par with that of being the Rave Master in its importance."

After another pause, Naruto's eyes become serious as he says "I'm a Jinchurriki; the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed within me."

What follows is a moment of silence as everyone in the room takes a moment to let Naruto's words sink in. "Say what, Naruto? The Nine Tails...is inside you?" asked Tenten before laughing and saying "Good one, Naruto. You really had me going there for a second. Right; guys?"

Figuring he had to prove it by showing them, Naruto stands up and calls upon the Kyubi's power. As his body is surrounded by the red/orange chakra, both Tenten and Haku's eyes go wide with shock as they realize that Naruto was telling them the truth.

"It wasn't a joke, Tenten. This is reality" said Naruto before spreading his arms wide. He then releases the cloak, returning to normal, and says "This is who I am."

After another pause, Naruto then says "If any of you don't want to continue living here or working with me on finding the Rave stones, I won't force you to stay. And don't worry..." Naruto then begins to walk out of the room and says "I'll be OK, even if I'm on my own."

A sudden tug on the sleeve of his top makes Naruto stop. "But you're not alone, Naruto. I'm here with you" said Hinata as he looks back and sees her standing just slightly behind him.

"Hinata..." said a surprised Naruto.

"And you'll always have me here with you. And Plue too" adds Hinata as the carrot nosed dog runs up to stand beside her. She then moves forward and hugs herself against Naruto's back.

"Hinata...you knew, didn't you?" asked Naruto; it clicking in his mind that she was already aware of his secret somehow.

"For a while now. Even when I was really little, I was always known for being really observant. I overheard some people mention that you and Kyubi were connected. It took me a few years to fully understand what they meant. But when I finally did, it didn't matter" said Hinata as she pulls away and Naruto turns to look at her.

"Naruto is Naruto. And Naruto is my friend; nothing will ever change that" said Hinata.

Naruto is stunned for just a moment, then he smiles and says "Thanks, Hinata."

"Haku, Tenten? What about the two of you?" asked Hinata as she and Naruto look at their teammates.

Haku speaks up first; saying "Well, this does explain a few things. Like what happened with Naruto when he and Tenten were fighting me within the Ice Labyrinth. Thinking back on that fight now, I realize I really got off lucky there."

"Haku..." said Naruto, not sure where this was going.

Haku, seeing the uncertainty in Naruto's eyes, simply smiles and says "But don't think this means I'm gonna jump ship now. After all, anyone with half a brain can see that you aren't some evil beast with a apatite for death. And this also makes me wonder about the Kyubi itself. The stories of it being an evil force of nature has to be a lie, otherwise it wouldn't help you like it does."

"That's true. He's always healing me when I get hurt. And when I got stupid and tried to use Sacrifar, Kyubi did try to stop me, warning me of the danger. I should have listened" said Naruto, looking back on that incident with regret.

"Well, I guess that's some comfort. Knowing at least there's some part of you that's smart" said Tenten as she stands up.

"Tenten" said Hinata as she starts to walk forward.

"Well Tenten; what are you gonna do?" asked Naruto.

She stops and thinks for a moment, then says "While all of this is rather...unexpected. It's still just like Hinata said. You are you, and I know that I trust you, can trust you. You proved that just by your actions when we were inside the Labyrinth, to say nothing of the other events. And I doubt the Kyubi is bad myself seeing as if he was, then there's no way he'd let you be an idiot."

**How very true.**

"Quiet you" shouts Naruto. "Um...talking to Kyubi there" explains Naruto to the others.

Tenten then rushes forward and throws Naruto into a headlock and says "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily, whiskers. After all, there is no way you'll succeed as the Rave Master without your Silver Claimer by your side."

Naruto sighs then says "I guess not. Tenten, you're kind of...choking me here."

"So Tenten, you consider yourself Naruto's huh?" asked Haku, making Tenten blush. He then looks at the equaling blushing Hinata and adds "Looks like she's turning into your rival in this regard."

"Shaddup, Haku. That's not what I meant and you know it" shouts Tenten, now red faced.

"Sure" was Haku's knowing reply.

"Puun" says Plue, getting Hinata's attention.

"Naruto" shouts Hinata, seeing said person having gone limp in Tenten's hold.

Tenten looks down and sees this as well, then loosens her grip as Naruto fall onto the ground. "Ah crap, I killed him."

Obviously, she hadn't killed him. After Naruto had been revived, the team decided to get back to training. And with Naruto's secret now known to them, it would allow them to try some new battle tactics. And Tenten even joked that she didn't need to hold back, seeing as Naruto could be healed from any injury brought on by her. And as such, she was going to have some fun.

In the present, as the team ate together, they knew there wouldn't be time for training today as they had been summoned to come see Tsunade, who was going to give them a new mission.

**RMN**

"Did I miss something?" asked Tsunade as she looked Naruto over, seeing his bruised and mangled form. Hinata and Haku just chuckled nervously while Tenten looked away, embarrassed over this situation.

"Oh no. Nothing that isn't normal for us anyways" said Naruto, his voice a little hoarse.

"OK?" said Tsunade, figuring the explanation behind this would be more trouble to hear than its worth.

Kyubi had decided to hold off healing Naruto's face, mostly, till after they had met with Tsunade as he felt her seeing Tenten's handy work would make a good laugh. Oh well, that was that as he finally gets to work fixing him up.

"So, what's the new mission you have for us, lady Tsunade?" asked Hinata.

"Naruto, while you were leading your team on the mission to rescue Sasuke, the team that had been assigned to translating the Rave Codex finally learned the location of the second Rave Stone" explains Tsunade.

"Finally" says Naruto. "It's been so long since we found the Rave of Knowledge, I was beginning to think we'd ever find another one."

"You can blame Orochimaru and his actions during the Chunin Exam for causing the delay as the team had other matters to attend to till recently" said Tsunade.

"So just where is the Rave at, lady Tsunade?" asked Tenten.

"Far to the north; in a place called the Land of Snow. Sadly, we don't have anything more specific than that" said Tsunade.

"I've heard of the Land of Snow. Not overly big, but the weather makes exploring the region difficult" says Haku.

"Which is why I'm sending a Jonin with you who has past experience with the Land of Snow" said Tsunade.

"Who?" asked Hinata.

"You'll find out once he shows up. I'll explain the rest to you three then" said Tsunade.

"Sorry I'm late" says Kakashi as he pops his head through the window.

"Funny, your here a lot sooner than normal, Kakashi" said Tsunade, getting their attention.

"Given the mission and the location we're heading, being late would be inappropriate" replied Kakashi.

"Well, now that you are all here. I'll get with the mission briefing" said Tsunade. Once she was sure she had their attentions, she says "As I told you before, you five will be heading to the Land of Snow where the next Rave Stone has been confirmed to be located. But, of course, we have a problem."

"More than just finding the stone" says Haku.

"Indeed. The Land of Snow is currently ruled by a man named Doto, who frowns on people from other lands coming into his kingdom. Truth be told, any normal means of entry would be impossible and being caught by his guard could mean both a death sentence as well as a possible war."

"So, how do we get into the Land of Snow then?" asked Tenten.

"As it turns out, there are exceptions that Doto will make; allowing outsiders to come into his land. And as luck would have it, we got lucky and found such a loop whole we can make use of" said Tsunade.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Are any of you familiar with the Princess Snow movie series?" asked Tsunade, getting a nod from everyone. "Well, the next movie in the series; Princess Snow and the Secret of the Rainbow Glacier, will be shooting mainly there, with permission from Lord Doto of course. You five will be joining them as well, under the cover of being extras to help set up the sets for each scene in the movie."

"But why is Doto letting them shoot the movie if he frowns on outsiders visiting his lands?" asked Hinata.

"I'm guessing he may be reconsidering his views on tourism as I hear the Land of Snow is in need a money and having visitors pay to see the sights will help with that. Using a Princess Grace movie as PR would be a good move to get people to want to come visit and pay for the privilege as well" explains Tsunade.

_'I wonder if its really that simple' _wondered Kakashi, who had his doubts about Doto's desire to let people in, even for money.

"So, in a nut shell, we meet and join up with these movie people, get into the Land of Snow, look for the Rave when ever we get the chance, then come back when the mission is done. Right?" asked Naruto.

"More or less. If there is anything else, Kakashi will fill you on en-route. Now, go get some warm clothes. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Dismissed" says Tsunade.

**RMN**

**(a few hours later)**

Due to the Hidden Leaf's current location in the world, the winter months weren't known for being all that cold. Certainty not as cold as the location they would soon being heading to. So, Naruto was taking a moment to go buy some new clothes more suited for the Land of Snow before attending to an important matter he felt he needed to do before they left.

As he exits the shop, Naruto takes a moment to look inside the bag, making sure he had everything. Once that was done, he looks around to make sure he wouldn't go walking into anyone before finally heading out. He would take a quick detour to deal with the other matter, then head home and finish getting ready for the journey.

"Is that you, Naruto?" comes a familiar voice.

Looking to his left, Naruto sees Kin running towards him from a side street. "Hey Kin, shouldn't you be at music practice right now?"

Kin comes to a stop before Naruto and takes a moment to catch her breath. Once she had composed herself, she says "Taking a break. Came outside to get some fresh air. I just happen to look this way and saw you walking and you know the rest."

She then leans in close and brings a finger up and pushes it against his nose. "What kind of manager are you? Aren't you suppose to be watching me rehearse? You know, managing me and stuff" she asked him in a commanding tone.

"Um" says Naruto backing away. "Yeah, I know I should be doing that. But I have other duties as well. Both duties as a ninja of Konoha and my duties as the Rave Master. It's kinda hard for me to multitask all the time" he says nervously. "Besides, isn't Shizune helping you? After all, she's also your manager too."

Kin huffs as she crosses her hands over her chest, saying in a pouting way "Yeah, she is. But its not the same. She's just the assistant manager; your my true manager."

Naruto looks at her for a second, then laughs which makes her cheeks flare red with anger. "What's so funny, you jerk?"

"Nothing" says Naruto, who keeps laughing for a few moments more. When he finally calms down, he says "Nothing; just glad your feeling like your old self again. After what happened during the invasion and you nearly losing your voice, you seemed depressed. Even after granny Tsunade healed you, there was still a sadness present in you. I'm glad its finally gone."

Kin sighs as she places a hand against her forehead, saying "Men, you're all impossible." She then smiles and adds "But still, maybe its that impossible side of you that attracts us girls to you so much."

"Huh?" says Naruto, wondering if she was saying what it sounded like she had said.

Kin, realizing this herself, blushes madly and stammers out "Wait, don't get the wrong idea here. I don't like you...I mean, I do like you, really...I...I...I mean."

She stops and there's a breath silence before they both burst out laughing. "Boy, this feels good. With all that has happened to the both of us, its nice to have a moment like this every once in a while."

"A chance to simply act like regular teenagers is a nice change of pace, huh?" agrees Kin. She then notices the bag Naruto's holding and ask "So, doing some shopping?"

"Yeah, my team and I have a new mission. We finally got word of the location of another Rave Stone. The clothes in here will be better suited for where we'll be going; far north to the Land of Snow" explained Naruto.

"I remember you telling me about the Rave. So, will you be gone long?" asked Kin.

"Can't say for sure. Depending on our luck, it could take a week, a month, or longer" said Naruto. "Sorry, but Shizune will have to handle things a little while longer."

"That's OK. Truth be told, she's got more business sense than you do, anyways. Which is to be expected and all, given you're no older than me. Just promise me one thing though, OK" asked Kin.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"That you'll be back in time to attend my new debut concert here in the village. After all, it won't be much of a return to performing if my primary manager wasn't present to see me in action" said Kin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. So, when is it, anyways?" asked Naruto.

"In two months, on the 15th. Now remember, you promised" said Kin.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Well, I better get going or my team will get worried" said Naruto before turning and walking away.

"Good luck" she shouts. Once Naruto had faded from her view, she turned around and headed back to her place.

**(with Hinata)**

"So, you finally be going after another Rave Stone" inquired Hiashi before taking a sip from his tea.

"Yes father. And we'll be heading to the Land of Snow too" says Hinata.

"I see" says Hiashi before placing his tea down and getting up. "Well then, I have something to give you. Follow me."

"Father?" asked Hinata before getting up and following after him.

As they walk down the hall, Hinata is tempted to ask her father just where it was he was taking them. But, as she was raised in the noble circle, she knew better than to do this. Rather, is was better to show patience and trust in her father. Soon, they came to a stop before a door Hinata knew rather well.

"Father, this door...?" says Hinata in surprise.

"That's right. This is a door I forbade both you and all other members of our clan from ever opening this door. In fact, I and I alone am the only one who has the key. A dear friend of mine helped create wards on the inside of this room that would ensure that no one could enter this room unless they have this key" says Hiashi before showing the odd and unique looking key to Hinata.

"Father, I've always wondered...what's inside this room that needs so much protection?" asked Hinata.

"It was your mothers special room" says Hiashi, making Hinata gasp in surprise. As he unlocks the door, he says "In here, she kept all her most important and secret things."

As the door opens, lights from an unknown source light up, illuminating the room. Stepping inside, Hinata can only look on in shock and awe at all she was seeing. It was if everything she had read about in the journal of Haru Glory had come alive before her.

Hiashi walks past her and heads over to a cabinet. He opens it and pulls out both a set of clothes and a cloak, then turns back and presents them to Hinata. "These were your mothers. I have no doubt she'd want you to have them."

"But, what are they? And won't they be a little big on me now?" asked Hinata.

"The moment you put them on, the clothes and cloak will automatically adjust to fit you. And while wearing them, you'll be kept both warm and safe from even the harshest of cold" said Hiashi.

"But, how is this possible?" asked Hinata as she looks the clothes over.

"It's magic, Hinata. Well, that's what your mother told me anyways. In fact, everything in this room has some sort of magically quality about it" explained Hiashi.

"Mom, just who was she?" asked Hinata.

"I know a few things. But that'll have to wait for now. You have a mission to complete first" said Hiashi. "But, once you get back, come see me as soon as possible. We have a great many things to talk about. Things its time you learned about."

"Then I'll do anything I can to help Naruto complete this mission and return right away" said Hinata before bowing and saying ""I'll be on my way, father."

As she goes to leave, Hiashi says "You have my blessing."

"Huh?" asked Hinata, stopping and looking back at him.

"Naruto, of course. You have my blessing to pursue him; if your heart desires it" said Hiashi, giving her a kind smile.

Hinata blushes, wondering what she should say. But, she finally chooses to smile and says "Thank you, father."

**(with Tenten)**

"Ah, damn it. Where did I put it" shouts Tenten as she continues to dig through the closet of her old bedroom.

Tenzen walks in, a confused look on his face and ask "Tenten, just what is going on in here? Why are you making such a racket for?"

Tenten pulls herself out of the closet and looks at her dad and says "I'm trying to find that coat I bought when I was working with Guy-sensei's team for a time while Naruto was still in the academy. Seeing as we're heading to a colder climate, I thought I bust it out and put it to use again."

"Are you sure you didn't take it with you when you moved in with your teammates?" asked Tenzen.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I only took the things I'd need over there; like my collection of various weapons. I only used that coat for that one mission, so I decided to keep it here to avoid clutter in my new room."

"You didn't sell it by any chance, did you? Like for a rare collection of ornate kunai" asked Tenzen.

Tenten sighs, then says "You're never gonna let me forget that, huh? Yes, I know I screwed up when I traded Silver Ray for those collector s kunai set. How many more times do I have to say I'm sorry for that?"

"Yeah, heh heh. I really doubt sorry is gonna cut it with him" says Tenzen, looking nervous as he says it.

"Him who?" asked Tenten, not liking this one bit.

"My brother, your uncle; Ganrio. He's finally coming home after ten years of traveling abroad" said Tenzen.

"Uncle Gany's coming home? Dad, that's great news. It is great news, isn't it?" asked Tenten, worried.

"Yeah, it is. Except for a few key details. You see, Ganrio is the best Silver Claimer in our family. In fact, compared to him, I'm just a pathetic novice. When I finally got a chance to talk to him, I told him about you being apart of the Rave search team, working with the third Rave Master, and have even started Silver Claiming yourself, he decided to come back home and personally oversee your training to maximize you abilities like only he can."

Tenten gulps and ask "Did you tell him about the issue with Silver Ray?"

"Are you kidding? If I had told him, he would have found some way to kill me, even over the phone line with his Silver. When he gets home and learns the truth, there's gonna be hell to pay, for the both of us" said Tenzen.

"And just when will he be back?" asked Tenten, her voice a little shaky from her father's own actions.

"One month, give or take a week. So enjoy this mission and your freedom and life while you can. When he gets back and learns the truth, we're both seriously boned" said Tenzen.

"I think I want my mommy now" says Tenten before losing her balance and falls into her closet. "Oh, here's my coat."

**(and, with Haku)**

Haku was sitting on a chair located behind Ichiraku's; his arms wrapped around the waste of his girlfriend, Ayame, who was sitting on his lap. Both of them were just taking the moment to enjoy themselves, away from the hustle and bustle of their everyday lives.

"So, you got warm clothes, right?" asked Ayame.

"Sure do, though being an Ice style user means I won't really need to worry about the cold as much" replies Haku.

"Still, I don't want you to catch a cold. So dress appropriately; for me" said Ayame.

"How can I say no to you?" asked Haku.

After a moments silence, Ayame ask "So, have you told them yet?"

Haku shakes his head, then says "I'll tell them either while we're on this mission or when we get back. Are you sure you'll be OK with this? I mean, I don't want to be a bad boyfriend or anything."

Ayame turns to look at him and says "I already told you that I'm fine; will be fine. This will help me to better understand how mom felt whenever dad went off on ninja missions before his injury forced him to retire. Just promise me you'll come back and see me from time to time."

"I promise" says Haku as Ayame leans in and they kiss each other.

While Naruto and Hinata had been searching for Tsunade with Jiraiya, Haku had gone with Anko to meet up with Zabuza to get his latest intel on what he had learned. During this time, Haku made the decision that he wanted to rejoin Zabuza and help him with gathering information. Though it would mean he would have to leave Team Rave, he honestly believed that it was with Zabuza that he would be able to provide the most help for Naruto in his continuing quest.

**(and back with Naruto)**

Sasuke had his eyes closed as he meditated; trying to find some inner focus to help filter out any and all outside distractions. For him, the success at doing this would help him get one step closer to being able to face his brother with both clarity and a focused mind, unhindered by anger and the desire for revenge.

He then feels eyes fall upon him. He knows it isn't Kakashi as he had already been by earlier to check in on him and to let him know about the mission he was having to go on. Sasuke opens his eyes and sees Naruto standing on the far side of transparent material that made up the wall of his isolation chamber.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Naruto, his voice a little muffled do to the plastic like substance.

Sasuke shakes his head as he gets up, saying "Not really. I was actually hoping I'd get a chance to talk with you. But before that, why the unexpected visit if I may ask?"

"I was just wanting to check in on you, to see if you were doing OK" said Naruto.

"I'm fine, thanks. Though being stuck in here is rather boring. It's still giving me a chance to think on some things. Not to mention get in some much needed mental training."

Naruto nods, then ask "So, has Kakashi-sensei been by to tell you about his having to work with us on a mission yet?"

"Yeah, he was here just a little while ago" said Sasuke.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were OK with that" said Naruto.

"I'm fine. After all, seeing as I gonna be in here for another three weeks, This will give that lazy bum something to do besides read his Make Out Paradise stories" said Sasuke. After a moment, he adds "Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on him for me? He has a knack for getting carried away with his Sharingan when in battles."

"Not a problem" says Naruto.

"Also, I have another favor to ask as well. A request if I may" says Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Once I'm released from quarantine, would it be OK if I joined your team?" asked Sasuke.

This takes Naruto by surprise and he ask "That was an unexpected request, especially coming from the lone wolf of our class. Why the desire to work with others?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realized I need to learn about teammate. Need to be able to work with others. And Kakashi gave me the four one one on your mission and its importance. After what happened in the Final Valley, I...I want to do something positive and helpful with my powers and techniques. Something other than seeking revenge."

"Also, I'm beginning to have doubts about my brother, Itachi" adds Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"When you, me, Hinata, and master Jiraiya, faced off with him, something didn't feel right. Despite him telling me in that letter that he had destroyed our clan and would come for me one day to finish the job, I can't help but feel that there's something off about all this. To be honest, his actions during that encounter have me thinking that he's covering something up and he wasn't the one who did it after all. By being with you and your team, maybe it'll improve my chances of seeing him again so I can confront him on this matter and get the truth" said Sasuke.

"I see" says Naruto. He then smiles and says "Well then, make sure you're ready. Once we get back and you're out of this bubble, we're gonna need to do some serious training to help get you accustomed to the teams styles and vice versa."

"Thanks, Naruto. I won't let you guys down" says Sasuke.

As Naruto leaves, Sasuke returns to his meditation training. He finds himself feeling happy for the first time in a long time. And he was also looking forward to joining Team Rave too. A chance to create a new connection, to share a new bond. Maybe that would be a great thing to experience after all.

**(the next morning)**

"Kakashi-sensei, you're actually here before us?" asked a surprised Tenten as Team Rave approached the main gate.

"That's unusual, given the reputation you have here in the village" adds Haku.

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night. Besides, being late would be a problem" says Kakashi. "So, are we ready to go?"

They nod, and Kakashi says "Alright then, lets be on our way."

As they set out, Hinata looks at Naruto and ask "Naruto, I heard master Jiraiya's voice last night. Did he stop by?"

"For a few minutes. He had just gotten back from a reconnaissance mission and was about to head back out on another one. But he decided to stop by and give me something after hearing of our mission" said Naruto.

"And that would be?" asked Haku.

"Knowing that pervert. Probably something disgusting" notes Tenten.

Naruto doesn't reply, just simply smiles in response. As they exit the village and begin to walk down the road, Naruto looks up and says "Huh...weird looking bird."

"What did you say, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, making Naruto look towards him.

Naruto looks back up, sees nothing but clouds and says "Never mind, just my imagination."

**Next time on RMN: **The girl arrived in the city, looking for the aged warrior who would help her on her quest. Instead, she will meet the boy who will become her very destiny. The shadows aren't far off.Be here for the the next **Rave Master Naruto: Moon Gazer**

Naruto: Wait a minute, why does this chapter sound filler-ish to me?

Tenten: Sure doesn't sound like a continuation of the Deepest Snow arc to me.

Hinata: I'm sure Mr. Keyote will explain next chapter.


	48. Moon Gazer filler chapter

**AN: **As I said last chapter, this chapter of RMN will be a little bit different than others. Well, this whole chapter, save for the very beginning and very end, won't even be set in the Rave Master Naruto universe. Why am I doing this? Well, truth is that the events that happened in the last chapter were suppose to be what was happening this chapter. But do to things advancing the way it has with this story, I found I needed to do a filler chapter in order keep the rest of the series in check.

So just what will you be reading? Well, this is from an idea I had a few years back for a Naruto fic that may or may not still happen at some point in the future and I'm using this to see if the story would be worth doing should that day come. But, seeing as this isn't connected to the RMN storyline (again, save for the beginning and ending), reading this chapter isn't a requirement. Even the few lines that are connected to the RMN story will contain no plot or character related development what-so-ever. So, if any of you decide to not read this chapter, then you won't be missing anything.

The Deepest Snow arc will truly begin next chapter. Now, lets gets this special filler chapter underway. Also, the ending theme for this set of twelve chapters (starting with chapter 37 to this chapter) is **Midnight Blue**, performed by **Megumi Hayashibara**, and was the ending song of the anime movie: **Slayers the Motion Picture.** If nothing else, look that song up as it's really good. Now, lets begin...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**chpt.48: Moon Gazer**

Team Rave had decided to take a quick break on its trek to Wave, where their clients would be waiting for them, in order to have lunch. While resting, a young woman had arrived and had asked for help. A group of men had broken into her home and had stolen a valuable family heirloom.

Kakashi decides to help her get it back as he had a good idea on who the men were based on a clue the woman had found as well as knew where to find them. He told Naruto and the others to wait here for him, that he wouldn't be long. Tenten asked if he was sure he wouldn't need their help and Kakashi said he would be fine.

With Kakashi taking care of this little errand, Tenten took the time to sharpen her many weapons she kept stored in her many scrolls. Hinata did some training with Haku to help try out an idea of the taijutsu she had started to create during the search for Tsunade, And Naruto decided to use a nearby tree to catch a quick nap.

As he slept, he began to dream of another world. A world greatly different than this one and yet, one that had a strange sense of familiarity about it. It was almost as if he had been there...before...

**(the world he sees in his dream...)**

Hinata came to a stop and gazed upon the massive iron gate. She looked up and read the sign above it. "Harpion City" is what it said. Recalling her mothers words, she knew that this was the place; that she would fine find out where the legendary warrior, Hiruzen Sarutobi, lived.

She made her way forward and a guard appeared before her from the small building sticking out from the city wall next to the entrance. "Halt, state your purpose here."

"I'm Hinata Yuhi; I was sent here by my mother to find a man named..." says Hinata.

"Am I your type?" joked the guard, interrupting Hinata. Seeing the sour look she was giving him do to his comment, he says "Just kidding. You can go on in" he said before walking back into the small building. Several seconds later, the iron bars slowly rise up.

"Happy hunting" shouts the guard as Hinata passes underneath the gate.

As she walks down the path, heading deeper into the city, she can't help but marvel at the sight around her. Unlike the home she had spent her entire life living in, this city was full of tall buildings and showing off the latest in steam based technology.

She soon emerged onto the main city road, which was full of people coming and going. Hinata steps out and begins asking around.

"Excuse me, do you know how I can find a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi?"

"Get lost, pip squeak. I'm late for an appointment here."

"I'm looking for a Sarutobi..."

"Never heard of him, kid."

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a great warrior nam..."

"Yeah, baby. In my pants. Wanna see him?"

_Sigh _"Do you know a Hiruzen Sarutobi by any chance?"

"Sorry deary, I can't help you."

You get the idea. Basically, this went on for the next two hours. Hinata was now sitting on a bench next to a large house. She hadn't learned anything about Sarutobi, but she had learned just how perverted guys can get. She had a made a mental note on this; don't trust a guy as far as you can kick him in the crotch...which she had gotten some practice in doing on at least half a dozen guys. Maybe a dozen.

"Maybe I should try the other side of town?" wondered Hinata aloud as she leaned her head back and looked skyward.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" came a voice, making Hinata look over to her left.

An elderly woman who appeared to be in her late sixties was looking at her with a kind smile. "Was that you ma'am?" asked Hinata.

The lady nods, then says "You seemed troubled. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not unless you know how I can find Hiruzen Sarutobi" said Hinata before looking back up at the sky.

The old woman sits down beside her and says "Unfortunately, no. But I have heard of him. Back when I was your age, he was quite the charmer. Every girl around dreamed of being his wife. I was no exception there."

After a pause, she says "But I might know how you can find him."

Hinata looks at her, eyes wide and filled with both hope and doubt. "Really?"

"Well, maybe" was the reply. The woman shrugs, then says "There is a place in town called the Under Tow, located in an area known as the Skids. If you are looking for someone or something, odds are you'll find the Under Tow to be the best place to go to get any progress on your search."

"Can you tell me how to get there? I'm...well, this is my first time here in Hyperion" asked Hinata.

"Sure thing, dear" said the woman. She then begins the detailed directions that Hinata will need to follow.

Once she was done, Hinata gets up, then looks at the woman and bows. "Thank you for your help, ma'am."

As Hinata turns to leave, the lady reaches out and takes her hand "A word of warning though." Once Hinata was looking back at her, she says "The clientele of the Under Tow are known to be a seedy and ruthless bunch. Many of them won't hesitate to turn a sweet young girl like yourself into a meal, if you know what I mean. When you get there, try not to make eye contact with anyone. And don't trust anyone there, save the barkeep. You'll recognize him from his distinctive handle bar like mustache. Though rumored to be involved in some shady businesses, you can at least count on him not trying to hurt you, though he might rip you off on any purchases. Talk to him and him alone. Understood?"

Hinata nods, then says "Thank you." She then turns and heads off to the Skids.

**(40 minutes later)**

Hinata had a feeling the Skids would be a place she wouldn't want to come to and she was right. Unlike the other areas of the city, the Skids were dark, dank, dreary, and definitely no place for a girl to be walking through, especially alone.

It was dark and somewhat misty from the steam rushing out of cracks in the various pipes scattered about. There was also plenty of puddles of water along the ground. At least, she hoped it was just water and not...well, she was walking around them just to be safe.

The rats and mangy looking cats alone were enough to scare her. But the looks she was being given by the figures sitting in corners and alley ways was making her bring her hands up against her chest, fingers fidgeting against each other, and she quickened her pace to reach her destination.

Soon, the neon lights of the Under Tow's sign came into view. Stopping out side, she couldn't help but gulp at the intimidating aura the place was giving off. For a second, she had second thoughts about going inside. But remembering her mothers sacrifice gave her courage; she then steps forward and enters the building.

Immediately, all eyes fall onto her as she steps inside. There was an uneasy quiet filling the air and Hinata knew it was because of her. She proceeds forward warily, making sure to keep her eyes focused on the man with the handle bar mustache, the man she had been told was the owner.

The sound of mumbling caught her attention. Though she couldn't quite make out what was being said, she had a strong hunch it wasn't anything good.

Arriving at the counter, she takes a seat on the stool. "Just a moment, please" said the owner, indicating he knew she was there, but hadn't looked at her yet as he was busy writing something onto the note pad he was holding. Hinata figures he was doing an inventory check.

She tries to keep her eyes focused on the bar, but a sudden impulse leads Hinata to take a glance to her right. There was a half dome cut into the wall with a table within; likely a privacy table, or so Hinata assumed. And there was a hooded figure, wearing a faded orange cloak who appeared to be looking at her. For some reason, Hinata found herself blushing slightly as she quickly turns her attention back to the owner.

_'What was that? Why am I blushing?' _wondered Hinata.

"Sorry for the wait" said the owner as he puts down his note pad and turns to Hinata. "What can I help...well, this is a rare sight. It's not often we get an angel face in here."

"Angel face?" asked a confused Hinata.

The man leans in and says "My term for an innocent, virginal girl. The kind that shouldn't be in a place like this." He then pulls back and ask "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you can help me find someone. An older lady in town told me this place would be my best bet in finding the person I seek" replied Hinata.

"I don't know about that" says the man. "And to be honest, the woman must be mad sending you here. But, I'll help you if I can. So, tell me who you're looking for and if I can help, I will."

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. He's a famous warrior; known as the 1000 Professor do to him knowing one thousand techniques" said Hinata.

"I've heard of him. I do know he lives somewhere north of Hyperion. But I'm afraid I don't have an exact location. But I do know who does. Have you ever heard of the Fox?" asked the owner.

"No, who is he?" asked Hinata.

"No one knows for sure. He comes around here every three days to get information from me. As you can guess, both owning and working here is a great way to hear things. I pass the things I hear on to him. In fact, today is a day he'd be stopping by."

"But how would he know how to find master Sarutobi?" asked Hinata. She was also wondering why this Fox person was getting information from this man. Maybe they had some deal worked out or the Fox had something on the owner that made him play ball. Hinata decides to not ask.

"Well, I believe the Fox lives with Sarutobi or at least they know each other." He then leans in close again and adds "I base this on what kind of information he generally ask for. The sort of information someone like Sarutobi would likely want to know."

"Is he here already?" asked Hinata, hoping to get a yes.

"Well..." said the owner. "Just wait here a moment. I...need to check something. Be right back."

The man then walks away, exiting from behind the counter and enters a door to the back rooms. Though Hinata watches him leave, she fails to notice the look he gives the hooded figure off in the corner. Hinata goes back to looking at the selection of drinks lining the back counter.

"Hey sweet cheeks, I hear you's looking for da Fox" comes a voice from behind her.

Hinata tenses up as a skinny man with rat like features sits down next to her. Another man, big and burly looking sits on the stool on her opposite side. "You was asked a question" says the big guy."It's rather rude to not at least reply."

"Um...that's right, I am" said Hinata nervously. "I...don't suppose...you know him, do you?"

"Of course we's know him. We's part of his crew, after all" said the rat man. "If you's want, we's can take you to him."

He then places a hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her tense up more. "Nnnnoooo thanks, that won't be necessary" she said.

"That to's bad. He's gonna be leaving soon to take care of some business out-a-town and won't be's back till next week" said the rat man.

"I don't believe you" said Hinata. "I was told not to trust anyone here."

"Sorry to hears that. But still good advice" said the rat man as he gets up. "Come on, Bulkus. We's need'n to get back to da boss."

"Right" replied Bulkus, getting up as well. "Boss Fox won't be happy if we're late."

As they start to walk off, Hinata turns around and says "Wait, do you really know him?"

The rat man looks back at her and says "I's said so, didn't I?"

"Can you take me to him?" asked Hinata, deciding to throw caution of the wind.

"Sure, baby girl. Just follow us" said the rat man.

Hinata gets up and follows the two men out, not noticing the other patrons just shake their heads sadly at knowing what was going to happen to her soon. The sound of a chair squeaking against the floor gets them to look over as the hooded figure gets up.

The door to the back opens and the owner's head pops out, saying "OK girl, just come back here and...hey, where'd she go?"

"Getting herself in trouble" says the hooded figure as he reaches into his pocket and pulls some money out. "Thanks for the drink: says the hooded figure before exiting the building.

**(a few minutes later)**

As Hinata found herself being led further into the Skids, she found herself becoming more nervous and convinced that leaving the Under Tow with rat face and Bulkus had been a very bad idea. When they turn a corner and she sees a wall blocking their way, she knows she made a big mistake.

"End of the line, baby girl" said the rat faced man as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Hinata quickly pushes him off as she jumps away. "So, I take it you don't know the Fox after all?" she yells.

"Like he'd ever hang with blokes like us" said Bulkus as he and the rat face advance on Hinata, making her back further against the side wall.

"I...if you try anything, I'll scream" said Hinata.

"Go's ahead. Like there's anyone around here's who'll care" replied the rat face.

"I know how to defend myself" said Hinata, her voice shaky which betrayed her claim.

"Doubtful" said Bulkus.

"And even if you's try, you'll fail" said the rat face.

Just then, Hinata feels a pinch like feeling on her neck. Before she can reach up to find the source, her whole body goes numb, her legs give way, and she falls to her knees. "Wha...what's happening" asked Hinata, finding her body refusing to move.

The rat faced holds out his hand and shows the small bottle and needle and says "When I's placed my arm on you, I pricked you's skin with this. Not a strong paralyzer, but it does the job."

"What are you gonna do with me?" asked Hinata, visibly frightened now.

"You'll make us a lot of money on the black market. There are many who'll want a slave that looks like you" said Bulkus.

"First things first, though" said rat face. "We should check out the goods. Sees what she has to offer." He then licks his lips as he kneels down and places a hand on Hinata cheek, rubbing it. ""Maybe try her out for fun."

"Just don't go below the belt. Virgins are worth more" notes Bulkus.

"Not a problem" said the rat face as he leans in to steal a kiss.

Hinata struggles to move, but find her body still unresponsive. _'Someone, anyone. Please, save me.'_

A sound of whirling is heard, followed by rat face being conked on the side of the head by something hard that knocks him off his feet. Bulkus spins around as the boomerang like weapon safely lands in the hands of the one who had thrown it.

"Taking advantage of a girls trust? How disgraceful" says the owner of the weapon.

"Who are you?" asked Bulkus.

Hinata's eyes fall onto her savior and she recognizes him immediately. _'The hooded figure from Under Tow.'_

"Does it matter?" asked the hooded figure.

"What you's waiting for, Bulkus. Kill him" shouts the rat face.

Bulkus pounds his fist together three times to psyche himself up, then charges at the hooded figure with a fist raised to punch him. The hooded figure easily dodges around him, then dodges several more swings till his back hits against the far wall.

"Now I got you" shouts Bulkus as he goes to smash the hooded figures face in.

The hooded figure ducks under, causing Bulkus's fist to collide with the brick. Before he can pull his hand free, the hooded figure sends several blows into his stomach. Bulkus laughs, saying that won't work as he free his hand, but the hooded figure comes in from behind and lands a powerful karate chop against the back of his neck. The blow is strong enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head and collapse, unconscious.

"You's dead man for that" shouts rat face as he charges at the hooded figure with a dagger drawn.

The hooded figure sighs as he does a round house kick, knocking the dagger from the rat faces hand. Then, before he can react and back away, the hooded figure reaches out, grabs the back of his head, and slams it into the brick wall, knocking him out too. With both men incapacitated, the hooded figure approaches Hinata.

"Not a very smart move, going off with guys like them" says the hooded figure as he stands over Hinata. "Didn't the owner say to wait a moment?"

"Yeah, you're right. That was a bad error in judgment on my part. But, I just really need to find Sarutobi" said Hinata.

"You can tell me all about it later. First, lets get you out of here" said the hooded figure before leaning down and picking Hinata up bridal style.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" asked Hinata, her cheeks blushing red.

"It'll take thirty minutes or so before you can move around again, if my guess on what they got you with is right. Do you really want to hang around here that long?" asked the hooded figure.

He had a point. So Hinata just sighs as he begins to walk towards the exit to the Skids. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Haven't figured it out yet? I'm the Fox."

**(twenty minutes later – Harpion Park)**

The Fox places Hinata down on the bench located under a large tree that provided decent coverage from the sun's rays. He then walks over to the railing right across from Hinata, turns back to look at her, and leans back against the railing.

"So tell me, why are you looking for old man Sarutobi?" asked the Fox.

"My mother, Kurenai Yuhi, told me to find him" said Hinata. Though her legs still felt numb, she had more or less regained the use of her arms. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pendant. "She also told me to show him this."

"I see" said the Fox.

"Please tell me you know where he is" said Hinata.

"Yeah, I live with the old coot" said the Fox.

"Can you take me to him?" asked Hinata.

The Fox is quite for just a moment, then says "Sure; don't have anything better to do."

The Fox approaches her, then turns his back to her while leaning down. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Piggy back ride. The old man lives a good ways away. As it is, we'll get there faster if I carry you."

"I appreciate the offer, but...I don't want to weigh you down. Besides, I must be heavy" said Hinata.

"Just do it" says the Fox forcibly.

Hinata gulps, then complies. As he lifts her up, he adds "Just so you know, you're not as heavy as you look."

Hinata's face goes red with anger as she ask "And what does that mean?"

As the Fox stands tall, he laughs and says "Nothing; just wanted to make conversation."

As the Fox begins to walk, Hinata ask "So, why do you hang out at a place like the Under Tow?"

"Same reason you went there. It's a good source of information; stuff the old man would like to know. The owner has his hand in illegal imports, which he keeps in the back. The reason he went back there when you were there was to make sure there was nothing laying out that would cause him trouble. Had you not run off with those two low life's, he would have had you go back there and I would have followed, saving us both some trouble."

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Hinata, looking away sadly.

"What's your name?" asked the Fox.

"Hinata...Hinata Yuhi, and you?" asked Hinata.

The Fox stops, then turns his head, allowing Hinata a closer look at the face behind the hood. She could see he had cerulean blue eyes and whisker like marks lining his cheeks. She could also make out blonde, spiky hair.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**(sunset – North Harpion field, southern summit of Mt. Hyperio)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, his gray chin hair and the remaining hair in his otherwise balding head, blew gently in the wind as he puffed his pipe, seeing what weird shapes he could make each puff of smoke take. His eyes caught of Naruto as he made his way up the path that led to the house. And it appeared that he had grown a second head.

Of course, Sarutobi realized that this second head was someone who was piggy backing Naruto, a person who appeared to have nodded off due to the fact the head was resting against his shoulders and had closed eyes. Then he realized that this person was a girl.

Getting up, Sarutobi walks forward to meet with Naruto and ask "She's a little big to fit in the cooking pot, isn't she?"

Naruto scoffs as he comes to a stop, then says "Very funny, old man. I have my doubts she'd taste good."

"You say that now, but you never know until you taste her" jokes Sarutobi. Getting serious, he ask "So, who is she anyways?"

"Her names Hinata and she says she was told to find you" was the reply. Naruto then shakes Hinata a little, causing her to stir. "Hey, wake up. We're here."

"Um...what?" asked a groggy Hinata as she opened her eyes. After a moment, she says "Sorry Naruto, I guess I fell asleep. What did you say?"

"I said we're here. And don't worry about it" said Naruto as he leaned down, allowing Hinata to finally stand on her own.

But as soon Hinata tried to put her full weight down, she looses balance and starts to fall forward, forcing Naruto to catch her, which causes his hood to fall back. "You OK?" asked Naruto as he cradles her against himself.

Hinata blushes from embarrassment, saying "Sorry, I guess my legs fell asleep when my head did."

"It's fine. Just lean against me till you can stand on your own again" said Naruto.

Hinata looks at his face, finally seeing his face in full for the first time. In addition to the blue eyes and whisker like marks she had observed earlier. She is now able to see the fullness of his blonde spiky hair and she found herself blushing even more. Obviously, she was certainty becoming attracted to him.

After a few minutes, Hinata finally pulls away, though a voice in her head screams at her to not pull away. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm fine now." She then turns to look at Sarutobi, who had a bemused smirk on his face and bows before him. "Sorry for all the trouble, sir. My name is Hinata Yuhi."

Sarutobi nods, then says "And I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto here tells me that you are looking for me?" After Hinata nods, Sarutobi scratches his chin and says "You said Yuhi, correct? You wouldn't happen to mean Kurenai Yuhi by any chance?"

"That's right, sir. Did you know my mother?" asked Hinata.

"I didn't know her personally. But I do know her by reputation. Come inside and we'll have some dinner. You can then tell me what's going on" said Sarutobi before turning and heading into the house with Naruto and Hinata following after him.

An hour and a half latter.

"Thanks for the meal, sir" said Hinata as Sarutobi sits at the table opposite her and Naruto leans against the wall close by.

"Of course. Now, let's hear your story" said Sarutobi.

"Yes sir" said Hinata before taking a deep breath for the long set of words she was about to speak. "Me and mother have lived in Kryas Valley, located in West Hyperion, for as long as I can remember. Thing's were quiet and peaceful. That is until recently. These creatures suddenly appeared a few days ago and attacked us. Mom called them the Shaedow. I honestly thought we were going to die, but mom used some weird magic to ward them off. She then told me to run away and find you, sir. And she gave me this pendant and told me to show it to you. I didn't want to go, but she promised she'd be fine and that I'd see her again. Though I didn't want to leave her, I did what I was told. I arrived at Hyperion City and met Naruto and he brought me here."

"I see; the Shaedow huh? Tell me, Hinata. Just when did the Shaedow show up?" asked Sarutobi.

"It was four night ago, sir" said Hinata.

"On the night when the three moons appeared to be touching in the sky" said Sarutobi, more to himself than to either Naruto or Hinata. _'So, the time of the Gazer has come. Just like the prophecy foretold.'_

"Old man?" asked Naruto, knowing he was thinking something important.

Snapping from his thoughts, Sarutobi looks back at him and says "Don't worry about it, right now." He then looks back at Hinata and ask "Can I see the pendant she gave to you?"

Hinata nods and pulls the pendant from her pocket, handing it to Sarutobi. Sarutobi looks it over, then opens it to Hinata's surprise. She had been unable to open it herself and was curious as to how he had done so without effort. Naruto tries to adjust his head to see what Sarutobi was looking at, but he closes the pendant before Naruto can see anything. Sarutobi then hands it back to Hinata.

"Sir, how did you open it? I've tried several times and couldn't get anywhere" asked Hinata.

"You'll learn in time. When you do, then you'll be worthy of knowing what lies inside" said Sarutobi. "But putting that aside, I have a question for you. What can you tell me about Kurenai?"

"About mom? Nothing really. Just that she was kind, beautiful, and was amazing at anything she did. Other than that, there was nothing to tell" said Hinata.

"Then would it surprise you if I told you that Kurenai was hiding a big secret from you" said Sarutobi.

"Secret? What kind of secret?" asked Hinata.

"Before you were born, your mother, Kurenai, was known as the Witch of Illusion. She was one of the most powerful witch's to ever be born into our world" said Sarutobi.

"But that can't be. Mom never...well, that would explain a few things. Her knowing magic, I mean. And those creatures and how she could keep them busy while I was running away" said Hinata.

"If anyone could fool a Shaedow with an illusion, it would be Kurenai. And that's why I'm confident she's alive" said Sarutobi.

"She is, you sure?" asked Hinata hopefully. When Sarutobi nods, Hinata places a hand over her heart and sighs in relief, saying "I'm glad to hear that." Then a question pops into her head. "But if mom's OK, then why hasn't she tried to catch up with me? If she really does know magic, then I would think it would be easy for her to do."

"If I had to guess, I would assume that this is a test for you" said Sarutobi.

"A test?" asked Naruto before Hinata could.

"Correct. Hinata, you have been with her all your life and as such, you are quite reliant on her, whether you know it or not. I believe she wants to see if you can survive in the world without her. As such, she has likely headed to the place you yourself will be heading and will reunite with you there."

"And where is it I'm heading?" asked Hinata.

"The forest city of Hyosia, the capital of the Hyuga" said Sarutobi.

"The Hyuga? You mean the elven race?" asked Naruto.

"That is correct" said Sarutobi, looking back at Naruto.

"But why would I be going there?" asked Hinata.

"You'll know the answer to that question when you get there. For now, its enough to know that Hyosia is your next major destination" said Sarutobi.

"But I don't know how to get there" points out Hinata.

"Worry not for both Naruto and myself will be coming with you" said Sarutobi, catching both Hinata and Naruto by surprise.

Hinata shakes her head, saying "But I couldn't possibly ask this of you."

"Nonsense, it'll be fine. Beside, if the Shaedow have started to appear, then I can't very well just sit around and do nothing." He then looks back at Naruto and ask "Is this OK with you?"

"I'm fine. But what about you, old man? You aren't as young as you use to be. You sure you're up for the trip?" asked Naruto.

"I may be old, but I can still keep up with brats like you if I need to."

Hinata was still not sure she was OK with this. Not that she didn't want to travel with them nor trust them. She just didn't want to be a burden to them. But she knew that they had made their choice and nothing she said would change their minds, so she simply gets up, bows, and says "Thank you. Both of you."

Sarutobi gets up as well and says "Well then, we should all probably go to bed. We have quite a walk ahead of us in the morning as the trip to Hyosia will take several weeks. Hinata, if you'll follow me. I'll show you to the guest room."

Much later that nigh.

"Still up, Naruto?" asked Sarutobi, entering the young man's room and see Naruto sitting next to an open window.

"Seems I'm not the only one" replied Naruto as he turns his attention to Sarutobi and sees him dressed up in his old battle armor.

"Isn't it a little late for a sparring session, old man?" he asked in jest while getting to his feet.

"It would be nice if it was for that reason. But you know why I'm up. And I'm guessing you're up for the same reason" said Sarutobi. In a weird way, he was happy to know this as it meant Naruto's senses and skills had come far enough to be alerted of the oncoming danger.

Naruto turns back and looks out the window as Sarutobi comes to stand by him. "They know she's here, right?"

"I believe so. At this point and time, they can only manifest physically in our plane of existence when there is a full moon shining down. Luckily, the one moon that would be full now is being hidden by the clouds. But it won't be long till it comes out and they will attack."

"Then we should make an escape while we still can" said Naruto.

"You'll be making an escape with the girl, as soon as the moon appears and the Shaedows attack. I'll stay here and keep them busy" said Sarutobi.

"You can't be serious, old man. You really expect me to just leave you and..."

"You must, Naruto. Her life and safety must be a priority here. Someone needs to stay behind to keep them occupied while the other gets her out of her and guards her on her way to Hyosia."

"But why must it be you who stays? You can protect her better than I can and you'd be the better choice to take her away" said Naruto.

Sarutobi shakes his head, then says "You're wrong Naruto. You are the one best suited to be her guardian." After a moments pause, he adds "I'm old Naruto, and not just physically either. I feel old and tired and I know my days are nearing an ending. So sacrificing myself here and now would be a good end to my story."

"Don't say that, old man. You still have some life left in you. Please, don't make me go through another loss and the sorrow that comes from that" begged Naruto.

"I assure you, Naruto. I don't plan on dying yet. I'm just saying that between you and me, my life isn't as important to save and preserve as yours is. Besides, you have a better chance of saving her than I can. And I'm not referring to this moment alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Jiraiya, before that battle that resulted in him disappearing happened, was training you to be a Sage, correct?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah, he was even planning on taking me to the moving mountain; Mt. Myoboku to get my training really started. Then came that cold, stormy day when we were attacked by that daemon man and...I did as he told me, I came here to you, learned from you, and waited with the hope he'd show up one day."

"It's time I tell you something. I believe Hinata is connected to a prophecy that speaks of a person called the Gazer who will bring about a new age for our world. Though this could be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on her desire. The fact the Shaedow have returned is enough to indicate that we have reached the end of the current age and are moving into a new one and the fact they seem to be targeting Hinata is proof of both."

"But how does these Shaedow mean the end of the current age is upon us? And why is my being a Sage so important here?" asked Naruto.

"The Shaedow will appear when the three moons begin to fall into an aliment, which first happened a few days ago. One year to that day, the final aliment will occur when all three moons, full, will line up perfectly to resemble a ringed eye, thus bringing about a time of change for the world. As the year progresses, the Shaedow will appear more frequently and soon, won't even need the moon or even the cover of night to appear. And as for you being a Sage? Well, the prophecy does speak of a Sage that stands by the side of the Gazer. And you, Naruto, seem to have been chosen by fate to play that role."

"You know I don't believe in fate, old man" said Naruto. "Fine, I'll take her away from here. But you got to promise me you'll survive and join up with us eventually."

Sarutobi nods, saying "I promise." Their eyes then fall back onto the sky as the cloud cover finally begins to be blown away by the wind, bringing the moon out. "Naruto, I have something for you."

Naruto looks back at Sarutobi as he reveals a long, wrapped object which he presents to Naruto. Naruto takes the object and unwraps it, finding it to be a long sword and its sheath. "This sword belonged to your father, Minato. He, in turn, had been given it by your mother, Kushina as a gift; her way of thanking him for saving her when they were young. It was a symbol of her feelings and gratitude towards him. The sword is called the Spiral Flash Blade and was a sacred treasure of your mothers clan for many generations."

"Spiral Flash Blade" repeats Naruto as he unsheathes the blade, admiring it. The red hilt had a small blue tassel dangling from it. On the other end was a spiral design that resembled a whirlpool, followed by a gold colored blade that reach out over a foot in length.

"You it well" said Sarutobi.

"I will, old man" said Naruto as he re-sheaths the blade, the straps it on. "How did you come by it, anyways?"

"I'm afraid we have no more time for questions. They are coming" said Sarutobi. Naruto spins around and sees what he means as the shadows being cast by the now full exposed moon were beginning to rise up, taking on monstrous shapes.

Sarutobi steps through the window, then looks back and says "Naruto, go get the girl and get her out of here. Take her to Hyosia; take the long way there too."

"The long way? Why?" asked Naruto.

"They'll expect you to take the quickest path, one that would only take a week. The longer path, though will make the trip of month, will be the safer one."

"I understand, old man. Just remember, you promised" said Naruto before turning away and making his way to Hinata's room.

Sarutobi turns back to look at the Shaedow; the shadow beast taking on the appearance of rabid doberman dogs. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I will not let even one of you beast get past me."

The creatures growl before bolting at Sarutobi. Meanwhile, high above, a figure looks down and smiles. "This should be interesting" said the figure, dressed in red robes and long purple hair.

"Puun?" comes a familiar voice.

"mmm? Huh? Plue, is that you?" asked Naruto as he awakens from his dream, finding the carrot nosed dog looking at him.

"Time to wake up, Naruto. We need to get going" says Kakashi as he walks over.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry about that. I guess I must have dozed off" said Naruto as he rubs his eyes and gets back to his feet.

"That's fine, Naruto. Did you have any interesting dreams?" asked Kakashi.

"If by interesting, you mean weird, then yeah. Strange though, it felt so real" said Naruto.

"Well, I've heard that our dreams aren't really just figments of our imaginations, produced when we sleep as a way of entertaining our brains while the body rest. Instead, they say our dreams are, in fact, us seeing into another reality, a parallel world. One that may or may not be like our own where we live completely different lives" says Kakashi.

"Another world, a different reality. Another possible version of me? I wonder" said Naruto.

"Hey guys, are we going or what?" shouts Tenten.

"Be right there" shouts back Kakashi. "Let's go, Naruto."

As they walk over to join the others to continue the trip to the Land of Snow, Naruto can't help but think about the dream. _'I wonder if the old man will be OK? And what about that worlds version of Hinata and myself? And who was that guy in the sky? And just what is a Gazer?'_

_'I hope I can find out some day.'_

Kizutsuki, kokoro ga kowasa wo oboeteku / Feelin so hurt, The heart starts to feel fear

Setsunaki. Kokoro ga nanika ni motareteku / Feeling so sad, The heart aches with need

Tsuyosa was, subete wo tsutsumikonda toride / The strength inside, Is the fortress that can envelope all

Yashisa, namida wo shirazu ni wa katarenai / The kindness inside, It cannot be told without shedding tears

Tonight

Tonight

Yureyu honoo wo heto hazashita / Pointed to the wavering flame is

Midnight blue

Yami yo... Ame yo... Ima oshiete / Oh darkness, oh rain, tell me now

Ysuki yo... Kaze yo... Ima kotaete / Oh moon, oh wind, answer me now

Tooku... Tooku... Haurka tooku / Oh far, so far, far in the distance

Tabi no hateni nani ga aruno / What awaits me at the end of my travels

Yami yo... Ame yo... Ima oshiete / Oh darkness, oh rain, tell me now

Nami yo... Kage yo... Ima kotaete / Oh waves, oh shadows, answer me now

Tooku... Tooku... Haurka tooku / Oh far, so far, far in the distance

Tabi no hateni nani ga aruno / What awaits me at the end of my travels

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Team Rave plus Kakashi arrive in the Land of Wave, where they find several issues awaiting them. But the biggest one will lead to Naruto and Hinata having even more to do on this mission that they eve thought possible. The path to Snow has been open on the next chapter of RMN: _**See You in the Movies**


	49. See You in the Movies

**AN: **And here we are, the beginning of the end...of act 1 of RMN. Just twelve more chapters and we'll be half way through this series. So what are we waiting for. Let's get the show on the road. Oh yeah, the newest opening theme for RMN is **Idea**, perfromed by **eufonious**, for the anime **Noein**. Now, lets begin...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 49: See You in the Movies**

Giniro no sora wo (hateshinai sora) / The silver sky (an endless sky)

Kimi to nagameta (nanimo iwazuni) / I gazed together with you (without a word)

Senaka ni fureta (furueru yubi de) / Touching your back (with trembling fingers)

Shizukani omou (yokogao miage) / I quietly ponder (as your profile looks up

Tashikametai sono egao wo Kimi no sono mirai wo / I want to assure your smile, And the future ahead of you

Tachi tsukushite naku dake no jibun wo keshisatte / Just standing and crying I want to erase myself away

Tachi tsukushite naku dake no jibun wo keshisatte / As I extend my hands It is almost within my reach

Souzou janai kanosei nara kitto / This is no fantasy Possibilities are perhaps...

Soba ni aru / Right by my side

Kanashimi mo zenbu chikara ni kaete / Changing every sorrow into strength

Genkai nanka wa jikan no hate ni sutete shimaou / Let's throw away all limitation into the end of time

Tada kimi wo mezasu tame / Just keeping you as my aspirations

Tsuyoi kaze no naka mo / Even in the driving wind

Mada susunde yuku yo / I will still push on ahead

Misekku kesta

Fortune, Will you save it for me dear?

"So, this is the...Great Plue Bridge I've heard about?" said Kakashi, giving a rather dead pan look as his single eye gazed upon the completed structure.

"I still can't believe they named it after Plue" groaned Naruto.

Tenten pats him on the back and says "Don't worry, whiskers. I'm sure you'll one day do something worthy enough to get your named immortalized."

Haku takes a good look at the bridge then says "Is it just me or have they added to the bridge since we left here all those months ago?"

"Well, Mr. Tazuna did say there was still more to do beside creating a path for people to walk on across the water. I guess this is what he meant" notes Hinata.

The bridge, when they had last seen it, had simply been just that. Just a wide path that crossed over the ocean. The only other thing than that had been two large poles rising up on the mainland side that had the Words "Great Plue Bridge" carved into it.

Now, it appeared the people of Wave had erected walls and even roofing to cover the heads of those who crossed through the bridge. There were little windows set up along the walls so people could look out and observe the waters and ships sailing upon the water. There was even some interesting decor set up to give a more regal feel to the bridge, as if to give people a sense that they were entering someplace amazing.

And to top it off, the wooden plank that had the bridges name had been removes and replaced with something far more elaborate. Giant letters, decked out in lights so it could bee seen at night. And most interesting of all was the giant statue of Plue himself with a piece of candy being held up high.

"That is just so wrong" said Naruto, looking at the statue.

"They made you into a statue, Plue. It makes you look really cool" says Hinata as she hugs Plue.

"Puun" says Plue, feeling a sense of pride at seeing his giant replica.

"Well, enough with admiration. Let's get going" said Kakashi before entering into the bridge corridor.

After making their way across the bridge, Team Rave emerged and found Wave to be a changed place from when they had last been here. It was apparent that Tazuna's construction work had been rather busy since they had last been here.

Many of the buildings had been rebuilt while others showed signs that a remodeling job was likely in the planning. The road, which had originally been dusty and dirty, was now paved over. It was obvious that without Gato ruining the lives of the people here and controlling everything going on in Wave, the land had finally obtained the greatness that it had always strived for.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei" says Naruto suddenly.

"Hm, what is it?" asked Kakashi, who had been busy admiring the sights.

"Do you think we have time for a slight detour before we go to meet our client?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looks at his watch, then says "I guess we do have a few minutes to spare. Why?"

"I was thinking that, while we're here, we should stop in and say high to old man Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari" said Naruto.

"Good idea. I doubt they'd be expecting to see us, so it would be a nice surprise" says Haku.

"It would be nice to check in on them" adds Tenten, getting a nod of agreement from Hinata.

"Well, I suppose we can. So, which way do we go to see them?" asked Kakashi.

After a bit of walking, the team soon find themselves arriving at the residence of Tazuna and his family. As they walk up, Tenten laughs a little and says ""Seems that old coot did some remodeling on his home too."

It was true; Tazuna had increased the size of his families home. Now, it was looking more like a small mansion. And the garden Tsunami had was also a lot bigger as well.

"Well, let's go see them and ask about the changes" said Haku.

Once they reached the front door, Naruto reaches out and knocks on it. "Just a moment" comes a familiar voice. After a few seconds, they hear foot steps approaching the door. Then the sound of the lock being undone then the door opens.

"How can I help...it's you four" says a surprised Tsunami.

"It's good to see you again, miss Tsunami" said Hinata while Plue raises his paw up in greeting.

"You all too. Will you come in and join me. I can make something if you like" offered Tsunami.

"Though kind, I'm afraid we must decline. Me and the team were just stopping by so they could check in on you before we get back to our mission" says Kakashi.

"And you are, sir? Has Team Rave gotten a new sensei? I hope nothing has happened to miss Kurenai or Anko" says Tsunami.

Kakashi shakes his head, then says "I am Kakashi Hatake. Both Kurenai and Anko are fine and on their own assignments at the moment. I was selected to accompany Team Rave due to the nature of their current mission and being familiar with the place we'll be heading to."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hatake" says Tsunami before bowing graciously.

"You can call me Kakashi if you like. Being addressed as Mr. Hatake feels kind of weird" says Kakashi.

Tsuanmi blushes a little, then says "Understood."

"So, are Inari and the old man around by any chance?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami shakes her head, then says "Sorry, but they've gone to the north side of the island to begin working on a major new project; a new port that will make connecting to the ocean much easier than it is with our current set up."

"I hope Grandeer's forest won't be affected by the construction going on here in Wave" says Naruto, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Don't worry, we're keeping the forest here on the island untouched" says Tsunami, to calm his fears.

"So, what's with all this construction going on here? And what about your home? It's a lot bigger than what it was when we were last here" asked Tenten.

"You've seen the improvements made to the bridge, haven't you?" asked Tsunami, getting a nod from everyone in response. "Well, everyone in Wave felt the whole city should reflect the impressiveness given off by the bridge. Besides, we want to restore Wave back to the way it use to be before Gato, if not make it greater than it ever was. And as for the remodeling of our home? Well, we felt we could always use the extra rooms just in case we ever get special guest stooping by."

"Is all this remodeling of Wave the reason why scenes from the new Princess Snow movie are being shot here before they move on the the Land of Snow to finish it up?" asked Haku.

"I believe so" said Tsunami as she gives the question some thought. "I've heard some scenes have been shot around Wave, such as the city and even in the forest. And I know they'll be leaving for Snow once they finish up. Though that may be another week or two as I've heard they're still awaiting the arrival of the two key actors for the movie who will be playing the roles of the princess and the masked boy."

"Alright, some juicy plot details" says Tenten, who was curious what the new movies was going to be about. "By the way, do you know where the the movie guys are staying? We've been hired to act as help on the set."

Tsunami gives Tenten a coy smile and says "I doubt your mission is as simple as helping on set, but I won't pry for details given I remember how secretive you ninja need to be. Just head back into town and head to Hinata's Embrace, our new inn that is doubling as the base for the movies production."

"Hinata's Embrace?" asked Hinata, blushing and surprised to learn that her name had been immortalized as well.

"That's right. We also have the Tenten Dojo, where people can go for exercise and martial arts training. We have our famous Haku Ice Cream Palace, our most popular spot for those who have a snack attack happening. The Kurenai Theater where people can go see movies. And we're currently working on the Anko Hot Spring resort on the northern side of the island and the Zabuza Prison for use in locking away trouble makers" says Tsunami.

"What about me? What has my name on it?" asked Naruto.

"Well..." says Tsunami as she chuckles nervously. "We have an old out house with your name on it."

Naruto goes white faced and dazed as he says in a drained, lifeless voice "They named a crap shack after me?"

Tenten burst out laughing, then says "Now that's gratitude for you, whiskers."

"I'm teasing, Naruto. Here's what will bare your name" says Tsunami as she heads back inside, then returns and shows them a piece of paper with a design on it. It was the blue prints for what looked like a majestic looking ship.

"The HMS Naruto, the first of a new generation of trade ships that will allow us to travel to distant lands. She's only this blue print now. But we're expecting to begin building her before the year is over."

"That's better" says Naruto, feeling better knowing he didn't have an out house named for him.

"Well, we better get going. Otherwise, we'll be late with meeting the clients" says Kakashi.

"I won't keep you, then. I'll let my father and Inari know you were here. But if you need a place to stay, then please feel free to stay here" says Tsunami.

"If we do, then we'll be back" says Naruto. They all say their goodbyes then head back into the city.

**RMN**

"Why those little rabble rousers. When I get my hands on them, I'll give them what for" shouts an old man who was short in stature and quite hairy.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked Kakashi as he and Team Rave came walking up to the irate old man.

"Is there a problem? Is there a PROBLEM? You can bet your blue mask there's a problem" shouts the old man before stomping his feet upon the ground like a little kid having a temper tantrum. "Those dag blasted punks have kidnapped my granddaughter and have the nerve to demand money from me in order to see her returned."

"You serious?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I'm serious, you blond haired igit" shouts the man before digging into his pocket and pulls out the letter he found hanging from his front door. He then hands it to Kakashi who reads it over.

"I guess Wave isn't as peaceful as we thought" notes Tenten, getting a nod from Haku.

"I wonder..." says Kakashi as he reads it over several times and can't help but find something off here.

"Has anyone gone to save her yet?" asked Hinata.

"I was just raring to go get her myself. And teach those little hooligans a thing or two about respect while I was at it. Then my back started acting up and that just makes me madder" says the old man.

"If you want, sir. I'll go and get her back for you" offers Kakashi.

"You will? Aw, thank you, sonny. It's nice to know there are some whipper snappers out there with a lick of common decency about them. The message tells me where to go to bring the money for the exchange. Just go there and do what you must and get my precious grand child back for me. And while you're at it, make them brats regret messing with me as well."

"Sensei, what about the mission?" asked Haku.

"You four go on ahead. I'll catch up once I help this old man out. Beside, there's something I want to confirm" says Kakashi before walking off to take care of this little errand.

"Sir, do you know where the cast and crew of the new Princess Snow movie are staying?" asked Hinata. "We've been given a mission to help them with behind the scene stuff."

"The what now?" asked the old man. "Oh, that big production that I've been hearing about. Let me see...ah yes, I remember now. Just keep heading down this road, take the second right, and follow it till you see the large building. I think it'll have a teaser poster for the movie hanging by the door or something."

"Thanks for the tip, old man. Could you be sure to tell Kakashi-sensei this when he gets back with your grand daughter?" asked Naruto.

"Sure thing" said the old man. After the ninja had wondered off, he says "What did they want me to do, now?"

After a bit more walking and asking another resident about how to find their clients, and getting more detailed information to boot, Team Rave was finally standing outside the massive building that was usually used for building boats, as it was close to the water, but had been modified for the production of the new movie.

"So, do we open the large doors or look for a smaller one?" asked Tenten.

Before anyone could answer, the large double door before them screeches open and a woman astride horse back comes riding out like the devil was at her back. Several seconds later, she is followed by several men also riding horses with large weapons drawn. "Kill her" one of them shouts.

"What's going on?" wonders Haku.

"Trouble, that's what" shouts Naruto before breaking into a run. "Come on, she's gonna need our help."

"Hold on a second" shouts Tenten, but Naruto was already heading off after them.

"You idiot, get back here. They may be shooting a scene for the movie" she adds before taking off after him.

"Should we follow?" asked Haku. "Seeing as I don't see any cameras and all?"

Hinata shakes her head, then says "This is likely a practice run before they actually shoot the scene. We'll leave it to Tenten to stop Naruto. Let's head on in and meet with the client."

As the chase continues along the water side, the rider furthest back feels something bump against him. Looking back, he sees Plue looking up and wave at him. He goes wide eyed with shock and yells "GGGAAAHHH, a baby manatee."

"Nope, carrot nosed dog" shouts Naruto as he comes sailing down from over head and and deliverers a round house kick that sends the man flying into the water. Good work, Plue. Just five more to go" says Naruto as he takes the reigns of the horse.

Whipping the horse to go faster, Naruto catches up with the next rider and uses a kunai to cut the strap to the saddle, causing him to be sent spinning to the side and falling from the horse. Then he chucks sleeping powder into the face of the next rider with the expected result happening.

Naruto closes in on the last two rider, who are side by side, and jumps from his horse and plants a foot onto the back of each steed. The riders look back and Naruto quickly takes a chance to clunk their heads together, causing them both to fall off. He then notices the lead horse and its riders were slowing down, having seen his rescue of them.

Jumping onto the the ground, Naruto awaits the rider to approach him. "Hey, you OK? I saw these guys coming after you and thought you could use some help."

The rider comes to a stop next to Naruto, giving him a chance to see the face of both the rider and the companion. "Hey, wait a minute? Aren't you AAAAAHHHHH"

Naruto's question is interrupted as the woman maces him with pepper spray to the eyes. Needless to say, Naruto was now stumbling around blindly with both hands rubbing his eyes. "You idiot, just what do you think you're doing? You could have injured someone back there?" shouts the woman.

"Don't worry ma'am, your guys are fine" says Tenten as she comes running up.

Seeing Naruto still rubbing his redden eyes, she says "Naruto, didn't it cross your mind that they were acting in the movie?" She then looks back at the woman, who has taken off her hood, and ask "Are you Yukie Fugikaze, the actress who portrays princess Gale?"

Yukie's response is to spray Tenten with her pepper spray as well. As Tenten starts shouting from the pain in her eyes, Yukie says with disdain in her voice "That's for not stopping the idiot."

A few minutes later, back at the movie set, Hinata and Haku bow before the movie director. "I apologize for the actions of my teammates. We didn't see any camera's so thought that the first rider was in danger" said Hinata.

The director waves it off, saying "Don't worry about it. No one was harmed, save for a few headaches and two cases of irritated eyes. At least we know you lot can be trusted to take care of business if needed. Now, allow me to introduce Yukie's manager; Sandayu."

An older man, with brown hair that was starting to show signs of graying and who was wearing glasses walked up and said "Please to meet you, and thanks for coming. So, it it just the four of you then?"

Hinata shakes her head, then says "No sir, there is a Jonin with us by the name of Kakashi Hatake who went to check on something while we came here to meet with you. He should be joining us shortly."

"Kakashi Hatake?" says Sandayu. The name sounds familiar to him, but he couldn't remember why.

_'Could it be...?'_

"Yukie, was in necessary to mace them when their intentions were pure?" asked the director as said actress came walking up.

"Not really, but it'll teach them to go rushing off half cocked into affairs without knowing what's going on first" replied Yukie, not really caring about the matter.

"I can understand you macing Naruto, but I was trying to stop him. Why'd you mace me" shouts Tenten from her chair.

"For not being fast enough" replies Yukie nonchalantly. "I'll be in my dressing room till we're ready to shoot the scene" says Yukie before turning around and walking off.

"Wait Yukie, don't you think you should apologize to them as well?" asked Sandayu, but gets ignored as Yukie keeps walking till she disappears from sight. "Sorry about that, she can be difficult to deal with from time to time."

"Don't worry about it" says Hinata before walking over to Naruto and takes a wet rag sitting next to him and starts rubbing it over hie eyes gently. Haku goes and does the same with Tenten.

After twenty more minutes of waiting, Kakashi finally arrives.

"Sorry for the delay. Did...something happen here?" asked Kakashi, seeing the redness around Tenten's eyes as she and Haku come walking up.

"Only Naruto acting on impulse and me getting punished for it" replies Tenten.

"So, did the matter of the kidnapped girl get settled?" asked Haku.

"What was there to settle. As my suspicions believed, there was no kidnapping. The girl was just playing a prank on her grandpa" says Kakashi.

"How did you figure that one?" asked Tenten.

"The hand writing was clearly that of a girls. Besides, given how good things are going here in Wave for its citizens, I found it hard to believe anyone here would need to resort to kidnapping for money" says Kakashi.

"You have a point" says Haku.

Tenten nods in agreement, then smiles as she sees a slip of paper hanging out from Kakashi's pocket. "So sensei, did she give you her phone number?"

"Hm?" says Kakashi, finally taking notice. Pulling the paper out and opening it, Kakashi says "I guess she did. That would explain her being all touchy friendly with me. And I was just thinking she was overly affectionate."

_'I thought so, it is you, Kakashi' _thinks Sandayu as he walks over to them.

Kakashi the notices the redness around Tenten's eyes and ask "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing that's worth mentioning" replies Tenten, laughing nervously.

"So, you're the one leading these kids?" asked Sandayu as he extends his hand out.

Kakashi returns the gesture and they both shake hands. "I am. Kakashi Hatake."

"My name is Sandayu, the manager of Yukie Fujikaze. Please, allow me to introduce the rest of the crew." Sandayu then points to his left and says "That is Hoshi Rowe, the director for all the Princess Snow movies."

He then walks over to a group of men who were looking over the set. "And these are our fellow cast members." He points to a bald headed man dressed like a monk and says "This is Burikinto, who plays Mako in the series."

"Please to meet you" says Burikinto.

"I know I guy who's a major fan of yours" says Tenten, stepping forward. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of Burikinto and ask "Could you sign this for him?"

"Sure" said Burikinto as he takes the picture and signs it.

"Are you sure it isn't for you?" asked Haku.

"NO" shouts Tenten, looking at him. "It's for Lee. He's a big fan of any person, actor or otherwise, who fights with their fist."

"Can we continue?" asked Sandayu. After getting a nod from Tenten and Haku, he points to an older man with black/gray hair and a goatee and says "This is Hidero who plays Shishimaru."

Sandayu then points to a man with long, curly brown hair and says "And here we have Michy, actor of the character Sukeakuro."

"And last but not least" says Sandayu as he points to a man with short, blond hair and says "This is Yu. Believe it or not, but he portrays the main villain of the Princess Gale series, Mao. Though I bet you never would have guessed that seeing as he isn't in make up at the moment."

"And what about Princess Snow herself; Yukie Fujikaze?" asked Kakashi.

"She's in her dressing room right now. Sorry, but don't expect her to come out till we need her for a scene or if she needs to do practice run prior to shooting. Now, if you follow me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

But before Sandayu can begin to lead them, a man comes running into the building, shouting. "Mr. Rowe, Mr. Rowe, we have a problem."

The director sighs as he slumps back into his seat, then ask "What is it?"

"I'm guessing there have been some issues?" asked Kakashi to Sandayu.

"Only the usual that happens when shooting a big budget movie. That's one of the reasons we decided to hire ninja. I'll explain in more detail later" says Sandayu.

"WHAT?" shouts the director, jumping from his chair. "What do you mean both Ryusuke Todai and Tomoyo Daiyoi have dropped out?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But the message said they both got offers to do another movie with twice the pay" says the newly arrived messenger.

The director falls back into his chair and slaps his hand against his face as he slumps down, saying "This is just great; we're already behind as it is. And now this?"

"What's going on?" asked Haku.

Sandayu sighs, then says "We had two famous child actors coming in to play the roles of the two main characters for this movie. Did any of you see our last film?"

Tenten nods, then says "Princess Snow and the Valley of Phantom Mist. I saw it."

"Well, then you may recall that at the end of the movie, Princess Snow and the others found an injured masked boy. This story was going to pick up where that left off as we learn more about the mask boy while helping a young princess reclaim her kingdom."

Sandayu then adds "Ryusuke was to play the masked boy, named Dew. Tomoyo was going to play princess Prism."

"And if they have both dropped out to do another movie?" asked Kakashi.

"What do you think? It means we'll have to put the movie on hold. Maybe even cancel it all together" says Yukie as she comes walking up. Seeing the look on Sandayu's face, she says "I heard the director's yell. Oh well, I guess we don't get to go to the land of Snow after all. Pity."

Sandayu takes note of her lack of caring, then looks at Kakashi and says "She's been against filming there and has even threatened to quiet, though I know she wouldn't."

"This is bad, though. If they end up canceling the movie, then we can't get into Snow to look for the Rave stone" whispers Haku to Tenten.

"I know" whispers back Tenten. "Naruto's not going to like this."

"Speaking of which, were is Naruto? And Hinata and Plue too?" asked Kakashi, realizing they were MIA.

"Hey, Hinata. Check this out" comes Naruto's voice, from the far side of the large room.

Everyone looks over and sees Naruto digging into a prop box, with Hinata and Plue watching him; all three apparently unaware of what had just happened. Naruto pulls out a prop skull and holds it in his hand. "Alas, poor skull dude. I knew you well. Now look at you,wasted away."

Hinata giggles before grabbing some large hat and says "I've always depended on the kindness of strangers" with a southern accent.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Yukie.

Tenten slaps her hand against her face and says "I knew it. Hinata has finally caught Naruto's stupidity disease."

"Hold the phone?" says the director suddenly, catching everyone off guard. He makes a camera shape with both hands, studying Naruto and Hinata. "You know. I think...HEY, YOU TWO!"

Naruto and Hinata jump, then look back. "Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"Get over here" shouts the director.

"I think we're in trouble" says Hinata as they walk over.

Once they were over there, the director begins to circle them like a buzzard, making them nervous as he examines them closely. "I wonder...could it work?"

"Excuse me, sir. Mind explaining why you're looking at me and Hinata like we're pieces of meat?" asked Naruto.

The director ignores the question, instead shouting "Zeke, take the boy. Lucy, take the girl. See if they can fit into the costumes."

"Huh?" says everyone in unison.

"Well, we hired them to help out with stuff on set for the movie. Lets see if they can help with our current problem" says the director as Naruto and Hinata get dragged off into different rooms.

"You have got to be kidding. There is no way they can play the roles" says Yukie, obviously irritated.

"We all have to start somewhere" says the director, not really caring for her objection.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Zeke reemerge and Zeke says "He's a perfect fit for the role. But we'll need to cast a new mask since the current one was designed for Ryusuke's face."

"That'll only take a day to do. Not a problem" says the director.

Tenten looks over Naruto and says "Looking good there, whiskers."

Naruto looks down at his black/gray pants and tunic top that was partly open, red jacket with hoodie. He then looks back and says "Yeah, it looks cool, huh?"

Lucy then reappears with Hinata, now wearing a beautiful princess dress and blushing madly and walks over to them. "We'll need to make a wig for her, seeing as Prism is suppose to have long hair. And we'll need to do a little work on her top seeing as she's got a well developed chest, larger than Tomoyo's" Everyone notices that her chest is rather obvious and there was even some cleavage showing, which was making Naruto wide eyed and cheeks blushing fiercely.

"Again, nothing that can't be dealt with in under a days time" says the director before stepping out to address everyone. "OK, here this, people. The film has been saved. Behold our new stars, um...what are your names again?"

"WHAT?" shout Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

Haku laughs and says "This just got a lot more interesting."

**RMN**

Over the next week, the production of the new Princess Gale movies was moving with full steam as they shot all the scenes that would be shot in Wave. Naruto wasn't overly thrilled at having to wear a mask for the majority of the movie at first, save for a flash back scene and the ending scenes according to the script. But he soon found the whole thing fun as it made he feel mysterious and cool.

Hinata, on the other hand, found herself feeling a little self conscious while wearing her princess outfit during her characters earliest scenes. Though they had adjusted it to fit her better so it didn't crush her chest in as much, but it still showed off a bit a cleavage which she wasn't overly found of. But luckily for her, she'd be wearing something more practical for most of the rest of the movie, save for the final scenes.

But there was one little detail that made both Naruto and Hinata nervous. That detail was the fact they would have an onscreen kiss at the end of the movie. Naturally, Tenten had taken the opportunity to remind them, constantly I might add, that they would be sharing their first kiss with the whole world. But Naruto and Hinata both found it odd that hearing Tenten say first kiss felt wrong; as if it wouldn't be their first. But they hadn't kissed before, right? Not that they haven't had a few close calls though.

With what they shot amounted to this. Gale and her companions, plus Dew (Naruto) who had been met during the finally of the last movie when he had been horribly disfigured in a fire saving a girl thus the need for the mask, arrived at their new location and had come across Prism (Hinata) and her body guard Daisuke, being played by Mao's actor in make up being attacked by assassin's. Daisuke dies and entrust Gale with seeing Prism safely to her fathers kingdom so she could take her rightful place as queen.

Now, they were currently on the ship sailing to Snow and taking the moment to shoot the next set of scenes that would detail the arrival in Prism's homeland and the discovery that Mao had joined with the evil Madoshi, who had killed Prism's father to assume control, so as to finally get his revenge against Gale and her allies for all the years they had fudged his plans over.

"And action" shouts the director.

Hinata, now dressed in a violet and purple colored tunic with light blue pants and pink scarf, stood looking out over the ocean, lost in thought. Thinking on her captured kingdom, if she could really free the people from the Madoshi, and if she has what it takes to succeed her father.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Naruto as he comes walking up, his voice slightly muffled due to the mask which would need to have him redo his lines in post production.

"What do you want, metal face?" asked Prism in an annoyed tone, not bothering to look at him. This was the one other aspect of her role Hinata didn't like; the fact she was going to have to be outright mean and cold to Naruto. She knew it was just for the story narrative and that it would improve over the course of the film, but still...

"Ouch, that's cold" said Dew, though he didn't sound very hurt by her words which was do to the fact Dew had fallen for Prism at first sight and couldn't bring himself to hate or be angry with her. "And on that topic, it's pretty cold out here. Don't you think you should go back inside, Prism?"

"That's PRINCESS Prism to you, tag along. Why did Gale feel the need to bring you along anyways? You're just going to be in the way" says Prism.

"Who can say, really. I'm sure she has her reasons" offers Dew. "Anyways, about it being cold..."

"I come from a cold land. I'm use to the cold. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. But if you're feeling a chill, then you better get back inside" says Prism before mumbling "It'll do us both good."

"You come from a cold land, huh?' Well, that explains your personality" jokes Dew.

"Listen you..." shouts Prism as she turns quickly to face him, but Dew takes the chance to step forward and stand next to her. Prism reacts by taking a few steps away, but otherwise stays leaning against the railing.

"Despite the cold, the wind feels good though, huh?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, I guess it does" was her response, allowing the negative feelings she had towards Dew to diminish for the moment. But they quickly come back as she says "Not that you can feel it though."

Dew laughs, then says "Yeah, you're right. But I didn't always have this mask. Once, I could feel the ocean wind against my face. And I remember the smell of the salt in the air. At the very least, the smell still the same."

"Dew, it's time for your medication" comes the voice of Gale from behind them.

Dew looks back and shouts "Coming." He then looks at Prism and says "I know you hate me and all. And that's fine. Your hate won't stop me from doing what I promised myself I'd do."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Prism, not really caring or even bothering to look at Dew.

"Help you get back your kingdom, of course. Even if it cost me my life" was Dew's response before running off towards Gale.

Prism turns and watches him run and meet up with Gale, her eyes wide with surprise with what he had said. But Hinata's thoughts were a little different. _'Naruto's the perfect person to play Dew. Like Naruto, Dew is such a kind person. It's hard not to love him.'_

Prism returns to looking out over the water as Dew enters the ship. For a few seconds, there is silence. "You should treat him better, princess. After all, guys like him are pretty rare" says Gale as she walks up to join her.

She knew that was the truth, but... "Why did you insist on bringing him along? He's only going to get himself killed, you know."

"Maybe not" was Gale's reply. "Me and the boys have been working with him and he's shown remarkable skill. I have no doubt he'll become a great warrior one day."

"Though his mask will likely scare people and make them not trust him" says Prism.

"Perhaps, but Dew sees that mask as a badge of honor."

Looking at Gale, Prism ask "Why?"

"It was a few months back. Me and my friends were in the Land of Amber, dealing with our long time enemy, Mao. He was seeking to reawaken to ancient Dolem beast. He succeeded and the Dolem set fire to the capital city, though we managed to destroy the Dolem and defeat Mao, though he managed to escape as always."

"And how does this relate to Dew anyways?" asked Prism, actually curious.

"During the attack on the capital, the Dolem caused a deadly fire. Dew was living in the capital at the time. Despite the danger, he ran into the burning orphanage and single handedly saved all the kids trapped inside. But while saving the last kid, the escape route caved in and the only option was the second story window. With aid waiting below to catch them, he was going to jump when the roof caved in. Thinking fast, he tossed the girl out just as he was being hit by the cave in. The girl was fine, but Dew...the building collapsed and he was horribly burned over his whole body. He survived somehow and soon was traveling with us."

Prism looks away, a look of genuine sadness written on her fast. "That's so sad. That he had to be burned as the price for saving so many young lives."

"Fate can be cruel, sometimes" agrees Gale.

"But still, why did he end up traveling with you? Surely his injuries would impede such strenuous walking around?" asked Prism.

"That...let's just say people can be even more cruel than fate itself. A person can make the ultimate sacrifice for others yet receive such negative treatment. Just do me a favor, will you. Even if you don't like him; even if you feel him to be a burden to us. Please, please at least try to be nicer to him. He deserves that much, at least" asked Gale before walking off and heading below deck.

Prism watches her go. Once she was alone, she looks down sadly and ask a silent question. "What happened; what happened with Dew and the people in the capital? Why do I get the feeling his actions didn't get him any praise."

"And cut" shouts the director. "Beautiful, perfect. Good going, kid. Have you ever considered your true calling is as an actress, not a ninja?"

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I'm happy with my life as it it."

"Though I'm sure she and Naruto will be making many home movies together once they marry" jokes Tenten as she walks up to Hinata, then leans in close and whispers "You know, of the porno persuasion. Not that anyone else but the two of you will ever seen them."

Hinata blushes, glad Naruto was still off the deck so he didn't hear that. She then pushes Tenten away and says "Watch your back, Tenten. That's all I can say now. Watch your back."

"OOOO, scary" says Tenten, faking being afraid.

"So, what should we do next, mister director?" asked Haku as he and Kakashi come walking up.

Sitting back in his chair, the director says "Nothing at the moment, so take a five. All of you. We'll be rolling again once Snow's shores come within sight."

A few moments later, Naruto returns on deck and Kakashi ask "So, is Yukie not coming on deck?"

"Nah, she's watching her guys play cards at the moment. But I got to admit, her real life self is the total opposite from her on screen persona."

"They normally are" notes Kakashi.

"Like the fact the lead doesn't try to run away multiple times due to not wanting to shoot a movie in a specific location" adds Naruto.

Kakashi agrees with that as well. He then looks over at Sandayu and thinks _'Maybe it's time I get my curiosities sated.' _With that, Kakashi walks off and ask Sandayu to join him in the back.

Naruto watches them walk off and wonders what's going on. "So Naruto, Hinata, don't you think you should be getting in some practice runs in while you have the chance?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto, looking back at her.

"You know what I mean. Come one already, you two. Get with the kissing training already" says Tenten while making a kissy face.

Both Naruto and Hinata go red faced with embarrassment from that. They then look at each other, then look away even more embarrassed. "Oh, come on you two. Just pucker up and start with the smooching."

"You know, Tenten. If you're wanting to help Naruto train to be a better kisser, then why not do it yourself. Help him to be able to knock Hinata's socks off when they finally kiss" says Haku.

Tenten goes red faced as she looks at him and says "Butt out, ice boy."

Naruto looks at Hinata, having an idea, and winks at her before getting up. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"WHAT?" says both Haku and Tenten and surprise. Hinata had a shocked look on her face, but its just for show as Naruto's wink clued her in to what Naruto was going to do; which also showed just how well Hinata knew Naruto and how he thinks.

Before she can move away, Naruto reaches out and places a hand to the back of Tenten's face and the other against the small of her back and leans her back while bringing his face within an inch from her own. Tenten's cheeks are blazing pink as Naruto says "Pucker up."

_'Fine, if I must' _thinks Tenten as she does so, but Naruto instead sticks his tongue out at her, giving her a wry smile as well.

"NARUTO..." shouts Tenten.

_'Sorry guys, I can't resist'_ thinks Haku (and me to all of you readers) as Haku reaches out and taps Naruto's shoulders hard enough to knock him forward, causing Tenten to hit the floor with Naruto atop her. And worse, Naruto's tongue, which had still been sticking out at Tenten, and Tenten with her mouth open for yelling at Naruto, you figure out what happened here.

Shocked that he did that, Hinata jumps to her feet and shouts "HAKU?"

As Naruto and Tenten break away, gagging, they also glare at Haku, who finds himself being surrounded by the three of them. "What, can't you guys take a joke?" he ask while chuckling nervously.

Considering what they do next, again I leave it to your imaginations, they couldn't. Off to the side, the camera man leans in and says to the director. "Hope you don't mind, boss. I've been filming this."

The director presses his fingers together over and over, grinning as he does his best Mr. Burns from the Simpsons impression. "Excellent."

"LAND HO!" comes the voice of the crew man manning the crows nest.

"OK kids, prepare for the next scene" shouts the director, getting everyone's attention. He then looks at what's left of Haku and says "You, go inform Yukie and the others, then go see a doctor about those severed limbs."

"Well" asked the female figure, leaning against the frozen tree.

"I believe the have arrived" said a bulky man who was holding a telescope made of ice.

"Then I better inform lord Dato then" says the other man before closing his eyes and making a hand sign.

Further away, deep within the land of snow, an unmoving double of the man comes to life, catching the attention of a large man sitting in a chair. "Sir, we believe the ship carrying the Princess Gale group has arrived. Do we have your permission to proceed?"

"Wait till they have unloaded to be certain. Then, if it is them, kill everyone aboard. However, bring Yukie Fujikaze to me alive though. I have a little business with her before she dies."

The figure bows, saying "As you wish, my lord" before shattering like glass, signaling the end of the jutsu.

The man sitting in the chair leans back and smiles, then says "At long last, we'll finally have ourselves a happy little reunion, won't we?" He then looks over at the picture sitting at the edge of the work table.

"Koyuki Kazehana."

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Having arrived in the Land of Snow, the filming continues for the new Princess Snow movie. But when the filming is attacked by Snow Ninja, the director's gonna get a lot more than he could have ever hoped for. And then there's what could happen when they go to stay at a local hot spring resort._

_Anticipate a lot of steamy moments, starting next time on RMN: _**Midnight Rush**


	50. Midnight Rush

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 50: Midnight Rush**

"Kami, it's really cold here" grumbled Tenten as her teeth chattered and she shook from a sudden blast of wind. "How can people stand to live here?" she asked Sandayu.

"It's not as hard as you might think, but I can see how one from the land of Fire would think this unbearable. Though in truth, its actually summer time here for us. You should come around during the winter months; then you'd see what cold really feels like."

"You got to be joking" says Tenten. Sandayu simply shakes his head in response. "Then no thanks to any further return trips thank you."

Sandayu laughs before reaching into his pack and pulls out a red colored root which he hands to Tenten. "Here, chew on this fire root. It will warm you up quickly. Be warned though; chew it only, don't swallow it unless you want a very painful stomach ache."

Tenten takes the root and tosses it into her mouth and begins to chew on it, saying "Mm, rubbery."

"Out of curiosity mister Sandayu, why did we make land fall here on a deserted beach when there was a perfectly good port not several miles further up on the coast? Surely there would have been good spots there to shoot the arrival scene for the movie" asked Haku.

"Yeah, I was wanting to ask that too" says Tenten.

"Well..." says Sandayu, wondering on just how to respond to this question without revealing to much.

"Quiet on the set. We're about to commence shooting" shouts the director from his chair.

_'Thank you, Hoshi'_ thinks Sandayu, unaware that Kakashi was keeping an eye on him.

"Puun" says Plue as he hops onto Haku's head, getting the feminine looking boy to reach up and pat him on the head. "Looking forward to Naruto and Hinata's acting are we Plue?"

Hoshi Rowe sits down in his chair, looking around at their make shift set. "OK, cue the wind machine" he shouts.

"Is that really necessary?" ask Yukie as she gets up from her chair to take her position alongside the others. "We already have a strong wind blowing as is, creating enough blowing snow flurries."

"Who's the director here, me or you? Don't undermine the creative processes of the men behind the camera's" replies Hoshi.

"Fine" says Yukie, though she was obviously annoyed.

"Everyone ready?" shouts Hoshi, getting an affirming nod. "OK, scene thirty three, take one; and ACTION."

The camera began to role as the actors moved away from the fake boat, which would be made to look more real in post, and they all stopped except Hinata who walked a few more steps forward. "So, this is your homeland, Prism" asked Gale.

"Once upon a time. Now, just a bad memory for me" says Prism; Hinata doing her best to try to sound more emotionally detached than was her norm.

Dew walks up and places a hand on her shoulder, saying "Don't worry, we're here for..."

Prism jerks her shoulder, causing Dew's hand to go slack. "Please don't..." says Prism before walking away. _'Sorry Naruto, I have to be cold towards you just a little longer' _Hinata mentally adds.

Sukeakuro walks up to stand by Dew and says "Don't worry, she'll come to understand your feelings in time. I can tell these things."

"I sure hope so" says Dew, wondering if that was true.

"In any event, we need to get moving. If this lord Iceheart truly has spies everywhere, then its possible he may soon know we're here. We need to get moving and find a safe haven to take shelter in" says Shishimaru.

"Agreed" says Gale who then looks at Prism and ask "So, any idea's? You are more familiar with these lands than we are."

"Well..." says Prism as she considers her options, which were limited.

"Hold a moment" says Burikinto, getting everyone to look at him. "I feel an ominous presence in the air. One that is familiar to me. No way, its..."

"Heh heh heh, I see you still haven't lost your touch, master monk" comes a voice from the ice hill above. They all look up and see the familiar white haired old man come into view.

Gale glares at the man and says "Mao, I should have known you'd be here. Snakes always slither into places they aren't wanted."

"That's cold, my dear. Almost as cold as these lands" says Mao as he spreads his hands out wide.

"Why are you here, old man? Isn't this place outside your sphere of control?"

"I suppose so. But since you were coming here, I felt compelled to do the same and lend Iceheart my assistance" says Mao.

"You tipped him off" shouts Prism.

Mao laughs before breaking into another speech. But not far away, three figures watch from the frozen shadows. "So, are we sure it is her?" asked the big, bulky man.

"No mistaking it. It's Koyuki alright" says the smaller, more muscular man.

"So when do we attack?" asked the female.

"If my guess is correct, there's going to be a fight scene coming up. We'll attack at that time. Now, take your positions and wait for my signal" says the muscular man, getting a nod in response from his teammates. "They want an action scene for their movie? Then lets make sure to give them one they'll never forget."

"Anyways, enough with all the pointless chatter. Let's get on with the show, my dear Gale" shouts Mao as he spreads his arms out wide. "Behold the power of the Frozen Legion."

"And cut" shouts Rowe as he gets up from his chair. "OK people, here's were we do the first major fight of the picture. As you know, the Frozen Legion will be added in later during post. So, just remember the rehearsals, look for the cues with the explosions, and make it look as real as possible."

Getting a nod from everyone, he sits back down, takes in a deep breath, then shouts "AND ACTION."

_'Now...'_ mentally commands the lead assassin as he nods to his two hidden teammates. As soon as the first fake explosion goes off, they jump out into the open and launch a jutsu aimed at Gale's allies.

"Wind style; Crushing Funnel" shouts the bulky, burly man before slamming his hands together while inhaling deeply, then cups his hands in a circle around his mouth then breaths out to create a clearly visible and fierce looking funnel of shrieking wind.

"Water Style; Scald Flow" shouts the woman, making a diamond shape with her hands with visible chakra present while spewing water from her mouth, which passes through the diamond and comes out boiling, bubbling, steaming, and crackling with intense, scorching heat.

"Wind style; Break Press" says the leader, his attack aimed at Yukie herself, the direct contact attack intended to disable her so as to insure she can't run away.

"WHAT?" shouts Rowe, jumping up from his chair.

"Hold on" shouts Hinata as she jumps in front of Burikinto and Hidero and using Rotation to save them from the scalding waters. Meanwhile, Tenten reacts fast and jumps before Michy and uses her Silver to create a shield that blocks the wind funnel attack.

Naruto, despite not having Eisen Meteor on him, manages to get to Yukie quickly enough to save her, pushing her clear before her attacker could touch her, then pulls out a kunai he had stored secretly on himself.

"Not bad, kid. You and those two girls were sure quick to react to our surprise attack. Obviously, you three aren't actors or stage hands" says the leader as he pulls out a long sword with a serrated blade.

"Who are you guys? Why did you attack us?" shouts Naruto, making sure to keep this himself between Yukie and the attacker. Luckily, Yukie was also making sure Naruto was between them two...or was that more a bad thing from here?

The bulky guys laughs, then says "Who do you think? We're the Frozen Legion that Mao guy was speaking of. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Don't go playing around, fatty. We have a mission to do" shouts the girl as she lands a few yards from Hinata as Haku rushes to join Tenten who was now faced with the bulky guy.

Without warning, the leader shoots forward, his blade and Naruto's kunai colliding as he says "You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you before I kill you. We're assassin's in the service of lord Doto, ruler of this land." The two break away before exchanging in more rapid blows while the other two intruders attack Hinata, Tenten, and Haku.

"Quick, run for it. I'll cover you" shouts Hinata, getting a nod from the actors before counter attacking her opponent with Gentle Fist attacks.

"Your eyes..." says the girl. "I see, you must be a Hyuga. I better not let you touch me directly then..." she then forms water around herself like armor. "...otherwise I might regret it. By the way, you can call me Fubuki Kakuyoku, not that you will have much time to do so before I kill you."

Tenten, having shifted her Silver into a massive mace, swings it around; trying to land a hit against her bigger opponent. But he is able to dodge it each time and even Haku's Senbon couldn't seem to touch him. "Names Mizore Fuyukuma. Remember it as the name of the one who will crush you flies."

"Rowe, we need to get out of here. This is getting dangerous" shouts the assistant director.

"Are you out of your mind?" shouts Rowe back, who then looks at the camera man and ask "You still filming this?" Getting a nod in response, he says "Good, don't miss anything."

"What? Are you crazy, filming this fight now" shouts the assistant director.

Rowe looks at him and replies "I'd be crazy not to, you idiot. A fight scene like this is pure gold."

"But the script? And miss Tenten and mister Haku being in the scene..."

"We'll deal with that in post. Just go with it."

Naruto finds himself being momentarily blinded as his opponent suddenly reaches down, pulls up some snow and blows it into Naruto's eyes. He takes the moment to send Naruto to the ground and knock the kunai from his hands. "Nice effort kid, but not enough to defeat me..."

The crackling of lightning causes the man's gaze to shift to his left as Kakashi comes racing in with his Lightning Blade aimed for his head. The man barely dodges in time, then leaps back to make some distance as Kakashi comes to stand next to Naruto.

"You OK, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That jerk just got in a lucky shot. One that won't happen again" says Naruto as his eyes finally clear and he gets back on his feet.

"Well, well, Kakashi Hatake. So that explains the skills these kids have. I should have guessed the Leaf would be called in for this" says the man. "Do you remember me, by any chance?"

"It's been ten years, but I haven't forgotten. Me and you still have an unfinished fight if I recall...Nadare Rouga" says Kakashi.

"Indeed we do" says Rouga, feeling a rush he hadn't felt in years pass through him. "I've become stronger than I was back then so don't think you'll be making any successful escape attempts this time."

"You know this clown, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain later" replied Kakashi. "Rouga, why are you attacking us? I was under the impression Doto had allowed the filming of the new Princess Gale movie to occur. Has he changed his mind?"

Rouga laughs for a moment, then says "Oh Kakashi, surely you jest. Even you must know what's really going on here if you were the one chosen to be in charge here. And surely you must know the truth. That dear little Yukie Fujikaze is actually Koyuki Kazehana, our long lost princess you yourself took away from us ten years prior."

Kakashi takes a second to glance back at Yukie and thinks _'So it is you, Koyuki...'_

Rouga suddenly jumps up onto the cliff were Mao's actor is standing in disbelief and makes a motion with his hands which is seen by Fubuki and Mizore, who break away from their respected fights and take up similar positions. Mao's actor quickly runs for it. "I think its time we got serious here. We'll end Kakashi and his team in one devastating swoop, then collect Koyuki and be on our way."

Then all three of them make the same hand sign; a sign Haku is very familiar with. "No way, it can't be..."

"Ice style; White Tiger" shouts Fubuki, causing a tiger made of pure ice to form before her.

"Ice style; White Rhino" shouts Mizore, a rhino of ice forming before him.

"Ice style; Great Bismark" shouts Rouga, a massive ice whale exploding from the ground behind him.

"What? Those guys are Ice style users? But I thought Haku was the last one left" says Tenten as the three Ice beast go on the attack.

"Puun" comes the voice of Plue, making Naruto look and see Plue spinning around with Eisen Meteor held within his paws, then lets it go and sends it sailing towards Naruto, who grabs it and shifts it into Blue Crimson form. Plue then tosses Hinata her Tonfa Blasters.

As the White Rhino charges Tenten, she shifts her Silver into a massive, and rather heavy, sledge hammer and swings it hard into the ice style creatures nose horn, the impact causing it to shatter, but otherwise the rest of it to show no damage. The creature, mad with rage, slams Tenten with its head and sends her flying from which she is barely able to recover and land on her feet as the rhino's horn regenerates.

Looking at Haku, she sees him just standing there, frozen by what he was seeing. Cursing a little as the ice beast charges her again, Tenten jumps up. Does several flips along the creatures upper body, and lands on its far side and runs at Haku as the Rhino slowly turns to target her again.

"Nimble little minx" says Mizore, making a hand sign to insure she doesn't dodge the next attack.

Tenten comes to stand before Haku, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "OK Haku, snap out of it, ice boy. Now is seriously not the time to be spacing out here." When Haku doesn't respond, Tenten resorts to extreme measure and delivers a hard slap to his face. This works as Haku suddenly blinks as he returns to reality.

"Tenten..." starts Haku, but Tenten hears the approach of the ice rhino and quickly breaks in, saying "Later, lets just survive for now."

As insurance, Tenten the pushes Haku hard to clear him from the rhino's latest charge, then goes to jump dodge again when the rhino's regrown horn suddenly extends outwards and manages to pierce Tenten's sides. Crying out while blood is coughed up, Tenten instinctively switches her Silver into a blade and frees herself, then stumbles as she lands as the rhino turns and prepares to charge her again.

_'Damn, I have to do something...but what can I do?' _wonders Haku.

Not far away, Hinata finds herself facing both the ice tiger and Fubuki in a two on one fight. Luckily, her quick reflectes and nimble, dance like movements is keeping her alive and mostly untouched, but she was quickly becoming exhausted. "What's wrong, Hyuga girl. Are we tiring you out already?" asked Fubuki as she slashes a kunai at Hinata, who blocks it with her Tonfa's.

Little did Fubuki know was that Hinata was studying her and her tiger; using her Byakugan to determine the best spots to target. When Fubuki tries a leg sweep her, Hinata back flips into the air, only to find the tiger had lept up at her as well with its claws ready to shred her alive.

_'Now or never I guess' _thinks Hinata as she aims her Tonfa's, unleashing a barrage of chakra bullets from the Tonfa's the slam into the tiger, making it roar as it begins to crack and parts of it shatter. Fubuki roars at what Hinata has done to her tiger, but then stops surprised as Hinata tosses her Tonfa's into the air and hits Fubuki with several Gentle Fist attacks, blasting her back away. Hinata lands then catches her Tonfa's in free fall.

"Damn witch..." growls Fubuki as her tiger regenerates.

Bismark's tail slams into the ground, causing it to erupt and forcing Naruto and Kakashi to jump clear. Naruto the sends a flame wave from Blue Crimson while Kakashi sends out a fire ball; neither attack doing any damage from what they can see.

Rouga smiles as he comes at Kakashi and the two cross blades. "Sorry, Copy Ninja, but you'll need a stronger flame to melt my jutsu."

**Naruto, I have an idea**

_'I'm listening, Kyubi' _thinks Naruto.

**Jump atop that beast, then channel my chakra into Explosion while piercing the beast with the blade**

"Worth a try" says Naruto before jumping onto several ice structures then onto Bismark's back while shouting "Empower, Ten Powers; Explosion." He then calls upon Kyubi's chakra, then slams the blade into the beast back. "Detonation Impact" he shouts.

"What" shouts Rouga as a blast explodes outwards from the Bismark's belly followed by cracks racing across its body, the beast ultimately shattering from the attack of Naruto's. "My jutsu was...defeated?" Kakashi takes the opportunity to charge up a Lightning Blade and aims it at Rouga's heart and he's barely able to react in time to save his life though his shoulder is hit though.

"You bastard..." roars Rouga before slamming an open palm into Kakashi's chest. "Ice Style; Tundra Blast" which hurls Kakashi back with a beam of ice and snow. "This isn't over yet, I still have my best jutsu..." shouts Rouga as Kakashi gets back on his feet. "ICE STYLE..."

His words are cut off as he finds himself being surrounded on all sides by mirrors of ice. Fubuki and Mizore also find themselves being surrounded by ice mirrors as Naruto runs in and does a Explosion/Silfarion combo to save Tenten by blasting the rhino into rubble and Hinata combo's Gentle Fist and Gentle Shot attacks to shatter the tiger.

"This technique..." says Mizore.

"Is it Crystal Ice Mirror's?" wonders Fubuki.

"Is it Hikara?" says Rouga before Haku's form appears in each mirror. He then begins attacking each one of them, managing to deliver multiple hits each. "Damn, we need to retreat for now."

"But what about Koyuki?" shouts Mizore.

"We'll have another chance later" says Fubuki before casting the Ice Breaker jutsu as does Mizore and Rouga; causing all the Ice Mirror's to shatter and Haku to fall onto the ground from which he quickly recovers.

"Enjoy your victory, Kakashi. We will be back" says Rouga before the three Ice style ninja vanish.

"AND CUT" shouts Rowe, jumping up from his chair. "That was perfect; far better than anything we could have gotten from normal shooting and special effects...you did get that, did you?" asked the camera man, getting a nod in response. Yukie and the other actors just look at the director as if he was crazy...and maybe he was.

As Sandayu walks up to Kakashi, the Copy Ninja looks at him and says "I think you owe us an explanation, Captain."

"So you do remember me then" says Sandayu. After a pause, he says "But your right, we do have some talking to do. But not here. We'll head to Reeda and get some rooms at the inn. Then we'll talk."

"You OK, Tenten?" asked Naruto as Plue runs up to join them with a medical pouch in his small paws.

"Everything except my pride. I really need to step my training up" was her reply.

Haku is walking towards them when he notices Hinata looking out over the ocean. Walking up to her, he places a hand on her shoulder which makes her jump. "Something wrong?" he ask.

"I don't know. When I was fighting that woman and her ice tiger, by Byakugan was active and I could have sworn I also saw something watching us from the water. It was a dolphin I think" says Hinata.

Haku looks out onto the ocean and sees nothing. _'I wonder...could it have been a companion to Grandeer?'_

"How are you doing? Seeing people who can also use Ice style, Haku" asked Hinata, drawing Haku from his thoughts. He thinks for a moment then says "Honestly, I'm not sure what to think..."

"Hey you two, we need to get the set packed up so we can get moving" shouts Rowe. They nod as the run over to join the others. But not far away, a figure watches from the shadows. "That boy...he can use ice style. And his face...it looks just like..."

**RMN**

Is was much later in the afternoon within the quite resort town of Reeda. The group had taken up residence within Reeda's famous hot spring inn. Actually, they were the only ones currently staying here do to the nonexistent tourism in the land and the fact the inn had been rented out for the exclusive use of the cast and crew of the Princess Gale movie for the duration of their stay in Reeda.

Rowe was in the specially set up editing studio with the rest of his people, going over the recorded footage of the earlier fight to see what would be needed done editing and additional shooting wise to make it fit more in with the movie. The cast were in their rooms resting and recovering from the surprise attack while reeling from the reveal their friend and costar Yukie was really a real life princess.

In another room, a large dinning room, sat Kakashi and Team Rave and Sandayu, having a much needed meeting in regards to what had happened and had been revealed during the attack. "Well, I think you owe my team an explanation, Sandayu...or should I say Yoshida Nabari."

"So you really did know it was me, master Kakashi" says Sandayu. "When I saw you were among our hired help, I'll be honest and say I felt a great weight being lifted from my shoulders as well as more confident of our success here."

"Not at first, though I did have my suspicions. The attack by Rouga and his team only confirmed it" said Kakashi.

Sandayu nods, then looks at Naruto and the others and says "Allow me to reintroduce myself. My true name is Yoshida Nabari, former commander of the royal guard of the Land of Snow and long time friend to our fallen king, Sosetsu Kazehana, as well as his most loyal follower...who's still alive of course."

"You were head of the king's royal guard?" asked Tenten, wanting to make sure she had heard him right. Sandayu nods and she then ask "So tell me, how does a commander become a manager to a princess turned movie star? In fact, how did Yu...I mean Koyuki become Yukie anyways?"

"It's a bit of a tale, but I'll stick with the facts. Around ten years ago, we learned from our ally the Hikarikage who headed the Hidden Snow Village that several of his ninja had gone rogue. This included Rouga and his team. Furthermore, they were planning to attack the capitol in an attempt to take control of all of Snow. It was speculated that because several of the rogues had been refugee's from the Land of Water, that this coup was so they could obtain the power needed to get their revenge."

"Naturally, we prepared as best we can and even the loyal Snow ninja would stand by us. But there was no way we could have been prepared for what was to come. Fearing the conflict that was to come, lord Sosetsu contacted the Hidden Leaf of the Land of Fire and requested a special team be sent in to smuggle his daughter out of Snow till the situation had been resolved. Even the Hikarikage was in agreement of this action. But by the time the Leaf team had arrived, the true mastermind behind the coup de ta was revealed; Doto Kazehana, brother to our king who wanted the throne for himself."

"Doto betrayed and murdered our king, then made a move to take Koyuki captive. But luckily, she was saved by Kakashi and his team who were quick to spirit her away from Doto's grasp. With help from the Snow Ninja, I was also able to escape. After four years of searching, I finally found Koyuki, who was now calling herself Yukie, and she was a small time actress looking for her big break. I bought her contract from her old manager and the rest is history as they say."

"Did she ever recognize you?" asked Hinata.

Sandayu shrugs, then says "I always wondered if she remembered me, even though I had grown this beard after my own escape. But if she did, she never told me or called me by my true name nor did I ever get any indication that she did. But then again, she had become hard to read." Sandayu then looks at Kakashi and ask "What happened after you rescued her?"

"We were pursued and I lost a man during that escape. But we managed to escape, obviously. After returning to the Leaf, Koyuki was sullen and distant as was expected given what she had been through. Shortly there after, there was a movie being shot in the Land of Fire and I heard she was chosen as an extra. Sadly, we lost track of her after that though lord Hokage was sure she was safe. My guess is that he did know where she was and maybe had a special team watching her at all times though I can't say for sure" explained Kakashi.

After a moment of silence, Naruto ask "So, does Doto want to kill her too in order to insure his claim to the throne he stole can't be challenged?"

Sandayu shifts uncomfortably as he considers what he should say. "It's a possibility, but I believe his real target is the Hex Crystal Koyuki always wears around her neck."

"Hex Crystal?" asked Tenten.

"That's what lord Sosetsu called it. From what I understand, the crystal acts as a key that can unlock the treasure of Snow which is said to be hidden within the great rainbow glaciers. Naturally, he's desperate to get his hands on it, if only to learn what it is as the truth is known only to the rulers and their chosen successors, meaning only lord Sosetsu and Koyuki herself."

"I wonder if the Rave is hidden there too?" wonders Hinata aloud before eeping and covering her mouth, blushing from the embarrassment of having blabbed their secret mission aloud.

"Rave?" asked Sandayu.

"Since you're being honest with us, we'll be honest with you" says Naruto. "We ourselves had an ulterior motive when we accepted the mission to help with the movie. We learned that we'd be coming here to the Land of Snow where we believe we'll find one of the four Rave Stones hidden away."

"What's this Rave Stone you speak of?" asked Sandayu.

Naruto reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the Key Rave and the Rave of Knowledge and shows them both to Sandayu, who's eyes marvel at their beauty, especially the Rave of Knowledge as it sparkled like the sun. "There are five stones in total and we need to gather all five together so that I, as the Rave Master, can use their combined powers along with this blade, Eisen Meteor" he then points to his sword resting against the table beside him, "and destroy the threat of the Dark Bring."

Naruto then explains as best he can to Sandayu about the current situation. "So, have you heard anything that could be connected to the Rave?"

Sandayu shakes his head, then says "Sorry, but nothing comes to mind. If lord Sosetsu was still with us, I'm sure he might know something. Or maybe the Hikarikage himself might know as both of them were well versed in our lands history and myths."

"So do you think we can go meet this Hikarikage then?" asked Haku suddenly. He had been quiet up till now as he had been lost in thought over what he had learned during the attack. "I'd also like to see if more of my clan might still be alive and with this Snow Village."

"I wish I could help you, but I heard Doto had his loyal men attack the village after his coup had been completed. I'm unsure if anyone survived and are now in hiding. But it's my hope that if any of them did survive, then they'll learn that Koyuki has returned and will seek her out to offer support. Or at least, that's what I was planning to happen when we came here so we could remove Doto and get Koyuki back on the throne where she belongs."

"So what do we do now?" asked Hinata.

"After thinking for a moment, Kakashi says "For now, we continue doing as we have up till now; acting and working on the movie. We must also stay alert as there will be another attack coming in the future. And during our off time, talk with the people of Reeda about myths and legends of this land and hope we get something to work with where the Rave is concerned. Now, let's return to our rooms and rest. It may be our last chance to do so..."

"After we shoot the next set of scene's of course" says Rowe, popping his head into the room from the doorway.

**(capital)**

The chirping of the birds was oddly relaxing to Doto as he scattered bird seeds into their cages and watched his pets jump down from their perches to eat their meal. He then looked over to his flower garden and breathed in their beautiful fragrance. Though he and his brother had been of different minds about many things, this was one of the very few hobbies they had both shared and even enjoyed doing together in their younger days.

And for a moment, Doto felt a pang of regret in his heart over what he had done; a wish that it could have gone differently and that Sosetsu could still be alive now, albeit confined to a cell or something. He pushes that feeling away as dwelling on the past did nothing but breed pain. A sudden whooshing sound alerts him to their arrival.

"So, you finally return..." he says, moving to water his flowers while not looking at the three kneeling ninja. "And yet, I don't believe you have something for me. Don't tell me one little group of actors and a movie production team were able to somehow overpower a man as strong as you, Rouga?"

Rouga keeps his gaze lowered to the ground, his humiliation being unbearable. "No sir."

Doto then looks at them and says "Then what happened?"

"It was those damn Leaf Ninja the studio hired to help them with making the movie. And one of the ninja sent was Kakashi Hatake" says Rouga.

"Hatake? Hm, Kakashi Hatake...Kakashi...oh, I remember now. The one who took our precious princess away to begin with, am I right?" asked Doto.

"Yes sir" was Rouga's response.

"I see" says Doto before returning to watering his flowers again.

"Sir, let us go again. This time, we'll..." says Fubuki suddenly, but stops as Doto raises his hand.

"In time, my girl. In time..." he says as he finishes up, then looks at them again. "I considered a failure to a possibility, though and extremely unlikely one. We have another opportunity coming up we'll take advantage of."

"Like what?" asked Mizore.

"I was able to bribe a studio executive and got their planned shooting schedule. If it's accurate, they'll be staying in Reeda now where they'll be doing much filming for the movie. One scene is planned to be done around midnight in four days at a small forested area northwest of Reeda. That's when we'll strike with our full force" says Doto.

"A forested area northwest of Reeda...oh, now I see" says Rouga. "We'll be using the rail system to transport our forces."

Doto nods, then says "Exactly. And with my full army involved, failure will be nonexistent. Just like the Hidden Snow is now." Doto then burst out laughing to which Rouga, Fubuki, and Mizore join in on.

**RMN**

Prism lay in her bed, unable to sleep despite how tired she knew she was. It had been a long day and the attack that had been aimed to bring about her assassination was still haunting her. If it hadn't been for lady Gale and her warriors, she would be dead now.

Rolling onto her side for a moment, her thoughts turned to Dew. When she had first met him, she thought he would be nothing but a hindrance on this quest. But she had allowed him to come along as Gale had told her that she had promised him to help him become a true warrior.

And during this trip, something about him and how he treated her had began to affect her. And then, he had stepped in between her and the assassin's blade, saving her from a fatal wound and nearly dying as a result. Despite how she had treated him up to this point, he had done it without any hesitation.

And now she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As more thoughts came to mind, she found herself blushing as she placed her hand over her heart. Was it possible that she...no, it couldn't be. But somewhere deep inside, she knew that it was true. At least to some degree. Returning to laying on her back, she gazed up to the skylight and the view of the stars it gave her.

I lie awake at night

see things in black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

you know you have made me blind

Prism then slowly sits up and gets out of bed, walking over to her vanity and sits down; looking at herself in the mirror as she pulls out a comb to brush her messy hair with.

I lie awake and pray

that you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start

She then places the comb down, gets up, and walks outside onto the balcony, leaning forward against it as she gazes across the beautiful garden before and below her.

Oh my Pretty, Pretty Boy, I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty, Pretty Boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

She then pulls away and reenters her room, moving slowly and dancing a little on impulse.

Oh, my Pretty, Pretty Boy, I need you

Oh my Pretty, Pretty Boy, I do

Let me inside

Make me stay

Right beside you

As Hinata continues her song, stopping before her bed and falling back upon it; her fake hair bring spread out all over, Rowe smiles from his chair as he looks to his editors and says "This girl is such a natural. And quite a beauty too. If she were to become a full time actress, she'd be making millions easy."

Off to the side and out of ear shot, Naruto and Tenten stand by one another with Plue sitting on Naruto's head, sucking on a lollipop as usual. Naruto's eyes are transfixed on Hinata; his very being in awe of just how good she was. A real natural.

"Getting turned on by this, Naruto?" teased Tenten, making Naruto blush hard.

"No...well, maybe a little. Hinata...she's just the most amazing girl..."

"Hey, what am I? Chop liver?" asked Tenten, faking an annoyed huff and puff.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that..." Naruto starts to say, but Tenten just grins and says "I'm just teasing you, whiskers. Don't worry as I'm kind of agreeing with you now. Hinata is a one of a kind."

"Yeah, she is" agrees Naruto. "Just like you" he adds which makes Tenten blush hard.

"What?" she says, her voice showing her surprise from his comment.

Naruto looks at her and says "Both you and Hinata are one of a kind in my book. You both have traits and talents that make you stand out from the rest. And to be honest, I'm really glad I have the both of you in my life."

"Puun" agrees Plue.

Tenten looks away, fighting her fingers together in a manner similar to Hinata's own way. No guy had ever given her such a compliment before. It was a nice feeling to experience, especially for a tomboy who was used to being treated more like a guy than a girl. "Thank you, Naruto" she says sweetly.

"And cut" shouts Rowe. "Beautiful, perfect; your a natural gift, girl. NARUTO, get over here so we can shoot the next scene."

"Well, back to work" says Naruto as he places his face mask on and heads into position.

"Break a leg, Naruto" says Tenten, wishing him luck. As she stands there and watches the scene play out, she finds herself thinking an odd thought. If it wasn't for the obvious feelings Naruto and Hinata had for one another, she felt she might be half tempted to ask Naruto out herself...well, maybe?

**RMN**

It was still early in the morning as the door to the inn slides in and Tenten sluggishly enters with one hand rubbing her butt. "Ouch, that really hurt" she grumbles while looking around and is glad to see the entry room was empty. She had awoken early, not really able to sleep that night, and had gone for a brisk early morning jog. Everything had gone well till she had slipped on some ice just outside as she was heading back in and now her rump was seriously sore. As she heads up a flight of stairs, heading to her and Hinata's shared room, she can't help but quietly comment her luck as of late.

"Why me? It's bad enough I had to fall and injure my rear. But it probably wouldn't have been so bad had...NARUTO?" she says suddenly as she exits the stair well and sees her blonde headed friend pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Oh man, what am I going to do? Maybe it was a dream...but what if it wasn't? Ah snap, what am I going to do?" he says to himself.

"Hey Naruto..." comes Tenten's voice, making him jump.

"Ahh...of, Tenten..." jumps Naruto, backing away from surprise. "Um...surprised to see you up this early."

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping last night so I went out for a little early morning jog" says Tenten. "You?"

"I'm really not sure" admits Naruto. "After last night, I don't know what to think." He then mentally debates on if he should tell her or not.

There's a moment of silence, then Tenten says "Listen Naruto, about..."

"I think I had sex with Hinata last night, Tenten" says Naruto suddenly, having decided to tell her after all. "WHAT?" shouts Tenten before rushing forward and grabbing his shoulders. "But...how...? OK mister, tell me what happened. EVERY LITTLE DETAIL."

"Every little detail?" questions Naruto, getting a nod from Tenten.

Naruto gulps before saying "Alright, just promise you won't castrate me when I'm done."

"Just spill it already" says Tenten, glad that the rooms they were all given were on the next floor, as it was the VIP floor, and this one was, as far as she knew, was fully vacant.

"Then you better sit down, Tenten" says Naruto, getting a nod from the brunette as she spies a pair of chairs and sits in one, jumping and yelping from having forgotten about her sore bum. "You OK?" he asked as he sat in the other chair.

"Slipped and fell as I was getting back from my jog. Just tell me what happened" she says.

"Well, it all started last night as I was about to jump into bed. As I was digging through my pack for my lucky night cap, I found that stuff pervy sage gave me before we left. Looking at it, I saw it was something to help make you relax and have an easier rest. I figured what the hell and took a few then jumped in bed. And that's when it began."

"What began?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not sure what time it was or anything, but I recall waking up feeling weird; my head was light and fuzzy feeling and my vision was blurred, and I felt really hot. I recall getting up and heading to the bathroom, but I instead found myself in the hallway; everything spinning. The next thing I knew was I was outside the hot springs entrance and I step in. I see the men's only and woman's only paths blocked off but not the shared one so I think I walked in there, though I'm not sure why. I then recall seeing Hinata's silver and white bathing robes in the changing room and I strip down I think..."

Tenten blushes as she begins to get an idea where this was going.

"Stepping into the pool area, my already blurred vision was further fudged by all the steam, but I recall seeing a single form, a girls form, with her back to me. I believed it was Hinata and I...I don't know why, but I stepped into the water and approached her. I wrap my arms around her, causing her to jump. I hear her speak, but I find her voice strange and muffled; ringing suddenly I think. Despite how close I was, I still couldn't see her face properly. But I'm sure it was her."

"And you know this how?" asked Tenten.

"Well, one reason was Hinata's robes being in the changing room. And because...I think I raised my hands to her chest and I started to fondle her breast. I saw Hinata naked once, back in Wave, by accident and what I felt seemed to match up size wise I think. Anyways, I know she tries to say something, but I don't really hear her because I...I leaned in and kissed her passionately. At first, she didn't respond, maybe even resisted? But then she returned my kiss and it became heated as my ministrations on her breast increased including teasing her nipples."

Naruto's eyes fell away from looking at Tenten as he continues. "I spread my lips a little; my tongue tracing a line against her lips and she responds, our two tongues dancing against one another. I think one of my hands left her chest and traveled downwards. I know she suddenly jumped and then our kiss intensified greatly. Her moans made me lose more control as I continued my actions; how long it lasted I can't be sure. But I do recall her suddenly becoming ridged; a cry escapes her as I feel something warm flowing around my hand that was positioned against her lower regions. She then collapses back against me, breathing heavily. I then said I love you I think and I'm sure she says it back to me. After that, the rest becomes a blur of flashes. One image is me looking down as she's doing something to me on her knees; I think maybe a blow job or something. Then an image of her pressed against a large rock in the middle of the pool, her body jumping as she cries out. And finally, one where I'm sitting and she's on my lap bouncing up and down; I think that one may have been anal based on this and that. And then, everything goes dark and I wake up in bed feeling really out of it. I then ended up here where you found me. So, what do you think Tenten...TENTEN?"

Naruto freezes as he sees said girl, pink cheeked as one hand massaging her chest and another between her legs. Apparently, hearing Naruto's story had gotten her rather horny and turned on. "TENTEN" he says louder, snapping her out of it. She blinks, saying "Huh?" before she realizes where her own hands are and cries out in shock.

A minute later, a red faced Tenten says "So embarrassing, masturbating in front of a boy because he was telling me about one serious wet dream he had."

"So you think it was all a dream?" asked Naruto hopefully because if it wasn't, would he ever be able to face Hinata again knowing he molested her in the hot springs.

"From what you said, it would seem so; what with the blurred vision and hearing not to mention the random jumps from moment to moment. But there's one way to know for sure..."

"How" says Naruto.

Tenten gets up and says "Simple, I'll go ask her about it now."

"HUH?" goes Naruto, not liking where this was going.

"Relax, Naruto. I won't tell her about your dream. I have an idea that should work in confirming whether or not you and her went to the next level. Just wait here and I'll be back in a moment. Trust me" says Tenten before heading for the stairs and leaving Naruto alone to worry.

Once she was standing outside their room, Tenten knocks a few times, then says "Hinata, you awake and decent?"

"Yeah Tenten, come in" was Hinata's reply.

Once Tenten was in the room and the door closed behind her, Hinata ask "So, where'd you disappear to so early in the morning. I woke up and you were already gone. Or, did you actually fall asleep down..."

"I couldn't sleep much last night, so I went for an early morning jog, slipped on some ice on the way back and now have a sore butt as a suvonier of my stay here" was Tenten's reply.

"Are you OK?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" says Tenten. After a pause, she ask "So...Hinata..."

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"I was wondering...did you go down to the hot springs late last night and have some hot, steamy, wild and crazy sex with Naruto by any chance?"

Hinata stands frozen for a moment, her face is blank at first before turning pink, then going redder and redder, hitting a shade of red unknown to man or beast. "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?"

Tenten gets in real close and says "Did you do every dirty thing imaginable with Naruto last night, yes or no?"

Hinata felt like she was going to faint. And then, Tenten started naming things off; "Blow job, vaginal, anal, so on and so forth" and that made her want to faint even more as her mind was picturing her and Naruto doing these things and was making her really want to go do them with him right now to.

"Well, did you?" asked Tenten again.

"NO, of course I didn't. I was here asleep all night last night. I...I would be so embarrassed to do stuff like that...Wait, why are you even asking such perverted questions anyways?"

"Um..." says Tenten. "OK, the truth is I ran into Naruto down below and he told me he had an intense sex dream about him and you and he was freaking out because I was afraid it might have been the real deal and this thought is based on the fact the cause of the dream or whatever was something Jiraiya gave him. He confided in me and I told him I'd find out the truth for him myself. And so, here I am doing just that."

Hinata blushes as she looks away. "Naruto, has sex dreams about me? Does that mean he likes me?"

"He likes you enough to want to boink you at least" says Tenten. "So, you sure you and him didn't get physical with one another?"

"I'm sure, though I wish his dream was real" says Hinata.

"Real enough for me" says Tenten to herself, getting a "huh?" from Hinata. "Oh, I mean when he told me, even I got a little turned on by it and I kinda started feeling myself up in front of him, much to my embarrassment. Just promise you won't tell him that I told you, OK?"

"Your secrets safe with me" says Hinata.

"Great; well, I better go back and let him know he's off the hook. Catch you at the breakfast table" says Tenten as she goes to leave.

"Wait, Tenten, says Hinata, making her stop. "So did you enjoy it last night? The hot springs I mean? You did go down there to soak and relax after all that heavy lifting on the set gave you some sore muscles."

"Yeah, it was really great" says Tenten, drooling a little from the memory. "If it wasn't for the cold and the ice, I wouldn't mind staying here to live from now on just for those springs...and thanks for lending my your bathrobes too. I can't believe I left mine at home."

"Sure, anytime" says Hinata.

"And this lavender and purple coloring is perfect for you" she adds, liking the way it looked before finally leaving and making her way back to Naruto.

"So, what did she say?" asked Naruto, getting up quickly as his eyes spot Tenten.

"You can relax, whiskers. I can assure you that you and Hinata didn't have an intimate meeting down at the hot springs last night" says Tenten reassuringly.

This makes Naruto sigh in relief, saying "Thank Kami", though he must admit he was also feeling a little bit disappointed too.

"So, unless you met up with another girl, like Yukie or one of the six girls on the filming staff and thought they were Hinata, you were just dreaming it all along" says Tenten.

"Yeah, fat chance of that. Yukie would have done something like another mace to the face and the other girls; I wouldn't have mistaken them for Hinata under any circumstance. So, unless you were there..."

"HAH, fat chance, whiskers" says Tenten. "As if me and you would ever..."

Naruto scratches the back of his head and blushes, saying "Yeah, your right. We're more like siblings anyways. Any who, I better go rehearse my lines before we begin shooting again" and he heads off to his room, leaving Tenten alone.

"Yeah, we're more like siblings than lovers. Us, having sex? What a joke, huh?" says Tenten as she laughs about it; a laugh that soon stops and is followed by a sigh.

**AN: I'm really making you bake your noodles here, huh? Read authors notes below for explanation about this entire scene...now, back to the story**

**RMN**

Rouga watched as the last of the troops entered the train, steam blasting out from the sides to signal the readiness to depart. "So, are we all set?" asked Fubuki as she and Mizore walked up. Like Rouga himself, the were now equipped with Doto's special chakra armor, which could either empower a person or hinder them depending on how the armor had been adjusted.

"Our troops are already aboard. All that's left is the three of us" says Rouga.

"Then lets get going and finish this matter" says Mizore as the three begin walking to the front car.

"Wait..." comes a voice they recognize from behind. Turning, they see Doto himself entering the station, also wearing the chakra armor.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" asked Rouga.

"I've decided to personally oversee this mission. I will not tolerate failure this time" says Doto as he walks past them towards the train. After a few steps, he stops, looks back, and adds "And besides, my niece has been gracious enough to return home after all these years. How can I consider myself a loving family member if I don't at least make an effort to greet her and welcome her home?"

**(Snow covered forested area; close to midnight)**

"OK people, I know it's late and we'd all rather be back at the inn, cozied up in our nice warm beds. So, the sooner we shoot this scene, the sooner we can head back and do just that. So, everyone take your places" shouts Rowe, his voice echoing across the area.

"Hey, where's Yukie?" asked Hidero, noticing their star was MIA.

"What? Yukie isn't here?" says Sandayu. Had she headed back to the inn? No, she wouldn't do that. No matter how she felt about being back home, she was an actress first and foremost now and would do her duty as such.

"I don't see Naruto anywhere either" says Hinata, looking around. "Maybe he noticed Yukie wandering off and went after her."

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and see if you can spot either of them" orders Kakashi, which Hinata is quick to follow.

**(Naruto and Yukie)**

Yukie was running as fast and best should could snow that was deep enough to nearly reach her knees. Finding herself running out of breath, she comes to a stop and leans against a tree; wiping the sweat that was forming on her brow.

"Going somewhere, princess?" asked Naruto, making her jump. She then turns and sees Naruto standing on a tree branch from a close by tree. "I'm assuming, from the direction you're running towards, that you are heading to the nearest port. Planning on running away, are you?"

"Shut up and go away" she yells. She then looks away and says in a lower tone "Just leave me alone. I didn't ask to come back here and I don't want to be here now." She then looks back at Naruto and says "So why can't I just run away?"

"What about the movie? And your friends and costars?" asked Naruto.

"There will be other movies. And I'm sure they will forgive me in time, knowing my past now as they do" says Yukie.

Naruto sighs as he jumps down onto the ground to join her. "But what about your home land? Doesn't it anger you that the man who killed your father is ruling over everything here? Don't you want to take it all back and bring him to justice?"

Yukie opens her mouth to respond, but stops as bitter and painful memories surface in her mind. "Once, long ago, I did want that. But to much time has passed and I...I'm not the same person I was then. I'm Yukie Fujikaze now and that's all I am. Koyuki Kazehana? I can't remember her and I doubt I ever will. Now will you please just let me go."

She turns and begins to walk off again, but stops as she hears Naruto's voice. "You know he won't stop chasing you now. He wants whatever is hidden away within those glaciers. If you really mean what you say about everything, then why don't you just go and give him that Hex Crystal and let it be done with?"

Yukie stands her ground for a moment before pulling the crystal out from beneath her top and looks at it carefully. It was in this moment she recalled something important; she had never once taken it off since her father had given it to her. Why? Was it possible that maybe somewhere deep inside she really did want to save her home and avenge her father. "Naruto..."

Her words are cut off by a low rumbling sound they suddenly both hear and quickly feel too. "What's that?" she says aloud.

A whistling sound is then heard, making Naruto say "Sound like a train I think." Just them, the shaking increases, causing rails to appear from the snow covering. Yukie's eyes go wide as realization hits her. "Naruto, we need to get out of here...NOW" and she then starts to run.

Naruto follows her and ask "Why? What's going on?"

"The Land of Snow has a train based transit system in place to help others get around quickly. A system my uncle will now have full control over" says Yukie.

"And you think this isn't your usual transport?" asked Naruto, getting a nod in response. "Well then..." he says as he moves a little faster, scooping Yukie up in his arms. "...we better get out of here."

Just then, a blinding light pierces the night directly behind them as the train blast its whistle again. Naruto realizes he's following the tracks and tries to break away, knowing the train wouldn't be able to follow. But bullet fire from the mounted weapons on the train insure he stays on the track path. Soon, they find themselves entering a long tunnel as the train gets closer and closer to them.

Yukie can see the exit, then looks back and sees the train practically on top of them. "We're not gonna make it, Naruto."

"Yes we will" he counters as he takes one hand off her and grabs Eisen Meteor, which he shifts into Silfarion while keeping it on his back, but maintaining his hold. "Hold on" he says before accelerating forward, making Yukie scream a little. Though not as fast as he normally could go, due to having Yukie weighing him down, Naruto is just able to clear the cave and jumps clear before they can be flattened.

The train comes to a screeching stop, blasting steam out to the side. "You OK?" asked Naruto.

Before Yukie can ask, a door opens and a figure walks out into the open. "Welcome home, my dear Koyuki. I'm hurt you haven't kept in touch."

Yukie stares blankly at Doto for a moment before a look of utter hatred cross's her face. "You, uncle Doto...you murderer."

Naruto gets on his feet and says "So, you're the one who has caused Yukie such pain." He then finally draws Eisen Meteor and points it at Doto and says "I won't let you harm her."

"Oh, you won't will you, boy?" says Doto, sounding slightly amused as he snaps his fingers. Immediately, all the cars of the train open up save for the last one, revealing Doto's army of soldiers. Yukie takes a step back as Naruto's hold on his blade shakes for just a moment.

"What about now?" asked Doto as Rouga, Fubuki, and Mizore come to stand beside him.

_'Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Tenten, Plue, Haku; I really hope you guys are on the way' _thinks Naruto as he prepares for battle.

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Naruto and Yukie have been captured by Doto, who prepares to head to the Rainbow Glaciers to unlock the secrets hidden there. Meanwhile, Kakashi and the rest are beset by Doto's army. Will they be able to fight their way out and rescue Naruto and Yukie? Find out next time in RMN: _**The Rainbow Glaciers**

**AN: **I can only guess what must be going on within the minds of you, my readers, now? "Wait, was it really a dream or did Naruto actually have sex with Tenten while thinking it was Hinata?" Well, the answer ultimately lies with each of you. Basically, you can each decide for yourselves what happened here though keep in mind that in Naruto's dream, the bath robe was silver and white yet it was lavender and purple within reality.

Why did I do it? Well, it was based on an idea I had way back when; an idea that may or may not still happen at a later point in the story concerning a key plot point regarding the Tenth Power and the Musica line (those familiar with the Rave Master series may know what I refer to here). Well, the plot point will still happen, but with a few slight changes made to it. I decided to go ahead and throw this in as both a just in case and mostly just for the fun of it. And maybe I just wanted to mess with your heads LOL.

But still, what is the truth? I will say this much. If it was just a dream, it will never be brought up again and if it wasn't, then it will be before the end. Now, one last thing.

Naruto and Hinata will be **REMEMBERING** their first kiss in chapter 52 of RMN. Just thought I'd let you know. See ya next month (where RMN is concerned).


	51. The Rainbow Glaciers

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 51: The Rainbow Glaciers**

"Are you sure they went in this direction. Hinata?" asked Kakashi as Team Rave moved as swiftly through the snow as they could.

Hinata nods, saying "Yes, they both headed this way with the train following fast behind them. We should see a tunnel coming up here within the minute."

"Then we better hurry. Knowing Naruto, he's probably wishing we were there right now" says Tenten.

_'Are you sure you're not thinking about what you would do?' _mentally teased Haku, feeling it better to keep quiet on his thoughts for the moment. A sudden motion makes him come to a dead stop, saying "Wait, what was that?"

"What is it, Haku?" asked Kakashi as he and the rest stop and look at Haku.

"I thought I felt movement following us" says Haku, looking around.

Kakashi looks as well, his eye falling onto a tree branch. While nothing would seem off or odd about it to the eyes of a normal person or even a well trained shinobi, Kakashi's Anbu training afforded him a better awareness of detail noticing and he couldn't deny what he could see; the slightest of curves in the snow covering the branch.

_'We are being followed'_ he thinks, his eyes scanning more close by trees and seeing a similar pattern heading in the direction Naruto and Yukie had ran towards. _'And the skill of moving through the snow and to leave such a barely noticeable tracks; it can only be a...'_

"We need to hurry" says Hinata, catching his attention. He then hears it too; the sound of a whistling blowing, a train whistle, off in the not to far distance. "I'm worried the train may have already caught up with Naruto."

"Move" says Kakashi as they break into another run towards the tunnel.

"Hinata, you could see inside the train. Just how many enemies did you see?" asked Tenten.

"I counted over two hundred armored troops, those three ninja who attacked us on the beach, and one large man wearing a special variant of the armor the troops are wearing" says Hinata.

"It must be Doto then" says Kakashi.

Not far behind, two figures followed the tracks left by Kakashi and the others. "Hurry up, kid. We need to get this fight on film" shouts Rowe, looking back at his main camera man.

The younger man breathes heavily, feeling tired from not only lugging the heavy camera but also a pack on his back filled with blank film reels for filming use. "Trying...sir. Might...move faster...if I was...getting some...help..."

"Pish posh, kid. Show a little gusto and work up a sweat" retorts Rowe as they continue their pursuit.

**(Naruto)**

"So, will you still stand in her defense then, boy?" asked Doto.

Naruto's grip on Eisen Meteor tightens as he says "What do you think?"

"Brave boy" says Doto, admiring his courage. "Foolish, but brave none the less."

"Be careful around him, people" says Rouga to the soldiers "That sword of his can shift between various forms, each holding some weird powers within them."

Nodding, the soldier fan out and encircle Naruto and Yukie, drawing their weapons as they await their lord's orders to attack. "Men, kill the boy. But try to avoid harming Koyuki if at all possible. Just remember that I want her taken alive" orders Doto.

_'Alive? But why does he...?' _wonders Yukie as the men all charge Naruto at once.

"Shadow Clone jutsu" says Naruto suddenly, making a single Shadow Clone who quickly scoops up Yukie and jumps into a nearby tree. "Go, get her to Kakashi-sensei" orders Naruto, getting a nod from the clone as it turns and heads back towards the filming sight.

"A Shadow Clone, huh?' says Rouga before looking at Fubuki and saying "I'm leaving her to you."

"Understood" says Fubuki before giving chase.

Naruto spins around, his eyes gauging all the incoming armored men coming at him and noticing that several were moving slower than others; either because of the snow or because of armor weight...or maybe both. Regardless, this would make things easier in a fight like this.

Choosing the closest of the incoming targets, Naruto charges them and uses Eisen Meteor to block and counter their attacks, then lashing out with attacks of his own. Obviously, these guys weren't use to fighting back against such a large weapon like his. Heck, it was possible these men may not even have much dealings with ninja's in general as he found himself doing better than he first expected to.

"Wow, that little urchin can fight pretty well" says Mizore, relishing the idea of fighting a real opponent after all this time.

"How about we join this fight?" offers Rouga as Naruto begins downing Doto's men.

Doto raises his hands suddenly, making them both stop. "Wait, lets test his full ability first. Soldiers, time to activate your armor."

_'Huh? Activate...' _wonders Naruto as the soldiers still standing suddenly jump back while the larger group that had just been waiting till they received orders to move in followed the first waves actions by reaching up to their chest, where a cog like object encircled an dull orb and turned it one full rotation to the right. This causes the orb to light up with a blue light which leads to bluish colored veins to appear on the armor. The men inside give off a battle cry as they appear to be powering up.

Knowing, or at least guessing what this could mean, Naruto says the only appropriate thing he can.

"Oh snap."

Snow blast from the ground skywards as the now empowered soldiers come running at Naruto, faster than ever. The first one takes a swing with his own sword, making Naruto counter. As the two blades cross, sparks of energy coming blasting from the enemy sword, catching Naruto off guard as another comes up swinging, Naruto is just able to dodge it, but finds a small cut still making it onto his cheek, making him realize that the glow coming from the blades could injure as well.

And then, his eyes fall onto another guard, this one had no weapons but there was an obvious higher glow quality around his arms and legs and this guard sends a kick than lands and sends Naruto flying, slamming him into a tree which causes all the snow to come crashing down atop him.

"Don't let up, men" shouts Rouga as the guard move towards the mound of snow.

Just as they make it, the mound explodes outwards as Naruto activates Silfarion and launching into his own round of attacks. The closest of the guards are unable to defend in time and are quickly brought down. Silfarion then collides with the enemy soldiers blades. Fining his current sword not enough, he switches to Explosion and use a blast attack to catch them off guard. Seeing an opening, he stabs the blade forward at the orb, hitting and shattering it from the attack. Waves of electric like energies rush over the soldier's armor as his body convulses, then collapses onto the ground.

"Found your weaknesses" says Naruto as he continues his counter offensive.

Doto growls angrily as Naruto begins to easily work his way through the first wave of his guard. His fist clenching, he shouts out "Idiots, he's just one person and a kid at that. How can you be beaten so easily and effortlessly by that?" He goes to order the rest of his gathered forces to attack, figuring higher numbers would work, but his command is stopped by Rouga placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, he may be a kid but he is also a ninja and as a ninja myself, I can personally attest to his skill. After all, all ninja are trained to be effective fighters and only other ninja and maybe samurai can combat us. So please sit, let us handle it" says Rouga.

Doto looks at him and says "Fine, but I will not accept any more failure...understood?"

"Don't worry. We know what to expect from him this time" shouts Rouga as he and Mizore go on the attack.

Naruto finishes off the last of the first wave of enemies just in time to see two shadows come over him. Looking up, he sees a volley of ice style javelins raining down at him, making him switch to Silfarion in order to dodge in time.

As he stops moving, his eyes just barely manage to register movement and his sword switches to Eisen Meteor, bringing the blade around just in time to block Mizore's ice covered fist. The force of the impact pushing Naruto back. As he tries to hold steady, he hears Rouga announcing a new attack of his own. "Ice style; Glacial Spear", a massive spear of ice forming in his hands.

"Double snap" says Naruto as Rouga launches the attack.

Not far away, the Naruto clone continues carrying Yukie when the princess's eyes spy motion behind them. "Naruto...clone, we're being followed."

Naruto looks back, seeing Fubuki approaching rapidly, and says "No choice, I'll have to fight."

Naruto does a suddenly flip, making Yukie scream as he takes one hand to scoop up as much snow as he could. Behind them, Fubuki watches and says "What do you got planned?" She then sees him making the snow into a ball, making her smile. "Such a childish move won't work on me, kid."

Naruto finishes before spinning around, tossing the snow ball at the snow nin. "That really all you can do, clone?" shouts Fubuki as she swats the snow ball aside, only noticing in mid motion a spark coming from the edge of the ball. "Wait, don't tell me..."

The ball explodes from the hidden paper bomb placed inside by Naruto, covering her in smoke and blasting her back. Taking the moment made by his sneaky action, Naruto does several zigzags around before finding a large tree to hide behind and letting Yukie down.

"What are you doing? We should be in the clear...mmm" Naruto quickly covers Yukie's mouth to silence her, then says in a lone tone. "That won't be enough to finish her, just distract for a bit."

Nodding, Yukie looks around, then ask "So, now what?"

"In a second, I'll jump into the open and go after her. But as I'm a clone, I'm not to powerful nor can I make the sword I have change shape. Due to my limited chakra and based on her skill, I won't last long. But I should be able to hold her here a few minutes." Naruto points to his right and says "Once I begin my attack, head in that direction as fast as you can and you should find the others. Let them know what's going on."

Yukie nods, saying "I understand. Just be careful, OK."

Naruto smiles as he says "No need for careful with me seeing as I'm a clone...but thanks anyways."

Naruto then pulls the clone Eisen Meteor free and jumps clear of the hiding spot, seeing his enemy still rubbing her eyes. "Here I go" he shouts as he goes on the attack and Yukie, after taking a last quick look, breaks into a run in the direction Naruto told her to go in.

Fubuki manages to clear her eyes just in time to see Naruto's incoming swing, making her pull a kunai out to block it...just barely. "Nasty trick to play on a girl" notes Fubuki.

The two cross blades for several moments before Fubuki tries to surprise him with an ice style ice breath jutsu, which only manages to knock the clone Eisen Meteor from Naruto's hands. "Got you, now" says Fubuki.

"Not really" says Naruto as a Rasengan forms in his hands. Seeing this, Fubuki tries to deliver a finishing blow to the clone, but Naruto dodges under her attack and uses the moment to land his Rasengan into her, sending her flying back into a tree...and shatter into ice particles.

"An ice clone...?" says Naruto before an ice javelin pierces his back, knocking him forward and pinning him to a tree.

Turning his head, he sees the real Fubuki holding an unconscious Yukie over her shoulders. "Surely you must have considered I would do this?"

"Damn..." says Naruto before bursting in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was holding his own against Rouga and Mizore; wielding Blue Crimson in hand as he countered their ice style attacks with fire, then sending ice attacks back at them. Off to the side, Doto was obviously becoming impatient with how long this was taking.

And then, an image pops into his mind. Fubuki, holding an unconscious Yukie, made Naruto realize his clone had failed. _'Crap, I need to end things here now.'_

"Don't lose focus now" shouts Rouga, coming in low with ice wrapped around his arm like a blade.

"Or it will be your end, boy" adds Mizore, jumping up to bring an ice hammer down on Naruto.

Knowing he need to get at Doto, Naruto leaps into a spin that allows him to dodge Rouga's attack while shattering both ice weapons with his flame blade, then using the ice blade to knock them away while freezing their hands together.

"Now for you" shouts Naruto as he leaps into the air, his sword shifting into Explosion as he aims to land a hit on Doto, who in turn activates his own armor so he can retaliate. Naruto knew that even if Doto's hit lands, his own would injury the man and he was confident he could recover fast enough to go in and finish him off.

And then, a jolt of pain rushes through Naruto's right arm and hand; his nerve damage from using Sacrifar kicking in at the worst possible moment and causing his hold on the blade to weaken. _'No, not now...'_ he thinks as Doto notices his sudden weakness and capitalizes by landing a hard punch to Naruto, sending him flying and knocking Explosion from his hand. Naruto hits the snow hard, bouncing several times before landing on his stomach while the sword embeds itself into a tree, reverting to Eisen Meteor.

"Now, you fools" shouts Doto as Rouga and Mizore, having recovered and freed their hands from the ice, each go at Naruto, who is still struggling to get the pain in his arm to start diminishing.

"Ice style: Glacial Cage" both men shouts, releasing a torrent of ice at Naruto which begins to trap him within a shell of ice.

"Ah...dammit..." was all he could get out before being frozen solid by the double ice attack.

"Is he secured?" asked Doto as Rouga places a hand on the ice shell.

Nodding, Rouga looks at Doto and says "Yeah, perfectly frozen solid."

Mizore forms a long ice pike and aims it at the cage, just as Fubuki arrives, and ask "Shall I finish him off?"

Doto thinks on this for just a moment, then says "No, we'll take him with us. He was trying to protect Koyuki, after all. Regardless of anything, she does owe him and if she tries to resist us, we can use this one to coax her into being obedient."

The three nod, then Rouga turns his head suddenly. "What's wrong?" ask Doto.

"Kakashi and the others in his team are passing through the tunnels and will be here momentarily" says Rouga.

Doto nods, then turns to the remaining soldiers and says "When they arrive, kill them then return to the capital." The soldiers solute their lord as Doto looks back at his three ninja and says "Rouga, Mizore, bring the boy. Fubuki, bring Koyuki aboard." Doto walks over to Eisen Meteor, wanting to posess such a powerful sword. But upon touching it, he finds his hand being repelled by some force. Clearly, not just anyone could touch it, let alone wield it. He then moves to enter the last car with his loyal ninja behind him.

A few moments later, Hinata and the others emerge from the tunnel just in time to see the guards already preparing to attack them. "Hinata, where are they?" ask Kakashi.

"Inside the last car here. Naruto...he's been..." Before Hinata can finish, the final car breaks in half, revealing a small blimp which quickly begins to rise into the sky. Kakashi and team Rave try to intercept it before it could get to high, but the soldier's attacks act as enough of a distraction to allow Doto to make his escape, with Naruto and Yukie as their prisoners.

**RMN**

"Well, that's the last of them" says Haku as the final remaining soldier falls unconscious. It had taken around ten minutes due to their power up armor, but otherwise hadn't proved to be to difficult.

"Hinata, can you still see the blimp?" asked Kakashi.

Hinata nods as her Byakugan's intensity becomes stronger. "It's fast and already a good distance away, but I can still see it even in the night, moving to the north east."

Tenten walks over to the tree Eisen Meteor was in and pulls the blade out after a few tugs, then slides it down against her back while using chakra to keep it in place. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry and go save whiskers and that run away princess."

"I wouldn't recommend that now if I were you" comes a female voice from above them. Looking up, they see a figure emerge from the snow on the trees wearing an Anbu mask shaped like the face of an otter.

"Are you the one who was following them before?" asked Kakashi, recalling the hint of pursuit across the trees.

The masked kunoichi jumps down to their level, then nods and says "I wanted to be sure of something before I made my move. Unfortunately, a decent opportunity didn't present itself for me to make a move I'm afraid."

"And why do you think following them is a bad idea?" asked Tenten.

"Because they are most likely heading back to the capital, based on the direction I heard the girl here say. And the capital is to well guarded for any assault to be made successfully on" says the woman.

"So what do we do now then, just leave them to that man?" asked Hinata.

The masked woman shakes her head, then says "No, but just rushing in won't save them either. Come with men and meet our leader and with any luck, we can figure out a plan of attack." She turns to lead them, but stops and looks at Haku "Besides, there's a few things we need to talk about."

**(the next morning)**

Yukie finds herself returning to consciousness, realizing she was laying on a rather comfortable bed. Far more so than the one she had at the inn. She then recalls the events of the night before, making her become fully alert as she sits up and looks around. "My old room?" she says, recognizing her location immediately. Looking down, she notices she was no longer dressed on her Gale clothes, but in more regal garments fit for a princess. "What's going on here?" she says as the door opens.

"I see you finally woke up, princess" says Fubuki, walking in with a tray with food and drink upon it. "Sleep well?"

"Where am I? Why are you here? And where's Naruto?" shouts Yukie.

"My my, such lack of manners. Not fitting of a princess, you know" lectures Fubuki, getting a scowl from Yukie in return. "Whatever; your back home in your old room at the capital, of course. Why wouldn't I be here seeing as I faithfully serve lord Doto. And as for that boy? He's down in the dungeons right now, probably still recovering from being frozen last night. Now here, you must be hungry and thirsty."

"Why haven't you killed me yet and taken the Hex Crystal?" ask Yukie.

"In case you didn't notice, we already took it" says Fubuki, making Yukie run her hand over her chest and realize it was indeed gone. "As for why you're still alive? Well, I'm sure lord Doto will explain once you and he have a chance to talk. But first, you need to eat something."

Yukie looks down at her food, then back at Fubuki and ask "How do I know it hasn't been poisoned?"

Fubuki sighs as she waves her off. "If we wanted to kill you, we would have done it last night. Just eat already as you never know when you'll get the chance to eat again after this."

Yukie knew she was right and she probably didn't have much of a choice. So, she begins eating the food as Fubuki keeps an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything funny.

**(with Team Rave)**

"S.s.s.s.o.o.o. _Chatter_ c.c.c.c.o.o.o.o.l.l.l.l.d.d.d.d..." says Tenten, shaking like crazy as the team and their mysterious kunoichi alley stood before a large glacier located within an ice field.

"Really Tenten, you can't handle any kind of cold can you?" asked Haku.

"I can't help it if I'm a hot blooded kind of girl" she spats out before sneezing.

"Not surprising if your freezing here in this place. After all, we're in the northern sections of Snow where very few ever come" says Sandayu, who had decided to come along after they had checked in with the others in the film crew.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Kakashi.

The masked kunoichi doesn't look back, but says "You'll see soon enough." She then makes a hand sign, followed by pressing her hand against the wall of ice, causing a large gate to form out of it. "Follow me" she says as she enters the glacier, heading down a flight of stairs.

"So, is this..." asked Sandayu.

"Yes..." says the kunoichi as they emerge into a massive cavern cut deep beneath the glacier.

"A village" says Hinata, surprised at seeing homes and people moving around.

"And it isn't cold down here either...weird" adds Tenten who had finally stopped shivering.

"Welcome to my home; the Village Hidden in the Snow...or under the glaciers as the case would be now" says the kunoichi as she continues descending down the stairs. "Come, I'll take you to see our Hikarikage."

"Wait, there's something I'd like to discuss here first" says Haku, making the kunoichi stop and look back at him.

"Go ahead and talk as we walk down to the base then I'll respond to anything you have to say. To remain here could risk a fall" says the kunoichi before continuing, with everyone following.

As they walk down the steps, Haku looks around and says "I couldn't help but notice when we entered this place the intricacies of how it was formed and I realized something. Only an ice style user could have done this with such detail and skill to insure that the glacier above wouldn't collapses down."

"Yeah, he's right" says Hinata, realizing that there was much work put into this place.

"And to be able to keep it warm here too without any melting occurring due to the warmth either would have to be an ice style user keeping things stable down here" adds Tenten.

"True, we do have a small but growing clan of Ice shinobi living here, along with other surviving clans from the Land of Water who managed to escape the 4th Mizukage's blood purge" says the kunoichi.

"And you?" asked Haku as the reached ground level.

The masked kunoichi turns to look at Haku and pulls her mask off, making the others stare in surprise to see she looked very identical to Haku. Haku's eyes are the widest as he starts to say "Mo..."

"Oh, my sweat little Haku" says the kunoichi as she suddenly hugs Haku tightly. "You've grown so much since I last saw you and you look just like your mother, Hikara, too. I thought for sure you were dead."

The others just stare blankly as Haku takes in what he had just heard. And then, he recalls something from his youth which makes him say "Wait, are you...aunty Mikara?"

The kunoichi pulls away, smiling broadly at Haku before nodding. "Yup, I'm your aunty Mikara, looking pretty hot in this cool place, huh?" This makes everyone sweat drop at how bubbly she was now compared to her serious nature she had shown them before.

"I'm surprised you still remember me, seeing I haven't seen you since you were three, kid. How've you been and where have you been? I've spent three years looking for you before I was forced to conclude you were dead like your father and Hikara" asked Mikara.

Haku begins relating his past; his mother wanting him to keep his talent with making ice form from his bare hands a secret, his father's betraying and killing his mother, then trying to kill him. His escape and meeting Zabuza, then in later years, Team Rave and becoming a member. Once he finish recounting his story, Mikara huffs as she crosses her hands over her chest.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left them there."

"What do you mean?" asked Haku.

Mikara looks at him and says "Kid, they is no way you dad would have killed Hikara or even try to kill you either. He loved the both of you to death; you two were his very world. And he was doing everything he could so you three could escape here to Snow and join us in the Snow village."

"But if that's true, then why did he kill mom and try to kill me? And why didn't they just escape with you and the others when the purge began?" asked Haku.

"Your mom was pregnant with you when this all started and her condition was delicate, more so than the norm. She and your father had no choice but to remain, albeit in hiding, till after you were born. And then, they needed to bide their time before they could leave or risk leading the Mizukage's spies back here to us. And as for why he would do what he did? I'm certain your father was brain washed into doing it. Think back, Haku. On that day, did your father seem different in any way to you?"

Haku closes his eyes, allowing his memory of that day to surface. Running home, finding his mother dead on the floor, a pool of blood around her. Turning around, he sees his father and their eyes locked. Back then, he thought his father was mad with insanity in his eyes. But now, he could see differently, noticing something he hadn't before. Tears streaming from his eyes that had three comma marks moving around the pupil. "Dad, he really was being controlled" says Haku, now feeling bad for all the negative thoughts he has had about his father since then now.

Mikara nods, saying "I'm certain he was pawn, forced to do that horrible deed by the Mizukage himself. But what surprises me is that Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsman, himself would save you and take you in...though in hindsight, maybe not so surprising seeing his wife was among those killed in the purge and I heard she was pregnant or had just given birth to their child beforehand."

"Anyways, we better hurry to see lord Hikarikage. I doubt Koyuki or Naruto will last long with Doto as their keeper" says Mikara before leading them into town.

After some walking, they arrive at a building shaped like a snow fake and step inside. Soon, they stop before a large door and Mikara says "Lord Hikarikage, I've arrived with the Hidden Leaf ninja."

"Come in" says a young, almost child like voice.

They enter the room and everyone except Mikara stops dead as they see the Hikarikage; a little girl who looks to be ten your younger, sitting on the front of her desk swinging her legs to and throw. "Greetings and welcome to my village, heh heh" giggles out the orange haired girl.

"Wait, are you serious, here? She's the Hikarikage? This little girl?" says Tenten in disbelief. She then starts laughing hard, saying "Nice joke, miss Mikara. Now seriously, where's the real one at?"

The Hikarikage just smiles for a moment which makes Mikara go rigid, then she opens her eyes which causes Kakashi to notice a sudden change in her aura. "Are you sure you want to laugh at me?"

"I can't help it. You being a Kage is so funny. And how do you fight? Biting ankles?" laughs out Tenten.

The Hikarikage just keeps smiling before her body shifts into light, shooting forward and reappearing to punch Tenten in the stomach, then flashing around to do a leg sweep before once against flashing to stand over her with a blade pressed against her throat. "Still funny?" asked the Hikarikage, getting Tenten to shake her head no quickly.

She then flashed back to sitting on her desk, smiling as if nothing had happened. Mikara looks at everyone and says "Despite her appearance, lady Hikarikage is around my age, if not a few years younger. She just looks like she does do to a genetic anomaly that locked her into a permanent childhood phase."

"Though on the plus side, it has caused my blood limit to gain a power boost of a sort. You see, I'm a Light Style user who's specialty is flash warp which is what you just saw me do. Trust me, I'm the Hikarikage for a reason besides my super cute face." _'And the council are a bunch of loli lovers too, making them...interesting to deal with' _she mentally adds.

Sandayu steps forward and ask "May I ask what happened to the previous Hikarikage? I mean old man Zanshiro."

"When Lord Sosetsu was killed by Doto, who then took power, Zanshiro ordered a team to go bring him down...a team that was being led by Nadare Rouga and also having Fubuki and Mizore in it as well. As I'm sure you are aware, those three are traitor's, their treachery becoming known when they sold their team out and killing them, then leading the army of Snow back to our old village on a mission of mass slaughter" says the Hikarikage.

"Why would the army turn so quickly or was Doto's supporters really that big?" asked Kakashi.

"Genjutsu mind control" says Sandayu "Or so I assumed anyways."

The Hikarikage nods, adding "As proof of their loyalty to him, Doto likely had Rouga and his team use genjutsu to turn the army into loyal followers. Nothing that can't be undone by us here, but the recent addition of that chakra armor amplifies the mind control on top of giving the royal guard greater combat abilities against us. Anyways, Zanshiro and a few brave souls remained in our original village, creating illusions of everyone else so we could all escape. Their sacrifice work and Zanshiro made certain Doto believed we had been killed...at the cost of his own life. I became Hikarikage after that as he had ordered it; his last command."

"Why haven't you taken Snow back from him since then, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Tenten.

The Hikarikage sighs, then says "It's not that we didn't want to, trust me. But the first priority had to be the village itself and finding a suitable location to set up shop in while making sure we weren't found before hand. And forming this location beneath the northern glaciers wasn't easy or quickly done. Plenty of Ice style ninja like Mikara needed months to do the job. By the time we had finished, Doto had already solidified his power enough to make deposing him nigh impossible without Koyuki here to take her fathers lead. It was a difficult choice for us, but we had to find her first and bring her home or risk a power vacuum happening if Doto was defeated without a Kazehana to step up in his place."

"I know I thing or too about those issues" says Kakashi, recalling what was going on in the Leaf after the third Hokage had fallen and Danzo's attempt to gain power during the month that followed. Naruto and Hinata likely had no idea just what had been going on in that time while they had been gone.

"So, now that Koyuki has finally returned but is now a prisoner of Doto, what will our next move be, lady Hikarikage?" asked Sandayu.

"Call me Hikage; it's much easier than saying my title" says Hikage who then takes on a thinking pose. She then hops down from her desk, snapping her fingers which makes several Snow Anbu appear in the room. "Get the word out to all Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja here in the village. In one hour, we head to the capital to take down Doto once and for all, bring those three rogue's to justice, and rescue princess Koyuki. This is the day we reclaim our home land for those who love lord Sosetsu Kazehana."

They nod before warping from the room to begin delivering the orders. "I'll have the Genin remain here to protect the civilians while I'm gone as I will be personally leading this mission. Leaf ninja, I hope you will aid us in this final struggle we are about to face."

"Of course" says Kakashi, looking back to get a nod from Team Rave. "We have to rescue our fellow teammate Naruto after all and...we can't just let the likes of Doto have his way."

Hikage smiles and says "Thank you." She then grins mischievously as she adds "You're actually kind of cute, Mr. Kakashi. If I didn't already have a boy friend, I'd take you out on a date when this is all over."

Kakashi sweat drops, saying "I'm flattered, lady Hikarikage.

_'Seriously, she has a boyfriend when she looks like that? That has to be really weird _for him' thinks Tenten, wondering how that could work.

**RMN**

Fubuki escorted Yukie down a hall that, for her, felt eerily familiar in many ways, yet looked so different from what she recalled it looking in her youth. Obviously, Doto had hired his own decorator to make some changes done to the place. Soon, they passed through a massive double door she knew was a addition made by Doto as her father was never about going big to show of his power like her uncle was known to do.

Now in the throne room, Yukie found her stomach turn at seeing he had done a similar thing in here too, making it look more massive and intimidating than what was suppose to be here. It was just further proof that her uncle and father were polar opposites.

"You look very lovely, my dear Koyuki. A perfect vision of your mother to be sure" says Doto, standing from his throne and walking to her, giving her a seemingly loving yet obviously fake hug. "It's so good to have you home."

"Cut the crap, uncle" she spats out, making him break the hug and move away. "It's just the three of us here so there's no need to fake your affection, you filthy murderer."

Doto frowns before slapping her hard enough to leave a bruise on her cheek. "It seems life among the common rabble has dirtied your royal tongue. If your father was still with us, he'd being shaking his head in reproach of this."

"Yeah, to bad dad isn't here" she says, venom lacing her voice. "But thanks to you, he can't be now."

"I'll admit that in my youth I may have been a little...over eager to insure my rise to the throne. In hind sight, I do wish I hadn't killed him. After all, him being alive a little longer would have saved me a lot of time that had to be spent researching his notes."

"And what would that be I wonder? And why haven't you already killed me like you killed him?" shouts Yukie, then recalling Naruto being captured as well. "And where's Naruto? What have you done to him too?"

"Naruto? Oh, that Leaf boy. We had to throw him in a cell. But if you don't believe me, then you can believe you own eyes as I have sent Rouga and Mizore to go collect him and bring him to us here. He should be arriving any minute now" says Doto as the doors open again and the other two rogue's enter the room with Naruto, his arms bound behind his back and the core of that chakra armor strapped to his chest.

Seeing him, Yukie shouts "Naruto, are you OK?" She even tries to run to him but is stopped by Fubuki. Naruto mimics her and is equally stopped by his two escorts.

"As you can see, he has the core of the chakra armor on him; but its being used to keep his chakra sealed off so he's weaker than a civilian right now. He can't even help himself, let alone help you in anyways" says Doto, getting her to look back at him.

"As for your other questions? About why I wished I had kept Sosetsu alive longer and why I kept you alive? I'll tell you the why now" says Doto as he pulls the Hex Crystal free from around his neck.

"During my research, I was looking for a way to duplicate this crystal so I wouldn't need to waste time and effort in locating you. I knew my brother had created it himself and I trusted he had left notes detailing how he had done so. And soon, I found what I was looking for, but it also revealed a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Yukie.

"The Hex Crystal was in essence a DNA scanning tool he had created and only a Kazehana could use it to trigger the secrets hidden with the Rainbow Glaciers to reveal themselves to me. Sosetsu was a genius with technology and this creation proved it. Having a Hex Crystal is not enough. I also needed a Kazehana to be the one to unlock the secret" says Doto.

"Then why can't you use it if your my father's...oh, I see how it is" says Yukie, unable to repress a smile from forming. "Seems like someone has been keeping secrets from the people he rules over."

Doto sighs and says "I'll admit it...like I have a choice now. Me and Sosetsu are not blood relatives nor am I a Kazehana by blood. Our "father" simply adopted me as I was the son of a friend. Sosetsu knew of this, of course, yet still treated me as if I was family. For a time, it was...nice."

"Then why did you betray him then? Why kill my father? Was becoming the king really so important to you, even though it wasn't your birthright" shouts Yukie.

"Yes, it was...actually. Despite their kindness to me, it wasn't enough to suppress my nature. I've always wanted power and I never was good at settling for being second best. That's just who I am. And I don't let nothing come in between me and getting what I want" says Doto, speaking as if it was his divine right.

"You bastard" roars Yukie.

"There you go again, acting so un-princess like. But I'm willing to forgive you if you help me unlock the secrets your father locked away" says Doto.

"I'd rather die than help you, scum" spats out Yukie.

Doto laughs, then says "Now we can't have that, can we? Killing you would render all this meaningless." He then nods, and Yukie hears Naruto yelp as his legs are kicked out from under him, forcing him to his knees. Rouga then places a blade to his neck as Yukie looks back, her eyes going wide. "What about now, Koyuki? Will you help me or do I need to have your protector's throat slit? And just so you know, if you do say no to my offer...not only will I kill him, but I'll start bringing in civilians and kill them one by one till you either relent or there is no one left besides the five of us."

"You wouldn't..." says Yukie, looking back at him, her eyes wide from the shock of knowing he would do it to, after what she had heard Doto say.

"Would I?" says Doto before nodding again, making Rouga start to cut into Naruto's threat. Yukie sees this, then shouts out "Wait...I'll do it. I'll unlock the Rainbow Glaciers for you. Just...don't kill anyone else..." She then collapses to her knees.

Rouga pulls the blade away, then ask "So, what do I do with this one then?"

Doto walks past Yukie while saying "We'll keep him alive for now and we'll bring him with us. Should Koyuki have a change of heart upon our arrival, we'll kill him then. Now, lets depart. I've waited to long for this day as it is."

**(two hours later)**

"There's the capital city" says Mikara.

"Now, where should we begin our attack?" wonders Hikage.

"May I make a suggestion" offers Kakashi. He then looks at Hinata, giving her a nod.

"Byakugan" she says, activating her blood limit. "So many people moving around..."

"Can you do it, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Give me a moment" she ask as she adjust her vision scope of the area. "There are about a hundred soldiers located on the west side, seventy in the south distract, sixty five in the north, forty to the east, and the rest are scattered across the central zone, more than half patrolling the castle grounds" says Hinata.

"What about Koyuki and Naruto?" asked Sandayu.

Hinata then begins to scan the city carefully, then sighs and says "I can't see either of them nor can I see those three rogue ninja anywhere."

"I was afraid of that" says Hikage. "Doto must have already made his move to claim the secrets of the Rainbow Glaciers and when he finds out what they are..."

"Wait, you mean you know, lady Hikarikage?" asked Mikara.

She nods and says "Zanshiro told me before all of this happened. And I can assure you that when Doto learns the truth, he'll likely kill them both in anger."

"Then we have to go after them" says Sandayu.

"We'll go" says Kakashi, getting a nod from Hinata, Tenten, Haku, and Plue. "The rest of you can focus on retaking the capital and releasing the soldiers from the mind control."

"Alright" says Hikage. "We'll try to be quick so we can come back you up afterwords."

"I'll go with Kakashi's crew" says Sandayu. "I may not be in my prime these days, but I can still fight if I have to."

Mikara nods, then looks at Haku then hugs him. "Stay safe, nephew."

"You too" says Haku before Kakashi's team breaks away, heading towards the Glaciers.

**(Rainbow Glaciers)**

Doto leads them away from the ship, moving through the shimmering rainbow patterns being created upon the surface of the ice. "Wow, this place is sure beautiful."

"Shut up, prisoner" says Mizore, pushing him.

Naruto growls, but remains quiet. _'Hey, Kyubi. Have you figured out how to get me out of this chakra sealing thing yet?'_

**I believe so, but I'll need a few minutes to build my energy up enough to be able to disable it**

_'Let me know when you're ready' _mentally says Naruto.

After making several twist through the path, they come to a stop before a large mound with a metallic panel sticking up from the ice. Doto turns to Yukie and hands her the Hex Crystal. "You know what you have to do. Go or do I have to kill him."

Yukie takes the crystal then takes several steps forward, then stops and ask "How do I know you won't kill us after I do this?"

"Do I have a reason to kill you? After all, you're only here because of that movie, not to take revenge or reclaim the throne. If the treasures here are all that I hope for, then I may be generous and let you both go free...maybe" says Doto.

"Yukie, don't do it. You can't help him" shouts Naruto. Rouga then covers his mouth with his hand to keep him from talking.

Yukie steps onto the mound, looking at the insetian point, then at the crystal. "Father..." she says in a moment that feels like its lasting an eternity.

"Hurry up" says Doto, becoming impatient.

Yukie sighs as a tear escapes from her eyes. She then slides the crystal into the open slot and turns it to activate the gate system...

next time on Rave Master Naruto: _The final battle with Doto in the Rainbow Glaciers commences, but will Team Rave arrive in time? Then in the aftermath, the time has finally come to search for the next Rave stone. But before that, they have another scene to shoot for the movie...which calls for a kiss between Naruto and Hinata. Be here next time in RMN for _**Plot Twist**. _You won't see this one coming._

**Rave OMAKE:**

**Origin of the Boobs!**

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha, enjoying the sun and seeing people all around. She was feeling rather good today. Maybe she could ask Naruto if they could do some alone sparring; just the two of them, like the good old days.

"Hey, Hinata..." comes Sakura's voice, getting the gentle hearted girl to turn around, seeing both Sakura and Ino running towards her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as the two girls finally arrived.

"Hinata, we need to speak with you...in private" says Ino as she leans in close.

"Um...OK?" says Hinata, confused by what they wanted to see her about.

A few minutes later, at a secluded training spot. "So, what did you want to talk abou...AAHH" Hinata gasp out as both Sakura and Ino reach out and grab her chest, feeling her up for a few seconds. Hinata blushes as she knocks their hands away and backs off. "What was...what are you doing?" she asked nervously, worried now her two friends might be planning on molesting her.

Instead, Sakura and Ino press the hands they had used against the own chest, feeling themselves up before looking at Hinata with fierce determination in their eyes. They then lean in and say together "Hinata, tell us your secret. How did you get your boobs to grow so big at such a young age?"

"Huh?" says Hinata, the question being unexpected to her.

"Come on, Hinata. Let us in on your secret" asked Ino.

"Yeah, we're friends after all, aren't we?" adds Sakura.

Hinata blushes as she ask "But why ask me this question?"

"Because of all the girls in class, you are the most developed of us" says Sakura.

"And while mine have started to grow out, they have nothing on you. And poor, flat chested Sakura" says Ino, getting an annoyed look from the pinked haired kunoichi. Ino simple replies to her "What, it's true isn't it. You are flatter than a pancake."

"I..." says Hinata, but both Sakura and Ino give her puppy dog eyes, pleading as much as possible. Hinata sighs, then says "Well, I guess I can help."

After a pause so she can think on this; Ino and Sakura looking at her and waiting with baited breath. "Well, take care of yourself, obviously. Drink plenty of milk, don't eat junk food exclusively. You can always massage your chest I guess..."

"We know all of that already" says Ino suddenly.

"But what extra stuff did YOU do specifically And please don't say something like good genetics either" adds Sakura.

"Something extra?" says Hinata as she recalls something.

**(three years earlier; Hinata – age 10)**

Hinata breathed heavily as sweat fell from her brow; she was bent forward and hands resting against her knees. "You OK, Hinata?" asked Naruto, also ten years old, and sweating himself.

Hinata stands straight and nods, saying "I'm fine, Naruto. Thank you for helping me train these last few weeks. With father busy with clan affairs, I was worried I would have to practice this new kata alone."

"Sure thing, Hinata. What are best friends for anyways?" says Naruto.

"Ah" says Hinata, raising one hand to her shoulders only to find the other shoulder hurt a little too.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned.

Hinata smiles and says "I'm fine. My shoulders are just a little stiff as all from today's particular training exercises."

Naruto nods, then his eyes fall onto a stump. "Go sit down, Hinata. I'll give your a shoulder massage."

Hinata blushes as she shyly pokes her fingers together. "You really don't have to..."

"I know, but I'm still offering none the less" he says.

Well, the idea did have its merits, like having Naruto touching her which helped Hinata in getting over her shyness with him. "OK" she finally says, going over and sitting on the stump.

Naruto goes to stand behind her and rubs his hands together. "Um...actually, I've never done this before, heh heh" he bashfully admits.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" says Hinata, trying to encourage him.

Naruto nods as he rest his hands on her shoulders and begins to rub, like he had seen Asuma-sensei do with Kurenai-sensei a few weeks ago; neither aware he had seen them as it was one of those kind of moments, an act that leads to more adult stuff.

Hinata felt like she was in heaven as Naruto treated her shoulders. For her, he was perfect and the sigh she let out was filled with her satisfaction. Her heart was also racing like crazy from Naruto's act. "...my chest..." she says. Mentally, she was actually saying _'I feel like my chest is going to burst open'_, due to her racing heart. But she was unaware she had said "...my chest..." out loud.

But Naruto had heard her and mentally wonders _'Is her chest also sore?'_ Keep in mind, Naruto was still extremely naive about girls, possibly not even know about the physical differences between boys and girls. In his mind, dating was as simple as holding hands and kissing. He wouldn't learn about the other things till he was twelve and the class was being given sex ed.

And so, Naruto's hands slid down from her shoulders to her chest, rubbing both up and down to left and right. Now this action immediately brought Hinata out of her daze and sent her straight into another one. Her face going red and her mind going blank. _'Na...Na...Naruto...so bold...'_ she just manages to form in her mind. She never knew he was so bold.

And then Naruto feels two bumps forming on her chest. Not sure what they were, he just shrugs and starts rubbing these two mystery bumps with his fingers while alternating between that, rubbing her chest and her shoulders.

For fifteen minutes this went on, Naruto none the wiser about what he was really doing and Hinata to stunned to say anything...and to much enjoying this in a way that did confuse her a little due to her own young age. Finally, Naruto pulled his hands away and ask "So, feel better?"

It takes a moment for the question to register in her brain, but Hinata finally reacts by standing suddenly, turning to look at Naruto with her cheeks as pink as he had ever seen them up to that point. She then bows, saying "Thank you, Naruto. See you tomorrow" before running off in a hurry.

Naruto just stares in the direction she ran off in, asking "Was it something I said?"

Hinata soon made it home, then retired to her room where she found herself taking a cold shower in order to cool down. As she was drying herself off, her eyes noticed it. Her flat chest had actually turned into tiny bumps. Had Naruto's massage actually...?

From that day on, though it defied all logic and reason; whenever Hinata thought about that day, or just Naruto in general, her chest would grow just a little bit bigger.

**(present...well, Hinata at 13 present)**

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, I did nothing extra or special."

"Darn" says Sakura, hoping there was a special trick involved here.

"Well, I guess its back to personal fondling" says Ino with a sigh.

"Wait, we can asked lady Tsunade" says Sakura suddenly.

"Yeah, good idea. Lady Tsunade has the biggest rack in the village" adds Ino before the both run off, shouting "We'll beat you yet, Hinata."

Hinata just chuckles nervously as she sweat drops. She then realizes her bra was feeling tighter so she reaches up and feels herself before sighing. Looks like their questions had reminded her of that day and now, she needed to go shopping to by a bigger bra.

Oh well, she was sure Naruto wouldn't mind once they got into that kind of relationship.

**end.**


	52. Plot Twist

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 52: Plot Twist**

"Hurry up" says Doto, becoming impatient as shown by hims arms being crossed and a finger tapping against his shoulder.

Yukie sighs as a tear escapes from her eyes. She then slides the crystal into the open slot and turns it to activate the gate system...but nothing happens, making her blink in surprise. Wondering if she turned it the wrong way, she turns it back and tries the other direction and finds it refusing to move, thus making her keep switching it back and forth, still not getting anything. Was the machine broken?

"Yukie..." says Doto, anger evident in his voice as he was thinking she was screwing around with him. But after only taking a few steps forward, his eyes see the confusion written on her face as she tries in vain to make something happen while turning the crystal.

"Move" he orders before swatting her out of the way with enough force to send her flying off the mound into the snow, her impact causing her to cry out. Doto then tries himself to turn the crystal and finds it not responding to him, which was to be expected. But why wasn't it working for Koyuki then?

Pulling the crystal out, he examines it closely, seeing if their could be any damage done to it, then he looks at the device the crystal was to be inserted into. Was it damaged in some way do to the cold? A glint catches his eyes, making him look back at the crystal and then it dawns on him. "Where's the rainbow glow?" he mumbles, knowing from his research the crystal gave off a rainbow like prism effect when light reflected through it. The light being given off here was the same pink color as the crystal itself.

"A fake? A FAKE..." he roars as he smashes the crystal in his hands, then jumps down and picks Yukie up from off of the ground by her coat collar. "Where is it, you little bitch. Where the hell is the real Hex Crystal? What did you do with it?"

"What are you talking about...that was it, wasn't it?" she says, making Doto growl as he hits her hard across the face, sending her down onto the ground again with blood coming from her lip.

"Don't lie to me or do you want to see that boy die" screams Doto.

"But I'm not lying" retorts Yukie. "That's the only thing I have left of father and I would never...wait..." she says as Doto was going to order Naruto's death. A memory begins to surface in Yukie's mind a memory of the other day, back at the inn in Reeda. A knock on her door, Kakashi on the other side. "Kakashi..." she says to herself.

"Kakashi?" says Doto.

"I think I get it now, boss" says Rouga, getting Doto to look at him. "After our first attempt to get her failed, Kakashi would have realized who she really was and likely learned of the Hex Crystal too. My guess is Kakashi paid her a visit and took the real crystal while substituting a fake so no one would know if she was caught, then used genjutsu to blank the memory from her mind."

Doto grinds his teeth and clenches his fist at the thought. "Those damn Leaf ninja, always butting in where they don't belong."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Fubuki. "Go after Kakashi and the lot?"

Before Doto can respond, Mizore suddenly raises his hands to his head and closes his eyes. "Something wrong, Mizore?" asked Rouga.

"It's the capital; it's being invaded by the Snow Ninja's...a whole army of them" says Mizore, his ice clone he had left behind having dispersed itself to get the information to him.

"Damn, they weren't killed after all" curses Rouga. "I should have known that old man Hikarikage was playing us when we attacked the village." After a pause, he further ask "What of the Leaf ninja?"

"My clone didn't detect any ninja beyond the Snow village's. Maybe they're on their way here? After all, we do have one of their own as a prisoner after all" says Mizore.

"I'll find out" says Fubuki before making several hand signs, then says "Ice style: Winter Falcon." Am ice bird forms on her arm which quickly takes off and Fubuki uses her special talent to take full control of her creation, allowing her to see as a bird could from it's point of view.

"Well?" asked Doto.

After a moment, Fubuki smiles and says "They're they are; heading right towards us and coming in at two o' clock. I can also see our familiar face, Mr. former captain commander of the army himself is with them too. They should be reaching us in ten to fifteen minutes."

At hearing this, Doto smiles and says "At least we won't be made to wait to long then." He then looks to Yukie who was still laying on the ground though awake, then back to his three loyal ninja and says to Rouga "Kill him."

Hearing this makes Yukie's eyes go wide as she goes to stand. "Wait, you can't..."

Doto looks back at her and says "I'm not ordering his death because of you, if that's what you are thinking. No, this order is punishment to Kakashi for taken the crystal to begin with. We'll teach him about taking things that aren't his to take..."

Mizore and Fubuki force Naruto down onto his knees as Rouga steps around behind him, forming a long ice pike which he promptly aims to pierce his back, stabbing through his heart. "No, Naruto..." screams Yukie, trying to run over and save him, but Doto catches her with a strong back hand, sending her flying back and her back colliding with the device, making her cry out as she collapses onto the ground.

"Sorry kid...nothing personal" says Rouga as he raises the pike up a little higher, preparing for the thrust.

_'Any time now, Kyubi' _mentally says Naruto.

**I'm releasing my chakra pulse now, Naruto. Hold on cause this is gonna be a little painful**

Rouga sends the pike stabbing downwards, but at the exact moment it comes into contact with Naruto's back, a pulse of red/orange chakra comes blasting out from all around Naruto's body, sending all three rogue Snow ninja flying back away from him and destroying the pike. Naruto himself falls forward, needing to use his hands to keep from falling completely. As sweat builds on his face, he turns his head up to look at the surprised Doto and says "Ouch, that really did hurt."

And then he hears a clanking sound, making him look down as he sees the chakra canceling device laying on the ground. Kyubi's trick had worked. Naruto then stands and points at Doto, saying "I'm back in action and I'm so gonna kick your ass now."

**Naruto, one thing though**

_'Yeah, what's that?' _mentally asked Naruto.

**My actions have freed you, but not without a small price. My actions have overloaded your chakra network just a tad and will need a minute before you can use any jutsu again**

"What? You got to be kidding me" shouts Naruto, making Doto cock his head in confusion from wondering what was going on.

**Sorry, didn't think it would have such an effect. Luckily, you can still uses simple punches and kicks till then...with a bit of a bonus that is**

_'Meaning?'_

**Some residual chakra is left in your muscles from my chakra pulse. It will wear off in a minute, but your punches, kicks, and even speed will be above average till then**

_'I get you. No jutsu per say but improved basic taijutsu while I'm recovering. I can work with that' _says Naruto, a grin reforming on his face as a shadow comes over him.

"You damn brat" shouts Doto. He had seen Naruto distraction and had decided to take advantage of it by going in for the first shot.

Naruto is able to dodge Doto's first hit by leaning back, then sending out one of his own which Doto blocks but is shocked to find himself being pushed back. _'Impossible? My armor design is perfect, meant to make any who wear it invincible against a ninja. And yet, this kid could push me back...?'_

Now its Naruto who sees Doto's thought distraction and leaps up, landing a round house kick to his chest that sends him flying back a few yards before he impacts with the snow and is sent rolling a little further. Though he felt he could win, he knew what he needed to focus on, so Naruto runs towards Yukie with plans on scooping her up and making a run for it.

"Ice style: Ice Barricade" shouts Mizore as his fist slams into the ground, causing a wall of ice to blast out from the ground to block Naruto's advance.

"Ice style: Frost Bite Sword" shouts Rouga as he comes in flying in with his blade swinging.

Naruto dodges under the sword, cursing a little at knowing his initial plan was now impossible. _'Guess I need to keep them busy till Kakashi-sensei and the others arrive.'_

Mizore then joins the attack as well, with ice covering his hands like a spiked boxing glove and Naruto racks his brain to figure out how he can get to Yukie and at least guard her before Doto could recover...assuming he hadn't already recovered and got to her that is.

"How did you do that?" shouts Rouga, referring to his escape from the binds.

Naruto smiles as he ducks under a swing from Mizore and says "There's more to me than meets the eye. In fact, some would say I'm a real demon...fox on the inside."

"And what does that mean?" shouts Rouga as he breaks into a spin and sends his blade slashing down hard upon Naruto who counters by punching upwards. Though the blade does deliver a decent cut to his fist, digging in painfully deep, it also shatters the ice blade which catches Rouga off guard and Naruto uses his other, non injured hand to uppercut him, then spin kick Rouga away from him.

**Five more seconds before things normalize**

_'Got it' _says Naruto as he re-angles himself while dodging another slow punch from Mizore. This opens him up for Naruto to do a Haduken like motion with his hands, minus the fire ball of course, that sends Mizore slamming into his own ice barricade, causing it to shatter and knocking Mizore for a loop.

From the large whole, Naruto could see Yukie still laying unmoving by the podium the crystal was to be inserted into. "Hey, Yukie? Wake up" he shouts as he runs towards her.

Hearing his voice, Yukie begins to regain consciousness. _'What? That voice? Is it Naruto's?' _she wonders as she opens her eyes and sees him, albeit blurry, running towards him. A smile forms on her face at seeing him and glad to know he was both still alive and seemingly free.

It is now, as Naruto closes in on Yukie, that he realizes something. Rouga and Mizore had attacked him; but what of the kunoichi companion, Fubuki? Had she been knocked out by Kyubi's chakra pulse?

He gets his answer as the ice beneath him explodes and he finds himself falling into the ice cold, frigid waters beneath the glaciers. He sees Fubuki for just a second, smiling at him and making him realize she had gone under...literally...the ice to stage a sneak attack. She makes it back on to the surface before screaming "Damn, I'm cold. I think my tits have frozen solid from that."

A second later, Naruto burst back from out of the water, making her turn around with a shocked look on her face. "Did you really think that was going to work on me?"

"No, but this will" shouts Mizore as he appears above Naruto, sending both his connected fist slamming into him, making Naruto slam back into the water.

"And this time, you won't be escaping" shouts Rouga as he replaces Mizore and covers the hole in as thick a sheet of ice as he could make.

Below, Naruto's eyes blur as he sees his one means of escape being closed off. Mizore's attack had left him stunned and now the extreme cold of the waters as he sunk deeper was adding to that effect. He tries to move but finds his body unwilling to respond.

_'OK, this is a problem...'_

"No, Naruto" shouts Yukie as she tries to get up and run to the sealed hole despite knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Save your energy, Koyuki" says Doto as he passes her, wiping the blood from the cut above his left eye. "You can grieve for him soon enough when you are both dead."

Rouga and the others start to move to rejoin their boss when they all feel a sudden motion within the wind. Moment's later, Rouga finds a kunai blade pressed firmly against his neck and Kakashi the one who's holding it.

Fubuki finds her body suddenly wrapped by chakra like strings and looking back, sees Hinata at the source of those strings.

Mizore finds a large silver vice suddenly forming around his head with Tenten noticeable from the corner of his eye. And in between the three was Haku, ready to back up any one of them.

And Doto finds a blade being pressed to his back. Looking back, he sees Sandayu and the eyes of a shocked Yukie.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Hinata, her voice, though calm sounding, still held a dangerous tone to it.

**(RMN)**

"Long time no see, captain Yoshida" says Doto, surprisingly calm given the current situation.

"Indeed it has been, traitor" replied Sandayu as he increases the pressure of his blade against Doto's back. "Are you ready to pay for your treachery yet?"

"I don't know? Are you confident you can take me on now...old man" was Doto's reply.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Hinata again, her voice less calm than before.

"What? Is that little blonde your boyfriend or something?" asked Fubuki before giggling a bit. "How cute is that? Sadly, I'm afraid he's no longer with us. You see, he's been sent into a watery grave." Fubuki then begins to laugh hard as Hinata's face is filled with sudden shock and despair.

"No, Naruto..." shouts Hinata as her Byakugan flares to life and she immediately scans beneath the ice into the dark depths of the ocean, finally seeing him sinking deeper and deeper and no apparent sign of life coming from him. "NO..." she cries out as tears begin to fill her eyes and her chakra strings slack just a bit.

"Fool, never let your guard down" shouts Fubuki, breaking free from Hinata's restraints. Before Hinata can react, Fubuki turns and plows into her using a wind style jutsu to send them both flying away from the others.

"No...Hinata" shouts Tenten which is enough of a distraction for Mizore to bring his hands up and break Tenten's Silver, making her jump at her own error. "Here's another one for good measure" says Mizore, moving in as Tenten tries to jump back, but failing to be fast enough as Mizore punches her hard in the stomach, then using the same wind style jutsu to propel them to another location.

"Hinata...Tenten?" shouts Haku, wanting to go and help them both but unsure of who to go to first. "Master Kakashi, who should I..."

Haku is stopped as Rouga takes a chance to jump back from Kakashi, forming duel ice blades around his arms before digging into the ground and launching himself back at Kakashi, sending him onto the defensive. Meanwhile, Doto suddenly spins around, knocking Sandayu's sword from his hand then going to land a punch which the former captain of the guard barely manages to dodge clear of as he goes into a roll, recovers his sword and turns back in time to block another attack.

"Haku, help Sandayu" orders Kakashi as he and Rouga exchange lightning fast blows with one another. "Hinata and Tenten will be fine."

"What about Naruto?" asked Haku, already moving towards Sandayu and Doto.

"Believe in him..." was Kakashi's reply, hoping the Nine Tails was keeping him alive somehow.

Hinata finds herself sailing through the air before slamming hard into the ground, her momentum slowing into a role which she quickly recovers from. She then scans the ice, hoping to find a thinned out spot she could break through to go after Naruto. But her search is interrupted as Fubuki comes into her focus, her finger nails having been made longer by the ice.

"Don't worry about him honey when you have me here to deal with" says Fubuki, striking fast and hard, making sure to keep Hinata on her toes. She was surprised the girl could dodge her as well as she could and at such close range too. "Besides, your boyfriend is already dead from lack of oxygen by now."

"No, I refuse to believe it" shouts Hinata who suddenly grabs one of Fubuki's hands and flips herself over and on to it while spinning around and landing a devastating kick to the ice kunoichi's face, sending her flying back. "There's no way Naruto is dead."

Fubuki recovers, landing on her feet with blood coming from the cut on her cheek. "I find your faith both admirable and completely stupid. He is dead and I will prove it to you...by killing you with my bare hands and sending you to meet him on the other side."

Fubuki's body then begins to glow in a very light blue color, the intensity of the glow becoming stronger by the second. _'Her chakra...something is happening to her' _thinks Hinata, taking a step back to be safe.

"You should feel honored, little girl" says Fubuki as her body begins to disappear into the chakra being emitted by her body. "It's not everyday an outsider gets to see one of the Ice Style Clans greatest jutsu."

Hinata then sees Fubuki's clothes, save for her bra and panties bring thrown from chakra light, making her blush at the thought her opponent was stripping down for some odd reason. And then, the light burst outwards which makes a wind than knocks Hinata off her feet. When her eyes see Fubuki again, they go wide at her change. Her legs up to her knees had been covered in ice as had her hands and arms up to her elbows. She also had ice covering her groin and chest like a skimpy bikini and ice around her neck like a collar and some on her head. "Ice style: White Tigress."

**AN: Think a female version of Grimmjaw's (from Bleach) released state**

Fubuki then smiles before coming at Hinata with insane speed, reaching her and using her ice claws to rip into Hinata's clothes, blasting her back as dots of blood shoot into the sky. "Damn she's fast" says Hinata as she tilts herself back so she can plant her hand against the ground to help get right sided again, then grabs her Tonfa from her sides and brings them to the ready.

"Trying to fight back are we?" shouts out Fubuki with a hint of glee in her voice. "How cute, but that won't help you as my close range attacks are the more dangerous."

_'But this isn't going to be a close range attack' _thinks Hinata as she aims carefully, then releases a salvo of chakra bullets aimed right at Fubuki.

"What?..." shouts Fubuki, being taken by surprise by this unexpected long range attack by her opponent. So surprised that she can't react in time as she takes the hit and is sent back as she is overwhelmed by the attack which also causes the snow covered ground to blast up all around her.

After a moment more, Hinata finally lets up and collapses to the ground, her twin weapons dropping to the ground as she clutches her wounded front. She could see that her wounds weren't deep and hopefully wouldn't leave any permanent scars but they still hurt though.

"You sneaky minx..." comes Fubuki's voice, making Hinata look up just in time to see her opponent come shooting out from the snow cloud. Fubuki manages to land a kick on Hinata before she can grab her Tonfa, sending her flying back. "That was a nice attack you had. If only you had kept it up, then I would have been defeated for sure. But now, your once chance to take me down has been lost to you."

Hinata picks herself up as Fubuki comes at her again."And with this attack, I will finish this once and for all" shouts Fubuki. Hinata closes her eyes as she brings her hand to rest on her heart. _'There's only one thing left I can do now. Naruto...I will win this fight, for you...'_

"DIE" screams Fubuki as she sends her claws thrusting forward to tear Hinata's heart out. But at the last second, Hinata dodges to the right, then opens her eyes and says "Your slower than Naruto...and you've stepped within range of my attack too."

"Huh?" says Fubuki as she suddenly sees chakra flowing out from Hinata's feet, forming a yin yang sign beneath the both of them. Hinata then enters a battle stance, saying "8 Trigrams, 64 Palm." Hinata then begins to send fist after fist strike into Fubuki hard, each one causing her ice body to crack more and more. "...64 Palm" shouts Hinata, sending the last one impacting her chest, making Fubuki cough up a lot of blood as her ice shatters, leaving her with only her undergarments still on her. Fubuki then collapses to the ground, unconscious; her last words being "...impossible. Defeated by..."

"When you underestimate someone is when you lose the fight" says Hinata before looking up into the sky and wondering how the others were doing.

"AAHH" cries Tenten as she's sent slamming into another wall of ice by Mizore, who had used the same jutsu as Fubuki had used, those his had made him look more like a minotaur. She tries to move free as her opponent blast air out from his ice nostrils before digging his ice hoofs into the ground and charging at her again. Tenten is just barely able to get clear before he hits the wall with enough force to blast right through it. Had that attack landed, she'd be dead now.

"Damn it, what am I gonna do? My Silver's been shattered and I left my back up supply back at the inn with the rest of my stuff" wonders Tenten aloud before coughing up blood.

Meanwhile, Mizore turns to look at her and says "Your not looking to good their, girl. How about you stay still while I make this quick and easy for you."

Tenten turns to him and growls as she forces herself back to her feet despite the pain. "Suit yourself then. Slow and painful it shall be" says Mizore before making a monstrous sound and charging her again. _'Think, Tenten, think. You're not some weak little girl, but a ninja and a member of Team Rave and a Musica to boot. You can't let him beat you so easily.'_

She then sees Eisen Meteor laying on the ground close by, having been knocked off when they had first got to this spot. Though she knew she couldn't use the sword in its true way, she could still use Eisen Meteor itself. But how to get to it? An idea comes to mind and she reaches behind and digs into her pouch, pulling a scroll out. "How long has it been since I last battled like this?"

"Think fast" says Mizore, preparing to ram against her again. But instead of before, Tenten leaps up and grabs his ice horns with her free hand and uses his momentum to help flip her up and over into the air. "I took your bull by the horns" she jokes as she continues moving skyward.

"You cheap little trick" shouts Mizore as he turns to face her and channels chakra into his horns, making them extend outwards. Tenten dodges, though her side is cut slightly as she opens the scroll, saying "Time to rain in on your parade."

Six seals are revealed, each glowing and blasting smoke out. The first four seals send an innumerable amount of small weapons, ranging from kunai to senbon, shuriken, and other bladed instruments outwards; raining them all down at Mizore, who raises his arms to block them using the ice as a shield. Shadows come over him and he looks to sees three massive spike balls following after the barrage of smaller weapons which he manages to punch away, but the last object is unblock-able; a massive metal cube with the words 10t on it. Mizore howls as it comes slamming down atop him.

Not confident that it would stop him, Tenten makes it to Eisen Meteor and picks it up just as the cube suddenly ices over, then shatters to reveal a bloody but still standing Mizore. "No more games, girly" he roars before charging her in a blind fury.

Tenten brings the blade up and holds it to her forehead, saying "Naruto, please guide me and help me strike him down in defeat." She doesn't believe Naruto is dead, but hoped his will would still connect them through the blade as she kisses it for luck, then aims it at Mizore chest and charges him as well.

Both combatants howler at once another as they collide. Tenten finds herself being blasted back, slamming and skipping along the ground before stopping on her stomach. She knew she had several broken ribs, yet fights to remain conscious as she looks up at her enemy.

The blade was lodged nearly halfway into Mizore's chest, who looks at her and says "You missed my heart...but you win all the same...not bad for a girl..." He then falls back onto the ground unconscious, the ice shattering upon impact.

Tears falls from Tenten's eyes, which she closes and says "I did it...I actually...won..."

Doto jumped back, avoiding the ice senbon that Haku kept throwing at him and glad he was wearing this chakra armor otherwise he's have already been killed. "Doto" shouts Sandayu as he comes from behind, swinging his sword towards Doto's waist, aiming to slice him in half.

Instead, Doto back flips over the blade, landing behind Sandayu, then kicking him into Haku. Doto then begins to breath heavily as his two opponents recover. "I'll end this now" says Haku before an ice mirror forms behind him and he steps into it. More ice mirrors then begin to form around Doto, making him look at each one in rapid succession as images of Haku's form appears reflected in each one.

"You won't escape me with this jutsu" says the Haku as they prepare to attack.

"I'm not defeated yet, boy" retorts Doto, placing his hand on the metal surrounding the glowing orb on his armor, then turning it one full turn which makes the orb shift into a deep red color and giving off a deep humming sound; red lines streak across the armor as Doto grimaces as veins appear on his exposed flesh.

Not sure what was going one, Haku shoots from one of the ice mirrors, shooting at Doto at blinding speed, but his attack never lands as Doto suddenly turns to look at him and easily swats him away, though Haku is able to just recover enough to make it into another mirror. "His speed, how did it increase so much?"

Doto turns to look at him, his eyes aglow with chakra as he sees in a deepened voice "My armor alone is the only one that can be taken into a second state of empowerment, making me the equal if not a superior of a Kage."

Sandayu comes in, slashing his sword downwards, but finds Doto easily blocking it with his hand without even looking at him. "You both are just flies, buzzing annoyingly around me. So I guess I must squash you both in order to be given the peace I deserve..."

"What's wrong, Kakashi? You're getting slower as this fight goes on" says Rouga, easily blocking Kakashi's kunai attack now. As Kakashi moves in for another attack, Rouga not only blocks it again but also takes the opportunity to disarm his opponent, forcing Kakashi to jump back away. "Is that Uchiha eye of yours wearing you down any?"

Kakashi huffs, feeling drained from this fight. Rouga had definitely improved in these last ten years and he also had more chakra to call upon than Kakashi did. "Guess I have no choice then..." says Kakashi as he charges up his Lightning Blade, then charges at Rouga.

"Nice move, but I saw this before when you used it to kill my sensei" shouts Rouga, going at Kakashi to counter attack him. "And as such, I know I can...what?" he says as he goes to dodge while stabbing outwards, knowing the jutsu Kakashi was using required the user to move in a straight line.

Instead, Kakashi suddenly changes directions and zooms around Rouga and aims to hit him from behind. "You assumed I didn't improve this jutsu in those last ten years" counters Kakashi as his lightning tipped fingers thrust forward to strike at Rouga's heart.

Then blood splatters, hitting both Kakashi and Rouga in the face; but it wasn't either of them's blood but Sandayu, having been tossed in between them by Doto. Sandayu cries out as an alarming amount of blood comes shooting from his mouth, Kakashi looks towards Doto, seeing the ice mirrors shatter and Haku fall onto the ground with blood coming from a hole in his stomach.

"Don't look away, Kakashi" shouts Rouga as he shifts to being behind Kakashi and stabbing him with his ice blades, making Kakashi collapse onto the ground. Rouga then kicks him onto his back and starts searching him, then reaching into his pocket. "Hey boss, found it" shouts Rouga as he pulls the real Hex Crystal out and tosses it to Doto.

"Good work, Rouga" says Doto as he looks at the crystal, then his body jerks which makes him look down to see Sandayu's blade piercing his along the side. Looking back, he sees Yukie wide eyed and breathing heavily. He then turns while reaching back and pulling the blade out, thankful the second state of the armor dulled him from feeling pain. He then grabs Yukie by her neck and lifts her up as she tries in vain to break free from his hold. "I have one last thing for you to do then I will allow you to die."

"No..." she says weakly as Doto walks over to the podium and uses his free hand to make her hold the crystal and insert it into the device. "...no...I won't..." she tries to say, fighting him. But Doto keeps his hand firmly on hers and forces her to turn the crystal in the slot, causing the gem to light up as a beam of light races down the podium and the ground begins to shake.

"Finally, FINALLY" says Doto, release Yukie from his grasp onto the ground where she starts coughing hard. He steps off the podium, his eyes looking all around him as he raises his arms high into the air and shouts out "The secret treasure of the Kazehana shall finally be revealed to me and will be mine to process." He then starts laughing like an insane person.

But instead of a door or a path appearing to him, he instead sees giant mirrors appearing from above which begins to turn towards the current position of the sun. He then sees many metal cylinders also beginning to rise up as well. "What...?" says a surprised Doto as the mirrors finally aligned with the sun, which is followed by a distortion coming from holes on the metal cylinders. And then, he feels the air becoming warmer. "What...the hell is this? Where's my treasure."

"You're a fool, Doto" says Yukie, making her turn back to her as she got back on her feet, using the podium as a brace to help her remain standing. "Did you really think dad would hide treasure here? You said it yourself that he was an inventor, an innovator. Surely you must have at least guessed that he..."

"Then what about the royal treasure? All the gold and jewels?" asked Doto, confused.

"There never has been a royal treasure like that, Doto. To a Kazehana, the people and their happiness is the only treasure needed which is why the money is always given to them" says Yukie, unable to smile at this victory she was getting against him.

Still shocked by this, Doto looks back at the giant mirror and cylinders and ask "And this...? You knew about it as well?"

"I knew dad was thinking about it; a giant heat generator that could give the Land of Snow several months worth of spring time weather in a year which was another gift to his people. But I was unaware he had actually built a fully functional prototype here. To be honest, I figured he had his secret work shop built here as he always loved coming here" says Yukie.

Doto lowers his head to conceal his eyes "I see..." After a pause, he begins to walk forward while looking at her, his eyes filled with rage and insanity. "Then I have no further use for you...or these pathetic people who live here."

Yukie doesn't move, choosing to not run away no more as he comes to stand over her with his fist raised. With his strength at the current level it was at thanks to his armor, it would be a fatal hit. "Now goodbye, daughter of Sosetsu."

Yukie closes her eyes, thinking _'Father, I guess I'll be seeing you soon...'_

And then, the ground close by explodes, sending ice and snow flying into the air as Naruto comes shooting out. "What?" shouts Doto, turning and looking up at him.

"Surprised to see me still breathing" says Naruto, grinning as he holds his hand out and a Rasengan forms in it. "Sorry, but I refuse to die until I've fulfilled all my dreams." He then looks at Yukie and adds "Sorry for being late but you know how this is suppose to go. The hero is always fashionably late."

"Naruto...?" says Yukie who then smiles and shouts "Naruto, I believe..."

Naruto lands on the ground, then charges Doto who charges at him as well. "I'll make sure you die this time kid." Naruto counters by saying "Yeah right, like I'd ever let someone like you ever take me out."

Doto goes to swing but Naruto is faster as he plants the Rasengan right smack into the crystal and for a second, there is a pause before the wind picks up and Doto finds himself being blasted back to the far side of the glaciers, the impact is powerful and Doto in rendered unconscious as the armor shatters and falls from his body. Naruto looks at Yukie and gives her the thumbs up before collapsing to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Naruto..." says Yukie as she moves towards him. "Thank..." she's stopped as she sees Rouga coming at him from behind, planning on killing him while he was recovering. Naruto turns as Rouga says "I can at least kill you both."

But before Rouga can strike, Kakashi appears between them and his Sharingan shifts patterns. "Kamui" says Kakashi as an event horizon appears around Rouga's chest.

"Hey, what is this?" shouts Rouga as he finds himself being sucked inward.

"Your doom that can't be escaped" replies Kakashi, using his remaining chakra to end this fight.

"Kakashi, damn you..." shouts Rouga before being pulled inside the the Kamui closing after him. Kakashi then falls onto his hands and knees, making Naruto ask "Kakashi-sensei, you doing OK?"

Kakashi looks back at him and smiles beneath his mask, saying "Just out of chakra and glad this fight is over. But what about you Naruto? How did you survive being trapped beneath the ice for so long?"

"I really don't know" admits Naruto as he thinks about it. "I know I was sinking and my world was becoming dark. And then I think I saw this girl fish thing...maybe a mermaid or something come swimming up and placing her mouth on mine, breathing into me some much needed air. The next thing I know, I'm fully awake and alert and near the surface and, with help from Kyubi, I was able to break through the ice with sheer force and you know the rest."

"A mermaid, huh? Naruto, do you think it may have been...?" asked Kakashi.

"The Rave's guardian? I'm thinking the same as well especially since I recall hearing her say the words I'll be waiting for you to come to me" says Naruto who then looks at Haku who was already picking himself up. "Hey, you OK Haku?"

"Yeah, more or less" says Haku, giving him an encouraging smile.

"And what about Sandayu?" asked Naruto, making Yukie wonder as well, now that she did know who he really was.

Kakashi hesitates before saying "He's...I'm afraid he's..."

"Still here...sort of" comes Sandayu strained voice, making them all look towards him. He smiles despite the pain and says "Lucky for me your aim was off by just a bit."

"Yoshi" cries Yukie, getting Sandayu to smile as he says "Hm, I guess you do remember me after all."

"Naruto" comes Hinata, making Naruto turn to see her running towards him with tears in her eyes. He can also see Tenten standing...sort of next to the unconscious bodies of Fubuki and Mizore and also looking relieved to see him alive. Then Plue hops up on Naruto's head, having been busy for the most part trying to pick his way through the ice with his nose. "Puun."

Naruto reaches up and pats him, saying "Looks like we did it, buddy. Now all that's left is the Rave."

"And CUT!" shouts Rowe, making him and his camera men come out of hiding, making everyone jump as he walks down towards them. "Those fights were perfect...well, the one I was watching was anyways. I'll have to check the film recordings of the other two fights later to determine their usefulness. So glad I brought a few extra men and camera's with me this time."

"Mr. Director? When did...how did you get here?" asked Yukie.

Rowe smiles as he says "I...borrowed some snow mobiles I saw laying around and followed. Besides, I'll do anything for the sake of my craft" before laughing and making everyone else sweat drop.

**RMN**

The southern beach of Snow was quiet, save for the noises being made by the sea lions who suddenly go quite as they look to the ocean where a spray of water shoots out, making the creatures scatter as a massive head raises from the surface and opens its mouth, revealing two figures within who quickly step out onto the water and walk up onto the beach. The beast then dives back down below.

"So, where should we start our search for him?" asked the smaller of the two figures.

"We'll find the nearest village and ask for directions to the capital city. I'm sure we'll either find him or at last news on him their. After all, he's not the type to not make any noise" say the taller figure as they begin to walk forward.

Meanwhile, things had progressed well within the Land of Snow since Doto's defeat. The Snow ninja had succeeded in taking back the capital city and had managed to release the majority of the soldier's from their mind control, the rest arrested when it was revealed that they had been loyal to Doto and thrown in jail along with their fallen leader, who was suffering painful side effects brought on by using the stage 2 power in his armor, and the two surviving rogues.

The people, upon learning that Doto wasn't a Kazehana by blood and that their true leader, Koyuki was still alive and back home, cheered and called for a celebration to be held all across the land which would ultimately make this day a national holiday for everyone. And also learning that their princess was also the world famous actress who played Princess Gale was...well, it made them somewhat boastful.

Yukie wasted no time in reversing the things and acts Doto had enacted once he took power so the people could get back to living normal, happy lives and, in return for her kindness and because they were glad to have her back, the best carpenters across Snow all came and offered to help her restore the palace to its former glory after Doto's renovations which they had been forced to make.

It was now four days since Doto's defeat and a party was being held within the royal garden though, in reality, the entire capital was one big party zone given everyone seemed to be coming to join in. Sandayu, though still stiff from his injuries, smiled none the less as he watched Yukie sighing many autographs being held by the children of the land and looking happier than he had ever seen her be. And she used to hate signing autographs too.

"This is how it should be" says Kakashi, coming to join Sandayu in watching her enjoying herself. "So, how do you feel, restored captain of the guard?"

Sandayu laughs, then says "Like I'm getting old, to be honest. My old title may have been restored but, to be honest, I don't plan on keeping it for long and I'm looking for some younger blood to take on and tutor so he...or she...can take my place full time."

"What, are you saying you plan on retiring?" asked Kakashi, faking being shocked.

"I'm retiring from being a captain, but not from being her manager" says Sandayu, looking at Yukie who senses his eyes on her, looks at him, and smiles happily. "No, I plan on staying her manager for as long as I can. After all, someone has to keep her out of trouble. By the way, how are you and your team doing, Kakashi?"

"Pretty good, all thing considered. I have another scar to add to my collection but I'm back to full power besides. Haku..." Both Kakashi and Sandayu look over and see Mikara holding an embarrassed Haku in a choke hold, laughing about something as Haku merely blushes from embarrassment. "Then there's those four..." adds Kakashi as they look over to food table and see a drunk Hikarikage doing some weird dance atop the table as some guy, likely her boyfriend she spoke of, trying to get her down and filing miserably.

They then spot Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Plue. The carrot nosed dog was sitting on the table edge, sucking on a lollipop and watching what was going on with his friends. A very drunk, from the looks of it, Tenten was apparently getting flirtatious with Naruto and Hinata, also drunk and this likely due to Tenten, was hugging Naruto tightly to her chest, telling Tenten that Naruto was all hers while Naruto himself seemed to be choking from the power in Hinata's hold cutting his air off.

"They're doing pretty good, too it seems" says Kakashi, smiling at the scene. "So, what will be done with Doto and his supporters?"

"We'll be holding an official trial to determine their fates in a few days time. Doto will be sentenced to death, of that I have no doubt. The other traitors will either share his fate or be given long prison sentences depending on the evidence. And as for the two Snow ninja? They'll be handed over to the Snow Village so they can deal with them as is appropriate under these circumstances."

Kakashi nods, then shivers a little. "Is it just me or is it starting to become cold again?"

"So you noticed" says Yukie, having finished with her autograph signing and walking over to join him and Sandayu. "Dad's heat generator wasn't finished when he was killed so the spring like weather effect was only temporary. To be honest, I'm surprised it last as long as it did. But maybe someday, we'll be able to finish it and give Snow a real spring time."

After a pause, Yukie ask "So, have you had a chance to start looking into this Rave matter of yours?"

Kakashi shakes his head and says "Well, we have got something though we aren't sure of its validity. The plan is that we'll start our investigation in the morning."

"Well, you can count on us to help in any way we can" says Yukie.

"Hold it" says Rowe, walking up to them. "Sorry to be a party pooper, but we need to finish shooting the movie first."

"Hoshi, I think this matter the Leaf ninja have is more important right now" argues Sandayu.

"Nothing is more important than my movie, never forget that" retorts Rowe. "Besides, I'm only asking for a week more tops. We've already gotten most of the movie shot anyways. All that left is the ball room scene, the goodbye scene, a few minor set shots, and green screen shots for scene editing purposes to replace you lot with my actors in all those fights. Yukie, I mean lady Koyuki, the palace can accommodate all of that, right?"

"Well, yes...but..." says Yukie before Naruto comes running up and says "I don't mind. What's another week...excuse me" and he then runs off with Hinata and Tenten chasing after him.

"See, he's cool with it" says Rowe.

Yukie sighs, then says "I'll have the carpenters focus on getting the ballroom ready then."

The next day, the cast was gathered in said ball room, looking the massive place over as work was being done to make it film ready by tomorrow. Rowe looks and smiles at seeing a flight of stairs, saying "Perfect, this will make the perfect entrance for Dew to use before we reveal his restored face."

"Huh? Restored face?" asked Naruto, who had gotten use to wearing the mask in this movie.

Rowe tosses him and Hinata the scripts and says "Turn to the book marked page and start reading."

They do so and in the script, it says that Dew is the one who gets to use the power of the wish in the story and he ask for the land to be restored over restoring his body to its healthy state. This act insures Prism's growing love for him to become eternal, but she's sadden as Dew decides to not attend the celebratory ball being held in her families home after Iceheart's defeat due to feeling his scarred form would scar people or make them pity him and thus make the party develop a sadder air about it. But the spirit of the glaciers comes to Dew and rewards him for his unselfish nature by restoring his body to normal and allowing him to finally come out and be with everyone without feeling like he did. And then Dew and Prism share a dance with one another, ending with a...

"A kiss?" says Naruto, his cheeks going red.

Rowe nods and says "Yep, Dew and Prism have themselves a sweet and loving kiss with one another."

Hinata's cheeks go pink as she says "Naruto and I...have to kiss...an in front of a camera too?", getting another nod from Rowe which makes her faint and Naruto catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Oh boy, this is gonna require multiple takes a I fear" says Rowe.

**(the next day)**

Doto growled in his cell from the pain coursing through him. His armor obviously needed some work and once he escaped, he would have to improve his design. A sudden cold fills the air, making him look at the bars as they begin to freeze. He knew it couldn't be Fubuki or Mizore as they had the chakra sealing chest pieces on them as well as their hands being bound. So, it had to be...

"Sorry I'm late, boss" says Rouga as he walks into view, shattering the frozen bars with his hands.

"So, you're still alive. What took you so long?" asked Doto as he gets up and exits his cell.

As Rouga frees the other prisoners, he explains "When Kakashi activated that weird jutsu of his, I used a combination teleportation and ice clone substitution jutsu to escape while making him think he had gotten me. But this combo took the rest of my chakra and I needed a few days to recover from that, then to sneak in here was in and of itself difficult without being caught."

Once everyone was freed and armed again, they make for the entrance of the prison and Fubuki ask "So what now, sir?"

Doto thinks on this and says "Snow is lost to us. The people now know the truth about me I assume and would never tolerate me ruling them again. So, we shall leave Snow and rebuild elsewhere. But before we go...I want to have the pleasure of choking the life out of Sosetsu's daughters neck myself once we have the cover of night and she's alone in her chambers."

He then smiles deviously and says "After all, I doubt she or anyone else know of my secret passages I had made to move around in secret if needed, including the one that leads to her bed chambers as well as to the outside. I will kill her as my final act here."

As they approach the entrance, two figures come to stand in their way, the shadows of the figures falling upon them.

"Who are you? How dare you stand in my way" says Doto.

The taller of the two steps forward and says "Tell me something...did you try to kill Naruto Uzumaki?"

**(inside the ball room)**

"OK people, we now beginning shooting the big one. Our final major scene of the movie so lets try to get this right in one take. Lights...camera's...aaannnddd ACTION!" shouts Rowe as the music begins playing and the extra's, dressed in the best finery, begin to dance upon the ball room floor.

Yukie is seen dressed as Gale, walking along the edge of the circle of dancers, looks at them, and smiles. She then sees her friends taking a moment to enjoy the food. Her eyes then fall upon Prism, sitting alone with her eyes lowered towards the floor. She then makes her way over to her.

"What's wrong, princess? You should be out there, dancing with the rest and enjoying yourself. Has no one asked you to dance with them?" asked Gale.

Prism sighs, then shakes her head, saying "Oh, I have had plenty of offers...but..."

"None of them are him, though..." says Gale for her.

Off to the side, Kakashi watches the scenes, then looks over at Haku and Plue and notices something. He leans in close and whispers "Is Tenten not here?"

Haku shakes his head, then whispers back "She said wasn't feeling good so she went to lay down. I told her to not eat that ice cream burrito and even Mr. Sandayu had warned her that many outsiders can't handle it. But she did it anyways."

Kakashi nods, then ask "So, your mind is made up then?"

Haku nods and says "Yeah, I'm going to remain here with aunt Mikara when you guys leave."

**(flashback)**

"What, you're staying here, Haku?" says Tenten, surprised by what she had just heard.

"Yeah..." says Haku, feeling bad now and feeling like he was abandoning them.

"Actually, I was expecting this when I heard you had found not only your clan but an actual relative" admits Naruto.

"Well guys, to be honest. I was actually planning on this to be my last mission with you anyways as I had decided to go back to traveling with Zabuza after this search was over. But after meeting aunt Mikara, I know that here is where I need to be right now" says Haku.

"How come you didn't tell us this before?" asked Hinata.

"Honestly, I was nervous and worried you all would be mad with me" admits Haku.

"Why would we be mad?" asked Tenten. "It's your life and only you can decide how to live it."

"So, your not mad?" asked Tenten.

"No, not mad but surprised. Wait, what about Ayame?" asked Tenten.

"I've already talked with her and she consented though it was with me going back to working with Zabuza. I can't imagine how she'll act when she finds I'm still here in Snow instead of coming back to see her one last time" says Haku.

"You leave her to us, buddy. We'll explain everything to her" says Naruto.

"Really, you guys will?" asked Haku.

"Of course we will. We're friends and teammates after all" says Hinata.

Naruto then steps forward and places a hand on Haku's shoulder and says "You stay here if you must and get to know your family as well learn all those cool new Ice style jutsu. And then, when you're ready, you can come back and rejoin the team at any time. We'll even keep your room waiting for you back at the house. But never forget; you are a member of Team Rave and always will be."

Haku looks at his friends, seeing them all feeling the same with their eyes which makes him smile and blush a little as he says "Thank you."

**(present)**

A sudden change occurs on the set, a soft melody begins to play to set the mood for the scene and Haku notices Yukie wasn't sitting next to Hinata but was off to the side. "Here we go" he says as he and Kakashi turn their attention to the hall at the top of the stairs as does the camera, angled in such a way show Naruto's entrance but avoiding his face. Naruto then begins to descend the stairs, being followed by another camera man who was doing a back shot of him.

Ever now and then

you find a special friend

who will never let you down

Who's been there through it all

reaches out each time you fall

be your best friend that you've found

Naruto reaches the bottom of the stairs, then makes his way through the sea of dancers while his face still remains hidden from the camera's view. He then reaches Hinata and holds his hand out which Hinata takes while her face has a look of surprise that she had taken it so quickly despite not knowing the person in front of her.

I know that you can't stay

but part of you will never ever go away

yes, your heart will stay

Naruto, dressed in a white opened front shirt and brown pants (like a buccaneer), leads Hinata, dressed in a beautiful lavender and pink dress, out to the center of the dance floor as the other dancers move to give them room to pass. Once they were at the center, Naruto takes hold of one of Hinata's hands while placing the other on her waist as she rest her free hand on his shoulder.

I'll make a wish for you

and hope it will come true

that life would just be kind

to such a gentle mind

The camera finally pulls back as Naruto spins around, finally showing his face. His whisker marks had been covered up with makeup and his hair had been slicked back save for one strand that was allowed to remain hanging in the front. Hinata blushes, thinking she had never seen Naruto so handsome before.

If you lose your way

think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

After a moment, Hinata gets into character completely and as Prism, ask "Who are you...? She then looks down and sees dangling around Dew's neck and realizes at once who it was she was dancing with. "Dew...?"

Dew smiles as he says "I always wondered if I was a good dancer."

Prism then hugs him hard, the hug lasting for a moment before she pulls away and ask "But how...?"

"The spirit of the glaciers; she was impressed with me for choosing the help you and your people over helping myself. So much so that she decided to give me a reward by restoring my body to what you see before you. So, how do I look?"

Prism blushes "No matter how you look, you look handsome in my eyes, my hero."

Dew chuckles, then leans in close and says "I do have a selfish wish though. Can I stay with you and serve you as your humble servant forever, my princess?"

Prism blushes even more, then smiles as she says "You may stay here with me, forever and ever...but not as my servant, but as...my lord. Dew, I..."

This was it, the moment they had waited for. Haku finds himself holding his breath as Naruto and Hinata lean in close to one another, their lips finally meeting in a sweet and innocent kiss. And in that moment, for Naruto and Hinata, they find themselves both being bombarded with a sudden rush of memories.

And when they pull away, the look they saw in each others eyes said it all; they remembered what had happened within the Tsukuyomi Alterna and the events afterwords. Most importantly of all was their true first kiss.

"Naruto..." says Hinata.

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, I remember it too. The perfect moment..."

Naruto and Hinata then lean in to kiss again, this time their mouths remaining openly slightly as this kiss was going to be a little deeper and more bold than the previous, including the usage of tongue.

_'Oh man, Tenten's really gonna regret missing this' _thinks Haku.

And then, the side of the room explodes in a violent shock that sends the extra's running and screaming as Naruto covers Hinata from the debris. "Naruto Uzumaki..." comes a voice from the smoking hole.

Looking up, Naruto and Hinata see a giant reptilian like creature come walking in from the hole, its feet sticking to the wall. "Did that thing just talk?" asked Naruto as Kakashi and Haku run out to join them.

The creature opens its mouth, revealing a single figure standing within; deep reddish colored hair and black robes...with red colored cloud patterns placed upon it. The figure then opens his eyes, revealing a purple eye with rings around the pupil.

"...It is time for you to know Pain" says Nagato, preparing to begin his capture of Naruto.

Bet you didn't see this plot twist coming, huh?

Next time on Rave Master Naruto:_ Nagato and Konan have arrived in Snow and attack Naruto, who is caught off guard by this sudden attack. Meanwhile, Hinata is possessed by some unknown power and finds herself taking a dip into the ocean. How will Team Rave get out of this mess?_

_Find out next time with RMN in: _**The Combat Force**

**AN: **Well, Naruto and Hinata have finally remembered their kiss and love confession from back in chapter 37. Hope the wait was worth it for you and I hope you now know why I waited till now.

In truth, this was originally the point Naruto and Hinata were going to have their first kiss when I first came up with RMN way back when but had it happened in chpt.37 instead as it made so much sense for it to happen there. Plus, if I made you all wait till now for the first kiss, you might have hunted me down and lynched me.

As for Nagato showing up? That idea came way back when too though it originally was going to be the six Realms of Pain. But I recently decided to cut them from the story and make it Nagato himself, fully healthy as I felt it would make a nice change for the story in its telling as I don't think anyone else has ever done that with Nagato, making him still be healthy and not needing Realms to begin with.

Well, till the next chapter and the reveal of the clues I placed in about how Nagato knew to come here. And what happened with Doto and his allies will also be revealed as well.


	53. The Combat Force

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 53: The Combat Force**

**(when Team Rave departed the Leaf)**

"Huh...weird looking bird" says Naruto as they exited the village on their journey to Wave.

"What did you say, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, getting Naruto's attention.

Returning his gaze to the sky and seeing nothing but the clouds floating by, says "Never mind, just my imagination."

But little did the Rave Master or his team know that what he had seen had not been his imagination as the paper crane Naruto had mistaken as a regular bird due to its distance to him in the air raced across the sky, moving faster than any normal bird ever could. Soon the clouds began to come together, becoming denser which led to sounds of thunder and eventual fall of rain as it approached a city filled with many towers.

From a balcony near the top of the largest tower, a woman with blue/purple hair and a piercing beneath her lower lip stepped out and held her hand out, allowing the paper crane to come down and land. Konan then unfolded the paper as she head back in and gave it a little shake to knock all the water off before reading the information he held.

She soon entered a darkened room where Nagato sat, going over other bits of information gathered by the higher ranked members of the Akatsuki that held important information about the locations and movements of the Jinchuriki. "Konan, has it arrived yet?" he asked.

She hands the paper to Nagato, who begins to read it over as she says "He's been sent on a mission to the Land of Snow. Officially, they are to aid in the making of the new Princess Gale movie, but their true objective has something to do with a Rave...what ever that is."

"A mysterious power that seems to have given him certain unusual powers according to Zetsu's report on his battle with fellow Leaf ninja Sasuke Uchiha at the Final Valley" says Nagato before placing the paper down.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Konan.

A sudden swirling sound gets them both to look to their right as Tobi appears in the room. "What do you think?" asked Nagato, wanting his opinion.

"This Naruto has shown himself to be a rather formidable ninja, especially where this Rave power is concerned. Him leaving to go to such an isolated location as Snow has given us an opportunity we can't just let slide" says Tobi who then goes quiet for a moment. "Nagato, Konan, make preparations to follow after him at once. We may never have a better time than now to capture the Nine Tails."

"Sir, is going for him first wise though?" asked Konan. "I mean, many of the other Jinchuriki are less protected and have shown less power than he. Strategically speaking, wouldn't it be better for us to go for them first and save the Nine Tails till after we've increased our own powers a bit?"

"What you say does make sense, Konan. But I have this feeling this Naruto Uzumaki will become a real thorn in all our sides if he is left to his own devices for very much longer. And if we capture him now, it will make things easier in the long run as apposed to the opposite" says Tobi.

"I understand" says Konan.

"We shall depart by morning" says Nagato as he gets up to begin preparations.

**(Snow; prison cells)**

"Who are you? How dare you stand in my way" shouts Doto.

Nagato steps forward and says "Tell me something...did you try to kill Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Who?" says Doto. He then recalls the name of the brat who had defeated him and says "Oh yeah, that one. I should have killed him when we first captured him. My plans were ruined because of him."

"I see" says Nagato as a chakra rod suddenly slides out from his right sleeve, making Doto and his minions go onto alert. But then Doto suddenly finds himself being pulled forward by an unseen force as Nagato raises the rod and thrust it outwards, impaling Doto in the heart. "Then I have nothing left to say to you."

"What..." says Doto as he coughs up blood, his hands shaking violently before finally falling to his side, unmoving.

"Lord Doto" shouts Rouga as he, Mizore, and Fubuki charge at Nagato, who swings his arms wide, launching Doto's corpse off to the side with the rod still impaling him. He then shifts his arm into a canon using the Demon Path power and takes aim. Fubuki and Rouga dodge to the side, but Mizore keeps moving and for that, the upper half of his body is blown to oblivion.

"You bastard" shouts Fubuki as she begins to unleash an Ice style jutsu, but Nagato then uses the Ghost Path to counter her attack, then places his hand against her chest when she caught off guard and a summoning seal appears briefly on her.

For just a moment, she just stand there before crying out in pain as she falls to the ground, her body convulsion violently. Rouga watches in horror as a bulge rises from her chest several times before bursting like a scene out of Aliens, but with an army of Rinnegan eyed spiders pouring out of her.

"Fubuki" roars Rouga who suddenly feels a hand grab his head. His eyes move to eye Nagato and starts to say something, but his whole body freezes as he finds his mind being probed by Nagato's Human Path. "Not much useful information in here, is there?" says Nagato, his tone revealing his disappointment. He then pulls his hand away, bringing with it a chakra manifestation of Rouga's body while his physical body just collapses onto the ground.

"Not even a challenge" says Nagato.

The remaining prisoners look at one another, then turn and run back into the prison in fear and screaming in terror. "Konan..." says Nagato, getting a nod from his partner as her body breaks down into a sea of papers thanks to her Origami Style jutsu which races after the retreating men, ensnaring them completely in paper, then crushing them to death with the sound of bones cracking ranging out throughout the prison and blood pooling upon the ground.

Konan then returns to Nagato's side and reforms as she says "I hate getting blood in my hair and on my clothes. Anyways, what now?"

"Now, we go after Naruto" says Nagato as they turn and head out of the prison towards the ball room.

**(in the ball room)**

"...It is time for you to know Pain."

"Those robes..." says Naruto, recalling in full the run in with Itachi and Kisame during the search for Tsunade. "You're with the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

"So, you know of us...that's right, you've already had a run in with two of our own already, in Tanzaku Town if memory serves" says Nagato.

"Why are you here? And how did you even know we were here?" asked Hinata.

"We have come for the Nine Tails Jinchuriki of course, little kunoichi. And as for how I learned of your being here? Let's just say a little bird told me" says Nagato.

"I knew I saw something strange flying overhead when we left the village" says Naruto, reaching back to pull his sword free and finding nothing. "Ah dammit, I forgot its back in my room."

"So are my Tonfa Blasters" says Hinata.

"Enough with all this pointless chatter" says Nagato as he raises a hand up before Naruto. "It's time for you to be captured."

"Not if we can help it" says Haku as he forms an Ice Mace in his hands.

Kakashi looks to make sure everyone else had gotten away, but sees Yukie and the director and camera man still present, though well out of the way. "Yukie, go alert the Snow Ninja in the city of the situation. You two, get out of here now."

"Not on your life" shouts Rowe. "This looks like it will be another amazing scene for my film."

"You want an amazing scene for your film? Very well, I'll give you what you want" says Nagato as Naruto's body is suddenly pulled forward.

"What the...?" he shouts as he rockets at Nagato, a chakra rod growing from his sleeve in preparation of staking his prey.

"Naruto..." cries Hinata as she, Kakashi, and Haku move in to save Naruto, but they're stopped as a sudden flurry of papers coming shooting into the room and encircling them like a barrier. A face appears amongst the papers and says "Don't interfere."

"You are ours, Nine Tails" says Nagato as he thrust the rod outwards.

"Don't be so sure" retorts Naruto as he somehow twist his body to the side, barely managing to dodge being impaled and finding himself becoming free of the mysterious pull. Not wasting a moment, he fires up a Rasengan while still in mid spin, bringing his attack to bare at Nagato's chest.

Nagato quickly raises both hands up, a bubble of a sort appearing around Nagato that the Rasengan collides with. Then, to Naruto's stunned amazement, his attack begins to shrink as the bubble seemingly absorbs it completely.

"What the hell?" says Naruto as Nagato shifts his position to being between him and his friends. As Naruto turns to face him, his mind still trying to figure out what had just happened, Nagato bends down then brings his arms up at Naruto in an angle. And then, Naruto finds himself being blasted skywards towards the hole the giant lizard had made.

"OH SNAP!" he shouts as he goes spinning high.

"Konan" orders Nagato, making his partner break away from her blocking the rest of the Leaf ninja only to go encircle Naruto, carrying him further upwards, through the hole, out over the city and away to a more preferable battle location as neither of them wanted to involve innocents if they could avoid it. Nagato jumps back upon his summons who quickly turns and follows after.

"No, Naruto" cries Hinata before following after them.

Kakashi looks at Haku and says "Go find Tenten and alert her to the situation, then get Naruto's sword." Haku nods before turning and heading out as Kakashi follows after Hinata.

""Come on, you fool, after them?" shouts Rowe, not bothering to listen to his camera man's concern that they may only get in the way and get themselves killed.

**(a few minutes before, with Tenten)**

Tenten was laying on her side, her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. An annoyed look comes onto her face as she rolls over to lay on her stomach, grabbing her pillow and placing it over her head. After another few moments, she sighs in frustration as she rolls again till she's laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling while bringing an arm up to rest on her forehead.

_'What's wrong with me?' _she wonders to herself in melancholy.

When she had left the ball room and came up here, she had told Haku it was because her stomach was becoming grouchy from that special burrito she had ate, which was true. Or at least, she thought it was true at the time. But in hindsight, had her stomach really been that pained? Or was it just an excuse?

This scene that was being shot now required a moment Tenten had been trying to make happen for a long time, ever since Team Rave had officially formed and they had started to live together. Naruto and Hinata kissing; she had been waiting for that moment for what felt like forever.

And now it was finally happening and yet, her she was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling and all because her stomach had felt odd for a moment. What was going on? This wasn't like her at all, was it?

"Seriously, what's wrong with me?" she says aloud, though nothing responds to answer her question. Was it possible that...during all the things that had happened over these last few months, she had actually started to...

A sudden explosion sound which was followed quickly by an intense shaking makes her sit up immediately. "What the hell...?" she says as she jumps up from her bed, running to her window and opening it, scanning the city and quickly seeing a trail of smoke coming to her left.

"Is it...coming from the ball room dome?" she wonders aloud. Suddenly becoming fearful of her friends safety's, she turns around and bolts from the room, taking a moment to run into Naruto and Hinata's rooms to grab their weapons as she knew they wouldn't have them with them.

Once the Tonfa were hanging from her waist and Eisen Meteor on her back, she heads for a flight of stairs and practically jumps down to the bottom, exiting from their new hotel sweet and makes for the source of the smoke. Just as she arrives, Haku comes running out and the two nearly collide with one another.

"Tenten..." says Haku, surprised to find her so quickly.

"Haku, what's going on?" asked Tenten, breaking in.

"It's Naruto...some people from the Akatsuki appeared and attacked us, then they whisked Naruto out through the hole they made and have escaped the city.

"Do you know which way..." ask Tenten, but stops as a sound draws her attention and she and Haku both see Nagato's lizard crawling over the far defensive wall, then says "...never mind, I have an idea. Let's go then" she says as they both go to give chase.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kakashi have just finished jumping down into the snow from the wall when Hinata suddenly comes to a stop' Kakashi sees this and stops as well "Hinata, what's wrong? We need to keep moving."

"She's calling me..." says Hinata in a trance like voice and when Kakashi looks close, he can see her eyes had changed to show a more trance like state as well. "I have to go..." says Hinata before turning and moving towards the ocean.

While Kakashi is at first tempted to followed after her, he recalls what Naruto had told him about their previous missions and wonders if Hinata's sudden change was being caused by a Rave guardian? He hoped that was the reason at least as he proceeds to follow after Naruto with Tenten and Haku following close behind him.

**RMN**

Naruto's who world is spinning like crazy as he's tossed and turned like mad within the flurry of papers racing across the sky. "Hey...stop this...let me down" he shouts.

"If you insist" comes Konan's voice as the direction of her movements shifts and she heads straight at the ground, only pulling away at the last moment while allowing Naruto to become free of her which sends him hitting the ground hard. She heads a few yards away before settling and reforming.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl" complains Naruto as his eyes spin and his body waves back and forth as he tries to stand.

By the time his dizziness had finally started to fade, he feels the ground shake and looks over to see the giant lizard come running in and stopping right behind Konan, then Nagato jumping from its mouth and walking over to stand by her as the summons finally disappears as it wasn't conditioned for the colder temperatures that Snow had.

Getting back on his feet, though still feeling a little wobbly, Naruto ask "So, why bring me all the way out here? I didn't know you Akatsuki types were so considerate to want to avoid unnecessary deaths among the bystanders. And if you really wanted to capture me, then why let me go after that little stunt? I wasn't exactly in any condition to counter at the time."

"We try to avoid meaningless casualties when ever we can avoid them" says Nagato, who then looks away and adds "Though there are some...less than notable figures within our group who don't share that belief which makes having them with us questionable despite their obvious talents."

Konan continues by adding "And if I could have, I would have kept up my previous actions till we had returned to our base, but carrying you like that was quite draining and if I had tried to carry you back all the way, my chakra would have been drained during the trip and we'd both end up likely drowning in the oceans which would serve no one."

"Now, enough talk, Jinchuriki. Its time we tame you" says Nagato as a chakra rod extends from his sleeves which he takes into his hand and Konan simply prepares to combo with any of Nagato's moves.

Naruto himself takes a up a battle stance as he considers his options. _'OK, what's my plan of attack? I know that both these guys have to be taken serious so I need to be serious here as well. But what can I do that has a chance? I could try Shadow Clones to overwhelm them, but red would just blast them all back with that repulsion move. And my Rasengan would just get absorbed by that barrier he can make appear. Damn, if I had my sword, then maybe...'_

"Puun pu puun" comes a familiar voice as Naruto feels something tugging on his costume pants. He looks down and sees Plue, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone in this.

"Hey Plue, decided to tag along with me or were you simply caught up in that maelstrom of papers?" asked Naruto, getting a nod from Plue though he wasn't sure which question he was nodding at...or was it both? "Well, anyways. Glad to know I'm not alone here."

"What the heck is that?" shouts Nagato as he and Konan's faces go wide eyed with shock.

"When did you summon that baby seal onto the battlefield...and why does it look so freakish?" adds Konan.

"Baby seal?" says Naruto before looking down at Plue, then picking him up and holding him out before him and says "You mean Plue here? Sorry, he isn't a seal. He's a dog."

"What? A dog? That things a dog?" shout both Nagato and Konan, still not believing it.

Naruto then places Plue down, then becomes serious as he says "Putting that aside, let's get this over with." Nagato and Konan also return to their serious expressions as Naruto thinks _'There's something I need to confirm so I guess I'll have to use...'_

"Shadow Clone jutsu" shouts Naruto as twenty clones appear. "Wait here, Plue. I want to confirm something" orders all the clones before they all launch an attack against Nagato, who steps forward and blast them back with his repulsion jutsu.

But as they go flying back, a second wave Naruto had created behind them duck under the first wave, who burst from hitting the ground, and charge at Pain. Konan goes to intercept them, but Nagato holds a hand out to stop her, keeping her stationary as the clones draw closer. And just when they seem to be reaching him, Nagato suddenly blast out another repulsion that takes them out.

"We're not done yet" shouts a third wave from above, five clones now whom each holding a Rasengan in hand as they aim to attack both Nagato and Konan at once. But Nagato then throws his arms outwards, creating the barrier again and absorbs their energies into himself and, once they're attacks had been neutralized, Konan sends out a flurry of papers to cut them all down.

But a forth wave had been created, this one made up of ten clones each wielding a Rasengan and coming in from all sides. _'Damn, not enough time' _thinks Konan but Nagato simply smirks as he says "Shinra Tensei", blasting them all back and taking them out.

Naruto, still standing at his original position, takes a moment to study what he had just seen. _'OK, he used his repulsion move to repel the first two, then that chakra eating barrier to stop the third yet chose to repulsion the fourth wave instead. Why...wait, I think I got it.'_

"I see, so that's how it is" says Naruto as he raises his hand and points at Nagato. "You got some nifty powers to be sure, but I think I know how they work now."

"Do you?" asked Nagato as he also raises a hand towards Naruto. "To bad it's to late for you though."

Naruto's body suddenly shakes before he is blasted forward by the gravity attack with Plue running after him as best he can. Meanwhile, Nagato goes to stab him with his rod when Kakashi suddenly arrives, grabbing Nagato's arm and forcing it to the side while using his other arm to stop Naruto's forward motion.

Naruto grins and says "Late as always, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grins as he says "Yeah, sorry about that. I saw a polar bear with a splinter in its paw and I stopped to help him out."

"I see, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja has arrived to back you up then" says Nagato as Konan sends her papers out on the attack, forcing Kakashi to let go as he and Naruto jump away and are joined by Plue quickly enough.

"Be careful, sensei. These two aren't your ordinary cram of the crop shinobi" warns Naruto.

Kakashi nods and says "I saw. So, have you noticed anything useful we can use against them?"

Before Naruto can respond, another voice rang out that draws their attentions. "Naruto..." comes Tenten as she and Haku arrive and quickly join Naruto and Kakashi.

"Alright, the gang's all...wait, where's Hinata at?" asked Naruto. Tenten and Haku look around and realize they were indeed missing her presence.

Kakashi speaks up, saying "She was leading the charge to give chase after you, Naruto. But as soon as we cleared the dome over the ball room, she suddenly went into the trance like state and took off in a different direction; heading towards the ocean."

"You don't think these guys had anything to do with it?" asked Haku.

Kakashi shakes his head, then says "No seeing as they both were already outside the city. If I had to guess, and based on what I've read about your mission in Wave before, I would assume her sudden trance was brought on by the Rave's guardian or at least I hope that's what it was."

Naruto nods, then says "Then we better finish this fight quickly then so we can go find her and make sure that's exactly what it was."

"Then you're gonna be needing this beauty" says Tenten as she pulls Eisen Meteor from off her back and holds it out for Naruto to take.

"Alright, my sword" says Naruto as he takes it into his hand.

"And these as well" adds Tenten, reaching into her pockets and pulling the two Rave they already had out and letting Naruto take them into his free hand.

"What would I ever do without you, Tenten?" ask Naruto as he slides the Rave of Knowledge into his pocket then places the Key Rave into its slot on the sword.

"Let's hope you never have to find out" says Tenten.

Naruto then becomes serious again, saying "OK, guys. Listen close. From what I can tell, the red head has limits to his powers. If my guess is correct, he can only use his gravity and repulsion powers once within a five second period. And he can also absorb any attack which is ninjutsu like such as my Rasengan. But I believe he also has a recharge window in place for each use that is also five seconds."

"Anything else?" asked Kakashi.

"That's all I've seen him do so far, aside from making those black rods grow from his clothes that is. There's also that summoned creature that had eyes like his, but there's a chance the girl with flower in her hair may have been behind that one" says Naruto.

"Hey, why haven't they attacked us yet?" wonder Nagato. "We have been giving them an opening with all this talking after all?"

"Neither of us wanted to be rude is all. Besides, its only fair to give you a little pow wow session to plan out your strategies before we take you down" says Konan. "And by the way, we do have names."

"Touchy..." says Tenten.

"My name is Nagato and this is my partner, Konan" says Nagato. He then focuses on Naruto specifically and adds "You may have heard of us from Jiraiya-sensei."

"Wait, Jiraiya-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You can ask him yourself when you see him next...oh, wait. There won't be a next time" says Nagato as he and Konan finally go onto the attack.

**(Hinata)**

Hinata approaches the ocean, coming to a stop on the beach and waits for a moment before a dolphin pops its head out of the water; a dolphin with a gemstone placed on its forehead and strange markings covering its body. It makes a nodding motion which makes Hinata step out into the water and grabbing hold of the aquatic mammal, which then dives under and swims fast towards their destination.

They sail deep under the ice while going further and further down, passing through a hole cut into the ocean floor and moving swiftly through a long, rocky tunnel before finally emerging in a large underground cavern that is being illuminated by a massive sea shell at its center which glows with a bright light. The dolphin quickly swims inside through an opening along the bottom.

Breaking the surface inside the shell, Hinata lets go and steps out of the water before finally coming out of the trance. For just a moment, she just stands there before reality sets in and she quickly realizes she wasn't in Snow anymore. "What the...where am I?" she says looking around.

A sudden sound has her spinning around to see the dolphin's head as it makes more squeak sounds. "Hey, you're the dolphin I saw before down at the beach when we had first arrived. But where am I?"

The dolphin squeaks again, but then dives under the water before shooting outwards into the air within the room. And, while in mid, air, its form changes into that of a girls though she still retains some fish like elements to her appearance. "Sorry about that, Etherion Princess. I forgot that humans can't speak dolphinese. By the way, my name is Isaribi."

"Isaribi...wait, I can't be here now. I have to go help Naruto" says Hinata as she moves towards the pool of water, but Isaribi stops her.

"I'm aware of the situation which is why I brought you here" says Isaribi.

"And just where is here anyways?" asked Hinata.

"I think you already know the answer. This is a Rave Sanctuary and I brought you here so I could give you the Rave Stone" says Isaribi who then walks towards a large double door in the room.

"What, the Rave is here?" asked Hinata who quickly falls into step with Isaribi. "Can you..."

"...take you to it and give it you so that you can, in turn, take it back to the Rave Master and give it to him in turn? That's the plan" says Isaribi as she opens the door to reveal a flight of circular stairs they both begin to ascend. "To be honest, I had wanted to contact the Rave Master when he first arrived, but I saw what was going on and figured he had other things to deal with first. Then, I helped him when he became trapped under the ice so he wouldn't drown. I was going to bring him here after that battle, but I wanted him to have a chance to rest and then all this happened so I decided to bring you here instead."

"I understand" says Hinata as the reach the top of the stairs where another door. As Isaribi opens it, Hinata adds "By the way, my name is Hinata and the Rave Master is called Naruto so you can just use our names."

Isaribi nods as they enter the large room, filled with many sparkling objects. "Contained here is the many treasures of the sea tribe that Rave Warrior Ceilia belonged to. This place is a vault in a way. And the greatest of all the treasures...is right here."

Isaribi then points to the statue at the center of the room which was of Resha, but it had been made not of stone or marble but pearl instead. In being held in her hand was the Rave Stone. "Like with the emerald statue of the forest sanctuary, this water sanctuary has it's own pearl statue. But that wasn't the reason you came here though."

Hinata approaches the statue, then looks back at Isaribi who nods and says "Go ahead and take it."

Hinata nods then turns back to the statue. She then reaches up and takes the Rave into her hand, then looks at it and says "Say beautiful" as she is lost in its radiant sparkling glow.

"What you now hold in you hands is the Rave of Combat" says Isaribi as Hinata looks back at her. "With this power, the Rave Master will gain the strength needed to overcome any challenge."

Hinata nods, then says "Thank you, Isaribi. I'll be sure to get this back to Naruto safely. So...can you help me with that?"

Isaribi laughs and says "Sure I can. I just can't ask you to find your way back on your own now, can I?" Hinata shakes her head and starts to walk towards the stairs when Isaribi stops her. "Wait a moment. Before we leave, you're gonna need a change of clothes."

"Huh?" says Hinata before looking down.

"Well, do you think you can go into battle dressed in the royal gown? I don't know about you, but I would find it so restrictive to move around in" says Isaribi.

Hinata blushes from embarrassment as she says "Oh yeah, I guess you have a point. So, do you have any spare clothes laying around here by any chance?"

Isaribi shakes her head and says "Not laying around unfortunately. But I have an idea." She then begins moving her arms in a strange pattern which makes her arms glow. She then grasp them onto Hinata's shoulders which causes her clothes to start glowing in a bright light, changing and shifting into something new.

When the light fades, Hinata finds herself wearing a skin tight black body suit that easily shows all her curves and endowments. A purple colored battle skirt and purple jacket then appear on her as well as fingerless gloves and a choker around her neck. "Wow..." says Hinata, impressed by Isaribi's magic. She then realizes it was similar to an outfit she had back home.

Isaribi takes her hands off her and says "There, perfect. Now, you ready to head back?"

Hinata grips the Rave in her hand as she nods, ready to rejoin Naruto and the others.

**RMN**

As Konan and Nagato approach, Haku pulls out some senbon while preparing to make his Crystal Ice Mirrors and ask "So, what the plan?"

"Kakashi-sensei, can you and Haku handle Konan while me and Tenten deal with Nagato?" asked Naruto, much to the others surprise.

"Naruto, I really think I should be the one to help you out now. It's obvious that this Nagato person is going to be the bigger issue here" says Kakashi.

Tenten nods, then says "While I would normally say that you just think I'm weaker because I'm a girl, I still find myself agreeing with you under these circumstances, sensei."

"Look guys, I know this order seems odd. But trust me on this. Sensei, with you and Haku dealing with Konan, you two should be able to defeat her quickly and join me and Tenten in dealing with Nagato, whom the two of us will keep busy and try to see if he has any other tricks hidden up his sleeves" says Naruto before Eisen Meteor shifts into Silfarion and he shoots forward without warning.

_'This plan of his is risky, very risky. But it could work if we hurry' _thinks Kakashi while Haku makes an Ice Mirror form behind him which he quickly steps into.

Nagato sees Naruto's sword begin to change form and he prepares to blast him back with Shinra Tensei, but then Naruto sudden acceleration forward catches him off guard and allows Naruto a chance to slam into him and sending them both flying back away from Konan.

"Nagato..." shouts Konan as she turns to run after them, but her movement is stopped as Ice Mirrors begin to form, blocking her path. Tenten, with Plue having grabbed onto her leg, manages to jump clear of Haku's dome of ice before it can fully form and races after Naruto.

"Don't think this will keep me imprisoned" shouts Konan as her body breaks down into a stream of papers and tries to slide through the small openings in between each mirror, but a pulse of chakra sends them back inside and forces her to reform.

Haku's image appears upon each one of the mirrors as he says "Sorry, but escape isn't that easy." He mentally thanked aunt Mikara for making him aware of the other powers this jutsu had since he had once thought those small spaces were weak points. "Kakashi-sensei, we'll work together."

Kakashi nods as he makes a rapid set of hand signs, then says "Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu." Once the water dragon had formed, it quickly goes after Konan who sends out a new set of papers which explode at her command, dispelling the jutsu.

"How about this" says Kakashi, making another set of hand signs. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu."

Konan smirks a little as the flame approaches her, thinking _'And here I thought Kakashi Hatake would be more of a challenge. But this move, inside a barrier of ice seems childish; a rookie mistake. I'll simply dodge it and let it hit one of those ice mirrors to melt it and make my escape.'_

She waits till its nearly upon her, then dodges clear allowing the flame to sail past her. She turns to look back and watch which mirror would be vaporized while preparing to make her escape. But instead of impacting with a mirror, the flame is absorbed into a mirror. Her eyes go wide at this, but then seeing the attack appear on the surface of each mirror makes her say "What?"

"Sorry, but I've improved this jutsu a great deal" comes the voice of Haku. "Not only can you not escape through the spaces between the mirrors, but any attack sent at them can be absorbed into them and I can then make it be launched from any mirror I want while making an image of it appear in each to keep you guessing."

A sudden flash draws her attention to her left as a ball of fire comes racing at her from above. She goes to dodge till her eyes see the fire ball emerge from the mirror she was dodging towards, then sees Kakashi appear behind the first fireball she had been dodging. They had tricked her. "Damn it" she says in frustration as both manage to hit her with explosive results.

When the smoke clears, she falls to her knees as she throws what's left of her burning Akatsuki cloak off. Her hair was a mess and her face and hands had smudge marks on them from when she had protected her face. Her pants and shirt had tears all over and...both boys couldn't help but notice she had a rather large rack on her that was partially exposed due to one well placed tear. Konan blushes from embarrassment as she takes what's left of her cloak and wraps it around her chest as a cover. "Quite looking, you perverts" she shouts, making both Kakashi and Haku's image in the ice turn away while blushing. _'Only Yahiko and Nagato could ever be allowed to see them' _she mentally adds.

_'Boy, she seems all tough but can be as shy as Hinata if put into the right conditions' _thinks Haku.

Once she was sure her chest was covered by the cloak turned bra, she stands and says "OK, nice attacks from you both. So, you boys got anything else for me? Let's hurry this up and move on."

Kakashi sighs as he says "Looks like this is gonna take longer than expected."

Outside the dome, Naruto finally stops moving though Nagato keeps going for a little ways yet before he finally comes to a stop, using the momentum to flip backwards to get onto his feet. Impressed, Nagato says "You can move pretty fast, faster than I had expected." His eyes then fall onto the sword and adds "what an impressive weapon you have there."

Naruto cracks a grin as he says "You have no idea just how impressive so I will show you just how much it really is; Explosion." Naruto then charges at Nagato as the sword shifts.

"Shinra Tensei" says Nagato as he raises his hand, blasting Naruto back, but Naruto quickly switches back to Silfarion and sinks it into the ground to stop his movement, then shoots forward again. Nagato knows there isn't enough time for him to recharge his repulsion jutsu as Naruto approaches.

"Explosion/Silfarion combination; Wings of the Explosion Dragon" shouts Naruto, slamming twelve super fast strikes at Nagato, creating a swarm of powerful blast.

Naruto then jumps away, saying "That will have caused him some damage."

"You would think so" comes Nagato's voice from the smoke as it clears, taking Naruto by surprise. He is just able to see through the smoke the barrier surrounding Nagato before it can disappear. "But things aren't always as they seem."

"Damn, how'd did he...I guess that barrier of his can block more than just jutsu then" says Naruto to himself. In a way, it did make sense as the explosions themselves were a form of energy and like chakra, would be easily absorbed leaving just the blade swing itself which was meaningless as Explosion had no sharpened edge to cut with.

"Naruto..." comes Tenten as she finally manages to catch up with him. Plue hops down to stand between them. "So, learn anything new from this guy yet?"

"I learned using Explosion is useless unless I can get an opening between that barrier of his and if I can't reach him with Silfarion before he hits me with his repulsion attack, it can send me back pretty hard" says Naruto.

"That's not a surprise seeing as Silfarion does make you lighter for the sake of speed" says Tenten as she pulls her replacement Silver, a necklace with a panda bear's face on it, off and shifts it into a lance. With her old Silver destroyed, she was forced to use this back up that she had never really liked.

"Not a problem though as I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" says Naruto.

Tenten nods, having a good idea about what it was he was thinking.

_'I'm confident I can handle these two while just relying on the God Path and Ghost Path powers alone. But that would risk me running of of chakra before they are defeated as I doubt their techniques even use chakra and Naruto, being an Uzumaki like myself, will have enough stamina to keep going for quite a while. So I'll have to call upon the other Paths' _thinks Nagato as he makes several hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu" says Nagato as he presses his hand onto the ground, making a pack of rabid looking jackals appear. The six beast quickly go after Naruto and Tenten.

"Blue Crimson" shouts Naruto as he sword breaks into its two blade state and he rushes forward, slicing up four of the jackals in one quick motion while Tenten takes out the remaining two.

"Summoning jutsu" says Nagato, this time summoning a flock of giant vultures.

"Tenten, give me a boost" ask Naruto. Tenten nods as she holds her lance above her and Naruto jumps onto it, allowing her to launch him into the sky as the vultures come racing down at him. "Let's try this one. Explosion/Blue Crimson combination; Double Explosion" shouts Naruto as he swats all the birds with his double sword, making them all explode from being hit.

Nagato summons again, this time a massive sized rhino and a cheetah, both of whom go after Tenten. "Silfarion" shouts Naruto, racing downwards at blinding speeds and intercepting the cheetah while Tenten jumps over the rhino's charge, shifting her Silver into a massive sledge hammer and letting the beast have it right between the eyes.

"Naruto, what's going on here? He can summon so many different creatures?" asked Tenten as Naruto rejoins her.

"Yeah, I noticed. He should only be able to have two max. Is this another one of his powers?" wonder Naruto aloud.

"What do you think?" ask Nagato before suddenly spinning around and activating his Demon Path power in mid spin, then aims at Naruto and blast him back with an energy pulse.

"Naruto" shouts Tenten, starting to run after him, but stops as she finds some force grabbing her, strangling her neck and lifting her into the air. _'What...what is this?' _she wonders as her body is turned back towards looking at their opponent and sees a demonic creature rising from the ground. _'Just what in Kami's name is that?'_

Naruto lays on the ground for only a moment before finally snapping back and jumping back to his feet. His chest was red from the impact and his top had been nearly destroyed from the front save for the sleeves. Then his eyes see Tenten being held in mid air and thinks Nagato was using either his repulsion or gravity attacks.

"Hey, let her go" shouts Naruto as he charges at Nagato only to be blasted back next to Tenten. Naruto growls as he picks himself, then looks at Tenten to see her hands grabbing at the air before her face as her legs kicked helplessly and she continues to struggle without any success.

Naruto reaches up and grabs her leg, planning on trying to pull her down, but the moment contact is made, he suddenly sees a white ghostly hand appear, trying to pull a glowing form from out of Tenten's mouth. Naruto then looks at Nagato and sees the spectral demon that had risen from the ground behind him.

_'What the hell is that?'_ wonders Naruto as he looks back and sees more of the glowing form being pulled out of Tenten. Understanding now what was going on, Naruto gets back on his feet as he decides to try something, hoping it will work.

"Runesave" he says as his swords shifts again. Then, while keeping one hand on Tenten to maintain his own ability to see the target, he slashes outwards at the ghostly hand, slicing it in half. The spectral demon roars in pain, making Nagato turn and look at it in shock as the creature sends itself back into the portal it was rising from. Tenten, meanwhile, falls back onto the ground on her knees and starts coughing hard.

Naruto reverts the sword to Eisen Meteor form, then kneels down next to her and rubs her back, asking "Tenten, you OK?"

After another moment of coughing, she looks at him and nods. "Yeah, I think so. But what was that anyways?"

"Another one of his powers it would seem. He can summon up some sort of demon from the under world that has the power to pull out your soul or so I'm assuming that's what is was doing to you. Luckily, Runesave was able to cut into it" says Naruto.

"Yeah, lucky me. Thanks Naruto" says Tenten, smiling to show her appreciation. "So, any ideas how we can guard about it in the future?"

"Not sure to be honest. I only saw it when I touched you and likely because you were being touched by it. Sucks that you have to be in contact with it in order to see it and know you need to counter but also knowing by then its kind of to late" says Naruto.

"Or in other words, keep on our toes no matter what" says Tenten, getting an "exactly" from Naruto.

"I see, so this Rave power of yours is truly amazing and that sword a serious threat if left unchecked" says Nagato, getting their attention.

"So you know about my sword already. That was fast" says Naruto.

"When you battled Sasuke Uchiha at the Final Valley, one of our own was there watching the whole thing in secret. After that, he shared all he saw with us. Let's see, if memory serves, all you have left in your bag of tricks is that red and black blade of yours; Sacrifar I believe it is called" says Nagato.

Naruto scowls, saying "Well if you really want it" as he strengthen the grip on his sword.

"Naruto, you can't. You promised me you wouldn't use it again" says Tenten, grabbing his arm which makes him take his hand off the sword.

"But do we have any choice left, Tenten. With the powers he has like those gravity and repulsion based abilities, he...wait. Gravity and repulsion..."

_'Now' _thinks Nagato, using that moment to use Shinra Tensei to pull Naruto towards him before he can grab a hold of Eisen Meteor again.

"Ah snap" cries Naruto as he rockets forward at Nagato who prepares to stab him with a chakra rod. _'I need to use the Rasengan...no, that won't work. He'll just use his free hand to make that barrier to cancel it out. And Shadow Clones can't help me here...'_

"NARUTO" cries Tenten as she gets to her feet, grabs Eisen Meteor and chucks it at Naruto with all the strength she has left in her. The blade moves fast enough for it to reach Naruto as he nears Nagato and the moment his hand grips the handle, both Rave begin to glow brightly.

Naruto brings Eisen Meteor around, holding it out before him like a shield. "That won't protect you" shouts Nagato, preparing to aim his chakra rod at an exposed spot at the last second so he can't react to defend himself.

"Who said it was for my protection" counters Naruto as the blade begins to glow alongside the Rave. "Empower, Ten Powers; Mel Force" says Naruto, a blast of wind erupting from the blade that slams into Nagato, sending him flying back.

"Oh, hell yeah" shouts Tenten as she jumps in the air, then runs towards Naruto.

Nagato, meanwhile, just stares at Naruto as he brings the black/gray colored blade with silver wind like markings on it around, examining it. "Where did that come from?" he says aloud as he tries to get up but finds his body unresponsive. "What...why can't I move."

"It's because of the side effect of this form of the Ten Powers" says Naruto.

"The Vacuum Sword, or Mel Force as it's more commonly known as, is a weapon that can create a powerful blast of wind that can repel any who are hit by it, the manner and strength of the effect depending on if he swings it like a sword or holds it on its sides and thrust forward like he just did. The former releases a more powerful blast of wind but in a smaller impact space while the latter has a wider area but weaker power. And both will cause any living being that's hit by it to become momentarily paralyzed as well. My families creations are pretty cool, huh?" gloats Tenten proudly.

"You idiot" shouts Naruto, making her jump. "Why spill on all of Mel Force's secrets now when the fight isn't over yet. Now I can't keep him guessing with potential mind tricks with it."

"Huh?" she says, blinking in surprise. She then blushes from embarrassment and scratches the back of her head nervously while saying "Heh heh, sorry about that. I can't help but brag when it comes to that sword, you know that."

Plue smiles at seeing them seemingly having fun despite it looking like they weren't. Naruto sighs and says "Can't be helped, I guess." He then becomes quiet as he adds "If only I was physically stronger, I could use that other one now too."

Tenten looks at Naruto, confused for just a second before realization hits her. "Naruto, you mean...?"

"Enough" says Nagato, getting back on his feet, the paralysis having finally worn off. "You had a moment to defeat me, yet you didn't take it. That will cost you...BIG TIME." He then brings hims hands close together, a ball of black energy forming in between them.

"What is that? What are you doing?" ask Naruto.

"The strongest of all my powers, Chibaku Tensei. I had hoped to not use this as it's a big risk. But you left me no choice" says Nagato as he launches the ball into the sky.

The ground begins to shake violently, then it starts ripping apart as large chunks of ice and snow are pushed up and clumping against the ball. It takes all of Naruto, Tenten, and Plue's skills to keep jumping around in order to avoid being pulled up.

Over with the other battle, the ice mirrors finally melt away, revealing Konan down on her hands and knees, breathing heavily as blood continues to fall from the wound inflicted by Kakashi's Lightning Blade. _'If I hadn't moved when I did, I'd be dead now' _she thinks.

Kakashi comes to stand over her, another Lightning Blade already ready to go. "Give up or do I will finish this with this last..."

"Kakashi-sensei" comes Haku, drawing his attention. "I think we have a problem."

Both Kakashi and Konan look to see the ever growing ball of ice and snow forming, making Kakashi say "What is that. What's going on over there

_'Nagato, no...you can't use that jutsu'_ thinks Konan, knowing that one will suck up most of his chakra.

**RMN**

The ball keeps growing bigger and bigger, making Naruto and Tenten's eyes grow bigger and bigger. Plue, meanwhile, just seems indifferent as always. "Naruto, please tell me you can Mel Force that sucker away."

"Tenten, please tell me your Silver Claimer and blacksmithing skills can make Mel Force ten times bigger then maybe it will be big enough" says Naruto. "Sorry, even with Nine Tails chakra being channeled into the blade, Mel Force can't do jack against that thing."

Finally, the massive ball is formed, hanging ominously above them. "Now then, time for the fall" says Nagato.

"Wait, you can't be serious" shouts Naruto, drawing Nagato's attention. "You said you wanted to capture me, right? How is crushing me to death gonna help with that?"

"I have no doubt you will survive, Naruto Uzumaki. As a Jinchuriki, your Tailed Beast will insure you're survival. The same can't be said for them though" says Nagato, speaking of Tenten and Plue. In truth, he planned to break the jutsu just before impact, burying them in a ton of snow which he could then dig Naruto out with his Shinra Tensei.

The giant ball begins to fall towards the ground and Naruto prepares to activate Silfarion in order to get himself, Tenten, and Plue to safety, but a voice makes him stop. "NARUTO..." comes Hinata's voice. They all turn to see Hinata, standing nearby at the top of a hill of ice.

"Hinata" says Naruto and Tenten together.

"Here, I have the Rave of Combat" says Hinata as she winds up like a base ball player. "And here's the pitch" she says as she throws the Rave with all her power.

Naruto easily catches it and an looks at Hinata with thanks written on his face...well, that and being impressed with her pitching skills considering the distance. "The Rave of Combat" says Naruto as he and Tenten look at the glowing light blue marble sized ball, seeing a dark blue wing like symbol inside.

"Can it save us?" asked Tenten.

"Only one way to find out" says Naruto as he tosses it over to Plue who catches it in his paws. The moment he touches it, his body then begins to shake hyper fast.

"No matter what you try, you won't win this" yells Nagato as the free falling sphere finally closes in close enough for him to release the Tensei, causing the sphere to start breaking apart as it finally makes contact with the earth; the impact creating a powerful blast of wind that makes even Nagato fall back from the force.

"Naruto...Plue...Tenten" says Hinata, worried about them from her vantage point. Her Byakugan activates and for a moment, she remains the same then a smile appears on her face. "They made it."

The massive mound of snow and ice begin to shake without warning, much to Nagato's surprise. "What's going on? Did he use Nine Tails chakra somehow to escape injury?"

A moment later, he gets his answer as a glowing bubble erupts from the mound with Naruto, Tenten, and Plue inside and completely unharmed. "Impossible, not even a scratch..." says a stunned Nagato as they float safely back onto the ground, the bubble fading away. "HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?"

Naruto looks down at Plue and says "Thanks buddy, that was perfect."

"Punn" says Plue, looking at him and nodding.

Naruto then looks at Nagato and says "It was thanks to both Plue and the Rave of Combat. You see, when Plue holds the Rave of Combat in his paws, he can create a barrier to surround himself and others close to him and while the barrier is up, it can't be breached by anything; the perfect defense."

"Now who's blabbing secrets" ask Tenten in a huff; but then she realizes something. "Say Naruto, doesn't Plue usually deflate after using that defense barrier for a while, till his energy has returned?"

"Yeah, but Ellie gave Plue an upgrade of a sorts after the second Kingdom Wars ended" says Naruto, who then grins as he nods at Plue to do it. "Guess what else his upgrade gave him." Tenten then sees Plue do something she didn't expect him to do ever.

"What the hell? He ate the Rave of Combat" shouts out Tenten.

Plue begins to shake fast again, but this time a glow begins to surround his nose as his body turns to light. And then, Plue begins to grow bigger and bigger, his shape changing dramatically till the glowing stops and Plue is seen again, having taken on the form of a wolf like creature with a unicorn like horn on his forehead.

"Behold Plue's Battle Mode" proclaims Naruto proudly.

"**PUUN"** howls Plue, his voice creating a small blast of wind that shoots out in all directions.

"No freaking way" says Tenten, astonished. "Plue, you've turned into a bad ass."

"Plue, you look really cool" says Hinata as she runs to join them.

"OK Plue, lets end this fight" says Naruto, getting a howl of agreement from Plue as they both charge at Nagato. _'We'll need to make this quick. Plue's battle form will only last five minutes then he'll deflate for twelve hours so he can recharge.'_

Nagato seems them coming and thinks _'This wasn't what I was expecting from him. He's clearly more powerful than I expected. And because of Chibaku Tensei, I can't use Shinra Tensei or Banshou Tenin for at least ten minutes. One way or another, I will win this. My pain can never be defeated by someone like him.'_

"Summoning..." says Nagato as he prepares to summon in some help.

"Plue, Silfarion mode" orders Naruto as Plue's body turns a light blue color. The horned wolf suddenly accelerates, slamming into Nagato repeatedly which knocks him off balance and disrupts his attempt to summon.

"That won't stop me" shouts Nagato as he activates the Demon Path, shifting both arms into energy cannons.

"Explosion mode" orders Naruto, and Plue's fur changes colors again, this time to a yellow/gold color. Nagato tries to fire at him with shot after shot, but Plue easily dodges the attacks, then leaps at Nagato, touching his horn to Nagato's body, creating a blast.

"I get it" says Tenten. "Plue's transformation not only makes him bigger and stronger, but allows him to emulate the powers of the Ten Powers. Awesome..."

"Mel Force mode" shouts Naruto, making Plue leap into the air and letting out a howl and with it, a pulse of wind that leaves Nagato momentarily frozen. In this moment of vulnerability, Naruto reaches Nagato and slashes at him with Eisen Meteor, cutting into him, then shifts his sword into Mel Force and uses it to blast Nagato back and further enhancing the paralyzing effect.

"Damn you..." says Nagato, looking at Naruto with such anger on his face. In his mind, this wasn't possible. How could a still wet behind kid have defeated him, the leader and one of the founders of the Akatsuki? Was he really that powerful?

"And now, I'm gonna end this" says Naruto, using Silfarion to get to Nagato before he can recover from the paralysis. He then takes aim at Nagato's chest as the sword begins to glow and thrust forward. For a moment, time seem to stand still for everyone.

Nagato blinks as Naruto pulls back and then to his surprise, turns and begins to walk away. "Hey wait, what are you doing? I thought you were going to finish me?"

Naruto doesn't look back nor does he stop walking, but he does respond by saying "I already have."

_'Already have? What does that mean?' _wonders Nagato as he finally feels the numbing on his body fade and he could move again.

"Naruto" says Hinata as she finally reaches him and Plue with Tenten reaching them a few moments later. "Is it over?"

Naruto nods and says "Yeah, he's no longer a threat."

"Naruto, what are you talking about? He's still alive and he's getting up, we need to..." says Tenten, but stops as her eyes see what sword he was holding and understanding what he meant by it being over.

"I'm no longer a threat? I'm no longer a threat? Don't mock me or think we're finished here" shouts Nagato as he holds an arm out. "Demon Path." But nothing happens, making Nagato blink in surprise. He then makes hand signs and presses his hands to the ground. "Animal Path: Summoning jutsu...?" Still, there was nothing happening. "What...what is this...?"

Naruto finally looks back at him and says "Now do you understand why I said this fight was over?"

Nagato looks at him, his facial features confused at first which quickly turns to anger. "You...what have you done to me?"

Naruto then holds up his sword, allowing Nagato to see it was Runesave he was holding. "You noticed before that when I stabbed you, there was no pain or discomfort, right?" Nagato nods while looking down and seeing no sign of injury where he had been stabbed. "What I used on you was Runesave. I used its sealing power to take away your ability to use your chakra and with it, all your jutsu as well."

"You...sealed my chakra? No, impossible" retorts Nagato.

"Then why have you not used any jutsu on us?" asked Naruto. "Face it, Nagato. You've been neutered."

"Don't think this fight is over, Nine Tails. I can still defeat you" roars Nagato as he charges forward and grabs the chakra rod he had made previously from off the ground and goes to strike at Naruto, but Naruto easily blocks and stops Nagato's attack with Eisen Meteor, breaking the rod in half from the blow. Naruto then kicks Nagato back, sending him back onto the ground.

As Naruto comes to stand over him, Nagato growls in annoyance before saying "Go ahead and kill me already. Go on, DO IT!" Instead, to his surprise, Naruto shakes his head and walks away. "What are you doing? Kill me already. Kill me or I will come back again once I'm able to break this seal."

Naruto stops and looks back at him again, a look on his face that almost looked like pity to Nagato, or was it pity. "You can come back, but you'll never be able to break that seal because a seal made by Runesave is not like the seals we ninja use, so the methods we use to break ninja seals won't work on it. The only way to release a seal made by Runesave is with Runesave itself."

_'With one exception'_ thinks Naruto as he looks at Hinata, knowing her Etherion magic could never be fully sealed even by Runesave and it was likely the seal had already faded from her now that her sleeping power had calmed down. "But if you really need to, then come after me again someday and I'll simply beat you again. But right now, I have neither a reason nor a need to kill you. Just accept that."

Nagato curses as he looks down, a feeling of being pitied by his prey being a far worse feeling than dying could ever make him feel. "Naruto, is it over?" comes the voice of Kakashi as he and Haku come walking into view with Konan, her arms shackled behind using ice and ice chains that were being held by the two to keep her walking with them.

"Yeah, it's over" he says before glancing at Nagato and adds "I'm sure he's lost his will to fight us."

Plue howls in agreement before reverting back to his normal form, then presses his paws against his stomach which makes him cough up the Rave, which he hands to Naruto before dropping onto the ground and deflates from his energy loss. Hinata picks him up and pets his head while saying "You did good, Plue."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tenten.

Naruto places the Rave of Combat into his pocket, next to the Rave of Knowledge, then looks at her and says "We'll take them back home so they can be interrogated. Maybe we'll learn more about the Akatsuki that way."

Kakashi nods and says "I agree, good idea."

"Um...Naruto, Tenten, aren't you two cold?" asked Haku, looking at them. They both say "huh?" in response and Haku continues by saying "Well, neither of you are dressed right for being out in this weather and I figured you two must be freezing."

Naruto and Tenten look at one another and realize it was true. Naruto was still in his movie costume which was more of a warm weather garment and the top was damaged. And Tenten, after heading up stairs to rest, had slipped out of her usual clothes and was simply dressed now a loose fitting shirt that showed off one shoulder, some shorts, and she wasn't wearing a bra either beneath her top. And for the first time since being brought outside, Naruto and Tenten finally felt the weather on them and reacted immediately by turning blue, shaking, and sneezing.

"Damn it, Haku. You had to remind us" they both shout; the intensity of the situation having numbed them to the cold till being reminded of it.

Meanwhile, Konan's eyes are on Nagato, her anger raging within her at seeing her only surviving friend being brought to his knees like this. After the death of Yahiko, her first love and his best friend, they had at first grieved together which had led them to take comfort in each other and that had eventually led to love. She would not let this be in the end for them. She looks at Kakashi, then at Haku, then back at Nagato. She had convinced them that she had been defeated, was out of chakra. But she still had something left in her which she unleashes with all her rage behind it.

_'I won't let them take Nagato. So I'll use it, the power is this Smoke Bay' _thinks Konan as the piercing under her lip sudden begins to glow, making her whole body turn into a cloud of smoke. The smoke then suddenly shoots forward towards Nagato and envelopes him.

"What the...?" shouts Tenten as she reappears behind Nagato, her arms wrapped under his to hold him. It is then Naruto sees it, the piercing beneath her lip which was no longer metallic in appearance, but now revealed to be in fact a purple colored jewel.

"A Dark Bring" says Naruto as Konan sprouts paper wings, lifting herself and Nagato into the sky. Haku tosses up several senbon at them, Kakashi launches a flurry of fireballs, Hinata uses her Tonfa's that she had just been given by Tenten, and Naruto sends an Explodia Disc out from Explosion, but all miss as Konan's mastery of flight easily allows her to dodge them all as they make their escape.

"You'll regret not finishing us both off one day" she shouts back to them before they fade into the distance.

"They're gone" says Hinata.

"Yeah, but they'll be back" says Naruto, wondering now if his decision to leave Nagato be really was the right one or if he would one day come to regret that choice.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Team Rave, minus Haku, has returned to Wave having completed their mission, but their return to the Leaf is delayed when they receive word the Team 10 has gone missing close by and set out to find their comrades. Will they succeed or will they only return with bad news to tell their families? Find out in the next chapter of RMN: _**Dance, Dance, Rave-olution**


	54. Dance, Dance, Rave-olution

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 54: Dance, Dance, Rave-olution**

"Is it over yet?" asked the camera man, his face as white as a sheet and shaking a little after all they had seen. He and Rowe had arrived on the scene around the time Naruto and Nagato had begun their fight following Kakashi and Haku going to take on Konan.

"Well, the enemy has left the scene it would seem so I would assume so" says Rowe, watching Team Rave celebrating their victory...well, talking with each other actually. Rowe then becomes serious as he ask "Did you get it all on film?"

"I think so, sir. Though I won't know for sure till we get back and watch it in the editing room" says the camera man.

"Then what are we waiting for, you idiot. Let's hurry back then" shouts Rowe as she jumps back onto the snow mobile with the camera man getting on behind.

As they head back to the capital, the camera man ask "Sir, just where will this footage fit into the movie should it be usable?"

"Who knows, but we'll find a place" says Rowe excitedly. "Fights like that you just don't leave on the cutting room throne."

Back with Team Rave, Naruto finally looks back at his team as Nagato and Konan had faded from sight and ask them "Did I make the right choice by not finishing him off? I may have sealed his chakra, but Konan had a Dark Bring on her. What if Nagato has a Dark Bring of is own?"

"If he does, then we'll deal with him and her when the come back" says Tenten.

Kakashi steps forward and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, saying "You made the right choice in my opinion. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah, I guess..." says Naruto before taking a deep breath. He then looks at Hinata and ask "So how did you find the Rave, Hinata?"

"Can we talk about this as we head back?" asked Tenten, breaking in. "I'm freezing her after all."

The others nod and Naruto silently agrees as he was still freezing himself and they head out. On their way back, they finally meet up with Mikara and the other nearby Snow Ninja and, after a little chiding from Naruto about being late, they returned to the capital for a much needed rest.

Team Rave ended up remaining in Wave for another two weeks till all film shoots had been finished and Naruto and Hinata were no longer needed to be present to finish post shooting. The day had come for Team Rave to finally return home.

"Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Plue, and Kakashi; thank you for all you did here. Please know that the Land of Snow will always have a place for you in it should you ever return...as my personal guest of course" says Yukie, looking happier than they had ever seen her be.

"So now that your ruling an entire country, does this mean your acting days are over now?" asked Naruto.

Yukie takes on a stubborn look as she proclaims aloud "Hell no, I'd be crazy to give it up while I'm still as popular as I am right now."

"But won't it be difficult for you to handle both acting and ruling at the same time?" asked Hinata.

"Probably, but I'm actually looking forward to the challenge that will bring" says Yukie, giving them a thumbs up. "And besides, I have my manager still with me helping out should I need it."

Kakashi looks at Sandayu and ask "So, you still doing the double job yourself, huh?" His question was due to Sandayu still wearing his royal command armor.

"Well, I figured that if Koyuki can multitask, then I should try to as well. Besides, it's gonna take a few years before there's anyone skilled enough to even be worthy of succeeding me" says Sandayu proudly.

"In other words, he's just being a pig head" says Yukie before bursting out laughing and making Sandayu blush from embarrassment.

"Master Kakashi, I trust you have my message to your Hokage?" asked the Hikarikage.

Kakashi nods as he pats his vest, then says "Yes, lady Hikarikage. And I have no doubt lady Tsunade will agree to your wish for a joint alliance between our two villages."

"Glad to hear it" says Hikage, wanting both communication and trade with another village to work out.

"So, you really are leaving us, huh Haku?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, I feel like this is where I need to be right now" says Haku, though he does feel he was letting them down in a way.

"Yeah, we all know that. But it doesn't mean we won't miss you when we're gone" says Tenten before she moves forward and hugs him as does Hinata when Tenten pulls away. Plue hugs his leg as Haku and Naruto fist bump with each other.

"Stay safe, Haku" says Naruto. "Know that you'll always have a place with us whenever you decide to return."

Haku nods and says "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me."

"Don't worry about my nephew, kid. I'll whip Haku into the ultimate Ice ninja" says a confident Mikara.

"And tell master Zabuza and Ayame I'll be back one day too" adds Haku.

"We will" says Naruto as the ships horn sounds, alerting them that it was time for the departure. "Well, until we meet again."

After a final set of goodbyes, Team Rave boards their ship and finally set sail for home. Naruto and Hinata stay on the ships stern, watching Wave grow smaller and smaller behind them while holding each other close. Tenten had returned to her cabin, saying she was feeling tired and she assumed the rocking of the waves was making her sea sick. And Kakashi was having a chat with the captain about something.

"It's finally over" says Hinata.

"Yeah, for now anyways. But we still have two Rave left to find and then deal with that Asuki guy too" says Naruto, getting a nod from Hinata. Naruto then looks at her and blushes as his eyes focus on her soft, moist lips. "Hinata, you want to go back to my room and..."

"Hey, leaving so soon?" comes Isaribi as he heads pops out from the water, making them jump.

"Isaribi, your still here" says Hinata, surprised to see her again.

"Yeah, I thought I'd stick around just a bit longer before heading on to join Grandeer. Besides, I wanted to see this Naruto guy with my own eyes and now that I have, I can see why he gets your motor running so wildly" says Isaribi, her last comment making Hinata blush. "Though I guess I know a little as that little breath of life I gave him when he was under the ice got me charged up to." That last one makes Naruto blush and Hinata becomes a little jealous. Was Isaribi wanting Naruto for herself?

"In truth, there was something I wanted to tell you though, Rave Master" says Isaribi.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"A clue to the locations of the remaining Rave" says Isaribi.

"Wait, you mean you know where they are?" asked Naruto.

"Not their exact locations, but I have an idea at least" says Isaribi.

"Please tell us" asked Hinata.

"Why do you think I'm here for?" asked Isaribi. After a moment, she says "As you know, you found the Rave of Knowledge in a forest and the Rave of Combat under the ocean. Well, the four Rave were hidden in locations connected to the four primary elements; earth, fire, wind, and water. You've already gotten the earth and water element locations so..."

"So we should focus a place with a strong fire connection, like a volcano, and a place with a lot of wind?" says Naruto.

"I would assume so, though the wind may be somewhere high in the sky" says Isaribi. "Sorry, I wish I could tell you more but that is all I really know."

Naruto shakes his head, then says "That's OK. At least we have an idea of what to look for once the Rave Codex gives us a general location to head to. Thanks, Isaribi."

She nods and says "Anytime...well, I need to get going though I do hope I can see you both again someday." And with that, Isaribi dives back down and doesn't resurface.

"So Naruto, what were you asking me before?" asked Hinata, turning to look at him.

Naruto blushes as he looks away shyly which was a nice change as it was usually Hinata who did that. "Well, I was wondering if you...wanted to join me in my cabin...so we could have some privacy and...well, kiss..."

Before Naruto knew what was going on, he found himself flying through the air, his wrist being firmly gripped by Hinata as she races towards his room, saying "I was hoping you'd ask me that."

Naruto sighs, yet smiles all the same. It seems their kiss for the movie, along with them remembering their first kiss within the Alterna, had brought out a side of Hinata she hadn't had before. A side that was more confident and more naughty. So he couldn't complain, could he?

**RMN**

"Yeah, we're finally off that boat and back in warmer weather" shouts outs Tenten with excitement as she rushes off the boat onto the docks with others following more casually behind her. She had spent most of the trip back in her cabin do to sea sickness though Naruto had asked her how she had managed to avoid it on the way over. Her reply had been she had bought some medicine for dealing with it back home and had forgotten to restock before they had left Snow.

"Yeah, now we have a days worth of travel ahead of us before we can get back home to sleep in our own beds again" says Naruto.

"Only if we take it...excuse me" says Tenten before running off to the side, holding her stomach as she ends up barfing into the ocean.

"Maybe you should try to calm down" notes Kakashi. "After all, getting excited like that immediately after getting off a boat where you were suffering from sea sickness can trigger a sudden release from your guts."

Tenten turns her head back to him, some gunk around her mouth, as she says "Thanks for warning me before...urk" she turns back towards the water and barfs again as Hinata runs over to her, kneels down by her and rubs her back. Naruto, meanwhile, can't help but laugh a bit.

"You'll be OK, Tenten?" says Hinata encouragingly.

"Thanks" says Tenten before shooting a glare over to Naruto. _'That's right, keep laughing...'_

After a moment, Tenten had finally started to feel better as she gets back to her feet and says "Thanks Hinata, I'm alright now."

Hinata nods and says "Sure, anytime."

At that moment, Tenten notices something on Hinata's neck, being partly hidden behind her collar. Her hand reaches up and brush's the collar out of the way as Hinata blush's as she had hoped no one would notice. After studying it for a moment, Tenten grins as she says "A love bite, Hinata?"

"Ah...well, you see..." says Hinata as her whole face goes red from embarrassment and she starts to stutter nervously. Off to the side, Naruto tenses up as he fears Tenten having a negative reaction for some reason. Kakashi just smirks as Plue, as always, sucks on a candy he was holding.

"Oh, I see perfectly. You and Naruto played around with each other back on the ship, didn't?" asked Tenten as she moved her hand to examine the other side of Hinata's neck and sees two more hickey's present. She then runs to Naruto and moves his own collar aside to find Hinata had left several marks of her own. "Boy, you two sure got naughty on board."

She then throws Naruto into a head lock while looking at Hinata and says "Here's hoping you can keep those marks hidden from your family till they disappear or else..." She then looks at Naruto and says "...I hate to think how her father, or Neji for that matter, will react to seeing what you did to the Hyuga Clan's first heiress."

Naruto begins to sweat as he thinks _'Aw snap, they're gonna kill me.'_

Tenten then lets Naruto go and says "Don't worry though, I won't be the one to tell and as long as Hinata keeps her neck hidden when she reports to her old man and the rest of her clan, it should be all good...hopefully."

"In any event, we should be getting back" says Hinata with the others nodding in agreement.

As they walk, Hinata thanks Kami that she had zipped up her coat earlier, or else Tenten would have seen it. You see, beneath her coat, Hinata was wearing a simple string top that showed off her shoulders and some cleavage. And had she not been wearing her coat, all the love bites Naruto had placed on her that weren't on her neck would have been visible accept for one that he had made on one particular spot. In fact, if not for Plue, they likely would have kept going and went below the belt which, after Plue's interruption and them taking a moment to cool down, they both talk and agreed to take it slowly for now as neither felt they were ready to go that far yet...even though they both wanted to.

"Hey, Naruto" shouts out a familiar voice. As they look in the direction of the voice, they see Inari coming running towards them.

"Inari?" says Naruto as he goes over to join his young protege with the others following right behind him. "How've you been?"

After some talking and catching up along with Naruto telling Inari about their latest adventure, he realizes something and ask "So Inari, how did you know we would be getting back today?"

"I can explain that" says Kakashi, getting their attention. "I learned that another ship was heading to Wave two days before we were set to leave, so I created a Shadow Clone using as much of my chakra as I could to be sent on it back home to give lady Tsunade an advance update on our success."

"Ah, so that explains why you were tired out that day" says Tenten, recalling Kakashi had seemed rather pooped the day before they had departed.

"Anyways, I have this for you, sir" says Inari as he reaches into his pack and pulls out a scroll which he hands to Kakashi. "We received it yesterday by carrier pigeon."

Kakashi opens the scroll and reads through it, then says "This doesn't sound good."

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi looks up from the scroll and says "It seems that Team Ten has been out of contact with the village for nearly a week and lady Tsunade has become worried. She's wanting us to go the fishing village of Onbu and see if we can make contact with them."

_'What? Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Asuma-sensei...missing?' _thinks Naruto before asking "If they've been out of contact for a week now, then why hasn't another team been sent to investigate?"

"According to the report, all other teams are off on their own assignments and the earliest any are expected to be getting back is tonight" says Kakashi.

"Looks like we're taking a little side trip then" says Tenten, sighing from exasperation. She was really looking forward to sleeping in her own bed tonight too. "So, where is this Onbu Village anyways?"

"South of the mainland side of the Great Plue Bridge. If we go at top speed, we can get there by late afternoon" says Kakashi.

"Well we better get going then" says Naruto.

"Naruto, go ahead and make a Shadow Clone and have it head home to inform lady Tsunade that we're on the case" instructs Kakashi.

Naruto nods as he makes a clone who promptly takes off. They then say their goodbyes to Inari and head out for Onbu.

**(Onbu Village)**

"Wow, this place is a dump" says Naruto as they stand at the entrance to the fishing village.

"Only when compared to how Wave looks now, Naruto" points out Tenten. "I recall Wave looking like this when we first arrived."

"At least we don't see people starving in the streets" adds Hinata.

"OK you three, lets get going" says Kakashi as he advances further in. It didn't take long before they found a helpful villager who showed them to way to the chiefs house. After a quick set of introductions, they got down to the business at hand.

"Yes, we did hire ninja from your village to aid us with a little issue we've been having lately" says the chief before going into his explanation of the situation.

In a nut shell, there had been a group of bandits who had been causing the villagers troubles, stealing money and food and forcing them to tend to their needs. The chief was able to send a villager away in disguise to go to the Leaf and ask for assistance. Also, it was assumed that these bandits may have been connected to the late Gato, possibly even former employees who had managed to escape. Anyways, Team Ten had been sent and were given all the information the villagers had on the bandits. Though their base of operations was unknown, there were two possible spots; an old abandoned mine and the ruins on a nearby island. Team Ten had set out to investigate and hadn't been seen since.

"Do you think they're OK?" wonder Hinata. The team had set out from the village having elected to go search these two spots themselves.

Kakashi thinks for a moment, then says "I would assume so since there aren't any reports of shinobi among the bandits. But still, theirs something about this that doesn't sit right with me."

"Do you think the chief might have been lying?" asked Tenten.

"No, I don't think so" says Kakashi. "I'm usually good at judging if a person is lying or not, being a former Anbu Captain and all, and I didn't detect any attempt of deception from the chief."

"So, what's the plan, sensei?" asked Naruto.

After a moment, Kakashi says "I'll head to the mines and scout them out myself. You three head to the island and search there. We'll meet back at the village in four hours."

"Your going alone? Isn't that dangerous?" asked Tenten.

Kakashi shakes his head, then says "If they really are ordinary bandits, then no. But according to the chief, the mine was abandoned due to instability, not because the resources ran out. There's a chance there could have been a cave in and they were trapped inside. And if that's the case, I'm more than capable of getting them out by using my Lightning Blade to dig through the rocks."

"Still one of us should go with you" says Hinata.

"I'll be fine" says Kakashi in a reassuring tone. "Naruto, as your a Chunin now, I'm placing you in charge."

Naruto nods and says "Alright, just be careful though, sensei."

Kakashi nods as he heads out. "Naruto's in charge? Oh great, now we're in trouble" jokes Tenten which gets her an angry glare from Naruto. The team then turns back into the village to take a boat out to the island.

Thirty minutes later, they had arrived on the island and had made their way inward till they stood outside the old ruins which upon inspection made them see it must have been a temple at one time. "I wonder what this temple use to be used for?"

"According to the chief, it was used by some group called the Order of Ama I think" says Hinata.

"Hinata, can your Byakugan see anything inside?" asked Naruto, hoping they could confirm whether or not Team Ten was even here or not.

"I'll check" says Hinata as she activates her blood limit, then begins to scan both the surface and the underground. "What..." says Hinata, her voice filled with shock and surprise.

"Hinata, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Tenten.

"My eyes, they can't see beneath the surface" she says, still stunned by this turn.

"You can't see beneath the surface? What do you mean, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shakes her head and says "I don't know. I can see all the surface areas easily. But when I try to scan beneath the surface, all I can see is the outside walls beneath the ground but I can't see beyond them. Something is somehow blocking my eyes."

"Is that even possible?" asked Tenten.

Hinata shrugs, then says "I don't know. I've never heard of there being anything that could block the x-ray power of the Byakugan before."

"That just makes looking into this place even more necessary" says Naruto. "Hinata, can you see a way that leads down into the underground section?"

After scanning the surface, Hinata nods and says "Yes, it's not far into the temple."

"Then lets go. We'll see if Shikamaru and the others are here and with any luck, figure out why your eyes are being blocked" says Naruto as they head inside.

As Hinata had said, the path down into the lower section of the temple wasn't hard to find though from the looks of it, it had been hidden behind a wall that had been slammed into, possibly by one of Choji's Human Boulder jutsu. As they made their way down the stairs, they noticed the stone walls give way to a metallic wall that had a weird feel and texture to it. It looked metal but felt more organic and warm, almost like it was alive. Even the lights on the walls seemed more luminous and organic in nature.

Once they had reached the bottom, they passed through several long hallways till they entered a large room that contained several possible paths to continue on with. "OK, three door to choose from. So, any ideas on how we should proceed?" asked Tenten.

"I'll handle this" says Naruto as he makes a hand sign. "Shadow Clone jutsu" he says, but nothing happens. "Um...OK, this hasn't happened before" he then says as he tries again several times, each time ending with the same results, meaning nothing.

"Byakugan" says Hinata, but finds her eyes not shifting into their ocular power state while Tenten pulls out a scroll and tries to unseal the weapons stored inside with nothing appearing either.

"Just what is this place?" she yells.

"Our jutsu are being countered acted somehow...or is it our chakra that's being nullified?" wondered Hinata.

Naruto pulls Eisen Meteor free from his back and tries shifting it into each of its forms and finds he can still activate the seven blades currently in his arsenal. "Well, I can still use the Ten Powers forms at least...just not with any chakra enhanced bonus's though."

"And I can still use my Silver too" adds Tenten. "So this place nulls chakra and anything chakra related, huh? Talk about weird" says Tenten.

"So what do we do now?" asked Hinata.

"No choice" says Naruto as he places his sword back on his back. "We have to split up in order to save time. But since we can't use our jutsu, we'll need to be careful though in case there are enemies here."

"Then lets pick a path and check it out then" says Tenten before heading towards the path to the right. Hinata pulls her Tonfa free and heads down the center path while Naruto and Plue take the left path.

**(Kakashi)**

From the moment Kakashi had arrived at the mine entrance, he could already tell that this place was a dangerous place to explore and, stepping inside, he could see that this place was in serious danger of a full collapses. He pulled his forehead protector from off his left eye, revealing the Sharingan and began to scan for any chakra signatures present upon the ground.

"It's times like these I wish I had a Byakugan instead of a Sharingan" admitted Kakashi as he heads further inwards, stopping at each intersection to study the ground carefully. Though dirt falling from the ceiling had obscured the clues a bit, he could still make out large footprints that could have only been left by Asuma. Soon enough, he came before that which he had feared; a cave in.

And beyond it, his Sharingan was just able to make out a chakra pattern that could only be had by one person. "Hey, Asuma, you in there?" he shouts as loudly as he could, hoping his voice didn't trigger the cave in of the whole mine.

After a swift pause, he hears "Kakashi?" from beyond the rubble, confirming that it was him in there. "Give me a moment and I'll have you out of there" says Kakashi as he takes a moment to study the area. There was a risk, a big risk, that he could trigger a chain reaction with his next action. But what other choice was their for him. His friend was on the other side and likely in need of medical attention.

"Lighting Blade" shouts Kakashi, beginning to drill into the rock with his most powerful jutsu. A rumble is heard while he does this and more dirt and small rocks fall from the ceiling, but he refuses to let up as he goes farther and farther till he feels his hands finally push through to the other side.

"Asuma, you OK?" asked Kakashi as a familiar face appears from the other side of the hole.

"About as well as can be expected, seeing I've been in here for...you know, I'm not sure to be honest. I'm just glad you showed up when you did as I used up the last of my survival rations twenty two hours ago" says Asuma.

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll have you out of there" says Kakashi as he gets back to work.

Soon enough, the hole had been expanded enough for Asuma to get through and Kakashi was able to see he had thinned a little as well as being dehydrated. "Thanks for showing up, Kakashi. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten in here."

Kakashi nods, then ask "What about your team?"

"I sent them to scout out the island, not that it mattered as the bandits hand been using the mines" says Asuma. "When it became clear they couldn't beat me, they chose to kill themselves and tried to take me with them by causing a cave in within the inner tunnels. I just barely managed to avoid being crushed but still ended up trapped in a section that was better built than the rest and also luckily for me, there was a air tunnel that kept me from suffocating down here."

"We better get you out of here now, though. I fear my jutsu may have destabilized the rest of this place" notes Kakashi, both he and Asuma hearing the uneasy creaking sounds coming from above them.

"I hope my team are OK" adds Asuma. "I had thought they'd come looking for me but I'm now worried that there may have been something besides the bandits we had to worry about, living on that island."

**RMN**

It had been a hour, guessed Hinata, since she had gone down this path and had examined several other paths that had branched off. She wondered how much further this path here was going to go on for and if she would have to deal with another branch way before the end.

As if to answer her question, she found herself emerging inside a small room with a door on the far end and no sign of any other paths to follow nor was there any sign of Team Ten. "I hope Naruto and Tenten are having better luck than I am" she says as she goes to turn back, but a sudden feeling stops her. She looks back towards the door on the far side and finds she feels something beyond it.

Curious, she walks to the door and examines it. There was no sign of a handle or any other way to open it. Maybe it wasn't a door but a wall that just had been designed to look like a door. There was certainty some interesting designs etched into it, that was for sure.

She reaches up and places her hand on an orb shaped piece at the center and feels something pulse from within. "What is..." is all she can say before her mind is filled with various images. Most are garbled, but one is detailed enough for her to make out and understand.

An image of Naruto, floating in the air and wearing a variation of master Jiraiya's clothes along with a red jacket with black flames along the bottom of it, and a mask that resembled the face of a fox. His body was surrounded by Kyubi's chakra cloak.

She pulls her hand away, thinking _'What did I just see?'_

She touches the door again, but gets no reaction this time and after a moment of waiting, she pulls back and turns to leave the room. Had it been just some weird fluke? A sudden byproduct of her imagination? She may never know but she decides to tell the others about it anyways as it may hold the secret behind the mystery of this place and its purpose.

**(Tenten)**

"Hey, hello" shouts Tenten, her voice echoing down the hall in a creepy tone which makes her shudder a little. "Geez, I don't really sound like that, do I?" she wondered based on how her echo sounded. She enters a small room and finds herself sighing as she finds more paths to chose from.

"Ah geez, who designed this place anyways? Did they really need to make it into a freaking maze or something" she yells in frustration while running her fingers wildly through her hair. After another sigh, she says "OK, let's see. Eenie, meanie, meinie, mo..."

"Hey, you're late" comes a voice from the left path, a voice that sounded weak yet familiar. Tenten turns her head in time to see a weak looking Shikamaru, his hand pressed against the wall as he could barely walk, give her a smile before saying "You guys are such a drag" before collapsing onto the ground.

In a second, Tenten is at his side as she takes Shikamaru into her arms and gives him a light shake. "Hey, you OK, buddy?" she asked.

After a moment, he opens his eyes and says "Actually, no. We're pretty much not OK. Choji's at the end of that hall behind me, still unconscious and..."

"And what about Ino? Who did this to you guys?" asked Tenten.

Shikamaru grins, though it was a fake grin, as he says "Funny story that...it was Ino who did this to us."

"What...?" says a shocked Tenten.

**(Naruto)**

As Naruto and Plue made their way deeper down the path they had chosen, they found several paths branching off as well, but those just led into small rooms that seemed like they would have been used as living chambers. Just as Naruto was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to find anyone, he hears the sound of feet hitting the floor coming from the nearby room.

Stepping into the room in question, which was rather large, Naruto is surprised at what he sees. Ino, wearing some sort party dress, was dancing in the center of the room and seemed to be in a world of her own. "Hey Ino, what are you doing in here? Where's Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma-sensei?"

"Huh?" she says, nearly jumping. She then looks back and sighs in relief as she places her hand over her heart and says "Naruto, its just you." She then becomes serious as she approach's him, pointing at him as she yells "Geez, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack or something?"

"Um...I'm sorry" says Naruto as he leans back. "You and the others have been missing for a while now and we were sent to find you guys. You doing OK, Ino?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, thanks. Better than fine actually. Thanks for asking" says Ino as a blush appears on her cheeks. "So, Naruto, how do I look in this dress? Does it look good on me?"

Naruto sweat drops as he says "It...looks good on you, Ino. Though it's not very practical for wear during field work you know."

"What about my earrings?" she asked, turning from side to side to show him the silver rings with purple stones within them.

Naruto grabs her shoulders and ask "Ino, what's going on here? Where's the rest of your team at? And why are you acting so...well, different from your usual."

Ino sighs as she turns away, walking back into the center of the room. "Who cares about them. All that matters now is the dance" she says before breaking into a new routine.

"Hey Ino..." says Naruto before walking forward and grabs her shoulder again, making her stop and look at him. "Seriously, cut this out, Ino. Something's obviously wrong with you. We need to get you out of this place as soon as..."

Ino quickly reaches up and brushes his hands off her, then steps back. "Seriously, Naruto, you need to mellow out a bit. Life's no fun if you don't take time out to have a little fun and enjoy yourself."

"Ino..." says Naruto, now really worried about her.

Ino then takes on a thinking pose before having a brain storm, symbolized by her smacking a fist into an open hand. "Oh, I know what we need to help you chill out and enjoy yourself" she says as she snaps her fingers. "You need to join me in the dance..."

Suddenly, Ino's earring's begin to glow, making Naruto realize one simple thing._ 'Wait, are those stones...Dark Bring?' _Naruto gets his answer as the glow releases a light that fills the room, making slightly transparent giant speakers appear along the walls which begin to blast out music for some odd reason.

You got to listen close

its a strange strange train to follow

Ino then begins to dance, rather well in Naruto's mind, as she says "Come on, Naruto. Join me in the eternal dance of life."

It all started when my doctor

gave me such a hard pill to swallow

"What...?" says Naruto as his body begins to move on its own, dancing with similar moves as those being used by Ino, their shared dance seemingly complimenting one another.

"Now that's more like it" says Ino happily as she moves in closer to him.

"Puun" says Plue, getting Naruto's attention and making him look to see Plue was dancing to.

"Oh great, I guess we're all being effected then" says Naruto before turning back at Ino and saying "Ino, you being controlled by the Dark Bring. You need to fight it."

Instead, Ino turns her back to him, pressing her back to him as she starts dancing in a more sensual way. "Naruto, your so amazing. Neither Shikamaru or Choji could handle a candle to your moves. Ah, I think I'm falling in love here."

"AAAHHH, someone help me here" screams Naruto as Ino begins placing light kisses across his face. "Oh, why did it have to be dancing when I have two left feet?"

"Funny, you're all right in my eyes" was Ino's response.

"Naruto?" comes Hinata as she runs into the room. Seeing Naruto and Ino dancing so...intimately, makes her feel a sudden rush of jealousy as she ask "What are you doing...with Ino?"

"Hinata, she's been possessed by a Dark Bring...located on her earrings" says Naruto. "You need to...huh? PLUE?" says Naruto as he sees Plue stop dancing as he sees Hinata and runs to her. "THAT'S NOT FAIR" he cries as he says "Hinata, hurry and save..." his words are cut off as Ino suddenly plants a deep, steamy kiss on him.

"Naruto...hold on" says Hinata as she charges at Ino, swinging at her and forcing her to jump back away from Naruto yet not breaking from her dance routine.

"Hm? So, I guess my music doesn't effect girls then, huh?" says Ino. "Or maybe, I should try a different dance?" Ino then begins to dance in a different style as does Naruto.

_'Ino...I need to think of a way to stop her before its to late, for both her and Naruto'_ thinks Hinata as she lunges forward, swinging her Tonfa's and trying to sweep Ino's legs out from under her. But no matter what she tries, Ino is able to gracefully dodge each attempt to defeat her.

Hinata tries to use a Gentle Fist attack against her and manages to land a hit, but then recalls the weird effect this place has on chakra. "Got you" says Ino as she is suddenly very close to her. "Maybe you need a little help in order to mellow out, Hinata."

And then, before Hinata can react, Ino plants a deep kiss on her too.

Naruto's face goes red as he says "HOLY..." at seeing Ino giving Hinata a rather passionate kiss while Hinata just stands there, unable to do anything from the sheer shock of it all.

"Puun" says Plue, getting Ino's attention as she realizes something was hugging her arm, making her break the kiss with Hinata and shifts her eyes just in time to see Plue poke his nose against the purple gem on her left earring, making it shatter. This has an immediate effect as Ino's body goes rigid as she cries out in pain and half the manifested speakers vanish.

Plue quickly moves around to her other side and destroys the other stone, making Ino's body jerk again before she collapses onto the ground. Hinata also falls to her knees and Naruto, finally free from his out of control dance session, falls to the floor, breathing a little heavily. "Thank Kami that's over" he says.

"Naruto, are you OK?" asked Hinata, turning back to look at him.

Naruto looks at her and gives her a thumbs up, then says "As long as you don't ask me to dance for a year, then yeah, I'll be fine."

Ino gives off a groan, making Hinata turn back to look at her and ask "Ino, are you OK?"

After a moment of more groaning, Ino picks herself up into a sitting position and says "Yeah, I think so...what happened...OH GOD" she says aloud as it all comes back to her.

The non stop dancing, Shikamaru and Choji passing out from exhaustion, her having such a sensual dance with Naruto as she enjoyed his moves and..."OH DOUBLE GOD", she had kissed both him and Hinata. "I've been ruined" she cries out in despair.

"That's a little dramatic don't you think?" asked Naruto as he finally sits up.

"Ino, how did you get a Dark Bring? And why did you even want to use one?" asked Hinata

"Like I knew those earrings were really Dark Bring. When I first saw them, they were so beautiful that it made me want to have them" says Ino. "Well, going back to the beginning, Shikamaru had stopped by and told me about this mission and I needed to go into town to get some supplies before we left. As I was heading back to prepare, I noticed this girl I had never seen before in the village along the road, selling various jewelry."

"Curious, I went over and looked at what she had. Her wares were beautiful to say the least, but expensive. She then showed me something special, these earrings and seeing them made me have this feeling like I needed to buy them. The deal was sold when she gave me a killer discount to boot. The rest is history; we got here, split up with Asuma-sensei and arrived on this island. Then I got taken over by the DB here and began to dance, dance like crazy" finished Ino becoming mad and shouting out.

"If I ever see that cat girl again, I'll make her dance, dance with my families mind jutsu."

"Wait, a cat girl?" asked Naruto, feeling like that description sounded familiar.

"Yeah, a girl who was dressed in some odd clothes which look like a maid outfit meets a goth girls style and had cat ears and a cat tail added for effect. She also had green hair if I recall" says Ino.

Naruto takes on a thinking pose as Hinata ask "Naruto, what is it?"

"I could be wrong, but I think I heard that description before from Sasuke. I'll need to ask him about it again when we get back but that sounds like the description of the person who attacked him after he took out the Sound Four and tossed him into that wooden box to trigger the second stage of the curse mark" explained Naruto.

"What, she also attacked Sasuke too? That's it, now I'm really gonna let her have it" yells Ino.

"First, lets go find Tenten and the guys and head back to the village and hope Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei are there waiting for us" says Hinata.

They found Tenten, along with a partially revived Shikamaru and Choji, thanks to some quick aid from Tenten...meaning food. After about a hundred apologies from Ino, they all excited the temple and headed back to Onbu Village, arriving just as Kakashi and Asuma.

After explaining what had happened, Kakashi orders Team Rave to head on back to the village and inform Tsunade of what had happened and give her a progress report on Team Ten's status. He would remain behind with Team Ten and be heading back the following morning as he wanted to examine the underground section of the temple too after what he had heard Hinata say.

Team Rave soon set out in the late afternoon, knowing they would need to camp out before the night was over and arrive back home by breakfast time. Luckily for them, the night would prove to be a good night for sleeping under the stars.

And unfortunately for them, their return would trigger their last mission together as a team in the present as events were beginning to unfold within the village that will change everything forever...

**(in a place as dark as night)**

_'I wonder if Kabuto got lost or something?' _wonders Asuki as he continues to wait patiently outside the barrier for Orochimaru's little lap dog to return. Getting annoyed a little, he gets up and takes a few steps forward, then reaches his hand out only for it to be immediately repelled by the invisible barrier.

"Ouch, that really stings" he says as he waves his hand halfheartedly as was the tone of his voice.

He then hears the sound of foot steps approaching him, then sees Kabuto finally come into view as he passes through the barrier and, in doing so, causing the barrier to finally disperse. "That took a while" notes Asuki as Kabuto approached him.

"Yeah, there were a few more traps set up beyond the barrier though those weren't anything I couldn't handle apart from needing time to figure them out. Anyways, I hope this is the Master Dark Bring you told me about" says Kabuto as he holds a checkered egg shaped object in his hand.

Asuki takes hold of it and examines the object, Kabuto noticing it giving off a sudden glow all of a sudden from the moment Asuki took it. "Oh, you found it all right" proclaimed Asuki as he holds it high into the air. "Anastasia, one of the five Master Dark Bring." He then hands it back to Kabuto and says "Good work. With this, you'll be able to restore Orochimaru's original body to perfect health."

A sudden pulse, that only Asuki could feel suddenly reaches him, making him smile as he says "Well, I need to get going. The time has finally come."

"Wait" says Kabuto, stopping him. "What about lord Orochimaru? I thought you were going to help me with using this Anastasia?"

Asuki looks back and says "And I will. But it will take two days for you to get back to your base and my power won't allow me to teleport us both there. So, while I'm waiting for you, I'm gonna go handle another matter of great importance. And once you return, I'll tell you what that importance is while aiding you in his revival."

"How can I trust you?" asked Kabuto.

"Who ever said I was trust worthy? I guess all you can do is wait and see" says Asuki before disappearing in a flash from Kabuto, reappearing upon the stone face of the fourth Hokage. Looking out over the village, he smiles beneath his hood.

"It s time for her awakening at last...Sinclair..."

_We have arrived at act 1's final story arc, the last six chapters of RMN's first act. What will happen? You'll have to tune in for them all as we begin the _**Dark Bring Master**_ arc...next time._

**AN: **First note that beyond this point, I didn't do any thing with spell check like I did above as I just didn't feel like it with this.

Anyways, I'm sure this chapter was a little on the weird side, not as weird as the Moon Gazer chapter but still weird. In truth, I decided to do this after rewatching some old Rave Master episodes and saw ep.2 of the Thunder Man storyline, with Rosa using music to control Haru and the Shadow Guard guys. It just seemed like it would be a good comedy piece for the story, especially the whole thing with Ino kissing both Naruto and Hinata.

Plus, giving what's about to happen starting in the next chapter, a last chance for you guys to have a laugh felt needed as there won't be anything to laugh about until maybe chapter 60.

On a final note, I thought about throwing in an Omake with this chapter due to it being so short and all (just 15 pages for the main story), but I decided instead to wait and see if you all wanted to read it. This Omake would be an excerp from an old Naruto story I wrote two years ago but decided to not post on FF due to one simple little matter.

Well, before I say what that simple matter was, I'll explain the story. In this one shot tail, Naruto is older than the others...by a lot. In fact, Naruto age is that he was twelve when Hinata was born, thus making you add twelve years to his age when compared to hers. Now, during Hinata's kidnapping at age three, Naruto (who would be fifteen now) is the one who saves her and thus getting the ball rolling here. His actions get him promoted to Chunin and earns the friendship and respect of the Hyuga.

Note, Naruto's still seen by the village in the same light as he was in regualr cannon at this time.

After that, and add two years, Hiashi realizes that Hinata is having a hard time learning the clan's fighting style and decides to ask Naruto if he would help her by teaching her in his own unique way. Hinata, recalling her savior, seems happy and even shows more effort and interest with him due to her ever growing affection for him. Naruto becomes a Jonin by the time Hinata is seven and gets his own student though he still makes time for Hinata too. And by the time Hinata graduates from the academy, Naruto's student has reached Chunin rank, thus making Naruto open to have a new Genin to train and, to Hinata's fortune, she's the one chosen. Now, for that one simple matter I spoke of before.

**SEX**

Yeah, this would be an "M" rated fic as the shinobi rules in this story would have thirteen year old Hinata having sex with twenty five year old Naruto as part of her kunoichi training as every Jonin has one student at a time and if its a female student placed with a male sensei, then its the sensei's duty to give them sex training. And Hinata also gets some advice from her former, Tenten, what to expect with Naruto-sensei.

Naturally, I chose to not release it as it had an underage Hinata doing the nasty, not that something like that has stopped writers from having that happen in other fics I have read. But still, something like this should rather be placed on AFF due to their lower standards. Also, the recent thing about FF cracking down on lemon stories also needs to be considered, though it hasn't seemed to have stopped them from being made though as I still see a lot coming out.

Anyways, would anyone like to read any excerps from this old fic? Let me know in reviews or in PM's.


	55. The Dark Bring Master

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 55: The Dark Bring Master**

Thunder rumbled within the dark, cloud skies over the Hidden Leaf, creating an ominous feel in the air. And worse was the fact that, at night, it made everything feel even more ominous and created a sense of foreboding. To any who were out or looked outside their windows, it felt as if something bad was coming.

In his small apartment, Sasuke lay in his bed,looking to the ceiling. He had just spent another intensive day of personal training in his continuing quest to become stronger. He needed to become stronger in order to confront his brother.

But that wasn't his only reason for wanting to become stronger. There was also his desire to join Team Rave and help them in their quest as well. He had already talked with Naruto about this following the incident with him and the curse seal and now he had a feeling that the time would soon come.

But he again admitted to himself that there was only so much progress one could achieve on their own. Unfortunately, there weren't many present in the village now who could help him and he still had another week to go before he could return to active duty.

Apart from Sakura and Lee, he was the only other official ninja who was still here in the village. Sakura was here simply do to a broken arm and Lee was here because Neji was doing something that was clan related and was out of the village at the moment and Guy was taking part in an A-rank mission. And, in truth, he had trained some this day with Lee but both had been forced to call it as they needed a break to rest. Or, at least that's what he had thought at the time.

"I wonder when Kakashi-sensei will be getting back?" he wondered aloud before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he sits up quickly, his eyes scanning his room for any sign of intruder. "Who's there?" he shouts, getting nothing but the rumble of thunder in response. Had it been his imagination? Shaking his head, he lets out a sigh as he thinks this rut he was in was starting to get to him and he goes to lay back down.

_**Sasuke, I'm here**_

Now he knows he had heard something as he jumps up and off his bed, a kunai already in hand as his Sharingan flares to life. "OK, I've had enough of this. Show yourself" he yells out into the dark.

_**Sasuke, hear me and come to my side**_

Feeling drawn to his window, Sasuke quickly walks over there and opens it up, his eyes scanning the entirety of the village. _'Was it coming from the outside?' _wondered Sasuke.

_**This way Sasuke, over here**_

Moved by a power he didn't quite understand, Sasuke found himself coming outside and jumping onto the roof of his apartment and getting a better view of the village. He feels another feeling come over him, making him turn his attention towards his old home; the Uchiha Clan compound.

And from within, his eyes could make out the faintest glow of a light.

"What is that?" he wondered as he hears the voice call out to him again. "Is it coming from...?" Deep inside, there was another voice telling Sasuke to not go, at least not without going to the Hokage first and getting some back up. But the mysterious voice was so strong that he couldn't ignore it and he begins jumping from roof to roof in order to get to the source of both the glow and, he hoped, the voice.

**(Sakura)**

Sakura was lying asleep in her bed, dreaming a simple yet sweet dream. A dream that, when she would wake up, she'd likely deny and tell herself that it came about as a result of eating some bad meat or something, despite the fact she hadn't had anything meat related to eat before jumping into bed.

And her dream you ask? Well, she was sitting under a tree with a certain someone resting his head on her lap as she dangled some food above him that he would reach up and take of bite out of. And ever fourth bite, she would take the object and hold it in her mouth before leaning in to allow him to take it from her and making their lips meet just a little bit.

But it wasn't Sasuke that was resting his head on her lap, but her teammate Kiba, thus making her reaction to when she wakes up expected as she was in serious denial about having any potential feelings for anyone other than Sasuke.

A sudden blast of thunder rang across the sky, making Sakura awake with a shriek. She sits up, breathing heavily as she places her hand over her heart. "Damn, that was loud" she says as she tries to calm herself.

Then she recalls her dream and quickly shakes her head. "Man, I know I shouldn't have eaten that meat product tonight" she says before sighing. Maybe...could she actually have some sort of romantic feelings for Kiba? It was hard for her to accept but at least she knew her feelings for Sasuke weren't a lie either.

She lays back on her bed and thinks _'Great, having feelings for two guys...how do I figure this one out' _she thinks as she closes her eyes, trying to get back to sleep. And it that moment, she sees it.

Sasuke, standing within the walls of his families home, then a scene of him digging into the ground. A light then illuminates his face and he reaches down, pulling the object that was illuminating his face up and holding it in his hand, looking at it. And then, the world around him changes as a dark aura forms around him and his face...Sakura has never seen such evil written upon a person's facebefore, not even on the face of Orochimaru.

Her eyes shoot open as shouts "Sasuke..." and jumps out of bed. Without a second thought and worry about still being dressed in her night gown, Sakura slips on some shoes and rush towards the door. Somehow, she knew that something bad was about to happen and she may be the only one who could stop it.

No sooner had she left than another person appears in her room. "That's right, my little test subject. Run to him. You'll be the one to determine if he has what it takes or not..." says Asuki before disappearing from sight.

**(Sasuke)**

Sasuke stood just outside the walls the had been made to surround the remains of his clans compound. After a few more steps, he was now before the massive gate that had been erected as well. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of only two keys that existed that could open the door, the other being held by the Hokage.

He goes to insert it into the key hole, but stops just shy of insertion. He hesitates as his eyes look past the metal bars into the darkness beyond. What was it that was really calling him? Was this even a safe decision for him to go in there alone. He knew he was strong, but for some odd reason, the dark beyond the gate was making him...uncomfortable and dare he say even a little scared too.

_**Sasuke, come to me**_

Sasuke brings a hand up, covering a part of his face as he looks away. It was that voice again, still there in his mind, calling him even more loudly than it had before. And he found it sounded so familiar to him now, too. Pulling his hand away, he tightens it into a fist as he inserts the key and turns it.

The gate unlocks and opens with a rather loud, creaking sound. Then with caution first and foremost inside his mind, he advances slowly into the walled off compound as more thunder rumbles in the heavens overhead.

As he makes his way through the devastation and ruin, memories began to resurface; memories he had not allowed to himself to think about in a long time. The happier times here with father, with mother, with friends, family, and clan mates, and...even the happier days with his own brother.

_**Sasuke**_

On a sudden feeling, Sasuke turns his head to his immediately left and sees it, over a large mound of rubble, a glow coming from just beyond. Slowly and cautiously, he makes his way towards it, climbing up the mound till he stood at its top and looks down, seeing that it was more than a mound but a crater.

And at its center was the origin of the glow...well, the glow's source was seen by him to be pulsing beneath the earth. Sasuke, seeing the steepness of the descent, begins to proceed downwards carefully, but his fifth step causes him to lose his balance, sending him tumbling down the rest of the way hard, his impact into its lowest point being both painful and kicking up a lot of dust and dirt.

He coughs as he picks himself up, then dust himself off. Once he had finished, his eyes fall upon the center of the crater, upon the glow coming through the soil. It only takes a few steps till he's standing before it and he kneels down and brushes his hands over the ground the glow was coming from.

But he does not dig. Instead his hand stays in its place and for some reason, shakes a little.

_'Wait a second, what am I doing? Why am I even feeling fear from digging my hands in?'_

_**Sasuke, please hurry...I can't breath**_

_'That voice...no, it can't be?' _ thinks Sasuke, feeling like he recognized the voice as his hands begin furiously digging into the earth, only needing a moment before the source of the glow was finally revealed to him.

And at that moment, the source pulses and a pillar of light burst forth from it, shooting high into the sky, causing the clouds immediately overhead to part as bolts of lighting rain down in a pattern that was not normal, slamming into the tops of the crater. Sasuke yells as he finds himself being blasted back and, for a moment, losing consciousness.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out of it, though in reality it had only been for a short moment, before his eyes open and a hand immediately goes to his head as he feels an intense headache pulsing through his noggin. He groans as he sits up, then realizes there was another sound close by to him.

A humming sound.

Finally opening his eyes, he finds both his sight and his entire existence being illuminated by the purple light coming from the object that was now floating in the air at the center of the crater; the source of the ominous humming sound he was also hearing.

The object looked a lot alike Naruto's Key Rave, he thought, in terms of its shape. But this was slightly bigger in size. The sword shaped black metal that held some sort of amethyst at its center and a chain for wearing around ones neck. And it looked so beautiful to him too.

"Amazing, isn't it" comes a voice which makes Sasuke jump.

"Who said that? Show yourself" shouts Sasuke as he jumps back to his feet. His eyes then scan upwards to the still smoking top of the crater mound surrounding him, seeing Asuki looking back down at him.

"Relax, I haven't come here for a fight. Quite the opposite, actually" says Asuki before jumping down into the crater, landing next to the floating, glowing object. "I came here to be a witness to her long awaited awakening."

Asuki then reaches out with one hand and traces a finger over the key shaped object, his touch causing the stone at its center to glow ever so slightly.

"Her?" asked a puzzled Sasuke. "Just who do you mean by her?"

Asuki smiles beneath his hood as he says "Why, mother's of course. Although the proper term for her as far as names go is Sinclair's Heart. But I'm sure you've heard her voice, calling out to you. Don't you think calling her mother feels more appropriate though?" Asuki then steps away and moves over to Sasuke and says "I'm sure you would agree with me, Sasuke."

"Tell me, something. Is mother, I mean...this Sinclair's Heart...is it a Dark Bring?" asked Sasuke.

Asuki chuckles as he says "Oh, she is so much more than a Dark Bring, Sasuke." He then steps back and throws his arms out wide, proclaiming in a loud, booming voice. "Sinclair's Heart is one of the great five Master Dark Bring, the ultimate examples of their power for who the lesser ones could not exist in this world without."

"I see then" says Sasuke as he closes his eyes, clenching his fist. "I'll destroy it then" he shouts as a Chidori erupts from his finger tips and he lunges at in, intent on destroying it with his power. But, for reasons he can't even fathom, his strike stops with just an inch to spare between.

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to destroy it?" asked Asuki. "Why the hesitation? Or maybe I should ask why you would want to destroy something so powerful and...so beautiful to begin with?"

"I..." says Sasuke as he tries to move his hand, but finds his body refusing he command. "I made a vow to myself before, after being released from Orochimaru's curse mark, that I would never again walk the dark road. I would fight alongside Naruto and his team...as a warrior of the Rave. This thing...is a threat to everything in the world. I must destroy it for the sake of peace."

Asuki nods and says "I see...I see, your logic is sound when heard. But will destroying it really help lead the world to peace?" Seeing Sasuke hesitation, he adds "Well, what ever. Do as you will. Destroy it or not. I care not really..."

Sasuke again tries to move his hand forward, finding that as impossible as he had before. And then finally, his Chidori finally fizzles out and he collapses onto his knees, breathing heavily. _'What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I strike it, destroy it? Am I really that weak, that pathetic?'_

Asuki studies him for a moment, then says "I have a good idea what your thoughts are, Sasuke." These words get his attention, making Sasuke look at him. Asuki then begins to walk around both Sasuke and the Dark Bring in a circular arc as he continues his speech.

"You think walking down a dark path can only lead you into defeat and weakness, but this isn't true at all. Sometimes, even the strongest light must dive into the deepest darkness in order to do that which it is destined to do" says Asuki, knowing he has Sasuke full attention.

"And you think the Dark Bring can't bring the world to peace? Of that you would be wrong as peace can be found in any number of things, of ways. Light, dark? These are just words created by man and thus have no real meaning within the natural world that we live in. That is what makes the Rave Master weak; his belief that only light can create an ideal world for all" says Asuki as he gets back to Sasuke and kneels down next to him.

"But you and I know differently as we are both individuals who walk down the dark path and are able to see and understand things better than those who cling to the light alone" says Asuki.

"And how can you say that? If what you say about us is true, wouldn't we be in the same boat?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know" says Asuki, standing up. "I can't speak for you, but I...though I walk in the dark, I always keep a desire for the light within my heart, wanting to find a way to bring both together into perfect harmony. That is my desire and that is also the desire of the Dark Bring Master."

"The Dark Bring Master?" asked Sasuke as he stands again.

**RMN**

Asuki nods as he says "Yes, the Dark Bring Master. He is the opposite of the Rave Master. If the Rave Master is the champion of the light, then so to his the Dark Bring Master a champion of the darkness. They are each polar opposites of each other."

Asuki then places his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a dark glow coming from the point of contact. "The problem is that the new Rave Master is weak, only able to see darkness as evil and believing that nothing good can be born from it. But you, like me should know differently. Someone like Naruto Uzumaki isn't fit to lead this world into a new era of peace as it would be a peace built on a weak foundation."

"No, Sasuke my friend, the only true hope for this world is within the hands of the Dark Bring Master to lead it into tomorrow" says Asuki as he pulls away. "To bring justice to those who need it and make those who cause pain and suffering to be judged for their sins. Well Sasuke, do you have what it takes to become the Master?"

"What?" says Sasuke, surprised at what he was being asked. He had assumed Asuki had come here for this stone, this power.

"I'm asking if you have it in you to become the Dark Bring Master and do what the Rave Master can not, lead this world into a true peace. Well, are you or not?" asked Asuki.

Sasuke looks back at the floating object, it's glow pulsing into the air. Deep in his heart, he knew that this wasn't right, that there was something in Asuki's words that felt wrong and untrue. But...it was just so beautiful and he could feel himself being drawn in, sucked into its radiance. He could not fight it as he raises his hand up to grasp it.

"Sasuke, no" comes a voice that halts his motion. Looking back he sees Sakura at the top of the mound, looking down at him. "Don't touch that thing, Sasuke. It's dangerous" she cries out to him.

_'Wait a second, what the heck do I think I'm doing here? Sakura's right, this thing is dangerous. I need to destroy it before it can hurt anyone...'_

_**Sasuke, I need you**_

_**Take me into your hand**_

_**Sasuke, my precious son...**_

Hearing those words makes Sasuke's eyes go wide as he looks back at the stone. It's voice? Like a ghost from his past, he realized now that he knew that voice. It had been one that had had cared for so much in his youth. And Asuki, he had called it...was it possible?

"What are you waiting for, Sasuke?" asked Asuki, knowing this one final push would be enough.

"Mother is waiting for you..."

_'Mother? You mean, my...' _thinks Sasuke as all reason, all control finally leaves him and he gives in to the feeling he was getting from this form before him. "Mother..." he cries as he grasp the stone into his hand.

"Sasuke..." cries Sakura as she sees his actions, but is blasted back as Sasuke's contact with the stone creates a massive release of energy that erupt from the crater, her body being sent down onto the ground hard and knocking her out for a moment.

Asuki, who had been pushed back as he had been forced to cover his eyes, looks to see a sphere of dark energy had formed that was quickly fading, revealing Sasuke from within, his body surrounded by a eerie glow. "Well then, it seems you have been..."

Asuki's words are cut off as he suddenly finds himself being impaled through the chest by a Chidori from Sasuke who had somehow turned and moved to be before him at a speed faster than the eye could blink. "Geez, you really...are …." Asuki doesn't finish as he slumps to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Amazing, this power..." says Sasuke before raising Sinclair's Heart into the air and proclaiming with all his might "This power is amazing. I've never felt so strong, so fast before. Brother, I can feel myself surpassing you already. There's nothing that can stop me now..."

A sudden sound, a groan coming from Sakura, catches his attention and makes Sasuke slowly make his way to the top of the mound, then stands there, looking at Sakura as she finally starts to come around. Seeing Sasuke looking down at her, Sakura rubs her eyes as she ask "Sasuke, what happened...?"

"Don't worry, Sakura. It's over now" says Sasuke, giving her a warm smile.

Sakura picks herself up off he ground and ask "Really?" She then runs up to the top of the mound, next to Sasuke, and looks down into the crater below, seeing Asuki's body lying prone and motionless below. "Is he really dead?"

Sasuke turns his head back, saying "If he could survive a hole being ripped into his chest, then I'm sure he would have shown some sign of life by now."

Sasuke then turns to Sakura and says "Thank you, Sakura. If you hadn't shown up, I might have made a big mistake and gave into that voice in the dark."

"That voice in the dark? You mean, that Dark Bring was talking to you, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it matter now, Sakura" says Sasuke, a warmth in his words as he takes her into his arms with a love filled hug.

"Sasuke..." says Sakura, surprised by his sudden show of affection.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, resting his hands against her back.

Sakura's blush becomes stronger as she uses her unbroken arm to hug him back and rest her head against his shoulder. She closes her eyes as she says "No, this is fine. I can't ask for anything more now than this moment with you. And besides, all I could ever want from you is your love."

"I see..." says Sasuke as the air suddenly changes.

Sakura finds herself suddenly jerking as a rain drop lands on her cheek. Her eyes go wide as she begins to feel pain pulsing through her body. Pulling away from Sasuke, she looks down and sees his hand had pierced her from behind and was now sticking out from her lower chest. Blood starts to drain from both the wound and from her mouth as she goes pale and her vision begins to blur.

"Sasuke...?" she says again, her voice weak and filled with confusion and pain.

More rain drops begin to fall, faster and faster, as Sasuke pulls his hand free which causes a large amount of blood to burst free from Sakura's wounds. "Sorry, Sakura, but there is only one that is deserving my love..."

Sakura stumbles back and sees it for the first time, the Dark Bring hanging from around Sasuke's neck. He reaches out and takes it into his hand as he adds "...right, Mother?"

"Sas...no..." says Sakura before her world goes dark and her limp body tumbles down into the crater, coming to rest at the bottom as a pool of blood begins to form beneath her.

Sasuke looks down at her for only a moment as a heavy rain finally begins to fall, his face neutral and showing no hint of regret or remorse before turning around and heading back towards the entrance of the old clan compound.

"That poor girl..." comes a voice that makes him stop. Sasuke looks back and sees Asuki, alive and well from the looks of it, standing where he had just been, looking down at Sakura's body. "I bet she never imagined that love could be so...hm, what words would be best to use to finish that sentence? Tell me, Sasuke..." Asuki then turns back to look at him and finishes "...do you have any ideas?"

Sasuke scowls as he says "I thought I had killed you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"If only my death could be so easily brought upon me" says Asuki as he steps forward to be at a more level ground for his talk. "Sadly, my life is not something that can be ended...at least not until I have finished my personal mission."

"And that would be?" asked Sasuke.

"In time, Sasuke, in time...you will learn the answer. But not today" says Asuki as a strong wind blows past them. "Never mind that. What about you? What will you do now that you have a master Dark Bring? Do you plan on staying here in the village even knowing that what you just did to her won't stay secret for long, nor will you having such a power at your finger tips."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Sasuke. "Now that I have this power, I will go after my brother and use it against him and finally make him pay for what he did to...to mother's physical body, which trapped her mind within this stone."

_'Ah, now I see how Sinclair's Heart managed to sway him. It made him think it was his mother's spirit. Interesting...' _thinks Asuki.

"Yes, that is a plan worth following through" says Asuki, but then holds a finger up and says "But, do you really think your new power alone can aid you in that mission? After all, I haven't even told you how Sinclair's Heart even works yet."

Sasuke cracks a smile, then says "You don't have to. You see, mother has already told me how its power works. And furthermore, I have also gained this as well..." Sasuke closes his eyes and when he opens them, his Sharingan had activated. But it wasn't just a Sharingan, but a Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Your eyes...?" says Asuki, taken aback by this. "Forgive me if my knowledge on these things is a little off, Sasuke. But I was under the impression the Mangekyou could only be triggered by suffering the loss of a loved one. Don't tell me Sakura..."

Sasuke laughs at the thought that Sakura had triggered it. "Its true she had become someone important to me, but you are right in that she wasn't so important that it would have caused this. No, it was mother's power that is responsible for my eyes gaining a new level of power."

"I see..." says Asuki. _'It makes sense in a way as the Uchiha are the decedents of the Raregroove family and they were known for having a strong affinity with the Dark Bring do to their demonic heritage. So a Master Dark Bring being able to unlock his eyes true powers is to be expected.'_

"Tell me, Sasuke. Do you already know what powers your eyes have now?" asked Asuki.

Sasuke shakes his head, saying "Sadly no. Though I'm confident that, in time, I will learn of that power and how to use it."

Asuki nods, then says "Then may I make a suggestion?" Sasuke doesn't answer, but he does stand his ground which Asuki takes as a sign to continue. "Go to Orochimaru and ask him to train you. I have no doubt there is much you can learn from him."

"You want me to go to Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke, surprised. He then chuckles and says "Funny, I recall that it was you who had a hand in stopping me before hand when I last went to go to him. Why the sudden change?"

"It is true that I, or rather I had my assistant, Neko, step in and play a role. Besides, you never had any plans to go to him at all, remember? You were just using the Sound ninja so you could learn the location of Orochimaru's hide out so you could give this information to the Hokage. And my Neko carried you a way then handed you off to Kimimaro to take you the rest of the way and your journey to him ended because of the Rave Master" says Asuki.

"Still, my question remains. Why do you want me to go there?" asked Asuki.

"As I said before, for training of course. And besides, he has something you will want" says Asuki.

"Something I would want?" asked Sasuke.

Asuki nods, then says "Another of the five Master Dark Bring; Anastasia to be more accurate. If you want to become strong enough to defeat your brother and to defeat the Rave Master, then you will need all five Master Dark Bring in your possession. In going to him, you'll get valuable training ans can gain another of your destined powers in the process, though I expect you'll have to kill him to claim it."

"So, Orochimaru is still alive then..." says Sasuke.

"It depends on what you mean by living" says Asuki.

Sasuke wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but decided he didn't care enough as he had one other question to ask "And as far as the Rave Master goes, why would I need to defeat him?"

"Do you really think Naruto will simply just let you keep this power you have? No, of course not. He will come for you and try to take it away. He'll take...mother away from you" says Asuki, knowing that last bit would anger Sasuke, which it did.

Sasuke grips Sinclair's Heart in his hand and says "No, I won't let him...or anyone take mother away from me. Not now of ever."

After a pause, Sasuke finally says "Fine, I'll go to Orochimaru and seek his training. And when I'm done, I will kill him and claim Anastasia's power. Tell me though, you said before that there were five total. What of the other three?"

"Once you have Anastasia, then I will tell you of the rest" says Asuki.

Sasuke growls, but accepts this as mother tells him that it was likely a test of some sort. "Also, going to Orochimaru may have other benefits for you as well."

"Such as?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you will need to form a team to stand by your side. Orochimaru has many strong warriors under his control and I believe some will be useful to you" says Asuki.

Sasuke scoffs at the idea of needing help now. "Why would I need help from anyone now?"

"Sasuke, don't think you should do this alone. Think about it. You will likely be forced into many needless battles against opponents who you will see as nothing more than a waste of time. With a few underlings with you, they can be made to handle the trash as you save your energy for more worthy prey."

Sasuke considers Asuki words and says "Alright, I'll agree you have a point."

Asuki nods before saying "I'll check in on you from time to time and, once you've made your selections, I'll prepare some items to insure that they won't burden you but provide valuable assistance."

"And now..." says Asuki as he claps his hands together, making a distortion appear in the air between them. "Onto one final task before you head out..."

**RMN**

"Has it been raining?" wondered Tenten as they stood outside the gates of Konoha, seeing lots of mud and water upon the path.

"Guess we lucked out when we camped out all night. Not a cloud in the sky for us" says Naruto.

"We better hurry and report in" says Hinata. "Then we can head home and get some much needed R & R." Naruto and Tenten nod as they head through the arch. "Is it just me or does anyone else feel a tension lingering in the air?" she asked.

"Puun" agreed Plue.

"I wonder if we have enough time to go home first and have a shower?" says Naruto. "I must stink after being in these clothes and both walking and dancing since yesterday."

"I agree" says Tenten before adding "on both parts as you do have a stink coming off you."

"Do we even have time for a quick shower and change of clothes though?" wondered Hinata.

Tenten gets a sly and devious look on her face as she says "Well, if the three of us bath together, we can save a lot of time." This makes Naruto and Hinata blush as Tenten laughs and says "Just joking."

"Sure you were" wonders Naruto.

"Hey..." comes a familiar voice, making them look towards the direction of the Hokage's mansion and sees Shizune running towards them. "I was hoping a team or two would be making it back today."

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Hinata as Shizune came to a stop before them.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Shizune becomes serious and says "Yeah, you could say that..."

Rather than taking the time to explain it herself, she instead chooses to lead them back to see Tsunade so should could explain the situation herself.

"OK, before I fill you in on what's going on, I need to ask where Kakashi and Haku are at? And did you receive the request to check up on Team Ten. Don't worry about being detailed as that can wait till you file your official reports."

Naruto nods as he steps forward and says "Quick and to the point, huh? Sure, I can do that. After meeting up with our clients, we sat sail to Wave and upon arriving, we were attacked by three rogue Snow ninja who were also survivors of Haku's clan as well as learned Yukie was in actuality the Land of Snow's lost princess, Koyuki."

Tenten continues, saying "Naruto and Yukie were ultimately captured and taken to the Rainbow Glaciers while the rest of us met up with and joined the Hidden Snow Village ninja which allowed us to defeat Doto. Then we got attacked by two Akatsuki agents and thanks to Hinata finding the second Rave Stone, we managed to beat them and concluded our mission."

Hinata then takes over and says "Haku decides to stay back in Snow as he had family there and we returned, getting the request to find Team Ten, which we were successful in doing. They, along with Kakashi-sensei, decided to remain behind a few extra days as an interesting discover was made."

"Something tells me I have some interesting reading ahead of me" says Tsunade, her curiosity peeked from their brief explanations.

"We can give that later. Right now, mind sharing with us why you both have such serious and grave looks on your faces?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sighs as she wasn't looking forward to this. She turns to Shizune and gives her a nod, leading the younger woman to walk over to each window, closing the shades and making sure they were secure. They also noticed each shade had sound suppression jutsu placed upon them. Shizune then goes over to the door, making sure it was locked before coming to a stop.

"What I'm about to show you four is confidential and must never be revealed to anyone else, understand?" said Tsunade, getting a nod from Team Rave.

Tsunade then makes several hand signs which causes a seal to appear on the desk and a glass orb to appear from out of thin air. "What you see before you is the Hokage's Vision Orb, which allows one to see all that goes on in the village; not just in the present but the past as well."

"Wait, is that possible?" asked Tenten.

Tsunade nods and says "According to an old legend, this orb was formed using a fragment taken from Star Memory and thus makes it possible to view both present and past of the area its located in. In this case, the entirety of our village."

"Granny Tsunade..." Naruto starts to say, both Tsunade holds her hand up to stop his further words.

"I think it will be easier to see what happened than for me to explain it" says Tsunade as she places her hands against its sides, calling upon it to show her the images from the night before.

Within the orb, they see Sasuke entering the Uchiha Clan compound, moving towards a mound that had appeared that wasn't suppose to be there. And then a familiar figure appears within the image.

"Asuki" growls Tenten as she clenches her fist in anger at seeing the one who had the Silver Ray.

They continue to view the events of the following night, their eyes becoming wide as they saw the unthinkable. "A Dark Bring Master...?" says Hinata, looking at Naruto who facial features were becoming darker himself.

And then they see Sakura being stabbed by Sasuke.

And then, the image turns to static and Naruto ask "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Something, maybe Asuki through some unknown means, started to interfere with the orbs power, making it impossible for us to know what happens next. All we know is that Asuki did something to Sasuke, turning him against us and giving him the Dark Bring, and he's now likely heading to where Orochimaru is...assuming that he really is alive as Asuki claims."

"And Sakura...?" asked Naruto, not really wanting to think it let alone say it.

"A early morning security sweep that's done daily on the compound found her body and quickly ran her to the hospital. I was awoken and tended to her myself. When she was brought in, she was as close to death as one could get. In fact, another hour unchecked and she would have been dead."

"So Sakura is alive then?" asked Hinata, hopefully.

Tsunade nods, then says "Yes, she's alive. But...she's still in critical condition and is under heavy watch for the next few days. And even if she does pull through, I doubt she will ever make a full recovery. And that's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean, lady Tsunade?" asked Tenten.

"She's currently comatose as well and to be honest, I can't be sure if she will ever awaken from it" says Tsunade solemnly. "For right now, we need to deal with the Sasuke situation."

"We'll do it" says Naruto.

"Are you sure you three are up for it?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto nods, then says "I'm the Rave Master and its my duty to destroy the Dark Bring. And besides, if Sasuke had been possessed by a Master Dark Bring, then I'm the only one who will have any chance of taking him on anyways."

"Very well then. I'm assigning Team Rave to the mission of tracking down Sasuke and bringing him back...again. As soon as any other teams return, I will send them out to follow and assist your group. Also, I'm giving you three one hour to return home and prepare before you set out on the mission. Is that understood?"

The three of them nod, then Tenten ask "How are we going to track Sasuke? I doubt the Sound are still hanging out at their old haunts and I equally doubt Asuki would have sent him off without of telling him where to go."

Tsunade allows herself a slight smile as she reaches into her desk and pulls out a tag compass, then hands it to Naruto. "As part of his recover, Sasuke was fitted with a tracking tag at his own request, just in case something happened. As long as the tag is still on him, the compass should lead you right to him."

Naruto activates it and after a few spins, the compass points to the southwest, its light indicating he wasn't anywhere close thus showing it was working. "Looks like we're good to go."

"Good luck you three and stay safe" says Tsunade. Team Rave nod then turn and exit the room.

"You think they'll be fine with just the three of them?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade sits back in her chair, giving the question some thought. In truth, she wanted to go with them herself but knew village protocol wouldn't allow it. And then she recalls there was another still in the village. "Shizune, find Rock Lee immediately."

**(Oto)**

Kabuto reenters Orochimaru's personal lab, seeing Asuki examining the various specimen jars that lined the shelves upon the walls. "So, you really did decide to come here" says Kabuto.

Asuki looks back at him and says "I told you I would. If nothing else, you can trust me to always stay true to my word."

"If you say so" says Kabuto as he proceeds into the next room with Asuki following him. They soon stand before a long table that held a coffin like object upon it and within was the remains of Orochimaru's original body. "Mind telling me why you needed to rush off before...now?"

Asuki shakes his head and says "I will explain after he has been revived. That way, I won't need to repeat myself."

Kabuto sighs, but accepts that regardless as he opens the coffin. "Now, what do I have to do...?"

**(Naruto)**

_'I can't believe it. We really did bathe together'_ thinks Naruto, his mind still locked on that twenty five minutes that seemed to last forever.

He honestly thought Tenten had been joking, but nope. Truth be told, bathing with two hot girls would normally have been a dream come true. But Naruto spent the whole time a nervous wreck, always having one hand covering his crotch as he was embarrassed to let them see his erection.

Hinata herself had been just as embarrassed though she had only felt the need to cover her lower regions as Naruto had seen her breast enough over the last year to make her feel somewhat comfortable. Though the two of them had still been too shy to look each other in the eye.

Tenten had been the real surprise as she seemed to have no sense of modesty to her, baring all in front of him as if it was no big deal. He would swear that her lax nature was like he had seen her naked before which was crazy and untrue though maybe she was more comfortable because Hinata was there and Hinata had seen her in the nude whenever they wen't to the hot springs together and vice versa.

_'Man, I'm gonna have perv dreams about it for the next year.'_

"Hey, is that Lee" says Tenten suddenly, getting Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, it is" agrees Naruto as they run forward. "Hey, Lee..." he shouts, getting the green obsessed taijutsu ninja's attention.

"Yosh, you guys have finally arrived" says Lee, turning towards them as they reach him.

"Lee, hat are you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"Lady Tsunade felt a little extra power would be necessary should you find Sasuke before any other team can join up with you for support" says Lee. "I hope my being here isn't unwanted."

Naruto shakes his head as he places a hand on Lee's shoulders and says "Not at all. In fact, having you here makes me feel more confident in our success."

The girls and Plue nod as Naruto takes the lead position, pulling the compass out from his black pants. "OK team, lets head out..."

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Team Rave, now joined by Lee, have set out in pursuit of Sasuke. But two obstacles will come to stand in their way. Who or what is this unforeseen challenge? You'll find out next time on RMN: _**Enter the Dragon**

**Omake:**

**The Guyver Ninja chpt.1:**

**Control Metal**

"Oh man, this mission is really boring" groans Naruto as he wipes the sweat from off his brow.

Team 7 had been sent on assignment by Tsunade to assist an archeological dig in the Land of Copper after the dig had found strange minerals that were not of this earth and it was currently assumed that a meteor had landed here millions of years ago. There was also the usual search for various antiquities too.

Naruto goes back to digging, grumbling about this being slave labor and how he would be better spending his time training towards fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. "Darn it, old man. What were you thinking? Giving us such a crummy assignment like this...huh?"

The shovel he was digging with clanks against something hard; some sort of metallic sound from what he had heard. Dropping the shovel onto the ground, Naruto gets on his hands and knees and starts digging into the dirt, gradually uncovering a circular metal device that was just slightly larger than both hid hands when held together.

"What the heck is this weird looking thing?" he wonders aloud as he studies it.

What he had uncovered had a dull silver and reddish color to it upon its four main metal parts that were split evenly along it. Between and beneath them seemed to be a series of odd looking green colored strings of spaghetti like tendrils and a shiny silver orb at the objects center.

And then something weird happens; the spaghetti tendrils move ever so slightly. "What?" he yells out, backing away from the sight. "Man, that's pretty creepy looking" he adds before moving back and and hesitantly extending his hand out.

He touches the metal sides first and finds them warm yet soft feeling despite having a look that screams it was metal. He then touches the tendril things and finds them feeling slimy at the touch. And the moment his finger brush them, the central orb suddenly lights up from beneath, giving off a humming sound. "Wow, that's really freaky..." says Naruto as his curiosity makes him lean in closer.

"Hey, Naruto" comes Sakura's voice, making him snap back to reality. He gets back on his feet and runs up the deep hole he had dug and looks over at Sakura once he reaches the top.

"Break time, Naruto" she says, relaying Kakashi-sensei's message to him.

Naruto nods and says "Alright, I'm starving" as he goes to walk towards her, but stops as he recalls the weird object he had found. "Hey Sakura, come check it out. I think I found something..."

"Yeah sure, just like you found your own tooth brush two hours ago" retorts Sakura, recalling how embarrassing it was to see him make such a big deal over his find, not even realizing it was his till after the head of the dig team had looked at it.

"No, I really found something awesome. You see, it's this..."

Sakura cuts him off and says "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure its something really amazing. Just bring this amazing thing over to the food tent when you're ready." Sakura then turns to go join Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei at said tent.

Naruto huffs as he crosses his hands over his chest, then says "Aw man, I really wanted her to see it first. Maybe then she'd see just how cool I am and want to go out with me on a date." Naruto turns around and looks back down at the device. "Oh well, I'll still give them a surprise AHH."

As Naruto went to walk forward, his foot catches against the other leg and he is sent tumbling downwards into the hole, his forehead slamming hard into the metal orb at the center of the strange object. Naruto groans then hears a strange noise, followed by a sudden rush occurring around him.

For a moment, he felt like he was experiencing intense pain and tries to cry out for help, but he blacks out before he could do anything. For what felt like an eternity, he was engulfed in darkness and then his eyes shoot open and he finds himself looking up into the sky.

"What happened?" he ask the empty air.

"Hey, scaredy cat" comes Sasuke, looking down at him. "You coming or not?"

Naruto sits up, trying to recall what had just happened. He then looks to see if the weird object was still intact but found it missing. "Hey, where did it...?"

"Naruto, anyone in there?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm coming" says Naruto as he gets to his feet and heads up to join his team for lunch.

In another part of the dig sight, a lone figure had stumbled upon something else of interest; a fossilized remains of some ancient monstrous looking beast. Kabuto, wearing a decent disguise that had insured the Leaf team hadn't recognized him, then stands up and wipes the sweat from his brow.

"Now, how to get you back to lord Orochimaru...?"

_**text time: Zoanoids revived...**_


	56. Enter the Dragon Race

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 56: Enter the Dragon Race**

**(14 years ago)**

The door the the Hokage's office opened and entered was a young man in his early thirties with a bowl shaped hair cut much like that Lee would have in years to come, except this person's hair ended in points instead of being sheer strait with a back length braided pony tail along the back. He was also dressed in a green garment that was striking similar to what both Lee and Guy would wear in years to come.

"You called for me, lord Hokage" asked the man, coming to a stop a few feet from the desk.

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage of the Leaf, looked up from the piece of paper which had the outline of what appeared to be a seal upon it, one unlike any seen before. "Thanks for coming so quickly, Suzoku. I have an important mission for you."

Suzoku Lee notices the serious look his Hokage was giving him and ask "Something has happened, hasn't it?"

Minato nods, then begins his explanation. "As you know, we have made an alliance with the Hidden Dragonfly Village nine months ago and communication between our two villages has always been annual. And given the recent outbreak of conflict between the Leaf and the Hidden Cloud Village as well as Dragonfly's close proximity to the Land of Lightning, we have been kept abreast by them on all of Cloud's various actions into the Land of Fire as well as any military build up along their borders."

Suzoku nods his understanding so far and Minato continues. "This is a secret to most, but we have lost communication with Dragonfly and I fear something may have happened to them."

"When was the last time we received a message from them, lord Hokage? And what do you think has happened?" asked Suzoku.

"It has been about three weeks and while it is normal for delays in communication to occur ever now and then, the length with this one has me concerned. I fear the Cloud may have something to do with this" says Minato.

"How can you be sure, sir?" asked Suzoku though he already had an idea as to the answer.

"In the last message we received, the Ryukage, with an encoded message buried beneath the main report, informed me that the Cloud have been putting pressure on them to abandon their truce with us in favor of a truce with them instead. The Ryukage has no desire to form such an alliance due to past conflicts between their two villages, but he fears his voice may be over ruled by their village's council."

After a pause, Minato says "I've already sent an envoy to Dragonfly to speak with the Ryukage, but they were turned away at the gate and were given a message; that the alliance between Leaf and Dragonfly was no more."

"Do you think the Ryukage's was overruled by the council?" asked Suzoku.

Minato sighs, then says "It's possible. But I fear it may be worse than that though."

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Suzoku, not liking where this may be going.

"There's a possibility that the Cloud may have attacked the village and taken control. Of course, that's just one of several possibilities. That is why I want you to lead a small team and sneak into the Dragonfly Village and discover the truth of what's really going on there" says Minato.

"I understand..." says Suzoku, now having a good idea as to why he was being assigned the mission as he was skilled at infiltration alongside his taijutsu skills. "...Any recommendations on my team?"

"I'll let you make the choices as it will be your team. However, it does need to be small though. No more than six men apart from you." Minato then reaches into his desk and pulls out another piece of paper, which he hands to Suzoku. "Here's a list of all Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja still here in the village."

After carefully looking over the list and assessing the skills of the shinobi present upon it, Suzoku makes his selection; choosing eight ninja to make up his team. Minato nods as he snaps his fingers, making a masked guard appear.

"Leopard, go inform these eight to assemble at the main gate in one hour. Their mission will be revealed by their squad leader at that time" orders Minato.

The mask man nods, then teleports away to contact the eight chosen ninja. Minato turns back to Suzoku and says "I wish you and your team success on this mission. And don't take any unneeded risk if it can be avoided. And try to avoid adding fuel to the fire where our dealings with the Cloud are concerned too if possible."

Suzoku nods and says "I'll do what I can, sir." He then goes to leave, but stops as he places his hand on the door nob. "Also, congratulations, Minato."

"For what?" asked Minato, confused.

Suzoku looks back at him and says "I heard the other day that lady Kushina is with child, so congratulations."

Minato nods and says "Thank you. We're both looking forward to finally starting our family."

Suzoku nods, then grins as he says "I still can't believe it though. Shy little Minato from the academy actually managed to some how turn the Fiery Tomato into a real lady. You sneaky tiger, you."

Now under normal circumstances, this might have been out of place or even been considered offensive. But those in the know knew Suzoku was something of a big brother figure to Minato and usually gave him advice when Jiraiya was absent as well as teased him every now and then.

Minato blushes as he pokes his fingers together; a remnant of his younger, academy self as he says "She wasn't as unladylike as many assumed. She just was a little dominate as all..."

Suzoku laughs, says "I'm only teasing ya, Mina. I'll see you when I get back."

An hour later, Suzoku had finished explaining to his team the scope of their mission and was now leading them outside the village when a voice came up that caught their attention. "Wait, Suzoku-sensei, I want to come too."

Suzoku sighs as he stops and turns back to see Guy, one of his three students come running up. "Sorry, Guy. But this is an A-ranked mission. It's to dangerous for you to come along with us, especially considering you're still a Genin."

"But sensei, I know I can help out if you let me come along. And I'll be a chunin in four months once I show my skill at the next Chunin Exam" argues Guy.

"No buts, Guy. No means no and I mean no" says Suzoku, turning back to rejoin his team.

Guy keeps coming and grabs the sleeve on his right hand. "Please, sensei. I want to help you. Just give me a chance and I'll explode with the power of my youth..."

"YOU IDIOT, I SAID NO" shouts Suzoku as he spins around, slamming his fist into Guy's head, making a massive lump appear that causes Guy to run around yelping.

Suzoku sighs, then he places his hand on Guy's shoulder and says "Look Guy, this isn't your typical run of the mill mission. This one is super serious. So much so that any mistake could reignite the flames of war in this land and bring us into conflict with the Cloud. I'm sorry, but this is also lord Hokage's orders; only Chunin and Jonin ranked ninja can come."

"Seriously" says Guy, getting a nod from his sensei. "That sure bites the youth in the bum."

"Perhaps so, but its still a basic truth. But here's what I want you to do, Guy. While I'm gone, I want you to train as hard as you can so you can make your desire to become a Chunin at the next Exam a reality...and do some training with your fellow teammates too" orders Suzoku.

Guy nods and gives his sensei a salute while saying "Ay, Suzoku-sensei." Guy then turns around, flips over till he was standing on his hands, then races off into the village on one of his "power" training.

"He must take a lot of energy out of you" says Suzoku's second.

"Tell me about it" says Suzoku as he slumps down. "Heaven forbid I ever have a son like that..."

**(present)**

"Naruto, do we have any idea what we may be expecting from Sasuke?" asked Lee as the team made its way swiftly through the trees.

Naruto thinks on this a moment, then says "Well, we already know he has mastered various fire style jutsu and can use taijutsu fighting skills that are on par with your own. He also has his Chidori attack. But the unknown here is that Dark Bring of his..."

"Do you really think its a Master Dark Bring like Asuki claimed it was?" asked Hinata.

Tenten scoffs at the thought, saying "I wouldn't put it past that guy to have said that simply to make it come off as more impressive that it may actually be. But then again, that doesn't mean he's lying either."

"In any event, we don't know what its power is which is enough of an unknown to make us worry. All we do know is that its effecting Sasuke's mind in a way that makes Orochimaru's curse mark look like a joke. No matter how he really feels or tries to fight back from within, we can expect a serious battle on our hands" says Naruto.

"Punn" says Plue from atop his head while the others nod in agreement.

After a few more minutes of tree running, Naruto looks to Hinata and ask "Hinata, do you think your Byakugan can see him yet?"

"I see" she says as veins pop out from around her eyes and she begins to scan into the distance, focusing her full attention on the path ahead. "I can't see any sigh of...wait..."

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"Can you see something?" asked Tenten.

"There's a structure partially camouflaged to blend in with the forest just two miles ahead and to the left of us. I can make out two chakra signatures coming from just inside. One is strong enough to be a ninja's" says Hinata.

Naruto looks at the tracking compass and sees its still pointing them still ahead and wonders who or what it was Hinata was seeing. Tenten maneuvers closer to him to see the compass as well, then ask "Well, leader, what do we do? Go check it out or keep moving straight ahead?"

Naruto takes a moment to think, then says "We'll go check it out. At the most, this should only take a minute for us to find out who's inside then be back on the chase if it isn't Sasuke."

Hinata, knowing which way to go, takes the lead as she begins moving to her left slightly with Naruto and the rest right behind her. Though, in truth, if they had known what awaited them, they may have opted to ignore this place and keep heading forward.

From a distance, the naked eye would have told any passerby that what they were seeing was just a mound of earth from three of the four angles while the last angle would have made one guess it was just a simple cave. But within was a hidden structure, used by those who moved in the underground trade to drop of their captured prey, dead or alive, and collect the bounties on their heads.

The door to the structure opened and from the darkness emerged Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's financial manager. Behind him emerged another man, this one smaller and bent with a long thing mustache and rat like features. He rubs his hands together and says "Do come again...with another tasty prize won't you..." He then cackles in a disturbing manner as he reenters the building, slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu shivers a little as he hated dealing with this particular man. He makes a mental note to try to take his future prey to more sane dealers and not come her to this cannibal's abode. Well, what ever. At least this target had fetched a rather large sum of money. The bosses were sure to be pleased.

Walking forward and stepping clear of the darkness of the cave, Kakuzu emerged from the forest and finds his partner, Hidan, no where in sight.

"Hidan?" he says as his eyes scan the area. He growls a little as he shouts out "HIDAN?" Still, there was no reply. Kakuzu shakes his head, saying to himself "Why did I have to get stuck with him as my partner?"

He had a good idea where Hidan was. On their way here, Hidan had been complaining about not having killed enough people recently in the name of his lord Jashin, though Kakuzu felt it was more about his own personal blood lust. They had shortly after encounter a few merchants and Hidan had said they would do in a pinch, though Kakuzu had struck that notion down. He should have known Hidan would sneak off after them while he was inside making the exchange.

Kakuzu begins to walk down the path he knew Hidan would have gone. _Enjoy killing those men, partner. Because I will be killing you very soon.'_ He had made his choice. Even if he did get in trouble with the others, the Akatsuki would be better off with Hidan gone.

Kakuzu is brought to a quick stop as he feels several chakra signatures fast approaching him. They were coming towards him fast and they were unknown to him. Possibly enemies? He turns just as Naruto and his team shoot clear of a near by tree and land on the ground a few yards away from him.

"Oh great, another agent of the Akatsuki" groans Tenten, smacking her head in annoyance. These guys seemed to be everywhere these days in her mind.

"What do we do, Naruto?" asked Hinata, wishing she had seen his cloak before hand so she could have told him. Maybe knowing it was an Akatsuki might have made Naruto change his mind about coming this way.

"Naruto?" says Kakuzu, looking at Naruto carefully. _'Mm, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks...ahh, now I see.'_

"So, you must be Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine Tails" says Kakuzu.

"And if I am?" asked Naruto, a hand reaching back to grip Eisen Meteor's handle and readying to pull it free if need be.

"Container of the Nine Tails? What does that mean, Naruto?" asked Lee.

"We'll fill you in later" says Tenten as she morphs her Silver necklace into a lance weapon and Hinata pulls out a Tonfa while keeping her other hand open for closer attacks if needed.

"All that needs to be said now is that this guy is an enemy" adds Hinata.

Lee quickly enters a battle stance and says "Got it."

Seeing them already preparing to fight him brings a chuckle out from Kakuzu. "Interesting. Do you really think you can combat me boy?"

Naruto grins a bit and says "Well, I was able to beat a member of your band named Nagato so I doubt you'll be any more trouble than him."

"What?" says a surprised Kakuzu. Was this Jinchuriki being serious? He hadn't heard anything about Nagato being defeated, but he hadn't contacted the base in some time either. Studying Naruto's features, Kakuzu sees that he isn't lying as far as he could tell.

Naruto, in turn, sees the look of uncertainty in Kakuzu's eyes and says "Don't believe me, huh? Well then, take us on then and find out. Of course, you could just let us be on our way and we can do this little dance another day."

Was this kid being serious? Kakuzu wasn't sure but he knew that even if he was telling the truth, letting a Jinchuriki escape without even a fight was a crime punishable by death. Even if his chances alone were slim, he still had to fight. Besides, he had lived longer than any one else, even the 1st Hokage. Some kid, regardless of what his powers were, would not find victory easy with him.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that just can't be allowed" says Kakuzu as he prepares to fight back.

Naruto sighs, saying to his team "Oh well, guess we have to fight after all. And here I was hoping we could scare him off and get back to chasing after Sasuke quickly."

"No need to worry, Naruto. With the four of us working together, we should have this guy eating dirt quickly" says Tenten, preparing to launch an attack.

Lee looks at the others and thinks _'We don't have time for this, though. With ever second we waste, Sasuke gets further and further away. There's only one choice left...'_

Lee suddenly disappears from sight, reappearing directly in front of Kakuzu while shouting "Leaf Hurricane." The sudden motion from Lee takes Kakuzu by surprise, the kick landing against his chest and pushing him back.

"Lee..." yells Hinata as the rest of the team prepare to move forward to join him.

"Guys, go on ahead without me. I shall deal with this one" says Lee before going at Kakuzu again.

"Don't be an idiot, Lee. You can't fight him alone..." argues Tenten.

Kakuzu tries to counter attack, but Lee's superior speed is able to allow him to dodge each and every strike made towards him. "Let me do this, guys. The mission to get to Sasuke is to important for us all to waste fighting this guy here." Lee then looks at Naruto specifically and says "Please, believe in me."

After a moment, Naruto nods and says "Alright, just don't you die on us, Lee." Naruto then looks to the others and says "Alright, lets go..."

"Wait Naruto, we can't..." argues Tenten, but see the look in Naruto's eyes and realizes that he didn't like this either but he did believe in Lee. "Fine" she says in a huff as she and Hinata follow after Naruto.

"You're not going anywhere" yells Kakuzu, preparing to launch a jutsu, but Lee comes around from behind, and grabs him. "You, little brat...let me go..."

"Neither of us are going anywhere until this fight is over" says Lee before shooting into the air to use his Primary Lotus taijutsu on Kakuzu.

As the move through the trees, Hinata says "I hope Lee will be OK."

"He will be" says Naruto. "I have faith in him." But there was an uneasiness within him though. Naruto knew the Akatsuki usually traveled in pairs yet Kakuzu appeared to be alone. Was he a solo act or was his partner somewhere close by? And if the latter was true, who would see him first, him or Lee?

He hoped he had made the right choice here...

**RMN**

**(past)**

"Is the Hidden Dragonfly Village really hidden around here?" asked one of the three Chunin that made up the nine man team assembled for this mission.

Suzoku looked up at the intimidating sight given off by the Ryu-Yoma Mountains. Its cold look, along with the cold wind that blew down from its peek was enough to make anyone's spines shiver. It was said only a fool would choose to live here, making it perfect for hiding a village at.

"Within this mountain are many small and large caverns, extending deep under the earth. The Dragonfly's village was built in one of the larger sections that also has access to a usable underground water channel. Until recently, this place served its people well enough to make it worth while" explained Suzoku.

"So commander..." spoke up of recently minted Jonin, getting Suzoku's attention. "...how do we get inside to the village anyways?"

"This way" orders Suzoku, leading his team along the rocky path.

As they move through the difficult terrain, another more experienced Jonin ask "So, any ideas how the Cloud discovered their location?"

Suzoku gives it some thought, then says "The Cloud most likely have known the Dragonfly Village was here since the beginning but have only recently been interested in making contact with them. The only unknown is if they knew how to find it within the mountain or not.."

"I wonder though..." says another Jonin, getting their commander's attention. "...did the Cloud really eye this place just to use them against us during any further conflicts? Something doesn't seem to fit with that idea."

Before Suzoku can respond to that, Hizashi Hyuga stops and says "Wait, I'm picking up a chakra signature with my Byakugan."

"Where?" asked Suzoku, walking up to the young Hyuga, who points towards a large boulder. Suzoku walks up and studies the rock and while, from a distance, it would seem like just another average boulder on the mountain side, closer inspection revealed that it wasn't as real as it appears.

Reaching out and grabbing the top, Suzoku flings the fake boulder up and off the individual it was hiding beneath. "Please, don't attack..." cries the elderly woman hiding beneath it. Her voice causes the small infant in her arms to start crying.

"It's OK ma'am" says Suzoku, leaning down next to her and placing a hand on her back. "We're with the Hidden Leaf."

"You are?" she asked, looking at him and seeing the forehead protector with the Leaf symbol. "Oh thank the gods you finally came. I was afraid they would find me first."

"They? You mean the Cloud?" asked Suzoku as he helps the woman up.

After a few moments to quiet the infant, the woman explains "Yes, they attacked us several hours ago without warning and lord Ryukage ordered me to escape and hide myself along with this infant till either he had sent someone to collect us of the Hidden Leaf force arrived to aid us."

"Why did the Cloud attack?" asked a Jonin.

"That wanted her" says the woman as she shows them the infant. "She's special to our village and she is also the reason why the Cloud have such an interest in us. You see, she's our villages new Jinchuriki and has the Seven Tailed sealed inside her."

"So, it's even worse than we could have imagined" says Suzoku. He already knew the Cloud had been in possession of the Eight Tailed and had recently taken the Jinchuriki of the Two Tailed into their fold. Them coming for the Seven Tailed was now proof that they were collecting the Jinchuriki for reasons anyone could only guess at.

"Hizashi, I need you to safely escort this woman and the child back to the village and inform Lord Hokage of what has happened here" ordered Suzoku.

Hizashi nods, then ask "Understood, but won't you need my Byakugan for detecting the full enemy presence within the village?"

"We may need that talent, but safe guarding the child is more important and of all of us, you are the one who has the best chance of getting them back safely" says Suzoku.

Hizashi nods and says "Understood." He then walks over and takes the elder woman into his arms as carrying her will be easier and quicker.

"Master Ninja" says the old woman, getting Suzoku's attention. "Please be careful in there. And not just of the Cloud. Some members of the Dragon Clan may have given into the lust during the battle."

"We will" says Suzoku, nodding which makes Hizashi take off to deliver the two refugees.

"Dragon Clan? Lust?" asked the Chunin.

"The Dragon Clan are an ancient order. They don't use jutsu in battle like ninja but rely on some ancient fighting style that's said to be very effective for them. Much about them is secret to outsiders, but one thing that is known is this. Every now and then, one will be born into the clan who is said to be unstable and is driven by something called the Lust. Normally, it can be controlled. But if exposed to large violence and blood letting, the unstable can revert mentally to an animal like mind and if they can't be brought under control, then they have to be put down...and by that, I mean killed" explained Suzoku.

Seeing his team nod that they understand, Suzoku says "OK, let's go."

Suzoku continues to lead his team further up the twisting path, then leads them down a narrow and difficult side path till they find a crack upon the mountain side. Entering inside, the soon emerge into one of many caves that the delve further into. And soon, the arrived at the massive cave where the village was located...and see nothing but destruction and ruin before them.

"Are we to late?" asked one of the ninja.

Suzoku makes his way downwards with his team following. Upon making down to the base, they start exploring and find many dead bodies of Dragonfly's ninja and civilians littering the street. But, they were also seeing dead Cloud Ninja along the path as well.

"Who could have done this?" asked one of the ninja as he leans down and examines the various bodies. He is then shocked when he notices something important. "Sir, all these victims, both Dragonfly and Cloud...they all have the same injuries" he points out, noting the vicious slash marks upon them.

"Then its ever worse than I thought" says Suzoku. Before anyone could ask what he meant, a sudden roar gets their attention and they look up to see a single figure standing above them with death in his eyes. But the odd thing about him was his appearance. He didn't appear human but some sort of human/lizard hybrid.

"So, it was an unstable after all" says Suzoku before removing all weighted clothes he was wearing. "Men, don't get involved. I will take him on alone."

"But commander, you can't..." tries to argue one of the Jonin.

Suzoku looks back at them, his face making them all pale at its intensity. "I said I will do it alone. I'm the only one here who will have a chance to survive." He then looks back at his opponent who jumps down at him, ready to strike with blinding speed.

Chakra appears around Suzoku as he tightens his fist in response. "The Eight Gates..."

**(present)**

The blast force of the impact against the ground makes all the surrounding trees shudder as a cloud of dust erupts from the crater made by Lee's Lotus jutsu. A second later, Lee comes spinning out of there and lands a few yards away, quickly spinning around to face the impact sight.

While he had wanted to declare some measure of victory right off the bat, he knew from the mud covering his face and clothes that his opponent had somehow used an earth style jutsu while still airborne. Lee wipes the mud off his face as Kakuzu emerges from the dust cloud.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed infant. I wasn't expecting such an attack power from one so young and inexperienced to the ways of the world" says Kakuzu, who despite some dirt and mud on his cloak, appeared to be perfectly fine.

"Don't think that's all I have to offer" says Lee as he takes up his usual battle stance.

"No doubt" says Kakuzu as he considers his options. He decides to give this kid a little test.

Making a hand sign, Kakuzu intakes a deep breath, then releases a massive fire ball, one bigger than any Lee had seen before that comes at him with a surprising amount of speed. Lee dodges to the left, only to find himself being slammed by a water style jutsu.

_'How did he know I'd dodge that way?' _wonders Lee as the fire ball sails past him. His question is answered as he feels rain drops on him as well as notices the soaked ground to his right. _'I see, he actually used a multi-stream water style jutsu. That's incredibly advanced...'_

"Lightning style..." says Kakuzu in the moment he sees Lee being distracted by his thoughts, creating a ball of lighting in his hands that his blast out at his opponent. Lee sees it coming to late and is unable to avoid the powerful shock it delivers which is made even stronger due to him being doused by water.

Kakuzu then thrust his other hand forward, creating a powerful wind blast that blast Lee back, slamming him hard enough into the tree behind him to make it crack nearly in half. The impact knocks Lee into being stunned for a second as he coughs up blood.

"I've given you a taste of my power, infant. Do you still wish to pursue this fight with me?" asked Kakuzu.

Lee finally falls from the tree, but manages to recover enough to remain on his feet as he looks up at his opponent with a glare. "Tell me something. How can you use all five elemental natures and such advanced ones as well? I've never even heard of a Kage being that skilled before."

"Your confusion is understandable. Even the strongest Kage would be hard pressed to be skilled enough to use all five elements let alone be capable of using the advanced jutsu connected to the ones he isn't aligned with. But that's what makes me, a man who faced the 1st Hokage himself and has lived to tell the tail, all the more impressive to the Akatsuki's leadership."

"You...you battled the 1st?" asked Lee, wondering just how old this guy was.

"That's right. And my being alive isn't because the 1st took it easy on me or spared me. It was because he couldn't kill me. In fact..." says Kakuzu as he makes several different hand signs.

"I am the one who gave him the wound that would eventually lead to his death."

_'No way, is that even possible? My opponent is the one who killed the 1st? If that's true, then I have no chance of winning this fight...' _thinks Lee as something odd appears in Kakuzu's hand.

"You should feel honored, infant. I don't use this jutsu to often" says Kakuzu as a ball forms between his two hands; a ball that combined fire, wind, and lighting jutsu into one. "And now your life is over. Elemental Fusion; Delta Bomb Jutsu."

The triple threat attack explodes forth from Kakuzu's hands, the force of which is enough to even knock him back a few steps as it sails at Lee. For just a moment, Lee closes his eyes as he finds himself accepting his defeat.

"_Son, don't be so weak. Remember, you are a dragon among men..."_

_'Dad?' _thinks Lee, having heard his adopted father's voice in his head.

And then the Delta Bomb slams into its target, the blast destroying a quarter mile of the surrounding area. Kakuzu jumps into the air and allows the shock wave to carry him back a way to safety. As he lands on his feet again, he gazes out over the destruction, knowing his opponent hadn't survived that.

"I'm not finished yet" shouts Lee, appearing at Kakuzu's side as his body is surrounded by chakra.

Kakuzu, stunned at seeing his opponent not only alive but still in one piece, turns his head with his eyes wide and says "How...?"

Lee doesn't make him wait for an answer as he says "The Third Gate; Gate of Life, OPEN", then delivers a power kick that sends Kakuzu flying back hard and no tree is strong enough to stand and stop his momentum. Only a quick water and wind style combination is able to halt his movement.

Kakuzu looks back and sees Lee as the chakra fades and says "I see...You are a user of the Eight Gates jutsu. I should have guess that when you used that Primary Lotus attack before. That was careless of me but I won't be made a fool twice."

"And don't think I'll be defeated so easily either. After all, I still have my promise I have to keep" declares Lee before pounding his chest and shouting out "I will prove one can become a splendid ninja even if they lack the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"I see..." says Kakuzu as he reaches up and pulls his Akatsuki robes off, flinging them off to the side and revealing his scarred covered body. "Well then, infant. Show me the power held within your words. But I warn you..." Kakuzu then turns his back to Lee, showing his back to Lee.

Lee sees the four mask that seemed partially fused into his back and ask "What...what are those?"

"The secret to my power" says Kakuzu as the mask suddenly begin to wiggle and bulge, then ripping themselves from his back as a massive strand of hair like tendrils explode out of the mask, forming bizarre human shaped bodies to come to stand beside Kakuzu who turns back face Lee again.

"And now, I'll show you that power, the power that managed to stand as an equal to that of the first Hokage's" shouts Kakuzu as he makes a hand sign, creating a large mound of earth behind him to erupt from the ground which he then somehow condenses into a smaller, more powerful sphere.

And the four masked beast open their mouths, each creating a different element from the others. _'All five elements? Just who is this guy?' _wonders Lee mentally as he braces himself.

"Elemental Combination; Five Elements of Destruction" says Kakuzu as all five attacks fire off at Lee.

The Eight Gates, the Fifth Gate; Gate of Closing, OPEN" shouts Lee as another swelling of chakra forms around him, his skin turning bright red as his hair shoots upwards. The attacks are fast but Lee is faster he he jumps up over them, then flips back against a tree and using it like a spring board to launch himself at Kakuzu, the force of his spring making the tree shatter from the power behind it.

Kakuzu makes another series of hand signs, creating a massive wall of stone blast up from the ground to guard him and his forces. Lee pulls back and throws all his power into his fist, then lets loose with a devastating punch that destroys the wall with little trouble.

The yellow masked and the purple masked creatures spring out from either of Lee's sides, both firing off off another rapid series of attacks. Lee manages to plant his foot upon the ground and forces himself skyward, his sandals just barely clearing both attacks as they collide.

The red masked one then appears directly above him, launching a continuous volley of fire balls that Lee is unable to dodge, but he's at least able to bring his arms up in defense to cover himself as he's hit and sent slamming back into the ground.

Lee is quick to back flip free from his landing sight, only to find his feet being knocked out from under him by a sudden upheaval of earth, tripping him up. But before he can even hit the ground, a blast of high pressurized water hits him, sending him slamming head first into a tree.

Lee groans as he tries to pick himself up, his vision blurring and distorting from the head blow he had just suffered. He uses the damaged tree to help brace himself as he gets back on his wobbly feet. A sudden crackle of electricity is heard, making him turn in time to see the purple mask fire off another attack. Lee is just barely able to dodge to the side before it impacts the spot he was at.

_'Man, this guy really is insane. But how can he use all five elemental shifts and such advanced ones too? There has to be a secret behind this. And if I don't figure it out, I might as well just lay down and let him kill me' _thinks Lee as he begins to dodge attack after attack.

"I'll give you credit, infant. You are only the fourth person to have ever survived this long against my five faced assault. But even you must know you won't last much longer, not unless you are willing to take some risk" says Kakuzu as he begins to slow Lee down with random earth barriers.

"He's right..." says Lee as he jumps the barriers like hurdles and dodging around and under the other attacks. If he was going to win, he had to take risk. He stops his escape and stands there while crossing his hands over his chest.

"The Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy, OPEN" shouts Lee as he reactivates his Gate technique just as he gets pelted by multiple attacks which he jumps from the smoke they create seconds later.

"So, its the sixth gate now?" says Kakuzu as he makes a motion with his hands, making all the mask jump back to him and immediately fuse with him.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lee as Kakuzu's body begins to break apart at all the stitched up scars, morphing him into some sort of demonic looking beast.

"This is how I shall respond to your move, infant. I will use the strongest of my jutsu which can only be managed by the merging of me and my masked beast. Be honored as I have only used this jutsu twice in my life. Elemental Fusion; Zeta Nova Jutsu."

A ball of pure chakra like a maelstrom of the five elements forms before him which grows massive in size, which then fires off at Lee. The power within this sphere causes the ground and trees close by to immediately be ripped from the ground.

Lee wonders which move he should make, then comes up with an idea. His opponent won't expect a direct assault coming at him straight on through the attack. But could he do it without being vaporized? Well, there was only one way to know for sure.

"The Seventh Gate; Gate Of Shock, OPEN" shouts Lee as the chakra en-wrapping him explodes outwards and he shoots forward, right at the Omega Nova; shooting right into it. For a few tense seconds, there is nothing as the attack continues moving along its path.

And then Lee, with most of his clothes save for his pants covering his crotch having been blasted off and his body battered and bloody looking, emerges from the other side of the attack, much to Kakuzu's surprise. Lee roars as he comes in fast and hard, slamming his fist right into Kakuzu's chest , busting through to the other side which makes Kakuzu spasms in pain as his eyes roll back into his head.

The fight was over...

**RMN**

The man/lizard hybrid gives off one final weak roar as he falls back onto the ground, blood pooling forth from the massive hole in his chest as Suzoku finally returned to normal. He breaths heavily as he watches him enemy, hoping that it really was finished.

"Commander, that was..." says one of the Chunin.

Suzoku looks back at him and says "Men, what you saw here today, what you saw ME do here today, is to be considered classified top secret. You are never to speak of this fight to anyone, understand?"

This order catches his men off guard and one of the Jonin ask "But sir, why would you...?"

"I said it isn't to be spoken of ever. What, are you all deaf or something?" shouts Suzoku, getting them to back away from sudden fear. Slowly, they all nod and he says "Alright then, spread out and search the village. Maybe if we're lucky, there may still be some survivors."

The men turn and take off in various directions, leaving Suzoku alone. He collapses onto the ground, his body feeling a little heavy and sluggish. _'There really isn't any pain, huh? Just like I heard. But I know that in time...that will change...'_

His thoughts are cut off by a sudden sound; an infants cry. Getting back to his feet, he follows the cry to a collapsed building. With some effort, he is able to make an opening for himself to pass through the cautiously enters the weakened structure, mindful that it could finish collapsing at any moment.

Looking around, his eyes quickly spot the source of the crying. Off to his left, was a large rock sticking out of the ground and at its top was an infant, wrapped in a green cloth that had a scale like pattern about it. Walking forward, his eyes sees the infants face as it cries out for attention.

"Poor little guy" says Suzoku as he leans down and picks the infant up, holding him carefully in his arms. "Where are your parents I wonder?"

"Here..." comes a weak voice, followed by some debris falling away to reveal a partially crushed woman beneath it. Suzoku is quick to go to her side and kneels down by her, moving to hold the infant in one hand while using the other to grasp the woman's sole free hand.

"Hang on, ma'am. I'll get you out of there somehow" says Suzoku as he looks around to see if there was anything he could use to free her completely.

The woman coughs, sending blood splattering about, then says "It won't do me any good. I can already tell my wounds are mortal. Freeing me will just make me die quicker, not that I need help there to be honest..." She coughs again.

Suzoku studies her body and quickly realizes she was right. It was a miracle that she was still alive even now. Looking down at the infant, he ask "Tell me, are you his mother?"

She nods as she takes her one free hand away from Suzoku's hand and caresses her child's head which calms him and ends his crying. "My precious child. My husband died saving us from Kegan when he went berserk after seeing what those Cloud ninja did. And I...I did what I could to save my child with what I have..."

After a moment of more coughing, the woman says "Tell me, Leaf ninja. What is your name?"

"Suzoku Lee."

She nods, then says "I have a request for you, Mr. Lee. Will you take my son with you back to your village and care for him. I can sense what has happened outside and I fear he will be alone..."

"On my honor, ma'am. As long as I live, I will guard him with my life and raise him as my own" vowed Suzoku.

She smiles weakly as the light in her eyes begins to fade. "My son, you may be...the last of us...or our...clan. But I know...you'll revive the clan...one day...I have faith...in you...my...prec...ious..."

Her hand falls away as the light finally fades and Suzoku can see that she was gone. The infant begins to cry again as Suzoku stands and looks at the child. "I will take care of you, little one. And though I know not your true name, I will give you one none the less. From this day forward, you shall be known as Rock Lee."

**(present)**

Lee breaths heavily as he takes several steps back. He watches his opponents unmoving form for what felt like a life time, wanting to make sure it was over. He wanted to believe it was, what with the hole in his chest. But one could never be to careful.

And then it came, a sudden surge through his body which makes him go rigid and cry out in pain. He falls back, his body shaking and convulsing wildly as he experiences the after effect of having used the seventh gate. _'I guess it isn't called the Gate of Shock for laughs' _he thinks between the mind numbing jolts of pain.

He wondered just how long it would last?

"Impressive..." comes a voice he never thought he'd ever here again.

Lee turns his head and stares in disbelief as Kakuzu rises from the ground, the hole in his chest slowly closing and sealing up thanks to those weird tendril things forming around it. "You, a mere infant in the world, actually managed to kill me. I suppose that deserves some applause."

"No way, impossible..." says Lee as he fights back against the pain he was still feeling, against the convulsions and picks himself up, though he is barely able to remain on his feet. "How is it you are still alive?"

"I am immortal, infant. No one can kill me" says Kakuzu. Then, after a pause, he says "Well, that's what I normally would say. But as a show of respect for what you accomplished, I will tell you my secret." Kakuzu's body shakes as the masked creatures break away and he returns to his normal appearance.

"Wait, only three...?" says a confused Lee, noting that only three of the four masked creatures had broken away. Kakuzu nods, then turns around to let Lee see his back where the fourth mask was. Lee then sees why it hadn't left; it had split down the middle.

Kakuzu faces forward again and says "You see, infant. The secret is that I have five hearts beating within me. That's how I survived your attack. You crushed the heart in my chest so I simply took one of my four remaining hearts and moved it over to take the place of the lost one."

"Also, each heart had come from a shinobi who was skilled at a particular elemental style of jutsu. I have a heart for one of each, allowing me to use all five elements perfectly and without restriction. You cost me my earth heart, so now I'm running on the wind heart and will need to get a replacement."

Lee grits his teeth as he thinks _'So that's what it was. He's a truly dangerous man to face.'_

"You have shown great skill, infant. Skill that far surpasses your age group. It is a shame I have to kill you now. But..." Kakuzu stops suddenly as he unleashes a wind style jutsu that blast Lee back, slamming him into a tree and making his already aching body even worse.

"It would be to great a risk to let you live now, knowing what you do about me" says Kakuzu as the water mask beast soaks Lee to the bone, then the purple masked beast sends a massive jolt of electricity surging into him. Lee screams in agony as he collapses back onto the ground, stunned from the attack.

"I will now end you life" says Kakuzu as the red mask opens its mouth, a deep red flame forming within. "Your death will come from my favorite fire jutsu; Incinerator. It's a tad on the slow side, making you burn alive for a minute, but there will be nothing left of you after that. Good by, infant."

The red mask fires off its attack and Lee, to weak to even move now, can only writhe in agony as he is enveloped by the attack, his screams of pain as he feels his flesh being consumed by the fire echoing for miles around.

And then, for Lee, there was nothing but the silent blackness.

"_Is it already over? Have I already died? I can't believe it all ends here. My dreams...my friends, why did I have to fail at them all? Naruto, I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise after all..."_

"Giving up already?" comes a voice from the darkness and Lee finds a woman appearing before him. "That's not the Dragon Race way, child. Get a grip already, will ya."

"_You, just who are you? And where am I? Is this the afterlife?"_

The woman sighs, then says "Boy, and here I was hoping you'd have my brains. _Sigh _No, my little dragon. This isn't the afterlife per say, but more of an in between kind of place. And as for who I am? Well, care to take a guess?"

Lee finds himself studying her and realizes that she seemed familiar to him somehow, almost like he was experiencing a dream he hadn't dreamed in a very long time. A thought pass's by and he ask _"Wait, are you my...?"_

The woman nods and says "Yosh, I think you got it. That's right, my little dragon. I'm your mother. And you are my son, Low."

"Low? My birth name is Low?" asked Lee as he suddenly finds his body feeling lighter. The darkness melts away and he finds both himself and his mother standing in a garden by a pond.

"Our home back when you were born" says Lee's mother looking around. "Before that day."

"_That day? What do you mean by that day? And why do you call me you little dragon, mom? And what about that Dragon Race you talked about also?"_

Lee's mother raises her hand and takes hold of his, then says "I have so much I want to tell you, share with you. But I'm afraid time won't allow me the time needed to explain it all to you. So I will cut right to the meat and bones of it."

After a pause, she says "Low, you and I and your birth father are members of one of the oldest clans that lives in the world; the Dragon Race. Once, in a time before time, we made our home in what was once known as the Mystic Realm along with other demi-humanoids. Our clan was a race a great warriors, famed for there physical strength and power. We had the blood of the dragon god flowing within our veins."

"Before the time of the Second Rave Master, Haru Glory, our clan was nearly wiped out due to the evil of one member of are clan, Jegan. But our ancestors, Let and Julia managed to revive the clan and even found some survivors from which we were reborn into the new world. We have ever since lived in hiding, watching and waiting for the day we would bee needed again."

"But, that time effected us in ways we couldn't have ever guessed; giving rise to the tainted. Clan members like Kegan who fell under the influence of the taint and became as monsters in mind are what have brought us to the brink of extinction again. In fact, I fear you may very well be the last of us."

"_I see. So that's how it is. So tell me, mother. Why is it I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu skills? And what must I do now?"_

"It's because of what we are, Low. We aren't humans in a rugular sense, the energy that pulses through us being different than regular chakra, negating those two powers. But taijutsu is different as it is closer to being like our own power which is why you can us it. And as for what you need to do next..."

"Well, first you need to defeat your opponent...obviously."

"_But how can I do that when my body is burning even as we speak?"_

To Lee's surprise, his mother laughs at that. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, son. As a pure blood member of the Dragon Race, their fire could never harm your flesh. In fact, look into the pool and you'll see what I mean."

Lee does as he's told, though he is obviously confused. His eyes go wide with shock at what he sees. How flesh was now a dark green color and scale like in appearance. He even had two horns growing from his head. _"But...how...what...what's happened to me?"_

"Take a deep breath, Low. This is natural and it has been coming for a time now. That man's fire was simply the final catalyst needed to begin your awakening into a true Dragon Race warrior."

"_What do you mean, mom? I don't understand any of this..."_

"But you will...in time" says Lee's mother before she momentarily fades away, then reappears again. "It looks like my time is up, son. Listen, the man I entrusted you to; that man from the Leaf. I'm sure he looked into our clan and has found something out. Possibly even our own records which I'm confident have survived the incident."

"_But I can't ask dad that, mom. He's dead, passed away several years ago."_

"Even so, I'm sure he would have left some clues for you to follow. Speak with anyone who knew him and see if he left anything with them. And even if he didn't, I'm still confident you'll find your way. After all..." Lee's mother then hugs him as she begins to fade again.

"You are my precious little Low and I will always love you and my spirit will always be with you and guiding you down the proper path in life..." And with those words, she fades away, leaving Lee alone.

"_Mother...I won't let you down..."_

Back in the real world, Kakuzu watches Lee's body burn. He had stopped moving and the flames intensity had become such that you couldn't even see it no more. "Enjoy the peace of death, little infant" says Kakuzu as he turns and walks away.

"Leaving so soon?" comes Lee's voice, making Kakuzu stop in his tracks and look back to see the fire rising from the ground. Lee then spins around with enough speed to blow the fire off him, revealing his new, Dragon Race appearance. "I was only just getting warmed up after all."

Kakuzu's eyes are wide at what he was seeing here. "What...what is this? Just what are you?"

Lee pounds his chest and declares "I am Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I am also Low, survivor of the ancient and noble Dragon Race. And I will not allow myself to be beaten my one suck as yourself."

"Dragon Race?" says Kakuzu, wondering if this was some sort of odd kekkei genkai the kid had. He shakes that thought off and says "No matter. I will still kill you here and now."

The red masked beast charges at Lee, firing off volley after volley of fire balls while turning its body into fire as well. Lee easily swats the flames away, amazed that the fire really wasn't effecting him now. He then charges forward, moving even faster than the masked monster and kills it with one hit. This, of course, alarms Kakuzu as he couldn't believe an infant had killed another of his hearts.

Lee, for his part, looks at his hand as he makes a fist. "Yosh, this power has made me even stronger than before. It's incredible..."

His musings are interrupted as the remaining two mask start to double team him, firing wave after wave of attack which he finds are easily dodged. As Lee easily darts along the ground, he considers his options. His body was hurting like it had been before. Was it do to his transformation into this dragonoid state?

He's brought back to the moment as the purple masked beast suddenly appears before him, it's body surrounded in Lightning style chakra to give it a speed boost as it fires point blank at him, making contact with Lee and sending him flying back towards the blue masked beast.

Lee turns his head and sees it's body suddenly begin to expand, indicating it was about to release a water attack on him. And he guessed it wouldn't feel good or refreshing either. So, turning his reverse momentum to his advantage, he begins spinning around as fast as he can while sticking a leg outwards. The water style attack is launched, but Lee's spin acts as a perfect counter, dispersing the water is he sails in, his kick slicing the blue mask beast in half which makes its mask break in half too.

"Only two left" shouts Lee as he turns and launches himself back at the purple masked beast, but finds himself being assaulted by a sudden barrage of highly pressured wind blast, ones strong enough to cut into his new armor like scaly skin.

The purple mask takes the opportunity to come at him then, charging up a lightning empowered punch that had manages to land in Lee's gut. Lee jerks from the attack, but the blow triggers something unexpected as he coughs up fire, not blood, that sets the last masked beast ablaze.

"I can breath fire now too? Major YOSH" cries Lee proudly before slamming his fist into the masked beast, sending it back into a large tree, the result being it's own death from the double blow.

Lee then lands on his feet and points to Kakuzu and says "I have killed your collected hearts and now I will finish you with the power of youth." Lee then activates the First Gate, glad to see he still could, and shoots forward to see what effect the attack would now have as a awakened Dragon Race warrior.

Kakuzu, for his part, tries to jump back away, launching as many different wind jutsu as he can while trying to make an opening for himself to escape with. But Lee endures the hits and enters the second gate, which allows him the speed to reach his enemy for a final, close combat showdown.

Kakuzu goes to use a close quarters wind technique, but Lee manages to interrupt him with a leg sweep that sends him falling onto the ground. Kakuzu tries to get up but sees Lee is already over him, having now opened the third gate as he sends his fist slamming down into Kakuzu's chest. He blow sends them both sinking into a newly formed crater as Kakuzu jerks badly from the attack.

Lee finally power downs, then collapses to his knees as he breathes heavily. "Maybe I overdid it there a bit" he says to himself as he looks at his unmoving opponent. This time, he hoped, it really was over.

"Infant..." comes Kakuzu's weakened voice, taking Lee aback again. How could he STILL be alive after that last hit? "...you said your name was Rock Lee, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right" was Lee's reply, though he mentally adds that his true name was actually Low, but he would only allow his friends to call him by that name.

"I see...Rock Lee...I'll remember that name" says Kakuzu. After a moment of silence, he says "It's funny...I have lived for so long and yet I can't help but feel a calm sense of peace come over me. I should be mad that my life ends now and that it has been ended by one as young as you...but I actually feel content. Maybe...what I really wanted...was an assurance that a new generation would rise that could surpass the old. And from our fight...maybe that generation will be yours."

"Old timer..." says Lee, honestly not sure what to say.

"As a parting gift to you, Rock Lee, I'll give you information. Go to my robes I tossed aside before and search within. There will be a book that contains all I have learned about the Akatsuki and its members. I never did trust them fully and I wanted to make sure I could deal with them should that day ever come. And now...that knowledge shall be yours...use it...well...you strong little...infant..."

Kakuzu's body spasms one final time before it goes still and his skin begins to turn to dust. Lee stands and gives the fallen man an honorable salute before turning and walking up and out of the crater. As he reach's the top, he looks around and sees the discarded cloak near by and goes to move towards.

And then he stops as he feels a sudden pulse from within as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what it was, what it meant. He needed to rest. His transformation into this new form and the following fight had been quite taxing on him and now he would need time in order to regain his strength. Lee stumbles over to the cloak and kneels down, quickly searching it and finding the book in question before his vision blurs and he falls onto the ground.

_'Sorry guys, but I'm gonna be a little late in getting there to back you up. But I will be there...' _was Lee's final thoughts before sleep takes him and he begins his much needed recovery.

**(past-5 years ago)**

9 year old Rock Lee makes various battle cries as he punches and kicks the training dummy with all his might. He stops for just a moment to look at his dad, who smiles back which encourages Lee as he returns to his training.

"I see Rock has a great deal of energy in him. Perfect for a ninja" says Guy as he walks onto the training ground and sits next to his former sensei.

"Indeed he does, Guy. My boy will make a splendid ninja one day" says Suzoku proudly before coughing.

"Sensei, are you..." Guy starts to ask, but Suzoku cuts him off.

"Guy, I only have a month left in me at best. I won't be here to see my boy become the ninja I know he can be. That is why I have a request for you" says Suzoku.

"Of course, anything Suzoku-sensei" says Guy.

"When I'm gone, I want you to become his legal guarding, Guy. And once he graduates from the academy, he will be assigned to you as an official student. I've already talked with lord Hokage and he has agreed to make it so" says Suzoku.

"Of course, sensei. I would be honored to due both for you" says Guy.

Suzoku smiles and says "Thank you, Guy." After a few minutes of watching Lee fight, Suzoku adds "Also, I'm giving you permission to teach him the Eight Gates if you feel you must. But, I forbid him ever learning of the Ninth Gate, you understand? He must never know that it even exist."

"Understood, Suzoku-sensei" says Guy.

The Ninth Gate, also known as the forbidden gate, was the secret power of the Eight Gates technique. It was called the Gate of Sealing as using it was a one time thing and once used, the users chakra points would slowly start to close and the chakra network break down due to this. And no medical treatment could reverse it either. Depending on the user, he could live for a decade following its use, but his life would be ended by it. And Suzoku had used it in order to defeat his opponent back at the Dragonfly Village.

Suzoku then pulls out a scroll and gives it to Guy. "Also, when the time is right, gives this to my son. You will know when that time comes as it contains the information that will lead him down his birth path in life. The truth about his true powers."

Suzoku then looks back at his son and smiles. Though he knew he wouldn't live to see it happen, he knew that it would one day happen. _'One day, my son, one day. You will show the world your true power. And on that day will be born a new legend. The legend of the Dragon of the Leaf.'_

In the present, that day had finally arrived...

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Tenten and Hinata are forced to hang back as the team encounters Hidan. Can the two girls defeat the immortal Jashinite or will their life force be added to his collection? Also, a look into Tenten's past and how she and Naruto first met. Be here next time on RMN for _**Silver Claimer**


	57. Silver Claimer

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 57: Silver Claimer**

He did not exist no more. All around him was blackness; utter and complete emptiness. A never ending void of nothing where there was no sight, no sound, no being. Isolation was it's name and it was the very definition of madness. And in it all, he felt himself fading more and more away forever...

And then his eyes open suddenly as he takes a deep breath. Panic was the first thing to come over him as he sits up quickly, pulling the partially transparent cloth off of his face, then scanning his surroundings as he tries to attempt to recall where it is he was; who he even was.

And then his name came to mind. _'Orochimaru? That's right, I am Orochimaru' _thinks the snake Sanin as he finally begins to calm down. He now realized he was in his lair, one of the many secret underground structures that made up his Hidden Sound Village. But what about before.

Orochimaru closes his eyes and allows himself to think back; to what happened last from what he could recall. It was a fight against Tsunade and she...she had defeated him. She had killed him...well, she had killed his former host body that is.

Had Kabuto transferred him into a new body? That was his sole conclusion. But just where was Kabuto anyways? Getting up from the table he was on, Orochimaru is quick to realize something. This body felt familiar to him. Something from the past. Almost like...no, it couldn't be...

Orochimaru exits the room, walking down the long hallway till he enters a much larger chamber where he sees Kabuto sitting at a table, his head lowered down onto his crossed arms, asleep. From what Orochimaru could tell, he looked exhausted. But he would have to sleep it off later.

"So, you finally woke up, albino man" comes Asuki's voice, drawing Orochimaru's attention to his left and seeing the hooded figure leaning against the wall by another door.

"Asuki, why are you here?" asked Orochimaru, his tone far from pleased due to what had happened when they had last seen one another.

Asuki smiles beneath his hood and says "So, I see you're still sore about me not pulling your souls arms out of the Shinigami back then, huh? Talk about holding a grudge."

"Why you..." says Orochimaru, venom lacing his voice. While he had been weakened jutsu wise, he could still show this person a thing or two about respecting his elders; assuming of course Asuki was actually younger than him which Orochimaru had to admit he still wasn't sure of now.

"Lord Orochimaru..." comes Kabuto's voice, the in between talking having stirred him to consciousness. Seeing his boss standing there, alive and whole, makes Kabuto stand quickly, asking "Are you feeling OK, lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru looks down at his right hand which his balls into a fist several times and says "Surprisingly well, all things considered. I must say though that I'm curious as to where you obtained such an exceptionable body for me, Kabuto. I haven't had one that felt this perfect and responsive since my original body."

"It's a long story, sir. And I also need to tell you how long you've been out and what has happened while you were gone" says Kabuto before beginning the long explanation.

Asuki finds himself curious to see how the snake ninja would react to what he was about to hear.

**(Team Rave)**

"I hope Lee's doing OK?" says Tenten as they continue their pursuit of Sasuke.

"Have faith in him. Lee will be fine" says Naruto. "Having spent a year with him before joining us officially and seeing what he could do during the exams and him defeating one of Orochimaru's top warriors, I would think you would have the most confidence in his abilities."

"I do believe in him" counters Tenten. "But that wasn't no average ninja we left him to take on alone though. It was an Akatsuki agent. Those guys aren't exactly easy or have you forgotten about our encounter with Nagato and Konan?"

"I haven't forgotten" says Naruto. "Nevertheless, I still know he'll be alright."

"I hope you're right" says Tenten.

"Naruto, I'm seeing someone coming up ahead of us" says Hinata suddenly, getting her teammates attentions.

"Is it Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Hinata shakes her head and says "No, both his size and chakra don't match up with Sasuke's."

"Then it has to be that Akatsuki guys partner then" says Tenten. "At least that tells us Lee won't have to worry about being double teamed then."

After another moment, Hinata says "It is. I can see the outline of his robes now. What should we do, Naruto? Go around him or right through him?"

"If we go around him, there's a risk he'll eventually head back to check up on his partner or Lee could run into him as he tries to catch up with us. Either way, I don't want to force Lee to face two of these guys alone" says Naruto.

"So, we go in head on then?" asked Tenten.

"Fast and hard. We take him down quickly while we have the advantage of the surprise" says Naruto as he pulls out Eisen Meteor and adds "OK team, here's the plan..."

Not far away, Hidan finishes dusting himself off while using his foot to remove any sign of the crest of Jashin from the ground. After all, a true Jashinite never left signs they had been there laying around. Once this was done, he looks at the two merchants he had just sacrificed.

While they weren't worthy choices, he doubted lord Jashin would mind as a death was a death and the means of the kill is what counted. And that is where Hidan shined in his opinion. He returns his three bladed scythe to the holster on his back, then looks around to get his bearings.

"So, which way was it that Kakuzu was at? He must have finished making the exchange by now" says Hidan. How long had he taken to catch up with these two and to kill them? He did have a habit of playing with his sacrifices from time to time, perhaps more so than he should have.

"Hey, Kakuzu? Can you hear me?" he shouts out, only getting the rapid flapping of birds in response to his yell. "Oh great, now what? Just wait here or start wandering around aimlessly?"

A sudden rustling catches his attention, making him turn around and assume it was his partner that was coming up on him. Instead, he sees nothing but a blur shooting at him, followed by a rapid series of strikes hitting him before the blur shoots away and he finds his arms and legs being pelted with a volley of chakra balls which leaves his limbs numb. He is able to remain standing just barely, not that it matters as he feels a final, piercing feeling as something impales him through the chest; a spear like weapon being held by a brown haired girl.

"Wha..." he says before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls back onto the ground, dead as far as anyone could tell.

"Well, that was rather easy" says Tenten as she pulls her spear free, then kneels down and uses the man's cloak to wipe the blood off before returning it into its necklace form. "I'm actually a little disappointed to be honest."

"Can't be helped" says Naruto, already returning his sword to hanging from his back. "We need to keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that" grumbles Tenten as she goes to follow Naruto and Hinata.

"GGAAHH, what the hell?" shouts out the man suddenly, getting them all to stop and look back in surprise. "That hurt, you little punks. And a sneak attack to boot too? What the hell?"

"No way; he's still alive?" says Hinata as Hidan starts to pick himself up.

"Did I miss his heart or something?" wondered Tenten as her attack had been dead center of his chest when his heart may have actually been on the left or right. She should have had her Silver spear spread out to have covered it all.

"Something tells me that it isn't quite that simple" says Naruto.

Hidan, now fulling standing again, looks at Team Rave and says "Hey, didn't your mamma's ever teach you any manners?"

Team Rave was all thinking the same thing. _'Seriously, this guys mad because we sneaked attacked him?'_

"Well, what ever" says Hidan as he brings a hand up and pulls his scythe out again. "I guess I can forgive you, seeing as you three have been so nice to offer yourselves up to being even more sacrifices to our great lord, Jashin?"

"Who?" asked Naruto as Hinata and Tenten join him in the dumb founded look.

"WHAT?" shouts Hidan, can't believing what he was hearing. "You mean to tell me you have never heard of the great and all powerful lord Jashin, ruler over death and oblivion?" The three youths just shake their heads in response.

Hidan slaps his head in annoyance, then says "I can't believe this. What is wrong with people these days? How can you not know anything about you one true god? Such sacrilege." Hidan then bows down in prayer and looks to the sky, saying "My lord, please forgive these ignorant fools for their lack of knowing of your greatness."

"Oh Kay" says Tenten, wondering if this guy was even for real or not.

"Let's just go, guys" says Naruto. "This guy has to be a joke and even if he is tired, I can't see Lee losing to him anyways. Heck, I think anyone from the academy could whip him a good one."

"Going somewhere?" asked Hidan suddenly, the tone of his voice having changed and becoming more serious. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere now. You see, I have already said that I would be offering your lives to lord Jashin and for me to not do that now would be the ultimate sin."

"Why us?" wonders Naruto as he turns back. "OK, let's get this over with."

Naruto starts to walk forward while moving to pull Eisen Meteor free, but Tenten suddenly raises her hand up to stop him.

"Naruto, you go on ahead and catch up with Sasuke" says Tenten before she steps forward herself, pulling her Silver off and forming it into a spear again. "I'll stay behind and deal with Mr. Jashinite here."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Naruto.

Tenten nods and says "Easy as pie. Besides, we've seen how this guy normally is so I sure I can handle it."

Hinata steps forward and says "I'll stay behind and help Tenten out too."

"Hold on, Hinata. I'll be fine. You should go with Naruto as he'll need your Byakugan" argues Tenten.

"Naruto has the compass which can show him where Sasuke is" counters Hinata. "Besides, if we double team him, it'll be done with quicker."

"Fine" says Tenten with a sigh. Truth be told, she had wanted to solo this guy so as to test herself to see if she had become stronger than before.

"OK, just be careful you two. I don't want to think about living my life without either of you in it so you better not going dying on me" says Naruto before turning and heading off.

"Puun" says Plue in agreement from atop Naruto's head.

_'Naruto...' _thinks Hinata, happy to hear Naruto tell her something like that about her.

_'Geez, what a flirt. Not that I'm complaining though' _thinks Tenten before the two girls jumps down to both sides of Hidan.

Hidan looks at them back and forth, then says "Being sandwiched between these two doesn't seem so bad to me. And I'm sure lord Jashin will enjoy having them all to himself too."

"Not gonna happen, buddy" says Tenten as she charges Hidan with her spear.

"We won't let Naruto down" says Hinata as she opens up with her Tonfa's.

**RMN**

**(past-9 years ago)**

"Take that...and that...and that" shouts five year old Tenten as she practices throwing rubber kunai and shuriken at a target board, seeing how close she could come to hitting the bulls eye. There was a special counter next to the board, keeping track of which spot on the board she was hitting for the overall total.

Finally running out of rubber weapons from the box to her side, she takes in a deep breath then looks at the score board. "Ah yeah, now that's what I like to see" she shouts as she jumps up and down excitedly. She had beaten her all time best score by landing a seventy eight percent on the bulls eye target. She then giggles as she says "Heh heh, I'm the best."

"For a little panda that is" comes a familiar voice, making a vein pop out on Tenten's forehead as her face contorts into a cute looking rage look as she grabs a rubber shuriken than had bounced back to lay at her feet, spins around, and chucks it at the man who had called her panda.

Ganrio Musica easily catches the rubber shuriken though the catch had been an inch or so from hitting him in the eye. "Good aim, but don't be trying to put people eyes out, little panda. That ain't very lady like."

"Don't call me a panda, uncle Gany" shouts Tenten, her cheeks red with anger.

Ganrio laughs and says "Sure, sure." He then walks over and scans the board, saying "Hm, a new high score, huh? Boy, you really seemed to be focused on your training."

Tenten places her hands on her hips and says proudly "Well, of course I'm training my butt off. I'm gonna be entering the ninja academy next year and I have a duty to show everyone that girls can be expert ninja's too."

"I see you're still hanging onto the dream of yours?" says Ganrio with a sigh. "I would have thought that idol of yours, Tsunade Senju, would have already proven to you that girls can be as good at being ninja's as boys can be, if not better at times."

"I know that" says Tenten. "But the problem was that it happened in her time. Boys today don't get that and they need a girl of modern times to remind them and I'm as good a candidate as any."

_'Sounds like you really just want people to see you as a strong ninja' _thinks Ganrio. "Tenten, just don't forget the other things in your life that matter, like family and having fun while you can. After all, your only a kid once after all. Just be you and you'll be fine, little panda."

"I told you, don't call me a...uncle Gany, are you going some place?" asked Tenten, just noticing her uncles current outfit.

"Actually, yeah. There's an old legend within our family that I've always been fascinated with; some would say obsessed with to be honest. I've been saving up for years to head out and search for the legend and now I finally have the funds to do it" says Ganrio.

"And what is this legend? I've never heard of any before" asked Tenten.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back, little panda" says Ganrio, making Tenten puff her cheeks in annoyance. He laughs as he walks over to her, patting her head, then says "But I can tell you the name of the item the legend speaks of though."

"What is it?" asked Tenten.

"Silver Wings" says Ganrio, his tone indicating its importance.

"Silver Wings...?" repeats Tenten to herself, wondering if it was some sort of rare bird or something.

"Well, kiddo, I'll be heading out now. And just so you know, I'm expecting to be gone for a long time; likely many years, so I won't be here to see you enter the academy or possibly graduate to Genin at the end. But I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back" says Ganrio.

"You better" says Tenten, grinning at what she could make him do to make up the miss's with.

Ganrio nods before heading out of the room. He stops at the door, looks back, and adds "Oh, one more thing." Once Tenten was looking at him, he says "I can't wait to meet your boyfriend when I get back."

"Eww, gross" says Tenten, looking visibly disgusted. "Boys are icky, uncle Gany. I'll never be interested in a boy, ever. And besides, I have to fulfill my dreams before anything else."

"If you say so, panda. Just don't forget that unless your dad does decide to remarry in the future, which I doubt seeing I can't imagine him loving anyone besides your mother, it falls to you to continue the family line and you can only do that by getting with a boy and having at least one child with him."

"What's wrong with you, uncle Gany? Can't you become a dad too?" challenged Tenten.

"Yeah, I could and I might still seek love some day. But if I can force you to find a boyfriend in the future, then remaining single till then will be worth it" replied Ganrio, quickly ducking out of the room in time to avoid Tenten grabbing and throwing all her rubber weapons at him.

As he exits the family home, he makes a slight turn as he had one last item to collect before he could truly begin. _'I leave her training in your hands, Tenzen. But I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, she is your daughter after all...'_

**(present)**

Hidan sends his scythe spinning around, deflecting the chakra shots from Hinata's Tonfa's while side stepping Tenten's thrust with her Silver spear. He backs off with Tenten in hot pursuit of him while Hinata jumps into the air, trying to gain a different for success on landing a hit on her target.

Tenten shifts her spear into a trident in appearance as she tries to deliver a final thrust that Hidan goes to dodge, but she then reveals that she was actually making a whip that looked like a trident, catching him off guard as it wraps around his leg.

"Huh?" says Hidan as his leg is pulled out from under him.

"Now's my chance" says Hinata as she opens up with her folly of chakra bullets.

"Aw crud " says Hidan as he just barely has time to role to freedom before the chakra hit the ground. He continues to role as Tenten is hot on his tail, her Silver having returned to a spear form. After a moment, he's able to force himself back up into a standing position and is barely able to bring his scythe around in time to counter and block Tenten's latest attack.

Hinata lands on the ground, realizing she needed to catch him off guard with a chakra shot, so she opts for an up close and personal series of attack while waiting for an opening. Besides, she needed to preserve her chakra anyways for helping Naruto out once this fight was over.

Hinata joins Tenten in her dance with Hidan, the older man finding himself dealing with both spear thrust and Tonfa swings. He jumps, blocks, pushes back, and back pedals from these girls various attacks, both impressed and annoyed with their overall skills.

"I see you two are no strangers to battles" admits Hidan as he back flips into the air, then continues doing several smaller back flips to add some space between them.

"Don't think flattery will make us take it easy on you" shouts Tenten as she and Hinata follow quickly after him.

Tenten does a flip herself, shifting her spear into a sword which she tries to send swinging hard down at Hidan in an attempt to slice him in half. Hidan's response it to push the scythe's handle upwards, blocking the attack, and the force in the push pushing Tenten back into a landing behind him.

Hinata comes in low, forcing him to jump up and over her attack as he swings his scythe wildly down at her, missing her by a mere inch, so close that it sends several strands of hair flying off her. The scythe keeps moving as Hidan goes to strike Tenten as she recovers from her landing. She's barely able to jump over it before breaking into her own series of back flips as she and Hinata now make some distance with him.

But, to their surprise, Hidan doesn't immediately give chase. Seeing him breathing a little, they both wonder if he was taking a moment to catch his breath. In actuality, he was just waiting on them to make a move as he was having fun with this fight and, in his mind, the more of a struggle they put up, the more they showed their worth at becoming sacrifices for lord Jashin.

"OK, so this guys more nimble than one would think" says Tenten.

"It's still two on one though. I'm sure he'll tire out eventually" says Hinata, hopefully though she worried it would take longer than either of them would want to waste time on here.

"Perhaps, but he has more fighting experience than either of us combined and is a member of the Akatsuki to boot" says Tenten. "I'm worried we'll tire out before he does and even if we do wear him down first, we'll likely be to tired afterwords to be of any help to Naruto in his fight."

"So, what do we do then?" asked Hinata.

Tenten gives it some thought, then smiles as an idea comes to mind. "Here's a thought. Remember that little sparring match we had with Naruto a few months back, after he brought lady Tsunade back to the village? You know, the one where he offered us both a granted request if we could beat him?"

Hinata recalls that match and she also recalls she had been to shy to actually make her request, leading to Naruto promising her an IOU. Of course, not that she remembered their first and that he still owed her something, it would be time to collect once this was over. "Yeah, I recall it."

"Good..." says Tenten, who hadn't been shy about what she had wanted from Naruto; him doing her chores for a week, which ended up being easy for him as she had forget to tell him no Shadow Clones. "Then what do you say we give this guy the old double whammy? But this one will be a special style."

Hinata nods as Tenten leads off the attack with her right behind her. Hidan grins as he prepares his scythe for another swing, curious as to what they will try next. Truth be told, he was starting to get bored here so he'll let them try whatever it was they were going to do, then he would get things moving.

Tenten finally gets into striking distance of the scythe as Hidan goes to swing, but his scythe only cuts the air as Tenten, at the last moment, suddenly back flips away which catches him off guard. And because his scythe was now out of the way, Hinata is quick to come, leaping up and nailing Hidan right between the eyes with her Tonfa. She then spins around and nails his face with a chakra shot.

"GGGAAAHH" cries out Hidan as he finds himself momentarily blinded and stumbling back from the attack as Hinata is quick to get out of Tenten's way.

"Batter up" shouts Tenten as she turns her Silver into a massive sized base ball bat which she swings into Hidan hard, creating a thwacking sound that sends him back, slamming into a tree which makes him cough up blood.

"And now, taking the gold medal in the javelin throwing contest" adds Tenten as her Silver shifts into a large javelin which she then throws at Hidan, piercing his chest. The javelin is bigger than what her spear had been, ensuring it would hit his heart no matter what side it was on.

Hidan's body spasm's for a second as his eyes open and bulge. He then looks at the two girls with a smirk as blood falls from his mouth. "Nice strategy..." he says before his body goes limp.

"She shoots..." says Tenten in victory as she turns to Hinata, raising her hand into the air.

"They score" finish's Hinata as she raises her own hand up and the two give each other a high five.

**(past-3 years ago, give a take a few months)**

Tenten, now ten years old, enters her fathers work shop, saying "OK dad, ready for another black smithy lesson today."

Tenzen looks up from his work station and says "Boy, you've really taken a shine to being a black smith, Tenten. You wouldn't happen to be thinking about leaving the academy to take up the family business full time are ya?"

Tenten shakes her head and says "Heck no, dad. I'm loving my time at the academy. There's no way I'd ever give that life up even if you paid me. But these black smithy skills are welcomed as they can be used to aid me and making my own special weapons arsenal that meets my specifications."

"By the way, dad, you said this morning you wanted to talk to me about something after class's today?"

Tenzen nods as he pulls his work gloves off, deciding to take a break for right now. "Yeah, I did. Tell me, Tenten. You happen to know about one Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?"

"I've heard the name, yes. He's one year behind me if I recall correctly" says Tenten.

"What do you think of him?" asked Tenzen.

"What do I think of him?" repeats Tenten as she thinks about it. "Well, I heard his grades aren't that good. He plays practical jokes and is a total attention freak, always yelling about how he'll become Hokage someday. And I know that not many people seem to like him that much."

"I'm aware of all of that" says Tenzen. "What I was asking is how you feel about him personally?"

"I don't know" says Tenten while shrugging. "He seems like a nice enough guy, I guess though I've obviously never talked with him. I'm sure if he could quiet himself and calm down a little, show some restraint, he might actually get some girls to look at him and...wait, are you trying to set me up with him or something? Did uncle Gany put you up to this before he left?"

Tenzen shakes his head, saying "No, no, of course not...well, he did tell me to try to get you to get yourself a boyfriend before he gets back whenever..."

Tenten growls as she says "I knew it. Why can't he leave me alone on that?"

"Back to the subject at hand. I ask because you will have to be hanging out with him sooner or later, especially when you and he become teammates" says Tenten.

"HUH?" says Tenten, both her tone and her face showing her shock. "Wait, are you telling me I'm being sent back a year? I've been a good student haven't I? I'm sure I haven't been bad enough to be sent back a grade..."

Tenzen places a hand on her shoulder and says "No, daughter. It's nothing like that."

"Then how can he and I be on the same...wait, don't tell me he's being booted up a year, is he?"

"Not that either. Lord Hokage plans on assigning you to another team as a bonus fourth Genin for one year so you can get some experience while awaiting Naruto's graduation to Genin so you and he can become an official team" explained Tenzen.

"Oh Kay?" says Tenten, obviously confused. "Mind telling me the why on this little arrangement?"

"It's simple, really. It turns out young Naruto is the Rave Master" says Tenzen.

Tenten cocks her head off to the side, asking "Rave Master?"

Tenzen looks at her blankly for a moment before smacking his head and says "Oh, that's right. I haven't told you about our family history yet. I blanked there, forgetting we haven't told you about it yet. OK, listen closely, Tenten. I'll tell you about the Rave Master and about our family history as well..."

The next day was a weekend from the academy as Tenten walks down the street, heading to the location her dad had told her to go where Naruto would be waiting for her. Her instructions; actually their instructions, were to spend a good part of the day together so they could get to know one another.

She was still trying to process what she had been told. She was a Silver Claimer? She had never heard of this jutsu style and was confused when she was told it wasn't jutsu, but a form of something called alchemy. And the full story of her family history and the story of the Rave Master seemed like some weird fairy tail. Something that sounded nice but couldn't possibly be true.

"Hey, are you Tenten?" came a voice she would soon know almost as well as her own.

Tenten sees Naruto, wearing brown shorts and a white T-shirt with a red spiral on it and nods, saying "Yeah, I'm Tenten...Musica. Boy, it's still weird to finally have a last name when he spent so many years thinking you didn't have one officially. And you are obviously Naruto. You have quite a reputation on you, huh?"

Naruto grins wide as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I am pretty famous around the village, huh?"

Tenten was about to respond when she feels something tug on her pants. She looks down and sees Plue looking up at her with a beetle in his hand. "Puun."

"EEKK" screams Tenten as she jumps away in shock. "What a weird looking Duck Billed Platypus."

"He's a dog" retorts Naruto. "With a carrot for a nose."

"Seriously?" asked Tenten, calming down and bending down, accepting the bug from Plue. "Um...thanks, little guy. I'll be sure to...take good care of him then."

"Boy, this is an odd way to get things started" joked Naruto as Tenten stands again and they head off to continue getting to know one another.

**RMN**

Time passed and soon, Tenten had graduated from the academy.

"I'm proud you your, daughter" says Tenten as he raises a toast to his little girl.

Tenten raises her own glass and they clink them together before chugging their drinks back. "Hey, can I have some of that too?" asked Naruto who only had some milk in his glass.

"No way, Naruto. You're to young to be drinking booze with us" says Tenten before grabbing a bottle and filling her glass back up.

"To young? But you're only a few months older than I am" argues Naruto.

"True though that may be, the difference is that Tenten has graduated from the academy and thus is considered an adult by village law" says Tenzen.

Tenten blush's as she looks at Naruto, pointing at him. "Yeah, that's right _hic_. I can go around town and get as drunk as I want..."

"Well actually, no you can't..." say Tenzen, getting his daughter to look at him. "Though you are considered an adult now, you still have to be eighteen before you can legally drink any alcoholic beverages outside your home."

"Say wwwuuuttt?" slurs out Tenten.

"Then why is she allowed to drink now?" asked Naruto.

Tenzen sighs, then says "Well, the law says outside ones home. You can technically drink within one's home so long as your parents are fine with it and are present in the room to supervise you. Besides, your uncle made my swear I'd give you first taste of the "good life", as he calls it, when you made Genin."

"Really?" asked Tenten in a drunk tone, getting a nod in response from her dad.

Tenzen nods, then says "But it's only for today mind you. I won't allow it again till you are fully legal" which gets an "aw man" from his daughter. In truth, he had another reason for this as he hoped this one day would turn his daughter off of drinking for the rest of her life once she experienced the hang over.

"Anyways, I'll be right back. I'll go fetch your uncle's present to you" says Tenzen as he gets up and heads out of the room, his motion just slightly wobbly. "Naruto, keep an eye on her for me."

"Sure thing, sir...Plue? Don't be drinking that" shouts Naruto, seeing Plue chugging down on Tenzen's bottle.

Tenten giggles at the sight, saying "Go for it, Plue. Shows us what you got."

Plue somehow finish's off the bottle, then gives off a burp before laying back and falling asleep, his rest symbolized by a bubble rising and falling from his carrot nose.

"Ah Plue..." says a worried Naruto.

Tenten looks at Naruto and blush's as an idea comes to mind. "Say Naruto, I've never noticed this before but you...your looking pretty hot right now"

"HUH?" says Naruto, looking at Tenten as she gets up and walks over to him, swinging her hips as she goes. She then sits by him and starts to get rather cozy real quickly. "I bet you have to beat the girls in your class off you with a stick." She then begins to trace lines over his chest.

Naruto laughs nervously as he begins to shake. "Um...I think I better be going now" he says hastily while trying to stand up, but Tenten is quick to grab him, pulling him back down before straddling his lap and moving her her pinked face close to his.

"Oh, don't leave yet, Naruto. The fun's just beginning here" says Tenten, her tone making him sweat.

"FUN?" he squeaks out.

"Yeah, fun. Naruto, I am SO HOT FOR YOU RIGHT NOW" says Tenten as she leans in and Naruto screams for help.

Tenten's eyes open, seeing the ceiling above her and wonders where she is now. And then she groans as a hand goes to her head as she realizes her head was hurting like hell right now. She sits up, feeling sicker than she had ever felt in her life. "Oh god, this sucks. I'm never drinking another drink ever again."

"Then I say mission accomplished then" says Tenzen. Tenten looks over at her dad and sees him offer up some pain killers which she is quick to take.

"Dad, why didn't you warn me?" asked Tenten after swallowing the pills.

"Sorry, honey. But these things are better left to personal experience. After all, experience is the best teacher they say. Just be glad Ganrio wasn't here as you would have made you drink even more than you do, and it would have been the hard stuff too."

"Wait, you mean that stuff was weak?" asked Tenten, getting a nod from her dad. "Oh crud, that makes me not want to drink again even more. Say dad, where's Naruto and Plue anyways?"

"They've already went home, last night to be exact" says Tenzen.

"Last night? You mean it's already morning" she asked, getting another nod. "That's even worse as I have to go meet Guy-sensei's team while I'm aching in my head."

Tenzen can't help but chuckle, getting a glare from Tenten in response. "By the way, I didn't know you and Naruto were dating, Tenten?"

"Huh? What are you...OH GOD" screams Tenten as she recalls what had happened right before she had passed out. Now she really was going to throw up.

"You must be really glad your uncle isn't here otherwise he'd never let you live that down" says Tenzen.

"Yeah, seriously" agreed Tenten. "Speaking of uncle Gany, didn't you say something about him leaving me a gift for this day?"

"That I did" says Tenzen as he pulls out a wrapped box which Tenten is quick to open. Inside was two Silver bracelets and a piece of paper with writing on it. "Cool, my own Silver. Now I can ditch this stupid necklace that looks totally girly."

As Tenten places the bracelets on, her father ask "So, what did he write you?"

Tenten pulls the paper out and begins to read it aloud. "Dear little panda _sigh_, I'm guessing you made genin if you're reading this. Good job, kiddo. I hope these Silver bracelets will serve you well. Now, do me a favor and find yourself a boyfriend already if you haven't already_ geez, uncle Gany, give it a rest._ And don't be a bother to your team either."

"In fact, in order to ensure you don't cause them any grief, I'm placing a curse on you. If you cause your team any trouble, no matter how big or small, then I curse you to lose you virginity to the guy you like, even if you don't admit you like him, while at a hot spring. And just so you know, reading this aloud will ensure my curse can and will take effect...Have fun, little panda."

Tenten crush's the paper in her hands while grinding her teeth, saying "Why that damn, stubborn, evil man. When I get my hands on him, I'll...wait, why a hot spring anyways?"

Tenzen shrugs and says "Beats me. He's always had an obsession with hot springs and young love. I think he thinks its magical or something."

"Oh well, who cares" says Tenten as she tosses the crumpled paper into the trash and laughing. "I'll never be a bother to my team so his curse will never happen. Hah hah hah hah..."

_**SURE...**_

**(present)**

They had won the battle, as hard at it was to believe. In Tenten's mind, it just went to show this guy had seriously underestimated them, their abilities. That was such a boyish thing to do. "Well, let me go grab my Silver off the guy so we can go back up Naruto. You know he'll be helpless without us."

As Tenten walks over to the skewered Hidan, Hinata says "I don't know about that. By the way, you sure he's dead?"

"Of course he is" says Tenten with confidence as she reaches him, reaching and grabbing hold of the Silver, then looks back and says "I made it into a trident this this time so it would pierce his whole flesh. That way, I assure his heart would be hit. You worry to much, Hinata." She then turns back to the task at hand.

"Boo" says Hidan, his eyes opened wide with a terrifying grin painted on his face.

Tenten jumps, yelling out in surprise as she quickly backs away. "But how? I...I thought I had killed you this time for sure?"

Hidan laughs at her while reaching up, placing a hand on the Silver and pulling it out of him and allowing him to finally be freed from the tree. As he lands on his feet, he looks at her weapon and says "Nice little toy you have here." He then toss's it off to the side which causes it to revert to it's normal state.

"Oh, who said you didn't kill me before?" asked Hidan as he approach's Tenten. Still on the ground, Tenten begins to back away but Hidan speeds up and grabs her by the collar, lifting her into the air. "In fact, who said that first attack didn't kill me either?"

"Tenten" shouts Hinata as she charges Hidan to save her friend.

Tenten kicks in the air, struggling to break free as she says "Let me go..."

"If you insist" says Hidan before tossing her back hard into Hinata, knocking them both onto the ground. As the girls are quick to get back on their feet, Hidan uses the moment to move over to his scythe, recovering it.

"Wait, are you saying I did kill you before? Both times?" asked Tenten as she averts her gaze to her Silver, preparing to make a break for it.

"I guess I am" says Hidan, not failing to notice her focus through her eyes.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If I killed you, then why are you still alive now then? That doesn't make any sense" shouts Tenten.

Hidan laughs again, saying "Obviously, you really know nothing about our great lord Jashin and the blessing's he gives to the worthy." Hidan then becomes serious, more so than he had been before. "I guess it's time for me to teach you about the way..."

"Hinata, cover me" shouts Tenten before entering a mad dash towards her Silver.

"Got it" says Hinata, aiming and firing chakra bullets through her Tonfa's. She aims them in such a way that he could neither dodge under them nor jump over them.

Hidan narrows his eyes and does something she didn't expect, he goes into a low jump spin, easily sailing in between the two angles of shots. As he spins, the three blades of his scythe sudden release, becoming aerial blades that go racing at Tenten, who is forced to dodge around them and finding them being used to keep her at bay from reaching her Silver.

"Hey, what is this?" she shouts, barely dodging one from slashing into her leg.

"Pretty nice, huh? A little wind style chakra channeled into the blades of my scythe allows me to release them and create a limited range attack. Though I admit I can't do it for long though" says Hidan.

_'He's left himself open. I need to exploit it while I can' _thinks Hinata as she charges at him, planning on going into a close range fight now that his scythe was currently debladed. Hidan, seeing her coming, goes to use his scythe turned staff to counter her close range attack while making quick glances at Tenten to make sure his control of the blades remained stable.

But just as Hinata gets to him, she does something he didn't expect and tosses her Silver into the air, making his eyes focus on them for a split second; a mistake he realizes to late as Hinata strikes at his legs, targeting his muscles there.

While not doing serious damage, it is just enough to goes him to buckle under his own weight as Hinata brings her hands close together and a ball of chakra begins to form. _'Naruto's been teaching me how to do it, though I'm still not as good as him. But here's a good chance to see how far I've come...'_

Tenten sees it and immediately thinks _'No way, is that the...?'_

Hinata finish's forming the sphere which then then thrust forward using both hands. "Mini-Rasengan."

The attack digs into Hidan's skin, blasting him back as he howls in pain. He isn't blasted back far do to the small amount of power in the attack, but it's still enough to send him bouncing back the ground till he was laying on his stomach. The blades attacking Tenten finally fall to the ground as she says "Hinata, how...when?"

Hinata blush's as she says "Naruto's been teaching me in secret. I felt I could use it if needed."

A groan from Hidan gets their attention and Hinata picks her Tonfa up from the ground and charge at Hidan, planning to end this with a point blank attack from the chakra bullets. Tenten, meanwhile, runs over and finally retrieves her Silver.

"Ow, that hurts" says Hidan as he looks up and sees Hinata coming at him. He then aims the bottom end of his scythe at her, followed by a sound coming from it and Hinata coming to a sudden stop.

She feels a pinching feeling on her upper leg and looks down, seeing a dart sticking out of her. She reach's down and pulls it out, looks at it as her vision begins to blur, then collapses to the ground.

"Hinata?" cries out Tenten as she runs towards her friend.

"Forgetting something?" asked Hidan as the scythe blades shoot out, one managing to slice into Tenten's leg which makes her topple over as the blades return to the scythe as Hidan returns to standing again.

"You bastard; what did you do to her?" yells Tenten as she picks herself back up.

"Oh, don't have a heart attack, will ya. She's fine" says Hidan as he traces lines into the earth, forming a seal of some sort. "I just hit her with a little tranquilizer dart that knocks my targets out for a few minutes. It helps me deal with more persistent sacrifices. You, however, won't have that long left to live."

Hidan then does something disturbing. Hidan brings the blade that had some of her blood stained on it from the cut it had managed to make and licks it. Tenten looks disgusted as she ask "What are you, a vampire or something?"

"Yeah..." says Hidan as his skin turns pitch black with white marks appearing that resemble bones appear as well. "...something like that."

**RMN**

He then slices open his hand with another of the three blades, then holds the wounded hand over the seal he had made on the ground, allowing blood to fall onto the seal which makes it light up. He then steps back onto the seal, saying "Now, like I said earlier, it's time for you to learn about the blessing's of lord Jashin."

He then does something even more odd and unexpected. He takes his scythe and cuts a mark onto his cheek, deep enough to draw blood. Tenten suddenly feels a sudden pain on her own cheek and reaches up to touch it, finding blood there. "What...?" she says, realizing she had been cut in the same place as Hidan had cut himself just moment's before._ 'What's going on here? How did he cut me?'_

"I see you're confused by what just happened" says Hidan as the cut he placed on himself fades from sight quickly, as if he hadn't been cut at all. "I think you know this fight is over now and it will end with your death, little girl."

"Don't think I'm done fighting yet" shouts Tenten as she goes to attack him with her Silver. Hidan just smirks as he swings his scythe down at his left leg, cutting a deep wound into it. Tenten cries out as she stumble to the ground, seeing her own leg having been cut as well in a way that insured she couldn't stand on it again now. Looking at Hidan, she is shocked to find his leg fully healed.

"But how? How can you be doing this, injuring yourself but it hurts me while leaving you unscathed?" yells Tenten.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, little girl?" asked Hidan as he rakes the scythe's blades over his chest, making Tenten howl as her front shirt rips suddenly and blood splatters out from the newly formed cut. "This is the blessing of our lord Jashin, given to those he deems worthy."

Tenten is still confused as she gives this matter some thought; her eyes going from Hidan himself to the glowing seal beneath him, and then to his scythe And then, she makes the connection. "Wait, you don't mean...?"

"I see you're finally piecing the clues together" says Hidan. "Before, my blades managed to cut you and I tasted that blood, allowing me to enter this sacrificial state. Then, by standing on the seal I drew upon the ground and using my own blood to activate it, I can inflict any injury upon myself as I see fit but the injury will heal in seconds. But is will also appear on those who's blood I tasted before and they will suffer in my place."

Tenten scowls as she thinks _'Damn, this is one nasty jutsu. What should I do now? Come on, Tenten, think of something here...'_

"But that's not all it does..." adds Hidan, getting her attention. "When I kill a person using this method, I can steal their remaining life force and store it within myself. In doing this, I can survive any fatal injury no matter how severe and will be able to live for a good while based on the total amount of stolen life force. More than enough to time replace any lost or permanently damaged organs. I guess you could say I am a true immortal."

He then laughs hard as Tenten says "You're a monster" with venom lacing her voice. There was no way she could let this guy kill her as she shifts her Silver into a pike and prepares to toss it at him.

Hidan sees this and is quick to move his scythe, cutting deep into his hand which makes Tenten drop her Silver from the sudden pain and loss of strength in said hand. "No, no, I can't let you going doing something like that now, can I? Besides, if I did let you, you'd only be killing yourself as well as any injury I suffer while upon this seal is duplicated on you as well, even if I am not the one to trigger said injury."

Hidan then plants the scythe into the ground as he pulls out a small object from his cloak which extends out into a pike as as well. "Face it, little girl. There is nothing you can do now to stop me. I win and you are dead." He then aims the scythe at his heart, preparing to thrust it inwards.

_'No, I can't let this happen. I have to stop him somehow or at least try to. Damn it, why can't I move? Am I really that terrified of him? Of the fact I'm about to die? What has been the point in my training up till now if I allow myself to be defeated here? Come on Tenten, move, move, MOVE...'_ she mentally screams at herself to no avail.

"And now, accept the loving embrace of lord Jashin" yells Hidan as he thrust the pike inwards. Unable to move, Tenten can only watch wide eyed as a tear escapes, brought on by her own failure and weakness.

But the pike doesn't pierce Hidan completely, only just enough to draw blood as something, or should I say someone, grabs hold at the last second and stops him from finishing the act. "OK, I think you've had enough fun there, Jashinite."

Hidan scowls a little as he looks at the man. He had shoulder length hair that had a slight hint of gray to it and his face had small facial hairs sticking out; not a full beard but enough of a stubble to make him come off at the rugged type. The look of his clothes showed he had been roughing it for a long time.

"And who are you?" asked Hidan.

Tenten knew. Despite the years that had passed since she had last seen him, the changes that had come to his features, and the beyond massive scroll he had hanging from his back, she knew right away who the new comer was. "Uncle Gany?"

Ganrio Musica is quick to act as he forces the pike back with a strength Hidan was not prepared for, forcing it from the Jashinite's hands then quickly entering into a low sweeping motion that knocks Hidan off his feet. Ganrio then gives his a simple shove to push him outside the seal, then lands a more fierce hit that sends him flying back, slamming him into a tree that leaves Hidan momentarily fazed.

Ganrio then turns back to look at Tenten and walks over to her. "Uncle Gany? Is it really...?" she starts to say but is cut off as he kneels down before her and plants his hands atop her head.

"Well, I'll be a panda's uncle. Little Tenten has grown up into a lovely young woman...with a nice rack on her to boot. That's awesome..." His words are cut off as Tenten uses her still good hand to clock him hard in the face, making him fall backwards with blood shooting from his nose.

"You sick perverted uncle, is that how you greet your own niece, to say nothing of women in general?" yells Tenten as she covers her chest with her good arm, only now realizes the cut before made by Hidan had not only sliced her clothes along with flesh, but had exposed her twins as well. "And for the last time, I AM NOT A PANDA, DAMN IT!"

Ganrio gets back up, rubbing his nose as he says "Boy, you sure became stronger than you were when I last saw you. You not only look like your mother, but you have her strength...and temperament, too. That makes me feel hopeful about our families future, little panda."

Tenten huffs as she looks to the side, grumbling to herself. Hidan, meanwhile, had recovered and had gotten on his feet again as Ganrio turns back to face him. "Cursed pisser, I'm going to make you pay for that and for interfering with a sacred ritual of sacrifice."

"We'll see" says Ganrio as he undoes the straps that kept the massive scroll on his back, allowing it to fall to the ground with enough force to make it shake a little.

"Uncle, be careful. That guy...he can..." yells Tenten, knowing she needed to warn him about this guys freakish abilities.

"Don't worry, I'm well versed in the methods and ways of the Jashin followers."

"Oh, so you know about us then?" asked Hidan as he suddenly pulls his scythe back to himself using a thin, nigh invisible wire connected to it and his arm.

"Not long ago, I had the misfortune of finding an actual temple made by your kind and had to deal with several Jashinite's. Based on what I saw you doing, you must be at the level of a priest, am I right?" asked Ganrio.

"Boy, you have done your home work" says Hidan, impressed with this guy. "That makes you a very worthy offering to our great lord then" he shouts at he charges at Ganrio.

"Idiot" says Ganrio as he also charges him. The two pass each other as Hidan lets his scythe fly free while a flash of metal comes from Ganrio. They stop a few steps of each others backs, waiting...and then, Hidan's left arm falls to the ground, having been cut above the elbow. The Akatsuki man's scream echo's across the forest.

Ganrio looks back at him, making the bladed Silver arms guards he was wearing noticeable to both Hidan and Tenten to see. "Think about it, Jashinite. If I encountered more of your kind, a temple's worth mind you and learned about your secrets and am still alive now. Then what does that tell you? I managed to face off with one of the high priest class and still won in the end."

Hidan scowls at him before roaring out "DAMN YOU" and charging at him again.

Ganrio shakes his head, saying "What a fool." He then places both hands on his tunic, ripping it open to reveal an entire shell of Silver like armor beneath. "Silver art; Sealing Coffin" he says as the Silver cover his chest along with the Silver guarding his arms shoots off him at Hidan, who tries to strike back with his scythe, but finds the action pointless as he is trapped within the technique.

"No way..." says Tenten, shocked from what she just saw. She didn't know Silver could be used like that.

"So what's your plan then?" yells Hidan from within the silver coffin. "You just gonna keep me locked away in here till I die or something? If you do know about the Jashinite's secrets, you would then know I can take a real long time to die. So the question is can you keep me in here that long or not?"

"You're right" says Ganrio, walking up to the coffin and placing his hand on it. "I can't maintain this long enough to do the job needed. But luckily for me, I don't have to either. Silver art; Iron Maiden."

The coffin shifts forms, taking on the appearance of large suit of armor. Inside, Hidan demands to know what he's doing, then yells as he feels blades extending and retracting rapidly from his body from the prison. "Damn you AHH, what is this ARGH?"

"Your execution, Jashinite. I don't know how much life you've stolen, but this will make you burn through it at an accelerated rate and you'll be dead here very soon" says Ganrio, moving away from the Silver and ignoring Hidan's curses and howls of pain as he makes his way back over to Tenten.

"You gonna be OK?" he asked as he kneels down again, then pulls off his travel pack, digging into it to find his medical kit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" says Tenten, sounding depressed. "I still can't believe it though. After all my training and hard work to make my dreams come true and make my goals achievable, I end up choking here when my need for a win truly mattered. Some role model for girls I am...OW, hey...what was that for?"

Ganrio had conked her on the head, then says "You dummy, you really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" she asked.

Ganrio sighs, then says "Look, Tenten..."

Before he can continue, Hinata groans as she regains consciousness. "Ugh, where am I? What happened?"

"Hinata" says a relieved Tenten. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I think...hey, who are you and what are you doing to Tenten?" asked Hinata, seeing Ganrio and preparing to attack if needed.

"Easy girl, he's my uncle" says Tenten which makes Hinata relax a little. "Though he can be a pain sometimes."

"What about that Akatsuki guy?" asked Hinata before hearing Hidan's voice coming from within the Silver, still cursing in between screams, saying how he'd make them suffer when he escaped.

Ganrio uses his thumb to point at the Silver, saying "He's not going anywhere if I can help it."

Hinata then sees Tenten's cuts and says "Tenten, you're hurt. Hold on a minute and I'll patch you up."

Hinata begins to pull her pack off, but Tenten speaks up and says "There's no time, Hinata. You need to go after Naruto and back him up just in case there's anymore psycho's like this guy out there, standing between him and Sasuke."

"But what about you?" asked Hinata.

"I'll be fine. Uncle Gany here should be able to patch me up and then we'll follow after you" says Tenten.

Hinata still wasn't sure about this, but nods as she goes to leave. "Wait a second" says Ganrio, getting Hinata's attention. He points to Tenten's Silver and says "Take that with you. Once I get Tenten back on her feet again, I'll be able to follow your trail by tracking her Silver."

"Got it" says Hinata as she runs over and scoops up the necklace before heading off after Naruto.

"Is that how you knew where I was, uncle?" asked Tenten.

Ganrio nods, saying "Something like that, little panda. To be honest, heh heh, I kind of got a little lost on my way back home and I've been wandering around for the last few days trying to get my bearings straight."

Tenten face plants from hearing that. "You're joking? You actually got lost a few miles outside the village? I can't believe you, uncle."

Ganrio laughs, saying "Yeah, pretty pathetic, huh? Although, in my defense, I have been away for a very long time so forgetting the way home is expected."

"Only if you strayed off the main road, idiot" retorts Tenten before sighing. "So, what were you saying before Hinata woke up?"

"Huh?" says Ganrio, thinking back. "Oh, I remember now." There was a pause before he spoke again, this time his more laid back tone had been replaced with a stronger, more serious tone.

"You're mad at yourself. For years, you've strived to show the world and yourself that girls can do anything boys can do as well as they can if not better. And yet, because of this one little event, you feel like you've failed yourself and all others who may look to you as a role model one day, right?"

Tenten nods at that. "Look, Tenten, no one is perfect; not you or me or your dad or anyone. Sometimes we succeed, sometimes we fail and fall. It's not the end of the world if things don't always go the way you want them to nor does it make you weak because you failed to live up to your own expectations. Take those loss's and learn from them, become a stronger and better person from them. We all have our strength's and weakness's. If you want to be a role model to other girls, then be the right kind of role model. Teach them that there is always a degree of success and failure in life. Find that which you can do and do it well; don't worry about the rest. It's not about being stronger, but about being you yourself. In doing that, you'll become the best kind of role model there can be; a real one."

"Wow..." says Tenten, not expecting that from her uncle. "I guess you can be cool from time to time, uncle Gany?"

Ganrio pouts at that, saying "What do you mean? I'm always cool."

Tenten laughs at that, saying "Sure, what ever you say, uncle. By the way, what's with that human sized sealing scroll? And what about the Silver Wings? Did you find it?"

Ganrio looks at the scroll and says "Were you ever taught the fundamentals of sealing items into scrolls?"

Tenten nods, saying "Yeah, back at the academy. Scrolls can be used to store multiple objects, though there is a limit to how many based on the scrolls size. And judging your scroll from it's size, there has to be a massive amount of things in there. Suveniers by any chance, uncle Gany?"

Ganrio shakes his head, then says "Not exactly. There is an aspect you left out. Bigger items or objects that contain great power also need bigger scrolls to use on them. And in my case, I needed a monster of a scroll to store that which I was hunting."

"Wait, are you saying that...?" asked Tenten as she looks at the scroll.

"That's right" says Ganrio. "Inside that scroll is Silver Wings."

**(Orochimaru's hideout)**

"So, both Kimimaro and the Sound Four are dead then?" asked Orochimaru, his face not looking at all pleased.

"I'm afraid so" says Kabuto.

Orochimaru sighs, then says "The loss of the Sound Four is of little consequence to me, but I do grieve at hearing of Kimimaro's loss. He was an exceptional warrior, one I can never replace."

"Agreed, but perhaps he isn't as lost to us as we believe" says Kabuto.

Orochimaru gets the hint he's dropping as he holds up Anastasia and admires it. "Yes, indeed. With this master Dark Bring now in my possession, there are many things that will be possible for me." He then turns his attention to Asuki and ask "Are you certain dear Sasuke will come here this time?"

Asuki nods behind the hood, saying "I personally give you my word on that, Orochimaru. If needed, I'll drag his corpse her and you can revive it with Anastasia. As for Kimimaro's resurrection? Just remember what I said about Anastasia's power and how to use it correctly."

"Oh, you can bet I will" says Orochimaru, chuckling at all the possibilities he had open to him now.

"Now, before I go, I do have one request of you" says Asuki.

"And that is?" asked Orochimaru.

"If you would, select three of your loyal warriors to serve under Sasuke in the future. When I return next, I will require as much information about these three as possible" says Asuki.

"And may I ask why we would need to do this?" asked Kabuto.

"Simple" says Asuki. "Sasuke will be coming here to learn from you, obviously. But you can also make him your lap dog in a way, doing deeds you would want done and say it's all for the sake of testing him. Should he go along, he'll likely need a team to lead as well. In knowing of the three chosen, I can give them Dark Bring that will make them worthy of him and of you as well, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru grins, wondering just what his real aim here was. "Alright, I shall select a few top candidates. I'll have the information on the three ready in a few hours."

"Very well, then" says Asuki as he goes to leave. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a fight to go watch."

**(Naruto)**

Naruto finally emerges from the forest, shocked to find the landscape desolate and void of any life, as if something had wiped clean everything. Coming to a stop, he looks around at the ruin and says to himself "What the heck happened here?"

"So, you finally arrived, Naruto" comes Sasuke's voice, drawing Naruto's attention to said person, who was sitting on a large rise of earth at the center of the ruined plain.

Sasuke smiles, one filled with evil and madness, as he says "How do you like our battlefield? I for one think it will be a perfect spot for out big clash or power. The power of the Rave Master vs the Dark Bring Master; a battle in which only one of us will be leaving alive."

"Sasuke..." says Naruto, not really sure what to think or feel right now.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _It has come to this, a cross road in the path of destiny. Two warriors walking apposing paths will bring their blades to bare and battle in a fight that will leave both changed forever. But this fight is only a prelude to the release of the true nightmare. Be here next RMN _

**ENDLESS!**


	58. Endless

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 58: Endless**

The Hidden Rain Village, always being bombarded by a never ending shower from the sky. The people had grown accustom to this scene and had adapted to being as one with it. But the city held many secrets that the populace where never allowed to know about.

The clanking of shoes against cold stone flooring rang out in one seemingly empty building. To most, it was off limits, the former personal tower of the deposed lord Hanzo and his family. A legend had sprouted saying his ghost still haunted its halls, seeking revenge on any who entered his private abode.

But the truth was that it was actually being used as the secret lodgings to the Akatsuki organization's members, save for Nagato and Konan who instead used the tallest tower, the "Ruler's Tower, as their home as it was expected of the God and Goddess of Salvation.

Itachi Uchiha arrived at the main entrance that led out into the city street. He looked outside, scanning the surrounding area to make sure it was empty as they had all been instructed to do with their comings and goings. Seeing no sign of the civilian populace, Itachi goes to head out into the city.

"Running off without me, partner?" asked Kisame, making his presence physically known.

"I'm just running an errand and will only be gone a few hours" says Itachi, looking back at him.

"You sure you won't need me to come along for this errand?" asked Kisame. "After all, a little extra muscle has never hurt."

"I think I can manage on my own" says Itachi.

"If you say so" says Kisame before he turns and heads back into the darkened corridors. "Don't be gone to long...partner."

Itachi waits till he had fully faded from sight, then throws up his hood and heads out into the rain. The time had come, he knew that. In truth, he had considered asking Kisame to join him on this new mission. But Itachi knew Kisame could never walk within this side of the world ever again nor would he ever really want to.

"Goodby, Kisame..." says Itachi, knowing he'll never see his partner again. At least, not as an ally at least.

**(with Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were heading off to Orochimaru...again?" asked Naruto as Plue hopped down from his head to stand at his feet.

"Do you not recall what I said before, Naruto?" asked Sasuke before turning his head from one side to another, gazing out over the wasteland he himself had made. "I told you that had had made this place especially for us to do battle in."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that" says Naruto. "But I still don't get the why part of it?"

Sasuke chuckles as he stands at last. "It was a recommendation by that guy, Asuki. He said that before I reached Orochimaru, I should take a few minutes to face you in another round of open combat. He said that it would be a good way for me to test out all the new powers that I have gained since being reunited with mother."

"Mother...?" says Naruto, confused bu what he meant by that. "What do you mean, Sasuke? Who is this mother person you were reunited with?"

Sasuke chuckles as he raises a hand up to hold the Dark Bring hanging from around his neck, holding it outwards a little so Naruto could see it better. "This is mother, Naruto. MY mother. Though I suppose to you, she would be seen as nothing more than just a Dark Bring, a master Dark Bring called Sinclair's Heart. But I alone know the truth about it. You see, Naruto, the soul of my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, dwells deep within this stone, guiding her precious child on his destined path."

"Your mother...Mikoto Uchiha? Now I see..." says Naruto as he contemplates what he had just been told.

Not far away, at the edge of the destruction Sasuke had made the the sea of trees that still stood, Asuki appeared in a flash of light. But he wasn't alone as he had taken a moment to return home and collect Neko. "Thank you for bringing me along to watch, master."

"Oh course, Neko. I've always felt you never get to go out enough as it is so bringing you here to watch the fight is something nice I can do for you" says Asuki. He then says "And stop calling me master, will ya. You know I don't mind you calling me by my real name."

Neko ignores his words as she produces a large box of popcorn from thin air. "Here, master. Some food to eat." Asuki takes the popcorn from her and she makes a drink appear next. "And some juice for you as well."

"Thank you, Neko. Now sit down and join me. After all, there's enough here for the both of us" orders Asuki.

Neko nods as she does so, then looks towards Naruto and Sasuke and ask "You're having them battle again so soon? Is that really necessary, master?"

"Yes, it is actually" says Asuki. "I have a little something I need Sasuke to do and the only way it can be done is if he and Naruto battle again."

"But what if Sasuke can actually manage to kill Naruto...?" asked Neko.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Neko. I have faith Naruto will survive what ever he's about to experience" says Asuki confidently as they both focus their attentions on the pending battle.

"Sasuke, don't let the Dark Bring fool you" shouts Naruto. "It can make you hear voices in your head, voices that can sound like people who are important to you. It will manipulate your thoughts and feelings, driving you down a road filled with false truths and dark deceptions."

Sasuke laughs at hearing that, then says "Mother told me you would say something like that, Naruto. Seriously though, do you really think I would be so foolish as not make a mistake like that one on a matter such as this? I know my mother's voice well enough to know that it is indeed her in there."

Naruto sighs as she shakes his head. _'A Dark Brings power is strong as is its ability to affect a persons emotions and judgment. And the fact this is a master level Dark Bring makes it even more dangerous. Do I really have to battle Sasuke again, when he's like this...?'_

"Puun?" says Plue, sensing Naruto's inner conflict and placing a paw on his leg, trying to comfort him.

Naruto looks down at the carrot nosed dog and says "Thanks, Plue." He then looks at Sasuke and says "I don't want to have to do this, fighting you when you're like this, Sasuke. You are my friend and you even asked me if you could join my team to help hunt down the Dark Bring. Do you remember that, Sasuke?"

"I do seem to recall saying something like that, Naruto. But mother has made me realize many things about the true nature of the Dark Bring and their proper place in the world. And as I am the Dark Bring Master, I will control them all and lead this world into a new golden age of peace and prosperity...with me as it's king, a fitting role for one who's blood is of royal lineage like mine. The blood of a Raregroove."

"So, you really have embraced the role of being the Dark Bring Master then" says Naruto, shaking his head sadly. "Then I guess I really have no choice here." Naruto the reaches back and places a hand on Eisen Meteor's handle, saying "Then I, as the Rave Master, will fight and defeat you here and now. I won't allow you to become the threat Lucia Raregroove became back during Haru's time."

"Oh, you will, will you?" asked Sasuke as he raises his left arm up and out, pointing it towards Naruto. "Then I will respond in time and fight you back. After all..." Chakra then begins to build in Sasuke's hand, lightning style chakra signifying he was preparing a Chidori attack. "Allowing myself to lose to you again would not make me look good as the future king of this world."

Sasuke then pulls his hand back, making Naruto prepare for his dash towards him, then suddenly Sasuke thrust it forward, releasing the Chidori like a bullet from his hand that races at Naruto with blinding speed. Naruto is just barely able to turn to the side, dodging it by a hair with just a split second to spare him.

The attack sails onwards till it hits a tree, blasting out with a loud noise and leaving a noticeable mark where it had landed. Naruto looks back at Sasuke who says "Impressive, don't you think? That was my Chidori Bullet and you had the honor of being the first to see it in action." Sasuke then claps his hands together and adds "Also, good reflexes on your part in dodging it. Though, to be fair, I was holding back a good deal."

"Did Kakashi-sensei teach you that?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke chuckles, saying "Not exactly. You see, Naruto, back when he taught me the Chidori, Kakashi told me of how he had originally made the jutsu to be the first stage of a whole series of special lightning elemental jutsu attacks. He had been inspired to do this by his old sensei who had a similar dream about a jutsu he himself had created, though I don't know the details on that. However, Kakashi found he had trouble doing more than a simple Lightning Blade due to low levels of chakra he had. As such, he left it to me to make his dream come true and awaken the Chidori's true potential. For months, I thought on this, trying to think on how I could realize his wish and then it was mother who helped me to see the way."

"So she told you how to fire it out like a projectile then?" asked Naruto.

"Among other things" teased Sasuke. "The thing to remember about my Chidori Bullet is that though it doesn't have the piercing power of the Lighting Blade, it does have the advantage of being even faster than one can move while using the blade. Like I said before, I had been holding back when I used it. If I had launched it at full power, it would have been moving at the speed of lightning. I wonder if you can dodge that?"

Naruto braces himself, preparing for Sasuke to make that move. But Sasuke chuckles again, saying "Relax, Naruto. I won't attack you with the Bullet again...at least not yet. I want to show you what else I can do..." Sasuke then raises a finger to the bottom of his left eye, pulling down on the skin as his eye turns into a Sharingan, and then shifts into a pattern form unknown to Naruto.

"Wait, is that a Mangekyou...?" says Naruto aloud.

Sasuke's response is to says "Amaterasu", releasing the black flames from his eyes as they go racing towards Naruto, who is quick to unsheathe his sword.

"Runesave" yells Naruto, slashing his blade into the flames, dispelling them.

"I see..." says Sasuke as he pulls his finger away from the bottom of his eye. "I had heard your Runesave could cut anything elemental in nature, but seeing it even be able to cut the indestructible hell flames is truly impressive. But, I wonder what you'll do against this...?"

Sasuke then activates the Mangekyou in his left eye, saying "Tsukuyomi", sending the ultimate genjutsu at Naruto, who promptly disappears from sight. On instinct, Sasuke turns back and see Naruto standing behind him, now holing Silfarion in his hand.

"Aw, that's right. You have a sword that grants you speed. But I was not aware you could use to to dodge a genjutsu too" says Sasuke.

"As long as I know its coming and can react fast enough, then there's nothing I can't outpace" says Naruto, though he secretly doubted that was entirely true though.

"Good to know" says Sasuke as both eyes enter the Mangekyou state. "Tell me then...how will you deal with both at the same..."

"Mel Force" shouts Naruto, quickly switching his sword into its newest form, blasting Sasuke back before he could finish speaking or activate either ocular jutsu.

"What...?" says Sasuke, not expecting this as Naruto hadn't used this sword during their last fight.

Somehow, Sasuke manages to land on his feet but is quick to find himself becoming numb and unable to move. "I end this right now" yells Naruto as he switches to Explosion, then firing off an Explodia Disc that's aimed to break Sinclair's Heart off Sasuke and hopefully free him from its control.

Instead, Sinclair's Heart glows a little, causing the Explodia Disc to detonate before it had even made it half way to Sasuke's person. Sasuke then finds his ability to move coming back and he takes a few steps forward. "Not a bad strategy, Naruto. And that new sword of yours? Mel Force, I believe you called it. Why didn't you use it during our previous battle?"

"Does that really matter?" asked Naruto, his sword shifting back into its Eisen Meteor form.

"No, I guess not" says Sasuke. "Mother has already filled me in on what it can do so I know to be careful of it. That just leaves two swords left in your arsenal that I know of."

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Naruto. "Just because of know of them doesn't mean you'll have a better advantage than last time."

"True, but this battle is obviously going to be much different than it was last time. You see, Naruto..." Sasuke then reach back and grabs hold of something Naruto only now realizes he had failed to notice before. Grabbing the handle, Sasuke pulls a jet black kitana out and aims it at Naruto. Where the hilt and blade meet, there was a dark purple colored diamond shaped stone embedded in the blade.

"This time, I have my own sword to use against yours" says Sasuke proudly. "Behold my Decalotus."

**RMN**

Lee let out a groan as he finally began to return to consciousness, bring a hand up to and resting it upon his forehead as he mumbles out "Guy-sensei, maybe we could take a fiver or something...wait, what am I saying? Sorry, Guy-sensei, I'm good to go here..."

It only takes Lee a moment to realize that something was off. That something being his lack of hearing Guy-sensei say anything to him at all. He opens his eyes, looks around, and realizes he was alone in the middle of some unfamiliar forested area. Sitting up, he says "Where they heck am I?"

And then he lowers his hand down, his eyes finally seeing his scaly flesh and Lee is quick to start freaking out. "Gahh, what is this, what has happened to me" cries out Lee, bringing his hands all across his person and finds it wasn't just his hand that looked different, but his whole body. He had even grown horns of a sort. Was this some sort of trick? Had Guy-sensei dressed him up as punishment for slacking off on his training?

And then Lee remembered what had just occurred. "Oh yeah, I'm of the Dragon Race" he says to himself, thinking on what his mother's message to him had said. He then recalls his mission with Team Rave and is quick to get up.

"I can't waste any more time here, I need to hurry after Naruto and the rest" says Lee as he goes to leave, but stops as he recalls his opponent had given him some book that he was told contained important details on the Akatsuki organization. Looking back, Lee's sees it lying on the ground, next to where he had been resting, and is quick to scoop it up before heading out in the direction the others had left in.

**(with Naruto and Sasuke)**

"Decalotus...?" says Naruto, thinking that there was something familiar sounding about that name.

"Now come, Naruto. It's time for us to see which one is the true Master around here" says Sasuke before leaping towards him, bringing his blade back then forward for a powerful first slash.

Naruto raises Eisen Meteor up, blocking Sasuke's strike as the Dark Bring Master comes to land on his feet, then begins to add pressure to his attack, pushing Naruto back._ 'Damn, Sasuke's gotten even stronger than last time...or has he always been this strong?'_

"Whats wrong, Naruto. You seem to be weaker than last time. Are you feeling OK?" asked Sasuke, his tone sounding mockish.

Naruto scowls at that, saying "Fine, you really want us to do this, then I'll accommodate you." Naruto then begins to apply his own power behind his blade, reversing the leverage back against Sasuke and pushing him back.

Sasuke throws all his strength into one last push before breaking the stand off, flipping back into the air as Naruto slash's the air where he wants stood. Sasuke then lands again before pushing off from the ground, heading right at Naruto who also charges Sasuke now, their blades finally meeting again with sparks and loud metallic clanks against one another.

From where he was standing off to the side, using the rock Sasuke had formerly been sitting on, Plue watches their clash with one another, worried about how this fight would end considering how the last one went. He hoped that this fight would end on a better note somehow.

Strike after strike, dodge, duck, block, slash; Naruto and Sasuke's deadly dance with one another continued for several tense, heart rending moments as both put up good defenses, offenses, and had varying degrees of close calls and both did suffer quick slash's to their clothes, leaving bloody cuts in their wake.

"Admit it, Naruto" says Sasuke as their blades again slam against one another and locking into another struggle of strength. "You're enjoying this as much as I."

"Maybe I would, if this was under better circumstances" retorts Naruto. "But given the fact you're being controlled by that Dark Bring, I can't find any enjoyment here, Sasuke."

"So foolish..." says Sasuke as their blades finally separate and they go through several more quick strikes at one another before breaking away to make some breathing room between them. "Can't you see that mother isn't controlling me. She has freed me."

"You call this freedom?" shouts Naruto, realizing that if he really wanted to beat Sasuke, he was going to need to step his game up a bit and use the power of the Rave.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But you are anything but free right now. But I will help you see the truth again, like I did before" says Naruto as he grips Eisen Meteor's handle with both hands, then says "Empower Ten Powers; Blue Crimson."

Naruto's sword splits into its ice and flame twin bladed form, then he charges at Sasuke who at first looks surprised by this, like he had forgotten about it. But as Naruto closes in, his surprise changes to a smirk as he points the Decalotus towards the sky.

"Dark Silfarion" he says, his voice filled with glee as the Dark Bring glow's, shifting the blade into a jet black and dull gray colored version of Naruto's sonic sword. Naruto sees this and is rendered shocked by it as he slows down his approach. Sasuke then brings the sword down and points it at Naruto before bursting forth using Silfarion level speed. Naruto is just barely able to bring both blades of Blue Crimson up in time to block Sasuke's forth coming slash.

"Not bad, huh Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"What the...how is this possible?" returns Naruto, still shocked by this. "How can you have Silfarion?"

"Correction, its Dark Silfarion, Naruto. And it's not the only one I have" says Sasuke as the Dark Bring on the sword glow's again, making it shift into another familiar form with a more darker color scheme. "Dark Explosion..." says Sasuke, activating the blades powers, causing both him and Naruto to be hit by the attack.

A few seconds later, Sasuke jumps clear of the cloud of smoke created by his Explosion with only a new cut on his cheek as his price for using it. As for Naruto? When the smoke clears, he is down on one knee while his sword, having switched back to Eisen Meteor, was being used as a brace.

He was a little more hurt than Sasuke, but still good to continue as he catches his breath. _'What the hell was that? How could he have both Silfarion and Explosion? Wait is that it?' _Naruto then recalls something from Haru's journal as he goes to stand again.

"Sasuke, you said the name of your blade is Decalotus, right?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shifts the blade back into its natural katana form and holds it out before Naruto, saying "Yeah, that's right. This power is my Decalotus."

"I see...I should have made the connection sooner" says Naruto, cursing himself for forgetting something important. "That sword of yours, it must be an heir to the Decalogus Sword wielded by King and his son, Lucia Raregroove, the first Dark Bring Master."

Sasuke chuckles, then says "That's what that Asuki guy told me. He said that one who holds the title of Dark Bring Master should wield a weapon worthy of a master and this is such a weapon. As I'm sure you have guessed, Naruto. Decalotus, much like the Decalogus before it, can copy all forms of you Ten Powers if not do what they do better that them. When we fought before, you had the clear advantage in battle. But this time, I am the one who holds the greater power..."

Naruto's grip on his blade increases and he says "Don't be so sure about that, Sasuke. Sure, you may have your own version of the Ten Powers now and who knows, maybe they can use their individual powers better than the original can. But power alone is not enough. You must also factor in experience too and right now, I have far greater experience with these blades than you do."

"That is true, Naruto" says Sasuke before bringing his blade into a battle ready stance. "So let's end this talk session and see now what holds the greater value here, power or experience."

"Puun" says Plue, getting Naruto attention and letting him know he was ready to help via the Rave of Combat.

Naruto shakes his head, then says "No Plue, I want you to stay out of this one. I have to deal with Sasuke alone. That is my duty..."

Plue didn't like it, but he agreed through nodding none the less.

"Dark Blue Crimson" says Sasuke suddenly as he charges at Naruto, his sword shifting into its two blades form in mid run.

"Explosion" counters Naruto, then releasing a volley of Explodia Disc at Sasuke who uses his own wave of fire and ice attacks to counter and detonate each disc before they can reach him.

"Dark Silfarion" says Sasuke now, accelerating forward to hit Naruto.

"Mel Force" retaliates Naruto, releasing a blast of wind that throws Sasuke back with deadly force due to his lightened weight.

"Dark Explosion" counters Sasuke, able to move enough to fire off his own barrage of blast.

"Silfarion" counters Naruto, slashing the blade left and right, somehow sending the disc shooting off to the side to explode harmlessly.

The two then face each other in stand off again and Sasuke lets out a sigh before saying "You know, we're going to be doing this all day at the rate we're going. I think it's time things get taken up a level..."

Sasuke then raises his free hand up and out, his palm being aimed at Naruto who wondered what it was he was planning on doing next.

Sinclair's Heart suddenly begins to glow and Naruto thinks _'Aw snap'_ as he goes to move, but he isn't fast enough as he's enveloped by an explosion, one much stronger than what was possible with Explosion itself. Naruto appears a second later, half his top having been blasted off and missing a pants leg as his exposed flesh was reddened from the blast.

_'That's right, his Master Dark Bring is Sinclair's Heart and according to Haru's journal, it can create both explosions and spacial distortions at any point the holder can see. Need to remember that one.'_

"You survived? I'm impressed, Naruto" says Sasuke who was already coming at him. "Now how about I try this little combo on for size, one you used against me before. Dark Explosion and Dark Silfarion combination; Wings of the Explosion Dragon."

Naruto stops and faces Sasuke who races at him with the combo blade move as he holds his blade out and says "Explosion, Mel Force combination; Dance of the Destructive Winds", releasing a fierce exploding wind that Sasuke wasn't expecting and thus is caught up in it.

When Sasuke emerges from it, his clothes had sustained similar damage as Naruto's and was also showing similar degrees of injuries. "Not bad, Naruto. I didn't think of that one combination. I'll have to remember it for future conflicts."

"Sasuke, stop this. We don't have to do this, ya know" shouts Naruto, not wanting this fight to continue in the fear that they'll both will be seriously injured from the exchange.

"Oh...but we do..." counters Sasuke as his blade shifts again and their fight continues on...

**(with Tenten and Ganrio)**

"There we go" says Ganrio as he finish's applying the last of the medical bandages to Tenten's cuts. He mentally thanks the stars that he taken enough with him and had managed to suffer so few injuries himself over the years to have enough left to tend to his nieces wounds.

Tenten takes a moment to test her various appendages with both quick and precise motions and stretch's before flipping herself back onto her feet, flexing her arms and says "Oh yeah, I'm back in the game. Come on, Uncle, let's go help Naruto."

"Um...Tenten, your chest?" points out Ganrio, letting her know that she was still showing off her twins through the cut in her top.

She shrieks and blush's madly as both hands come up and cover her chest before looking at him and says "Stop staring you perverted uncle."

"Geez, calm down, little panda" says Ganrio as he begins digging into his pack. "I'm sure I have a spare shirt in here you can wear, though it might have a bit of a smell to it." He soon finds one and tosses it at her before turning his back to her. "Besides, why are you so embarrassed? It's not like I haven't see you naked before, right?"

"That was back when I was a baby, you idiot. Things are different now" she shouts back at him before turning her back to him as well, stripping her top and slipping the replacement top on. Wanting to quell a curiosity, Ganrio does look back for just a second.

"I see you don't like wearing a bra, little panda" noting her bare back with no sign of any bra straps anywhere on her. "Boy, you really are like your mother like that. She hated wearing them too..."

Tenten is about to yell at him again, telling him to stop being so perverted with her as it was disgusting and to especially tell him to quit it with the panda nickname. But she is sidelined by the comment about her mother. "Huh? Mom didn't like wearing them, either? Wait, how would you know?"

"Both me and your dad were good friends with her after all and lets just say that there were times, especially after long, rigorous training sessions where her lack of one became obvious to us and anyone else around at the time. Though there were also times she considered making exceptions to that rule."

"Yeah, I know the feeling" says Tenten, glad to hear that she was more and more like her mother than what she had normally thought she was. She turns back to her uncle and says "OK, I'm ready..."

A sudden rustling catches both their attentions and they turn just in time to see Lee come sailing out from the trees, misjudging the distance to the next tree, and crash landing atop Tenten, sending them both to the ground. "Yosh, sorry Tenten. I..."

Lee's words are cut off as he realizes his hands were resting atop Tenten's chest and, like all guys do in situations like these, squeezes several times.

Tenten's reaction is swift and without remorse as Lee finds a fist slamming into his face that sends him flying. Tenten is quick to get back on her feet, then cracking her knuckles as she says "Lee, I hope you know there's a severe penalty for what you just did."

Lee, picking himself back up, quickly sweat drops as he backs off and stutters out "Wait, Tenten. I..I didn't mean to. I can ex...explain..."

"GAH, what happened to you Lee?" yells Tenten, now being able to fully see his new appearance.

Ganrio looks at him and says "Ah, I see you have awakened your Dragon Race heritage, young Lee."

"Huh? Lee's a what?" shouts Tenten.

"Sir, how did you know about that? And who are you?" asked Lee.

Ganrio picks up the massive scroll and hooks it back on his back, then says "I'll explain on the way. Now, let's move out people."

The three of them take off and Ganrio makes several mental observations._ 'So, the new Rave Master has not only a Silver Claimer and now a Dragon Race member on his team. And according to my brother, the Hyuga Clan's heiress has the power of Etherion within her. It would seem the fated are being brought together more easily than I had hoped. But I still hope it will be enough...'_

**(Naruto and Sasuke)**

The two Masters stared at one another, both breathing heavily as they were feeling the toll this battle was having on them. Thus far, their fight had been nothing but a stale mate with no clear advantage being given to either. No matter what move one would make, the other would always use the perfect counter measure. Sasuke had wanted to tap into that one other blade. But, like Naruto it seemed, he also knew he wasn't physically ready for it yet.

Sasuke charges up a Chidori then uses Silfarion to accelerate his speed to even more insane levels. Naruto counters by using a Silfarion speed enhanced Rasengan as his counter; their two attacks colliding with enough force to create shock waves the race and rip across the land, effecting even the trees at the edge of the zone. Plue is just barely able to hold onto the rock he had been watching from.

The two break away again, both wondering what they could do to end this never ending draw. And then, mother's voice speaks up within Sasuke's mind, reminding him of one very important detail he had forgotten about.

Sasuke then begins to laugh, confusing Naruto as to why. "How foolish of me, I had completely forgotten about that one" says Sasuke before giving Naruto a devious smile, one that left the Rave Master feeling nervous. "Naruto, I now know how we can break the tie between us. We can use this to decide who the winner truly is..."

Sasuke then holds Decalotus into the air as the Dark Bring upon it begins to glow, making it shift into another sword, one Naruto knew well and dreaded. In truth, this was the worst possible blade Sasuke could have summoned forth.

"Sacrifar..." says Naruto, his fear evident as Sasuke brings the blade down and points it at him.

**RMN**

"What are you waiting for, Naruto? Call it out?" commands Sasuke. "I want to see what you can really do while being driven by the Bloodlust Sword when used against mine."

Naruto's grip on his blade increase as he holds it out at Sasuke, then to Sasuke's surprise, he aims it at the ground, slamming the blade down before saying "I refuse."

"You refuse?" asked a puzzled Sasuke.

"Yes, I refuse" says Naruto again. "That blade was never meant to be used. It's not a blade that anyone can control and it only brings pain and sadness. It was because of that sword that I nearly killed both you and my team before. I nearly killed Kakashi-sensei with it. So no, I will never use it again..."

Sasuke chuckles at that. "I see...well, I can understand your worry. After all, there's no way someone as scared of the dark as you are could ever hope to master a blade such as this. But I am different, Naruto. I am the Dark Bring Master, master of the darkness. And this Sacrifar will bend to my will and serve me..."

Sasuke then brings his sword to the ready and Naruto is quick to bring his own blade back up, preparing to defend as he knew what to expect from that weapon. "Now then, Naruto. It's time for you to be on the receiving end of the Bloodlust."

And then Sasuke charges at Naruto, using then speed Naruto knew he could tap with this power...

Sasuke is on him in no time, his strikes being fast and merciless and it takes everything Naruto has to just block the attacks. But, like it had with Naruto before, the blade begins to grow outwards onto Sasuke and, in doing this, his speed and power started to increase exponentially.

Naruto manages to push Sasuke off, then leaps back while summoning Mel Force, trying to pause Sasuke's pursuit for a moment, but Sasuke easily overcomes the wind blast and is on Naruto, who barely has time to switch to Silfarion, giving him the speed needed to keep pace with Sasuke.

But it quickly turns to not being enough as Sasuke's attacks start getting through Naruto's defenses and his body is slashed by the deadly blade. Naruto tries to switch to Explosion, hoping this will allow him some leverage, but Sasuke expertly aims his blade and cuts deep into Naruto's arm, making him loos all strength in it. He then targets Naruto's legs and cuts them too, causing Naruto to be unable to maintain his balance and fall onto his back. Before he can move, Sasuke pierces his right shoulder, making him cry out from the pain.

"You know, Naruto, I am really loving this sword...but even I know when to say when" says Sasuke as the blade switches back into Decalotus. He then proceeds to stab Naruto several more times to insure he wouldn't be able to move for a while. Sasuke then glares at Naruto.

"I see you have already been marked from battles" says Sasuke, noting several slightly visible scars and the weirs claw like mark at the center of his chest. "Allow me to add another." Sasuke then begins slicing into Naruto's chest, carving his clan's crest into Naruto's body.

"There, now you will never forget this moment" says Sasuke before hearing something coming at him. Turning, he sees Plue who had entered his combat mode charging him. Sasuke scoffs as he makes his Dark Mel Force, blasting Plue back just as he lunges to attack, slamming him hard against the boulder at the center of the field and knocking Plue out.

"PLUE?" yells Naruto before looking at Sasuke and adds "Damn it, Sasuke. Snap out of it already."

"Out of what?" asked Sasuke. "Which that reminds me, what should I do with you now?" Sasuke then brings his blade and presses it to the center of Naruto's chest. "I could kill you now...but I have a better idea..."

Sasuke then raises his sword above him again, shifting it into another form Naruto recognized. "Dark Runesave" says Sasuke before bringing it back down at Naruto.

"What are you planning, Sasuke? Gonna seal my chakra or something?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke chuckles at the thought, saying "Tempting, but no. I'm gonna do what Asuki recommended I do." Sasuke then kneels down close to Naruto and says "I'm gonna release the Nine Tails from your body..."

Naruto's eyes go wide and says "No, you can't..."

"Can't I?" asked Sasuke, standing again and aiming the sword directly over the seal. "I think I can. I will free him, then control him using the power of the Mangekyou, sealing him within myself using this Runesave and then, with his power within me, I will be unstoppable. And as for you..."

"Master, shouldn't you stop Sasuke?" asked Neko. "If he kills Naruto, then..."

"Relax, Neko" says Asuki reassuringly. "I wouldn't have suggest this plan to Sasuke if it was in any way a danger to us or the plan."

Hinata finally reaches the end of the forest, emerging into the battlefield. Her eyes are quick to see Naruto laying motionless and helpless on the ground with Sasuke standing over him, wielding a black version of Runesave in his hands, aimed at the eight seal. "NARUTO..." she cries out, desperate to reach him in time.

Sasuke turns and looks at her for just a second before looking back at Naruto and proclaiming at the top of his lungs. "Your to late, Hinata. And now, come out and serve me, Nine Tails..."

And then Sasuke stabs the Dark Runesave into Naruto, making the seal light up and Naruto screams in pain as he feels the seal being ripped apart.

Within Naruto, the Nine Tails feels this, feeling himself being pulled out of Naruto. **"Damn, I have to fight this..." **And then his eyes see the other seal within Naruto also breaking and unlike him, the thing behind the other seal wasn't trying to fight back like he was.

Sasuke's laughs echo's across the area as Hinata races in, aiming her Tonfa and hoping she could blast Sasuke off of Naruto, away from him and she dearly hoped the Nine Tails could reverse the process and save Naruto. But just as she goes to fire, a beam of light explodes outwards from Naruto, shooting into the sky and blasting both Sasuke and Hinata back and away from Naruto.

After a moment, the light fades and Naruto's body goes rigid as his head falls to the side, no sign of life being seen coming from him. Sasuke is the first to recover from this, getting back to his feet quickly as his eyes shift to the Mangekyou state as he scans the area for the Nine Tails.

"Where are you? NINE TAILS?" yells Sasuke as he scans all around him. And then, his eyes see something, but its not the fox. Instead, he sees...snow?

Sasuke sticks his hand out, catching the snowflake in his hand as more fall down all around him. "Wait, this isn't snow..." thinks Sasuke as he looks up at the sky as more and more fall. It wasn't snow at all but little balls of white/yellow light that land upon and sink into the ground.

"Just what is this? What is going on here?" he wonders aloud.

By now, Hinata had recovered from the blast and her eyes are quick to fall onto Naruto's motionless form, tears welling up as she crawls to him. "Naruto? No, please no, Naruto" she says as she reach's him, taking him into her arms and her tears become an intense cry. "NO, NARUTO..."

Plue had regained consciousness and sees Hinata bury her face against Naruto's crying uncontrollably from his loss. Plue begins to tear up to as he reverts to normal, going to move to Hinata's side when he feels it, coming from beneath. He begins to shake even more than usual, terrified at what he knew was coming.

And then the ground begins to shake, mildly at first and then more violently. "Master, what's happening?" asked Neko.

"He's coming..." says Asuki, his tone filled with rapturous glee.

Sasuke finds standing hard as the shaking becomes more and more violent and he shouts out. "What is this? What's going on here?" And then the ground near by explodes outwards close by, causing him to be thrown back again. When he recovers and looks at the center of the eruption, his entire being freezes at what he was seeing.

"Wha...what the hell...is that?" he yells at the massive, monstrous giant being who's very body seemed to be made of energy.

Asuki stands on his feet, spreading his arms wide as he proclaims out onto the whole world. "And now, after all this time, you have been freed from you imprisonment. You can finally walk this world again and spread the terror that only you can unleash. Before your might, there is nothing you cannot do...O Mighty Forbidden King..."

"**ENDLESS**, has finally returned." The giant energy beast roars, making the whole earth quake from its power.

Next time on Rave Master Naruto: _Endless, the Forbidden King has been released. Can anyone stop this ultimate beast of destruction? And what of Naruto? Will the world need to rely on a fourth Rave Master to save it? What happens next can only leave you hungry for more. Be here next RMN for..._

**Team Rave, Disbanded**

**Rave Data 6**

**The Ten Powers pt.5**

**Mel Force; the Vacuum Sword:** A sword for smiting. This sword can be used to paralyze an opponent by unleashing a powerful wind blast. The blast can either be delivered by thrusting the whole blade outwards or slashing it in any direction. The method used effects both the power and area of effect the swords abilities. While not useful for killing, obviously, it is very useful in giving the user momentary advantages. As for the origin of the name? You'd be better off not knowing as it's kind of dumb (the Mel part of it that is).

Also, it was hinted during the fight with Pain that Naruto might have awakened another sword and that Sasuke seems to be aware of it, yet both feel they aren't yet ready to wield it. Hm, I wonder what it could be?

**AN: **Yeah, I know this chapter was shorter than normal as I decided to leave off here for suspense reasons. But, on the plus side, you may get chapter 59 by Friday so it evens out. By Sunday at the most. See you then, ravers...

**The Guyver Ninja**

**chpt.2: Zoanoids**

Orochimaru studies the fossilized creature on the table, finding Kabuto's find from the archeological site most fascinating. This creature seemed at first to look a lot like the second stage forms his men could take on, only more monstrous looking and, from his personal guess, more powerful too.

"What do you think it is, lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto, coming to stand next to him.

"Who can say, really" says Orochimaru before looking over to his instrument table and grabbing a hold of an extraction instrument. "Let's see if there may be any genetic material to be salvaged in this thing."

Over the next several hours, both he and Kabuto poked and prodded the beast, who body was shaped something like medieval armor and the face of a hammerhead shark. Finally, they found something tat seemed promising and Orochimaru wasted no time taking over to a microscope for further analysis.

"Hm, interesting" says Orochimaru as he adjust the scope, looking inside before pulling his head away.

"What is it, lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"Though it is degraded a great deal, I can't help but find some similarities between this thing and us; humans..." says Orochimaru, already racking his brain on what this could mean.

"That can't be possible" says Kabuto, looking into the scope and was surprised to see that Orochimaru's opinion seemed to be right; there was similarities here.

"I'll need to run more test to be sure" says Orochimaru, looking back at the fossil. "Kabuto, return to the site and see if there's anything else you can find."

Kabuto nods, then leaves the room while Orochimaru continues his research.

Two days later, Kabuto returns and Orochimaru ask "Well?"

"I wasn't able to find any other fossils, but I did find some ancient text written on a tablet." Kabuto then reach's into his pack, pulling out the tablet and handing it to Orochimaru. "If my translation of the text is correct, it calls these beast Zoanoids and claims that they are monsters born from the bodies of men."

"I believe that may be more truth in that than we know" says Orochimaru who then looks at the fossil. "After all my research, I concluded that there is a connection between this creature and us. But here's were it gets curious. It would seem we may have come from it."

"What?" asked Kabuto, not sure he understood.

"This beast, a Zoanoid as you called it, has human DNA but after examining both mine and several others, I found it's DNA is present within us too. In essence, if my guess is correct, all humans have within them the DNA of these beast and may even be capable of turning into these creatures. In fact, I believe Jugo's DNA, which is the origin point of my curse mark, may actually be their ability to tap into this power to some extent. These Zoanoid's are the missing link you could say."

Kabuto takes this into consideration, then ask "So what does that mean for us then?"

Orochimaru smiles and says "Now that I know of this, I'm confident we can tap into the ancient genetic power and turn it into a weapon we can use. But with the Chunin Exams coming up, it will have to wait till after that. But the additional time will give us both time to figure out how to best bring out the power of the Zoanoid..."

**next time: Activation**


	59. Team Rave, Disbanded

**AN: **The following chapter contains some serious information dumpage in it. While I'm sure you all will be fine, there is a chance it will overload some of the more delicate readers. So please proceed with caution...I'm kidding, enjoy...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 59: Team Rave, Disbanded**

"Uncle Gany, how much farther?" asked Tenten, barely ducking under a surprise tree branch that nearly clothes lined her.

Ganrio looks at his Silver compass, then says "I'll say five more minutes...ten at most."

"Well, let's step it up then" says Tenten, channeling a little more chakra into her feet to quicken her steps. "I'm getting an uneasy..."

"Hey, what is that?" asked Lee suddenly, cutting into Tenten's words.

"Huh? What is...?" Tenten doesn't get to finish again as they all see it not, a sudden burst of light exploding high into the sky in the not to far distance. They all come to a stop as the pillar finally fades away, followed by a sudden rain of what appeared to be star drops or something.

"OK, just what is going on over there?" wondered Tenten.

A sudden earth quake hits the area, nearly causing them to fall from the tree they had stopped on. _'That light? This feeling? I can't be...?' _thinks Ganrio, fear the worst possible event that could happen.

"Come on. We need to hurry" says Ganrio as he takes off again with Tenten and Lee in hot pursuit.

**(on the battlefield...)**

Endless roared again as it seemed to continue growing skyward, pulling more and more of it's body free from the earth. From what one could see, it had just freed its knees from the soil that was trying to hold it down.

From his position, Sasuke was visibly shaken, scared. He had never seen anything like this before, had never heard of anything like this. This...thing, whatever it was, was so much more than a Tailed Beast, so far beyond them that its very sense of being felt like an abomination to the natural laws of the world.

And worse for Sasuke was that mother wasn't telling him anything either? Was she scared of this thing too? The very thought of that made his hold on Decalotus go limp, easily allowing the blade to slip from his fingers and clatter aloud as it hits the ground.

Endless roars again, making Sasuke step back in fear, nearly falling on his backside in the moment. _Are you afraid?_ The voice in his head caught him off guard. Had it been mother's? It didn't sound like her voice but that could simply be due to him not being focused or prepared to hear her in that moment.

But the question remained? Was he afraid, scared of this beast, this monster? The answer was obvious; yes he was afraid of it. You would have to be insane to not be afraid. He looks to his side, seeing Hinata still clutching Naruto to her, crying over his loss. Had she not heard this monsters roars? Was she not even aware it was here now? Or did she simply not care one way or another?

_How shameful to see you fear something she doesn't even acknowledge at all. You weak coward..._

The voice again, was it mocking him, condescending him, calling him a coward? The very thought makes Sasuke clench his fist and grit his teeth the look of fear in his eyes is replaced by anger. Why would he be afraid of this thing? He was Sasuke Uchiha, the Dark Bring Master and the one true heir to the most powerful blood line in existence; the Raregroove. He was not afraid of anything. He makes everything afraid of him.

"You...I'll bend you to my will" yells Sasuke as he moves forward, picking up Decalotus and shifts it into the Dark Runesave. "I will seal you within my body and add what ever power you wield into my own."

Endless seems to hear him, assuming it had any consciousness that could respond, as it turns its head to look at Sasuke, then it raises one of its bestial hands skywards, pointing the central of its three fingers out as a ball of light forms at its tip. And then, a beam of light shoots out, somehow arching through the air as its sails towards a nearby mountain range.

Sasuke's eyes watch the movement of the energy beam as it collides with the mountain range, consuming it with an intense light that forces Sasuke to cover his eyes to avoid going blind. And then, when he is able to see again, he sees that there was nothing to see. The entire mountain range, a fully twenty eight miles in length from one end to the other, had been completely vaporized by that one attack.

"What power..." thinks Sasuke. If he could seal that beast within himself, there would be no limit to what he could do. But before he could seal it, he had to weaken it first. And for that, he knew what would be the best method. His left eye shifts into its Mangekyou state as he activates the Amaterasu.

The black flames race through the air, colliding with Endless and quickly begin to spread. The beast howls as more and more of its body is covered and burned. For just a moment, Sasuke was sure this work. But then, Endless eyes release an intense glow followed by a pulse of energy exploding outwards from its body, completely dispersing the Amaterasu with ease.

"It defeated Amaterasu..." says Sasuke, not sure if he should be impressed or more terrified of it now.

Hinata couldn't believe he was gone. Why now, when they had just recently confessed their feeling for one another and had so much to look forward to. It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to die? "Naruto..." she sobs,unable to find any reason to keep going now.

And then she feels it, sees it; a light that was glowing that makes her open her eyes to see where this light was coming from. It was from the claw shaped mark on Naruto's chest, the one that had appeared after Kurenai-sensei had given them their first test as a team by making a genjutsu based version of the Nine Tails.

The marks glow increase, then the mark itself suddenly begins to fade from Naruto's body. Seconds after it had vanished completely, Naruto's whole body glows in several pulses and Hinata hears something that makes her heart beat faster from joy; Naruto intakes a deep breath.

He was still unconscious but he was breathing again, she could see chakra pulsing through his body again and his heart was beating. Naruto was alive. But how was he still alive? An image appears in her mind as if to answer her question.

She could see Naruto in a dark place, standing atop a glowing version of the eight tetragram seal with the head of the Nine Tails floating over him like a ghost. Hinata could tell that this had been their first official meeting and talk, occurring when he had first learned how to summon Toads.

Naruto ask Kyubi why he had placed this brand onto his body to begin with? What was its purpose?

And in response, the Kyubi said this...**One day, it will save your life.**

Hinata then knew her answer. Somehow, the Kyubi had known that this was going to happen, that Naruto would be killed, and had taken measures in order to insure his survival when this moment came. Hinata says a silent thank you to Kyubi before leaning in and kissing Naruto's lips lightly.

Endless roared again, getting Hinata's attention. She then lays Naruto gently back upon the ground and says "Just rest now, Naruto..." she then gets back on her feet and pulls her Tonfa Blasters free and begins to walk forward. "Plue, take care of him for me. This time, it's my turn to be the hero."

Sasuke hears footsteps coming and turns to see Hinata as she comes to a stop and aims her Tonfa's at Endless, preparing to fire at it. "You must be joking? Do you think your puny little chakra attacks will do what even my Amaterasu couldn't do? Don't be stupid, Hinata. You're to weak..."

"I won't fail" says Hinata suddenly, defiantly. "For Naruto, for the world..." As she speaks, the crest of Symphonia appears on her forehead and a light begins to gather within her Tonfa's, releasing a low humming sound.

"I will defeat this thing" confirms Hinata as she pulls back on the triggers, releasing an insane blast of pure magical energy that rockets at Endless, slamming into it, and making it howl in pain as the unthinkable happens. The first round had actually hurt it, leaving a very noticeable impact spot upon it's body.

Hinata fires again, the next round hitting its left shoulder, ripping it apart. She fires again and again, causing even more damage and pain to the beast. Sasuke couldn't believe it. How was she doing this? When did meek, shy little Hinata become this strong, this power.

But with each shot fired, there was something happening to her Tonfa's. With each shot, her Tonfa's were cracking more and more, unable to handle the strain from all that power being fired outwards.

"Master, Endless...it's being..." says Neko, worried that Asuki's plan's were in danger.

"Relax, Neko" says Asuki reassuringly. "Her attacks can hurt Endless, but she won't be able to kill him. Her control isn't strong enough yet over Etherion. Besides, I finding this all rather interesting to be honest..."

Back with Hinata, she fires off one final volley of attacks before her hands fall to her side, her grip on the Tonfa's slipping and they fall from her hands. As soon as they hit the ground, they shatter from the impact and the stress placed upon them. She then collapses to her knees, breathing heavily as the crest of Symphonia fades away as she had reached her limit on how much Etherion should could tap at this stage of her development.

Sasuke stares at her blankly, then he turns to Endless and sees the beast had stopped moving. For a second, he wondered if Hinata had actually killed it, but he then sees that it's body was slowly healing, repairing the damage done to it from the attacks.

And the mother's voice finally speaks to him again, making him aware of something. Sasuke then turns and walks over to Hinata, standing before her. He brings Decalotus around to rest it dangerously close to her neck.

"Hinata, mother has told me you possess an amazing power, one that could serve me well in the future. Furthermore, we two can be quite a powerful pair. Imagine it, the Dark Bring Master and the Etherion Princess, together in unison. We will rule the world..."

"I refuse" says Hinata, turning her head to look at him. "There's only one I will stand side by side with and you aren't him."

Sasuke's face scowls as he looks at Naruto, wondering why she would choose him over...well, him? "I could force you. Use the most powerful of genjutsu to entrap your mind,, body, and soul and make them loyal to me."

"I'd rather die" says Hinata. "Maybe you can control my mind and body, but my heart and soul will never be controlled by you. And I will never stop fighting to become free from you."

"I see" says Sasuke with a sigh. "You would rather die, huh? Well..." Sasuke then pulls the blade away, preparing slice it back against her neck at full force. "...that works to."

Sasuke goes to swing, but a shadow comes over them both, forcing Sasuke to back away on instinct as a new figure arrives on the battlefield. Sasuke's eyes go wide at who he was seeing as it was the last person he had expected to see here, especially coming to their rescue.

"Itachi..." says Sasuke, his voice ringing with shock.

"It's you..." says Hinata as she's finally able to stand again. "Why are you here and why did you save me?"

Itachi's eyes remain on his brother as he says "We can talk about that later. For now, we need to deal with the more immediate issue at hand."

"So we finally get to speak again, brother" says Sasuke, getting Itachi's full attention onto him. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you since our last encounter."

"And that is?" asked Itachi.

"I want to know what really happened that night, the night the clan died. You said in your letter that you killed the clan as a way of testing your abilities. But I know that there's falsehood there. I want to know what really happened..."

"So, you figured it out, huh?" says Itachi. "Fine, I shall tell the you truth then. Years ago, something happened to both dad and most of our fellow clan members, causing them to become power hungry and obsessive. When Naruto became the Rave Master, our father feared what this could mean for the clan and had him kidnapped. His plan was to transfer the power of the Rave to me while sealing both the Rave itself and its bearer, Plue, away permanently so as to insure they wouldn't be a threat. But I refused and left so father decided to make you the Rave Master instead, though you wouldn't ever be told about it."

"Mother, fearing what was going on and having taught me magic in secret, she tasked me with a mission to create a barrier around the clan compound while she worked within to try and stop father and the others in their actions. Also, our father decided to remove the Nine Tails from Naruto and seal it within a Makario Orb so it could be used by any in the clan when ever it was necessary. But father's plan failed and it resulted in everyone being killed save for me, as I was outside the village working the barrier magic, and you, likely do to mother's magic shielding you. I'm afraid I can't tell you what happened within during the ritual."

"And why lie to me then? Why did you keep the truth from me and instead make me think you had betrayed and killed the clan?" yells Sasuke, wanted all his questions answered.

Itachi sighs, then says "Mother didn't want you to ever know about our families dark past as heirs to the Raregroove dynasty. She made me promise to keep it a secret. As for why I lied about being the cause myself. I knew that if I told you the truth, you would have wanted to come with me and would have even followed me after telling you no. There were things I needed to do and you couldn't be there with me for that. Also, I feared you would learn the truth if I didn't lie so I made up the story you have known as fact until just recently. At the time, I thought it was the best solution. But in retrospect, I realize now that it was not and for that, I am sorry Sasuke. I should have been honest with you from the start."

"I see..." says Sasuke as he goes quiet, lowering his eyes from his brother. "Mother tells me that your words are true, brother..."

"Mother? What do you mean by that, Sasuke?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke looks back at Itachi, the darkness in his eyes having becoming more apparent. "I mean our mother; her soul is here inside this Dark Bring. She's with me now and forever..."

"Sasuke, but that's..."

"And so what? Nothing has changed brother. I still hate you and I will kill you, avenge our fallen clan. All that has changed is my reasons for doing it. Before, I thought you had killed them directly. But now I know that you killed them...by not doing enough to save them" yells Sasuke as his eyes shift into their Mangekyou state. "BURN, BROTHER" roars Sasuke as he goes to unleash Amaterasu.

The ground beneath Sasuke suddenly explodes outwards and Sasuke is sent into the sky before a giant skeletal like orange colored chakra hand emerges, gripping Sasuke tightly. "Huh? What it this?" shouts Sasuke.

Itachi's body is suddenly covered by the same type of chakra that the hand was made of, revealing the hand was coming from Itachi. "This is another of the Mangekyou's power's, Sasuke. Susano'o is its name. I see the Dark Bring has warped your mind for more in a short time than I feared it could. It must be because of our cursed bloodline."

Sasuke struggles to free himself, but finds his strength being drained and his chakra being blocked by something. Itachi sees his confused look and says "Furthermore, my fusing my magic with my jutsu, I can do even more than what is normally possible. Like what you are feeling now, brother."

"Damn you.." growls Sasuke.

Another chakra arm grows out of the Susano'o and begins to reach towards Sasuke. "And now, I take that Dark Bring from you and release you from its control, little brother..."

But it doesn't happen as Sasuke suddenly disappears, much to Itachi's surprise. "No, no, no" says Asuki as he and Neko come walking up, getting Itachi and Hinata to look at then and seeing Neko holding a Dark Bring in her hands. "I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen...not yet anyways."

**RMN**

"I take it you are the one who's been spreading the Dark Bring around then?" asked Itachi.

"And with much pride in doing so, I must say. I am Asuki" says the hooded figure as he does a gracious bow.

"Where's Sasuke? What did you do to him?" asked Hinata.

"I sent him to where Orochimaru is now...using the Dark Bring; Warp Road" says Neko, holding the Dark Bring in her hand up so they could see it better. "Using Warp Road allows one to transport a person or object from one location to another instantly."

"With some limitations applying, of course" adds Asuki. After a pause, he says "I guess I was right about you, Itachi Uchiha. You really were a double agent within the Akatsuki all this time. I'm also assuming you went to the hidden city of mages immediately after your clan was lost too."

Itachi ignores his question and ask one of his own. "Just who are you, Asuki? And why are you filling the world with Dark Bring again?"

Before Asuki can respond, Endless roars as its healing is finally completed and it turns it head towards the gathered group. It opens its mouth as a ball of energy begins to form within.

"Excuse me a moment" says Asuki before turning towards Endless, looking up at it. "There's no need to attack them, my friend. They are of no threat right now. Furthermore, you should go rest for now and allow your powers to properly return. There will be plenty of time for destruction later."

To everyone's surprise, Endless stops it attack, roars again, then fades from sight. Asuki looks back at Itachi and ask "You were saying?"

_'This guy...he can control Endless? How is that possible?' _wonders Itachi before saying "Just who are you and how did you do that?"

Asuki chuckles and ask "Why should I tell you. Come Neko, its time to depart..."

"I don't think so" says Itachi, firing off his own Amaterasu at Asuki who barely push's Neko clear in time before he's hit by the attack, howling in pain as his body is quickly consumed by the flames.

"Master...?" cries Neko before a flash of yellow appears to the side, showing Asuki without his cloak and finally revealing his face to everyone present.

"What...?" says Itachi, having not expected what he was seeing, or should I say, who he was seeing standing there.

"Naruto?" said Hinata.

"So, I guess my secret is out then" says Asuki before laughing. From head to toe, he was a near perfect match for Naruto in every way. Same hair style, though silvery white instead of blonde, his face was the same shape minus the whisker marks, and his eyes were the same blue as Naruto's, but his pupils glowed in the color that was the same as...Endless's color.

"Very well then, I guess now is as good a time as any to reveal my secret" says Asuki. "You see, I was born that night, Itachi...Hinata, the night your dear old daddy tried to turn Sasuke into the Rave Master. He failed of course, even killing his own wife ended up being pointless. In the aftermath of it all, there was still the Makario Orb that contained a tenth of the power of Endless. The orb, unable to handle the power shattered and the energy within was released. But instead of returning to Naruto, it took shape and form and gained consciousness. I am that which was born that night."

"So that means you are...?" says Itachi.

Chuckling, Asuki nods and says "That's right, I am both Naruto and Endless combined as one entity; the shadow to his light as the Shinigami called me. Within me is all the knowledge needed to create Dark Bring and an awareness of the things Naruto knows, even if he himself doesn't know."

"I see. So that's how it is" says Itachi. "Now what is it you are planning?"

"Master" says Neko as she finally reaches him.

"Nothing special, just the end to a world. Nothing major...of, it looks like the "other girl" has finally arrived" says Asuki as Tenten and the rest finally emerge from the forest.

"Naruto..." yells Tenten, seeing him lying on the ground. Then her eyes see Asuki and adds "...and Naruto?"

"Well, that's my cue" says Asuki as he wraps an arm around Neko's waste, then says "Later, ya know" before they both teleport away in a flash of light.

"Hinata, what's going on" asked Lee as they finally reach the gathered group.

"And who's mister tall, dark, and handsome?" adds Tenten, referring to Itachi as she didn't know his face.

"It's a long story" admits Hinata. "But what happened to Lee?" noticing his odd new look.

"That's also a long story" admits Lee.

"Better to save it till we have already returned to the village and can include the Hokage in these matters" says Itachi as Naruto groans, signaling he was finally waking up.

"And Mr. Sleepy Head finally decides to join in the fun again" adds Tenten, thinking Naruto was taking some oddly timed power nap on them.

Hinata explains to Tenten what she saw happening when she had arrived and Tenten decided to cut him some slack then, even though she wasn't really planning on busting his chops anyways as she figured he had a good reason behind his power nap.

Once Naruto had awoken, he naturally wondered where Sasuke was, what had happened to Lee, who the older guy standing next to Tenten was, and why Itachi was there and seemingly acting all friendly with them. Hinata was quick to explain what had happened after he was hit with Dark Runesave.

"Damn, this is seriously becoming messed up" says Naruto as he gets back to his feet with help from Itachi. "Endless was sealed within me? I can't believe it...though it does explain that second seal I saw beneath the first."

He then thinks inwardly, saying _'I owe ya one, Kyubi. You were right about that brand you placed on me saving my life one day. But why didn't you tell me about having Endless sealed inside me too?'_

**I had my reasons, Naruto. Chief among them was the fear of how knowing it would affect you. I am sorry though for not telling you but once certain matters have been talked about, I will tell you all I can. But I need for you to have either Jiraiya or Tsunade tell you of your parents first.**

_'My parents? What do they have to do...never mind, I'll find out soon enough as it is' _thinks Naruto.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that guy Asuki is actually a clone of Naruto that's also part Endless to boot. And him having Silver Ray in his possession...uh oh..." says Tenten realizing she seriously boned herself with that last line.

Ganrio looks at her, his usual laid back features having faded completely to reveal the face she knew her dad was fearing he's make when he learned of this detail. "What do you mean he has the Silver Ray? Tenten, what are you hiding from me?"

"That must wait till later" says Itachi, butting in. "For now, we should return to the village and decide what our next move should be."

"But what about Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Itachi sighs as he looks to the spot he had last seen his brother and says "Though I want to go after him now, I'm afraid he's gonna have to wait as there are more pressing issues that must take priority now."

The trip was back was awkward at best as everyone really didn't know what they could say. What was there to say given the circumstances? Once they had returned, they wasted no time in heading to the Hokage's tower where they found Kakashi in the middle of giving his report to Tsunade.

Before any talking could begin, Tsunade made several hand signs that caused to entire room to be sealed so as to insure no one outside would hear what was about to be discussed. Luckily, Jiraiya had also recently returned and was also in the room as was Shizune.

"OK, first question" says Tsunade as she looks at Itachi. "Why are you here, Itachi? Didn't you murder your clan and abandon the village?"

"All that was a lie, lady Hokage. It was my father, Fugaku, and the elders who are responsible for that incident when they kidnapped Naruto and tried to take both the Nine Tails and the Rave power from him. The price they paid was the lives of all Uchiha save for Sasuke and myself" says Itachi.

Jiraiya speaks up and says "He speaks the truth, Tsunade. He has been working with me for the last two years, shortly before he joined the Akatsuki at my request in order to get inside information on them."

"That's what Sarutobi-sensei said in his secret message left to his successor" says Tsunade, taking everyone by surprise. She then summons the Kage Orb and plays back the message the 3rd had left within it, only see-able by another Hokage. "I've also seen what really happened that night as well using this. Itachi, would you like your status as a ninja of the Leaf restored?"

"In time" says Itachi. "There are a few matters I will need to attend to first before I can return to active ninja service full time."

"I understand. We'll save hearing those for later though" says Tsunade as she turns to Team Rave and ask "So, Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru then?"

"Yeah" says Naruto bitterly, looking away. Off to the side, Kakashi also looks down, feeling he had failed them, both Sasuke and Naruto, by not being there and helping like he should have.

"We would have gotten him back if it wasn't for the damn Asuki though" growls Tenten.

"So, that guy was behind this then" says Tsunade, finding herself becoming annoyed with that mystery figure's constant interference.

"It gets worse though" says Naruto, getting all the oldies attention as he and the rest of his team explain everything that happened in great detail. When they had finished, Tsunade falls back into her chair, visibly stunned by all that she had just been told. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Shizune were also at a loss for words.

"What kind of madness have we been thrown into?" says Tsunade, her mind still unable to imagine it all.

Shizune nods in agreement before saying "Sasuke has a dark version of Naruto's sword that can imitate all of his special blades, a being of pure energy called Endless has been released and has a power that makes all the Tailed Beast seem as nothing..."

"And Asuki ends up being some sort of Naruto clone who holds a portion of Endless's power within him. Right now, things are looking pretty bleak I must say" says Jiraiya.

"So the question we have before us now is how do we proceed?" says Tsunade.

"**May I make a suggestion, lady Hokage Tsunade"** says Naruto, shocking everyone, including Naruto who is quick to ask "Yeah, was that you Kyubi?"

"That's never happened before, has it?" asked Shizune.

After a moment's pause, Naruto says "He wants to talk to us about what's going on from his perspective and what he feels we can do to fight back against it."

"If anyone would know what to do, it would be a Tailed Beast. Besides, he's the reason Naruto is still alive now" says Itachi.

Tsunade nods, then says "OK, Naruto. Tell him we'll hear what he has to say."

Naruto nods and after a moment, his eyes shift and his whisker marks become more feral like as the Kyubi takes control. **"Lady Hokage, before I speak my thoughts. I would like for you to tell Naruto about his parents. His knowing is key to my explanation."**

Naruto's feature return to normal as Tsunade considers this, then says "I guess it is time for you to know, Naruto. No, you deserved to know this for a while now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..."

As Naruto awaits with bated breath, he ends up taking both Hinata and Tenten's hands into his own as they stood at both his sides. Understanding his reason, the two girls accept his grip and give it a tight squeeze for support.

_'Naruto's grip is so strong and warm. It makes me feel safe and I can only hope I can make him feel that way too' _thinks Hinata

_'Don't worry, whiskers, you can always count on me to be here and give you a helping hand. As you would say...believe it' _thinks Tenten, glad to see Naruto needed her for strength just as much as he needed Hinata. For her, it was a nice feeling.

"Naruto, perhaps you have suspected this in the past or perhaps you haven't. But you should know that your father was Minato Namikaze, also known to the entire village...as the 4th Hokage."

Naruto's eyes go wide as the words repeat several times in his head before he speaks. "I...I'm...my father...he was the 4th Hokage...no way?"

He then feels a hand resting on his shoulder and he looks to see that it was Jiraiya's hand. "What she says is true, Naruto. Your father is the 4th and he was also my student back when he was a Genin. And I was also named your godfather by both your mother and father. They even chose to name you Naruto after a character from my first book."

"Well, that explains some things...I guess" says Naruto. He had always wondered why Jiraiya had decided to train him back during the break time before the third Chunin Exam round and why Jiraiya had taken him on the mission to find Tsunade. He had figured he had just made some sort of impression on the older man. Turns out it was more personal than that. "What about my mom?"

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the few survivors of the Uzumaki Clan that lived in the old Whirlpool Village, located in the Land of Eddies. The Uzumaki were famous for their sealing arts" says Tsunade.

"Wow, I admit that I entertained the thought that I might have been related to the 4th Hokage though the son bit seemed like an impossible truth in that. But to also learn I have...or had a clan connection too. Man, these are things I never would have thought possible and would have even laughed at the idea in the past if anyone else had told me. By the way granny, is there any other survivors to the Uzumaki?"

Tsunade shrugs, then says "Apart from you and me, I'm not aware of there being any as the Uzumaki Clan, along with the Whirlpool Village, were wiped out during the second great ninja war. But I do believe there are others besides us out there who have survived and are likely living under false names to conceal themselves for safety reasons."

"We can talk more about this later if you'd like, Naruto" says Jiraiya, getting their attentions. "But for now, it's time we hear what the Kyubi has to say..."

**RMN**

Naruto nods as he closes his his eyes. When they reopen, they had switched again, becoming the Nine Tails eyes.** "Before I begin, there is something I wish to reveal. Both I, and the other Nine Tailed Beast as well, all have true names we were given in ancient times and if possible, I'd like to be called by my true name."**

"And what would that be?" asked Shizune.

"**Kurama"** says the Nine Tails. **"I shall reveal the names of the other eight after we get through the important bits."**

Tsunade nods. After a moment, Kurama continues. **"Now, as you all know, the Tailed Beast have been sealed within the bodies of human's, creating Jinchuriki as a result, for many decades now, ever since the time of the first Hokage, who sealed me within his wife, Mito Uzumaki, following his final clash with Madara Uchiha. For many, it was assumed that this act was done either to give the various hidden villages a secret power weapon they could use in war or to contain the Tailed Beast so they couldn't cause any unwanted terror or destruction. But that was a lie, at least as far as some of the villages are concerned."**

"**The true purpose in sealing us within humans was to safe guard us from those like Madara Uchiha who would use our power for acts of evil or selfish desire. Within a human host, we cannot be controlled by any exterior forces. Furthermore, it would allow us Tailed Beast to give our human host access to incredible levels of power they could tap into in order protect everyone. This also allows us Tailed Beast to focus our powers in a way we normally couldn't otherwise through the unique bond we can have with our host. Now, I'll continue my explanation."**

"**In time, Mito grew old and had to hand me off to another. One one who was chosen was Kushina Uzumaki..."**

"_WHAT?" _yells Naruto mentally inside his head.

"Naruto's mother was a Jinchuriki?" asked Hinata, looking at Tsunade.

"It was a heavily guarded secret back in those days. Only Sarutobi-sensei and a few select others were ever allowed to know this. Unlike today where most everyone is aware of Naruto's status due to having been involved in the incident thirteen years ago, it was more easily concealed back in those days to avoid unneeded persecution being brought onto the Jinchuriki" explained Tsunade.

"Well that explains a lot actually" says Kakashi, now better understanding where lady Kushina's odd power surges came from.

"Tsunade was in the know due to being Kushina's jonin sensei and I found out by accident. Minato learned by way of Kushina herself as she both trusted and loved him with all her heart and knew he would still stand by her despite knowing" adds Jiraiya.

"**Anyways, time passed and Kushina became pregnant with Naruto and soon the time came to give birth. But that night, a masked man came, knowing I was sealed within her and knew that the best chance he had of getting me and controlling me would be following her labor as she would be to weakened from child birth to be able to fight back."**

"A masked man? Wait, are you saying Asuki?" asked Lee.

"That can't be possible" points out Tenten. "Naruto hadn't even been born yet so how could Asuki have been there?"

"Ah, good point" says Lee, feeling a little embarrassed for that booboo.

"In truth, we have no clue as to who that masked man is, though I do know he's a member of the Akatsuki now and calls himself Tobi. But something tells me that isn't his real name" says Itachi.

"**Using some clever mind games, he managed to steal Kushina away and released me, using the power of the Sharingan to take control of my body and sent me on a rampage to destroy the village."**

"Wait, he had the Sharingan? So was he a member of the Uchiha Clan? Possibly some rogue or perhaps he had stolen a Sharingan during a battle?" wondered Kakashi aloud.

"There's a chance it could have been a rogue Uchiha as there have been some back in those days who went AWOL on the clan. The idea that a Sharingan could have been taken from the corpse of a slain Uchiha is also possible as there had been many Uchiha slayed during the many wars. I must even consed the possibility that it may have been an inside job within the Uchiha themselves though I doubt father would have had a hand in that back then" says Itachi.

"**I wish I could tell you, but even I know not. As I rampaged and Minato battled the masked man, something else was going on that none save me were aware of. Because of my release, something had been triggered within Kushina's body; something had been awakened."**

"_Wait, you aren't saying...?" _comes Naruto. His thoughts were mirrored by the others in the room.

Kurama nods Naruto head and says **"Yes, it was Endless. Or, I should say it was the last Dark Bring from the old world; Seed of Endless, which had been placed within Kushina's body when she had been young by someone known. It had finally matured and released itself from her body, forming ****into the being you all saw before."**

"Wait, how is that possible? If Endless manifested thirteen years ago, then why didn't anyone see it then?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, really" adds Tenten. "A thing like that you don't just not notice."

"**His rebirth was small at first, but he was glowing quickly. By then, Minato had defeated the masked man and had broken his control over me. The Masked man had retreated as I had, moving to Kushina's location as Minato joined us. The plan was to reseal me within her so I could save her life. But seeing Endless in a state of growth halted that plan. Using my power, I created an inverted space so no one else in the village could see what was going on. Minato summoned Gamabunta and we both tried to defeat the dark monster. But he was just to much for us even in such a weakened state. There was only one option left. At first, Kushina offered herself to act as a vessel but that was rendered impossible due to factors I won't go into here. Minato wanted to offer himself but his body wasn't strong enough. There was only one option left, Naruto."**

"**Obviously, no one was happy with this idea, but there was no other choice. Naruto, because of his Symphonian blood, was the only option now. So, Minato summoned the shinigami who aided in weakening Endless enough to make sealing him within Naruto possible. There was a price for calling him of course and that price was the summoners life. But for this, he needed even more payment. I offered up have my chakra so I could also be sealed within Naruto to both protect him and keep Endless repressed as best I could for as long as I could. In the end, both Minato and Kushina would die because of these events and Naruto became my new Jinchuriki, unaware he was also guarding the whole world from the darkest of powers."**

"_Wait, just why didn't you tell me this sooner?" _wondered Naruto.

**To be honest, I never wanted you to know as the burden of knowing you had Endless within would have been a great burden on you, possibly more than you could have handled. If that was an error, then I apologize, Naruto**

"**Itachi, I believe it was Endless brief appearance that night is what caused your father and many within the Uchiha Clan to change like they did in the years to come. As the Uchiha are the heirs to the Raregroove line, they are far more sensitive to dark forces like Endless, more easy corrupted by them without even knowing it, instead assuming that this sudden change is normal."**

"I see" says Itachi as he closes his eyes. _'So father and the others insanity wasn't entirely their fault then. That gives me some relief in the knowing.'_

"**I have told all I know of the past. Now as for the present, I believe it would be best for Team Rave to take their training to the next level. Hinata needs to master Etherion, Tenten needs to master Silver Claiming, and Naruto needs to become strong enough to bring the Rave's power to their maximum potential. Young Lee here should also learn as much as he can about his Dragon Race heritage as he can as he is now involved in the bigger picture."**

Naruto's features return to normal as Lee says "I was planning on doing that to begin with. According to the message my mother left within me, my foster father, Suzoku, would have left information he had gathered before his death that I could use to help me get started with."

"As for Tenten's training, I have a request about that" says Ganrio.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade as Tenten turns back to look at her uncle.

"Well, I was hoping you would grant Tenten an extended leave of absence from her ninja duties so she could devote her time fully to not only her Silver training, but also perfecting her black smithy skills too."

"Huh? My skills as a black smith as well? But why uncle Gany? And why would I need to take a sabbatical from ninja mission for this?" asked Tenten.

"There are reasons, little panda. I can't go into the details not, but I will say that it is necessary for the future and when the time comes, you'll be glad you did take this break and perfect your skills as a black smith" says Ganrio.

"I also have a request" says Itachi, having everyone turn their attention to him. "My main reason for coming back now was because I also feel that its time for Hinata to begin her training in perfect Etherion control."

"So you're planning on training me?" asked Hinata.

Itachi shakes his head, then says "I will be involved if its fine with you, Hinata. But the one who will be training you directly is the head of the mage order; the Grand Magister himself, Nagi. You should know though that in order to undergo this training successfully, you'll have to leave the village for a few years and live within the hidden village of the mages; Mildian."

"I'll have to leave...the village and..." Hinata looks back at Naruto, unsure of what do to now.

"The choice is yours, of course" says Itachi. "Just know that Mildian is the only place the training can be done safely and unless you gain master level control over your Etherion, Naruto will never be able to to fulfill his mission."

"Naruto..." says Jiraiya, getting them to look at him now. "I also have plans for you if you are interested. I want to take you with me to Mt. Myoboku, to the hidden village of the toads in order to train you in the Sage arts. It is my belief that being trained as a sage will help you greatly in your mission as the Rave Master...no, I should say that you will become the Rave Sage by training with me."

"Undergo sage training...become a Rave Sage...?" says Naruto, pondering this idea.

"It's obvious you three all have some thinking to do. So why don't you take the rest of the day to think it over and tell us your decision in the morning" says Tsunade.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten nod before exiting the room with the others following soon after.

**(that night, at the look out atop the Hokage Monument)**

Team Rave was sitting on a bench, looking out over the quiet, peaceful village. Naruto was sitting at the center of the bench with Hinata and Tenten at his sides. Plue was resting in Hinata's lap as she rubbed his head and back with her fingers.

"It's a beautiful night, huh?" says Tenten.

"Yeah" says Naruto and Hinata.

"It's sad in a way that this could be the last night we can see the sky like this together for the foreseeable future" says Tenten.

"So, we really are going to be doing this then?" asked Hinata.

"Do we really have a choice here?" says Naruto. It wasn't really a question but a statement of fact.

There was silence for a moment. "I'm really going to miss this, miss the both of you" says Tenten, feeling herself tearing up from the emotional moment.

"But it's not like its going to be forever, just for a few years" offers Hinata though she was doing her best to hold it together too.

"That doesn't make it any easier though. But this is something we need to do regardless" says Naruto before reaching out and placing his arms around both girls, drawing them in close. Both girls return then gesture by hugging him as best they can.

"Naruto, can we stay here for a little while longer before heading home?" asked Hinata.

"And when we do go home, we can all sleep together too..." adds Tenten, getting a shocked reaction from her two teammates. She blush's as she says "I meant maybe we could share a bed tonight...I mean just sleep in the same bed is all. You know, we can all stay together right up until the end that is..."

"I think we should spend the night together too" agreed Hinata.

"OK, we'll do it" says Naruto, though he wondered how they would all fit on his bed, or their beds for that matter? I guess both girls would need to use him as a bed to some extent. It was a pretty hot thought if it wasn't also sad due to the reasons.

He rest of the night went by quickly, much to quickly for their liking. As for what happened when they returned home? Well, that's a story for another time. But soon the time had come for them to announce their decision and they had arrived at the Hokage's Tower to give it.

"We've made our decision" says Naruto. "As of this moment, we of Team Rave have agreed to undergo the various training offered to us. Even though it means we'll have to part for now, the parting will make us stronger in the end so we can once again become a team; an even more powerful team."

Tsunade nods, then says "Very well then. At this moment, I hereby declare Team Rave...disbanded."

Next time on RMN: _Now disbanded, the members of Team Rave have their various moments around the village as they prepare for their departure. Hinata learns the truth about her mother, Tenten __unlocks the secret of Silver Wings, Naruto has an important request, and Kin will finally hold her debut concert. All that and more in the final chapter of RMN's first act..._

**Follow the Parting Winds**


	60. Follow the Parting Winds

**AN: **Well, we have finally arrived at the final chapter of RMN's first act. As I predicted, it lasted 60 chapters (well, technically 59 with one filler chapter back in chpt 48) and if my guess remains on the ball, we will have 60 more chapters to get through before we reach the end. There will be a few more bits to say at the end of this chapter so make sure to read that too.

And also, the ending theme for this these last twelve chapters is **Sayonara Solitaire**, performed by **Saeko Chiba** and it was the ending theme for the anime series **Chrono Crusade **(also titles as Chrno Crusade for some reason). Personally, I like this song and I feel it would make a good NaruHina theme song. And now, the last chapter of RMN's first act...enjoy...

**Rave Master Naruto**

**Rave 60: Follow the Parting Winds**

"So, you wish to train with me?" asked Orochimaru as he and Sasuke walked down a darkened corridor.

"I have been given a great new power, one that far surpasses any other. But I know I'm still lacking in many areas that I need in order to use it effectively. And you are the best choice in helping me achieve my goals within the desired time frame" says Sasuke back.

Orochimaru looks at him and admits that even he was feeling a chill coming off of Sasuke. This new power of his was something terrifying indeed. "Very well, I well give you the training you desire. However, know that my tutelage doesn't come without a price, dear Sasuke."

"I am aware of that" says Sasuke, showing little sign of caring. "You want the eyes of an Uchiha, right?" Orochimaru nods at the question. "And I'm betting you would very much like my eyes."

"I won't deny it" says Orochimaru.

"Well, I'm afraid my eyes are something I cannot give you as things current stand. But my brother Itachi's eyes on the other hand..." says Sasuke.

"So, you would give me your brothers eyes in place of yours. Even knowing what you know about him now?" asked Orochimaru.

"That changes nothing to me. Whether he failed to act to save our family or killed him themselves is meaningless as he failed all the same. Weakness like that cannot be forgiven" says Sasuke coldly. After a pause, he adds "Besides...mother has commanded his death and what mother wants mother gets."

"I understand. Then I vow on my title of Sanin that I will make you stronger than any other, dear Sasuke" says Orochimaru. After a moment, he says "By the way, Asuki recommended that I assign you three partners to form a team with...with you as the leader of course."

Sasuke gives off an exasperated sigh before asking "Is that really necessary?"

"Perhaps not" says Orochimaru. "But think of it that way, Sasuke. If nothing else, you can use the three to help deal with the lower rabble that you shouldn't be forced to deal with yourself. You would save on wasting chakra needlessly with a team to command."

"...Fine, I guess it's acceptable then. So, who are these three you have assigned me with?" asked Orochimaru as they continued down the hall.

In another room in another part of the underground fortress, Kabuto watched Sasuke and Orochimaru's conversation via a video screen. He then turns his attention to another screen as he feels a light breeze hit him. "So, finally returned Asuki?"

Asuki, now wearing a new cloak and hood to hide his face, walks forward and ask "Are Sasuke and Orochimaru playing nice together?"

"It would seem like they are" says Kabuto before retrieving a file from the desk on his side and hands it to Asuki who takes it and begins flipping through the assembled pages. "Hm, some interesting choices made to be sure."

"Is there any problem with them?" asked Kabuto.

"No...not at all. Quite the opposite to be honest" says Asuki, smiling as his brain came up with some interesting ideas for these three. "They will do for now."

_'For now? What does that mean?' _wondered Kabuto.

"Well, I go and get their new toys ready" says Asuki before warping out.

**(Leaf Village; Team Rave's house)**

"So, tomorrow's the big day, huh?" says Naruto to himself as he finish's dressing. Today would be his and Hinata's last FULL day in the village before they each sat out on their respected training mission. Yesterday was the day Tsunade had officially declared their team disbanded for the next few years and they had spent the rest of the day hanging out with their friends.

That night, that had once again shared the same bed together like they had done the night before. And it was likely they would do so again tonight too. To many, it would seem as if the three of them were in some weird, three way filled relationship. But to Naruto, it was just a sign of just how close they were with each other. Though they did agree that it would be best to keep this secret as they knew people like to talk and this was something they didn't want talked about.

"You ready, Plue?" asked Naruto as he goes to slip on his black jacket that was similar in design to one that Haru himself usually wore.

"Puun" says Puun before hopping up onto Naruto's head.

"Yeah, we have a busy day today, huh?" agreed Naruto.

**Naruto, I have a request for you if I may**

"Huh? What is it, Kurama?" asked Naruto.

**Before we head over to see Tenzen, could we swing by and see Tsunade? There's something I need to ask her.**

"Seriously?" says Naruto, surprised. "Sure, not a problem." Naruto then looks at his watch and says "We have plenty of time for that and to do the meeting with Tenzen before heading off to help Kin get the final bits needed done for her debut concert tonight at the stadium."

**So, when do you plan on telling her that her manager is taking off for a few years?**

"Um...I'll get back to you on that one" says Naruto before heading out the door.

**(with Hinata)**

Hinata was awaiting her father's arrival inside her mothers secret room, taking her time to carefully go over all the items stored within. Though many of them looked interesting, she didn't deny that she was drawing a blank as to what any of these baubles stored here even did.

Perhaps she should ask Itachi to come here and see if he might know?

The sound of the door opening catch's Hinata's ears, making her look back in time to see her father enter the room. "My apologies, daughter. That meeting took longer than I had expected."

"It's fine father. I didn't even really give the time any thought as I was to absorbed in looking at mother's things. They are all really fascinating to look at" says Hinata.

"Yes they are" agreed Hiashi as he comes to stand by his daughter's side. "Though I'll be damned as to know what any of them actually do."

"I'm in the same boat, father" says Hinata before turning to look at him, giving him her full attention. "Anyways, you said you would tell me all you know about mom when I got back from Snow."

"That I did" says Hiashi before looking around, finding and pulling out a chair to sit on. "Go ahead and sit as they may take us a while."

Hinata finds another chair to sit in as she awaits her father's explanation.

"The first thing you should know about your mother is that she wasn't originally from this village. Hikari, as well as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha's mother, Mikoto, were outsiders who showed up here by chance when they were thirteen, seeking asylum within the walls of the Leaf" says Hiashi.

"They were on the run? But why?" asked Hinata.

"To be honest, I do not know as that was one detail your mother chose not to talk about during our time together. In fact, I believe that only the third Hokage alone may have been in the know about this. Possibly the fourth Hokage also once he came to power" says Hiashi.

"You mean Naruto's father might have known?" asked Hinata.

"So you know about that then?" asked Hiashi, getting a nod from his oldest. "I cannot be sure on if he knew or not but I would assume that he would have been told for security reasons. There's also the fact both Hikari and Mikoto did have a private meeting with Minato following his ascension to Hokage."

"Back to your mother now. The two of us started dating a few years after she came to live in the village and were married two years later, three years before you were born. In that time, she confided in me her story. Both Hikari and Mikoto were originally from a place called Mildian and she said that it was a hidden city that was home to mages; people who used the lost art called magic. She even demonstrated how magic works, not with hand signs but incantations instead."

"I had this room made within the clan compound especially for her so she could store all her special belongings in. Before to long, you were born to us and you have shown to be your mothers daughter through and through, having her looks and her kind heart. I guess you inheriting her talent for magic was a given as well" says Hiashi.

"Wait, are you saying mother had the power of Etherion as well, father?" asked Hinata.

Hiashi shakes his head, saying "No or at least she never referred to her type of magic as being called Etherion. What she told me was that she used the light elemental alignment type and was a practitioner of Holy magic. Etherion, I believe is unique to you, either due to you being born with it or it was given to you some how when you were younger. If only your mother was still alive now, I'm sure she would know for certain."

Hinata is silent for a moment, taking this all in. "Father, just how did mother die anyways? It was so long ago and I was so young that I don't really remember the details."

Hiashi sighs before saying "Officially, her death is attributed to complications brought on from giving birth to Hanabi, your little sister. But that was a lie I created to safe guard the truth."

"The truth?" asked Hinata.

"Yes..." says Hiashi, his voice becoming grave. "I believe your mother may have been a victim of foul play."

"What?" says Hinata, her shocked eyes showing what was going on inside her mind. "You think mom was murdered?"

"Personally, that's what I believe myself based on the doctor's analysis following her death. But the real question is was her death brought on by a member of the clan or was it an outside job? Says Hiashi. "Given the unknown factors behind her death, I felt it best to cover up the truth about her death so I could continue the investigation in secret. This way, if it did turn out that her death was caused by another from our clan, I might be able to catch them while they believed they were in the safe."

"And did you ever find the truth?" asked Hinata.

Hiashi shakes his head, then says "Sadly no I'm afraid. But I was at least relieved to learn that her death wasn't caused by another within the clan."

"Why did you suspect it was an inside job and how can you be sure that it wasn't caused by a clan member?" asked Hinata.

"Well, back when your mother and I first started dating, there were those you weren't comfortable with me seeing an outsider and there was even some hostility towards her back when we first married. But as time passed, the hostility slowly faded and when she died, all clan members were seen to be aggrieved by her loss. Though I feared some were just faking it. But over the next few years, called in a few favors with the Yaminaka clan to have some of their best readers come into the clan in disguise and scan all members, confirming that none were involved with her death" says Hiashi.

"That's a relief to know" says Hinata, glad to know it wasn't a member of the clan at least. But it still left a question on how her mother could have been murdered by an outsider, especially after the attempted kidnapping the Cloud tried with her. "What about Hanabi? Does she possess any magical abilities?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that one" says Hiashi before getting up and walking over to a corner of the room to retrieve a box which he then turns and gives to Hinata. "Here, I believe your mother would have wanted you to have this when the time came."

Hinata, curious as to what he was talking about, opens the box and finds a golden bell with a cross like symbol lying inside. She pulls it out and examines it, seeing a beautiful crystal hanging from a thing wire inside the bell. "What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Here, give it to me for a second" asked Hiashi and Hinata does so. Hiashi then shakes the bell but it doesn't make a sound despite the shaking.

"Is it broken?" asked Hinata as he father hands it back to her.

"Not exactly..." says Hiashi. "Why don't you give it a try now."

"Um, OK" says Hinata as she gives it a light shake. To her surprise, the bell gives off a heavenly chime this time, one that felt soothing and calming to the soul. "So pretty..." she says as she rings it again and again.

"What you hold in your hands isn't any ordinary bell, Hinata. According to you mother, this item is called the Magic Sword; Holy Bell" says Hiashi.

"What? This is a magic sword?" asked Hinata.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but it is the truth, Hinata. Your mother could actually turn this bell into an actually sword that she could wield. She also said it used wind elemental magic in various ways though I'm afraid I can't be more specific than that. I'm sure it will serve you well" says Hiashi.

Hinata clutches the bell with both hands; an item from her mother that she would cherish forever. "Thank you, father. Um...is it OK if I bring Itachi in here so he could look at mom's things to see if any of them will be necessary when I go with him to Mildian tomorrow?"

"That will be fine" says Hiashi. "Well, I need to get back to work now and I think you have work to do too."

Hinata nods as she gets up and they both leave the room, moving to begin their next set of task.

**RMN**

A knock on her office door rouses Tsunade from her late, or early depending on how you look at it, power nap. She wipes the drool from her mouth and is quick to check herself, making sure she was presentable before saying "Enter."

Naruto comes into the room, making her say "Naruto, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong" says Naruto. "But Kurama did want to ask you something."

"He does?" said Tsunade, surprised that a Tailed Beast would want to ask her something. "Sure, what ever it is I hope I can be of help to him."

Naruto closes his eyes and allows Kurama to take control. **"Lady Hokage, a few years back, another of my fellow Tailed Beast, the Seven Tails or Chou-mei to use her proper name, was brought here from the Hidden Dragonfly village for protection."**

"Really, I was never aware of this" says Tsunade. "Since becoming Hokage, no one has ever told me that we had another Jinchuriki living in the village."

"**I could only sense her presence within the village for about five years before she was taken away and I was wanting to know what was done with her and her Jinchuriki."**

"I wish I could tell you, lord Kurama. But as I stated before, this is the first I heard of this matter. But I do promise I will look into and I will find out what happened to our guest Jinchuriki as soon as possible" says Tsunade.

"**I thank you for that" **says Kurama before returning control to Naruto.

"So, is there anything else then?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto shakes his head, saying "Nope, I think that covers it all. Anyways, I need to get going as I have a few things I still need to do before I can leave with pervy sage in the morning." And with that, Naruto excused himself to attend to those other matters.

**(with the Musica family)**

"So, anyone mind telling me why we're heading out of the village?" asked Tenten as she, her father, and her uncle cleared the entry arch, heading out into the surrounding forest.

"You'll see soon enough" says Tenzen as he turns off the main road, heading into the forest with his family following after him.

"So, I see it has been completed then" says Ganrio.

"Yes, about a year ago though I must admit that I was amazed I was able to complete the project without anyone saving for the Hokage and a few chosen individuals ever knowing about it" says Tenzen.

Soon, they emerged in an area Tenten recognized from a ways back in her career. "Training ground zero?"

"That's right" says her father, already moving over to the far side.

"So, I'm guessing my Silver Claiming training is going to be done here then?" asked Tenten.

"Well, maybe later we'll be doing some training here" says Ganrio. "But our main reason for being here is for something a little...different."

"I can't imagine what other reason one would have to come to a training field other than for training purposes" says Tenten.

Tenzen reaches a tree and places his hand on a knot that stood out upon the trunk. "You're about to find out" he says, looking back at his daughter, then back at the knot as he turns it a quarter to the right, then a third to the left, and a final half turn back to the right before pushing it inward. A creaking sound is heard as the tree moves suddenly and slowly off to the side, revealing a hidden stairway that led underground.

"What the...?" says Tenten, not expecting this.

Tenzen begins to descend the steps with Ganrio following, stopping for only a moment to adjust the massive scroll on his back so as it could fit in the stairwell. He looks at Tenten and says "Well, you coming, little panda?" before continuing his descent.

Tenten sighs, wishing her elders weren't so damn secretive with her all the time and follows after them. Once they had arrived at the bottom, they step through a double door, entering a massive chamber that had been expertly carved into the earth. Tenzen reach's out and flicks a switch, making the room light up and revealing just how large it was. Looking up, Tenten could see what appeared to be another massive set of doors that could expose the entire inside to the outside world. "Wow, so big..."

"I've heard that before" joked Ganrio.

"Get your mind out of the gutter brother and release it already" says Tenzen, not wanting to hear about his brothers private adventures again, especially with his daughter in the room to hear it too.

"Gotcha" says Ganrio as he moves to the center of the room and unrolls the scroll along the ground, then kneels down and makes a hand sign. He then looks back at her brother and niece and says "You may want to take a step back. This thing is pretty big."

Once Tenten and Tenzen had stepped back as asked, Ganrio releases the sealed object within the scroll. Smoke is released first, more smoke than Tenten had ever seen come from a scroll release. And what she saw once the smoke had cleared took her breath away enough to also cause her to collapse to her knees.

What had been released was a bird. A giant, metal bird shaped machine of some sort.

"What...?" says Tenten, to speechless to form the rest of the words.

Ganrio looks back at her and grins, asking "Getting in some practice for the Rave Master by any chance?"

Tenten shoots back to her feet, her cheeks pink from embarrassment as she understood what her uncle's joke was implying and she yells "You sick pervert..."

"Later, you two..." says Tenzen, wanting to get this moving along. He then steps forward and places his hands on the machine, feeling it as he says "So, this is it, huh? The lost sky ship, Silver Wings."

"Huh? Wait, you mean this is the Silver Wings?" asked Tenten, not expecting it to be something like this.

"Yeah, little panda. This is the Silver Wings; a special vessel designed and created by Hamrio with funding from master Ruby for the sole purpose of aiding the Rave Master in getting around the world quickly so he could find the Rave Stones much faster than normal" explained Ganrio.

Tenzen steps back and says "Though our giant metal falcon friend here will need some serious repair work done on him before he'll be flight worthy again."

"Not to worry" says Ganrio. "We have some time left before Naruto will be needing it."

Tenten steps forward and feels the Silver Wings as well, then ask "Hey uncle, why did you set out to find this thing to begin with? Naruto hadn't been activated as the Rave Master at the time you left to find it."

Ganrio nods at her question as it was a rather good one in his opinion. "Well, the truth of the matter is that the location of the Silver Wing's had been lost to us for a few hundred years. All we had to go on was just a rough estimate of where to look. So I set out to find it and bring it to a location we would have better and more stable access to it with given the families current location. Learning that the new Rave Master had been activated was just an unexpected bonus for me and the family in general."

"So, where do we start with the restoration?" asked Tenten.

"We'll start it soon, little panda. But for today, I'll be giving you a taste of what you can expect in the coming months as far as your Silver training goes" says Ganrio.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then" says Tenzen as he turns to head back towards the stairs.

"Wait, you aren't going to leave me alone with him, are you dad?" asked Tenten. Her question wasn't because she was afraid her uncle would try something perverted or anything; he only made perverted jokes where she was concerned. Rather, it was his plans on making her regret for exchanging the Silver Ray for some special kunai. "He could kill me, you do know that right?"

Tenzen looks back at her and says "Well, I hope you don't go dying on us so soon. After all, we need you to carry on the family line." And with that, he begins walking up the stairs.

"But dad...?" says Tenten before a large metal blade appears very close to her neck. She looks back and sees her uncle decked out in Silver Armor, holding a very massive and long Silver sword.

"Now then, let's see how long you can go with taking as little his as possible" says Ganrio, looking forward to this.

Tenten gulps, knowing she was about to have a very bad day.

**(Hidden Rain Village)**

Nagato sat atop the towers highest point, an activity he often did when he was thinking or contemplating something important. Since his return, several attempts has been made to undo the seal Naruto had placed on him to take away his power and each attempt had failed. The seal was just to complex for anyone to figure out. And worse was the news that both Hidan and Kakuzu had been killed and Itachi had turned into a traitor and returned to the Leaf.

"How did it all come to this" he asked himself? As Konan appeared on the roof to join him.

"You OK, Nagato?" she asked, showing obvious concern for him. To many, they were partners and childhood friends. But in secret, they were so much more. Ever since Yahiko's death, they had become lovers and should fate ever bless that love with a son, there was no doubt as to what his name would be.

"Yeah..." he says. "...or nor. To be honest, I just don't know right now. I think back on all we have done since that day, what the three of us had always wanted to achieve and never once did I doubt that it was the right path if not the only path we could walk down."

"But now you do?" asked Konan as she sits by him, resting her head upon his shoulders. The rain didn't matter, just them being together.

Nagato sighs, then he admits by saying "Maybe. Those words Naruto Uzumaki spoke before we had to retreat. They keep replaying in my mind. To be honest, it almost makes me want to hope..."

"But isn't hope an illusion?" asked Asuki as he appears behind them. In a split second, both Nagato and Konan are on their feet, ready to attack if they must though Nagato had far fewer options to work with now than Konan.

"You?" What are you doing here?" asked Konan.

"Nice to see you too, Origami girl" says Asuki halfheartedly. "And here I thought you'd be more welcoming seeing as I gave you that Dark Bring you now wear beneath you lip."

Nagato steps forward, asserting his authority and ask "Why are you here, Asuki?"

"Straight to business then. Very well..." says Asuki, allowing a pause before he continued. "I'm aware that a recent incident has robbed poor Nagato here of all his power, leaving him as weak and helpless and a child in a ninja academy."

"And how did you learn that?" asked Konan.

"Oh, I have my ways" says Asuki. "But that isn't important. What is important is what I have to offer now."

"You can reverse what was done to him?" asked Konan, hopefully.

"Possibly" says Asuki, thinking of the power of the Decalotus. "But until that can be arranged, there was another idea I was entertaining. You see, there is a place a little west of here that holds something I'm sure Nagato here would greatly love to get his hands on."

"And what would that be?" asked Nagato.

"Something that will emulate one of your lost powers, but in a way that will make it an even greater worth than what it will be replacing" says Asuki.

"And just what would that be?" asked Konan.

Asuki's response is just to smile...

**RMN**

Lee was busy reading through another of his dad's old notes and journals, wondering if he would ever find the information he sought. Sadly, he had yet to find anything pertaining to his primary search, but he had found a few interesting things that has dad had jotted down about various taijutsu he had been developing over the years.

"Good to see you, Lee" comes Guy's overly enthusiastic voice. "I must say that I'm liking that new rugged look your going with."

"Huh? Oh, hey, Guy-sensei" says Lee off hand before returning to his research.

Guy blinks in surprise as this was the first time since the day they had met that Lee had been so ho-hum with greeting him. He must be seriously focused on his current activity to not respond in his usual energetic way. And Guy, being Guy and all, decides to respond in the one way he usually did during events like this one; he throws Lee into a head lock that would likely kill anyone else besides him.

"You're so serious, Lee. Even more so than the norm considering how you just responded. Are you feeling OK?" asked Guy.

"Aahh, Guy-sensei...cut it out. You're joking me..." says Lee which gets Guy to break the lock. After a moment given to coughing, Lee looks at him and says "Sorry, sensei. I'm just trying to find something important and...well, I guess I'm..."

"Say no more, Lee" says Guy as he reaches into his vest and pulls out a book which he promptly hands off to his student. "I assume you were hoping to find something regarding your current physical form?"

"Yes...how did you know, Guy-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Before Suzoku died, he gave this to me, all his personal notes and research into the Dragon Race from the Hidden Dragonfly Village. He kept it all in here alone in order to keep you safe as was his promise to your mother and told me to give it to you when the time was right. And given you current situation, I'd say that now is as good a time as any" says Guy.

Lee waste no time in flipping through the pages, reading all the stuff his dad had written within. While there was indeed many interesting notes to be had, there was nothing that talked about training methods and skills used by the Dragon Race. In fact, the only thing of note besides his family history and their time with the Dragonfly was about something called a Dragon Trial and a map of some sort.

"Guy-sensei, do you know anything about this map?" asked Lee as he hands him the book.

Guy takes it and studies the map for a few moments before saying "It looks like the outline of the Dragonfly Village. After what happened, it wasn't resettled by the survivors as there were so few left. They chose to instead merge with our village and the Dragonfly Village was converted into a memorial for all those who had died. It has been a few years since I was there, but I'm sure it must be a rather peaceful looking place now following the planting of all the flowers. But I wonder what this "X" here is for?"

"Maybe it's a sign; telling me to look their for more information about the Dragon Race that father wasn't able to obtain himself for the book" offered Lee.

"It could be..." says Guy, thinking the same thing. "Once Naruto and Hinata have left and we have seen them off, I'll talk with lady Hokage about allowing us to go their and investigate. We can have Neji come along as well as his Byakugan will help us with the search."

"Yeah" says Lee as he closes the book and places it on the desk beside him.

"But for now, how about some training exercises, Lee?" asked Guy. "I curious to see what your new body can do."

Lee jumps up and pumps his arms as he says "Yosh, I think that will be an great idea. But be warned, Guy-sensei, I'm a lot stronger now than I was before."

"I wouldn't doubt it" says Guy as they head off.

**(Naruto and Plue)**

Naruto looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing lunch time. According to his schedule, he was suppose to meet with Kin to have lunch at noon and help her prepare for tonight's debut concert, then he would have a few hours to go see Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and hopefully Neji and Konohamaru and hang out with them for a bit before heading home to bathe and dress for the concert itself. He also hoped he would have a chance to stop by the hospital either tonight or in the morning before he left to check in on Sakura, even if she was still in her coma and wouldn't be able to talk with him. The Sakura situation was the one dark cloud hanging over the village right that would make the night's festivities a little less enjoyable as she wouldn't be able to join in the fun.

"Naruto?" comes Tenzen's voice, drawing Naruto from his thoughts. He looks and sees Tenten's dad had finally returned home from where ever he had been at before.

From Tenzen's perspective, seeing Naruto leaning back against the wall outside his home entrance had surprised him and had made him hasten his walk to see what was up. "Are you here looking for Tenten? Sorry, but she's training with Ganrio right now."

"I figured that, sir" says Naruto as he steps forward a step. "Actually, I came to see you. There's something I wanted to talk with you about."

"What is it?" asked Tenzen, his curiosity having been peeked.

"Well, can we talk about it inside" asked Naruto, his tone alerting Tenzen to the serious nature of this matter. "What I want to ask I rather not be heard by anyone...for safety reason."

"I understand..." says Tenzen as he steps forward and unlocks his door, letting Naruto inside before following after him. He wasn't sure what Naruto was going to say, but the fact he had come to see him personally was a sign that what ever this was about, it was going to require his skills as a black smith.

**(Itachi)**

His home, or what was left of it.

Itachi was standing at the very center of what had once been the Uchiha Clan compound and this spot in particular had once been the center location of his father's house. He wasn't sure which room specifically but he guess it must have been the meeting chamber.

He had expected the compound area would have been cleaned up by now and something new built in its place. Either or memorial or a new set of homes. He doubted that Sasuke...well, the untainted by the Dark Bring Sasuke would have had issues with either. But to see that it had been left basically untouched was...well, he didn't know if seeing it still like this made him happy or sad.

Just what feelings were you suppose to have at a time like this, surrounded by a sight like this?

"Itachi?" came Hinata's voice, making him turn around to look at her. "Um...I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Itachi shakes his head and says "Not at all. I was..." he turns back to looking towards his ruined home and says "...just remembering the past is all."

He then turns back to her again, giving her his full attention and he ask "So, did you need me for something, Hinata?"

She nods, then says "I was hoping that before we left for Mildian, you could help me look through my mother's things and help me know more about what she actually has and what I should take with me for the trip."

"Of course" he says as he begins to walk towards and Hinata turns and walks towards the entrance with him following a few steps behind. "I was aware your mother was also a former resident of Mildian as was mine. And I can also guess she didn't leave any information with your father or anyone else about the things in her possession either."

Hinata shakes her head, then says "Mom was probably counting on lady Mikoto to be there to help out with that matter. By the way, do you anything about why our mothers left Mildian to begin with?"

"I'm afraid not" says Itachi. "But maybe master Nagi may know. To be honest, I never bothered to ask him myself as I wasn't there long enough to have any private meetings with him before I had left to infiltrate the Akatsuki."

After a while of walking, Hinata decides it was time to ask him about that item. "Itachi, what can you tell me about this?" she asked as she pulled Holy Bell out from her coat and handed it to him.

Itachi takes the bell, his face showing surprise as he ask "Hinata, where did you get this?"

"Father gave it to. He said that mother had brought it with her along with her other items and always kept this one on her at all time" says Hinata.

"Hinata, this is Holy Bell, one of the most important artifacts from Mildian, one that has been missing for years. It was assumed that it was stolen from the treasure fault around...around the time our mothers left..."

Hinata stops and looks at him, asking "You don't think my mother...?"

Itachi is quick to raise his hand, saying "I'm not saying anything. All I know is that the two events occurred very closely to one another. It could be possible that your mother stole it before leaving or my mother did the deed and handed it off to her. Or another could have done it and either Hikari or my mother retrieved it after they had left and simply chose to keep it safe till an opportunity arose to have it returned."

"So, should I return it once we arrive?" asked Hinata.

Itachi shakes his head, saying "Not at first. Let's keep quiet about you having it till we can learn the circumstances behind its initial theft. Besides, it may be better for you to keep it anyways as you may find it to be useful in the future."

"So what can it do then?" asked Hinata.

"Holy Bell uses wind attribute magic in various ways. You can use it not only for direct battles, but you can uses spells like Air Up or Air Down to teleport to locations above and below you up to ten miles. You can also use Magic Reflection to rebound both spells and possibly jutsu if timed properly. If you wish, I will teach you how to use it effectively."

"OK..." Before they could walk any farther, a voice calls out to them, catching their attention.

"Hey, Hinata..." comes Kin as she comes running up to them. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, hey Kin. What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I was wanting to ask a favor of you. It's for tonight" says Kin.

"Tonight?" asked Hinata. "Sure, what ever I can do to help I will."

"I'm hoping so as what I have to ask is a bit of a doozy" says Kin before talking about her request.

A few hours later, Naruto was standing outside Kin's place, knocking on her door. He hoped she wouldn't be mad with him being a little late just before he hears her voice say "Coming..."

A few seconds later, Kin opens the door and Naruto freezes as he sees her; fresh from the shower and dressed in only a towel, her skin and hair still a little wet from the water. Naruto blush's madly as he stutters out "Kin...what are you doing...your answering the door...naked..."

"Correction, I'm wearing a towel over my naked body, Naruto" notes Kin.

"That's beside the point" he yells. "What about answer the door like...like this? What if I was some random stranger who saw this as a chance to get some action and jump you?"

"Please, like I'm so weak that I couldn't protect myself using my blood limit to control them. Don't worry about me, Naruto. I know how to stay cool in tense situations. One of the advantages of having been trained by Orochimaru in the past" says Kin.

She then blush's and says "But feel free to jump me if you want. If its you, I know I'd be fine with it."

"Um...maybe next time" says Naruto.

Kin laughs before stepping out of the way and opening the door more, saying "Come on in and find a seat while I finish changing."

Naruto does as he's told, sitting on the couch as Kin returns to her bathroom. After a few minutes, Kin finally emerges, now fully dressed. "So, what do you think about my outfit I'll be wearing on stage?"

Naruto gives her a look over. She was wearing a white top with string shoulder straps; her top cutting off at her stomach. A red skirt that seemed a little on the short side by she was wearing some black skin tights underneath them made it fine...unless they were actually leggings? She also had an over shirt on that was transparent save for some glitter elements. Basically, it was for show. And she had tied her hair into a pony tail and additional sparkles in it.

She spins around, asking "So, how do I look?"

"Great, Kin. You'll really knock their socks off tonight" says Naruto.

Kin blush's as she smiles with closed eyes, saying "Thanks, Mr. Manager."

"So, what do we do now? Go grab a bite to eat? Head on down to the stadium and see if they have everything ready yet?" asked Naruto.

"Actually, I was hoping I could give you a sneak performance" says Kin. "I plan on singing five songs tonight, one of them was written by my mother. I wanted to sing that one to you just to get your opinion on it."

"Sure, if my opinion can help then I'll do it" says Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto" says Kin as she walks over, turns on the music to go with the song, then moves quickly back over to Naruto, waiting for her cue to start singing.

Dreams to dream

In the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong

I can still make it right

I can see

so far in my dreams

I follow my dreams

Until they come true

Come with me

you will see what I see

There's a world inside

no one else ever sees

You will go

so far in your dreams

just follow your dreams

your dreams will come true

There is a star

waiting to guide us

Shining inside us

when we close our eyes

Kin the suddenly reaches out, taking Naruto's hand into her own and pulling him to his feet and making him help her spin around, then she falls back into his arms while kicking the air with one leg before pulling away, making him sit down as she sits by him. All of this happens during the next verse.

Don't let go

if you stay close to me

in my dreams tonight

you will see what I see

Dreams to dream

as near as can be

inside you and me

they'll always come true

And then something happens that Naruto wasn't expecting...or was Kin even planning on to be honest as Kin leans in and kiss's Naruto gently on the lips before realizing what she was doing and quickly pulls away, blushing madly as she stutters out "I'm sorry Naruto...I...I"

He smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder, saying "Hey, its cool. It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" says Kin, hoping that Naruto was right about the reason.

Naruto chuckles as he admits "To be honest, I was kind of feeling the moment too. Anyways, we should probably get going..."

"Yeah...get going...we should" agreed Kin as she gets up with Naruto following her outside.

**RMN**

Day soon turned to night and the majority of the Hidden Leaf had gathered at the massive stadium where the Chunin Exams had been held to be apart of Kin's debut performance, or her return to the stage depending on how you look at it.

"Boy, we sure have a lot of people living here in the village" says Naruto as he peeks out through the curtain, seeing the twenty rows of seats on the ground level before the stage as well as the higher seats all filled.

Kin peeks out as well, saying "Boy, I knew I would suffer the case of the gitters right when the time had come to start."

"Relax, I'm sure you'll be fine out there" says Tenten as she and Hinata walk up. "And by the way, thanks for the back stage passes. Now we have the best seat in the house."

"Sure, anything for my manager's teammates" says Kin.

"Hey Hinata, what's up with the trench coat?" asked Naruto, seeing Hinata was dressed more conservatively than usual. "Are you cold or something?"

"No, I'm fine, Naruto. I..." Hinata is stopped as Shizune pops in.

"OK people, its show time."

"Well, here I go gang" says Kin before running out to the stage, getting a greeting cheer from everyone. In addition to her outfit she had shown Naruto before, she now was sporting a special choker around her neck that would insure that everyone, even the people in the farthest row, would hear her.

"Thank you all for coming everyone" she says, making a bow. "Now then, lets get with the performance..."

Kin then began her first song, which was the one she had sang to Naruto before; **Dreams to Dream**. Following it, she sang **We'll Be Together**, then **Get Happy**, and finally **I'm in Heaven**. In between each song, she took a moment to catch her breath and have a drink and enjoying every moment of this.

"OK people, now it's time for my final song of the night. I hope you like it" she says before looking towards Naruto who gives her a thumbs up. But in reality, it had actually been Hinata she had been looking at who gives her a nod before beginning to unbuckle her trench coat for removal.

"And a one two three, hit it" she says as she presses button five on a little hand held to start the final background music, then quickly slides it into her pocket as the song starts up before breaking into a slow rhythmic dance that she had made to go along with the song...with a little help that is.

You're to loud

I'm so hyper

on paper, we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game

I push you and you push back

two opposites so alike, that

Every-day's a roller coaster

But I'm a bump you'll never get over

It's a love, hate, relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

so Shut Up and Kiss Me

Kick, scream, and call it quits

But your just so full of it

Cuz it's to late to close your mouth

so Shut Up and Kiss Me

As Kin continued by saying "So shut up twice with a few second pause between, Naruto and Tenten and even Shizune are distracted long enough by a noise; Hinata's trench coat clattering onto the ground. They look at her and go wide eyed with shock at what they we're seeing. She was dressed in skin tight jeans that ended right above the ankle. A violet colored T-shirt that looked a little tight on her and they saw she also had a vocal enhancement choker on. Before they could ask what she was doing, she runs out onto the stage to join Kin, the stage lights revealing she also had done something to her hair to make it glitter like Kin's hair was. Kin looks at her and smiles as Hinata began to sing the next verse.

I call you and you pick up

I tell you how much I'm in love

I'm laughing and you get mad

It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it

You like your world with me in it

Like a record, it's broken

Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

It's a love, hate, relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

so Shut Up and Kiss Me

Kick, scream, and call it quits

But your just so full of it

Cuz it's to late to close your mouth

Just Shut Up and Kiss Me

At first, everyone in the audience who knew Hinata, especially her family and clan, were wondering what the hell she was doing running out on stage like that. But Kin hadn't said anything and then when Hinata had started singing, everyone's jaws had dropped to the floor...figuratively speaking. She was as good, if not better, than Kin herself.

"Damn, so that's what they had planned" says Tenten.

"I knew something was off when Kin took two of the chokers" adds Shizune.

Naruto, for his part, just stood their entranced by them. And Plue was doing a cute little wave with his paws.

(Hinata and Kin together)You miss my lips

my kiss, my laugh

the riffs on my guitar

The way we fight, we make up fast

OOOHHH YEAH

So Shut Up

(Kin, looking at Hinata) Love, Hate

(Hinata, looking at Kin) Love, Hate

(both together) Love, Hate

They both then point outwards at the audience for a second before spinning their respective finger in a clockwise fashion as they both continue singing in unison.

Cuz it's a love, hate, relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So Shut Up and Kiss Me

At that moment, Tenten has a wicked idea she can't help but act upon as she suddenly moves behind Naruto, giving him a hard shove that sends him onto the stage where he immediately freezes up. But Kin walks over to him quickly, takes his hand, and brings him to the center of the stage as both she and Hinata begin to dance around him as this finish the song.

Kick, scream, and call it quits

But your just so freakin' full of it

Cuz it's to late to shut your mouth

So just Shut Up and Kiss Me

So Shut Up

Shut Up and Kiss Me

And both Hinata and Kin do just that, both laying a kiss onto Naruto's cheeks in unison as the song ends. For a second, Naruto just stands there before having an explosive nose bleed that sends him back onto the ground, unconscious. But Hinata and Kin or to busy basking in the fans roars and cheers to notice.

All in all, it would be a night no one would ever forget.

**(the next morning)**

Following the concert, there had been a big party over at Team Rave's place involving the team itself and their friends and sensei's and a few other honored guest. It have been one wild affair to be sure. But like all parties, it soon had to end and everyone returned home to rest for whatever tomorrow would bring unto them.

From their friends and fellow ninja, they had each received some advice of a sort. Kiba had told Naruto to make sure not to slack off any or he would surpass him and have a better chance at making Hokage. Shikamaru had told Naruto to not forget about building upon his mind as well as his body for a strong body was useless without an equally strong mind to guide it. Choji's advice was obviously about never missing meals and Shino reminded him to stay cool under any stressful moments. Ino had old Hinata to not be afraid of popping any heads if needed.

Kurenai told them how proud she was of them over how far they had come and she was equally proud of being chosen as their sensei. Asuma simply said to remain strong and Kakashi told Naruto that he would help him with any future training that came around should he need it. And both Guy and Lee did their usual routine as a send off.

With these goodbye's done, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten left the gates and walked towards Jiraiya, Itachi, and Tsunade who were waiting a few yards down for them. "So, you two ready to go then?" asked Tsunade, speaking to Naruto and Hinata.

"About as ready as we ever can be" says Naruto. "But how will we even be traveling?"

"I was wondering that myself" says Hinata.

Jiraiya speaks up first by revealing a tag hanging around his neck, then says "This is used for reverse summoning. I send some of my chakra into this item, then place my hand on your shoulder. A few moments later, my counterpart over on Mt. Myoboku will reverse summon us there to begin the training."

Itachi then steps forward, making a motion with his hands as a magic portal of swirling energy forms behind him. "Unfortunately, direct travel to Mildian is impossible for you Hinata and will remain so until you have signed the mage pact. But using this portal, we can turn what would have been a six month trip into just a week long one. Though be warned that it will still be a difficult trek regardless."

Hinata nods, then says "I'm ready for anything, master Itachi."

The three main members of Team Rave then turn and look at each other. There was no need for words as everything that needed to be said could be seen reflected in their eyes. The three of them; Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten embrace each other in a three way hug and, much to the others surprise, even a three way kiss goodby as well. This was a testament to just how close they truly had become.

They then break apart and Tenten says "Don't be gone to long now, you guys."

"We'll be back before you know it" says Naruto as he walks over to Jiraiya.

"And until then, train well" adds Hinata as she goes to stand by Itachi.

A moment later, both groups were gone, their journey's having truly begun.

Tenten wipes a tear away as she smiles, then says "I'll be here waiting..."

_**To be continued in act two of Rave Master Naruto...**_

Daisuki to omou kara ne

It's because I think I love you

Kizutsuitari tomadottari

That I get hurt and I get bewildered

Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta

When our cold cheeks met, a heart was born

Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai

I always want to see you right away

Mukuchi ni naru hodo suki yo

I love you so much I end up not being able to talk

Yasashisa doushitara mieru no

How can I see gentleness?

Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atatakana mune wo shinjiru yo

Hold me more tightly, I believe in your warm heart

Sayonara solitia ashita e

Farewell, solitaire, I go to tomorrow

Daisuki na hito dakara ne

Because you're the one I love

Soba ni iru mamotteru

I'm by your side, protecting you

Anata e tsunagaru daichi ni

The Earth that is linked to you

Umarete yokatta

I'm glad I was born there

Next chapter of RMN: **The Return **(working title I may change before the chapters release)

**AN: **Yeah, this is indeed the the end of Rave Master Naruto's first act. So when will you be able to go read act 2 of this fic? My current plans will have chapter 61 out by September. The reason for the wait is due to me simply needing to decide what events will happen in what order as all I have decided now is the first two arcs

Until then, I will be finishing up my Naruto Invoke: Trance Forme fic.

The songs Kin sings are:

**Dreams to Dream**: I don't know the name of the singer, but its from An American Tail 2: Feival Goes West.

**We'll Be Together**: by Ashley Tisdale

**Get Happy**: by B*Witched

**I'm I Heaven**: by ATC

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**: by Orianthi/Soso

Until next time...


End file.
